The Visitor
by Lady Sophie of Lalaland
Summary: A woman from the real world is thrown into the world of Harry Potter, and her foreknowledge of events can be used to save lives, as well as redeeming a bitter potions master.
1. In the Evening

May 18, 1991

Another term was drawing to a close at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A hint of summer scented the breeze with heather and wild roses. The breeze blew through the open windows of Professor Dumbledore's office, where he sat behind his desk. Across from him sat his Potions Master, Severus Snape. Dumbledore inhaled the breeze and sighed happily, which only increased Snape's irritation. This lovely season somewhere between spring and summer always stirred long buried memories, threatening to overwhelm him. He wished for it to pass, although truthfully, he wished all seasons to pass as each bore a reminder of her.

Snape frowned, trying to refocus on what the man across from him was saying. Something about rumors of someone trying to possibly steal the Sorcerer's Stone. But tonight, Lily's memory was floating particularly close to the surface and his focus.

He'd been thinking of her off and on all day. Why exactly, he wasn't sure. For a so-called master Occulmens, his thoughts were exceedingly undisciplined and ragged. He was glad the Dark Lord was no longer a threat, for a day like today would have been a deadly one, had his former master turned his formidable power at Legilmency upon his once trusted servant.

"Severus, have you heard a word I'm saying?" Dumbledore asked, trying to draw the younger man back into the conversation.

"My apologies, Headmaster," Snape offered quietly.

"Thinking of her?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"Why bother? She's long gone, thoughts don't bring a person back," growled Snape as he stood and began to pace. He glanced out the window and noticed a storm starting to roll in.

"Strange," he murmured. "The weather is changing quite rapidly." Dumbledore joined him at the window to observe the winds kicking up and the lightening in the distance. The thunder rumbled, and the older man frowned at the sudden change of the weather. No rain fell, but the electricity in the air was suddenly palpable.

"Something's coming," he said to Snape. Snape was about to comment, but out of the corner of his eye he saw something coming at them, and reacted instantaneously by throwing Dumbledore to the ground to avoid the lightning bolt that flew through the window. The room was light with an eerie purple light, temporarily blinding them both.

When the light faded, both men jumped to their feet, wands drawn. Sprawled in the middle of the room was a young woman. She was casually dressed in Muggle clothes, in jeans and an oversized tee shirt that said UVA Dance Marathon on it. She was barefoot and her hair was swept up in a messy bun, held in place by a clip that nearly blended in with her dark hair. She looked up at Snape and Dumbledore, with her eyes locking onto Snape's and making him gasp.

He'd never in his life seen eyes quite like hers. He supposed he could call them blue, but they were a very light shade of blue, with a much darker ring of navy separating the iris from the whites. They were expressive eyes, filled with emotions that fluttered through them so quickly that if you blinked you might miss one. The first was fear; she was clearly quite frightened, followed by confusion, recognition, and shock. He draw dropped and she looked as if she was witnessing something so utterly unbelievable and inconceivable, like perhaps Voldemort playing happily with Muggle children, or Hagrid dancing in a ballet.

"Oh my God," she whispered. "You're Severus Snape, aren't you?"

"And what business is that of yours?" Snape asked, pointing his wand at her in a threatening manner.

"Now Severus, where are your manners?" Dumbledore chided. The girl turned to him, looking equally surprised.

"Professor Dumbledore?" she gasped.

"Yes, but my dear, I am at a disadvantage. You know our names, but we do not know yours?"

"My name is Danielle Katz, and I think I can help you. But please, could you tell me what year it is?"

Dumbledore and Snape looked at each other, completely baffled by her question. But Dumbledore turned and answered her.

"It's 1991, May 18th to be exact. And how are you here to help?" he asked gently.

"Good. 1991 is good. I can help you because it's 1991. You see, I know everything important that is going to happen over the next seven years," she says.

"Are you a Seer?" Dumbledore questions her, though privately he doubts it because he cannot sense any magic within her.

"No. I'm not a witch, and I know I never will be," Danielle says softly.

"Then how can you claim to know what lies in the future?" Snape sneers at her.

"Because I read a series of books about your world, featuring a boy named Harry Potter, who I believe will start school here in the fall. I love those books, and I know them so well, I can help you prevent terrible things from happening," she explains.

Snape and Dumbledore exchange a confused look.

"Books about things that haven't happened yet?" he asks her in a low, quiet voice.

"Yes. You see, I'm not from your world."


	2. The Thunder Rolls

Author's Note: The song for this chapter is The Thunder Rolls by Garth Brooks.

July 15th, 2011

Danielle Katz was a seemingly normal girl on the surface. She was smart, pretty, she came from a nice family where people loved each other and actually got along. She worked as a high school English teacher, and lived in West Hollywood, a hip section of Los Angeles, California. She had lots of friends, she was a talented writer, and she dreamed of one day being a successful novelist like her idol, J.K. Rowling.

Danielle was mostly different than her friends in that she was far more obsessive about the Harry Potter books than any other adult she knew. She read each book in the series from cover to cover, than reread them again. When they were released, she waited on line at Barnes and Noble at midnight to receive her copy, though she had not come in costume. Danielle had thought about it, but there was something about a woman in her late twenties to early thirties dressing up as a character from a children's book while waiting to receive copy of said book. Instead, she filled her head with obsessive trivia about the books and the movies based on them. She visited fan sites, wrote fan fiction, and in general was probably the most enthusiastic grown up Harry Potter fan there was.

Not everyone got it though. Her parents had never read the books and were unsure what the fuss was about, but were always happy to buy her the new ones whose releases coincided with her summer birthday. Some of her friends had read them, but none wanted to debate the finer points of the books, like whether Snape's love for Lily truly redeemed him, or how maybe Harry was a better match for Hermione than Ron. But the worse was her boyfriend, Mark. He actively sneered at her obsession.

Actually, he looked down on just about everything Danielle did. Mark considered her career a waste of time since Danielle's teaching job was never going to make her rich, her writing pointless since she was never going to sell one of the mystery novels she wrote, and he tried to keep her away from her friends since he did not like her spending time with someone other than him.

They'd been together eight months. Five years earlier, Danielle had moved to California as part of Teach for America after she completed her MFA in Creative Writing from University of Virginia. Her boyfriend at the time, Evan, had put a ring on her finger as she left town, promising to join her soon on the West Coast. However, two months later he asked her if she could move back.

Danielle had committed to two years of teaching at an inner city school in Los Angeles. She was a woman of her word, and she was not going to leave the program for anything short of an earth shattering catastrophe. So after two weeks of arguing over the phone, Danielle broke up with Evan. She didn't want to, but he wasn't going to come to her like he promised, and she couldn't back out of her contract, so they were at an impasse. She hoped that over the Christmas holidays, she could see him and win him back. Sadly, she only saw him long enough to give him back the engagement ring he had bought her, which he promptly put on another woman's hand on New Year's Eve. Danielle had been devastated, especially when they married the following Christmas.

Danielle was alone and single in a strange city. She soon made friends, and she threw herself into her work with her students. When the program ended, she moved to a school closer to her apartment and continued on, dating occasionally but nothing ever seemed to take. Then, she met Mark.

A friend who was an actor asked her to help run auditions for a show he was directing. Mark auditioned and was cast. He had asked for Danielle's number at the audition, and reluctantly she said yes. It's not that the tall dark haired guy with hazel eyes was unattractive, it's just he was kind of arrogant and obnoxious. But in truth, Danielle was terribly lonely, and Mark took advantage. He paid attention when no one else of his gender seemed to notice she was there. He came from a wealthy family and took her to eat at fancy restaurants, on nice vacations, and bought her gifts. Granted, he always was a jerk to their waiter or waitress and the gifts were usually things Danielle would not have picked for herself, but beggars can't be choosers, right?

But even worse, Mark had a jealous streak. He would get angry if she spent time with male friends or colleagues. He'd take her to a party where she didn't know anyone, leave her alone in the crowd, and if came back to find her chatting with a guy, he would flip out and start screaming. He always accused her of cheating, even though she never did. Danielle had to account for every hour of her day to Mark, and he hounded her relentlessly about her activities that did not include him.

By eight months in, Danielle had grown weary of Mark. The last straw came at yet another party she was dragged to, this one at a house in the Hollywood Hills. Mark disappeared early on, and Danielle was left to fend for herself. This party was a very Hollywood party; everyone was in "the Industry" and knew each other. The few people she had spoken with quickly lost interest when she told them she was a school teacher. Everyone was drinking too much, and Danielle had caught people snorting powder off the kitchen counter. Everyone was vapid and fake, most had had extensive plastic surgery and barely looked human anymore. Danielle was disgusted and wished she were home in bed, reading a book (it didn't have to be Harry Potter, she was a reader of the Hermione Granger school and was happiest curled up with any good book). Around one in the morning, she decided she needed to find Mark and head home. She began searching the house for him, not finding him anywhere on the ground floor or outside the house. She made her way upstairs to check if he was in the upstairs bathroom, when she heard a familiar voice from one of the bedrooms. This sent a chill down her spine. She slowly made her way to the room and quietly opened the door.

Mark was naked and sitting on the edge of the bed. Kneeling in front of him was a woman with dyed blonde hair and obvious roots, sucking his dick. Danielle had met the girl earlier this evening, she was an actress named Madysin. She was a total airhead and she had one of the most enormous sets of breast implants Danielle had ever seen. Every time Madysin's head bobbed up and down, her silicon breasts swayed from side to side. Mark had his hand on her head and was pushing her head down, telling her to "Suck harder, you slut." Danielle quietly backed out of the room. Honestly, she wasn't surprised. Mark's accusations of cheating had sounded strangely guilty to her. Plus, when she mentally catalogued the time they spent together, that left plenty of time for him to be with other woman. But instead of feeling hurt or upset, she felt oddly liberated. She hadn't been happy with Mark, but could not find a compelling enough reason to leave him and reenter the cold, cruel world of dating. Now, she had her reason and could leave with a clean conscience. She left the party, not worrying that she was Mark's designated driver and he had no ride home. Let Madysin help him with that. She reached her apartment and collected all the unwanted, and frankly ostentatiously ugly, gifts he had given her and placed them in a box. She wrote a short note telling him what she saw that night and how it was over between them, then drove to Mark's condo and left the box and note on his doorstep. Then, she went home and crawled into bed.

The following month was the end of the school year, and Danielle was so busy with turning in her grades, chaperoning Prom, and helping out with graduation, that it was easy to ignore Mark's increasingly angry phone calls. She spoke with him once the day after she dumped him, since she felt she owed it to him to explain herself. But once he started calling her a dirty whore, she hung up on him. After that, he left a series of increasingly angry and slightly disturbing messages on her voice mail. In some of them, it sounded like he was watching her, but she dismissed this as him being drunk. Still, Danielle began to have the uncomfortable feeling she was being watched, and she tried to make sure that she always was in a busy and well lit place at night.

But she ran into trouble on July 15th, the day that _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows II_ opened. Not one of Danielle's friends were interested in attending the midnight viewing of the final movie. Since it was the final movie and a way to say goodbye to the beloved series, Danielle decided to go alone. It would be packed, after all. So she braved a night out on her own. The movie was wonderful, not as good as the book of course, but a fitting goodbye to the young actors who had so adorably played Harry, Ron, and Hermione over the years. But as Danielle walked back to her car in the parking garage, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned and saw Mark, rushing to catch up to her. He grabbed her arm and almost yanked it out of the socket. Danielle screamed, and luckily, a security guard heard her and came running. Mark took off and the security guard lost sight of him. The security guard wanted Danielle to make a police report, but it was late and she just wanted to get home and go to bed.

But when Danielle got home, she realized she wasn't sleepy. Since it was warm, she switched her long sleeved top for a loose tee shirt and clipped her hair up. She decided to read a chapter of _Deathly Hallows_ before turning in, and had just completed reading "The Prince's Tale," when she heard someone fiddling with her doorknob.

Danielle quietly crept up to the door and glanced through the peephole. At that moment Mark stood up. Startled, Danielle scurried away from the door. She was afraid he was going to try to finish what he had startled. Danielle wasn't thinking straight, for she decided the best course of action was to flee. Her apartment was on the first floor, only eight feet up from the ground. She shoved her feet into a pair of flip flops and grabbed her keys. She then attempted to quietly open her sliding door to the balcony, but the damn thing was sticking lately, and it made the most awful racket. Danielle really started to panic now, and was fighting with the sliding glass door and finally managed to get it open when her front door opened and Mark burst into her apartment.

"Trying to run, bitch?" he sneered at her. Danielle didn't answer, but turned and leapt over the railing and down to the ground. She took off running, but as it was previously mentioned, this was not a well thought out plan as she was wearing flip flops, which flew off her feet as she was running. Soon, she was limping rather than running, and she heard Mark behind her.

What neither Danielle nor Mark noticed as they ran that a sudden storm, completely out of place in the middle of the normally dry Southern California summer, was blowing in. Wind whipped at Danielle's hair, but she ignored it. The sounds of thunder and the crashes of lightning were completely unnoticed. Mark was closing in, he was reaching out and the tips of his fingers brushed against her shoulders. All she could think at that moment as she was desperately running away was how she wished she were anywhere but here, anywhere else in the whole universe…like Hogwarts. As this thought popped into her head, a bolt of lightning struck, throwing Mark back and to the ground. When he sat up, Danielle was gone.

_I usually hate country music, but this is a great song about an abusive relationship, and it fits with the storm theme for this chapter too. I lucked out.


	3. Read My Mind

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Read My Mind by The Killers

May 18, 1991

"So you mean to say that Harry Potter's life is a set of novels you read in your world?" asked Dumbledore, unable to hide his considerable shock. Danielle nodded, wishing she had a copy of one of the books with her. It would have made everything so much easier for them to believe.

"My dear, you do realize how unbelievable this sounds?" Dumbledore asked her gently.

"Unbelievable does not even begin to describe it. It sounds like the delusional ravings of a madwoman," Snape said in a soft yet aggravated sounding voice. Really, was the headmaster so daft that he couldn't see this was probably some sort of sick joke, and the Muggle was likely an innocent pawn in some insane wizard's warped sense of humor?

Danielle glared at the man in black, knowing he would be extremely difficult to convince she was telling the truth, even harder to convince than Dumbledore. She knew from her books that he was distrusting and not exactly open to the ideas of a Muggle such as herself. She was running out of time, because she was sure he would Obliviate her in a heartbeat if given the chance. So Danielle decided to go straight for the jugular in her attack.

"Your Patronus is a doe, just like _hers_ was," Danielle whispered to the Potions Master. Snape's eyes widened in shock. How did this woman have any idea about his most closely guarded secret? She seemed to sense his dismay, and her lips quirked into a small smile.

"It's in the final book Professor Snape," she responded. Then, for good measure, she turned to Dumbledore.

"I know how your nose got broken, and why," she told him.

Dumbledore's rose, but she did not expand upon what she said. Danielle respected the older man's privacy, and Snape did not need to know this story, although he looked extremely curious about what Danielle said. She just wanted to offer up something that was a secret to both men, so they would understand what she knew. Yet when both men remained silent, Danielle started to panic, afraid they still didn't believe her. She quickly turned to Snape.

"Your parents' names are Eileen and Tobias, you grew up in a place called Spinner's End, you and James Potter started fighting on your first train ride to Hogwarts, and you invented the Sectumsempra spell." She then turned to Dumbledore.

"Your parents were Percival and Kendra, your siblings Aberforth and Arianna, you moved to Godric's Hollow as a child, you were supposed to go abroad with Elphias Doge after graduation, but you canceled the trip when you mother died, and you have a raging sweet tooth –"

"We believe you," Dumbledore interrupted, raising his hands in protest. "You know a great deal about us, but we know next to nothing about you other than you are an American Muggle."

"Well, what would you like to know?" Danielle asks.

"Those books are all about Harry Potter?" he asks with a worried look on his face.

"Yes. There's seven books for the seven years he is a student here with the various adventures he had…well, will have, I suppose," she amended.

"Adventures?" asked Snape.

"Yes. You see, Voldemort comes back," Danielle explained. Snape hissed when she said the name, but Dumbledore frowned.

"No one has seen or heard a thing about him for almost a decade. How and when does he return?" asks Dumbledore, trying to hide his growing alarm.

"He's going to make an attempt at the end of next school year, but he is foiled by Harry and some of his friends," Danielle aid, giving them the briefest possible summary _of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_.

"Students foil the Dark Lord? Surely you can't be serious?" Snape sneered in disbelief.

"I am serious, and don't call me Shirley," quips Danielle, using her favorite goofy line from the movie _Airplane_. It's a line she loves, but so rarely get's the set up for that she cannot resist. Snape looked at her like she was completely nuts, but Dumbledore surprised her by guffawing at her lame jock. Snape turns an angry glare at his mentor, but Danielle smiles pleased that he got the joke.

"_Airplane_ truly is a marvelous film," Dumbledore says as he finally finishes laughing. Danielle is surprised the old man has seen a Muggle movie before, but she decides she will ask about it later. One thing's for sure, anything Rowling did not write about is now open season. Snape, however, is incensed.

"So nice to know you have time to make pathetic attempts at humor while informing us about the return of the most powerful Dark Lord in centuries," he snarls. Danielle sighs, but then realizes there is an easier way to do this.

"Both of you can perform Legilmency, right?" she asks. Both men nod, understanding what she is asking. Dumbledore gestures her to a chair, and she sits with both men directly across from her, looking into their eyes.

"If I concentrate on images from the movies made from the books, you can see everything?" she asks. Dumbledore nods encouragingly, while Snape rolls his eyes, not believing that there are going to be Muggle films about the Potter brat, who hasn't even set foot in the Magical world yet. Danielle concentrates for a moment, then nods to show she is ready. She planned on locking eyes with Dumbledore, but instead of looking into is twinkling blue ones, she finds herself drawn into Snape's dark ones. It is unnerving to know that a man with such a forceful personality is looking straight into her innermost thoughts, practically her soul. Yet somehow, she trusts him to leave her personal life out of his search and only view the movie clips she plans for them to see. She shivers, as a strange feeling overcomes her, as if someone is stroking her brain from inside her head.

Snape and Dumbledore make their way through her mind. Somehow, Danielle has laid out all the major plot points of the eight films, including the one she had viewed only hours earlier. Dumbledore is amazed at just how well she knows the stories, and how she was able to focus on the most important moments. He wonders why two different actors are portraying him, but pushes that thought out of his mind to focus on more important questions that arise from what he sees.

Snape, meanwhile, is fascinated by the actor playing him. He wonders why the actor is so much older, perhaps in his mid-fifties, while he himself is only thirty-one years old. Still, he seems not altogether unlike Snape himself, although watching the portrayal of him is deeply unnerving. He wondered if he was really that unpleasant in reality, or if the actor was playing up his lesser qualities. If that is what he really is like, it's no wonder Lily could not bring herself to love him.

At last, Dumbledore pulled back from Danielle's mind, with Snape following his lead. Dumbledore looked very troubled.

"This is all very disturbing," he said, beating around the bush.

"The Horcruxes," Snape interrupted, standing up so quickly his chair falls to the floor. "There's one here, hidden in that room with all the rubbish. "How do we get there?" he demands, looking straight at Danielle.

"Severus, we mustn't be hasty..." Dumbledore says as he tries to reason with Snape, but Snape refuses to have it.

"No, old man. He took everything that ever mattered away from me. The least I can do is take away part of his soul," Snape said. Something about the way he said it made Danielle's breath catch. In truth, one of the things about the Harry Potter books that intrigued her most was the depth of Snape's devotion to Lily. How could one man carry a torch for a woman who rejected him for so long, especially after all hope was lost? It blew her away, yet Danielle found it hard to believe it was real. Look at what men like Evan and Mark had done to her. She was infinitely replaceable. But Snape's love for Lily was anything but replaceable. She knew what she had to do.

"Dumbledore, so many people die because Harry and his friends had to come here to search for the Horcrux. Fred Weasley, who is probably up in Griffindor Tower right now, will be one of the first victims. He'll be joined by Remus Lupin, Nyphadora Tonks, and…. and dozens of others," she finishes somewhat lamely," unable to look at Snape standing above her. If the Diadem is not destroyed, he is basically a dead man walking for the next seven years. Danielle has no idea what specific scenes he has witnessed, since both men looked at different scenes in her head. He may not know he is marked for death.

"All those lives can be saved," Snape says softly. "There is no battle here at Hogwarts if that tiara is destroyed."

Dumbledore sighs and rises.

"Do you know the way to that room?" he asks Danielle.

"It's on the seventh floor by the tapestry of Barnebas the Barmy," she tells them. Dumbledore and Snape lead the way, with Danielle struggling to catch up. Snape is a lanky six feet, maybe an inch or two over. Dumbledore is even taller. Danielle is a measly five foot four, and she practically has to run to keep up with their much longer strides. As they make their way to the Room of Requirement, Danielle explains how one gains entrance to the room. When they reach the seventh floor corridor, they all begin pacing, concentrating on a room filled with the cast offs and hidden items of generations of Hogwarts students. At last, the door appears. Dumbledore opens it, then gestures to Danielle.

"After you," he says. She steps through and the men follow, closing the door behind them.

AN: Cliff hanger! The song was chosen initially just for the words Read My Mind, since Danielle allows Snape and Dumbledore to do so. But the lyrics have some romantic parts that apply to Snape beautifully, as well as having references to magic and The Chosen One. I didn't know that until I checked the lyrics just prior to selecting the song, but that sealed the deal.


	4. Ring of Fire

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Ring of Fire, the version by Wall of Voodoo, not Johnny Cash.

May 18, 1991

Danielle couldn't help but gasp when she saw the sheer amount of stuff in the room. It was overwhelming. The furniture, the knick knacks, old books, clothes, broomsticks, and other items. How on earth would they even find a smaller item, like the Diadem?

"Fuck me," she murmured, unable to watch her language.

"No thanks, I'll pass," quipped Snape. Dumbledore looked amused by this, but Danielle was pissed. She had not propositioned anyone. In fact, after her experiences with Mark, she was of the opinion that she would happily refrain from deeper interactions with the opposite sex for a while. She shook her head, reminding herself that Snape was just being his typical snide and sarcastic self. Only thing she could do is ignore him.

"We need to pass a…shit, the Vanishing Cabinet won't go in here for another couple of years," moaned Danielle, realizing her stupidity. How were they supposed to find it?

"We'll just have to make a slow, patient search," Dumbledore said. Danielle sighed, knowing he was right. Snape also looked none too pleased about the task. And he realized there was a way to speed things up.

"It would be faster if we split up," he told them. Dumbledore and Danielle agreed. They each picked one of the long corridors made of the accumulated rubbish and agreed to meet up when Dumbledore shot sparks into the air from his wand.

For the next two hours, each of them searched. Other than finding an astounding assortment of crap, Danielle wasn't finding anything. She was dusty, sweaty, and rather tired, as she had attended a midnight showing of _Deathly Hallows_, had read a bit, been chased, and had her memories accessed by a pair of accomplished Legilmens, not to mention what could be interdimensional travel. To be frank, Danielle was exhausted. She was about to turn back and head for the door to wait for Snape and Dumbledore, when she caught something glittery out of the corner of her eye. She turned and lifted an old, moth eaten Hufflepuff scarf and sitting below it was a delicate tiara.

"Hey! I think I found it! Snape! Dumbledore! I think I found it," she shouted as loudly as she could. In fact, as the men fought their way through piles of junk to join her, Danielle was no longer the least bit sleepy. She was scared. Both the diary and the locket had put up a fight when they were destroyed in the books. The diadem had been accidentally destroyed in the books when Crabbe used Fiendfyre, it hadn't had an opportunity to fight back. What fresh horrors would this diamond encrusted crown unleash tonight? With that, she resolved not to touch it unless instructed to.

She was soon joined by a panting Snape.

"So this is it?" he asked, not looking particularly impressed.

"Yeah. But trust me, it will put up a fight when someone tries to do something to it," she told him.

"I saw the images in your head of Potter and his friend destroying the locket. Was that a Weasley?" he asked.

"It's Ron, the one who'll start school here next fall," Danielle said. Snape muttered something in disgust. Danielle rolled her eyes, of course he couldn't accept the success of a pair of Griffendors. At that moment, she resolved to spend some time working on Snape's attitude. Maybe she could help him be a little less hostile towards Harry and his friends.

She and Snape stood awaiting Dumbledore's imminent arrival. As they waited, she surreptitiously studied the Potions Master. As described by Rowling, he was tall, thin, and pale with lank, greasy black hair that fell to his collarbone. His dark eyes were forbidding. His long dark robes did have a bit of a bat like effect. And his nose was on the large size, not perfectly proportioned to his face.

But oddly, Rowling had failed to mention that Snape was actually a rather attractive man. His eyes may be forbidding, but they were piercing and smoldering. His nose may have been big, but it was a well shaped and in Danielle's opinion actually handsome. She didn't mind men with big noses, actually she found it manly. He had a strong jaw and hands that would look elegant and sexy on the keys of a piano, making Danielle wonder if he played. She doubted it. Finally, his mouth was rather sensual looking, and she briefly wondered what it felt like to kiss it. Then she mentally kicked herself. This is Snape, after all. The mouth was sensual to look at, but rather cruel in action. She knew the venom and insults it spewed, and it would only be a matter of time before she was a victim of it. All she knew was she was alone with one of J.K. Rowling's most fantastic characters, a rigid and heartbroken character. He looked strangely exactly as she had imagined him. It was all so surreal.

While Danielle snuck peeks at Snape as she redid her bun, Snape did the same to her as he made as if he were studying the Horcrux. She was petite and slender, but even the baggy tee shirt did not hide that she had very obvious curves. Her skin was almost as pale as his, but wish more of a rosy, healthy tint to it. Her dark brown hair was quite the windblown mess, and it was difficult for him to judge. But her eyes were something else, big, blue, and ringed with thick black lashes. They were her showiest feature, and the color was quite unusual. He'd have been shocked her hear her father, two brothers, and sister all had the exact same color, that it ran in her family. He guessed she was quite pretty, but that wasn't why he studied her.

What was the world like where she came from? She had asked what year it was. Was it possible she was from the future? It would explain her unusual insight.

"What year are you from?" he ventured to ask.

"2011," she told him. His dark brows rose as she said this.

"And where in America are you from?"

"Currently West Hollywood, California. But I grew up in Fairfax, Virginia," she told him, wondering why he was curious.

"Ah, " he said. That explained the accent a bit. He had met a few American wizards over the years, mainly at potions conventions, and he thought she had a hint of the American South in her accent. Lightly, not too thick and syrupy. Just enough to make you want to listen more.

"And other than the books, you've never before had any contact with wizards?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I don't think they exist in my world. Those books would be a huge breach of the Statute of Secrecy, don't you think? If there are wizards in my world, someone really dropped the ball there. And the books are so ridiculously popular, especially with children," she told him.

"Children," Snape said, sounding horrified. "There are many things that the Dark Lord has done that would give children nightmares to children," he sneered.

"I don't doubt it. In some cases, it's implied. She didn't need to go into detail in most cases," Danielle answered.

At that moment, Dumbledore serenely strolled over to them, looking completely unconcerned and at ease. He and Snape proceeded to examine the diadem. They waved their wands, as if testing or taking readings on the object. Danielle watched, unsure what they were doing. At last, Dumbledore turned to Danielle.

"Under what exact conditions was this object destroyed. Please clarify the memories we witnessed," he instructed.

"The Diadem was destroyed during a battle. Voldemort and his minions were trying to get into the castle to prevent Harry from destroying it. Everyone was fighting to give him to find it. Harry and his two closest friends came in here, separated to look for it. They were followed by a couple of students who they had antagonistic relationships with. One of those students cast a spell to create Fiendfyre, which he couldn't control. It consumed most of the room, including him and the Diadem, but the others escaped," she summed up.

"Fiendfyre?" Dumbledore said. "That's very Dark magic, difficult to control. Not surprising a student lost control."

"Headmaster, I am familiar with that spell," Snape interjected. "I can control it."

"You do realize that anything in this world we change will have profound effects on the future," Dumbledore warned.

"Yes, but not having to have that battle would save so many lives," Danielle pleaded. Dumbledore locked eyes with her and she heard his voice in her head.

_"Does Severus die in this battle?" _ Danielle jumped, surprised he had figured out what she was trying to refrain from showing him. _"I noticed your glance towards Professor Snape when you were saying who died in that battle? Does he?" _Danielle gave a slight nod. Snape was not privy to this exchange, as Dumbledore had extended his Occlumency shields to cover his thoughts to Danielle, and he grumbled with frustration.

"Alright," said Dumbledore. He nodded to Snape, giving him the go ahead. Snape raised his wand, ready to cast, when the Diadem began to shake. Out of it, dark smoke began to flow, quickly forming into a shape of Lily Potter.

"You think you can harm me, Snivillous," she cackled, using James Potter's nickname for Severus. He blanched and lowered his wand.

"Severus," Dumbledore called, looking frightened of the effect the Horcrux was having on his friend and colleague. Lily was wickedly beautiful and fierce looking, and Severus looked at her with heartbreak and longing.

"I would never have chosen you over James Potter. You are weak, ugly, and unworthy of a woman's notice. I know you could never possibly satisfy me as he could, "she giggles cruelly. Then, Potter appears behind her, kissing her naked shoulders and she moans with lust. The false Lily embraces him, and begins to allow him to have his way with her, moaning with lust. Danielle looks to Severus, who appears to be on the verge of breaking down.

"She's not real, Severus," Danielle screams. "Voldemort's just using her face to weaken you! FIGHT BACK, GODDAMN YOU OR WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

Lily's image laughed and sent a bolt of energy blasting at Danielle, who managed to jump out of the way at the last possible second. This snapped the Potions Master out of his weakened state. He knew Lily would never attack a Muggle, and that's what made him act.

"Lily's dead," he shouted. "And I will celebrate the day you are too, you fucking bastard! Mittere Ignis" he screams, and great flaming creatures burst out of the tip of his wand. They surround the diadem in a burning ring of fire, then moves in, consuming it. Horrific high pitched screams come from the diadem, and finally Severus cancels the spell. The broken remains of the diadem lay in ruin on the table. Then, they start to quiver and it breaks into pieces, one last scream escaping. A black tarry substance drips from the remains of the object.

Severus is crouched on the floor, breathing hard and shaking. Danielle gets up and goes to him, gently laying a hand on his back.

"Professor Snape, are you alright?" she asks him. Suddenly, Snape leaps up throwing her hand up. He raises his wand and points it at her.

"Don't you dare torture me!" he snarls. He expects her to cower, but other than backing away from him to give him room, she does not display any sign of fear. She meets his eye directly, not backing down one bit. Snape is still breathing hard, his dark eyes locked on her blue ones. Finally he turns and all but runs from the room.

"Severus," Dumbledore calls after him, but the man in black does not respond. He leaves with a slam of the door.

"Well, one down. Now seven more to go," Danielle says attempting to change the subject.

"Indeed, " Dumbledore tells her. "Now, my dear, you must be exhausted. Allow me to show you to your room." He gallantly offers her his arm, which she takes. Dumbledore escorts Danielle out of the Room of Requirement and leads her down a set of stairs to a deserted hallway. It is late at night now, and the students are asleep. The castle is quiet and still. You would never know something horrific, like the destruction of a Horcrux, had just taken place in the same building.

Dumbledore leads Danielle to a room that he keeps prepared for guests. It is a simple room, with antique looking dark wood furniture, and a canopy bed done up in deep purple bedding. Dumbledore opens a large double wardrobe.

"There is a nightgown, slippers, extra blankets and pillows in here. The bathroom," he says pointing at the doorway, "has a toothbrush, toothpaste, and soap for you. If you need anything else, pull the cord over there and a house elf will come and help you. I will come and collect you for breakfast tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, sir. I guess I'll see you then," Danielle said.

"Yes. And Danielle, I would like to apologize for Professor Snape's actions tonight. He can be –"

"A bit of a dickhead," Danielle interrupted with a laugh. "It's fine, I read the books. I wasn't exactly surprised. But I do kind of understand where he's coming from. Hearing those words from Lily, well, even a pretend Lily, couldn't have been easy on him."

Dumbledore nodded, surprised how sympathetic Danielle sounded, even if she did call Snape a dickhead. He certainly could be at times, but Danielle seemed to be taking him in stride.

"Well then, have a pleasant night's rest," he offered than left Danielle alone in the guest room. Danielle changed into the nightgown, brushed her teeth, and settled into the large, soft bed. She lay down in bed wondering both if it was even possible for her to ever get home again, and if she could ever get Severus Snape to accept a gesture of kindness. Her last thoughts as she fell asleep was that he was every bit as brave as he had proven to be in the novels, but possibly even more damaged. Damaged, but handsome.

AN: I picked the Social Distortion version of Ring of Fire rather than the Johnny Cash version because it's got the same lyrics that work thematically for Snape's feelings for Lily, but it is much more menacing sounding. Since we are destroying a piece of the soul of the most powerful Dark Lord ever, we need a little darkness and danger there. You could also substitute Adam Lambert's cover as well. It's got a dark menacing feel, but he gets a little too much into his head voice for me to pick it as my definitive choice. Johnny Cash's version is brilliant, but too upbeat for this one. I considered Social Distortion, but again too upbeat. By the way, you can find a version of every song I pick on Youtube. You can try different ones and see which one you like best.


	5. Career Opportunities

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Career Opportunities by The Clash.

May 19, 1991

Danielle awoke and was slightly disoriented. She didn't immediately recognize her surroundings and for a second was terribly confused. Then the events of the previous night came back to her. She was still amazed about being in the world of Harry Potter, the real one, not the Orlando theme park. She had actually assisted Professors Dumbledore and Snape in destroying a Horcrux. How about that?

But Danielle's sense of wonder dissipated as she thought about her life in reality. Her parents would be worried sick if she didn't call them in a few days. Danielle loved her parents dearly, and she didn't want to cause them any pain. She wondered about what would happen if she didn't show up to teach in September, and if the school would be able to find someone who would be able to do a good job with her students. She worried what would happen to her cat, Sophie. If no one knew Danielle was missing, no one would come by to feed her. She wondered if Dumbledore would be able to find a way to get her home, if she'd ever see any of her family or friends again.

Danielle was on the verge of breaking down and crying from all her overwhelming worries, when a house elf Apparated into the room, bearing a tray. Apparation was not something Danielle had ever witnessed before, and she shrieked and fell off the bed.

"Oh Miss, I's sorries," squeaked the tiny elf who put down her tray and came over to help Danielle up.

"No, I'm sorry, you just startled me," Danielle said as the elf helped her up, while an embarrassed blush spread across her cheeks. Rowling never said how loud Apparation was in the books, Danielle thought sourly. She was just relived that no one had seen her reaction. She was sure she'd never hear the end of it from Professor Snape if he had seen her freak out like that.

"The Headmaster thought you might need some tea before you meet him and Professor Snape for breakfast," the elf told her.

"Thank you so much," Danielle said as she reached for the tea, but the elf stopped her and poured her a cup.

"Milk or sugar?" the elf asked.

"Just sugar, please. And what's your name?"

"Lulu, Miss," the elf answered. "I'm assigned to looks after your needs while you are a guest with us, Miss" the elf told her.

"Sounds good. Oh, and thanks for doing my laundry. I don't have anything else to wear, so I really appreciate it," Danielle said with a warm smile. The little elf glowed with pleasure from the praise.

"Is nothing, Miss. A house elf lives to serve," she told Danielle.

"Are you going to take me to Dumbledore when I'm ready?" Danielle asked. The elf shook her bald little head.

"No Miss, Professor Snape will be here to pick you up in a half an hour. Would you like me to run you a bath?"

Danielle tried to insist that she was more than capable of running her own bath, but Lulu explained that the taps on the bathtub could only be activated by magic, so Danielle consented. She quickly washed up in the deep claw foot tub, and then dressed in her newly cleaned clothes. She brushed her hair and teeth, thinking how sorry she was that she had neither her favorite moisturizer nor any makeup to fix her face with. But she had far more important worries to discuss with Dumbledore, and pushed these minor concerns out of her head. She clipped her hair back into a bun, and as she finished there was a knock on the door. She opened it to find an impatient looking Severus Snape waiting for her.

"It's about time," he snapped, and then he turned on his heel and started off down the hall, his robes billowing gracefully after him. Danielle called goodbye to Lulu, then jogged after him to keep up. They made their way to Dumbledore's office without meeting any students, although Danielle crossed paths with a cat she would recognize anywhere as Mrs. Norris. Mrs. Norris looked at Danielle suspiciously, but then turned and left. Danielle assumed since she was with Snape, Mrs. Norris would not bother with her. Seeing a cat, even an unpleasant one like Mrs. Norris, made Danielle miss her own kitty even more, but she blinked back her tears and kept following Snape. At last they reached a large gargoyle.

"Password," the gargoyle asked in a voice that sounded like stones scraping together.

"Fizzing Whizzby," said Snape, the first words he said since he picked Danielle up. The gargoyle jumped aside and they entered the escalator like stairs that carried them up to Dumbledore's office. Snape knocked and Dumbledore called for them to enter. When they came in, they found a table with a white cloth and three folding chairs set up in the middle of the office and Dumbledore greeting them with a smile.

"Please, sit down and help yourselves," he told them. He lifted the silver cloches off of the platters to reveal scrambled eggs, sausages, bacon, toast, and fried tomatoes. Danielle didn't need to be told twice and loaded up her plate. Dumbledore poured tea for everyone, and they began eating.

"So Miss Katz, why don't you tell us more about yourself," Dumbledore began. "What is it you do in your world?"

"Actually, I'm a teacher too. I teach English at West Hollywood High School in West Hollywood, California."

"That's fascinating. Tell me a bit about your classes," he urged her.

"Well, I teach four sections of regular English to freshmen, then two sections of Advanced Placement English Literature to seniors who qualify," Danielle explained. "Basically, I work on them with their composition skills, teach them how to analyze novels, and hopefully instill a love of literature in them, though very few of the freshmen seem to read for pleasure."

"How long have you been teaching?" Dumbledore asked.

"Five years. I started with a program called Teach for America, which takes recent college graduates, trains them, and places them at inner city and rural schools that need good teachers. A lot of people leave teaching after the program is over, but I enjoyed it and decided to continue on."

"And you have a family?" Dumbledore asked. At this, Danielle's face darkened.

"Yes. My parents live back in Virginia, and I have sibling scattered up and down the east coast. I also have three nieces and nephews and a cat," she told him sadly. Dumbledore nodded gravely. Danielle played with her eggs for a moment, the asked the question that was bothering her the most.

"Will I be able to go back to them?"

"Miss Katz, I don't want to get your hopes up. In all my years, I have never heard of anything like this. Could you please tell us the exact circumstances of your arrival here?" he asked.

Danielle sighed, and told them all about her previous evening. Well, everything except her relationship to Mark. Danielle was embarrassed. She had never thought of herself as a potential victim of possible domestic violence. Besides, she doubted Mark's identity probably had nothing to do with her ending up here. She told how he tried to break into her apartment, her fleeing through the sliding glass door, the storm blowing up, he fear of him, and how she had wished to be elsewhere, thinking of Hogwarts.

"Why would you wish yourself here?" Snape asked the first question he had asked during the meal.

"Well, I had seen the movie earlier that night and was reading the book again. It was the last thing I really had been thinking about before that psycho tried to break in and attack me," Danielle muttered.

Both Dumbledore and Snape looked at her as if they knew she was holding something back, but neither pressed her. Dumbledore asked Danielle more questions about herself and her interests. Danielle told them she obviously loved to read, all books, not just the ones pertaining to their lives, and that she also wrote her own fiction and was the advisor to the school literary magazine. Dumbledore quizzed her about her teaching methods, her lessons, and what other things she might feel comfortable teaching. Danielle felt almost like she was at a job interview, but she figured this was just professional curiosity and answered his questions.

"Miss Katz, you sound very passionate about teaching. And like you are quite good at it. Therefore, I would like to offer you a job," he stated. Danielle chocked on her tea.

"A job?" she sputtered, forcing the liquid out of the wrong pipe. After a couple more coughs, she calmed down. "What could I possibly teach at a wizard school? I'm a Muggle."

"And who better than a Muggle to teach Muggle studies," Dumbledore countered.

"Personally, I think only wizards should be teaching wizard children," Snape interjected.

"I am aware of that, Severus," said Dumbledore in his politest voice. "Fortunately for Miss Katz, I do not share that opinion."

"Then I take it you don't think you can send me back to my home any time soon?" Danielle asked. Dumbledore's smile faded away.

"I promise you, Miss Katz, I will focus the problem and work to find a solution to it as quickly as possible, but these types of issues require a great deal of research and hard work. It will require you to be patient."

"I understand that," said Danielle. "But I also understand that to you, my knowledge is a valuable commodity. I want you to swear an Unbreakable Vow to me that you will send me back as soon as you know how to do so and that you will devote enough time and attention to the problem."

Both Dumbledore and Snape were speechless from this request. Muggles weren't supposed to know about things like Unbreakable Vows. Of course, Danielle was no ordinary Muggle. Dumbledore eventually found his tongue.

"I assure you, it won't be necessary to do that," Dumbledore began.

"No offense, but I can't just take you at your word," Danielle interrupted. "I did read all about you, so I know how you play things close to the vest, and how sometimes you tend to use people as an end to justify a means. So forgive me if I can't automatically assume you'll send me home prior to Voldemort kicking the bucket."

As she said this, she caught Snape's eye. He was offering her an approving grin. He had a good grin. It was sharp and slightly feral in a way. It reminded Danielle slightly of David Bowie, even though the two men in no other way looked alike. Danielle felt her stomach twist up funny. But she knew why Snape grinned. Snape was the character in the books that Dumbledore most used as a pawn after Harry himself. He could certainly understand what Danielle meant.

"If you are ready, Albus, I can act as your bonder," he said, looking rather smug as he said so.

"Very well," Dumbledore sighed. He knelt and offered his right hand to Danielle. She joined him and clasped hands. Snape loomed over them with his wand pointing at their joined hand.

"Will you, Albus Dumbledore, search for a way to send me home to my real life?"

"I will," he offered. A tongue of flame shot from Snape's wand and twirled itself around their joined hands.

"Will you promise to devote the proper time to doing so, and not put me on the back burner?" she continued.

"I will," he said. Another tongue of flame sped from Snape's wand and entwined their hands.

"And will you send me back as soon as possible, even if Voldemort has not yet been defeated?"

"I will."

A final band of flame appeared and wove itself through the other bands, making all of them glow like the sun. Then they faded away.

"Thank you. And yes, I would love to teach Muggle Studies. I just wish one of the classes had been shown in one of the books," Danielle commented.

"They weren't?" Dumbledore asked. Danielle shook her head.

"The books were mainly written from Harry's perspective, and he never took the class since he was raised by Muggles."

"Great, a Muggle who can't teach Muggle Studies," groaned Snape.

"I didn't say I couldn't teach it. I might need help building the curriculum, but I can figure it out," Danielle insisted.

"I am sure you can. You are obviously a very intelligent woman. And I must compliment you, you did an impressive job on the Unbreakable Vow for someone who only read about it," Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Well, I'm quite the Harry Potter nerd. I read and reread those books more times than I can count, so most of it is probably just by osmosis," Danielle countered.

"Nonsense, you will make a fine Muggle Studies professor," Dumbledore insisted.

Danielle spent the rest of her afternoon reading some of the available Muggle Studies textbooks and looking over practice versions of the O.W.L and N.E.W.T exams to see what kind of things were normally covered. She even sat in on a class, hiding under none other than Harry Potter's invisibility cloak, so as not to bother Professor Grimly, who would retire next month, resulting in the job opening. For a moment, Danielle felt sorry for Charity Burbage, who was supposed to have become the Muggle Studies teacher, but then realized that by taking the job, she probably prevented Miss Burbage from becoming a snack for Nagini.

What have I gotten myself into, she wondered as she returned to her quarters and started drawing up notes on the class she planned to teach. At least it gave her a good cover, as she was sure Dumbledore wanted to keep her at Hogwarts to prevent her from falling into the hands of Voldemort. He may not have said so, but Danielle knew what he was doing. But she agreed. Not being magical herself, this protected her. Plus, it kept her from having to wander around England with no money, no passport, and no place to go home to. For now, Hogwarts would be her home. Danielle might as well make the most of her career opportunities, such as they were.

_Author's Note: Love The Clash and their whole British punk sound. I'm glad I got to include some punk so soon. And hopefully some David Bowie later on too.

Next time, a trip to London for some needed supplies and some time to get to know some of our characters better.

Finally, please review! I'd like to know how you think things are going and if you think I'm off track any way.


	6. Material Girl

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Material Girl by Madonna.

June 18th 1991

Danielle awoke very early the next morning, eager to get to London and literally shopped until she dropped. Danielle was not a shopping obsessed girl, but she was desperate to have her own clothing again, as well as shoes, accessories, and toiletries. Making due with school children's cast offs and basic toiletries was not the most comfortable way to live. Since she had already been at Hogwarts for a month, she wanted to make herself feel more at home. She hurried to shower and dress in the same outfit she had arrived in, once again laundered by Lulu. She hurried through her breakfast and ran to meet Snape in the entry hall.

"Let's get this over with," he said, annoyance ringing in his rich baritone voice.

"Good morning to you, too, Professor Snape," said Danielle in her sweetest, most honey coated voice. She was not going to let the git rain on her parade this morning. And besides which, it was far too early to bother arguing. Snape just glared, then turned on his heel and began striding toward the gates of Hogwarts, his black robes billowing gracefully in his wake. Danielle jogged after him to catch up and they walked in uneasy silence to the gate. Once the passed it, he stopped so abruptly that Danielle bumped into him.

"I suppose it's true what they say about Muggles lacking grace," he said in his silkiest voice taunting her. Danielle just glared at him, worried that if she argued he would refuse to Apparate her to Diagon Alley. She silently counted to ten to quell her rising temper. Snape looked annoyed that she didn't take his bait, and with a put upon sigh, offered her his arm. Danielle took it, noting as she did that he had exceptionally firm biceps. Then he turned and Danielle was forced into constricting darkness, and they remained there so long Danielle feared her lungs would burst. It was with great relief that they reappeared in The Leaky Cauldron. She dropped Snape's arm and sat a minute to regain the usage of her lungs.

"I…hate…Apparation" moaned Danielle to no one in particular. Snape could see she was not doing well, and conjured a glass of water for her. She drank it gratefully.

"Thanks," she panted.

"Well we couldn't possibly do without a Muggle Studies teacher, now could we," he said in tone that indicated just how worthless he thought the subject was. Danielle concentrated on breathing deeply, and once she caught her breathe, she stood and handed him the glass.

"Lead the way," she told him.

Snape led her to the brick wall out back of the bar, and tapped a brick with his wand. Once the bricks moved to open the entry way they set foot in Diagon Alley. Danielle's couldn't help but gape. It was even more fantastic than she imagined it. From where she stood, she could see Quality Quiddich Supplies and Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlor. She was rooted to the spot, allowing her eyes to roam around all the wonders. It was very early, so few witches or wizards were going about their business yet.

Snape had started in the direction of Gringotts, but he soon noticed that Danielle was not with him. He turned to see her staring at Eyelops.

"Bloody tourist," he muttered under his breath. He stomped back over to her and roughly grabbed her arm. This broke Danielle's reverie, and she yanked her arm away from him as if his touch burned her.

"Hands to yourself, Mister," she snapped at him.

"Then stay with me, I don't want to be responsible for you getting yourself lost," he grumbled.

He started away and Danielle followed. Soon they reached the bronze, then silver doors of Gringotts. Danielle knew to expect Goblins working there, and she did her damnedest to no react, but they certainly were ugly and frightening looking creatures. She took a deep breath and followed Snape to the counter.

"Yes?" asked the Goblin in a completely disinterested tone.

"Professor Dumbledore arranged for funds to be released to Professor Katz. She is the Squib he sent word of," he said, saying Squib as if it were a dirty word. The Goblin looked Danielle over quickly, and then rummaged in a drawer, pulling out a bag of money. He pushed a paper across to Danielle, who looked it over and signed it, then released the money to her.

Snape then led her to Madame Malkin's, where Madame Malkin was just unlocking the door. Danielle quickly used her agreed upon cover story, that she had flown on a Muggle airplane and they had lost her luggage, perhaps permanently. Madame Malkin was sympathetic, and helped Danielle select several sets of robes, as well as proper undergarments, some shoes, a hat, and cloak. Danielle felt totally ridiculous, like she was dressing up for Halloween. But she politely took Madame Malkin's suggestions and bought the minimum of robes she needed.

During this time, Snape made many impatient noises. Danielle chose to ignore them and focus on the task at hand. When they were done, Snape shrank the bags down so Danielle could carry them in the pockets of her jeans. Then they went to Flourish and Blotts. Both of them needed to put in their orders for the books they wanted for the next year. Danielle had selected the least offensive of the textbooks available for Muggle Studies. Snape started to leave after she did this, but she stopped them by saying she had more to do.

"Would it be possible to order actual Muggle books to use at Hogwarts?" she asked the young clerk assisting them.

"Muggle books? Why?" he asked.

"Because the best way to learn about Muggles is from them directly," she stated.

The clerk told he her would get a manager. Snape was disgusted that this errand was taking longer than expected, tapping his foot and making huffing noises. Again, Danielle ignored him. The manager came and was extremely helpful. He agreed that if Danielle could bring him a list of books and a phone number for a Muggle bookstore, he would arrange to have them in stock. Danielle thanked him and promised she would have it by the end of the day.

"We have to go into London," she informed Snape as they left Flourish and Blotts.

"For what?" he said in a quiet, deadly voice.

"I need to visit a Muggle bookstore for the books I want. And I need some Muggle clothing too," she told him.

"I was expecting to be back to the castle by noon," he argued.

"Well you won't. But the longer you waste arguing, the later you get back," Danielle countered.

Snape looked torn. Obviously he would rather be anywhere but shopping with Danielle, but he didn't want to do anything to drag the process out. He turned on his heel and began walking back to the Leaky Cauldron. He used his wand to get them back through the brick wall, and marched through the pub toward the door. As he was about to exit, Danielle grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"You're not going out like that," she said flatly.

"What?" he asked, longing more annoyed than ever.

"Your robes are super conspicuous. You need to wear something to that helps you blend in better," she stated.

Snape looked mutinous, and they spent a good ten minutes arguing back and forth. Danielle finally pushed open the curtains on one of the street facing windows and point blank asked if anyone out there was wearing anything like Snape's robes. Even Snape was incapable of denying this fact. At last he transfigured his robes into jeans and a tee shirt that were extremely similar to the ones Danielle was wearing. Satisfied, Danielle led him outside.

It would be an understatement to say that Snape was discomfited by being out in Muggle London. He kept a vice like grip on his wand, which he hid in his pocket. He kept looking suspiciously at every Muggle who wandered too close to him, and when a car backfired near them, Danielle had to drag him into an alley to prevent him from hexing all the Muggles around them.

Danielle decided to hurry up their shopping by looking up the addresses of bookstores and clothing stores nearby in a phone book hanging in a booth they came across. Luckily, there was both a bookstore and an H&M located two streets away. Danielle went to the bookstore first and placed her orders. She ordered novels, history textbooks, and books on science. She would use these to supplement the terrible textbooks. She noticed Snape seemed to be gaping at the latest issue of Rolling Stone Magazine, but perhaps it was because featured a mostly naked Madonna hiding her naughty bits behind a chair she was straddling. It was not unusual for men to gape at Madonna for a variety of reasons, so Danielle finished her shopping.

Next they headed to H&M. Now Snape really looked panicked. Danielle took pleasure in tormenting him, slowly browsing the racks to see what styles the store offered. She was a little disappointed. Since it was 1991 after all, lots of items that would be considered fashion faux pas in 2011 were still at the height of fashion. She rejected tops with large shoulder pads, high waisted mom jeans, stirrup pants, and overalls. How people actually thought these things were attractive was beyond her.

Instead, she loaded up on flowered baby doll styled dresses, leggings, a couple of great blazers, vests, tee shirts, and the least offensive jeans she could find in the store. She picked up so many items, that she ended up thrusting half of what she was carrying into Snape's hands. He looked appalled, but she did not allow him the chance to argue. She just turned and went in the direction of the dressing room.

Snape was infuriated! He was a Potions Master, once a feared Death Eater, and very powerful, dangerous wizard. How dare she treat him as clothing rack. He stomped to the dressing room and with his free hand yanked the curtain to her dressing room. There stood Danielle, who had just taken her tee shirt off, revealing a purple lacy bra. She shrieked and pulled her shirt in front of her to hide herself.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she screamed at him. Snape's pale skin turned a shade of red that could best be described as tomato, but he was not going to be bossed around by this tiny Muggle woman in the ridiculously skimpy undergarment.

" Last I checked, I am not a House Elf sent to do your bidding," he said in his silkiest, most dangerous voice.

"And that gives you the right to come barging in here when I'm half naked? Close the goddamned curtain," she shouted so loudly that a saleswoman came bustling over.

"Is there a problem here?" the saleswoman asked, examining the scene. "Is this gentleman bothering you?"

"No, just a disagreement about one of the sweaters I'm trying on," Danielle said, trying to look at ease and failing miserably because of her awkward situation.

"Well please keep it down," lectured the saleslady, who went back to the sales floor. Danielle turned back to Snape as soon as she was out of earshot.

"Go sit over there and stop making a scene," she hissed, closing the curtain so hard she nearly ripped it off the door. Snape stood there for a minute fuming, but decided to sit and wait. In his opinion it took forever. Danielle tried on each item and carefully assessed its merits before deciding what to purchase. She rarely shopped for more than an item or two at a time, but she was going to enjoy this experience as much as possible. As she slipped into yet another dress, she felt like Julia Roberts in _Pretty Woman,_ trying on clothes and primping before the mirror. Plus, she knew the longer she took, the more pissed off Snape was likely to get. She was enjoying torturing him, as she suspected he was likely to prefer being a victim of the Cruciatus Curse than to have to go clothes shopping. After all, a man who always wore the same basic outfit day in, day out obviously did not enjoy to shop.

Once she made her selections, Snape looked relieved. But Danielle still needed underwear, pajamas, shows, a purse, a winter coat, a good jacket, and other assorted accessories. Snape was grinding his teeth and looking close to cursing ever person in the store by the time she was finally finished. Danielle smiled as she paid for her purchases, not only happy with her new clothes, but thrilled to give Snape as much hell as he could handle. They then slipped into a nearby alley so Snape could shrink the many bags down so they could be easily carried. Danielle pocketed them.

Finally, Danielle dragged Snape into Boots, a drugstore she remembered from her trip to England in college. She bought shampoo, conditioner, moisturizer, makeup, nail polish, tweezers, an eyelash curler, and perfume. Snape looked completely baffled at all the female accouterments being piled into the basket. Danielle toyed with the idea of getting Snape a bottle of shampoo, but she decided she only wanted to needle him so much. But the man seriously needed a better hair care routine. Since he actually had a pleasant woodsy smell when she stood close enough to him, she was sure he was clean. He likely just used a shampoo that wasn't right for his hair type that resulted in his famously greasy hair.

They took these last bags and returned to the Leaky Cauldron. Danielle was tired and hungry, and she figured Snape probably was too, so she offered to buy him lunch. Snape looked at her with disdain, but his stomach gave an inconveniently timed growl. Unable to deny his hunger, Snape allowed Danielle to persuade him to join her for a late lunch.

_AN: Any time anyone I write about, I always imagine Madonna's Material Girl playing for the montage. Danielle is not a materialistic person, but she does like the idea of not wearing either the outfit she arrived in or kid's discarded clothes. But I can't help but make fun of some of the awful clothes people wore in 1991. I am trying really hard to keep things to the period. Obviously, Danielle can make anachronistic comments, but I'd like things outside of her to be correct. Reviews are appreciated.


	7. Don't Ask Me Why

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Don't Ask Me Why by Billy Joel.

June 18th 1991

Danielle and Snape were seated at a table farthest bar. Since it was already three o'clock, the pub was almost deserted. Tom brought them menus and waters. They studied them in silence, and when Tom returned they ordered, with both of them choosing the Sheppard's pie.

"Do you have iced tea?" Danielle asked.

"Why would you want to put ice in tea?" asked Tom, completely baffled.

"Oh, I guess it's an American thing," Danielle said, vowing to teach Lulu how to brew some. She hadn't had one in months and she sorely missed her favorite beverage.

"Just bring a pitcher of pumpkin juice," said Snape, tossing his menu to Tom. Tom nodded and went to the kitchen to put in their orders. As soon as he was out of earshot, Danielle turned to Snape with an irritated expression.

"I would have liked to order my own drink," she said.

"You'd have wasted our time dithering over beverages not served here. I'm hungry and I'm not waiting for you to make inane decisions."

"Inane decisions? For crying out loud Snape, it takes two seconds to pick a drink."

"Considering it took you three hours to select your wardrobe, I had my doubts about the speed of your decision making," he said in his silky, insulting tone.

"Unlike you, I would like to have some variety in my wardrobe. I prefer not looking like a…" She stopped, not going to waste her breathe to insult the difficult man across from her. But Snape wasn't letting her off the hook so easily.

"Like a what?" he said softly.

"Never mind. Can't we change the subject?"

"You were the one on the verge of insulting my clothes," Snape hissed.

"Look, I'd like to start over. Can't we share a meal without arguing between every bite?"

Snape glowered at her as if to say "no, we cannot," but at least he wasn't arguing verbally. This encouraged Danielle to keep trying.

"How about we try something different? Why not have us try to make pleasant conversation?"

"Miss Katz, I am sure you know from your reading that you I am not given to pleasant conversation," he said flatly.

"Yeah, well, I figured I try rather than have us ready to kill each other by the time we're done eating," Danielle muttered. This man really was trying her patience. However, Snape gave a long suffering sigh.

"Fine, but I warn you, I am not going to sit here swap intimacies with you. Let us make trivial conversation about the weather, or whatever nonsense people talk about," he said.

"Ok. Warm out today."

"Yes. Quite warm."

"And it doesn't look like it will rain any time soon."

"Perhaps later," he murmured disinterestedly.

"This is pathetic! Look, I don't expect you to open your heart up and pour out your sob story, but you do realize I already know your biggest secrets, so it's not like you really have anything to hide from me. It was all in book seven."

Snape quickly pulled out his wand and cast Muffliato. He looked furious.

"How dare you bring any of this up in public!" he snarled.

"Excuse me, we're speaking quietly and there's nobody here," Danielle argued.

"You are being reckless and foolish," Snape whispered. "You yourself told us that the Dark Lord will rise again in only a few years. If any of his supporters were to overhear us, they could speed his return, thus negating our advantages that come from your existence."

"You have a point," Danielle murmured. Tom brought them the pumpkin juice, and Snape proceeded to pour them two classes. Danielle was mildly impressed he remembered to pour for her, but moved on to what she wanted to say.

"But I do know your story. So why make this difficult?" Danielle asked. Snape raised an eyebrow, a trick Danielle always wished she could master but never quite managed.

"And dragging me about London to help you buy knickers, constantly insisting you need more and spoiling my day, is not being difficult?" he asked evenly.

"What were you planning on doing? What am I keeping you from?" Danielle asked as she sipped her pumpkin juice, which she had to admit was quite good, sort of like orange juice but better.

"That is none of your concern," Snape said.

"If you won't tell me, you can quit complaining," Danielle said. "Seriously, why make it a secret. It's not like I couldn't probably guess what you'd be doing if you weren't here."

"Well then, have at it," Snape said quietly.

"Okay. I'm figuring you have a potion of some sort to brew, perhaps something you were planning on reading. You'd spend the day alone and if anyone tried to interrupt you you'd bite their head off," Danielle guessed. Snape smirked at this.

"You really think you know everything, don't you. Well, Miss Know-It-All, you truly have no clue," he said as his smirk grew wider.

"Then enlighten me," Danielle said, wondering if there was some juicy secret Snape was hiding or acting like he was hiding. But Snape shook his head and looked like he was enjoying tormenting her.

"No, figure it out yourself, since you are so wise and know everything about everyone," he said smugly.

"I will, eventually," Danielle told him. "And I have a specific question I need to ask you. What are you going to do about Harry when he arrives at Hogwarts?"

Snape looked completely taken aback at the change in the conversation. He looked completely disgusted and was silently wishing Tom would hurry up with the food so he could be safely back at Hogwarts brewing potions and away from Danielle.

"I was planning on treating him as I treat any other first year student," Snape said softly.

"Bullshit," Danielle announced. "I saw the way that vein in your temple twitched when I mentioned his name. You hate him already."

"Oh, and I suppose you would have me be a surrogate father to him, a friend and mentor," he snarled. "He has a family, so there is no need for me to be so."

"If you could see his family, you'd take that back," Danielle told him.

"Please, I'm sure he's his father's son," he said. "Spoiled, pampered, and arrogant, he'll strut about Hogwarts like he owns the place and make a nuisance of himself."

"And you make this assumption because?"

"Of the memories you showed me. I saw him talking back and defying me, breaking rules, and generally causing trouble."

"You realize some of that rule breaking results in saving the world?" she said, but Snape let out an enormous snort of disbelief. "I mean it! You're letting your feelings about his father color your view of him. You don't see Harry for himself."

"And you think those movie memories of yours will somehow convince me differently?" he asked her snidely. "You yourself said they were altered a bit from the books, so I doubt they are to be trusted."

"Then perhaps we should see him in person," said Danielle.

"That's a terrible idea! Until he gets his Hogwarts letter, we are not supposed to contact him or bother him," Snape argued.

"Then we should we watch him secretly. I want you to see what he's really like, and what kind of life he's lived for the last ten years," Danielle countered.

"What good could it possibly do?" Snape asked her.

"Perhaps nothing," Danielle admitted. "But if I don't try, I won't be able to live with myself."

"Fine. We'll see Potter's brat, and mark my words you'll see that he is nothing but a pain in the arse like his father."

"Or maybe you'll see just how much of his mother is in him," she ended. Then their food arrived and they dug into their Sheppard's pies, too busy eating to be bothered speaking to each other. But the conversation lingered in both of their minds.

Danielle was very frustrated with Snape. From the novels she there was an inner goodness in Snape, a noble man who suffered to help save the Wizarding world. But he insisted on being so cold, so nasty, and beyond difficult! She wasn't going to let him mistreat Harry and the other students the way he did in seven books. It was so unnecessary. Danielle felt she was here to help ease Harry's path, and she was going to find a way to get the Potions Master to be less of an ass to him somehow.

Snape, meanwhile, was incredibly irritated with Danielle. Why was she so insistent on meddling? Fine, tell them the info. He had to admit her information about the two Horcruxes was correct. And he certainly understood why Dumbledore wanted to keep her at Hogwarts. If Voldemort or any of the Death Eaters had any idea what Danielle knew her life would be in great danger. But the woman wanted to involve herself in all sorts of matters that had nothing to do with her, be it destroying Horcruxes or his personal life. Plus, all the babysitting duties being thrust on him. And now she expects him to take time out of his schedule and spy upon Potter's whelp. But Snape was beginning to see that Danielle would literally stop at nothing to get her way if she believed in something. If she were a wizard, she would have made a formidable Death Eater, an idea that made him shiver.

When they were close to finished, Danielle returned to the topic of checking up on Harry Potter. Snape insisted he was busy for the next few days and would not be able to make time in his schedule for "such nonsense" until Saturday. They also agreed to use a Dissolution Spell to hide themselves from Harry and his relatives. Finally Danielle paid the bill and Snape Apparated them back to Hogwarts. Danielle did better this time, and recovered much faster. She was starting to get used to it.

They were met by Lulu, who told Danielle she would be moving into the teachers' quarters. Lulu led Danielle to a small suite. Danielle was beyond pleased. The rooms were larger and more spacious then the guest room she stayed in. The white antique wooden furniture was lovely, and the room was done up in ocean colors of blue, green, and teal. It was pretty and feminine and suited Danielle well.

She had a small sitting room with a couch, coffee table, bookshelves, a large fireplace, and a desk to work at. The bedroom contained a large canopy bed with teal blankets and bed hangings. There was also a large wardrobe and a chest that Lulu showed her contained extra bedding. The bathroom was elegant and spa like, with fluffy white towels and a tub and large and deep enough to comfortably fit four people.

"It's wonderful, Lulu! Thank you so much!"

"Is nothing, Professor Katz," Lulu insisted.

"Wow, I guess I'd better get being called that," Danielle said in wonder. She was used to be Ms. Katz back in California, but Professor Katz had a nice ring to it.

"You'll gets used to its," insisted Lulu with a smile.

Lulu wanted to help put away Danielle new things, but Danielle felt it was a job she could do herself. Lulu was stubborn, and since Danielle liked the little elf she suggested the two of them do it together. Lulu looked unsure, but gave in, and they worked until everything was put away and arranged just the way Danielle wanted. Danielle finally collapsed onto the couch, exhausted by the day. Still, she grabbed her parchment notes and the books she had been using to continue working on her lesson plans. She still had a lot of work to do before the other teacher's returned.

In his quarters down the hall from her, Snape tried to relax with a glass of Fire Whiskey, but was failing miserably. For him it had been a long and trying day. He was not a person who enjoyed shopping and thinking about today made him shudder. Carrying her clothes around, traipsing up aisles full of outlandish fashions under fluorescent lighting, and the horrible elevator music they played in those shops! But the one thing that bothered him most was walking in on Danielle as she was changing.

Snape had to admit that he should have never opened the curtain on her. It was a terrible thing to do, not just to her, but to himself. For that short instant before she covered himself, Snape had caught a glimpse of her full breasts incased in delicate purple lace. Not only that, but her wide eyes and flushing skin were making the image even more enticing. Now, every time he closed his eyes, he saw Danielle in the dressing room.

He didn't even like the woman, and now he was entranced by her partially undressed body. This was absurd and he was furious not only at himself, but at her as well. How dare she be attractive! He had not noticed her body as she often selected the baggiest of the student cast offs. Now he knew the shape of her flat stomach, the curve of her hips, and her breasts! He needed to get these images out of his head. In frustration, he threw his empty glass into the fire place. Now he'd be awake all night, his insomnia for once not caused by either fantasies of Lily or remembrances of his days as a Death Eater and the terrible atrocities he committed, but by a damned meddling Muggle. Damn her! It was going to be a long night.

_AN: Billy Joel is probably my favorite musicians. Like the song, Snape doesn't want Danielle asking him questions. However, he seems unable to truly stop her from pestering him. Let's see where this leads.

Please review. Specifically, do you guys like the songs with the chapters? The characters? Any predictions on what might happen?


	8. At the Zoo

Author's Note: This chapter's song is At the Zoo by Simon and Garfunkel.

June 23rd 1991

It was an hour before dawn, and Snape was waiting impatiently for Danielle to arrive. She was ten minutes late, and he was ready to give up and retire to his quarters and get a few more hours sleep, when Danielle came running down the stairs.

"You've been keeping me waiting," he said in his silky baritone.

"Had a last minute detour I had to make," Danielle said. "There'll be a slight change of plans."

"In what way?" said Snape, bracing himself for whatever form of madness Danielle was going to lead him on. Danielle smiled and pulled a cloak out of her new purse. Snape's eyes widened when he realized it was an Invisibility Cloak.

"Where did you get this?" he asked, taking the cloak and examining it.

"I borrowed it from Dumbledore's office," said Danielle, and as Snape looked up at her in horror, she laughed.

"Come on, he left the door unlocked and the Cloak was sitting right on top of his desk. I have a funny feeling the Headmaster knew we'd be needing it, so we practically have his permission. Besides, it seems appropriate to use it, since it's Harry's."

"How can it be Harry's? He lives with Muggles," Snape impatiently growled.

"It's actually his father's. Dumbledore had it the night Voldemort attacked. He's going to give it to Harry for Christmas this year," Danielle explained.

Snape looked at the Cloak with eyes full of loathing. So this was how James caused so much mayhem during school and never got caught. He had been right to suspect that James was behind most of it. The Cloak represented everything he hated about James Potter, and he balked at wearing it. But Danielle pointed out that it was even more effective at hiding them than a Disillusion Spell. So in the end, they made their way to the gate and Danielle threw the Cloak over the two of them.

They had to stand very close to each other to fit properly under the Cloak. Snape was oddly aware of Danielle's soft breasts being pressed against his chest, as well as her scent. Snape hated most perfumes, as they were sickeningly sweet scents of flowers and fruit, which made him nauseous. Danielle's perfume reminded him of green growing things after a rainstorm. He had to admit to himself, she smelled quite nice. But this made him feel distinctly uncomfortable, and he hoped they could spy quickly and return to Hogwarts.

He Apparated them to Little Whinging. Danielle had a map to follow, and they made their way to number 4 Privet Drive. Snape looked about in disgust. He remembered Petunia Evans well, and he could see why she would choose to live in such a place. Every house was identical, every yard so similar, it was almost eerie. To Danielle, it was like the street version of _The Stepford Wives_. Danielle led Snape to the front window, where they had a view of the entry way and stairs. No one was up yet, as the sun was just rising.

They stood quietly until the Dursleys came down the stairs. Petunia, despite being quite a bit older, looked much like Snape remembered her. He'd have recognized her anywhere. He husband, who Danielle told him was called Vernon, was a beefy man with a black bushy mustache. They went into the kitchen, and Snape made to go around the house to the windows looking in, but Danielle stopped him. A short while a later, an enormously fat blond boy appeared at the top of the stairs. Snape was baffled, as the child in no way resembled either Lily or James Potter. But the mystery was soon solved.

The boy began stomping and jumping on the stairs, screaming "Wake up, Potter," at the top of the stairs. At last, a small door under the stairs that Snape hadn't noticed opened, but before the person opening the door could come out, the fat kid raced over and shoved the person trying to come out back in and slamming the door for good measure. He ran to the kitchen laughing.

At last, the door under the stairs opened and Harry finally stepped out. Snape gasped. He looked almost exactly like James Potter had looked when Snape had first met him. The only differences Snape could see was the tape holding the child's glasses together and the fact that he was practically swimming in his over sized pajamas. Harry rubbed his eyes and went to the kitchen.

Danielle and Snape snuck around and Snape levitated them over the fence to get into the back yard. They came to the window and watched the scene unfold before them. Danielle was pleased to see it was Dudley's birthday. What a perfect day for a lesson about Harry's life! They watched as Dudley struggled to count his birthday presents and Harry was ordered about like a servant to prepare breakfast. Harry was obviously comfortable in the kitchen, and he prepared the bacon and eggs expertly. Dudley threw his expected tantrum about not having enough presents and was placated by his parents. Harry looked longingly at the present pile.

"Harry's never received a birthday present," Danielle whispered to Snape. He turned to look at her with a confused expression. She just gestured for him to keep watching.

Snape watched the ungrateful Dursley brat open his many expensive presents, including a television set and a fine wristwatch, and never once say thank you or in any way express gratitude. Then when they finally ate, Harry was only allowed to feed himself when the rest of his family had been served. There was very little left, and Harry watched sadly as the others ate their fill. Dudley even snatched some of the meager amount of food off of Harry's plate when Harry wasn't looking. Snape gave Harry a closer look over and realized that he wasn't just thin, but he actually looked underfed.

Petunia made a phone call, and looked displeased as she hung up. It turned out that Arabella Figg was supposed to watch Harry while the rest of the family went to the local zoo, but she was ill and unable to do so. Vernon and Petunia came to the conclusion that they had to take Harry with them, and they threatened him with harsh punishment if he misbehaved. Despite this, Harry looked delighted. Everyone retired upstairs to change, and eventually when everyone was ready and Dudley's best friend arrived, the Dursleys got into their car and went to the zoo.

Danielle insisted they follow, so Snape Apparated over to the zoo. They waited at the entry area until Harry and his family finally arrived. It was clear as the day unfolded that Harry was an obvious second class citizen in his own family. Dudley was treated like the crown prince, while Harry was not even the lowliest servant in the court. Still, Harry was obviously enjoying the zoo, delighting in his rare treat.

When Harry and his family went to the Reptile House, Danielle led Snape along to witness what had been one of the most amusing scenes in the book. When Harry was left alone for a minute with the boa constrictor, he began to talk to it. Snape's eyebrows nearly flew off his face.

"He's a Parselmouth," he gasped in surprise.

"Yes. It's a power granted him by the piece of Voldemort's soul in him, now please be quiet," she whispered as Harry glanced in their direction. Obviously he thought he heard something, but not seeing anyone there, he continued the conversation with the snake. Dudley appeared and shoved Harry aside and Harry inadvertently made the glass disappear, releasing the snake. Snape and Danielle struggled to avoid getting run into by the panicked zoo patrons, but somehow avoided getting discovered. After the commotion and Dudley being rescued from the snake's tank, Vernon Dursley was furious and he grabbed Harry by the scruff of his neck and frog marched him out of the zoo.

"Come on," Snape said, dragging Danielle after him as they rushed to catch up. When Snape saw that the Dursley's were heading home, he Apparated Danielle and himself back to Privet Drive.

"Snape, we've seen everything there is to see. Nothing really happens in the book until Harry gets his Hogwarts letter in a few days," Danielle insisted.

"No. I am seeing how this all ends," Snape argued. Danielle shrugged, figuring that it couldn't hurt to stick around. She had brought him out to see Harry's life, after all.

At last Vernon drove up and parked in the driveway. He dragged Harry out of the car, and Harry was insisting he had nothing to do with the snake escaping but saying he was sorry anyway. Snape cringed as he watched. Once inside, he and Danielle crept up to the window. Petunia took Dudley to the kitchen to get a treat. Vernon dragged Harry into the living and threw him to the ground. He then began to kick and pummel the tiny boy. Harry gasped in pain as the blows were rained down upon him, but he did not scream or cry out loud.

Snape stiffened as the beating began, and because she was standing so closely to him, Danielle felt this. She glanced down to see him gripping his wand with a white knuckled hand." Oh my God, he's going to curse them," Danielle thought, so she did the only thing she could do to prevent an ugly situation from growing far worse. She ripped his wand out of his hand and took off running.

"Come back here," Snape cried, running after her under the Invisibility Cloak. Danielle knew he would be every bit as furious as Vernon was, so she kept running with everything she had. She raced down Privet Drive, some of the Muggles who lived there noticed an attractive young woman not dressed for exercise running down the sidewalk with a wooden stick in her hand. She kept glancing over her shoulder, looking to see if she was being chased, but neither she nor the Muggles could see her assailant.

At last, Danielle reached a little park. Snape had much longer legs than she did, and he was gaining ground. He put all he had into one last effort, and he rushed forward and tackled Danielle to the ground, losing the Invisibility Cloak in the process. They went down hard, and Snape ended up on top straddling her. She struggled against him, trying to throw him off, but he was larger, stronger, and heavier. He grabbed her wrists and held them tightly in his graceful but strong hands. She was trapped, and lay panting beneath him. He was also breathing hard, and he stared down with his dark, unfathomable eyes at her angry, flushed face.

"Get off of me," she said between breaths.

"No," he murmured, enjoying the feeling of power he had over, and he enjoyed the feeling of her body struggling beneath him. But apparently he was enjoying it a little too much, as to his embarrassment he felt himself harden against her. Snape pulled back a bit but maintained his grip and his weight on her body. He was humiliated by his body's betrayal. Why am I even reacting this way to her, he wondered. It's not like he really desired Danielle. Although he'd recently had a couple of very vivid dreams about her that had been brought on by the incident in the dressing room. It was difficult to get the image of those luscious breasts out of his mind, but Snape blamed this on the fact that he'd led a fairly celibate life as of late, and even little things like partially bared breasts or a woman squirming underneath him could really turn him lately.

Danielle felt it too, because she stopped struggling and looked at him with such a burning look of disgust, he was surprised he didn't catch fire.

"Get off of me now, you disgusting pervert!" she snarled at him.

"Not until you give me my wand back," he answered her, his tone making it clear he was not to be argued with.

"I dropped it when you tackled me," she told him. "You'll need to let go of me to get it."

He let go of her wrists and got up and began searching for his wand. He found it and stood up brushing dirt off of it. Thankfully, it had not been broken. He also took a moment to adjust his garments to hide the evidence of his arousal and make himself more comfortable.

Danielle sat up and caught her breathe. She stared at Snape for a moment, gathering her thoughts.

"I'm sorry I stole your wand, but I couldn't just let you hex them into oblivion," she announced.

"They would deserve it," Snape hissed, looking like he would like nothing better to return to Number 4 and finish the job.

"I'm not arguing that point. I just don't want you to get tossed into Azkaban for attacking a Muggle. And worse, since you're a former Death Eater, everyone would assume you were trying to attack Harry and his uncle just got in the way."

Snape could not deny the logic of her words. He was still breathing hard, and he looked quite agitated. Danielle took pity and gathered up the Invisibility Cloak and shoved it back into her purse. She suggested getting something strong to drink, and Snape nodded. He grabbed her hand and led her behind a shed in the park. When he was sure no one could see them, he Apparated them away to the Leaky Cauldron.

Again, it was mid-afternoon and they found the place mostly empty. Danielle led him to a table far from the few patrons, quietly suggesting to him to cast Muffliato. Snape complied, while Danielle got them drinks. She figured he'd probably like a Fire Whiskey, she had seen his hands shake as he had Apparated them. She got herself a Butterbeer, and rejoined Snape.

"Here," she said as she passed the Firewhiskey to him and took her seat. He tossed it back and finished it in one gulp.

"Hey, go easy on that. You're my designated Apparater, after all," she warned him. He just glared down at the table. She sighed.

"You want another?" she asked. Snape nodded and she went and returned with another.

"Go slow this time," she advised. Snape gave her a dirty look, but this time he sipped his drink slowly.

"So Harry's life's not quite like you pictured it?" she asked gently.

"I thought his relatives would treat him well, or at least better than a House Elf," he told her.

"I know. Just so you know, I didn't know we'd see Harry get beaten within an inch of his life," she told Snape. He looked up suddenly, looking seriously pissed off.

"I thought you knew everything," he said in his silky, dangerous voice that made Danielle's stomach clench in fear.

"I only know exactly written on the pages, but things that people had to read between the lines to see are less clear," Danielle told him. He offered her another raised eyebrow, so she continued. "Look, Jo Rowling implied that Harry suffered abuse from his family, but she never explicitly said he was beaten like that. And if I had known, I would never have let you see that."

"And why is that?" he asked slowly. Danielle sighed and looked a little uncomfortable.

"Look, there wasn't a lot written about your childhood, but what was there made it clear it wasn't that dissimilar to Harry's," she stated as diplomatically as she could, but Snape shook his head angrily.

"Call a spade a spade when you see one, Katz. I was knocked around and beaten by my father, while my mother ignored it all. I had a miserable childhood and I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy."

"Or his son?" Danielle asked.

"Or his son," Snape sighed.

They sat in silence and finished their drinks. Snape contemplated Harry's abysmal home life. He never thought it was possible for him to feel sympathy for any offspring produced by James Potter, but he did. It was all too ugly and familiar for him not to. He wondered about how his character treated Harry in the books. Maybe this trip was good for him in a way, breaking down his misconceptions a bit about Potter. He decided to reserve further judgment until he knew more.

Danielle, meanwhile, was contemplating their little scene in the park. She had been shocked and appalled to feel Snape's erection. He wasn't actually attracted to her, was he? No, he probably just enjoyed the temporary power he had over her. He even seemed disgusted by how his body reacted to her. Snape, after all, had craved power and respect when he became a Death Eater. He may have returned to the side of the Light, but that doesn't mean all the Darkness inside him had been erased.

She shuddered to contemplate this Darkness. It reminded her just a little too much of her recent ordeal with Mark. Mark had certainly had a dark side too, as he had proven the night she arrived at Hogwarts. Never again would she allow herself to be beholden to a man with that side to his personality. From now on, only total sweethearts and teddy bears for her. So even though if she were completely honest with herself that she had been a little turned on when Snape had been on top of her, she would never, ever do anything to encourage anything more sexual or romantic. Snape was a pain in the ass and she sure as hell did not need that headache.

_AN: This was a really hard chapter for me to find a song. But the zoo scene is a favorite scene in the first book. And I read somewhere that it was JK Rowling's favorite funny scene in the first book. So I took the obvious way out.

We're now in the part of the story where we get to witness many of the events from the books. They will be shown from a different perspective (Danielle or Snape or both), or with the Golden Trio reacting to the way things are now that Danielle, Snape, and Dumbledore are making changes to the timeline.

Please review! Good, bad, or indifferent, I want to know what you think.


	9. Back to School

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Back to School by Dee Clark.

June - August 1991

The rest of the summer passed in a far less dramatic fashion. Dumbledore returned soon after Snape and Danielle's trip to Little Whinging, and since Danielle now had a proper wardrobe, he had her join them at meals in the Great Hall. This introduced Danielle to Hagrid and Filch, the only other staff members remaining on grounds that summer. Danielle was a little nervous they would recognize her as a Muggle rather than as a Squib, but neither man seemed to notice anything was amiss. Filch, a real Squib, seemed shocked that a Squib could become a faculty member, and he seemed bitter that he was not the first Squib to teach at Hogwarts. He was generally so unpleasant, Danielle avoided him.

Hagrid, on the other hand, was a delight. He warmly welcomed Danielle, and by the end of that first breakfast, he and Danielle were fast friends. Danielle would often come and visit his cabin for tea, although Danielle always swung by the kitchen first and collect a plate of snacks for them to avoid eating his cooking. Hagrid became like a trusted older brother. He even taught Danielle how to navigate the Floo network so that Danielle could visit London on her own, although she would accompany Hagrid if she knew he was going into the city for Hogwarts related errands.

Danielle also enjoyed occasional afternoon teas with Dumbledore and occasionally Snape. When she was just with Dumbledore, they usually discussed her preparations for the upcoming school year. Dumbledore was quite impressed with her plans and Danielle's approach to Muggle Studies. Although he offered occasional suggestions, he encouraged Danielle's out of the box thinking and was thrilled to have such a capable Muggle Studies teacher on staff. Dumbledore also worked with Danielle to improve her story about being a Squib and give her a believable background, as well as helping guide her through the intricacies of the British wizarding world.

Snape attended far fewer of these teas than he had previously, and when he did he was often silent unless pushed to speak by Dumbledore. He also left to spend most of the month of July at his family home in Spinner's End. Danielle wasn't exactly sorry to see him go, as his glowering presence was not a great addition to afternoon tea. She got the impression he was avoiding her, but that was fine by her.

On July 10th, Danielle had a conundrum. That was the date of her birthday, but she had already celebrated it five days before she had come to Hogwarts. But Dumbledore, Hagrid, and Lulu solved the conundrum for her by surprising her with cake and a few small gifts. Danielle was touched, and decided she would count this day as her twenty-seventh birthday.

When August 15th arrived, the faculty returned to Hogwarts for training and preparation for the upcoming school year. Danielle was incredibly nervous. This would be the first time to test out her back story with a large group of witches and wizards, as well as meeting numerous well known characters from the books. When she dressed for the welcome dinner, she went through her wardrobe about a hundred times trying to figure out what to wear. Lulu finally took pity on her and handed Danielle a set of smart navy blue wizarding robes. Although Danielle was not crazy about wearing robes, she decided it would make a good first impression. She added a pair of black high heels and some subtle makeup, and felt prepared to take on the faculty.

Danielle arrived to find about half of them already there. She instantly recognized Minerva McGonagall l and Filius Flitwick, who were in a deep conversation. She also noticed two teachers she did not recognize, who were Professors Vector and Sinastra. Professor Binns ghost floated in, followed by a woman who turned out to be Bathsheba Babbling, the Ancient Runes professor. A small, scarred looking man must be Professor Kettleburn, who would retire in two years and allow Hagrid to get the Care of Magical Creatures position. Danielle entered and nervously took a seat.

"You must be the either the new Muggle Studies or Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," aid McGonagall.

"Muggle Studies. I'm Danielle Katz," Danielle said as she offered her hand.

"An American," exclaimed Professor Sprout, who had just arrived as Danielle introduced herself. "We've never had a Yank on our staff before. I'm Pomona Sprout and I teach –"

"Herbology," Danielle blurted out. Sprout looked a little surprised, but then laughed.

"I can't ever hide that fact, not with these grubby hands," she said as waved her hands with dirty fingernails about.

Danielle took time getting aquainted with the teachers, as more of them kept arriving. Once all the faculty and staff had arrived, Dumbledore urged them to take their seats at the special table set up for them.

"Welcome back, Hogwarts faculty and staff. Let us save speeches for later, and tuck in," he announced as the food appeared. Danielle found herself seated between Hagrid and Sybil Trelawney. As she sat down, Trelawney did a huge double take.

"My goodness, a visitor from another world has joined us," she exclaimed as she examined Danielle.

"Um, yes. I suppose the United States is kind of like another world," Danielle said, desperate to cover up her origins. Although most of Trewlawney's prophecies and predictions were bunk, the woman did have the troubling capacity to make some correct predictions on occasion. Now would not be a good time for one.

"My dear, another universe is more like it," Trelawney continued.

"Sybil, really," whispered a scandalized McGonagall. Hagrid just laughed, as he was used to Trelawney's ridiculous predictions and ignored them.

"She will have the power to change our world," Trelawney insisted stubbornly. But no one seemed to be paying her any heed, and Danielle turned to Hagrid to ask how the injured bowtruckle he had found the other day was doing. Dinner was a pleasant getting to know you type of affair. The only real issue was Danielle trying not to pay too much attention to Professor Quirrell.

Quirrell had been one of the last people to arrive, and he was dressed in his purple turban. Danielle knew Voldemort lurked under that turban, and it drew her eyes like nothing else in the room. She feared either Quirrell would notice her attention, or worse, Voldemort himself, so she did her best not to stare. But Minerva, who was seated across from her, noticed.

"I hope he stops wearing that ridiculous turban before the students arrive," she sniffed. Danielle smiled sadly, knowing this was not going to happen.

When dinner was over, Dumbledore stood and made his speech.

"Once again, welcome everyone. I would like to take a moment to introduce, our newest faculty members. First, many of you might remember Quirinus Quirrell from his days here as a student. He is newly returned from his world travels to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Everyone politely applauded, although Danielle noticed Snape refraining from doing so. He was seated at the end of the table by Professors Sinastra and Vector. However, this made sense, as Snape's desire to teach D.A.D.A was well known. Of course he could not be happy to see someone else get the job he wanted. Danielle had to hide a smile at this. She hadn't told Snape he'd get the job six years from now, and she figured there was no need to let him know.

"And all the way from America, we have Danielle Katz, who will be taking over teaching Muggle Studies," he said as applause broke out. Hagrid was by far the most enthusiastic, and she couldn't help but grin at him.

"Just so everyone is aware, Professor Katz is a Squib who has worked extensively in the American Muggle educational system," he continued. "Although she cannot perform magic, she offers valuable insights to the way Muggles live, and I want you to all make her feel welcome as she is so very far from her home."

Danielle glanced around to see everyone staring at her curiously, and she knew she would face a great deal of scrutiny from the staff. But Danielle knew she could take it. If she could teach inner city kids in East Los Angeles, she could handle the Hogwarts staff.

"And since Professor Katz has never attended Hogwarts, she must be sorted to know which House she will have associated responsibilities to if a Head of House is not available," he said, conjuring the Sorting Hat and a stool.

Danielle panicked for a moment. Would the Sorting Hat be able to sort a Muggle like herself? Silently she rose and made her way to the stool. She sat, her stomach dancing around inside her like crazy. Danielle hoped she didn't throw up in front of all the staff. Dumbledore lowered the hat and the Sorting began.

"My, my ," said the Sorting Hat. "Your head is positively stuffed with brains. And Salazar thought Muggles were ignorant," he said to Danielle, increasing her panic. The hat laughed at this.

"My voice is only heard by the person I sort. No need to fret, Danielle," he reassured her. Relief washed over Danielle when he said this. The Sorting Hat continued to work.

"Hmm…you're also being quite brave, even in the face of the things you fear. And you have great cunning, up to Slytherin standards, but I feel odd sorting a Muggle into Salazar's House. So what to do?"

Whatever you do, please hurry, Danielle thought, which caused the Hat to laugh.

"Okay, but before you go, remember no matter which House you end up in, no matter what you do, your defining feature is your heart. So…Ravenclaw," said the Sorting Hat, shouting the last word out loud for all to hear. The applause were much louder this time, as her Sorting into a house known for its intelligence caused Danielle to rise in their esteem. Danielle returned to her seat, relieved that the ordeal was over. As she sat, she glanced at Snape, gave a subtle nod and toasted her with his wine glass.

Dumbledore resumed speaking, announcing the training schedule, planning sessions, and other events for the next week and a half. One thing of note was that new teachers were assigned a mentor. Danielle's would be Professor Flitwick and Quirrell's would be Snape. Danielle wondered if Snape had been Quirrell's mentor in the original book, but there was no point in pondering that now. Either way, a mentor would help the new teacher with advice and support over the upcoming year.

Then, Dumbledore ended by saying everyone should make sure they get a good night's sleep and be ready for tomorrow. With that, the dinner was over. Flitwick approached Danielle and invited her for a night cap, which Danielle accepted. Over brandies in Flitwick's office, they got to know each other. Flitwick was actually impressed with Danielle's Muggle academic credentials and was incredibly kind. Danielle knew he would be a good mentor and she was happy to be assigned to him.

The next few days were intense. There were sessions on learning Hogwarts rules, House rules, castle tours, scheduling meetings, meetings about extracurricular activities. Danielle found she had some difficulties. Since she could not perform magic, many of the things they did had to be slightly modified for Danielle. For instance, a team building activity Dumbledore selected, an obstacle course through Hogwarts castle, was nearly scraped because Danielle could not use a wand. Danielle solved the problem by asking her teammates to allow her to run through the fire section. She had them conjure her a pile of blankets which she carefully wrapped herself in. She steeled herself and ran through, shedding burning blankets as she went until at last she made it through with minor singes. Her team, which was composed of herself, Sinastra, Kettleburn, and Sprout, placed second, which pleased them all, especially since it was by a hair's breath.

Danielle learned which nights were hers to patrol corridors, how to give and take points from Houses (with Dumbledore creating a device Danielle could use to do so instantly, despite her lack of magic), and how to deal with problems common amongst magical students. It was a lot, and there were moments Danielle thought her brain would explode.

The last few days were spent setting up classrooms and lesson prep. Danielle had already done most of this over the summer, and other than a few modifications suggested by Flitwick, she was basically done. So she went around to other teachers offering her help, whether hanging up pictures or filing lesson plans. Although her Muggle ways took longer, most of the teachers appreciated her help.

Two days before the students arrived, Danielle found little to do. She wandered about looking for teachers to help, but most were very involved with writing lesson plans and this was not something she could assist with. She wandered until she reached the dungeons. She had not helped Snape previously, as she had always found someone else on the higher floors who needed help first. But he was her last shot. She knocked on his door and he called for her to come in. He was busy chopping up potion ingredients, and when he looked up he seemed very displeased to see her.

"What do you want?" he asked gruffly.

"I was looking to see if you needed any help getting ready for the students. I could help you chop ingredients," Danielle offered.

Snape scowled and looked as if she had offered to remove his wand arm.

"You'd do nothing but ruin expensive items that would be difficult to replace," he told her.

"Than give me something cheap to start with, cause I am bored shitless and I desperately need something to keep busy with," Danielle snapped.

"Fine, try to roots on the table over there. I need them finely chopped," said Snape as he glared at her.

Much to his surprise, Danielle quickly and neatly dispatched the roots. He came over and examined her work and could find no flaw with her work. He nodded and gave her other ingredients to cut up. Danielle smiled smugly, glad she had taken the knife skills class offered at her local Williams Sonoma. It had improved her cooking, and obviously the Potions Master found it acceptable. They worked together in silence for quite some time, and Danielle allowed her mind to drift a bit.

"Are you ready for the students to arrive?" Snape asked, startling her out of her reverie and causing her to scatter the asphodel she was cutting into long, even strips.

"Other than my night before the first day ritual, yes," she told him.

"And what is that?" he asked incredulously.

"A long bath with a good book and bottle of wine. It relaxes me right before I have to face a room full of crazy kids for the first time," she told him. Snape wished she hadn't, because it put a very clear picture in his mind of Danielle naked, and he had no such wish to imagine that. Still, once she did that, he couldn't shake it.

"That should be enough for today," he told her dismissively. Danielle nodded, knowing this was her cue to leave. She was surprised how almost human he had been this afternoon. She bid him good day and left.

Snape sighed with relief. This woman was becoming an even bigger nuisance than he had feared. She'd spent the summer turning his whole life upside down, and now she was putting less than pure thoughts into his head. It was bad enough she had shown him Harry Potter's home life.

Ever since his visit to Privet Drive, Snape had been contemplating how miserable Harry's life must be. He'd even gone back many times to watch how things were going for Harry. The contempt and disdain from Petunia, the beatings from his uncle, the bullying of his cousin all made Snape feel slightly sick. Although he was James Potter's son, Snape could see in no way how Harry deserved the treatment he was getting. Unbelievable as it sounded, he felt bad for the kid.

Worse, he was finding himself thinking less of the boy as James', and more of him as Lily's. The boy certainly had her eyes, but he seemed personality wise more like a masculine version of Lily. This was sort of unsettling, seeing Lily live within another. He was fascinated and repelled in equal measure. All he knew was that Danielle was right. He would have to rethink how he planned to treat the child when he arrived soon.

_AN: Thanks to my mom, who suggested this song! I was at a loss, and she was a lifesaver. So things are getting ready for the school year, and Quirrell is already Voldemort's stooge. In the next chapter, Harry and his year will arrive and be Sorted. Speaking of which, did I do the right thing putting Danielle in Ravenclaw? Review me please!


	10. I Won't Back Down

Author's Note: This chapter's song is I Won't Back Down by Tom Petty.

September 1, 1991

Finally, after all the waiting and preparation, September 1st came. Danielle was very aware of how Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the others in their year would be arriving that very day. Danielle found herself on pins and needles waiting for them to finally set foot on the grounds of Hogwarts. She spent a good part of the day wandering the halls of Hogwarts, filled with nervous excitement. It did not matter that she knew exactly what would happen tonight, she was all but tingling with anticipation.

Long walks always helped her dispel nervous energy, so she threw a pair of sneakers (or trainers, as she knew they were called here in Britain) and began to travel through the halls and grounds. She was not really aware of the sun reflecting off the Black Lake or the medieval architecture of the castle. She was letting her mind wander idly, and was so lost in her thoughts that she walked smack into a person going the other way.

"I'm so sorry, I…" and she stopped midway through her apology as she realized that the person she bumped into was Quirrell. His turban was knocked askew, and he quickly set it right.

"Not to w-w-w-worry, P-p-p-p-Professor K-k-k-katz," he stuttered in that nervous way he had cultivated. Of course, Danielle was well aware that his stutter and manner were nothing more than an act.

"I really should pay more attention where I'm going though," Danielle said smoothly to cover her discomfort. "I mean, the first and second years are probably so tiny, if I bump into them I'd probably send them to the Hospital Wing."

"I d-d-d-doubt th-th-th-that," Quirrell said, offering her a weak smile.

"Well, I'd best be getting on my way. Good afternoon, Professor Quirrell," she told him. He nodded politely, and they went their separate ways. Danielle let out a sigh of relief when she was sure he was out of earshot. Knowing Voldemort was sticking out of the back of his head gave her the willies.

To avoid any further mishaps, Danielle returned to her quarters to take a nice hot bath and get ready for the Welcome Feast. An hour later, she was dressed in her nice navy blue robes. Still feeling like an extra from one of the Harry Potter movies, she resolved to ask the Headmaster if she could possibly wear Muggle clothes while teaching. After all, she could use the excuse that as a Muggle Studies teacher, teaching her students about how to dress like a Muggle is a good lesson.

At last, Danielle and the other faculty gathered in the Great Hall. Dumbledore gave a few last minute instructions, than urged them to take their seats at the staff table. Danielle found herself seated between Professor Sprout and Professor Vector.

"It's show time," Danielle murmured to herself as the door opened and the students started flooding in. They were all dressed in their matching uniforms and dress robes, with only house ties and badges differentiating the students. Still, when Danielle glanced at the Gryffindor she started to recognize faces. The red headed twins were obviously Fred and George, though God knows if she'd ever be able to tell those two apart. A taller red haired boy with horn rimmed glasses and a self satisfied air was their older brother, Percy. A black girl with her hair in braids must be Angelina Johnson. But as for the rest, she was unsure as J.K. Rowling had never bothered to describe them. Danielle sighed and supposed she would have to learn.

The students chatted merrily until the doors opened again and McGonagall entered carrying the Sorting Hat and leading the first years. These children were easier for Danielle to identify as Rowling provided them with much more description. Harry, she had obviously seen before. But she was able to correctly identify (and proved right when the Sorting began) Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean, Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Hannah Abbot, Millicent Bulstrode, Crabbe, Goyle, Ernie MacMillan, and the Patil twins.

The Sorting went exactly as Danielle expected. Even though they were going to change the future, nothing seemed to change were the students ended up. Danielle had wondered if her mere presence would upset things, so that Hermione ended up in Slytherin or Malfoy in Hufflepuff, but was relieved to see that the Sorting was unchanged.

Dumbledore said his few words (like Tweak), and the Feast began. Danielle made pleasant conversation with Professors Sprout and Vector (mainly mild gossip about how certain sorting were expected or not). She noticed Snape staring at Harry and Harry noticing. Then Harry flinched and touched his forehead. Danielle looked down at her plate feeling odd. It was exactly like in the book. Snape had since resumed speaking with Quirrell. She couldn't help but wonder if he felt as uncomfortable around Quirrell as she did. Perhaps he did, but knowing his skill at Occlumency he was probably able to hide the fact.

At last, when everyone had finished dessert (or pudding, Danielle really wanted to get the whole British slang thing down) Dumbledore made his official start of term speech. He began by introducing Quirrell as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Quirrell stood for the mild applause he received. Then he turned and smiled at Danielle.

"And all the way from the former Colonies, we have Professor Danielle Katz who will take over teaching Muggle Studies," he announced. Danielle stood and was greeted by polite applause. Then, one of the students gave a wolf whistle. Danielle glanced in the direction of the Weasley twins (because she was sure that was the direction the whistle came from) and frowned slightly. She again wished she could do Snape's single raised eyebrow trick. With a sigh, she took her seat.

Dumbledore continued his speech and Danielle let her mind wander a bit. Because she was young, pretty, and looked closer to twenty than the twenty-seven she actually was, lots of male students had expressed interest in her. It ranged from some unsubtle attempts at flirting to one student who had actually asked her to Prom two years ago. Of course she had turned him down. Men her own age were plenty immature, she didn't need to deal with even less mature individuals. That was one of the parts of teaching she was not very fond of. On the bright side, she would eventually age enough that boys would probably find her old and gross. She actually looked forward to it some days.

Dumbledore announced it was time to sing the school song. Danielle grinned, remembering how the same words needed to be sung to the melody of your choice. Everyone rose, and Danielle decided she would like to sing it to "Strawberry Fields," just because it was the first song that jumped into her mind. The cacophony and confusion was insane.

At last, after the Weasley twins finished singing it in the form of a funeral dirge, Dumbledore dismissed them all. Danielle was bidding her fellow professors good night, when Dumbledore stopped her.

"Care to join myself and Professor Snape for a night cap?" he asked.

Danielle was on the verge of saying no, she wanted to go over her plans for tomorrow and make sure she was ready, when something in his eyes stopped her. She realized he had some news. She quickly agreed and followed the Headmaster.

When they reached his office, she took a seat across from him at his desk. A moment later, Snape arrived. Once he was seated, Dumbledore offered them each a brandy. Once drinks were dispersed, he looked at them with twinkling eyes. This was a familiar scene to them. Danielle frequently had tea with Dumbledore and Snape over the summer. They had discussed topics that had to do with Danielle's knowledge of what was to come. Danielle spent hours filling them in on the important events yet to happen. They all debated what things were most important to change and what the best possible way to change things was.

There was a lot of disagreement on what to do. Every change they might make had to be thoroughly thought through, with consideration on what would actually happen if said change was made. This made Danielle think of the _Back to the Future_ movies she had seen as a child and how a few small changes to the past almost resulted in Michael J. Fox's character not being born.

But no risk, no reward, right? Danielle had decided certain things might be better for Dumbledore and Snape not to know. Dumbledore wasn't the only person who could meddle with people's lives and withhold information.

And one very key piece Danielle was withholding was the fact that Snape was doomed. She'd shown them the film memory of Snape killing Dumbledore, a scene that left both men pale and shaken. But Dumbledore was philosophical about accepting his own death, and with the fact that he now knew about the curse on the ring before he ever set eye on it meant he could actually prevent his death. Danielle could think of no good way to save Snape. He needed to give Harry his memories in order to enable Harry to sacrifice himself, and as far as Danielle knew, that was a major component of Harry being able to live through that ordeal. If it had been as simple as a random Avada Kadavra hitting Harry, Snape probably would have blasted the kid the moment he saw him. This was a discussion she desperately wanted to have with Dumbledore, but Snape was always around, so she could never bring up the topic.

Certain things did have to remain the same, of course. Voldemort did need to regain a physical form in order to be destroyed, so most of the basic events surrounding the Triwizard Tournament would have to remain unchanged. Also, to guarantee Voldemort's rebirth, Peter Pettigrew would again have to find his way to him. Snape was particularly appalled by this, and Danielle could not blame him. But short of sending Snape himself to assist with Voldemort's resurrection, there was no other option.

Sadly, that also meant that Sirius Black was stuck in Azkaban for the next two years. Snape could hardly contain his pleasure at hearing this. He certainly was a champion grudge holder. But again, none of them could come up with a good option that would not result with any of them carted off to join him as a guest of the Dementors.

The plan the three of them formed was thus; for this school year events would be allowed to play out as they did in _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_. The only major change would be that Snape agreed to keep an eye on Harry, Ron, and Hermione while they battled their way to the Sorcerer's Stone, hiding himself under a Dissolution Spell. That way, if they in any way strayed from previous events, he could rush to their aid and save them or help them get back on track.

Another major concern was the Horcruxes. Hufflepuff's Cup may or may not be in the Lestrange's vault. The best thing to do was wait on that one until close to the time it had originally been destroyed, otherwise they could break into the vault and find nothing of use to them. Breaking into Gringotts was a major undertaking, and it could not be risked twice. Slytherin's Locket was safe enough at Grimmauld Place, but none of them would be able to access it until Sirius returned to his childhood home. The Diary would arrive early next year and be dealt with then. And Nagini would have to be the last Horcrux to be destroyed before Harry killed Voldemort. So the plan was to go and retrieve the ring but not destroy it since Harry would likely need the Resurrection Stone, which meant Fiendfyre was not an option. And that particular Horcrux was exactly what Dumbledore wanted to discuss

"I finally discovered the location of the Gaunt's house," he told them.

"So we can go get the ring?" Danielle asked.

"Oh yes. Now, I know the first week of school is a remarkably busy time, so we shall wait until Saturday night to make our quest."

Snape nodded, but looked slightly less than pleased. Danielle didn't need Legilmency to know he was thinking of the painful taunting by the bit of Voldemort's soul that inhabited the last Horcurx. Dumbledore noticed the younger man's discomfort and smiled at him.

"Not to worry Severus, we are only retrieving it, so it will likely remain docile," Dumbledore reassured.

"In the final book, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had no trouble with the objects when they were only retrieving them. It's only if you try to destroy them or spend too much time with a Horcrux that it starts to make things difficult," Danielle offered, hoping that would help.

"I am not worried, only concerned since you have nothing to offer on the protections around the Horcrux, only the end effect," Snape said angrily.

"I can't help that Rowling didn't bother to write about it. I can only tell you what I read," Danielle snapped at him, completely annoyed. They had been over this before, and Danielle had explained about Dumbledore's blackened, dead hand. But since Rowling never wrote about the exact circumstances, she had nothing new to offer.

"Enough," Dumbledore sighed. He was not in the mood for yet another argument between Danielle and Severus. They had been butting heads all summer, and it was making him weary. Didn't these two see that they would be so much better off working together? Luckily, both of his younger colleagues respected him enough to table this ongoing argument.

"So," he continued, "not really knowing what we might face, we must plan for any and all possibilities."

"When exactly will we leave?" Danielle asked. At this, both men turned to look at Danielle as if she had sprouted a second head.

"You're not coming with us," said Snape.

"What?" Danielle cried, dismay raising her voice about three octaves.

"Danielle, we cannot guarantee your safety," Dumbledore began.

"And you would just slow us down and make things more difficult," Snape explained with some relish.

"This is bullshit! You wouldn't even know about the ring if I hadn't told you," Danielle said through gritted teeth.

"You have no magic, how do you expect to protect yourself," Snape said through teeth clenched every bit as tightly as Danielle's were.

"I don't need you, or anyone else to take care of me," she growled back.

Dark eyes locked on light, and the two of them looked as if they would merrily leap across the table and strangle each other.

"Enough!" Dumbledore cried again, even his extraordinary patience pushed past its limits. "Our aims are the same, and we need to work together if we wish to bring down Voldemort."

Although Snape and Danielle dropped their argument, they continued to glare daggers at each other.

"You will come with us, Danielle, but we must take precautions," he warned.

"Fine," she said, a small smile of triumph as Snape glare grew sharper.

It was agreed that they would meet at the entry gate to Hogwarts at eight o'clock Saturday night. Dumbledore promised to have everything prepared. Then, since the hour has grown late Dumbledore insisted they all retire to be ready for the first day of school. So Danielle and Snape bid him good night and made their way for the teacher's quarters. As Danielle was about to enter her rooms, Snape grabbed her arm to stop her.

"I don't know what you're trying to do, but it won't work," he said in a soft, but dangerous voice.

"I have no idea what you mean," Danielle said, wishing he would just get to the point so she could get to bed.

"This isn't a book any longer, Katz. You can't safely place a marker in it and walk away. Now, if you go somewhere dark and scary, you can get hurt," he whispered, sounding incredibly angry.

"Is that a threat?" she asked evenly, not breaking eye contact.

"You're a Muggle, and therefore more fragile," Snape argued.

"I am not going to shatter at the slightest touch, so I should be fine," she told him coolly. "So unless you have something constructive to say, I suggest you let go of me and let me get some sleep."

"You won't back down, will you?" he muttered in frustration.

"Nope. My dad always told me to stand my ground in a fight I believe in. This is one of them."

"Fine, but don't expect me to pick up the pieces when you break," he hissed, his face mere inches from hers in what her Acting for Non-Majors TA from college called the Kiss or Kill position. He was so close, she could feel his warm breathe in her face. It smelled like toothpaste, while Snape smelled strangely like the ocean. She wondered if it was the result of cologne. But no matter how incredible he smelled, she was still furious with him.

"I'm tougher than I look, and if you don't let go of me, I will make that deep voice of yours turn into a soprano for at least a week," she threatened. "Now let go."

He did, turning briskly and stalking down the corridor to his own apartment. He slammed the door as he vanished from sight. Danielle sighed and went into her own rooms and prepared for bed. However, she lay awake for a long time. She was annoyed by Snape's condescension and contempt. She planned on showing him just how capable she really was. He was the last thought in her head as she drifted off to sleep.

AN: Major conflict between our two protagonists. I feel like I Won't Back Down really sums up Danielle's attitude perfectly. Hopefully, these two will eventually see something, anything, eye to eye. Meanwhile, first day/ week of school and the collection of another Horcrux happening soon. Please review. How do you feel about the Danielle/ Snape interaction? Is Snape in character?


	11. Home

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Home from the play The Wiz.

September 2, 1991

What most teachers will likely die before ever confessing is they are just as nervous as their students on their first day. The same way that a new teacher is an unknown to a classroom full of students, a classroom full of students is an unknown to a teacher. As a teacher is faced with the beginning of the school year, they sit and wonder about their incoming students? Will they be nice? Will they be bright? Will they be enthusiastic? How will they behave?

So in the moments before the very first day of school, Danielle Katz and Severus Snape were both dealing with their last minute jitters. Snape was really only nervous about the arrival of Harry Potter. He had him later on for Double Potions. Danielle, meanwhile, was just plain nervous.

No matter how much Dumbledore, Flitwick, and McGonagall promised her she was ready, Danielle was nervous about teaching magical children. What if they were much harder to teach than Muggle children? After all, they could perform spells and magic, so why should they listen to a Muggle such as herself?

But in all honesty, Danielle always had her doubts and concerns on the first day of school. She was very effective at self-torture when it came down to it, and this always manifested itself when she was nervous. Although she had great success teaching over the last few years, she still always got a terrible case of first day jitters.

Over breakfast, Danielle was barely able to swallow a bite. As she raised her teacup to her lips, her trembling hands made her cup shake. She put it down, determined not to spill tea on her carefully selected first day outfit. She had decided to go with the Muggle look, and her black dress printed with red and pink roses was really quite becoming. It had a scoop neck and tiny buttons down the front, fitting snugly at the waist. She had forgone pantyhose and wore sensible black heels. But this modest, yet pretty ensemble was causing a sensation amongst the Hogwarts students, as they were used to seeing their teachers dressed in the more traditional robes. Danielle pondered the wisdom of her outfit as she felt what might have been a million pairs of eyes focused on her.

Snape noticed the Muggle clothing, and he felt that Danielle deserved the unwanted attention she was receiving. She was managing to keep cool exterior to the students, but someone sitting up at the teachers table, as he was only two seats away from her, could see her hands shaking. Before he knew what he was doing, Snape passed a vial to her.

"What's this?" she asked him.

"A calming draught. Do try not to fall to pieces in front of your first class," he told her in his elegantly taunting voice.

At first, Danielle thought it was a trick of some sort, but McGonagall was sitting next to her and she whispered that Snape's draught was trustworthy, although she admitted surprise that Snape would be so generous. Deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth, Danielle chugged it down and immediately felt much calmer. She offered Snape a smile of thanks, but he just returned his customary sneer.

A short while later, Danielle was in her classroom awaiting the arrival of her first class of the day. When she heard her students out in the hallway, she wiped her sweaty palms one last time on her skirt and opened the door to let the students in. She gave them a big smile, but inside she couldn't help feeling a bit disappointed. Very few students were signed up to take Muggle Studies. Her class of third year students only had eight people, three from Gryffindor, four from Hufflepuff, and two Ravenclaws. Now granted, she had sat in on a few of Professor Grimley's classes, and the man was an utterly abysmal teacher. He was almost as boring as Binns, plus he got a good deal wrong about Muggles. It showed why someone like Arthur Weasley, who was genuinely fascinated by Muggles, knew so little about them. But that was exactly what she was going to change by teaching here. Danielle allowed them to settle into their seats, but found they were all sitting really far away from the black board.

"Alright class, I don't bite and I know I wore deodorant today, so you really don't need to be that far away," she told them with a bright smile. The students looked a little confused, but everyone moved into seats in the first two rows.

"Welcome to Muggle Studies. My name is Professor Katz. Now, instead of calling roll, I want to play a little game to get acquainted. Have any of you ever heard of a game called Two Truths and a Lie?" she asked.

The students looked confused and shook their heads. Danielle was glad. She would use this as her first lesson.

"Okay, now normally in Two Truths and a Lie, you say two true things about yourself and one lie. Like, I could say I have blue eyes, I'm wearing a dress, and I'm a centaur. Now which one's the lie?"

A few tentative hands went up, and a girl was able to correctly point out that no, Professor Katz was in fact not a centaur.

"Very good. But in the case of how we're going to play, we're going to tell two truths about Muggles, and one lie about them. For instance, I could tell you Muggles live all over the world, there are more Muggles than wizards, and Muggles have four legs. Which one is the lie?" she asked as a good looking boy raised his hand. Danielle pointed to him and nodded.

"That Muggles have four legs," he told her.

"Excellent. Now, I am going to write everything you say on the board and in the end we're going to go back and figure out which ones are truths, and which ones are lies. Since you answered so well, why don't you begin? And please tell me your name," Danielle urged him.

"I'm Cedric Diggory. Let's see…Muggles fly in airyplanes, Muggles use lecticity, and Muggles eat wizards," he announced.

Danielle wrote everything down, spelling the words correctly but not telling him he was mispronouncing him. No need to be harsh on the first day, especially when she just wanted to see what they knew. She smiled at Cedric, who offered her a shy smile back.

As the she called on each student, the list lengthened to include Muggles wear shoes, Muggles go to church on Sundays, Muggles can't sing, Muggles always pick their noses, Muggles use money, Muggles like television, Muggles can have wizards for children, and Muggles steal magic from wizards. After the whole class had given their two truths and a lie, Danielle went through them one at a time to see if her students knew which was which. Sadly, there were some real misconceptions, such as the stealing magic one. No wonder Umbrage was able to get people to go along with her and the Muggle Born Registration Committee a few years from now.

This led to some debate (like the church answer, which Danielle pointed out was only true for some Muggles, others were not religious or worshiped in other ways), but the kids were fascinated. Discussion based classes were unusual at Hogwarts, and the kids enjoyed something different. Danielle then went over some of her course objectives and set them to their first assignment, which was learning the different types of technology Muggles use to cope with life without magic. She assigned reading to the students about Muggle science and technology. Then she dismissed her third year class.

Danielle repeated the same basic lessons with her older classes as well. She found that even with the older students, there were an astounding number of misconceptions. She knew she was going to have her work cut out for her, undoing all the damage that had been done in her subject. By the end of the day Danielle was fatigued and weary. Still, her students seemed bright and eager to learn, so there was hope.

Snape, on the other hand, felt that there was no hope for a vast majority of his students. They were the same blithering idiots and dunderheads he had been teaching for the last eleven years. Although there were a few promising faces in Slytherin, of course.

Mainly, Snape really paid most of his classes on that first day little heed. He was chiefly interested in the Double Potions class with the first years from Gryffindor and Slytherin. Snape always liked to make an entrance, he'd never admit to anyone out loud, but he had quite the flair for the dramatic. Perhaps under different circumstances, it could have been developed in a positive manner, but things being what they were…

So Snape swept into the classroom, his inky robes billowing about him as he gracefully stalked to the front of the room.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper on death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

This was the speech he made yearly for his first year classes to impress upon them the importance of his subject. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Potter was writing the whole thing down. He almost said something, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard Danielle warning him about his treatment of Potter, and for a moment the image of Potter's uncle thrashing him flashed before Snape's eyes.

So instead of attacking Harry's so called celebrity, Snape cleared his throat loudly. Potter jumped and looked up. The girl next to him, whom Snape later learned was Hermione Granger, snatched Harry's quill from his hands and now Harry sat paying rapt attention.

Snape immediately launched into several questions about ingredients. Only Hermione raised her hand. Snape sighed and called her for the first one, but after that he took to calling on random students. He did needle Potter about what a bezoar was, but it was no worse than what he did to anyone else.

As Potter worked during the class, Snape observed him. He was really no different from the remainder of the students. If not for his last name, his eerie resemblance to his father, and his scar, Harry really was just an ordinary boy. He could have been anyone. Snape found this thought oddly comforting. It would be easier for him to protect a random student than James' son.

As for Harry, he was baffled to constantly see the Potions Master studying him like he was an object that needed to be dissected. However, since Snape really had been no worse to him than any of the other Gryffindors, he supposed he had little to complain about. Maybe Professor Snape would never be his favorite teacher, but he felt sure he could manage the class.

That night, Snape noted Danielle looking a bit worn out at dinner. He briefly considered offering her a Pepper Up Potion, but changed his mind. If being a Muggle meant she lacked the stamina to handle teaching magical children, so much the better she realize it now. As for Danielle, she was too busy thinking over a few things she would need to work on tonight to prep for tomorrow's classes. She did not even notice Snape's surreptitious glances. Instead, she was thoroughly focused on the days and weeks ahead.

When dinner ended, she was about to head to her quarters when Dumbledore stopped her.

"May I trouble you for a moment of your time?" he asked.

"It's no trouble," Danielle replied. "Here or your office?"

"My office," he told her.

They soon arrived at Dumbledore's office and when Danielle is seated, Dumbledore passed a small vial to her.

"What's this?" she asked.

"The Elixir of Life," he told her. "I have been studying the circumstances under which you traveled here, and I must admit I am thoroughly baffled."

"So you give me this Elixir because…?"

"It may take several years to sort this all out, and when I return you to your world, I want you to go there looking no different than whence you came."

It made a certain sense. If it took that long, Danielle could return home tremendously aged. It would be easier to not have to explain that away.

"But what about the Philosopher's Stone? We agreed we'd destroy it."

Dumbledore smiled and led her to a cabinet. He opened it to reveal countless number of little glass vials.

"I've collected ten years worth. That should see you through."

"Yes, "she said quietly. Despite the fact that she had been at Hogwarts for over three months, it was only now hitting her just how difficult it might be for her to return home. She took and drank the originally offered vial, then wished the Headmaster a good evening.

Without really seeing where she was going, she walked the corridors of Hogwarts until she reached her rooms. Once she was inside and the door locked, she sat in her cushy easy chair by the fire. For the first time since she arrived, she began to cry. Great sobs racked her body, and she covered her mouth to prevent from being heard. The thought that she might never go home, never see her parents or siblings ever again, was devastating. Danielle had thrown herself into her work and into helping Dumbledore insure a victory over Voldemort. But at what cost to herself? Danielle might never go home again, and she could not stop the tears from flowing.

_AN: Yeah! My first show tune! Woo hoo! Anyway, I realized that I never properly dealt with Danielle being lost in a strange place away from the people she loves. I would have dissolved into tears long ago. But I felt Dumbledore essentially freezing her at 27 and change so she won't return home an old lady is sure to shake her up. Anyway, wanted to show two very different approaches to the first day of school. Which one do you think is more effective? Review please!


	12. Working For the Weekend

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Working for the Weekend by Loverboy.

September 3rd – 7th 1991

Despite Danielle's unhappy night, she appeared calm and even cheerful the next morning. She figured she had just been ignoring her situation for the past few months and it caught up with her the previous night. But the catharsis of a good cry had always been a way for her to regain her equilibrium and move forward. She decided to keep a journal about things she loved and missed from home, and wrote daily of it. She spoke of her parents, her siblings, her friends, her cat Sophie, the Santa Monica Farmer's Market, the Pacific Ocean, boogie boarding, Mexican food, Starbucks, novels by Stig Larson and Emily Giffen, Project Runway, her iPod, reading and writing fan fiction on the Internet, her laptop, Lady Gaga, chaperoning the Prom, and some of her favorite students.

And just to remind herself that her lot in life wasn't so terrible, she also listed things she did not miss at all, like driving in Los Angeles' notorious traffic, dealing with medical insurance, the stupid No Child Left Behind laws and how they put all kinds of stipulations on how to teach, people listening too loudly to their iPods who were sitting right next to her when she was out and about, her annoyingly loud next door neighbor, and of course, Mark. Yes, all that and the fun of actually living out some of her favorite books did ease the blow a bit.

The first week flew by. After assessing her students' knowledge of Muggles in the first two class sessions, Danielle set them to work. The third years were focusing on Muggle technology and how Muggles came up with ingenious ways of coping with life without magic. Fourth years were focused on Muggle history, specifically how it affected wizards and how wizards sometimes played roles in Muggle events as well. The fifth year introduced great Muggle art and literature, as well as reviewing for O.W.L.s. Sixth years were focusing on Muggle ethics, philosophy, and comparison with the wizarding views on things. Since the seventh year N.E.W.T students were so badly behind, Danielle gave them a mixed bag general course, with a focus on N.E.W.T . review, although she hoped to make the following year's seventh years more of an independent study class where students could focus on the aspects of Muggle culture that interested them most. All throughout though, Danielle sprinkled in pop culture and general Muggle knowledge, and she used a book written by a Muggle as a jumping off point.

Danielle became a very popular teacher immediately. Part of it was because she was the youngest, prettiest teacher on staff, which meant more than half her male students had a crush on her. But she was also warm, engaging, and patient, so even students without crushes liked and respected her. She was the talk of the school, and the attractive professor who insisted on dressing in Muggle clothes was a hit.

On Friday afternoon, she was in her office, preparing for a very special event. On one of her many school related discussions with Dumbledore, she had suggested offering her help to Muggle born students in the first year to help make the transition into life at Hogwarts. Dumbledore loved the idea, and since first years had Friday afternoons off, he arranged Danielle's schedule to meet with them then.

So Danielle arranged a circle of chairs and set a plate of tea and cookies (or biscuits, she reminded herself) on a small table in the center. She smiled as she looked about her office. She had decorated her walls in there, as well as ones from her classroom, with Muggle posters. There was everything from the famous Rosie the Riveter posters from World War II to Andy Warhol's silk-screens of Marilyn Monroe, to a vintage Woodstock poster she had stumbled across in her travels to Portobello Road in London. She hoped the Muggleborn would appreciate it.

Soon, the students arrived. Amongst them were Harry and Hermione. One of the reasons Danielle had been eager to take on this responsibility was to get a chance to interact with Harry and his friends. Since neither Ron nor Harry would take Muggle Studies and Hermione would drop the course after a year, she had limited opportunities to get to know them.

She greeted the group warmly then urged them to take a seat. Every one of the students looked nervous, as they usually associated being called to a teacher's office with punishment. Danielle smiled and decided to dispel that notion right away.

"The reason all of you are here today is that you grew up in the Muggle world. This world of magic that is your new home might be a bit strange and overwhelming to you. So I'm inviting you to meet here with me for tea on Fridays so you can have a place to relax, ask questions, and get more comfortable with wizarding things, without having to feel uncomfortable about asking things in front of other witches and wizards," she told them.

"Then could you please tell me why wizards don't watch the telly?" asked a young boy with a curly hair who had introduced himself as Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"Technology doesn't work at Hogwarts. Electricity gets overwhelmed by magic, so you can't have things like television sets here," Danielle explained.

"Then why do you have a radio over there, Professor?" asked Hermione.

Danielle explained how some devices had been modified to work on magic, rather than electricity. They had a long, fun conversation as a group, filled with lots of questions and getting to know each other. Danielle found Harry and Hermione to be very much as they appeared in the books. Harry was polite and intelligent, with a slightly sad air about him. Hermione was scary smart, and she asked a few questions that stumped Danielle, but that Danielle promised to research and come back to her with the answers. Too soon, it was time to send the students off and on their ways. Danielle was glad to get to know at least part of the Golden Trio, feeling bad that there was no way to include Ron. Maybe one day.

Friday evening, Danielle received a surprise invite from McGonagall to pay a visit to Three Broomsticks. Danielle accepted, and shortly later, she, McGonagall, Sprout, and Bathsheba Babbling were headed to the pub.

"How did you find your first week?" McGonagall asked.

"A little frustrating. I don't care at all for the way Professor Grimley taught the class, and I feel I have to undo a lot of damage," Danielle confessed.

"Damage?" asked Sprout. "What do you mean?"

"A lot of what he taught was false. I lived and worked amongst Muggles, so I know the topic, but he sort of made Muggles look less intelligent and capable then they are," Danielle explained.

"I'm not surprised, he was a Slytherin after all," Bathsheba told them.

"He really resented teaching the subject, he had wanted the Transfiguration position," said Minerva.

"Fat chance of that ever happening," Pomona snorted.

The witches all laughed, and the evening was a pleasant one. Danielle and the ladies split a bottle of elf made wine, and they caught her up with school gossip. They confirmed that Flitwick had a Goblin grandmother, speculated about Dumbledore's love life (which Danielle stayed mum about, considering she was the only one aware of his youthful fling with Grindelwald), and they speculated about whether Filch and Madam Pince were ever going to hook up. But things took a most interesting turn when Snape's name came up.

"I still can't believe Albus would let a former Death Eater teach here," Bathsheba stated emphatically.

"You know Albus trusts him," Minerva said in that severe manner of hers. "If Albus trusts him, I do."

"Still, he's a miserable excuse for a human being," Bathsheba insisted.

"Now, Bathsheba…" began Pomona

"No, I'm not hiding how I feel. I can't stand him!"

"How do you find our Potions Master, Danielle?" asked Minerva. "You've only known him a short time. How has he been to you?"

This was a dicey question indeed. Danielle knew and understood exactly why Snape was the way he was, but she obviously could no more tell the group of witches around her that than that Dumbledore used to schtoop the second most notorious Dark wizard of all times.

"He's a difficult human being, I won't deny it. But I get the impression he hasn't had a very happy life, and there's more going on than most of us know," she said as diplomatically as she could manage.

"True, he had a rough childhood," Minerva confirmed. "His father was a Muggle, and they were quite poor. And once he arrived here, he got picked on quite a bit, though I do say part of it was of his own making."

"But to join with You-Know-Who!" argued Bathsheba.

"How old was Snape when he joined Voldemort?" asked Danielle, causing all the people around her to cringe or jump when she said his name. She blushed and hoped her excuse of being an American with an ocean separating her home from England would cover for using his name.

"He was eighteen," Pomona. "He joined right after he left Hogwarts."

"Lots of people do stupid things when they're young. Isn't that what being young is for?" Danielle asked.

"That was particularly stupid," said Bathsheba.

"Still, I would hate for people to hold the things against me that I did when I was eighteen," Danielle countered.

"What did you do?" asked Minerva skeptically.

"Lost my virginity to a drummer for a really bad rock band. The guy couldn't keep time on the drums or in bed," Danielle admitted with a sheepish grin. The witches all burst out laughing, and they dropped Snape in favor of spicier topics. But as they walked back to the castle, Minerva brought up Snape again. They were walking ahead of Bathsheba and Pomona, who ended up missing the exchange.

"I'm surprised you stood up for Severus," Minerva told her.

"I don't really know him that well, but I think I should give him a chance," Danielle answered.

"Well, you seem to have made an impression on him," commented Minerva.

"How so?" asked a confused Danielle.

"He gave you a Calming Draught on the first day, without you even asking. Severus is fine giving a potion when asked, but I've never seen him just offer one up to someone who looked like they needed one."

"I must have looked like I was about to come to pieces," observed Danielle ruefully.

"Actually, I was far worse on my first day here. But I doubt Severus would have helped me out," Minerva said.

"Probably a one time lapse in character," Danielle muttered.

"Perhaps, said Minerva. "Oh, and I have to say, you've also created quite an impression on your students. I've heard many positive things about your class."

"I'm relieved to hear that, I was sure I would be a mess," Danielle laughed.

"Never going to happen," Minerva argued. "Just keep up the good work."

"I plan on it," Danielle told her.

Danielle slept in (or as the Brits say, enjoyed a bit of a lay in) the next morning. She drifted down to breakfast and found the Great Hall at about half capacity from either early risers already eating or late risers not there yet. She ate, read the paper, and returned to her office to grade papers. Then a leisurely walk around the sunny grounds, dinner, and finally, the trip to retrieve the Horcrux. They met in the Headmaster's office to ready for leaving. Danielle had dressed in jeans, low heeled boots, and a Hogwarts' sweater for warmth. She had tied her hair back in a pony tail, and felt she was ready. Dumbledore and Snape put on their traveling cloaks. Dumbledore held up a comb that was missing most of its teeth.

"You are, I take it, familiar with Portkeys?" he asked. Danielle nodded. "Good. I am giving this to you. If anything goes wrong, use it to escape."

"What about you and Snape?" Danielle asked, a look of trepidation washing over her face.

"Severus and I can Apparate to escape. We'll be fine," Dumbledore assured her.

Danielle began to wonder if tagging along was a good idea after all. But she had fought to come along, and she would look like a coward if she abandoned their mission now. So she nodded and pocketed the comb. The three of them left the office and made their way out of the castle and across the ground until they had passed though the main gate.

"Take my hand, please," said Dumbledore as he offered her his arm. She took it and she felt the horrible, constricting sensation of Apparation. It only lasted a few seconds, and Danielle gratefully gasped for air when they reached Little Hangleton. They followed Dumbledore as he headed away from the quaint, old fashioned town. They walked along the hedgerows until they reached the turnoff for the remains of the Gaunt's home. It was even more dilapidated than Rowling had described it. Only one wall remained, and the rest were nothing but scattered pieces of debris.

Dumbledore stepped easily over the low remains of the wall, holding his hand out and muttering quietly to himself. At last, he sensed something. He reached down and brushed some dirt aside, to reveal a partially buried wooden box. He conjured a shovel and used it to loosen the dirt around the box, lifting it out of the ground. He placed the box on a table that had somehow survived the ravages of time. He backed away a bit, and then reached forward to gingerly open the box. Neither Snape nor Danielle breathed, fearing what horrors might be unleashed from the box.

Nothing happened.

Dumbledore reached in and removed the ring.

"Well…that was anticlimactic," said Danielle.

"The spell must only be activated when someone tries to put the ring on," Dumbledore said. "Which, thanks to you, my dear, I now know better than to do."

"That was a fantastic waste of time," muttered Snape.

"Au contraire, Severus. We now have in our possession a second Horcrux, as well as another Hallow. It's good to get this out of the way before things get any more complicated," said Dumbledore.

As they left the remains of the dwelling, Danielle tripped and fell hitting the ground hard. She was quite embarrassed about this, as she crawled around on the ground.

"Why do you insist going about in those ridiculous shoes you can barely walk in?" Snape chided her.

"I can walk in them just fine," Danielle hissed.

She picked herself up and they left the vicinity of the Gaunt house. As they walked, she couldn't help noticing the ghost of a smile on Dumbledore's lips.

"What's so funny?" she asked softly.

"Nothing, my dear. I suppose we should Apparate now," he said.

He offered his hand and Danielle took it, returning to the gates in front of the castle. The three of them traipsed back to Dumbledore's office, where he offered Fire Whiskeys to Danielle and Snape. Snape sipped his comfortably, but Danielle had a huge coughing fit from her first gulp hitting her throat. Snape sighed and rose to slap her hard on the back, relieving Danielle of her choking fit.

"Strong stuff," Danielle muttered, sipping it with more caution.

"So one down and one in our possession," said Dumbledore with a smile. "And for now, that is all we can do."

"At least until Lucious Malfoy plants the Diary on Ginny Weasley next August," Danielle told him.

"Still, we have accomplished much. Thanks to your information, we are in far better shape to bring down Tom Riddle," Dumbledore said.

"Before we continue congratulating ourselves, we still have the matter of the Dark Lord hiding on Quirrell's head," Snape reminded them. "You did say he'd make an attempt to kill Potter at the first Quidditch match, correct?"

"Yes, he'll curse the broom and it nearly tosses Harry off," Danielle said.

"Then the safest thing is to not let Potter play Quidditch," Snape insisted."He's a first year, so we have an excuse."

"I'd hate to take something away from the boy that makes him happy, he'll have so many difficult times ahead of him," Dumbledore murmured.

"Maybe we don't have to. I have an idea," Danielle explained. Snape and Dumbledore listened, and of course Dumbledore loved it and Snape hated it. But it could work. Meanwhile, the next major event coming up that Danielle was concerned about was Halloween. She had decided not to tell Dumbledore about the troll incident, but wondered if she was making the right decision.

_AN: This chapter was a pain in the butt to title. I figured, Danielle worked hard all week, then had a big weekend, a night out with some of the lady teachers and Horcrux hunting with Snape and Dumbledore. This chapter is more transitional. Obviously, with Halloween and the Quidditch match coming up, big things are on the horizon. Questions: What do you think Danielle has in mind to protect Harry from Quirrell during the Quidditch match and is she right not to tell them about the troll paying a visit during Halloween? Hope everyone is enjoying, and let me know what you think by reviewing. Also, thanks to those of you left reviews! You make my efforts worthwhile.


	13. Scream on Halloween

Author's Note: This chapter's song is The Scream on Halloween by The Browns.

September 7 – October 31, 1991

The month of September flowed into October smoothly. Temperatures dropped, leaves turned a variety of colors, and the autumn graced the land in its beauty. Danielle loved the fall, and since it was something that really didn't exist in Southern California, she enjoyed the season in England. Classes were going well, and her students were performing up to her expectations, despite the case of the older ones needed to be retaught what they were supposed to have already studied. Danielle also found her Muggle born first years growing from their interaction with her. It was good to be able to keep an eye on Harry and Hermione, although it was sad seeing them prior to the establishment of their friendship. Luckily, Halloween was just around the corner.

Meanwhile, Danielle was enjoying making further acquaintance of her fellow teachers. She was now part of a regular group of witches who hit the Three Broomsticks on night a weekend. She was enjoying the company of Pomona Sprout and Minerva McGonagall in particular. She found that outside of school, they let their hair down a bit and were wickedly funny, punctuating the night with the occasional bawdy story. She would never imagine some of the things coming out of their mouths from what she knew from the books. However, the books were mainly from Harry's point of view, so it made sense they were different with their colleagues.

One thing they were fascinated by was Danielle's love life or lack thereof. Pomona was actually married, and Mr. Sprout lived with her in Hogsmeade. Sprout actually Apparated to the school gates every morning. Minerva had been married, but Mr. McGonagall had been one of the Deatheater's victims in the late 1970s, and had never felt the need to remarry. But both felt Danielle should be out dating.

"I may go back to the States at the end of the year," Danielle protested. "I don't want to get caught up in something like that if I go home."

"Nonsense, at least have some fun while you're here," Pomona argued.

Danielle insisted that no, she did not want to be fixed up with any suitable young wizards the women knew. Other than this minor annoyance, Danielle enjoyed her new friends. And the other members of the staff proved pleasant, save Trelawney's annoying predictions and melodramatic manner, Snape's snarky abruptness, and of course, Quirrell with Voldemort under his hat.

As Halloween drew near, Danielle grew more nervous about Quirrell. He had approached her politely as a colleague several times, and she had worked hard at maintaining a casual attitude. He seemed slightly perplexed, and Danielle tried harder to be friendly so he would not suspect anything. The last thing she needed was him to take notice of her, and consequently for Voldemort to do so.

She was also nervous that she had not told Dumbledore and Snape about Quirrell bringing a troll into the castle. She had made this decision to prevent them from interfering with the formation of Harry, Ron, and Hermione's friendship. Snape would likely decide it wasn't important enough to risk them getting hurt. She used the logic that they got out of the situation safely before, but what if some small things changed and one of the kids got hurt? She spent many sleepless nights pondering this problem as the holiday drew nearer.

At last, the morning of Halloween. Danielle observed from the teacher's table that Harry's Nimbus 2000 was delivered by Hedwig and Malfoy was having a conniption over it. She grinned her herself over this. It was fun watching Harry get the better of Draco, just like in the books and movies. Danielle hid her smile behind her class of pumpkin juice.

Classes were pretty normal that day. Danielle had the fourth years and sixth years in the morning, and a class of seventh years that afternoon. She mostly showed movie clips to illustrate Muggle ideas. Dumbledore had actually helped her set a magic powered VCR. Danielle liked being able to show them that when she was distracted. She was so not herself, Cedric Diggory asked her if she was okay before he left class. She just offered him a smile and claimed she had a cold from the change of seasons. He accepted her answer and told her to feel better. Danielle smiled. Such a nice boy! She hoped that there would be a way to prevent his death in three more years, he deserved a chance to grow up and be happy.

When the final class was done, Danielle breathed a sigh of relief. She went out into the hallway and as she walked, she saw Harry, Ron, and the other Gryffindor boys from their year. She walked over, hoping she would overhear Ron insulting Hermione.

"It's Levi –osa, not Levi-O-sa! It's no wonder she hasn't got any friends!" he cried indignantly.

Danielle heard a sob off to her side, and she saw Hermione bursting into tears. Normally, Danielle would have intervened for a student like Hermione in a situation like this, but she stayed out of it so things would continue to play out as it should. However, she made eye contact with Harry and walked over to them.

"That was really uncalled for," Danielle told them sternly. "She heard everything you said. I think you really hurt her feelings."

"Well, she's just really…difficult" Ron finished lamely. Danielle had never spoken with him before, and his face turned a million shades of red as she gave him a hard look.

"I'm not saying she's a perfect human beings, but she is capable of feeling things just as acutely as you. If I were you, I'd apologize the next time I see her," Danielle told him. Ron nodded, looking relieved that she wasn't going to either give him a detention or take points away.

"Good. And I will hold you to that," she said, and she left the boys standing there.

A short time later, everyone was gathered in the Great Hall to enjoy the feast. Danielle was too nervous to really eat anything, and mainly spent the meal pushing food around her plate. At least a few things were right. Harry and Ron were at the Gryffindor table, but Hermione was not. Also, Quirrell was not at the staff table. It was almost time, and she braced herself for the big moment.

At last, Quirrell burst through the doors in what looked like a total state of panic.

"TROLL!" he screamed. "Troll in the dungeon!"

After he faked fainting, pandemonium broke out amongst the students, but Dumbledore quickly restored order, having the prefects take the students to their dormitories. During this announcement, Danielle rushed over to Snape.

"Quirrell's going to make an attempt for the Stone. You have to stop him," she whispered.

Snape stared at her, realization dawning on his face.

"You knew this was going to happen," he hissed under his breath.

"It doesn't matter now, it just matters that you go and stop him," Danielle told him. She attempted to follow the others out, but Snape grabbed her arm in his iron grip, and glared at her.

"You withheld information and put the entire school in danger. I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but it's too dangerous for a stupid Muggle like yourself to be playing," he said as his dark eyes bore into her.

"Look, if you don't stop him, we're fucked. So you can fight with me, or you can do something useful. Your choice. "

For a moment, Snape looked like he was going to take out all the anger and frustration he was feeling on Danielle in an incredibly vicious manner. Then he pushed her away, turning on his heel to head to the third floor corridor and head off Quirrell. Danielle ducked behind the staff table. She watched as the last students hurried out. Then Quirrell rose, looked around to make sure no one was watching him, and went in the same direction Snape had just gone in. Danielle sighed in relief. One part of the Halloween conundrum seemed to be working out. Now she needed to go see if she could help Harry and Ron rescue Hermione.

Danielle was unsure which of the many sets of girls bathrooms Hermione had taken refuge in, and she began by checking the ones closest to the Great Hall. No Hermione. She went to the next nearest, and all she found was Moaning Myrtle. As she came upon the next set, she saw Minerva also heading that way.

"Has anyone found the troll?" Danielle asked. Minerva shook her head. They entered the bathroom, and Danielle had to gasp at the sight ahead of her.

"The troll lay on the floor, out cold. The smell emanating off of it was indescribably terrible. It reminded her of when she was eight and her neighbor's septic tank backed up. She tried to not breath through her nose. The creature was about twelve feet tall and pale gray. Standing around it were Ron, Hermione, and Harry, looking a little worse for wear, but basically intact.

"Is everyone okay?" Danielle asked.

"We're fine," Harry told her. At that moment, Quirrell arrived. He looked at the troll in shock.

"It's a f-f-f-f-f-ully grown m-m-m-m-m-mountain t-t-t-t-t-roll," he stuttered. He bent down to examine it and McGonagall finally seemed to find her tongue.

"Do you have any idea what could have possibly happened? What on earth possessed you to try to take on the a troll?" she cried out sounding slightly hysterical. Snape limped in, and he made eye contact with Danielle and a very slight nod, indicating his mission was accomplished. The boys started talking over each other, trying to explain themselves, but Hermione would have none of that.

"Please, Professor, it was my fault. I'd read about mountain trolls. I thought I could face one, and if Ron and Harry hadn't come looking for me, I would probably be dead," she lied in her most earnest manner. Danielle covered her mouth to hide her smile, pleased to see things falling into place. McGonagall took points from Hermione, but gave them to Harry and Ron for "sheer dumb luck!"

McGonagall escorted what was now the Golden Trio back to Gryffindor Tower, with Danielle and Snape clearing out to let Quirrell to dispose of the troll, which was only fair considering he was the one to let it in to begin with. But when Danielle attempted to go to her quarters, Snape again roughly grabbed her arm.

"You're coming with me," he snarled as he dragged her to Dumbledore's office. Danielle didn't bother fighting him. She'd explain herself in the office to Dumbledore. Perhaps he would see reason. Still, it was an uncomfortable journey. Snape did nothing to shorten his strides, and Danielle stumbled often on her way there. Not to mention the almost tangible waves of anger emanating from him. Danielle figured remaining quiet was the best idea for the moment, rather than risking getting her head bitten off.

Once they burst through the door, Dumbledore stood, a grave expression on his face. Snape pushed Danielle into a chair across from Dumbledore at his desk. Dumbledore sat and stared at her, giving her the famous x-ray into the soul look he usually gave Harry. Danielle squirmed in her seat, feeling far smaller and younger than she had felt in years.

"Why did you keep this from us?" he asked softly.

"I was afraid you would intervene and not let Harry face the troll," Danielle began, but Snape made a scoffing noise and interrupted.

"Of course we would have!" he shouted. " It's a miracle they weren't flattened by that troll."

"But I knew they would be fine," Danielle insisted. "If anything hadn't gone as it was supposed to I'd – "

"What? Curse like a sailor at it?" Snape interjected in his snidest manner.

"The point is everything happened the way it was supposed to," argued Danielle. "If the boys hadn't saved Hermione, they wouldn't have ended up friends with her."

"I fail to see how this friendship is so important that it was worth almost allowing three eleven year olds to be stomped to death by a twelve foot mountain troll," Snape said through clenched teeth.

"It is, dammit. Hermione is the brains of bunch. Without her, the boys would never have gotten anywhere. She helped them figure out it's the Philosopher's Stone we're hiding on the third floor. She figured out Slytherin's monster was a basilisk. She took too many classes third year and had the time turned that was used to save Sirius and Buckbeak. She helped Harry train for the Triwizard, got Harry to start Dumbledore's Army, saved him from Umbrage, and was the person who worked out that there were Deathly Hallows to look for, as well as devising how they traveled that year. They need her, and this is the only way to make them friends, so if you don't like it, you can shove it up your ass, Snape!" she finished almost out breath.

"Danielle," Dumbledore told her warningly. "You have a valid point that their friendship is important, but you risked their safety. If any other teacher did something like this, I would let them go immediately."

"You're not?" Snape said, sounding disappointed.

"I can't, Severus. If Voldemort and his followers knew what she knows," Dumbledore began.

"They'd use it to their advantage. Yes, I've heard that one before. She's just as dangerous here as she is elsewhere," Snape insisted.

"Severus, I've made my decision. Danielle, I am very disappointed in you. You need to be honest about what is going to happen. If you don't cooperate, I will have Severus bring a bottle of Veritaserum here to question you. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," she muttered. She did not enjoy being treated like a naughty child, even though she knew both Dumbledore and Snape were right. It had been a risk. A calculated one on her part, but a risk nonetheless.

"You do realize we can't protect Harry from everything. He has to experience certain things to make sure the timeline remains close enough that the things I know are going to happen do."

"I know," Dumbledore sighed. "But I want to spare the boy as much suffering as possible."

"We all have to suffer some to grow up," Danielle said sounding determined. "I'll spare Harry and his friends the worst of it, but the troll is probably the least of what they're going to suffer."

"I know," Dumbledore said sadly. "That doesn't mean we need to let everything happen as they do in writing. And I am docking you two weeks pay."

"Fair enough," said Danielle. Despite her outward show of confidence, she felt a bit ill. She had never been accused of endangering a student before, and it went against everything she stood for as a teacher to harm a student. This was definitely a career low for her. When Dumbledore turned back to the paperwork on his desk, she knew she was being dismissed. She wished him good night and rose to leave.

Snape rose too. Great, she thought. I'll be getting one more lecture from him too. But he remained silent as they walked back to the staff quarters. It was only as Danielle began to open her door that he spoke.

"When you withhold information, you don't just endanger the students. You endanger us all."

"I understand. But I did what I had to," Danielle told him, although she could not meet his eye.

"Have you left anything else important out?" he asked in a hushed voice. For a moment, mainly because she was angry, she considered telling Snape about the circumstances surrounding his death. But when she looked up at him, she found she just couldn't do. She wasn't sure why, but she could not tell Severus Snape about his sad, lonely, senseless death.

"I told you all you need to know," she whispered and shut the door in his face.

AN: I used this song because I wanted a Halloween themed song. I almost used This is Halloween from The Nightmare Before Christmas, but I wanted a rock song, so this one fit. Danielle landed herself in some hot water this chapter, as both Snape and Dumbledore are pretty pissed off with her. Did she do the right thing? Even she isn't really sure. Next chapter is Quidditch, but it's going to divert significantly from the book, hopefully in a good way.


	14. Make 'Em Laugh

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Make 'Em Laugh from Singing in the Rain.

November 9, 1991

Danielle was relieved when the day of the first Quidditch match finally arrived. The days since Halloween had been miserable. Although Dumbledore was as kindly as ever, she knew he was still disappointed in her decision to not tell him about the troll.

Snape, meanwhile, was ruder than ever. He was still incredibly pissed, and Danielle couldn't even blame him this time. Snape, after all, was the one limping along with bites from a giant three-headed dog on his leg, and since they didn't want anyone else to know about his encounter with Fluffy, Dumbledore had forbidden him to see Madam Pomfrey. So the injury did not help put Snape into a forgiving mood. And he was right, the troll could have randomly changed directions and ended up attacking some of the other Hogwarts students, or Ron and Harry could have forgotten Wingardium Leviosa and not defeated the troll. No, he had plenty of reasons to be angry with her, Danielle thought bitterly.

Still, the three of them had met to plan the best way to prevent Quirrell from attacking Harry during the match. Dumbledore still supported Danielle's idea to intervene, and even Snape seemed to be coming around. It would protect Harry without obviously alerting Quirrell and Voldemort what they were up to.

So the morning of the ninth, Danielle awoke with butterflies in her stomach. Today was the big day. She hurriedly bathed and dressed warmly, as the temperature had dropped a great deal in the last week or so. She decided jeans ticked into her brown knee high leather boots, a thin cotton long sleeved shirt layered under a cream colored sweater, and a mid thigh length red coat. She had a nice cream colored hat, scarf, and mitten set she'd add when she went outside. She'd be warm and comfortable outside or in.

She arrived in the Great Hall to see it much busier than it usually was on a Saturday. Most of the students were up early, excitedly anticipating the first Quidditch match of the season. The tables were as packed as a normal breakfast. Danielle eventually spotted Harry sitting with Ron and Hermione. He looked so small and terrified. It really was astounding how tiny he was in this reality, and it made him seem even more vulnerable. Surprisingly, she noticed Snape approach him and say something.

When Snape arrived at the staff table, the only open seat was next to Danielle. He reluctantly took a seat and helped himself to some scrambled eggs and sausages. He noticed the tea was out of reach, and asked Danielle to pass it to him.

"What did you say to Harry?" she whispered as she did so.

"I was merely wishing him good luck with his first Quidditch match," he told her.

"You look like you scared the shit out of him. He's a fucking eleven year old Snape, it's not fair to terrorize him," she argued quietly.

"Language, Professor," he said softly. "Besides, you are the one who wanted him to face challenges and the harshness of life growing up. I am merely seeking to help him do so," he said with a superior smirk. In truth, he had been quite polite to Potter, and had been much less harsh with the boy than his instincts had urged him to be. But no need to tell Katz that. Two could play at the withholding information game.

Danielle frowned but refrained from saying anything, as Snape did have a point. Instead, she made polite conversation with Professor Kettleburn on her other side, ignoring the black clad Potions Master. When breakfast ended, everyone headed to the Quidditch pitch. Although cold, it was a clear and sunny day. According to many of the witches and wizards around Danielle, it was perfect Quidditch weather. Danielle went up to the teacher's section. Sitting smack in the middle of an empty bench was Professor Quirrell.

"Hello Quirinus! Is the seat next to you taken?" Danielle asked sweetly.

"N-n-n-n-no," Quirrell stuttered, sounding surprised that Danielle was choosing to sit with him, a she hadn't spent much time with him previously.

"Lovely weather today, isn't it?" she asked him.

"T-t-t-t-t-too c-c-c-c-c-cold!" he insisted.

"Yes, it is quite cold. In California, we rarely had weather like this. I feel like I'm freezing my butt off, but I didn't want to miss this. I've never actually been to a Quidditch match before," she told him.

"R-r-r-r-r-r-really?" he asked in a disinterested way.

"Oh yes, you see, because I'm a Squib, I couldn't attend a wizard's school. I had to attend the local public schools in Fairfax, where I grew up. And none of my siblings played, so I was never invited to a game at their school," she said with a sadness she did not feel.

"That's t-t-t-t-t-too bad," he muttered, clearly not wanting to make conversation, but Danielle continued to talk about nothing of consequence, distracting him.

Snape took a seat a row behind them and smirked. Leave it to Katz to talk someone to distraction. She certainly had enough to say when they met with Dumbledore. Danielle noticed he was seated behind them and gave him a wink, which left Snape slightly taken aback, but he soon recovered when he realized it was not a flirtatious wink, but a "we're in on this secret thing," type of wink.

Danielle rambled on about what she had heard about live Quidditch games and how they compared to Muggle sports, particularly basketball, as it was the sport she knew best having played on her high school team for three years. For a short girl, Danielle was a good player with a highly accurate three point shot, but being on the smaller side kept her from pursuing it on the collegiate level. All of which she shared with a more and more and annoyed looking Quirrell. Danielle smiled, pleased that her most annoying tendencies were being put to good use. Phase one of their plan was working perfectly. Disrupting Quirrell's concentration was necessary. On to the next step!

At last, the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch met Madam Hooch in the center of the field. Madam Hooch had Oliver Wood shake hands with Marcus Flint, although it was obvious they were both attempting to use raw strength to crush each other's bones. Then they took to their brooms and Madam Hooch blew the whistle, and both teams kicked off into the air.

The match was a fierce one, and Danielle had to focus on remaining on task. The main thing was to act really excited about everything going on. Danielle screamed like a maniac, pretending she was back in high school cheering on her high school boyfriend, Brian, who played point guard for the boys basketball team and went on to play at Wake Forrest. She was even more hyperactive than she was back then, and Quirrell watched her aghast, looking like he thought she was quite deranged. Snape, on the other hand, was fighting to hold back laughter. He had to admit, her performance was quite impressive , and it was hysterical to watch her subtly terrorize Quirrell. Honestly, it was the most entertaining thing he had seen in a long, long time.

It was when Angelina Johnson scored the first goal that the second phase of the plan started. Danielle pretended to be really in the moment. The moment the Quaffle flew through the Slytherin goal hoop, Danielle jumped to her feet cheering, throwing her arms into the air, and in the process hitting Quirrell's nose with all the force she had.

"Aaahhhh!" Quirrell screamed, clutching his nose as blood began to flow from it. Danielle remained standing, jumping up and down clapping, which had more to do with the successfully delivered blow than the Gryffindors scoring. Then she pretended to notice Quirrell, whose face was scrunched up in pain.

"Oh my goodness, I am sooooooo sorry, Quirinus! Your poor nose!" she cooed, sounding as apologetic as possible. "Are you alright?"

"Of course he's not alright, you've probably just broken his nose, you stupid girl," interrupted Snape. "We'll have to get you to the Hospital Wing, Quirrell."

"The H-h-h-h-hhospital W-w-w-w-w-w-wing? C-c-c-c-c-c-couldn't you just Episkey it?"

"Certainly I could," Snape told him. "I have a vast experience performing that spell. I even performed it on Dumbledore and myself."

At this, Quirrell's eyes went wide as saucers. He rather liked his nose, considered it one of his better features. He wasn't a particularly vain man about his looks, but he obviously did not want to end up with either Dumbledore's crooked nose or Snape's disproportionately large one.

"Okay, H-h-h-h-h-h-hospital wing," he agreed. He rose, and was surprised to see Danielle and Snape both rising as well. "W-w-w-w-w-what are you d-d-d-d-d-d-doing?"

"We're escorting you," Snape told him in a voice that made it clear there would be arguing.

"And I would feel just terrible if something happened to you on your way there, I did hit you pretty hard," Danielle insisted, wrapping Quirrell's arm around her shoulders. Snape did the same. Quirrell tried to wriggle out of their grips.

"R-r-r-r-r-really, this isn't neces-s-s-s-s-s-sary," he argued.

"Oh Quirinus, it really is. What if you get light headed and pass out? This way, you won't get hurt again."

And with that, she and Snape began marching Quirrell to the stairs of the stands. She and Snape made eye contact as they did, knowing they weren't going to let him make it the Hospital Wing without further issue. First, as they made it to the stairs, where there was a banister in the center of the stairway, dividing it. Snape was on Quirrell's left, Danielle on his right, and they managed to walk him groin first straight into the banister.

"Ughhhh…"Quirrell moaned in pain, falling to his knees. Snape sighed impatiently and pulled him to his feet, with only him walking Quirrell down the stairs. Quirrell was leaning heavily on Snape, his own legs barely holding him up, so midway down, Snape decided to see what would happen if he let go. Just as he thought, Quirrell went tumbling the rest of the way down. Danielle and Snape ran to the bottom of the stairs and apologized profusely. They then lifted Quirrell, even though they could clearly see he was not ready and continued across the grounds. While crossing the grounds, they managed to find every bit of uneven ground or oddly placed rock, causing Quirrell to constantly stumble and fall and them to have to pick him back up. He stubbed his toe on a randomly existing rock, and howled in pain and Snape and Danielle propelled him onward.

Once they reached the castle door, Danielle rushed forward to open it, smacking a conveniently placed Quirrell square in the jaw. They went inside, with Snape lengthening his strides purposely to make things more difficult. This led Danielle to stumble, knocking her elbow into Quirrell's chin.

"I cannot believe how ridiculously clumsy you are, Professor Katz. It's a miracle you learned to walk as a toddler," Snape growled.

"If you would slow down and take smaller steps, I wouldn't have such a hard time, you pretentious ass," she hissed back. This was the signal for the next phase. Snape and Danielle attempted to walk in different directions while not letting go of Quirrell and yanking his arms out of their sockets.

They then proceeded to bump Quirrell into every bit of furniture they passed, arguing the whole time as they walked. Even wedged between them, they managed to knock Quirrell into walls, tabled, and suits of armor. Quirrell took so many hard knocks, he looked quite out of it. At last, they reached the Hospital Wing.

"What on earth happened to Quirrell?" asked a shocked looking Madam Pomfrey. She told them to put him on the bed closest to her office, so Danielle and Snape guided him there and let go him, and as he fell he whacked his head on the headboard. He moaned pathetically, and Madam Pomfrey looked furious.

"If that's how you handled him on his way here, it's no wonder he arrived in this condition. You both should be ashamed of yourselves," she shrieked before heading to get potions and bandages for Quirrell.

"Well, Quirinus, we got you here safe and sound. I hope you'll be okay. If you need anything, either Professor Snape or I could come back and…"

"NO! You've both done enough already! Stay away from me," Quirrell moaned.

"Okay. See you later, alligator," Danielle said and with that she and Snape hurried from the room, unable to look each other in the face. Once they got down the corridor from the Hospital Wing and out of earshot from Madam Pomfrey before they chanced a glance. And when their eyes met, they erupted in laughter.

It was compulsive, hysterical, out of control laughter. Neither could control it and they laughed so hard they ended up sitting on the floor because they were laughing too hard to remain upright. They laughed until their sides and faces ached, hoots and chuckles echoing in the hallway.

"Did you see his face?" Danielle managed to get out between laughs, barely breathing.

"He was pretty angry," Snape said, struggling through the laughs.

"He's pissed!" Danielle giggled. And then she realized that Snape was laughing.

She stopped laughing and studied him. He was not wrapped in his usual cloud of anger and bitterness, nor tightly wrapped and cool as were his usual states of being. His eyes were closed, his head thrown back, and his mouth was not in its typical grimace, but an actual smile, a very nice smile as a matter of fact. He really should smile more, it made his whole face even more handsome. No one who had seen Snape's smile would ever think him unattractive.

But more amazing was his laugh. It was as deep and as rich as his voice, both of which sprung up from somewhere deep inside him and had the ability to entrance. If she weren't so shocked to be witnessing this moment, Danielle would have wanted to laugh along even if she did not know the joke. He laugh was amazing. Strange, she'd have never thought the idea of Snape laughing like that would be one of the sexiest things she had witnessed in a long, long time.

Snape slowly calmed down, and his laughter subsided. He was still smiling, breathing hard, and his usually pale face was flushed with pleasure. He had laughed so hard, tears were streaking his face. Danielle had as well, and much to both of their surprise, he reached out and gently wiped the tears away. He looked at her then with his usual intensity, but none of his usual animosity. It was a soft, yet burning look, and if he had chosen that moment to take her in his arms and kiss her, she would have been not only unresisting, but a very willing participant.

However, they heard footsteps coming and after exchanging a horrified look, scrambled to their feet. They made it in the nick of time, as Miles Bletchley, the Slytherin Keeper came up to them, dragging Chaser Adrian Pucey.

"Bletchley," Snape barked, back to his usual mood and demeanor. "What happened to Pucey?"

"Took a Bludger to the head near the end of the game," Bletchley mumbled.

"Is the game over? Who won?" Danielle asked.

"Gryffindor," snorted Bletchley. "Potter nearly swallowed the Snitch."

With that, he continued dragging Pucey to the Hospital Wing. Danielle looked to Snape, to see what he had to say, but without a word her turned and stalked away, his robes a graceful billowing mass behind him. Danielle sighed. They'd had a moment, but it had passed. She doubted the Potions Master would ever be that guarded with her again. With a sigh, she went to report to Dumbledore about the success of their mission.

_AN: I got some of my inspiration for this chapter from a picture of Alan Rickman cracking up on the set of one of the Harry Potter films. He's dressed in full Severus Snape regalia, but looks like he's laughing at the absolute funniest thing ever and is about to fall over. Maybe it's out of character, but I want to use this story to explore parts of Snape's personality that he never got the chance to. Sometimes, people and situations can take you out of your comfort zone, and you change for the better because of it. Maybe Snape will too, though I am playing with how things go. But what do you think of Laughing Snape? Please review, I'd love to have more feedback.


	15. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas.

December 1991

As Christmas approached, snow finally fell upon the Hogwarts' grounds. Danielle was the odd sort who hates cold weather, but loves snow. On the first day that snow fell, instead of using her free period to grade papers, she hustled outside to build a snowman and make snow angels. Lulu had supplied her with a carrot and some coal to decorate the snowman. She felt a childlike sense of delight as she worked, and she didn't even notice the cold as she worked.

The festive feeling was indoors as well. Ghosts drifted through the halls singing Christmas carols, Hagrid provided twelve enormous Christmas trees, and many teachers incorporated holiday themes into their lessons. Danielle herself did lessons with all of her classes comparing and contrasting Muggle and wizard holiday customs, as well as introducing them to other Muggle holidays, such as Hanukah. Since Danielle was Jewish, she celebrated Hanukah, and she brought a menorah and dreidels into her class, as well as Christmas decorations.

Danielle was looking forward to the time off between terms. Since she was American, she was used to a short Thanksgiving break, and this was the longest she had gone without a short break before. She found herself counting down the days until the holiday began. She also visited the House Elfs in the kitchen to request a chance to use the kitchen to prepare some special gifts for all her friends on the staff.

At last, on December 22nd, she attended the staff Christmas party. The teacher's lounge was hung with holly and fairy lights, and a small tree stood in the corner. An old phonograph played Christmas Carols, and a table was laden with delicious smelling foods, including a traditional plum pudding and a roast goose. Two teachers took half hour shifts patrolling the castle, switching off to take turns to enjoy the party. Snape had volunteered to do the patrolling the entire time, but Dumbledore wouldn't hear of it. So much against his will, Snape was forced to partake in the merriment, though Danielle doubted there was ever a less merry party goer than Snape, who sat in the corner glowering.

The rest of the staff ate, drank, and laughed together. Many presents were exchanged. Danielle had made homemade pecan pralines, a Southern specialty her mom had taught her to make. She had packaged them in attractive little boxes that could be used after the goodies inside were eaten, and she had picked each box to go with the taste of the teacher or staff member it went to. For instance, Dumbledore's was sky blue, McGonagall's a tartan print, and Snape's was emerald green. The pralines were a huge hit, and everyone seemed to really enjoy them.

Danielle was almost embarrassed at the generosity of the gifts given to her. McGonagall and the ladies had chipped in to give Danielle a really nice gift certificate to Harrods, as they knew she preferred Muggle clothing to wizard robes, Flitwick gave her a wizard chess set, and Dumbledore a nice Christmas bonus. Even Snape had given her a present, a book on the history of the wizarding world, which was oddly thoughtful as Danielle had mentioned wanting to read up on the subject. But her favorite gifts came from an unexpected source. Hagrid presented her with a large basket, which Danielle opened and let out a cry of delight. Inside was a tiny tan and white kitten with huge blue eyes.

"Yeh kept sayin' 'ow much you missed your cat back 'ome, so I thought I'd get you one for here," he told her gruffly as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him, his face turning bright red.

"She's beautiful, Hagrid, thank you so much!" Danielle said, her eyes tearing up in delight. The kitten cuddled close to her as she held her and purred loudly. "I'll call you Claudia," she announced. She couldn't say why she picked the name, it just seemed right. Claudia began kneading her tiny little paws against Danielle's chest in apparent approval. Danielle smiled, loving her new little baby. Everyone came up to ooh and ahh over the cute little ball of fur, and Claudia basked in the attention.

At last, the party broke up and Danielle returned to her quarters. Lulu surprised her with a litter box as a Christmas gift and a bag of litter.

"Mr. Hagrid tolds me he was gettings you a cat, so I thoughts to help you out. And I borroweds some bowls from the kitchen, until you get ones you likes," Lulu told Danielle. Danielle was thrilled, and she present Lulu with her present. Lulu actually enjoyed knitting in her spare time, so Danielle got her a basket full of balls of multicolored yarns. Lulu started crying loudly, as no human had ever given her a present before, and it took Danielle quite a while to calm the tiny elf.

The next day, the students and staff returned to their homes for the holidays. Only a small number remained at Hogwarts. The included Harry, who had no interest in spending any extra time with the Dursley's, the Weasley brothers, whose parents were visiting their brother in Romania, and two boys from Slytherin, who stayed for unknown reasons. Only herself, Snape, Dumbledore, Hagrid, and Filch were sticking around. Since so few people were there, they took their meals together at a smaller table in the Great Hall. Dinner was a quiet but pleasant affair. The next day was Christmas Eve, and Danielle spent the day walking outside on the grounds and reading the book Snape had given her. After a relaxed and enjoyable day, everyone met up for dinner. Danielle took a seat next to Snape.

"I started the book you gave me today, and I've really been enjoying it," she told him.

"Hmph," was his only answer, so Danielle turned to the Weasley twins who were seated on her other side and made conversation with them. After dinner, as she was about to leave the dining hall, she heard someone calling "Professor Katz," so she turned to see Ron Weasley running up to her.

"I just wanted to let you know I apologized to Hermione on Halloween," he told her. Danielle smiled at the young boy.

"I'm glad. Hermione may be a little bit different, but she'd a nice girl and deserves to be treated kindly," Danielle told him.

"We've actually become friends," Ron told her. And while Danielle was well aware of this, it made her happy to hear from Ron himself.

"Just remember to be nice to her. After all, words have power to hurt, and that's not just with spells," said Danielle. Ron nodded earnestly, then they went their separate ways.

Danielle's plan for the evening was to continue to reading the book Snape gave her, even though she really should use the time to catch up on her grading. Oh well, she thought, I have the time after Christmas. So she enjoyed her quiet evening, reading until about eleven thirty. At that point, she felt the craving for some cocoa. But when she opened her door, Claudia darted out into the hallway.

"Claudia, come back!" she cried, chasing after the cat. For a tiny little thing, Claudia was quite fast, and Danielle had difficulty keeping up with her. She chased the cat down the corridor and up stairs, until they reached the fourth floor. Claudia then continued down the hall, finally darting into a door that was cracked open slightly.

Danielle followed through to find a disused classroom. Instead of desks, only a tall mirror in an elaborate frame stood in the middle of the room. At the top in a fancy, old fashioned script read the words _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi, _which Danielle knew if you read backwards explained how the Mirror of Erised worked. But it wasn't the mirror that surprised her, it was the man in front on it.

Severus Snape was on his knees, his hands touching the glass. On the floor below him laid an empty bottle of Fire Whiskey.

"Oh Lily," he murmured in his deep voice, sending chills up Danielle's back. She realized that Snape must be seeing Lily Evans alive again in the mirror, perhaps even seeing her forgive him. This was not a good thing, Snape was obviously having a bad night of it.

"Severus," she said gently as she approached him. He turned to her and grabbed her wrist, pulling her down to the floor with him.

"You see Lily there, trapped in the mirror," he said, his eyes looking wild. "I'll get you, love," he called to the mirror, beating his fist against it. Danielle was horrified. Dumbledore needed the Mirror of Erised to help guard the Sorcerer's Stone, and with the force Snape was beating the mirror with, he would soon break it. Not only that, but he could be very seriously injured with pieces of shattered glass.

So Danielle jumped up and grabbed his arms, doing her best to stop him from smashing the mirror. He fought her grasp with everything he had. Snape was much larger and stronger than her, but Danielle had the advantage of being stone cold sober. She wrapped her arms around him from behind, holding on tight and struggling to keep a grip on him. Snape continued to fight, but once he realized it was futile to fight back, he did something that shocked Danielle. He burst into tears.

Snape sobbed hard, his whole body shaking from the force of his sobbing. Danielle relaxed her grip and with one hand held him, stroking his back and hair, which was surprisingly soft feeling. He was unable say anything intelligible, just making harsh, painful sounds. Danielle had rarely seen a man cry, and never in such an uncontrolled manner. She just continued to rub his back and make gentle, calming sounds, hopping she was comforting him somehow. It seemed to work after a while, as his sobbing subsided and he just made occasional watery hiccups.

"She isn't really in the mirror, is she?" he asked in a slurred voice.

"The mirror shows you what you desire, but not what's real," she whispered to him. "It's different for each of us."

"What do you see in it?" he asked her.

" I don't know," she said. "I haven't looked."

"Look and tell me," he insisted. So she glanced up into the mirror. Besides herself holding Snape, she saw her family. Her mother and father each had a hand on her back and were smiling. All her siblings, nieces, and nephews were there waving. Even more important, the background was not the classroom, but her parents' living room in Virginia.

"I see myself home, with my family," she told him.

"Lease you might go home," he slurred. "Lily's gone forever."

"Not if you keep her alive in your heart," came a voice from behind them. They both turned to see Dumbledore standing in the doorway. He was smiling sadly.

"The Mirror of Erised has brought stronger men than you to their knees, Severus, although consuming a whole bottle of Fire Whiskey doesn't help matters," Dumbledore said gently.

"Needed it. Can't stand Christmas without Lils. She's the only reason I ever celebrated it," groaned Snape.

"I know, we go through this every year," said Dumbledore with a sigh. "Danielle, can you assist me in getting Severus back to his quarters.

"Of course, just let me get Claudia and we'll go," she told him. She gathered the kitten up, who had been curled up on Snape's long black robes, which were pooled on the floor. She placed Claudia in the large pocket of her bathrobe and prayed that Claudia would behave and not try to escape again. Then, she and Dumbledore helped an unsteady Snape to his feet.

Guiding Snape back to his quarters was no easy feat. He was very drunk, and had all the unsteadiness and difficulty judging spacial issues. Plus, he was quite insistent he did not need help, as he almost took a belly flop into the hallway. He also talked a great deal of nonsense, which Danielle tuned out, as drunken ramblings were usually completely nonsensical anyway. At one point, he buried his nose into her hair.

"You smell so good," he gasped.

"Um…thanks," she said, not sure how to react. She decided not to try to carry the conversation on further.

"Just a little bit further," grunted Dumbledore.

At last they reached Snape's quarters. As they steered the professor through his dark, cramped sitting room, Danielle noticed a strange object in the corner covered by heavy tarps. She wondered what it was but had no time to investigate as they had to get Snape to his bed. Dumbledore opened the door and they carefully guided Snape into his dreary bedroom and laid him on his bed.

Danielle glanced around, wondering why Snape chose to live in such a dark, dreary room. Her quarters were far nicer, and as she had visited the rooms belonging to Filius, Minerva, and Pomona, she knew most professors had bright, cheery rooms. Granted, it reflected Snape's personality, being cold and forbidding looking, but why wouldn't he want something at least want something a little less unpleasant? Dumbledore banished Snape's boots and drew the blankets over Snape, who had started to snore. He nodded to Danielle and they stepped into Snape's sitting room. Again, the strange tarp covered object drew her eyes, but Dumbledore gestured for her to take a seat.

"I'm sorry you had to see Severus in this condition," he began.

"Does he do this each Christmas?" Danielle asked.

"Yes. He'd probably do it on Halloween and Lily's birthday too, but thankfully those are during the school term and he doesn't want to run the risk of students seeing him in this condition," Dumbledore sighed.

"Even now isn't a great time. If any of the students had been out of bed tonight, they could have run into him," Danielle offered.

"Yes, I do remind him of that each year, but I suppose he does it because he needs a release. You see, Severus keeps his emotions under such tight control, he just occasionally needs to let go."

"There are better ways to let go," Danielle scoffed. She thought of the laughter they shared the day of the Quidditch match. More of that would be good for Snape.

"I know, but sadly, there really is no talking to him sometimes," Dumbledore admitted.

"At least someone should keep him company next time. There's nothing worse than drinking alone," Danielle told him. Dumbledore nodded. Then he went to a cabinet and removed a bottle.

"Hangover potion, for tomorrow," he informed her. He went back into Snape's room and left it on the night table. Danielle followed him and gently adjusted Snape's blankets. He mumbled something that sounded like a name, but did not awaken.

"Merry Christmas, Severus Snape," she whispered, gently kissing her brow. Then she and Dumbledore left him to sleep it off.

The next day, as the people remaining at Hogwarts enjoyed a sumptuous Christmas dinner, Danielle glanced at Snape. He showed no ill effects from his binge the previous evening. Danielle vowed to not let him drink alone next year. Meanwhile, she was glad Snape had gone on his bender the previous night, as Harry would discover the Mirror of Erised. She was just glad Dumbledore would move the damn thing soon, as it was far more trouble than it was worth. She knew she was homesick and missed her family, and she didn't need that piece of shit mirror to tell her that. Much like Snape, it showed dreams so distant it almost wasn't worth contemplating.

_AN: Like Danielle, I am Jewish. However, since I married a non-Jew, we celebrate both holidays in our house. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas is my favorite Christmas song, even though it's a rather melancholy tune. It's a good fit for this chapter, in my opinion. Two chapters in a row where we see chinks in Snape's emotional armor. I hope that sits okay, and my reasoning for why he drinks on Christmas. By the way, any guesses what might be hidden by the tarp in Snape's quarters? I'll let you name a character in an upcoming chapter if you guess correctly. And please, review and let me know what you think.


	16. Don't Be Cruel

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Don't Be Cruel by Elvis Presley.

January 1992

Break soon ended and the students returned to fill the halls of Hogwarts and classes resumed. But of course, always a new problem on the horizon. At the first staff meeting of the year, Dumbledore announced it was time for teacher observations. Everyone groaned, and apparently teacher observations were hated as much in this world as in Danielle's. Each teacher was required to do two observations, one of their choice and one randomly selected. A signup sheet was passed around, and Danielle decided to observe Professor Sinastra, since Astronomy was a subject a Muggle like herself could accurately assess

But when the teachers were to get their second one, Danielle felt a certain amount of dread as she was sure she would end up with one of three she wouldn't want to observe; Snape, Trelawney, or Binns. Binns couldn't be fired and was a lousy teacher, so observing him was pointless. Trelawney was a fraud, but needed to be kept safe in the castle. And Snape was Snape, and Danielle just needed another way to piss the man off.

Dumbledore came around with a velvet bag containing stones with each professor's name on it. Each time a teacher pulled one out, she saw one teacher after another she would happily observe pick each other. Snape actually withdrew Danielle's name, so she felt fairly confident that he would not be the one to observe him. It was bad enough he'd be criticizing her, she didn't need more ire from him.

No such luck. Just as she feared, it was his stone she withdrew. Great. Just great.

So Danielle prepped for her observations. Every observation would be conducted with the observer under a Dissolution Spell so as to be less disruptive to a class. Teachers arranged schedules to observe each other. Besides Snape, Danielle would be observed by McGonagall, who had selected her, and Flitwick, since new teachers also had to be observed by their mentor teachers. Danielle arranged with all of them to come see her third year class on Monday morning. At least it would mean she would only have one lesson where she would be on display. She would observe Sinastra's class at midnight Wednesday and Snape's class Thursday afternoon.

Danielle had butterflies in her stomach Monday morning. Danielle left breakfast a few minutes early to finalize her setup. She was soon joined by the three observers. They greeted her, moved to the back of the room, and Dissolutioned themselves. Danielle decided she liked this better than real world observations. At least the kids would act normally, so they would really see how she teaches.

When the students arrived and lined up in the corridor Danielle let them in, announcing that they had five minutes to answer the question on the board. It was "How do Muggles deal with traveling great distances?" Danielle quickly and silently took attendance while they worked, then Jemima, a Hufflepuff girl collected the papers when Danielle called time. They took another five minutes to discuss their answers, ranging from trains, cars, airplanes, and boats. Then Danielle got into the heart of the lesson.

"What's the fastest and easiest form of long distance for wizard? Especially across oceans," she asked. Hands were raised, and she called on them.

"Broomsticks," said one.

"Apparation," another said.

"Portkeys," answered Cedric.

"I'll agree with Cedric, Portkeys work best for traveling across oceans," she said. "But what do you think is the equivalent to that for Muggles, especially say if I wanted to go home to America for a visit?" Cedric raised his hand.

"Airyplanes, I think," he said.

"Correct," Danielle said with a smile. "Why do you think?"

"Well, they're faster than boats, and they can cross land too. Boats can't"

"Exactly right, ten points for Hufflepuff," she said.

Danielle launched into a lesson on how Muggles figured out how to fly. She showed them drawings of Da Vinci's flying machines, demonstrated a miniature hot air balloon, and showed video clips of airplanes flying. She went over how the Wright Brother's invented airplanes, how their use in the First World War proved their effectiveness, how Lindbergh crossed the Atlantic in 1927, and how jets developed. She led a guided discussion where students made logical leaps and came to appropriate conclusions. All the students participated, as they were used to her teaching that way. In end, their homework was to research and present a short report on a Muggle aeronautical achievement in two weeks.

When class was dismissed, she waited and her observers canceled their spells. McGonagall smiled and said they'd have their reports by Friday. Flitwick offered her a thumbs up, but Snape just scowled. Danielle suspected she would be fine, other than Snape.

On Wednesday night, Danielle observed Sinastra. She worked first indoors, going over the reasons stars were different colors and then set the students outside to identify different colored stars. It was an age appropriate lesson for the first years, and they responded well. Sinastra ran an orderly class, and other than Danielle wanting her to show more of why the colors of stars are important, it was an excellent lesson, giving them good practice with using their telescopes which first years were still learning to use.

The following afternoon, Danielle arrived at Snape's dungeon classroom and knocked on the door.

"Enter," he called. She came in, hoping this would go okay.

"I'll need you to Dissolution me, please," she told him. Snape let out a long suffering sigh, but gently tapped her on the head to cast the spell. She felt the now familiar sensation of an egg running down her head and body, and knew she would be invisible. She then moved to the section of the classroom Snape indicated would keep her out of the students' ways.

A short time later, the first years students arrived. Danielle's stomach clenched when she realized she was observing Harry's class. Snape had stepped out and the students entered and drifted to their seats. Snape swept into the room, his glowering presence silencing any chatter. He gave a brief, precise explanation of the potion they were brewing, set the instructions on the board, and set them to work. He divided the rest of his time between grading work and moving amongst the students and checking their work. He generally either complimented the Slytherin's work or at least ignored the worst of their efforts. For the Gryffindors, he ignored their best efforts and harshly criticized their poorest ones. Worse, he completely terrorized Neville Longbottom. Neville looked like he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, with Snape constantly barking orders at him, then telling him how inadequate he was. As class ended, Snape had students bottle their potions and leave them for grading. Neville left the room on the verge of tears, the rest of the Gryffindors glaring at Snape.

"Come over here, Katz, and I'll cancel the spell," he called to her. Danielle did, and as soon as he could see her face, he could see Danielle glaring at him just as fiercely as his Gryffindor students had been.

"What?" he snarled, annoyed by the look on her otherwise lovely face.

"Picking on Neville like that was so uncalled for," Danielle told him, anger making her voice shake.

"Longbottom needs to learn to pay attention and be careful with his work, Potions are a dangerous subject and if he's not careful, he could blow up this whole room," Snape argued.

"Bullshit. You're not helping him, you're terrifying him"

"If it helps him learn-"

"-It doesn't. If you laid off him a bit, he might actually do better." Snape let out a snort of disbelief

"Unlikely. Longbottom just isn't a Potions brewer," he started.

"How could he be with you sweeping in and pissing all over everything he does. You terrorize him!"

"And why should I care?"

"Because you're his goddamned teacher, and it is your job to care, whether you like it or not!"

"And you care about every student you teach?"

"Each and every one, whether I like them or they deserve it or not!"

"And it doesn't bother you that you are wasting your life away, slaving over idiotic papers written by half illiterate children who will never amount to anything?

"I'd never presume to know how someone will turn out when they grow up, and you shouldn't either. I had teachers treat me the way you just did Neville, but I rose above it. And he will to. One day, Neville Longbottom is going be a Professor, just the same as you, despite everything you ever do to him," she shouted, completely losing her temper. Snape quickly flicked his wand at the door, casting silencing spell.

"You really expect me to believe a dunderhead like Longbottom will ever be on staff here?"

"So it was written, so it shall be done," Danielle said in her most imperious manner.

"I'll never consent to him as a colleague," Snape insisted.

"You won't have to," Danielle said, then instantly regretted it. Snape's eyebrows furrowed.

"And what does that mean?"

"Just that you won't be teaching here when Neville is," she told him, hoping he'd leave it at that. But of course that was too much to ask.

"Something happens to me, and you know it," he hissed.

"Yeah, you abandon your post and leave the school, that's it."

"And what becomes of me," he asks softly.

"I…I don't know," Danielle tells him. And in a sense it's true. Rowling never did write anything about Snape's experiences in the afterlife. She hopes this half truth satisfies him. He just scowls.

"Either way, Longbottom is a hopeless waste of space," he states.

"Just because you feel that way about yourself doesn't mean you should project that on your students," she shouts back.

"And just because you're some almighty oracle doesn't mean you need to tell people how to teach, you insufferable little bitch," he snarls. What he wasn't expecting was Danielle to slap him across his face, with a surprising amount of power that actually put him off balance for a second.

"Asshole," she spat as she exited the room. Snape stood there furious. But he was most furious because he knew in part she was right. He hated teaching, and he did take it out on his students. But he had nowhere else to go. He wondered where he ended up, but Danielle wasn't going to tell him that. He cursed his stupidity in baiting her so, but that woman was so…difficult. Yet, he was less angry with her than he would be with most women.

The following morning, during the short break between classes, Danielle received three letters via owl. They were copies of her observation. The teachers had given one copy to Dumbledore, and sent another to her. She waffled for a moment to decide if she wanted to face them yet, but in the end she decided to get it over with immediately. She tore open McGonagall's first. McGonagall was very impressed with the orderly manner of her classes and how she used discussion to teach. She said that was a difficult thing to do and Danielle handled it well. Flitwick's assessment was similar, saying she had a great rapport with her student, and he concern and respect for them was evident. Finally, she opened Snape's.

_Previously, I had never seen the point to teaching Muggle Studies. I considered it a foolish waste and that it took time away from more serious subjects. But as taught by Professor Katz, I can see it could be a subject of great value. Professor Katz was able to connect the way Muggles do things with the way wizards do things, as well as showing how Muggles developed their technology to cope with lack of magic. She made the lesson informative and interesting, and by using pictures, demonstrations, and Muggle movie clips, she added a visual element rarely seen in most lessons that the students seemed to respond to. _

_ More importantly, Professor runs a very effective classroom. Her students appear to be extremely well trained and know what is expected of them. They set to their assigned tasks immediately and worked hard. It must not have been easy to train them as thus, and Professor Katz as done so quite well. She also used discussion in teaching, something I have never been able to implement in my own classroom. She was able to steer the students away from incorrect assumptions and ideas and keep them on track._

_ Professor Katz is obviously enthusiastic about her subject, and it shows when she teaches. She always seems happy and excited to be teaching. I cannot imagine where she comes by this, so it must be inborn. I admit, if I were a student here now, she is exactly the type of teacher I would want to teach myself. My recommendation is not only to retain her, but offer her a raise. She is very deserving._

_ Sincerely,_

_Severus Snape_

Danielle held the paper in a daze. She had ripped Snape a new one in her assessment of him assuming he would do the same. To have him praise her teaching, and to say he she made him see value in her subject was unbelievable. She felt awful. She rushed to his classroom as fast as she could, and was relieved to catch him as he was leaving.

"Got a minute?" she asked. He shrugged. "I got your Observation write up. I don't know what to say, except thank you."

"Well, you could have thanked me by being less harsh in yours," he said, drawing it from his cloak pocket and shaking it at her.

"I know. I was angry when I wrote it, and I will ask Dumbledore to withdraw it and allow me to rewrite it," she offered.

"Save your breath, I already know what an inadequate instructor I am, and I don't need you to elucidate further on the matter. " He started to walk and she jogged after him.

"Look, I want to say that you know your subject matter brilliantly, and the students are lucky to have someone as knowledgeable as you teaching them. I also wanted to say that you're fairer than you used to be, and to keep working on it. But that you have potential to be a great teacher and you should do everything you can to become that teacher. Just don't be cruel."

He stopped and turned to her. His look was unfathomable and his obsidian eyes unreadable. Finally he sighed.

"You were right. I am a thoroughly nasty individual. That's who I am. Of course it trickles down into my teaching. I will watch myself around Longbottom, and that is all I can offer."

With that, he turned and glided away. Danielle was left standing in the hallway, taken aback. She'd never understand that man. Never.

_AN: A hard fit for a song again, but who doesn't love some Elvis Presley in their lives? Not the observation Danielle expected from Snape. I hated being observed when I was teaching. I guess that shows. But it's a real part of the job and a god way to create conflict here. Please review.


	17. Dazed and Confused

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Dazed and Confused by Led Zeppelin.

January - May 1992

Snape mostly avoided Danielle after Observations were over, Danielle only really spent time with him during the meetings they had with Dumbledore in his office. Both of them asked her if whether Quirrell would attack again during a Quidditch match. Danielle told them that Snape serving as a referee prevented any more Quidditch mishaps, so he agreed to do so for the upcoming Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff match.

During the match, Danielle noticed Snape making an actual effort to be fair. He did penalize Gryffindor far less than he did in the book, and only for actual infractions. Harry still managed to catch the Snitch in only five minutes. It amazed Danielle that despite all the changes they were making, certain things still remained the same. She did wander about that but decided to see how things progressed further in time before questioning it too much.

Meanwhile, during this match Danielle made a point of sitting in the stands where the Slytherin and Gryffindor sections met. She did this to prevent a scuffle between Ron, Neville, Malfoy, Goyle, and Crabbe. She took a seat behind them when they weren't paying attention, and when Malfoy tried to start something up with Ron and Neville, Danielle made like she just noticed Hermione sitting there and struck up a conversation with her, drawing Ron and Neville into the conversation as well. Danielle figured there was no harm in preventing some minor problems from arising. No need to make a big deal about it and involve Snape and Dumbledore, not for something minor Danielle could take care of herself.

That same night, Snape arrived late to a planned meeting with Dumbledore and Danielle. He looked incredibly put out.

"I just ran into Quirrell in the Forbidden Forrest, and I suspect someone overheard our conversation," he told them.

"It was Harry. It's hearing you with Quirrell that convinces him that you're after the Sorcerer's Stone. It's actually a good thing he did overhear you," Danielle told him.

"Terrific, Potter thinks I'm a villain, just what I wanted after trying to be decent to him," Snape remarked sarcastically.

"Severus, you are actually doing quite well on that front," Dumbledore insisted.

"You were doing great today at the match. "You reffed so well, you could even apply for a job with the NBA or NFL," Danielle told him, which earned her nothing but a blank look.

"Anyway, good job," she finished lamely, silently vowing to leave American sports references out of conversations with Professor Snape, especially since he wouldn't get it anyway.

Snape just gave her another annoyed look, and after the observation debacle, she couldn't blame him. Why was that the one time he actually had to be nice? And at such an inconvenient time too!

As the Easter holidays approached Danielle stopped by Dumbledore's office to discuss the Norbert situation. At first, they thought perhaps that they should just gently take either the dragon or the egg off of Hagrid's hands rather than let the kids get involved. But Harry might not be able to figure out the Sorcerer's Stone mystery without paying a visit to the Forbidden Forest. So again, the plan was for a Dissolutioned Snape to watch over Harry and make sure no harm would come to him.

At last, the morning came where Danielle heard that Harry, Hermione, and Neville were in disgrace for being out of bed after curfew. Danielle looked across the table to Snape, knowing tonight he would be in the Forbidden Forest to keep an eye on Harry. Danielle had wanted to go along as well, but this time Dumbledore and Snape together had forced her into staying behind. She hoped Snape would be able to follow Harry and make sure nothing went awry, which he would have a harder time doing since he wasn't the one who actually read the books.

Snape would never have admitted it to anyone, not for anything, that he was actually full of trepidation about that night. After all, he had the potential to come face to face with his former Master. If the Dark Lord caught sight of him, no amount of Occlumency would hide the fact that he was a traitor. Snape's greatest fear in life was that he would be exposed before he would have a chance to avenge Lily's death. There was nothing Snape desired more than to fully destroy the Dark Lord once and for all. But being discovered too soon would mean Lily would have died in vain, a thought that haunted Snape.

So that night, under the strongest Dissolution Spell he could cast, he silently followed after Hagrid and the children. Hagrid sends Malfoy and Neville in one direction, taking Harry and Hermione with him. But after Malfoy's tricks scare Neville into shooting red sparks into the air for help, Hagrid switches Harry and Neville. If Snape were in a position to reveal himself, he would have protested. No way should Potter be allowed to wander about the Forbidden Forest with only Draco Malfoy and Hagrid's cowardly drool monster of a dog.

Snape followed as closely as he dared. He listened to Malfoy's spiteful words to Harry, but he wasn't concerned, as that was not really is concern tonight. At last, the boys stumbled across the dead unicorn Hagrid had them looking for, as well as the Dark Lord hidden beneath a voluminous cloak and drinking it's blood. Malfoy screams like a little girl and runs off in terror, followed closely by that mangy mutt. Harry is slowly trying to back away as his nemesis draws closer, and Snape has his wand ready to fight to protect the boy. Suddenly, a centaur of all things, comes bursting into the clearing and rescues Harry. Snape does his best to follow, but as he only has two legs to the centaur's four, he has his work cut out for him. And although Danielle has told Snape that the centaur will rescue Harry, Snape wants to make sure Harry has made it to safety.

Snape spends a good hour or two fighting his way through the underbrush in the forest, trying to trace the centaur's steps. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the centaur is in front of him. The centaur had a palomino body and blond hair, and was quite handsome.

"Professor Snape, I presume?" he asked.

"You can see me?" Snape asked, surprised.

"No, but centaurs can sense humans hidden under spells and magical concealment devices. Show me your face."

And despite a thousand reasons why Snape should remain concealed, he canceled the spell.

"Ah, there you are," the centaur said.

"What do they call you?" Snape asked.

"I am called Firenze," he said.

"Firenze, has Harry been safely returned to the Castle?" Snape inquired.

"Yes, he rejoined Hagrid and the other foals. He is safe." Snape let out a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding, relief washing over him. Firenze continued to study Snape, making Snape feel distinctly uncomfortable. However, he was wise enough not to turn his typical snark and sarcasm on so powerful a creature.

"Severus Snape, I have been following your path in the stars. Yours, and that of the visitor you house in Hogwarts Castle," Firenze said.

"The visitor? Do you mean Professor Katz," Snape asked.

"Yes, the visitor from another world. Her arrival was…unexpected. The paths of the stars have shifted accordingly," he told Snape.

"And?" Snape asked after the centaur remained quiet for quite some time.

"She is incredibly important to the coming war. She will create ripples in the ocean of time that will result in tidal waves when the last battle is fought," Firenze said. Snape felt chills go down his spine. He was not one to dismiss Divination outright as Minerva would, his experience overhearing Trelawney had taught him a thing or two about that. He feared that once again, his life was becoming entwined with prophecies beyond his understanding.

"She will need protection," Firenze continued. "You must be her champion, if she is to become yours."

"Champion? I have no idea what you mean!" Snape cried in frustration.

"You will, my friend. Eventually you will. Protect her. Befriend her. She will need you to survive."

Snape was really exasperated now. Befriend Katz? The centaur surely had to be joking. But Firenze's face did not seem to be made to break into foolish grins, and somehow his serious countenance convinced Snape he was for real.

"And how is she supposed to be my champion? She's a Muggle," he spat.

"The visitor is no ordinary Muggle. She knows of things yet to pass, and she knows the hearts and minds of all the participants. She will be the difference in the end," Firenze insisted.

"Will she ever return to her own world?" Snape wondered aloud. At this Firenze frowns.

"It is difficult to say. The stars do not always give clear light. There are many paths she can take, some of which would lead her home, but in the end, it is a matter of her will," Firenze murmured.

"How can her will subvert destiny?" Snape asked.

"Destiny is always shaped and molded by free will," Firenze stated, which made Snape's head ache. Once, he had stumbled upon a Muggle philosophy book, and there had been long sections on free will versus destiny. Reading it had made Snape's head ache, and this was a man who read the driest potions journals for pleasure. Firenze seemed to understand Snape's confusion and frustration, because he offered the Potions Master a gentle smile.

"You will understand one day, Severus Snape. But remember, the visitor will need you. And you will need her. Just try to let go of your past so you can embrace your future."

And with a swish of his long tail, Firenze turned and galloped into the Forest, leaving Snape standing there.

"I'm better off taking predictions from Muggle weathermen," Snape muttered as he set off to the Castle.

When he arrived, he reported to Dumbledore and Danielle all of what conspired in the Forbidden Forest, save his conversation with Firenze. He did not feel up to spending the night sharing ridiculous speculations. In truth, there was no way for them to know until everything unfolded, and in Snape's humble opinion, he would prefer knowing less than he already did.

Meanwhile, it was little more than a week until Quirrell would make his attempt on the Sorcerer's Stone. Final plans were laid out for this last, and most important event of the year. On top of that, it was exam time. Danielle and Snape were both stretched thin as it was, reviewing with their classes and writing their exams. And it would only get worse next week, when said exams had to be graded. It certainly wasn't fair that Voldemort would be making his attempt in the midst of the busiest time of the school year. But there was nothing either of them could do but set their noses to the grindstones and prepare for what was to come.

_AN: Sorry this is such a short chapter. Other than Snape's very important meeting with Firenze, most of this was just transitional. But the predictions made by Firenze will come into play, starting after the Sorcerer's Stone is saved. Trust me, this is important. The song, Dazed and Confused, is a good way to explain Snape's mindset right now. And the opening verse nicely relates a bit to him and Danielle. Plus, it's one of the greatest rock songs ever written. Which reminds me, when all this is over, I am creating a mix of all the songs I used for my own enjoyment.


	18. Mickey

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Mickey by Toni Basil.

June 4th, 1992

Exams commenced soon after and all that week, Danielle, Snape, and Dumbledore were on pins and needles waiting for the day of Quirrell's attempt to steal the Sorcerer's Stone. All their hard work, preparation, and planning would come down to this one day. So much was riding on Harry successfully saving the Sorcerer's Stone and on Danielle and Snape being ready to assist him if he needed it. Although in her heart, Danielle knew Harry would be fine.

On the morning of the last day of exams, Danielle awoke in a high state of alert. Usually, Danielle was a little slow moving in the morning, and allowed herself extra time to get ready because of this, but this morning she was wide awake from the moment her antique alarm clock rang and woke her. Danielle moved about her quarters at a rate of speed that was astounding for her in the morning. By seven she was already bathed, dressed, and ready to go. She smoothed her sweating palms against her comfortable brown pants (or trousers as she had now taken to calling them) and tugged at her sea green cotton sweater. She was dressed to move in case she needed to, and had a small shoulder bag that held all her important supplies for the day.

Somehow, Danielle made it through the school day. She was glad she was only giving exams and didn't have to actually teach a lesson today, as she would have never been able to concentrate. And since her classes were so small, it was easy to keep an eye on them and make sure no one was trying to cheat. She was in no mood for shenanigans like that today.

As soon as class ended, Danielle hurried across the school to meet Snape in the third floor corridor. He glowered at her as she raced up to meet him.

"You ready?" she asked him and was answered with a curt nod. He had the key that Dumbledore had provided so they could enter the room that was housing Fluffy, Hagrid's three headed dog. Snape was not looking forward to encountering the beast again, as his last visit with Fluffy had resulted in Fluffy trying to remove a chunk of his leg in the process. But then again Snape had not been aware that Fluffy enjoyed music, and was completely unprepared. Danielle, on the other hand was not, and as Snape unlocked the door she slipped a small, rectangular object from her bag.

Fluffy was massive, and his most notable features were his three gigantic, drooling mouths filled with sharp, pointy teeth. He let out a low growl as intruders entered his domain, and was moving as if to pounce when Danielle pressed the button on the object she was carrying.

"Oh Mickey, you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind, Hey Mickey!" burst out of the machine. The singer's incredibly annoying voice kept repeating that phrase.

"What the hell are you doing? Trying to get that thing angry enough to bite your foolish head off" Snape shouted.

"Don't complain, look," Danielle said, pointing at Fluffy. The animal's eyelids got heavy and began to fall. It let out a massive yawn, then turned three times in its place and went to sleep. Danielle crept forward and opened the trap door as Fluffy began to snore loudly.

"Remember, we're jumping right into the Devil's Snare down there," she reminded him.

"I remember," he said through gritted teeth. Then he answered her with a nasty smile. "Ladies first."

"Fine," said Danielle, and she jumped so fast, it was almost like she had Apparated. Snape sighed and steeled himself, jumping down to join her, his black robes billowing and fluttering around him as he fell. He landed on a springy mass of green tendrils, which immediately began wrapping themselves around him. He twisted his head to see Danielle also ensnared and looking frightened, but doing everything to remain calm.

"I'm ready for you to shed some light on the subject, Professor," she called to Snape.

"Lumos Maximas" he obliged, and suddenly the entire room was as brightly lit as if it were daylight. The Devil's Snare recoiled and dropped them to the floor with a crash. Snape and Danielle lay there for a moment, groaning, and then they stood up and brushed themselves off.

"Remind me to ask Pomona to never send me one of those for my birthday," Danielle muttered.

Snape chose not to respond, but found a spot by the wall and took a seat. Danielle joined him and they sat close to the wall, out of the way.

"I'm going to cast the Dissolution Spell now, in case anyone arrives early," Snape told her. Danielle nodded, and Snape tapped the top of her head, and she soon felt the spell spreading itself over her. Snape then cast it on himself, and Danielle scootched a little closer him so that she could feel his invisible presence. He stiffened uncomfortably, but she wanted to make sure she knew where he was. The two sat silently for a while, and it was both boring and uncomfortable. Danielle began to doze off when she heard the trap door open up again. This time, she heard harp music playing, and that was followed by a scream as someone dropped through the trap and onto the Devil's Snare.

"Incendio," cried Quirrell, and the plant dropped him just a few feet from where Danielle and Snape were sitting. He groaned as if in pain.

"What are you waiting for? Continue onward!" screeched a cold, high pitched voice.

"Yes Master," Quirrell panted and he opened the door to the next room. About twenty minutes later, the trap door opened, this time letting in flute music. This time, there were three screams as the children fell down toward the Devil's Snare, and Danielle knew Harry, Ron, and Hermione had arrived.

At first, the children struggled and were frightened by the plant. Snape drew his wand, but Danielle heard him doing so and grabbed his wrist.

"Wait," she whispered. "They'll figure it out."

"Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare...what did Professor Sproutsay? - it likes the dark and damp" Hermione shouted, sounding very panicked.

"So light a fire!" cried Harry.

"Yes - of course - but there's no wood!" said the still panicked young witch.

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD? ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?" screamed Ron.

"Oh, right!" gasped Hermione.

And Hermione finally remembered to cast the Bluebell flame spell she was so well known for. The plant recoiled and dropped them on the floor in front of the invisible Snape and Danielle. Once the kids shook off the fall, they quickly made their way into the next room with Snape and Danielle following, their hands clasped so as not to lose each other.

This was the room where the keys were enchanted to fly on wings, a whimsical bit of magic by Flitwick. Danielle had to admire her mentor's deft hand. This was certainly an area where the kids did not need any help, as Harry was an expert flier. He took the broom and did what both Danielle and Snape knew they could never do, and caught the key. Snape and Danielle followed through the door and came upon the next obstacle

Now they had entered the room with the giant enchanted chess set. Snape led Danielle to a hidden catwalk Dumbledore had installed so they could sneak though without Harry and his friends noticing them. But they were only to the center when Danielle stopped short.

"You have got to see this," she insisted. So with another long suffering sigh, Snape stood with her in the center of the catwalk.

As Danielle expected, Ron took charge. He took the spot belonging to the black knight, and ordered Harry and Hermione into the other empty places. Snape was surprised, as Hermione was widely regarded as the most intelligent member of the trio. But it was soon clear that Ron was an amazing chess player. He cleverly countered every move the white pieces made, and he played with a self assurance Snape had never seen in the boy. Clearly, he had underestimated Ron Weasley.

And he became even more so as he watched the boy sacrifice himself to allow Harry and Hermione to continue. After Ron was struck down, Snape leaned to Danielle and asked the question that was vexing him.

"Is he okay?" he asked, sounding more worried than Danielle had ever heard him.

"He's fine. He even recovers from this ordeal faster than Harry does," she reassured him. They watched Harry check mate the white king, then they continued across the catwalk to enter the chamber where there lay a troll that had been knocked out. Obviously Quirrell's work, as he had a special affinity for the creatures. They all hurried along to enter the potions chamber.

This was Snape's own addition to the protection of the Sorcerer's Stone. Snape had worked for a very long time to come up with a good riddle that would make it difficult for anyone to solve. Seeing that Quirrell was not still there left him very annoyed. He was completely sure that neither Harry nor Hermione would be able to work it out, but to his utter astonishment, Hermione solved it quite quickly. Since there was not enough for both her and Harry to use, she took the potion that would send her back through the purple flames that guarded the door they had just come through, while Harry would take the one that would send him onward through the black flames.

As they worked this out, Snape passed Danielle a vial containing the same potion as Harry was drinking. That way, they would be able to follow. Danielle unstoppered it and drank it down, trying not to gag at its awful flavor. Finally, Hermione returned to take care of Ron and Danielle and Snape followed Harry into the final chamber.

Danielle took a deep breath as they came into the room. Standing before the Mirror of Erised was Quirrell, still wearing his hideously ugly purple turban. Harry was of course surprised to see him. Danielle and Snape walked quietly closer to Harry. This was the only situation Danielle was at all worried about. Her own experiences deal with a psychopath (her ex Mark) had taught her that psychopaths were nothing if not unpredictable, so anything truly could happen.

Quirrell of course beckoned Harry to the Mirror, and Harry silently contemplated it. Only by watching his expression for a split second in the Mirror was Danielle able to determine that he now had possession of the Sorcerer's Stone.

"I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore, I've just won the House Cup," Harry tries to lie. But of course, Voldemort can easily use Legilmency to see the truth.

"Liar," he hisses. Quirrell then removes his turban, revealing the face of Lord Voldemort growing out of his own head. Harry looks absolutely horrified, and Danielle has to admit the effect is far scarier in person than it was in the film version.

"There is no good or evil, only power and those too weak to use it," Voldemort insists, which causes Snape to stiffen. Of course that would be the philosophy of the man who killed Lily, who had it in him to murder a baby and his entire family. Snape could not understand his action then, and they were still horror to him now. If only he could make him pay now.

Voldemort ordered Quirrell to get the Stone from Harry, but when Quirrell touched Harry, painful boils erupted all over his hand. Harry sees this and knows what he needs to do. He grabs on to Quirrell with everything he has, holding tight. The boils spread and Quirrell bucks and tries to throw the boy off of him as the pain grows, overwhelming him. Voldemort lets out a high pitched scream and removes himself from Quirrell's body, escaping before the pain can consume him as well.

As Quirrell feels this, he screams and draws his wand and tries to cast a Stunning Spell, but the pain causes his aim to go wild. The jet of red light is heading straight for the spot next to Danielle, the spot she knows Snape is standing in. Without any thought of her own safety, she roughly pushes him aside and the curse hits her.

The first thing Danielle hears is a soft, electronic beeping. That's strange, she thinks. Electronics don't work at Hogwarts. But then she notices another sound, that of a woman crying. It's a familiar voice sobbing, although Danielle has never heard it sounding so sad and broken.

She then hears a soft, male voice comforting the person who was crying. This voice is as familiar as Danielle's own, especially the comforting tone. She remembers it from when she was six and first learning to ride her bicycle, and she had fallen off and badly scraped her knee. The same voice offered words of comfort and encouragement, as they were offering now.

"She's strong, Sharon. She never gives up without a fight," the man said.

"But she was beaten within an inch of her life," Sharon sobbed softly. "How could he do that to her?"

Sharon, Danielle thought. The same name as my mother. And then she became aware of the scents. She could smell strong antiseptic smell she had always come to associate with hospitals, like when she went to visit her grandmother in the cancer ward as she was dying. It was a smell that frightened and saddened Danielle. But she also smelled the familiar and comforting scent of Old Spice Aftershave. Just like Dad uses, she thought.

Danielle then realized she was in pain. Terrible pain. It felt like every bone in her body had been pounded to dust. She was sure she was covered in nasty bruises, turning all shades of purple, green, and yellow. And she felt something that truly terrified her. There were tubes running up her nose and down her throat. She started to gag.

"Dr. Wilson, something's happening," Sharon screamed. Sharon the woman who sounded very much like Danielle's mother.

And Danielle opened her eyes to see both her parents standing over her, looking horrified. They were pushed aside as unfamiliar nurses and doctors came in and started treating her.

What the hell happened to me? Danielle tried to scream this, but not a sound came out of her. She felt a needle slide beneath her skin, and her vision started to blue. No! she screamed inside her head. Mom, Daddy, please don't let me go! And then everything again went black.

Snape looks up from where he is laying on the floor seeing Harry passing out and Quirrell collapsing. Snape quickly cancels the Dissolution Spells. He has three people who he has to check on, and while part of him, the highly logical part that is capable of developing powerful new spells and rewriting inadequate potions textbooks, tells him he needs to check Harry first, he goes without hesitation to Danielle's side.

She is barely breathing, and when he checks her pulse in her neck, it is light and fluttery. Thinking fast, he reaches into his robes for a vial of a powerful healing potion he invented while a Death Eater to deal with the after affects of the Cruciatious Curse. He silently prays it will work as he tips it down her throat. At first, nothing. Then she coughs. He pulse strengthens and her breathing calms. Her soft blue eyes open and look up into his dark ones.

"Danielle, are you alright?" he asks her softly, trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

"I…I saw them," she whispers.

"Who?" he asked, confusion adding to his worries.

"My parents. Snape, I was in a hospital. My mother was standing over me, crying. She said someone beat me within an inch of my life," Danielle told him, tears filling her eyes. Snape had never seen anyone look so heartbroken, and he felt something stir inside his chest that he hadn't felt for many years.

"Danielle, you were here the whole time. I gave you a healing potion, and you just woke up," he tells her as gently as he possibly can. But no, the tears start spilling down her cheeks.

"It was real. I was there. And I swear I saw them," she cried anxiously.

"I believe you," he reassured her. "But I need to get you to the Hospital Wing, you need Madam Pomfrey."

"Where's Harry?" she asks, suddenly remembering why she is in the chamber with the Mirror and what they were trying to do.

"He's over there," Snape said, nodding in the direction where Harry lay.

"Help him," she insists.

"Danielle," he starts, but she won't let him continue.

"No! We have to help him. He saved the Stone, we owe it to him to get him help."

Snape looks mutinous, but something stops him from arguing. He knows she is right. But that doesn't make it easier for him to leave her. He whips off his robe and with surprising gentleness wraps it around her, quickly sitting her up and making her more comfortable.

"Stay put. I'll be back soon," he tells her, hating himself for leaving her there in such a vulnerable state. What if Voldemort decided to return. He doesn't even want to contemplate that. But he scoops up Harry, the boy's head resting on the shoulder of his white linen shirt. He looks at Danielle one last time.

"Go. I'll be fine," she offers with a brave, if watery smile.

So he does. As he, leaves he glances over his shoulder at her, wishing he could be two places at once and help Harry and her both.

Danielle's smile fades as soon as he leaves. She is in a great deal of agony, both physical and emotional. Whatever Quirrell did, it hurt like hell. And seeing her parents suffering makes her feel like her heart was being cut out of her on top of the pain. She never wanted to see either of her parents so miserable. Danielle had never seen her mother like that, even when her mother nursed her grandmother through the last months of cancer that killed her. And her father, trying to be strong and stoic, but suffering in silence. That's exactly like him.

It felt so real. The sights, the sounds, the sensations all felt as if she had really been there. Had it been a dream? A vision? A view of an alternate reality? Danielle couldn't even begin to sort it all out.

At that moment, Danielle noticed she was only a few feet away from the Mirror of Erised. For a reason she would never be able to explain, she began to drag her aching body across the floor. It took what seemed like forever. Danielle nearly passed out from the pain halfway there, but that famous stubborn streak she had made her keep pushing herself to make it. At last, she was sitting below the Mirror. She pulled herself up and peered into it.

Instead of her face reflected back at her, Danielle saw herself sitting up in a hospital bed. She was hugging her mother, her father standing over her and stroking her hair. Danielle swore she could almost hear whisper Dani, his nickname into her ear.

"Mom. Dad," she whispered. Then she collapsed and knew nothing.

AN: Some of this chapter was inspired by the television show Life on Mars. I never saw the original British version, but I was a huge fan of the sadly short lived American remake. In it, a police officer is hit by a car and wakes up in the 1970s. Throughout the series, he occasionally has glimpses of life back in 2007/2008 where he is from. I wanted to pay homage to the series by having that happen to Danielle.

For a chapter that ends in such a dark place, I picked about the silliest song I could think of. Mickey is considered one of the worst songs of all times. I almost used We Built This City by Starship, but my husband insisted Mickey is far worse. So if you hate, it's his fault.

Please review. How did you like Danielle and Snape's perspective on the Trio's rescue of the Sorcerer's Stone? And what about Danielle seeing her parents? Let me know what you think.


	19. With a Little Help From My Friends

Author's Note: This chapter's song is With a Little Help From My Friends by The Beatles.

June 5-8, 1992

Danielle became aware of soft voices murmuring around her. She groaned, feeling like the time she went skiing with her family up in Vermont and crashed into another skier. Everything hurt. She felt gentle hands checking her pulse and then her forehead for a temperature.

"Water," she croaked, her throat too parched to do anything more. The same gentle hands sat her up, while another pair tilted a glass to her lips. Danielle drank greedily, but the glass was soon withdrawn.

"Slowly, Danielle, or you'll make yourself ill," said the soothing voice of Poppy Pomfrey.

Danielle opened her eyes to see Madam Pomfrey holding her up and Dumbledore himself holding the glass.

"Where am I? What happened?" Danielle asked.

"As Quirrell was dying, he shot off one last spell from his wand. You took it full on," Dumbledore said gently. Madam Pomfrey looked stunned to hear this. Dumbledore offered her a smile.

"Poppy, as soon as Severus arrives, we will explain everything," he offered. Danielle realized that their conspiracy of three would now be four. She hoped Poppy, whom she liked but did not know very well, would be able to accept everything.

Snape arrived soon after, the familiar rustle of the fabric of his robes announcing his arrival. He pulled a chair up to Danielle's bed, an unfamiliar concerned look gracing his face. Danielle offered him a weak smile to reassure him, but his face retained its worried expression.

Slowly, they told their tale. They began with Dumbledore telling of Danielle's arrival, Danielle explaining as best she could how she got there and about the books, and then they continued on with all that happened in the past year. Snape would interject a comment or two from time to time, but was mainly silent. Poppy took all this in fairly calmly, only jumping whenever Danielle referred to Voldemort by name. She even smiled a bit when Danielle recounted how she and Snape brought Quirrell to the Hospital Wing during the Quidditch match.

"That explains how he arrived in such appalling shape. I'd say shame on you both, but it sounds like he deserved it," she chuckled. Then she sobered.

"What will we do about his body?" she asked.

"There's nothing left. The protection Lily gave Harry was so powerful, it turned Quirrell to dust," he informed them.

"Well, it certainly explains why you haven't responded as well as I would like to the treatments I gave you, Danielle. Muggle physiology is just different enough from wizarding ones that it takes you much longer to heal," Poppy informed her. Danielle frowned at this.

"How long will I be cooped up here?" she asked, afraid of how bad the answer would be.

"I should guess about three weeks," Poppy said.

"Three weeks! What about the students?" Danielle asked in a slightly hysterical voice.

"Do not worry, I have already informed them that you were called away on a family emergency in America, but that you will be returning for the Fall term," Dumbledore told her.

"Meanwhile, I have set up a bed for you with curtains enchanted to repel curious eyes, as well as putting a silencing spell on it. Harry is the only one here, and he's unconscious for now. Once he wakes up, the spells will prevent him from seeing you," Poppy told her.

Danielle sighed. She understood that she was in no shape to be anywhere but here, but she hated being sick. She'd had a bad case of mono in high school, and had missed three weeks of school. She'd been weak, bored, and intensely frustrated. But what could she do, either then or now?

"I'll arrange for a house elf to bring you your own things, if you'll make me a list of things you will need," Poppy offered kindly.

So Danielle drew up a list, and a short time later Lulu arrived with a bag containing Danielle's pajamas, underwear, toiletries, the book she had been reading, and bottles of the Elixir of Life she needed to drink daily.

"Oh, Mistress Danielle, are yous going to be okay?" Lulu cried when she saw her.

"I feel like crap warmed over, but I'll survive," Danielle told her. Lulu helped her wash up and change into a pair of cozy plaid flannel pajamas. Even this small effort exhausted Danielle.

"Don't you worries, Mistress. I'll bes visiting you every day to cheers you up," Lulu promised, and the little elf was good to her word, visiting daily with Castle gossip and the tastiest treats from the kitchens.

On the fourth day Danielle had been in the Hospital Wing, she saw Dumbledore come in and check on Harry. Dumbledore had been sitting there a while, when to her surprise she heard Harry's voice asking what time it was. Danielle's ears perked up. She needed to know what Dumbledore would tell him. She hoped he'd reveal the Prophecy to him, but she had a bad feeling Dumbledore's good intentions would get the better of him.

After Harry fully came to, he asked Dumbledore if Quirrell had managed to get the Stone, and Dumbledore assured him that Quirrell had failed and the Stone would be destroyed. And then the conversation strayed into dangerous territory.

"Harry, do you know why Professor Quirrell couldn't bear to have you touch him?" Dumbledore asked the boy. Harry must have shaken his head, because Dumbledore shook his head.

"It was because of your mother. She sacrificed herself for you, and that kind of act leaves a mark. No, no. This kind of mark cannot be seen. It lives in your very skin."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Love, Harry. Love," Dumbledore told him. Danielle hoped Dumbledore would go on to explain the Prophecy, but it did not happen. And as weak as she was, she felt incredibly angry. Using what little strength she had, she dragged out of bed and to the edge of the curtains so she could get Dumbledore's attention as he was leaving. At last, Dumbledore emerged from the curtains around Harry's bed and was about to head out the doors, when Danielle stepped beyond her own curtains and silently beckoned him over to her. Dumbledore came to her right away and silently helped her back into bed.

"Thank you," she said.

"What can I do for you, Danielle?" he asked her.

"You didn't tell Harry about the Prophecy," Danielle said in an accusing tone. Dumbledore frowned at this.

"He's only eleven," he insisted.

"And he's already faced Voldemort again. And I can tell you he did brilliantly. So why are you keeping this from him still?"

"He's not ready," Dumbledore insisted stubbornly. "And I will not have it for you to go tell him."

"Hey, I know it's not my place to do so. But quit acting like a spineless wimp. Harry's a big boy now, and trust me, even without us helping him, he managed to save the day time and time again. So babying him isn't going to help him. It's going to make him resent you," she warned him.

"When the time comes, I will tell him," Dumbledore promised.

"That time had better be sooner, rather than later," was all Danielle said on the subject.

"Meanwhile, Severus told me that while you were temporarily unconscious you had some sort of vision," Dumbledore said to change the subject. Danielle shifted uncomfortably.

"I saw myself lying in a hospital bed, beaten nearly to death. My parents were with me, they must have flown across country. I would have to be in pretty bad shape for them to do that at the drop of a hat," she told Dumbledore.

"And now you're wondering if this is all a dream?" he asked her.

"If it is, it's the realest dream I've ever had. There's so much detail, and things make far too much sense. I even could swear I really do feel things, not just like in a dream where you think you feel things. Taste and smell too."

"I wish I could offer you answers on this, Danielle, but we have moved into areas of magic I have never fathomed," he told her.

"A fucking fortune cookie offers more answers on my situation," Danielle spat, feeling rather angry at the old man sitting on her bed.

"Danielle, I am trying. I did make the Unbreakable Vow, and I am researching this like I promised. I just have very little to go on. May I have access to the memory of your vision, so I can study it?" he asked.

"Knock yourself out," she said, and he gently invaded her mind with Legilmency. Once he had seen what he needed, he withdrew.

"Curious. I will examine it further and maybe something will come of it," Dumbledore said. He rose to leave, but stopped at the curtain. "I am sorry you have to suffer so," he told her sadly, and no matter what, Danielle knew he was sincere.

"I know. I'm just a little angry at the world right now," she told him as way of an apology. He nodded and left.

A short time later, Danielle heard Hagrid come in, presumably to give Harry the photo albums of his parents he had put together for him. Danielle felt a stab of envy, as she had no idea when or if she'd ever see her parents' faces again. To her surprise, her curtains ruffled as if someone invisible entered. A moment later, Severus Snape appeared before her, cancelling the Dissolution Spell he must have been using. He took the chair that was on the far side of the curtains and drew it close to Danielle.

"How are you?" he asked. Instead of the usual snark and sarcasm that laced his voice, it was full of concern. And the cold mask he usually wore had melted from his face, revealing a surprisingly vulnerable look, not dissimilar to the one he wore the night Danielle found him in front of the Mirror of Erised.

"I've been better," Danielle offered, not exactly sure what was going on here.

"I would have come sooner, but I had to over your shifts patrolling the castle. And I graded all your exams from the last day," he told her.

"Why are you doing all this?" Danielle asked him, totally perplexed. "Not that I don't appreciate it, but you really didn't have to."

"Yes I did. You being here was my fault," Snape insisted.

"You're fault? Unless the spell messed with my memory too, I seem to remember Quirrell being the one to cast it."

"Yes, but it would have hit me if you had not pushed me out of the way. Why did you do that?" he asked.

"I don't know. I just saw it coming and my instincts took over," Danielle answered.

"Well, that was really stupid," Snape told her with a frown.

"Tell you what then, the next time someone tries to hex you, I'll let them," Danielle said waspishly.

"Well you should. You heard what Poppy said about your physiology being different than a wizard's. I would have been up and around days ago if it had hit me," he said, but with absolutely no malice.

"It wasn't exactly a well planned decision. I seem to be making those a lot this year," Danielle muttered.

"Maybe you should stop doing that. This could have ended far worse than it did," he told her mildly.

"Easier said than done," she told him.

"True. So we'll have to work that into our planning for next year," he told her.

"Let me just recover from this one first. I'm not ready to think ahead," Danielle groaned.

"Of course. You need your rest, how thoughtless of me," he said as he stood up to make his exit, but Danielle grabbed his arm.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Severus Snape?" she asked him. He frowned at her.

'It's me. Want me to prove it? I saw Lily and she taunted me when I destroyed the Horcrux the night you arrived," he told her.

"I didn't mean you had to prove it to me. I just meant you're actually being nice to me. Why?" she asked.

"Isn't it customary to be kind to sick people while they're in the hospital?" he asked sarcastically.

"And it's also customary to bring them gifts, like flowers, but when have you ever done anything like that?" she snapped at him.

He gave her a dirty look and pulled out his wand. At first, she thought he was going to hex her and flinched, but instead he used it to conjure a bunch of flowers that he thrust at her. They were large, pink peonies, which filled her nose with their rich, sweet scent. Danielle had always love peonies as her grandmother grew them in her garden, and they were her favorite flowers. She took them and smiled.

"They're beautiful! Thank you!" she said. He continued to stand above her awkwardly. "For the love of Pete, just sit down!" He sat and looked confused.

"Who is Pete?" he asked.

"Sorry, Muggle saying," she offered with a laugh.

"Strange saying," he commented.

"Yeah, I suppose so," she said. "So what brought on all this niceness?"

"Guilt," he told her honestly.

"There's nothing to be guilty about. Poppy said I'd make a full recovery and like I said, I did it on instinct. You have nothing at all to feel bad about," Danielle insisted.

"I do though," he said softly. "All you've done since you came here is try to help us save our world. You didn't have to do that. You could have cried and screamed and thrown tantrums about how you wanted to go home, and yet you've done nothing but try to help us."

"I did make Dumbledore swear to an Unbreakable Vow to send me home, you remember that right?"

"Yes, but I actually really enjoyed that part. It's nice to see the Headmaster occasionally get someone to give back some of what he dishes out," Snape said with a smile that changed his face. For a moment, Danielle was totally overwhelmed by how handsome he was. She quickly recovered to chuckle over that.

"I had to cover my ass somehow, I want to get home eventually," she said. With that Snape's smile faded.

"I had no idea how much you missed it until you told me what you saw," he told her.

"I've been doing everything I can to ignore the fact that I'm homesick. I miss my parents, my brothers and sister, my friends. It's hard being here, knowing I might never see them again," she said, her eyes starting to tear up. With that, Snape rose.

"I'll be right back," he said, casting a Dissolution Spell again and only the flutter of the curtains when he moved through them. Shrugging, Danielle took her peonies and placed them in the pitcher of water Poppy had left for her. She picked up her book, a crime novel she had picked up on her last visit to London and read. A short while later, the curtains moved again and Snape reappeared.

"You seemed lonely, so I brought you someone to make sure you're not," he said as he withdrew Claudia from his robed. The kitten, which had grown quite a bit in the six months that Danielle had her, meowed happily as he placed her in Danielle's arms.

"Oh Claudia! I missed you so much!" Danielle laughed as she hugged her pet close. Claudia rubbed her face against Danielle's and purred happily.

"Thank you so much! I've been missing her so much since I've been here. But what will Poppy say?" Danielle asked, worried the Matron would make her send Claudia back to her quarters,

"I'll deal with Poppy. You don't worry," Snape said as he pulled Claudia's shrunken litter box, bowls, and food from his pockets and enlarged them back to their normal sizes. Once he was done, he sat back down in the chair next to Danielle. They were both surprised when Claudia went over to him and climbed onto his lap, sitting down and purring contentedly.

"Wow. Looks like you made yourself a friend for life," Danielle told him.

"Indeed. I'm surprised she seems to like me so much," Snape said in a slightly dazed voice as he pet Claudia.

"She's an excellent judge of character. She knows a good person when she sees one," Danielle said quietly. Snape looked up at her in surprise.

"I'm not a good person," he argued.

"Yes you are," Danielle insisted.

"No, I'm not. I've done terrible things," sounding and looking pained as he said it.

"We've all done things we're not proud of…" Danielle began.

"I've done too many to count. I doubt even you know about all of them. Trust me, I am not a nice man."

"I never said you were, although right now you're proving you can be when you try. I said you were a good man."

"And the difference is?" Snape asked warily.

"A good man doesn't have to be nice, he just has to do the right thing. You've been a good man, spying on Voldemort and helping to bring him down. Believe me, the books made it clear that if you had not done what you did, Harry would never have been able to defeat him," Danielle explained.

"I didn't do it for him, you know," Snape hissed.

"Of course not. You did it for Lily, the woman you loved. And I know you'll do it again."

Snape had never had someone praise his character like this before. It felt strange and uncomfortable, but oddly good as well. He felt his face redden at Danielle's kind words, and he felt all kinds of strange emotions wash over him. For a moment, he nearly reached across to embrace her, but stopped himself from embarrassing himself.

"Thank you," was all he could think of to say.

"You're welcome. May I ask you something?"

"It depends," Snape said evasively.

"I think it's clear we're ready to bury the hatchet and move on past first impressions. So why not be friends?" she asked.

"Friends?" he said as if he never heard of the concept before.

"Yes, friends. I'm willing to give it a try if you are," she told him.

"What would that entail?" he asked her stiffly. Knowing this wasn't easy for him, Danielle took pity and gave him the best explanation she could.

"Well, it would start by us being nice to each other. Friends generally treat each other with kindness and respect. Although friendly teasing is acceptable if both parties agree to it. They share things, like lunches, jackets, jokes, secrets. They have a good time when they spend time together. They try to help each other through their problems."

"Sounds like a lot of work," Snape said.

"It can be, if only one person puts the effort in. But if both people do, it's the easiest thing in the world," Danielle said with a smile.

"I'm not very good at this sort of thing. I've only had one real friend and I…I pushed her away," he said choking out the last part.

"I know. So I'll be patient with you, if you're willing to try," Danielle said, not bothering to hide the hopeful note in her voice. Snape gave a slightly exasperated sounding sigh.

"Alright, I'll try it, Katz," he said, holding out his hand to her to shake. She took it, watching he own small and delicates hand disappear into his much larger one.

"Well, if we're friends, we should use each other's first names."

"Alright…Danielle," he said, he name feeling strange as it rolled off his tongue. "And I guess you should start calling me Severus."

"So Severus, are you doing anything this evening?" Danielle asked, trying his first name out and pleased to see it felt good to use.

"I was going to reorganize the cabinets I keep potions ingredients in, work on an article I'm submitting to The Practical Potioneer, and finishing a book I was reading."

"Hmm…sounds…busy. How would you feel about coming back here and keeping me company this evening?" she asked, hoping she didn't sound too desperate. Severus raised an eyebrow at her.

"You must be hard up for company to invite me," he said in his distinctly snarky way.

"I'll ignore your tone of voice and ask you again," Danielle said.

"Fine. I'll be back at seven. Do you play chess?" he asked.

"A little," Danielle answered. Severus gave her a wicked smile. And a few hours later, after he had absolutely destroyed her after three games, she understood why. And while they argued and bickered over the game, there was no anger and malice. It was a friendly game between two new friends.

AN: A perfect way to end The Sorcerer's Stone section of the story. Since one thing JK Rowling did in book one was get her protagonists to form their friendships, I mirrored that and had Severus and Danielle form their friendship, although they were a little slower on the uptake than the Trio was. But now we go into Chamber of Secrets with them being each other's friends, which is exactly where I want them to be.

With a Little Help From My Friends is one of my favorite Beatles songs. I think it sets a nice happy mood for the end of the section, and it mirrors what Danielle and Severus are now to each other. Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated!


	20. La Bamba

Author's Note: This chapter's song is La Bamba by Los Lobos.

June -July, 1992

Now that they had finally accepted each other as a friend, Severus (for he could no longer be Snape to Danielle) and Danielle spent a great deal of time together once the school year ended. After the students took the Hogwart's Express back to London, he had a great deal of free time upon his hands. And while normally he would spend that time brewing potions, updating his stocks of ingredients, and reading, he found he rather preferred to spend time with Danielle.

Danielle hated being sick because she hated being stuck in bed, especially during nice weather like they were having. But Severus sort of made up for it. For the three weeks she was staying in the hospital she and Severus found ways to keep themselves entertained. First, there was chess. Severus had actually been Hogwart's Chess Champion for most of his time at school, and he took a vicious sort of glee in walloping Danielle every time they played. Occasionally, Claudia would interrupt their games by attacking the chessmen, probably just to give Danielle a fair shot when Severus was so merciless.

After three days of this, Danielle suggested getting a deck of Muggle playing cards. Severus obliged, although he admitted all the card games he knew were War and Go Fish. So Danielle taught him Gin, Poker, Spades, Hearts, and her favorite game, Asshole. Severus was taken aback by the name, but soon learned it was a game where three or more players try to get rid of all their cards. The first one without cards is called, President, and depending upon how many players there are you can have a Vice President, Treasurer, Secretary, and so on until you reach the last player, the Asshole. The Asshole has to deal the cards, and other players can make them do all sorts of embarrassing things.

Since most of these games needed four or more players, Danielle enlisted Poppy and Dumbledore to join them. It turned out the one thing Albus Dumbledore was truly terrible at was card games. He couldn't bluff and mixed up the face cards all the time. Severus and Danielle tag teamed to make sure that every time they played Asshole, Dumbledore was always the Asshole. Luckily for them, Dumbledore was a gracious loser and cheerfully allowed Severus and Danielle to boss him around. Between the two of them, Dumbledore sang embarrassing songs, danced, imitated animals, and gave foot massages. Poppy nearly died laughing at their antics, and occasionally contributed her own, having Dumbledore attempt to burp the alphabet. He only made it to G before he lost it laughing too hard.

Danielle was amazed how fun Severus Snape could be. Beneath his dark exterior he had a snarky sense of humor, as well as a surprisingly kind side. For instance, he also made sure that Danielle was supplied with plenty of interesting books from the library so she would not be bored when she had to be alone. He tried very hard to find books that pleased her, often suggesting things he had read and enjoyed for her to try. Danielle and he would often spend hours discussing what they had read. Both found the other intelligent and insightful, and sometimes they would even both sit together and read, not talking but just content to be in the presence of another human being, petting Claudia as she took turns wandering between them.

Severus also brought Danielle her magically modified VCR so she could watch movies. At first, he scoffed at all the films, finding something to criticize and sneer at in each of them. Danielle lost her temper and told him to "Get the fuck out of my face," and they didn't speak for two days. But after two days, Severus returned and although he was gritting his teeth and could not look her in the eye, he apologized. Knowing how truly rare it was to get an apology from Severus, Danielle graciously accepted it. And they finally found a movie he liked, _Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves_. In a twist of utterly delicious irony, he really responded well to Alan Rickman's performance as the Sheriff of Nottingham. Even more ironic, he did not recognize Rickman as the man who portrayed him in Danielle's memories (although Danielle figured he only had a few short glimpses of Rickman as Snape, as well as the differences in Rickman's hair, costume, his far flashier performance as Nottingham, and the ten years between playing the Sheriff and Snape as why he failed to recognize the actor). So Snape liked blockbuster action films, and Danielle scoured her collection for films they would both enjoy. Once she got a better idea of his taste, movie viewing became another activity they enjoyed together.

After three weeks, Danielle was finally released from Poppy's care. Lulu helped Danielle return to her own quarters, and there was a cute hand painted banner welcoming her home that clearly had been made by the elf. Danielle hugged Lulu and thanked her, and she happily unpacked and made herself at home again.

A knock on the door interrupted Danielle's unpacking. She went to the door to find Dumbledore standing there.

"Albus, please come in," she said, always feeling odd to use his first name although he insisted she did.

"I just wanted to stop by and make sure you were settled back in comfortably," he told her.

"Yes, I'm really glad to be back. Poppy was great, but I like my own bed much better than one of the Hospital ones."

"So you have a birthday coming up, and I was wondering if you would like us to do anything for it?" Dumbledore asked with a broad smile.

"Hmm…I really hadn't been thinking about it. I can't believe I'm turning twenty-eight," Danielle said in amazement.

"I say that every year. It gets especially astounding when you hit one hundred and ten," Dumbledore told her.

"I'm sure," Danielle demurred. "So what are my options?"

"We could have a small gathering, invite the staff members to join us. The house elves could prepare a nice meal," Dumbledore began, but Danielle frowned.

"Is there any way we could go out and celebrate?" she asked.

"Where to? Three Broomsticks, perhaps?" Dumbledore asked.

"How about a Muggle restaurant? It would be fun to visit the Muggle world with company, maybe do a Muggle activity while we're at it," Danielle suggested.

So after some research, Danielle came up with the idea of Mexican food, which she loved but had not eaten in over a year now. It turned out, other than Flitwick who had done some field research in Mexico in the 1960s, none of the staff at Hogwarts had ever had Mexican food before. So the plan was meet up at the Mexican place Danielle had found in London in the Hyde Park neighborhood dressed as a Muggle. Danielle had a feeling the results would be amusing.

At first, Severus had balked. He claimed he never enjoyed social events, but Danielle reminded him that friends were supposed to attend each other's special events, and that he had promised to try to be her friend. Severus tried bribery, threats, everything but flat out begging, but in the end he agreed to go. Minerva, Poppy, Dumbledore, and Hagrid, who were all either at the castle or Hogsmeade that summer, though some of the rest of the staff would be joining them as well.

The day of her birthday, Danielle awoke to find Lulu setting up breakfast in bed for her.

"Lulu, you shouldn't have," Danielle said as she smiled at her tiny elfin friend. Her only problem about the trip to London was Lulu couldn't join them, but there really was no way to disguise the elf.

"It's nothing, Miss Danielle. Lulu just wants to make sures you have a Happy Birthday," she said as she set the tray over Danielle's legs. Lulu had surprised Danielle with her favorite breakfast item, Southern style biscuits. Danielle hadn't had them since she arrived at Hogwarts, and she must have said something to Lulu. She was touched by the elf's kindness yet again.

"Now eats up, so you can open your present" Lulu encouraged. So Danielle tucked in to her bacon, eggs, biscuits, and coffee. Then Lulu offered her a small, carefully wrapped package. It turned out to be a lovely new cardigan, black and lacy looking. It was stunning.

"Oh Lulu, did you knit this?" Danielle asked in awe.

"Yes, I dids," Lulu squeaked happily. "Do you likes it?"

"I loves it!" Danielle cried as she wrapped the tiny elf into a hug. Lulu was so sweet, and despite the differences of their species, she considered Lulu one of her closest friends at Hogwarts.

Danielle spent the day lazing beside the lake, reading a book on wizarding art she had borrowed from the Library and getting a little color since she felt ridiculously pale after her stay in the Hospital Wing. Finally, she went upstairs to her rooms and took a long, relaxing bath and dressed up. She had a new blue dress, knee length with long sleeves, a scoop neck, and ties in the back to show off her small waist. She added dangly silver and blue earrings, sexy black heels, and her new cardigan. She felt very pretty indeed tonight, then went to the Teacher's Lounge to meet the other staff members.

When she got there, she had to fight to keep from laughing. Hagrid had just worn his usual clothes, as he could not find Muggle clothes to fit him. Minerva wore an ankle length plaid tartan skirt and matching hat, purse, and jacket and was a bit much. Pomona wore worn overalls and a faded yellow gingham shirt with work boots. Poppy had somehow found herself an old fashioned Muggle nurse's uniform, complete with white orthopedic shoes and a white hat. And Dumbledore looked like a Deadhead, complete with Birkenstocks, leather fringed vest, and a tie dyed tee shirt. It all actually worked with the long beard and hair, and the Hippie Grandpa look sort of suited him.

"Where's Severus?" she asked. "I made a reservation for six-thirty."

"I'm here," he said entering the room. And everyone gawked as he did.

Danielle had known Severus would not want to go clothes shopping, considering what a fiasco their trip to do so last year had been, so she had simply asked for his measurements and some money and picked out clothes for him. And she had to admit she had outdone herself. The dark washed jeans fit him perfectly, hugging her surprisingly nice butt perfectly. Since he was most comfortable in black, she had picked out a simple black sweater, but in the most amazingly soft cashmere which revealed a nicely toned chest. She'd layered a white button down shirt underneath, and the crisp white cuffs and collar stood in nice contrast to the sweater. The overall effect made her think of a male model, especially with his long black hair, which he had unwittingly washed with a shampoo meant for his hair type (Danielle had switched his shampoo the previous week while visiting his quarters to return a book). Danielle could hardly believe the difference, and was totally speechless.

Severus, meanwhile, was staring back at Danielle. Blue really was her color, it set off her eyes perfectly. Her normally pale skin glowed from the time she had spent in the sun that day, and her legs, which he had often admired when she wore skirts, looked even better than they usually did, which was saying something since Severus thought Danielle had amazing legs. He could see a small amount of cleavage and was forcibly reminded of walking in on her with her bra last year, and was forced to look away for fear she would think him a pervert. Yes, the birthday was truly lovely tonight.

"Well, shall we?" asked Dumbledore politely. He passed the Floo powder to Danielle, who led them to The Leaky Cauldron. They then took the tube to Hyde Park. While on the train, Pomona approached Danielle quietly.

"How did you get Severus to dress like that?" she asked in amazement.

"It took some convincing, and the promise that I would do the shopping for him," Danielle said with a smile.

"Good show," said Pomona with a wink. Danielle had to admit, Pomona, Poppy, and Minerva were all eyeing Severus with new found interest. Not that any of them were trying to get into his newly bought pants, but it was clear they very much admired the view. When they reached the restaurant and met up with Filius, Bathsheba, and Septima Vector, the ladies were also amazed by Severus' transformation.

Severus, meanwhile, was amazingly unaware of why all the women seemed to be looking at him. He figured he just looked as silly as they did in their Muggle clothes, though perhaps not as silly as Filius in his serape and sombrero. If anyone looked ridiculous, it was him. But it never once crossed Severus' mind that he was garnering attention because he looked incredibly handsome. Too many years of being told he was unattractive had taken its toll, and he really could not see himself as clearly as everyone else did. Even the female Muggles at the bar were eyeing him with interest, a fact Danielle noticed and felt rather annoyed by, though she couldn't say why, considering she was proud of her handiwork.

Once they were seated, Danielle helped everyone navigate the unfamiliar menu. Soon, they were all sipping a round of margaritas and noshing on chips with salsa. Conversation flowed easily, and soon everyone was laughing and telling stories and just plain enjoying themselves. A mariachi band wandered through and played music, some of which Danielle recognized from hearing in Los Angeles. The food arrived, and Danielle was practically salivating at her Burrito Especial, which she had ordered extra hot since she adored spicy food. Severus was curious since it looked and smelled very good, even better than his Chimichanga.

"May I try a bite?" he asked. Danielle frowned.

"I got it extra spicy, Severus. It might be too hot for you," she warned him.

"I'll decide what's too hot for me," he snapped, some of his old demeanor returning. Danielle sighed and cut off a piece of the burrito and placed it on his plate.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," she sing songed. Snape glared at her and popped the bit into his mouth. He had just swallowed when suddenly his eyes widened and started to water. He grabbed his water and started frantically chugging it down, much to the laughter of the rest of the table.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he wheezed and continued drinking.

"Eat some of the sour cream from your chimichanga," Danielle advised. "Milk soothes a mouth burned by spicy food."

Severus did so, glaring at his plate. He looked seriously pissed off. Danielle would have none of that.

"I did warn you, you know," she told him. "So don't pout and ruin my party."

"Sorry," he murmured, knowing he was acting like a bit of a prat. The other teachers watched the exchange in both amusement and wonder. How had Danielle managed to get Severus Snape to act like a human being? This was even more amazing than the minor makeover she gave him.

After the food was cleared, the mariachis came over to sing Happy Birthday in Spanish while a waitress deposited a Tres Leches cake with a sparkler candle in front of Danielle. All the teachers sang along in English, and Danielle noticed Severus sang very softly, perhaps because that beautiful baritone speaking voice of his couldn't reach some of the notes in the song, she guessed. She smiled and blew out the sparker to enormous applause from the rest of the table. Soon, presents began appearing out of nowhere, and Danielle was amazed by the kindness of her friends. Filius gave her a beautiful brown leather purse which he had cast an Undetectable Extension Charm on, Hagrid had given her a cat tree for Claudia to use, Poppy gave her a collection of relaxing bath products, Minerva gave her a fine set of claret colored robes to wear at school, a pair of earrings from Septima, a stationary kit from Bathsheba, Pomona gave her a magically enhanced orchid that would care for itself, and Dumbledore had signed her up for Honeydukes' Candy of the Month Club (July's candy was Fizzing Whizzbees).

Severus' gift had been thoughtful if slightly odd. He'd gotten her a teapot. At first, Danielle looked at it with a perplexed expression.

"I've arranged for a hob to be added to the fireplace in your room. That way you can make tea in your quarters and not have to go to the kitchen," he explained.

Snape apparently noticed Danielle drank a ton of tea. Actually, Danielle really a coffee drinker, and since it was only served at breakfast at Hogwarts, she was going through serious caffeine withdrawal. She used to drink a couple of cups of coffee a day, and she found that she needed twice that amount of tea to get by. But she smiled and thanked him for his gift, realizing it was nice he noticed her caffeine addiction.

Once Dumbledore had, at his insistence, taken care of the bill, they all spilled out onto the street. Filius, Septima, and Bathsheba Apparated back to their homes and the rest of them returned by the Tube to The Leaky Cauldron. At Hagrid's insistence, he bought everyone another round of drinks, and by the time they Flooed home, Danielle was slightly tipsy. Once in the Staff Lounge, everyone wishing her a Happy Birthday one last time. She thanked them with big hugs. Snape was amazed that such a petite woman could give such a strong bear hug, and she clung to him a little longer than was totally necessary. He could smell her fresh, clean smelling perfume, and he was relieved when she let go because he'd had to fight to not stand there and inhale her all night.

Danielle tottered a little bit as she walked to her room, but she made it there safe and sound. She changed and was soon happily drifting off to sleep, her last thoughts being margaritas were the best drinks ever and that Severus Snape gave nice hugs.

AN: Lesson to you dear readers; never write a chapter when hungry and craving Mexican food, or you will end up writing it into your chapter. Even though La Bamba is not really a mariachi song, I hear the mariachi band at my parents' favorite Mexican place play it a lot there, so I used it. Friendship between our protagonists seems to be chugging along nicely, although I worry I might have made it too easy. What do you think? Reviews please!


	21. Surfing in a Hurricane

Author's Note: This chapter's song is.

July 1992

Severus and Danielle continued to spend time together as the summer passed. They would take walks on the grounds, starting slowly with short ones as Danielle regained her strength, and eventually taking longer rambles when she was ready. They continued their chess and card games, and would sit by the fire reading in the evening. Both were somewhat amazed just how good the other's company turned out to be.

But Severus began to notice something. Danielle would often disappear for a couple of hours after breakfast in the morning. He'd noticed when he had wanted to return a book she had lent him, a really fascinating Muggle crime novel called _The Black Dahlia._ He had spent a whole morning looking for her, before finding her at lunch.

"I was looking for you this morning so I could return this," he said as he passed the paperback to Danielle.

"Did you like it?" she asked.

"It was…unusual. The way the author writes with such dense prose and so much Muggle slang. I've never read anything like that before," he told her, not quite sure how to convey how much he actually had enjoyed the book. But she seemed to sense it and grinned.

"I'm glad you liked it. If you want, I can lend you the next book by Ellroy, _The Big Nowhere."_

"That would be fine," Severus said. Then he frowned. "You were very difficult to find this morning. Where were you?"

"Oh, just wandering around the Castle," Danielle said. But Severus knew she was lying. Even without using Legilmency on her, he could see it written all over her face. Severus Snape was a man who was very good at catching liars, perhaps because he was such a consummate liar himself. So he drew his eyebrows together and scowled at his friend, as she calmly loaded her plate with chicken from the platter in front of her.

Severus began to try to pay attention to Danielle's routine. He realized he never could find her between breakfast and lunch anymore. He wondered where she was disappearing to, and resolved to find out.

So the following morning, once Danielle had finished her breakfast, Severus intended to follow her. He allowed her to finish eating first and give her a short head start. Then, he swiftly followed in the direction she was headed. She headed out through the entrance hall and Severus gave her time to get ahead so she would not see him coming out of the doors.

Soon, he was following her across the grounds to a very secluded section on the far side of the lake, where a low stone wall formed the boundary of the Hogwarts grounds. Danielle went to a tree that turned out to be hollow and removed a sack. She took it to the wall and began withdrawing empty bottle of butterbeer and placing them at about one foot intervals along the wall. She then returned to the tree and withdrew a long object wrapped in an old blanket. Severus was shocked to see her withdraw an old fashioned rifle. She was starting to load it up with ammunition from a small pouch she had wrapped it with. Severus attempted to get a closer view, when he stepped of a twig that snapped loudly.

Danielle leapt up looking surprised. Severus cursed under his breath, knowing he was caught.

"Who's there?" she called out. Not knowing what else to do, Severus sighed and stepped into view.

"Severus? Did you follow me?" she asked accusingly. Severus just glared back at her, not backing down for a minute.

"And what exactly are you doing out here, playing with Muggle firearms?" he asked her in his dangerous, silky tone. At this, Danielle at least had the good grace to blush and look sheepish.

"Practicing," she muttered.

"For what?" Severus asked.

"For when we have to go down into the Chamber of Secrets."

"Explain," he commanded.

Danielle sighed and sat down on an old fallen tree, gesturing for Severus to join her. Adjusting his robes, Severus sat next to her. He looked at her with an inquisitive expression on his face, but Danielle sat silently for a while as if gathering her thoughts. Finally, she began.

"The other day, Dumbledore told me that I wasn't going to go down to the Chamber of Secrets this year," she started.

"After the fiasco with the Sorcerer's Stone, I am inclined to agree," Severus stated. Danielle looked annoyed.

"Well I think that's bullshit. You wouldn't even know how to find the Chamber if it weren't for me, let alone what's in it," she snapped.

"Yes, and just how are we supposed to protect an innocent Muggle from a giant fifty-foot killer snake?" he asked sarcastically.

"You're not. I'm trying to protect myself," she said glancing down at her antiquated rifle.

"With that thing? You've got to be joking," he spat.

"Just watch," Danielle told him. She proceeded to load her rifle and got off the log, taking a stance and looking down the gun's long barrel. To Severus' utter shock, she then in an exceedingly efficient manner blasted each and every butterbeer bottle to smithereens. Despite himself and his self professed loathing of all Muggle inventions, he was impressed with Danielle's skill.

"Where did you learn to do that?" he asked, trying to recall if Danielle had ever mentioned being a gun enthusiast and drawing a blank.

"Self taught this summer," she answered.

"You expect me to believe that you learned to shoot that well in just the past month?" he sneered. Danielle sighed.

"When I was a kid, we had the first Nintendo gaming system that came out. There was a game on it called Duck Hunt, which was literally just shooting at animated ducks as they flew by. I was the best player in my family and my neighborhood," she admitted sheepishly.

"You learned to shoot playing a Muggle video game?" Severus asked incredulously.

"Considering stranger things have happened to me, I wouldn't make a big deal about it," Danielle told him. "Hey, watch this."

And she took a butterbeer bottle from her sack and tossed it into the air, quickly aiming the gun and shooting it. Severus let out a low whistle admiring her aim. If she could only use a wand, he had no doubt she'd be a skilled duelist. When she turned to face him, he looked at her intently for a moment.

"You really are serious about going down into the Chamber of Secrets?" he asked softly.

"Yes. I just want to be prepared to help kill the basilisk," she told him. Something in her expression told Severus that nothing short of Stunning her the day they chose to go down there would stop her.

"So what can I do to help?" he asked, sounding like he didn't really want to do it, but knew he had no choice. Danielle looked at him skeptically.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I don't need to be an Occlumens to see that you really don't want to."

"I seem to remember you saying that friends 'try to help each other through their problems.' You have a problem, and I, as your friend, am trying to help."

Danielle groaned. There is nothing worse than when someone takes your own words and twists them to use them against you, although in fairness Severus was doing it to be good friend. So she took a deep breath and a small leap of faith.

"Okay. I'll accept your help."

So Severus became her extraordinarily reluctant helper. Every day she went out shooting, he wondered if he was making a terrible mistake, but he knew that Danielle would fight him tooth and nail to get her way. Sometimes dealing with that girl was like trying to stand upright in hurricane force winds, and he started referring to her as Hurricane Danielle.

Danielle's first problem was privacy. Severus had already proven that her attempts to avoid being caught were pitiful. So Severus took to going out with her while she was shooting and casting Silencing Spells and Notice-Me-Not Spells to keep the Hogwarts staff from discovering Danielle's new hobby. Now she could reveal her skill at the proper time instead of having another difficult confrontation.

Danielle's next problem was her equipment. She had found the rifle in The Room of Requirement, not far from where she had found Ravenclaw's Diadem. It was slow to load and somewhat unwieldy. Severus suggested just going into a Muggle town and purchasing a better gun, but Danielle pointed out that technically she was an illegal alien. She had never officially entered the United Kingdom, nor did she have a passport, visa, driver's license, or any other form of identification. And considering the UK had far stricter gun control laws, she had no chance of actually obtaining a gun through any legal channel.

Snape solved this problem by transfiguring object into guns and ammo for her. It took a few tries before he was able to turn a tree branch into a working pair of pistols, similar to Lara Croft in the Tomb Raider video game series. It took a bit of practice to master the smaller guns, but Danielle soon grew as adept with them as she was with a rifle.

Severus also thought she should practice with moving targets, and he created an enchantment where bull's-eyes would fly through the air and she could shoot at them. This eliminated Danielle's need to scrounge for empty butterbeer bottles and left no mess after practices were done.

Oddly, Danielle did not like guns. Prior to handling the rifle she had found, she had never touched a gun in her life. Her entire shooting experience was from videogames like Duck Hunt and Goldeneye. In fact, Danielle was for gun control! But then again, when faced with the fact that she wanted to help face down a fifty foot venomous snake with eyes that could kill you by looking at you, she knew she needed to be armed with something more than a hope and a prayer.

Although she knew Severus did not really agree with or like what she was doing, his support meant the world to her. She knew Dumbledore or another staff member would have found her out sooner or later if not for the spells Severus cast to keep the others away. And she certainly appreciated her new equipment. He'd even Summoned two pairs of the earmuffs that Pomona usually used for her Mandrake lessons so they could protect their ears from the noise the guns made. Somehow, Severus had unwittingly Summoned a hot pink and a turquoise pair, and it made Danielle smile to see him sitting on the log, reading a book while sporting a pair in such a ridiculously feminine color.

But more than that, Severus Snape had taken an equally large leap of faith to support Danielle. She knew it went against everything he stood for to help her like this, but he did it anyway in the name of their friendship, new as it was. Danielle was a person who had many friends, but few of them had ever stood by her in such a meaningful way as Severus was. Who would have ever thought that Severus Snape would prove to be such a true or loyal friend. There really was so much more to the man than meet's the eye.


	22. You're So Vain

Author's Note: This chapter's song is You're So Vain.

August 19th, 1992

Besides Danielle's new hobby, she and Severus had to meet with Dumbledore to plan for the upcoming year. One thing was sure, they did not want to allow the Chamber of Secrets to open. There were too many variables to what could happen. Danielle's presence could have one student or another in a different place than they were in the book timeline, which could result in that student dying. No way could they risk that. So the plan was to confiscate the Diary before it could be used to cause any harm. And they knew just where to go get it.

So the morning of August _, Danielle awoke and instead of dressing in her Muggle summer clothes, she dressed in the claret colored robes Minerva had given her for her birthday. She went to have a breakfast meeting with Severus and Dumbledore in Dumbledore's office.

When she arrived, she was greeted by a sense of déjà vu. Once again, she was greeted by a table covered in a white cloth with folding chairs and a number of plates under silver cloches. It was eerily like her first morning in this world. But there were differences. She knew the men she would be dining with much better now. And the hostile one had lately turned into a trusted friend, who offered her a small smile as she joined them instead of griping about her being late.

"Ready for your big day?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly.

"Coffee and food first, then I'll be," Danielle answered, helping herself to a big bowl of oatmeal and scooping brown sugar onto it.

"So you're sure you'll recognize Lucius?" Severus asked, sounding rather tense.

"You showed me a memory of him, so unless he's snuck in some plastic surgery since then, I should be fine. Besides, Rowling described him as tall, with long blond hair, and that Draco will be with him. He shouldn't be hard to miss," she said patiently. He was so nervous, you'd think it was Severus facing a Death Eater today and not her. But that was exactly why it was her. Severus and Dumbledore were too recognizable and attention getting. Although Harry, Hermione, Draco, and the older Weasley children would recognize her, at least Ginny, Molly, and Arthur would not. And those three would be the most important.

As they ate, they went over the plan again and again. Even Dumbledore seemed unsure of sending her off alone. Knowing that a good performance in this mission would result in Danielle being able to join them in the Chamber of Secrets later, Danielle was determined to succeed today. She was not going to allow the fact that to her a wand was just a nicely carved piece of wood stand in her way of contributing to Voldemort's downfall and Harry's triumph.

Severus was worried. If Lucius Malfoy were to catch Danielle interfering, he would likely do something horrible to her. He had been involved in raids led my Lucius during his days as a Death Eater, and the elder Malfoy was vicious, perhaps not compared to the standard set by his sister-in-law, Bellatrix Lestrange, but still there was no denying Lucius was a cruel and dangerous man. He shuddered to think about what he might to do to Danielle. Severus wished, not for the first time, that he could go along Dissolutioned, but Danielle had explained how the book signing at Flourish and Blotts would result in large crowds, and there was no way he could remain invisible and not have someone bump into him. All Severus knew was that he had not felt more frustrated or useless since the time Lily had died.

When there was nothing more that could be said, no more remainders or warnings to give, Danielle went to the fireplace and took a handful of Floo powder and traveled to Diagon Alley. It was still only ten in the morning, and there was time until the signing, Danielle visited Gringott's to withdraw some gold. She then bought a copy of the Daily Prophet and she stopped at a café for a cup of tea, wishing she were a few years further in the future so that there would be a Starbucks nearby. She really missed coffee.

At last, Danielle headed to Flourish and Blotts to wait for the book signing to start. She knew it would be busy, but the store was ridiculously packed. If only all the people who admired Lockhart knew what a fool and fraud he was, she thought, this place would be empty. The number of people would make it harder to accomplish what she needed to do, so she made the strategic decision to get as close to Lockhart as possible so that he could lead her to Harry. Or at least, she hoped he would.

In the end, her plan worked. When Lockhart came in to do his signing, he immediately honed in on Harry. Before poor Harry knew it, he was being dragged in front of the cameras of the wizarding version of the paparazzi. Harry looked completely shell shocked at first, than like he wish the ground beneath his feet would crack open and swallow him. Lockhart made a point of announcing his appointment to the Hogwarts staff, and this was met with thundering applause.

In truth, there had only been two applicants for the post; Lockhart and Severus. Dumbledore had been dubious about hiring Lockhart, and he had asked Danielle to describe Lockhart's teaching skills. Even Albus Dumbledore, who managed to keep a nice even, pleasant façade when distressed, had been unable to hide how aghast he was about what Danielle told him. Danielle had no idea how close Dumbledore came to turning down Lockhart and appointing Severus to the post, but in the end the idea of the curse on the Defense Against the Dark Arts position had stopped him, as he did not want anything to happen that resulted in Severus leaving the school. That, more than anything, kept him from allowing Severus to take the job. He'd never told Severus that, but really it was more not wanting to lose him than any worry that Severus would go Dark again.

Immediately after Lockhart presented Harry with a complete set of his books, Lucius Malfoy arrived on the scene. Danielle supposed Lucius was a good looking man, but the ugly sneer he wore distorted his aristocratic features and made him look less than his best. She edged closer to Lucius, as he picked his fight with Arthur Weasley. Appearing to browse through books on household charms and spells, she surreptitiously watched the whole thing devolve into a fist fight. Keeping a careful eye on Luscious, she caught the exact moment he took one of Ginny's books and slid the Diary into it.

Once Lucius had left Florish and Blotts, Danielle knew she had to act quickly. Taking the book household spells, she pretended to read it as she walked, bumping into Ginny Weasley and knocking her over.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," Danielle cried, thrilled to see Ginny's school books scattering all over the floor. Danielle got down on her hands and knees and began picking up the books and placing them back into Ginny's cauldron. She babbled apologies, and frantically grabbed each book looking for the Diary. To her horror, she saw Ginny pick up the Diary.

"Oh, you found my journal," she exclaimed, hoping she would be able to convince Ginny it was hers. To her immense relief, Ginny handed it over with neither hesitation nor comment.

"Ginny, where are you?" called a voice, and soon a tall, balding red head with glasses appeared. "There you are."

"I'm sorry, sir. I wasn't looking where I was going and knocked over your daughter. I was just helping her get her things," Danielle told him. At that moment Hermione appeared.

"Hello, Professor Katz," she said with a big smile.

"Hello Miss Granger. Are you having a good summer?" Danielle asked.

"Very good, thank you," Hermione offered.

"You're a Hogwarts teacher?" the man who must be Arthur Weasley asked.

"Yes, I teach Muggle Studies," Danielle told him. At this, Arthur lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Muggle Studies! That must be absolutely fascinating. I work in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office," he told her.

"So we're colleagues then," Danielle said with a smile. It was sweet how excited he got over Muggles.

"Would you care to join my family and I for a drink at the Leaky Cauldron? I actually have a few questions about some things my office picked up recently, and maybe you could help identify them. They're advanced pieces of Muggle technology," he said speaking a mile a minute.

"I would be delighted," Danielle said with a smile. It would be neat to see the whole Weasley family together, minus Bill and Charlie of course. So she joined them on like to wait for them to pay.

"Well hello there, lovely lady," crooned a somewhat high pitched male voice. Danielle spun around and was surprised to find herself facing the toothy white smile of Gilderoy Lockhart. Danielle supposed he was handsome in the Ken Doll/ newscaster kind of way, with his artfully styled blond waves and obnoxiously white, even teeth, but she'd never found that type attractive, even if she hadn't known what a phony he was.

"You know who I am, of course," he said as a statement, not a question.

"Sorry, no idea," Danielle lied, not wanting to be stuck in a conversation with Lockhart.

"Why of course, you're American! I've only just begun entering the American literary market," he said as he grabbed her hand. "Gilderoy Lockhart, at your service, Miss…" he said as he proceeded to kiss her hand in an ostentatious manner.

"Katz," Danielle said, yanking her hand out of his grasp.

"My dear, would you care to join me for a glass of elf made wine over at The Leaky Cauldron?" he asked.

"I already have plans," Danielle said firmly.

"Perhaps you can break them," he told her in a confident voice.

"Nope, can't do," she said, praying he'd get the message.

"Then I could join you instead," he told her.

"No. Private party," she snapped, getting more irritated by the minute.

"I'm sure no one would mind if Professor Lockhart came with us, Professor Katz," Hermione interjected. At this, Lockhart's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Professor? You teach at Hogwarts as well?"

"Yes," Danielle said, wishing it were possible to take points from Gryffindor right now for Hermione's interference. She had never been angry with the girl before, but now she was ready to send her to Filch for detention for about a year.

"Then I shall see you next week for our prep week. Alas, I shall find it hard to wait to so long to again be in the presence of such a beguiling beauty," said as he again grabbed and kissed her hand, this time flicking it with his tongue. Danielle snatched her hand back, feeling completely nauseated.

"Goodbye," she snapped, rushing out of the store without anymore haste. She rushed to The Leaky Cauldron, praying Lockhart would get distracted by some shiny object and forget about her. To her immense relief, he never showed but the Weasleys, Grangers, and Harry did.

"Mr. Weasley, I want to apologize for running off like that," she began.

"First, it's Arthur," he interrupted. "Second, I should apologize for letting that Lockhart fellow bother you like that."

"I'm a big girl, I can handle him myself," Danielle insisted. Arthur looked unsure, but wisely changed the subject, introducing Danielle to Molly and the Grangers. In the end, Danielle spent a lovely hour enjoying their company. Arthur turned out to have confiscated an enchanted calculator and a remote control, though unless she saw it Danielle doubted she could identify what kind. She also took time to speak to all the kids. Percy made some of his typical pompous remarks, the twins joked with her, and Harry and Hermione asked her if she would continue hosting teas with new Muggleborn students (she would, and wanted her older students to join in as well to help welcome the newcomers).

Only Ron and Ginny remained silent. Ginny was likely silent because Harry was sitting across from her, and she was still too much in awe of him to speak normally. But Ron baffled her at first, until when she asked him to pass the milk for her tea he proceeded to blush furiously and knock the milk over. Danielle sighed. Ron wasn't the first student who had had a crush on her, but she never got over feeling awkward about it. She hoped she'd never done anything to give her male students the misperception that she might be interested in them. Not to mention she had always liked guys a little bit older than her, and had never actually dated a guy younger than she was. No, the whole situation gave her the willies.

But other than that, the afternoon was nice enough. She made her goodbyes and soon she was flying through the Floo Network back to Hogwarts. She stumbled out of Dumbledore's fireplace, finding both Severus and Albus waiting there for her, looking as if she had caught them pacing.

"Did you get it?" Dumbledore asked, and Danielle answered by smiling and pulling the Diary from her robes with a flourish. Both men looked vastly relieved.

"We were worried because we expected you back her earlier," Dumbledore told her.

"Arthur Weasley invited me to tea with his family, and since I had the Diary I couldn't think of a good reason not to," she explained. "Either way, mission accomplished."

And now with that out of the way, they could all look forward to a relatively uneventful year.

AN: Isn't Your So Vain the perfect way to introduce Lockhart? He was always one of my favorite characters for comedy purposes, but I have some big plans for him. Danielle seems to be attracting a great deal of male attention in this chapter, no? Expect more to come.


	23. Hound Dog

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Hound Dog by Elvis Presley.

August 23 - 30, 1992

The faculty and staff of Hogwarts who had been away returned to school the night of the 23rd to begin prepping for the new school year. Danielle was looking forward to having all the teachers back. She hadn't seen most of them since her birthday more than a month ago, others since even before then because they could not make her party. Other than Argus Filch and Madam Pince, Danielle truly did like all her co-workers and considered them friends.

However, the arrival of the teachers also meant the arrival of Gilderoy Lockhart. The moment they saw each other, right before the Welcome Back dinner, he immediately began making a nuisance of himself.

"Professor Katz!" he cried as he rushed to her side and again made a great show of kissing her hand. "It is so good to see you again! You look ravishing, my darling."

"Professor Lockhart," she said coolly as she attempted to wrangle her hand out of his grasp. But Lockhart held firm, and linking his arm with hers, guided her to the dinner table. He made sure she was seated next to him. Severus managed to snag the seat on her other side, giving her a questioning look. She gestured to Lockhart and rolled her eyes. Severus frowned and glared at Lockhart, who of course missed the signs both he and Danielle were giving.

Dinner was a thoroughly miserable affair for Danielle. Lockhart insisted on serving Danielle, somehow avoiding putting any of the foods she enjoyed most on her plate and instead loading it with her least favorite things to eat (like Brussels sprouts and steak and kidney pie). Danielle argued she was capable of serving herself, but Lockhart wouldn't hear of it, and she practically had to wrestle her fork and knife away from him to prevent him from cutting her food up and feeding her.

Of course, he monopolized the conversation and only spoke of himself and his "exploits." She tried to talk to Severus across from her or Septima Vector who sat to her right, but Lockhart would physically turn her towards him so she could not turn her attentions elsewhere. He also had a habit of invading her personal space, leaning in way too close and being way too touchy. Her skin crawled every time he touched her, but Danielle didn't want to cause a scene and did her best to shrug his grabby hands off her.

Meanwhile, Severus watched the scene playing out across him. It reminded him uncomfortably of James Potter's actions towards Lily, though even he had to admit that Potter was far less disrespectful towards Lily's personal space than Lockhart was to Danielle's. But either way, watching them was ruining his appetite. He spent most of the meal pushing the food around his plate and watching Danielle grow more exasperated.

At last, after pudding was cleared, Dumbledore stood to make his official speech.

"First off, I'd like to welcome our newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart," he said with almost no enthusiasm at all. Lockhart failed to notice that, or the distinct lack of enthusiasm during the rest of the staff's applause. He stood and made a dramatic bow, as if he were a member of the Royal Shakespeare Company. Severus, of course, didn't even bother applauding, and Danielle only clapped twice before giving up.

Dumbledore again went over the schedules for the week and all the training and planning sessions. He went over general information, but Danielle noticed Lockhart was barely paying attention, admiring his own reflection in a spoon. She just shook her head and focused on the Headmaster's words. When he finally dismissed them urging them to get a good night's sleep, Lockhart immediately caught hold of Danielle's hand again.

"How about a night cap back in my quarters? We could get to know one another more…intimately," he whispered in what he must have considered a suggestive manner, but which made Danielle start to feel nauseous.

"I'm sorry, I have to go back to my quarters and vomit now," she said as she finally managed to slip out of his octopus grip and hurry away. Once she reached the entrance to the teacher quarters, she stopped. She realized she would like something to settle her stomach after Lockhart's indecent proposal. She could go to see Poppy in the hospital wing, but Severus' office was much closer, and she felt sure he'd have some potion good for an upset stomach. So she turned around and went to his office. She knocked, worrying he wasn't there, but the door opened and she was met by a cranky looking Severus.

"Yes?" he asked as if she were interrupting something terribly important.

"You got anything for an upset stomach?" she asked.

"Why not go to the Hospital Wing and ask Poppy?" he said, trying to get rid of her.

"Because I don't want to have to walk back through the Great Hall. Please?" she asked.

Severus let out a long suffering sigh. He opened the door wider so she could come in, and Danielle came in. He closed the door and went to his cupboard. He rummaged through it for a moment, before handing her a vial of pink potion that looked suspiciously like Pepto Bismol. Either way, Danielle chugged it down and immediately felt better.

"Thanks, Severus. You're a life saver."

"You seemed awfully cozy with Lockhart this evening," he commented.

"Ugh…the man is a pig. He propositioned me right after dinner," Danielle confessed.

"And?" Severus asked.

"Severus, I'd rather have sex with the Giant Squid! The man is a total douche bag, and if he thinks I'd touch him, he's fucking nuts!" she exclaimed in horror.

"Lily used to say the same things about Potter. Less colorfully, but with the same intention," he told her.

"At least James Potter wasn't a total phony, which you and I both know Lockhart is," Danielle argued. "And I can't believe you're being so difficult! You're not the one who had that schmuck's slimy hands all over you this evening!" she shouted at him.

"You really don't like him?" he asked her, surprised.

"Are you blind? Did you not see how I reacted to him all night?" she asked in disbelief.

"Lots of women seem to find him handsome," he told her stubbornly.

"If I was into dating men who needed more beauty products than I did to walk out the door each morning, sure. Trust me, Severus, he's not my type."

"What is your type?" Severus asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"If you're going to quiz me about my disastrous love life, I need a drink," Danielle snapped impatiently.

Severus smirked and conjured a bottle of Fire Whiskey and two glasses. He poured them, and indicated for Danielle to take the visitor's seat across his desk. She sat, sipping her Fire Whiskey cautiously, as she still had trouble drinking it without having a coughing fit.

"Ok. My type…" she said mentally cataloguing the men she had dated or once had crushes on. "I like tall guys. Most guys I dated were six feet or more."

"Go on," he urged, sipping his Fire Whiskey.

"I like smart guys. Granted, I rarely am lucky enough to end up with someone who doesn't turn out to be an idiot, but in high school at various points I had crushes on the boys who were ranked one through six in my class."

"But you never dated any of them?" he asked.

"No, I never managed to catch their attention. In fact, I ended up dating some of the dumbest guys I knew in high school. Mainly because they were the only ones who asked me out."

"What else?" he asked.

"Honestly, my boyfriends were all pretty different from each other. Different hair and eye colors, hobbies, careers. The best I could say about my type is random. Although…"

"What?" Severus asked her.

"I've never really dated one, but I do find musicians sexy."

"Musicians?" he snorted.

"Yup. But what girl doesn't at some point dream of having a rock star for a boyfriend. Only musician I ever actually dated though played the tuba in our college's marching band. And the tuba has to be about the least sexy instrument known to humanity."

"I won't argue that one," Severus said with a smirk.

"What about you?" Danielle asked.

"What about me?" he asked evasively.

"Do you have a type? Other than Lily, of course."

Severus frowned at the mention of Lily's name.

"No, I do not have a type," he spat, looking mutinous. Danielle knew she was in the danger zone, and knew she had to make nice to keep things on an even keel with Severus.

"Ok, chill. I just figured since you asked me, it was okay to ask you. I'll know better next time," she told him.

"Well, at least I won't be condemned to watching you fall all over yourself to be with Lockhart this year," he commented.

"No, you'll just be condemned to watching him molest me at every opportunity he gets," Danielle muttered looking very unhappy about the prospect. "The man is terrible at reading the obvious 'Don't touch me and leave me alone' signs I know I'm putting out."

"Maybe I could help you with that," Severus offered. Danielle looked up at him, surprised.

"How so?" she asked, trying not to get her hopes up of having less contact with Lockhart.

"I can try to run interference so he can't accost you as much. But I can't be there every moment," he warned her.

"You don't have to be," Danielle told him. "I'm sure if I can get some help from Minerva and Filius."

"Why not just go to Dumbledore and tell him Lockhart is being inappropriate?" Severus asked.

"Because I'd prefer not to have him involved in every aspect of my life," she said in a way that Severus certainly understood. Dumbledore certainly meant well, but it would be nice to not have his meddling influence running through every aspect of either of their lives. He nodded. Danielle smiled and clinked glasses with him.

"Then I accept your offer of help. I'm going to need it if Lockhart proves as thick skulled as I think her is," she said with a laugh.

The next morning, Dumbledore started their training with a team building activity. This year, he sorted the teachers by house. Danielle groaned when she realized Lockhart was actually a Ravenclaw as well, though a dim bulb like him ended up in a house noted for its intelligence was beyond her.

"Ah, my darling Professor Katz, it seems we share the same house allegiance," he murmured in what he must have thought was a sexy tone, but was ruined by the higher pitch of his voice. She really did prefer men with deeper, more masculine voices.

"It would appear so," she muttered, praying this activity would be short. It turned out Dumbledore's brilliant idea was for the various staff members to build a house of cards without magic, and the tallest one that didn't collapse. It was a hopeless case for Team Ravenclaw. Filius was short and could only work on the base since levitation spells were not allowed. Danielle, Bathsheba Babbling, and Septima Vector might have managed okay without him, if not for Lockhart's interference. He kept offering unneeded advice and insisting on adding more cards when their structure was not quite steady yet, sending it toppling. Thanks to Lockhart, they placed dead last, and the other teachers on Team Ravenclaw would have happily hexed him to bits.

Throughout the week, Lockhart was a thorn in everyone's side. He constantly bragged, offered unwanted advice, interrupted important meetings with pointless comments, and in general drove everyone crazy. The other teachers quickly picked up on his one sided interest in Danielle, and they did their best to help keep in out of her hair, even though it meant that many of them were then stuck with him. Danielle made a point to show her gratitude to everyone for their help. She couldn't have asked for a better group of co-workers and friends.

Other than Lockhart, prep week went well. Danielle made only minor adjustments to her office and classroom. She adjusted her lesson plans now that the older students were better prepared for her class. And she added interesting and exciting new items to the curricula for all grades. She was excited to return to the classroom again, and she could hardly wait for the students to arrive. She eagerly counted down the days until classes started, ready for an exciting, and hopefully far less dramatic school year.

AN: Lockhart is the Hound Dog of the title, slobbering all over poor Danielle and "crying all the time" for attention. Sleaze bag! Review please!


	24. Rescue Me

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Recue Me by Aretha Franklin.

September 1-4, 1992

The children arrived back on the Hogwarts Express as expected on the first of September. All except Harry and Ron. Though Danielle, Dumbledore, and Severus had sent messages to Dobby via Lulu the House Elf, Dobby refused to listen. Lulu had tried her hardest and was quite upset. Danielle had to save Lulu from slamming her own fingers repeatedly in the door for her failure to convince Dobby that the danger had past. So as they had in the books, Harry and Ron crashed into the Whomping Willow in the Weasley's flying Ford Anglia.

Severus was pretty pissed when he found out Lulu had been unsuccessful, but in the end all agreed there really was nothing they could do. They decided to give the boys detention anyway, or it would be obvious that Dumbledore showed them some sort of favoritism, but to take pity on them Danielle offered to take charge of their detentions. Safer than Hagrid who would have dragged them into the Forbidden Forrest, less harsh than Filch who would make them scrub something until their hands were raw.

The following day, after the entire school got to witness Molly Weasley's Howler to Ron, classes began. Danielle was amazed to find that her third year Muggle Studies class doubled in size from seven students last year to fourteen this year. Apparently, word had gotten out that her classes were interesting and fun. Not to mention she lost only one of her former O.W.L. students, who had decided he was attempting too many N.E.W.T.s to continue onward. It would mean an increased workload, but it was good to know that she was making an impact upon the student body. Muggle Studies was no longer the elective of oddballs and people who really had no idea what to take, but a popular class.

On the second day of classes, Danielle had just dismissed her fifth year class, when she became aware of a strange noise in the back of her classroom. It sounded like a buzzing sound, sort of like the refrigerator in her college apartment, which was strange because nothing at Hogwarts ran on electricity. Danielle cautiously made her way to the back of her classroom, where she had a small table covered by yellow and blue stripped cloth.

She lifted it, and out flew a swarm of tiny, bright blue, double winged Cornish Pixies. They flew straight up in the air and dive bombed Danielle, who shrieked and jumped out of the way. But she wasn't quite quick enough and one grabbed Danielle's hair and started lifting her with it.

Screaming, Danielle grabbed for anything nearby, but there was nothing to hold unto. She was carried higher and higher into the air, when the door opened and Lockhart stepped into the room.

"My dear Professor Katz, I…" and he stopped as soon as he saw the Pixies, the grin sliding off his face.

"Lockhart! Freeze the damn things and get me down from here!" she shouted, fury overtaking fear. Lockhart fumbled for his wand, and withdrew it with a shaking hand.

"'Peskipiksi Pesternomi!" he cried, but the Pixies dive bombed him next, and he screamed like a girl and slammed the door before they could get him.

Danielle was now a good ten feet off the floor, screaming as her hair was being pulled out by the roots. It was that moment that the door opened, and Severus burst into the room. He gracefully withdrew his wand.

"Immobulus!" he called and the Pixies froze in midair, dropping Danielle. Severus cast a silent Cushioning Charm and she landed softly, or at least more softly than if he hadn't. Danielle stood up, her eyes blazing.

"I am going to rip his fucking balls off!" she snarled.

"Who?" asked Severus with extreme caution, as he wanted to keep his own testicles firmly attached to his body and could see Danielle was not joking around.

"Lockhart! These Pixies must have come from his classroom, he was using them in his _lesson,_" she said sarcastically.

"Why would he use Pixies in a Defense lesson? They're harmless," Severus pondered.

"They're harmless if you're a wizard with even a minute amount of talent, but for frauds like Lockhart and Muggles like me, they are a menace," Danielle stated, raising her hand to her scalp to check if she was now bald. "Am I missing any hair?" she asked, ducking her head to let Severus look. He gave her a cursory inspection.

"Still there," he told her.

"Good. Now I'm going to go find Lockhart and murder him as slowly and painfully as I can," she said, but Severus firmly gripped her arm and steered her out the door. As they left, Danielle glanced over her shoulder at her classroom, which was now in a total shambles. At least she'd have something for Ron and Harry to do on Saturday.

Severus forcefully guided her to the Staff Room, where they found Filius, Minerva, and Aurora Sinastra enjoying a tea break.

"Danielle, are you alright?" Minerva asked, looking aghast at Danielle's wild hair and rumpled clothing.

"I was attacked by Lockhart's Pixies," Danielle announced. All the other faculty members frowned.

"A few got into the Charms classroom," Filius squeaked, looking put out.

"And in my room, as well in the Divination classroom, the bathrooms on the fourth floor, and Madam Pince's office," sighed Minerva, looking exhausted.

"At least the rest of you can use your wands to freeze them or blast them or something," Danielle complained. "I was caught off guard and defenseless."

"What is Lockhart playing at?" asked Aurora. "He gives the students a quiz all about himself, and then releases Pixies into a room full of children who don't know how to stop them from escaping."

"The man is a menace," Danielle spat. And at that moment, who should walk in, but Lockhart.

"Good day, everyone," he called cheerily, apparently not noticing the scowls on every face but his own. "Ah, Danielle! Good to see you're doing better."

"Doing better!" she sputtered. "You left me hanging! Literally!"

"I do apologize, my dear, but…ah…something came up," he finished lamely.

"Like hell something came up! You make a mess, you clean it up. It's one of those simple rules in life you follow, but somehow that's too difficult for you to understand," Danielle shouted, getting angrier and angrier.

"Than allow me to make it up to you, my dear Danielle," Lockhart began. "I have some fine oak matured mead back in my quarters, if you would care to join me."

Danielle's eyes widened in disbelief, and then narrowed in fury.

"I got a better idea. You keep your distance from me, for as long as you teach here, and I will do the same for you so I don't make it so you lose your ability to father children. Stay away from me!"

And with that Danielle stomped out of the Staff room, slamming the door with such force that it sent a small portrait of a witch in lacy white robes that hung next to the door crashing to the ground. Lockhart just shrugged and smiled.

"She'll come around. Birds like her always do," he said with great anticipation. Severus just rolled his eyes and watched as Lockhart now turned his attentions to explaining a proper Pixie Disabling Charm to Filius. Severus used the distraction to slip out and find Danielle. It didn't take long to find her.

She was in the Room of Requirement, which she had moved her shooting gear to when the students arrived. The Room had formed a splendid shooting range with both stationary and moving targets. Severus couldn't help but smirk at how all of them now bore Lockhart's smiling face.

"Tell me how you really feel about Lockhart," he asked Danielle once she'd finished a particularly impressive set of shots.

"Alright, I am really pissed off with him. But I promise you, I'm over it now. I just needed to take out my frustrations a bit."

"Yes, you certainly did," he said examining one where she had obliterated his smile completely.

"Don't worry, I won't shoot him. Yet."

"You'd have my utmost sympathies if you did," he told her.

"Yes, but I have no interest in spending the remainder of my life with the Dementors in Azkaban," she told him.

"Life would certainly be less interesting here with you gone," Severus simply said.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she said, putting her guns away.

"If you'd have had this rig last year, would it have been my face you were shooting to bits?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Despite our disagreements, I knew you meant well and wanted to do things in a way to keep everyone safe. Lockhart is just an incorrigible idiot who needs to learn to keep his hands to himself." Severus frowned at this.

"Danielle, it's clear he desires you. Be careful," he warned her.

"Severus, I know what he wants. But he's not going to get it," she insisted.

"Still, he doesn't seem to get that you're not interested," he told her.

"They never do. But if I can handle the boys of Pike house in college, I can handle Lockhart."

Severus didn't really have to worry. In fact, he actually started to laugh. Starting that very day, Lockhart stepped up his "courting" of Danielle. She soon found herself bombarded with chocolates and red roses. Danielle left the chocolates in the staff room for her co-workers to enjoy (and Lockhart to notice) or gave them as rewards to her students (both after having Severus check them for love potions, of course). As for the roses, she had never been a fan of red roses. They were too typical and cliché. She thought of the gorgeous pink peonies Severus had conjured for her when she was staying in the Hospital Wing. She loved them because they were something special, not the red roses a man always assumed a woman wanted.

Lockhart always planted himself next to Danielle at any opportunity, be it a meal, a staff meeting, or if she was sitting in the staff room. He would, par for the course, monopolize the conversation talking about his favorite topic, himself. Although the staff tried to intervene and surround Danielle, he managed to slip into seats next to her surprisingly often. Severus had been watching and listening, and he couldn't help but laugh. The whole situation was just too absurd not to. He felt a little guilty, taking so much pleasure in his friend's discomfort, but he made up for it by running interference between her and Lockhart as much as possible. But even so, watching Danielle squirm as Lockhart flirted with her was just plain funny.

By Friday, Danielle was excited to let her hair down and go out for the first girl's night of the term. Every woman on staff, save Trelawney and Madam Pince (neither of whom ever came), would be there. This was a rare and highly anticipated occurrence. Danielle dressed up, choosing tight jeans, heeled boots, an off the shoulder sweater, and dangly earrings. She felt pretty, and she just wanted to go out and have fun with her friends.

A knock on the door interrupted her as she applied her lip gloss. Praying it wasn't Lockhart, she opened her door to see a smiling Severus holding his chess set. The smile slid from his face when he saw her. He thought he was used to Danielle, but it seemed every now and then she could throw a hard left hook of a reminder just how incredibly attractive she was. Her smooth white shoulder in particular was entrancing. But he forced himself to smile again, focusing his attention away from said shoulder.

"It's been a while since I've had a chance to wipe the floor with you at chess. How about a game?" he asked.

"Oh. Um…I thought I mentioned I was going out tonight with Minerva and the girls," she told him, feeling bad as for just a second a very sad expression flickered across his face, before his usual cold mask of indifference fell into place.

"And you have Potter and Ronald Weasley for detention tomorrow night?" he asked. She nodded.

"How about tomorrow afternoon than?" she asked. He gave a curt nod, then turned and left. Severus returned to his quarters and poured himself a solitary glass of Fire Whiskey. He sipped and brooded. Of course Danielle would enjoy a night out with other women. He had to admit though that he was sorely disappointed. He had gotten used to her constant presence this past summer and they had spent a great deal of time together. This week, Severus felt like he had barely spent any time with her. He actually missed her. He sighed, knowing that like his past friendship with Lily, he was friends with a girl whose popularity was far greater than his own, which of course meant her being pulled in many different directions, usually away from him. But he was a man capable of learning from past mistakes, and he would not allow Danielle to be completely taken away from him as Lily had. On the bright side, at least he wasn't in love with Danielle like he had been with Lily, which makes things far easier.

Since he was stuck in his quarters alone, he decided at the very least he would do something he enjoyed. Pouring another Fire Whiskey, he rose and went to the corner containing the tarp covered object. He removed the tarp, smiling slightly. It was his greatest treasure, his most prized possession. Nothing in this world brought him greater pleasure, and he abandoned himself to a night of enjoyment of that which stirred his soul.

Meanwhile, Danielle joined the witches for a pleasant walk to Three Broomsticks for a fun girl's night. Over the last year, she had supplied Madam Rosemerta with a couple of recipes for Muggle cocktails, and they had been surprising hits. Now, as she glanced around the table, all of the ladies were drinking a round of Appletinis.

"This has certainly been an interesting first week," Pomona said as she sipped her drink.

"I'll say," muttered Minerva. "Potter and Weasley crashing into the Whomping Willow, first Howler of the year, and don't get me started on the Pixies or Danielle's threats to castrate Lockhart."

Everyone laughed, even Danielle.

"At least if he were castrated, it would remove the threat of another one just like him down the road," she told them.

"I still can't believe he actually thought unleashing a cage of Pixies on a group of second years was a good idea," Rolanda Hooch murmured. "I liked him better when he was just smiling up at me from his pictures in Witch Weekly."

"Rolanda, don't tell me you had some sort of crush on him?" cried an aghast Aurora.

"Not so much a crush an enjoyment of perusing pictures of handsome men," she informed them.

"He's not that good looking. Besides, if you get close enough, you can see he wears makeup," Danielle sniffed.

"Ugh," said Septima and Bathsheba in unison.

"Well, it's not like we've got anything better to look at. Every man at Hogwarts is either a student, old, or dead," Rolanda complained.

"Well, there is Severus," Poppy commented.

"Severus?" asked Rolanda in total disbelief.

"You didn't see him at Danielle's birthday party this summer, you were following the English Quidditch team on their tour of South America," Bathsheba insisted.

"What do you mean?" Rolanda asked.

"We went to a Muggle restaurant in London, and I asked everyone to dress like Muggles," Danielle explained.

"You should have seen Severus in Muggle clothes," gushed Septima. "He looked good enough to eat."

"You'd never believe what a nice pair of buns he has hiding under that billowing robe he wears," Pomona said with a grin. Rolanda was staring at them all as if they had lost their minds.

"You're sure you didn't drink one too many of these apple thingys?" she asked.

"I assure, Severus never looked so good. But he's been looking better than usual lately, his hair's different," Minerva said.

"Not greasy anymore," Poppy noted. Danielle took a sip of her Appletini, using the glass to hide her smirk. Apparently, Severus must have used a Refilling Charm on his shampoo bottle, because his hair remained silky and clean. If nothing else, her time in Hogwarts had benefitted Severus Snape in better hair.

"It's not just that though," Minerva observed. "He's been acting much more politely and patiently this year."

"Come to think of it, he has," Rolanda admitted.

"And he's been spending a lot of time with you lately," Bathsheba commented to Danielle. Suddenly all eyes were on Danielle, who felt a little taken aback.

"What are you implying?" she asked the group.

"Is there something going on between you and Severus?" asked Aurora. Danielle shook her head.

"He's just a friend," she said, simply telling the truth.

"Severus Snape doesn't have friends," Bathsheba said flatly. "Unless you count the Death Eaters he used to hang out with."

"Do I look like a Death Eater to you?" Danielle said getting annoyed.

"Of course not," Bathsheba said hastily.

"Look, we just started hanging out playing chess this summer, and we became friends. It's not completely out of the realm of possibility that Severus is my friend," Danielle told them.

"Still, he's rather handsome," Aurora noted.

"But that nose," Rolanda argued.

"You know what they say about men with big noses, Rolanda," said Pomona with an impish grin.

This brought a round of laughter to all the ladies except Danielle. For a moment, she was thinking about the day last year that she and Severus had spied on Harry and she had stolen his wand, forcing him to tackle her to return it. While he was on top of her, she had felt his arousal, and it had certainly seemed…substantial. But she would keep this fact to herself.

"Well, given that, and the improvements he's been making lately, he might actually get himself a girlfriend one of these days," said Aurora. Danielle felt odd hearing this. She'd kind of gotten used to be the most important woman in Severus' life at the moment. She didn't relish the idea of having to share the position. And later, when she went to bed, she felt sad about the idea of sharing Severus with anyone.

AN: Needed to get the Queen of Soul in this song list. Two reasons for its inclusion. 1) Snape literally did rescue Danielle from the Pixies, something that pathetic fool Lockhart could not do. 2) Danielle is unwittingly rescuing Snape from his own worst impulses. She's got him more social and with better hair already.

Ah, the thing in Snape's room under the tarp. Any guesses what it is? It won't be discovered until Goblet of Fire, but I'd love to see what you guys think it is. And please, let me know what you think in general by reviewing my story!


	25. Hot for Teacher

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Hot for Teacher by Van Halen .

September 5, 1992

Danielle showed up at Severus' office the next afternoon. She knocked softly and heard him call to her to enter. Severus was at his desk correcting paper and didn't even look up as she came into the room.

"Ready for a break?" she asked.

"In a moment," he said, his eyes still focused on the essay he was correcting.

Danielle took a seat across from him, watching him work. After last night with the girls, she tried to see Severus as a stranger would see him. He was without a doubt tall, thin, and pale, though she knew from when he wore more fitted clothing that he had a pretty nice body hiding under those voluminous robes. His collar length ebony hair was now shiny from the shampoo Danielle had swapped into his bathroom, though she would never admit it to him for fear of him getting annoyed with her. He did have a nose that was out of proportion to the rest of his face, but Danielle felt it gave his face character. But without a doubt, Severus' best feature was his eyes. They were dark and intense. She briefly pictured an expression of desire in them, and it sent a shiver down her spine.

At that moment, Severus looked up and saw Danielle studying him.

"What?"

"You have very long eye lashes. Why do guys always have long eyelashes? Women are always putting on mascara to make our lashes look prettier, but guys always have them naturally. Why is that?" she asked.

Since Severus had never paid much thought to his eyelashes, he just shrugged. He guessed Danielle had just sort of complimented his looks, which he never got complimented on (to his face, that is), and felt oddly awkward.

"So are you done?" she asked again.

"I suppose I am whether I want to be or not," he said giving her a meaningful look.

"Good. Let's get out of here," she said rising gracefully from her chair.

"I thought we were playing chess," he said, gesturing to the table in the back of the room where he had set up his set.

"I think it would be nice to get some fresh air. And I promised Hagrid I'd pay him a visit this weekend, so I thought we could stop by."

Severus looked less than excited about the idea. In truth, to be social with most people took a tremendous effort on his part because he was at heart rather shy. He hid behind his imperious manner and cold, calculating exterior, but in reality he felt nervous and awkward around most people. Danielle was one of the few people whom he truly felt at ease with, and even then there were moments he felt awkward. When she wanted to include other people in their interactions, Severus always had to give up some of the comfort he felt in Danielle's presence, and he loathed that. But in truth, Hagrid was not too bad to be around, so Severus agreed to go.

As they walked down to Hagrid's, they noticed a commotion at the Quidditch pitch. Severus turned to Danielle to ask if she knew what was going on, and she shrugged, not really remembering anything important from _Chamber of Secrets_, although in fairness, it was her least favorite book in the series.

When they reached the pitch, they were shocked to see both the Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch teams looking ready to kill each other and Ron Weasley vomiting slugs.

"What's going on?" Severus asked in that coldly authoritative voice that instantly silenced all the students in the vicinity.

"Sir, did you give Slytherin permission to use the pitch this morning? I had booked it over a month ago for Gryffindor," Oliver Wood started.

"I did, and I don't see how that has to do with the ruckus you were causing just now," Severus said, refusing to admit that he had done any wrong.

"Well when the Slytherins showed up, they started the trouble," grumbled Fred Weasley (or at least Danielle thought he was Fred).

"Their Seeker called Hermione Granger a nasty name," George added (it might be George Danielle thought).

"And what did you call her, Mr. Malfoy?" Severus said in his softest, silkiest, and most threatening voice. Draco mumbled something under his breath that no one could really make out.

"Speak up," Severus commanded.

"I called her a Mudblood, sir," Malfoy pronounced in a defiant tone. Severus' eyes flashed at this, but the rest of his face remained impassive.

"Go to Filch at once for a detention," Severus barked.

"But sir," Malfoy whined.

"You should know better than to use such offensive and disgusting language. No go, or you will serve two detentions," he said with a harshness that impressed the seriousness of his words. Malfoy left in a huff. Then he turned to look at Ron. "What happened to Weasley?"

"Please Sir," Hermione began, "he was only trying to stand up for me."

"But the idiot's wand backfired," snickered a Slytherin in Beater's gear.

"I would suggest the Slytherin team leave the pitch now. I revoke your permission," Severus told them. The Slytherins left looking very disgruntled. They were used to preferential treatment from Professor Snape, but in the last year there had been far less of that, and they wandered why the sudden change.

"So Mr. Weasley tried to curse Mr. Malfoy, but because his wand is damaged, he ended up cursing himself?" Severus asked Hermione, who nodded. Ron could only belch and upchuck another three slugs. Severus looked revolted, but raised his wand and murmured a counter curse. Ron promptly stopped vomited slugs and looked beyond relieved.

"Thank you, Professor," he said woozily.

"You can thank me by doing a thorough job cleaning cauldrons in detention with me tomorrow," Severus told him. Ron started to protest, but Severus cut him off. "Although I agree that what Mr. Malfoy said was inappropriate, it still does not give you the right to curse him. So tomorrow after lunch."

Severus and Danielle continued on to Hagrid's. Hagrid was overjoyed to see Danielle, nearly crushing her spine when he hugged her, and flabbergasted to see Severus, who in his eleven years teaching at Hogwarts, had never paid Hagrid a visit. Still, Hagrid proved to be a gracious host, pouring cup after cup of tea and offering them some of his rock cakes, which Severus learned the hard way that it was not smart to bite into them without care. Severus had to admit that when Danielle was around he felt more at ease with other people, even people he had not always been comfortable with.

After passing a pleasant afternoon, the three of them headed back to the castle for dinner. Afterwards, Danielle went to her classroom to meet Harry and Ron for their detentions. She had temporarily been using an empty classroom on the second floor, but now it was time to clean up the mess from the Pixie disaster and get her room back. But when she reached the door to her room, she found only Ron waiting there for him.

"Where's Harry?" she asked him, unlocking her door.

"He was coming, but Professor Lockhart came and told him that he was to do detention with him instead," he told her, not really meeting her eye and blushing furiously.

Danielle felt very annoyed, not at Ron, but at Lockhart. She had volunteered for the detention mainly so that Harry would be spared having to help Lockhart with his fan mail and listen to the moron prattle on about himself for hours on end. She sighed, knowing there was nothing she could do now without picking a fight with a colleague in front of two students.

She also felt annoyed because the mess would be too big for Ron alone and she would have to help instead of work on her writing project. Danielle had not really written anything when she arrived at Hogwarts more than a year ago. This was mainly due to the difficulty in transitioning to the magical world, planning and prepping for a subject she had never taught, and trying to prevent Voldemort from getting his incorporeal hands on the Sorcerer's Stone. She'd been far too busy to write. Now that she was more in synch with her surroundings and no longer writing all her lesson plans from scratch, she again had time for creative writing projects, and had started writing a mystery novel this past summer. She had hoped to write tonight, but that looked like it wasn't happening now.

Ron audibly gulped when he saw the mess the Pixies made of her classroom. They'd shoved books from shelves, ripped down posters, knocked over knickknacks and projects from last year, and swept all of Danielle's supplies from her desk.

"Professor Lockhart's Pixies got in here and made quite a mess. You and I are going to clean this up," she explained.

"Blimey," Ron muttered, looking at the chaos around him.

"Why don't you start by picking up the books," Danielle told him. "If they're a novel, I alphabetize them by author. If they're a non- fiction book, use the labels on the bookcase to help you."

Danielle decided to tackle the mess that had been her desk. She worked on returning all her belongings to it and putting things back into their places. As she was working, she glanced at Ron and noticed he didn't appear to be moving.

"Mr. Weasley?" she called to him and he jumped, dropping the book he was holding. Curious, Danielle walked over and glanced at the book he was scrambling to pick up. It was a book on Muggle automobiles.

"You like cars?" she asked him.

"Yes," he told her. "My parents have, well had, a Ford Anglia that could fly."

"The car you and Harry Potter arrived here in?" she asked wryly. Ron nodded, looking embarrassed.

"Well, if you're interested, why don't you take the book with you when you leave tonight?" she asked him kindly. Ron looked shocked.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really. That's why I have all these Muggle books, so students who are interested can read about things they are interested in."

"That's wicked," he told her sincerely, causing her to laugh.

"Lots of teachers back in America keep their own small lending libraries. We try to stock them with cool books that at least vaguely relate to what we teach. I'm lucky that Muggle Studies covers a lot of different things," she told him.

"They don't do that here," Ron observed.

"No, but I think they should," Danielle told him.

"If Lockhart had a library, it would be full of even more of his books," he stated, making Danielle laugh, although she desperately tried to cover it with a cough.

"Now Ron, please don't talk about your teachers like that. It's not very respectful," she scolded him gently. Ron had the grace to at least look abashed by his comment.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"It's okay. I won't tell him you said it, and you won't say it again," she told him.

"Okay," Ron said happily.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what was it like riding in a flying car?" Danielle asked, genuinely curious to know. For the next half hour, they cleaned and Ron told her all about the Ford Anglia. He seemed to really be fascinated with cars, and Danielle smiled to herself, imagining him enjoying the book. To be honest, Ron reminded her a great deal of her younger brother Brian when he was a kid, and being around Ron made her feel a little bit like she was back with him, teasing him about how he broke their neighbor's window playing baseball. But then she had to turn to more serious matters.

"Just so you know Ron, you should have waited for your parents when you couldn't get to Platform 9 ¾ . They would have found a way to get you to Hogwarts," she told him.

"I never thought of that," he said, obviously wishing he had.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time, didn't it?" she asked. Ron nodded sadly. "A lot of things seem like a good idea at the time, but turn out not to be."

"Yeah. Why is that?" he asked her.

"I don't really know. But don't feel too bad, Ron. If I had a knut for everything I ever did that seemed like a good idea at the time and turned out not to be, I'd be very rich by now," she said with a laugh. For Ron, who had never heard a teacher admit to their failings before, this was an amazing revelation. It made the gorgeous goddess of a woman before him seem so much more…human. He had felt nervous and tongue tied at the beginning of his detention, but now he felt comfortable. Professor Katz was an easy person to spend time with, even if she was a professor and incredibly pretty. Ron never felt intimidated by her ever again.

"Well, Ron, I think this place is back to where it needs to be, so you can go back to your common room," Danielle told him.

Ron was surprised. Although he had been there for two hours, it had seemed like only minutes.

"Okay." He paused, looking confused. "Detention with you doesn't really feel like a detention," he told her.

"Well don't you worry, Professor Snape will make up for it tomorrow," she said as he groaned at the reminder of his less present detention tomorrow.

"Which reminds me," she said. "I know Mr. Malfoy said something terrible, and he was purposely trying to provoke you and everyone else there, but please don't try to hex him like that. You're a good kid, Ron, and I don't want to see you in any more detentions after this. Okay?"

"Okay," Ron promised her, returning her kind smile.

Danielle had no idea that Ron would spend the rest of the night talking about her to Hermione (as Lockhart kept Harry until past midnight at his detention), and that he gushed over what a nice lady Professor Katz was. Ron's crush was still in existence, but he no longer was afraid of the woman he adored. He was surprised that she liked him too, at least as a teacher liked a student, and he was just happy she didn't think badly of him. And without either of them knowing it, Danielle had set herself up to be a positive influence in Ron Weasley's life.

AN: This song could be from the perspective of Ron Weasley (although at 12 I think he has far more innocent feelings for Danielle), Gilderoy Lockhart (who obviously wants to get into Danielle's knickers), and maybe without even realizing it, a certain potions professor who is not that in touch with his feelings. But I thought some fun, rocking music would be appropriate. And don't worry, Danielle would never get romantically involved with a student. But she likes Ron, like she said he reminds her of her brother (Ron reminds me of my childhood best friend). She'll want to help Ron build his confidence and not be so overwhelmed by Harry's fame. Hopefully, she will succeed. Review please!


	26. Sharp Dressed Man

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Sharp Dressed Man by ZZ Top.

September 6 – November 7, 1992

The school year was off to a good start. Danielle was pleased with her students, both new and returning, and the progress they made. She had such a great group of students and it was truly a pleasure to teach them.

If only her non-teaching time were as enjoyable. Mostly it was, when she was either alone or with her wonderful and competent colleagues. It was Lockhart that made her time less than pleasant. He was still totally driving her nuts.

Lockhart had taken to waiting at her classroom door when her classes ended. He would then wrap himself around her like a kudzu vine strangling a tree. Danielle had completely stopped bothering to be the least bit polite to him. She'd even completely unloaded on him in the Staff Room, much to the obvious amusement of Severus, who had been enjoying a cup of tea when Danielle called Lockhart an "overly egotistical sleazy windbag." And that was about the nicest thing she said to him!

Unfortunately for Danielle, Lockhart seemed to consider Danielle's insults and avoidance to be her way of playing hard to get and that she would eventually succumb to his charms. Meanwhile, he continued his assault of flowers, candy, and badly written poetry of his own composition. This was particularly egregious to Danielle, because as an English major and former English teacher, nothing turned her off more than seeing someone torture the English language in an utterly merciless manner. A brief foray into Internet dating a while back had been fruitless for Danielle because she was too appalled by everyone's grammar and spelling to bother to getting to know anyone. Lockhart, however, put those guys to shame. It made her wonder if not only had he stolen his stories from more accomplished people, but if he used a ghost writer as well. Either that or he had one hell of a patient editor.

Halloween came and went without incident. Mrs. Norris was still stalking about on all fours, hissing at Claudia if the two ever came into contact. Danielle was baffled by this, as she had never seen Claudia do anything the least bit aggressive toward the other cat. Even as a cat lover, Danielle had to resist the unexplainable urge to stomp on Mrs. Norris' tail. But at least she was still out and about, not petrified in the Hospital Wing.

After Halloween, the next event of note was the first Quidditch match of the season, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Danielle was anticipating it not for the enjoyment of the sport, but as this was the game in the book where Dobby had enchanted a Bludger to attack Harry. Danielle, Severus, and Dumbledore decided after the fiasco that was the return trip to Hogwarts earlier this fall, they needed to use a two pronged attack to prevent anything else from going wrong.

First, they would have Lulu again attempt to convince Dobby that the danger has past and he no longer had to protect Harry Potter by smashing him to bits with a Bludger. But considering how well that worked last time, none of them were too optimistic. Danielle had gone so far as to order Lulu not to punish herself if Dobby refused to listen to reason.

Second, and much more realistically, Dumbledore was going to place the strongest anti-tampering spells he could cast on every Bludger in the entire school. He was able to create a spell he considered so fool proof that he was convinced Harry would remain safe for the entire match.

On the Saturday of the match, Danielle found herself sitting next to Dumbledore in the stands. Severus was sitting next to Lucius Malfoy, and since it was better that another Death Eater knew nothing of their friendship, they agreed to basically ignore each other. Dumbledore introduced Lucius to the entire staff, and he had looked over Danielle in an appraising manner that made Danielle feel like he was undressing her with his eyes. Severus had not enjoyed watching this interaction, as he was familiar with Lucius' sexual escapades, which usually left Lucius' partners worse for wear. Luckily, he knew Danielle would never allow herself to be in a situation where Lucius could take advantage of her.

The match started and it was fierce and, on the Slytherin side of things, dirty affair. The Slytherins were playing roughly, and Danielle cringed watching the game, especially when Katie Bell, who was a student in her third year class, took a very hard looking hit and came away with a bloody nose.

As the match progressed one thing became evident; the Bludgers were not in any way acting out of the ordinary. Both Bludgers were exactly as they were should be, which is what Dumbledore, Severus, and Danielle had hoped for.

But just because the Bludgers were acting normally did not make them any less dangerous, as was proven when with a powerful whack, a Slytherin Beater hit the Bludger right into Harry's arm.

Danielle and Dumbledore both let out huge groans as they watched. However, Harry remained on his broom and continued to fly. While Malfoy was jawing at him about something or other, Harry dove straight at him on his Nimbus 2000, catching the Snitch in his good hand and winning the match. It was just like in the book, but with the exception of no tampering with the equipment. It sort of spooked Danielle how despite the changes they were making, some things seemed destined to remain the same. She made a mental note to ask Dumbledore about it at a more appropriate time.

As the match was ending, she noticed out of her eye Lockhart heading toward the field, straight toward Harry.

"Oh shit," she gasped and took off in a run trying to overtake Lockhart. But she was too high up in the stands, and by the time she reached the pitch, Harry's arm was completely boneless. It flopped to the ground in a sickly, rubbery way, and Danielle felt nauseated. However, she wasn't about to toss her cookies in front of the whole school, and channeled her disgust straight to where it belonged; Lockhart!

"Professor Lockhart, just what were you trying to do to him?" she asked in a calm but deadly voice, eerily like Severus' at his best.

"I, well, I was trying to assist Mr. Potter with his injury," he stammered, turning a little red.

"It looks like you just turned something Madam Pomfrey could deal with in two minutes into something much more complicated. And last I checked, you never published a book on your healing prowess," she snapped sarcastically.

"I have extensive experience using healing spells, such as the time I fought the Wagga Wagga Werewolf, it's all there in my books," he argued, looking all the more foolish. Danielle rolled her eyes and Poppy finally arrived to take care of Harry, who looked utterly miserable.

From the bottom of the stands, Severus and Lucius observed the whole scene. Malfoy came over to see his father, but Lucius refused to speak to his son, embarrassed by his performance on the Quidditch Pitch. Severus suggested they retire to his office for a drink.

Once they were both seated and sipping their Fire Whiskey's Severus glanced at his "friend." He had known Lucius ever since he had been sorted into Slytherin, when the older man was serving as one of the prefects. Severus had always looked up to Lucius as he had prevented other members of the House from bullying him, believing it was important for Slytherin to always prevent a united front to the other houses of Hogwarts. Snape had practically worshipped Lucius in his youth, and eagerly absorbed his older friend's teachings.

Lucius was the one who had made the fateful introduction of Severus to the Dark Lord. Despite's Severus' half-blood status, Lucius had remained a loyal friend. He seemed far more accepting of Severus than he was of most of Severus' blood status, although Severus always wondered what Lucius said about him when he was not in the room. In truth, Severus did not trust Lucius any further than he could throw him. But he was far too shrewd to ever reveal this to Lucius.

"So that Muggle Studies teacher is quite hot blooded, isn't she?" he asked, nearly causing Severus to spit his Fire Whiskey all over Lucius.

"Yes, at least with Lockhart, that is," Severus told him.

"And why is that? I was under the impression that most witches swooned before that waste of Pure Blood," he said in way that made his disdain for Lockhart quite clear.

"Luckily, none of the female teachers here are so easily swayed by his looks. The students, on the other hand…" Snape said with a shrug.

"Still, she seemed particularly…aroused with anger at Lockhart," Lucius said softly. Severus held in an urge to hex Lucius to tiny bits and nodded.

"Lockhart has made himself a particular pest to Professor Katz, constantly harassing her with unwanted advances. Many of the staff try to run interference on her behalf, but he does seem to always come up with new ways around it," Severus said in the most bored sounding tone he could muster.

"She is a rather attractive young witch. Tell me, do you know of her blood status?" Lucius asked.

"I do not know, but as she is teaching Muggle Studies, so it is likely her blood is less than pure if she has as extensive experience with Muggles as she makes out," he said trying to sound as if he were disgusted by Danielle.

"A pity, then. Still, you know what they say about women with Muggle blood, how they are absolutely insatiable in bed?" he asked with a predatory smile on his face.

Severus felt his own fingernails digging deep into the palms of his hands and drawing blood as they cut into his skin. He knew from participating in Dark rituals with Lucius that he was a man who was often quite brutal with the women he coupled with, often leaving them in horrible pain both physically and emotionally. The idea of this man touching Danielle made his sick to his stomach, but he could not reveal this in front of Lucius or his cover that he would need in a few short years would be blown.

"And you know what the Dark Lord would say of such escapades?" Snape asked in a low voice that wiped the smile off of Lucius' face instantly.

"The Dark Lord is long gone, and we are here to live and enjoy in his absence," he said coolly.

"It is amazing to know that the ideals you once espoused are no longer considered worth living up to," Severus said softly.

"Severus, I am not saying I would allow her to bear a child of my blood or name, merely that Professor Katz is likely a tigress in bed, especially with that hot temper of her. Women like her were designed to be broken and ridden," he said, his predatory look returning.

"I wouldn't know, as I rarely allow myself to be in Professor Katz's presence," Severus told him stiffly, causing Lucius to laugh.

"Of course not, Severus. You haven't willing allowed yourself to be alone in the company of any woman since the Samhain rituals the year before the Dark Lord fell," he said with a contemptuous laugh that made Severus' blood boil.

"When I meet a woman of appropriate blood purity and temperament, I assure I shall be more than willing to pursue that avenue," Severus said coolly.

"Of course, forgive me. We are all aware of Severus Snape's incredibly lofty standards for womankind," Lucius laughed.

"Think what you will, Lucius, but not all of us were as lucky to be betrothed to as fine a specimen of womanhood as Narcissa since their childhood," he complimented, hoping that paying homage to that which Lucius already processed would turn the conversation to safer topics. It worked brilliantly, as it led Lucius on an hour long lament about how Narcissa had turned frigid once she had produced an heir and they now slept in separate bedrooms. But Lucius could not hide the fact that this arrangement allowed him to continue sleeping around with any women who caught his fancy, and that Narcissa not only accepted it, but encouraged it to avoid his "affections."

By the time Lucius left, Severus felt utterly drained. Still, he had promised himself that tonight he would finally reply to his mother's letter imploring him to come home for Christmas this year. Severus had not returned to the house he had been raised in since the summer before his last year at Hogwarts. The Snape household held too many unpleasant memories of his childhood, especially of his father. In fact, when his father had suffered a massive heart attack three years earlier, Severus had flat out refused to attend the funeral. If there was such a place as Hell, Severus hoped his father was burning to a crisp there.

As for his mother, Severus pitied her more than anything. Eileen Prince had been a promising young witch, having excellent N.E.W.T.s in Potions, Charms, and Arithmancy. She had so much potential. Then, one terrible decision had condemned her to spend the rest of her life being beaten by a Muggle alcoholic with a bad temper. But he could understand how his mother had ended up on the path she had taken, and he had long ago let go of all animosity towards her. He just didn't want to return to Spinner's End, as much as he missed his mother. But he would send her something nice for Christmas and meet her for lunch on her birthday in April, as had ever since he had left Hogwarts. He hoped that he was able to put enough love and tenderness into that one day to make up for the rest of the year, though his guilty conscience told him it wasn't. But for now, it was the best he could do.

AN: The title of this chapter refers to Mr. Lucius Malfoy, who is many things, but above all, a snappy dresser! Seriously, this was a pain in the ass to title, so don't pick on it. I wanted to move the story forward a bit in time, as well as explore some of Severus' background. Lucius was just the character to bring this about. But I am only hinting obliquely. More info will come…eventually. Please review!


	27. Smack My Btch Up

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Smack My B*tch Up by Prodigy.

November 8 - December 17, 1992

Poppy Pomfrey was a minor member of the cabal of destiny changers. Dumbledore was obviously the leader, Severus his most loyal lieutenant, and Danielle the instrument of change. Poppy understood what was as stake and how Danielle's knowledge could potentially change their world. But Poppy had joined in with one caveat. She insisted she be informed about anything that would effect the health and welfare of the students and staff at Hogwarts, as she was after all a nurse.

Danielle had told her that if they did not stop the rogue Bludger, Harry would have to regrow his arm with Skele-Gro thanks to Lockhart's inept ministrations. So Poppy was put out that despite their best efforts, Harry still got hurt. After Harry had been treated, she met Dumbledore and Danielle in her office to chew them out for not protecting Harry. However, even she had to admit accidents happen, and Harry's arm being broken was an accident, but seriously, both of them should have kept Lockhart on a shorter leash.

Dumbledore had then asked Poppy to keep an eye out for a House Elf named Dobby paying a visit to Harry that night. So Poppy was the one to listen in on Harry's conversation with Dobby. She heard how Dobby had been responsible for Harry and Ron not being able to cross onto Platform 9 ¾ back in September, as well as how he had attempted to bewitch the Bludger to attack Harry, but it hadn't worked. Then Dobby said something to Harry that really shook him up.

"Harry Potter must leave Hogwarts, before the Chamber of Secrets is opened again and terrible things happen," Dobby wailed.

"What's the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry asked, completely confused.

"A terrible place, with terrible things inside it. But my Master thought it would be already opened, but nothing has happened. It is strange, and my Master is most displeased."

Dobby refused to tell him. Since the Diary had been intercepted, the Chamber remained sealed and there were no attacks. So Harry's confusion was understandable. Poppy smiled to herself, knowing the students were safe from this particular danger. But then she realized Harry would want to know what on earth the Chamber of Secrets was, which might be a problem.

And the next day, when she reported this to the rest of the group, there was disagreement. Danielle thought that Dumbledore should discuss the Chamber of Secrets with Harry, while Dumbledore stubbornly refused to. Poppy chose to stay out of it, she was content to be responsible for people's health, not decisions such as these. Severus remained on the fence, unsure which position to side with. In the end, they tabled the discussion unless Harry approached one of them, which was unlikely.

November grew colder and soon melted into December. Danielle was incredibly busy with her classes and avoiding Lockhart's continued assault of annoyingness. It had grown more irritating as he started making increasingly sexual references when he spoke to Danielle, such as asking her if she would like to ride his broomstick, or that a wizard's actual wand was an indication of the size of his actual wand. The latter comment was overheard by McGonagall, who started guffawing. She later told Danielle that most people thought that wizards with exceedingly long wands were compensating for something, and since Lockhart had a disproportionately long wand, he must be hung like a two-year-old.

Lockhart also pestered the rest of the staff, offering useless suggestions and bragging about his skills in all areas. Toward the end of November, he suggested something in the Staff Meeting that made Danielle, who always tuned him out when he spoke up in Staff Meetings, suddenly sit up and pay attention.

"I think we should start a Dueling Club," he stated.

Everyone groaned at this one, as they were all sure that Lockhart was incompetent at dueling as he was at everything else. But Danielle smiled and stood.

"I second Professor Lockhart's motion," she announced, looking like a cat who swallowed the canary. Lockhart looked baffled at first, but happily accepted Danielle's support. The faculty did not agree to start the Dueling Club in that meeting. Afterwards Severus approached her.

"What are you playing at Danielle? You know you can't duel," he told her.

"Of course I can't. But you can," she told him with a wicked smile.

"I fear I know where this is going," he sighed.

"If you agree to co-sponsor it with Lockhart, you can demonstrate some of your dueling skills. And humiliate a certain Defense professor who needs a good ass kicking," Danielle said.

Severus had to admit he was sorely tempted to, as Danielle put it, kick Lockhart's ass. The man had invaded his classroom during a class earlier that week and had started offering advice to some of the students who were brewing a Shrinking Solution. He had thrown several ingredients into a cauldron willy nilly, resulting in an explosion and three students going to the Hospital Wing. Yes, Severus would like to kick Lockhart's sorry ass very badly for butting in and endangering students.

"There are certain perks to doing this," he admitted. Danielle grinned at him, knowing she had convinced him. And the best part, she would be able to sit and watch. This would be great fun!

Of course, she had told Severus and Dumbledore about what had happened in the Dueling Club in the book, so they agreed to keep Harry and Draco Malfoy as far from each other as humanly possible. That way, no nasty rumors would be spread about Harry and his skill of speaking with snakes.

So at last, the day of the Dueling Club's first meeting arrived. Quite a few students had signed up, but not anywhere near as many as when the school was being attacked by Slytherin's monster. However, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco Malfoy, and Justin Finch-Fletchley were all there, as they had been in the book. Still, neither Danielle nor Severus worried.

Lockhart appeared, dressed in a flashy dueling outfit, though Danielle thought it was more of an outfit to be seen in than to perform athletic maneuvers in. Severus of course was in his usual black robes, and other than the Muggle clothing he wore on her birthday and heavier versions of his usual outfit, Danielle doubted he owned any other clothes. Lockhart immediately made a beeline for Danielle, who was standing near Severus and several of the other teachers, who had heard that the Muggle Studies and Potions teachers had something up their sleeves.

"My fair Danielle! Have you come to wish me luck with a kiss before I duel with Professor Snape," he said loudly enough for all the students to hear. Danielle's face tuned beet red, but she remained calm.

"I won't be kissing anyone today, _Professor Lockhart_," she said, putting special emphasis on his name. She wished he'd never learned her first name.

"Perhaps afterwards, a little stroll to my quarters, some music, some wine," he wheedled.

"Four words for you: Over. My. Dead. Body," she whispered quietly to him, glaring daggers. Still, Lockhart beamed at her with a "Isn't she cute?" type of look on his face. Danielle turned on her heel and walked to Severus.

"Don't just kick his ass, hand it to him on a platter!"

"With pleasure. Help me with my robes," he told her, turning so she could help him shrug off his outermost layer so he would be able to duel better. The gesture was innocently meant by both, but everyone in the room couldn't help but notice the gesture as both a snub of Lockhart and a slightly intimate moment with Severus.

Lockhart, for his part, narrowed his eyes in anger. How dare she, a mere Squib, snub him repeatedly? And for the horribly rude and unattractive Potions Master who obviously never paid any notice to fashion! Lockhart had not felt such fury over a snub for a great many years. He planned to make Severus Snape pay. And with that, he leapt up onto the dueling catwalk to begin.

"Can everybody see me? Can everybody hear me?" he asked.

"Unfortunately," both Severus and Danielle muttered under their breath, looking at each other with a lopsided grin after speaking in unison. Meanwhile, the windbag continued carrying on, until at last he introduced Severus as his "assistant," even though the Dueling Club wasn't even permitted to form until Severus volunteered.

Severus climbed up, giving Lockhart a thouroughly bored look. Lockhart announced they would stand in the center with their backs to each other, walk ten paces, then turn and begin firing curses. Severus nodded, and they met in the center with their backs to each other.

"And do not worry, I promise you that you shall have your Potions Master returned to you in one piece," he boasted, which caused Severus to Smirk. He glanced at Danielle, and he gave her a small nod of salute before Lockhart began counting their paces. Once the men reached their respective ends of the catwalk, they turned.

"Expelliarmus!" Severus shouted, a jet of light hitting Lockhart, disarming him and sending him flying further down the table. His wand arced in the air, straight into Severus' waiting hand. Several students who disliked Lockhart applauded heartily, as well as the entire Hogwarts staff in attendance.

"Really, Professor Snape, is that the best you can do?" asked Lockart as he picked himself up and walked over to retrieve the wand. Severus smirked and handed it back to him. They went though the motions of walking the paces a second time, and when they reached their respective spots, Lockhart turned ready to fire.

"Levicorpus!" Snape shouted, and soon Lockhart was hanging upside down as if dangling by his ankles, his wand dropping to the floor.

"Let me down this instant!" he cried with indignation.

"Certainly. Liberacorpus," he said, releasing Lockhart who crashed headfirst onto the catwalk. Students laughed outright and the teachers did their best to turn their guffaws into coughs. Danielle was working so hard at holding in the laughter she had tears running down her very pink face. Lockhart rose, looking furious.

"Enough! We duel again!" he cried, feeling ready to take down the smug Potions professor, but Severus just smirked and nodded. They again met in the middle and walked the paces, but Lockhart turned on eight and shot a curse at Severus, causing several students to scream. But Severus was a gifted duelist, and he turned gracefully, dropping into a fighting stance and blocking Lockhart's spell with a powerful Shield Charm. He then shot three spells in succession, Langlock, a Stinging Hex, and a Jelly Legs Jinx straight at Lockhart. Lockhart managed to cast a Shield Charm of his own to block the first curse, but was hit by the other two and crashed to the ground.

Severus immediately went over and canceled both spells.

"Perhaps you would consider the consequences the next time you strike when a man's back is turned," he told Lockhart coldly. This humiliation was too much for Lockhart to bear, and he waved his wand wildly.

"_Serpensortia!"_ he shrieked, and a snake came flying from the tip of his wand. Unfortunately , his wild movements caused the snake to sail right past Severus and land right by Justin Finch-Fletchley. The boy paled noticibly as the snake slithered closer and rose to strike. But it stopped, and turned to look in the direction of a horrible hissing sound.

The sound was coming from Harry. Danielle immediately regretted forming the Dueling Club to have a bit of fun with Lockhart, as it still managed to expose Harry as a Parseltongue. Although she and Severus had set things up so the boys were at opposite ends of the room, and they would have prevented them from partnering, Harry still ended up in the same position as before.

Whatever Harry said, the snake turned away from Justin and appeared to be listening to Harry. Severus hurried over and Banished the snake. Everyone remained silent, staring at Harry. Then…

"He's a Parseltongue!" shouted Malfoy.

"He's a Dark wizard," Ernie MacMillan gasped. Soon, the Great Hall sounded as if it were a nest of snakes, with the whispers sounding eerily like a snake's hisses. Harry had gone completely white, realizing that something was terribly wrong. Danielle had to take matters into her own hands, especially as none of the Gryffindor teachers had been able to attend the Dueling Club. She hurried to Harry's side.

"Harry, please come with me," she said gently. Harry followed her out of the Great Hall and into her office. Danielle had a thermos of hot tea, and she poured cups for Harry and herself.

"I know you're confused, Harry," she started.

"I don't understand," he told her. "I was just trying to help."

"You were telling the snake not to hurt Justin, weren't you?" she asked and Harry nodded. "Harry, what you are is a Parseltongue. That means you can speak to snakes. Have you always been able to?" she asked, even though she knew the answer.

"I don't really know. I spoke to one at the zoo the summer before I came to Hogwarts. It was the first time I tried," he said. "Why was everyone so upset?"

"Harry, I'm not going to lie to you. Being a Parseltongue is a rare skill, and people think it's a Dark one because some of the most famous Parseltongues were Dark wizards."

Harry gasped as she said this, looking frightened.

"Harry, please listen. I said, only some of the most famous were Dark wizards. There were several others who were not dark wizards. And there was one very famous one who helped save many lives and defeated a great Dark wizard," she said, refering to the boy seated across from her.

"Why do I always have to be different?" Harry muttered.

"Harry, it's one trait. The rest of you is perfectly normal."

"I've never been normal. I don't fit in with my family, I stand out here because of my scar and speaking to snakes. I just want to be a normal wizard!" he said as she struggled to maintain his equilibrium.

"Harry, you're far more normal than I," Danielle told him in desperation.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, looking completely confused.

"I'm…I'm a Squib," she lied. She had nearly said she was a Muggle, but she had thought better of it at the last moment.

"Really?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes. I promise you if I were to borrow your wand and recite every spell I ever heard, not one of them would work for me," she told him. Harry just stared at her in disbelief.

"Harry, can you imagine what it's like to work here every day, watching you and all the other students and the teachers casting spells, doing all sorts of things I could never be able do?" she told him.

"It must be really hard, Professor Katz," he said softly.

"Some days it is, esprecially when everything is designed here to be run by magic. I have to have a House Elf come and run me a bath every day because the taps were designed to be operated with a wand," she told him.

"How do you deal with it? Being different, I mean?" he asked her, his curiousity bursting to the surface.

"Well, I just remember that magic is like most other skills and talents, a gift some have that others don't. I may not be a witch, but I know I'm a pretty good teacher, a good dancer, and a good writer. I have skills that plenty of other witches and wizards don't. And I have to take pride in those I do have, and not worry about those I don't."

" I don't think I'll ever take any pride in speaking with snakes, especially the way everyone here reacted," Harry murmured.

"You never know, Harry. It could turn out to be very useful one day if you just give it a chance. But meanwhile, just remember being a Parseltongue is not your only defining characteristic. You're a good flier and you play Quidditch quite well. You're a better than average student, and if you put the work in you could be a great one. And most importantly, you are a brave boy, who will always do the right thing when it needs to be done," she told him. Harry looked surprised to hear this, but he smiled softly, looking happy to hear he was not doomed to be an evil wizard along the lines of the one who left him with his scar.

Harry stayed for about a half an hour, then returned to the Gryffindor common room. Once he was gone, Severus came in.

"Dumbledore is pretty upset with us, not protecting Harry from the embarassment he suffered and all that,"he told her.

"I know. I feel awful about that," she said quietly.

"It's not like we could have predicted that Lockhart would cast the spell you said Malfoy would cast," he argued.

"True. But maybe we have to tread more carefully in the future," Danielle told him.

"Agreed. Anyway, Dumbledore is not docking you any pay this time, so you got off easy," he said with a smirk.

Danielle sipped her tea, deep in thought. Then she started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Severus asked.

"I'm sorry, I was just remembering you sending Lockhart crashing headfirst onto the catwalk," she said, laughing harder as the memory overtook her. She met Severus' eyes, and he couldn't help but chuckle too. But before they knew it, they were both overwhelmed by a laughing fit similar to the one they had when they "assisted" Quirrell to the Hospital Wing. Severus roared with an unabashed laughter that would have shocked most people who knew him, while Danielle again had tears running down her they calmed down a bit, Severus noticed the tears.

"C'mere," he said, pulling a crisp white handkerchief out of his pocket and gently dabbing the tears away

"Thank you," Danielle murmured, her clear blue eyes locking on his dark ones as he continued to dab away at her face. He stopped and stared into her eyes, a strange feeling filling his stomach and threatening to overwhelm him. For just a moment, something powerful and electric seemed to pass through them. But then, he turned away, feeling frightened even though Danielle was not remotely threatening.

"We should go to dinner," he said stiffly.

"Yes. Dinner," she responded as if a trance. And as they walked silently back to the Great Hall, they both were wondering just what the hell had happened.

AN: In case you were wondering, Lockhart is the bitch! I had a great deal of fun beating up on Lockhart. I could have gone on, but he's just so incredibly inept that I had to take pity on him. What a jerk, taking a shot at Severus with his back turned. As we are all aware, Lockhart is someone who uses people to get what he wants, be it fame, fortune, or a one night stand. You would all be wise to remember that.

And now dear readers, this might be my last post for a while, as I am heading into National Novel Writing Month. For those of you who have never heard of it, it is a thing you can join online where you attempt to write 50,000 of a novel in one month. Google it if you would like to learn more. I did it before in 2009, and considering I wrote over 67,000 words this month, I am likely going to make it. This project is a completely original project that I hope to one day have published. If I am ahead of the game, I might be able to post a chapter here or there (and I am trying to see if I can get one more up today if I can) but just know I will go back to my regular and speedy posting schedule by December 1! Happy Halloween everyone!


	28. Winter Wonderland

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Winter Wonderland as covered by The Eurhythmics.

December 21, 1992

Danielle was relieved the day the students left on the Hogwarts Express for Christmas break. Although she loved teaching, she had been going non-stop since the term started, and she was enjoying the idea of some time to herself. She had some good books to read, movies to watch, and she wanted to enjoy time with the few people left in the castle.

As the Chamber of Secrets had remained closed, Harry went to Ron's for Christmas, while Hermione returned to her own parents for the holiday. The only students in the whole school were Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. As for staff, Dumbledore, Hagrid, and Severus would be the only ones there, the rest going to see their families or traveling. Danielle stayed mainly because she had no place else to go, as she wasn't even sure if her family existed in this world, and even if they did, they already had an eight year old Danielle and would not need the twenty-eight year old version to show up to make their lives complete.

Hagrid had outdone himself on the large, gorgeous Christmas trees he had set up in the Great Hall and before he left, Flitwick had done a magnificent job decorating. The house elves kept everything up nicely. And with snow blanketing the grounds, Hogwarts could have belonged on the front of a Christmas card.

As there were only seven people remaining in the castle, they all took their meals together. Malfoy pointedly ignored Danielle and Hagrid, only talking to his friends and Severus if he could. Dumbledore was displeased by this, but he decided he had better things to worry about than Malfoy's bad attitude. But this created a distinctly chilly atmosphere at mealtime.

On the first day of break, Danielle allowed Severus to beat her at four straight chess games in her quarters. They always met up in either of their offices or Danielle's quarters, never Severus'. She wondered about that, but decided he probably just felt uncomfortable about that, as he seemed to about many odd little things, such as Danielle liking to go barefoot in her quarters when the weather was warm. It was a nice way to start the break.

"Do you have any special plans tomorrow, Severus?" she asked him.

"No. You have something in mind?" he said as his knight claimed her bishop. Danielle winced, as other than her king, the bishop was the only important chess piece she had left.

"I was thinking of walking down to Three Broomsticks for a drink tomorrow afternoon. I also need some new quills from Scrivenshaft's," she told him.

"I could do with a visit to some of the shops for some potion ingredients for things I need to brew," Severus said with a nod. So they agreed to meet after lunch and head to town.

The next day, wrapped in their warmest clothing, they set out for Hogsmeade. As they walked, they chatted about the nothing terribly important, a potion Severus was trying to refine the brewing methods for, and the latest mystery novel Danielle was engrossed in, which she promised to end to Severus when she was done with it. Suddenly, she stopped at a snowy embankment.

"Have you ever made a snow angel?" she asked Severus.

"A snow angel? No, never," he said looking taken aback by the very idea.

"Well, first time for everything," she said, flopping down onto her back in the snow, waving her arms and legs back and forth to make the angel. But she stopped and looked up at the man in black above her.

"Come on, it'll be fun," she told him.

Severus lay down a next to her, muttering something about Danielle having a strange idea of what fun was, but she chose to ignore him. Soon, both of them were waving their arms and legs back and forth to create the patterns in the snow. Danielle pictured what Severus must look like from above, flapping his arms in his long black robes. She giggled, knowing this would make him look more bat like than ever.

"What's so funny?" Severus asked.

"Nothing. Let's see how they came out," she said as she carefully stood up. Severus joined her, and they agreed they had made a fine pair of snow angels. Then Danielle turned to him with a mischievous grin. Severus felt vaguely worried, wondering what she had in store, and his answer came as she smooshed a handful of snow over his head.

'Hey!" he shouted as she scampered away laughing.

"Snowball fight, no magic to be fair," she called over her shoulder. Severus grinned and quickly formed a snowball. He tossed it after her running form, hitting her square in the back.

"Bulls eye!" he shouted in triumph. It was short lived as Danielle got him with a good one in the face. Soon, it was all out war, with snowballs flying as quickly as they could pack them. Danielle had better aim, but Severus had greater arm strength, so it they were relatively evenly matched. They were laughing and running along like children, and for a short time all their cares and worries completely melted away, they were so caught up in their childish game.

Danielle managed to toss off three snowballs in quick succession, hitting Severus with two of them. Severus roared like a bull and charged Danielle, tackling her into the snow, both of them shrieking and laughing like crazy. It took a moment for Severus to realize that he was once again on top of Danielle, but this time she was smiling up at him, not fighting him. Before anything could start to stir in his pants this time, he stood up.

"Come on, let's go get a drink and warm up," he said, offering his hand to Danielle, who took it as he boosted her to standing position. They brushed the snow off themselves and headed to Three Broomsticks.

"That was fun," Danielle told him once they were inside, sipping hot butter beers.

"It was. I never knew snow could be that much fun," he told her with a laugh.

"You never played in the snow with Lily?" she asked. Severus frowned and shook his head.

"Potter and his mates were always outside playing in the snow. I learned quickly it was better to stay indoors when they were outside," he said darkly. Danielle frowned. Harry may be a nice kid and all, but if James Potter ever showed up back from the dead, Danielle wanted to be the first in line to give him a good slap for the way he treated Severus. Although part of her knew Severus probably provoked some of James' attacks, she was siding with her friend.

"Well, at least you got to make up for it a little today. And we can play outside every day the weather's good for the rest of break if you want," she offered.

It was noted by Madam Rosemerta that there was a very odd couple in her pub that afternoon; the lively Muggle Studies teacher and the dour Potions Master. Yet they were laughing and talking with obvious ease and comfort. It made her smile, seeing them interact. Maybe the American girl could melt the ice around Severus Snape's heart just a little. That would be a good thing.

After drinks, Severus and Danielle quickly ran the rest of their errands before heading back to the castle for dinner. Hagrid and Dumbledore couldn't help but notice that both of them were pink cheeked and had sparkling eyes. The two men glanced at each other, nodding as if to say, good for them.

The next few days were fun for both Severus and Danielle. They enjoyed the outdoors, making more snow angels and throwing more snowballs at each other. Danielle helped Severus make his first ever snowman, decorating him properly with a carrot nose, coal eyes and buttons, Danielle's Ravenclaw scarf, and the black woolen cap Severus had worn. He then enchanted the snowman to sing and dance for them.

"Sleigh bells ring, are you listening, in the lane, snow is glistening. A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight. Walking in a winter wonderland," he sang sounding suspiciously like the version Danielle had seen on a _Saturday Night Live_ rerun. She couldn't help but laugh at how silly the whole thing was. Who'd have thought this was something Severus Snape would think up all by himself?

They also went sledding down the hills surrounding Hogwarts. Severus Transfigured his scarf into a sled, and he and Danielle climbed aboard, Danielle nestled safely between Severus' much longer legs. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and with a magical push from his wand, they went speeding downhill. Danielle shrieked with delight, and they both laughed as they toppled over at the bottom of the hill.

One the night before Christmas, Dumbledore invited them and Hagrid to his office for a small Christmas party. They arrived together, to see Hagrid liberally spiking the punch with a bottle of a magical liquor Danielle was not familiar with.

"Hey, go easy, Hagrid. I want to walk out of here under my own power," Danielle warned him.

"Eh, a tiny drop of elven brandy never hurt no one," he insisted.

Danielle looked dubious, especially as she recalled last year. Although the Mirror of Erised had been returned to whence it came, Danielle knew that Severus always went on his yearly bender on Christmas Eve. She had vowed last year to not allow him to end up a drunken quivering mess on the floor again, but Hagrid was not helping matter. She sighed, vowing to keep her own alcohol consumption down so as to keep an eye on her friend.

However, Snape appeared to be in a good move. He laughed and joked with Dumbledore and Hagrid. He didn't complain when they pulled a Christmas cracker, and even wore the ugly orange feathered hat that he got out of it. Gifts were exchanged. Danielle was pleased with what she had selected for her friends. For Dumbledore, she had found a Never Needs Replenishing Planner, to keep his dates, addresses, and other important information in. Hagrid got a yearly pass for the London Zoo, so he could see the Muggle animals he admired whenever he wished. But for Severus, Danielle had something special in store.

"Merry Christmas," she said, handing him a small package wrapped in red and green paper. He unwrapped it to find a small silver framed picture of himself jinxing Lockhart during the Dueling Club meeting, Danielle in the background shaking with fits of unreleased laughter. Severus smiled, the memory warming him as he looked at it.

"How did you get that picture?" he asked, amazed at the moment being captured so perfectly.

"Colin Creevy in Gryffindor is a pretty talented photographer. Once I convinced him to not waste all his film on Harry, he started really documenting all the goings on here at Hogwarts. He was showing me some of his pictures at the teas I have with the Muggle borns, and I asked if he would mind giving me a copy. I had Dumbledore enchant it, and I bought this frame the last time I was in London. You like?"

"I think I'll like being able to watch myself wipe that silly grin off his face over and over again," he said with a grin. "Now open yours."

Danielle had received a basket of fine cat care products from Hagrid (and Fang as the card said) and a magically modified CD player from Dumbledore. Danielle opened a small box from Severus and gasped. It held CDs, many more than the box should hold. And not just any CDs, but quite a few that she had really treasured back in her own world. Danielle had a very varied taste, and was thrilled to find The Beatles, Led Zeppelin, Cream, The Who, The Rolling Stones, Madonna, Billy Joel, Nirvana, Nine Inch Nails, Bob Marley, and Pink Floyd were all in the box.

"You really know my musical tastes, Severus," she gasped, surprised he knew her so well as he never seemed to be paying attention when she spoke of missing excellent Muggle music.

"Just because I don't gush over every guy who ever strummed a guitar doesn't mean I wasn't paying attention," he sniffed, but she could tell he was pleased she liked it. Danielle immediately placed an album of covers of Christmas songs in the CD player, feeling it would be an appropriate choice. It included The Eurhythmics' version of Winter Wonderland, which was quite nice.

As Danielle, returned to the group, she noticed Dumbledore and Hagrid snickering.

"Do I have food in my teeth or something?" Danielle asked.

"Look up," Hagrid laughed. Danielle did, and there it was. The small object that terrorized thousands of people for centuries, inducing forced displays of public affection. Mistletoe. And who was standing right next to her, but Severus Snape.

"You two will need to kiss," Dumbledore chuckled. Severus and Danielle looked at each other in wide eyed horror. It wasn't that neither of them found the other attractive or enjoyed the company of the other, as they obviously did. But a kiss could change everything. Their friendship was really only a few months old. A kiss would be walking out on a freezing cold lake with only the thinnest coating of ice to protect them from an icy plunge.

So neither made any move, other than to blush furiously. And it didn't help that both Hagrid and Dumbledore had apparently had quite a few cups of the spiked punch.

"C'mon, ya two, kiss already!" heckled Hagrid.

"We haven't got all day," hiccupped the Headmaster.

And still neither of them moved.

"C'mon Sev'rus, ya don't think she's pretty?" Hagrid teased.

"Or that Danielle has that strange Muggle disease, cooties," laughed Dumbledore.

"Maybe we should let 'im off the 'ook," Hagrid said.

"Perhaps one of us should give her a kiss instead," Dumbledore agreed.

That was too much for Severus to take, and he closed his eyes and leaned in, planting a quick kiss on Danielle's lips. To his surprise, she kissed back. Although it only lasted a few moments at most, both of them felt a powerful jolt, as if a thousand bolts of electricity had shot through them the moment their lips touched. And when they pulled away, both could still feel the other's lips on their own.

Dumbledore and Hagrid hooted and cheered, enjoying the show, minimal as it was. They were applauding so heartily you'd have thought that a great deal more happened than actually did, but they seemed thoroughly pleased nonetheless.

"Remind me to never let either of those two drink again," Danielle muttered, not meeting Severus' eyes.

"Right…I think I'm going to bed." And with that, Severus took off like a bat out of hell, an impression furthered by his black robes fluttering behind him as he sped from the room. When he left, everyone was silent. The festive atmosphere had somehow fled the room with him.

"I think I have to go after him and repair the damage," Danielle said softly, giving a hard look to both Dumbledore and Hagrid. Then she went after him.

"I thought they liked each other," Hagrid said sounding confused.

"They do. Maybe they're just not ready for anything more yet," Dumbledore said, a guilty look creeping across his face. Maybe he should have just let things develop on their own. He usually guessed things so well, but apparently he was off this time.

"As long as they don't stop talkin' ta each other," Hagrid said. Maybe they'd never get together, but it was good for those two to be friends.

Danielle quickly made her way to Severus' quarters. She knocked, and there was no answer. Praying he wouldn't hex her, she opened the door and walked in. Severus jumped up from the couch and pointed his wand at her, but once he realized it was her he dropped his dueling stance.

"What are you doing here?" he sneered.

"Knitting a sweater. What the hell does it look like I'm doing? I'm looking for you," Danielle snapped at him.

"Why?" he asked.

"To find out if my breathe stinks," she said.

"What?"

"Well, you left in an awful hurry, so I wanted to know if I have bad breathe," she said.

"No, it's fine," he said.

"Okay, are my lips really chapped and sandpapery?"

"No, they're actually quite…soft," he said.

"Then why did you run off like that?"

"Why couldn't you look me in the eye?"

"Because I don't like to be forced to perform like that in front of everyone. If I was going to kiss you, I'd have wanted to do it in private, not with a bunch of lunatic drunks egging us on," she said.

"Oh," was all he could say.

"So you thought I was disgusted by you, and I thought you were disgusted with me?"

"Sounds like that," he murmured.

"Then lets clear the air. I like you a lot, but I'm not up for a romantic relationship with a co-worker. Those things never end well. You're my friend, my best friend I have here, and I would be devastated to lose you if anything went wrong," she told him.

"And I feel the same way about you," he told her, feeling both disappointed and relieved at the same time.

"So let's not let one kiss derail everything we have," Danielle told him, wondering why part of her wished he would argue rather than agree.

"Alright," was all he said. Then Danielle seated herself on the couch.

"So, what are you drinking?" she asked.

"I'm not drinking," he told her.

"But you will be. So I'll have some too," Danielle said.

"Why do you think I'd be drinking?" he asked a little defensively.

"Because I was the one that found you in front of the Mirror of Erised last year," she admitted. Severus was shocked. He had assumed Dumbledore had been the one to find, just as he had been for the decade proceeding Danielle's arrival. He couldn't even think of anything to say.

"Look, I know why you do it. And I understand. But a friend doesn't let a friend drink alone," she said holding his eyes with hers. Severus said nothing, just rose and retrieved his bottle of Fire Whiskey and two classes. He poured and they drank. If they talked of anything important, it was lost to time and too many classes of alcohol. The next morning, Danielle awoke with her head on top of his, her drool plastering his silky black hair to his forehead. But Severus didn't care. He had learned something truly wondrous that winter; that a friend could make anything, even the bad times, better. And he thanked whatever force it was in the universe that brought Danielle into his life.

AN: Christmas for Halloween (for people who read this in the future, this chapter was published 10/31/11). I liked this particular cover of Winter Wonderland, which is my favorite holiday song, as it is not so Christmasy that it can't be enjoyed by people who don't celebrate. And I wanted to give you all the gift of Dani and Sev's first kiss, weird and awkward as it was in some ways. See you all on December 1 when NANOWRIMO is over! And please review!


	29. I Hate Everything About You

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Everything About You by Ugly Kid Joe

January - February 14, 1993

Vacation ended, the kids returned, and life returned to normal at Hogwarts. Or at least as normal as things can be at a school for witches and wizards. Danielle's students returned to class refreshed and ready to learn, and she was happy to have them back. She was far less happy to have Lockhart return, and he continued his unrelenting assault of a courtship on Danielle.

Lately, he had taken to following Danielle around the castle. If she went to visit Filius' office to ask advice on a student's issue or to the library to research a connection in the history of Muggles and wizards, he was tailing her. Usually escorting her, but he'd follow even if she rudely rebuffed his company. He also took to making snide comments about the amount of time Danielle spent with Severus. He'd drop little cracks about Severus' wardrobe, popularity, wealth, and his oversized nose. Severus just chose to look at Lockhart coldly and remember the humiliation he inflicted upon him in the Dueling Club. That kept him from unleashing a torrent of spells on the irritating little phony.

Severus turned thirty-three on January 9th. He had not bothered to celebrate his birthday in a good many years. But now that Danielle was his friend, this was no longer allowed. She conveniently arranged it with Dumbledore that neither of them were on duty on that evening. And after dinner, she insisted she had something important in her rooms she needed Severus to help her with.

He was ambushed when he walked in but an explosion of crepe paper and balloons in all colors of the rainbow. A cake iced in thick, white icing with the words "Happy Birthday, Severus" written in black icing. A package wrapped in garishly bright paper lay awaiting him.

"I don't do birthdays," he growled at Danielle.

"Severus, you can't ignore you're another year older, so you might as well make the best of it and enjoy it. And besides, I knew you wouldn't want a big to do, so it's just you and me," she told him.

"Yes, because some of us prefer not to force the ordeal upon everyone around us," he said in his snidest manner.

"You enjoyed my birthday last summer, and you know it," Danielle teased. "Come on, let's light the candles and make a wish."

"Wishes are for children," Severus insisted.

"Everyone wishes for something. I'm sure you do. Just humor me and make one," she ordered.

Knowing he was fighting an uphill battle, and also somewhat touched that she remembered his birthday and went through the trouble to do anything at all, Severus thought for a moment before nodding and telling Danielle to light the birthday candles. She actually had thirty-three candles around the cake, and it took her a moment to light them all. Danielle sang him Happy Birthday and he took three tries to blow out all the candles. Danielle laughed and cut him a thick slice of cake. As they were about to eat, there was a knock on the door.

"Danielle? It's me, Gilderoy. I thought you might care to join me for a walk to Three Broomsticks."

"Stay quiet, we'll pretend no one's here," Danielle whispered, becoming absolutely still. Severus had no wish to have his birthday ruined by Lockhart, so he remained still as Lockhart continued to knock and call Danielle's name. At last, when Lockhart seemed convinced Danielle wasn't there, he left.

"You really should talk to the headmaster about Lockhart and how he's bothering you," Severus suggested when Danielle gave the all clear.

"Shut up and eat your cake," she said in an exceedingly grumpy manner.

Severus had to admit, he enjoyed the chocolate cake. Then, he opened his present. Danielle had surprised him with fine new set of travel potion making tools, including a knife, stirrers, measuring spoons, and a funnel, all in a handy black leather carrying case.

"Thank you, Danielle," he said softly. He went to her and awkwardly hugged her, as she had done to thank everyone who gave her a present on her birthday. Since Severus had never before initiated a hug with her, it was a momentous occasion.

Observations were a much less dramatic event this year. Danielle observed Septima and Professor Kettleburn, while being observed by Pomona and Aurora. She came through again with flying colors. From the gossip amongst the staff, Lockhart got some of the worst observation reports in the history of Hogwarts. Needless to say that Severus had been one of his observers, but apparently he had equally bad reports from Filius (his mentor teacher) and Bathsheba. Yet Lockhart bragged to anyone who would listen about how glowing the observations had been. Danielle just counted the days until the summer. Dumbledore had made it clear he had no intention of rehiring Lockhart, and had already extended an offer to Remus Lupin, so Danielle was relieved to know that there would be an expiration date on Lockhart's existence at Hogwarts.

She was especially glad of this when Valentine's Day arrived. Danielle made her slightly bleary way into the Great Hall, and she stopped dead in her tracks. The most incredibly ugly bright pink flowers adorned the walls of the Great Hall, and Lockhart was dressed in equally bright pink robes.

"Oh shit," Danielle gasped when she realized it was Valentine's Day. This could not possibly be good for her. Lockhart was sure to take his harassment of her to an all new level today.

"My sentiments exactly," mumbled Severus as he came to stand by her.

"Do me a favor, I feel like I'll need some extra protection today. Help me out here," she begged him, a truly panicked look in her eyes. Severus had to bite back the urge to laugh. Hurricane Danielle, the woman who turns worlds upside down before she finishes her morning coffee, who shoved him out of the way of Quirrell's spell, who refused to be left out of any adventure no matter what the consequences, who was damn good with those pistols of hers, was afraid of whatever Lockhart had planned. But Severus decided to take some pity on his friend, since she was so clearly distressed.

"Was this in the book?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, but he did it as a morale booster because of all the problems in that book. This shouldn't be happening," she hissed at him.

"Ah, Danielle and Professor Snape! Just the people I was hoping to see!" Lockhart cried as he came pouncing upon them. "Everyone, in honor of my all time favorite holiday, I took the liberty of decorating the Great Hall and hiring these dwarves to play Cupid delivery for everyone today! Make sure to send lots of Valentines through them, I've received forty-six myself! And while you're at it, make a point of asking Professor Katz how Muggles celebrate the holiday, or Professor Snape how to brew a Love Potion!"

Severus and Danielle both glared at him, ready to take turns ripping Lockhart to pieces, when Bathsheba rescued them by waving Danielle over Severus following in her wake. Bathsheba had saved a seat between herself and Minerva for Danielle, to prevent Lockhart from spoiling her breakfast. But the whole endeavor failed when one of those dwarves came up and delivered a love poem to Danielle.

"Danielle Katz, you are so sexy,

Do not do the things that vex me!

Come to room to celebrate tonight,

And I'll do all the things to make you feel right!" the ugly creature warbled at the top of its lungs. Danielle turned a thousand shades of red listening. The whole school heard it! It was so completely inappropriate to deliver a message like that in front of students. Lockhart applauded and wiggled his eyebrows at her in what he must have thought was a seductive manner, but caused Danielle to gag on her toast.

For the rest of the day, the damn dwarves kept delivering messages to her from Lockhart. One spoke of his longing to be "between her smooth creamy thighs, looking into her sexy, sexy eyes." Another dwarf got beaten over his head by a book as he recited a line about Danielle "wrapping her soft pink lips around his quivering, hard…" (that was the point she smacked the creature with an oversized tome on Muggle science). Each poem got raunchier and raunchier, and Danielle counter acted it by throwing objects at the dwarves as soon as they arrived at her door.

One dwarf got particularly offended.

"Hey lady, I'm not giving you anything bad!" he shouted at her, shoving a note into her hand. It read:

_Dear Professor Katz,_

_ Thank you for being so nice to me during my detention. You probably don't remember me, but I think you are the nicest teacher in the whole school. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Ron Weasly_

Danielle smiled. It was the only Valentine she received that day that she genuinely liked. Poor kid with a crush on her (even though ironically, if you went by the fact that she was born in 1984, he was actually older than her). But she smiled and put it in her desk. Ron was a nice kid, and at least his Valentine had been heartfelt and sincere, plus there was not one inappropriate line in it. Danielle doubted Lockhart actually cared about her as a person; she was just a conquest to him. She'd rather have one hundred Ron's with crushes on her than one Lockhart.

Besides embarrassing bad and semi-pornographic poetry, the dwarves showered her with candy, flowers, and in a disturbing trend, truly inappropriate gifts. Lockhart sent her a pink lace teddy that would barely cover anything, a bottle of edible massage oil, pink fuzzy handcuffs, and a copy of the Kama Sutra, with pages marked off for specific positions Lockhart wanted to try. The worst part was that these things kept coming in front of students. Danielle tossed all of it in the garbage, and had to call Filch six times during the day to empty her trash.

Danielle decided to skip lunch and ducked into her office. Lulu brought her lunch and kept her company, listening to Danielle's complaints about Lockhart. Lulu offered to help, but remembering Dobby's version of helping Harry Potter, Danielle insisted she would handle it herself. She didn't need Lulu to get in trouble for maiming Lockhart, as pleasant as the thought would be.

During a break between classes, Severus popped in.

"How are you holding up?" he asked. Danielle just moaned and pointed at her overflowing trash can. Severus examined it, finding a heart shaped box of chocolates, two dozen red roses, and the Kama Sutra book. He picked up and began to peruse through it.

"You'd have to be double jointed to do that one" he said showing the book to Danielle.

"Ugh! Men! I hate all of you right now!" Danielle moaned.

"Yes, because all the men of this world have done nothing but bother and harass you since the moment you set foot here," he said with a smirk. "So where were you at lunch?"

"I hid in my office. I couldn't face another delivery with the whole school watching. And I was wondering if I could hide out in your quarters tonight?" she asked.

"Why?" Severus asked her suspiciously.

"I do not want Lockhart driving me crazy all night! Just let me hang out until I'm pretty sure he's going to bed. We can have an anti-Valentine's Day party!" she offered.

"And how do you go about that?" Severus questioned.

"Simple. Pizza. Beer. Action movie. The most unromantic things I can possibly think of. That way we can ignore the holiday until it's over."

"Sounds good, but what exactly is a pizza?" he asked. Danielle grinned.

"You'll love it! I'll be by after dinner. Save some room, it's delicious!"

So instead of going to dinner, Danielle quickly Flooed to London. She had occasionally stopped for a slice of pizza at a small pizza parlor that was not far from the Leaky Cauldron. Danielle ordered a large pizza, one side with cheese, one side with everything but pineapple and anchovies. After she paid, she stopped at a convenience store for a six pack of beer. She Flooed back to her quarters and decided to change out of her wool slacks and silky blouse she wore to work that morning. She decided on purple leggings and an oversized gray sweatshirt. She gathered the pizza, beer, and the video she wanted to show. She called Claudia, who would often come with her to see Severus, and set off to his quarters.

She kicked on the door, and Severus opened it. Like her, he had gotten more comfortable, shedding the robes and wearing the round collared white shirt and dark trousers he wore under them. He grabbed the pizza from her and placed it on a table by the couch.

"Shit, I forgot the VCR," Danielle said as she held the tape in her hand but had nothing to put it into. "I'll go back and get it."

"Hurry up. I didn't eat at dinner to try this deliciousness you told me about, and I'm starving," Severus informed her.

"Be right back," she called as she went back to her room to retrieve the VCR. But as she turned the corner, she say Lockhart knocking at her door. She tried to back track, but he spotted her.

"Danielle! I was just going to ask how you enjoyed your Valentines?"

"You shouldn't have," she told him.

"But I wanted to show you how deep my affections for you run," he protested.

"No, you really shouldn't have. Do you realize that those dwarves delivered those messages out loud for everyone to hear? Every crude limerick you sent me, the students got to hear too. Do you have any idea how inappropriate that was?" she snarled at him.

"Now now, the students could not possibly understand what I meant…"

"A child could understand your single entendres, Lockhart! You're nowhere near as smooth as you think," she hissed, trying to elbow her way past him and into her own quarters. But he grabbed her and spun her towards him.

"Why do you fight me, Danielle? I only want to give you a night of the greatest bliss you've ever experienced," he tried to say seductively, but his unmanly voice ruined his attempts at sounding the least bit sexy.

"Let go of me now," Danielle warned him. But Lockhart being Lockhart didn't listen, and he pulled her into a tight embrace and started kissing her neck, although it was more like slobbering all over it.

"Oh Danielle, my darling…" he moaned against her skin.

"I said let go!" Danielle shouted.

"No, you know you want this too," he said as he started trying to move her sweatshirt so he could kiss lower. So Danielle took the only option left to her, and she kneed him in the balls with all the strength she had. Lockhart made a strangled screaming noise and collapsed.

"I'm sorry I had to do that, but if you'd listen, you wouldn't be hurting right now," Danielle told him. She swept past him and went into her quarters and locked the door. Danielle gathered up her modified VCR and realized he would probably be outside her door for a while. So to avoid him, she used some Floo powder to Floo to Severus' quarters.

When she popped out of the fireplace, she caused Severus to jump from his chair, sending Claudia sprawling from his lap. The cat made a noise to show her displeasure and Severus frowned.

"What's with the dramatic entrance?" he asked, afraid he didn't want to know. So Danielle told him about her encounter with Lockhart.

"We should see the Headmaster about this," he told her.

"No way," Danielle told him.

"Danielle, the man physically assaulted you and you had to fight back and you hurt him," he argued, getting angrier and angrier.

"And if he reports me to Dumbledore, I'll tell him what happened. But not before then," she said in that stubborn way of hers. Severus frowned, remembering Firenze warning him to watch over Danielle. But he couldn't be there every day to protect her from Lockhart, who was usually harmless.

"Look, I did more damage to him than he did to me. So let's drop it and enjoy what's left of our anti-Valentine's day."

So Severus used a Warming Charm on the pizza and they settled in to watch _Die Hard_. He immediately recognized Alan Rickman from _Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves. _The movie had a lot of action, and Bruce Willis had all these great snarky lines. It was exactly the kind of film Severus enjoyed. And Danielle had to admit the film was a bit of guilty pleasure. Especially watching Severus enjoy Rickman's performance. She could hardly wait until 1999, when Dogma came out, as she had a feeling he'd enjoy that film too.

They finished the movie around ten-thirty, and Severus retrieved the last two beers from the stasis spell he had them under to keep them cold. He popped the caps off using a spell, and they toasted each other by clinking the necks of their beer bottles.

"Well, other than Lockhart, this wasn't too bad of a Valentine's Day," Danielle said with a grin.

"You've obviously had some terrible Valentines if this one qualifies as good," Severus snorted.

"I've been dumped by two different guys on Valentines, so any one where no one breaks up with me automatically qualifies as a decent enough one."

"That seems harsh," he said sympathetically.

"Yeah, well, welcome to my love life," Danielle sighed.

"It can't be that bad," Severus told her.

"Did I ever tell you exactly how I ended up in your world?" she asked him.

"You said a man broke into your flat and you escaped and he chased you and there was some sort of electrical storm and you ended up here," he said.

"That man was my most recent ex-boyfriend. Who I had caught cheating on me and dumped."

"You sure know how to pick a winner," he drawled.

"He's amongst the worst, though the one I'm still angriest at is my ex-fiancé."

"You were engaged?"

"Yup. But when I moved across country, he didn't want to come, and less than a year later he marries someone else. And get this; he gave her the engagement ring I gave back to him when we broke up!"

"Ugh…that is just…"

"Tacky," she finished for him.

"I was going to go with wrong, but I suppose that describes the situation as well."

"Most of my relationships have been awful at best, fucking fiascos at worst."

"At least you've had relationships," Severus blurted, then turned bright red when he realized what he said.

"Are you telling me you've never had a girlfriend?" Danielle asked in surprise.

"I never felt that strongly about anyone after Lily," Severus mumbled.

"Oh…" Danielle said. She had suspected that to be true, but having it confirmed made it just seem sadder. "Have you…?" she stopped, feeling uncomfortable asking the next question that popped into her head.

"Have I what? Come on, spit it out!" he Snarled, reverting to treating her the way he had last year.

"Fine. Have you ever had sex?"

"Although it is absolutely none of your business, yes, I have."

"But without a girlfriend…"

"One night stands with meaningless women whose names I don't even remember," he said as harshly as he could.

"I'm not judging you. You're a guy, you obviously have needs. And as long as both parties were okay with it, it's perfectly fine."

"Good. So let's drop the subject," he hissed.

"Severus, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. Your sex life is your business, and I won't ever ask again."

He refused to look at her for a few minutes, sipping his beer. Finally, he sighed. "Apology accepted."

"Good. Now would you mind walking me back to my rooms in case Lockhart is still crawling about?"

So Severus pulled his robes on and walked her to her room.

"It really was a pretty good Valentine's Day," she told him again.

"At least the company was acceptable," he said.

"Thanks."

"I was talking about Claudia," he said with a smirk.

"You know you love me, you asshole!" Danielle laughed, giving him a hug and hopping onto her tip toes to kiss his cheek. "'Night, Severus," she said as she shut her door. Severus stood there for a moment in a daze, and then he smiled, thinking he had one last Valentine's surprise up his black sleeve.

The next morning, Danielle arrived to a thankfully pink-free Great Hall. She slid into an empty seat next to Severus, who had a very self satisfied look on his face.

"How many points have you taken from Gryffindor this morning?" she asked.

"Danielle, how little you think of me," he scoffed, his smirk remaining on his face.

"You're up to something," she accused.

"Yes."

"And?"

"Wait," he said in that superior way that utterly infuriated her.

But Danielle's curiosity was soon satisfied. The dwarves from yesterday returned, but instead of white feathered wings and loin cloths, they were dressed in black leather, chains, and safety pins, looking for all the world like a pint sized version of the Sex Pistols. And they carried drums, guitars, a bass, and a microphone. They quickly set up, and the dwarf that was the lead singer took the mic.

"Testing, testing. Okay, we have one last Valentine to deliver that we couldn't get to yesterday. It's for a Professor Gilderoy Lockhart from An Ono Mous," he read, saying each syllable of anonymous like a separate name. Lockhart primped and preened at hearing this. "Hit it!" the dwarf cried.

And with that, the dwarves launched into a loud, raucous version of Ugly Kid Joe's "(I Hate) Everything About You." Lockhart's jaw dropped, and he stood there looking horrified. Then he ran over and tried to stop the dwarves, but they fought back, not letting him trash their instruments. The scene just kept getting more ludicrous, with Lockhart chasing around the dwarves as they attempted to evade his attempts to break up their act. The whole school was in an uproar, laughing and enjoying Lockhart's misery. Even the girls who were his admirers were laughing.

Danielle turned to the laughing man in black next to her, and despite the laughter, he had a triumphant gleam in his eyes. Danielle smiled and laughed, thinking this was the best gift anyone had ever given her for Valentine's.

"Thank you, Severus," Danielle whispered.

"Happy Valentines, Danielle."

AN: Surprise! Told you I wouldn't go a whole month without posting another chapter. I am up to speed on my NANOWRIMO writing, so I thought I would drop in and post another fun filled chapter. I actually hate Valentines. Like Dani, I've had some lousy experiences. But a Valentine's with Severus as a buddy isn't too bad, especially with his delightfully plotted revenge upon Lockhart. Now that's a true friend!


	30. Have You Ever Seen the Rain?

AN: This chapter's song is Have You Ever Seen the Rain by Creedence Clearwater Revival .

March 1993

After the joyous holiday season and the wild events on Valentine's Day, March arrived with dreary weather that lowered everyone's spirits. The students seemed to be dragging through their classes, and the teachers didn't seem to be doing much better. The gloomy weather weighed on everyone's spirits heavily. And although the Chamber of Secrets remained unopened and no student, ghost, or cat was petrified, Danielle felt an ominous feeling grow inside the pit of her stomach as the new month began.

If you were to ask Danielle what was causing this feeling, she'd have been unable to properly explain it. Maybe it was the gray, rainy, windy mess outside, which was so different than the California sunshine she had grown used to as long as she lived there. Maybe it was the fact that nothing major had happened in a while, and it was far too quiet. Or maybe she really did have a sixth sense of a sort. But in the end, she knew something bad was coming.

On the 25th of March, Danielle joined Dumbledore in his office for tea. The topic of discussion was the Chamber of Secrets, of course. Earlier in the year, Danielle had led Dumbledore to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and they found the tap with the snake etched on it. Danielle had told Dumbledore it could only be opened by someone who spoke Parseltongue, but Dumbledore stubbornly refused to involve Harry. He felt sure that there must be another way, and for the last several months he had tried to devise a way to enter the Chamber.

Danielle had saved her breath arguing. If they ever could find an alternate way to enter the Chamber, then fine. But she had a feeling they'd have to involve Harry sooner or later. So she let Dumbledore be as stubborn as he wanted to be. The Diary and Ring were safe enough, so there was no rush. They were still ahead of where they were in the book at this time, so she could afford to be patient.

But the later it got into the school year, the less patient Danielle felt. Besides needing basilisk venom to destroy Horcruxes, there was the matter of the fact that any time Voldemort felt like it, he could release a fifty foot snake with a killer glare upon the school. This should be taken care of in the near future, before Voldemort came up with any bright ideas to use the basilisk as part of his reign of terror.

Danielle had discussed the matter with Severus privately. Severus was initially opposed to the idea of involving Harry, but when each attempt to open the door to the Chamber failed, he was beginning to come around. Danielle was awaiting his arrival so that perhaps together, they could convince Dumbledore that Harry was a necessary part of their mission into the Chamber. At last he swept into the room, his long black garments rustling as he walked.

"My apologies, the Weasley twins set off Dungbombs on the fourth floor, and I had to sort that mess out," he said with a look of utter disgust on his face. Danielle offered him a sympathetic look, feeling relieved that she herself did not have either Fred or George as one of her students. She could only imagine the chaos the boys could cause in her classroom and shuddered. She was well into her second year teaching at Hogwarts and happily her classroom remained Dungbomb free.

"So any new ideas how to open the Chamber of Secrets? That don't involve Harry Potter?" he said, seeing the determined look on Danielle's face.

"I got nothing then," Danielle told him sullenly.

"I tried a series of spells for opening doors, locks, and whatnot, and nothing worked," Severus informed the Headmaster.

"Then we are still at an impasse," Dumbledore sighed.

"Albus, I am sure Salazar Slytherin knew what he was doing when he enchanted the Chamber of Secrets. There is no way to get in without a Parseltongue," Danielle insisted.

"There must be another way without endangering Harry," the Headmaster stubbornly argued.

"Albus, I think Danielle may be right," Severus began, but stopped at the sound of wings beating against the window.

"Excuse me," Dumbledore murmured as he went to the window to open it for the owl that arrived. It was very bedraggled looking bird having flown in the unrelenting rain. But when the window was opened, the owl flew straight past Dumbledore to Severus. He gently untied the message from the owl's leg and opened it to read. As he did, his already pale face went stark white and his hands began to shake. He stood abruptly and left the room in a hurry without saying a word, the piece of parchment he had read floating to the floor.

"Severus!" Dumbledore called after him. Danielle knelt and picked up the paper, reading the message. It was on St. Mungo's stationary.

_Dear Mr. Snape,_

_We regret to inform you that your mother, Eileen Snape, passed away this afternoon at 4:37 PM. Please inform us where to release her remains to. Our deepest sympathies for your loss._

_Cordially,_

_Adolphus Alcestes_

"Albus, you need to see this," she said as she passed the parchment to him. Dumbledore read the note quickly.

"Poor Severus," he said when he finished reading, sadness and sympathy etched upon his features.

"Isn't there a better way to inform him?" Danielle whispered, appalled at how this was handled.

"Sadly, this is how it's done at St. Mungo's," Dumbledore told her.

"Shouldn't we go after him?" Danielle asked as she glanced anxiously at the door Severus had just through. Dumbledore shook his head.

"I think he might need some time alone," he insisted. "I know how you stayed with him on Christmas Eve, but the difference is that this loss is fresh, where as he has had over a decade to adjust to the loss of Lily."

"And he's adjusted so well," Danielle snapped, sounding to Dumbledore remarkably like her sarcastic friend.

"Be that as it may, he needs time. If he wants your help he'll come to you," Dumbledore assured her

"Well, without him, I don't think there's much point to you and I continuing our conversation. Severus was the swing vote we both need to decide, so I suggest we table the topic," Danielle said.

"Agreed." Dumbledore said, hoping Danielle would let Severus be for the night at least, as he felt that the Potions Master needed a night to sort through his feelings about his mother's death.

Deep down, Danielle knew Dumbledore was right. Still, she made a point of stopping at Severus' door and laying her head against it so she could hear if anything was amiss. She could hear absolutely nothing, but that didn't mean that Severus hadn't cast an Imperturbable Charm on the door to prevent anyone from hearing him.

The next morning, Severus was at the Staff Table. At first he appeared normal, but on a closer look, Danielle could see his skin was paler than usual and he had dark shadows under his eyes. Danielle took the empty seat next to him.

"How are you today?" she asked softly.

"Fine," he said in a way that made it clear he was not.

"Do you want to talk?"

"No," he said, sounding a million miles away. Danielle chose to let him be, but she kept casting worried glances at him all through breakfast. As soon as classes were over for the day, Danielle went to see Dumbledore.

"I'm very worried about Severus," she told him as she snatched a Lemon Drop from the bowl on his desk.

"As am I," he sighed.

"I'd be less worried if he were angry and snarling at people. I overheard a couple of students today saying that Severus seemed quiet and lost in thought all day," she said.

"Yes, that is cause for concern. When Lily died, he was in a wretched state," Dumbledore told her.

"Has he said anything about a funeral?" she asked.

"He asked for time off this weekend to take care of a personal matter," Dumbledore said softly.

"He didn't say why?" Danielle asked looking surprised.

"No. But I told him I knew and gave my condolences. He thanked me and walked out."

"This is really bad," Danielle groaned. "Did he say when and where the funeral would be?"

"No. I got the impression he didn't want anyone to come."

"We can't let him bury his mother alone!" Danielle shouted.

"I don't like it any better than you, Danielle, but we need to respect his need for privacy," Dumbledore told him sternly.

"For a man infamous for his meddling, you sure pick an inconvenient time to sit on the sidelines," Danielle spat.

"You've been spending far too much time with Severus," Dumbledore said mildly. "Now you're even starting to sound like him."

"Fuck it. I'm going to find out where this funeral is one way or another. But it would be easier with your help, Albus," she told him coldly.

Dumbledore again remained stubborn, thinking Danielle would be unable to figure this problem out on her own as she was a Muggle in a wizard's world. But Danielle was sorted into Ravenclaw for good reason. So she looked at the problem logically. When you had a funeral in the real world you needed certain things. A casket. Flowers. Food. Someone to perform the service. An obituary. So Danielle had a couple of avenues of investigation to follow up on.

First she decided to see who performed funerals in the wizard world. She decided to go down to have a drink with Hagrid that evening and see if he could point her in the right direction. She brought up a lesson she was planning to do on christenings, weddings, and funerals, and casually asked Hagrid who would perform those sorts of events here in England.

"Easy, ya go to tha Ministry and go to tha Office of Official Ceremonies. Engelbert Blythe does most of them."

So the next day, Danielle used her free morning when she didn't have any classes to Floo to the Ministry. She knew she would have trouble getting in as she did not carry a wand, but she had a copy of her teaching contract from Hogwarts, a fake American passport Severus had created for her a while back when she said she wanted to be able to access certain Muggle things and might need identification, and she decided to wear the claret robes Minerva gave her for her birthday to at least look like she belonged.

It took a few minutes for the security guard like wizard to sort her out, but when she explained that she was an American Squib, he sent for help. It turned out to be Amos Diggory.

"So you're the Muggle Studies professor! Cedric speaks of you often," he said warmly as they shook hands.

"Your son is a real pleasure to have in class, very bright and very helpful. I wish all my students were like him," Danielle said partially because she wanted his help, but also because it was true. Cedric truly was the sort of student teachers loved teaching. Mr. Diggory beamed and asked how he could help her.

"I'm looking for the Office of Official Ceremonies," she explained and noticed Mr. Diggory glance at her left hand and frowning at her lack of a ring.

"A friend's mother passed away, and I wanted to see if I could find information about when and where the funeral is," she told him, feeling the truth was the best way to go.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Let's see if they can help," he said. So he guided Danielle to the Office of Official Ceremonies, a tiny office far to the back of the main entry floor. Danielle insisted she could handle it from there and thanked Mr. Diggory, who told her he hoped she would find what she need. As she entered, she saw the small, tufty haired wizard who she knew was supposed to conduct Dumbledore's funeral and the wedding of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour.

"May I help you, young lady?" he asked as she came in.

"Yes, a friend of mine's mother passed away and I don't have information on where the funeral is going to be," she said.

"Couldn't your friend tell you himself?" he asked her.

"He left to go home and I have no idea what his address is," she said, hoping he would buy it. He appeared to, as he nodded and opened a large dusty book.

"Name of the deceased?"

"Eileen Snape. Maiden name Prince."

"Ah, Saturday at noon at the Cokeworth Cemetery," he said.

"And the nearest place to Floo to there?" Danielle asked.

"A pub called The Bull and Finch," he told her.

Danielle thanked him and returned to Hogwarts in time for her afternoon class, feeling smug that she had gotten the information she needed easily enough. Saturday morning, Danielle awoke to rain pattering against the windows. She sighed, knowing it would be a very cold, wet day for an outdoor funeral, but she was determined.

Danielle bathed and dressed warmly in black wool trousers and black boat neck sweater with a band of white cotton at the collar and below the hem suggesting a second layer of clothing below the sweater though there was none. She added black ballet flats, a charcoal gray coat, and her burgundy scarf and gloves. She also grabbed an umbrella. Finally, she grabbed a pinch of Floo powder and entered the fireplace.

When she arrived at The Bull and Finch, she found herself in a rather shabby wizard pub, not half as pleasant as Three Broomsticks or The Leaky Cauldron. She asked for directions to the cemetery, and was on her way, opening her umbrella to protect herself from the rain pouring down.

When she arrived, she found the place empty. Checking her watch, she saw it was ten to twelve. Hoping someone would arrive soon, she found a relatively dry bench and sat down. A sudden pop of Apparation startled her, and she turned to see Severus standing next to her, a shocked look on his face. He was dressed in a heavy black cloak, but wore no hat nor carried am umbrella.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly.

"I came to be here for you if you needed me," she said in a soft voice.

"I didn't ask you to," he said.

"You didn't have to," was her answer.

Another pop, and the tufty haired wizard arrived with a small box that he enlarged to reveal that it was actually a casket. He levitated next to an open grave.

"Mr. Snape, I'm ready to proceed," he told Severus who nodded and walked over to the open grave. Danielle followed. She walked next to him and stood close, holding her umbrella to cover him as well. He said nothing, but unless he told her to leave she would remain with him. The tufty haired man began at once.

"We are here to remember the life of Eileen Alexia Prince Snape, beloved wife and mother…" he droned. The entirety of the funeral was about as generic as anything Danielle had ever heard, proving that the tufty haired wizard did not know the deceased. He droned on about "a life beyond what we know," and Danielle glanced at Severus. His face was a blank mask, impassive and unperturbed after the initial flash of emotion when he saw Danielle. His gaze was far away, and Danielle longed to know what he was thinking, wishing she were a witch and knew how to perform Legilmency. But she stood solemnly at his side.

When the tufty haired wizard started to recite a poem by a famous wizard poet Danielle had never heard of, Danielle noticed Severus' bare hand less than an inch from her gloved one. It was so cold and damp outside that Danielle made a decision that she probably would not have made if she really thought it through. She grabbed his hand to keep it warm.

Severus turned suddenly to look at her, shocked by her action. She met his eyes with a look of such compassion and understanding, that Severus felt something strange happen inside of him. He gently squeezed her hand, as if to acknowledge her kindness, then turned his attention back to the tufty haired wizard while still holding her hand.

Their hands remained linked until after the wizard lowered the coffin into the hole and covered it with the mound of dirt next to the hole. Then Severus withdrew his wand to conjure a bouquet of peonies like he had given to Danielle in the Hospital Wing, only hers had been pink, while these were pure white. He let go of Danielle's hand to kneel and place the flowers on his mother's grave. Then he stood and thanked the little wizard, who Disapparated back to the Ministry.

"Is there someplace we can go to warm up?" Danielle asked him. He nodded and took her hand and began to lead her away from the grave. Soon they were walking hand in hand up the street under Danielle's umbrella. Eventually, they turned onto a street called Spinner's End and Danielle realized they were going to his childhood home.

Severus' house was a gloomy and forbidding as described in the books. Danielle shrugged off her coat and hung it on the peg on the wall next to Severus' cloak. He went to the fireplace and with a quick Incindio lit a fire.

"If you can point me to the kitchen, I could make us some tea," Danielle offered. Severus nodded and gestured to the door on the right. Danielle went in and was relieved to see a teapot on top of an old fashioned gas range. Danielle filled it with water and set it boiling, searching cabinets for cups, tea bags, and sugar. She soon had two cup ready and returned to the living room to find Severus sitting on the threadbare couch staring into the fire. Danielle handed him his mug and sat down next to him on the other side of the couch.

"How are feeling?" she asked.

"How should I be feeling? Severus asked in a far away sounding voice.

"I don't know. Everyone feels differently during moments like these," she said gently.

"I feel cold. Numb. Lost."

"I understand," she said.

"No, you don't. You couldn't possibly understand," he said in a harsh, strangled sort of voice.

"Then make me understand."

"My mother…my mother could have been a great witch. She was extremely bright, especially with Potions, Charms, and Arithmancy. She came from a Pure Blood family, and even though she wasn't rich, she could have married fairly well since the Prince family can trace their roots back to almost the time Hogwarts was founded. But them she made a mistake. Right after she left Hogwarts, she went to a Muggle pub with a group of friends on a lark and she met him."

"Your father?" Severus nodded.

"He was musician playing American blues music. She'd never heard anything like it before. She started sneaking out to see him regularly. My grandparents would never have approved if they had known. And she got pregnant."

"With you," Danielle said with a sudden understanding. Severus had not really been wanted. He nodded again.

"She went to my father and told him. He told her she needed to have an abortion, but she refused. I'm not sure what happened, but somehow she convinced him to marry her. But when she told my grandparents, they disowned her for getting herself pregnant by a Muggle. And then it turned out my father, who had been so charming when he was trying to get into her knickers, was an alcoholic. Any money he made, he drank it away. And when he drank too much, he got fired from the pub. My whole childhood was him bouncing from one job to another. He never could manage to make one stick. And when she finally told him she was a witch, he was furious! He beat her for not telling him. And he started beating her whenever he felt like it. Me too, if I cried too much, or got in his way, or did anything I didn't like."

"And your mother?"

"She let him. She never tried to stop him. She wanted me enough not to abort me, but not enough to stop her husband from knocking me around or to leave him."

"I'm so sorry, Severus," Danielle said.

"My childhood was hell. I couldn't wait to turn eleven and go to Hogwarts. My mother would tell me stories about every night before I went to bed. I dreamed of it. And she taught me magic. But she couldn't find a way to protect me. And she never hugged me or kissed me when my father was around because it made him angry. He called us freaks," he spat.

"But it's not true!" Danielle told him.

"Doesn't matter. He'd have beaten me if I were born a Squib. I was damned no matter what I was like."

"Where is your father now?" Danielle asked.

"He died when I was twenty. Cirrhosis from all his drinking."

"What happened after he died?"

"My mother asked me to come to the funeral and I refused. I told her he may have been her husband, but he was in no way a father to me and that I never wanted to set foot in this house again."

"So you never saw your mother after that?"

"Every year on her birthday I took her out for lunch. And the first summer you were here, I spent a few weeks here because she was ill and needed my help. But I wasn't here this time."

"You had to work," Danielle started but Severus shook his head.

"She wanted me to come for Christmas this year, but I refused. I didn't want to be here again, I hated it here. I told her I never wanted to come back, and that if she asked again I would never speak to her again."

"You didn't know anything would happen," Danielle told him as her heart broke for him.

"I let her down. She needed me, and I let her down. I always let down everyone who cares about me. I let her down. I let her down," he gasped as tears began to roll down his cheeks. And with that, the icy and distant façade crumbled, and Severus began to cry. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed incoherently.

Danielle couldn't allow him to suffer like that. She moved over right next to him and took him into her arms. He clung to her and sobbed like the lost little boy she knew existed inside him. She gently began stroking his silky raven hair, making soft, soothing noise. After a while, she began to hum something softly to try to sooth him. It seemed to calm him, and she sang the words softly as it seemed to calm him. He stopped crying and listened to her sing.

"Someone told me long ago, there's a calm before the storm. I know, it's been coming for some time. I want to know, have you ever seen the rain. I want to know, have you ever seen the rain, comin down on a sunny day," she sang quietly in her somewhat flat alto.

"You skipped a verse," he said.

"You know that song?" she asked.

"It came out the same year I started at Hogwarts," he whispered.

"I didn't know you listened to Muggle music," she told him.

"Just the good stuff," he said.

"And this song?"

"The best. Thank you."

"Most people usually thank me when I stop singing," Danielle said with a wry smile.

"You may never be a famous singer, but it was just what I needed to hear. Thank you. For everything."

And with that he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Severus had felt so safe and contented while Danielle held him, and he loathed to give up that comfort.

"You're welcome," Danielle said softly. They stayed that way for a long time, the only sound in the quiet house was their breathing. Eventually, Danielle gently disentangled herself from Severus' arms.

"The tea went cold. Let me warm it up."

"Don't bother. Let's go home."

So Severus quickly Scourgified the cups and put them back where they belonged. He and Danielle bundled up and stepped outside to find the rain had stopped and a rainbow was stretching across the sky. They grasped hands and Apparated back to Hogwarts.

AN: CCR really did release Have You Ever Seen the Rain in 1971, the year Snape would have started at Hogwarts. It's such a sad and beautiful song. This is my imagined history of Severus' childhood. I get the feeling he loved his mother, but she kind of broke his heart by being too distant to protect him, and when she needed him later in life it was too little too late for both of them. It also explains why Snape had Spinner's End in Book 6. I'm afraid I might have been cheesy and out of character, but this is how I imagined it. Please review.


	31. Surrender

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Surrender by Cheap Trick.

March – May 1993

Danielle worried she might have crossed a line at Spinner's End with Severus. She felt sure he'd pull away from her and be unwilling to look her in the eye. She fully expected to have to chase him down and bite his head off when he froze her out. So she was beyond pleased when Severus remained her friend and did not pull away.

Granted, he was still a little down from his mother's funeral. He was quieter than usual and seemed to take very little glee in beating Danielle at chess, and their games were much closer as his attention was not fully focused. However, as the weeks past, Severus seemed to be making peace with the loss of his only family and soon he was again full of snarky comments and vicious chess victories. Danielle was relieved, and she considered telling Dumbledore "I told you so," but she was saving it for a more important occasion. Their visit to the Chamber of Secrets.

The weather improved rapidly, and as it did the students and staff ventured outside more to enjoy the improved weather. Danielle noticed the Gryffindor Quidditch team practicing at a relentless pace. She had to admire Oliver Wood's dedication, and she wondered what would happen on May 1st when the Gryffindor team faced Hufflepuff, their final match of the year.

The answer was an overwhelming victory. Hufflepuff's Chasers weren't speedy enough, and Harry had out flown Cedric for the Snitch. The Gryffindor team went wild at the end of the game, and Dumbledore proudly presented them the Quidditch Cup. Danielle grinned, glad that the actions she, Dumbledore, and Severus took resulted in another happy memory for Harry. It wasn't their intention, but the poor kid suffered a lot in the books. Why not give him one truly happy and enjoyable year, where he didn't live in fear the whole time? He deserved it.

And of course, the events that had followed the cancellation of the Quidditch match in the book never happened. Dumbledore remained headmaster, Hagrid was not sent to Azkaban, Hermione and Penelope Clearwater were never petrified, and Harry and Ron never visited Aragog and the nest of Acromantulas in the Forbidden Forrest. So a great many troubles were avoided during this time.

But the biggest problem of all remained. Dumbledore was still struggling to figure out a way into the Chamber of Secrets. Nothing he tried worked at all. Time was running out, and leaving the basilisk alive was not an option. Danielle had for a time refrained from suggesting the obvious, that they have Harry help them out and open the damn door. But she wasn't going to wait much longer.

Her chance came at the end of April. Dumbledore was having a meeting Wednesday after Severus and Danielle finished their rounds of patrolling the school. As she marched silently through the school, looking for students misbehaving, Danielle wondered how she could go about convincing Dumbledore. She was getting a bit desperate, to be honest.

As she patrolled, she heard giggling from a broom closet. Danielle stealthily crept up and yanked open the door. Inside stood a topless Penelope Clearwater and Percy Weasley with his pants around his ankles. Both screamed in terror at being caught and struggled to cover themselves up.

"Okay you two, I'll shut the door and give you a minute to put your clothes on, then come on out," Danielle instructed as she gently closed the door.

A minute later, two very embarrassed and red faced teenagers emerged from the broom closet. Danielle gave them her sternest look, channeling Minerva as best she could.

"You two should know better. You're both prefects. Twenty-five points from each of your houses," she said as she clicked the little remote control like device Dumbledore had given her just before she started teaching to help her deduct House points. "Also, both of you have detention with my tomorrow night."

"I'm sorry, Professor Katz," Percy said sounding so different than his normally pompous manner.

"Don't be sorry. Be careful. You want to get her pregnant and be changing nappies this time next year?" Danielle asked. Percy turned white and shook his head. "Didn't think so. So please, until you feel ready to deal with the possible consequences, keep your clothes on."

And with that she dismissed the two prefects back to their respective common rooms. And she felt about a hundred years old. When she finally reached Dumbledore's office, she found him and Severus there waiting for her.

"Sorry, had a nasty surprise while patrolling," she told them.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"I caught Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater in a broom closet about two seconds away from shagging their brains out," she explained, figuring they'd find out eventually anyway. Dumbledore sighed and Severus frowned.

"Bloody hormonal teenagers," Severus muttered under his breath. Dumbledore nodded.

"Just out of general curiosity, do you guys even bothering teaching sex ed here?" she asked.

"Sex ed?" Dumbledore asked looking baffled.

"Of course we don't teach the students about sex," Severus said.

"Maybe we should, or they're going to find out on their own," Danielle told them. "Muggles teach it in their schools so kids understand their own bodies and can make better, more informed decisions about becoming sexually active. And how to prevent pregnancy."

"Maybe we should," Dumbledore murmured, looking disconcerted about the idea as well as slightly green.

"Well, anyway, let's talk about killing basilisks," Danielle said, seeing the men relieved to return to a more normal conversation, and silently laughing that that was what passed for normal conversation nowadays.

"I have tried a new series of spells on the tap on the sink, but none of them have been successful," Dumbledore announced. With that Danielle stood.

"Where are you going?" Severus asked.

"To bed. I'm tired, and if we're still discussing possible spells to use on the entrance, I really have nothing to contribute anyway. Until we're going to seriously discuss getting Harry to help us, I might as well catch up on my beauty sleep," Danielle said. She was surprised that Severus rose as well.

"I agree. Until we go to Potter for help, we are just, as Muggles put it, spinning our wheels," he said.

And a dumbfounded Dumbledore watched as his Potions Master and Muggle Studies Teacher walked out on him. He stood there for a moment too shocked to move. Then he sighed. Two of the most strong willed individuals he had ever encountered, now united against him. What was this world coming to? The old man sighed, knowing at this point he delayed as long as he could. He would have to bend to the wills of the Muggle and the former Death Eater he employed if he hoped to ever open the Chamber of Secrets.

Severus and Danielle walked in silence most of the way to the teachers' quarters. When they reached Danielle's rooms, she beckoned Severus to come in. He took a seat on her soft, cozy teal couch. Danielle pulled two beers from a cooler that Severus had placed long lasting cooling charms on for beer. Although the English usually drank their beer warm, Severus had never had a beer prior to Valentine's Day, and he had developed a taste for drinking them cold like they did in America. Danielle handed him a bottle and sat next to him. She held hers up to clink the necks.

"I owe you one," she said.

"For what?" he ask, taking a sip of his beer.

"You stood up to Dumbledore with me. That's no easy task," she said.

"It is when I think you're right. We have no hope of ever getting in there if we don't have Potter with us," he said with a shrug.

"Yes, but it really does mean a lot to me that you took my side," she insisted.

"Careful. I might take you up on this indebted feeling you have right now and make you pay for it later," he purred in his rather sensuous voice, and it always made Danielle shiver a little on the rare occasions his voice had this vaguely flirtatious tone.

"As long as you don't ask me for something stupid, I think I can deal with being in debt to you," she said softly, praying he didn't want to make her some sort of sick sex slave. It's bad enough she had Lockhart fantasizing about her, she didn't need the one man she truly trusted and felt comfortable with to upset the delicate balance of their relationship. But when Severus saw what she was implying, he smirked.

"Please, you're my friend. I'm not going to tie you up and rape you, then beat you with whips and chains," he told her with a wicked grin.

"Good, I'm not really a whips and chains type of girl," Danielle told him.

"And what type of girl are you?" he asked, feeling genuinely curious.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she said with a wink, which always made Severus even more curious than he had been. He had to admit, he was more than a little intrigued by what turned Danielle on. In the almost two years he had known her, he'd slowly gathered a mental list of things she'd said about her sexuality. He wasn't sure if she realized it, but some of the offhand comments she made sounded as if she'd had a rather wild sex life. And although he knew he shouldn't be interested at all, he had to admit he was dying to know. Was she really the sweet, seemingly innocent girl who hid herself when he walked in on her in the dressing room at H&M, or was she the wild child who apparently got caught having sex in the stacks in the UVA Law Library when she was in college? Either way though, he would never know, as he and Danielle had a professional relationship to maintain.

"Anyway, no matter what, I still appreciate you standing up to Mr. Meddler upstairs," she said, when Severus sat there with a strange look on his face for a rather long period of time.

"Don't thank me yet. I am still not convinced it's either safe or wise to bring Potter down to the Chamber of Secrets, but you're right we won't be getting in without him."

"Well, a half hearted endorsement is still an endorsement," Danielle said, sipping her beer and smiling about how Severus could still be prickly. She was glad he still had some of his "Professor Snape" attitude with her, as she wouldn't recognize him without his snarky attitude. That's part of what made him endearingly Severus.

The next night, they returned to the Headmaster's office. Once they were seated, Dumbledore offered them each a Lemon Drop. Severus declined and Danielle helped herself to one.

"I've decided you are right Danielle," Dumbledore began. "We need Harry to get into the Chamber."

"Thank you," Danielle said, feeling relieved the matter was finally settled.

"So how can Severus and I best protect him down there?" he asked.

"Wait! What about me? I'm going down too," Danielle argued.

"How can we protect you too? It's too much for Severus and I to deal with," Dumbledore said.

"Albus, I think Danielle has something to show you," Severus said with a smirk. Dumbledore groaned, knowing whatever those two had up their sleeves was not going to make him happy. But a short time later, in the Room of Requirement after a demonstration of Danielle's sharp shooting skills, he had to admit Danielle would certainly be able to protect herself on her own.

"Fine. The three of us and Harry will go together. So let us begin planning."

So for the next week, the three of them worked on the specific plan for the trip to the Chamber. Danielle reviewed what happened in the book, and they tried to come up with an idea for every contingency. Once Dumbledore was satisfied that the plan was as solid as it could be they had to move on to the next step. They had to get Harry.

AN: Poor Dumbledore just had to surrender in this chapter and admit he didn't have a solution. Hence the title. I admit this chapter is mostly transition. The next one is going to get them into the Chamber of Secrets, but what happened here is important. I needed to move away from the funeral into the next phase. NaNoWrMo is going well, I have almost 15,000 words done. So I am on track and was able to write this chapter. I should post again later this week.

Please review! I'm almost to 100 and I want to reach 100 ASAP!


	32. Kashmir

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Kashmir by Led Zepplin.

May 29, 1993

On the big day, Danielle awoke with butterflies in her stomach. She knew she had a big day ahead of her, so she hurriedly showered, dressed in khaki pants and a long sleeved white cotton shirt, braided her long chocolate colored hair, and tied the laces of her combat boots. She looked and the mirror and realized she had dressed like a less slutty version of Lara Croft from the Tomb Raider video games her younger brother Brian loved playing. Oh well, what she wore would be practical for an adventure with a fifty foot snake.

She met Severus and Dumbledore in the Great Hall for breakfast. Both were dressed normally, but then Danielle knew they rarely deviated from their typical attire of wizarding robes. All of them were a little anxious, but they urged each other to have a good breakfast to fuel up for the day. Luckily, it was Saturday and early, so there were few students or other faculty members around to notice if they were acting out of the ordinary.

Since Harry appeared to be having a bit of a lie in, the three of them killed time. Danielle went to the Room of Requirement for some last minute target practice, Severus to his office to work on some potions Poppy had requested, and Dumbledore remained in the Great Hall to keep an eye out for Harry. Finally, around ten-thirty Harry and his friends came down for breakfast. They ate at their leisure, none of them knowing Harry would have a big day ahead of them.

Once they finished, they rose to go back to the Gryffindor Common Room. This was Dumbledore's cue. He quickly made his way to the three friends as they headed toward the exit.

"Mr. Potter, may I have a word with you?" Dumbledore asked. Harry looked surprised, but nodded and told his friends he would catch up with them later. Dumbledore led Harry to his office, which Harry had never previously visited. Once there, Dumbledore silently cast two Patronuses to summon Danielle and Severus to his office.

"Don't worry, Mr. Potter. I assure you you are in no trouble," he said with his blue eyes twinkling warmly.

A short time later, Severus and Danielle arrived. Danielle was carrying a small knapsack and she took the seat closest to Harry, with Severus on her other side.

"Now that we're all here, I shall begin," Dumbledore stated. "Harry, it has come to my attention that you are a Parselmouth."

"Yes, sir," Harry said, his voice quavering with nerves. He glanced at Danielle, who had told him there had been good wizards who were Parselmouths. Had she been wrong?

"We are actually in need of a Parselmouth. We are involved in a quest, and only a Parselmouth can open a door we need to open," Dumbledore told him.

"What kind of quest, sir?" Harry asked.

"There is a hidden room in the castle that we have found the entrance to. In this room, one of the founders of this school, Salazar Slytherin, left a monster he created that was tasked with killing all Muggleborn students in this school," Dumbledore explained.

"That's horrible!" Harry said. Danielle glances at him, and she was sure he was thinking of Hermione, who was a Muggleborn.

"Indeed it is. So the three of us plan on opening the entrance to this room, going in, and killing the basilisk before it can be unleashed and hurt anyone," he told them.

"Is this room called the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry asked suddenly. Dumbledore looked surprised for a moment, but recovered quickly.

"Yes, that it is. How did you hear of it?" he asked, avoiding looking at either Severus or Danielle.

"Well, there's this house elf, Dobby, who told me about it the last time I saw him. He said his master was trying to open it, but hadn't succeeded," Harry said in a soft voice.

"I see," was Dumbledore answered, feeling relieved that neither of his trusted aides was leaking important information to Harry. "Harry, I want you to know that this mission is a very dangerous one. I would fully understand if you didn't want to come down with us…"

"But it could help, right sir?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore said softly, praying Harry would say no.

"Then I'm coming," Harry announced. Danielle smiled. Hermione had been right when she said Harry had a saving people complex. And a damn good thing too, or the series would have been a lot shorter and sadder than it was.

Now that it was decided, Dumbledore went and gathered the Sorting Hat and the Diary. Harry looked at him curiously, but refrained from saying anything. Dumbledore whistled for Fawkes, who took a seat on his shoulder. He then cast a Dissolution Spell on himself, while Severus took care of himself and Danielle. Harry had his Invisibility Cloak with him, so he put that on. Then the three made their way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

Harry had never been in the girl's bathroom before, as he had never suspected Malfoy of being the Heir of Slytherin and had never helped Hermione brew Polyjuice Potion. She Harry was a bit uncomfortable to go into a girl's bathroom with the Headmaster of the school and two professors, one who was especially nice and one who was generally called a git. But as they removed their Dissolution Spells, Harry knew he had to trust them. Danielle opened her knapsack and revealed a pair of pistol holsters that she strapped over her shoulders. This took Harry aback, but neither Snape nor Dumbledore reacted as if guns were anything was out of the ordinary, so Harry shrugged and decided to not ask about it. Dumbledore beckoned Harry over to a sink.

"You see the snake carved into the tap?" he asked. Harry looked and nodded. "I need you to ask it to open in Parseltongue."

Harry nodded and tried. But he simply asked in English. Ten minutes and numerous tries later, Harry had not succeeded in even sounding remotely sibilant, let along actually speak in Parseltongue. Snape started to get impatient, and he was pacing behind Harry, which was doing nothing for Harry's concentration.

"Potter, are you even bothering to try?" he barked at Harry. Harry had to bite his lip to prevent himself from retorting, but he was surprised to see Professor Katz elbow Snape in the ribs and the two of them exchanged glares. As this happened, Harry realized he had often seen Snape and Professor Katz sitting next to each other at meals and walking together in the corridors. She had even helped him remove his outer robe during the only meeting of the ill fated Dueling Club. Could there be something going on between them? Harry immediately shook his head at that thought. Professor Katz was way too nice and pretty for someone like Professor Snape.

These thoughts were interrupted by Professor Katz kneeling down next to Harry and placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Harry, you have to look at the snake and pretend it's real. You never have trouble talking to a real snake, right?" she asked and he shook his head no. "Then try to turn the scratches on the side of the tap into a real snake in your mind. I know you can do it."

So Harry focused on the image of the snake, squinting and crossing his eyes to make it look more real to him. He also pictured the boa constrictor from his only visit to the zoo, and how it looked and sounded. He could almost hear the gliding sound of the creature's scaly skin against the floor, its soft hissing voice thanking him.

"Open," he said, but this time to the others in the room, it sounded like a soft hissing sound. And with that the sink sank, leaving a large gaping hole in the floor. Harry gaped at it, amazed it had actually worked.

"Well done, Harry," Professor Katz said with a grin. They all gathered around and looked down.

"Ladies first," Dumbledore said politely, and Danielle smiled realizing this was his way of apologizing not only for not listening, but for underestimating her. She gracefully stepped down, falling into the dark nothingness, and then sliding along a long dark pipe. She finally came shooting out at the bottom and landed in a graceless heap a short way from where the pipe ends. She started to pick herself up, but Harry came shooting out next and knocked her back over. Severus arrived next, adding to the pile up, and finally Dumbledore.

"Could everyone get up please?" gasped a squashed Danielle. The gentlemen hurriedly picked themselves up and helped her up. Danielle glanced down at her formerly clean clothing, which were now gross and slimy from the pipe. Luckily, the guys looked just as disgusting as she did.

"Let's get this over with. I have a date with my bathtub later today."

Dumbledore nodded and asked everyone to light their wands. The men all did this, while Danielle pulled out a pistol and aimed ahead of her in the dark, ready to shoot if anything came out at them. They began to walk. After a very long time, they caught sight of something green and scaly, but upon closer inspection, it was a twenty foot long snakeskin that had been shed.

"How big is this thing?" Harry asked, gulping at the size of the shedded skin.

"About fifty feet," Dumbledore said calmly. They continued on. At last, they came to a statue of an oddly monkey like man, surrounded by carvings of snakes set with actual emeralds as eyes.

"Go ahead Harry," Dumbledore told him. Having just spoken Parseltongue a short while before, Harry was better prepared. Plus the snakes' glittering eyes looked oddly alive, making it easier for him to focus. Soon, this door too was open.

"Well, its show time," Danielle said. And with that, they entered the Chamber of Secrets.

AN: A third Led Zepplin song! Yes, if it is not quite apparent, I absolutely love Led Zepplin. And the lyrics really work with this song. Check this song out on Youtube or look the lyrics up on Google, I assure you it works with the story and sets the mood for this chapter quite well. And next up, the showdown with a basilisk. Something we have been anticipating since the beginning of the Chamber of Secrets part of the story. Thank you for the reviews, I'm now up to 105! Let's keep them coming , because they encourage me to keep writing. The more you review, the more I will write. And I am now over 15,000 for NaNoWrMo!


	33. Welcome to the Jungle

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Welcome to the Jungle by Guns N' Roses.

May 29, 1993

The Chamber of Secrets was a large room. There was a pool of water before a giant statue of Salazar Slytherin's head. The walkway leading up to the statue was flanked with pillars with carvings of snakes wrapped around them.

"I find the décor a bit on the nose, don't you?" Danielle muttered to Severus as they slowly walked towards the statue. He frowned but nodded.

As they walked, Danielle mentally compared this scene to The Wizard of Oz. Obviously, she was Dorothy, the girl from another world caught up in all the craziness about her. Fawkes would double for Toto since he was the only animal in the group. Since Dumbledore was the hairiest, she mentally cast him as the Cowardly Lion. Harry was all heart, so he could be the Tinman. As for Severus, she decided he was the Scarecrow, as if and when she ever went home again, she would miss him most of all, a disquieting thought as they walked slowly toward what could be their doom.

Once they reached the statue, they stopped. Dumbledore nodded towards Harry. Harry stepped forward and again in Parseltongue opened an entrance, and Slytherin's giant mouth opened, revealing a cave like opening.

_ "Who dares disturb my slumber?" _ hissed a harsh voice only Harry could understand.

"_The Heir to Slytherin,"_ Harry answered as Dumbledore had instructed him to. He silently prayed this would work.

In the shadows, there was movement. Danielle could guess the position of the creature's left eye from its face moving forward into the light, and she carefully aimed her pistol. The basilisk crawled forward, and right before it entered the light and they would be able to see its eyes, she fired. Her shot was true, and the creature's left eye exploded in a gush of blood and fluid. The creature, whose head had just emerged from its home, shrieked with pain, closing its remaining right eye.

"Nice shot," Severus whispered admiringly.

Then, with a war like screech, Fawkes flies forward and took out the basilisk's remaining eye. The danger of being killed by its glance was over. The danger of being eaten, however, had just increased a thousand fold.

_"Liars!"_ the basilisk cried. _"I shall enjoy ripping your fragile little bodies into tiny bits and eating you slowly!"_

"Um, Professors, it's really angry at us," Harry said as he backed up towards the adults.

"Understatement of the century, Potter," Severus said as he also backed up.

"Remember the plan," Dumbledore said.

"Scatter and run like hell?" Danielle checked.

"Correct," Dumbledore said.

And as the basilisk reared and lunged at them, that was exactly what they did, the four of them heading off in completely different directions. Harry took off straight down the walkway, Danielle to the left, Severus to the right, and Dumbledore doubled back towards the beast's tail. The basilisk chased after Harry, who dove into a small pipe that the snake couldn't possibly fit in. Snarling with frustration, the basilisk turned and headed back towards the others.

The basilisk went in Danielle's direction. To confuse it, Danielle wove her way through the pillars, trying to entangle the basilisk in the stone columns. She aimed her gun over her shoulder, shooting it several times. Her aim was true but the beast's weakest points, its eyes, had already been taken out, and although it must had hurt the monster, it didn't kill it.

Severus came running after them, roaring "Sectumsempra" and slicing off the end of the basilisk's tail. The creature roared and turned, coming after its latest attacker.

"Fuck me," Snape gasped, using one of Danielle's pet phrases, as he turned around and took off in the opposite direction, the basilisk is furious pursuit. He led the basilisk past Dumbledore, who cast a spell brining a pillar down on top of the basilisk, knocking it out for a moment. But the basilisk lifted its snake like head and shook it, as if clearing the cobwebs.

As it was, Danielle came running up and she climbed up on top of the basilisk, only a short way below its head. She straddled it and was going to shoot the thing at point blank range, when it reared, nearly tossing her off. Her gun fell to the floor, and she held onto the scales for dear life. The basilisk bucked and reared like crazy, trying to throw her from its back.

Severus could not remember feeling more terrified. And worse, he could do nothing, for fear that the basilisk would move the wrong way and any spell he could cast would hit Danielle and kill her. Dumbledore was thinking the same thing, and the only thing he could do was grab Severus out of the way of the basilisk's thrashing tail.

Danielle, meanwhile was again ruing yet another badly thought our plan as she grasped the poisonously green scales with white knuckled hands. She silently prayed she wouldn't be thrown, knowing from the height she was at she could easily break her neck. She remembered going two birthdays ago to ride the mechanical bull at the Saddle Ranch on Sunset Boulevard, and how she had been thrown after approximately twenty seconds, and embarrassingly short amount of time. She had to do better this time, as her life depended upon it.

Harry came running up to the two professors and looked in horror at another one clinging desperately to the basilisk.

"Professors, do something!" he shouted.

"We can't Harry, we might hit Professor Katz," Dumbledore told him, ducking as the beast's mutilated tail swept above him.

"Look in the Sorting Hat, Harry" Danielle screamed, almost coming unseated from the basilisk. At this moment, the basilisk turned its flexible body and chomped down on Danielle's right leg. Danielle screamed in pain and let go, falling. Severus quickly cast a very strong Cushioning Charm, and Danielle hit the ground gently, but it still jostled her injured leg and caused her to shriek in pain.

While all this happened, Harry had found the Sorting Hat on the floor. He reached in, wondering if Professor Katz had gone mental and if he was mental for listening to her, when he felt something heavy and metallic. He grasped it and to his astonishment, pulled out a large silver sword with egg sized rubies at the hilt. Harry stared at it in astonishment for a moment, then ran to help.

Severus had slashed the basilisk again with another Sectumsempra, but this only enraged the monster. It swung the massive remains of its tail and it knocked Severus clear across the room into Dumbledore. The basilisk could smell Danielle's blood and its own venom, and reared to strike her. Danielle closed her eyes, and the last thought she had was how she wished she could see her parents again.

But then she heard the most horrific shrieking and hissing sound yet. She opened her eyes to see Harry in front of her, holding the Sword of Gryffindor up and stabbing the basilisk through the roof of his mouth, with one of its fangs impaled on Harry's arm. Grabbing her remaining pistol from its holster, Danielle stood and moved over Harry's shoulder and carefully aimed into its mouth. She fired, putting a bullet into the creature's brain. Harry pulled the sword out and the basilisk reared up again in its death throes. But Danielle saw it was going to come down on top of them and she shielded Harry with her own body.

Severus saw what was happening and quickly cast an incredibly powerful Shield Charm in front of them. The dying basilisk collapsed, but bounced off the Shield with a sound like a gong being hit. It stirred once and then no more. Severus ran over to Danielle and Harry, who were now laying on the ground. Both were pale and sweaty, and they looked like they were getting worse. Dumbledore quickly joined them.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking directly at Danielle and ignoring Harry.

Danielle looked at him looking down at her, and was surprised to see another person looking down at her too. Her mother.

"Mom?" Danielle said, sounding horribly confused.

"Danielle, do you know where you are?" her mother and Severus asked in unison. Danielle looked around. It appeared as if the Chamber of Secrets and a Muggle hospital had melded together. Some things looked like one place, some things looked like the other. There were fluorescent lights and candles burning, a giant dead snake and all sorts of beeping machines, and she felt like her clothes were fluctuating between a hospital gown and the clothes she dressed in to hunt down the basilisk.

"Did we kill the snake?" she asked Severus.

"It's dead," he told her.

"What snake?" her mother asked, looking utterly horrified by the idea of a snake.

"How long have I been here?" she asked her mother.

"You've been in here about twenty minutes," Severus answered, his brows furrowing.

"You've been in the hospital for two days," her mother answered, stroking her hair.

"I've missed you, Mom," Danielle told her.

"Fawkes, get over here," Severus cried, sounding slightly panicked.

"Your father and I missed you too," her mother said, smiling at her in a way that made Danielle feel safe.

Fawkes had flown down next to Harry and had shed his healing tears into the boys wound, causing it to close up and heal. The bird then fluttered over to Danielle and cried on her injured leg. Danielle watched as she saw her leg go from ripped to shreds to healthy and normal looking again. She turned to smile at her mother and show her everything was alright, but when she looked her mother was gone. Nothing of the hospital remained, only the Chamber of Secrets.

"Professor Katz, are you alright?" asked Harry, looking very worried about her.

"I…I'm okay," she murmured, even though she felt brokenhearted. Her mother had been there, right there, and now she was gone.

"Harry, you did brilliantly," Dumbledore complimented the boy, who looked bashful.

"Professor Katz was the one who actually killed it," Harry insisted.

"If you hadn't come with the sword, I wouldn't have been alive to kill it," Danielle told him. "Thank you."

"Well, this is all very touching, but we need to get on with the next issue," Severus said, feeling very put out. His Shield Charm had saved them both, and no one bothered to thank him.

"Yes Severus, you are certainly right about that," Dumbledore said. From his robes, he withdrew the Diary.

"Harry, this is the Diary of a teenage boy who attended Hogwarts fifty years ago. His name was Tom Marvolo Riddle," Dumbledore said, writing the words in fire in the air. "But when you rearrange the letters," he said as his magically stirred up the letters and sent them scooting into new formations, "it says…"

"I am Lord Voldemort!" Harry gasped as the letters reformed into the anagram.

"Indeed. While here, he opened the Chamber of Secrets and released the basilisk you just killed onto a Muggleborn student, killing her. To this day, she still haunts the bathroom we used to enter this place. But when threatened with the closure of the school and the return to the orphanage he spent his summers at, Riddle stopped using the basilisk. Instead, he framed another student and had him take the blame, causing the student to be expelled."

"Who was the expelled student?" Harry asked, a strange feeling in his stomach.

"Hagrid," said all three of the adults together.

"And Riddle created this Diary to use to give to an unwitting innocent and have them be possessed by it and open the Chamber at a later time," Dumbledore continued.

"In Flourish and Blotts, I saw Lucius Malfoy attempt to plant this on Ginny Weasley," Danielle told him. Harry's eyes blazed with fury.

"Ginny! How could he? She's just a kid!" he shouted.

"Lucius hates her father, and he wanted to use Miss Weasley to incriminate her father," Severus explained.

"This is a very powerful Dark object, Harry," Dumbledore explained. "We were lucky Professor Katz intercepted it. And now, before we go, we must destroy it. Since you have the sword, you may do the honors."

He placed it on the ground before Harry. Harry nodded and raised the sword. As he did, the book flipped open and dark clouds poured out of it, causing everyone to jump back. Harry was horrified to see two figures emerge from the clouds; Lily and James Potter.

"It's no wonder my sister doesn't love you, you are a pathetic excuse for a child," Lily screeched.

"An utter embarrassment," James agreed. "You should have been sorted into Slytherin after all."

"I'm glad we're dead so we're not stuck raising you," Lily said in the nastiest tone imaginable.

Harry paled, but appeared to steel himself. He plunged the sword into the book. The Chamber was full of screams more horrible than the basilisk's death cries and the clouds burst. Harry looked to see the book leaking a black tarry substance. Dumbledore gingerly picked it up.

"Thank you, Harry."

"Let's get out of here, this place is awful," Danielle said, struggling to stand. But her leg, although not as damaged as it had been, was still injured and unable to support her.

"There's no way you're walking on that," Severus told her.

"Then how am I getting out of here?" she asked, sounding horrified.

"Honestly, woman," he said, sounding utterly annoyed. He conjured a stretcher and Danielle crawled onto it. Severus and Dumbledore hoisted the stretcher up and carried her out of the Chamber and into the corridor. Once they reached the bottom of the pipe they slid down, Dumbledore had each of them grab one of Fawkes' tail feathers. With that, the phoenix flew them up to the girl's bathroom, where they found a crying Myrtle sitting in her toilet.

"You're all back?" she said, sounding terribly surprised.

"Of course we are, where else would be?" asked Severus irritably.

"Well, if you'd died, I'd have been happy to share my toilet with you, Professor Snape," Myrtle said in a flirtatious voice. Danielle, Harry, and Dumbledore all started cracking up while Severus turned a violent shade of red.

"Come on, let's get to the Hospital Wing," he said, and with that they left the girl's bathroom.

Poppy had been expecting them. She had hoped they would make it back mostly okay, and other than Danielle, the rest of them only had a couple of scratches and bruises. But Danielle's leg was broken. She would require an overnight stay. Harry was dismissed back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Feel better, Professor Katz," he told her.

"I will. And thanks again, Harry," she said with a warm smile. As soon as he was gone, Poppy started tsking.

"Danielle is this going to be an annual end of the year tradition?" she asked.

"I sure as hell hope not!" Danielle exclaimed. She was just glad it was Saturday and she would not have any classes tomorrow. She was led to an empty bed and Poppy gave her a pair of pajamas that she changed into, struggling to get her injured leg into her pajamas. Dumbledore and Severus were dismissed, but Severus returned an hour later having showered off the grime from the Chamber of Secrets and carrying his chess set.

"Fancy a game?" he asked.

"Sure," Danielle said, sitting up so she could play. Severus pulled up a chair and set up the board.

"You're completely mental, you know," he said conversationally as he moved one of his pawns.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Danielle told him as she moved one of hers.

"What were you thinking, climbing onto a basilisk's back?" he asked her moving his knight.

"It wasn't a – "

"Well thought out plan?" he finished for her. "You have got to stop doing that. I might not be able to save your ass next time."

"Is the Professor stooping to use Muggle curses?" Danielle teased sliding her bishop to capture his pawn.

"I'm serious. Do you not value your life at all?" he spat, capturing said bishop.

"Of course I do. I just don't always think things through before I do them," she answered grimacing as his queen battered her bishop to dust.

"Please start thinking more. How you ended up in Ravenclaw and not Gryffindor is beyond me," he said sounding weary.

"The Sorting Hat considered Gryffindor, but it felt I was more of a Ravenclaw," she told him, moving another pawn.

"And did it really consider putting Potter in Slytherin?" Severus asked.

"Yes," she told him.

"Unbelievable. Checkmate," he announced. Danielle looked at the board and realized he was right.

"Damn. Couldn't you go easy on an injured girl?"

"No," he said, grinning wickedly.

"Bastard," she spat.

"Temper, temper," he said in an utterly infuriating manner. Then he looked at her funny for a moment before speaking again. "You saw your family again today?"

"My mother. It was like the Chamber of Secrets and the hospital were blended together. I saw them both," she explained.

"Maybe when you're in mortal danger, you can move between the worlds," he said softly.

"So if I died here, I'd go home?" she asked.

"Possibly," he said. "Please don't go doing anything else mental to test that theory."

"Severus, I'm homesick, not suicidal. I would hate to find out your theory is incorrect, so I am not going to kill myself."

"I mean it. I don't want anything happening to you," he told her in a surprisingly fierce manner.

"Don't worry. The basilisk is dead, and next year Sirius Black isn't really trying to kill Harry. So I should be fine until midway through 1994."

"I hope so," he said. He then reset the board and proceeded to beat her three games in a row.

AN: I picked this song because it just sounds loud, crazy, and chaotic. Kind of like fighting a fifty foot snake. Dani got another glimpse of home and Severus has a theory how she might return there, but not the kind either of them will ever want to test. But another Horcrux down, so good for them. Now let's wrap up some final events for the school year (guess what, since none of the attacks took place, the year will end with normal exams). Reviews please, they encourage my writing and feed the soul.


	34. I'm Free

Author's Note: This chapter's song is I'm Free by The Who off of their Tommy album.

May 30, 1993

Danielle was released from the Hospital wing the next morning. Lulu had stopped by with clean clothes, which Danielle gratefully dressed in. Danielle was thrilled to be able to leave so much more quickly than her last visit. Her leg was still sore, but Poppy promised it would improve in a day or two.

As Danielle strode across the Hogwarts, she realized she had no idea what Dumbledore had told or not told Harry about himself. She doubted he had told Harry about the prophecy, but she hoped he would. So Danielle decided to go straight to Dumbledores's office.

"Sugar Quills," she said to the gargoyle, which leapt aside so Danielle could enter. She rode the magical staircase up and knocked on the door.

"Come in," he called. Danielle came in, to find the man at his desk, writing something down. He looked up and smiled to see her.

"It's good to see you up and around again, Danielle" he told her.

"It's good to be upright again," she said as she sat across from the Headmaster. "Albus, did you speak to Harry after the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Actually, he's on his way to talk to me right now. Would you care to join us?" he asked.

"Of course," Danielle said.

"But Danielle, you must not interfere. I feel there are things Harry is not ready to know," Dumbledore said in a warning tone. Danielle frowned.

"And if he finds this all out later on, he's going to resent you for keeping these things from him. You know I'm right!"

"I will tell him, when he is ready!" Dumbledore said in a surprisingly testy tone of voice.

"When's that, when he's awaiting the arrival of his first grandchild?" Danielle snapped.

"Severus is such a bad influence on you," Dumbledore sighed. Danielle scowled, a very Severus like expression. She didn't think Severus was a bad influence at all. And besides, she felt she had changed him far more than he had changed her. But before she could say anything more, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Dumbledore called, and Harry entered. He looked extremely nervous as he took a seat next to Danielle, who smiled encouragingly at him.

"I hope you don't mind, Professor Katz is sitting in with us, as she knows all about our little adventure yesterday," Dumbledore said politely.

"Not at all," Harry said and Danielle smiled encouragingly at him. "Professor, I was wondering…."

"About your ability to speak Parseltongue?" asked Dumbledore. Harry nodded. "My boy, you can speak to snakes because Voldemort can. If I am not mistaken, the night when he attacked you when you were a baby, he accidentally transferred some of his powers to you."

Danielle frowned. Dumbledore was again dancing around the fact that a piece of Voldemort's soul was living inside Harry, the last Horcrux. She knew he would not tell Harry all the things he needed to, but there was nothing she could do. She would not directly defy Dumbledore when it came to this, even though he was completely wrong in her opinion.

"His powers?" Harry gasped. "Then…then the Sorting Hat was right. I do belong in Slytherin."

"Oh Harry, the Sorting Hat often has a hard time deciding what house a person belongs in," Danielle told him in her most reassuring manner. "It almost put me in Gryffindor rather than Ravenclaw, and as Professor Snape frequently likes to tell me, it was probably mistaken in the end."

"The Hat considered me for both Ravenclaw and Slytherin," Dumbledore interjected. Harry's eyes widened at this. Dumbledore? In Slytherin? Impossible! "And do you know why the Sorting Hat finally placed you in Gryffindor?"

"Because I asked it to," Harry said in a miserable voice.

"Exactly, Harry! It is not our abilities that show what we truly are. It is our choices," Dumbledore told him. "And if you need further proof, look at this," he said as he handed Harry the Sword of Gryffindor. Having been cleansed of the blood and venom, Harry was now able to read the name of Godric Gryffindor etched upon the sword.

"Only a true Gryffindor could pull a sword like that out of a hat," Danielle said with a smile. Harry looked relieved, and laid the Sword back on Dumbledore's desk. He looked like he was about to say something more, when the door to Dumbledore's office flew open. In strode Lucius Malfoy, followed by a tiny, beaten down House Elf that Danielle knew must be Dobby.

"I was summoned here for what purpose, Headmaster?" Lucius snarled as he made his way to the desk. Dumbledore met his eyes with a steely gaze and tossed the Diary onto his desk. Lucius paled slightly, but kept his composure.

"An old diary that once belonged to your former master, Voldemort," Dumbledore said, causing Lucius to cringe involuntarily.

"And this has to do with me how?" he asked snidely.

"Professor Katz witnessed you placing this on Ginny Weasley's person in Flourish and Blotts last August. Luckily, she had the presence of mind to intercept this object and bring it to my attention. With the help of Mr. Potter here, we finally destroyed it yesterday. And today I invited you here to tell you that you are being formally removed from the school's Board of Governors," Dumbledore told him.

"You have no right to take such action," seethed Lucius. "All you have is the word of a Squib that it was I who placed the object on the child."

"The word of on my most trusted teachers, who may be a Squib, but it quite the talented gunslinger," Dumbledore said, the twinkle returning to his blue eyes as he complimented Danielle on her skill. Lucius turned on Harry.

"And what was your role in all this?" he spat.

"Harry was the one to destroy the Diary and helped kill the basilisk that lived in the Chamber of Secrets," Danielle told him pleasantly, as if she were discussing the weather.

"Let us hope that Mr. Potter will always be around to save the day," Lucius said drily.

"Don't worry. I will be," Harry told the older man, his green eyes surprisingly steely for such a young man. Danielle smiled, proud of Harry. Even if she limited his adventures a bit this year, he was still Harry, and he could be counted upon to save them all in the end.

At this, Lucius turned and kicked Dobby, sending the poor elf sprawling. The two left the audience, and Harry looked troubled. He then turned to Dumbledore and asked for the Diary, which Dumbledore happily gave him. Harry dashed from the room to free Dobby.

"Albus, a quick question. What have you done with the Ring?"

Dumbledore smiled and opened a drawer in his desk. He removed the Ring. It had been cracked precisely up the line on it that represented the Elder Wand. Danielle sighed with relief. They were now actually down three Horcruxes instead of the one they would have been in the books.

"And if you'll excuse me, Albus, but I want to see the look on Lucius' face when he realizes Harry has tricked him into freeing Dobby," she said rising from her chair. She ran out of the office, down the corridors, until she caught sight of Harry handing Lucius the Dairy in the Entrance Hall. As she expected, a disgusted Lucius tossed Harry's sock aside, which was caught by Dobby.

"Master has given Dobby clothes! Dobby is free!" the Elf shouted with glee.

And Lucius' face was everything Danielle hoped it would be. Contorted with rage, shock, and frustration. Of course, he did try to attack Harry, but Dobby finally rescued Harry properly without causing Harry any harm. The same could not be said for Lucius, who actually needed his fancy snake headed cane to help him limp out the door. Harry left after extracting a promise from Dobby to not attempt to save him. This was Danielle's cue.

"Hello, Dobby," she said as she knelt down next to him. He looked up her with a nervous expression on his face. "I'm Professor Katz, I teach Muggle Studies here at Hogwarts."

"Yes, my former Master spoke of you," he said softly.

"Oh, and what did he say?" Danielle asked, mildly surprised.

"Nothing you would want to hear. Terrible things, terrible…" He stopped and began beating his head against the floor, but Danielle knew what to expect and grabbed him, lifting him up so she was looking him in the eye.

"I'll put you down, but you have to promise to not hurt yourself. Okay?"

"Okay," Dobby said woozily. Danielle set him down gently.

"I hear that you no longer have a master, that you're now a free elf."

"Yes. A free elf," Dobby said, obviously liking the sound of that.

"Well, even though you're free, I am assuming you would like to work. Maybe for pay?" Danielle asked.

"Pay?" Dobby said as if he'd never heard the concept before. But he quickly adapted to this new state of affairs. "Yes, Dobby would like to get paid for his work."

"Then I would like to suggest that we return to the Headmaster's office and ask him for a position for you. I am sure he would be happy to hire you to work here with the other House Elves, but for pay," Danielle told him.

Dobby looked amazed by this, but nodded and they returned to Dumbledore's office. The Headmaster was happy to offer the House Elf a job. Originally, Dumbledore offered Dobby ten Galleons a week and weekends off, but Dobby bargained him down to a Galleon a week and one day a month off. Danielle couldn't help but hide her giggles behind her hand as the two of them drove a hard bargain. At last, she and Dumbledore watched a happy Dobby head down to the kitchens.

"I had better get going, I have exams to revise for the upcoming week," she told Dumbledore.

"Yes, since we prevented the attacks this year, I'm afraid we have to go through with exams as we normally would," he told her, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

"But please, we have to be more honest with Harry next year. This is going to get out of hand, and he is going to stop trusting you eventually if you don't show him some trust as well," Danielle said. Before Dumbledore could answer, she had slipped out the door.

As she walked to her office, Danielle couldn't help but laugh. Of course the Sorting Hat would consider the Headmaster for Slytherin. He certainly had the cunning and ambition to belong there. But like Harry, he probably made the choice to be a Gryffindor. She grinned, imagining what Severus would say if he knew that. But for Dumbledore's sake, she'd keep that fact to herself, or he'd never hear the end of it from his Potions Master.

AN: I'm Free is likely Dobby's personal theme song. I wouldn't be surprised if he blasted it in the kitchens and annoyed all the other Hogwarts House Elfs with it! A perfect song for this character, no? So there is one more Chamber of Secrets chapter left, before I start into The Prisoner of Azkaban. I am quite excited, as I have some interesting twists to POA, as well as some new ups and downs for our favorite protagonists, Danielle and Severus! Be prepared, the next chapter is a shocker! And please, review this one! It encourages more writing from me.


	35. Me and a Gun

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Me and a Gun by Tori Amos. This chapter is quite graphic, and if you are uncomfortable with violence and sexual assault, please skip to the next chapter.

June 4, 1993

Danielle tossed a stack of completed exams onto her desk. It might have been nice for Dumbledore to cancel the exams this year. She had been working so hard lately, what with writing exams, grading, and a visit to the Chamber of the Secrets, and she could really use a vacation. Plus, she knew that this weekend she would have to sit down with Severus, Dumbledore, and Poppy to set out their plans for the upcoming year, where the events of Prisoner of Azkaban would take place. Personally, since Sirius was not actually trying to kill Harry, she felt very little should be done to alter the events, as they were important building blocks for what was to come afterwards. But she'd have to see what the others had to say.

Still, summer was taunting Danielle. She wanted to relax, sit in the sun, and read books. She wanted to buy a bathing suit and swim somewhere, possibly the Black Lake, although the actual ocean sounded tempting too, cold as it probably was. Most of all, she wanted to discuss an idea she had been having lately, about possibly finding someplace else to stay this summer. She wanted to maybe find a flat somewhere else and truly have her own space.

At least it was Friday. She'd have two days to sleep in a little, catch up on her grading, and relax. Danielle settled in and graded her tests. Luckily, most of her students had done quite well. Grading was actually sort of nice when a majority of the grades were good. However, there were always a few who did not do so well. She was currently grading Newton's exam from her fifth year O.W.L. class. Sadly, she would not be able to allow Newton to move on with her N.E.W.T. class, it appeared he had sat through her class for the past two years and learned nothing. He was a student Severus often called a dunderhead, and sadly, Danielle had to agree. Newton appeared be using a vast majority of his brain cells to walk upright and breathe at the same time.

She was so intent on correcting Newton's many mistakes, that she was only mildly distracted by the knocking on the door.

"Come in," she called irritably, hoping whoever it was had a damn good reason for interrupting her when she was almost done with her grading for the night. The door opened to reveal the grinning, foolish face of Gilderoy Lockhart.

"What do you want?" she said, not bothering to hide her annoyance. Lockhart came up next to her, leaning way too far into her personal space.

"Darling Danielle, you shouldn't be working yourself so hard. Leave this behind and join me for a nightcap?" he asked in what he was sure to think was an ingratiating manner, but only further irritated Danielle.

"Look, I'm almost done for the night, and I would like to finish before I turn in," she told him, returning her eyes to Newton's exam paper.

"Come now, leave it for tomorrow and join me in my quarters," he whispered, his breath hot against her neck, making her skin crawl.

"Don't you have exams of your own to exam?" she asked irritably.

"Yes, but I'm not bothering," he told her.

"Not bothering? Why the hell not?" she asked, surprised at his irresponsibility.

"I spoke with Dumbledore earlier this week, and he told me he would not be asking me back for next year, so I figure, if he doesn't want me to return, he can grade his own exams," Lockhart told her in a rather bitter tone, very different than his usual one. Danielle looked at him, not surprised by this news, as Dumbledore had never planned on asking Lockhart back and needed to be rid of him so Remus Lupin could take the job next year, but she was surprised at Lockhart's honesty.

"Well…that's a shame," she said, feeling no need to add insult to injury, how deserved it was. "Although, that's not very professional, refusing to grade your exams like that."

"Bugger the exams. Did you hear what I'm saying? I won't be here next year!" he shouted.

"Yes, I'm not deaf, so I heard you," she said coolly, returning to her grading.

"So I'll be leaving next week. Meaning this is your last chance to ride the Gilderoy Lockhart Love Train," he told her in his "seductive voice," which vaguely reminded Danielle of Mickey Mouse.

"Sorry, Gilderoy. That's one train ride I'll have to pass on," she said as she marked yet another answer of Newton's wrong.

"Danielle, don't be foolish. You have no idea what I'm offering you," he said.

"I think I do. And I'm not interested," she answered without looking up.

"Is it because of _him_?" he asked her in a rather nasty tone.

"Of whom are you speaking?" she asked.

"Snape," he said as if Severus' surname was a horribly dirty word.

"No. Severus is a friend, nothing more. But that doesn't change my answer," she answered, dipping her quill for more red ink.

"Come off it! There's something going on there!"

"Yes. It's called friendship. Severus is a very good friend," she said, wishing he would just leave her the hell alone. She felt a dull throbbing behind her temples, and wished he'd let her be.

"Then you haven't fucked him?" he asked, shocking Danielle as in the whole time she had known Lockhart, she had never heard him use profanities. That was more her M.O.

"That's none of your goddamned business!" she told him in her coldest voice.

"Than why not go for a round between the sheets with me?"

"Because I made a rule when I arrived in England. No more sleeping with idiots," she snapped at him, completely losing her temper and turning to face him. Lockhart looked shocked. Then, his face changed and a rather twisted smile spread across his face.

"I wouldn't say things like that if I were you," he warned her.

"Why not? It's the truth," Danielle answered him.

To her surprise, he waved his wand and cast a Full Body Bind Curse. Danielle found herself frozen. She couldn't move, couldn't blink, couldn't talk. Most importantly, she couldn't fight back.

"You may have a lovely mouth, but I am not so fond of the words that come out of it," Lockhart quipped. He then shoved all the papers and other items off Danielle's desk. He then awkwardly pulled Danielle out of her chair and hoisted her onto her desk. He cast an Incarcerous spell, which resulted in tight binds wrapping themselves around Danielle's wrists and ankles. Finally, he canceled the spell.

"Untie me, you fucking bastard," she snarled as she fought against the bonds.

"Like hell. I've been waiting for the chance to spread your legs and see if exactly what you're hiding from me all this time," he sneered.

"You won't get away with this," Danielle hissed, trying to hide the panic that was growing inside her.

"My dear, I already have," he told her, causing Danielle's blood to run cold.

"H-h-how?" she stuttered, humiliated that she was stuttering like Quirrell from her fear.

"You were right earlier in the year when you called me a phony. I never did any of the things in my books. Other witches and wizards did, and I got them to talk about it to me."

"You modified their memories!" she gasped, understanding dawning on her.

"Yes. And if a woman is…uncooperative, I can use them on her as well," he said, a sick glow in his eyes making Danielle shudder.

"But there are plenty of women who are willing," she argued.

"Yes, but it's the ones who put up a fight that are the most fun. I've been waiting for this for a long time, ever since I first saw you. "

And with that, he used his wand to slice Danielle's red button down blouse open, revealing her red lacy bra.

"I see you came prepared," he said with a nasty laugh. He lowered the cup of her bra and proceeded to slobber all over Danielle's breast, while she tried to wriggle out of his grasp. He grabbed her hips to hold her still. So Danielle did the only thing she could. She head butt him, banging her head directly into Lockhart's nose. He yelped and jumped back grabbing his nose.

"You bitch! I think you broke my nose!"

"Good!" Danielle shouted. "And when I get out of these ropes, it won't be the last thing on you I break!"

"Not if I wipe every memory you've ever had from you mind! But I'll wait until I've finished with you, so I can make sure you enjoy every moment of it."

Lockhart then began unbuttoning his pants, and despite her mocking words, Danielle really started to panic. She had never thought she would be a rape victim, she had always made a point to be careful and pay attention to her surroundings, had never gotten into a car with a man she didn't really know, and in general, she had just never believed it could happen to her. But she should have known better, it could happen to anyone.

And as Lockhart began to stroke his rapidly hardening penis, she knew that worse than the physical rape would be the mental on, where he took away her memories. Although this night would be something she would gladly forget, what if he erased her knowledge of the Harry Potter books? Or worse, what if he accidentally erased her memories of home? She'd never even be able to see the faces of her parents in her mind again. Her life as she'd known it would be over. She began to scream at the top of lungs. Lockhart slapped her across the face.

"Do you really think I'd be so foolish as to not cast a Silencing Charm when I came in here? Scream all you want, whore, no one but me will hear you."

And with that, he climbed on top of her, his sweaty hands wandering all over her body, squeezing her breasts and roaming like overgrown spiders across her belly and legs. He ripped her underwear in two then stuck a finger inside her with no warning, hurting her and making her scream as wasn't aroused and not the least bit wet.

"Contrary, aren't you, not getting wet for me when it would make this whole thing easier for you? Well, I can fix that," he said spitting on her hand and rubbing his saliva across her labia and forcing it inside her.

And with that, he climbed higher up her body, positioning himself to enter. Danielle was beyond thinking, beyond reason, beyond anything but the all encompassing fear that she was drowning. She screamed louder than ever and tried to thrash and wiggle to prevent him from entering her, but Lockhart was too heavy for her to toss off. She felt the tip of his penis pressing against her entrance, and she tried to pull her thighs together to prevent him from sliding himself into her. Lockhart grew angry and used his hands to force her legs open.

"Be prepared for the best lay you'll ever have," he crooned.

"I beg to differ," a deep voice said from behind him. Lockhart turned to look over his shoulder, when a flash of red light and Lockhart was blasted off of her. Danielle lifted her head to see Severus standing in the doorway, looking more furious than she could ever remember seeing him. He came over to her and released her bond with a wave of his wand. He then offered a hand to her which she took, pulling her upright. He removed his long black robe and wrapped it around her, covering her nakedness. Only then did he meet her eyes, and the fury switched instantly to a stricken look.

"Did he…?" he asked, unable to continue. Danielle shook her head.

"If you'd been a minute later, he'd have…" she said, also unable to continue.

"And I will once I've dispatched this uninvited guest," Lockhart called from behind them, causing Severus to gracefully spin and throw a Stunner at Lockhart, who managed to dodge it. Severus' face regained its formerly fierce expression and he started hurling jinx after jinx at Lockhart, who was ducking behind a table he had over turned, attempting to throw some of his own all of which Severus Shielded or blocked. Danielle cowered behind her desk, watching fearfully.

Severus kept coming closer and closer to Lockhart. Once he was right above him, he cast another Expelliarmus, disarming Lockhart. He grabbed Lockhart's wand as it flew through the air, stowing it and his own in the pocket of his frock coat. He then reached down and hauled Lockhart to his feet, causing Lockhart to make a squealing, frightened sound.

"What are you going to do to me?" Lockhart whimpered. Severus answered by punching Lockhart in the face with everything he had. He then dropped Lockhart to the floor and proceeded to beat the shit out of Lockhart. Between punches, Danielle heard Severus' grunts.

"No…means…no…you bastard!" Lockhart's face was a bloody pulp, and Danielle began to fear that Severus would accidentally kill him. She leapt off her desk and pulled Severus off of Lockhart.

"Severus, no! He's not worth it!" she shouted. Severus allowed himself to be dragged off of Lockhart. He looked wild and was breathing heavily. Slowly, he seemed to calm.

"You're right. But we need to go to Dumbledore and tell him what this scum tried to do," he said in a steely voice.

"Alright," Danielle said softly, humiliated at the prospect of sharing her experience with anyone else. Severus saw this, and frowned at her.

"He deserves to be locked up, and we have to report him," he told her.

"I know," she said, when something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Lockhart was reaching for his wand, which must have fallen out of Severus' coat.

"Severus, look out!" she screamed.

"Obliviate!" Lockhart called, but Severus moved like a panther, spinning and casting the most powerful Shield Charm he was capable of, causing Lockhart's own spell to rebound upon him. Lockhart flew into Danielle's bookcases and fell to the floor. Cautiously, Severus approached him. Lockhart's eyes fluttered open and he looked at Severus.

"Hello. Who are you?" he asked sounding very confused. Severus glared at him, then punched him one last time, knocking Lockhart out.

"His…his memory?" Danielle asked.

"His spell rebounded from my Shield Charm. He erased his own memory," Severus explained. He then turned to Danielle. "Can you walk?" he asked her. Danielle nodded, but as she tried to take a few steps towards him, she stumbled shakily. Severus responded by scooping her up in his arms.

"This isn't necessary," she protested weakly.

"Just let me take care of you," she said in that rich, soothing voice of his. Danielle looked into his dark eyes, and nodded. She laid her head against his chest and allowed him to carry her in his arms all the way to the Hospital Wing.

"Poppy," he called, and Poppy came running out, tying her dressing gown over her nightgown.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Lockhart attacked her," Severus growled, the vibration in his chest tickling Danielle's cheek. He laid her gently in a hospital bed. Poppy came over and began waving her wand, running magical tests.

"Did he…?" she asked, but Severus shook his head.

"Watch over her. I'll be back shortly," he told her, leaving the room with his dark garments billowing about him. Poppy continued her tests, and asked questions which Danielle attempted to answer as best she could.

Soon, Severus returned, floating Lockhart's body in the air ahead of him. Lockhart was still out cold. He canceled the spell, allowing Lockhart to fall to floor like a sack of potatoes. Poppy almost chastised him, until she remembered what that man had almost done to Danielle and she stopped feeling concerned about Lockhart.

Dumbledore arrived shortly after, looking stricken.

"What happened?" he asked.

Danielle managed to tell what happened, how she had been grading exams and Lockhart had arrived and assaulted her. Severus took over from his arrival, describing how he got Lockhart off of Danielle and the battle between them. He finished by explaining how Lockhart's own spell rebounded upon him. Dumbledore looked to Danielle for confirmation of all this several times, and she nodded the affirmative.

"This is quite serious," Dumbledore said. "Illegal memory modification is a crime that can land a wizard in Azkaban, and with your record, this could be a life sentence."

"But he was protecting me," Danielle protested.

"I know. But they say that rape is a crime of he said, she said. And with Professor Lockhart unable to tell his side of the story, this would be especially bad for Severus."

"But I'd testify for him," Danielle continued to argue. "He saved me."

"Sadly, the word of Squibs is not heavily weighted in the Wizengamot," Dumbledore said sadly. "Your word would not be enough to save him."

"So what will we do?" Severus asked evenly.

"We'll leave the whole assault out. I will say that Lockhart was attempting a spell he was unfamiliar with and it backfired. That way, I can protect Severus," Dumbledore said, looking directly at Danielle. Danielle took a deep breath and nodded.

"No!" Severus said. "Lockhart deserves to be tried and punished!"

"Not at the cost of you," Danielle told him. "Besides, without his memory his life as he knew it is over. He's lost everything, and I'm satisfied with that."

"Then if you'll excuse me, I'll get him to St. Mungo's," Dumbledore said, waving his wand and levitating Lockhart. With that, he left. Poppy finished with her tests, and other than being quite shaken up, Danielle was okay. She gave Danielle a vial of Dreamless Sleep Potion, ordering her to take it right before she went to sleep.

"I'm so sorry this had to happen to you," Poppy told Danielle, hugging her.

Severus walked Danielle to her quarters. At the door, Danielle stopped and looked up at him.

"Severus, please stay with me. I don't want to be alone right now," she whispered, looking for all the world like a lost, lonely little girl. Severus nodded and followed her into her quarters.

"Is it okay if I take a shower and get ready for bed?" Danielle asked.

"Of course," he murmured. Danielle took a long time in the shower, turning the heat up as high as she could stand it, and scrubbing until her skin was raw. Then she dried off and changed into a pair of blue striped pajama pants and a light blue tee shirt. She came out to find Severus sipping a cup of tea and petting Claudia. He offered her a cup which she gratefully accepted.

"Danielle, I'm sorry I didn't come sooner," he told her.

"Severus, I'm just relieved you came when you did," she whispered.

"I told you to tell Albus that Lockhart was harassing you. If you had, this would have been nipped in the bud and it never would have gotten to this point," he told her in a manner that was both stern and gentle.

"I know. You were right." And as she said this, tears began to spill down her cheeks. Danielle had been holding the tears in, but once she began she found she couldn't stop. Soon she was sobbing in earnest.

Severus had never been good at dealing with crying women. When Lily had occasionally cried, he had always been on the verge of panic. But he remembered what Danielle did at his mother's funeral, and he wrapped his arms around her. She clung to him and cried into his chest. He did his best to make soft soothing sounds, but he couldn't bring himself to sing to her as she had him. Still, it seemed to help and she quieted a bit, though she continued to cry. After about an hour, her sobs subsided and she start to take deep, calming breathes.

"I should have listened to you, Severus," she whispered.

"Shh…I never thought it would come to this," he told her.

"Still, I feel like this is my fault," she said in a voice that wrenched his heart. He took her face in his hand and made her look up into his eyes.

"Listen to me, you did nothing wrong. You made it clear to him over and over that you had no interest. You in no way encouraged him, and all of this is his fault, not yours."

"I never thought it could happen to me," she whimpered.

"I know. No one does until it happens," he said. He thought for a moment. "When I was eleven, right before I left for Hogwarts, my father attacked my mother. She didn't want him to touch her, but he forced her. He raped her."

"Oh my God," Danielle choked. "You saw?" Severus nodded.

"I tried to stop him, but he was too strong. He broke my arm and finished what he started," he finished, sounding worn and bitter.

"I'm so sorry," Danielle said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm just relieved I got there when I did," he murmured down into her wet hair, which looked black instead of its normal dark brown hair. He planted a soft kiss on top of her head.

"Severus, will you stay with me?" she whispered.

"Danielle…" he began, afraid what she was asking.

"I just don't want to be alone tonight. Just stay so if I wake up, I won't be alone."

"Alright," he sighed. He guided Danielle to her bed. He pulled a chair up next to the bed and sat down in it. He then insisted she take the Dreamless Potion Poppy gave her.

"But you'll stay?" she asked.

"Of course," he promised. So Danielle downed it in one gulp and laid back into her pillows.

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being the best friend I've ever had," she told him, grabbing his hand and holding it tightly. And she didn't let go as she drifted off to sleep. Severus watched her as she slept, her gentle breathing the only sound. He'd never seen Hurricane Danielle so peaceful, and he felt all sort of strange, unfamiliar emotions swirling inside him. He raised their joined hands and kissed hers. But he didn't let go. And when they awoke the next morning, they were still holding hands.

AN: Tori Amos wrote Me and a Gun to deal with her own rape. It was the only song I ever considered for this chapter. Danielle nearly had one of the worst possible things that could ever happen to someone happen to her. She was beyond lucky Severus arrived in time. So Lockhart was far worse than anyone imagined. But I honestly always thought of him as a rapist. What he did to the people he stole his stories from was the mind equivalent of rape, even if they were unable to remember it. So I knew all along that I wanted him to attack Danielle. And please, if anyone of you goes through anything like this, please don't stay silent! Silence allows a rapist to win. There are various rape crisis centers all over the place, so go to one of them.


	36. Movin' Out

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Movin' Out by Billy Joel.

June 1993

The remainder of the term passed without incident. No one was sorry when Lockhart left, least of all Danielle and Severus. Dumbledore's story about a spell gone wrong seemed to stick, and no one even questioned Danielle or Severus in any way. Only the two of them, Poppy, and Dumbledore knew the truth about what really happened that night, and as none of them were speaking about it, it remained that way.

On the last day of the term, immediately after the students had boarded the Hogwarts' Express, Danielle found herself summoned to Dumbledore's office. She expected Poppy and Severus to be there to begin discussing the plans for next year. But as soon as she walked in, Dumbledore began.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Fine," Danielle said shortly, not wanting to talk. She had already poured her heart out to Severus the day after Lockhart attacked her. She didn't feel the need to repeat the process, especially since she had turned into a blubbering mess for a second time in front of Severus. As she hated crying in front of people, she really didn't want to put herself in the position to do so again. But Dumbledore's normally twinkling blue eyes were like lasers burning into her, and she had to look away. She wondered if he was using Legilmency on her, and hoped he wasn't or she might have to rebreak his nose, making him the third man whose nose she had broken since she arrived at Hogwarts.

"Danielle, you just went through a very traumatic experience, and it's only natural to be upset," he started but Danielle shook her head.

"I'm not upset. I'm angry."

"Go on," he urged her. Danielle sighed, knowing there's no way to get out of it, so she continued.

"Lockhart deserves worse than he's getting. I know I agreed to not press charges or anything, but it just makes me so angry that he's not being carted off to Azkaban," she said.

"It's not a perfect answer, but we-"

"- had to protect Severus. I know. And after all he's done for me, I would never do anything that could ruin Severus. But it's just, everywhere I look, I see something that reminds me of what happened, and I just get angry all over again!"

"Danielle, would you like to get away for a while?" Dumbledore asked.

"Get away? To where?" she asked.

"I had been thinking of asking either you or Severus to consider staying in Diagon Alley this summer so that when Harry runs away from his family, he will have someone to watch over him. And since I think it would do you good to be away from this place for a while. Would that interest you?" he asked her. Danielle actually surprised Dumbledore by laughing.

"I had actually been thinking of asking to live off campus this summer. It's just been so crazy lately, I never had a chance to ask," Danielle said feeling relieved. A change of scenery would do her good.

"Then it's settled. I've already made arrangements to rent a flat above Quality Quidditch Supplies. It's completely furnished and all you would need are your clothing and personal items. You can move in tomorrow," he told her.

Danielle practically climbed over the desk to hug the old man, she was so pleased. She thanked him profusely and returned to her quarters to pack. But when she got there, she realized that other than a small knapsack, she had no luggage. She was temporarily stymied until there was a knock on her door. Danielle peered through the peephole (a habit she had developed ever since the Lockhart incident) to see Severus standing there. She smiled and opened the door.

"You said when I finished the first one I should come and get the second one," he said holding up _The Fellowship of the Ring_, the first of the Lord of the Rings books.

"Sure. Did you like it?" she asked as she searched her shelves for _The Two Towers_.

"The Muggle who wrote it got far more wrong than right," he told her snidely. Danielle grinned as she turned to face the wall. If Severus was willing to read the second book, he liked it. He just didn't like to admit that he was enjoying a book written by a Muggle that was about a magical world. How she wished she could somehow show him copies of the actual Harry Potter books, although he'd probably be insulted by his portrayal in most of them. Maybe it's a good thing he'll never see them, she thought.

"Would you like to go for a walk by the lake?" Severus asked her.

"Normally, I'd say yes. But I need to pack," she told him.

"Pack? And pray tell me where you are going?" he asked, looking annoyed that she hadn't told him she was planning on going somewhere.

"Dumbledore asked me to stay the summer at Diagon Alley, so that when Harry runs away someone can watch over him," she explained.

"I still don't see why he has to run away at all. He'd be safer staying put," Severus argued.

"Yes, but you know how bad it is with his family. He needs to get away for at least part of the summer, and since the Weasleys will be in Egypt and Hermione and her family will be in France, there's no place he can go for an official visit," she argued.

"So?" he asked.

"So! Did you not see his uncle beat him up for accidentally doing magic two summers ago? It's not safe for him there!" Danielle shouted.

"It is now," Severus told her with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Danielle asked.

**July 31st 1991**

Severus had watched Harry many times after he and Danielle had tagged along when the Dursleys visited the zoo. He'd witnessed beatings that had brought back many uncomfortable memories of his own childhood. And even if the child being beaten was the demon spawn of James Potter, he would not allow that ignorant ass of a Muggle that was his uncle destroy the child. One Severus Snape type of person was more than enough for the world, he thought to himself.

So Severus came up with a plan. On Harry's birthday, after Hagrid had taken the boy to Diagon Alley, Severus Apparated to the hut the Dursleys were hiding out in. Since the hut wasn't a magical dwelling, he was able to Apparate right into the living room of the hut. When he did so, Petunia screamed, Dudley went over backwards in the chair he was sitting in, and Vernon came running out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his extremely thick waist.

"Now Petunia, is this any way to greet an old friend," he said in his silky dangerous voice.

"You know him?" blustered Vernon, sounding appalled at the idea.

Petunia's eyes narrowed as she studied Severus, then widened in surprise when she realized who he was.

"You're the Snape boy from Spinner's End," she gasped in surprise.

"I see you haven't forgotten me," he said softly.

"How could I possibly forget a freak such like you," Petunia huffed.

"Careful, Petunia. I am not a man who you should wish to anger," Severus said with a nasty smile. His glance fell upon Dudley and the curly pig's tail Hagrid had recently given him. "Is the tail the handiwork of your nephew or the man who was just here?"

"That giant fellow did this to my son," Vernon shouted, turning an ugly shade of purple.

"Then perhaps I should complete the transformation." And with a lazy flick of his wand, Severus turned Dudley into a pig. Petunia screamed and started to cry, throwing her arms around her now truly porcine son. Vernon got right up in Severus' face, jabbing his fat fingers against Severus' outsized nose.

"Listen you, change my son back this instant, or I will break every bone in your body," Vernon shouted. But what he didn't expect was for Severus to grab his hand and skillfully twist his entire arm in such a way that it threatened to break. Vernon fell to his knees and Snape was now standing over him, still clutching Vernon's arm in one hand, and his wand in the other. Petunia screamed and Dudley the pig let out a frightened squeal.

"Listen to me, you obese buffoon, and listen carefully. I am not a man to be crossed. If you ever so much as try to curse me, I shall torture you in ways you cannot even imagine. Do not try my patience!" Severus said in the tone that all of Severus' students knew meant imminent doom. He released a whimpering Vernon Dursley, who fell to the floor. As Vernon lay there quivering, Severus continued.

"I am casting a spell now that will serve as a beacon to me. If you lay hands upon your nephew again, I will know. And then I shall really make my displeasure known. You understand?" he asked, glaring at Vernon. When Vernon didn't answer, Severus grabbed the fat man's jowly cheeks. "You understand?" he asked again, louder this time.

"Yes! Yes! I understand!" Vernon screamed in terror.

"Very good. Understand that your nephew is very important in our world, and we will not stand to see him harmed." And with that, Severus let go of Vernon, who without Severus' support collapsed to the floor.  
>Severus turned and in a billow of inky black robes strode to the door.<p>

"Wait! What about my son?" Petunia screamed in a horribly shrill voice that took Severus back to his childhood in an incredibly unpleasant way. Severus turned and gave Petunia a really alarming smile.

"Since there really is very little difference between your son and a pig, I doubt most people would see the difference. However…" he said as he flicked his wand and Dudley resumed his normal appearance, with even the tail Hagrid had given him gone.

"Remember, I'll be watching. So you let Harry be, and everything will be fine."

Once Severus was through the door, he cast the Beacon Spell. Any time one of his relatives physically harmed Harry, he would know. He also cast another spell preventing all of them from telling Harry about his intervention. He didn't want the boy to form any sort of attachment to him, as he would probably hate James Potter's little doppelganger. However, Severus would never willing allow a child to be beaten the way he had been, so he could feel confident in his actions being correct. With that, he Disapperated.

**June 1993**

"You never told me any of this!" an astonished Danielle told him.

"You never asked," he smirked. Danielle grinned at him.

"I wish I could have been there to see the looks on all of their faces when you were your badass self in front of them," she said with a laugh. Severus cracked a small smile at Danielle's compliment.

"So there really is no reason for Potter to need to get away. His relatives won't hurt him unless they wish to feel my wrath," Severus told her.

"Even so, what you did doesn't prevent them from being as awful to him as possible. I'll bet they're still nasty every chance they get," Danielle told him. "Besides, I really need to get away from here for a while." At this, Severus' face took on a sympathetic expression that was familiar to Danielle, but that a vast majority of the world was unfamiliar with.

"Lockhart?" he asked. She nodded.

"I just need to be somewhere else for a bit, and Diagon Alley is as good a place as any," Danielle said softly.

"I understand. But it will be much quieter this here this summer without you. I might actually catch up on all the work I can never complete with you underfoot," he said in his usual sardonic manner.

"It's not like you won't be seeing me. My flat, as you Brits put it, will be connected to the Floo Network. So I expect you to come over and hang out with me a lot," she insisted.

"When do you move in?" Severus asked her.

"Tomorrow," she answered.

"Tomorrow! That's not giving a lot of warning," he snapped.

"Well excuse me, but I didn't realize that I was supposed to consult you about every little thing happening in my life," she snapped back.

"Moving does not qualify as a little thing," he told her coldly.

"Look, are we going to spend my last day here fighting, or are you going to help me pack and move in?"

Severus sighed. Hurricane Danielle had blown back into town. Nothing he could do but shut up and help her like she asked. So Severus provided her with some empty boxes that Danielle filled with book, CDs, and videos that he then shrank down for easy transport. He also transfigured a sock that had lost its mate into a suitcase so Danielle could pack her clothing. Somehow, she managed to fit everything in, which was amazing because she had acquired a rather extensive wardrobe in the last two years. When Severus asked her why she needed nineteen different pairs of shoes in all colors of the rainbow, Danielle responded by throwing one of said shoes at him. But overall, they made quick work of the packing, and he agreed to accompany her to her new flat to set it up the next day.

They spent the remainder of the afternoon walking around the grounds of Hogwarts. It was a beautiful summer's day, and they said little. But as they walked, Danielle got a distinct impression that Severus really didn't want her to go, but was too proud to tell her so. So Danielle decided to make it clear he was a truly welcomed guest in her new flat.

The next day, Danielle and Severus shared breakfast in her quarters, served by a tearful Lulu. Danielle had to keep promising Lulu she'd be back in the fall, but the tiny elf just wailed and blew her nose loudly. They had to spend a great deal of time calming her down, and Danielle promised to visit. At last, they managed to get a hissing Claudia into her carrier and they Flooed to The Leaky Cauldron. They went to Quality Quidditch Supplies, where the store's owner, Emmett Smithson, happily had Danielle sign a sublease contract and hand her the keys. He led them to the door to the stairs.

"It's a private entrance off the main shop here. Might be a bit busy down there most mornings once the new Firebolt racing brooms arrive. You fly?" Smithson asked.

"No," Danielle told him, wondering if it was even possible for a Muggle to control a broom. Most likely not, so she was better off not trying.

"Pity, it's a wonderful experience," he told her as they went up the stairs. He unlocked the door and allowed her and Severus to look around.

The flat was small. It was two rooms and a bathroom, with shiny hardwood floors and whitewashed walls. Cheery red checked curtains hung on the many windows through which sunlight streamed. The kitchen was against the west wall, and it contained a sink, gas oven, and enchanted ice box, as well as many cupboards. Danielle peeked in them to find plenty of plates, cups, pots, pans, and silverware. The room's main area included a dining table with four chairs, a red sofa facing a large fireplace.

Danielle found a small bathroom with a surprisingly deep tub and a tiny bedroom with the type of four poster bed typical to the wizarding world. There was a small closet and a chest of drawers, as well as a linen closet in the hallway that led to the bedroom. It was small, but bright, clean, and cozy. Danielle told Smithson that she was very pleased. They shook hands and he left her to unpack.

Severus handled placing the books on the empty bookshelf on the north wall of the main room, while Danielle put her clothes away in the bedroom. Claudia, who had been released from her carrier, immediately began exploring her new home, finding all sorts of interesting things to sniff at.

Once they had finished unpacking, Danielle asked Severus where they could find some groceries. So Severus took her to a wizarding grocery store. Danielle bought many necessities, like milk, eggs, and bread, as well as some unusual produce, Wiz-O's Cereal, and plimpeys, little round fish with legs that Danielle was told would make excellent fish and chips with. Severus had to help her carry the huge number of bags back to her flat, where he muttered about there being no way such a tiny girl could eat that much food in just one summer. Danielle chose to ignore him and together they unpacked her groceries.

Once done, it was almost five o'clock. Danielle asked Severus to set the table as she filleted the plimpeys and breaded them with flour, herbs, and an egg wash. She heated cooking oil and fried them, along with some potatoes she had peeled and cut into shape for fries (or as the English called them, chips). Severus Apparated away suddenly, but returned ten minutes later with a six pack of beer.

"Perfect! I knew we forgot something!" Danielle exclaimed.

"We didn't forget, they just don't sell Muggle beer at a wizard's grocery store," he corrected her, putting a Cooling Charm on the beer so it would be ready for them to drink. A few minutes later, they sat down to dinner. Severus took a small bite of his fish, than a bigger one.

"You cook well," he complimented her.

"Thanks. I learned from the best," she told him.

"You're mother?" he asked. She shook her head.

"My father. My mom can't cook to save her life. If my dad didn't know his way around a kitchen, I'd have starved to death years ago," she said with a smile.

Severus washed the dishes after dinner with magic, and since the flat lacked a dishwasher, Danielle decided to invite him over for dinner frequently so he could do the dishes for her. If there was one thing Danielle hated to do, it was hand wash dishes. Then, Danielle pulled out her chess board and challenged Severus to a game, and he beat her with his usual lack of mercy in about twenty minutes.

"Would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow too?" Danielle asked him. "I was thinking of making a really good pasta recipe I know by heart."

"Perhaps, if I am not too tied up with other things," Severus said in that snide way of his that he had when he was displeased with something.

"Like what, reorganizing the potions ingredients into alphabetical order again?" Danielle snorted.

"You do realize I have a great deal of brewing to do over the summer, and not all of my time can be spent hanging about your flat," he said sourly.

"Come on, stop being a pain in the ass and have dinner here! I'll even pick up some ice cream and Florean Fortescue's tomorrow for dessert. Please, Sev?" she wheedled. He stopped cold and stared at her with a furious expression.

"What did you call me?" he asked in his quietest and most terrifying voice.

"I…I called you Sev," Danielle said, realizing she had never shortened his name like that before.

"No one calls me that," he hissed. But Danielle knew better. Once upon a time, Lily Evans had called him Sev. And Danielle doubted that since the day he called Lily a Mudblood, no one had affectionately shortened his name.

"I'm sorry. I won't call you that again," she said.

"Good."

"But you have to admit, your parents saddled you with a mouthful of a name," she told him.

"My mother picked my name," he said coolly.

"I'm not saying there's anything wrong with it. It's just a hard name to spit out sometimes, especially in a hurry," she insisted.

"Well, _I_ don't like nicknames. Besides, you don't have one," he complained.

"Yes I do. I actually have quite a few," Danielle argued.

"Name them," he ordered.

"Fine. My family and close friends sometimes call me Dani, my Dad calls me Sparks, my grandmother used to call me her little Meshugge, my powder puff football team name Buffy, and I've heard you when you refer to me as Hurricane Danielle," she rattled off.

"Fine. Give me a nickname, but not Sev!" he growled angrily.

"At the moment, I'd call you Grumpy, but I won't do that since I'm hoping you'll be in a better mood sometime in the future," Danielle snapped.

"I can leave if you want," Severus said, standing and starting to head for the fireplace.

"For the love of Pete, come back here! I'll just call you Severus, okay?"

"Fine," he said with an annoyed sounding sigh. But he did come back to the sofa and sat down.

"Look, I still want you to come for dinner tomorrow. Please?" she said, her blue eyes looking suddenly sad, and Severus felt as if his stomach were twisting up into itself.

"I'll come," he said.

And it didn't take him long to realize that even though Dani was not living down the hall from him this summer, he still saw her almost every day. He would come in the afternoons or evenings, Dani would cook, and they would do most of the same things they had always done together. So for the short term, Danielle no longer felt the need to nickname him Grumpy.

AN: And so book 3 begins! I wanted to get Danielle away from Hogwarts for just a bit. After all, Harry got to go home (however much home sucks) each summer, so I wanted Danielle to have a chance to have her own place to hang her hat. And after the whole ordeal with Lockhart, a change of scenery would do her good. And since Harry will be in Diagon Alley later that summer, it's as good a place as any for her to live for the summer.

And a certain reader of mine, kehlencrow, pointed out that I allowed Harry to be beaten to a pulp, with Sev and Dani both watching, and neither of them did anything about it. So I needed to fix this, and why not let Sev do it and be awesome! I wish I could have found a place for it sooner, but the story didn't work out that way.

Finally, I wanted to make sure that although Sev is far nicer than he used to be, he can still be a bit of a dickhead like Dani called him the first night she met him. But he reacts the worst when something bothers or upsets him, like Dani moving out.

Finally, Billy Joel is my favorite singer/ songwriter. I've seen him in concert a couple of times, and he is an amazing performer. This is second song featured in my works. It's not a perfect thematic fit, but I've always loved Movin Out. Great song. I wish he'd record some new, non-classical material again. I think the world is overdue a new Billy Joel album. Please, please, please review!


	37. Sing Sing Sing with a Swing

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Sing Sing Sing (with a Swing) by Benny Goodman.

June - July 1993

Once Severus got used to the idea of Danielle "living off campus," as she liked to put it, things smoothed out between them. There were even certain advantages. For one, Danielle was a terrific cook. Although the House Elves of Hogwarts served superb food, there was something to be said about a meal cooked just for him and Danielle. She quickly figured which dishes Severus enjoyed the most, and served them frequently, as well as having caramel swirl ice cream from Florean Fortescue's , cold beer, and Fire Whiskey on hand. She sort of catered to his tastes in a way the Hogwarts House Elves just couldn't, and he enjoyed her sort of spoiling him. He enjoyed quiet evenings at her place with Claudia sitting between them, being pet by both of them.

Severus avoided going out in Diagon Alley with her though. Dumbledore had warned them both that their friendship should remain hidden from the eyes of Voldemort's allies. So they were confined to Danielle's apartment. Which was fine with him. Danielle would get them food, movie rentals, library books, and other things they needed, or he would pick them up before coming there. The only thing they missed were the long walks they used to take, and Danielle would occasionally return to Hogwarts just for a nice long walk with Severus.

She also had to return for meetings with Dumbledore and Poppy, which would usually be followed by a card game, usually with Hagrid joining in as well. Dumbledore had hoped Hagrid would be a worse card player than he was, but Hagrid turned out to be a canny gambler who, if they played for serious money, would have their shirts. Danielle soon knew better than to let Hagrid bluff her at cards, but Dumbledore, for all his brilliance and skill elsewhere, might be the worst card player known to humanity.

The meetings about the plans for the upcoming school year were particularly dull this year. Although Severus hated Sirius Black with the fire of a thousand suns burning, even he had to admit that Black would never harm Harry. Most importantly, if anything deviated too much from the book, it could result in Voldemort returning to his body either sooner or later than in the original book, which would interfere with Danielle's ability to help them. So in the interest of preserving the time line, they would interfere very little this year. Like Harry's first year, they would mainly be observers who would prevent anything from deviating and going wrong.

One thing that galled Danielle was that she would not be allowed to participate in any way on the night that Sirius and Harry finally encounter each other and Wormtail escapes to assist Voldemort. This was due to the fact that as a Muggle, Danielle would not be able to see, let alone protect herself from the Dementors. And although this pissed her off, Danielle reluctantly agreed that they had a point. If you can't see something, it is rather difficult to protect yourself from said thing.

Secretly, Severus was relieved. Although Danielle had proven herself against the basilisk down in the Chamber of Secrets, Lockhart had proven just how vulnerable she could be. He hated the idea of her putting herself in danger yet again. As far as he was concerned, letting the chips fall as they may, so to speak, was the best way to keep her safe for once.

Once again, July brought Danielle's birthday. Since she was obviously quite fond of big birthday parties, Severus asked her if she planned on having another large celebration. And although his grimace of disgust told Danielle exactly what he thought of attending such a party, he didn't fight her on it this year. He asked her what the plan was, and whether he should dress in Muggle or wizards clothes, which made Danielle happy.

Danielle had not spent a lot of time in Muggle London this summer, other than trips to the library and the video rental place. So she decided that another Muggle style birthday was exactly what the doctor ordered. A little research, and she came up with a great idea.

So on July 10th, Danielle awoke to the sounds of shoppers in Diagon Alley. She took a nice long bath, using some of the nice scented bath oils that Poppy had given her last year. She kind of hoped that Poppy would replenish them this year, but gift receivers cannot be choosers. Then she walked down to Gringott's and withdrew some Muggle money. Danielle had a bit of trouble sometimes with British currency, but she thought she was finally getting the hang of it. She had to be better than Arthur Weasley, she thought.

After this, Danielle went to the Leaky Cauldron and had to wait a few minutes for a wizard to go through so she could enter Muggle London, not having a wand and all. Once in London, first she treated herself to a nice breakfast, with pancakes and bacon. Then she made her way to a salon she had been using for regular haircuts. She treated herself to a cut and a mani-pedi, which she hadn't had since before she arrived at Hogwarts. Finally, she asked for them to style her hair in a curled updo that mimicked a 1920s bob style.

She returned to her flat in Diagon Alley and spent the remainder of the afternoon reading a new book she borrowed from the library the other day. She had never read _Like Water for Chocolate_, though a teacher she had been friendly with in Los Angeles had recommended it. Danielle had been on the waitlist for it at the library and it had finally come in. It was a sad, romantic tale with a Mexican recipe that headed each chapter. Danielle only stopped reading to copy down each recipe to try later, hopefully on Severus who was learning to tolerate spicy food.

At last, Danielle set aside her book and dressed for the evening. Earlier in the week, she had found an amazing dress at a little boutique. It was black silk with short sleeve, and a square neckline that showed off her delicate collar bone. Around her hips there was elaborate accent beading that turned into a short, fringed skirt. There was also beading edging the neckline and the sleeves. She had matching black t strap shoes, a silver cuff bracelet, and small silver earrings. She did her makeup, emphasizing her eyes and only using a little gloss on her lips.

A knock on the door interrupted her as she sprayed on her favorite perfume. Danielle got the door, and it was all the staff who had stayed at Hogwarts, plus Pomona who had walked up to the castle from Hogsmeade. Everyone was wearing the same outfits from last year, though since it was unusually warm this summer, Severus had opted to leave the sweater behind and only wear the white button down shirt. Danielle had to admit, it was nice to see him in a color other than black, and he looked every bit as amazing as last year.

Severus, meanwhile, thought Danielle looked amazing. He'd never seen her hair like that, and it was actually really flattering on her. The skirt was quite short, and he had to force himself to tear his eyes away from those amazingly long legs, especially since Danielle was so petite. The dress made her look so slender and delicate, yet hinted at the glorious curved hidden underneath it's streamlined shape. And the eye makeup made those startlingly blue eyes stand out even more.

Soon, the other teachers arrived. This year, the crowd included Dumbledore the Deadhead, Minerva in her plaid glory, Hagrid in his usual clothing, Filus, who had thankfully traded the serape and sombrero for a pinstripe suit, bowler hat, and spats, Pomona in her overalls, Rolanda in a tracksuit that made Danielle think of the Sue Sylvester character from _Glee, _Septima in an amazingly chic burnt orange dress, and Bathsheba in a nice sand colored pantsuit. Danielle grinned at the picture they made, and they headed out for Muggle London.

Danielle led them to a club only four streets over from The Leaky Cauldron. It was called The Speakeasy, and it was a restaurant and jazz club. They went to the restaurant section of the building, where Danielle had made a reservation for their party. The food was a bit fancier than last year, but far less confusing for her colleagues than Mexican. The food was excellent, and the conversation enjoyable as they relaxed.

A delicious looking slice of chocolate cake with a candle burning in it was placed in front of Danielle. Everyone sang her Happy Birthday, but when Danielle blew the candle out, it relit. Danielle tried again, and once again the candle relit itself. Danielle frowned, until she noticed Severus stifling a laugh with his hand under the table. She glanced underneath to see his wand aimed at her cake.

"Severus!" she said sharply, and he couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing at her. The entirety of the Hogwarts staff was floored. Severus? Playing a joke and laughing aloud? Where the hell had their dour Potions Master gone?

"Now I've seen everything," Rolanda muttered to Septima, who then asked Rolanda for the ten Knuts she owed her. For the two ladies had taken a bet on how good Severus looked in his Muggle clothing, and Rolanda had to admit that, yes, the Potions Master was indeed sex on a wand. She gladly passed the Knuts to Septima and plotted to walk behind Severus to get a better view of that incredibly nice ass of his.

Once Severus calmed down and promised to stop using silent Incindios on her candles, Danielle was finally able to blow out her candle. Then the gifts appeared from almost out of nowhere. Danielle was almost embarrassed by the generosity of her co-workers and friends. But her favorite gift was from Severus. It was a silver choker length necklace designed to look like roses. It was so delicate and pretty, and the women were all impressed, and everyone was impressed that Severus of all people picked something like that out. Danielle loved it so much, she put it on right then and there, pleasing Severus greatly as he had been extremely unsure if she would like it or not. He thought so, but he also worried she might take it the wrong way, as it might be a gift more appropriate for a man to give to a significant other. He had dithered for over an hour before he finally got disgusted with himself and bought it. He had a feeling it was something Danielle would like, and he was pleased to know he was right.

After the bill was taken care of, they moved over to the jazz club portion of the building. The room was done up in Art Deco style, with lots of silver, black, green, and pink. It was a very elegant room, and the styling made Danielle think of the Rainbow Room in New York, which she had visited on a trip with Mark prior to their breakup. They took tables near the stage, and the band soon arrived.

The reason Danielle had picked this place was for the music. The band played jazz all night, featuring everything from early innovators like Scott Joplin to John Coltrane and Miles Davis style free jazz, as well as everything in-between. They ordered a round of drinks and soon they were all enjoying some amazing music.

The club also had a dance floor. Couples took to the floor, and some of them were pretty good dancers. Dumbledore led Minerva to the floor for a foxtrot to "April in Paris" by Count Basie, and Danielle smiled seeing her friends enjoy themselves. Much to Septima's surprise, a nice looking gentleman asked her to dance, and soon she was up on the floor. Hagrid noticed Danielle's foot tapping along to the music, and Severus glancing over her. He hoped Severus wouldn't be a fool and would ask her to dance.

"Excuse me, would you like to dance?" a voice behind Danielle said. Danielle turned to see a very attractive guy, tall with reddish brown curly hair and sparkling blue eyes. He wore a very well cut suit, and he had a big smile.

"Sure, why not?" Danielle said with a smile. If this guy got too handsy, she knew her friends would come to the rescue. And if truth, she had been dying to dance. She got up, not noticing the stricken expression that flickered across Severus' face, which he quickly hid behind his usual mask of cool indifference.

"Ya shoulda asked 'er firs', " Hagrid whispered to Severus.

"Asked her what?" Severus asked in a bored tone.

"Ta dance!" Hagrid told him.

"I don't dance," Severus snapped at him, very much his old self.

"Fortge' it," grumbled Hagrid, turning to watch Danielle.

As Danielle and her dance partner, whose name was Patrick, took the floor, the music changed to swing style music, with the band playing "Sing Sing Sing."

"Do you know how to swing dance?" Danielle asked him.

"Of course. You?" Patrick asked her.

"Yeah. See if you can keep up," she said as she took position in front of him.

The teachers were all watching Danielle. None of them knew Danielle was a good dancer. All through her life she took lessons of some sort, including ballet, jazz, tap, modern, and ballroom. She'd enjoyed it, even though her teachers made it clear she was not cut out to become a professional. She just did it for the joy of it. And overall, she was better than average, especially at swing.

Danielle had worried that not really dancing for two years would leave her rusty, but the steps were familiar and she was lucky enough to have a partner who danced in the lindy hop style Swing Danielle was most comfortable doing. Patrick was a good leader, and soon he and Danielle were trying complicated spins, and even a few simple lifts that were mindful of the fact that Danielle was wearing an awfully short dress. They were one of the best pairs on the floor.

The Hogwarts staff was quite astounded. Danielle had never revealed her dancing prowess, and few of them had ever seen anything quite like what she and Patrick were doing. Severus, in particular, was amazed. Although initially unhappy to see her dancing with a stranger, he enjoyed watching her shimmy and shake her hips. For the first time ever in his life, he wished he knew how to dance so he could join her. She looked so happy and free, and it was one of the most glorious sights he had ever seen.

When the song ended, Danielle felt like she had just returned from a trip to yet another universe. She would often lose track of everything but her partner, the music, and the steps, was a bit surprised to find that the song was over, and smiled a little sheepishly. She glanced at her colleagues, and they were amongst the most enthusiastic applause, aimed specifically at her. Her eyes sought out and met Severus', and he offered her a slight smile as if to say, "Not bad, not bad at all." Knowing how getting praise out of him was like getting blood from a stone, Danielle felt quite proud of herself.

The band switched to "Begin the Beginuine," a slower song, and they switched to a smooth foxtrot similar to what Dumbledore and Minerva did, although with a little more flare in their spins. And watching them chat as they danced, Severus felt the emotion that he realized was jealousy bubble up inside his chest again. Not wanting to watch this anymore, he fled to the bar for another drink.

Danielle was having a good time, but she quickly figured Patrick was cute, but not her type. He seemed sweet, but kind of an airhead, as he had no idea where Virginia was, or who the music playing was written by. Good as a dance partner, but sorely lacking as a romantic partner in her opinion. And although she hadn't had so much as a date since she broke up with Mark, she wasn't even remotely tempted. And after four more dances, she thanked him and made to return to her friends.

"Can I have your number?" Patrick asked with a hopeful expression in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm seeing someone," Danielle lied, not needing to crush him because he wasn't very smart. He was a nice seeming guy, after all.

"Oh, is he here?" asked Patrick, casting a dubious look at Dumbledore, Flitwick, and Hagrid over at Danielle's table.

"That's him, coming back from the bar," Danielle said as she saw Severus coming in holding a beer.

"Oh," Patrick said, clearly disappointed. "How come he hasn't danced with you?"

"He's just had back surgery, so the doctor said no dancing. I'm looking forward to him getting better so we can dance again," Danielle improvised wildly, although she couldn't really imagine Severus dancing. But she decided she didn't need another Lockhart situation, and better to get off the hook early. So Patrick offered her a business card from his office (he was a stockbroker) and told her if things didn't work out, to give him a call.

The other teachers spent the rest of the night teasing Danielle about her handsome dance partner, and Danielle had to admit he was cute but sort of dim, and not really her type. Severus was relieved to hear that, remembering how Danielle had told him she liked intelligent men. Not to mention she had scooted her chair particularly close to him, was slightly more touchy feely with him than usual, but in a good way. He blamed it on the large amount of alcohol she was consuming, but he wasn't exactly complaining.

At one point he noticed Patrick looking sadly at him and Danielle, and he smirked at the young man, leaning in to whisper intimately into Danielle's ear. The other man looked away as if he couldn't bear to watch. Severus felt oddly triumphant, although he didn't really know why. It's not like he was Danielle's boyfriend or anything like that. And he had to admit, as attractive as she was, they were better off as friends.

The entire staff remained until the club closed at two in the morning. Most of the teachers made for the alley to Apparate directly to their homes, but Severus offered to walk Danielle home. As Minerva was the last to Apparate, she smirked as she watched her younger colleagues walking away. If either of them would ever allow it, they would make a good couple she thought.

Danielle gripped Severus' arm as she walked, as she was a bit unsteady from all the drinks her co-workers kept buying her, as well as her very high heels. Severus smiled and asked her if she had a good birthday.

"One of the best. I think everyone really enjoyed the music and dancing, don't you?" she asked.

"The music was quite good," he mumbled.

"But you didn't dance," Danielle said in an accusing tone.

"I don't dance," he said flatly.

"Not at all?"

"Not at all," he said as if trying to end the conversation.

"Too bad. You move so gracefully when you're dueling, I would figure you'd be pretty good," she said, almost causing Severus to stumble. No one had ever said he was graceful.

"You were quite the hit," he told Danielle to change the subject.

"Eh, I'm alright. Probably not a lot of people here are into swing dancing," she said. Severus just raised one of his black eyebrows at her. She probably just wasn't aware of how well she danced, but far be it from him to pump her ego too much.

They soon made it back to Danielle's flat, where Danielle had some difficulty with the stairs. She kept bumping into him. Amazing how she could be so clumsy with something as simple as walking, and so graceful dancing. Made no sense, but then to Severus, little about her really did. He just accepted her many contradictions and accepted her as she was.

As Danielle leaned against Severus for support, she smiled, happy she had someone like him to help her home when she overindulged. And once they got inside, he pulled a vial of Hangover Potion for her to take when she woke up.

"You really are my knight in black armor," she giggled. Severus just raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Thanks again for making my birthday so special," Danielle said, being just drunk enough to briefly think that if he wanted to find another way to make it even more special, she wouldn't be adverse to it.

"You're welcome. Good night, Danielle," Severus said planting a quick kiss on her cheek, then grabbing a handful of Floo powder and stepping into the fireplace. When he was gone, Danielle felt oddly bereft. But then she shook her head. "I must be drunker than I thought to even consider that hooking up with Severus would be a good idea," she muttered to herself. And with that, she got ready for bed.

AN: Sing, Sing, Sing is the absolute best song for swing dancing. Dani is a good, but not great dancer. But her joy when she dances makes her special. She truly loves to dance. So she had a good birthday, but Severus got a little jealous over Patrick. Maybe not the most important chapter ever, but it's going to set things up for future chapters.


	38. Hello Goodbye

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Hello Goodbye by The Beatles.

July 1993

Not long after Danielle's birthday, she had Dumbledore, Severus, and Poppy up to her flat. Dumbledore had a meeting with Fudge over at the Ministry of Magic. Sirius Black had just escaped from Azkaban, and Fudge needed to discuss the security at Hogwarts with Dumbledore. Since they had originally had a meeting scheduled for their little shadow cell, they decided to have it Danielle's so he could then head over to the Ministry for the next meeting. Severus would stay and they would spend the afternoon together. They'd invited Poppy to join them, but Poppy had begged off. Poor Professor Kettleburn was still recovering from an unfortunate run in with a jarvey, resulting in the loss of another finger, and she had to return to Hogwarts to see to him.

Danielle brought tea and a small plate of biscuits to the table. Everyone helped themselves and Dumbledore set about their orders for the year. As was agreed, they would interfere very little. One thing they would do is try on the day on the end of the year where everything goes to hell, Severus was to try to get Remus to take his Wolfsbane potion early in the day. Basically, they would try to protect students by keeping things close to the original storyline. Danielle's important assignment would be to look out for Harry during the summer. He was due to arrive in about two weeks, and she was to make sure he had company and anything he needed.

When they were about to break up the meeting, Dumbledore looked from Danielle and Severus and frowned. Danielle looked perplexed. Why was Dumbledore looking at them like that?

"Danielle, Severus, I have something else I need to discuss with you. Your friendship is a bit too noticeable," Dumbledore started.

"Noticeable?" Severus asked in a dangerously quiet voice.

"What I mean to say, you have both been seen together by a majority of the students at Hogwarts. The faculty is well aware of your friendship, of course, but until Barty Crouch arrives next year, that is fine. However, I want you both to be a little less…friendly next year," Dumbledore explained.

Danielle and Severus looked at each other, neither's expression giving away what they were thinking. Finally, Danielle spoke.

"Look, Albus, Severus and I are colleagues. We certainly are not out of bounds sitting together at meals or walking about the hallways together. And we've been careful not to go out into Hogsmeade very often, and we only went out here in Diagon Alley the day I moved in and with everyone on my birthday," she protested.

"I understand. But I would recommend that if you two wish to spend time together outside of this flat or your quarters at school, you have another person with you. That way, we can keep you a secret from the Deatheaters and Voldemort as long as possible," he insisted.

Danielle and Severus both sighed. They knew he was right. If Voldemort or his followers had any idea that they were friends, it would blow Severus' cover. And he was far too important as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix to be risked. They both nodded, although their expressions were mutinous.

Not long after Poppy and Dumbledore left, Severus angrily flopped on the sofa.

"I despise being spoken to as if I am some idiot child who would purposely compromise our mission," he growled.

"I know. What's he think we're going to do? Sit in the middle of the Great Hall braiding each other's hair and swapping Best Friend's necklaces?" Danielle agreed.

"Heaven forbid. If you ever try to do so, our friendship is officially over," he said with a shudder.

"Got it. So I guess we'll have to hunker down in our quarters and such," Danielle sighed.

"Like hell! I am sick of being confined to such a small space. It's like sending a naughty child to their room!" Severus shouted.

"But what can we do? We promised not to go out into Diagon Alley," Danielle argued.

"But we never said we wouldn't spend time in Muggle London," Severus said in his hypnotic silky voice. Danielle stared at him for a minute, and broke into a wide smile.

"You're on. Transfigure your clothes to look like Muggle ones, and we're out of here," she said, grabbing a pair of shoes and her purse.

So Severus turned his black robes into dark jeans, a black tee-shirt, and a black leather jacket. Danielle gave him advice to make the clothes look correct, and although Severus didn't realize it, more flattering. Then he Dissolutioned himself so they could make the short walk to The Leaky Cauldron and head into Muggle London.

Once they were in London, Severus stopped in an alley to cancel the spell and the two of them walked. The fine weather had cooled and it was rainy, but they were both cheery.

"So where do you want to go?" Danielle asked.

"No idea. This is your thing, not mine," Severus said.

"Hmm…I have an idea," she said. So they stopped at a grocers and bought snacks and went to the Kensington Gardens. They picnicked and walked through the park. Danielle had explored the park during her first summer in England, when she frequently ventured into London alone. She showed Severus the famous statue of Peter Pan, and as he had never heard the story, Danielle happily shared it with him. In the end, they stopped at a nearby second hand bookstore and were lucky enough to find a copy of J.M. Barrie's book. They went back into the park and sat in the grass. Severus surreptitiously conjured a blanket for them to stretch out on, and he lay flat on his back, listening to Danielle read aloud as she propped herself up on her elbows. She was the type of reader who changed her voice for each character, something he would have found beyond irritating if someone else did it, but was charming when she did.

After a while, they switched, with Severus reading to Danielle. Although he never tried to make himself sound like James Hook or Tiger Lily, with his incredibly rich voice, it was a pleasure for Danielle to just sit and listen to him read aloud. Severus Snape's voice was the most incredibly sexy voice she had ever heard, and as she had already read _Peter Pan_ as a child and didn't really need to follow along with the story, she focused on the sound. Honestly, he could be reading a phone book and she would have enjoyed it just as much.

They could have remained like that for hours more, but Danielle's stomach began to grumble. Severus' growled in response. They laughed and decided to go grab dinner at a Muggle restaurant. Since Severus had never tried Indian food, they ended up at an Indian restaurant. They split samosas, chicken tikka masala, and naan. The two friends talked and laughed. Severus insisted on paying, and after a brief but not angry fight, Danielle gave in.

After dinner, they walked on the streets of London, peeking in shop windows that looked interesting and talking. Severus noticed a busy looking pub, and suggested a drink. The pub was packed with Muggles and it was loud, but they were able to squeeze into two seats at the bar. Severus was disappointed to find the pub only served their beer warm, so they decided to try other drinks. Danielle ordered a Jack and Coke, and after taste testing it, Severus ordered one as well.

"To thumbing our noses at Dumbledore's rules!" Danielle toasted.

"Hear hear!" Severus told her, clinking his glass with hers and taking a sip.

"We have got to spend more time in London," Danielle said.

"And I am sure I am the only Deatheater who has ever set foot in this pub," Severus told her in his sardonic manner.

"Yeah. You're probably the worst Deatheater ever. Hanging out with a Muggle in a pub, drinking Jack and Cokes, reading _Peter Pan_. When your boss comes back, he should fire you for being an embarrassment to Deatheaters everywhere," Danielle told him. Severus laughed at this, and the two of them continued drinking.

The evening was pleasant and took on a bit of a bleary quality for the both of them. They jokes they cracked got more ridiculous and less funny, although they were both laughing harder than ever. In truth, they were both pretty trashed, and would have gotten worse if not for an unfortunate incident that ended the night. It started when Severus, who was a bit clumsy when drunk, bumped into a man in a Manchester United jersey carrying a couple of drinks.

"Oops, I'm sorry," Severus slurred, grabbing some napkins and helping the man wipe off his jersey. The man glared at him at first, then did a double takes.

"Hey, I know you!" he cried in surprise. And at this, Severus's' dark eyes widened and he looked instantly more sober.

"You must be mistaken," he said in his coldest tone, but the guy shook his head.

"I never forget a face. I know I've seen you somewhere," he insisted.

"Perhaps I have one of those faces," Severus sneered at him, but the guy didn't seem intimidated.

"No, I can say you don't. You're not your average run of the mill chap, especially with that long hair of yours," he said, trying to think. Then he appeared to remember. "I know, you were at Mulligan's the other night! You were amazing! That's why I recognized you. It's the voice!"

"Sir, I can assure you I have never been to Mulligan's, or any other establishment like that. I came here to have a drink with a friend, and you are disturbing us," Severus said in a tone that would terrify his students, but this guy obviously was on the clueless side. But he finally noticed Danielle, and that seemed to do the trick.

"Oh, you're here with a lass! I get it. Sorry to disturb you. But before I go, I just wanted to say you were brilliant!" And with that the man was gone, and Severus had an expression on his face like he wanted to hex something or someone.

"What was all that about?" Danielle asked, although she had a feeling he wouldn't tell her.

"No idea," Severus drawled , then gulped down his drink. "Let's get you home."

Since it was clear that he had no interest in continuing the evening, Danielle finished their drink and they made their way back to Diagon Alley, stopping to allow Severus a chance to Dissolussion himself. Once he got to Danielle's place, he quickly Flooed back to Hogwarts.

Danielle felt annoyed. Severus had a secret of some sort. Apparently, he had been at some place called Mulligan's and whatever he did there was brilliant. But what could he have done? Performed magic tricks that was actually real magic? Drunk someone under the table? Started a bar brawl? The possibilities were mind boggling, and the more Danielle thought about it, the more ridiculous they got. But in the end, Danielle decided to do something that was very un-Danielle-like. She wouldn't ask. After all, Severus was an adult. He had the right to have some secrets. When he was ready, he would tell her. And besides, Danielle still hadn't told him about his impending death in what would be the seventh book.

This was a subject Danielle found particularly distressing. She had shown Dumbledore the memory from the movie, where Alan Rickman Avada Kadavraed Michael Gambon (for she could no longer think of these actors as Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore after spending slightly more than two years with the actual people). Dumbledore knew about his death. And with the destruction of the Ring Horcrux, his death had been prevented. So couldn't Severus' be as well?

In truth, Danielle never could understand why the possibility of Severus' death upset her so much. If he knew, he could certainly take precautions, such as using an anti-venom or carrying a bezoar, or something. Maybe he could even practice a spell that would pop the magic bubble Voldemort would use to protect Nagini, and be able to take down another Horcrux for Harry. But Danielle wondered if the changes they made had already prevented him from dying. So maybe she didn't have to tell him because by that point in the future, things would be completely different anyway.

The next day, Severus arrived at noon with a big bottle of hangover potion. Danielle gratefully drank a dose down and then they headed back to Hyde Park. They finished _Peter Pan_ together, and that night they had pizza for dinner and caught a movie Danielle had wanted to see, _The Fugitive_. Danielle picked it because she knew it was the kind of film Severus would enjoy, and during the film she saw he was watching it with rapt attention.

In the week and a half that followed, they split their time between Danielle's flat and Muggle London. They visited museums, picnicked in Kensington Gardens, and even shopped so that Severus would have some extra Muggle clothing. After a fierce argument, Danielle managed to get Severus in some color, although he insisted on dark ones. So he had shirts in navy, hunter green, and on Danielle's insistence, a deep wine color that actually really looked amazing with his pale skin and dark hair and eyes. Severus gave in as long as she promised to allow him long sleeves. Knowing he wanted to hide the Dark Mark from public view, Danielle quickly agreed.

On the night Harry would run away, Danielle had Severus over for one last dinner. Dumbledore had asked that Severus not hang around too much while Harry was at Diagon Alley, and although it pained them to have to agree with the old meddler, they knew he was right. Harry would not be able to keep quiet about their friendship. They were all sure he had told Ron and Hermione about what happened in the Chamber of Secrets earlier this year, although hopefully Severus and Danielle could fall into the "trusty lieutenants to Dumbledore" category, rather than best buddies of each other. So for the all of August, Severus and Danielle would have to be separated. Of course she would make a quick visit to Hogwarts to set up her classroom, but all her prep would be done from Diagon Alley to allow her to help supervise Harry.

For their last night, Danielle decided a quiet evening at home would allow them to enjoy each other's company best. She had cooked Severus' favorite pasta with pesto, made a huge salad and garlic bread, and instead of their usual beer, she got a couple of bottles of nice wine. Severus's favorite ice cream from Florean Fortescue's was waiting for dessert. She even wore his rose necklace, knowing it pleased him when he saw her wearing it.

Severus arrived right on time, carrying bottle of Jack Daniels and a six pack of Coke. Danielle grinned as he mixed their drinks and put the finishing touches on their dinner. Severus had seconds of everything, and after dinner, he poured them an additional glass of wine that they brought to the sofa as the dishes magically washed themselves.

"I can't believe I won't really see you for a month," Danielle said softly.

"You survived twenty-seven years of your life without seeing me, I am sure you will survive," Severus said in his sarcastic manner of his.

"Fuck you. You know you're going to miss me," she laughed.

"Perhaps the cooking, but not the foul language," he drawled.

"Oh, and I suppose you think I didn't hear you mumble motherfucker when you broke one of my dishes last week," she teased.

"I was under extreme duress," he said with all the coldness he could muster.

"Bullshit. You curse as much as I do, I bet. You're just sneakier about it," she insisted.

"One day I will Scourgify your mouth, just to see if it improves your language," he told her.

"Hah! You wouldn't dare," Danielle challenged him.

"I'm an expert in the Dark Arts. There isn't much I wouldn't dare to do," Severus threatened.

"Why were you so into the Dark Arts anyway?" Danielle asked. Severus looked taken aback by the question. But he seemed to be thinking, weighing his answer. At last he began.

"Part of it was my mother. The Prince family was deep into the Dark Arts, and a lot of the spell she taught me as a child were Dark ones or at least, questionable. Another part was it gave me power and status in Slytherin, the fact that I was so skilled at them."

"Because your blood status kind of made you a persona non grata?" Danielle asked and Severus nodded.

"Slytherin House has very few Half Bloods sorted into it, and those that do don't have an easy time of it. But proving my skill at the Dark Arts kept my Housemates from bullying me. If only it worked on Potter and his gang," he said bitterly. "My skill at the Dark Arts probably just made them hate me more."

"And it helped drive Lily away," Danielle said softly.

"Yes," Severus sighed.

"What I don't understand is why you kept doggedly pushing ahead on that path when Lily made it clear it was driving a wedge between you. Why not drop the Dark Arts and those guys in your House she didn't care for and focus on making things work between you?"

"Because it would have made my life in Slytherin a living hell. There was a Half Blood a year ahead of me. He ended up dropping out of Hogwarts his third year, he was attacked so much in his own dormitory. I didn't want to end up like him," Severus explained. "And I also thought people would treat me better if I became powerful and important."

"You are powerful and important. You don't need Dark magic to make you either of those things," Danielle insisted.

"Try telling that to an angry, hurt teenager who thinks he knows everything," Severus snapped.

"You still miss her?" Danielle asked.

"Yes," Severus whispered. "Every day. I always wondered, if I hadn't called her what I did, would things have worked out differently."

"They would have. Rowling said in an interview in the last book that if you hadn't done what you did, Lily might have grown to care for you the way you did for her."

Danielle thought that this would comfort him, but she soon saw she was mistaken. Severus' already pale face went start white and he looked stricken. Danielle knew she needed to fix things quickly, so she blurted out the first thing that popped in her head.

"I always thought Lily was a fucking idiot."

"How can you say that? You don't even know her," he snarled.

"Look, how could she not see how you felt about her? How could she let one word destroy a friendship. You're my best friend here, and I fully expect you to lose your temper with me and call me names. And granted, I'd be pissed off that you said those things, and I'd scream at you and blow off some steam. And I'd forgive you the next morning."

"Why?' he asked, genuinely curious.

"Because real friends forgive each other when they do something stupid. I wouldn't let stupidity ruin something as special as our friendship. Lily had no idea what she was giving up," Danielle told him.

"What? A greasy git who's obsessed with the Dark Arts and became Voldemort's stooge?" he hissed.

"No. Someone who loved her passionately and totally, with all his heart and soul. I know you would have sacrificed your own life to protect her, and even now after she's gone, you still fight to protect her son. Your love is he characteristic that really defines you and everything you've you're your entire adult life. That's special. No one has ever loved me like that, and I bet no one ever will. And I think Lily's a schmuck for giving up something like that," Danielle said. The last thing kind of caught Snape's attention. He couldn't imagine Danielle having difficulty being loved.

"I'm sure that's not true. You're the kind of woman men fall all over themselves to be with," he argued.

"Maybe for the short term, but not for the long haul. Men always make it clear to me that I am someone that they can easily replace. Remember my ex-fiancé. Less than a year after our break up, he marries someone else. And that's been par for the course. I'm never good enough," she said in such a bitter way, Severus was shocked.

"I think you just haven't found the right person. When the guy you're supposed to be with comes along, he'll never let you go," he said softly.

"How about you? Have you ever even tried to find someone other than Lily? Maybe she wasn't the right person for you either," Danielle countered.

"I admit it, I never looked. I never felt the need," Severus said.

"Well, if I am lucky, one day someone will love me the way you still love Lily," Danielle told him.

"You deserve it," he said.

They sat quietly for a while, staring into the fire. Then, Dumbledore pocked his head through the fire.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the Ministry just got word of a disturbance at Privet Drive," he told them. "As according to the plan, I offered your assistance Danielle."

"Alright. I'm ready," Danielle said.

"Good. And good luck!" he said before pulling his head out to the fire.

"I suppose I should get going," Severus said, rising from the sofa.

"So soon? I had hoped you stay a while," Danielle said feeling dismayed.

"Weren't you just the one telling me August would go quickly?" he asked her sarcastically.

"I just figured we'd have the whole evening," Danielle said.

"When will you come to set up your room?" he asked.

"August twentieth. Dumbledore has someone else to keep an eye on Harry that day."

"The until the twentieth," he said. And he was surprised when Danielle threw herself at him, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"I'll miss you," she whispered.

"And I you," he whispered back, resting his chin on her head. She was just the right height for him to do so. They stayed that way for a long time, then he pulled away and with a slight smile, stepped into the fire and was gone.

AN: Another Beatles song! This one since they have the happy, hello part exploring London together, but the sad goodbye by having to separated for a bit so Danielle can watch over Harry. So what do you think of the developments over the last few chapters? I haven't gotten so many reviews lately, and now I'm worried you hate what I'm doing. Please soothe a neurotic writer's fears and tell me what you think by reviewing.


	39. Changes

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Changes by David Bowie.

August 7-31 1993

After Severus left, Danielle finished cleaning up and went over to The Leaky Cauldron to meet Cornelius Fudge. Fudge was short and portly, dressed in a bottle green pinstriped suit and lime green bowler hat. He looked exactly as described in the books, and he was quite nervous.

"Minister, I promise that when Harry gets here, I will keep a good eye on him," Danielle reassured him.

"How can Dumbledore be sure Harry will come here?" Fudge asked.

"Oh, you know Dumbledore. He knows all sorts of things," Danielle said in her vaguest manner. Fudge frowned, but he seemed to accept that. The two sat and drank tea in one of Tom's parlor rooms in tense silence, broken by the occasional question from Fudge to Danielle. At last, the Knight Bus pulled up in front of the tavern, and a woozy looking Harry stepped off.

"Hello there," Danielle greeted him.

"Professor Katz?" Harry said with a surprised look on his face. "Am I in big trouble?" he asked her. Danielle shook her head.

"Not as big as you would think," she said, and as Tom dealt with Harry's luggage, she led Harry to the parlor where Fudge was waiting.

"Harry, this is Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic," she said to introduce them, as Harry had never seen him come to arrest Hagrid last year, since that event was now wiped from the timeline.

"Well Harry, you will be happy to hear we found and deflated your aunt, just a simple puncturing spell. And we obviously had to modify her memory. Your aunt and uncle were justifiably upset, but they have agreed that you can come back next summer if you don't come back for Christmas or Easter this year."

"I never come home for those holidays," Harry told him.

"Well, all is well then. Dumbledore has spoken to Professor Katz, and she has agreed to look after you for the rest of the summer holidays," Fudge told Harry.

"I've booked you a room here at The Leaky Cauldron, since I only have a one bedroom flat. But I will meet with you every day to keep you company and take care of anything you need," Danielle said as encouraging as she could. Harry nodded, looking dazed.

"You must be tired, why don't you got to bed and we'll talk more in the morning," Danielle said. Harry nodded and left. Danielle returned to her flat for a few more hours of sleep, and was up early to meet Harry. She ended waiting for a long time at The Leaky Cauldron until he was up. Danielle had forgotten how late teenagers liked to sleep, and at thirteen, Harry had no officially entered his teen years. He eventually came in yawning, and Danielle waved him over to a table she was at. Over a late but hearty breakfast, Harry asked Danielle an important question he had not asked before.

"How come I wasn't expelled for doing magic outside of school?"

"Extenuating circumstances," Danielle told him. "You've heard about Sirius Black, right?" Harry nodded. "I'm not really supposed to tell you, but I think you have the right to know. Everyone thinks he's after you."

"Me? Why?" Harry asked, looking totally confused.

"Sirius Black was a friend of your father's growing up. When your parents had to go into hiding when you were a baby, they cast a spell called the Fidelius Charm. This charm made it so that the only person that could show or tell anyone where their parents were was their Secret Keeper, which everyone though Black was. But obviously something happened and your parents were found out," Danielle explained, not wanting to paint Sirius as evil.

"So he sold my parents out to Voldemort?" Harry said, getting riled up. Danielle saw the danger and decided to defuse the situation.

"Look, everyone says he was your parent's Secret Keeper. But maybe he backed out at the last minute or something. But what happened afterwards was worse. He was arrested for killing another of your father's friends, plus a dozen Muggles. But the situation always seemed a bit odd to me," Danielle said, hoping Harry would not think too badly of Sirius. But it was obviously Harry wasn't buying it.

"Anyway, he spent the last twelve years in Azkaban and supposedly he kept saying "He's at Hogwarts," which everyone guesses means you," she finished.

"So a mad man is trying to kill me…again?" Harry asked.

"Seems like that happens to you a lot, huh?" Danielle asked sympathetically. Harry nodded. Danielle sighed. 'And because of who you are, I'm betting it will happen quite a bit more in the future as well. But this time, I think the best thing to do is not go looking for Black. Everyone's going to be taking all kinds of safety precautions to protect you."

"What kind of safety precautions?" Harry asked. So Danielle explained Dementors a bit, and Harry looked horrified. Danielle was able to extract a promise that Harry would remain on the grounds and follow all safety precautions. Then, she suggested a stroll down Diagon Alley.

The two of them explored the shops, and Harry was of course entranced by the Firebolt. Danielle suggested they go inside for a closer look, and it was fun watching Harry drool over the broom the way other boys his age drooled over cars. They also stopped at Eeylops for some food for Hedwig, and they finally visited Florean Fortescue's for some ice cream. Danielle struggled to keep a straight face when Harry ordered a dish of caramel swirl, Severus' favorite ice cream. She'd never tell those two that they shared a taste in ice cream, they'd probably never believe her.

Danielle picked up some of her lesson plans from her flat and she worked on them while Harry did some of his homework. Later, she joined him for dinner at The Leaky Cauldron. And this became the routine for the remainder of the summer.

The two would meet for meals, they would work together at Florean Fortescue's, with Danielle working on lesson plans and Harry on his summer homework. And it turned out they could help each other. Danielle would proofread Harry's essays since that was something she was quite good at. Harry could write reasonably well, but he was lazy and made errors of grammar, punctuation, spelling and syntax. Danielle worked with him to improve his writing, hoping it would help Harry improve his grades across the board, and since Danielle was so patient and helpful, Harry absorbed it all.

Meanwhile, Danielle would show Harry some of her plans since he was raised by Muggles and familiar with a lot of things she was teaching. Harry was amazed a teacher actually valued his opinion, and he was happy to look at them and offer any thoughts he had. He had to admit, he was slightly sorry he wasn't taking Muggle Studies. Professor Katz was super nice, and her lessons looked interesting. Everything he had heard about her classes was good. But since he was brought up by Muggles, he figured he was better off taking classes relating to things he had never had a chance to learn. So he'd stick with Care of Magical Creatures and Divination for his electives.

Danielle also brought her enchanted VCR and CD player over to The Leaky Cauldron for Harry to enjoy. Harry was disappointed she wouldn't lend him any film rated 15 or above, but Danielle was firm on this. As she was not Harry's parent of guardian, she was not going to be the person to allow him to see something inappropriate. She was a teacher, and she wanted to keep her job. One teacher she had formerly worked with got fired for showing an R rated film, even though most of the kids had already seen it. Danielle was not ever going down that way.

But Harry enjoyed Danielle's collection of music. He had never heard of many of the classic rock groups Danielle had favored, and she took great pleasure at introducing him to The Beatles, The Who, The Rolling Stone, and the various groups Eric Clapton was part of. Harry never got to listen to music with the Dursleys, as they didn't really care for music. She also played current music (or current for 1993), like REM, Radiohead, Aerosmith, Nirvana, and The Cranberries. All of the songs she heard from the era were songs she listened to with her older brother, Michael. It made Danielle sad in a way, and she wondered if across the Atlantic, a nine-year-old Danielle Katz was bugging her older brother to make her yet another mix tape with all his super cool music.

The sad feelings, however, were alleviated from an unexpected source. On that first night after Harry's arrival, Danielle was sitting on her sofa, drinking a mug of tea and reading Jane Austin, when her fireplace suddenly burned green from Floo powder, and Severus' head appeared in the fire. She hadn't been expecting anything to happen, and jumped and screamed when he appeared.

"Hello to you to," he said with his trademark smirk.

"Fucking A, you scared the shit out of me, Severus," she snapped at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Baking a cake. What's it look like I'm doing," he said, stealing a turn of phrase Danielle often used on him.

"I thought I wouldn't be seeing you until the twentieth," Danielle said.

"Yes, but I found that Muggles call each other on the phone when they wish to talk, so I thought I'd call you on the Floo instead. How was your day? Did Potter arrive in one piece?"

So Danielle filled Severus in on her day, taking a seat on the rug in front of her fireplace. Severus approved of her being more honest with Harry, as he felt it would allow them more control over the future in Harry were better informed. And this became how Danielle ended each day. Between ten and midnight, Severus would call her and they would update each other on what was new with each other.

For Severus, there wasn't much to tell. He was having the quietest summer since Danielle's arrival. Although he had managed to complete several article for The Practical Potioneer and had perfected a new potion that would redefine how dragon pox were treated, he was basically bored and lonely. If Severus were to ever open up and be honest, he would admit that he was calling Danielle nightly because he missed her.

Not that he would tell her that. She would gloat too much. But each day, Severus would find himself looking for her, even though he knew she wouldn't come walking into the room. He would find himself thinking something amusing and making note of it so he could tell Danielle later, realizing he would have to call her to tell her whatever it was that was so amusing.

Severus almost felt a compulsive need to speak to Danielle on a daily basis. It hadn't been that way the previous summer, though granted back then she had basically been accessible any time he felt like seeing her. In fact, the only time she had not been readily available, when she was trying to keep her gun practice a secret, he had searched her out and involved himself in her life. This was completely unlike himself. Severus would sometimes sit and ask himself why he was behaving so uncharacteristically. And the only answer he could come up with was Danielle, either to please her or to allow himself more of the comfort and enjoyment she provided him.

So rather than stop, he continued. And that was what brought on the dream.

It wasn't that Severus had never fantasized about an attractive woman he had seen. He'd certainly spent his teen years wondering the halls of Hogwarts with his school back slung conveniently in front of his trousers to hide evidence of the perpetual hard on he sported in the presence of Lily Evans. And he certainly had to admit his mind had enough dirty thoughts to fill the head of a whole army of teenagers. But lately, after their late night fire chats, Severus found his dreams haunted by thoughts and images of Danielle.

This wasn't the first time this had happened. He'd had his first erotic dream in which Danielle starred the night after their disastrous shopping trip when he had walked in on her in her bra. That night, Danielle and her perfect breasts had been the focus of his dream. It was followed soon after by one the day he had tackled her to get his wand back and she had lain writhing under him. After that, every so often, he would dream of her, highly charged vivid dreams where he would awaken swearing he could still feel her body pressed against his. The night after the Dueling Club, he had one he particularly enjoyed but was appalled by, where after he made short work of Lockhart he ravished her on the dueling catwalk with all the students and faculty of Hogwarts watching.

But the dreams were now increasing in frequency, and he would either awaken to have to change the sheets, or finish the job. And this made him feel guilty, as he was in a bizarre way using his best friend for his sexual gratification while she was completely unaware of it. If he were not such a gifted Occlumens, he would never have been able to meet her eye.

And Severus felt guilty. His feelings for Danielle were nothing like the love he felt for Lily. They were a strange and potent combination of desire, comfort, and general friendliness. It wasn't love. And he was sure that like him as she did, there was no way Danielle could have those types of feelings for a man like him. He figured she was the type of girl who in high school who was the Prom Queen who dated the quarterback. And Severus Snape was no quarterback. So the best thing Severus could do was use his Occlumency training and bury those feelings way deep down inside him.

But he was thrilled when the twentieth arrived and Danielle Flooed over to the Castle to work on her classroom. Because of the Lockhart incident, Dumbledore had offered her a new classroom down the hall from her old one. Danielle had taken gratefully, not wanting to have to return to the scene of her almost rape. The new classroom offered her a fresh start. And Severus willing helped her move her books and other materials from the old room to the new one and help her set them up. Afterwards, they had a light meal in Severus' quarters then sat on the couch drinking beer. Harry was being watched by Nymphadora Tonks, who was in the first year of her Auror training and was able to disguise herself to allow Harry to think he was on his own, while still keeping an eye on him. So Danielle was able to stay well into the night.

Severus and Danielle found themselves sitting quite close to each other. They had slipped their shoes off and placed their feet on Severus' battered old coffee tables. Not even really thinking, Severus had lifted his arm so she could move closer to him, and he wrapped it around her shoulders. Neither of them realized just how intimately they were sitting together, for they really were that comfortable that close body contact passed without comment.

Yet that night, when Danielle returned to her flat, both of them had a difficult time sleeping. Something was happening, something neither could put their finger upon. Neither of them could say why they felt so strange, why their ability to sleep was so disturbed. All they knew was they sensed something was changing, and Danielle and Severus both knew it, but not that it had anything to do with each other.

AN: Love David Bowie, and I am amazed it took me 39 chapters to finally work in one of his songs. I want to make it clear something is changing here, but it's subtle. They still have a ways to go, but they keep marching closer to the finish line. Review me please! I want to have 150 reviews soon!


	40. Werewolves of London

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Werewolves of London by Warren Zevon.

August 31-September 1, 1993

On the morning of August 31st, Danielle awoke with a smile. The Weasleys would arrive today and that meant it was almost time to return to Hogwarts. Danielle felt refreshed and revitalized. Her short visit back to Hogwarts to set up her room had proven she was not going to have some sort of post-traumatic stress related break down by being back on grounds. And she could hardly wait to be able to have Severus just a knock on the door away again

Danielle got up early and went over to The Leaky Cauldron to meet Harry for breakfast. She always got there ahead of him and would have a couple of cups of coffee while reading the Daily Prophet and the London Times. People would sometimes stare at her reading a Muggle newspaper, but Danielle liked reading the Muggle news. It made her feel like she still had some connection with the world she had come from, even if the football scores were for what she considered the wrong type of football.

As she was reading about how Russia had completed removing its troops from Lithuania, when she heard several familiar voices. She looked up to see a troop of red heads, led by tall, thin, balding Arthur Weasley. He grinned broadly when he saw her.

"A pleasure to see you again, Professor Katz," he said, shaking her hand.

"You too, Mr. Weasley. I read about you winning the Galleon drawing and visiting Egypt. How was your trip?" she asked, amused that she really had read about it, but in the _Prisoner of Azkaban_, not the Daily Prophet. Arthur and the twins filled her ears with all the wondrous sights they had seen, and she then congratulated Percy on being appointed Head Boy, causing Molly to beam and the twins to gag. Ron, smiled awkwardly and remained quiet. Danielle figured he was still dealing crush

"Have you seen Harry?" Molly asked.

"He'll be down. I've been keeping an eye on him ever since he arrived here earlier this month," Danielle told her. "I let him sleep in and he usually joins me for breakfast around ten."

"I don't know what he was thinking, running off like that," Molly muttered darkly.

"He was a little scared. I think he thought he'd be expelled or arrested. Plus, he was upset. That aunt of his was a nasty piece of work, going after his dead parents. She said some really terrible things," Danielle told her, watching Molly's face grow fierce. Molly was so protective of her children, even those she did not give birth to, and the idea of someone mistreating Harry really set Molly off. Danielle silently noted to never say an unkind word to Harry in Molly's presence.

Harry came down a short time later, and Danielle smiled with pleasure at watching him be reunited with Ron and Hermione. It was clear how happy they all be together again. Everyone sat down for an excellent breakfast provided by Tom, and they all chatted animatedly. After breakfast, Danielle went over to Harry.

"I think you'll be okay for the next twenty-four hours with the Weasleys," she told him. Harry nodded and smiled.

"Thanks, Professor Katz," he said. "And thanks for the company this summer."

"Anytime, Harry. I'll see you all at Hogwarts, "she called to the various Weasleys and Harry and Hermione. Everyone waved and called goodbye and Danielle made her way back to her soon to be vacant flat. She stopped to see Smithson and Quality Quidditch Supplies and ask him how best to return the key. He told her to leave it in the drawer with all the cutlery in the kitchen, so Danielle thanked him for his kindness and headed upstairs.

Since she had been packing things up as she went for the last few days, there were very few things left for her to pack. It only took her about twenty minutes to pack the last few things she needed. Finally, she decided the best thing to do was get everything back to Hogwarts, for which she needed help. So she grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and tossed it on the fire, shouting "Severus' office, Hogwarts," and kneeling down and only placing her head in the fire. It was the strangest sensation, like her head wasn't really attached to her body but it was.

She soon saw Severus' office, he was sitting at his desk with his robes and frock coat draped over his chair. He had his sleeves rolled up and he was writing. When Danielle's head appeared in his hearth, he jumped.

"Hi!" Danielle said brightly.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped.

"Hello to you to. I was just letting you know that the Weasleys arrived at Diagon Alley and I figured Harry doesn't really need me for today, so I wanted to get a jump start on things and move back today," she told him.

"Add I suppose that means you want me to help you," he sneered.

"Only if you're not too busy with anything else. If you are, I'll take a box or two each trip and be done in a couple of hours. But it you help, we can get everything over in one trip."

"Fine. I'll be over shortly," he said. It was then that he realized his sleeves were rolled up. He quickly rolled them down and buttoned his cuffs.

"I do know it's there, so you don't have to hide it from me," Danielle told him, watching him be so obviously self conscious about the evil tattoo that she couldn't see from her position in the fireplace.

"It doesn't mean I have to display it proudly. Leave me, I'll be with you shortly," he said dismissively.

"Fine," Danielle said and she pulled her head back to her flat. She killed time by cleaning the flat a bit while waiting, leaving Smithson's flat in good order for him. She wondered if he would rent it again, or if this was a special favor for Dumbledore. Either way, although this was a pleasant enough place, she kind of hoped to spend next summer in Muggle London. She would at least like a place where she could have a dishwasher and not be dependent on Severus for dish duty or hand washing them herself.

He finally arrived a short time later and he shrank everything down so they could shove everything into their pockets. Danielle checked to make sure they had everything, and finally they Flooed back to her quarters. Severus enlarged everything for her.

"Home sweet home," Danielle said with a happy sigh.

"I have a few potions I need to brew for Poppy before the students arrive back, but I should be free around two-thirty if you wish to go for a walk," Severus told her.

"Sounds like a plan," Danielle said as she grabbed her CD player out of the first box and popped a CD in. It was a compilation CD from the 1970s and it opened with Werewolves of London. Danielle giggled, realizing she would actually be meeting a real honest to God werewolf soon. The prospect of meeting Remus Lupin was a pleasant one. He had been one of her most favorite characters in the Harry Potter series. In truth, she tried to model herself as a teacher on him. He was so kind, compassionate, and able to bring out the best in his students. Plus, he liked hands on lessons just as much as Danielle did. She had a feeling he would be someone she would get along with quite well.

Lulu popped in with some clean linens, and screeched with delight when she saw Danielle. Danielle laughed and picked up the tiny elfin girl to give her a hug. Lulu happily came in to do some work on Danielle's room so they could catch up. Claudia, who adored Lulu, nuzzled up against her small friend. Lulu looked to make sure Danielle wasn't looking and slipped Claudia some cat treats. Danielle didn't want Claudia to get fat and limited how many treats Claudia could have, but Claudia long ago figured out that Lulu was a softy.

At two-thirty, Severus showed up as promised. Claudia abandoned Lulu to greet him, standing on her hind legs to reach for him with her little paws. Severus picked her up and pet her as he held her.

"You must have been leaving her on her own too much, as she is so very desperate for attention," he said to tease Danielle. Danielle frowned.

"Can't you just accept the fact that she loves you, Severus?" she asked in exasperation. Severus never seemed to want to accept that anyone or anything actually liked him. He would always make comments like that, which was getting slightly annoying.

"No. I've never really been an animal person," he admitted.

"Well, I would say you're probably one of her most favorite people in the whole world," she told him, putting the last few books on her now crowded bookshelf. Then she stood up and gestured to the door and they headed outside.

The air was so much cleaner than the air of London. Danielle inhaled deeply, enjoying the fresh air, the mild breeze, and the sunshine. The two of them walked around the lake, stopping to skip stones on the water. Danielle asked Severus how much more he had to do for prep, and he had only a few lesson plans to check over.

"I can hardly believe the kids will be coming back tomorrow. The summer just flew by," Danielle told him.

"For you," Severus said. For him, it had dragged unbearably once she left. And although Severus was not really excited about the prospect of the students returning the next day, he had been counting down the days until they returned for Danielle to come back.

The two of them walked until it was time to go in for dinner. None of the staff but Severus had been aware that Danielle was back, and she was bombarded with welcome backs. She congratulated Hagrid on his promotion to Care of Magical Creatures professor, said yes to joining Minerva and the girls for a night out on Friday, and fielded questions about her summer. She admitted to looking after Harry for the latter part of the summer, but made it sound like she got roped into the job instead of it being something she had planned on doing for a couple of months.

Remus Lupin was the only teacher who wasn't there. He had been there for the teacher prep period, but had returned to London two days earlier to take care of some business he had. Danielle was disappointed to not be able to meet him yet, but she'd meet him tomorrow anyway. She invited a couple of the teachers over for a movie night before the students arrived, so she, Severus, Hagrid, Filius, Poppy, Septima, and Bathsheba all watched _Airplane_, for some zany fun. The movie was a hit, and even Severus broke down laughing at the jokes, much to the surprise of his fellow faculty members. At the end of the night, he approached Danielle.

"Surely you can't be serious. That was what you said to me the night we met," he chuckled.

"Now you get the joke," Danielle said with a smile. He was the last on left and she offered him a Fire Whiskey.

"No, I still have to revise those lesson plans," he told her.

"Okay, tomorrow than, after the Welcome Feast," Danielle insisted, tamping down her disappointment. She gave him a quick hug and then he was gone in a flutter of long black robes.

The next day was rainy and grim. Danielle was well aware that Harry would encounter the Dementors on the train. She, Severus, Poppy, and Dumbledore had debated whether to intervene and have Harry Floo to school with Danielle, but they finally agreed Harry needed to encounter the Dementors to develop his relationship with Professor Lupin and get him to learn how to cast a Patronus. Everyone had been astounded when Danielle told them Harry would learn how to do that. Severus, in particular, seemed dubious that Harry could do that, but even he backed down as they had all learned to trust Danielle with her knowledge of the future. Interfering, however, would make her useless. So sadly, the Dementors would be a part of Harry's year as they originally were supposed to be.

Danielle spent the day reading. She thought about finding Severus and seeing what he was up to, but at the last second changed her mind. She worried she might be getting on his nerves, as he had been a bit testy when she arrived yesterday. If he wanted to spend time with her, he'd drop by. He knew he was always welcome. So Danielle grabbed her copy of _Jane Eyre,_ and settled in for a day of reading, napping, and listening to the rain.

Meanwhile, Severus was in his lab brewing extra potions. No one had asked him to, but he needed something to kill the time until Danielle inevitably came by. He figured she would want to challenge him to a game of chess, or want to borrow a book, or something inane like that. So he'd wait for her to show up and make some extra things that Poppy would probably need sooner or later. So he worked steadily, getting caught up in his brewing. And when he glanced at the clock in his lab, he was shocked to see it was almost time for the students to arrive. He quickly hurried to his quarters to change into clean robes. When he came out, he found Danielle heading toward the Feast. He hurried to catch up with her.

"Where were you today?" he asked.

"I thought I would enjoy a quiet day on my sofa, reading. Hey, have you ever read _Jane Eyre_?" she asked changing the subject.

"Never heard of it," he said brusquely.

"You have to read it! It's one of my absolute favorites. I think you'll like it," she said, thinking at time Severus reminded her a bit of Mr. Rochester. But since it might not be the most flattering comparison, she decided not to mention it to him. They entered the Great Hall and made their way to the staff table. There, Danielle noticed an unfamiliar face amongst her friends and colleagues.

Remus Lupin. Like he was described in the books, he was dressed in ragged, patched robes, and today they were in soft brown colors. His long light brown hair was streaked with grey, and his intelligent grey eyes were surrounded by premature wrinkles. Although Danielle knew he was thirty-three like Severus, she would have guessed him to be at least ten years older than he was.

But he was by no means unattractive. He was tall, about the same height as Severus, and broad shouldered. It was hard to tell from the cut of his clothes, but he seemed to have a decent body. His eyes sparkled with wit and humor, and he had a nice, easy smile. Danielle offered him a smile as she approached.

"You must be Remus Lupin, the new Defense teacher," she said.

"And you're the missing Muggle Studies teacher I've been hearing so much about," he said, offering his hand to shake.

Warning bells were going off in Severus' head. He wasn't surprised that Lupin liked Danielle. Everyone did. She just drew people to her, like moths to a flame. He often noticed men checking Danielle out during their jaunts into London. When she wasn't looking, he would often offer those chaps a little smirk, as if to say, "Don't you wish it were you sitting where I am?"

But what he had never expected was for Danielle to possibly like Lupin back. After all, she had completely rejected Lockhart the night she had met him, and blown off the guy who had asked her to dance on her birthday after a few whirls on the dance floor. So he hadn't really worried about anything. But here she was, gazing into the werewolf's eyes and laughing at something not even remotely witty that he said. Severus felt as if there were a snarling, angry beast living inside his chest, urging him to grab Lupin and rip his head off. But Severus used the skills he had built over the years as a spy to hide the rage and jealousy that were now threatening to overwhelm him.

As the students were coming in, they took their seats at the staff table. Danielle sat in-between Remus and Severus, but Severus remained silent so she found herself being drawn into a conversation with Lupin, who was surprisingly easy to talk to. The Feast was pleasant proceeded as expected. Dumbledore introduced Hagrid as the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher and Remus as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Danielle noticed that Severus just stared sourly into his drink, and she shrugged, thinking it was sad that her friend had to act so immature at times. Dumbledore also warned the students about the Dementors, and of course the meal was delicious.

"Maybe you'd fancy a walk tomorrow after classes are over," Remus said with a smile. Danielle smiled back. Partly from the books, she trusted him, but also partly because he was the type of person who instantly made you feel at ease. She liked him already, and looked forward to the chance to get to know him better. She failed to notice Severus standing behind her, grinding his teeth.

"I'd like that. Goodnight, Remus," she said as they separated to go to their separate quarters.

"Goodnight," he called to her. As she walked away, he noticed Snape walking with her. He frowned at that. He had notice them walking in together, and that Severus had sat next to her at dinner, but he had barely said a word other than things like "Pass the salt." He wondered what was up with Snape?

Danielle, meanwhile, was imploring Severus for a game of chess. He was annoyed, but he decided he could punish her by thoroughly embarrassing her in a couple of quick games. And so he consented to go to her quarters and beat her six games in record time.

"You are on a hot streak tonight," Danielle told him as he check mated her for the sixth time in a row. "I can't seem to do a single thing right in any of these games."

"It helps when I concentrate," he said smugly.

"Wait, are you telling me you don't even bother to concentrate most of the time we play?" she demanded. He gave her a nasty smile and nodded. "Fuck, I'm worse at this game than I thought!"

"Not everyone has the mind to play chess," he admonished her.

"One day, I swear I'm going to beat you," she insisted.

"Hah! I'd like to see that," he laughed.

But Severus felt better. He had inflicted some punishment on her, but not in a way that would send her running into Lupin's hairy waiting arms. And Danielle had been her normal, Hurricane like self for him. But inside, he felt a sliver of worry. What if she continued to spend time with the fleabag? Would she still want to spend time with him? That night, instead of being haunted by erotic dreams of Danielle, he was haunted by dreams of him running after her, trying to catch up with her and never quite making it. And when he awoke in the morning, he was in as foul a mood as he had ever been in his life.

AN: I knew from the moment I started writing this that I would introduce Remus Lupin to Werewolves of London. I can totally see him drinking a pina colada at Trader Vic's, just like in the song, and at some point I will make sure we see him sipping on one. And interesting how his arrival affects our two favorite teachers and co-conspirators of changing events! Lupin is going to bring some interesting facets of their personalities to the surface, and I am going to make good use of him. Tomorrow, first day of school fun and Remus and Danielle go for their walk.


	41. The Feeling Begins

Author's Note: This chapter's song is The Feeling Begins by Peter Gabriel off of the soundtrack of The Last Temptation of Christ.

September 2, 199_3_

Another first day of school. The air was buzzing with anticipation of the start of the new terms. Severus had to pass out schedules amongst his students, as he was their head of house. So getting caught up with this meant he couldn't grab a seat next to Danielle. Luckily, she was sitting between Hagrid and Rolanda, so he felt better about the day already. As long as it wasn't the werewolf (or any other man looking at Danielle as if she were good enough to eat), he was reasonably content.

Danielle, meanwhile, was looking forward to her first class, a new group of third years. Since she expected Hermione Granger to be in her class, but she had not yet received her roster, so she had no idea which of Harry's classmates would be joining Hermione. All she knew was that she was hoping to continue her trend of her class sizes increasing. No one liked being the unpopular elective teacher, after all. More students meant word got out that her class was interesting and fun. So she was keeping her fingers crossed for more of the same.

Danielle left slightly early to prep a few last minute things in her room. As she left, she gave a small nod to Severus, who gave her one back. She was sorry she hadn't gotten to speak with him at breakfast, but she figured they'd spend some time together this evening. So she went to her new classroom and put her information on the board and set out their warm up work.

When the time came, she heard the students in the hallway lining up. She went out to see them, and there were twenty-two of them! All from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff. And waiting with Hermione was Ron! He must have decided not to take Divination, as she knew Trelawney was teaching this period. Poor Harry, to have to be alone for all of Trelawney's insane predictions. But Harry's loss was Danielle's gain, as she had a feeling Ron would be a good student in her class.

"Good morning everyone! First thing, I always start the class with a warm up exercise. You'll either find a paper to work on at your desk or a question on the board for you to answer. Today there is a paper on your desk. You'll have five minutes to work on it, so don't go overboard," she said, looking straight at Hermione.

So the students came in, finding seats and Danielle took attendance. Besides Ron and Hermione, her class included Lavender Brown, Neville Longbottom, Ernie MacMillan, both Patil twins, Susan Bones, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Hannah Abbot, and pretty much every non-Slytherin Pure Blood or Half Blood who had very little information about Muggle life. And Hermione.

Danielle sighed. She needed Hermione in her class to justify her having her Time Turner. After all, Danielle assumed she would still get disgusted with Divination and drop it at some point, and if she didn't have this class, she then wouldn't have enough classes to need a Time Turner. So even though Danielle felt sorry for how overwhelmed Hermione was going to get this year, Danielle had to fight her own instincts and allow the girl to take her class, although Hermione needed to study Muggles like Danielle needed a hole in her head.

After that, Danielle had them play Two Truths and a Lie, like she did with her first ever Muggle Studies class, and some of the students really struggled with the game, mainly in they only knew lies or nothing. But Ron surprised her, offering that they call each other on fellytones (she corrected the spelling on the board), that they took subway trains in London, and that they were all afraid of spiders. Danielle had a feeling he had done some reading over the summer.

She also introduced them to the idea of studying how Muggle technology and science this year, and how Muggles use it instead of magic. She assigned them their first reading, a page from a Muggle science school book called "What is Electricity?" and wanted them to answer the questions the book provided. After going over the assignment and assigning class jobs (Ron seemed ridiculously excited to be the homework collector), she dismissed them. Ron seemed to linger, and eventually Hermione succeeded in dragging him out of class. Danielle had to stifle a giggle. The boy's crush was still in evidence, but he was a nice kid. Danielle wouldn't do anything to give him the wrong idea, but maybe she could use his crush to help Ron treat Hermione and Harry better at pivotal points. She'd have to think that one over.

Once she finished her last class for the afternoon, she heard a knock on her door. She went to check who it was, and she saw a disgruntled looking Severus through the peephole, and let him in. A closer look revealed his robes were singed and he had smudges on his face.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"A dunderhead Hufflepuff blew up a cauldron. It's the first day of school, and he already blew up a cauldron!" he said, looking exhausted and put out.

"Was anyone hurt?" Danielle asked cautiously.

"Two students had to be sent to Poppy for minor burns, but I took the brunt of it," he said.

"Then what the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be up in the Hospital Wing?"

"I'm fine," he said, attempting to wave her off. But Danielle frowned and looked at Severus' hands. One of them looked like it had a nasty burn.

"Severus, you need to do something about that burn on your hand. It looks serious," she argued.

"I have burn paste in my stores," he snapped.

"Then for the love of Pete, why aren't you back at your lab putting some of it on?" Danielle yelled at him.

"Fine. I'll go do that," he said coldly, rising and leaving the room with nary a glance back at Danielle. She felt stung. She only wanted him to take care of his injuries, before they got worse or infected or something. Some days, Severus really got to her, and today was one of them. She blinked back tears. I must have PMS or something, Danielle thought, because he never offends me this much.

"Danielle, are you okay?" a voice asked and Danielle whipped around to see Remus standing in her doorway.

"Remus, you scared me," she told him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you. I just wanted to know if you were ready for that walk," he said softly.

"Sure. Let me grab a jacket from my quarters and I'll meet you at the main door," she said.

Ten minutes later, Danielle and Remus went out the doors. While they did, they didn't notice a figure in black standing in a window looking down at them. Severus could hardly believe it. Danielle was going for a walk with a man she hardly knew. It didn't matter that she had read the books and knew all about Lupin's history or his lycanthropy, he was still a man who could hurt her. Had she not learned anything from her encounter with Lockhart? Every man had a bit of a beast inside him, himself included. But Lupin's beast was much closer to surface than most. And she stupidly walked onto the grounds with him, where he could pull her behind a tree or a shrub and have his way with her.

Blind rage boiled up inside him, and he began rushing down the stairs to catch up with them and make sure Danielle would not be hurt.

Danielle, meanwhile, was enjoying her opportunity to get to know Lupin. They had been talking, and to her surprise, Lupin had been a substitute teacher at a Muggle for a while. Sadly, he had done well for a while, then the school's stopped calling him.

"Was it after a full moon?" Danielle asked him, causing him to do a double take. "Dumbledore told us about your problem."

"I…I see," he said in a defeated tone. "I came in one day scratched up after transforming, and they never asked me back." Danielle saw what was happening, and she wasn't going to allow him to mope.

"For the love of Pete, Remus, it's no big deal. I'm just as much an outcast as you," she said.

"How could you possibly be as much of an outcast as me?" he asked in a bitter tone.

"I'm a Squib. Believe me, I get treated like a freak of nature all the time," Danielle told him, hoping this little lie would set him at ease.

"Really?" he asked, surprised.

"I can't so much as cast a Warming Charm in winter. I was actually educated in Muggles schools when I was a kid so I could be better integrated into Muggle society," she told him, lying a bit but keeping her cover.

"Wow. Was it hard, being a Squib in a magical family?"

"Not really. I have the best parents in the world, and no matter what I did, they always made it clear they loved me," she said, telling the truth there at least.

"You seem to have adapted to your lot in life quite well," he commented.

"It was adapt or die, kind of like the dinosaurs," she told him.

"What are dinosaurs?" he asked.

So Danielle explained dinosaurs, extinction, and evolution. And while she did, Lupin admired the woman in front of him. She was obviously quite intelligent and was well educated by Muggle standards. She was so warm, friendly, and accepting. He hadn't had anyone welcome and accept him so quickly since he met James, Sirius, and Peter his first year at Hogwarts.

But Danielle Katz was a damn sight prettier than any of the Marauders had been. Her long dark brown hair was held back by a clip and fell down to her shoulder blades. She wore tan slacks and a turquoise silk blouse, which showed off her shapely body much more than a set of robes ever would. Her blue eyes were such an amazingly beautiful color, and Remus knew if he wasn't careful, he could get lost in her eyes. She had a delicate little nose, smooth creamy skin, and full pink lips. In short, she was incredibly lovely and he was amazed that her outer beauty could be combined with such warmth, intelligence, and humor.

They sat by the lake and talked, getting to know each other better. Danielle told him about teaching in America, and he told her about the many, often menial, jobs he had drifted through in his adult life. They discovered they both loved to read, and Danielle offered to loan him some Muggle literature she had. The two found they held many similar opinions on a number of things, and they felt very at ease with each other right away.

"And do you play chess?" Danielle asked Lupin.

"Terribly," he admitted with a laugh and Danielle grinned.

"Then I might actually have a hope at beating you," she said, just as she heard a rustling in the bushes nearby. Remus pulled his wand and took a dueling stance.

"Who's there?" he called. The bushes shook again, and a disgruntled looking Severus emerged from behind them. Remus lowered his wand.

"Severus, whatever are you doing in the bushes?" he said. Severus gave him his most intimidating sneer.

"I was looking for Danielle, if you don't mind," he said in his silkiest danger voice.

"Did you take care of the burn on your hand?" Danielle asked. Severus glared at her but lifted his hand to show that it was slathered in orange paste. Danielle was relieved he listened to her, she got a feeling he was a terrible patient and better he take care of himself than poor Poppy have to deal with him when he's like this.

"I need to speak with you in private," he told Danielle, his black eyes boring into her. With a shrug to Remus, she went over to him and they stepped away.

"What are you doing?" he hissed at her when they were out of earshot.

"I'm enjoying a walk with a friend," Danielle told him, feeling taken aback by this sudden amount of attitude. Where the hell was this all coming from all of a sudden?

"You do realize that Lupin is a very dangerous individual," Severus argued.

"Severus, the moon is nowhere near full, so it's perfectly safe," she told him.

"You thought Lockhart was safe, and look how that ended up," he spat, seething with anger. Danielle bristled at this.

"I misjudged how awful Lockhart was, I admit it. But Remus –"

"-Oh, so it's Remus now?"

"That's his name. He has a name, you know."

"I won't always be there to protect you," he told her.

"Protect me? I don't need protection from Remus. You're judging him because of his condition," she started but Severus interrupted her again.

"I judge him because he could hurt you. He could kill you. He could turn you into a wolf like himself, which would make it impossible for you to ever return home,"

"I'll take my chances," she told him coolly as she turned and walked away from him, back to the wolf.

Severus stood there for several minutes. He had not felt so hurt since the day he had called Lily a Mudblood and she rejected his attempts at an apology. Severus stared at the spot Danielle had stood in for a long time, before turning on his heel and stalking back towards the school.

Danielle enjoyed the rest of her afternoon with Remus, but by dinner she felt a little guilty about giving Severus the brush off. So after the meal ended, she rushed to catch up with her friend.

"Severus, wait!" she called after him as he seemed to be walking faster than he usually did. She ran and grabbed his shoulder forcing him to turn. "Look, about today, I'm sorry. I know you were just trying to look out for me, but you don't have to."

"If I don't, who will? You can barely take care of yourself," he sneered. Danielle took a deep breath and counted to ten, as she would not allow him to bait her and win.

"I promise, I can handle it. Now, I think I owe you a beer. You've had a bad day, and I think kicking back with one, some music, maybe a game of chess, would do you good."

Severus felt torn. Part of him wanted to inflict upon her the hurt he felt from this afternoon when she went with Lupin over him. But she was here now, that was something, right? In the end, he buried his pride.

"Fine," he muttered. "But play the good music, not some of the crap you've been playing lately."

"Your pick," she told him, feeling relieved.

So they played chess to the soundtrack of _The Last Temptation of Christ, _which was an amazing instrumental album Severus had taken a liking to. He was a bit quiet and withdrawn, but he still won every game.

But that night, as he lay in bed, his normal dreams about Danielle were different. He imagined he was walking through corridors, searching for something. He'd be running, trying to catch something. He got fleeting glimpses of Danielle, in a filmy white dress that fluttered after her as he ran. And he saw a wolf chasing her as well.

Severus spent most of his dreams chasing and not reaching. But finally, he came to a room with fires burning, and laying on a divan in that room was Danielle, naked. But crawling on top of her was Lupin! Severus watched with horror as Lupin began to make love to Danielle. He tried to leap in and Lupin off of her, but some sort of invisible barrier prevented him from reaching them. And worse, he could not turn away and was forced to watch. Oddly, he heard the music from earlier in the night playing, the same haunting tune that opened the album. Danielle and Lupin moved sensuously to the music, writhing to the rhythm. He was equally fascinated and repulsed, especially as their passionate cries added to the unearthly harmony. At the moment where they reached their orgasms, Lupin suddenly bit Danielle. She moaned as blood trailed down her throat, and Severus screamed.

He awoke, soaked in his own sweat and breathing hard, feeling as his heart was going to burst through his chest it was pounding so hard. It took him several moments to calm down. When he did, Severus made the decision, no more Peter Gabriel with beer before bedtime. It ruined a night's sleep. And when the students met their professor that day, he was in an utterly foul mood, unable to shake the dream from his mind.

AN: If you have never had the pleasure of listening to any of the soundtrack of The Last Temptation of Christ, please get yourself to Youtube immediately! It is a fantastic album, and I love it. I took a class on the films of Martin Scorsese in college, and I was introduced to the excellent though controversial movie, as well as the amazing soundtrack. I loved it for the dream sequence, and it title fits what's happening to Severus in this story. So, what do you think? Like? Dislike? Am I heading off the rails? Please review and let me know, because I value your opinions!


	42. Reap What You Sow

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Reap What You Sow by Powderfinger.

September 3-9, 199_3_

The rest of the week passed in much the same manner. Severus was in an increasingly foul mood, a fact that was missed by no one. He took most of his ire out on his students, particularly Harry and Neville. Danielle was appalled at this sudden regression, but when she tried to talk to him he would snap at her that it was none of her business. Danielle stopped bringing it up and just prayed she didn't have to do his observation in January, as she could just reuse her one from her first year at Hogwarts the way he was acting.

On Friday night, she and the other female teachers again went out for their annual first weekend girl's night. The ladies were in good spirits, and other than Flooing to Three Broomsticks to avoid the Dementors, it was a typical girl's night. And as usual, two topics came up; Severus and Danielle's lack of a relationship.

"So what the hell is wrong with Severus?" Aurora asked Danielle as they sipped their Appletinis. "He's been beyond touchy all week. You look at him wrong and he snaps at you."

"He hasn't been that way in quite some time," Minerva commented. Meaning he hadn't been that way since he started spending so much time with you, Danielle.

"I really don't know," Danielle answered. "He's been doing it to me too. I just don't understand it."

All the witches stared at their friend slightly dumbfounded. In truth, they had all assumed that Danielle and Severus would get together sooner or later. They seemed to have such a strong connection to each other, plus an enormous amount of chemistry. But they had all noticed Danielle spending a good deal time with Lupin in the last week, with whom she seemed quite cozy with. Did she really not get that Severus was jealous?

"I get the feeling he doesn't like you spending so much time with Remus," Pomona ventured, and Danielle let out a snort of contempt.

"Jesus Christ, he had to grow the fuck up! I know he has all this bad history with Lupin and his pals, but for the love of Pete, they're thirty-three fucking years old! Severus needs to fucking let go and get over it," she said with so much vehemence that none of the witches bothered to argue that point. They knew that if Danielle said fuck three times in such short succession she was seriously pissed off.

"So what is the story with you and Remus then?" Aurora asked her. Danielle rolled her eyes.

"Why is it I so much as look in a guy's direction and you all think I should be hopping into bed with him?" she asked.

"Maybe it's just unusual for a girl your age to remain single for as long as you have," Minerva told her. "You should be out dating and having fun, yet you spend most of your nights off playing chess with Severus. And now, you seem to be splitting time with Remus as well."

"We're just friends," Danielle insisted. "Like I am with all of you."

"No offense, but I wouldn't exactly be inviting any of you girls to play hide the wand with me," Rolanda snorted, making all of them laugh.

"And you'd invite Severus or Remus?" asked Septima when the laughter died down.

"Only if they'd let me be in the middle," she said with a saucy grin. A lot of the witches laughed, but Bathsheba looked scandalized.

"So you'd want to do a three-way with a Deatheater and a werewolf?" she hissed. When she put it that way, everyone quieted down.

"Severus really isn't a Deatheater anymore, you know," Danielle said softly, but with a steely look in her eyes. That was one reason all the other witches thought she might have feelings for him; she was always the first to defend him or say something good about him.

"But he was once," Bathsheba said.

"A stupid mistake that he is made to pay for for the rest of his life by some people," Danielle said, not backing down.

"Albus vouches for Severus, and his word is good enough for all of us," Minerva cut in, ending that particular line of conversation.

"But what about Remus and his furry little problem?" asked Bathsheba.

"It's not like you're so pleasant once a month," Pomona said with a laugh, diffusing the tension. The rest of the night, the conversation was more pleasant. But when they had returned to Hogwarts via the Floo, Pomona pulled Minerva aside.

"Danielle really doesn't see how Severus feels about her, does she?" she asked her fellow Head of House and friend.

"Either that, or she doesn't want to see. I always thought she had feelings for Severus as well, but now that she's spending so much time with Remus I cannot be sure," Minerva murmured.

"It's just a shame he's taking it so poorly. He really has been a different person since he met her," Pomona said with a sigh.

And Severus continued to take it poorly. He was cranky with his students, the staff, even the owl that delivered the Daily Prophet to him in the morning. He wasn't quite the nasty git he had been prior to Danielle's friendship, but he appeared to be heading back in that direction.

But what put him over the top was the Defense Against the Dark Arts class on the ninth. Danielle had a free period at that time, and she had decided to have some tea in the staff room. Severus had already been up there, and he had poured her some tea when she took a seat beside him.

"How are classes today?" she asked, hoping he wouldn't be so touchy and bite her head off today.

"Malfoy is back from the hospital wing, and I suspect he's trying to milk his injury for all it's worth," Severus said with disgust. He had been particularly disgusted by Malfoy's stupid behavior in Care of Magical Creatures class, but he had not been able to intervene as it would tip off Lucius that he was not on the same side as him. "Still, his arm is in a sling, so I allowed Crabbe and Goyle to help him prepare his potions ingredients."

"If he's faking, serves him right," Danielle told him, glad she had assigned those tasks to the troll like Slytherins who were Malfoy's stooges. Better them than Harry and Ron. And she was sure Malfoy's potion did not turn out as good as if he had done it himself.

"Other than Granger doing Longbottom's work for him, nothing else much happened," Severus reported.

"You know, if you went a little easier on Neville, he might relax enough to properly brew a potion," Danielle chastised him.

"I doubt a dunderhead like Longbottom would ever brew anything properly," Severus spat. "And Granger should mind her own business!"

Danielle shook her head and sipped her tea. It was then that she heard a rattling from behind her in a cabinet. She wondered what was inside, but before she could ask Severus, the door to the Staff Room opened, revealing Lupin and his students.

"Good afternoon, Professor Katz and Professor Snape. I was wondering if I could bring my third year class in here and work with them on the Boggart hiding in the cupboard?" he asked pleasantly, a warm smile for Danielle as he came in gracing his face. Severus sneered at him as he rose.

"I should warn you, if you allow Neville Longbottom to try to face a boggart, you will be sending him back to his grandmother in small pieces, he said with dark expression twisting his face. He turned to Danielle. "Are you coming?"

"I've never actually seen a boggart in person before, so I'll stay and watch," she told him. This had been one of her favorite scenes in _Prisoner of Azkaban._ She relished the chance to witness it in person.

"Fine," Severus spat and left the room with his inky garments trailing behind him, furious that Danielle had again chosen to spend her free time with Lupin rather than himself. In truth, he was somewhat hurt, though he would die sooner than admit it.

Lupin began by questioning his class about Boggarts, questions Hermione Granger and Harry managed to answer as he lectured a bit on what a boggart actually is and what a boggart's greatest strength was.

_ "_So the boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form," Lupin explained. "He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears."

Danielle shivered, wondering what a boggart would look like to her. She had a feeling it would be herself unable to reach her parents, forever trapped in this world. That was likely her worst fear. But for some reason, she wasn't sure. It had been two years, other than the two short glimpses she had of them, she had not had any contact with her parents in that time. As much as she missed them, longed to see them again, she was somehow adapting. She was not as horrendously lonely as she had been her first year here. Rather than ponder this, she focused on Remus, who was showing them the spell that would work on a Boggart, Riddikulus. And then, he called on Neville.

"Neville, what is the thing in the world that scares you more than anything?" Remus asked.

"Professor Snape," Neville whispered, but it was still loud enough for the class. They laughed and Neville looked sheepish. Considering how Severus was during Neville's first year and so far this year, Danielle could not blame him.

"And you live with your grandmother, don't you Neville?" Remus asked him.

"Yes, but I don't want her coming out of there either," Neville said, resulting in the rest of the class laughing again.

"No no, we wouldn't want that," Remus told Neville, though the slight quirk of his lips told Danielle he was as amused as the students. He pulled Neville aside and whispered something to a shocked looking Neville, before turning to the class and explaining how turning their worst fears into something funny would result in the boggart being defeated, as well as confusing the boggart with all of them being there.

So Neville took his place with his wand at the ready, and Remus flicked his wand to open the cabinet. The door opened slowly, and the boggart appeared in the form of Severus as his most menacing, walking slowly toward Neville with his dark robes billowing behind him, a deadly look in his eyes. Neville gulped audibly but stood his ground.

"Riddikulus!" he cried, and with that the boggart of Severus found himself dressed in a horribly fussy green dress, a pointed hat with a stuffed vulture on it, high heeled black shoes, and carrying a large red handbag. Everyone started laughing hysterically at the sight, including Danielle. She had never in her life imagined Severus looking so absurdly funny, an effect helped by the embarrassed boggart moving in a mincing and feminine manner. Danielle hadn't laughed that hard in ages.

"Good show, Neville. Now line up, and whoever's next, remember to think of something funny," Remus encouraged.

The class lined up, and Danielle watched students face their boggarts. Parvati's mummy tripped on its own bandages, Seamus' banshee lost its voice and croaked, Dean's disembodied hand got caught in a mousetrap, and Ron's spider's legs disappeared and its body rolled helplessly on the floor. Then, when Harry was supposed to go up, Remus jumped in front of him, allowing the boggart to become the moon. He then called Neville up to finish it off, much to Neville's delight. The class roared with laughter, other than a disgruntled looking Harry.

Danielle watched the students file out, discussing their boggarts and how they faced them and made them laughable. Danielle smiled and approached Lupin.

"That was one of the best lessons I've ever seen," she told him.

"I'm glad. I have a lot to live up to, as I heard some of your older students tell me about the class where you had them visit a Muggle grocer's and shop. They seemed to enjoy that," he told her.

"That's because I let them buy candy and if they gave the correct amount on the first try, they got to keep the candy," Danielle told him, though she was proud of the practical lesson. Each student had desperately wanted to keep their Muggle sweets, and all but two had succeeded on their first try (although Danielle later purchased the sweets the two students wanted and practiced with them on her own until they could handle money better, winning the sweets later).

"Still, I hear what a good teacher you are, and how hands on your lessons are. I aspire to be like that," Remus told her, which was ironic because Danielle hand planned her lessons aspiring to be like him. But there was no way to tell him that.

"Thank you, but I doubt I'll ever teach lesson that makes the students laugh so," she told him.

"Yes, they did seem to find it amusing," Remus said in that modest way of his.

"Amusing? It was comic gold!" Danielle said, thinking of Severus in the green dress. But then her smile faded a bit. Severus was not going to like this at all. He made such a show of acting correctly and in a dignified manner. This was going to be humiliating for him. And she felt guilty about sitting there and laughing with the class. They had no idea what was going to happen, while Danielle did. She started to really kick herself for being here. Even if, in a sense, Severus was reaping all that he had sown with Neville.

But even so, Danielle felt terrible that she hadn't intervened. And she felt worse as the news of Neville's boggart spread through the school. Many students came up to Neville during the day, and congratulated him on his unplanned revenge upon Professor Snape. Severus, meanwhile, nearly blew a gasket when he heard two students whispering about it during his last lesson of the day. He gave both boys two nights of detention and vowed to give Neville a full month of detentions for his disrespect.

Worst of all, Danielle had sat through the whole thing and had done nothing to intervene. Severus knew if it had been him sitting there, and a Danielle boggart had appeared, he would have hexed the thing back into the cabinet and taken as many points as he could from which ever house the student had come from. Granted, Danielle was a Muggle and could not use a spell, but she could have said something to Lupin. Severus felt totally betrayed as well as humiliated. He thought she was his friend, but some friend she was proving to be.

When Severus refused to even look at her at dinner, Danielle knew she had made a terrible mistake. As he finished the meal and left for his lab, Danielle followed after him. Rather than just lengthen his stride and outpace her, he turned to face her in the corridor outside the Potions Lab.

"And what do you want?" he said behind clenched teeth.

"To apologize. I should have said something to Lupin and not let Neville face a boggart that looked like you. I know you're upset about it," Danielle told him.

"I do not care what Longbottom's boggart looks like," he said coolly, trying to maintain an air of disregard for the whole situation.

"Bullshit, Severus. I know you well enough to know that something like that pisses you off to the extreme," she said softly.

"If you cared, you could have done something," he told her quietly, his rich silky voice laced with something Danielle had never heard from him before. Hurt. Danielle knew she had hurt him, but she only realized how much so at that moment. Waves of guilt rose up in her and she felt even worse than before.

"Severus, all I can do is tell you how sorry I am. I didn't think, and I should have. Please understand I would never do anything on purpose to hurt you," she pleaded, her big blue eyes looking so incredibly sad that Severus couldn't hold his anger against her any longer.

"Come in," he said, heading into his lab. Danielle followed.

"I'm still angry, but I'm going to try to forgive you because I know you always do first and think later," he said snidely. Danielle winced, but remained quiet, knowing those words were not undeserved. She nodded.

"So we'll be okay?" she asked.

"Eventually," he said. And Danielle surprised him by throwing herself into his arms and hugging him.

"Good. I'd hate to lose our friendship over something so stupid," she murmured against his chest, drinking in the smell of him. He always smelled of laundry soap, peppermint toothpaste, and dried herbs he used in the potions he brewed. It was such a comforting smell.

Severus wrapped his arms around her as well, hugging her back. He rested his chin on her head so he could inhale the fresh, grassy perfume she used all the time. He also smelled her shampoo, which had a bit of a grapefruit scent. He always loved how fresh and sweet she smelled. If he could, he would stand and smell Danielle all day. And he knew he'd be a lousy friend if he didn't forgive he, especially when she was willing to forgive him so much.

But after she eventually left to take her turn patrolling corridors for the night, Severus couldn't shake the feelings of betrayal and jealousy he had. It felt like a living creature inside his stomach was knawing at his insides, making a meal of his guts. He wished he could push these feelings aside and forget about them, but he knew he could not. He could forgive Danielle, but he could never forget.

AN: Reap What You Sow is by an Australian band named Powderfinger. You can find their video on Youtube. I felt it was an apropos turn of phrase. Severus reaps what he sows from terrifying and bullying Neville, while Danielle reaps what she sows, not paying attention to Severus' feelings and acting without thinking. And things seem to be on a bit of a rocky slide with them, no? Tell me what you think of all these developments by REVIEWING this chapter! And sorry I didn't post yesterday, I had a job interview, coffee with a friend I haven't seen in a couple of months, and an alumni social where we got to talk to a sports reporter for the LA Times about the athletics at our alma mater. So a very big, exciting day without a whole lot of writing. But REVIEW!


	43. Stuck in the Middle With You

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Stuck in the Middle With by Stealers Wheel.

September 9-October 31, 199_3_

The school year progressed, and things were still rocky with Danielle and Severus. Although she tried to be especially solicitous of him and his feelings, it was a real chore for her at times. Severus was touchy about everything, and he had to be approached the same way you would approach way you would approach a tiger with a toothache; with supreme caution. Teachers took to avoiding him in the staff room and would play a sort of game of musical chairs to make sure they weren't seated near him during meals.

Danielle was the one exception to this, and even she approached him with some reluctance. Some days though, he would be more relaxed and things would be fine. They could talk without him biting her head off and he would even smile and make his wry comments that would always make Danielle laugh. Others, he would be angry and insulting, and one night Danielle came dangerously close to tossing him out of her living room when he made what she felt was an unwarranted attack on her ability to judge others. So things were touch and go with the pair of them, but they did remain friends.

It was in his classes that Severus was showing most of his stress. For a man who could remain calm in the face of the Darkest wizard ever, who hid his own feelings from most of the world for a majority of his life, who was known for his coldness, he had quite a hot temper. And his students were the ones who bore the brunt of it when he was trying his hardest to not unleash it on Danielle. In particular, two were bearing a brunt of it; Neville and Harry.

Neville kind of expected it. Immediately after the boggart lesson, he had been struck by one thought. Oh shit, what if Professor Snape finds out about my boggart? That thought had haunted him until the next Potions lesson. He knew he was in for it, and he was not terribly surprised that Snape was hovering over him, shouting at him, mocking him. Potions was a class he already dreaded, but now he was utterly terrified, and he was far too afraid to attempt to picture Professor Snape in his grandmother's clothes again to get over this fear. In truth, Severus Snape had always been frustrated with Neville's lack of potion making ability, and he was more than a little unfair about, which made it harder for Neville to correctly brew his potions.

Harry, meanwhile, was rather shocked. For the last two years, Professor Snape had never in any way treated Harry differently than the other students. Well, maybe that wasn't entirely true. Professor Snape had seemed to always be watching him, which was rather unnerving, but when Professor Dumbledore mentioned at the end of his first year that Professor Snape had been in school with his father, it made sense. Harry had already been told many times how much he looked like James Potter, so he figured that explained it. Plus, Professor Snape had been one of the people who went down into the Chamber of Secrets with him, and he had been mostly okay with him, other than snapping at him for his many unsuccessful attempts to open the entrance to the Chamber in Parseltongue. But overall, Professor Snape had been no worse to Harry than he was to anyone else, so his sudden cracks about Harry's celebrity and arrogance truly left Harry baffled, Ron and Hermione as well.

By the Friday afternoon before Halloween, Danielle was restless. Other than her trip to Three Broomsticks with the other female teachers, she had not left Hogwarts grounds at all that school year. She wanted to go out and be somewhere else for a while, so she decided to go into Hogsmeade on that Saturday, when the students went as well. And despite the warnings from Dumbledore, she knew she wanted to go with Severus. Despite the rough patch they were going through right now, he was still her best friend and she wanted to include him. So that afternoon, she sought him out in his office during his free period.

"How would you like to go into Hogsmeade tomorrow?" she asked him after she had taken a seat on the other side of his desk while he graded papers.

"What would Albus say about that?" he asked her, not bothering to look up from the essays he was grading.

"Fuck Albus, we can't let him control everything we do," she said vehemently. Severus looked up at her with a grin. He loved when she railed against the Headmaster, as he had never had anyone he could share his frustrations with prior to Danielle's arrival.

"Still, we did promise not to be out in public together," he said.

"Tell you what then, I'll find someone to go with us. If there's three of us, it's not so obvious that we're such good friends," Danielle offered.

"Alright. But we won't be able to go until after lunch, as I'm brewing the Wolfsbane potion for Lupin, and I'll need to finish it in the morning," Severus told her.

"That's fine, I don't need to be out for the whole day. A couple of hours will do it," Danielle said with a big smile.

But getting someone to go with them proved impossible. Many of the teachers and staff had things to do that they couldn't get out of, such as Poppy having to care for a student with dragon pox. Other were interested at first, but when Danielle mentioned Severus was going to come with them, they suddenly remembered another commitment they had forgotten about. She began to despair finding someone to go with them.

For once, Danielle awoke early on a Saturday to double check with various staff members if they could go out. But by eleven, even with her knocking on doors and practically begging, there were no takers. Danielle hated to be the bearer of bad news, but she was afraid she would have to tell Severus that there would be no Hogsmeade trip today. But he'd probably settle for a game of chess or a movie instead.

Danielle found a note attached to Severus' door with her name on it. She took it down and read it, smiling at the familiar spidery handwriting, as when Danielle borrowed a book from Severus she found he had often annotated it with his thoughts and comments on whatever it was he read. The note said:

_Danielle,_

_ Have to deliver the Wolfsbane potion to Lupin. Will be back shortly._

_ Severus_

Short and to the point, much like her friend's personality. But Danielle decided to head him off on the way and let him know right away. So Danielle hustled down the corridors and got to Remus' office just as the last of the black fabric of Severus' cloak vanished through the door. Danielle went to the door and knocked, entering when Remus called for her to enter.

"Professor Katz," he greeted her with a smile. Danielle noticed Harry sitting with a cup of tea, and Danielle remembered that this was when Harry asked Remus why he wouldn't let him face the boggart in class. But if she remembered correctly, they should be just about done.

"I was just looking for Professor Snape," she told them.

"You to have plans for the afternoon?" Remus asked, silently praying he could join her for the afternoon.

"We were going to head into Hogsmeade this afternoon," Danielle told him, meaning they were no longer going, but he did not seem to take it that way.

"Then perhaps I could join you. I need a new winter cloak," he said.

In truth, Danielle had not asked Remus, as she was sure he was the one person he would absolutely not want to go with. But now, he was their only shot. She looked to Severus, allowing him to make the decision.

Severus absolutely did not want to go to Hogsmeade with Lupin. His reasons were 1) he hated Lupin, 2) he did not trust the werewolf's intentions towards Danielle, 3) he was afraid if Danielle spent too much time with the wolf, she would inadvertently be bitten and become a werewolf herself, and 4) he really, really hated Lupin. But he couldn't say all that with Potter present, so he just shrugged. Lupin decided to take it as a yes.

"Wonderful. I'll take my potion and we can leave as soon as I finish," he said, taking a sip and grimacing. At that, Severus smirked just a little. He had added a few ingredients that would not affect the potion's desired affects, but would make it taste worse than it already did. However, his petty victory was worthless when Lupin gathered up his cloak and sent Potter on his way.

So the three of them made their way to Hogsmeade. Neither of the men spoke to each other, instead speaking to Danielle who walked between them. It was a thoroughly awkward experience for all of them, but they soldiered on bravely.

Once they reached the village, they stopped at Gladrag's so that Remus could purchase a new winter cloak. He bought a decent secondhand one. Severus sneered at the cloak, conveniently forgetting his own childhood secondhand robes. Anything connected with Remus Lupin disgusted him at the moment.

They then made a stop at Tomes and Scrolls, as all three of them were big readers and wanted to purchase some new books. Following this, Severus stopped at the apothecary for some potion ingredients he needed. Finally, they decided to stop for a drink at Three Broomsticks.

When they arrived, they found the pub crowded with students. However, as they were three teachers together, Danielle figured they would be fine as far as keeping her and Severus secret. She managed to spot a table emptying out on the far side of the room, and she and the guys made their way through the crowd to claim the table.

"I'll buy us all a round. What would you like?" she asked.

"Firewhiskey," Severus said quickly.

"I'd like a Butterbeer, please," Remus told her.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Danielle said as she headed to the bar to place her order. That left Remus and Severus sitting together alone. Severus avoided looking at Remus and stared at a knot in the wood of the tabletop as if it held all the secrets of the universe. Remus sighed, finding the whole situation ridiculous and he decided he would be the adult here.

"Severus, while I have you here, I would like to have a word with you," he said quietly so as not to be overheard by the students nearby.

"And what exactly would you have to say to me?" Severus said with his trademark sneer.

"I suppose I would like to apologize for not behaving better towards to when we were both students here," Remus said.

"Oh really? And I am supposed to accept this apology as sincere and wholehearted?" he said with a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes. Because I do mean it," Remus said, trying very hard to prevent things from escalating.

"Hah! Forgive me for being difficult to convince, but perhaps if you wanted me to believe that you cared in the least about my well being, you would have done something to prevent Potter and Black from turning my adolescence into a living hell," he said in a voice that barely hid his bitterness.

"I know I should have said something, but I was –"

"What? A coward? Because if you were, than you didn't deserve to wear those Gryffindor robes you were so proud of," Severus said in a low voice that barely carried, but conveyed how angry he truly was.

"Severus, if I could do it all over again –"

"But you can't, and we both have to live with what was done in the past, don't we?" Severus asked him coldly.

"Perhaps we could start over again," Remus said.

"I think we both know that this would never work, and what's more, why would I want to strike up a friendship with someone with your…disability," Severus finished with a nasty smile.

Lupin turned white as a sheet. Nothing made him angrier than someone attacking him for being a werewolf. It wasn't his fault he was bitten as a child by Greyback, and there was little he could do to remedy the situation. He felt powerless, and sadly, sometimes striking back gave him the feeling of power.

"Better to be what I am than to be a Deatheater," he whispered to Severus, whose black eyes glowered with anger.

"As you know, I switched sides," he hissed.

"And we only have Dumbledore's word for that, but he can be wrong, can't he?" Remus answered him back. At that moment, Danielle returned with their drinks.

"Sorry that took so long, there were quite a few people ahead of me at the bar," she said as she set their drinks in front of him. "So what were you two discussing so intently while I was gone?

"Nothing," they both said in unison.

"Okay, sorry I asked," Danielle said looking from one to another. "So, I got some new movies from London earlier this week. I've got film I think you'll like Severus," she said with a grin, knowing he might be interested in watching another movie with Alan Rickman, _Truly, Madly, Deeply_, as well as a James Bond movie, which she thought he would likely enjoy.

"Hmm," was all he said, looking horribly bored.

"I'd be interested. I haven't seen a Muggle film in quite a few years," Remus said.

"What's your favorite movie?" Danielle asked, curious about what kind of films Remus would like.

"I enjoyed the Monty Python films. I saw _Life if Brian_ and _Holy Grail_ about a dozen times each," Remus said with a smile.

"You'd probably like _Airplane_ too, if you've never seen it," Danielle offered.

"Never have, but I'd be willing to check it out," Remus said.

"Then maybe a double feature tonight," Danielle said to both of them, hoping she could maybe stretch it to three films.

"I have to patrol tonight. Someone has to keep an eye on Potter while a mass murderer is on the loose, looking to kill him," said coldly.

"Maybe after you're done then," Danielle offered.

"I should think by then it would be too late, but perhaps you and your new best friend can watch without me," he snapped.

"Severus," Danielle said with a warning tone in her voice. "That was completely uncalled for."

"Stop treating me as if I am a child," he snarled at her.

"If you'd stop acting like one, maybe I wouldn't treat you like one," Danielle answered right back.

"And I suppose you think you're the picture of maturity," he said coldly.

"At least I'm not picking fights in the middle of a pub," Danielle hisses at him.

"If you despise my company so much, I will remove myself from your presence," he spat. He then downed his Firewhiskey in one gulp than proceeded to stalk out of the bar. Danielle wanted to jump up and run after him, but a lot of students were looking in the direction of Severus, for the students parted before him like the waters of the Red Sea before Moses. So to avoid drawing attention to both of them, Danielle remained seated. At the door, Severus turned back to see if she was following after him, and he was even more upset to see her still seated with Lupin. So he stomped out the door.

"I…I'm sorry, Remus," Danielle told him.

"Why are you sorry, Danielle? He was the one who was acting like a prat," Remus assured her.

"Still, I know you didn't want to come all the way out here to be caught in the crossfire between Severus and me. I don't know what's gotten into him lately," Danielle said sadly.

"Believe me, he's always been this way," Remus said, although in truth he really didn't know Severus Snape that well. But every time he had interacted Snape, they had always ended up insulting each other, so why should be believe Severus had changed any.

"But he wasn't always like this with me," Danielle said, looking down at her Butterbeer and wishing she hadn't let her temper get the better of her with Severus. He was so touchy lately, and one of them had to be the one to swallow their pride a bit and smooth things out. But Danielle was neither going to expose her friendship with Severus to the students, or leave Remus hangings. So she sat there and finished her Butterbeer with Remus, and they finally returned to the castle just before dinner.

When she got there, she tried to take a seat next to Severus, but he took one look at her coming towards him and moved, wedging his chair between a disconcerted looking Septima and Filius. He then lifted his head to look at her, giving her a cold and hateful look that dared her to challenge him. Danielle felt tears welling up in her eyes, and turned to leave the hall before she would break down crying in front of the students. She wasn't even sure why she was so upset, but Severus' behavior was really getting to her in a way she couldn't quite understand.

Danielle headed for the teacher quarters, but she didn't want to go there in case anyone came looking for her. She needed to go somewhere else. Plus, she was hungry. So she decided to head over to the kitchens and see if she could find Lulu, who could fix her something to take and eat somewhere else.

However, when Danielle was just down the corridor from the portrait that was the entrance to the kitchens, she felt a pair of rough hands grabbing her and yanking her into a niche behind a suit of armor. Before she could scream, a hand covered her mouth.

AN: Love the lyric in this song - "Clowns to the left of me, Jokers to the right, here I am, Stuck in the middle with you." How well does that sum up poor Danielle. Both the guys are acting like idiots in their own ways at Three Broomsticks, although I admit Severus is acting like the biggest idiot of them all. So things are in a pretty bad place right now, and now someone is grabbing Danielle and preventing her from calling for help. This could be bad. Please review and let me know what you think! I want to have 200 reviews soon. That's my new goal.


	44. Creep

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Creep by Radiohead.

October 31, 199_3_

"Hello, my pretty," a voice that was scratchy from long disuse whispered into her ear. He held her tight against him, with Danielle facing away from him. And she felt a knife being held to her throat. "You're coming with me. And since I have a knife to your neck, you won't be screaming, will you?" Danielle carefully shook her head to prevent herself from getting sliced up and he uncovered her mouth.

"You're…you're Sirius Black, aren't you?" Danielle asked stupidly. He laughed wildly when she said this. Of course he was. She could see the hands holding the knife were skeletal, and he smelled like he hadn't taken a bath in a century. Danielle had almost forgotten that Sirius was going to break into Hogwarts tonight. She, Dumbledore, Severus, and Poppy had decided that since he broke in during dinner and no one encountered him, there was no point of doing anything other than making sure no Gryffindors left the Halloween Feast early. Of course, she had to be the one idiot who didn't stick with the plan. Granted, she never knew he had been down by the kitchens, but considering he was probably living on rats he could kill, it made sense he would swing by the kitchen for some food.

So now Danielle found herself held hostage by an escaped convict. While he may be innocent of the crimes he had been convicted of, it was possible that he would see no reason not to kill right here and now to help him accomplish his goals. Danielle was suddenly very afraid, as afraid as she had been when Lockhart attacked her, but for completely different reasons.

"C'mon, we're going to pay a visit to an old friend of mine," he said as his hands wandered around her midsection. This reminded Danielle far too much of Lockhart, and despite the knife to her throat, she began to struggle violently to get away from him, slightly nicking her own throat in the process.

"Easy, easy…" he said, trying to calm Danielle. "I don't want to harm you, I just want your wand. Let me have it, and I won't be touching you so much."

"I don't have a wand. I'm a Squib," Danielle told him.

"A Squib? Then what are you doing at Hogwarts?" asked Sirius sounding genuinely confused.

"I teach Muggle Studies," Danielle said softly.

"Muggle Studies?" he laughed, sounding completely insane. "Of course Dumbledore would hire a Squib! Okay, let's go," he said, jerking Danielle out into the corridor.

Danielle's found herself being pushed down hallways and up stairwells, heading up towards Gryffindor Tower.

"Sirius, please let me go," Danielle pleaded.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I need a hostage to get myself into Gryffindor Tower," Sirius said, sounding not the least bit sorry for what he was doing.

"Please. I know you're innocent," Danielle told him. This caused him to stop short.

"What do you mean?" he asked suspiciously. Danielle had to think fast. She couldn't reveal she knew about the switch with Pettigrew and the resulting mess. So she had to cover her ass.

"I know you'd never sell out James and Lily Potter. I know how much they meant to you," Danielle told him, praying he would let her go. But Sirius just barked with laughter.

"You think I'd fall for that? I am not going to let you go just because you claim to believe my innocence," he all but growled.

Danielle groaned. She actually did know for a fact that he was innocent. The irony of him not believing her was so bitter. They continued on their climb upstairs, and Danielle was starting to feel panicked. She was a Ravenclaw, so she had never had any reason to go up into Gryffindor Tower. She had no idea what the password might be. She feared what Sirius would do if she couldn't help him get in. Sirius stopped once they reached the Fat Lady.

"Let us in," he demanded.

"Password?" she asked in a bored manner.

"I have no bloody idea. Let me in or I slit this woman's throat," he demanded, causing Danielle to let out a squeak of fear.

"I'm very sorry, but I can't let you in" the Fat Lady insisted.

"I'll do it! Don't push me!" Sirius screamed in frustration.

"Black!" a harsh voice shouted behind him. Sirius spun around taking Danielle with him.

"Well, if it isn't Snivellous! And what brings you here tonight, Deatheater?" Sirius said with a nasty bark of laughter.

"Let her go!" Severus demanded. Although he looked colder and more forbidding than he ever had, Danielle could see his wand hand shaking the tiniest bit, and the vein in the side of his forehead pulsing. He was both furious and terrified, and Danielle knew the terror was for her.

"Not until I get inside and find Harry!" Sirius shouted back.

"You fool, he's down at the feast with the rest of the school! You always were an idiot who never paid attention to anything going on around him," Severus said in that dangerous, silken voice that sent shivers up Danielle's spin. Sirius responded by pressing the knife gently against Danielle's throat, causing her to gasp.

"I'll do it! I'll slit her throat," Sirius yelled.

Severus blanched and lowered his wand slightly, but remained in a fighting stance.

"If you kill her, I swear you will follow her in less than a second," Severus said through his tightly clenched teeth.

"Don't tell me you care about a Squib?" Sirius taunted.

"I do," Severus said so quietly, if the corridor hadn't been so silent, Danielle wouldn't have heard it.

"Touching. And since we seem to be at an impasse…" he said as he threw Danielle into Severus, knocking them both to the floor. It took a moment for Severus and Danielle to untangle themselves and for Severus to get up. He ran to the end of the corridor to see if he could catch Sirius, but it was too late. He was gone.

Severus returned to Danielle and knelt beside her. His black eyes were brimming with concern and looked amazingly gentle compared to how they looked compared to a few minutes before.

"Are you okay?" he asked her softly. Danielle nodded.

"A few small cuts on my neck, but nothing Poppy can't fix. I'm just a little shaken up," she said softly.

"Let's go get Poppy," he said.

"And warn everyone he's here, so the students can be kept in the Great Hall," Danielle added.

So they returned to the Feast although Danielle remained in the doorway, and Severus informed Dumbledore what happened. Dumbledore stood and called for attention.

"I regret to inform you that Sirius Black has been spotted inside the castle," he announced, which resulted in a flurry of frightened whispers from all the students. "Silence!" he called, and they stopped immediately. "For the time being, you will all remain here, under the eyes of the Prefects and Head Boy and Girl. The teachers shall all report to the entrance way where we will organize a search for Black."

And the teachers all joined Dumbledore in the Entrance Hall. Danielle joined them so she could have a word with Poppy, but all the teachers saw her and that her neck was bleeding.

"Danielle, what happened to your neck?" Aurora gasped.

"I ran into Sirius Black and he took me hostage. I was lucky Severus found me," Danielle told her, and all the other teachers looked horrified. Dumbledore strode up and took control.

"I will divide all of you into teams of two to search for Black. Please use extreme caution when engaging him," he announced, and then he partnered all the teachers and faculty. Danielle was paired with Poppy, who would first treat Danielle's injuries, then they would patrol. The teachers scattered to their assigned area.

Poppy escorted Danielle to the Hospital Wing. Poppy examined Danielle and asked her about her encounter with Black.

"I can't believe he held a knife to your throat. I thought you said he was innocent," Poppy said as she healed the nicks on Danielle's neck.

"He is innocent, but he's a desperate man on the run. He'll be better when he's somewhere safe and can eat and bathe regularly," she said, remembering his awful stench. She recalled falling on top of Severus, and how his always pleasant scent had smelled so overwhelmingly good after Sirius' odor. She wished she could be inhaling Severus now instead of the antiseptic smells of the Hospital Wing.

"Good as new," Poppy told her. "Ready to patrol?"

"Yes," Danielle answered.

So they strolled through the tower the Hospital Wing was located in. They were about to rejoin the other teachers, when Danielle noticed something hiding in the shadows. It was a large, black dog, and it appeared to have its paw caught in a trick stepping stone similar to the trick staircase where Harry caught his foot in the _Goblet of Fire_.

"Danielle, isn't that…?" Poppy whispered.

"It is. We have to get him out of here," Danielle whispered back. She approached Sirius in his Animagus form. "Hi Puppy," Danielle said in the voice she used when trying to coax animals or small children to go along with what she wanted them to do. He growled at her. She frowned at him. "Now Puppy, you don't want to growl at someone like me who just wants to help you. I'm going to hold my hand out to you, and you can sniff it and decide if you like me or not. Just please don't bite my hand off."

So Danielle held her hand out to Sirius (or Puppy as she decided to call him). Puppy growled a bit, but finally stopped to sniff her hand. Apparently, he decided that she smelled nice enough, and he licked her hand. She knelt by him and pet him, and he must have liked it because he made little happy yips. She gently reached down and removed his paw from the trick tile.

"You're a nice boy, aren't you Puppy?" she asked him, and he barked happily and licked her face. "Okay Puppy, let's get you out of this castle. It's no place for a nice doggy like you, right Puppy?"

Puppy let out a happy bark, overjoyed that the Squib Muggle Studies teacher was helping him. If she had any idea that he was really the man who held a knife to her throat, he doubted she would be helping him. But Puppy was no fool, and he wouldn't look a gifthippogriff in the mouth. He would let her help him escape, and return to look for Pettigrew and Harry another day.

Poppy wrinkled her nose, as Puppy was quite filthy and smelled bad. But Danielle just ignored the smell and walked beside the man in dog form who gamboled beside her. Danielle led him to the nearest exit they could get to. Before she opened the door she knelt next to Puppy and looked deep into his big gray eyes.

"You look like you're a stray. If you stop by the western door after dinner, I'd be happy to feed you. And if you see me on the grounds, I'll toss a stick for you or something." Puppy gave her a big doggy grin and licked her face again. Then Danielle opened the door and he ran out, his tail wagging merrily.

"You sure have a way with animals," Puppy said wryly.

"Yes, but I have to say, he was far more pleasant as a dog. I remember it being said that James Potter wanted him to make the change permanent. I think I agree with him," Danielle said with a laugh.

The patrols continued until late into the night. At last, Danielle decided to report in to Dumbledore. She entered the Great Hall and saw him speaking to Severus and Percy. She approached them.

"Headmaster, the areas Poppy and I searched are clear," she told him quietly as to not wake the children.

"Good. I suppose since the danger has past you can all go to bed. Goodnight, Professors," he said to dismiss them. Danielle and Severus wished the Headmaster a good night, and as they left, Danielle noticed Harry snapping his eyes shut. She knew he had been awake and listening, but as Severus knew what Sirius was really after, she wondered what was said. But it likely wasn't important.

"Come in a minute," Danielle asked. He shrugged, but followed her into her quarters. Danielle poured both her and Severus a Firewhiskey.

"Thank you again for rescuing me," Danielle told him.

"You have got to stop always looking for trouble," Severus told her.

"I don't look for trouble, but it somehow always manages to find me," she sighed.

"That might be the understatement of the century," he noted.

"Try the next fifty millenniums," Danielle told him.

They sat and sipped their Firewhiskeys in silence for a bit. Then, Danielle made her first mistake.

"Today was just a shitty, shitty day," she told Severus.

"You seemed to be having a fine time," he sneered at her.

"I would have had a fine time if you hadn't been such an ass," she snapped him, making her second mistake. Danielle wasn't really in her right mind than, she was tired as it was so late, and still not really herself after being Sirius' hostage. If he had said the same thing to her the next day after a good night's sleep, she would have brushed it off. But after the day she had, she just couldn't handle it.

"Yes, I'm the ass. I'm Severus Snape, the greasy git, the bat of the dungeons, the unrepentant Death Eater who killed Lily and James Potter with no regrets," he snarled.

"Jesus Christ, Severus, what is your problem? You've been so fucking touchy lately, and I am sick and tired of having to watch everything I do and say around you or getting my head bitten off," Danielle shouted, making yet another mistake by letting her temper rise further.

"Touchy? You have the nerve to act like a thoughtless bitch, and you call me touchy?" Severus said raising his voice to match the volume of Danielle's. This was really bad, because Severus cursed so infrequently, only when he was really at his wit's end to express himself. But he was also tired and had been cranky and hurt for much longer than Danielle had been, and it all came bubbling up from below the surface.

"Thoughtless bitch? Is that what you really think of me?" Danielle shouted right back at him.

"All I know is that I used to be good enough for you, and now you've made it clear I am not fit to lick your boots," he snarled.

"I don't know where you get all these mental ideas, but stop it. I have never, ever said or done anything to make you feel that," Danielle cried out in frustration.

"Try inviting Lupin along today!" he shouted.

"I had to. No one else wanted to go with us because you've been acting like a total dickhead! Remus was the only one willing to come along, and as you were there, you might remember that he actually kind of invited himself along!"

"But you didn't say no," Severus said softly, his voice silky and caressing in a horrible way, wrapping itself around his anger. "And you seemed to like the idea of having Lupin over for a movie."

"You implied you weren't interested!"

"I didn't actually say anything!"

"You hmphed and never spoke up. You have no one to blame but yourself!"

"So it's always my fault and you and everyone else never have anything to do with it?"

"Only when you make the decision to act like an idiot!" Danielle snapped.

"I should have known it when you didn't come after me this afternoon. You've moved on," Severus said quietly.

"What are you talking about? You mean when you threw a fit and stomped out of Three Broomsticks? Perhaps you failed to notice a million students in there, and I didn't want to draw any more attention to us than you already did!"

"You prefer Lupin's company to mine! Admit it!" he bellowed, completely losing his temper, infuriated that she once again was shifting all the blame to him.

"When you act like this, yes!" Danielle screamed at him, losing her temper as much as Severus.

"I've had enough of this. I'm going to bed," he said as he slammed his glass on Danielle's coffee table, cracking it and sending the liquid inside sloshing all over the table. He jumped up and yanked the door open.

"You want to throw a fit and act immature, fine. Just know that if you think I prefer Remus to you, it's because you're driving me straight to him by acting like a fucking asshole! You want to be my friend, than act like a friend instead of the most obnoxious person I've ever met!" Danielle screamed.

"If I'm so awful, why do you even bother?" he screamed back. "Why waste your time on someone you obviously can't stand?"

"Because you've been my friend, the best one I could ask for. You are always there for me when I need you, like you were tonight. But you keep pushing me away lately."

"Pushing you away? You keep pushing me away!"

"Bullshit! You're jealous of me spending time with Remus," Danielle said coldly.

"Fuck you!" he bellowed.

"Not on your life! Not when you act like this!" she hissed.

"You don't know what he's like! What he and his friends did to me growing up!" Snape screamed.

"You moron, of course I know. I read every line ever written about it! If anyone knows it's me," she said trying to get through to him.

"Of course, the all knowing Danielle Katz, who is so completely infallible she walks right into the waiting arms of a convicted criminal who held a knife to her throat!" Severus said in his most bitingly sarcastic manner.

"I bumped into Sirius because you made me so upset at dinner I had to get away from you. And it wasn't in any of the books that he would be stopping by the kitchens!" she shouted at him.

"So it's Sirius now? Of course you would make friends of miserable human being like that," he said though his tightly clenched teeth.

"Oh for crying out loud, I barely made his acquaintance tonight, and even if I did, it's none of your goddamned business!"

"Oh it very much is. I'm your friend and I am supposed to protect you, like the good friend I am."

"With friends like you, who needs an enemy? You judge me and make accusations that have nothing to do with reality!"

"No, you're the one with out of touch with reality! You don't know what people like Lupin and Black can do to you if you let them. And you'd invite them over for tea and crumpets if you could. I bet you'd even happily take them to bed with you, so you could say you bedded a real Gryffindor hero!" he bellowed. This was too much for Danielle and she hurled her glass of Firewhiskey straight at Severus' head, and only his quick reflexes allowed him to cast a Shield Charm to prevent him from having his head caved in.

"GET OUT!" she screamed louder than he ever heard her.

"Fine!" he spat. "But if I leave tonight, I'm never coming back."

"Good. I don't want to see you anymore than I have to," Danielle shouted at him. For a minute, his dark eyes burned into her icy blue ones, both of them breathing hard and their chests heaving. Then, he turned and left, slamming the door with all his strength as he left.

Danielle stood there in total shock. He was really gone. She had thrown him out. And from their last words to each other, it sounded as if neither of them would ever willingly speak to each other again. When that thought finally sank in, Danielle was horrified. Severus was her best friend, he had saved her life on numerous occasions and had comforted her in her darkest moments. He had made her laugh and smile, and he was the first person she wanted to share her thoughts and ideas with. He was really gone.

Danielle wasn't aware of the tears running down her face until that moment. Once she realized, she slid to the floor and started to sob in earnest. The worst part was she longed for Severus to take her in his arms and hold her, the way he had after Lockhart. She wrapped her arms around herself, wishing they were his. But he wasn't ever going to hold her again. And Danielle knew she had lost the most precious and wonderful thing she had in her life, and Severus could never be replaced by anyone.

Severus had run down the hallway, using his wand to throw the door open before he reached it and slamming the door shut behind him with it as well. He stumbled the rest of the way to his bathroom and slammed his hands down on the counter. He glanced up at his face, pale and pinched, his dark eyes glowing with unshed tears. But he wasn't going to cry for her. She rejected him. After Lily, he promised himself he would never allow another woman to reject him ever again.

But Danielle wasn't any woman. She was his best friend, and she was supposed to stand by him. She had broken her promise to him. She was just like everyone else. But Severus knew deep down he was as much to blame. He had treated her terribly, and she rejected him because he had hurt. In fact, the more he thought about himself the more he realized he had repeated all the mistakes he had ever made in the past. He had let his jealousy get the better of him, lost his temper, and said completely unforgivable things. He didn't blame her for hating him. He hated himself too. All he ever did was completely fuck up everything around him. All he could do was stand there and prevent the tears he wanted to shed to come and destroy him even more.

AN: And now things get really bad. Two people who miss each other terribly, but are both too proud to apologize. Both of whom made mistakes. And one who is filled with such a terrible self loathing. That's why I picked Creep, since it all about loathing yourself. Poor Dani and Sev. Please review. I feel bad making them feel so bad, and I want my guilt assuaged.


	45. Don't Speak

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Don't Speak by No Doubt.

November 1, 199_3_

The following morning, the Danielle and Severus sat as far apart from each other as they could manage at breakfast. Severus was at the seat on the far right end of the table, Danielle three seats in on the left. Both of them had dark circles around their eyes and looked as if they had barely slept. Still, Danielle engaged in an animated discussion with Aurora about a potential field trip to a planetarium in Greenwich, offering to go along as a chaperone and giving a pre-trip lecture on how to behave as a Muggle.

Severus, meanwhile, had snapped open his copy of the Daily Prophet and ignored everyone and everything around them. Minerva noticed that neither of them had so much as looked in each other's direction, which was odd because they would usually make a point of saying good morning to each other at breakfast, even if they could not get seats together. And when the meal ended, Danielle had been walking in Severus' general direction, so he turned abruptly and changed directions. Danielle had stood there with a very hurt looking expression on her face before she continued on her way. Minerva walked over by Dumbledore.

"Albus, have you noticed Danielle and Severus acting a little oddly this morning?" she asked the Headmaster.

"They both seem very tired from last night," Albus murmured, not wanting to give away anything about the special relationship between his two colleagues, even to Minerva, whom he trusted implicitly. The fewer who knew, the better.

"Something's up. Either they finally slept together and it didn't go well, or they had some kind of terrible fight," she insisted.

"Minerva, Severus and Danielle are just friends and co-workers, no more," he protested, which earned him a very stern look from Minerva.

"If there isn't something more between them, I'd eat my own hat," she said drily.

Dumbledore sighed. He would be seeing them both for a scheduled meeting tonight to discuss the events of the previous night, as well as several events Danielle had told them would be taking place soon. Perhaps he could have a word with them soon.

The school day passed in totally different ways for both Severus and Danielle. Severus was in an even worse mood than he had previously been. His students hadn't thought that this could even be possible, but he quickly showed them that it was. All four Houses saw the amount of gems in their hourglasses lower dramatically, dozens of detentions were scheduled, and four girls and one boy left their Potions classes in tears. Harry and Neville of course took the brunt of it, and how Neville managed to not to have a nervous breakdown was one of life's great mysteries. Harry, meanwhile, was developing a newfound hatred of Snape. Snape had never until this year insulted Harry by calling him arrogant and making him comments about Harry's celebrity. All of this new antagonism on Snape's part made Harry, who had mildly disliked his Potions professor during the last two years, really hate the bastard.

Danielle, meanwhile, was just rather subdued during her lessons. She was not as enthusiastic as she usually was, and the students muttered worriedly amongst themselves about what might be wrong. They were used to Professor Katz being happy and upbeat, whereas today she looked like she was attending her best friend's funeral. At the end of her first class, Danielle collapsed into her chair tiredly and placed her head in her hands, wishing she didn't have four more periods to teach.

"Professor Katz?" a timid voice asked her. Danielle lifted her head to see Ron standing in the doorway looking worried.

"What's up Ron?" she asked, pasting a smile on her face to look less upset.

"Are you okay? You seemed…unhappy today," he said gently, obviously quite concerned for his favorite teacher.

"I was up so late last night with the patrol looking for Sirius Black, and I have a bit of a headache today," which was all true enough.

"Would you like me to go to the Hospital Wing and get you some Headache Potion?" he asked her.

"That's sweet of your but…" she stopped when she realized she was almost going to say she would stop by Professor Snape's quarters for a bottle. She could no more do that now than simply return to her old life in Los Angeles. "Actually, I'll take you up on it. Let me write you a note for Madam Pomfrey," she said grabbing some parchment and a quill from her desk. Ron took it and returned a short time later with the potion, for which Danielle was pathetically grateful.

The whole scene replayed itself with her last glass, where it was Cedric Diggory who asked her if she was okay. This time, she sent Cedric away with a smile and a reassurance that she was fine. His concern made her smile. If she had to name her two most favorite students, it was him and Ron. Cedric had always been an outstanding student, and his kindness, loyalty, and intelligence made him stand out from the crowd. Danielle was sorry she would only have him for another year after this, as he was truly a joy to have in her classroom.

But Ron was fast becoming a favorite. Surprisingly, he was challenging Hermione for top of the class amongst her third years. He was so eager to please and impress Danielle, that he studied harder for Muggle Studies than he had ever studied for anything in his life. His hand flew into the air as fast as Hermione's most of the time, to the young witch's consternation. Ron had taken to borrowing and absorbing as many books as he could from Danielle's classroom library, and he always had questions and ideas he wanted to share with her. Knowing how Ron normally was as a student from the books, this was amazing change to Danielle. It may have been a crush that brought this change about, but it was rather endearing how he would turn red and grin when she praised him. Ron reminded her so much of her younger brother Brian, right down to the red color of his hair. Danielle wished Brian were here now. His goofball antics always cheered her up.

After classes were done, Danielle slipped down to the kitchens. She managed to find Lulu, and told her that she needed some table scraps for a stray dog she wanted to feed. Lulu got her what she needed, and Danielle went to the west entrance. Just as she had hoped, there was Puppy, looking up at her with hopeful grey eyes.

"Hi Puppy! You are a good boy, showing up just like I hoped you would," Danielle said with a smile. She sat under a ledge, because it was cold and grey and might start raining any minute. Puppy sat with her, and she pet him and fed him the whole sausages Lulu had given her rather than table scraps.

"I hope you had a better night's sleep than I did last night, Puppy," Danielle told him. "All of us teachers had to patrol the castle to make sure Sirius Black wasn't hiding somewhere waiting to strike. But he's a very clever man, and he would never hang out like that when the heat is on."

Puppy gave a bark that seemed to affirm what Danielle had said. She scratched him behind his ears, and he gave her a big doggy grin.

"But worse than that, I lost my best friend last night. He got mad at me, and I probably should have kept my temper. But I have a bit of a temper too, so I unleashed it on him, and well, things just spiraled out of control," Danielle rambled. Puppy looked at her with big sad grey eyes, and she could tell he felt sympathy for her.

"Let me tell you about my best friend, Puppy. He's not an easy guy to get to know, but he and I got really close. But since the start of this school year, he's been so touchy about everything. Nothing I said made him happy anymore. And he used to tell me I made him laugh more than anyone. But I doubt he'll ever laugh at something I say again, not after I threw him out of my quarters last night." She sighed unhappily.

"And when things were good for us, they were amazing. I could never beat him at chess. I wanted to beat him, just once in my lifetime so I could see the look of surprise on his face. But he'd watch action movies with me, and we explored Muggle London together, and he liked me cooking for him. And he made me laugh too, too. Now all I want to do is cry when I think about him," she said, her eyes tearing up as she spoke.

Puppy (or Sirius, as he was really known) looked sadly at her. This woman was really sad, and he nudged her gently with his cold, wet nose. He felt bad for her. He knew what it was like to lose a best friend, but somehow he got the impression she cared for this guy as more than just a friend. Something about the way she spoke about her friend sounded suspiciously like she really was in love with this guy. He couldn't imagine a man not loving a woman this pretty back, especially since she was so nice too, feeding a mangy mutt such as himself.

Danielle pet Puppy and pulled herself together. She offered him a smile tinged with sadness.

"Want to chase a stick with me?" she asked him and he barked an affirmative. So for an hour, Danielle threw a stick she found and Puppy happily retrieved it. He even started running out and catching it when she threw towards him. Playing with Puppy made her feel a little better. At last, Danielle had to go inside and get some work done before dinner, so she promised Puppy she would come back at the same time tomorrow.

Danielle went inside and found a note attached to her door. She rushed over and pulled it off, but inside was not the familiar spidery script of Severus, but Remus' neat and looping hand. She sighed, feeling terribly disappointed. He asked if she would like to hang out this evening. She sighed, remembering her meeting with Dumbledore. Crap, she'd have to see Severus there! Danielle went inside and did some grading, although her concentration was pathetic.

At dinner, she hoped Severus would look at her, but he seemed to find his food absolutely fascinating and was staring intently at his plate as he ate. She sighed. Remus sat with her and he could see she was down. He guessed it had to do with the confrontation at the Leaky Cauldron, and he felt guilty. But he had tried his hardest to get along with Snape, and Snape had made it clear he was not interested in burying the hatchet, unless of course it was in Remus' throat. But he tried talking to Danielle over dinner, and she did perk up a bit. Although she had a meeting to attend with Dumbledore, she promised him that she would spend some time with him tomorrow.

After dinner, Danielle walked to Dumbledore's office. She saw the familiar trailing black garments disappear into the doorway as the gargoyle moved back in front of the door.

"Hi Bob," Danielle said tiredly to the gargoyle.

"Hey Danielle! How's it been?" he asked in his rough, scratchy voice.

"Craptacular! I wish I wasn't here tonight," she told him.

"I know, hon. Snape's in a particularly foul mood. I asked him how's it hanging, he nearly blasted me to smithereens," Bob told her. Danielle had to laugh. One of the last questions she would have ever asked Severus was how it's hanging, even in the best of times she had a feeling he would not like that.

"Well, I'd better head in there. Chocolate frogs,"

"Bye Danielle. Stop by to chat some time," Bob said as he hopped out of the way.

"I will. Bye Bob."

She rode the twisting magic staircase up to Dumbledore's office. When she went in, she found Poppy had taken pity on her, and she had taken the middle chair between Severus and the empty one, which Danielle promptly sat herself in. She could swear she saw Severus stiffen as she approached, but she tried not to look at him.

"Danielle, how are you today?" Dumbledore asked.

"Alright, Albus. Just a little exhausted from lack of sleep," she told him.

"You did very well last night with Sirius. Poppy just told us how you got him out of the castle," Dumbledore said.

"It wasn't hard. I treated him like the overgrown puppy he is," she said, causing Severus to give her a derisive snort.

"Well, both of you were brilliant. No one got hurt last night, which is the most important thing," Dumbledore said, which caused Severus' eyes to flash with anger. No one hurt? Had Dumbledore seen Danielle's bleeding neck. Those cuts must have been painful, even if they were easy for Poppy to heal. Seeing her neck bleed reminded him far too much of his dream about Danielle and Lupin, and he glowered at Albus Dumbledore, furious beyond all believe that the old man would be so cavalier about Danielle's safety.

"So the next order of business is Harry's safety at the Quidditch game. You mentioned a Dementor attack, Danielle?" he asked.

"Yes. They get excited about the emotions from the crowd and they show up, causing Harry to pass out and fall off his broom," she said. She refrained from mentioning Sirius would watch this match, as she worried Snape would do something foolish to her poor Puppy, who had been a great source of comfort to her today.

"So we need a plan to first try to keep them away, and secondly protect Harry if they do come. So I will make a point of speaking to the Dementor keeper to make sure they won't come near the match," Dumbledore said, though Danielle and Severus both silently thought this action was pointless, as they were sure Dumbledore would have done this anyway.

"Now, I will have the job of getting Harry safely to the ground if he falls. Poppy, you'll be at hand to help Harry recover. Severus, you will cast a non-corporeal Patronus to drive the Dementors away," said Dumbledore. Danielle sat there feeling slightly useless. She really had little to do this year other than provide information. She thought about volunteering to stay by the Whomping Willow to prevent Harry's broom from being destroyed, but this could potentially put her in the Dementors' path, so she kept her mouth shut. Being Kissed by one of those things was not on her list of things to do this weekend.

They discussed the plan in greater depth, with Danielle supplying as many details as she could possibly remember. Dumbledore also assigned Severus to cover for Remus' class on Friday, when he would be too ill from the full moon to teach. Severus' eyes glowed with a spiteful fire, and Danielle knew what he intended to do. But what did it matter? Only Hermione figured out that Remus was a werewolf, and she kept his secret.

When the meeting broke up, Severus rushed out of the room without even a goodnight to any of them. Poppy gave Danielle a sympathetic pat on the shoulder and returned to the Hospital Wing. Danielle rose to go.

"Danielle, a minute. What is the matter with you and Severus?" he asked her.

"We…we had an argument last night after we left the Great Hall. He and I…well…I think our friendship is broken beyond repair, so if you were going to lecture us about being together less, it's not exactly a problem anymore," she said softly, her eyes tearing up. Dumbledore wore a very sad expression on his face.

"I'm so sorry, my dear. I know how close you and Severus were. Perhaps these wounds will heal with a bit of time," Dumbledore offered, but Danielle shook his head.

"No. Severus is not one who forgives someone who he feels wronged him, and what's more, if he's going to be as touchy and difficult as he has been, we'd just end up back here again anyway. No, it's over."

Dumbledore looked at his Muggle Studies teacher. He had grown quite fond of Danielle over the last couple of years, as he had grown for Severus over the last decade. He knew they were both exceptional people, but they had their faults. In truth, he had not been surprised when the friendship sprung up between them, and he'd been pleased by the results. He had truly believed that the pair of them would eventually end up together, for he had seen the way they looked at each other. They were both so completely focused on each other.

Of course, Danielle being more sociable in general, she relied on Severus less than he had relied on her. Still, she had always made it clear that he was the person she preferred to all others. But he knew Severus, for all his cool exterior, was rather insecure, and that when he loved he loved with a passion that would put the fieriest Gryffindor to shame. He was likely jealous of Danielle's new friendship with Lupin, whom Dumbledore could see Danielle had a lot in common. But Lupin was, in Dumbledore's opinion, not as good a match for Danielle as Severus would be. Somehow, they brought out something very special in each other. All the teachers had commented on it, and it made Dumbledore very sad to think that it would never come to fruition.

"One thing before I go," Danielle told him. "Sirius is in kind of bad shape. He looks like a skeleton. So I've befriended his Animagus form, which I am calling Puppy, and I'm feeding him regularly."

"I think that is a good thing. Sirius is probably quite lonely, and having a friend, even one he can't talk to, would help him immensely," Dumbledore told her with a smile.

"Please don't tell Severus," Danielle pleaded. "He hates Sirius so much, and I think it would only make things worse."

"Your secret is safe with me," Dumbledore promised.

Danielle returned to her quarters that night feeling utterly drained and exhausted. She got ready for bed, and Claudia hopped in next to her. Danielle cuddled Claudia closer to her, stroking her soft tan fur and listening to the soothing sound of her purr. Somehow, she had made it through today. One down, God knows how many more to go before she never had to look at Severus again. It had been so hard to see him turning a cold shoulder to her, and she dreaded a meeting where she would actually have to speak to him. What's worse is she missed the bastard! All day, things had popped into her head, and she kept thinking the same thing. I should tell Severus. She hadn't really understood just how big a part of her life he had become until he no longer wanted that part. Danielle decided for now to stop being strong and cry herself to sleep.

Severus, meanwhile, was on his third Firewhiskey of the night. He'd hoped it would dull the pain, but he was beginning to think it was only making him more morose. She's looked so sad today, and he had felt over and over the irrational urge to hug her. Which is pathetic, because he was sure she could just go to Lupin for hugs, comfort, and whatever else she needs. He had seen them at dinner, and Danielle looked much happier than she had all day. So it was clear he was being replaced. She didn't need him. Maybe she'd mope a bit, but she'd forget him soon enough.

After all, Lily and him had been just as close once, and look how that turned out. Once again, Severus would watch the woman he was closest with move on with another Marauder. He never could get things right.

AN: Don't Speak is a song that really takes me back to high school, when I was having some problems with my best friend. A great song for a broken friendship. It really sums up what both Severus and Danielle are feeling right now. And they are right now just struggling through the day. Next up is Severus' day as a substitute teacher and the Quidditch match. Please review! Tell me how you think our protagonists are doing with their jumbled emotions.


	46. Rainy Days and Mondays

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Rainy Days and Mondays by The Carpenters.

November 2-6, 199_3_

The rest of the week was no easier for either Danielle or Severus. Severus acted like a dictatorial tyrant in his classes, while Danielle's biggest comfort was feeding Puppy and spending evenings with Remus. Remus was actually quite pleasant company, and when she was with him she felt almost normal again. He came over Tuesday evening, and they enjoyed watching a movie. She still had Truly_, Madly, Deeply_, but that had been meant for Severus. She couldn't possibly share it with anyone else, so they watched _Airplane_ instead. Lupin had loved it, and she was glad. She needed a good laugh.

On Wednesday, Danielle had patrol. Usually, she and Severus would stroll together. Instead, Lupin joined her. She had mentioned over lunch that she had usually patrolled with Severus, but he was angry with her. So Remus joined her, even though he didn't have to patrol that night and he felt rather ill, being as close as it was to the full moon. Still, he was a good sport. They passed Severus, who was patrolling alone for the first time in several years. For once he didn't look away from Danielle, but glared at her with a look that she felt could quite literally kill.

Severus was beyond furious when he saw them together. He took it out on a pair of sixth years he caught snogging in a broom closet, taking so many points from Hufflepuff that the next morning, it appeared as if the Hourglass had been flipped.

On Thursday, through dumb luck they ended up seated next to each other at lunch. They handled by studiously ignoring each other during the meal. Only once did Danielle speak to Severus, to ask him to pass her the salt, which she felt she should be allowed to ask as it was the most innocuous thing you could possibly ask someone. Severus complied, but when their fingertips brushed each other's, they pulled their hands away as if they were on fire. Neither could look the other in the eye, but if their timing had been better they would have caught the each other sneaking glances at the other when they weren't looking.

On Friday, Severus awoke on the wrong side of the bed. He was grouchy and annoyed with the world from the moment his alarm clock rang. He slapped it off and leaned back into his pillows, wishing it were Saturday already and he could sleep a little longer. Then he remembered he would be covering for two of Lupin's classes today while the wolf was too ill to deal with teaching. Just what he needed, more classes when he knew he was in no mood to deal with children. With a groan, he got up and showered and dressed. He arrived at the Great Hall early and was finished with his breakfast before most of the staff arrived. He made his way to his classroom and went over his lesson plans for the day.

Lupin's classes were covered by himself, Filius and Minerva. He would take today's two third year classes, Filius had a fifth year class, and Minerva had two second years. Severus made it through his morning classes with minimal fuss. He had two small classes of N.E.W.T. students, so he could at least count on them to not be total dunderheads. He mostly ignored them after going over the potions they would be brewing, spending the period marking essays. At lunch, he noticed Danielle laughing with Hagrid. He was relieved that he didn't feel jealous watching her with Hagrid, just a sense of longing that he was there with them, enjoying a laugh over lunch.

Afterwards he went to Lupin's classroom. Lupin had left a lesson plan for his third years on top of his desk, which Severus ignored. Severus glanced at the textbook while waiting for the students to arrive. He saw what he wanted on page 394. He left the room, allowing himself the opportunity to make a very dramatic entrance. This stopped him for a moment. He remembered Danielle teasing him about how he entered the room. She called him a "drama king." Screw her, unless she was doing an observation her opinion didn't matter.

So when the Gryffindors were gathered inside for their Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Severus burst through the door at the back of the classes. As he passed each window he flicked his wand and slammed them shut, causing darkness to descend upon the room. When he reached the front of the room, he used his wand to make a screen drop down behind him.

"Turn to page 394," he ordered them.

"Excuse me, sir. Where's Professor Lupin?" asked Harry

"That's really none of your concern is it, Potter?" Severus answered him snidely.

Severus moved to the back of the room and turned on the magical projector, which he had previously placed images of werewolves. Danielle had actually been the first teacher to use the projector, but he quickly banished this thought from his mind. Meanwhile, the students, led by Hermione, protested they were not studying werewolves yet.

"Which one of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf?" Nobody but Hermione raised her hand, and Severus chose to ignore her. "No one? How disappointing" At this, Hermione went into a long winded explanation of the differences. But Severus was in no mood to listen to her. "That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger. Tell me, are you incapable of restraining yourself, or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?"

At this, many of the students made protests, but Severus silenced them and taught his lesson. This would show any of them intelligent enough to see the signs that their teacher was a werewolf. And maybe enough gossip would remove him from the school. And Severus could have his life back the way he wanted it.

During the lesson, Harry got angrier and angrier. He didn't like how Snape was casting aspersions on the quality of Professor Lupin's teaching. Professor Lupin was easily the best teacher Harry had ever had. He had been so kind as to explain why he wouldn't let Harry fight the boggart, his lessons were fun and interesting, and he was genuinely nice. Ron and Hermione both compared Professor Lupin favorably to Professor Katz, although Ron preferred Professor Katz as she was much prettier than Professor Lupin (Harry had been listening to Ron talk about Professor Katz since their first year, and was well aware of Ron's hopeless crush). Harry grew more annoyed as Snape insulted students, over and over, especially Hermione, who was on the verge of tears from Snape calling her a know-it-all. The man was taking being an asshole to new levels Harry had never dreamed possible.

And when Professor Snape assigned an essay about how to recognize werewolves, Harry was totally incensed. Why was Snape working so hard to undermine Professor Lupin? And two whole roles of parchment!

Severus smirked as the students left the room. If he were a betting man, he was sure Granger would have it figured out by Saturday morning. Hopefully she would be so shocked, she would tell everyone about the fact the Lupin showed all the signs of lycanthropy. Then, once parents started writing letters, Lupin would be gone. That would show him, and that would show Danielle that Severus Snape was not a man to be brushed aside.

The next morning, Danielle awoke to pouring rain. As the weather had been worsening all week and the book had said it would be stormy today, she knew to expect this. Still, it didn't stop her from groaning. She didn't particularly want to have to go outside to watch Quidditch. It's not like Dumbledore had given her any special job to do. Really, she could skip the game. But then again, lots of her students would be playing. In fact, Cedric had specifically said something to her about watching the game. Annoyed at her inability to disappoint her students, she got up and got ready, digging out a pair of galoshes, an umbrella, and her raincoat. Once ready, she went to breakfast.

Danielle knew Remus wouldn't be there, he had told her he would feel far too sick to leave his room today, but still she wished he were here. Severus was again reading the Daily Prophet to ignore the world, and Danielle felt stung. It didn't matter that their fight was almost a week ago, she was still hurting, although at least her ability to function was improved. She no longer felt like crying every minute of the day, now she was down to when she saw Severus and as she would fall asleep at night.

After breakfast, the students headed down to the Quidditch pitch. It was a testament to how beloved Quidditch was as a vast majority of the students were in the stands instead of staying inside, warm and dry. Danielle personally thought they were all nuts. When she was a student at University Virginia, she never went to the football games when there was bad weather. Granted, the UVA football team was not the greatest thing ever, although they did beat both Florida State University and Miami during Danielle's time there. But still, it was just a game.

Obviously to the residents of Howarts, Quidditch was much, much more than that. She saw that despite the soggy, cold, windy weather, everyone seemed to be in good spirits. Severus had taken position on the side of the stadium furthest from the school, so he could fend off any Dementors that came too close. Danielle sat in the box next to Dumbledore, hoping she could help in some way.

The match was nearly impossible to watch. First, the rain was quite literally blinding. Secondly, the Quaffle was so slick from the rain, it was nearly impossible for the Chasers to get a hold on it, though the Gryffindor Chasers did manage to score fifty points. Danielle was a sopping wet mess, and she got to the point where she wished the Dementors would hurry it up so she could go inside and take a hot bath and have some soup.

At long last, screams and pointing started. Danielle looked in the direction Severus was sitting in, and because she was a Muggle she could not see anything. But everyone else saw the Dementors glide in. Severus cast several non-corporeal Patronuses, and it appeared to be working and driving them back. But one slipped past and was heading straight for Harry. Danielle's heart was in her throat as she watched Harry succumb to the Dementor's power, even if she could not see the Dementor she saw Harry weakening, and he fell off his broom. Severus sent one more non-corporeal Patronus at it, driving that one away while Dumbledore cast the charm that slowed Harry's fall. Once Harry was safely to the ground, Poppy ran out to see to him and Dumbledore cast a corporeal phoenix Patronus to fully chase off the remaining Dementors.

Danielle had seen enough, and she started to walk out. As she did, the Hufflepuff section of the stadium went crazy, which meant Cedric had caught the Snitch. Danielle hurried, so she could avoid the crowds. Once she was out, she decided to see if she could find Harry's broom before it got to the Whomping Willow. She was halfway there, when she noticed a dark mass moving toward her. She panicked and thought it was a Dementor, but then she realized no, she could see it clearly. At last, through the heavy curtains of rain, she saw Puppy approaching her.

"Hey Puppy, have you been outside in this mess all day?" she asked him, and he barked and whined. "Tell you what, meet me at the same entrance I bring your food to in about twenty minutes, and I'll get you out of this rain." He barked happily and Danielle decided to abandon the search for the broom. Puppy would replace his broom eventually anyway, so why make herself miserable.

Twenty minutes later, when Danielle was sure everyone else was probably inside drying off, Danielle went to the west entrance and let Puppy in. He barked with joy, and she shushed him, reminding him that dogs weren't allowed at Hogwarts, so he would have to behave himself and be quiet. She cautiously led him back to her quarters, hoping she didn't run into either Remus or Severus, as that would completely complicate things.

At last, they reached her rooms. She let Puppy in and locked the door behind her. She went to the linen closet and pulled out several fluffy towels and got to work drying off Puppy. Once he was good, she knew what she wanted.

"Puppy, I am going to take a nice, hot bath. I'll be out in about and then I'll get us food. You'd like that, right?" He wagged his tail and gave her a doggy grin. Danielle gathered her things and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. As she did, Claudia came wondering out of the bedroom.

"Who are you?" Claudia asked in the language of animals.

"Your mistress calls me Puppy. You can call me that too," he said.

"Puppy?" Claudia snorted. "I think not. You're one of those wizard nutters who transform into animals."

"That's me. A nutter," Puppy said with a doggy laugh.

"I'm Claudia. As long as you stay out of my litter box, I'm cool with you staying here. So, Puppy, why aren't you walking upright and on two legs like you belong?" Claudia asked.

"I'm here to avenge the death of my best friend, James Potter," Puppy explained.

"James Potter? Any relation to the small spectacled human called Harry?" Claudia asked.

"James was his father. The man who is responsible for his death is disguised as a rat," Puppy explained.

"How apropos," Claudia said as she sat on her favorite easy chair.

"Yes. I should have realized it the first time we transformed. But they say hindsight is twenty-twenty," he sighed. "So have you ever seen a rat-human wandering about the castle?" Puppy asked Claudia.

"Can't say that I have, but I will keep my eyes out for him if you'd like. Would it be okay for me to eat him?"

"Certainly not. Wormtail is all mine," he growled.

"Okay, chill out! I am a Kneazle, after all. My feline instincts make me want to kill rodents," she scolded.

"I apologize, Claudia. But I want to be the one who kills him in the end. He not only killed my best friend, but his wife and twelve Muggles as well. And I spent the last twelve years in Azkaban for that."

"I see. I promise, if I see the rat, I will capture him and not kill him. But I cannot promise not to injure and maim him in the process."

"Fair enough. You'll recognize him by the fact that he is missing a toe on his right front paw," Puppy explained. "So, tell me about your mistress?"

"Danielle? What would you like to know?" Claudia asked cautiously.

"Is she seeing anyone?" Puppy asked eagerly.

"She had a human companion with a lovely purr I thought she was going to ask to be her mate one day, but they had a fight and are no longer speaking. A shame, I really liked him. He was very patient about petting me, and he adored Danielle. And not being with him makes her eyes water a lot. But now she's spending time with the wolf-man. I like him, but I liked the other one better. But maybe she'll make Remus her mate one day," Claudia said, giving her cat's eye view of Danielle's love life.

"Well, too bad about the first bloke, but I'm glad she's spending time with Remus. He is another of my old friends," he said.

"Danielle has many friends. The giant one gave me to her as a Christmas gift two years ago. And the really old one visits here sometimes too," so Sirius knew now knew about her friendships with Hagrid and Dumbledore.

"Do they visit often?" Sirius asked nervously.

"The purring man visited the most and he probably won't be anymore. The wolf-man comes a lot, but since it's right around the moon he probably won't tonight. The other two rarely visit," Claudia said as she stretched.

"Good. I don't want anyone to know I'm here," Puppy told her.

"Okay. I can keep a secret," Claudia said giving a feline grin, as she knew better than to tell the mangy mutt that Danielle came from another universe. It would probably blow the dog man's mind. A short time later, Danielle came out in pajamas, a towel wrapped around her damp hair. She called for Lulu, who arrived with a pop. Danielle ordered some soup for herself and some food for Puppy, and Lulu returned with it.

"Hey Puppy, you like movies?" she asked the dog. Puppy cocked his head as if he'd never heard of movies, and knowing he was actually a pure breed, she figured that to be the case.

"Okay, let's start with something fun," she said. So she, Puppy, and Claudia curled up to watch _Jaws_. Nothing like hungry killer sharks to take your mind off your problems, after all. Then, exhausted from the emotional turmoil from the week, Danielle decided to make it an early night. She climbed into bed, patting the place by her feet. Puppy curled up next to her feet, while Claudia took the pillow.

"No funny business," Claudia warned Puppy. In her humble opinion, too many men were interested in her mistress, and if she couldn't have the purring man for her master, she wasn't particularly happy with any of them.

"I am a gentleman, and would never take advantage of such a kind lady," Puppy huffed at the Kneazle.

"Goodnight, everyone," Danielle said, and she turned out the light, blissfully unaware of the conversations between the two animals.

AN: Despite all the action, I like this melancholy song. It really fits I think how Sev and Dani are feeling, which is down. Not a pair of happy campers here. So Sev is trying to get Lupin fired, Dani is looking to Lupin and Puppy for comfort, Puppy is hunting a rat and making a friend of a cat, and he seems like every other guy to be under Dani's spell, although he'll step aside for Lupin. Notice no one said Sev's name to him yet, LOL. And things are happening in a very similar manner to the books at the moment. Please review and tell me what you think.


	47. Wish You Were Here

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Wish You Were Here by Pink Floyd.

November 7-December18, 1993

The lousy weather continued, and with it the unhappiness of two teachers who were no longer on speaking terms. Severus continued to terrorize his students while Danielle held it together during the day and cried herself to sleep most nights. Both had thought they would adjust to the absence of the other, but the wounds they carried continued to fester.

Danielle found comfort in a couple of places. First, she really threw herself into teaching. Her classes and students really made her happy, and she was fine as long as she was teaching. When she wasn't teaching, she had two other sources of comfort; Puppy and Remus. Granted, she had to send Puppy into her room if Remus came over in the evenings, but Puppy seemed to understand. He'd nap on the foot of Danielle's bed and wait until Remus was gone before venturing out into Danielle's sitting room.

Puppy had flourished under Danielle's care. His ribs no longer showed from starvation, and thanks to the bath Danielle gave him, his black coat was glossy and thick. Danielle even clipped his nails and brushed his teeth, though Puppy seemed aghast at this. But when Danielle complained about his "stinky dog breath," he relented.

Danielle took to taking him out very early in the mornings, so he could get fresh air and exercise. She'd leave him outside, and then bring him in just before dinner. She had gotten very adept and sneaking him in and out of her quarters, although a lot of it was Lulu, who had been drafted to be her look out. Only on days when the weather was too wet or too cold did Puppy remain inside curled up by the fire with Claudia, who other than Danielle was his closest friend in the castle.

Remus, meanwhile, was filling many of the roles Severus had filled. Like Severus, he enjoyed borrowing from Danielle's collection of Muggle literature and leant her his wizarding books. They would discuss and debate them, and Danielle found Remus' opinions insightful and entertaining. They also watched movies together, and Remus loved comedies, which was good since funny films lifted Danielle's mood. They made their way through _Caddyshack_, _Sullivan's Travels_, and _Bananas_. Remus also knew card games and would play her at those, but not at chess. He claimed he was terrible and would just embarrass himself. And they talked about all sorts of things. Remus was a good listener and very easy to talk to.

But Danielle had a few issues with Remus. First, she couldn't be honest with him the way she was with Severus. A lot of that had to do with the fact that she couldn't tell him the truth about herself. She had even asked Dumbledore if she could share her secret with Remus, but Dumbledore absolutely refused to consider this. Only her respect for the old wizard stopped her from rebelling against his prohibition.

Another thing she couldn't discuss was Severus. Other than him telling her to not let it get to her when he saw her unhappy reactions to the Potions Master, neither of them ever spoke of Severus. In fact, other than with Puppy for some reason, Danielle never spoke of Severus anymore. And with Puppy, she never mentioned his name or anything that would give away Severus' identity since she didn't want Puppy to start growling or worse, transform back into a human and start arguing with her. So she kept her feelings about Severus completely quiet with Remus and guarded with Puppy.

Things were much less exciting after the Gryffindor – Hufflepuff Quidditch match. Remus told her that Harry had come to him asking about lessons to keep the Dementors away, and how he feared a Patronus would be well beyond Harry's abilities. Danielle told Remus to try anyway, after all, if he could not produce a Patronus, they were no worse off than if he never tried at all. Remus, however, refrained from telling Danielle how angry he was at Snape for using his time as a substitute teacher to teach a lesson about how to recognize werewolves. Danielle had of course heard it through the gossip in the staff room, as well as remembering Severus doing so in the book. But she was quite angry about that. In this case, he was lashing out at Lupin due to her, and she felt awful about it. But they never discussed it.

The term wound down and Danielle, Severus, and Poppy had a meeting the last week of school. Poppy and Danielle walked together from dinner. Poppy had gently tried to question Danielle about Severus, but Danielle refused to talk. Poppy just shook her head and sighed. Those two crazy kids needed to get their acts together. It was such a shame that two people as obviously crazy about each other as they are were just too stubborn to admit.

This meeting was just to go over the events of the next few weeks. Danielle decided that she would once again refrain from telling them about something. They didn't need to know about the Marauder's Map. It was actually a tool Harry would need to succeed in the many challenges he would face. She felt that Severus would want to take it away from Harry if he could, he was coming down so hard on the boy right now. Plus, she remembered him catching Harry with the Map and the Map insulting him. She stifled a giggle thinking of that. Severus would deserve it, he was such an ass to Harry this year.

Severus glanced at her, wondering what she was finding so amusing. These meetings were serious business, after all. But of course Danielle could find something funny in the darkest moments. That's one thing he'd enjoyed about her that he missed terribly. But he needed to stop thinking about her and focus on what Dumbledore was saying.

"Now, should we have a meeting over Christmas break?" Dumbledore asked, as he did at the end of each meeting to schedule the next one.

"I'll be at my sister's this year, so just fill me in when I get back," Poppy told them.

"Actually, I won't be here for Christmas," Severus said, causing everyone in the room but Fawkes to do a double take. Severus had spent every holiday but the summers at Hogwarts when he was a student, and as a teacher, Dumbledore had to push him to spend time away from the castle. But this time, the Headmaster was unhappy to hear this, as he knew Severus just was doing it to avoid Danielle. And Danielle knew it to, her expressive eyes revealing how hurt she was.

"Where will you be spending your holiday, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"At my house in Cokeworth. I inherited it last year, so it is mine to do with what I please," Severus said with just a touch of defiance in his velvety voice.

"Of course, my boy. Of course," Dumbledore said, not pushing the subject any.

As everyone was leaving, Dumbledore stopped Danielle.

"How are you holding up?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Danielle insisted.

"You did not look fine when Severus said he wouldn't be here for Christmas," Dumbledore said with his patented x-ray stare.

"Of course not. It means he's going to drink himself into a stupor alone. If he were here, at least I could keep an eye on him," she protested.

"If you say so. And how is Puppy doing?" Dumbledore asked, changing the subject.

"Quite well. He's clean and not a bag of bones anymore," Danielle said, relived to be talking about something else.

"I am glad to hear that. At least you won't be completely alone at Christmas then," he told. And Danielle nodded, glad Puppy would be with her, especially since Remus had already told her he was planning on spending it with family.

On the Saturday before the holiday break began, there was another Hogsmeade trip. Minerva, Filius, and Hagrid had invited her along to join them, so it looked to be a pleasant day. They set out across the snowy paths. In town, they stopped at several stores to finish up their last minute holiday shopping. Danielle had a terrible dilemma. Should she even bother getting something for Severus. She had flip flopped on what to do at least one hundred times. This would be her last chance if she wanted to give him something.

So Saturday morning, Danielle bundled up and went to meet the other teachers for their walk to Hogsmeade. As they left, she saw Fred and George have an animated discussion with Harry off in a corner. This was probably the moment they gave him the Marauder's Map, she thought with a grin. And that meant an invisible Harry would be running about Hogsmeade this afternoon. Well, nothing wrong with that.

The teachers decided first things first, some shopping, then a drink at Three Broomsticks, then more shopping. After a few stores, they were ready for the pub. As they reached the door, Danielle heard someone calling her name. It was Cornelius Fudge.

"Professor Katz, lovely to see you again," he said shaking her hand. 'Would you and the other teacher's care to join me for a drink?"

Everyone was amenable to the idea, and they went inside. Rosmerta greeted them warmly, and Danielle noticed Ron and Hermione out of the corner of her eye. Of course, this is where he learns Sirius is his godfather. Poor Harry! Fudge had made her promise not to mention that part over the summer, and she had kept her promise.

Rosmerta brought the drinks over, then complained to the Minister about how the Dementors were ruining her business. Fudge insisted they were a necessity to protect Harry, and Minerva launched into the tale of how Sirius was James Potter's best friend, but betrayed and killed him, taking out Peter Pettigrew in the process. Knowing Harry was present, Danielle felt the need to speak up a bit on Sirius' behalf.

"Doesn't it seem odd that Black would just up and switch sides and betray his closest friend?" Danielle asked.

"You-Know-Who had many ways of enticing people over to his side," Fudge argued. "He offered power, fame, glory, riches, whatever it was that the person he needed desired."

"Yes, but from everything I heard, Sirius loved James like a brother. Didn't you tell me Hagrid that he ran away from his own family and lived for a time with the Potters?" Danielle said, trying desperately to get someone on her side for Harry's sake.

" 'e did that, ya," Hagrid mumbled into his tankard of mead.

"Be that as it may, it doesn't take away the fact that when he was caught, Black confessed," Fudge stubbornly maintained.

"In America, there is an organization called the Innocence Project," Danielle began. "They work to help release the wrongly convicted. And they've helped free hundreds of wrongly convicted people. Maybe the Muggles have the right idea."

"Danielle, if Black had wanted to fight for his innocence, he could have," Minerva said gently. "But he never did."

Danielle sighed and took a sip of her Butterbeer. She had tried. Poor Harry was convinced Sirius was guilty, and what McGonagall would soon say was even worse. She was going on about Sirius a bit, and how he killed twelve Muggles and Peter Pettigrew.

"But the worst part of all this is, Sirius Black was and remains, Harry Potter's godfather," Minerva said sadly.

Danielle heard the door to The Three Broomsticks burst open. She knew this was Harry, but there was nothing she could do to sooth him without revealing all that she knew. So she sat with her fellow teachers and Fudge and finished her Butterbeer. Then, they resumed her shopping.

Danielle still had no idea whether to get anything for Severus or not. She knew that all the staff was free to leave after the students boarded the Hogwarts Express tomorrow, so she had very little time. And what to get him? Potions ingredients? He could requisition those as teaching expenses. Clothes? No, he always wore the same, unrelenting black garments, unless he wore his few Muggle things, which he might never wear again without Danielle's encouragement. Books? Too impersonal. Art work? No, he left the walls of his quarters blank and bare.

The day wore on and Danielle was at her wit's end. She wanted to get him something, to say that no matter what she still cared. She hadn't forgotten him, and she still wished things could be different. So what could she get him to express that? The shadows grew long, and the other teachers were almost ready to leave. In a desperate panic, Danielle stepped once more into Tomes and Scrolls bookshop. She was walking in frantic circles, unsure what to get, when she knocked a book off the shelf. As she knelt to pick it up, she glanced at the cover.

It was _Mountain Interval_, a collection of poetry by Robert Frost. How strange that in a magic bookstore, Danielle would find a book by and American Muggle poet. She opened to the contents, and she recognized one poem immediately, _The Road Not Taken. _Danielle had often used it in her English classes, and she could recite it by heart. And she knew Severus should read this poem.

After all, who more than Severus Snape had walked a road traveled by few? Who had to face the bends and twists in that road, forging him into the man he was today. And yet, he should not live forever in regret of the road he did not take. Danielle doubted he would be so strong, so brave, and so mercurial without the decisions he had made. She wouldn't have him any other way.

So Danielle paid for the book, added an inscription telling him why she selected it as a gift, and had it wrapped in emerald green paper. She returned to the castle still unsure if it was wise to give it to Severus, but at least she had the option of doing so. But at midnight, she knew what she wanted to do. She swung by the kitchen carrying the gift, and she went looking for Lulu. She was surprised to find the tiny elf, under a tiny sprig of mistletoe, snogging another elf.

"Um, Lulu?" Danielle said tentatively.

Lulu jumped, revealing the other elf to be none other than Dobby! Danielle looked at the two of them, and had to use all her restraint to avoid bursting out in laughter.

"Oh Miss Danielle, I'm sos sorrys you had to sees that!" Lulu said in embarrassment.

"It's okay Lulu. You're entitled to have a good snog every now and then," Danielle said with a mischievous smile.

"Lulu's my big squeeze," Dobby declared proudly, getting the phrase wrong but being quite sincere in his meaning.

"I think you two make a lovely couple. But I need a small favor, if you two can take a break," Danielle said.

"Of course we cans!" Lulu insisted.

"Anything for a friend of Mr. Dumbledore's," Dobby declared.

"I need one of you to sneak into Professor Snape's quarters and hide this in his luggage, so he won't find it until he's home for Christmas," Danielle explained. Dobby decided he would do this stealth mission, and he left with a pop. A short time later, he returned.

"It's in a zippered pocket inside his suitcase," he told them. "It should be safe until he unpacks."

"Thanks. Goodnight you two, have fun," Danielle said wiggling her eyebrows at them.

Danielle returned to her quarters and settled in for the night, Claudia by her head and Puppy by her feet. She sighed, hoping Severus would find her gift and understand what she was trying to say. She really missed the cranky bastard, and nothing made the strange longing she felt for him disappear.

AN: The poem is posted below. Danielle really misses Severus. Who thinks he'll find and like his present? Who thinks he won't? This is sort of a transitional chapter, but it will lead into some interesting stuff in the next few chaps. Also, to all my American readers, Happy Thanksgiving 2011! Enjoy the read, and leave a review after you finish eating your turkey, stuffing, and cranberry sauce.

TWO roads diverged in a yellow wood,

And sorry I could not travel both

And be one traveler, long I stood

And looked down one as far as I could

To where it bent in the undergrowth;

_5_

Then took the other, as just as fair,

And having perhaps the better claim,

Because it was grassy and wanted wear;

Though as for that the passing there

Had worn them really about the same,

_10_

And both that morning equally lay

In leaves no step had trodden black.

Oh, I kept the first for another day!

Yet knowing how way leads on to way,

I doubted if I should ever come back.

_15_

I shall be telling this with a sigh

Somewhere ages and ages hence:

Two roads diverged in a wood, and I—

I took the one less traveled by,

And that has made all the difference.

_20_


	48. Auld Lang Syne

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Auld Lang Syne as sung by Mairi Campbell.

December 19, 1993 - January 1, 1994

The following morning, Danielle was walking by the windows above the front doors to the school, when she happened to glance down at the ground below. Walking alone down the pathway from the school was a figure dressed in a flowing black cloak. Severus. He looked alone, dark, forbidding, and cold. She had not known exactly when he was leaving, and could not have possibly planned to see him off like this if she had tried. But somehow, fate had intervened.

At that moment, Severus had the strangest feeling he was being watched. He turned and glanced behind him. There was no one on the path or in the doorway. So he looked upward and standing in the windows there she was. Danielle. She was dressed in an oversized striped sweater in green, blue, brown, and tan over a pair of jeans. She looked warm, cozy, beautiful, but sad. He wondered what she was doing there, why she was watching him.

The two of them stood rooted in their spots, eyes boring straight into each other. Neither had any idea how long stood there. Then, finally Severus turned and continued on his way. He walked until past the gates of Hogwarts, and even from that distance, Danielle saw him Apparate. She sighed, knowing she would not see him for at least another two weeks. She decided to continue on her way to Hagrid's.

The castle was completely deserted. Even though Harry and his friends had spent the holidays there in the books, Dumbledore had managed to convince the Ministry to give every protection to The Burrow so Harry could enjoy a holiday with the Weasleys. So the number of students were down to a pair of Slytherins and a Ravenclaw sixth year whose parents were temporarily working in China. Danielle stopped by her quarters and picked up Puppy. Now that the castle was so empty, she decided to take Puppy with her. Claudia too.

They traveled down to Hagrid's cottage, Puppy bounding playfully through the snow, Claudia leaping into the footprints so she wouldn't be lost. It was a peaceful walk, only broken by Puppy's barks. As soon as they reached the door, Hagrid threw it open and caught Danielle in a bone crushing hug.

"All ri' Danielle?"he asked her.

"I'm getting by. How about some tea to warm me up?" Danielle asked. Hagrid grinned, as he had a pot already waiting, as he had seen Danielle heading down. He poured a mug for both of them and set out a plate of cookies that looked surprisingly edible. Danielle tentatively tried it, and was surprised to find them soft.

"Took yer advice to add more butter," Hagrid said with a nod. Danielle smiled and enjoyed the rich, sugary cookie.

"So, who's yer friend?" he asked nodding toward Puppy, who looked up at him with his familiar doggy grin.

"Just a stray I picked up. I've been feeding him regularly, and we made friends. Right, Puppy?" she asked and he answered with a bark. At this, Fang came into the room. He looked at Puppy suspiciously, and then came over to sniff his butt. After a sniff or two, he turned to the other dog.

"Yer not a dog, are ya?" he asked in extremely deep tones.

"I'm a wizard, and I need you to keep me a secret," Puppy told him.

"He's okay, you can trust him," Claudia told Fang. And since Claudia was Fang's favorite kitty in the whole wide world, and far smarter than he was, he went along with it.

"Okay. I'm Fang. Welcome to my home," he said graciously.

"Thank you very much, Fang. You can call me Puppy," Puppy answered him.

"Looks like all the animals are getting along fine," Danielle said watching the dogs and cat and blissfully unaware of the minor drama taking place before her.

"Tha's good. If Fang makes a friend of an animal, 'e's trustworthy," Hagrid said.

"Wanna play?" Fang asked Puppy. "We could go outside?"

"Sounds great. Coming, Claudia?" Puppy asked the cat.

"No thanks. I'll stay in here warm and dry," she said, climbing onto Hagrid's exceedingly large lap. Fang went and scratched on the door, so Danielle let him and Puppy outside to play.

"So, I 'eard Severus wasn't stayin' fer Christmas," Hagrid said.

"Yeah," Danielle said as she sipped her tea.

"'Ow yer 'olding up?" Hagrid asked her.

"Fine," Danielle told him, hoping he'd drop the subject and glad he didn't start in with Puppy here.

"Ya miss 'im, don't ya?" he asked.

"Yes, but it doesn't make anything better to dwell on him," Danielle said. "Besides, I have plenty of other friends. I can get by without him," she said, not believing a word she said. Seeing as she didn't want to talk, Hagrid changed the subject.

"I got a notice fer Buckbeak's 'earing today," Hagrid said softly.

"When is it scheduled?" Danielle asked, knowing the answer but being a good friend.

"April twenty," he said.

"That gives you plenty of time to mount a defense," Danielle told him.

"Ya. 'Ermione, Ron, and, 'Arry were 'ear earlier, and she said tha same thing," he told her. "In fact, she's researching 'is defense."

"If anyone can do it, it's Hermione," Danielle said, even though she knew poor Hagrid would go to pieces at the hearing and Lucius Malfoy would pay off the members of the committee anyway. But her friend needed encouragement, and as she couldn't tell him that Buckbeak would be perfectly fine and escape with the man who was now bounding in the snow in the form of a black dog, she encouraged him about the hearing.

They talked about it for some time, and then Danielle returned to the castle with him for dinner. Only she, Hagrid, and Dumbledore remained of the staff, and dinner was a quiet affair. Danielle kept thinking of Severus, and how much she wished he were here too.

Severus, meanwhile, had spent the day cleaning and unpacking at Spinner's End. He got the house into manageable condition, although it was still gloomy and depressing. Worse, he was an absolutely terrible cook. You'd think his skill at following potions recipes would translate to the kitchen, but other than his mother's recipe for gingerbread cookies, he was hopeless in the kitchen. However, thanks to Danielle's introduction to Muggle world cuisine this summer, he was eating falafels and baba ganoush. But he could not enjoy dinner. It reminded him too much of her. He ended up sweeping most of it into the trash can and went to bed with a growling stomach that kept him awake most of the night.

Danielle and Severus both spent their respective holidays quietly. Both read quite a bit, caught up on their grading and lesson plans, and slept in. Danielle had the advantage of company from Hagrid and Dumbledore, who were worried about her and didn't want her to be alone too much. They dragged her out of her quarters to take walks and play games. Severus was completely alone, other than his usual Thursday night outing, but in his opinion that didn't count as it almost wasn't really him experiencing Thursdays.

On Christmas, Danielle wondered if Severus had found her present. She went to the kitchens, and found Dobby and Lulu cooking together. They were holding hands, and each used their free hand to work together on the Brussels sprouts they were roasting.

"Could one of you do me a favor?" Danielle asked.

"Anything, Miss Danielle," Dobby said cheerfully. So Danielle sent Dobby to Severus' place, making sure he also took Severus a basket of yummy food from the kitchens.

Severus was sipping a Firewhiskey next to the fire, lost in the book he was reading, when the crack of Apparation caused him to jump up, spilling his drink as he pulled his wand.

"Who is there?" he snarled at his most intimidating.

"It's just Dobby the House Elf, Professor Snape, sir," Dobby said nervously, afraid he would be punished. Severus looked down at him, a tiny thing dressed in many homemade knit garments (compliments of Lulu) and holding an oversized picnic basket. Severus lowered his wand.

"And you are here because?" he asked.

"The Professors at Hogwarts wanted to send you this basket for Christmas dinner," Dobby answered. The delicious smells made Severus' stomach growl. After the aborted attempt at eating Muggle take out, Severus had been eating toast and Wizard-O's all week, as they were about the only things he was guaranteed not to mess up. A real meal was an incredibly enticing prospect.

"Very well, Dobby. You may put the food in the kitchen and prepare me a plate," Severus said, siphoning up his spilled drink with his wand. Dobby took the basket into the kitchen a prepared a plate to warm. As it did, he snuck into Severus' bedroom and found his suitcase. Severus had not touched the inner pocket, so Dobby removed the present and straightened the squished bow. He took it down to leave it on the kitchen table. He then brought the plate to Severus.

Severus was delighted to see a slice of roast beef, Yorkshire pudding, mashed potatoes, gravy, and broccoli. Dobby informed him there was a Yule log for dessert and asked if there would be anything more.

"No, thank you Dobby," said Severus. The elf bowed and disappeared with a loud crack. Severus then proceeded to chow down, enjoying every bite of the food he had been given. After he finished, he laid the plate on the floor next to his chair and continued reading. An hour or so later, he started to crave something sweet. Severus was not as bad as the Headmaster, but he did enjoy the desserts the House Elves prepared. He recalled the incredibly rich and delicious Yule logs they made, and he decided a slice was just what he needed right now. He gathered his plate and silver and went to get one.

But when he got into the kitchen, he stopped cold. Sitting in the middle of the kitchen table was a small, flat package wrapped in green paper with a silver bow. Slytherin colors. And suddenly, he knew it wasn't just Dumbledore or any of the other teachers feeling sorry for him. It was one professor in particular. Her.

And when he held the package in his hand, he knew for sure. In her familiar script were the words "To Severus, Merry Christmas! Danielle." Of course.

The package was obviously a book, from the shape and heft of it. He wondered what sort of book Danielle would give him. How…kind of her to remember him when he had done nothing but freeze her out. And Severus instantly missed her and wanted to run straight to Hogwarts and apologize and tell her he missed her.

But as just as suddenly imagined her on her couch in her quarters, naked and making love to Lupin. And that image pushed all the remorse out of his heart at that moment. He grabbed the book and rushed into his sitting room, making a beeline for the fire. He was going to toss the wretched thing into the fire, and wipe it out of his life instantaneously.

But once he reached the fire, he found he couldn't do it. He looked at her handwriting. It was pretty and graceful, mush like the woman who wrote it. It haunted and tormented him, but the sad truth was, he didn't want to lose this tangible reminder of her, and the fact that she cared enough to think of him during the holidays. So Severus grabbed his Firewhiskey bottle and took it and the present upstairs. He took the package and placed it in his sock drawer, making sure about a dozen pair of black woolen socks were covering it. It was safe, but hidden from his sight.

Then, he took his Firewhiskey and started in on his yearly bender. He started with his yearly silent toast. To Lily. But as he drank, instead of dwelling on Lily, his thoughts kept roaming to Danielle. Well, it didn't take a genius to figure out why. Sending the food and the gift had certainly pushed her to the forefront of his mind. He lay back against the pillows of his bed and took another swig. Whenever he closed his eyes, he saw Danielle smiling at him, he blue eyes sparkling with happiness. He could see her dancing gracefully, her luscious, curvy body moving in a way that tempted him. He took another drink, as if the alcohol would wash the images from his mind. But it only served to make the image more vivid, and he could almost hear her calling his name softly.

In a fit of range, he flung the bottle against the wall. It shattered and its contents dripped slowly down the wall. Grabbing a pillow, Severus placed it over his own head. This had to be the worst Christmas he had ever had, and nothing, not even alcohol, seemed to help. He lay there for a long time, until at last his breathing grew steady and regular and he fell asleep.

Danielle, meanwhile, enjoyed a quiet Christmas Day. She awoke to find the customary pile of presents from her friends and co-workers. She slowly unwrapped her gifts, and found many kind and thoughtful ones from all of them. She also stopped to give Claudia and Puppy some cat and dog toys as their holiday gifts, as well as a cherry red collar and tag.

"Now I know you're not really mine, Puppy, but in case you ever run across a Muggle dog catcher or something, I can come and rescue you. Good idea, right?" she asked as he barked the affirmative.

Slowly, the pile of gifts disappeared until there was only one left. Danielle frowned and mentally ticked off her gifts. She had received something from every member of the staff except two; Filch and Severus. Filch had never given her a present before, though she always got him a little something because she felt guilty not including him, as unpleasant as he was. But Severus had even given her the Wizarding history book her first year, when he had barely tolerated her. This package must be from him.

Feeling great trepidation, Danielle unwrapped the white paper with silver dots on it. She carefully opened the box. Inside was a silvery colored cloak. Danielle frowned, as she owned one cloak which she rarely wore. Strange choice of gift, she thought. She took the cloak and tried it on, looking in the mirror to see her body had completely disappeared.

An Invisibility Cloak! Severus must have gotten her one! They were quite rare, and she knew Filch would never give her such a costly gift. Oh Severus, she thought as she began to cry. Puppy and Claudia both came over to nuzzle against her and comfort her.

"He gave this to me! I can't believe he gave this to me!" she sobbed, making many additional and incoherent noises. After a good cry, Danielle pulled herself together and washed her face to go to the tiny Christmas luncheon. She was a little nervous and fidgety during lunch, and afterwards she asked Professor Dumbledore to pay a visit to her quarters, as she had something to show him. When he came in, Puppy jumped up nervously.

"Ah, so this is the stray you've been feeding?" Dumbledore asked conversationally.

"Yeah. I thought since the school was so deserted, he could stay with me through the holidays," Danielle told him.

"Yes, I think that would be quite alright," Dumbledore told her. He then conjured a bone to give to Puppy, patting him on the head. Puppy relaxed, as Dumbledore apparently did not see through his disguise. He set to work, contentedly knawing on his new bone.

Danielle showed Dumbledore the cloak. Dumbledore admired it and told her that though it was not as infallible as Harry's, it should more than do its job. It was actually one of the better examples of Invisibility Cloaks Dumbledore had seen. Danielle could and should use it, Dumbledore insisted. It was woven of Demiguise hair, and it also had a Concealment Charm placed upon it, making it doubly powerful.

Danielle had no idea that Severus had actually purchased the cloak that summer. One afternoon, he was early to see Danielle, and he decided to pick up some potions ingredients he needed. So we walked to Knockturn Alley and purchased them. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the clerk at Borgin and Burkes folding what he knew to be an invisibility cloak through the store's window. He quickly went into the store. After some haggling, and a threat to curse the assistant, Severus was able to walk out of the store with the cloak at a reasonable price. He then charmed it so it would have an additional Concealment Charm.

He had purchased it because he knew Danielle was someone who was always where the action is, whether it was safe for her or not. He knew that stopping Hurricane Danielle from blowing where she wanted to was an impossible proposition. But, perhaps a cloak like this would help keep her safe. It wasn't perfect, but any measure he could use to protect her was a good one.

And months later, when they weren't speaking and Christmas was fast approaching, he debated what to do. The gift lay wrapped and waiting to be given, but Danielle probably would laugh at him for giving it to her. He already felt a fool, seeing her enjoy herself so much with Lupin. He would not make it easier for them to have a laugh at his expense.

But in the end, he worried what if something happened to her. He had let Lily down, he had let his mother down. Even if they weren't speaking, he would still do anything he could to protect Danielle. He felt the cloak would be an important way to do so. So he ignored his own misgivings, and swallowed his pride. He knew it was the right thing to do.

And after Christmas, the holiday pretty much continued the way it had. Both of them did their best to ignore how much they missed the other, and both of them tried to come up with ways to keep themselves busy. At last, New Year's Eve arrived. Danielle had decided to she wanted to visit London. There was a big celebration being held at Piccadilly Circus. Severus, much to his own surprise, accepted an invitation to join the Malfoys, who were hosting several former Death Eaters for a night of drinking, dancing, and debauchery.

So Danielle shivered in the cold, alone in a crowd of thousands and Severus sat stiffly as the former Death Eaters laughed, drank, and began to explore each other's bodies around him. He never participated in these types of things anymore. Danielle was thinking the same thing as she got jostled by the drunks in the crowd. But at midnight, in both places, Severus and Danielle participated in the final countdown to midnight and when the new year arrived, they both sang along to Auld Lang Syne. Silently, they sent each other good wishes for the new year, hoping things would be better in 1994.

AN: I liked this arrangement of Auld Lang Syne. It was used in the first Sex and the City movie, and it was my favorite part of the film, the montage where Carrie goes to a sad Miranda while everyone else is celebrating in their own way. I thought it worked perfectly here. So now you know Severus' reaction to her present (sort of, since he never opened it) and that he gave Danielle one too.

Now the bad news. I have a bit of paid work come my way, so I will have to table this story for the remainder of the Thanksgiving weekend. I should be able to write more Monday night, unless I finish the job early. But hey, I have to eat too, and no one sends me baskets of food via Dobby delivery service. So enjoy the rest of the Thanksgiving weekend and I'll be back soon.


	49. Forget You

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Forget You by Cee Lo Green.

January 1 – February 8, 1994

Danielle woke up the first day of the New Year deciding to take matters into her own hands. She was sick and tired of being miserable. So she hoped out of her bed and went to her desk in the sitting room. She dug through it until she found a spare piece of parchment. She was going to make some New Year's resolutions to kick the year off right. She immediately started scribbling her ideas down, and this is what she came up with:

Be happy. If needed, do things to make yourself happier.

Practice shooting and dancing. You want to stay good at them, so do them!

Eat healthier.

Do not let grading pile up.

Push Dumbledore some to keep working on getting you home.

Try to figure out how to save Cedric Diggory.

Put invisibility cloak to good use.

Learn something new; martial arts, how to knit, a new language. Doesn't matter what!

Teach Puppy some tricks.

Most importantly, **DO NOT LET HIM GET TO YOU!**

Danielle looked at her list, satisfied with what she came up with. She hoped she could keep most of them, though the eating healthier one was the one she wasn't holding much hope for, as the House Elves were more concerned with flavor than calorie counts. Danielle wondered what her cholesterol count must be, and she was sure it was frightening. But she hoped she could accomplish one and ten, as they were the most important to her.

The following day, the teachers and students returned to Hogwarts for the next term. At dinner that night, Severus completely ignored Danielle, for some reason having a long conversation with Minerva. Danielle took a screw you, I am perfectly happy attitude and spoke with Remus, not even looking in Severus' direction. She would allow her new friend to help fill the hole in her heart as much as she could. One thing Remus told her was that he would be spending his Thursday evenings working with Harry on the Patronus charm. Danielle decided to use that time for item two on her list.

The first day of classes, Danielle notice something was up. Ron and Hermione were seated on opposite sides of her classroom. The two of them always sat together, so she knew immediately something was wrong. She decided to question Ron immediately after class. It turned out, Ron was angry at Hermione for causing an uproar over Christmas about Harry's new Firebolt. Danielle had almost forgotten about the whole overblown drama about the frigging broomstick. Danielle chastised Ron, pointing out plenty of people always wanted Harry dead, so why would he accept a fancy gift from an unknown sender without thoroughly checking it out first. Ron also told her about Crookshanks constantly attacking his rat. Danielle told him cat's just do that. And while Ron wouldn't listen to the same argument from Hermione, he would listen to it from Danielle, and by the next time Danielle saw them together the whole argument had blown over.

Danielle let Puppy spend most of his time outdoors, as it was cold but sunny. Dobby or Lulu would bring him inside when it was dark by Apparating him. If Danielle had company, he'd nap in her room. Danielle had no idea that Puppy had asked Claudia to look for Wormtail for him, so Claudia took to wondering the halls of Hogwarts searching for him, but as Claudia had no idea what the Gryffindor passwords were, she had no luck. The only thing that came of her wonderings was that she would occasionally see Severus, her purring man. Severus was surprised to see her, but he gladly accepted her company. He would pet and play with her between classes, and he was always in a much better mood after spending time with Claudia. She made him feel closer to Danielle, who never even said anything about the cloak, which had disappointed him terribly. His evenings, in particular were lonely.

Meanwhile, Danielle spent most of her evenings with Remus. He turned out to be a tremendous comfort in Severus' absence, and she continued to grow closer with the werewolf. On Thursday nights Remus would work with Harry, and depending upon Danielle's mood, the Room of Requirement would transform itself to either her shooting range or a dance studio. In fact, the dance studio was particularly cool because Danielle could wish for albums that didn't yet exist, and they would appear! So she could dance to music from Lady Gaga, Green Day, Florence and the Machine, Bruno Mars, The Killers, Madonna, and U2 that wouldn't exist for years to come. It was so much fun, and it made her feel more at home. She wished she could share this with someone, but the only person she wanted to share it with wasn't speaking with her, so she remained silent.

Quidditch took a special interest at this early part of the term. Slytherin narrowly beat Ravenclaw, and the upcoming Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor match was all anyone could talk about. The students and the teachers both were obsessing over it. Danielle already knew the outcome, but it was especially comforting to hear from Remus that Harry was making excellent progress with his Patronus and from Minerva that they found nothing wrong with the Firebolt and had returned it to Harry.

So at last, the match came. Danielle hated to say it, but Quidditch was so not exciting, at least to her since she knew most of the results. She liked when it was the games not described in the book, because the outcome was actually more interesting. But she knew exactly which matches Gryffindor won up through Harry's sixth year, so she really didn't care other than the other things happening at the matches. And as Harry was going for the Snitch, Cho Chang screamed and pointed at a group of hooded figures in the stands. Harry easily shot his Patronus over his shoulder and caught the Snitch.

Danielle admired the lovely stag cantering through the stands after it knocked the "Dementors" over. It kind of gave her an idea what Severus' Patronus would look like just smaller, more feminine, and lacking antlers. Then she mentally kicked herself for finding a way to associate any little thing with Severus Snape.

But soon she didn't need to use the Patronus to remind her of Severus, for he was making his way up into the stands to deal with Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Quidditch captain. Danielle had to get closer to hear what was going on.

"…and your actions were dangerously irresponsible and unbecoming for members of Slytherin House! Do you have any idea what would have happened if all the people in this stadium saw you sooner? They would have panicked and stampeded! You know how many people get killed in riots or fleeing dangerous situations! You could have killed your friends and classmates! I can't believe students in my own House would stoop to such pathetic tricks! I really am teaching the biggest bunch of dunderheads this school has ever seen, and they apparently all got sorted into Slytherin!" Snape shouted, not once stopping for breathe as he ripped a new one for the four dazed boys picking themselves up off the floor.

Danielle had to chuckle. Severus was doing a great job. She seemed to remember Minerva being the one to chastise the boys in the original book, but in Danielle's opinion this was a positive change. Not only that, but Severus punished the Slytherins much more harshly, taking 100 points from Slytherin rather than fifty and sentencing them to more demeaning detentions, helping Poppy clean the bedpans in the hospital. Danielle offered him a smile as he walked down the stands afterwards. Severus stopped and looked at her in such surprise, as if he had never seen her before. And Danielle remembered they weren't speaking. They stood there awkwardly for a moment, then Severus continued down the stairs and walked to the castle.

Danielle walked back to the castle, feeling like shit. She knew she wasn't doing a good job on numbers 1 and 10 from her New Year's Resolution list. But it hurt that Severus couldn't even accept a smile from her. She decided to take a nap in her quarters. Danielle fell into a deep sleep until dinner. That night, she enjoyed a quiet evening with Remus. She had rented _Beetlejuice_, and she was pleased that he found it just as funny as she did. Remus told her he thought the lip-synching dinner party was the funniest thing he had ever seen, especially the shrimp surprise at the end! Danielle almost agreed with him, but stopped. In truth, the she had a hard time figuring out if the time she and Severus had "assisted" Quirrell to the Hospital Wing or when Severus humiliated Lockhart at the Dueling Club or when those dwarves delivered their poison pen letter to Lockhart was the funniest. But in truth, all three memories were funnier than any movie she had ever seen, because she got to be there and experience it. However, each one was so deeply connected to Severus, she was unable to laugh. So she simply smiled and nodded at Remus.

But after Remus bid her goodnight, Danielle went to her bedroom and noticed that Puppy wasn't there. Danielle felt very worried, as Puppy had been keeping her feet warm each night since November, and she wondered where he was. She called Lulu and asked her and Dobby to look for Puppy, please. Twenty minutes later, Lulu and Dobby both returned, and they had not seen hide or hair of Puppy.

"Oh no!" Danielle said, slapping her forehead. Tonight was the night Sirius tried to get Peter, but just ended up scaring the crap for Ron and everyone else! "Dobby, Lulu, search the castle. I think Puppy is wondering around. If you find him, get him back here and make sure he stays put. I'm going to look for him too."

Danielle went to her closet. She figured now was as good a time as any to try out the Invisibility Cloak Severus got her. She put it on and checked herself out in the mirror. She couldn't see any of herself there, so she supposed it would be fine. She then set out to look for Puppy.

Danielle made a beeline to Gryffindor Tower. But Puppy wasn't there. So she went back down and looked around for him. Nothing. Maybe history had been changed. Maybe Puppy had been outside and he had encountered a Dementor. If that happened, they would never be able to use Grimmould Place for the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, and that the Locket would remain safely there and Voldemort would never be defeated. Crap, she really needed to find Puppy!

Danielle continued to search the Castle. At one point, she almost bumped into Severus. She managed to stop short and get out of his way, preventing an utterly awkward moment between them. Danielle watched him go on his way, too worried about Puppy to feel terribly bad about Severus at the moment. It was all about priorities, and Puppy's safety was much more important at the moment.

Then, the castle's emergency alarm was rung. Oh shit, Danielle thought. She quickly backtracked to Gryffindor tower, where she saw a frantic Sirius running through the portrait hole. Danielle followed along after him. He turned the corner and when she made it around, she saw he was already transformed into Puppy. She continued to follow him, and when he wasn't looking, she removed the Cloak. Then, she approached him.

"Puppy! Where have you been? I've been worried about you?" she cried, running up to him and kneeling down to hug him. She then draped her Invisibility Cloak over him, which he did not like. He whined, but she shushed him. "I know you hate this, but I'm not really supposed to have a dog in the castle and I don't want anyone to catch us. Come on, let's go back to my quarters."

They walked down and were almost there, when they ran into Severus. Danielle again stopped short of running into him. She prayed Puppy would be a good boy and stay quiet, though she was sure he was fighting a desire to take another chunk out of Severus' leg to match the one Fluffy took two years ago.

"What's going on?" she asked him, the first time she had directly addressed Severus since their fight. She didn't want to, but she had to act like she was confused since she was running in the opposite direction as him.

"What, you didn't know Sirius Black was in the castle?" he asked her in his most sarcastic manner.

"Where?" she asked.

"Gryffindor Tower. Apparently, he slashed the curtains on Ron Weasley's bed," Severus said.

"Great. This means a whole lot of extra security," Danielle muttered. This would make getting Puppy in and out so much harder.

"Well, didn't you know?" Severus asked suspiciously.

"I was fuzzy on the details," Danielle said, hoping Sirius wouldn't pick up on what Severus was saying to her.

"Well, as enlightening as this conversation has been, some of us have work to do," Severus sneered, and in a billow of inky robes, he was gone.

"Bastard," Danielle said with a sigh. She and Puppy continued to her quarters. "You stay here Puppy, I need to see what else is going on."

Puppy was more than content to sit this one out. He lay down at the foot of Danielle's bed. Claudia came in, looking incredibly pissed.

"I hope you're happy, Puppy. This little stunt was a big waste of your time," she hissed.

"No shit, Sherlock," borrowing a phrase he had heard Danielle utter and he had taken a liking to.

"Excuse me, but it was a colossal waste of time. I ran into one of the Gryffidor's Kneazles, a fellow by the name of Crookshanks. He told me the rat took a powder just the other day. His owner and her best friend, who Wormtail happened to be living with, had a huge fight because he's convinced Crookshanks ate the rat," Claudia informed him with a huff.

"Shit. I really screwed up on this one, didn't I?" Puppy said sadly.

"Yup. You're lucky that Danielle found you when she did, or you'd be in even worse shape," she said.

"So the rat is completely gone?" Puppy asked.

"I doubt it. I am sure he just wanted to get somewhere harder for you to find him. But he's a wizard, so he wants to be somewhere he can keep abreast of things," Claudia stated airily, as she already knew from listening in on Danielle's conversation with purring Severus exactly what would happen for the next couple of years. But Puppy didn't need to know that.

"Then I had better stick around too," Puppy decided.

"You'd better. Danielle lost one person she loved this year, she wouldn't do well to lose you too," Claudia warned him. For she knew Remus and Puppy were the things helping Danielle keep herself together in Severus' absence.

As Danielle well knew, security was tightened. The security trolls were creepy and probably as dangerous as Sirius was imagined to be. And Neville, who had mistakenly left his list of passwords out and was found by Sirius, got a Howler from his grandmother. Danielle felt bad for the boy, and wished she had thought to scoop up the scrap of paper she had seen Sirius drop. But she had been so worried about her Puppy, she didn't think about the paper. Oh well, too late now she thought.

And so Danielle made it through the first month of the new year, sticking to all of her resolutions except number 10. Because no matter what she did, Severus Snape was always haunting her thoughts whether she wanted him to or not.

AN: I love Forget You. It's a song that expresses what Danielle's trying to do. She's trying to leave Severus behind and live her life, but the truth is she just can't. I mean, if Cee Lo had to write this song, he obviously didn't forget the girl he wrote it for, how could Danielle forget Severus? So they're getting into 1994, and Danielle is struggling with her resolutions as many of us do. I always write a list and never, ever stick to it. Except this year with the writing more resolution I made. So review this, and I will see you Monday!


	50. Mr Brightside

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Mr. Brightside by The Killers.

February 12, 1994

On Saturday morning, Danielle woke up with a cold. This was the first time she had gotten sick since she had arrived at Hogwarts. Her nose was stuffed and runny, she ached all over, and her throat was sore and scratchy. Danielle dragged herself to breakfast because she felt like she should, but by the time she was seated she regretted even getting out of bed. And because she was sneezing loudly, none of the staff really wanted to sit next to her. There were so many colds going around Hogwarts right now, and since many of the staff had already gotten sick, they were avoiding Danielle at all costs. Even Remus seemed to be reluctant to sit with her today. But at least since the whole staff was avoiding sitting with her, it made it less obvious that Severus was avoiding her too. He was just one of the crowd now.

So Danielle ended up between Pomona, who was getting over a cold herself, and Remus. Danielle grabbed a whole jug of orange juice and firmly placed it in front of her. It was hers and she was not sharing it with anyone! But none of the food was remotely tempting. She wasn't having stomach problems, but she just didn't have any appetite. All she managed to choke down was a little toast.

As she attempted to eat, she felt as if someone was watching her. She glanced up and was surprised to see Severus peering at her, a concerned look on his face. He looked away as soon as Danielle made eye contact. Danielle sniffed and blew her nose, glad she could hide her emotions behind her cold. Seeing Severus staring at her like that just brought all the emotions she was trying to bury come back frightfully close to the surface.

"You feeling pretty rotten?" Remus asked her, causing Danielle to jump a bit. Then she realized he meant her cold.

"Like death warmed over," Danielle moaned then took a sip of her juice.

"Would you like me to stop by with some hot soup later?" he asked her kindly.

"That would be amazing! I might not be very good company, though," Danielle sniffled.

"You're always good company, though don't hold it against me if I sit a bit further away than I normally would?" Remus asked with a smile.

"I was actually going to ask you to sit as far from me as you could for your own safety," Danielle told him gratefully.

"Then I will be by later," he promised her.

Danielle shuffled slowly back to her room, when she heard footsteps running up toward her. Danielle turned, expecting it to a student, but she was surprised to see Severus, his dark robes billowing behind him. She thought about turning and walking away, but she was so sick it just took too much effort.

"Yes?" she asked him in what was meant to be a cold manner, but it just came out scratchy from the condition of her throat.

"I thought you'd need this, since I knew you'd be too stubborn to go up to the Hospital Wing," Severus said pressing a vial of something into her hand. Danielle looked and saw it was a cough potion.

"More like too exhausted. This cold is knocking the hell out of me," Danielle told him. "Thank you." He nodded.

"If you need more and are too tired to go to the Hospital Wing, let me know. I have plenty in stock," he told her.

"How long is it supposed to last?" Danielle asked him, relishing the fact that he had approached her and was speaking to her.

"It should wear off some time mid-afternoon. Come get some then."

And before Danielle could attempt to continue the conversation, he turned and rushed away. But Danielle was happier than she had been in months. Severus had approached her and spoken with her! Maybe they could be friends again. She missed him terribly, and just being with him for those few minutes made her feel as good as any potion could make her feel.

Although when she reached her bedroom, she tested that theory. Severus' cough potion was amazing. Her throat felt completely normal and it also took away her congestion. Danielle decided to lie down and take a nap, to make up for all the sleep she didn't get last night when she started feeling congested. She was out about a minute after her head hit the pillow.

In his lab, Severus worked on a batch of Pepper-Up Potion for Poppy, and wondered if approaching Danielle had been a wise decision. In truth, he had felt like someone had stuck a knife in his gut when he saw Danielle look so sick and pathetic. Despite that, he thought she was still beautiful with a bright red nose, pale cheeks, and dark circles under her eyes, something he had never imagined possible. It was completely on impulse that he had hurried off after to give her the potion, which had actually been meant for Pomona. But she should have enough until he finished this brew and he would give her more at lunch. All he knew was that he was nearly jittery with anticipation of Danielle coming by to see him. He had to keep working to force himself not to dwell too much. Maybe, just maybe, she and he could try to be friendly again. For the first time in weeks, he felt hopeful.

Danielle awoke much later in the day, feeling the congestion returning and her throat scratching. Still, the six or so hours of relief the potion brought her were positively blissful. And best of all, Severus wanted her to come to him. She took a little time fixing her hair and making herself presentable before seeing him. Maybe after another dose she'd feel up to a walk outside. She hadn't gone with a walk with Severus since before school started, and with all the kids at Hogsmeade, chances were no one would see them…

She stopped short. Oh no! she thought. This was the probably the Hogsmeade visit where Harry got caught, and Severus would try to see what the Marauder's map did. She remembered how angry he had been in the book, and that was with less personal issues than he was dealing with now. She knew that if Severus saw the map and was insulted by it, any chance of him being receptive to rekindling their friendship would go down the drain. Obviously, he was familiar with the nicknames for the Marauders and would go apeshit because of Remus! She had to intercept him.

She tried his quarters and office first, but he wasn't at either of them, which meant he was probably waiting near the statue of the One Eyed Witch. Problem was, she had no idea where the One Eyed Witch was. But luckily, she almost immediately found Nearly Headless Nick, who was more than happy to tell Danielle it was located in the third floor corridor. Danielle took off at top speed, praying she would either find Severus there alone, or that he wasn't there yet and she could head him off.

But as she ran up, her worst fears were realized. Severus was towering over Harry, looking ready to drag him down to his office. Danielle raced over to try to fix things, before they got any worse.

"What's going on?" Danielle asked, her voice scratchy and rough, but audible.

"Mr. Potter's head was seen in Hogsmeade earlier by Mr. Malfoy," Severus said in his beautiful silky voice.

"And I take it you believe Mr. Malfoy?" Danielle asked.

"Indeed I do. As we both know, Potter has an Invisibility Cloak, explaining why only his head was visible," Severus said softly. Danielle inwardly groaned. How would she avoid having Harry reveal the Marauder's Map without further antagonizing Severus? She was totally up shit's creek without a paddle and she desperately wished she had awoken earlier.

"It sounds like Malfoy's having hallucin-" Harry started, but Snape interrupted.

"Malfoy is not having hallucinations," Severus said flatly. "If your head was there, so was the rest of you."

"I've been up in Gryffindor Tower like you told-"

"Can anyone confirm that?" Severus asked. Harry looked down at the floor, a dead giveaway that he was guilty as charged.

"Well, I suppose we should take him to the headmaster then," Danielle said. Better to get Harry in trouble with Dumbledore than let Severus continue this interrogation.

"I don't think so," Severus sneered. "I am more than capable of dealing this."

"I never said you weren't, I just think that this is such a serious offense that we should inform Dumbledore, since Harry is risking his safety, especially when all these measures were put in place to protect him," Danielle said.

Harry looked at the stern look on Professor Katz's face, which was eerily similar to McGongall. He knew Professor Katz had a reputation for being a very kind hearted person. To hear her describe his infractions in such a way made him feel deeply ashamed of himself.

"Everyone from the Ministry of Magic downward has been trying to keep famous Harry Potter safe from Sirius Black. But famous Harry Potter is a law unto himself. Let ordinary people worry about his safety! Famous Harry Potter goes where he wants to with no thought of the consequences," Severus snarled.

"Calm down, Severus. Let's take him to the headmaster's and let him deal with this matter. Why make more work for ourselves, especially over such a serious matter?" Danielle said, but as she did she knew she made a mistake. Her intervention made him more curious about the matter.

"Potter, turn out your pockets!" Severus ordered. Harry stood there, looking terrified, knowing the game was up. "I said turn out your pockets!"

Harry slowly removed a bag of Zonko's products. Harry insisted Ron had given them to him previously, but Severus wasn't falling for it. Damn Occulmency, of course he never fell for anyone's lies. We are so fucked, Danielle thought to herself. And then, Severus made him turn out his other pocket and the parchment that the Marauder's Map was written on.

"What is this?" he asked Harry.

"Spare bit of parchment," Harry he answered.

"Surely you don't need such a very old piece of parchment? Why don't I just throw it away?" Snape said.

"No!" Harry cried, clearly panicked.

"Let me see…" Severus murmured, examining the parchment. A million ideas ran through Danielle's head, and each and every one of them was automatically filed under Bad Idea, Do Not Try! She drew a blank and prayed this would play out okay in the end.

"Reveal you secret!" Nothing happened. "Reveal yourself!" Still nothing. "Professor Severus Snape commands you!"

And Danielle could barely hold back the enormous cringe she wanted to make. For now, writing started to appear.

"Mr. Mooney gives his compliments to Professor Snape and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business."

Danielle groaned. This was not good. She felt a stab of irritation that Remus had to be the first on in the parchment to respond. Why did he have to ruin all her progress with Severus today? Now he'd never speak to her again.

"Mr_. Padfoot agree with Mr. Mooney and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git."_

Great. As usual James Potter had to make things worse. Danielle knew he was Harry's father and all, but she kind of hated him for finding ways even from the grave to make Severus miserable. Although he looked a lot more furious than miserable.

"Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a professor."

Oh, she was so not giving Puppy any treats tonight! And Severus resembled a tomato on the verge of exploding.

"Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day and advises him to wash his hair the slime ball."

Danielle just buried her head in her hands. Could it get any worse.

Remus chose that moment to come around the corner. Yes, it just got worse.

"Good afternoon, how is everyone today?" Remus said in a perfectly friendly way, but the smile wiped itself off his face as he observed the looks on everyone's faces. Severus stalked forward toward Remus.

"Lupin! I have just asked Potter to empty his pockets. He was carrying this," he said thrusting the parchment into Remus' hands. Remus' eyes widened in surprise as soon as he saw it, but he managed to keep his cool as he read the insults that appeared.

"Well?" Severus asked impatiently. "This parchment is obviously full of Dark Magic. That's supposed to be your area of expertise, Lupin. Where do you imagine Potter got such a thing?"

"Probably from Filch's office or someone who was in Filch's office," Danielle improvised wildly.

"What?" all three guys said together.

"I was in Filch's office earlier this year to get some extra toilet paper for my quarters, and I saw it on his desk," Danielle said. Remus looked like he bought it, as he must have known Filch had ended up with the parchment. Severus looked unsure whether to believe her or now, and Harry obviously knew she was lying as the Weasley twins had it for the last few years, but he wisely remained silent.

"You don't think he got this directly from the manufacturers?" Severus asked Danielle. She knew exactly what he meant.

"No. It was in Filch's office. And Harry, do you know any of the gentlemen who were named on the parchment?" she asked, knowing how he would answer.

"No," Harry said confidently, for at the moment he did not know Remus was Mooney, nor had he met Sirius or Wormtail.

"It looks like a Zonko's product to me," Remus said smoothly. "But I shall examine it further to see if it is anything more than a parchment that insults anyone who reads it. Harry, may I have a word with you about your vampire essay?"

And with that, he and Harry were heading down the hallway, leaving Danielle and Severus alone. Severus turned to Danielle, a look of fury in his eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he snarled at her.

"Trying to make sure you didn't confiscate that parchment," Danielle said, praying that the truth would set her free.

"Why? What is it?" he asked.

"It becomes a map of the school that shows where every person in the school is at a given time. Harry needs it because he uses it over the next couple of years to fight Voldemort," Danielle said as calmly as she could.

"So you knew I'd be finding Potter here?" Severus asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Yes. And I was afraid things might go wrong and you'd read the parchment," she told him. "I wanted to spare you going through that."

"Do me a favor. The next time you want to spare me something, stay out of my business. You bring nothing but misery to me," he shouted.

"Severus, don't-"

"No! I've had enough of you bringing all this extra stress and anger and misery to me. I was better off without you!"

And with that, he turned and left. Danielle stood there stupidly for a moment, then she started the long walk to the Hospital Wing. She had woken because she needed a cough potion, and as she obviously wasn't going to get it from Severus, she had to go see Poppy, who was very busy and quickly got her the potion but didn't even have time to talk. Luckily she gave Danielle enough for the next three days, so she wouldn't have to walk back when she felt awful. She returned to her quarters and was about to take her potion and go to bed, when there was a knock on her door.

Hoping it was Severus, Danielle flung open the door. It was Remus was with pot of soup.

"I said I would bring you some soup," he said gently. Danielle ushered him in and pulled out some spoons and extremely oversized mugs she could use as bowls. She prepared a bowl for each of them, then sat to eat. The hot soup felt good on her sore throat, and although the chicken noodle wasn't quite as good as her grandmother's, it was excellent.

"Thank you, Remus," she told him. She had been mad at him earlier, but he had no idea that they would be gathered in the hallway having an altercation he'd walk in on. Plus, the stupid Map. It's not like he knew he'd have to be co-workers with Severus one day, or that the Map would pop up during as awkward a situation. She sighed, wondering if she'd ever have another chance to fix things with Severus.

"Knut for your thoughts?" Remus asked her.

"I'm just having one of those days," Danielle whispered. Remus sighed and wrapped an arm around her and she curled up next to Remus. Maybe she had to just forget Severus and focus more on what she had with Remus. After all, if she was being objective about it, Remus would never be as hurtful as Severus had been. Maybe she was better off without him.

An hour later, Severus slunk down the hallway where the teacher's quarters were located. He had felt very guilty about blowing up at Danielle. After all, she had still, despite their estrangement, tried to help him because she cared about how he felt. If he asked himself who really cared about him, he could count all those people on one hand without even using all of his fingers. It just showed him how rare people who really cared were.

He felt terrible. Maybe it was time for him to swallow his pride and admit to her he missed her and wanted to be friends again. He'd get used to her spending time with Lupin, who according to Danielle, would be out of a job by the start of the summer. He could bid his time and Lupin would be gone. So he had gone to Danielle's door with a couple of vials of cough potion and was about to knock, when he heard laughter. Two voices, male and female, laughing. One of them was Danielle, and it took him a while to place the second voice. Lupin. Well, she really didn't need him. Feeling more lost and hurt than he could ever remember, Severus went back to own quarters to sit alone and mope.

AN: I picked Mr. Brightside because Severus is like the guy in the song, seeing his girl happy with another guy and feeling like crap. Danielle isn't feeling great, but she is really trying hard to move on. Let's see how well that works. By the way, sorry about the late posting. I wanted to use as many quotes from Harry and Severus' conversation in this chapter, so I had to go to Barnes and Noble and copy the quotes I wanted down. That took way longer than I thought. Plus, my husband had some work related stuff he needed to discuss with me. But I will be back on schedule tomorrow.


	51. Add It Up

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Add It Up by the Violent Femmes.

March – April 7, 1994

The weather improved before the break for the Easter holidays. Danielle found herself spending more time outdoors. She brought with her pads of Muggle legal paper, the yellow lined kind. She found herself a nice shady tree and set that up as her writing spot.

Danielle had once been a girl who wrote daily. This was probably helped by the fact that at times she took several English and creative writing classes at the same time. She chuckled, remembering one semester of college. She took three advanced English classes, a playwriting course through the theatre department, and she thanked her lucky stars her other elective was ballroom dancing, where she didn't have to write anything. In situations like that, she had thought of herself as the Hermione Granger of writing classes, but without the benefit of a Time Turner.

She'd been writing a lot. In truth, she was retreating from life a bit and loosing herself in the world she created on paper. She still met her obligations with teaching, patrolling, and she spent at least one night a week with Remus, but most nights she was hunched over her desk writing. She felt oddly inspired, and was attempting a novel. She had written a few novella length pieces, but she had a much bigger idea.

Danielle was taking her own story and kind of flipping it around a bit. She thought the idea of a normal girl who entered a world of magic was a strong one. So she was writing about a newspaper reporter who gets assigned a story about witchcraft not long before Halloween, only it turns out that witches were real. The story would be about her going on a road trip with the witches to break a curse that had been put on her at a young age, of which she was completely unaware of since she herself could not perform magic.

So Danielle was outside writing. Not the novel itself yet. Character biographies, outlines, notes, doing research on journalism and the locations she wanted to set the story in. She had decided to set it in 2011, where she had come from. She wondered if she would ever get back to 2011 and see her family again, and if she could somehow bring her novel with her if she did. She felt like her writing would belong more in that world than in one where magic already existed.

She had no idea she was being watched. During her expeditions outside to write, Severus would seat himself on a balcony looking in the direction she was sitting. Ironically, the tree she sat under was the one he had been sitting under day his friendship with Lily ended. He had always avoided that tree since that day. It figured Danielle would be instinctually drawn to sit there.

He watched her, scribbling away on her yellow pads. He wondered what she was writing. A Muggle Studies textbook, as she complained about the quality of the books on the subject? Notes for him and Dumbledore to use to defeat the Dark Lord? Poetry? A personal journal? He knew Danielle considered herself a writer, but in the year or more they had been friends she had never shown him any creative writing. Granted, life at Hogwarts was so tumultuous, personal pursuits were the things that got brushed aside when dealing with homicidal maniacs under turbans, giant snakes, and deranged escaped convicts who were actually innocent. One thing was sure, if they ever managed to defeat the Dark Lord, Severus Snape wanted a quiet, peaceful life. He was sure he'd have had his share of adventure by then.

He missed Danielle terribly. He constantly wished he had swallowed his pride the day he had confronted Harry with the Map. Maybe he wouldn't be so damn miserable all the time. He hated how dependent he had become on Danielle for his happiness. Or maybe he just hadn't been happy before she arrived and never realized it. That was possible too. Either way, he wished he could go back in time a year and do things differently. She always ate lunch with Lupin now, and he was sure she spent all her free time with him too. By repeating his past mistakes over and over, he had driven her away for good. Then, he saw Lupin approaching Danielle. Well, he only wanted to see her alone, he didn't need to watch the two of them be happy together.

"Are you avoiding me, Danielle?" Remus said softly, startling Danielle.

"Jesus, Remus! Don't sneak up on me like that," she said capping her pen (Danielle insisted on writing her novel with Muggle pens and had purchased a box of Bics).

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was sneaking around," Remus said as he sat down next to her.

"No, I'm just jumpy," Danielle said with a warm smile, actually happy to take a break and have some company.

"How's the book coming?" he asked. Remus was the only person Danielle told about her project, and although she wouldn't allow him to read any of it, she was happy to tell him how much progress she was making.

"Great! I finally finished the timeline for all the action, and I amended Kari's biography to include some new ideas I had," Danielle said excitedly.

Remus had a general idea about the plot and characters, and he was quite supportive, even though it meant he and Danielle weren't spending that much time together. But he missed her, as he enjoyed her company immensely. She had been such a wonderful surprise when he came to Hogwarts, and he had grown surprisingly attached to her. He was attracted to her, but considering what he was, he had never pressed his advantage with her. He was content to let things be as they are.

"I'm glad it's going well for you. I've always admired people who have artistic talents. I always wished I had one," he said ruefully.

"Not everyone considers a writer an artist," Danielle told him.

"Nonsense, a writer is most definitely an artist. Besides, you're a Ravenclaw. That House is particularly known for their creative types, and you most definitely are creative" Remus said with a soft smile.

"Yeah, but writing is such a solitary art form that most people never get to see the finished product, like a ballet or a song. Besides if nobody but me reads it, it's almost like masturbation," Danielle said causing Remus to do a double take. Did she say what he thought she said?

"I mean, it's not that good if it's something that is only enjoyed by one person," Danielle said, a blush coloring her fair cheeks. In truth, she had been thinking about sex a lot lately. The last time she had sex was with Mark the day before she dumped him. That was approximately three years ago, the longest stretch of her adult life she had gone without sex. And lately, there had been dreams.

Danielle was someone who always had vivid dreams. She often used them to help her write, because they inspired her and gave her crazy ideas. However, lately all her dreams had been about sex. They ranged from the romantic, with lots of candles and rose petals, to the bend me over a desk and spank me, then have your way with me type of dreams. There was only one thing in common in her dreams. They always featured a man in a mask. She had no idea who her masked dream lover was. He was tall and well built, but the mask covered his head and face completely. So he could be anybody.

Danielle took these dreams as a sign that she needed to get laid. She had to admit, she was ridiculously horny all the time. Writing helped during waking hours, distracting her from the signs her body was giving her, but it didn't take away her dreams. She had played around with the idea of going into London and picking up a guy for a one night stand, but it just seemed so sordid. Not to mention, with her track record, she'd probably pick up some crazy freak that would get off on running knives over her naked body or something equally disturbing. So she suffered in silence, and even masturbation wasn't really helping anymore.

"Anyway," Remus said, taking pity on his embarrassed friend and changing the subject, "what are your plans for Easter break?"

"Let's see. We both have patrol Tuesday and Friday nights, right?" Danielle asked.

"Correct. We signed up for the same nights," he reminded her.

"Well, other than planning on getting all my grading done in a massive marathon session on Saturday so I don't have to do it the rest of the week, I was planning on devoting a couple of hours each day to writing. Why?"

"I thought it might be fun to get out of Hogwarts for a night, go somewhere else and have some fun," he told her.

"What sort of fun?" Danielle asked, curious to see what Remus had in mind.

"I want to do something fun that Muggles do," he told her.

"Like what?" Danielle asked.

"I don't know, but I figured since you are the foremost expert on Muggles in all of wizarding Britain, you would come up with something good," Remus told her. Danielle smiled, for she had an idea. But she would not tell Remus. He'd either be thrilled when they got there, or hate her for dragging him along. But he agreed without any clues from Danielle that he would do whatever it was, and they would go the Thursday night during the break.

The week leading up to break passed slowly, and the only real bit of excitement was when Hermione Granger finally dropped Divination. It was the juiciest bit of gossip in the staff room. All the teachers had Hermione and knew of her brilliance and drive, but it was generally agreed upon that the poor girl had bitten off more than she could chew. The sentiment was, it's about time, except for Trelawney, who stopped by the staff room for the first time Danielle could ever remember to share her affront at having Hermione so rudely drop out of her class.

"Oh come on Sybill, you yourself said the girl was not gifted with the Inner Eye," Minerva snapped when she had had enough of Trelawney's antics.

"Be that as it may, there is no reason she couldn't have waited until class was over. There was no need for her to cause a commotion," Trelawney sniffed.

Danielle just grinned, glad that poor Hermione would have it a bit easier, but until the year was over and she dropped her class too, Hermione was still biting off quite a bit more than she could chew. She shared with Remus her opinion while they patrolled the castle that Hermione should drop Muggle Studies at some point, due to her Muggle upbringing.

"It is foolish of her to waste time on a class she could pass with her eyes closed," Remus agreed.

"I think she's hanging in there to at least secure the top grade in the class before she drops it," Danielle said.

"Oh? And who is her competition?" Remus asked.

"Ron Weasley," Danielle told him, causing him to do a double take.

"Ron?" Remus said with surprise. Because while Ron was a good student and doing quite well in the class, he wasn't a standout.

"Yes, Ron," Danielle sighed, not even wondering where the poor kid got his inferiority complex from. "He's really taken to the subject like a grindylow to water," Danielle said.

"And Hermione doesn't like being number two?" Remus asked.

"Hates it! But she has to understand that she can't be the best in each and every subject," she told him.

Other than that, the week was a dull one. Danielle saw Severus many times over the week, at meals and passing in the halls. She studiously ignored him, as he had proven there was no point to pursuing friendship with him anymore. She felt sad about it, but she pushed those feelings aside to concentrate on her job and her writing.

At long last, break started. Danielle did indeed finish all her grading late Saturday night, and slept in Sunday. She spent the next several days writing and relaxing, as well as practicing her shooting in the Room of Requirement. It was a peaceful and relaxing break. Remus would often join her outside while she wrote, bring a book and reading quietly as she scribbled away. She had so many papers, the folder she kept them in was soon not big enough, but Remus helped by transfiguring it into a box. Overall, Danielle enjoyed her time off immensely, if not for the glowering presence of Severus at meals.

At last Thursday night came. Danielle had dressed in a pair of slim black pants and a short sleeved black top with an asymmetrical neckline. She added black heeled pumps, her silver roses chocker, and very red lipstick, which she almost never wore, but looked good in. It was just a bit much for everyday, though she certainly knew people who wore bold colors daily. But she looked good, she hadn't gotten so dolled up since her birthday. She thought fondly of that night, and hoped she would have just as good time as she did that night.

At the appointed time, Remus knocked on her door. He let out a low whistle when he saw her, a literal wolf whistle in a sense.

"You look lovely tonight," he said grinning at her.

"Thank you, Remus," she said noticing threadbare corduroy pants and plaid button down shirt. Sadly, Remus lacked the flare for dressing Severus had. Even if he wore the same general outfit day in, day out, he cut an impressive figure. And since Danielle had picked out his Muggle clothing for him, he always looked amazing. Remus was a good looking guy, but he didn't dress well. Since it was mostly a money issue, Danielle just smiled and said nothing.

The Flooed to The Leaky Cauldron and Danielle led them out to the street. She had a paper she had written down the bus schedule on, and they took it to a part of town she had visited with Severus this summer. There had been one bar she had seen and wanted to visit, but she had always felt like Severus would have never consented to go there.

Remus stopped in his tracks when he saw the place. The sign read, Starlight Karaoke. His jaw dropped.

"Danielle, are you serious?" he asked her.

"Yes I am," she said.

"But I don't sing," he protested.

"Neither do I really, but I want to go anyway. Come on, we'll get a few drinks into you and you'll be fine."

"Okay," he said sounding resigned. He had heard stories of Hurricane Danielle from some of the staff members, a nick name apparently bestowed on her by Severus of all people. This was the first time Remus had ever felt caught in her winds.

Danielle led him into a dimly lit bar with lots of neon beer signs. The bar was only slightly busy, as it was eight-thirty and karaoke didn't begin until nine, but Danielle had a feeling Remus might need a drink or two to be more amenable to the idea. There was a small table for two up front, and they claimed it. A red haired waitress named Darcy came by and took their orders. They both ordered Newcastle's and toasted each other.

"To a rocking night out," Danielle added as Darcy returned with a copy of the bar's karaoke list. Danielle put the book between her and Remus, who blanched when he saw that the binder was as thick as a phone book. There must be hundreds of songs in there, he though!

"How do you even pick on?" he asked. Danielle grinned.

"Allow me to introduce you to the rules of karaoke, Grasshopper. Rule One, unless you are a fantastic, fantastic singer, never sing a ballad. It will just show off everything wrong with your voice. Stick to upbeat songs, they hide a variety of sins."

"Upbeat sounds good," Remus said, figuring that would eliminate a whole bunch of songs.

"Rule Two, stick within the natural range of your voice. If you know you don't have the notes, don't do it! So you should stay away higher pitched songs unless you want to sound like you're shrieking, and I should stay away from bass-baritones like Barry White."

"Reasonable," Remus murmured.

"Rule Three, unless you know you know all the tune of the song really, really, well, don't do it. I got completely lost on the verse of "Piece of My Heart" by Janis Joplin. Thoroughly embarrassing experience," Danielle said, remembering how she froze and had to admit to the patrons of the bar she only knew the chorus and sat down. Remus laughed when she told him.

"Got it. But that limits me a bit," he told her.

"How so?" Danielle asked.

"I honestly haven't listened to Muggle music since 1983. I worked for a year and a half at a Muggle record store. My absences weren't noticed because so many of my co-workers were drunks or on drugs, I actually was the most reliable," Remus said with a sigh.

"Well, luckily this place should have a lot of music from that period," Danielle told him. "Just go with a song you know. Which brings me to the next rule, Rule Four. Be careful of really wordy songs. If you really know the song well, than great, but you might not do as well as you think. I saw a guy get his tongue all tangled up on "Synchronicity" by The Police. That song is a bitch, it's so hard.

"Well, that's one off my list," Remus joked.

"Rule Five, make it a performance. A good act up on stage can cover another multitude of vocal sins."

"What makes a good performance?" Remus asked.

"I'll show you with my first song," Danielle said as she flipped the book to the page she wanted. Using the slips of paper and pencils provided at the table, Danielle wrote down the song she chose and went to turn it in.

"Are there more rules?" Remus asked.

"Yes, but those are the basics. I'll show you some as people break them," Danielle told him. Now, let's find you something easy." They debated a bit until Remus agreed he knew "Tainted Love," by Soft Cell reasonably well. So he put that one in, and just in time because the KJ (karaoke jokey) got things started. He had a smooth, R&B type crooning voice, and he did "Billie Jean" by Michael Jackson. He was really good singing wise, plus he could Moonwalk, which was an added bonus. Then, he called Danielle's name.

Danielle got up and went right into "I Love Rock N' Roll" by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts. Danielle had a mediocre to decent voice, but she performed with an incredible amount of attitude. She slinked about the stage area like a real rock star, knew all the words perfectly, and danced gracefully along, shaking her hips and winking at the audience, which was starting to fill up. She even went to Remus at the table and ran her hand flirtatiously across his back as she danced on by. Remus was impressed. She may not be the greatest singer, but she was a hell of a performer! The song finished and the crowd went nuts, applauding her. Danielle returned flushed with success.

"That, Remus, is a good performance. I can't really sing that well, but the crowd loved me," she said looking pleased with herself as she sipped her beer.

A few more people went up, none of them particularly memorable other than an enormously fat woman who screeched her way through "The Chipmunk Christmas Song," proving Danielle's point about picking songs within your key. The crowd didn't even clap at all when she left the stage. Then, Remus was up.

Remus was visibly nervous, but he did know the words. He was quite stiff though, and he had a pretty terrible singing voice. He had great difficulty finding his key, lost even more frequently, and his shook from nerves. But much to his surprise, people applauded him. Danielle was the most enthusiastic, but still, it felt good.

"And this demonstrates Rule Number Six, if possible, avoid going after the really good singers and go after the worst ones you can find," she told him, which caused Remus to laugh. Darcy came to take their orders.

"First time at karaoke, love?" she asked Remus.

"That obvious," he asked.

"Yes, good for you, popping your cherry and all," she said and then offered him the Virgin's Special, a free Long Island Iced tea for all newbies. Remus gladly took her up, and he and Danielle searched for new songs.

"What's this whole cherry popping thing?" he asked, confused by the Muggle term. Danielle laughed and explained it to him, which made Darcy's drink suggestion make a whole lot more sense. The night wore on, and some people were good and others were not. Danielle acquitted herself well, as she had long ago learned which songs suited herself best at karaoke. The Long Island Iced tea he had was strong, and he picked his next song with its aide, refusing to show Danielle.

He ended up going before her, and he sang "Hungry Like the Wolf" by Duran Duran. This one suited his voice less, but the alcohol loosened him up and he was obviously having a blast up there, as bad as he was. But his enthusiasm and good nature were infectious, and the crowd applauded him loudly, especially after he admitted he had popped his karaoke cherry earlier in the night.

Danielle went up and did "Material Girl" by Madonna immediately after Remus. Again, her performance to the song is what made it special, plus early Madonna does not require a particularly good voice. A couple of guys offered to buy her drinks afterwards, but she turned them down as she felt it would be rude to Remus, who appreciated the kindness. They sang a duet together to "Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da" by The Beatles, where their interaction on stage was quite the hit with the audience, as it was quite fun and flirty. In truth, they were both drinking too much too fast, and they're inhibitions were getting lower by the moment.

An older gentleman got up and sang "Fly Me to the Moon" by Frank Sinatra, and many couples got up to dance to it. Remus stood and gallantly offered his hand to her. Danielle smiled and rose, taking his hand. They moved to the area the couples were dancing in and proceeded to dance, although since Remus wasn't really a dancer, they more stood and swayed to the music. It felt amazingly good to sway in Remus' arms, and Danielle realized that she would be more than willing to go to bed with him if he asked. What she didn't know was that Remus' inhibitions were just low enough that he was putting his werewolf issues aside and was seriously considering acting on his attraction for Danielle.

When the song was over, Danielle and Remus each put one more song in and got more drinks. Remus was up first and he made Danielle laugh by choosing Warren Zevon's "Werewolves of London." He brought the house down by actually howling. If there was a man who knew how to howl, it was Remus J. Lupin!

Danielle was surprised that she was the lucky person who got the final song of the night when the bar was closing. She went up to the stage and took the mic.

"Day after day, I will walk and I will play. But the day after today, I will stop and I will start…" she began a capella, singing notes that were easily in her range. Then the music started going, with a jangling guitar, throbbing bass, and pounding drums, and Danielle started dancing. No one in the bar had danced like she had, and she owned the stage.

"Why can't I get just one kiss? Why can't I get just one kiss? There may be some things that I wouldn't miss, but I look at your pants and I need a kiss," she sang, looking directly at Remus and giving his crotch a very obvious look, then looking up and winking at him.

"Why can't I get just one screw? Why can't I get just one screw? Believe me, I know what to do, but something won't let me make love to you," she continued moving in a way that seemed to be directed at making Remus' pants extremely tight and uncomfortable. It got worse in the next verse, as she asked "Why can't I get just one fuck?" The crowd was going nuts for Danielle's sexually charged performance.

Remus noticed the wordy song went directly against Danielle's Rule Four, except for the fact that she obviously knew the song perfectly, as she barely even glanced at the screens with the lyrics. She seemed to have a series of moves memorized as well, and she was mesmerizing. At last at the end of the song, she began doing complicated spins and at last fell to her knees, breathing hard and her chest heaving. All the patrons of the bars burst into raucous applause, and Danielle rose, smiling. She had killed it!

She came down and Remus hugged her, blown away by her yet again. She truly was an amazing woman!

They gathered their jackets and left the pub laughing. Remus surprised her be dragging a giggling Danielle into the alley behind the bar and Apparating them both directly back to the gates of Hogwarts. They continued laughing at absolutely nothing, and Danielle noticed that Remus was still holding her. She snuggled up a little closer as it was chilly, deciding it felt very good.

Suddenly, they were kissing! Remus had her flush up against him, and his lips were tangling with hers. Danielle moaned and opened her mouth slightly, allowing his tongue access. Their roamed over each other's bodies, caressing every place they could easily reach. Danielle felt his manhood pressed up against her, and she adjusted her body against him, causing Remus to moan with desire, breaking the contact between their lips and moving his down to her neck. It felt wonderful, and Danielle couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips if she tried.

"Severus…"

AN: Cliffhanger! Ha ha ha! I'm sorry, I'm so evil sometimes. Anyway, I didn't mean to cut it off here, but I'm already at 4,500 words, so I decided to break this chapter into two. I picked Add It Up for several reasons. 1) It's always been a favorite song of mine. 2) Danielle sang it for karaoke. 3) It's MY song I always do if they have it at the karaoke places. I get so pissed if someone puts it in and beats me to it. 4) Sexual frustration! Need I say more? Perfect song for that. And how will Remus react to what Danielle said. And why do you think she said it? Please, please, please review. And yes, I know it's too long.


	52. Wicked Game

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Wicked Game by Chris Isaak.

April 8, 1994

_Suddenly, they were kissing! Remus had her flush up against him, and his lips were tangling with hers. Danielle moaned and opened her mouth slightly, allowing his tongue access. Their hands roamed over each other's bodies, caressing every place they could easily reach. Danielle felt his manhood pressed up against her, and she adjusted her body against him, causing Remus to moan with desire, breaking the contact between their lips and moving his down to her neck. It felt wonderful, and Danielle couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips if she tried._

_ "Severus…"_

Remus pulled back and stared at her in shock and disbelief.

"What did you say?" he whispered.

"Remus…" Danielle said weekly, but she was not drunk enough to think that was what she had said. Remus glared at her, looking very angry and hurt. In fact, he was wearing an expression that Danielle had never seen on Remus' face, but would have looked perfectly at home on Severus' face. Danielle mentally kicked herself for thinking that. She could not believe she was thinking about him at a crucial time like this.

"You called me Severus," he said sounding quite upset.

"I swear, I didn't," Danielle lied desperately, hoping she could repair the damage and somehow convince him he had misheard her. But thanks to be a werewolf, Remus' hearing was especially acute. He did not have the least bit trouble hearing anything.

"I think I'm going to bed…alone!" he finished pointedly. And Danielle couldn't blame him. She had never had someone call a name other than her own at an intimate moment, but she could imagine just how pissed she would be. This was beyond bad.

Remus stalked off through the gates, and Danielle trotted to keep pace with him. He remained a few steps ahead of her the whole time, not bothering to look back. Danielle followed him as best she could all the way to the corridor the staff quarters were in. Remus made for his room and slammed his door behind him.

Danielle stood in a hallway for a moment wishing he would come out and talk to her, but it was late. Maybe a good night's sleep would make it all better. So Danielle drunkenly stumbled into her own quarters. She knocked over a lamp, tripped over Puppy, and stepped on poor Claudia's tail. Oh, she was not doing well tonight. The sooner she got to bed, the better.

So she got into her pajamas, washed her face in a haphazard manner, might or might not have brushed her teeth, and flopped into bed. Claudia cautiously approached and settled onto the part of the bed furthest from Danielle, in case she puked in the middle of the night or one of those other stupid things humans do when they drink too much alcohol. Puppy, not wanting to bear witness to any possible projectile vomiting, elected to sleep on the couch in the sitting room. Soon, all they heard from the human who cared for them was soft snores from her slack mouth. Claudia hoped that Danielle would have sweet dreams.

Danielle found herself in a bed with creamy satin sheets and blankets. All around the room, hundreds and hundreds of candles burned. In the light of those candles, her lover's skin glowed golden. He was on top of her, her legs wrapped firmly around his waist as he made love to her. Danielle moaned, loving the way he felt inside her. The increased the pace slightly, making her whimper with pleasure, his lips gliding over her neck and jaw line as moved in a way that was driving her crazy. She reached to tangle her hands in his hair, but she felt the fabric attached to his mask.

She groaned with frustration. She wanted to see his face. She wanted to know the man who was giving her such intense pleasure.

"Take off your mask," she begged him.

"No, my love," he whispered, his voice against her skin feeling like a caress.

"Please…I…I need…I need you…" she moaned as she felt her orgasm beginning to build up inside her. She was so close, and she wanted to finally have her release while looking into his eyes. He chuckled against her neck, both tickling her and arousing her further.

"Since you asked so nicely," he said, pushing himself up with one hand and place the other at the base of the mask to remove it. He began to thrust harder into her, driving her wild. Just as she felt a powerful orgasm begin to rip through her body, her lover tore the mask from his face. And she reached her peak looking into the obsidian eyes of her lover, Severus Snape.

Danielle bolted upright in her bed, panting for breath, the aftershocks of the orgasm rippling through her body. She clutched one hand to her racing heart, as if it would somehow slow it down. Light was pouring through the curtains, so it must be morning.

And then it hit Danielle. She had dreamt of making love to Severus! No, she had been dreaming about him for quite some time now. He was her mysterious masked lover!

Yet if she were honest with herself, she had sort of known all along. The length and breadth of his body was the same as Severus. Those incredibly sexy hands with those skillful long fingers were obviously his. The voice, though hushed to be disguised, was so familiar to her from the many long hours they spent in conversation.

Danielle had never really wanted to explore her attraction to Severus, as it would have upset the applecart of their friendship far too much. There were so many things against it. That she wasn't from this world and her plan all along was to return to where she came from. That Severus was destined to die. That he was still in love with Lily. That she was absolute shit at relationships and always ended up hurt. That they already to keep their friendship secret because it could endanger everyone and everything around them. That he wasn't Jewish. That she wasn't a witch. That he could never meet her family. That they would constantly be in danger. All of these were perfectly good reasons to never allow anything more than a friendship to form, and to repress any attraction they felt.

But Danielle couldn't deny that she felt for Severus. She had been physically attracted to him from the moment she laid eyes on him, even with his then greasy hair and sour expressions. Neither could truly mask his dark, sensual looks. Even his aquiline nose was perfect to her, simply because it was part of Severus. It wasn't his looks that drew her so strongly to him though. It was that Severus was, well, special.

She didn't know how to describe it. Severus was cranky, arrogant, and temperamental. He was also brilliant, witty, and surprisingly sweet. That he had the potential to be all these things in the space of a moment boggled her mind. Danielle had been drawn to him, she wanted him, and she actually felt sure she needed him.

With dawning comprehension, Danielle realized it was not just a sexual thing. It was not just a friendship. She realized that deep down, she was in love with Severus, and had been for some time. With this epiphany, Danielle collapsed back into her pillows feeling weak and light headed.

Gradually, it also dawned on Danielle that she was hung over. She moaned, feeling her stomach churning from all the alcohol she had consumed the previous night with Remus. Remus! She bolted upright again. Shit, shit, shit! She had snogged Remus last night! And moaned a name that was most distinctly not his own.

Knowing today would be hell to pay, Danielle dragged herself out of bed and into her bathroom. She had a bottle of hangover potion Severus had left her with in the summer. Praying it was still good, she gulped it down and instantly felt better. She decided since her hair smelled like smoke, she would bath before facing Remus. She had to deal with him first. As for Severus, what could she do? She loved him. She knew because every little thing made her think of him, and nothing she could do could remove him from her heart or mind. No one else made her feel so safe, or alive, or special. The last few months were like walking around half asleep and not really experiencing the world.

So what would she say to Remus? She knew she didn't want to tell him how she really felt about Severus, it was hard enough to admit it to herself, let alone him. She felt horribly guilty, for if she had not made the mistake of moaning Severus' name, she would have gone to bed with Remus. Remus, who was so kind and patient, always even tempered and gentle with her. He deserved so much better than a drunken tumble between the sheets with a woman who was longing for someone else. Not to mention, if Danielle had done that she might have ruined Remus' future relationship with Tonks. Danielle would have been selfish to do that, and she felt horrible about him getting caught in the crossfire between her and Severus. So as she took her bath, she formulated a plan.

Danielle went down to breakfast ready to face him, but he was not there. Instead Severus was seated at the staff table, eating cornflakes and reading the Daily Prophet. Danielle felt a jolt when she saw him, the first time she saw him since realizing just how deep her feelings for him ran. She could have stared and watched him eat all day, but she knew that would just draw unwanted attention to herself. So she took a seat at the other end of the table next to Minerva and helped herself to some oatmeal.

Once she was done eating, Danielle remained seated so she could watch Severus walk out, his black robes flowing behind him like a river of black water. He was so graceful. Once she had enjoyed the sight, she rose to look for Remus. She tried his quarters, classroom, and office but had no luck. So she decided to go out to the grounds.

She found him seated beneath the tree she always wrote under. From his seated position, he was skipping stones on the water of the Black Lake. Steeling herself for a conversation she did not want to be having, she approached.

"Hi," she said. He turned to glance up at her, giving her a guarded look.

"Hi," he said in a cool tone she wasn't familiar with from him.

"May I sit down?" she asked and he shrugged. Good enough she thought as she took a seat next to him.

"Look, about last night…"

"Are you in love with Snape?" he interrupted.

"What?" Danielle asked stupidly, surprised he had cut to chase so quickly.

"I asked if you are in love with Severus Snape?" Remus repeated. Danielle knew she couldn't bear to tell the truth. And as much as it might hurt Remus to lie, she would to protect this secret.

"No, I am not. But I think I know why I said his name last night instead of yours," she said softly.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I don't feel strongly enough about you to have anything more than friendship. I'm sorry, I genuinely wish I did. But I can't make myself feel something I don't. And as for Severus… I've been upset about Severus and my friendship falling apart, and he's been on my mind a lot lately, but not in a romantic way," she added hastily.

Remus stared at her as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing, and the truth was, he couldn't. Did Danielle take him for an idiot? You don't just call out a random name in the middle of a moment of passion. It all made sense now. Danielle's closeness with Snape the beginning of the school year and their falling out. The disdain and outright hatred Remus had felt directed toward him from his coworker. The fact that he had heard from many colleagues that Snape had been very social the past year, then reverted to his worst anti-social tendencies. Danielle's occasional bouts of sadness and strange reactions to Severus were now no longer a mystery, although he supposed it was just that he hadn't wanted to see what was there all along. She was in love with Snape, or perhaps she just didn't want to admit it to herself but she clearly was. And it looked to Remus that despite the estrangement between the two, the Potions Master also had feelings for her, or he wouldn't have reacted to Remus the way he did. Remus felt like a total fool.

But for whatever reason, be it delusion, denial, or something else altogether, she did not want to admit her feelings for Snape to Remus. So he had a choice. He could be angry and hurt her, much like Severus was doing . Or he could be the bigger man and remain by Danielle's side as her friend. In truth, was that so terrible? After all, with his furry little problem, relationships were not something he could really have. Why ruin a wonderful young woman's life when she and he could be friends?

"I can't lie and say I'm not disappointed, but I think I understand," he said to her, watching her face light up with relief.

"Thank you Remus. And I'm so sorry I gave you the wrong idea last night," she said, but he shook his head.

"Let's not speak of it. I'd prefer to start fresh. Friends?" he asked holding his hand out to her.

"Friends," she said throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him. In truth, Remus wished there was more to the embrace than simple friendship, but he would have to learn to be content with what he could get. After all, he was used to a life of crumbs while everyone else ate at a feast. Why should his love life be any different?

High above them, on a balcony overlooking the lake, Severus glared down at the pair of them. Watching Danielle hug Lupin made his stomach turn. He stepped back into the castle, refusing to look anymore. Severus was an expert at self torture. Watching Danielle grow closer and closer to Lupin was tearing him apart. Once again, he was on the outside looking in, wishing it were him. Severus returned to the darkness of the dungeons, knowing that was where a person like him belonged instead of in the sunlight with Danielle.

AN: So Dani finally has come to terms with how she feels about Sev. She's in love with him, and has been for a while. But things are still too messed up for her to just confess. It sucks for someone as nice as Remus to be caught in the crossfire, and for Dani to lie about how she feels about Sev and kind of give Remus an emotional kick in the crotch at the same time. But that's how the story goes. Please review and let me know what you think.


	53. London Calling

Author's Note: This chapter's song is London Calling by The Clash.

April 8 -16, 1994

Danielle was greatly relieved that Remus did not let things get weird between them. They even had a good time patrolling with him. Remus did funny imitations of some the singers they had seen the previous night at karaoke. Remus seemed to be comfortable returning to the friend fold with her, and she Danielle was glad she had dodged a major bullet. So she asked him about his summer plans.

"Well, since I am hoping to come back next year, I was hoping to stay here for the summer," he said, and Danielle had to look away. She knew he would not possibly be able to come back, as the Defense position was still cursed and would be until Voldemort was dead. She felt terrible, knowing Remus' hopes would be crushed in the not too distant future, not to mention she would really miss him and Puppy next year. She'd have little to distract her from Severus without them.

"What are your plans?" Remus asked Danielle when she looked so quiet and pensive.

"Last summer I rented a flat in Diagon Alley, since I wanted to get away from school a little, and it's just too hard to go home to America," Danielle told him. "But I was thinking about renting a flat in London."

"Muggle London?" Remus asked, his eyebrows raising high on his head.

"Don't look so surprised. I lived in Muggle flats during college and after I graduated. I know how to handle things like dishwashers and such," she told Remus.

"Well, I suppose you're used to them," Remus said. "You feel the need to get away a bit?"

"Yes. This year has been a bit rough for me," Danielle told him honestly, and Remus nodded, knowing she was obliquely referring to Snape. Yes, it would be good for her to go somewhere she didn't have to see him or reminders of him.

"So have you started looking?" he asked.

"I actually have appointments set for tomorrow, Saturday, and Sunday. Would you like to come along? I could always use a second pair or eyes," she asked him hopefully. Remus smiled and nodded, though he doubted he would be of any help to her, as he knew nothing about Muggle apartments. But he'd keep her company at least.

So the next morning, they set by Flooing to The Leaky Cauldron. They then stepped out into Muggle London. Danielle and Remus boarded a bus and took it to the first apartment on Danielle's list of appointments. It turned out to be small, drab, and all the faucets leaked. The second one had been priced incorrectly in the London Times add Danielle had used to find it, and it was out of her budget, a shame as it was a lovely place. The third one turned out to have a Thai restaurant located on the first floor of the building, and the whole place reeked of curry. They went downstairs and Danielle bought lunch for herself and Remus. The afternoon quickly grew progressively more frustrating. The fourth place had already been rented. The fifth one had a creepy landlord who appeared to be high on something, and Danielle immediately dismissed the place after he spent the entire conversation they had talking directly to her breasts. The sixth place looked nice from the outside, but when she and Remus buzzed the super, he never answered. They were supposed to meet at five o'clock, and Danielle and Remus waited a half an hour before giving up, leaving a note to ask if they could come at the same time the next day.

"I don't see why he couldn't have left a note that he wasn't going to make it," Danielle mumbled as they walked in the Brompton neighborhood. The last place they were looking at was just a little way up the road. Remus made sympathetic sounds, but personally he was beginning to think this whole search was a fool's errand. However, they came upon the address, a handsome building that immediately caused Danielle's heart to plummet. It was too nice, therefore probably too expensive. But not to be rude, she rang the buzzer, and was allowed entrance.

The lobby was spacious, and besides mail boxes there were a pair of settees, everything done up in tasteful tones of cream and brown. The lift was in the back of lobby, and they took it up to the third floor, which had four apartments on it. Danielle knocked on the door of Number 8, and it opened to reveal a very fit looking man with short, gelled blond hair.

"Mr. Harrison?" she asked politely and the man smiled.

"You must be our five o'clock. I'm Carl. Let me get my boyfriend, Martin," he said as he stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind him. He went across to Number 9 and knocked there, while Danielle and Remus admired his attire. Carl's clothes were attention getting to say the least. He wore tight black pants that left little to the imagination, and a top in shades of red, yellow, and blue. He wore unbuttoned almost to his navel, along with a gold sequined scarf. He knocked on the door, and out came a very buttoned down looking man in a neat suit. He could have been an accountant, he was so conservatively dressed.

"Hi y'all," he said with a thick drawl that jolted Danielle, making her feel homesick.

"You're American!" she said with surprise.

"You too, sugar," he said with a laugh. And suddenly, Danielle had a very positive feeling about this place. Martin and Carl took Danielle and Remus back to Number 8, and with a flourish Carl opened the door. The place was empty, devoid of furniture, but it was lovely. The living room was large and spacious. One wall, there was a handsome fireplace with a marble mantle that was flanked by two sets of built in bookshelves. Another wall and large French doors that led out to a terrace, which had plenty of room. The walls were a soft tan color. It led off to a small dining room which was painted a rich shade of red that had a gorgeous crystal chandelier. The kitchen was very modern for 1994, with all white cabinets and appliances, a pretty blue and grey backsplash, and light grey tiles. There was a sink, refrigerator, oven, built in microwave, dishwasher, and a stacked washer/ dryer in a closet. There was a hallway that led to the small, but spa like guest bathroom, also in grey tones. The master bedroom was lavender with beige carpeting. It had a window seat which Danielle could use to sit and read. The master bath had an enormous claw foot tub that Danielle thought would be great for a bubble bath. There was also a smaller second bedroom painted a soft green color. Danielle loved it all. Throughout the apartment there was elaborate crown molding and window molding painted stark white, as well as hardwood floors.

"I love this place!" Danielle said, unable to contain her enthusiasm. Carl and Martin smiled and invited her into their apartment, which appeared to have an identical layout, and was decorated in a very bold and bright style. Danielle assumed Carl did the decorating.

"So tell us about yourself, Danielle?" Carl asked.

"I teach English at a boarding school," Danielle said, praying they wouldn't ask the name of the school.

"And you've been in England how long?" Martin asked.

"Almost three years, and I don't have any immediate plans to return to the U.S. I like it here," Danielle told them as she didn't want them to worry that she would leave before her sublet finished.

"Where are you from?" Martin asked, "I hear something Southern in your accent."

"Fairfax, Virginia. You sound like you're from South Carolina," she said, hoping she was right. He laughed with delight.

"Charleston, to be exact. Do you like sweet tea?" he asked and Danielle's eyes lit up with delight.

"Not only do I love it, but I haven't had any since I first came to England," she said.

So Martin went to the kitchen and quickly returned with sweet tea for everyone but Carl, who didn't care for it. Remus didn't really either, but he drank it to be polite. But Martin and Danielle were soon talking a mile a minute about biscuits, red eye gravy, barbeque, and other foods they both missed. They bonded over common geography and their shared status of being Americans abroad. Carl looked on with amusement and Remus with confusion. Martin and Danielle really hit it off, and Carl seemed to like her too. The boys shared the story of how they met.

"I had just moved in, when Martin came over with a home baked pecan pie," Carl explained. "It was love at first sight. And we just moved in together last month."

"Then why not sell the place?" Remus asked.

"I hate giving it up, just in case things don't work out," Carl said, causing Martin to frown. But Carl saw that he had put his foot in his mouth, and he quickly turned things around by asking if they would both be moving in.

"No, just me. I brought Remus here along as a second set of eyes," she explained, hoping they didn't ask if she and Remus were together. But luckily, neither Carl nor Martin did.

"Well, we would be happy to let you the place for a one year lease," Martin said with a smile. At this, Danielle's smile was erased from her face.

"Oh. I was actually looking for a summer sublease. I have to board at the school during the year," she explained sadly.

Carl and Martin's eyes met each other, and they almost seemed to be discussing something silently. Then Martin turned to ask a question.

"Do you live close enough that you get here within a day or so?"

"Yes," Danielle said thinking of the Floo.

"Then why not take the year lease?" asked Carl. "Look, we like you. You can come here and use it for weekends, holidays, whatever. We've been showing this place for a month and we haven't met a single other person we both liked."

"Most of them were very…unenlightened," Martin said softly.

"What Martin means is that they were all a bunch of fucking homophobes. You didn't even blink when I called Martin my boyfriend," Carl said.

"Are either of you familiar with West Hollywood, California? I used to live there," Danielle explained.

"You lived in Boytown?" Carl squealed with excitement. "I lived there for two years in the 1980s!"

"You're the perfect tenant for us!" Martin said with enthusiasm. So it came down to price. Danielle could not afford the price they were asking, but because Danielle had impressed them, Martin and Carl agreed to give her the apartment for a steal. Danielle protested, feeling like she was ripping them off, but Carl and Martin shook their heads.

"What's the point to having money to spend if you can't use it for a good deed, such as enriching the life of someone deserving. You are a teacher, a very noble profession, but not known as a high paying one. Let us help you," Carl crooned.

It turned out, Martin and Carl were loaded. Carl was a very successful interior decorator, and Martin had invented an important component of cell phones and was making a fortune off of the upcoming cellular phone companies. So they didn't really need the money. At last, Danielle agreed. The plan was for Danielle to move in on June 19th, the day after school ended. Danielle signed a contract, and was now ready to have a new apartment for not just the summer, but whenever she wanted. It was like a dream come true.

A few days later, the students returned via the Hogwarts Express. Classes started the following day, and Danielle was counting down the days until school would end so she could enjoy her beautiful new flat. She spent he spare time shopping for furniture, dishes, towels for her flat, carefully choosing each item. She ended up with a large number of boxes that the House Elves stored in an empty classroom.

Danielle Dumbledore of her upcoming summer plans, and the headmaster was content with them as long as she agreed to come to Hogwarts once a week for meetings to plan the following year. He also assisted her in getting a permit for connection to the Floo Network, to make travel easier and more direct for her.

Lulu was beside herself when Danielle told her she was again spending the summer away from Hogwarts. Danielle comforted the crying elf, promising Lulu that she and Dobby could come to visit Danielle at her flat. That seemed to cheer Lulu up a bit, and Dobby loved the idea of being someone's invited guest, though Lulu felt a little uncomfortable, until Danielle explained that dinner guests always did their host's dishes after wards. This wasn't one hundred percent true, but it worked for Lulu.

Gryffindor beat Slytherin in Quidditch and for a second year running secured the Quidditch Cup. Danielle tried to be happy, but she wasn't. No one would have believed that she was silently rooting for Slytherin, not because she cared for any of the players, but because she knew a win would have made Severus happy. He had looked so hopeful the morning of the match, a bright green scarf tied around his neck. He actually looked really handsome in color, and Danielle thought maybe a win would make him receptive to being friends again.

Sadly, the match played out just as it had in the book. Gryffindor won not only on their own skill as Quidditch players, but because Slytherin's dirty tactics gave the Gryffindor chasers numerous penalty shots. After the match, Severus looked utterly disgusted, a look mirrored on the face of Lucius Malfoy. Danielle sighed, knowing there would be no hope of fixing things with Severus today.

Back in the Potion Master's office, Severus and Lucius sipped non-celebratory Firewhiskeys. Severus was furious his students had let him down so badly. He wanted them not only to crush Gryffindor not only for the usual reasons, but because he wanted to beat the House Lupin belonged to. It galled him to see the werewolf with a red and gold scarf wrapped around his neck. His only consolation was that Danielle had not worn a Gryffindor scarf as well. Not that she had worn a Slytherin one, but it was better than having her actively supporting Lupin and his team.

"What I fail to understand, Severus, is how a team that has been riding on brooms since they were infants, that have superior equipment, could lose to a team with Half-Bloods and Muggleborn playing for them," he said, ignoring the fact that Severus was himself a Half-Blood.

"I suppose it all comes down to luck, Lucius. It was on their side today, not ours," Severus said in a neutral tone, even though he was seething.

"Be that is it may…" Lucius began, when he was interrupted by the door opening.

"Severus, if my Wolfsbane Potion, ready…" Lupin said, stopping when he saw Lucius.

"It won't be ready for another half an hour, Remus," Severus said softly. Remus nodded, his eyes as large as saucers. He turned and left. Lucius turned to Severus with a wicked smile.

"Severus, you've been holding out on me."

"Lucius…" Severus said in a warning tone, but Lucius would have nothing of it.

"What is Dumbledore playing at, allowing someone like him to teach here? A werewolf is not a save choice for a teacher," Lucius said nastily. "I think that the parents should be informed."

"Dumbledore forbid us from speaking of it. And as I did not have the gold to keep myself out of Azkaban, and I am reliant on Dumbledore's protection for such matters, I will do nothing to get myself out of his good graces," Severus said smoothly.

"Ah, but you've said nothing," said Lucius. "Lupin gave himself away by coming in here seeking his potion."

The wheels in Severus' brain were turning at high speed. As much as he hated Lupin, he was needed here to make sure things worked out the way they were supposed to. With him gone, Wormtail might not leave at the correct time to assist the Dark Lord to ride again, and if the Dark Lord lacked a body, he could not be killed. As much as Severus hated it, he needed Lupin here.

"I ask you one favor, Lucius. Losing a professor so soon before exams would be detrimental to those of us on staff that remain. Perhaps you could hold off until after examinations are over, so as not to make my life more difficult," Severus said in a bored tone although inside he was sweating bullets. Lucius considered the proposition and nodded.

"There is no point to doubling your work load, Severus. I shall do as you requested."

Once Lucius left, Severus reported to Dumbledore about the misfortune that had just befallen them. Dumbledore sighed.

"I knew the curse would take effect in some way or another, but it is disappointing. Thank you, Severus, for doing what you could," Dumbledore said. Severus nodded and stood to leave when he stopped.

"Don't tell Danielle. She'll blame me for Lupin's situation somehow," Severus said, refusing to meet the headmaster's twinkling blue eyes.

"Surely you don't think Danielle would be able to see that none of this was your fault?" Dumbledore asked him kindly.

"I doubt it. Everything is always my fault somehow with her, so it's best to leave me out of it," he said. And with that, Severus turned and left in a rustle of black robes.

Dumbledore sighed. This stupid misunderstanding was tearing two people he cared about apart. He had seen them looking at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. He heard how uncomfortable they sounded when they had to speak in meeting he held either her in his office, or with the entire staff. And now, Severus still worrying about how Danielle would feel about things, and protecting Lupin, which he knew Severus was doing for her, not Lupin, showed how much he still cared for her. Dumbledore wished he could do something to help, but even he got tired of the two of them labeling him a meddler, although he would happily trade a lifetime of Lemon Drops to hear them agree together that he meddled too much.

Just then, there was a knock. Dumbledore bid whoever it was to enter, and it turned out to be Danielle. She had a strange look on her face, as if she were Isaac Newton and she had just gotten hit on the head with an apple.

"Yes, Danielle?" he asked.

"I just had an idea that might make things a little less dangerous on the night Wormtail escapes," she said taking a seat across from him and helping herself a Lemon Drop.

"I'm all ears," Dumbledore said, curious about what she might have to say.

"Well, I was thinking…"

AN: And I am leaving it there. This chapter is called London Calling, as Danielle is hearing the siren call of life in London and setting up house there. This is mainly transition. Danielle is already preparing for the summer, and her new flat will be an important location for later parts of the story. Severus finally made a mature decision, not to spill about Lupin's lycanthropy, only to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and have Lucius discover it. So Snape is the inadvertent cause of Lupin's dismissal, instead of doing so maliciously. So the next chapter will be that fateful night where Wormtail escapes! Please review, I want to know what everyone is thinking.


	54. Bad Moon Rising

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Bad Moon Rising by 16 Horsepower (not the Creedence Clearwater Revival version.)And take a look at neo-digi's portrait of Dani dressed up for karaoke at kheetor84 dot DeviantArt dot com.

June 6, 1994

Severus dreaded June 6th more than he had dreaded any day he could think of. In truth, he had desperately wished he could stay in bed that whole day and remain buried amidst sheets and pillows until June 7th. He had several reasons for feeling this way. First, no matter how important it was to maintaining the timeline and Danielle's knowledge from the books, he could never really feel comfortable with the idea of letting that rat-bastard Wormtail go skittering straight into the Dark Lord's waiting arms. The idea of not blasting the man responsible for betraying Lily off of this earth was appalling. He had fantasized about capturing Wormtail and torturing Wormtail in the most insidious ways, or at least beating him to a pulp with his fists much as he had Lockhart the previous year.

Secondly, he was utterly terrified of seeing Lupin in his werewolf form for the second time in his life. He knew he had nothing to fear of Remus Lupin twenty-seven days out of the lunar cycle, that he could easily make mince meat of Lupin in a duel. But that one day of a month, Lupin transformed into a horrifically vicious and monstrous beast. Even Dumbledore had no idea just how close Severus had come to either being killed or joining Lupin in his affliction due to the prank the Marauders had pulled on him. If Potter hadn't gotten cold feet at the last minute, Severus probably wouldn't be here to wish he could stay in bed. Since then, Severus had studiously avoided the Whomping Willow and the Shrieking Shack, to avoid the terrifying memories they held for him. Now he would have to face both that and Lupin in wolf form, which all together was like being forced to relive some of the worst moments of his life.

Thirdly, he was not looking forward to seeing Black yet again. The last time they had met, the bastard had childishly insulted him while holding a knife to Danielle's neck. He had always hated Black. In truth, he had a hard time as a student deciding which Marauder he hated more, Potter or Black, although Potter eventually won that distinction by taking Lily from him forever. But he still hated Black more than he had words to describe, and being forced to spend any amount of time with him was torture. Not only that, but Black's actions on Halloween night had proven the man was mentally unstable, and even though he was innocent of the crimes he was sent to Azkaban for, he did not relish the idea of having a nutcase like Sirius Black screw up their carefully made plans because he wasn't all there.

No, June 6th was a day that Severus would have happily sat out if he had the option. However, he was the only member of their secret shadow group that could get the job done. Poppy would have her hands full dealing with various injuries that would take place during the night. Dumbledore would be dealing with the Fudge and the people the Ministry would send to execute Buckbeak, and could not do both as the only Time Turner at Hogwarts was the one Hermione Granger wore. As for Danielle, as a Muggle she would not be able to see if a dementor floated onto the scene, much less defend herself against one, so she was out of the question, and for once she had wisely agreed with them that she should stay out of things.

So it had to be him. So Severus was extra grouchy at breakfast, and poor Filius was the unlucky sap who had to sit next to him. Filius timidly asked Severus to pass the butter, and practically had the butter dish thrown at him. It didn't help that Remus and Danielle were laughing it up good, a sight that always ruined his appetite. Danielle knew what today was, so how could she possibly be so relaxed and joyful? Well, she probably just didn't give a damn that it was his neck on the line this time.

At least he didn't have a normal teaching schedule today, only exams. Severus kept a gimlet eye on the students who took their Potions exam. It was lucky no student was foolish enough to attempt cheating that day, as Severus would have done everything in his power to see the student expelled and their record forever blackened. No, other than one melted cauldron that resulted in an automatic fail for a Hufflepuff fourth year, all went well during exams.

During his free periods, Severus put the finishing touches on Lupin's Wolfsbane Potion. If he was lucky, he could get Lupin to drink it this time around, and there would be no danger, though he would have to use the Plan B they came up with to get Wormtail to the Dark Lord, aka break Wormtail out of the tower he would be kept in and claim he was still a follower of the Dark Lord, which would also put him in a better position next year when the Dark Lord rose as well. No, that was the outcome Severus and the Shadow Cabal (as Danielle had nicknamed them) most desired.

So the minute the Wolfsbane was ready, Severus took it directly to Lupin's office. He knocked and waited, but there was no answer. He knocked again feeling increasingly worried as each minute passed. A quick Alohomora and he was inside Lupin's deserted office. For some reason, Severus went to Lupin's desk, and sitting there open was the Marauder's Map, or as Severus recognized it, the charmed parchment that had insulted him back in February. He glanced down and quickly was astonished about how the map worked. And of course, he saw Lupin heading straight for the Whomping Willow.

Cursing his lateness, Severus conjured a flask and poured the Wolfsbane into it. It would be cutting it close, but there was still time to prevent Lupin from transforming. He then took off after Lupin.

As Severus reached the base of that wretched tree, he noticed a pile of silvery fabric, an Invisibility Cloak. At first he thought it was Danielle's and that she had foolishly involved herself in this mess. But he quickly remembered that Potter had one as well, and it made sense that his would end up left here. Severus cast a Freezing Charm on the Whomping Willow and grabbed the Cloak before he stepped into the secret passageway under the tree.

The first thing he did upon his entrance was bang his head against the ceiling. The last time Severus had been in here was the winter of his fifth year, prior to his growth spurt. Hence, he had not realized he would need to bend so low to get through the passage. The place was just as dark, cold, and creepy as he had remembered it, but he shook off his fears and went after Lupin, Black, and the students.

As Severus drew near the entrance to the Shrieking Shack, he wrapped Potter's Cloak around himself. It would do him no good to be stunned upon sight. He then continued onward, pausing when he heard voices.

"Snape's here?" a voice rough from disuse, but still familiar to him cried in disbelief. That would be Black, he decided.

"He's a teacher here too," Remus said.

"That's right," Severus said as he stepped into the room and pulled the cloak off of himself and raised his wand so no one would dare attack him. "I found this at the base of Whomping Willow. Very useful, Potter. I thank you for it. You're wondering, perhaps, how I knew you were here. I've just been to your office, Lupin. You forgot to take your potion tonight, so I took a goblet full along. Lying on your desk was a certain map. One glance at it told me all I needed to know. I saw you running along this passage and out of sight."

"Severus," Lupin protested.

"You realize the moon will be rising shortly, and everyone here is in extreme danger due to your irresponsibility?" Severus asked, removing the flask from his pocked and handing it to Lupin. Lupin went to take it, but Sirius moved like lightening snatching the flask from Severus' hand and throwing it against the wall. Severus dove for it, but it was too late, all the potion had spilled onto the floor. In the immortal words of Danielle Katz, they were totally fucked.

"You idiot! Is it your life's ambition to be werewolf chow?" Severus hissed, unable to believe Black's stupidity. He pointed wand directly at Sirius. "I'm arresting you, and Lupin as he was likely your accomplice who helped you into the castle all through the year. Now, get walking!"

"Brilliant, Snape - once again you've put your keen and penetrating mind to the task and as usual come to the wrong conclusion," Sirius snapped impatiently.

"Do you not understand what's at stake here, Black? I am trying to get you all to safety!" Severus sneered. As he did, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Harry was pointing a wand at him.

"Lower your wand," Harry ordered him. Severus glared at the boy with the fury he once reserved for his father.

"Get out of the way Potter!" he said, completely unprepared for what was coming next.

"Expelliarmus!"

Severus felt his body lifted from the ground and fly across the room. He hit the wall, smacking his head against it. He felt pain and everything went black.

Severus stirred, moaning. His head felt like a whole herd of elephants were tap dancing inside it. He rolled over to his back, and for a minute he was completely disoriented, looking up at the dilapidated walls and ceiling. Where was he again?

Holy shit! He was in the Shrieking Shack. Apparently, he was alone. Those dunderheads had left him. Even though his head was pounding, Severus jumped to his feet. He searched a minute for his wand and found it not far from where he had been laying. Then he raced frantically up the tunnel to catch up with everyone, praying it wasn't too late and that three of his students were not baby werewolves. As he burst through the exit to the tunnel, he saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione huddled together a short distance from the tree. He ran to them.

"There you are! Do you have any idea how much trouble you-"

Severus was interrupted by a harsh growling sound. He spun to see Lupin, in his werewolf form towered over them, his sharp teeth dripping saliva. Without thinking, Severus pushed the students behind him, protecting them as best he could with his body. The wolf reared to attack, when out of nowhere, an enormous black dog leapt at the wolf and knocked it back. Black, Severus thought. As the two beasts fought, Severus pulled his wand. He tried to aim at the werewolf, but the mangy mutt kept getting in the way and there was no way he could get a clean shot. Then the wolf picked the dog up and threw him into the distance. The wolf turned back towards them, but all of a sudden there was a deafening bang and the wolf stared down at its own chest. It lifted its head and head and howled, then promptly fell over.

Severus was utterly baffled. Nothing Danielle had said about that night had in any way resembled what just happened. He cautious approached the wolf, and if he was correct, it appeared to be snoring. Just then, Harry ran off in the direction Lupin had thrown Black, Hermione in hot pursuit.

"Come back here," Severus shouted as they ran off into the distance. Silently cursing, he glanced at Ron whose leg was too injured for him to pursue them. Severus wasted several minute helping the hurt boy over to the entrance of the tunnel and forcing him to hide in there. Ron made the task far more difficult than it had to be, fighting Severus tooth and nail the entire time, but finally he made the boy see sense, that staying out in the open with a werewolf while one's leg was possibly broken was not just a bad idea, but a borderline suicidal one.

Only after this was Severus able to go after Black, Harry, and Hermione. When he finally did, he saw Black and Hermione passed out while Harry was on the verge of passing out. Dementors were scattering left and right as a handsome Patronus of a stag chased them away. It shocked Severus to see that the boy's Patronus was an exact replica of his father's, as he felt the boy was much more like his mother, but of course he had to inherit that, along with Potter's looks and built in hatred of me, Severus thought sourly.

But what was more astonishing was that the stag cantered across the pond to another person standing there…Harry. If Severus has not known about the Time Turner involved with all of tonight's events, he would have shit himself, but instead he hid deeper in the shadows until the stag disappeared and Potter hid behind the trees. After this, Severus came out from his hiding spot and conjured stretchers to place the three unconscious people on. He levitated them back up to Whomping Willow, where he collected a near hysterical Ron, who made all sorts of nasty accusations about how Harry, Ron, and Hermione ended up in the state they were in. Severus just ignored the boy and managed to get him on the stretched using Levicorpus. He stopped to use an Incarerous on Lupin, to keep the hungry werewolf from wandering around the grounds and possibly eating someone. Finally, he took everyone up to the Hospital Wing to the waiting Poppy, and then went to lock Black away in the highest tower of the Castle.

Severus then continued to play the part he was given. He found and informed Fudge of Black's whereabouts, then led his and Walden MacNair, a former Death Eater he knew far better than he liked to Sirius' cell, only to find him gone. Severus often heard Danielle say that he deserved an Oscar for the acting he did on behalf of his position as a spy, and tonight he felt he put on a performance worthy of yet another one. He acted beside himself about Black's escape and took the Minister to the Hospital Wing to accuse Harry of being involved in the break out. Dumbledore acted as well, soothing Severus' pretend tantrum and gently shooing the Minster away.

A short time later, as they watched the Minister and his entourage head out of earshot, Dumbledore's placid expression was replaced by one of great worry.

"Severus, have you seen Danielle?" he asked, sounding quite worried.

"Not since dinner," Severus said in what was meant to be a bored tone, but it did not come out that way. He saw the concern and fear in Dumbledore's normally twinkling eyes, and his voice came out shaky.

"Then she must still be out there," the Headmaster whispered.

"Out there? You didn't send her out tonight, did you?' Severus cried in dismay.

"She had an idea, to help you, a good one," Dumbledore said weakly.

"Tell me everything quickly," Severus demanded, a chill running through him. Danielle was out there, with the werewolf and the dementors. If he was too late…he couldn't even contemplate it. He needed her to be okay, he couldn't fail her as he had failed so many others. Once Dumbledore spilled everything, he took off back towards the Whomping Willow hoping he wasn't too late.

AN: First off, I'd like to give a shout out to Neo-digi, who created the first ever art work based on my writing! You can see her portrait of Dani dressed up for karaoke at kheetor84 dot DeviantArt dot com! Also, check out her other work, she has some very cool artwork displayed there. She told me she plans to do more, including Dani and Remus singing at karaoke, which I cannot wait to see. If anyone else out there has artistic talent, I'd love to see your interpretations. My artistic nature consists of writing only, so you would be doing what I wish I could do.

I almost went with CCR's original version of Bad Moon Rising. The lyrics are perfect (they even refer to hurricanes, as in Hurricane Danielle). But they play the tune in far too cheerful a manner, and the cover by 16 Horsepower fit the mood better. After all, the song warns bad things are coming (aka Voldemort's rebirth is only a year away), and a cheerful version is not going to cut it. So, this chapter was all from Sev's perspective. Many events will be viewed from Dani's in the next, as well as resolving if what happened to her. Please review.


	55. Is There Anybody Out There?

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Is There Anybody Out There by Pink Floyd. And take a look at neo-digi's portrait of Dani dressed up for karaoke at kheetor84 dot DeviantArt dot com.

June 6, 1994

For Danielle, June 6th was also a day she dreaded. Danielle didn't really have to dread it though, as she could have easily taken a back seat to everything going on then. But that was not in Danielle's nature. There were certainly many reasons the Sorting Hat had considered putting her in Gryffindor. She had in her time here pushed Severus out of harm's way from Quirrell's spell, faced down a basilisk, and been taken hostage by an escaped convict. She had faced each situation with bravery, even though if you asked her honestly, she would admit she was scared shitless. Danielle desperately wanted to save as many lives as she could, and would gladly risk her own life to save another's.

Dumbledore and Severus had each privately questioned why someone who always had to be in the thick of the action had been placed in Ravenclaw rather than Gryffindor, but the Sorting Hat had its reasons. Amongst the many reasons was that Danielle had the ability to problem solve and think out of the proverbial box that was quite unique. And Danielle knew that a night that dealt with a werewolf, a flock of emotion hungry dementors, a desperate wrongly convicted man, his enemy from adolescence, a trio of troublesome teenagers, and a dirty rat who would probably sell out his own mother to survive, could just as easily end in disaster as in triumph.

So while Dumbledore and Severus focused on trying to make sure Remus took his potion to eliminate him as a potential problem, Danielle feared something would go wrong. She had fretted about this quite a bit as she knew if Remus actually hurt anyone that night the guilt would overwhelm him. She didn't want her friend to suffer and she wanted to fix the only problem that seemed solvable, as there was nothing she could do about any of the other issues no matter how hard she pondered them. So when her brainstorm came to her back in April she had immediately sought out the headmaster. Although he was reluctant at first to allow her to proceed with her idea, he eventually gave in. So she left the headmaster that night with a list of items she would need him to acquire for her to use for June 6th.

The morning of June 6th was much like any other morning, other than Danielle taking the time to double and triple check the bag she had packed the evening before with supplies she would need. She went down to breakfast and sat with Remus, where she tried to be extra cheerful. Remus had not told her about seeing Lucius Malfoy, but she knew he would be resigning the following morning according to the books. She figured Severus would still blab, as they did need Remus to leave so Moody (or was it really Crouch?) could arrive for the following year. This was possibly the last breakfast they would have together here, and she wanted to make sure it was a happy one. So even though she was nervous about what the night would bring, she smiled, laughed, and joked as if she didn't have a care in the world.

Danielle was lucky as she only had one exam to give before lunch, and she spent the afternoon grading it. Afterwards she changed into dark jeans and a navy long sleeved top, then went down to see Hagrid before dinner. On her way, she dropped her bag in some bushes not far from the Whomping Willow. Hagrid was quite glad to see Danielle, as he was having a terrible day. Hagrid, for all his alarming appearance, had about the softest heart of anyone Danielle knew, and he was taking Buckbeak's impending execution terribly.

"I's jus' not fair," Hagrid sniffed into her bucket sized mug of tea.

"I know, Hagrid," Danielle said soothingly, hiding her grin about the fact that just a few hours from now Hagrid would be much happier once Buckbeak "escaped."

"Beaky's a good hippogriff, no matter wha' Malfoy says," Hagrid complained.

"Are you sure there's nothing anyone can do?" Danielle asked.

"I've tried everthin' I can think of. And Dumbledore and Hermione too!" Hagrid said, bursting into tears. Danielle patted him on the back and made soothing noises. She felt quite sorry for Hagrid suffering like this, but at least Buckbeak would be okay in the end if everything went according to plan. After a good cry Hagrid seemed better, or at least cried out if nothing else, and he asked Danielle the million dollar question everyone wanted to know.

"Thing's any better wi' you and Severus?" Danielle sighed, wishing she had something different to report, but sadly that was not the case.

"Of course not. Why would they be?" she snapped at Hagrid in a manner that Hagrid had long associated with Snape. Danielle though, at least had the good grace to look embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Hagrid. I didn't mean to bite your head off."

"S'okay. I know I's rough for you and 'im now," Hagrid said with a nod. Danielle changed the topic to the surprisingly safe subject of Sirius Black. They chatted pleasantly until Danielle declared she had to get back to Castle, giving Hagrid an encouraging hug before heading out the door.

But instead of returning to the Castle, Danielle retrieved her bag from the bushes. She then went to a nearby tree, looked around to make sure no one was paying attention, and attempted to climb the tree. Danielle had not climbed a tree since she was in elementary school, and sadly her skills had deteriorated over the years. After some immense effort, multiple scratches, and a great deal of swearing, she managed to hoist herself up into the higher branches. She pulled her Invisibility Cloak out of the bag and covered herself up, now able to see everything without being seen by anyone.

Danielle spent the next several hours sitting in a tree. She first removed her newest toy from her bag and assembled it. It was a dart gun, professional grade. Dumbledore apparently had a contact with a gorilla reserve in the Congo, and it was the same type the researchers used to knock out and study the gorillas, especially while implanting them with electronic tagging devices. Danielle had practiced in the Room of Requirement for over a month now, and she felt quite sure she could hit a werewolf from a distance. The gun came with darts that were loaded with enough tranquilizers to knock out a ranging rhinoceros, so that should work to knock out Remus.

Once the gun was assembled and carefully laid across her lap, Danielle fished a sandwich and thermos of coffee out of the bag and ate her solitary dinner. Dumbledore had charmed the thermos to remain full all night, so no matter how long it took Danielle would not nod off. So Danielle settled in for a long, boring wait.

At last, she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione head down the slope to Hagrid's hut. A short time later, a more disheveled looking Harry and Hermione followed, carefully trying to stay out of sight, and other than Danielle, they did a pretty good job. At last, Dumbledore, the Minister, and the executioner came along. Keeping her fingers crossed that all would go as it should, Danielle waited patiently. What she saw next shocked her. Coming down the hillside were a couple of animals. One was obviously Puppy, who was supposed to be here and as Danielle had expected. Crookshanks was with him too, also expected. But following along was another cat, Claudia!

"What the fuck!" Danielle muttered. While she, Dumbledore, Poppy and Severus were part of the Shadow Cabal, apparently all of her pets had gathered and formed a shadow group to their shadow group! And her own damn cat! Et tu, Claudia!

Danielle watched the animals arrange themselves waiting for the Trio to show up. A last, the kids came into view and Puppy attacked. Danielle winced when Puppy grabbed Ron, whose leg twisted at a completely unnatural angel. If only she could have found a way to make Puppy not hurt her favorite student, but it was too late to worry now. Once Puppy was on his way, Crookshanks snuck in to immobilize the tree and he, Harry, and Hermione followed. Claudia then turned and looked directly at Danielle, and even though Danielle was covered by her Invisibility Cloak, she knew Claudia could see her, especially when the cat came over and climbed up to join her. At that moment, Remus ran down the hill, and using a levitation spell floated a branch over to disarm the Willow. Finally, Severus came running down the slope, stopping to grab Harry's Cloak before continuing on. Since they had some time before everyone came back out, Danielle turned to face Claudia.

"You're not just a cat, are you?" Danielle asked, and to her surprise Claudia shook her head no.

"Are you and Animagus?" and Claudia's angry hiss told her that no, her cat was not a human in disguise.

"Easy girl! It's a reasonable question considering I have a dog who's one," Danielle told her. "Were you responsible for Puppy getting out and going up to Gryffindor Tower." Danielle was rewarded with an eye roll as if Claudia was saying "That mutt will be the death of me. And no, I'm not responsible."

"Okay. I know Puppy occasionally get's these half cocked ideas and all, so I shouldn't blame you. By the way, do you know where I'm from? Really from, I mean?"

And Danielle swore the cat smiled at her, and with her tiny paw pointed upward at the sky.

"Okay. Does Puppy know?" Claudia shook her head no.

"Does he know about how myself, Dumbledore and the others are working behind the scenes to make things better?" Danielle asked and to Danielle's relief, Claudia again shook her head no. Finally, Danielle asked the question that was bothering her the most.

"Does he know about things with me and Severus?" Claudia shook her head no one last time.

"Thank you, Claudia. I really appreciate that. I guess you noticed I've never actually mentioned his name in front of Puppy, huh?" Danielle asked and Claudia nodded yes, she had noticed. Danielle smiled and reached over to pet her cat, who began purring quite happily.

"Tomorrow, I'll order you some new toys for being such a good girl. I love you, Claude," she said, dropping a kiss on the cat's head. And Claudia reached up with her paw to touch Danielle's face as if to say, "I love you too, Mom."

They sat together for a long time, with Danielle petting her cat. Then, Danielle saw people coming out of the entrance at the base of the Whomping Willow.

"Okay Claudia, you have to move so if Mommy needs to shoot a werewolf, she can," Danielle said and Claudia moved away so Danielle had room to maneuver. Ron sat down to rest, chained to Remus and a short, ugly man who must be Peter Pettigrew. Hermione was talking to Ron and Remus while Harry and Puppy (because Danielle could not really break herself of the habit of calling him that) went a little ways off, talking quietly. She supposed this was where Puppy asked Harry to come live with him, and Harry was dreaming of leaving the Dursleys.

Then it happened. Remus began to change while Ron attempted to scramble away. Pettigrew transformed into a rat and skittered off and Danielle watched in horror as Remus transformed from the man who was her friend into a monstrous beast. The transformation looked incredibly painful and his screams were chilling. Danielle took aim, but unfortunately someone ran out of the Whomping Willow. It was Severus, and while he was yelling at the Trio, he got in the way of her shot. Shit!

Remus growled and Severus turned and quickly gathered the Trio behind him. Then Puppy, back in his canine form, attacked Remus. Danielle had no hope of getting a clean shot while this was happening, and she cursed Puppy for his impulsiveness. Finally, Remus threw Puppy off him, sending the poor dog tumbling down the slope toward the Black Lake. Danielle quickly aimed and fired her shot, hitting Remus square in the chest. He let out a howl, then toppled over. Harry took off after Puppy and Hermione followed.

Severus tried to follow but stopped and half dragged, half carried Ron to the Whomping Willow, forcing the boy inside. Ron was fighting him, and Severus looked like his head was about to explode. Ron thought Severus was the enemy, but Severus was just trying to make sure Ron wouldn't get hurt if Remus woke up. Then he took off after Harry and Hermione. He returned about fifteen minutes later with three floating stretchers laden with unconscious people. Ron fought less this time when Severus conjured a stretcher for him and helped the boy into it. He also took a moment to conjure ropes that tied around Remus. Not a bad idea, as Danielle had no real idea how long the tranqs would last on a werewolf. After that, they finally started heading back to the Castle.

Danielle waited until they were out of earshot. She quickly broke down and packed her tranq gun. She removed the Cloak and folded it up and placed it in her knapsack. At last, after five hours wedged between two branches, Danielle started to climb down.

What Danielle failed to realize was that her right foot had fallen completely asleep in the position she was sitting in. Danielle made the mistake of using said foot to step down onto the branch below her, and since her foot was asleep it couldn't hold her weight. Danielle screamed and came crashing down through the branches, landing hard on her right foot. She laid their dazed for a bit, and then with a groan she sat up. Her foot was still asleep, but the blood was finally starting to return to it. Danielle moaned from the painful sensation of pins and needles as the blood flowed in, but then she moaned because of how she had landed on that foot. It was definitely sprained, maybe even broken. Shit! Danielle glanced up at the castle and it might as well have been on the far side of the moon, because she had just as good a chance to make it there.

Claudia approached with what could only be described as a worried expression on her face. She rubbed her head against Danielle, mewing softly.

"Claudia, I need help. Go back to the castle and get someone down here, okay?" she told the cat, who nodded and took off towards the castle. Danielle looked over to Remus, who was still tied up and appeared to be snoring. So far so good on the wolf front. She would just have to drag herself back to the castle. She heard a loud flapping above her, and she saw Buckbeak flying away from the Castle. Puppy was safe. Good there too. So now, she only had to worry about herself.

So Danielle did her best to be patient, as she was sure Claudia would figure out a way to alert someone that she was stuck. Meanwhile, she attempted to start crawling towards the Castle to make it not quite so far away. It was a pain in the ass, and she was sweaty and exhausted when she finally heard footsteps racing toward her about twenty minutes later.

"And what exactly were you thinking?" asked a familiar, angry voice. Danielle glanced up and smiled to see a panting Severus standing above her.

"For once it actually was a well thought out plan, Severus. I just forgot one thing."

"What?" he asked.

"Sitting in a tree for five hours is hell on your circulation," Danielle said with a sigh.

"Start from the beginning," Severus told her as he conjured a stretched and lifter her gently onto it. So Danielle filled him in on her evening so far, other than the part where she asked Claudia about telling Puppy about her and Severus.

"Even your most well thought out plans seem to have flaws in them," he told Danielle in that sardonic manner of his.

"Look, could you skip the lectures and get me the hell out of here? I'd really like to see Poppy and get her to patch up my ankle," Danielle said, wondering if it really was possible to want to both kiss and strangle someone at the same time. But still, she was happier than she had felt in a long time. Severus was talking to her, and only mildly insulting her at best, so she content for the moment. She definitely had it bad if this was making her happy.

"I still cannot believe Dumbledore thought having you outside like this was a wise decision," Severus commented.

"I suppose he figured he might as well say yes, since I would have gone ahead and done it anyway," Danielle told him.

"Hurricane Danielle just blew back into town," Severus said, shaking his head. Danielle smiled, as it was the first time she had heard Severus call her that in ages. Maybe he missed her too. But then he stopped short, a look of horror on her face.

"Severus?" she asked, but then she felt it. An intense cold that was completely out of place on this mild, early summer night. Danielle felt on overwhelming sadness engulf her. She knew in that instant she would never see her family again, her plans to help save lives and defeat Voldemort would fail, and worst of all, Severus would never love her. She began to tremble.

"Dementors," Severus whispered. And while she could not see them, Severus most certainly could. There were six tall, hooded figures gliding straight at them. Severus raised his wand, ready to face them. He concentrated, knowing he would need all his focus to perform the act of magic necessary to disperse them.

"Expecto Patronum!" he cried, but only a few thin wisps of silver emerged from his wand and they faded fast. Severus heart dropped into his stomach. He had not had any difficulty with this spell since the day he finally mastered it, and he always used the same happy thought to fuel the spell; Lily smiling at him. How could it not work now? He needed something more, something stronger. So instead he focused on an image that fueled his fantasy for years, that of Lily kissing him.

"Expecto Patronum!" he shouted. This time much more silver vapor came from his wand, but it was still incorporeal, not enough to drive off six dementors. The vapor faded fast, and now Severus was almost in a blind panic. All he could see before him were dead people. His mother. Lily. Danielle.

"Severus," Danielle whispered. Severus turned to her. She was alive. And suddenly he knew what he had to do. He pulled her close to him, wrapping his free arm protectively around her. He could feel her heart pounding against his chest, tangible proof of just how alive she really was.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" he bellowed, and out of his wand leapt a familiar, graceful doe. She charged at the dementors and drove them away, then turned and walk back to them. Danielle looked at the doe in wonder. She disentangled herself from Severus' embrace and reached out to touch the doe, but the doe vanished as she did.

For a long time, they remained rooted to their spots. Finally Severus gently picked Danielle up and returned her to the stretcher. Silently, he guided them back to the Castle and straight to the Hospital Wing. Wordlessly, Severus Dissillusioned them and walked them past the Trio, who were talking animatedly amongst themselves, straight through the open door of Poppy's office.

"Poppy, it's me. I have Danielle here, she's hurt," Severus whispered, startling the Matron at first, but Poppy recovered her wits and shut the door. Severus canceled the spell and Poppy helped Danielle off the stretcher.

"What have you done to yourself now?" Poppy asked sounding slightly aggravated.

"Nothing nearly fatal this time. Just fell out of a tree," Danielle said as she sank into the comfy chair next to Poppy's desk. She and filled Poppy in on their evening, and when she mentioned the dementors, Poppy immediately shoved chocolate into her and Severus' hands. Danielle had to admit, it did help a lot, and other than her ankle, cuts, and bruises, she felt much better. Poppy made short work of all of them, and for once, she dismissed Danielle to return to her quarters, admonishing Severus to make sure she got there okay. Severus Dissillusioned them again, and he got her out of the Hospital Wing and canceled the spell.

"Thank you, for saving me again," Danielle told him as they walked.

"Please, next year, try to avoid situations where I'll have to save you," Severus told her. "I worry what will ever happen to you if I arrive too late."

"I'll try," Danielle said, and he just gave a familiar, long suffering sigh. Since Danielle's ankle was still sore, Severus provided support for her to walk, and Danielle enjoyed being close to him for the first time since November. It felt intoxicatingly wonderful, to lean against his strong body, to inhale the scent of his soap and his sweat. She hadn't felt so happy in ages. If she wasn't sure how she had felt before, being so close to him was confirmation. She truly did love him.

They arrived at her quarters far too soon, in Danielle's opinion. She opened the door and stepped inside, but he made no move to follow her.

"I should go now," he said softly, and Danielle felt a crushing disappointment.

"Okay. Oh, and would you mind going and releasing Remus in the morning?" she asked, realizing poor Remus would wake up tied up, naked, and probably quite disoriented. Something had to be done about that, and she figured it would be less embarrassing for Remus to be woken up by another man than by her. Severus frowned, then took a very deep breathe.

"I understand. And I won't get in the way," he told her.

"What?" she asked, completely baffled.

"I know you and Lupin are together, or maybe you're on your way to being together. I promise, I won't make any more problems for either of you," he said as if he were signing his own execution order.

"Severus, I'm not with Lupin," she protested.

"But you will be. I see you two together. You're happy with him," he argued.

"Severus, he's not the one I want," she said softly, then closed the door.

Severus stood there for a moment, completely confused. Did she just say what he thought she said? No, she couldn't possibly. She was probably just lying to be nice, as he heard women were sometimes wont to do with a guy they themselves are not interested in but didn't want to hurt. There was no way Danielle could have feelings for him. He was absolutely sure of it. So he turned and went to his own chambers, exhausted from a long and arduous day.

Danielle got ready for bed, finding Claudia waiting for her with a note from Dumbledore. Claudia had reached him after Severus had left to look for her. She pet her cat and lay down. She probably should have told Severus the truth, but she was exhausted and just couldn't deal. But as she fell asleep she smiled. He had spoken to her. Maybe things would get better.

AN: I thought this song the perfect accompaniment to a dementor attack, because this might be one of the most depressing sounding songs ever. So for everyone who asked "Where's Dani?" she is now safe and sound, although yes, she still hasn't said anything about how she feels to Sev. At least they were talking and didn't end in a fight. I smell the beginning of a détente. Please review and Chapter 56 will be up tomorrow.


	56. Ballroom Blitz

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Ballroom Blitz by Sweet. And neo-digi's has a new portrait of Dani, this time ready to teach class and with Claudia, her beloved kneazle with her at kheetor84 dot DeviantArt dot com.

June 7, 1994

The following morning, Danielle went to down to breakfast early. Exams were over and there were almost no students at breakfast, but there were several grim faced teachers. Everyone looked generally dismayed, upset and angry. Danielle's stomach clenched and a million and one nightmare scenarios flashed through her head. She immediately approached Poppy, who she felt would give her the most accurate information.

"What's going on?" she asked the Matron. Poppy looked miserable.

"While you were dealing with the Puppy situation yesterday, Lucius Malfoy stopped by to see his son. Apparently, he told Draco about Lupin. Now, the whole school knows. And when Severus brought Lupin in this morning, Dumbledore told him the news. So Lupin resigned and is leaving this afternoon," Poppy summed up. Danielle's eyes widened in horror. Much like the book, only instead of Severus it was Malfoy. She knew something like this was going to happen, but it didn't stop her from feeling like someone had yanked the rug out from under her feet. Danielle turned and left the Great Hall and marched directly to Lupin's quarters. Her frantic knocking was rewarded with Lupin opening the door.

"Good morning," he said with a gentle smile.

"How is it a good morning when you're leaving?" Danielle said, her voice rising nearly a dozen octaves as she spoke. Lupin gestured for her to come in and she did, shutting the door behind her. She glanced around. She saw boxes that were filled with books and a half packed suitcase. "And you're so far along with packing, you'll be gone before lunch time."

"I have to. Albus stuck his neck out for me to be here, and I want to keep him from getting into too much hot water from my being what I am," he told her.

"So the moment the shit hits the fan, you run out the door?" Danielle asked in disbelief.

"You get used to it when you're like me," he told her softly.

"Fine, but before you go, I'm taking you to lunch at Three Broomsticks. You are not leaving me without a proper goodbye," she said stubbornly.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Remus promised her. So they agreed to meet at Three Broomsticks as noon. Danielle left him and he finished packing. This might have been the worst morning of his life. To wake up outdoors, in the rain, naked and tied up was beyond humiliating. Then it had to be Snape to find him, and he felt Snape seemed rather smug about the whole thing, even though he hadn't really said anything, just released Remus and handed him a cloak to wear on the walk back to the Castle. However, they were met at the door by Albus, who looked very unhappy. Albus dismissed Snape and had Remus come to his office as soon as Remus put some clothing on. There, he told Remus about Lucius, and how all the students now knew about Remus' condition. Albus had said he didn't care and would fight to keep Remus on staff, but Remus refused and resigned on the spot. Since all his grading was done, he would leave that very day.

It was a long, sad morning for Remus. Harry visited him and tried to convince him to stay, but Remus made it clear he couldn't stay. Instead , Remus returned the Map to Harry, as he was no longer a teacher and Harry would have far more use for it than he would. It was around ten-thirty when he was all done, and he decided to head to Hogsmeade early. He shrank his belongings and pocketed them, then left Hogwarts for what he felt would be the last time. As he walked out, he failed to notice a figure in black in the shadows.

Severus had no idea about Lupin leaving until early this morning. He knew when the headmaster had met them at the doors to the Castle that something was terribly wrong. So he went to breakfast a short while later to find out that Lupin was leaving. Poppy had mentioned to him that Danielle had left the Great Hall in a state, and Severus knew why. She would miss her new boyfriend. Severus didn't for a minute believe what she said about not being in love with Lupin. In fact, he bet she blamed him for Lupin's having to leave. And while he was in a way indirectly responsible for it, he didn't want to bear the weight of her blame. Perhaps he should go after Lupin and set him straight, so that Danielle wouldn't hate him forever. After all, she seemed willing to talk to him last night and he didn't want to ruin any progress he might have made.

So he went after Lupin and finally caught him at Three Broomsticks. Lupin was sitting by himself at the bar, the only one in the pub except Rosmerta and a kid in his late teens sweeping the floor. Snape took the stool next to Lupin and ordered a Firewhiskey, as he would need one to do this.

"I heard about your resignation," he began.

"Bad news travels fast," Lupin muttered as he finished his Butterbeer. He glanced at Snape's drink, and made a decision. "Rosemerta, I'll have a Firewhiskey." Rosmerta poured him a glass.

"Leave the bottle," Snape ordered.

"I can't afford that," Lupin stuttered. "I'm out of a job now."

"It's on me. I figure I owe you some drinks as it was my fault you're out of a job," Snape said.

"Your fault?" Lupin asked looking confused.

"Yes," Snape sighed. "Lucius spread the word, but as you recall I was there when he found out."

"Severus, it's very…noble of you to try to take responsibility, but it was Lucius, not you who let the kneazle out of the bag."

"Yes, well, than perhaps you can make that clear to everyone before they start blaming me," Snape said softly. Lupin turned and looked at him as if he had just announced he was leaving Hogwarts to work as a clown at a Muggle circus. Then Lupin gave him a sneer worthy of any that had ever graced Snape's face.

"You mean tell Danielle before she blames you," he muttered. Snape took a sip of his drink, refusing to dignify his comment with a response "Tell her yourself. She'll listen." Snape gave a strangled laugh.

"No she won't. She hasn't listened to a word I said since you arrived here."

"It's not my fault you and she had your falling out," Remus said, even though deep down he knew his appearance on the scene hadn't helped matters any.

"You are the sole reason for us not speaking. Before you came along, everything was fine. Then you came along and destroyed everything," Snape hissed, regretting ever coming to the pub as things were not going well.

"I don't know. Insulting her and losing your temper isn't exactly the way to endear yourself to people and strengthen a friendship," Lupin said.

"She told you that?" Snape asked, but Lupin shook his head.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out. It's you and Lily all over again" Lupin said.

"This is nothing like me and Lily," Snape snarled.

"It's exactly the same as with Lily. Tell me, are you in love with Danielle too?" Lupin asked nastily.

"Don't go there, werewolf," he said loudly enough for Rosemerta and the kid to hear, and both of them shrank away.

"I'll go there if I want to, Snivellous," Lupin growled, using the nickname his friends had dubbed Snape, but that he himself had never used prior to today. But he was too angry and hurt, especially over the fact that Danielle chose a slime bag like Snape over him. He may be a werewolf, but he wasn't a greasy git like Snivellous.

"I'll advise you to never call me that again," Snape told Lupin in his silkiest voice that meant danger, but Lupin didn't care one bit.

"I'll call you whatever I want, Snivellous. And you are probably the biggest fucking idiot I've ever met. You're too cowardly to tell a woman how you feel, and when someone else comes around and shows an interest in her, you become an even bigger asshole than you already are."

"I'm warning you!" Snape shouted, rising from his stool.

"Piss off. You know what, if you had half a brain you'd know how she really feels. When we went out one night over the Easter holidays and I kissed her –"

But Lupin never got to finish, to tell Snape he was an idiot because Danielle was in love with him as well and had moaned his name instead of Lupin's, because the moment that Lupin said he kissed Danielle, Severus saw red. With a roar he launched himself at Lupin and tackled him to the floor and began punching him.

But Lupin had learned a thing or two about hand to hand combat, having to live as a tramp one year of his life when things had been particularly tight. Using his legs, Lupin managed to push Snape off of him and back into the bar. Lupin than came charging at him and threw him down on the bar and hit him back. Rosemerta was screaming and the kid was too shocked to do anything.

The two men were locked in a stalemate. Severus was taller and would have been naturally stronger but for Lupin's enhanced wolf strength. Their fight somehow caused them to travel the length of the bar, punching and kicking each other, throwing each other into things. At one point Lupin got Snape in a choke hold with his head on the bar, and Severus managed to get him off him by grabbing a wine bottle and smashing it over Lupin's head, stunning the werewolf and causing him to let go. As he wiped the wine out of his eyes, Severus charged him and tackled, sending both men crashing through the plate glass window along the front of Three Broomsticks.

The landed in a puddle of mud left over from the rain. There, the men engaged in a violent wrestling match, with at one point Snape trying to drown Lupin in one inch of muddy water and Lupin attempting to poke Snape's eyes out. Just when Lupin managed to roll on top and deliver a mighty blow to Snape's already swollen nose, a furious voice cut through their haze of bloodlust and mutual hatred.

"What the fuck do you idiots think you're doing? Auditioning for the WWE? You're supposed to be grown ass men, not pathetic little boys, for the love of fucking Pete! I can't believe you assholes, trying to kill each other in the middle of the street! This isn't fucking Tombstone, and neither of you are Wyatt Earp!"

The men both turned to see a livid Danielle, looking ready to kill them both.

"Danielle…" Lupin began.

"Don't you Danielle me, Remus! You were giving as good as you got. You both ought to be ashamed of yourselves, and if I never see either of you again, it would be too soon!"

And with that, she walked into Three Broomsticks and slammed the door behind her. The men looked at each other, a bit sheepish about all the mayhem they caused. Neither of them had ever done anything like that before, and if more of their faces had been free of mud, it would have been clear they were both red in the face.

"I can't believe we did that," Lupin said, looking at the ruined window.

"I did that, it was me that threw you through," Snape corrected.

"True. Still, I suppose we're equally responsible in the end, especially if we have to pay for the repairs," Lupin said.

"Indeed. And this whole fiasco won't do either of our reputations good," he added darkly.

"A werewolf and a Death Eater get into a Muggle duel in a bar," Lupin summed up.

"It sounds like the beginning of a terrible joke," Snape said with a groan.

"And sadly, there is no good punch line to end it," Lupin said. Then he sighed. "I'm sorry, Severus."

"For what?" Severus asked, raising one mud caked eyebrow.

"For baiting you in there. I should have never called you Sni…what James and Sirius used to call you," he amended. "I can't blame you for hating that nickname."

"And?" Severus asked.

"And for bringing Danielle into it. I know how strongly you feel about her, and well, if it's any consolation, she feels the same way about you," Lupin told him. Severus frowned at this.

"What do you mean?" he asked quietly.

"Danielle likes me, but I really do think she loves you," Lupin said sadly.

"That's a lie," Severus hissed.

"No it's true, she…" Lupin almost again tried to explain how when he kissed Danielle she moaned Severus' name, but quickly thought better of it. He did not want to go for round two of this fight.

"She what?" Severus asked.

"She made it clear she prefers you. I was trying to tell you that before you went crazy in there," Lupin snapped. Severus at least had the grace to look embarrassed.

"I shouldn't have done that. And it's my fault for starting it." Lupin nodded.

"Perhaps you and I should start over for real. We're both going to be part of Danielle's life, and I don't want her to feel like you and I are tearing her apart. I'll step aside for you to have a more serious relationship with her, but I have the right to be her friend too," Lupin said.

"She really doesn't want you?" Severus asked in a dumbfounded manner that almost made Lupin laugh, except he decided laughing at someone so oversensitive when you just had a fist fight with was a terrible idea.

"Trust me, she made it clear I have no chance with her," Lupin said grimly. Severus looked at the man he had hated for so long and felt something he never expected to feel for him. Pity. It was obvious Lupin's feelings for Danielle ran deep, so if she rejected him it had to hurt. But he doubted she would pick him over Lupin. It was probably a silly assumption on Lupin's part. But the man had given ground in a way that cost him dearly, so Severus decided he needed to give as well. That was something he had learned from Danielle, something he never would have done before her, but he felt it was the right thing to do.

"And I'm sorry to Lu…Remus," he said, using the other man's given name for the first time ever. "I was being childish and prejudiced. And holding a grudge I should have buried long ago."

"No, I don't blame you for that. I am guilty for refusing to stand up to James and Sirius for years when they tormented you. I never could figure why they hated you so much. Well, maybe James about Lily, but that never explained Sirius," Remus said.

"I existed," Severus said, sardonically taking Sirius' words from that awful day and flinging them at Lupin, who looked sick from hearing that

"I know. I have no excuses for what I did, or rather, didn't do. I can understand if you can't forgive me for that," Remus said.

"I can't. But, I can judge you for who you are now, not who you were then," Severus said.

"You don't sound like yourself, you sound like-"

"Danielle," Severus interrupted.

"Yeah," Remus mumbled. And he doubted Severus would have ever considered forgiving him if Danielle hadn't come into his life. It also made him realize how much she must mean to Severus if he could learn to forgive, something he couldn't even do for Lily.

"She is…quite special," Remus said softly. Severus snorted.

"You have no idea," he said, thinking of the day she stole his wand to prevent him from hexing Vernon Dursley. Not a lot of people would have had the guts to pull a stunt like that. Or ride a bucking basilisk. Or come up with a brilliant and hysterical plan to take Quirrell out of the equation during Harry's first Quidditch match. Or get the crazy idea to switch his shampoo brand (Severus was aware from the first time he used it that it wasn't the same shampoo, but he couldn't argue with the results and refrained from commenting). Danielle was quite unlike anyone he had ever met before.

"Be good to her," Remus said softly. Severus looked at him, not truly believing what Remus was saying, but finding himself wanting to believe all the same.

"I will," he said. And he rose from the mud, offering Remus his hand. Remus took it and stood. They each removed their wands and siphoned off the mud they were soaked with, and soon they were both reasonably presentable.

"Go to the Hog's Head. I'll take care of the mess in there," Severus told him.

"But Danielle?" Remus protested.

"I'll send her down to you. I'm sure Rosemerta would prefer neither of us darken her door for quite some time," Severus said in his sardonic way. Remus nodded and offered his hand to shake. Severus stared at it for a moment, as if expecting it to be some sort of nasty trick, but in the end he took it and shook. So Remus went to the Hogs Head and Severus went into Three Broomsticks. He saw a glum looking Danielle sitting at the bar and approached her.

"He's waiting for you at Hog's Head. Go," he told her. Danielle stared at him, her beautiful blue eyes wide with surprise. Then she stood, tossed a few coins on the counter and left. Severus remained behind to deal with an incensed Rosmerta.

Danielle found Remus waiting for her at the bar, making small talk with a man she knew must be Dumbledore's brother, Aberforth. Danielle slid onto the stool next to Remus and ordered a Butterbeer. Aberforth passed her a dusty bottle from beneath the bar, and then excused himself to the back room. The place was completely deserted except for them. Danielle took in the grimy bay windows, the filthy floor, and general air of unkemptness about the place. Not her first choice for lunch, but it would have to do.

"So, that was an interesting sight," Danielle told him as she took a sip.

"I have nothing to say to excuse my behavior," Remus told her.

"I'll say. If I could have picked two people I'd have thought less likely to be involved in a bar fight, I'd have only gone with Minerva and Hermione Granger."

"It was rather embarrassing," he mumbled as he blushed.

"After the fact," Danielle piped up.

"Danielle, I'm leaving shortly on the Knight Bus. I would love it if the last time I see you could be spent some way other than being lectured about my behavior," Remus huffed.

"Oh don't be so melodramatic. You're going somewhere with Floo access, right?" she asked.

"My aunt's," Remus told her.

"Then you can make it up to me by Flooing over here on the nineteenth and helping me move," Danielle told him.

"So you're not mad?" Remus said, relief apparent in his voice.

"Oh, I'm still mad. But I will forgive you if you help me figure out how to put together the furniture I bought at Ikea," Danielle said, knowing it was slightly sadistic of her to ask, as he had never dealt with difficult to assemble furniture manufactured by Swedish muggles. That should be punishment enough for him.

"I'll do it. I forgot that you'd be off campus all summer, so I'll be able to spend time with you," he said.

"And during the year, we just might have to meet up other places," Danielle told him. Then she surprised him by getting teary eyed.

"Don't cry," he said aghast.

"Can't help it, even though I know I'll still see you it won't be the same," she said.

"I know. I'll miss you terribly," he told her. "Danielle, I…I wish things could be different between us."

"Remus-"

"Please, let me finish. I know they can't be, but I wish I could have had a chance. But we both know that won't be happening," he said softly.

"It's not that I feel nothing for you. I do have feelings for you Remus, but not strong enough to be in the kind of relationship I know you wanted to have," Danielle said sadly.

"Because you love Severus?" Remus asked.

"Yes, "Danielle whispered. Both sat silently, letting this admission sink in. It was the first time Danielle had ever admitted how she felt about Severus to another human being, although she was sure Claudia knew. Both of them sat quietly for a bit.

"How did this happen?" Remus asked.

"Severus was one of the first people I met when I came here from America. I wasn't even looking at guys, I had just gotten out of the worst relationship ever. And to be honest, he didn't like me much when we first met. But little by little, we became friends. And last year, I was attacked," Danielle confessed.

"Attacked? By who?" Remus asked in surprise.

"Gilderoy Lockhart," Danielle said softly, still having a hard time talking about this. "Severus saved me before Gilderoy could…" she trailed off, making it clear to Remus what almost happened.

"Danielle, I never knew," he said.

"I don't like talking about it. And I need to keep it quiet, because after Severus pulled him off of me, Lockhart tried to fight him. Lockhart's only real skill is in memory charms," Danielle explained.

"So that's how he wrote his books," Remus gasped.

"And Severus used a very powerful shield charm to block the spell, and it go reflected back on Lockhart. Albus kept the whole thing quiet because with Severus' history, he could have easily ended up in Azkaban. Please, don't tell anyone else," she said.

"Of course not. But do you think these feelings are just because he saved you, or is there more?" Remus asked, genuinely curious.

"Remus, Severus is someone I've shared so much with for the last three years. I probably know him better than anyone else now, and I know he's not perfect. But I don't care! I love him for him even though I know he's flawed, and I actually have no interest in ever changing him because he wouldn't be the man I love," she said with a soft smile as she thought of the wonderful, complex, snarky man that was Severus Snape.

"But you have changed him, whether you meant to or not," Remus told her.

"Only inadvertently. Maybe the only thing I would change is the fact that he's so angry with me right now," Danielle sighed.

"Danielle, he's not angry anymore, I'm sure of that. And I think he misses you too, even if he didn't really want to admit it," Remus insisted.

"So what do I do?"Danielle asked.

"Tell him how you feel," Remus urged her.

"Thank you Remus," Danielle said as she hugged her friend and fought back the tears. Then, she bought them both lunch and they talked of other things. Remus hoped Danielle would be happy with Severus, and Danielle was grateful that Remus seemed to understand. Afterwards, they walked outside and Remus stuck out his wand, signaling the purple, triple decker bus to stop. Remus hugged Danielle tight, then climbed aboard. She watched until the bus disappeared from her sight, glad to call the werewolf her friend. She began walking up to the Castle again as it started to drizzle. She knew exactly what she needed to do next. She needed to see Severus.

AN: I have always thought Ballroom Blitz was the perfect song for a big bar fight scene. Listen to this as Sev and Remus try to beat the snot out of each other, and you'll see what I mean. So Remus is square with everyone, accepting Dani and Sev as a potential couple and even encouraging them to pursue each other. And Sev and he even have started to put the past behind them and no longer hate each other. Now all that's left is to get Dani and Sev talking again. Oh, and please visit kheetor84 on Deviantart to see her pictures of Dani and review this chapter here!


	57. Here Comes the Sun

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Here Comes the Sun by The Beatles.

June 7, 1994

The hike back to the Castle was a highly unpleasant one. Despite it being June, it was cool and drizzly. It was moments like these when Danielle really missed California. It never rained in L.A. during the summer. And the rain wasn't doing anything to improve her melancholy. She missed Remus already, and it really shouldn't be that bad. After all, she would see him again as soon as school let out, and she was sure they would see each other as much as possible. But of course, it wouldn't be the same.

It didn't hurt like it did when she and Severus stopped speaking though. She felt sad today, but she had felt devastated then. In truth, although she had somewhat tried to do so with Remus, Severus could not be replaced. So as she trudged up to the Castle, Danielle had some decisions to make. Should she confess everything now, or first rebuild their friendship then tell him at a later date? It was an important decision to make, as she really couldn't bear the thought of being rejected by someone she loved as much as she did Severus. So, what to do?

Severus, meanwhile, was having a very unpleasant time in Dumbledore's office. Word traveled fast about Severus' altercation with Remus in Hogsmeade, and the Headmaster was furious! Severus had to endure a lecture about expected standards of behavior for a teacher at Hogwarts, and how brawling in a bar and the streets of Hogsmeade was not an acceptable way to spend his spare time. Words like reckless, immature, idiotic, dangerous, foolish, and worst of all, dunderhead, were flying from the Headmaster's mouth left and right. Severus had never seen Dumbledore so angry before, and for a moment he worried that he was about to be sacked.

However, Dumbledore made a point of telling him that it was only his involvement in their secret Shadow Cabal that was saving Severus' position right now. So Severus felt almost giddy to be receiving an official reprimand on his record, would not receive any more pay for the remainder of term, and was on patrol duty each and every night left in term.

"And what exactly caused you and Remus to give such a thoroughly destructive demonstration of Muggle dueling in the middle of Three Broomsticks?" Dumbledore asked in a highly aggravated manner.

"Old grudges die hard, Albus. But I think some good came of it, as we managed to beat the grudges out of each other," Severus said calmly.

"You had better, after all that," Dumbledore snapped. "And tell me, did Danielle have anything to do with this?"

"I'd prefer to leave Remus' and my conversation private," was all Severus would give, his Occlumency shields tightly in place. The old meddler had a right to be disgusted with his behavior, but the cause of the fight was none of his business!

"Severus, you cannot deny that you and Danielle have not been speaking as of late, and I know Remus has something to do with it," Dumbledore began, but Severus cut him off.

"Albus, please. Remus is gone now, and Danielle and I are back on speaking terms. That is all you need to know for now." And that was that. Dumbledore dismissed his Potions Master and dug a bag of Skittles, a Muggle sweet Danielle had introduced him to. He began eating them by the handful. Some days, like this, he kind of hated his job. Some days he wished he could just retire to someplace warm and take up fly fishing or crocheting. Anything was better than dealing with lunatic teachers. The students, he could blame on youthful high jinks, but it was adults who truly gave him headaches.

After he left Dumbledore, Severus decided to go to his quarters. Once he got there, he remembered something. He had never opened his Christmas gift from Danielle. He had off and on wondered what she might have given him, although from its shape and heft he was sure it was a book of some kind. So he opened his sock drawer and dug the package out. The silver bow was now mashed flat and the paper was battered from being in place all these months later. But to Severus the gift glowed with promise. Slowly and carefully, he opened his gift.

The book looked old but was in excellent condition. The title read _Mountain Interval_ by Robert Frost. He opened it to see an inscription from Danielle.

_Severus,_

_ I know you're not happy with me right now, but I just wanted you to know I miss you. I thought you might enjoy this book, I used the poem "The Road Not Taken" in my classes many times. It reminds me of you, for you walk a path few wizards ever can. It's not an easy path, but you are so brave as to walk it. I admired you from what I had once read upon to pages of a book, but now I know how much more extraordinary you actually are in the flesh. I wish things were different between us, but never think it's because I don't care about you Severus, because I do. _

_Merry Christmas!_

_ Danielle_

Severus stared at the inscription for a long time, absorbing what she had written. He felt like a fool. She thought him brave, and yet he was the biggest coward he ever knew. He flipped to the page with the poem in reference, and was even more touched by how Danielle described him, even though he truly did not deserve it. The gift was so her, unique, thoughtful, sweet. He placed it into the pocket of his robes. He also pulled the previous year's Christmas gift out of his sock drawer, the picture of him mangling Lockhart during the Dueling Club. He chuckled at the memory and gazed at Danielle's laughing face. He decided it was time to return the picture to where it belonged, and placed it on his mantle above the fire. Then he left his quarters to look for Danielle.

He decided to go to the balcony he often stood on to watch Danielle when she was outside. Maybe he would see her coming back from Hogsmeade and if he did, he hoped to intercept her. He desperately wanted to apologize.

But as he climbed up the stairs, he saw another person heading in that same direction. Danielle. He raced after her and called her name. She stopped and turned around and looked at him. He caught up with her, and in silence they walked together. They could see it was still drizzling outside, so instead of stepping out onto the balcony, they entered a little used classroom next door to it.

"Going to your perch to spy on me again?" Danielle asked quietly. Severus looked surprised and she smiled at him. "You're not half as clever as you thought, Severus. I saw you up there watching me many times."

"I didn't think you would notice," he mumbled.

"Of course I would! How could I not?" she asked.

"Well…if you wish, I will no longer as you put it, spy on you," he said waspishly.

"Oh for the love of Pete, Severus! I don't want you to stare at me from a balcony across the grounds. I want to be here, with you, looking you in the eye!" she snapped.

"Well, I guess you're right where you want to be," he mumbled, hating that this was not going well already.

"Not quite," she said, and she surprised him by enveloping him in a hug. "I've missed you."

Severus was completely taken aback by her reaction. It had been months since anyone had dared to hug him. For a few moments he stood there stupidly, stunned by this sudden turn of events. Then he wrapped his own arms around her and dropped his chin down atop her head. He couldn't believe how much he missed holding her. It was the first time he had felt any peace or contentment in months.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I've been a dunderhead," he said, using his favorite word for the most moronic people he knew. Danielle pulled back to look him in the eye, but kept her arms around him.

"No more so than I am. And I'm sorry too," she told him earnestly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he insisted but she shook her head.

"I should have realized how much you really didn't like Remus. I figured making friends with him wouldn't be a big deal, and knowing your history with him, I should have known that it was a terrible idea," she said.

"No it wasn't. I don't own you and I have no right to say who you are friends with. And just so you know, I don't hate Remus anymore, not really," he insisted. Danielle gave him a wry look.

"How many times did he punch you in the head?" she asked.

"Ha ha," he mock laughed. "I wasn't fair to him either. We may never be the best of friends, but I can tolerate him."

"Good, because I consider Remus one of my dearest friends, and I plan on seeing him in the future," she told him.

"Of course," he said.

"I just can't believe we got to the point where we weren't speaking. This is the worst year I've had since I came here," Danielle told him.

"Me too. I promise, I won't let the next school year be anything like this," Severus said.

"I hope not. I don't think I can take two of these in a row. It might just be enough for me to drop a toaster oven in my bathtub and go home to my own world," Danielle teased weakly.

"Don't even joke about it!" he told her sternly. "Promise me you'll never harm yourself just to go back there!"

"Jesus Christ, Severus! I was just kidding. But I promise, I won't do anything stupid like that," she promised, touched that he didn't want her to go like that.

"Good," he murmured. "This year has been…" he paused to find adequate terms to describe it.

"Totally, utterly, and without a doubt craptacular!" Danielle supplied.

"Is that even a word?" he asked in reference to craptacular.

"It is when I use it. And I think it sums things up pretty well."

"Yes. I suppose it does. But at least we can have a good summer here to make up for it," he said with a smile, so he was shocked to see Danielle look stricken. "What now?" he asked wondering what the hell he could have possibly said or done.

"I…I won't be here this summer," she mumbled looking terribly unhappy.

"Where will you be going?" he asked.

"London. I let a flat in a Muggle neighborhood."

"Could you get out of it?" he asked hopefully, but she shook her head.

"The gentlemen I'm subleasing from gave me the most incredible deal. They had a hard time finding a good tenant, and they were so happy to find me, they're giving it to me for next to nothing," Danielle said.

"You're sure?" he asked.

"I bought tons of furniture for the place with all the money I would be saving. And the main reason I took the place was because we weren't talking and I desperately needed a place to get away to. If someone, like Trelawney say, had come up to me and told me I wouldn't have needed the place, I wouldn't have bothered looking," she said with a sigh.

"Well then, I suppose it will just have to be like last summer," he told her.

"Actually, it's better. Since it's in a Muggle neighborhood you won't have to sneak around. And I have a spare bedroom, so you could even stay with me for a while if you wanted to!" she said, suddenly feeling excited about the sublease again. It could actually be fantastic, and it would mean she would be completely alone with Severus for long stretches of time. The prospect thrilled her.

"It might not be so bad after all, Severus said feeling surprisingly okay with the idea. Danielle smiled up at him, and he couldn't resist hugging her close again. Danielle bumped against something in his breast pocket, and she impulsively pulled out the object, which turned out to be _Mountain Interval._

"You got my present," she whispered.

"I opened it far later than I should have, but I did. It's…quite special. Thank you, Danielle," he told her in a voice that sent delightful tingles up her spine.

"And thank you for the Cloak. It really did come in handy last night," she said with a grin.

"I'm glad, but I wish you hadn't felt the need to be out there. If the dementors had come by earlier…" he whispered, unable to finish the thought.

"But they didn't. I'm here," she said looking up into his face with the sweetest expression he had ever seen in her eyes. He wasn't sure what he was thinking, but he leaned down and kissed her gently on her forehead, and then returned so he could again gaze into those gorgeous blue eyes of hers. They were like no eyes he had ever seen before, and he felt like he would happily drown in those eyes. He felt his head moving closer to hers, slowly infinitesimally, yet moving closer. He lowered his to make her reach less extreme. He felt her warm breath ghosting over his face, and he could smell her perfume which was like a meadow after a rainstorm. He felt his eyelids lower as he moved closer, her lips a mere millimeter from his.

"AARGGGGGHHHHHH!" they both screamed in unison, jumping apart from each other. For at the very moment that should have been their first real kiss that didn't involve the jeering of a pair of drunkards urging them to smooch, Peeves the Poltergeist had dropped a whole bowl full of the tubers from inside snargaluff pods, plus the juices, right over Severus and Danielle's heads. The two of them looked thoroughly disgusted while Peeves roared with laughter.

"Naughty, naughty teachies, playing games like horny sixth years. If Peevsie here hadn't come by to help, you'd both be doing the nasty by now," he roared with delight.

Severus snarled and in a flash his wand with in his hand. A silent Langlock later and Peeves' tongue was firmly glued to the roof of his mouth. Peeves resorted to making incredibly rude hand gestures at them, but Severus just stared coolly at the poltergeist.

"Tell anyone of this, and I assure you, the Bloody Baron will make your afterlife a living hell," he told Peeves in a deadly voice. Peeves' eyes widened at this, as the one thing he actually feared was the Bloody Baron. He nodded frantically, and Severus dismissed him. He turned to Danielle, who was trying to pull the sticky tubers from her hair.

"Allow me," he said and with a wave of his hand he siphoned off the worst the mess on both of them. Together, they helped pull tubers from each other's hair. Danielle sighed. She couldn't help but feel bitterly disappointed about missing out on the kiss, but Peeves unexpected arrival was almost like a sign that today was not the day for confessions of undying love and the like.

"We'll both need showers to really get cleaned up, but that's as good as can be done," Severus told her, wishing Peeves hadn't arrived when it did. For months, no longer, he had wondered what it would feel like to kiss Danielle, and just when it looked like it was about to happen, Peeves had to show up. He truly hated that poltergeist.

"Look, Severus," Danielle said as she pointed out the window. The clouds had started parting and rays of sunlight began to streak through. "Let's go to the balcony," she said, taking his hand and pulling him after her. It was one of those moments Danielle wished she had a camera on her, as she never had one to capture truly awe inspiring sights.

"It's so beautiful," she whispered. Severus rarely noticed things like this in nature, it had always been Lily or Danielle who had made him stop and contemplate these sorts of things. But nothing in nature was as beautiful as the smile on Danielle's face. He stood next to her and said nothing, just enjoying being close to her again. She moved closer and slipped her arm around his waist and he responded by wrapping his around her shoulders, with her leaning her head against him. Neither of them needed to say a word. They were back where they belonged, and the sun had finally come out indeed.

AN: Finally! POA is done, and tomorrow's chapter will be the first Goblet of Fire one. Dani and Sev are friends again, but change is in the air. I love Here Comes the Sun, it is my all time favorite Beatles song, which is saying something since they have such a vast catalogue of truly amazing music to chose from. And just to go on record, George Harrison was the most underrated of The Beatles, every bit as talented as John or Paul, just not as prolific. I guess I have a soft spot for people I feel are overlooked. Anyway, reviews please! I am curious to know what you think of the new developments.


	58. Summer in the City

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Summer in the City by The Loving Spoonful.

June 19, 1994

Danielle awoke before dawn, excited to have moving day finally arrive. The end of the term had flown by. Gryffindor won the House Cup for the third year running, much to Severus' eternal dismay. Danielle missed Remus and Puppy, and was alone in the evenings now because they were not only gone, but Severus was stuck on patrol duty until the term ended. To be honest, he was in total hot water with Dumbledore and the rest of the staff was eyeing him warily. However, he was in a better mood than he had been all year. They spent their days together finishing their grading, playing chess, and taking long walks through the ground. At night, Danielle packed and prepared for her move. She also made a few more shopping trips to London, making sure she had everything they needed. All in all, life was peaceful and pleasant.

The night of the 18th, the students and a majority of the staff left. Dumbledore had one last meeting with his Shadow Cabal. Danielle brought Claudia and explained her role in things. Dumbledore was a bit taken aback, but the clever kneazle was officially inducted as a member of the group. Claudia looked extremely pleased with herself, and she settled on Danielle's lap. Danielle, meanwhile, spoke up about how Severus saved them both from the dementors, trying to play up Severus' good points for everyone to see.

They also laid out the plan for next year. There wasn't anything they could do to save Bertha Jorkins, but they could save Frank Bryce and Cedric Diggory. Over the summer, Danielle and Severus were to visit Frank and make sure that he leaves Little Hangleton. Dumbledore also presented them with a pair of tickets for them to go to the Quidditch World Cup and do what they can to help there. Severus almost objected, not wanting Danielle to get involved in that mess, but he held his tongue, knowing Danielle would fight tooth and nail to be there helping. And really, who was he to argue with the girl who rode a bucking basilisk?

So on moving day, Danielle hurriedly dressed and readied herself for the day. At seven on the dot, Remus came through her fireplace and she nearly tackled the werewolf as she hugged him. Severus joined them a short time later and they were served breakfast by a weeping Lulu, who once again needed comforting. Luckily, Dobby helped calm his girlfriend down and Danielle reminded them that they would join her for dinner in a week. Severus and Remus were a little awkward at breakfast, but at least they weren't hostile. Baby steps, Danielle decided. At last, once all the many, many boxes had been shrunk to miniscule enough proportions for Danielle, Severus, and Remus to carry everything, they Flooed to London.

As it was ridiculously early, almost no one was in the Leaky Cauldron, although Severus used a Disillusion Spell to avoid being seen with Danielle. If Remus thought it odd, he refrained from saying so. Once they were out in London, Severus went into an alley and canceled the spell. They then took the Tube to Brompton, and Danielle led them to her new home. Severus noted the nice neighborhood and the fancy entry way. They rode the lift and Danielle proudly unlocked the door. They then unloaded their pockets and returned everything to the original sizes. Danielle gave Severus a quick tour, and he had to admit the place was amazing, and was even more impressed when she told him what she was paying for it. Then, they returned to the living room and brought the package containing her dresser into the bedroom.

Danielle sat with the boys and quickly showed them how to use an Allen wrench and read IKEA instructions (aka follow the pictures). She recommended making sure to check that every item that was supposed to be included was there before beginning, and then headed to the kitchen to unpack. She put away dishes, glasses, and silverware, placed a toaster and blender on the counter, and kept working until she had a functional kitchen. She decided to see how the boys were doing, but to her dismay she found that the dresser they were working on was only half assembled. Worse, they were bickering every step of the way.

"At this rate, my furniture will be done by New Year's Day," Danielle mumbled as she left them to figure it out for themselves. At least no blows were being thrown this time. Danielle proceeded to the bathroom and unpacked all her toiletries, hung her new shower curtain, placed a bathmat on the floor, put a hamper in the corner. Again checking on the boys, she found they made very little progress.

At noon, her bed was delivered. Danielle had splurged on an ultra premium mattress and a simple blonde wood four poster frame, as she had grown accustomed to that style of bed in the last few years. The boys scooted so the delivery men could assemble the bed, and the delivery men smirked at the spectacle of Remus and Severus' complete incompetence when it came to furniture assembly. They offered some advice, and finally the two wizards made headway with the dresser.

Danielle, meanwhile, unpacked her books on the built in shelves. By the time she finished, the delivery men were done. She tipped them generously.

"Those two blokes seem a little lost," the shorter delivery man commented.

"Without a doubt," Danielle agreed with a nod. The delivery men left, and the buzzer rang again. Her couch from IKEA had just arrived. Danielle buzzed them in and directed them where to place the couch. After tipping these guys, Danielle went to check on Severus and Remus. They were just sliding the last drawer into place.

"That's great! Now you can start in the night tables," she told them.

"How much more is there for us to put together?" Remus asked in a worried voice.

"Two night tables, the kitchen table and four chairs for it, the dining room table and four chairs, the desk, the coffee table, two side tables, the buffet, and the media cabinet," she rattled off. Both men groaned. This was not good. They moved to the living room and started on the night table.

"There has got to be an easier way to do this," Remus muttered.

"Hmmm…" Severus said as he chewed his lower lip, a habit he had when he was deep in thought. "Maybe we could come up with a spell to help us along."

So the two of them started experimenting. Their first attempt resulted in several parts fusing together in such a way as to be unusable, and Severus took responsibility for replacing the ruined night table. But on the second night table, they had success. Danielle, who had been making up her new bed with new bedding, was unaware of all this. She had found Indian looking bedding in silky fabrics using orange, white, and turquoise to dress the bed, as well as filmy white bed hangings. She was pleased with her results and wanted to show the boys. So imagine her surprise as she found them lounging on her new red couch, drinking tea and chatting amicably, while the room was filled with random pieces of furniture.

"You used magic!" she said in an accusing tone.

"You only said you wanted us to assemble the furniture. You never specified how," Severus told her with a superior smirk. Danielle sighed, knowing she couldn't fault his logic. So she and the boys worked on moving the pieces where she wanted them, and after that she set them to work unpacking her videos and CDs and placing them in the media cabinet. Danielle took care of unpacking her clothing, and together they hung posters and paintings, placed knickknacks, and made Danielle's new apartment a home.

At five, Danielle called out for a pizza and Severus made a beer run. He arrived just as the pizza did. Danielle gathered plates and napkins, and they were about to sit down for a hard earned dinner, when the doorbell rang. Danielle was surprised to see Carl and Martin at the door, Martin holding a bottle of wine and Carl a bouquet of gorgeous mixed flowers.

"Welcome, neighbor!" Carl shouted boisterously.

"Hi!" Danielle said with a big grin.

"We wanted to give you a proper welcome to the neighborhood on your moving day," Martin said gently.

"Please, come in," Danielle said and allowed them to enter. She led them into the kitchen and to the table. "You know Remus of course. And this is Severus."

Both guys stopped to gawk a bit. Remus was cute in an absent minded professor type of way, but Severus was HOT with a capital H! His black hair was drawn back into a ponytail, but several strands had escaped. His dark eyes glittered with something dangerous, and he was tall and well built. Even with his large nose, the man was gorgeous. And Carl could hardly help himself.

"Hello there, Severus" he said in a flirtatious tone. "Any friend of Danielle's is a friend of ours!"

"Calm down, he doesn't play for your team Carl," Danielle said, stifling a giggle, especially at the bemused expression on Severus' face. It was clear he didn't quite understand what was going on. Remus, meanwhile, was turning red from holding in laughter. Only Martin looked unhappy, annoyed that his flirtatious boyfriend was once again having boundary issues.

"Martin," he said in a warning tone.

"What? I'm in love with you, but I still have eyes," he said nonchalantly, and finally Severus realized what was going on and his face turned bright red.

"Join us for some pizza?" Danielle asked, and Martin took the seat next to Severus so Carl was forced to squeeze in between Danielle and Remus. Although Severus was a bit quiet and taken aback, they managed to have pleasant conversation. They enjoyed their pizza and beer, and Danielle placed the flowers in a vase on the counter. Danielle gave her landlords a tour, and while Carl was less than enthused with the IKEA furniture, he admired what Danielle had managed to do with the place.

"I just needed something quick and cheap, so I could make this place livable quick," she told them.

Severus and Remus both snorted. Cheap, maybe, but no way was this stuff designed to be quick. Danielle threw them a look and both Severus and Remus assumed innocent expressions, though in truth innocent didn't really work on Severus. He always looked like someone who had left his innocence behind a long time ago. Carl and Martin invited Danielle and the boys over for dinner the following night, and Danielle accepted. So Danielle's neighbors left for the evening.

Remus and Severus both stayed quite late, working their way through the beer. Remus and Severus were surprised to find each other's company not unpleasant, and Danielle hoped that those two would end up friends, since they actually had quite a bit in common. At last, Remus announced with a yawn that he was going home. He hugged Danielle (Severus stiffened, but refrained from hexing the wolf), then disappeared through the Floo.

"I should be going as well," he told Danielle as rose off the couch.

"You'll come back tomorrow?" she asked.

"Of course," he said, and he kissed her on the cheek before disappearing into the fire.

So the summer began pleasantly for Danielle. Severus was by far her most frequent visitor, although Remus, Carl, and Martin were constantly dropping by as well. Danielle helped Remus take a part time job assisting in Carl's office. Carl was sympathetic about Remus' monthly "treatments," and it was only after many months and Danielle was back at school that she figured out Carl and Martin thought Remus was HIV positive! Although this was incorrect, it would be easier for them to deal with that than the fact that Carl employed a werewolf.

Danielle spent her limited time alone writing, and completed several chapters of her novel. She told Severus about it, but despite his repeated attempts, she would not allow him to read it. If he rejected her writing, which she was putting so much of herself into, it would be almost as bad as him rejecting her romantically.

And nothing had changed on that front. Severus and her had easily slipped back into the close and friendly relationship they had the previous summer. They laughed, they bickered, they talked. Once again, they ventured into Muggle London, going to bars, restaurants, movies, museums, anything. They again picked a book to read aloud to each other while sunning themselves in Hyde Park. The book they now chose was _A Midsummer Night's Dream. _Severus had only a vague awareness of Shakespeare, and Danielle as an English teacher could not allow that to remain so.

Severus' velvety voice was beautifully suited to reading Oberon's lines. It gave Danielle a thrill to hear him use the beautiful instrument he had been gifted with such sublime language. This time, when they read, they divided up parts. Danielle was Puck, Hippolyta, Helena, and Hermia. Severus was Theseus, Oberon, Lysander, Demetrius, and Bottom the weaver. The smaller parts they did by whoever didn't speak last would fill in. Much to Severus' surprise, he enjoyed the play. In fact, some days they inadvertently drew a crowd to admire their readings, as Severus had unwittingly picked up Danielle's habit of expressing the character's emotions. Sometimes, when he read a particularly meaningful line, he would stare straight at Danielle, but somehow she never noticed him doing so. Oddly, he had the same problem when she did the exact same thing to him.

On the first of July, Danielle and Severus had a mission to complete. Severus dressed in a supremely conservative gray suit and Danielle in the female equivalent. Severus had cast a spell on his hair to make it look short, and Danielle had to admit it didn't look bad, but she liked his longer locks better. Severus Apparated them to Great Hangleton and from there they caught the bus to Little Hangleton. Danielle and Severus found their way to a property called Riddle House, and they knocked on the door of the small gardener's cottage on the far side of the property. An elderly man with a sour expression on his face and a pronounced limp opened the door.

"Yes?" he said as if he had infinitely more important things to do.

"Good afternoon, my name is Mr. Smith and this is my associate, Miss Jones. We're with the National Census Bureau. We'd like to ask you a few questions for the upcoming census," Severus said smoothly.

"The census? I've never participated in one before," Frank Bryce insisted.

"Then it's your lucky day, as we have selected you to participate. May we come in?" Severus asked as he brushed right past Frank, Danielle following silently as he attempts at a British accent of any kid were completely laughable.

"Now see here-"

"Imperio!" Severus said with a wave of his recently withdrawn wand. Frank's eye went unfocused and took on a rather dreamy expression.

"Mr. Bryce, you've always had a hankering to move somewhere warm, I believe. Somewhere quite far from here," Severus said softly, his velvety voice convincing and calm.

"Bermuda," Frank Bryce told them. "I always wanted to move to Bermuda."

"Then now would be a prudent time to do so," Severus commanded gently.

"I think I'll do that," Frank Bryce agreed.

Three weeks later, as per Severus' instructions, Frank sent Danielle a postcard in the mail. He said he was enjoying laying on the beach drinking pina coladas. He even started dating a nice American widow named Ruth. It sounded like Frank was doing just fine, and even if Severus had to use an Unforgivable Curse to save him, he had saved him. One death stopped, too many more to count to go.

After their debriefing with Dumbledore the day they made Frank leave the country, Danielle and Severus returned to her apartment for dinner. Danielle ordered Chinese take delivery for them. Severus shook his head and his hair lengthened to its natural length. Danielle hung up her phone.

"Nice trick. Wish I could get my hair to do that," she said as she got a beer from the fridge. Severus took off his tie and opened a few buttons on his dress shirt. Danielle had already changed into shorts and a tee shirt, and he wanted to get comfortable too.

"Thanks," he said taking the beer. They clinked bottles and each took a sip. Severus frowned for a minute and looked lost in thought.

"What's wrong?" Danielle asked.

"This summer is the last before the Dark Lord rises," he said softly. "Next summer, I will probably be called away often to do his bidding."

Danielle looked at him with understanding in her eyes. She could see that Severus was scared. Only someone who knew him as well as she did could see it. But Severus would master his fear and do what needed to be done. That was one of the things that Danielle had loved about Severus. So she gently took his hand.

"So this is our last summer before he comes back. We can spend it moping and worrying, or we can make the best of the time we have. I'd prefer the latter," she told him.

"I agree," he said, but he pinched the bridge of his nose, a sign of tension.

"Severus?" Danielle asked.

"I'm not sure I'm ready for all this," he told her, staring at the wall rather than meeting her eye. Danielle squeezed his hand.

"You will be. I know."

"Yeah, you read it in those damned books. If I ever come across them, I'm Incindioing them on the spot," he snapped.

"Good thing you're in your world, where they'll probably never exist."

"Yeah, I guess," he told her. Then he looked up and saw her gazing intently at him.

"What?"

"Nothing" Danielle insisted. "I just wanted to tell you that-

The doorbell rang.

Danielle sighed, maybe this was also not the time to tell him how she felt. Instead, she collected their sweet and sour pork, hot and sour soup, and egg rolls from the delivery boy. They dug into their food, and Severus seemed to recover from his despondent state. He left a short time later, insisting he was tired even though it was only seven-thirty on a Thursday night.

"Okay, just remember Saturday is my birthday, so be ready," Danielle reminded him. Severus groaned. He still needed to get ready for the blowout thirtieth birthday Danielle was having. She seemed to think it was a big deal, and she used words like blow out and epic to describe it. He feared what was to transpire that night, but he knew he'd let her down if he didn't show. Danielle would kill him. So he promised to come and hustled out the door.

But as Danielle was loading the dish washer, she noticed Severus walking down the street below, in the opposite direction in which he usually Apparated in. That was strange. Where was he off to?

AN: Danielle has begun her great summer in the city, hence the song. So neither Remus nor Severus can master IKEA furniture without magical intervention. And Dani and Sev saved Frank Bryce, the Muggle caretaker who Voldemort killed in the first chapter of GOF. So already, one life saved! And Dani and Sev are getting closer again. So let's see what goes down on her birthday. And please review.


	59. Hot Child in the City

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Hot Child in the City by Nick Gilder.

July 10, 1994

Danielle awoke the morning of her 30th birthday with incredibly mixed feelings. Thirty was one of those birthdays that can have a very strange affect on the person. Danielle figured it was because she was no where she thought she would be where she was thirty. She had figured she would be married already. She had been engaged in her twenties, to Evan who broke his promise to come to California with her, and who subsequently married the first woman to cross his path. Meanwhile he hadn't been on a date in over four years. And in truth, other than the quickie kiss under the mistletoe with Severus two Christmases ago and her disastrous snog with Remus earlier this year, she might as well have converted to Catholicism and become a nun.

She had also assumed she would be a mother somewhere around her thirtieth birthday. Of course, as she had no interest in being a single mother, that was precluded by her lack of romantic partner. She'd had other hope for thirty. Owning a home (still renting). Tenure (did they even have that at Hogwarts?). Possibly selling her first novel (still hadn't finished it). So thirty was like having all your unfulfilled dreams thrown back in your face.

The only upside was that it was just her mind that was turning thirty. Because she had been dutifully taking the Elixir of Life every day since Dumbledore had presented it to her, her body was frozen at twenty-seven. No gray hairs had sprouted, no wrinkles had developed in the corners by her eyes. She didn't look a day older than when she arrived here. So at least she certainly didn't look thirty, and the fact that she had a bit of a baby face to begin with, people assumed she was in her early twenties. She might be the youngest looking thirty-year-old she knew of.

The same could not be said for Severus. He was facing the mirror shaving, when he noticed it. Another gray hair. His inky locks made them stand out like neon signs. He grabbed it and yanked it out, ignoring the pain it caused. He sighed. Much like Danielle, his life had not gone according to plan. When he was still in school, his plan had been all about Lily and attaining the power to win her heart. Even after she had ended up with Potter, he had hoped to win her back, even when they married, even when she gave birth to Potter's spawn. Severus had always hoped she'd come around and return his feelings somehow.

Hope had died the same day Lily died. For the next decade, Severus never thought further ahead than the next lesson, the next potion to brew, the next book to read. It was a half life at best, but by that point he felt he didn't deserve more, as his selfish actions had killed the very woman whose heart he had hoped to win. In truth, he had eagerly awaited growing old and dying.

But then Danielle arrived four years ago. And he had started thinking about the future again, if only in actions they would have to take over the next seven years to save lives while still allowing Harry to defeat the Dark Lord. Suddenly, the future had meaning again, especially when he had put aside his disdain for the strong willed Muggle woman who turned their world upside down and became her friend. Then, he started looking forward to evenings, weekends, summers, meals, breaks between classes, any time he got to spend with Danielle. Granted, last year was just about as hellishly bad as 1981, when Lily died, but he still looked forward to seeing Danielle, even if he didn't get to speak to her. Now, that their friendship had resumed, he looked forward to his time with her even more.

But her birthday drove home a fact that was bothering him. He was aging. Danielle wasn't. When this was all over, he would be thirty-eight and she would be thirty-four but look twenty-seven. If she remained hopeful of returning home, and she kept taking the potion, he'd end up physically as much as fourteen years older than her. He figured at some point, people would look at him as some disgusting old leech hanging out with a girl young enough to be his daughter. This thought bothered him terribly, though he couldn't say why. Annoyed with himself, he banished it from his mind and finished shaving. He had, after all, promised to help Danielle set up for her party,

Since Danielle had such a spacious apartment, she had decided to host it there rather than go out somewhere. It meant more work for her, but she was so excited it was fun. She had baked and cooked and prepped ingredients for the last few days. She had her decorations ready to hang, CDs ready to play, and a wild game planned to make the evening memorable.

So at ten, Severus arrived to spend the day with Danielle hanging decorations. Danielle greeted him with her hair in curlers, which caused Severus to burst out laughing hysterically. Once he calmed down, Danielle set him to work hanging streamers, blowing up balloons, setting tiki torches on her terrace, and staying out of the kitchen. Severus had admitted his ineptness at cooking, and other than being able to fine dice and julienne like a pro, Danielle wisely handled the cooking herself. At last, an hour before the party they both retired to change.

Danielle checked herself out in the mirror. He flower printed sundress was quite cute, in bright tones of red and orange. Her hair fell in thick waves down her back, and a red hibiscus was tucked behind her ear. Feeling ready to face the world, she went to knock on Severus' door. Severus opened up and Danielle laughed. She couldn't help herself.

Instead of the Potions Master in his black robes, or Severus in the Muggle clothes he always wore when he was here at her apartment, Severus was dressed in jeans and a Hawaiian shirt. Of course, he had a long sleeved cotton shirt underneath, and he wore the most muted colors he could find. But he was dressed up properly, because Danielle's party had a Hawaiian theme. She had done that to help her wizard friends dress correctly with other Muggles. Less chance of funny questions coming up if they had specific guidelines for how to dress.

"Go ahead, laugh it up," he growled, looking annoyed.

"I'm sorry. Hawaiian shirts make me laugh. But you actually look good, and I like the green on you," Danielle said sincerely, as he did look quite handsome.

"And you as well," Severus purred softly in such a sensual manner, Danielle started to feel her body respond rather aggressively. She Then the bell rang and the guests stated coming. Danielle had sent each magical guest a dossier of Hawaiian shirts and dresses to help them dress properly. Dumbledore was the first to arrive dressed in board shorts and a purple Hawaiian shirt. Flitwick had one in blue, probably to show his Ravenclaw pride. Hagrid, surprisingly, had found a shirt. His was black with pink flowers, and he'd even found himself sunglasses.

"I'm glad you found a shirt," Danielle told him.

"Aye!" Hagrid said, happy to play along.

Minerva, Pomona, and Bathsheba, and Poppy all found floral sundresses in Hawaiian prints. It was so strange to see Minerva in a print other than tartan, but she looked very nice. Danielle told her so.

"I should hope so. I had to look in ten Muggle shops to find one I liked!" she said in an exasperated manner. But she smiled and hugged Danielle, her laugh showing she was not at all upset. Aurora and Rolanda arrived in pretty floral dresses as well, and they brought yummy snacks with them as well

Carl and Martin arrived with several bottles of booze. Martin and Carl both had told her they already owned Hawaiian shirts, from a cruise they had taken two years had not bothered providing those two with dossiers, only telling them which roles they would play. She figured having some Muggle guests would make it easier that way, although all the witches and wizards in attendance had been warned to be on their best behavior since Muggles would be attending. The last to arrive was Remus, in a bright yellow shirt with red flowers all over it.

"Thanks for the invite," he said with a warm grin. Danielle hugged her friend and was glad the whole gang was there. Danielle had everyone mix and mingle in character, while they nibbled on the little canapés Danielle had made. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the food and drink, and they all dropped the pre-sent clues they had been given, as this was round one of the Hawaiian Murder Mystery! Danielle had played a few of these games in her own world, and she decided this would be a fun one. Everyone made like they were awaiting the arrival of a the famous hula dancer Lalani, who would soon be announced was the victim of a murder. Danielle had ordered the kit and passed out the dossier. To allow her to play along, Severus would act as MC for most of the evening.

"Gather around everyone. I have received terrible news. I regret to announce that Miss Lalani will not be joining us tonight on account that she is most regrettably, dead," he said in his deadpan manner. Everyone gasped on cue, even though they knew it was coming.

"To avoid questioning by the authorities, we need to solve this mystery on our own, so please open the envelope I give you and silently read through your clues. You will then mingle and question each other for fifteen minutes, then you will gather to make your first accusation," he ordered, checking his pocket watch.

So people broke up and shared their grievances about Miss Lalani canceling performances of her famous hula dance, acting like a dive, and breaking men's hearts. This was quite amusing, as some people were quite good at improvising. Dumbledore acted like the baffled manager of the luau and was hysterical! Hagrid, on the other hand, struggled, and might have revealed too much (he seemed to think he had to say he did it because Lalani had cheated him out of his beachfront property in Maui). Severus gathered them, and accusations flew left and right, to laughter and ribbing of each guest.

"And now we break for some snacks, prepared by our lovely hostess," Severus said, turning things over to Danielle. Severus was MC so Danielle could relax and play along, but she hurried to the kitchen to bring out some of the goodies she had prepared. Everyone enjoyed, and they complimented Danielle's cooking.

Severus called round two, and again clues were exchanged and accusations jokingly made. Danielle had a bad feeling Hagrid had revealed he was the killer already, and they were just playing for fun now. But it was fun. Everyone got goofier and goofier, though the copious amounts of alcohol could be helping. There was another break between rounds, and Carl slid into the seat next to Severus.

"You look rather dashing tonight, other than the silly shirt of course," Carl said with a flirtatious smile.

"Thank you," Severus said looking somewhat uncomfortable. Martin just glared at his boyfriend. Carl smiled and continued to talk Severus up. Danielle watched the mini-drama unfold, and she knew she would have to intervene at some point, but now was just a little too public for her to step in. Then, there was another round of clues, final accusations, and the killer was revealed to be…Hagrid. It always seemed to be that the person least suited for being mysterious was the killer. But it was still fun.

Cake was finally served, and presents were given. Danielle had many kind gifts. Severus had surprised her with a lovely blue and green mosaic framed mirror to hang over her mantle. Not as intimate a gift as the necklace last year, but Danielle loved it anyway. Everyone stayed late into the night and drank quite a bit. Carl was hovering a bit too much around Severus, and Danielle could see Martin getting annoyed. Danielle managed to get Carl to join her in the kitchen.

"Carl, why do you keep trying to flirt with Severus? He's not into guys, trust me," Danielle told him quietly.

"But he's so damn hot," Carl protested.

"And you think Martin enjoys watching you chase after someone else like that?" Danielle asked harshly, causing Martin's eyes to widen.

"I'm not chasing –"

"Okay then flirt, look on with puppy dog eyes, drool over. Whatever you prefer to call it."

"Danielle, I didn't realize-"

"Severus has been a really good sport, which is amazing because he can be so touchy sometimes, I would think the unwanted attention would have caused him to blow a gasket. But he's been really good," Danielle commented.

"You've had problems with him in the past?" Carl asked curiously.

"We didn't speak for most of the school year due to a misunderstanding," Danielle admitted.

"But you're so close!" Carl argued.

"Not for a couple of months we weren't. And it was one of the worst times of my life," Danielle said, knowing she had drank too much to be admitting that.

"You love him, don't you?" Carl said quietly.

"Yes, but please don't tell," Danielle begged.

"You're secret is safe with me. And I'm sorry if I drooled on your boy, I just enjoy a good looking guy."

"Martin's handsome," Danielle reminded him.

"Yes, but I see him all the time," Carl said.

"I could look at Severus forever, and I don't think I'd ever want to look at anyone else again," Danielle whispered.

"You do have it bad," Carl said with a grin. "But I promise, I'll be good," he said, helping himself to more canapés and heading back to the terrace. Danielle sighed, wishing she hadn't told her second most important secret and opened the bottle of beer in front of her and began chugging it down.

Later that night, Severus remained behind. Danielle was not doing well. In all honesty, she had kept pouring drinks down her throat all night and completely lost count of how much and exactly what she had consumed. She was laughing too loudly and quite unsteady on her feet. He felt it necessary to take care of her, as he worried about her falling over and banging her head on something. He decided to guide her towards her room so she could get herself together for bed, but it wasn't going well. She was stumbling every third step, even though there was nothing there. This time, she fell against the wall, pulling Severus with her.

Danielle ended up sandwiched between the wall and Severus. He looked even more gorgeous than he had earlier. She reached her arms around him and pulled him close to her, reaching up and beginning to nibble on his neck.

"Danielle, what are you doing?" Severus gasped, unable to believe how amazing her mouth felt as it suckled and nibbled in his throat.

"You soon, I hope," she murmured.

"What?" he asked, frozen with shock, although parts below his beltline were moving of their own accord.

"Make love to me," she whispered.

"You're drunk," he said, fighting the war raging between his groin saying take her here, now, against the wall, like you've been dreaming of for months now, and his head which said he had to stop, she was not in her right mind. It was really difficult as she rubbed up against him like a cat, all but purring herself. Beyond all thought now, Severus scooped her up and hurried to her bedroom and placed her on the bed. She tried to kiss his mouth, but her aim was off and she got his cheek instead.

"I'll be right back," he said, hurrying into her bathroom.

"Hurry. I need you," she moaned, making him harder if it was humanly possible.

Severus slammed the door. For ten minutes, he fought a raging battle of head, heart, and mind. What should he do? He did want her, badly in fact. But he was her friend, and this would be taking advantage of her, and he couldn't bear another estrangement with her. And did she even really want him, or was it alcohol. He gazed into her bathroom mirror, seeing a too tall, too skinny body, soulless dark eyes, pale skin, and a huge honker of a nose. What woman would be attracted to man who looked like him? Or better yet, what woman would want a man who had done the terrible things he had done. But Danielle, crazy as it seemed, really wanted him. So the debate continued for a while, until at last, his mind made up, he returned to Danielle's bedroom.

"Danielle?" he whispered, and he was answered with a snore. She had fallen asleep! So Severus gently removed her one remaining shoe (she must have taken off the other herself) and tucked her under her blanket. He brushed her curled hair off her cheek and laid a soft kiss on the exposed skin.

"Happy Birthday, Dani," he whispered. She almost seemed to smile. Then he quietly went to her guest bedroom, electing to stay if she needed him if she became ill in the morning. He stripped to his boxers and laid down on her newly arrived futon. Severus laid there for a long time, hovering between disappointment and relief at what had just happened, but all the same reminding himself it was for the best.

AN: The song Hot Child in the City refers to one Danielle Katz. I had a similar type of party for my 30th, and it was fun. You can find games like these online, Google murder mystery games. Meanwhile, Severus and Danielle found themselves in some awkward positions in this chapter. Who had it worse? And sorry for another tease, although at least they got a little bit physical. But like I said, when the right moment comes, it will be great! Anyway, please review.


	60. Behind Blue Eyes

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Behind Blue Eyes by The Who.

July 11 – August 26, 1994

The morning after Danielle's birthday, Severus awoke to the sounds of banging cabinets in the kitchen. Groaning, he grabbed his pants and shirt pulled them on to see what the hell Danielle was doing. He found her in an oversized tee shirt and leggings searching through said cabinets.

"Where the fuck did I hide my big skillet?" she muttered.

"Haven't a clue. I don't live here, after all," Severus said as walked in, causing her to shriek and knock several smaller skillets out of the cabinet with an enormous crash.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, worrying that she might have been lucky enough to sleep with him and had been too drunk to even remember it.

"You were quite intoxicated last night, so I decided to stay and look after you. I got you to your room, then I slept in the guest room," he made a point of saying, as most women in the wizarding world assumed because he was a former Death Eater, he was also all manner of terrible things including a rapist, and he felt the need to clarify that.

"Please tell me you have hangover potion with you?" Danielle pleaded. Her head felt like a conga line of bulldozers was dancing through it, her mouth was drier than the Sahara, and her stomach kept rolling around in the most uncomfortable way. Severus turned and hurried down the hall, returning with a familiar purple phial for her.

"Thank you," she mumbled as she gratefully as she gulped it down. She instantly felt all her symptoms calm and felt a million times better.

"Do you really think it wise to overindulge like that?" Severus asked with a carefully raised eyebrow.

"I look at it as my last hurrah. Next summer, Riddle returns and there won't be time or effort for parties. Everything will be about getting the Order of the Phoenix back up and running. So if I went a little crazy last night, well it's my last chance. After this, things get serious," Danielle said softly.

"I suppose in some twisted way it does make sense," Severus said with a shrug.

"So would you like breakfast? I was going to make myself bacon and eggs to cure my hangover, but if you want something else-"

"That would be fine," Severus said, cutting her off.

"Okay. I'll get cooking, you can have a shower," Danielle said.

So Danielle cooked and Severus hit the showers. A short time later, they met at the kitchen table for breakfast, where they divided up The Daily Prophet and The London Times. Danielle glanced over and smiled as Severus read. He had never spent the night before or been here for breakfast. It felt strangely right that he was here, and Danielle made herself focus on the science section, reading about how the comet Shoemaker-Levi would soon be crashing into Jupiter, an event she remembered from her own childhood during her "I Want to Be an Astronaut" phase.

And it hit her that the phase would be taking place now. If she had a counterpart of some sort in this world, she just turned ten. Danielle had no idea if little Danielle existed in this world. She had never once tried to contact her parents, as she doubted they would be able to cope with their suddenly having a thirty-year-old version of their daughter. But she often wondered if some version of her already existed in this world.

To help dispel this disquieting thought, Danielle showered and dragged Severus out to Hyde Park to finish _A Midsummer Night's Dream. _As Danielle read the last lines of Puck's final speech, she noticed Severus watching her intently.

"Why would Puck try to tell the audience that the play they just saw was a dream?" Severus asked her.

"Well, the whole theme of dreaming runs through the play and all. Who are we to say what is reality and what is a dream?" Danielle asked him.

"Dreams have a tendency to be more pleasant than reality," Severus said flatly.

"Depends. Some people have nightmares. Harry will have a whole bunch in his fifth year," Danielle said.

"My subconscious is vastly different than Potter's," Severus snapped.

"I never said it wasn't. But what do you dream about?" Danielle asked, feeling genuinely curious.

"Lots of thing. Dreaming is my escape from reality," Severus told her, hoping to avoid the topic of the very vivid dreams he had for the past year involving Danielle. Once Lupin had left the school, Severus found himself resuming the types of dreams he had originally had about Danielle, and he would sooner die than tell her about them.

"I guess not everyone has it in them to jump from one reality to another the way I did," Danielle said.

"No, you are quite unique," Severus told her, meaning it in more ways than one.

The next few weeks were rather busy for Danielle and Severus as they prepared for the Quidditch World Cup. Severus had to spend a little more time at the school, brewing Polyjuice Potion. Since they wanted to limit the damage the Death Eaters would do, they needed to disguise Severus. Danielle procured some hair from a Muggle teenager who was sitting next to Danielle while she got her haircut. Severus' identity would be that of Danielle's younger brother visiting from America. The biggest challenge was Severus' English accent. Polyjuice could not mask an accent. Danielle tried to coach Severus to speak the way she did, but he struggled to master it. Eventually, he managed to sound American, though he sounded far more like an escapee from the movie _Fargo_ than Danielle did. But it would have to do.

Danielle also purchased Muggle camping gear. She figured since Severus was playing the part of sixteen-year-old Brian Katz and she as a "Squib," they would have to use a non-magical tent. Dumbledore visited with them to help with the preparations, quizzing Danielle on all the details she remembered from the book. He also presented them with their tickets, which were conveniently located close to the exit of the stadium, so they could beat the crowd back to their tents.

At last, August 24th, the day of their Port Key to the World Cup, arrived. Severus had spent the night in Danielle's spare room, as he had taken to doing after her birthday. He spent more nights there than he had in his own bed at Hogwarts. He found he slept better knowing only a wall separated him and Danielle, though he couldn't say why that was. They rose and Danielle prepared breakfast while Severus made the coffee, handing her a cup when it was ready. They had grown used to the sight of each other in pajamas, with Severus only occasionally thrown into a loop by some of her shorter pajama sets revealing more of her legs than he was used to seeing. But he was a not a Master Occlumens for nothing, and was able to hide his reactions from Danielle.

Once they finished packing last minute items, Severus was ready for his first dose of Polyjuice. He dropped the hair into the muddy, bubbling potion and it took on the appearance of chocolate milk. Severus took a cautious sip, and then downed it. All at once, his features began to shift and change. His nose shrank to a smaller one, his black hair crept back into his skull, lightening and curling as it did, his black eyes faded to blue, and Severus shrank several inches in height.

"Wow," was all a stunned Danielle could say, as the disguised Severus looked nothing like himself. He looked like a choir boy, with his thick brown curls and baby face. Severus stumbled to the bathroom, his pants now several inches too long. He looked in the mirror and gasped. He couldn't belief it was him standing there blinking back at him behind blue eyes.

"Go get changed, I've got a couple of different sizes of clothing in the guest room closet," Danielle advised him.

"Alright," he said in a voice that was less rich and mature than his own. He went in and removed his shirt than stopped. His left forearm, long the most hated part of his body, was like new again. The skin was white and unblemished. He touched it, wishing he could always see his arm like that. Then he pushed the thought aside and began searching through the clothing Danielle purchased looking for sizes that would fit his altered body. At last, he was dressed and ready.

Danielle smiled as he returned to the room. The only thing familiar to him was his guarded expression, so strange on the face of a teenager, though Danielle did not doubt that Severus had already mastered it while in his teens. He was now dressed in jeans, trainers, and a plaid flannel shirt. Danielle noted he had done something she had never seen before and rolled up his sleeves. Of course, she thought. No Dark Mark to hide. They packed a few last minute things, and then took the Tube to The Leaky Cauldron. Severus used his wand to let them into Diagon Alley, and they met there at the Port Key Departure Point.

Fifteen minutes later, clutching an old watering can, they arrived in the woods by the Quidditch Cup. Danielle handed over the watering can and they walked over to Basil, the Ministry Wizard greeting arrivals.

"Good day," Danielle said. "Katz, party of two."

"Yes, you're over on the second field. Ask for Mr. Payne," Basil instructed. They hiked over and met the Muggle campsite manager.

"This is the guy whose family the Death Eaters will go after," Danielle murmured to Severus as they approached. They paid for their reserved spot and used the map he gave them to find their plot. At this point, even two days before the World Cup, the field was overflowing with all sorts of tents, many obviously altered by magic to include weather vanes and chimneys. Danielle laughed at the sight of some of the silly tents, including on that looked like a miniaturized version of Hogwarts made of silk. When at last they found the spot, they dropped their packs and began removing the tent Danielle had purchased.

After watching Severus struggle with assembling her furniture, Danielle took the lead on putting the tent together. She wasn't any great shakes at that sort of thing either, but she was better at it than Severus or Remus for that matter. They spoke quietly while they worked, with Danielle calling Severus Brian when they spoke. No one paid them any heed, and they at last finished. Both were a bit dismayed, as it was clear the tent wasn't quite as large as they thought it. True, they could comfortably stretch out and sleep, but they would be an arm's length away from each other at most. Danielle felt scared and excited at the same time just thinking about it.

They made themselves at home, and after Danielle got a fire going, she heated the soup she had packed for dinner. Quietly, they observed the high jinks around them, as foreign and English wizards alike performed feats of magic that sent Ministry members running about trying to encourage them to keep a low profile. Yeah right, Danielle thought as she watched two Ministry wizards argue with man in purple pajamas, ballet slippers, and a top hat that Filibuster's Wet Start, No Heat Fireworks were inappropriate so close to a Muggle residence.

Severus leaned over and whispered he would retire to the tent and change back into himself for the night. Danielle gave him ten minutes, and then joined him. Once again, her friend's face had assumed its familiar characteristics, his hair and eyes black again.

"Feel better to be yourself again?"Danielle asked with a grin, but Severus just shrugged as he unrolled his sleeping bag.

"It's somewhat nice not to be the notorious former Death Eater," he said somewhat ruefully. Danielle felt a pang of sadness for him. Severus was always noticeable in wizard gatherings. All these years later, people still looked askance on him for his activities during the first war. It's sad that all these people couldn't know the truth about him, but maybe one day, when the second war was over, they could.

Danielle removed her shoes and unrolled her sleeping bag next to Severus'. There was about an arm's length between them, and they could not go further apart without bursting through the walls of the tent. Severus, dressed in his own Muggle clothes, climbed into his sleeping bag and Danielle did the same.

"Kind of reminds me of the sleepovers I had when I was a kid," Danielle said as she lay on her side and grinned at him.

"I never slept over at anyone's house, or anyone at mine," Severus informed her. "What did you do?"

"Well, my friends and I would play in the kitchen, making bagel pizzas in the toaster oven and baking cookies. We'd watch movies, eat junk food, and stay up late into the night talking," Danielle reminisced.

"So in other words, what we do when I stay over at your place, other than you cooking better food now?" Severus told her with a smirk.

"Pretty much, other than we've never laid next to each other whispering secrets late into the night," Danielle said. "So, tell me a secret."

"You know all my secrets," Severus told her with a frown.

"Only the ones in the books. I want something too juicy for the pages of a book regularly read by people under the age of twelve."

"And what do I get if I tell you one?" Severus asked coolly.

"I tell you one in return," Danielle said.

"Really?" Severus said with a smirk that hinted all sorts of dark and devious ideas running through his head and sent a slight shiver through Danielle.

"Yes. So, who was your first kiss?" Danielle asked, starting a little bit innocently.

"Lily."

"Really?" Danielle said, feeling quite shocked.

"Don't sound so surprised," Severus hissed. "We were twelve, it was the summer after our first year at Hogwarts. She confessed to be curious about kissing and so she asked me if she could practice with me."

"Okay. That sure never made the books," Danielle muttered, feeling irrationally jealous of Lily Evans Potter, who was long dead and not even real in Danielle's universe.

"I doubted as much," Severus said. "Now, I will ask you the same question."

"I was thirteen and his name was Daniel Jeffries. We went to summer camp together and he was my first boyfriend," Danielle said.

"Was it good?" Severus asked in a conversational tone.

"No, it was terrible. It was a cold day out, and his lips were cold and slightly slimy. The rest of the time we went out, I tried to avoid kissing him again. I still think of him as Danny Fishlips."

Severus laughed at this, imagining poor Danielle avoiding kissing her fishy boyfriend. He then wondered if maybe this was why they had only kissed that one time under the mistletoe. Were his lips fishy too? But instead he asked her something else.

"Have you ever been caught in an embarrassing situation in a public place?" he asked.

"Yeah, under the bleachers during a pep rally in high school. One of the teachers found us snogging, as you say here in England," Danielle told him.

"Just snogging?" Severus asked.

"Yes. I was a good girl, didn't lose my virginity until college. Okay, so a good question for you. Would you ever where a short sleeved shirt just around my place?" she asked.

Severus had been smirking through most of this conversation. But Danielle's question wiped the smirk off his face and replaced with an expression of fury.

"Never," he said in a deadly whisper.

"Why not? It's not like I don't know about the Dark Mark. I'm just tired of seeing you always in long sleeves even on the hottest days," Danielle said, fearing she had gone too far.

"I would prefer not to talk about it," Severus said, suddenly closing down and not wanting to share any more.

"Severus, it's only fair. I answered your questions," Danielle said, hoping that her statement was not as whiny as it sounded to her own ears.

"It's none of your business," he snapped at her. Danielle was taken aback by how angry he sounded. But she was not going to let Severus pull this shit on her again.

"Fine. Then if you don't want to talk, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight." And with that, she turned over so her back was to him.

"Danielle…" Severus whispered.

"What?" she asked, sounding annoyed. This peeved Severus, so he decided that two could play at that game.

"Nothing. Goodnight," he said, turning his back to her as well.

They lay like that ignoring each other for some time, although both were well aware of the other's existence. At last, they both fell asleep. The next morning, Danielle awoke first. She and Severus had both turned over during the night and were facing each other. She examined his face, his long dark eyelashes, his much maligned nose, his sharp cheekbones, his kissable looking lips. She gently brushed a stray black strand of hair back from his face and he made a contented sounding noise. It made her smile to see him so relaxed, which he rarely was while awake.

Danielle dressed quickly and left the tent to visit the portable bathrooms. This was something wizards absolutely did better than Muggles, for they were like real bathrooms, not gross Port-O-Potties. When she returned, she found Severus up and starting a fire. He had already taken his first dose of Polyjuice for the day, and once again he was "Brian."

He had awoken shortly after leaving the tent. He felt like a total shit. After all the time apart last year, he had missed her far too much to destroy things all over again. He was just very sensitive about the Dark Mark. It had faded to pinkish color slightly darker than his skin when Voldemort disappeared, but lately it had grown darker with Voldemort's arrival back to England. And the darker it grew, the more ashamed Severus grew. In truth, he would give anything to trade his body for the one of the boy he was impersonating, to have a bare arm he could wear short sleeves with, to hide behind blue eyes.

"Good morning," she told him.

"Morning. Sleep well?" he asked.

"Not as well as I would in my own bed, but well enough," she said.

"Look, about last night-"

"Don't worry about it. I was being too nosy. It's not my business who you were with and all," Danielle said.

"Good. So, breakfast?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure," she said, and she was able to make some sausages and eggs for them. A nearby wizard was kind of enough to trade some of his coffee for some of their sausages, and Severus tested out his American accent. The wizard didn't seem to find it odd, so he felt confident in his acting abilities. A short time later though, they were really put to the test.

"Professor Katz!" called an excited voice. Danielle and Severus turned to see Mr. Weasley, the twins, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny hiking up.

"Good morning," Danielle said cheerfully. "You got yourselves a spot nearby?" she asked.

"Just down the way from you," Mr. Weasley told her in an exceedingly cheerful manner. Danielle groaned inwardly. Just what she and Severus needed, a group of people nearby that knew him and might accidentally recognize him. But Severus surprised her. He jumped forward and smiled a big toothy grin.

"You guys Hogwarts students?" he asked in his incongruous Midwestern accent.

"That's right," Ron said.

"I'm Dani's brother, Brian," Severus said, trying to imitate Danielle's friendly, outgoing personality. After all, if he were to pass for her brother he had to be like her in some way, and he felt the Muggle she obtained hair from had at best a passing likeness to Danielle.

Danielle watched slightly bewildered as the normally reticent Severus was introduced to his own students, acting like the friendliest kid on the planet, and actually not all that different from her actual brother Brian, even though he was now twenty-three and in grad school for his masters in engineering. He told them how excited he was to be able to come to England and visit his sister and go to the World Cup.

"Do you play?" Harry asked. Severus shook his head.

"I tried out but didn't make the school team last year. But maybe this year," he said with a grin knowing there would be no Quidditch at all this year.

"Well Brian, we should let them get their tent set up and everything," Danielle said in her best Big Sister Warning You Tone. Severus nodded and finally quieted down.

"Stop by later, Professor Katz," Mr. Weasley offered, and Danielle smiled politely.

"We'll try," Danielle told him. As the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione walked away, she heard the line that made her day.

"Nice bloke, but a little over-friendly, you know?" she heard Ron whisper to Harry. Danielle held it in until they were out of earshot, then let go laughing like crazy. Severus asked her what was so funny, and he got a good laugh over hearing this as well.

"I don't know what possessed you to be so…outgoing, but it seems to have them fooled," she said.

"The hardest part was remembering not to call them by their surnames," Severus said with a familiar smirk.

A short while later, Ron, Harry, and Hermione passed by again with an empty water bucket. Danielle and Severus waved to them, and then they quietly returned to the conversation. They were going over their plans for the evening. They would watch the match, leave as soon as the Snitch was caught and return to their tent. They would wait until they heard the commotion, then go out to help. Severus would Disillusion himself while Danielle would use her Invisibility Cloak. Severus did try to talk Danielle into hiding in the woods, but she was not to be convinced.

At last, as dusk neared, they made their way to the Quidditch stadium.

AN: You are all going to kill me, aren't you, with another cliff? I apologize, it sometimes takes longer to get from point A to point B than it seemed it would. The next chapter is the actual World Cup and the riot in its aftermath.

Behind Blue Eyes is a simply amazing song by The Who. I think it perfectly expresses how Severus feels about himself, and how much he wishes he could hide away who he was from the rest of the world. Danielle is one of the few people to really know him, and even then he can be standoffish. Look at how defensive and ashamed he is about the Dark Mark. So, please review.


	61. It Takes Two

Author's Note: This chapter's song is It Takes Two by Rob Base and DJ E-Z Rock.

August 25- 26, 1994

Danielle and Severus made their way through the massive crowd toward the giant, golden stadium erected solely for the Quidditch World Cup. As they went, Danielle noticed a group of strangely dressed men that seemed to be taking coins from various people, making notes in notebooks, and sending them away with nothing but a small slip of paper. Danielle had an idea who they were, but she wanted to make sure.

"Brian," she said, calling Severus by his alias for the length of the World Cup, "are those bookies over there?"

"Bookies?" he asked confused. Danielle quickly explained the term to him and he nodded that yes, they were. So he was completely taken aback when she strode right over to them. He grabbed her arm and yanked her back.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"I'm the only person who knows the outcome of this game, so I thought I'd use that to my advantage," she said, pulling her coin purse out of her jeans pocket.

"Dumbledore will be furious," he warned her.

"Not if you don't tell him. Besides, I want to buy and espresso maker for the apartment and some nice new clothes for the upcoming school year," she said. She figured now was not a good time to tell Severus that she had also had created a stock portfolio her first year there, which was heavy with stocks she knew would take off such as Apple and Google.

Severus rolled his now blue eyes, but he decided it would only draw more attention to them if they had an argument in the middle of the crowd. He waited a ways off while she placed her bets. She also made arrangements to collect her winnings later in the week at The Leaky Cauldron due to her extremely early morning Port Key. The bookies looked at Danielle, with her innocent blue eyes and sweet smile and figured she was an easy mark. She couldn't wait until they realized just how much money she would be taking off their hands.

Danielle rejoined Severus, and they finally were able to enter the stadium. Danielle had to admit, it was pretty awe inspiring. The stadium was huge and held at least 100,000 crazy, screaming Quidditch fans, and the whole things seemed to be glowing with a soft, golden light. Danielle and Severus' seats were a little on the disappointing side, as they were in the two seats closest to the exit in the last row on the lowest level of the stadium. She had to give Dumbledore credit, he had arranged the exact perfect seats for a quick getaway.

She and Severus both had green hats with four leafed clovers to support Ireland, figuring it would help them blend in. Severus also purchased two pairs of Omnioculars for them, so they could see the match better. They had a large number of rowdy, drunken Irish fans in front of them, across the aisle, and in the seats next to Severus. Danielle and Severus had no choice but to cheer and act excited, although neither really had to work that hard. Severus was enjoying playing the happy-go-lucky teenage Brian, and Danielle was enjoying the enthusiasm of the crowd.

High above, Ludo Bagman welcomed them four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup. They couldn't see him, as he was on the same side of the stadium as they were, but they heard him loud and clear. He then introduced the Bulgarian mascots, the veela. Danielle glanced at them, and they reminded her of the wannabe actresses and models she would meet in Los Angeles. Too pretty and perfect to be real, and in the case of the girls in LA, they usually weren't. She wondered how Severus would react, and was relieved to see he was staring at the floor and had his fingers jammed in his ears in preparation for their singing.

Danielle was glad she wouldn't have to prevent him from making an ass of himself in front of the veela, as most of the men around her were doing. Two middle aged wizards were shouting at each other claiming that he was richer and more attractive, several of the others were climbing over seats to try to get down to the field. Others tried to jump off the upper decks. Fucking idiots, Danielle decided.

At last, the veela finished and Danielle tapped Severus' shoulder so he could unplug his ears. Together they watched the leprechauns do their bit for Ireland. Then the teams were announced and referee Hassan Mustafa was introduced. The crate containing the balls was brought forward, the balls released, and the match began.

Danielle hated to admit it, but sometimes she really had difficulty following a high speed Quidditch match, and this one was the fastest she had ever seen. She felt a little frustrated, not quite sure what was going on. She wondered if you had to be a wizard to really appreciate the game. But Severus was having no problem, and he was screaming along with the crowd, especially when Victor Krum performed a move even Danielle recognized as the Wronski Feint, causing the Irish Seeker to go crashing into the grass below. At least Severus was having fun, and she ended up watching him as "Brian" rather than the match.

At last, Krum again dove for the Snitch, beating the Irish Seeker for it and securing 150 points but losing the World Cup. Severus watched with everyone else in silent confusion and awe. Then, the stadium burst into raucous cheers, and Severus was screaming triumphantly at the top of his lungs. Danielle laughed, but that was their cue to move on to the next phase of the plan.

"Come on, Brian, we have an early Port Key tomorrow," she said in her best big sisterly manner. Severus gave her a look like he was going to protest, but then he seemed to remember why they were really there.

"Coming, sis," he said and they made their way out of the stadium before trophy was awarded. They made it back to their tent just as the Polyjuice Severus had taken was wearing off. As they stepped inside, Severus' hair lengthened and darkened, his nose grew like Pinocchio, his eyes darkened, and he shot up about five inches a lot of ankle was visible beneath the cuffs of his jeans and the plaid shirt her wore stretched almost to the point of him bursting out of it, as he was much broader shouldered than "Brian." In fact, the shirt was now so tight he could not move his arms properly.

"Shit, Danielle, I can't get this off," he grumbled. Danielle looked at him, his arms held in a position that vaguely resembled the forearms of a T-rex, and were apparently just as useless. She giggled at the sight and he gave her a dirty look.

"Sorry, it's not funny. Now come here and let me help you," she said trying to keep a straight face. Severus came over and she unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his pale but well toned chest. Danielle had never seen Severus in such a state of undress before, and she momentarily froze. Severus was frozen as well, as Danielle's nimble fingers moving down his torso as she unbuttoned him sent tingles up and down his spin. She glanced up into his dark eyes, and the burning look in them made her momentarily stopped breathing.

Both of them wanted to give in at that particular moment, as the tension was riding high and was damn near unbearable for both of them. But they both were aware that they were there for a reason, not to give in to their desires. So they broke apart, with Danielle turning to dig her guns out of her pack and Severus quickly changing into his own jeans and sweatshirt while Danielle remained facing away.

Danielle pulled two pairs of blue tinted spectacles out of her bag. Dumbledore had created them to allow them to see people using Invisibility Cloaks and Disillusionment Spells. That way they could keep track of each other as well as Barty Crouch. Danielle grabbed her Cloak.

"Ready?" she asked him.

"You don't have to do this," he said softly.

"I want to," she said.

"And I want you to be safe," he insisted.

"I know you got my back, and I've got yours," she said firmly. Severus sighed, knowing there was no way to win with Hurricane Danielle.

"You're so stubborn," he complained.

"Takes one to know one," she countered lightly. She moved to leave the tent, but he grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"Be careful," he whispered.

"You too," she said, leaning up to kiss his cheek, and then she was outside. With a sigh, Severus cast a Disillusion Spell on himself and placed his blue spectacles on his face. He was ready, so he stepped joined Danielle outside, where she appeared as a ghostly image before his eyes.

"Seeing you like this is so surreal," Danielle murmured, as Severus' ghostly form appeared from inside the tent.

"Let's go" was all he said. In silence, they walked down the lantern lit pathway, carefully avoiding all the wizards heading in the opposite direction as they were. I t was sort of difficult, as many of the people were walking to some of the more far flung campsites. But Danielle had a map under Cloak, and she led them to the home of Mr. Roberts. Severus and Danielle sat together in the shadows, awaiting the arrival of the Death Eaters. They sat for quite some time, listening to the Irish fans singing in the distance and not making any conversation. It reminded them both of sitting invisibly in the room with the Devil's Snare, waiting for Quirrell and the Trio to arrive. The difference was, if being quiet weren't so important the two of them would happily talk to each other.

At last, a braying, hyena-like laugh cut through the air. Danielle turned to see someone dressed in the long flowing black robes of a Death Eater.

"Avery," Severus muttered. At that point others appeared. Danielle nodded to Severus and they split up, sneaking around the perimeter formed by Apparating Death Eaters. Danielle watched Severus as she moved away from him, waiting for his hand signal. Once the last of them Apparated, Severus made a chopping motion, and they began.

Danielle began running and shooting. Her aim was true, and she hit several pairs of kneecaps causing explosions of bone and flesh. Meanwhile, Severus sent silent Stunning Spells and Expelliarmuses as he ran in the opposite direction. Their plan was to disrupt and confuse the Death Eaters, keeping them away from the Roberts family. The lights went on in the house, and people could be seen peering from the windows.

Many Death Eaters went down, but several had managed to cast Shielding Spells. Danielle had to move into Phase Two of the plan. Keeping low, she sprinted past the Death Eaters, who were shooting curses off in all sorts of random directions. One flew barely an inch over her head, and Severus reacted by sending a Bludgeoning Hex straight at Goyle, who had cast the spell that nearly hit Danielle. She managed in the commotion to get to the door and used a magic knife similar to the one Sirius would give Harry to let herself in. Severus remained outside and ran about, casting spells to confuse and take down the Death Eaters.

Inside, Danielle removed the Cloak and ran about the house looking for the Roberts family. She found them huddled in the kitchen. She ran in with her hands up.

"My name is Sydney Bristow and I'm with the CIA. I'm here to rescue you," she announced, using the name of the protagonist from the TV show, _Alias_.

"What's going on?" asked a terrified looking Mr. Roberts.

"Terrorist attack. I'm supposed to clear the civilians out of the area. Is there a back door?" she asked. Mr. Roberts nodded. "Okay, keep low and lead the way."

The crept to the back door and Danielle peered out the window. A lone Death Eater who looked twitchy and nervous was guarding the entrance. Danielle smiled. Easy, peasy. She aimed her gun and shot him straight through his wand hand. The man screamed in pain. Danielle gathered the children to her and tossed the Invisibility Cloak over them.

"Run for the woods. I'll follow with the children, don't stop until I say to," and she threw the door open and they all ran past the Death Eater, who was dancing some kind of crazed jig from his pain. As they were reached the woods, jets of red, green, and white light flew past them. The other Death Eaters were after them. Danielle picked up the smaller child, a girl, and clutched the little boy's hand as they ran. Mr. Roberts and Mrs. Roberts made it into the woods and Danielle ran after them. She heard the sounds of twigs snapping, branches breaking, and rapid footsteps. She stopped and put the child down.

"Run after your parents," she said. Using her Cloak, Danielle doubled back and managed to get behind the remaining Death Eaters, and she Severus limping along but catching up. He reached her and together they shot off several spells and rounds of ammunition. They managed to take down the four Death Eaters following the Roberts family.

"Is that everyone?" Danielle asked.

"I put down the last one out there before I followed this lot," Severus said, gritting his teeth with pain. Danielle looked at his leg. A deep gash ran across Severus' thigh, which she could see with her blue spectacles.

"You're hurt!" she cried, quickly searching for something to use to stop the flow of blood.

"I'm fine. We need to see if there are any other Death Eaters out there looking to stir up trouble," he insisted.

"And Crouch," she reminded him. Then they heard blasting noises.

"Shit," she said and they both took off in the direction of the noise. They found a smaller group of Death Eaters, attacking wizards and blasting tents out of the way. The people who had come for the World Cup were panicking and running in all directions, and they kept running into Danielle and Severus, who they could not see, increasing their panic. This also made it harder to catch up with the remaining Death Eaters.

At last, they were in range and could fire upon the masked Death Eaters up ahead. Danielle got another one through his wand hand, but the other moved and her shot missed him. Severus was able to get two with Stunners. That left three, one of whom Apparated and the other two began running in the opposite direction of Danielle and Severus. Danielle chased after them, Severus limping along as best he could.

As Danielle was about to reach them, Stunners suddenly came flying in her direction. She was nearly hit, but Severus managed to grab her and tackle her to the ground just in time. Danielle looked to see that the Death Eaters had both gone down. It was the wizards from the Ministry, they had finally managed to get involved. Danielle and Severus quietly picked themselves up and moved out of the way, so they could hear what was happening. One wizard in a brown coat removed the masks from the prone figures.

"That's Nott and, Merlin's beard, this is Walden Macnair!" he shouted in surprise.

"Macnair? Doesn't he work for us?" asked another wizard with long gray braids wearing a flowered shower cap.

"He's an Executioner for the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures," the first wizard told him.

"Fudge is not going to like this," muttered the wizard in the shower cap. They bound the two wizards with magical ropes and floated them magically away, with Danielle and Severus following.

"This has been an awfully strange night. Someone apparently knew what these guys were up to. All the other ones we rounded up have either been Stunned, or they were attacked using those weapons Muggles seem so fond of. Firelegs I think they're called," said the man in the brown coat.

"Firearms," the man in the shower cap hissed, rolling his eyes.

"Still, you can't deny something is up, what with all these Death Eaters getting taken down," the brown coated man said.

Suddenly, an enormous burst of green light flew into the air, forming itself into the image of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. Everyone stopped and gawked for a moment, then hysteria set in. People were screaming and running in every direction, knocking Danielle down, although luckily her Cloak remained in place. Severus knelt next to her and helped her up.

"It looks like we didn't make it to Crouch in time," he observed drily.

"Yup. I hate to say it, but I think we're done for the night," Danielle told him. Severus nodded, and they fought their way back to the tent through the rioting crowd. Amazingly, their tent stood untouched. They crawled inside, Danielle removing her Cloak and Severus canceling the Disillusion Spell on himself. He quickly took a dose of Polyjuice in case anyone came looking for them, and once he was "Brian" again, he tended to his wound. Using magic, he closed the gash. Then he dug a bottle of dittany out of his knapsack and used it to remove any trace of the wound.

The two of them managed to lie down and get a couple of hours sleep before their seven o'clock Portkey to Diagon Alley. Once there, they went straight to the Leaky Cauldron to Floo to Danielle's apartment, where Dumbledore, Poppy, and Claudia were waiting.

"Goodness, Severus. You could pass for one of your own students," said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye. Severus just glared and waited for the Polyjuice Potion to wear off (it would in twenty more minutes). They debriefed everyone on the events of the previous night, and Dumbledore was pleased to tell them that the Muggle family remained unhurt and that the damage done seemed to be far less than Danielle had described from the book.

At that point, Severus left the room to change back into himself. Dumbledore noticed as Severus left the room that he was glancing at his bare forearm. When Severus was out of earshot, he asked Danielle how Severus had done as "Brian."

"Amazingly well. The Weasleys were camped out near us, and none of them, Harry, or Hermione recognized him at all," she reported.

"He doesn't look a thing like himself," Poppy said with a nod.

"It's more than that. He did a passable American accent, though it was more Midwest than Virginia, but they probably don't even hear the difference. And he played the part of the outgoing, friendly American teenager perfectly," Danielle said with a smile.

"Excellent. And how did you enjoy the match?" Dumbledore enquired as if that had been the sole reason for their trip.

"It moved a bit too fast for me to really keep up, but Severus really seemed to enjoy it," Danielle said, thinking how it seemed as if for the length of the game, Severus had genuinely been transformed into a teenage boy.

They made small talk for a bit, then Severus returned as himself, now wearing a long sleeved cotton shirt to hide his now besmirched forearm. That was when Dumbledore presented them with the best news of the day.

"Over two dozen Death Eaters were arrested last night," he told them. He then ran off a list of names, including Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, and Macnair, who was being dismissed from his position at the Ministry. Several of the names were not actual Death Eaters, as Severus knew who had taken the Mark and who had not, but many seemed to be hangers on and such who probably would take the Mark when Voldemort returned.

"And Lucius Malfoy?" he asked.

"No note of him being arrested," Dumbledore said as he consulted the list.

"He was probably the one who Apparated away at the last minute," Severus told them.

"He always was described as the slippery sort," Danielle said, thinking of the books.

"He's managed to avoid Azkaban for years and any trouble for the time being," Dumbledore said. "Meanwhile, the Ministry is searching for two vigilante wizards, as they put it, which assisted them last night."

"They will just have to get used to being disappointed," Severus sniffed. Considering the harassment he had received from the Ministry immediately after Voldemort's fall, he was no great fan of the Ministry of Magic.

"All I can say is, good work both of you. You two really do make a wonderful team," Dumbledore said, the twinkle in his eyes growing ever brighter although both Danielle and Severus chose to ignore it and Poppy smothered a giggle. Claudia just yawned, as she had little to contribute since she had not attended the world cup. But she would have more to do when they returned to Hogwarts tomorrow. Dumbledore and Poppy left Severus and Danielle to relax for one more day in London. They spent the day packing up the last of Danielle's things to take back, although she would be leaving a large amount of stuff behind obviously. They ended the day over pizza and beer, just as they had the first day in the apartment, then turned in early to return to Hogwarts.

AN: The song choice is a little different than most. I hear this at a lot of sporting events, so it would be something that would fit in with a Quidditch World Cup. It would also be great to underscore the action sequence afterwards. The Two referred to in the song obviously refers to Dani and Sev. And I always enjoy dancing to this song, it's great at parties to get people to boogie.


	62. Sparks

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Sparks by The Who.

August 27 – October 31, 1994

Danielle and Severus returned to Hogwarts the following day. Dumbledore had pushed back the teacher prep week to allow attendance of the Quidditch World Cup, making it only a few days of prep prior to the start of term. Since everyone but Mad-Eye Moody was there, he was able to forgo a lot of the new teacher information and just let everyone loose to get ready. Danielle put the finishing touches on her classroom and lesson plans, and in her spare time she would hang out with Severus, who after more than a decade in the job as Potions Master really had little to prep.

What was interesting were the preparations for the Triwizard Tournament. Each staff member had a job to be responsible for. Moody would of course be in charge of Security, although that was a bit of a joke as Dumbledore knew it would be Barty Crouch Jr. who would be handling the job. But they had to keep things that way or it would have been obvious they were suspicious of him. Sprout would be in charge of creating the mazes for the Third Task, Hagrid would wrangle most of the animals used in that task as well, plus supply the muscle power for some of the set up. Filious would be in charge of decorations for the Yule Ball, as well as making sure the stands were properly decorated for each task. Dumbledore continued on assigning jobs.

"Danielle, I would like you to handle entertainment for the Yule Ball," he told her.

"But I thought you already hired the Weird Sisters to play at the Yule Ball?" she asked in confusion.

"Yes, and they will provide the music. But I thought perhaps we should have some kind of performance to entertain our guests, something that our students could participate in." Danielle groaned. She was going to have enough to do as it was, now she had to come up with some kind of show? Who the hell did Dumbledore think she was, Steven Spielberg? But she nodded and assented. Afterwards she complained to Severus.

"I have no clue what he wants me to do. It's not like I'm some expert in wizard performing arts. All I know are things I would do at a Muggle dance in my world," she said as she paced in her quarters. Severus rolled his eyes at her.

"So why not do something like that?" he asked as he sipped his Fire Whiskey.

"Because certain students here and a Headmaster of another competing school will not appreciate Muggle entertainment," Danielle said.

"Fuck them," Severus snapped, making Danielle's eyes widen both because Severus so rarely cursed and always gave her a hard time about her colorful language, but also because hearing his velvety voice say words like fuck was actually quite the turn on.

"You've been spending too much time with me if my bad habits are rubbing off on you" she said. He smirked at this and wondered what bad habits of his had rubbed off on her.

"But I am serious," he told her. "Why should it bother you what they think?" he told her.

"I guess I just feel a little odd. You know, being a Muggle when a madman wants to wipe out people like me. It would sort of be like waving a red flag in front of a bull," she said.

"Is it my imagination, or did Danielle Katz, the wild woman who ride basilisks before breakfast and who shot the kneecaps out from Death Eaters at dinner, is choosing to do something safe and easy?" Severus mocked her.

"I'll remind you I never actually planned to ride the basilisk," Danielle snapped as she took a seat next to him.

"Nothing ever frightened you before, why should this scare you now?" he asked her.

"Because the difference is I would now be in a position where people would judge me. I hate being in situations where people judge me and find me lacking," Danielle said in an incredibly flustered manner.

"Is that why you never allowed me to read this novel you claim to be writing? Because you fear I'll judge you as lacking in some way?" Severus murmured.

"That is part of it," Danielle mumbled. She also hadn't realized how much she had used herself and Severus and their developing relationship as the template for the protagonists of her novel. She was uncomfortable that despite the different setting and the different problems her characters were dealing with, he would see himself all too clearly in the unfolding romance. She certainly could never let him see her novel if he turned out to not feel the same way about her that she felt about him.

"Listen, I have people judging me every day for the mistakes I made when I was young. If I shrank from it all, I would never leave my bed in the morning," Severus told her sternly. Danielle had to admit he did have a point.

"Still, I have no idea what to do. I mean, we had a drama teacher at our high school. She directed the school plays, the talent shows, ever y assembly. I never had to do something like this before," she told him.

"You will do fine, just like you always do," Severus said in a soothing tone. He gently reached over and rubbed her shoulder, and both of them sat silently enjoying the tactile sensations of the other. At last Danielle sighed and agreed with Severus.

The following day, in a torrential downpour, the students returned to Hogwarts. This time, nothing bad happened, save Dennis Creevey falling out of one of the boats while crossing the Black Lake, and since the Giant Squid popped him back into the boat it wasn't even that big of a deal. Dumbledore of course announced the Triwizard Tournament, and everyone was excited.

But the biggest thing that happened was the late arrival of Barty Crouch, Jr. in the guise of Alastor Moody. He showed up just as Dumbledore announced the Triwizard Tournament. Everyone seemed wary of him but Dumbledore, who was doing a hell of an acting job. Severus glared at him, which was perfectly in character as the real Moody had harassed Severus for years after Voldemort's fall, not to mention stealing the Defense Against the Dark Arts job out from under his nose.

After dinner, Dumbledore introduced "Moody" around to everyone. He gave a curt greeting to Severus, a slightly warmer one to Minerva, and then Dumbledore brought him to Danielle.

"So this is the pretty Squib who teaches Muggle Studies? I've heard quite a bit about you," he said.

"From who?" Danielle asked cautiously, feeling disgusted as his magical eye roamed up and down her body. The pervert was looking at her naked!

"Just heard it around. Seems you're quite popular," he said in a tone that equated popular with slutty. Danielle glared at him. She was conservatively dressed in navy trousers and a white ruffled blouse. Granted, her clothes fit her well and showed off her figure, but there was nothing remotely inappropriate about what she was wearing. Still, a nasty leer appeared on his face and Danielle felt uncomfortably reminded of Gilderoy Lockhart the night he attacked her.

"I've worked hard to build a good relationship with my students," Danielle told him as neutrally as she could. Luckily, "Moody" simply nodded and moved on to speak with other teachers. Danielle made sure he was occupied before slipping out of the Great Hall. Danielle went straight to Severus' office and knocked on the door. He opened the door and smiled, but his smile vanished as he saw the look on your face.

"What is the matter?" he asked.

"Fire Whiskey, and then I'll tell you," she mumbled.

So as soon as she was seated across his desk from Severus, a few sips of Fire Whiskey in her, that Danielle was able to tell Severus how "Moody" looked at her and spoke to her. Severus' eyes took on a furious glint as she spoke.

"I knew Barty Crouch slightly when I was a Death Eater. He and Bellatrix Lestrange were perhaps the Dark Lord's most fanatical followers. Barty was notorious for his…treatment of women," Severus said carefully, but Danielle picked up his meaning easily.

"So Barty Crouch Jr. rapes and tortures women, is that what you're saying?" Danielle asked, her horror only growing as Severus nodded. "Does Dumbledore know this?"

"I informed him," Severus said curtly.

"What the hell are you playing at? Do you want another Lockhart situation?" Danielle shouted, looking quite outraged.

"Absolutely not! That's why Dumbledore and I cast a spell that would alert us if "Moody" here is alone with woman. That way, we can intervene before it's too late," he told her. Danielle didn't look the least bit reassured. Severus sighed.

"If we in any way alert him that we know he's not really Moody, Crouch will change what he is doing, hence making your knowledge of what is to come useless. And we need that knowledge if we want to successfully bring down the Dark Lord," Severus told her.

"Okay. But you had better make sure I don't need any rescuing from a psycho again. Once was enough," Danielle told him.

"Twice," Severus argued. "I rescued you from Sirius Black last year, or have you forgotten."

"Sirius wasn't psychotic," Danielle argued."Desperate, yes, but not psychotic."

"That can be argued," Severus grumbled, and Danielle knew she would definitely not tell Severus that she had cared for Sirius in his canine form last year. No need to upset Severus with that information.

"Just promise you'll keep an eye on Moody or Crouch or whoever the hell he is," Danielle insisted.

"I promise," Severus told her, and Danielle knew she could count on him. After all, in the last three years who had proven themselves more trustworthy and a better friend than Severus. Even in the midst of their worst problems, he had always protected her from danger. Yet another reason she loved him.

The next day was the first day of school. Danielle was pleased to see another increase in the class size of her third years, and Ginny Weasley was now one of her students as well. She also found her returning students eager to pick up where they left off. In particular, Cedric Diggory was excited to do his N.E.W.T. research project on the Muggle education system and its emphasis on post-secondary education. And Ron Weasley, who was not known for his enthusiasm for school, had apparently read his text book cover to cover over the summer, and was able to make great connections between historical events in the Wizarding world and the Muggle one. It looked to be a good year academically and Danielle was really in her groove as a teacher, much more so than when she started. She just wondered if she would ever be happy teaching regular old English class ever again.

That afternoon, as she was walking back to the staff room for a cup of tea, she noticed a commotion in the courtyard. Danielle went to investigate to find "Moody" magically bouncing a white ferret around. Of course, it was Malfoy! Danielle hadn't bothered mentioning this bit to her fellow co-conspirators, as it really had nothing to do with anything important, plus the younger Mr. Malfoy needed a little comeuppance in her opinion. But knowing now what she knew about Barty Crouch Jr. made her feel a little sick inside. However, Minerva intervened just as she had in the book, so Danielle did not have to step in and help, which would probably be useless since the Death Eater would never listen to a "Squib" such as herself.

So the school year was off to a strong start. By the end of the first week, Danielle had come up with her idea for a performance for the Yule Ball, and she introduced the idea to her Muggle Studies students. Although some of them were shy of the idea of performing before the school, they began rehearsing every Tuesday evening. Soon, she began to actually feel excited about the upcoming performance, as many of the students acquit themselves well to the performance. Danielle hoped they would be as confident with the rest of the students, the faculty, and the other schools watching.

October arrived, and soon preparations were made for the arrivals of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Danielle had taken four years of French in high school, but decided to brush up with a book or two of French phrases. After all, if this was supposed to foster international magical cooperation, it would help to be able to communicate in more than one language, although Danielle had to admit her French was extremely limited.

On the day before Halloween Danielle dressed in her best claret colored robes, something she wore so rarely now that the school seemed to accept that she preferred her Muggle clothing. But she always wore them for feasts to open and close the school year, so this feast would be no different. She had to admit the color suited her, but she always felt like it was costume an extra from one of the Harry Potter films would wear. Oh well, tomorrow she'd be back to her preferred style.

Along with the rest of the staff and students, she lined up to greet the other schools. She stood with Filius and the other Ravenclaw teachers, helping keep the more mischievous students in her House in order. First, the carriage pulled by the flying horses bearing the Beauxbatons students arrived. Madame Maxime was indeed huge, and it was shocking to see so large a woman. Maybe it was just that she was used to Hagrid's size, or that it seemed less strange on a man than a woman, but still, she was enormous!

Then, the ship bearing the students of Durmstrang rose from the murky waters of the Black Lake. Karkaroff was easy to recognize with his silver goatee, and his eyes went directly to Severus, who refused to make eye contact. Danielle also noted Viktor Krum in the entourage of students. It was all becoming so real.

They retired inside. Danielle found herself in a seat next to Madame Maxime. Danielle decided to introduce herself.

"Bonsoir. Mon nom est Danielle Katz, et j'enseigne les Etudes de Muggle," Danielle told her. Madame Maxime's eyes lit up immediately.

"Vous parlez du français ?" the gigantic headmistress said with delight.

"Juste un peu. J'ai pris quatre ans de la langue dans l'école secondaire," Danielle answered honestly.

"Well, eet eez not too bad. Your accent eez good," Madame Maxime told her.

" Merci. You speak English quite well," Danielle told her sincerely, for Madame Maxime likely spoke better English than Danielle spoke French.

"Ah ! Vous êtes Américain !" Madame Maxime said with a laugh.

"I guess there is no hiding it with my accent," Danielle said.

"No, eet eez obvious you are far from 'ome," Madame Maxime said quietly, despite her large size and deep voice. Danielle was shocked, as the woman was pretty much admitting she was homesick as well.

"I get a little homesick at times, but I like it here for now," Danielle told her.

"'ow long 'ave you been 'ere?" Madame Maxime asked politely.

"This is my fourth year here," Danielle said, shocked as she actually said it aloud. Three years had flown by so quickly, even last year that was horrible and seemed to drag. How much longer would she actually be stuck here, she wondered to herself.

The meal passed pleasantly. Danielle had visited France her senior year of high school, and she told Madame Maxime a bit about her trip, as well as the fact that as a "Squib" she had studied in the Muggle education system. Maxime had been to Canada, not the United States, and was intrigued by the idea of a well integrated Squib teaching les Etudes de Muggle. Danielle noticed Hagrid constantly looking over at Maxime, who was oblivious and did not notice. Ludo Bagman and Mr. Crouch had arrived, and Mr. Crouch sat next to Madame Maxime. Mr. Crouch was polite but quiet. Danielle wondered if he was fighting his son's Imperius Curse yet.

Meanwhile, Mr. Crouch kept glancing at Karkaroff and Severus. Probably still pissed that they didn't end up in Azkaban, Danielle thought with annoyance. Karkaroff certainly should have done some time, but not Severus. Karkaroff had taken a seat by Severus, and he was attempting to make conversation with him, while Severus looked stiff and uncomfortable. Poor Severus, she thought. And poor me too! We'll have to be super careful of keeping our friendship a secret.

At last Dumbledore made his speech explaining how the Tournament would work. It went as it did in the books, and Danielle instead found her mind wandering. She was impatient to discuss things with Severus, Albus, Poppy, and Claudia, who would all be meeting tonight in Dumbledore's office. At last, they were dismissed.

A short time later, Danielle found herself settled into Dumbledore's office, Claudia on her lap. She was seated in between Severus and Poppy. Dumbledore pulled out his notes.

"So tomorrow night, Harry's name will come out as well as Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour, and Viktor Krum. We will all have to act genuinely surprised at this," Dumbledore advised.

"Is it really necessary for Harry to have to participate in the Tournament? He's so young," Poppy implored.

"If we interfere now, Crouch will know we have inside information. We have to be careful, or we'll be revealed," Severus said smoothly.

"Harry made it through the three Tasks alive and with only minor injuries," Danielle promised.

"Things will proceed as they were meant. Task One should be fine, as we will have trained dragon handlers on hand to intervene. Task Two is probably the least dangerous one, as the people we will hide underwater will be under my own enchantments. And we will be ready to help in Task Three," Dumbledore said.

"But that means that you'll be sending a fourteen year old boy into the waiting arms of You-Know-Who!" protested Poppy.

"As much as I wish we could avoid doing so, it's the only way we can guarantee that Tom Riddle rises in a way we can anticipate and counteract properly," Dumbledore said in a tone that said there would be no arguing.

After the meeting, Severus, Danielle, and Claudia went to Danielle's quarters. Danielle tossed a beer to Severus and opened on for herself. She sat on the couch with Claudia between them. Both pet the kneazle absently as they spoke.

"We're going to have to be very careful this year," Severus told her. "Karkaroff will likely not leave me alone much, especially as it becomes clear the Dark Lord grows more powerful."

"Can you sense it?" Danielle asked, not able to ask what she really meant, is the Dark Mark becoming darker.

"A little. It will get worse as his power grows," Severus said, glaring at his carefully covered left forearm.

"We'll get through this," Danielle promised him, but inside she worried. The rise of Voldemort could mean the death of Severus. She hoped they would be able to prevent it, but what if they couldn't? She was more frightened than she liked to admit.

The following evening, the four expected names were drawn from the Goblet of Fire. Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour, Cedric Diggory, and Harry Potter were now the Triwizard Champions. The game was afoot.

AN: About the song choice – it happened to be the song I was listening to while I typed the last lines. I love The Who, and it is one of my great regrets that I have never seen them in concert. This chapter had a lot of things happen quickly. I didn't feel the need to rehash them too much. We've all read the books, right? (If not, shame on you! Sign off your computer and visit the library right now!) So Dani and Sev will have to be very careful with both Moody and Karkaroff lurking about. Neither should know how close they are, or the possible romance blooming between them. Anyway, please review!


	63. Blackmail

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Blackmail by The Runaways.

November 2-24, 1994

On Monday, Danielle noticed Ron seemed grumpy and disinterested in Muggle Studies. Ron had always been an attentive student in her class, and while Danielle knew this partially due to his crush on her, she also found he had inherited his father's genuine fascination with Muggles and was drinking it in. So seeing him so apathetic bothered her, and she had a funny feeling she knew what the issue was. So as she dismissed the class she asked Ron to stay behind.

"What's wrong?" she asked gently.

"Nothing," he mumbled not meeting her eyes.

"Ron, look me in the eyes and tell me that," she ordered. Ron looked up into her eyes and there was a defiant glint in them.

"Alright, Harry lied to me. Okay?" he snapped.

"If I didn't know how genuinely upset you were, I'd have to take points from you for talking to a teacher that way," Danielle said in her sternest voice, reminding Ron uncomfortably of Professor McGonagall.

"I'm sorry, Professor Katz," he said looking depressed.

"And by the way, the teachers have been talking about Harry's entry in the Triwizard Tournament, and we pretty much agree that he didn't enter himself," she said. Ron looked totally shocked.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really. Look, the Headmaster is a very clever man and a very powerful wizard. Harry could not possibly have gotten around the age line, and what's more, notice the Goblet picked Cedric for Hogwarts? Someone had to have Confunded the Goblet into thinking there was a fourth school in the Tournament, and entered Harry under that school's name. Harry's a smart boy, but I doubt he's capable of that kind if magic, Danielle reasoned.

"But Harry's always been able to do a lot of things the rest of us can't!" Ron protested. "He flew well enough the very first time he was on a broom to make the Quidditch team! He can cast a Patronus last year, and they don't teach that here at Hogwarts until you take your N.E.W.T.s! And he's the only one in our class to throw off the Imperius Curse!"

"I guess this is going to take a little longer to have this discussion. So you will join me for lunch in my office, okay?" Danielle told him.

"Um, sure," Ron said nervously.

Ron arrived to find Professor Katz awaiting him with two trays of food. Lulu the House Elf was arranging things on the trays, and she stopped and smiled at Ron.

"Thanks, Lulu," Danielle said and the tiny elf vanished with a loud crack. "Please sit Ron."

He sat and helped himself to some of the roast beef sandwiches on the tray.

"Ron, be honest with me. Are you jealous of Harry?" Danielle asked.

"A little," Ron murmured.

"Why?" Danielle asked him.

"Because he's always special, always the center of attention. No one ever notices me," he said getting worked up.

"I get the feeling Harry wishes people didn't notice him so much," Danielle said mildly.

"He could trade with me any day," Ron said.

"He would if he could," said Danielle.

"That's just cause he doesn't know what it's like not being noticed. I'm not even noticed by my own family," Ron complained.

"Ron, you know that's not true," Danielle said.

"It is though. My oldest brother Bill is special because he's the oldest and he was Head Boy and he works as a Curse Breaker. Charlie's special because he was brilliant at Quidditch and now he works with Dragons. Percy was Head Boy too. And the twins, well they're really popular and funny. And Ginny's the youngest and the only girl. I'm nothing special," Ron said, spilling years if issues with barely a breath.

"But none of them are my best student in my fourth year class," Danielle told him, causing Ron to blush.

"But Hermione would have been if she hadn't dropped your class at the end of last year," Ron argued softly.

"Not true. A lot of the things I taught were things she already knew, so it wasn't really fair for her to be taking my class. You're learning it all from scratch, and I've been really proud of how well you're doing," Danielle said with a smile.

"Yeah, but that's just you Professor Katz. No one else notices me," Ron said.

"All it takes is for one person to notice you, and then others will start," Danielle said. "Besides, Harry and Hermione have both noticed you as well, and I am sure that they don't just make people their best friend at random. You obviously mean a lot to them."

"I…well," Ron said blushing again.

"Look, Harry's life is probably in danger. And he's going to need you before all is said and done," Danielle said softly.

"You really think Harry is in danger?" Ron asked nervously.

"Yes. The tasks ahead are going to be very dangerous, and even with Professor Dumbledore, the rest of the staff, and the Ministry people helping out, it's not an easy or safe thing to participate in. All the other Champions are older and more experienced than Harry, and he will have to do his best to keep up with them. I just hope we can all keep him safe," Professor Katz said. Ron looked to be considering this, and Danielle thought maybe what they talked about was sinking in.

"Professor Katz, I'm not very hungry. Is it okay if I go find Harry and talk to him?" Ron asked.

"Of course it is. Let me know how it goes," Danielle told him.

Ron rose and went to the door, then stopped.

"Thanks, Professor Katz," he said and then he was gone.

Danielle hoped that she had helped smooth the rift between Ron and Harry. It wasn't the sort of changes they discussed in their meetings, but she felt it was important. So later that afternoon, Danielle was pleased to see the Trio walking together, laughing and talking. Mission accomplished.

A little more than a week later, Severus walked into his classroom to find chaos amongst his fourth year Slytherin/ Griffindor class. Hermione was clutching her face to cover something there, while Gregory Goyle had boils all over his face.

"And what is all this noise about?" he asked in a soft, deadly voice. All the Slytherins swarmed him to give their version of events. He pointed at random and it was Malfoy who his finger landed on. "Explain," he ordered.

"Potter attacked me, sir-"

"We attacked each other at the same time!" Harry shouted.

"-and he hit Goyle – look –"

Snape examined Goyle, whose face now resembled something that would have been at home in a book of poisonous fungi.

"Hospital wing, Goyle," Severus said calmly.

"Malfoy got Hermione!" Ron said. "Look!"

He forced Hermione to show Severus her teeth – she was doing her best to hide them with her hands, though this was difficult as they had now grown down past her collar. Pansy Parkinson and the other Slytherin girls were doubled up with silent giggle, pointing at Hermione from behind Severus' back.

Severus raised his wand and administered the counter curse. Slowly, her teeth started to shrink. He watched as they traveled back up towards her chin, then her mouth, growing back into normal sized teeth. He was about to stop when they looked the way they always did, but then he thought about his own oversized nose. Somehow, his nose had never been injured in such a way that it needed to be magically fixed, which he would have used as an excuse to resize it. Just doing it for looks seemed too vain for Severus, but he would have absolutely done something if it coincided with an injury. Perhaps Miss Granger felt the same way, so in that case, he could do her a favor. So he continued to shrink her teeth until they were smaller than they had previously been. He stopped then.

"I see no difference," he said, giving a quick wink to Hermione, who just goggled at him. Severus hid a grin as he returned to his desk. He had just done the kind of thing Danielle always nagged him about, be nicer and more fair to his students. She would be proud of him when she heard.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, you will both be serving a detention for dueling in my classroom. Come here at seven tomorrow night, as I will need assistance pickling rat's brains," he said casually. Both boys protested, but they settled after threats of taking House points and further detentions.

"Now, antidotes. I will be testing them on the rats I have here. If your rat dies, then we know your antidote failed and you will not only have to redo it, but I will also require ten inches of parchment on why you feel your antidote failed –"

There was a knock on the door, and Colin Creevey appeared asking for Harry. He announced that Ludo Bagman needed Harry for photos for the Triwizard Tournament. Severus knew this meant that Rita Skeeter was here, and he dismissed Harry. After that, class could not end soon enough. Once class was over, he hurried to Danielle's classroom, where she was grading papers.

"Potter's being photographed for the Daily Prophet," he announced. Danielle nodded and put down the papers she graded. She removed her Invisibility Cloak from her bag and Severus had her grab his arm as he cast a Disillusionment Spell on himself. They hurried to the disused classroom he knew they would be using. Once there, they listened and heard several voices. They ended up having to wait over an hour for the photography session, interviews, and the weighing of the wands to end. At last, Bagman, Ollivander, the three headmasters, and the students left. Rita was still inside with Bozo, her photographer, who was breaking down his equipment.

"Wait here, Bozo. I'm going to go to the loo, and then we can leave," Rita said, exiting the classroom. Danielle and Severus followed her down the hallway and Danielle ran up and pulled her cloak off.

"Hello, Rita," Danielle said with a cruel smile.

"Who are you?" Rita said, taken by surprise at Danielle's sudden appearance.

"My name is Danielle Katz, and I teach Muggle Studies here. And perhaps you know my associate, Professor Snape," Danielle said as Severus canceled the charm on himself. Rita started to look nervous, as Severus Snape was a well known former Death Eater after all.

"Miss Skeeter," he said coldly, making sure to look his most forbidding and intimidating.

"What do you want?" Rita asked nervously.

"We just want to have a friendly chat," Danielle said.

"I believe you will be printing a story tomorrow about the Triwizard Champions, correct Miss Skeeter?" Severus asked.

"That's what I'm here for," Rita said.

"But you're planning on turning it into a Harry Potter sob story," Danielle accused with that same cruel smile. Rita looked taken aback.

"H-how did you know?" she stuttered.

"The Quick Quotes Quill gives it away," Danielle said, even though she had never seen the damn thing. But Severus already had silently Accioed Rita's crocodile purse and was searching through it until he found the acid green quill.

"Give that back!" Rita snarled.

"Or what? You'll turn into a beetle and buzz into our ears all night?" Danielle asked. That stopped Rita in her tracks.

"What?" she asked stupidly.

"We are aware that you are an unregistered Animagus, Miss Skeeter. And if you print this story, we will pay a visit to the Ministry tomorrow and let them know about your special…abilities," Severus said coldly.

"That's blackmail!" Rita shouted.

"Yes, a textbook example," Danielle laughed. She was really enjoyed this. Rita Skeeter was such a bitch in need of a takedown. "But if you'd like to save yourself a stint in Azkaban you'll do what Professor Snape and I ask."

Rita looked back and forth between the two professors. One was tall, black haired, oddly sexy, and terribly intimidating with his cold demeanor. The other was petite and pretty, with big blue eyes that would have looked innocent if she didn't have such a wicked glint in them, and was for some reason dressed in a Muggle skirt and blouse. Rita knew when she was outmatched and sighed. Better to give in and keep her job than face exposure.

"Name your terms," she muttered.

"First, rewrite this article truthfully. No sad stories about Harry crying himself to sleep each night, because that's bullshit and we both know it," Danielle started.

"Do you want to see it before I hand it in to my editor?" Rita asked.

"That would be acceptable," Severus said. "You will also allow us to preview any other articles you write about Potter or the rest of the Triwizard Tournament. If we request changes, you make them."

"Done. Anything else?"

"Never, ever come to this school in your Animagus form. If we see any strange bugs, we'll go straight to the Ministry," Danielle told her.

"Fine! I can still gather information the old fashioned way," Rita hissed.

"Finally, we might have some stories we want to place in the Prophet or other newspapers. If we do, we will contact you and give you the scoop," Danielle said.

"And what stories could you possibly have for me? Death Eater reunions like the one at the World Cup, Mr. Snape?" she asked with more bluster than she actually felt.

"I assure you, we will have far more interesting things that that, Miss Skeeter," he said through gritted teeth.

"Just do as we say, and you can continue the nice little life you made for yourself. But cross us, and your house of cards comes tumbling down," Danielle said smiling at the miserable cow standing before.

"Alright. I will fire call you later with the story for you to look over," she said, looking defeated.

"Then we're all set," Danielle said.

"Good day, Miss Skeeter," Severus said with his own nasty grin. Then Danielle covered them both with her Cloak and they left Rita standing there in the corridor. Once they reached Danielle's quarters and pulled the Cloak off, Severus asked Danielle the million galleon question.

"Do you think she'll keep her part of the bargain?"

"We'll know soon enough," Danielle said.

Both Severus and Danielle were pleasantly surprised to find that Rita had kept her part in the bargain. An hour later, Rita fire called Danielle and handed over the article. Danielle made a few small revisions and handed it back to Rita. It was published the following day. It gave simple biographical information about each of the four champions, such as where they were from, how excited they were to compete, and other generally harmless information. Later that night, Severus supervised Potter and Malfoy's detentions. Both boys looked at him with utter loathing. This perturbed him, as he knew his actions last year had damaged his relationship with Potter. Potter looked at him with distrust and loathing, which would only make next year's Occlumency lessons all the harder. But he had more immediate concerns than Potter's feelings about him.

Karkaroff and "Moody" were both following him all over the place. Karkaroff kept trying to discuss the darkening tattoos on their arms, while "Moody" played the part of the suspicious Auror, even going as far as to search Severus' office one day. It made him weary. Worse, it meant he had to be quite careful of spending time with Danielle. They had agreed not to sit together too often at meals, and they had taken to Flooing to each other's quarters rather than be caught walking to them. Once, Danielle had had to hide in Severus' bedroom when Karkaroff arrived with Fire Whiskey to reminisce about the "good old days," which Severus was clearly uninterested in discussing.

"That was annoying," Danielle said as she crept out of Severus' bedroom. She had noticed he had moved the picture she had given him for Christmas two years ago to his bedroom, in case of visits from Karkaroff or "Moody" she guessed.

"More so for me," Severus insisted.

"Well, I got nervous he might go into your bedroom for some reason, so I hid under your bed," she told him. "The House Elves missed a whole herd of dust bunnies under there," she said with a sour expression as she removed one from her hair, causing Severus to laugh at her. She scowled at him and tossed the dust bunny in his direction, but it was not the least bit aerodynamic and it plummeted to the floor. That just made him laugh harder, so she threw a couch cushion and him.

The following weekend was the first Hogsmeade visit of the year, but since Danielle knew Moody would be going to Hogsmeade then, she stayed to enjoy a walk around the grounds with Severus. Granted, Severus had to talk between clenched teeth, as Danielle was wearing her Invisibility Cloak and didn't want to risk being seen by Karkaroff. But other than that, things were pleasant until Karkaroff came running up to Severus.

"Severus, I must talk to you," he insisted.

"Not now, Igor. I have a detention to supervise at the castle and I am late enough as it is," Severus said coldly.

"Soon then, we must talk," Igor insisted.

"Yes, soon," Severus muttered. Danielle sighed, as this meant their walk would be cut short. She followed Severus to his quarters and once inside started the tea.

"Does he ever quit?" Danielle asked.

"Never. He was always known amongst the Death Eaters as someone incapable of dropping anything. And considering he gave my name as part of his testimony to the Ministry, he's lucky I haven't cursed his bollocks off," Severus snarled.

"Come on, Severus. He'll get his in the end," Danielle said thinking about the nasty end that was in store for Karkaroff in the not too distant future.

"That's the only thing that makes this bearable," he said.

"Well, since we're stuck inside, how about a game of chess?" Danielle said. In the past year, her chess game had truly suffered. Remus was terrible at the game, so he rarely played. The fact that Danielle could beat Remus easily was just a testament to what a poor chess player Remus was. She needed to practice if she ever had any hope of beating Severus at chess.

"Sure," he said, grabbing his board and tapping it with his wand so that all the chess pieces jumped into place.

"By the way, I just got a letter from Martin and Carl. They invited me for Thanksgiving on Thursday," Danielle told him.

"Thanksgiving?" Severus asked, unfamiliar with the holiday.

"It's an American holiday celebrating the first harvest of the first settlers from England. I was wondering if you'd like to come too. Carl asked if you'd like to come," Danielle teased. For the entirety of the summer, Carl had flirted with Severus, although she knew he was loyal to Martin. In fact, Carl had admitted to her once one of the reasons he flirted so much with Severus was because Severus was straight and would never endanger Carl's relationship with Martin.

"Is Remus coming?" Severus asked. Like most straight men, Severus was not fully comfortable being flirted with by a gay man. But having Remus there would diffuse the discomfort of the situation.

"Yes, he's going to be there," Danielle said.

"I have a detention I'll have to supervise at eight, so I can't stay late," Severus told her. Danielle frowned at that. She knew Severus had no detentions planned for Thursday. And not only that, but the more she thought about it, Severus was never available on Thursday nights. He'd always retire ridiculously early, at about seven or eight at the latest. Something was up. Maybe Danielle could find out over Thanksgiving dinner.

"Great, they want to eat at five anyway. I'll let them know we're coming," she said with a smile.

Tuesday was the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament. Danielle sat in the teachers' box with Aurora on one side and Bathsheba on the other. As they waited for the event to start, the ladies caught up. They had gone for a couple of girls' nights since the term started, but the girls always enjoyed catching up.

"Severus has been much more pleasant this term," Bathsheba noted.

"You think so?" Danielle said in a distracted manner, hoping to change the subject.

"Of course he has, he's not snapping at everyone over nothing and making students cry right and left," Aurora told her.

"Hmm…" Danielle said in a noncommittal tone.

"Danielle, you know what's going on with him. You're closest to him," Bathsheba insisted.

"Hey look, Bagman's heading down to the podium" Danielle said, trying desperately to avoid commenting. Bathsheba and Aurora just looked at each other. They had assumed that the whole Severus-Danielle-Remus love triangle had worked itself out with Severus as the victor. Everyone knew about Severus' and Remus' impressive display of Muggle dueling skills in Hogsmeade, and they assumed since Danielle and Severus had resumed their friendly ways at the end of the term that Severus and Danielle were now a couple. Since Danielle would not say anything, they assumed that the two of them were just trying to keep a low profile, so even though they both saw them together less often, they assumed they were finally a couple.

At last, the actual Task began. Danielle watched in horror. Who was the genius that thought it was a brilliant idea to allow teenagers to risk their necks for entertainment purposes? This made _Fear Factor_ look like a picture of sanity! Cedric got burned, while Krum's dragon squashed about half , and Fleur only just managed to put out her burning skirt. And these were the students who were of age and were actually supposed to be competing! One thing was for sure, she was going to have a talk with Dumbledore one day about what was an appropriate challenge for teenagers.

At last Harry went. Danielle was pleased to see Ron cheering like crazy for him from the stands. Everything pretty much went according to the original storyline, with Harry Summoning his broom to him. He used his flying skills to get to the egg, and ended up tied for first with Krum. So Danielle gave a sigh of relief that nothing major had happened during Task One, and now she could relax until Task Two.

AN: I figured the most important thing in this chapter is Rita Skeeter (a slimy paparazzo style journalist) getting blackmailed, hence my choice of song. I figured this was another crazy Dani idea, like with Quirrell. She's good at these types of plans. So Rita Skeeter has been neutralized, which will also mean major changes in Book 5 and beyond. And Thanksgiving dinner with everyone's favorite next door neighbors, Carl and Martin! And Remus! And Dani is going to try to solve a mystery about Severus. Let's see what happens tomorrow, and please review!

PS I am not rehashing events we all know from the books, unless Dani and Sev have a major part to play, hence why the First Task is glossed over. Harry did great on his own (okay, with advice from "Moody") and didn't need our favorite pair of teachers helping him. When they need to intervene, they will.


	64. Angry Young Man

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Angry Young Man by Billy Joel.

November 26, 1994

Danielle woke up very early on Thanksgiving Day feeling a rush of excitement. She had not celebrated the holiday approximately four years. Granted, she would be celebrating it in a very non-traditional way. Instead of waking up to watch the Macy's Parade with her parents, siblings, nieces, and nephews, then helping prepare a family feast, she would teach a full day's worth of classes then Floo to her flat in London and walk across the hallway to spend an evening with most of her favorite guys in all of the world, or at least England.

Still, non-traditional didn't mean it wouldn't be fun. Danielle could barely contain her excitement as the day dragged by. She kept glancing at the clock during her classes, so much so that Ron jokingly asked her afterwards if she had someplace better to be. She was in such a good mood, she scolded him for his cheek rather than taking points away. At last, once she had changed into jeans, boots, and a gorgeous gray sweater, she Flooed to her flat. Ten minutes later, Severus arrived via Floo in jeans, a white button down shirt, and his favorite black leather jacket Danielle had made him buy on an excursion in London last summer. He was carrying a bottle of wine.

"Ready?" he asked. Danielle quickly gathered the dishes she had prepared ahead and they crossed the hall. Danielle knocked and the door flew open to reveal a smiling Carl, in a multicolored sweater that nearly made Danielle's eyes water.

"Danielle! Severus!" and he hugged them both and invited them in. They went straight to the kitchen, where they found Martin in an apron that read "Kiss the Cook!" Danielle obliged him with a kiss on the cheek and offered to help, but Martin insisted everything was just about ready.

"What have you brought?" Carl asked, eyeing Danielle's dishes.

"Made from scratch biscuits, cranberry sauce, and chocolate pecan pie!" Danielle said proudly. She had been raised in the South after all, and a good Southern girl never attended a dinner party of any sort without coming laden with gifts. The bell rang, and Carl answered, returning with Remus. He greeted Danielle with a bone crushing hug and Severus with a friendly handshake. Soon, everyone was gathered at the table with the food.

Martin had outdone himself. There was a juicy looking turkey, cornbread stuffing, yams with marshmallows, mashed potatoes, Brussels sprouts with bacon, green bean almandine, and Danielle's contributions. The wines Severus and Remus brought were poured, and they were about to dig in when Martin stopped them.

"Danielle, did your family ever say what they are thankful for before eating?" he asked.

"We did that," Danielle said, remembering.

"Then if it's alright with everyone, I'd like to do that too. My family did it as well. We'll just go around the table and say the things we're all thankful for. I'll start. I'm thankful for Carl, the love of my life, who I am lucky enough to wake up with every morning and go to sleep with every day. And I am thankful that all you Brits are humoring a great American tradition with us tonight, even if it is utterly meaningless to you. It makes me feel at home," Martin said. Carl was next to him, so he went next.

"I'm thankful for you too, love. You are, like the song says, the wind beneath my wings. And I'm thankful you're always patient with me, even when I'm a naughty boy. I'm also thankful that Danielle here came along and took over my old flat, allowing me to live with you. And I'm so thankful that you introduced me to Remus here. He is the most efficient assistant I ever had, even if he is completely colorblind," Carl teased.

"Just the amount of color you use blinds me," Remus quipped with a laugh. "Let's see, I'm thankful for everyone in my life and for finding a good job with the best boss," Remus said sincerely.

"I'm thankful for everyone here tonight. It feels like being with family," Danielle said, choking up a bit. "I'm sorry, I get a little homesick at times like this. I basically ignored Thanksgiving for the last three years. I'm thankful I don't have to anymore." Then it was Severus' turn.

"I've never done anything like this before," Severus said in a manner that showed he was obviously uncomfortable.

"Just say whatever you feel thankful for, whatever is on your mind" Danielle reassured him.

"It's easy," Martin promised.

"Okay. I'm thankful the headmaster let Danielle and I off to be here tonight. I'm thankful all of you are welcoming me here and making me feel like I belong," said Severus, who when he realized just what he said visibly cringed. He hadn't meant it to come out like that.

"You do belong," Martin said firmly. "Now, let's eat!"

So the turkey was carved and food was dished out. Soon, conversation silenced as the sounds of forks scraping against plates was the dominant sound in the room. Everyone praised Martins cooking and Danielle's smaller contributions. What conversation there was extremely pleasant and everyone seemed to be having a wonderful time. They reminisced about the summer, and Danielle somehow found herself renewing her lease for the following year over dinner. The Englishmen around the table also asked about the holiday they were celebrating. Danielle and Martin explained how after a miserable first winter, the local Native American tribes helped the Pilgrims learn how to use the natural resources around them, and they celebrated with a harvest feast. Or, as Martin succinctly put it "They generously gave us food, we gave them small pox, shoved them onto reservations, and now they get revenge by bankrupting compulsive gamblers with cheap bingo."

After everyone was too stuffed to eat another bite, they Remus, Danielle, and Severus went to the kitchen to rinse the dishes and load the dishwasher. However, Martin had used so many dishes, pots, and pans that the dishwasher was soon completely full.

"How about we take a few things over and use my dishwasher. Then everything will be clean much faster," Danielle offered. Remus decided to remain behind washing the things that could not go in the dishwasher, like the cast iron skillets. So Danielle and Severus loaded their arms with dishes, silverware, and glasses and brought them over to Danielle's flat. They quickly rinsed everything off and ran the dishwasher.

"That should make life easier," Danielle told Severus.

"Other than you having to stay to bring the dishes back to them, yes," Severus said sardonically.

"So how did you like your first Thanksgiving?" Danielle asked him.

"Other than being put on the spot like that, it was very nice," Severus told her.

"Not everyone does that, although apparently Martin's family and mine both do," Danielle said.

"It's just not something I do usually, think about what I'm thankful for. I left out a lot of things I was thankful for although I couldn't tell them in the company we were with," Severus murmured.

"Like what?" Danielle asked.

"I'm thankful Neville Longbottom didn't melt a single cauldron this year," Severus told her.

"That's always a good thing," Danielle said with a laugh.

"And I am thankful that Potions Quarterly will be running an article I wrote on the proper usage of stasis charms in medicinal potions," Severus said.

"Naturally. But don't you have any really big things to be thankful for?" Danielle asked. Severus looked her directly in the eye.

"I'm thankful you showed up. Ever since I met you, you've pushed me to be a better person, and I really am grateful for you," he said softly. Danielle felt herself tearing up, and she threw her arms around Severus and hugged him. He held her tightly, enjoying the feel of her body pressed to his. Then he pulled back slightly to give her an intense, burning look that made her feel weak kneed. Slowly, inch by inch he lowered his head as if to capture her lips in a kiss.

Ding-dong! And Danielle and Severus pulled back from each other, a look of dismay in both blue eyes and black.

"I've got to get the door," Danielle said, cringing as she said it because it sounded beyond lame to her own ears. She went to the door and opened it to find a tall man with a blond crew cut and an extremely thick neck. He was beefy and muscular, like a football player or wrestler.

"Hi, I just heard someone here and wanted to introduce myself. I'm Kevin, and I just moved in to the apartment next door," he said, eyeing Danielle up and down like a predator would eye his prey.

"I'm Danielle. I'm not around much because I teach at a boarding school out of town. I'm just here for the night," Danielle said, hoping he would buzz off.

"Well, Danielle, how would you like to join me for a bottle of wine at my place?" Kevin asked in a ridiculously smarmy manner. At that moment, Severus strolled over to the door and placed a possessive hand on Danielle's shoulder.

"Something the matter?" he said he asked in a cool tone. Kevin looked Severus up and down, and smirked at the taller man's thinner build.

"Severus, this is my new neighbor, Kevin. Kevin this is Severus," Danielle said, hoping he would assume Severus was her boyfriend and just leave her the hell alone.

"Severus? What kind of a name is that?" Kevin said in an utterly disparaging manner.

"Roman, after the emperor Septimus Severus," he said coldly, not for the first time wishing his mother had come up with a more common place name for him. He had taken brutal punishment for his unusual name for the entirety of his life, but he was not going to take it from this Muggle meathead.

"Fancy name you got, Severus. Sounds kinda like a nancy boy name to me, like the two poofters across the hall," Kevin said in a way that proved he did not approve of the lifestyle.

"Carl and Martin are very good friends of ours. And we must be getting back to finish dinner with them" Danielle snapped.

"Oh, I see how it is. Well love, you ever want a real man, you know where to find me," Kevin said as he turned away and finally left them in piece.

"What an asshole!" Danielle spat once she heard his door shut.

"I agree completely," Severus said. If only he could hex Muggles, as this one so richly deserved. But Severus had no desire to spend time in Azkaban for attacking a Muggle dunderhead. While Carl flirting with him made him feel a bit awkward, he and Martin had been more welcoming and kind to Severus than most of wizardkind. He genuinely did like both men, a realization that surprised him, as he so rarely liked people. Although this was becoming less rare. Severus realized he had learned to like Dumbledore, despite the fact that the old man had a tendency to play with people's lives. He had always liked Poppy, who had been so kind to him when he was a student, seeking medical attention after his frequent run ins with the Marauders. He liked Hagrid, who had a soft heart under his fearsome countenance. He even found himself liking Remus, with whom he had come to realize he shared a great deal in common with, even if he still occasionally smarted from their mutual history. But most of all, he liked Danielle, who would always hold a special place in his heart.

"What took you both so long?" Martin asked, a glimmer of wickedness in his eyes. In Danielle and Severus' absence, Martin, Carl, and Remus had speculated about what was happening between their friends and neighbors. Remus, over the last few months, had filled them in on a few things. Not the magical stuff, of course, but a bit about his school boy history with Severus, their mutual attraction to Danielle, the estrangement it caused, his disastrous night at karaoke, the bar fight, and Danielle's eventual confession. All this was juicier than an episode of _Eastenders_. So like just about everyone else, Carl and Martin were very, very interested on the progress of Danielle and Severus as a couple.

"We apparently have a pig for a neighbor," Danielle said with utter disgust. Carl and Martin frowned.

"What did he do?" Carl asked.

"Hit on me, insulted Severus," Danielle said.

"I'm sure he made a remark about us fags across the way," Martin said, the words looking as if he had just tasted something incredibly disgusting.

"He did," Danielle said softly, not really wanting to tell but having the burden removed from her shoulders.

"The man is a menace," Carl snarled. "From day one he's made nasty comments. And when I see him at the mailboxes, he knocks the mail out of my hand."

"Isn't there someone who can stop this?" Remus asked.

"No, he'd have to do something quite serious before the police would be willing to get involved, and frankly, I hope it never gets to that point," Martin stated.

Remus and Severus made eye contact. Maybe the police couldn't or (more likely) wouldn't help Carl and Martin, but they were wizards. Perhaps there was something they could do. So while Danielle, Carl, and Martin were fussing to get dessert together, the two wizards discussed possible ideas.

"The Imperius Curse would be easiest," Severus suggested, but Remus shook his head vigorously.

"You cast an Unforgivable, you'll end up in Azkaban. It's a Dark spell," Remus said stubbornly. In truth he was shocked.

"Remus, a spell in and of itself is not Dark. It's about intent. I would be using it to get that arse to leave two guys who have done nothing to him alone. It won't harm him in any way," Severus argued.

"It's illegal and I am not comfortable," Remus said stiffly.

"Than do you have a better suggestion?" Severus snapped.

"Obliviate?" Remus asked.

It's harder to make someone forget an idea than an event," he argued. Then his face lit up. He had an idea, and when he discussed it with Remus, Remus approved. When the rest of their companions left the kitchen, Severus and Remus excused themselves to the hallway outside the apartment. Danielle raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. She trusted them.

Severus knocked on the door and Kevin opened with a smile, perhaps hoping that Danielle was taking up his invitation. His smile vanished quickly when he saw it was Severus and he gave him a disgusted look.

"I don't do guys," he spat and tried to slam the door, but Severus stuck his foot in to block the door. Severus smiled and withdrew his wand. Within two minutes, Kevin was back in his apartment, magically bound to a chair, and silenced.

"Nicely done," Remus commented on Severus' quick spell work.

"Thank you. Your turn," he said with a slight bow.

So Remus used his wand to Confund Kevin. Severus also Confunded him. Together, they worked it so that any time Kevin made a homophobic comment, he would accidentally hurt himself. Then Severus released him to test their spells.

"You fucking fags," he said lunging at them, but somehow he veered to the right and smacked his head against the wall.

"It works," Remus said with a smile.

"Good. Will you do the honors?" Severus asked.

So Remus obliviated Kevin. He wouldn't remember their visit to him, but the Confundus Charm would remain. They quickly returned to Carl and Martin's and sat down for dessert. Danielle's pie was amazing, and Martin had an apple pie as well. But Severus kept glancing at the clock as he ate. Finally, he rose.

"I'm afraid I must cut the evening short, as I have to be up early tomorrow," he said. Danielle frowned at him, not understanding why he was in such a hurry to leave. But everyone else seemed to accept his excuses. So Severus made his goodbyes and left. But once he was gone, Danielle pretended to yawn. Remus, Carl, and Martin let her go without a fuss, as they thought the potential pair of lovers might be looking for some alone time. None of them wished to interfere and they all hoped for the best.

"You know, I think Severus is right. I'm going to call it a night. Thank you for a wonderful Thanksgiving," she said, hugging each of the boys in turn. Then, she hustled out the door. Instead of returning to her apartment, however, she rushed outside to catch up with Severus. Once she was on the street, she turned and looked around. Severus was heading in the same direction he had that one night in the summer she had noticed him leaving early. He had a significant lead on her, but she ran to keep up, although she followed far enough behind that he wouldn't see her.

Severus may have been a spy, but he was not used to being followed on Muggle streets. His time wandering through London with Danielle had given him a sense of anonymity. He never worried about meeting someone he knew, nor worried that someone would question his presence. So he was completely oblivious to the woman following approximately two blocks behind him.

Danielle, meanwhile, hid in the shadows as she walked and dodged people out enjoying the evening. It was damp and chilly out, and Danielle shivered in her sweater. She had not thought she would need a jacket since she was only planning on crossing the hallway. She, as she was wont to do, was acting on impulse and did not exactly have a well thought out plan. Figures I wouldn't think ahead, Danielle chided herself as she jammed her icy hands deeper into her jeans' pockets.

She nearly lost Severus twice when he turned corners, but Danielle managed to keep pace with him. At last, he turned onto a street that was unfamiliar to Danielle. It had many shops, most of them already closed for the day. There were also quite a few pubs and restaurants. Severus made a beeline for one at the far end of the street and went inside. Danielle followed after him then stopped. The sign over the pub read Mulligan's. The name was familiar, but she couldn't place it. Then it came to her.

Two summers ago, when she was living in the Diagon Alley flat, she and Severus had been out for a drink. Severus had bumped into some Muggle who recognized him from seeing him at this pub, Mulligan's. Danielle had put the strange incident out of her mind, and what with watching over Harry all summer, Remus arriving in the fall, and her falling out with Severus, she couldn't be blamed for forgetting it completely. She wondered if he always went here on Thursdays. With a strange feeling of trepidation, she entered.

The pub was nothing fancy. There was a small stage in the back that had several musical instruments set up on it, including a couple of guitars, a bass guitar, a drum kit, a piano, keyboards, and a saxophone. The bar was perpendicular to the stage and it had stools lining it. Lots of small tables were filling the main area, and wait staff in white Mulligan's shirts were running about to fill orders. The place was dimly lit, and the walls were paneled in wood. What was odd was that for a nothing looking bar, the place was packed. It was standing room only, which was odd for such a nothing look bar.

Danielle glanced about, but she couldn't see Severus anywhere. Granted, he'd probably be hard to spot in this crowd. Shrugging, she decided to get a drink so if she ran into him, she could claim she decided t go out for a drink. She picked her way through the crowd at just the right moment, when a man was leaving and Danielle was able to claim his stool, which was actually quite tall and helped her look over the heads of the crowd. She ordered herself a beer and took a sip, just as it was announced that the entertainment would begin.

The crowd roared with approval, and Danielle scanned them to see if she could see Severus. Familiar strains of a ridiculously fast piano riff reached her ears. It was the opening to "Angry Young Man," by Billy Joel. Danielle's first ever concert had been going to see Billy Joel and Elton John's Face to Face tour in 1994. Her dad loved Billy Joel, and she had inherited his love for him. "Angry Young Man" was one of her favorites by him, and he had done that one in that concert. She enjoyed the music as she continued to scan the crowd looking for Severus, hoping he hadn't already left, or worse, had seen her and was hiding.

"There's a place in the world for the angry young man, with his working class ties and his radical plans. He refuses to bend, he refuses to crawl, he's always at home with his back to the wall. And he's proud of his scars and the battles he's lost, he struggles and bleeds as he hangs on the cross-And he likes to be known as the angry young man."

That voice! Danielle nearly spit her beer all over the guy sitting next to her, and the same guy took pity and clapper her on her back as she choked. Danielle was red faced and sputtering as she turned on her stool to face the stage, a look of total disbelief and shock on her face. For sitting there at the piano, playing with tremendous skill and singing his heart out was none other than Severus Snape!

AN: And how many of you were expecting that? An explanation is forthcoming in the next chapter. So Severus' secret is now out of the bag. Anyway, I love the incredibly fast opening to "Angry Young Man," and I thought it was an excellent choice to introduce Severus' skills. If you are not familiar with the song, there are several videos of it on Youtube. And now, another tortuous cliff until tomorrow! Voldemort would be proud of my evilness!


	65. Piano Man

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Piano Man by Billy Joel.

November 26, 1994

Danielle was shocked, completely and totally shocked! She placed her beer on the bar and pinched herself. Severus Snape – playing the piano and singing? This wasn't right, this didn't make sense! And how could her closest friend keep such a major secret from her?

Danielle just sat and listened. Severus was good, she'd give him that. He played quickly and effortlessly, in a variety of styles. He worked his way through songs that were popular at piano bars, like "Jack and Diane," "Sweet Home Alabama," and "The Joker." He did mainly classic rock songs, along with Motown, some R&B, pop, and even some country songs. Those beautiful hands that Danielle had long admired whether they were chopping potions ingredients or scribbling scathing remarks on student essays were designed to be used on the piano. Even from as far back as Danielle was sitting, she could see how swiftly and confidently they flew over the keys.

And his voice! Danielle had always found his voice unbearably sexy when he was speaking. She had never heard him sing before. At her birthday, he sang Happy Birthday so quietly, she wasn't even sure sound was coming out of him. She had begun to assume he probably wasn't very good at singing because of the way he sang at birthday parties.

Boy, was she ever wrong! Severus had an amazing singing voice. He was obviously a baritone, but he had an extended range. He hit some high notes she had thought would surely be beyond him, like the high notes on "Dream On" by Aerosmith, which is not an easy song to sing! Granted, he skipped into falsetto to hit those notes, but his transitions were smooth. Then, he'd do a lower, sexier growl like The Doors' "Roadhouse Blues." He really had a terrific range, and there didn't seem to be a song outside his wheelhouse. Danielle had always found musicians sexy, and if it was possible, her attraction to Severus Snape had quadrupled!

He played for an hour, from about eight to nine, then took a ten minute break. He left the stage. Danielle wanted to confront him, but she didn't think it fair to do so when he would have to go back in and perform. She didn't want to ruin his performance, which so far had been wonderful. But, she could do a little reconnaissance. She turned to the bartender and ordered another beer. Without Severus' music, the bar was much quieter, and she figured she could enquire about her friend's mysterious double life.

"The guy you have playing the piano is phenomenal," she said as the bartender handed her another beer.

"That he is. If I could get him to play more than one night a week, I would," he said with a laugh.

"This is your bar?" Danielle asked, hoping to keep him engaged in conversation so that she could learn more.

"Aye. My name's Rick Mulligan, and this is my pub," he said proudly. Danielle smiled. He looked to be in his mid-forties, and he was about six-five, with a barrel chest, long red hair, and a bushy red beard and a kind smile. He looked for all the world like a friendly Viking, who could take pictures with small children at a theme park without scaring them.

"It's nice to meet you, Rick," Danielle said, offering her hand. "My name is Danielle."

"Very nice to meet you too. American?" he asked as he prepared a couple of drinks for his waitresses.

"I can't exactly hide it," Danielle laughed. "So you always have music here?"

"Every night we have something. We do open mic, jazz, we got a Beatles tribute band every other Wednesday, and I sing and play guitar with a blues band on Saturday nights," Rick said.

"Very cool. What's your most popular night?" she asked. Rick laughed.

"You're at it. Seth is our biggest draw," he said.

"Seth?" she asked, looking as baffled as she sounded.

"Our resident piano man. He should be done with his break in a few minutes," Rick said.

"Oh. Seth. He's really something else," Danielle said.

"I'll say. He's been a hit ever since he started here years ago," he said, missing the shocked expression on Danielle's face. Severus had been playing here for years! How could she not know?

"The crowd sure loves him," Danielle commented.

"Especially the ladies," Rick said with a laugh, and Danielle felt like someone had stabbed her in the heart.

"Oh? Is he a real ladies man?" she asked, praying that Rick would answer her in a way that would not make her want to smash her beer glass.

"Seth's a bit picky. All of the waitresses and quite a few of the regulars have made plays for him, and he never really seems interested. Once in a blue moon, I'll see him with a bird, usually a redhead, but it's a rare occurrence," he said, now watching her with a little more interest. This pretty young woman seemed awfully interested in Seth, and he didn't want her to be one of the many disappointed women who couldn't capture Seth's elusive heart.

"Hmm…must be a good story there," Danielle said, thinking of Lily Evans Potter, a woman who though dead, was growing ever more irritating to her. After all, if Severus was still carrying a torch for Lily, how would Danielle ever have a shot with him?

"I suspect there is, but he's quite close lipped. Won't tell me a thing about his personal life, but I suppose it doesn't matter as long as he wants to keep playing and making me money," Rick said cheerfully.

At that moment, Severus returned to the stage and opened his next set with "Brown Eyed Girl." Danielle watched, noticing not only was he talented, but he was good at interacting with the audience. He encouraged them to sing along on the "sha-na-na-na-nas." He had been doing that all evening, she just hadn't really noticed because she was so busy being astonished by him being a musician. More importantly, he looked so relaxed and comfortable, like this was where he really belonged. How strange, she thought. He belongs to the wizarding world, yet he looked more at home in this smoky pub singing than he did teaching potions or handing out detentions. What was the real story here?

Severus took another break, and Danielle chatted with a waitress named Kiley. She was, much to Danielle's annoyance, quite smitten with Severus. She kept going on about how sexy "Seth" was, how talented he was, how he was so incredibly witty, which Danielle questioned as Kiley seemed like a total airhead, or as Severus would say, a dunderhead. If Severus did say something witty, it would likely go completely over Kiley's head.

Severus played until closing time at two in the morning. He finished the night with Billy Joel's "Piano Man," a song he sang with so much passion it took Danielle's breathe away. As much as she had been anxiously awaiting him to finish so she could find out what all this was about. Severus smiled and gave a lazy wave to the applause he received. He encouraged the patrons to tip their wait staff and closed the keyboard of the piano. Danielle watched as he exited from the side of the stage. Danielle tossed some money on the bar and hurried after him. Hoping no one would stop her, she climbed the stairs to the stage and slipped out the same door she had seen Severus go through.

Peering cautiously down the alley, she saw Severus leaning against the wall in conversation with Kiley. Danielle's heart plummeted. Kiley, though seemingly none too bright, was tall, blond, and busty. She could have easily posed for Playboy, she was just that type. But somehow, Danielle was transfixed and couldn't move.

"Oh come on, Seth. It would be fun, and you know it," Kiley whined.

"Kiley, I'm sure it would be lovely, but once again, I will have to decline," Severus said coolly.

"Just one time," she pleaded.

"For the love of Pete," he muttered as he pulled his wand and Kiley's eyes went unfocused.

"Go home and get a good night's sleep, Kiley," he said in a soft, enticing voice.

"Of course, Seth. Anything you say," Kiley said in a trancelike voice.

"Good girl," he said, steering her away from him. She walked down the alley like a sleepwalker and turned onto the street. He sighed with apparent relief. Danielle debated whether to approach him and accidently bumped into a pile of cardboard boxes, sending them crashing. Severus spun and pointed his wand in her direction, a look of panic in his black eyes.

"Whose there? Show yourself!" he commanded. Knowing she was busted, Danielle stepped out fully into the alleyway.

"Danielle?" he asked, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Hi," Danielle said, not quite sure what else to say.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he hissed, his eyes filled with the contempt and fury she hadn't seen aimed at her since her first year at Hogwarts.

"I followed you after dinner. I was curious where you were in such a hurry to get to," Danielle admitted, knowing there was no point in lying to an accomplished Legilmens.

"Brilliant! Just brilliant!" Severus spat. "Has it occurred to you I might have some things I want to keep private?"

"I don't understand why you're keeping this a secret. You were wonderful," Danielle told him, her voice ringing with sincerity.

"That's not exactly the point," Severus snapped.

"Oh for fuck's sake, quit acting like a baby. I am complimenting you, not trying to shit all over your secret little life, _Seth_!" she shouted.

"Fine! Thank you very much for your lovely compliments and for poking into things that are none of your business!" he snarled, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Severus, stop. I'm not trying to hurt you," Danielle whispered. Her blue eyes were sad looking, and Severus realized if he didn't get his emotions under control quickly, he could end up facing a repeat of the previous year. Closing his eyes, he used the Occlumency techniques he had perfected years ago. He felt his pulse slow and his heart stopped pounding. He focused on burying his emotions, something he was exceedingly good at doing. Finally, he opened his eyes and looked at Danielle.

"Alright. You know now, and there is no way to change that," he said softly.

"You could Obliviate me," Danielle said, willing to do that if that was what it took to keep things from going to hell again, but hoping he wouldn't do so. And much to here relief he shook his head.

"You're far too inquisitive. If I were to do so, you would eventually grow suspicious again and find me here. I think it would be wise to avoid having this conversation a second time," he said in his sardonic style.

"So, how did you end up playing piano here? And why?" Danielle asked him. Severus sighed.

"This isn't exactly a short story. There is a coffee shop down the street," he suggested.

"Okay," Danielle said. They'd both be exhausted in the morning, but she had a feeling this would be worth her while. So Severus led her to a small, dingy diner and they took a table farthest from the other diners. They both ordered coffees. Severus cast a discrete Muffliato, and began to tell his tale.

Tobias Snape had been a blues musician. He played the piano and harmonica, and would occasionally sing. He had actually been a rather talented musician, and if he had not been a raging alcoholic, he might have been successful. However, his drinking kept him from living up to his potential and he died an angry and bitter man.

However, without even meaning to he had passed his gifts down to his son. One of Severus' earliest memories was sitting on the piano bench next to his father, copying his father's hand motions on the keys. On days when he was sober, Tobias taught his son how to play. There weren't many days like that though, and Severus was mainly self taught. Bright and with a natural ear for music, it was not that difficult for him to learn.

When he befriended Lily Severus had eagerly shared his two passions, magic and music, with her. Lily had been an ideal audience for both, drinking in both his tales of the magical world they would one day enter, and the music he created on the piano. Petunia played and the Evans family had a piano, but Severus was far better than Petunia could ever dream of being. Perhaps that was another reason Petunia had hated Severus so much.

When Severus was eleven and went to Hogwarts, he quickly found his fellow Slytherins were not appreciative of music. When Severus had introduced himself to Mulciber and Avery and had mentioned he liked music, they immediately started making fun of him. He was eternally grateful that he had not mentioned he played the piano. So he also asked Lily to keep his music a secret, which she never did reveal to anyone. But Severus didn't want to give it up. He searched the castle for a piano and sadly he did not find one.

Severus found his first year at Hogwarts quite difficult. He was looked down upon by his fellow Slytherins because of his blood status, he was reviled by the Marauders due to being a Slytherin, and his Lily was separated from him by being a Gryffindor. Severus missed music terribly. He found himself lying in bed at night, practicing playing in thin air. When he returned home for the summer, he also found he could not get much time on the piano, as his father's alcoholism and anger had only grown in his son's absence. To make sure he didn't completely lose his skills on the piano altogether due to lack of practice, Severus took a long piece of parchment and carefully copied the piano keys onto it. He would then practice with his paper keys. One of his first self invented spells was an enchantment that made the paper keyboard issue actual sound, a spell he created his third year.

At night Severus would draw the green bed hangings closed and cast a Silencing Spell so no one could hear him. Then he would practice. And when he played, Severus stopped feeling angry, he stopped feeling lonely, and he stopped feeling like he didn't belong. All there was him and the music, and he lost himself in the sounds he created. It saw him through being bullied and teased and it saw him through losing Lily. In fact, his musical skills increased exponentially when he and Lily fell apart due to the many long hours he spent playing to assuage his feelings of guilt and loss.

Severus continued to play in secret through all his years at Hogwarts and after. He remembered forcing himself to play the night he took the Dark Mark, even though his arm throbbed and it was unbelievably painful to move it. It was the most difficult night of playing he ever had. And after he learned that Voldemort was after Lily and James Potter, he spent hours playing through every song he had ever known, trying to erase the fear that was gripping his heart, although even music could only do so much.

Two days after Lily had died, Severus found himself in such a horrible state of misery he could hardly bear it. He had started drinking early that morning. He had decided if he was going to get pissed, he would do so at Muggle establishments, so as not to draw the attention of the Ministry, who were tracking down Death Eaters, and of Dumbledore, who was concerned about Severus' mental state. He wanted to be alone with his misery. He had made his way through four other Muggle pubs, getting tossed out on his ass from three of them and wandering from one because the drinks were watered down, before he literally stumbled into Mulligan's.

It was a quiet Thursday. Rick had only opened the bar recently, and he only had live music on Friday and Saturday at that point. Severus ordered himself a whiskey and drank it down quickly. Rick watched him warily. Severus was dressed relatively normally for a wizard, with only the black trousers and white linen shirt he wore under his robes. But his air of misery and obvious state of drunkenness caught Rick's attention. The other bartender at the time had served Severus, and if Rick had been the one serving he would have poured the man a strong cup of coffee rather than more alcohol. But Rick was trying to fix a broken set of speakers and that was a far more pressing problem.

So Severus continued on his mission to drink himself into total oblivion. At some point while he was drinking, Severus glanced at the stage and noticed the piano. He had not actually had a chance to play on a real piano since the last summer he spent in his parents' house, only practicing on his paper keyboard. As with most people who are drunk, Severus acted without really thinking. One minute he was on his bar stool drinking, a minute later he was seated at the piano playing. After a few tentative motions over the keys, he launched into "Mustang Sally."

The entire bar's attention was focused on him immediately. After all, the place was quiet and nearly deserted, so he easily caught their attention. But more than that, he was truly great. His voice was a little rough from too much alcohol, but it suited the song, and his playing was flawless. He had only meant to play one song, but one turned into several. People were clapping and singing along, and Rick, knowing a good thing when he saw it, brought Severus a microphone to help him sing above the din. Everything was going well. Then, when Severus stood up from the piano, he teetered over and passed out.

He awoke the next morning on a scratchy plaid couch, his mouth tasting like an old sock and his stomach roiling. Severus head hurt so much, he wondered if it was actually possible for a head to explode. Then, Rick came in.

"You're awake," he said with a grin, his booming voice making Severus' ears ring.

"Where am I?" Severus moaned.

"Mulligan's, my bar. Here," he said handing Severus a mug of coffee. Severus accepted it and sipped it carefully.

"Do you remember anything about last night, son?" Rick asked him.

"Please say I didn't sing," Severus groaned.

"Aye, you sure did. And played my brand new piano," Rick told him. Severus groaned again and buried his head in his hands, his then greasy black hair falling in curtains around his head.

"What was I thinking?" he mumbled.

"I can't possibly guess, but let me tell you something, lad. You're good. In fact, you play so well when you're totally pissed, I would be curious to see you play sober," Rick told him.

Severus looked up at him, startled to hear this. He clutched his wand in his pocket and made eye contact with Rick, silently and gently invading his mind to see who the hell this giant ginger bearded man was. A quick poke around revealed Rick was a Muggle who loved music, played the guitar, was concerned about Severus' behavior but genuinely impressed with his talent. Severus relaxed a bit. He had not had anyone admire his musical abilities since Lily had stopped speaking with him. It felt…nice.

"I…appreciate that. But I must be going," he said attempting to stand up, but Rick gently pushed him back down.

"What's the rush? You have somewhere important to be?" he asked. And as Hogwarts had temporarily closed down immediately after Voldemort's defeat, Severus had nowhere to be until Monday, but he was not going to share this with a Muggle.

" I would like to return home to clean up and rest," Severus said stiffly.

"I can understand that, but I'd like to know something. Would you ever consider coming back here to play again?" Rick asked.

"What?" Severus asked, totally started to be asked such a question.

"You're a talented guy. And I'm trying to get this place up and running. I'd like to have musical acts each night, and I'd be willing to hire you if you're interested," Rick offered.

"I have a position already," Severus told him in his coldest voice, but Rick was not one to be easily dissuaded.

"Just think about it. Tell you what, if you show up at eight next Thursday and play, the job is yours. If not, no hard feelings," he said.

So Severus left intending to never return to Mulligan's, but one week later he was at a loss. The students wouldn't be back until Monday, Poppy didn't need any potions brewed, Dumbledore was at the Ministry strategizing for some of the upcoming Death Eater trials (his included), and Severus couldn't focus enough to read. He had tried to play on his worn paper keyboard, but somehow, after playing a real piano again, it was no longer satisfying. Feeling sure he would regret it, he returned to Mulligan's at eight sharp.

"I didn't think you'd be here," Rick said.

"This doesn't mean I want this to be a permanent thing," Severus told him.

"Of course not. So, how should I introduce you?" Rick asked expectantly.

"Sev…" he stopped, not sure if he should continue. He wasn't overly fond of his name, as it was uncommon amongst both wizards and Muggles. In particular, he had taken a beating for it in grammar school and he was not sure he should tell his real name anyway. But fate intervened because a loud couple in the corner started laughing as he spoke, and Rick misheard him.

"Okay Seth. Got a last name?" Rick asked.

Severus was on the verge of correcting Rick about his name, but stopped. At this particular juncture, he really hated being Severus Snape. Why not be someone else? In the world he was part of, he was despised, an outcast, a pariah. Here, maybe he didn't have to be. He could be whoever he wished to be.

"Seth Prince," he said, giving his mother's maiden name to complete his new alias. Rick nodded, and he introduced "Seth Prince" to the bar. Severus' heart was thumping so hard, he was afraid it would literally burst out of his chest. Other than in his drunken state the week before, he had never performed for a group of people, and he really hadn't known better that night. He nervously tinkled the keys, not even sure what to play. Then he remembered Lily's favorite song from the summer he had met her, and he launched into "Tiny Dancer." After that, it all just came naturally.

And although Severus meant for it to only be a onetime thing, he found himself coming back week after week. Each week, he grew more comfortable on stage, and began interacting with more with audience. He knew his repertoire of Muggle songs was initially a bit limited, so he began visiting music stores in his spare time, looking for more songs that would work as part of a piano act. He relied heavily on Billy Joel and Elton John, but he found the more variety he played, the more it delighted the audience. And he also started taking requests, enjoying the challenge of some of the more oddball songs thrown at him. But he always opened with "Angry Young Man" and closed with "Piano Man." So for a decade, his greatest pleasure was playing at Mulligan's.

"The only thing I don't understand is why not tell me? I feel like you don't trust me," Danielle told him as he finished.

"Danielle, it's not about trust. This has been the only thing that's been really mine. I was Voldemort's servant, than I was Dumbledore's, and it looks like I'll be running back and forth between the two quite soon," he started.

"I know. Believe me, I understand that," Danielle told him.

"Than understand this. As Severus Snape, I am hated and distrusted everywhere I go. Most people question why Dumbledore believes me and prevented me from going to Azkaban. Several former Death Eaters question my loyalty to the Dark Lord, and if the ones in Azkaban escape, they will probably be resentful that I did not join them. It gets tiring, to have everyone constantly questioning my motives and finding me sorely lacking. But when I'm at playing piano at Mulligan's, I get to be Seth Prince, and people admire me and enjoy my music. I get to forget who I am and be the person I wish I were," he said in his truly gorgeous baritone that he used with more skill than Danielle had ever imagined.

Danielle looked at Severus with eyes full of sympathy. She could certainly understand. No one but her, Dumbledore, and Poppy knew the truth about Severus, while everyone else made assumptions about who he is. Now granted, many of his behaviors had fed into those assumptions, and he could certainly be a prickly, difficult asshole when it suited him. But Danielle loved him, flaws and all, because he was despite it all, a good man with a good heart. His ability to love was unique, and she had never known anyone so capable of sustaining a love long after it should have withered away and died. She only hoped he would love her even a tiny bit as much as that.

"Severus, I swear never to speak of this to anyone else. I understand you need this, and I wouldn't dream of taking this away from you. If you want, I won't ever come here again and I'll never mention it after tonight," she whispered.

"No, that is not necessary. You've seen my act, so you might as well come back," he said, touched by her promise. He knew he could trust her to keep his secret, and now that he was used to the idea of her knowing, he actually found himself liking the idea of her coming to see him perform. Lots of people came to see "Seth Prince," but no one had ever come to see Severus Snape. It might be a nice change.

"Then I'll come next week," Danielle promised and Severus smiled. So although both of them were exhausted the next day, they were both quite happy. Danielle knew his secret and Severus knew he could trust her. Without meaning to, the two of them had managed to grow even closer, but one thing bothered them both. Both of them were wondering if they would ever have a chance to kiss without someone or something ruining them. What they didn't realize was there moment was almost there.

AN: The only possible song for this chapter was Piano Man! Nothing more to say on that. And yes, a game changer moment is coming for Dani and Sev, very, very soon. So for those of you who wondered why Sev is so OOC, it's because he himself wishes to be someone else. If you have as much self loathing and low self esteem as him, you sometimes crave to be someone you're not. His music allows him to be someone else in a sense. In my worst moments, I wished I were someone else too, although thankfully the days of doing that are long gone. Hope this clears some stuff up for those of your who had questions. And please, review!


	66. Fearless

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Fearless by Pink Floyd.

December 25, 1994

Winter Break 1994 at Hogwarts was not your typical holiday break. Instead of being able to enjoy the solitude and hang out, Danielle and Severus found themselves quite busy. First, nearly the entire student body had signed up to stay for the break, which meant having to patrol, monitor the hallways, and hold detentions because a large number of students who had nothing in particular to do meant more opportunities to create mischief. On top of that, there were massive amounts of preparation for the Yule Ball. Severus would be a chaperone, while Danielle would be in charge of her Muggle Studies classes' performance. The two of them occasionally bickered over who had the worse job, but only the night of the Yule Ball would determine who really did.

On Christmas Day, Danielle held the final rehearsal for the performance. Danielle hoped the old adage about a bad dress rehearsal equals a good performance, because it was a total fiasco! Entrance cues were missed, exits made late, no one was where they were supposed to be, and Neville completely blanked on his part. Danielle worked very hard to keep her emotions in check, because an upset director was not going to improve performances any.

"Okay everyone," she said, a fake smile plastered on her face. "I want you to relax a bit and go get ready. It will be fine tonight."

"No it won't, Professor Katz," argued on of her sixth years, a Ravenclaw named Melissa Paul. "We're terrible."

"You weren't your best just now, but you guys were great yesterday. Just put today's rehearsal out of your mind and focus on your parts. It will come together," Danielle insisted.

"How?" asked a terrified looking Neville.

"Don't know. It's a mystery," Danielle said, quoting one of her favorite lines from _Shakespeare in Love_. She had to believe it, or she was in store for one of the most embarrassing moments of her teaching career. She dismissed them, but Ron lingered.

"Something the matter, Ron?" she asked him in her gentlest voice. Ron's face was slightly green and his lips were tightly compressed. He looked like he was going to start vomiting slugs again like during his second year.

"I can't do it," Ron moaned hopeless.

"Yes, you can!" Danielle said with a little more force than she had meant, because Ron flinched. "Look, there's no one to take over your part, so you won't just yourself down if you quit, you'll let all the others performing down too. You have to do this for them."

"I know, but all those people watching us…" Ron said in a quivery voice.

"Stage fright," Danielle sighed. "Well, that's something we can fix."

"Don't tell me the think of everyone in their underwear thing! That'll just make it scarier," said Ron, horrified about the idea of seeing McGonagall in a bra and knickers! The mere thought made him even queasier.

"That one's more of a hindrance than a help," Danielle agreed." I got a better one for you. When you look out at the audience, picture everyone's head replaced by cabbage."

"Cabbage?" Ron asked.

"Yes, cabbage," Danielle said. "There is nothing scary about cabbage."

"Um…okay," Ron said, wondering if his favorite teacher had just gone completely mental, though having to put together this performance would be more than enough to drive anyone spare he thought.

"Now run along," Danielle said with a smile. As soon as Ron left though, her smile vanished. Ron had been the one student she had counted on. He was the star of her little show. He'd surprised her by being a talented performer, and because he had worked so hard and been so good, she had given him a moment to shine. So if he fell apart, she was screwed. She cursed, only just now thinking of his performance anxieties related to Quidditch. She should have thought about that. But it was too late to do anything but hope for the best. So she returned to her quarters and took a long, calming bath and got ready for the Yule Ball.

Severus was walking through the Great Hall, ready for the night. He hated functions of forced merriment; he had never felt at home at them. And as a chaperone, he would be stuck pulling hormonal teenagers off of each other. Just what he needed to make his already delightful evening even more of a joy! He sighed, just hoping it went quickly. Then he stopped dead in his tracks.

Danielle had just come in. She was simply breathtaking. She wore a dress in ice blue that set off her eyes perfectly. The dress was a simple sheath that hugged her upper body like a second skin, but the skirt flared at her hips and flowed gently to her knees. Silvery blue beading made the dress sparkle and shimmer as she moved. Her long chocolate colored hair was pinned up on the side and spilled in a cascade of soft waves down her back. Her makeup was simple, emphasizing her pretty eyes and making them look huge and sparkle. Severus couldn't remember ever seeing a more perfect vision of beauty, especially when she saw him and smiled. Severus couldn't help but notice she wore the silver rose necklace he had given her two birthdays ago, and that made him smile.

"You look quite handsome," Danielle said. Rather than long robes, Severus was dressed in his finest black frock coat. She always admired when he only wore his frock coat, as it showed off his long, lean body to better advantage than a billowing robes. He looked especially handsome, and something about the way he looked at her, his eyes dark and liquid and burning with something indescribable that made her blush and feel like a young girl and not a woman of thirty.

"You look quite lovely tonight," he said softly. "Your students are ready, I take it?"

Danielle wished he hadn't reminded her of the impending performance. It broke the spell of the moment and sent Danielle's already butterfly filled stomach plummeting.

"I hope so. Our last rehearsal was awful," she confessed.

"It will be fine," he said in his most caressing, reassuring tone, but it did nothing to steady Danielle's nerves, as Severus' voice always had the power to unnerve her in best of circumstances with its tones of silk and velvet. Now was certainly not the best of circumstances.

"Easy to say when you didn't have to tell Ron Weasley to picture cabbage instead of people's faces," she groaned, and Severus looked at her with a completely baffled expression. Cabbage? He decided to just let that one pass and try to comfort her. He took her hands and gripped them.

"Danielle, listen to me. It will be fine. If anyone in this school can turn a group of dunderhead students into performers, it's you. You never fail when you set your mind to something, and you will not now," he said softly, making holding her eyes with his. Danielle felt as if he were casting some sort of spell as he spoke, and she felt herself relax as she returned his gaze.

"Alright. I have to go, I need to meet and warm up my students. See you soon?"

"Of course. After all, I would be derelict in my duties should I leave before this dance finishes," he said allowing his dread to seep into his voice.

"It's just one night, Severus. Why not try to relax and actually have fun?" Danielle teased as she walked away. He just frowned, and then remembered something.

"Danielle," he called to her retreating form. She turned and saw him tossing something in her direction. She caught it. It was a very large bottle of Calming Draught. Severus knew the performers might benefit from

"For you students and yourself, should you need it," he said with a smug smirk. Danielle grinned and turned to go. She soon found herself using Severus' potion to calm her nervous students and repeating the cabbage thing she had previously told Ron. The students were in their costumes, and everything was set. Finally, she gave them a last minute pep talk.

"I know some of you are nervous. But we've practiced. You all know exactly what you're supposed to do, and I know you're going to go out there and do a wonderful job. You've all grown and improved so much, and I just want you to know how proud of you I am. So go out there and show them just how amazing you are," she told them, hoping she was saying the right things and this would get them in the right state of mind.

The entered the Great Hall and huddled behind the long silver curtains closing off a small section of the room. The room was frosted silver, and everything looked so beautiful. They all watched as the Triwizard Champions danced. Hermione looked like a different person as she waltzed with Krum, and Fleur was of course spectacular looking in the arms of a dazed but happy looking Roger Davies. Cedric and Cho Chang looked quite sweet together, while poor Harry could not have looked more awkward if he tried. Oh well, bad school dances were something everyone had to experience growing up. Her own middle school formal had been a disaster, ending with Danielle crying in the bathroom because Ryan Wilkins danced with Jennifer Porter all night and not her. Harry would get over it, just like Danielle did.

Everyone applauded the couples and they left the floor, Harry looking pathetically relieved as he did so. Cedric quickly joined them and Dumbledore went to the podium he always made his start and end of term speeches at.

"And now, we have a special treat. Professor Katz has been working with her Muggle Studies classes to perform for us. Let us turn the floor over to them and enjoy!" he said stepping aside. For a moment, nothing happened and Danielle felt a growing horror that Ron, who had to start things off had fainted and missed his cue. But suddenly, Ron came skidding to a stop in the middle of the dance floor, looking for all the world better in a Muggle suit than the hideous dress robes his mother had sent him.

" Hey, I thought this was a party! Let's dance!" Ron yelled. All of her students cheered and ran out from behind the curtains dressed in various Muggle suits and party dresses as the music started to play. They took their places as the song "Footloose" started to play. Danielle had cribbed most of her choreography from the movie and a routine she had done in her jazz dance class she took years ago.

Ron danced the Kevin Bacon part. When she had started to teach them to dance, he had taken to dancing with an ease that amazed her. He was a natural, but untrained dancer. Knowing how much he would need ego boost after living in the shadows of his friends and family for so long, she gave him the lead, making him front and center for the whole dance. There was a section where everyone danced with a partner. Ron danced with a fifth year Hufflepuff named Allison, who was one of the best dancers in the group. Neville danced in the back, as he was one of her weaker dancers, although because he turned out to be incredibly flexible, he and one point took center stage to drop into a very impressive split.

In fact, each student was highlighted. Danielle had found a moment for each of them, in solos, dues, or small groups. They also came together for the chorus, doing a speedy series of kicks and flicks with their feet. It wasn't the most difficult choreography in the world, and no one would mistake them for professionals, but the song they were dancing with everything they had and grinning from ear to ear, and the entirety of the audience was clapping along to the music And when it came to the end of the song, Ron led them across the floor in a triangular formation just like Kevin Bacon did in the movie. The song ended and they remained in their final poses as the audience cheered, even many of the Slytherins.

Ginny, who had been part of the routine, ran over to Danielle and grabbed her hand, dragging her onto the floor to bow with them. Danielle smiled and joined her students to bow. As she did, she made eye contact with Severus, who was applauding her and smiling. That was all Danielle needed to see that she had succeeded. The music started up again, at the chorus of the song and they danced away, Danielle with them doing the steps right along with them and into the corridor outside the Great Hall. Once there, everyone started screaming and hugging as if they had just won the Quidditch Cup.

"You were right, Professor Katz! The cabbage thing worked!" Ron cried happily as he found her.

"I told you that you could do it, Ron!" Danielle laughed as she hugged him. Ron turned scarlet but looked pleased. Once they were done celebrating, and everyone had changed back into their dress robes (except Ron, who much preferred his Muggle suit), they went back to the Great Hall. The dancing had started, and everyone took to the floor. Ron was so excited about his success, he happily dragged Padma Patil to the dance floor and started dancing with her. Danielle noticed Severus lingering on the sidelines and sidled up to him.

"So? What do you think?" she asked.

"They did well. You should be proud of your students. Even Longbottom acquitted himself well," Severus said with a smirk.

"Neville's a good kid, so quit being so hard on him," Danielle said. She looked around, noting Hagrid dancing with Madame Maxine and Dumbledore swirling Minerva across the floor. Even "Moody" was dancing, the same ungainly two step with Aurora as had been described in the book.

"Dance with me," Danielle said.

"What?" Severus asked in a tone that would have been appropriate if she had asked him to chop off his own arm.

"Dance with me," Danielle repeated.

"I thought we were supposed to keep our friendship a secret," Severus told her as his raised his eyebrow.

"Severus, everyone else is dancing. Even "Moody." We could totally get away with it," she pleaded.

"I don't dance," he said flatly. Danielle sighed. She kind of expected that answer, but had hoped maybe just this once he would change his mind.

"Suit yourself," Danielle said and she started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" he called after her.

"To dance," she answered as she made a beeline to the dance floor. Severus stood there, watching Danielle dance. She danced with all the other male teachers, even tiny little Filius! She had looked quite uncomfortable as she danced with "Moody," but she danced with him all the same. She also joined the students on the floor, showing them some Muggle dance steps which they seemed to enjoy learning. Her cheeks were flushed with exertion and she was laughing as she helped show Potter a complicated spin to do with his partner. She looked so beautiful and so happy, and Severus felt like a fool for turning her down. But she had told him Karkaroff would accost him tonight, so he wanted to make sure he didn't witness anything unusual between him and Danielle.

A tap on his shoulder caused Severus to turn. A vexed looking Rolanda Hooch stood before him.

"Your turn to patrol the gardens," she told him. "So many of the students seem to be hiding there, letting their hormones run wild. I came within seconds of preventing a few children from being conceived!"

"Delightful," Severus spat. He put his cloak on and strode out of the Great Hall sighing. It was times like these that he really hated his job.

Severus spent the next half hour searching the bushes for amorous students, taking points away House points right and left. He had just sent Ginny Weasley and Michael Corner skittering back inside, when he heard a familiar voice calling his name. He sighed and waited until Igor Karkaroff joined him.

"Severus, I must speak with you. It is important!" the silver bearded man insisted.

"I'm on chaperone duty," Severus stated flatly. He heard giggling a ways off and blasted the bushes aside to find a pair of Slytherin seventh years. Cursing having to take more points from his own House, he shooed them away.

"I can talk as you work," Karkaroff insisted.

"Fine! Than talk!" Severus snapped at him.

"I think…I'm afraid the Dark Lord may be returning," Karkaroff whispered.

"Do not speak of such things here," Severus hissed.

"But Severus, haven't you noticed it, you Mark getting darker again?" he asked.

"No," Severus lied calmly. The Dark Mark had in fact been growing darker and clearer ever since the summer, but he had been working to ignore that fact as much as he could.

"Aren't you the least bit concerned?" Karkaroff asked, sounding aghast that Severus was so blasé.

"I don't see what there is to fuss about, Igor," Severus answered him, fighting to keep his cool and not hex this annoying reminder of a past he would happily forget.

"Severus, you cannot pretend this isn't happening!" Karkaroff said in an anxious and hushed voice. "It's been getting clearer and clearer for months. I am becoming seriously concerned, I can't deny it –"

"Then flee," Severus said curtly. "Flee – I will make your excuses, I, however, am remaining at Hogwarts."

They went around the corner and Severus blasted a rosebush apart that suspicious noises came from. Two student squealed and emerged and ran back to the Castle.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw, Fawcett! And ten from Hufflepuff too, Stebbins!" he called after them. Then he noticed Potter and Ron Weasley staring at him. "And what are you two doing?"

"We're walking. Not against the law to walk, is it?" Ron asked with more attitude than Severus appreciated.

"Keep walking, then!" Severus snarled, and he brushed past them, his long black cloak billowing out behind him. Karkaroff hurried along in his wake.

Severus spent the remainder of his patrol listening to Kararoff's frightened whisper. Karkaroff had been a vicious bully when he was a Death Eater, enjoying lording his power over helpless Muggles he had cornered. Like most bullies though, he was a coward underneath. Patrol could not end soon enough. Much to his relief, he saw Albus striding up towards them.

"Ah Severus, I was just coming to relieve you of your patrol," Dumbledore said pleasantly. "How have you enjoyed the Yule Ball, Igor?"

"Your Muggle Studies teacher's idea of an appropriate performance was…interesting," Karkaroff said with a sneer that made Severus' blood boil. He would have liked nothing better than to wipe that sneer off of Karkaroff's face.

"I rather enjoyed it," Dumbledore said. "The students seemed to enjoy learning the dance, and I was going to suggest maybe Professor Katz should start a Dancing Club for students who wished to learn more."

"Well, it's your school," Karkaroff said coldly. "Goodnight Albus. Severus."

Once he was out of sight, Dumbledore turned to Severus looking concerned.

"What did Igor want with you?" he asked.

"He wanted to know if my Mark is getting darker," Severus said quietly.

"I assume it has," Dumbledore said. Severus remained silent. "Well?"

"Karkaroff's Mark is becoming darker too. He is panicking, he fears retribution; you know how much help he gave the Ministry after the Dark Lord fell. Karkaroff intends to flee when the Mark burns," Severus informed him, gazing at the older man in profile.

"Does he?" said Dumbledore softly, as Fleur and Roger came in giggling from the grounds. "And are you tempted to join him?

"No," Severus said, his black eyes on Fleur's and Roger's retreating figures. "I am not such a coward."

"No," agreed Dumbledore. "You are a braver man by far than Igor Karkaroff. You know, I sometimes think we Sort too soon…"

He walked away leaving Severus looking stricken. Few people had ever called him brave before, and he had never considered it a defining characteristic of his personality. Maybe if he had, he would have been Sorted into Gryffindor. He would have been Lily and everything was different. But he was honest enough with himself to admit that at that age, he was far from brave. The Sorting Hat had immediately discarded Gryffindor and Hufflepuff as possibilities for him, but had debated with him the merits of Ravenclaw for his "brilliant young mind." Only Severus' firm insistence on being put into Slytherin had resulted in him landing there.

Ravenclaw. That made him think of Danielle, easily his favorite person associated with that House. The hat had also considered her for Gryffindor, but had placed her into Ravenclaw instead. Now she, he could see belonging to Gryffindor. Even though she openly admitted to him that things scared her, she always faced her fears head on. She was, after all, the crazy woman who went for a ride on a Basilisk. Even most Gryffidors wouldn't have had the guts for that one. She was without a doubt the gutsiest woman he knew.

And she wasn't afraid of people seeing them dancing together. Granted, she was probably right. He could have danced with every witch in the Castle tonight, and that wouldn't have been likely to send Barty Crouch Jr. running after them to kill them. As long as he had danced with another woman or two as well, it would have been perfectly safe to dance with Danielle. But it really wasn't Crouch he was afraid with. It was of messing up and making a mistake. He had no idea how to dance, and he was fearful of making a fool of himself. Yet, could he possibly be worse than some of the students? Or Crouch, who had to contend with Moody's wooden leg and looked like he was in the process of having seizures as he danced?

Severus returned inside to his chaperone duties. He stood and supposedly kept an eye on the students, but instead he continued to watch Danielle dance. Now she was partnered with Karkaroff, and looking incredibly disgruntled as he spoke to her. Severus guessed the former Death Eater was insulting her students' performance again, and when the music ended Danielle angrily stalked off, having said something that caused Karkaroff's face to turn purple. The sight of this should have made him happy, but it didn't. Even a man as cowardly as Karkaroff could find the courage within him to dance with Danielle, of course he likely did so to insult her. Severus wondered why it was so hard for him, especially when he really wanted to and she had made it clear she would have danced with him. As he sat there contemplating this, he began to wonder if it would really be so bad to dance with her. So at the end of the night, Severus decided it was time to be brave for once. He slipped out and went to get what he needed.

When Danielle returned to her quarters, she was a little tired from all the dancing, but quite happy. Everyone but Karkaroff had enjoyed her students' show, and had praised their efforts. She had enjoyed watching Ron bask in the glow of his success, and he had actually spent almost the entire night on the dance floor, dragging Harry onto the floor as well. Without meaning to, she had changed the boys evening completely, and they both seemed to have a much better time than they had in book. Other than Karkaroff's veiled insults while he danced with her, which she had dealt with by telling him some very choice words in her most colorful language, and Severus' refusal to dance, she had had a wonderful time. Too bad there would be no more dances once Voldemort returned, but at least the last one had been a good one. She had kicked off her shoes and was petting Claudia, when a piece of paper was slipped under her door. Danielle frowned and went to pick it up. She immediately recognized the familiar spidery handwriting.

_Danielle,_

_Meet me in the empty classroom on the fifth floor in ten minutes._

_Severus_

Danielle wondered what was up with this, but shrugged and decided to go find out. She put her silver heels back on, and on impulse checked her makeup. She wanted to look just as pretty now at the end of the night as she had at the beginning. She then began the long walk to the classroom. The castles was quiet now, after the thunderous sounds of The Weird Sisters. Danielle wondered what he wanted. She had noticed that every time she had glanced at him during the evening, he had been staring at her. But it could mean something? At last Danielle opened the door and found Severus waiting for her.

"So what's so important that you couldn't tell me at my door?" she asked, her curiosity nearly overwhelming her. The room was rarely used, and other than a small table in the corner it was bare and empty. Severus was standing next to the table and he stepped aside to reveal a record player and a couple of records laying next to it.

"Do you still want to dance?" he asked her. The intense look in his dark eyes made her swallow.

"It's late," she said softly, her nerves failing her.

"Please. One dance."

It was the soft, pleading caress in his voice that undid her. She nodded. He pulled a record from its sleeve and placed it on the player, putting the needle to it. The music started and she heard the familiar strains of Pink Floyd's "Fearless."

"Not exactly a song people usually dance to," she remarked.

"Maybe not, but it will have to do," he said as he took her delicate hand in his and gently pulled her close. Slowly, they started to move and sway to the music. Severus had never really tried to dance before, but was pleasantly surprised to discover it wasn't so difficult. He guided Danielle where he wanted her to move, and she followed his lead. If he wanted to turn her, he lifted the hand holding hers and she would instinctually turn. Or he would draw back to watch her hips swivel slowly along with the music, then pull her towards him. Most of all, he liked pulling her close as he could hold her and step around in a slow circle, feeling her close to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed contentedly.

Danielle's heart was beating very fast, and every time she looked into Severus' dark eyes, she could see an intense expression, full of longing and desire. His hands were gentle but firm, and she felt like she was caught in some sort of beautiful dream. Everything else around them melted away and they felt at that moment they were the only two people in the entire world.

Without meaning to, they moved slowly across the room. Something caught Danielle's attention over Severus' head and she looked up. Wondering what she saw, he looked up as well.

"Mistletoe," he murmured, and with her chest pressed tightly against hers, Danielle could feel his deep voice vibrate through his chest, and now through hers as well.

"Severus," she whispered, suddenly unsure, but he gently put a finger to her lips to shush her.

"Happy Christmas, Danielle," he whispered, his breathe caressing her face.

"Happy Christmas, Severus," she said softly and at long last, he leaned in and kissed her.

His lips slowly brushed over hers, hers responding with infinite delicacy. Lightly, lips danced together. He captured her lower lip between his and gently suckled, causing a soft moan to escape. Danielle lightly ran her tongue against his lips, and he opened to allow his own to dance and entangle with hers. Severus took his hand and carefully caressed her neck to tilt her head and allow him better access. Danielle let one hand drift up his chest and it came to rest over the steady, soothing beat of his heart. Severus let his hand weave its way into her hair, the silky strands tangling around his fingers. Her soft lips responded to his every motion in ways that thrilled him, while Danielle felt as if she had never been properly kissed before this moment.

For that moment, Danielle and Severus were only aware of each other's bodies, the kiss drowning all knowledge of the larger world. Peace and contentment washed over them as the kiss continued on, long after the song had ended and the only sound other than them was the pops and crackles of the finished record. It was as easy and natural as breathing. Danielle felt almost as if something were rising up inside her, like her soul was flying off up to the heavens. Severus felt it too. Nothing could be more right. There was no need to push for more or to fret about the consequences. At that moment, they were exactly where they belonged. At that moment, they were one.

AN: I really hope you are all happy with this moment. I've had this planned since the start of the story, and it was one of the most difficult things I have ever written. If there is an scene that I want the accompanying music to play, this is it. Look up Fearless by Pink Floyd on Youtube. You can also see a video of the original movie _Footloose _ if you would like to see the dance sequence. Please review.


	67. With or Without You

Author's Note: This chapter's song is With or Without You by U2.

December 26, 1994

Severus was still kissing Danielle, reveling in the feel of her mouth pressed to his. He loved the softness of her lips moving against his, the way her body molded itself to his. He felt desire, hot and electric, shoot through his body in waves and he needed more. His hands began to wander over her graceful curves, tracing them with his large hands. Danielle moaned and began to move her lips down his face, tracing his jaw line with kisses.

"Severus."

Severus looked up at the wall behind Danielle. Standing there with a reproachful expression in her eyes was Lily. She looked just as he remembered her, with her long dark red hair falling over her shoulders and her brilliant green eyes glinting with tears.

"How could you?" she asked him, as Danielle worked her way down his neck with her delicate kisses.

"Lily, I was just –"

"Forgetting I ever existed?" she asked coldly.

"No! I could never forget you, Lily!" he insisted, thought his insistence was undermined by the fact that he started to moan as Danielle had begun suckling a particularly sensitive spot on his neck.

"You claim to love me forever, but when the opportunity presents itself, you find yourself a new object of your affections!" she shouted hysterically, tears streaming down her face.

"Lily, please," he begged her as Danielle's hands frantically worked to unbutton his pants. Severus began to gasp and jerk as she stroked his bulging cock, and it felt like heaven and hell colliding.

"If you love me, than why are using her? For your own sexual gratification? Is she your toy?" Lily screamed.

"No! I would never do that to her, no I... Oh God!" he moaned, as Danielle's kisses and hands were driving him to the brink, his hips bucking wildly while her hand continued to pump him.

"Your love is poison, Severus! It killed me, and it will kill her too one day!" Lily snarled.

"No, please, no," he cried as he tried to hold back the wave of pleasure that came crashing through his body, sweeping away everything but the sensation and the bliss. But as he started to come down from the sexual high, he was aware of Lily weeping, and laughter coming from the woman he clung desperately to. He glanced down and pulled away with horror. It wasn't Danielle that had given him such intense pleasure. It was Bellatrix Lestrange. And it was only when she began laughing madly that Severus was finally able to awaken himself from his nightmare.

Danielle awoke with a smile on her lips. Lips that had been perfectly kissed last night (or was it early this morning?). She could not believe those sweet, dreamy kisses she had shared with Severus. How had she managed to live thirty years of her life without being kissed by him? Nothing had ever felt so right. Danielle almost didn't believe it was real. Just to make sure, she turned to look on her night table. Sitting there was one of her yellow legal pads that she used to write. Before she had fallen asleep, she had scribbled the words "Tonight Severus Snape kissed me." Sure enough, they were still there.

Now she found herself giggling at her silliness. Needing proof that a kiss was real was quite silly, but it felt too dreamy to be real. Danielle and he had remained in the empty classroom for hours, just kissing. At last, he had broken the kiss and taken her hand, silently leading her to her quarters. He had taken her in his arms again at her doorway and kissed her again for what seemed like another few hours.

"Stay," she whispered.

"Not tonight," he had answered her, and then kissed her again quickly before leaving her.

All she knew was she could not wait to see Severus again. She couldn't wait to kiss him again, and to know that she knew more wonderful secrets about the man than any other person could.

A knock on the door broke her reverie. Danielle tossed back her quilt and jammed her feet into a pair of slippers next to her bed and threw her bathrobe over her flannel pajamas. She walked to the door and opened it, and was pleased to see Severus standing there. She smiled up to him.

"Good morning," she said.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Of course," she said and he stepped inside, going to stand by the window. Claudia was seated on the couch, but rose and walked to the bedroom. She had seen Severus and Danielle kissing in the doorway late last night and she wanted to allow them the privacy they would need. Severus took the spot Claudia vacated. Danielle sat next to him.

"Last night was wonderful," Danielle said sincerely.

"It was," he said, but oddly he didn't sound happy. And he was looking at the floor.

"I just can't stop thinking about it," Danielle said.

"Neither can I," Severus whispered.

"Severus, what's wrong?" Danielle said, her stomach clenching inside of her. Something was not right.

"Danielle, I…I think that last night was a mistake," he told her.

"A mistake?" Danielle asked, icy cold horror washing over her. He finally looked up and faced her, his face was a cool, blank mask.

"Danielle, I could lie to you and soften the blow, but you deserve to know the truth," he said in his soft velvety voice. The tone was completely neutral and cool, but Danielle felt anything but calm.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Danielle, you are a wonderful person and I care about you very much. But I am not in love with you."

As soon as the words escaped his lips, Danielle felt as if her heart had been shattered into tiny little pieces. After everything they had been through, all their ups and downs, saving each other from danger, and sharing joyful moments, apparently it meant nothing. He did not love her.

"Then what was last night?" she whispered, struggling to remain as calm as he was and failing miserably. Her shaking voice gave her away.

"I admit I am attracted to you. You are very beautiful and last night you were particularly so. I could not take my eyes off of you last night when you were dancing," he said and Danielle cringed. If he were saying these words in another context, they would be exactly what she wanted to hear, but now they seemed to mock her.

"You like me, you're attracted to me, but you don't love me," she said as she tried to wrap her mind around his words.

"Yes," Severus said quietly.

"So why did you even bother? It wasn't me inviting you to dance in an empty classroom! And it was you that kissed me!" she cried out in a shaking voice. Severus' face flickered with emotions she couldn't read before it returned to its mask of calm.

"It was a mistake," he murmured. "I shouldn't have done that, and I apologize. I didn't really think things through before I acted."

"You mean you were thinking with your dick and not with your brain," Danielle spat, the harsh words making Severus flinch and look away.

"I suppose you're right," he said bitterly.

"You should have thought. If you had, we wouldn't be having this conversation now," she told him, her anger and pain threatening to overwhelm her.

"I wish I had. I never wanted to have to say these things to you," Severus said.

"I can't understand. Last night, you seemed to feel the same things I did," Danielle whispered, feeling so confused by Severus' reaction. He seemed pained by all of this as well.

"Danielle, you knew all along I've been in love with Lily," he stated.

"Lily?" Danielle gasped. "Lily's been dead for thirteen years!"

"Yes, I am very aware of how long it has been since she died," Severus snapped.

"I don't believe this! You would rather mope over a dead girl than be with a live one!" she shouted.

"It's not about a choice. I feel what I feel and I cannot change that. My heart only has room for one woman in it," he said in an unnecessarily harsh manner. That did it. Danielle slammed her eyelids shut, but it was too late, the tears had already started to stream down her face. Severus instinctively reached forward to wipe her tears off her face, and was surprised when Danielle smacked his hand away.

"Don't you touch me," she hissed.

"Please, let me," he whispered.

"No. You lost the right to do so by rejecting me," she said coldly.

"Danielle –"

"Please go," she interrupted. "I need you gone now."

"Danielle, this hurts me too," he said, finally letting his own pain and sense of loss show on his face.

"You can't have it both ways, Severus. Either you want me or you don't. But you can't be sweet and get my hopes up again and dash them to pieces. Please, just go."

"I don't want to lose your friendship," he pleaded. "I can't go through that again."

"You won't," Danielle whispered, hating herself for wanting to still have him in her life even if she couldn't really have him. "But for now we need to be apart because it hurts too much for me to be with you right now. Go now, and maybe we can be friends later."

Severus nodded. He made to go and hug her, but she drew away from him, something she had never done before. Severus looked at her, his black eyes matching the sadness in Danielle's blue ones. He sighed and rose.

"I know sorry never helps anything, but just know that I am," he told her. Then he finally left. Once he was gone, Danielle started to sob incoherently. She was shaking she was crying so hard and ended up sliding off her couch onto the floor. Claudia came running in as soon as she heard the crying. Her keen hearing had allowed her to hear every word, and she wondered just what Severus had been playing at. How could he act like he was in love with her mother, yet push her away? It made no sense. She went right up to Danielle and made soft mewing sounds to let her know she was there.

"Oh Claudia, he doesn't love me! He doesn't love me!" she gasped and choked, grabbing the little cat and hugging her close. Claudia purred as comfortingly as she could, although she knew Danielle would have preferred Severus' purr to hers, but there was nothing she could do to change that.

Back in his own quarters, Severus sat in his armchair staring into the fire. He felt like absolute shit. Seeing Danielle so heartbroken was destroying him, there was no denying that. But he knew he didn't love her. He couldn't. He loved Lily, dear, dead Lily. Having feelings for Danielle was a betrayal of Lily and the promises he made, to always love her and to use his love for her to protect her child and help defeat the Dark Lord. How could be have feelings for Danielle and do that?

The simple answer was he couldn't. He couldn't let any developing feelings he had for Danielle push aside what he felt for Lily. He didn't deserve either of them. After all, his love had been the thing that doomed Lily. If he wasn't careful, he could doom Danielle as well. He was better off worshipping at the altar of the dead than embracing the light of the living. It was his atonement to pay for his many sins.

So he would add his sin of breaking Danielle's heart now to his long list of sins, rather than the sin of ruining her later. After all, hadn't Lily herself in his dream said his love was poison. He had always believed that if he loved something he destroyed it. His love for his mother hadn't prevented her from being hurt, and his very birth had been the cause of her degradation. His love for Lily sent her straight into the arms of James Potter and then an early grave. He would not let it happen again. He would not love another, Lily would be the last person he ever loved. And that was that.

Danielle spent a good part of the day crying. Sometimes she would stop for a bit and think the worst was over, only to find she still had fresh tears to shed. This seemed to go on forever. Finally, she stopped crying. She decided she needed a couple of things to perk herself up a bit. 1) A change of scenery. She quickly washed, dressed, and taking Claudia with her Flooed to her apartment in London. 2) Sympathetic ears. She walked across the hall and knocked on Carl and Martin's door. Carl opened the door.

"Danielle!" he exclaimed happily at first, but then he saw her face and realized all was not well.

"Hi Carl. Can I come in?"

"Sure," he said, his voice laced with concern.

"No, that's good. I want to see him too," she told him as she made her way into the living room. Martin was reading a book, but he closed it promptly when he saw her.

"Hi," she said. Then, right on cue she started crying again.

"Danielle, what's wrong?" Martin asked, hurrying to her side. He guided her to the couch, Carl flanking her other side. Danielle cried loudly and incoherently, and neither of them were sure what to do. Finally, she somehow got Severus' name out, and both the boys at first jumped to the wrong conclusion that he was hurt or dead, but Danielle calmed down enough to explain that no, Severus was perfectly fine other than the fact that he didn't want her.

"Are you kidding me?" Carl cried. "We all thought he was head over heels in love with you!"

"Guess you got that one wrong," Danielle mumbled.

"What exactly happened?" Martin asked.

So Danielle launched into the story of how she and Severus had chaperoned the school dance and their wonderful interlude afterward, then their conversation. She had to gloss over who Lily was (they'd never understand that story, so she was his ex-fiancé who left him for someone else), but other than that she told them everything.

"I really cannot believe this. I really did think he cared about you," Martin said quietly.

"That bastard!" Carl snapped.

"That's not helping, Carl," Martin advised him.

"But it's true. He shouldn't play games like that, especially not with Danielle here. If I ever see him again, I am going to give him a piece of my mind!"

"Please don't," Danielle told him. "He wants to still be friends, and as pathetic as it sounds, I still want him in my life."

"That's your decision to make," Martin said, hoping to steer Carl into the right direction.

"Stay his friend then, but at least make him suffer a bit first before you let him back into your good graces," Carl insisted, and at this Danielle offered him a watery smile.

So Danielle spent the next few days holed up with the boys. She asked them not to tell Remus. After her embarrassing brushing him aside in favor of Severus last year, she didn't want to have to see him gloat from her rejection. Not that she really thought he would do that, but you never know with these screwed up matters of the heart.

Carl and Martin came through like champions and took good care of her. They provided her with an endless supply of ice cream, and they played movies that would take her mind off of Severus. Thankfully, _The Evil Dead_, _Raiders of the Lost Ark_, and _Silence of the Lambs_ were not particularly romantic. However, she nearly burst into tears when Martin helpfully suggested _Die Hard_, as it starred Alan Rickman, who played Severus in the movie. She turned it down and they watched _Pulp Fiction_ instead.

After a few days, she knew she was ready to return to Hogwarts, or at least she had to as it was her night to patrol the corridors at night over the break. At least she was paired with Bathsheba and not Severus. So she Flooed home with Claudia and did her duty. She remained in her quarters other than meals, absolutely not looking in Severus' direction. On the night before break was over, she felt like she mourned long enough and knocked on his door asking if he wanted to play chess.

Severus was so relieved to see her. He set the board up by hand and they played. Danielle was very quiet and subdued while they played, focusing on the game rather than the man in front of her. She actually gave him a good run for his money, although he pulled it out to win in the end. But even though they were speaking again, they she was very distant with him. Over the next few weeks as term started, Danielle was very subdued and quiet. She also kept a physical distance from him, not touching him if she could not help it. Severus missed the way things had been before the Yule Ball. He missed her friendliness, her laughter, and most of all, her touch. In fact, he found longing for her in ways he couldn't stand. But true to her word she was there as his friend. It was what he had wanted, right?

AN: Oh I am in for it now, aren't I? You all are going to kill me for not letting them stay together. I do apologize, but kissing does not make you soul mates. One thing I have been waiting for someone to ask me, and not one of you have, is the fact that Severus has never said he loves Danielle, not even to himself. Danielle has already admitted to herself, Remus, Carl, and Martin that she loves Severus. And it's not that he has no feelings, he is just really conflicted and more than a little scared. The guilt from Lily's death is something he still hasn't come to terms with, and that is getting in the way of what he could have with Danielle. I hope you all don't hate me now. But the road to romance travels on.


	68. Stuck in the Moment You Can't Get Out Of

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Stuck in a Moment You Can't Get Out Of by U2.

January - March, 1995

Term started up a few days later. Things were quiet. Danielle was pleased to see that there were no articles about Hagrid in the Prophet. Rita Skeeter was keeping her word so far. So that was good. Classes were good, and the newly started Dancing Club, of which Danielle was the sponsor, was ridiculously popular. More than half the school was showing up for the weekly meetings, as well as students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. It was a pleasant and much needed distraction.

The main thing that weighed heavy on Danielle was Severus. Things continued to be awkward between them. Danielle was not feeling up to bridging the gap between them. Evenings between them were far quieter than they had ever been. Chess had little conversation and Danielle kept quiet during movies instead of sharing little factoids as she was wont to do. They still talked, but Danielle always seemed as if she were elsewhere.

Severus wasn't any happier than she was. He missed the way things had been. He cursed his own stupidity. Why did a moment of recklessness and bravado one night have to sour things with him and his best friend? He tried in vain to warm Danielle up, doing just about anything he could to please her, or make her smile, which she really wasn't doing. On top of his problems with Danielle, he was in constant pain from the ever darkening Mark on his arm. Each day it got larger and clearer, it's pain searing into his flesh. Severus spent as much time as he could soaking his arm in a soothing potion he had developed during his early days as a Death Eater to help deal with the physical pain of the Dark Mark, and brooding about Danielle as he did so.

The only time he saw her look happy was when he brought her with him to Mulligan's. She would sit at the bar and listen to him play chatting with Rick and the rest of the staff while she enjoyed the show. She almost seemed more like herself again.

Rick had been baffled when Severus introduced Danielle as his teaching colleague. Danielle admitted "Seth" had been at a dinner party with her and that he left early and that she had followed him out of curiosity. Rick found the whole story weird, but he shrugged it off as he liked "Seth" and Danielle. He got the strange feeling there was something weird going on between them, but years of tending bar had taught him when to mind his own business and when to intervene. But he couldn't help but notice that "Seth" would always seem to be singing directly to Danielle, and the way he would frown if guys talked to her. Kiley, for all her ditsy ways, had noticed as well, and she was not happy. He'd caught her spitting in Danielle's drink one night, and nearly fired her on the spot, but she was his cousin's daughter so he gave her another chance as long as she never served Danielle.

On one of the nights toward the end of the month, Severus had a very strange night. He had been having difficulty sleeping lately, and feeling rather worn out he decided to go to his office for a bottle of Dreamless Sleep Potion. He was rather put out to find his door cracked open, his desk rummaged through, and items stolen from his private stores. Danielle had told him "Moody" would be stealing from him to brew more Polyjuice Potion, but it didn't make him any happier to know that that bastard was breaking into his office and rifling through his possessions.

As he took the time to straighten up, he heard an ear splitting wailing sound. He ran out of his office and hurried to see what was wrong. When he reached the staircase, he found Argus Filch nattering on about Peeves stealing an egg from one of the Triwizard Champions.

"Peeves? Oh yes, Peeves. He just went up to the Astronomy Tower. Now, give me the egg and if you hurry, you might catch him," Severus said, hoping that Filch would be stupid enough to take the bait. He was greatly relieved when Filch ran off on a fool's errand to try to catch Peeves in the act. Severus looked around, wondering where Potter was.

"Potter, come out from under your Cloak, get your egg, and go to bed," he said in a quiet voice. When Potter didn't respond, he sighed. "Fine, than I shall turn the egg into the headmaster and see what he wants to do about a Triwizard Champion out after curfew."

That was all it took. Potter yanked the Cloak off of himself. Severus saw that he was trapped in the trick step. He walked over and silently grabbed Harry under his arm and yanked him out of the step.

"Go to bed," he hissed, and with that he turned and walked away, leaving a confused Harry Potter standing there wondering what had just happened. How did he manage to walk away from that one without a detention? Snape was just plain weird sometimes. And what was Mr. Crouch doing in Snape's office? He'd seen him on the Marauder's Map. But he would leave that problem for another day.

With all the drama in their personal lives, the Second Task passed with little comment. Danielle had prepped Lulu with gillyweed for Harry if for some reason Crouch didn't get Dobby to help him. But this precaution proved unnecessary and everything passed as it should have. To Danielle, it was sort of anti-climatic, especially as they couldn't see any of what happened in the murky waters below the lake. Danielle was beginning to think the Triwizard Tournament was a truly stupid competition.

The day of the Hogsmeade visit in March, Danielle got a pleasant surprise. It was late afternoon and she was glancing out the window, when she saw a familiar black dog walking across the grounds. She got up and not even bothering to grab her jacket ran outside.

"Puppy!" she called. "Puppy!"

Bounding up to her, and looking every bit as happy to see her as she was to see him, was Sirius Black in his Animagus form, known to Danielle as Puppy.

"Where have you been, you bad doggy? I don't see hide nor hair of you for more than half a year!" she said, delighted to see her favorite doggy in the whole wide world. Puppy was just as happy to see her. He had originally planned on hiding in the caves in the mountains close to the school, but why should he suffer when Danielle would take care of him so well? So he returned to his kind hearted human friend and Danielle was happy to fuss over him. But she wanted to make sure she never had him run into Severus, so she made a point of not letting Severus spend time in her quarters, so she could have Puppy stay inside with her. They spent their evenings in his quarters or their offices instead. Puppy was little thin, but nowhere near as in bad shape as he was last year, and again he flourished under Danielle's care.

Danielle had patrol the following Tuesday. She was supposed to patrol with Filius, but the tiny man had a terrible cold. At dinner, he asked Danielle if she would mind patrolling without a partner that night so he could visit the Hospital Wing. Although patrol was a bit boring alone, Danielle wasn't going to force the Head of Ravenclaw to march about the drafty school corridors late at night when he looked like death warmed over. So it was close to midnight when Danielle found herself making her way through the dungeons. Everything should have been quiet, but Danielle heard voices, angry voices off in this distance. Not knowing what was going on, she walked quickly in the direction of the voices.

"It's a sign, Severus. You know what it means as well as I do!" the voice shouted and the door burst open. Danielle looked to see Severus standing in his storeroom with Igor Karkaroff. Karkaroff's left sleeve was rolled up, and he was revealing his forearm on which the Dark Mark was imprinted. But Karkaroff saw Danielle and quickly yanked his sleeve down. Severus stared at her with cold black eyes. Karkaroff stalked out of the storeroom and he pushed past Danielle. Danielle turned to continue her patrol.

"Danielle. What's your hurry?" Severus called after her in his hypnotic voice. Danielle felt herself turning, almost against her will and going to join him at the door of the tiny storeroom.

"I'm on patrol, Severus," she reminded him.

"Yes, but you managed to take a minute of your precious time to eavesdrop on a private conversation," he said coldly. Danielle was taken aback by this. Severus had been especially solicitous of her since he rejected her. Even when Danielle had been cold and distracted, he had never once lost patience with her. So the fact that now he was reacting the way he was meant something must be really upsetting him.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly in a gentle tone that Severus had not heard in quite some time, but he wasn't willing to share.

"Nothing," he said shortly.

"It's the Dark Mark, isn't it? Karkaroff was showing you his just now," she stated, and there was no way for him to avoid the issue.

"It's growing darker and clearer every day as the Dark Lord grows more powerful," he said softly. Then, all of a sudden he gripped his arm as if in great pain. His already pale face went dead white and he stumbled against the shelves in his storeroom. Danielle was at his side at once, helping to prop him up against the ladder.

"Severus?" she asked.

"It does that sometimes. Burn," he said seeing her concern and confusion.

"Is there something that helps?" she asked.

"I've created a couple of salves and potions for it. The third shelf up, the blue jar on the right," he said, too weak from the pain to get it himself. Danielle retrieved it and brought it to him.

"Thank you. Now please go," he said.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! You're about to fall over and you expect me to abandon you here?" she exclaimed in annoyance.

"I'll be fine" he insisted.

"Bullshit. Let me help you," Danielle said reaching for his arm but he yanked it away.

"No!" he hissed.

"Why not?

"Because I don't want you to see it!" Severus shouted. They both stood there shocked. Severus hadn't meant to say that, but he couldn't take it back now.

"Severus, you have nothing to be ashamed of," Danielle whispered. He just gave a harsh, bitter sounding laugh that had absolutely no mirth in it.

"Listen to me, you made mistakes, but you're past that now," Danielle argued.

"The past seems to be catching up with me," Severus stated.

"Well you can't run from your past, but you can't let it define you forever either. Now roll up your sleeve so I can help you," she said.

"No! I am not a handsome man, but this is the ugliest part of me. I never, ever want anyone to see it," Severus argued.

"First of all, I think you seriously need to get your eyes checked, because you obviously do not see yourself as you really are. Secondly, no matter how ugly that tattoo is, I can assure you I've seen one just as ugly," Danielle said fighting to remain calm with this infuriating man.

"Name me one tattoo you have seen as horrible as a Dark Mark," he snarled.

"My grandmother's," Danielle whispered.

"Your grandmother's?" Severus asked, completely confused.

"Have you ever heard of the Holocaust?" Danielle asked.

"No," Severus said.

"When Grindelwald rose to power, he didn't do so alone. He had a Muggle collaborator named Adolf Hitler. Grindelwald promised Hitler the chance to rule over the Muggles if he would help him fight and destroy Muggle governments, although he likely would have betrayed him in the end," Danielle explained, using her best teaching voice.

"Indeed. It is well known Grindelwald had a Muggle puppet whose job it was to conquer the Muggle governments for him. Less work for Grindelwald in the end," Severus said, knowing this part.

"But Hitler was a madman with similar views to You-Know-Who, that some people were lesser than others and should be killed. And he did. He built internment camps and placed millions of people in them. Then they turned those camps into death factories. Twelve million people died," Danielle told him.

"Twelve million?" Severus gasped. The number was mind boggling to say the least. And killed by another Muggle! Not even the Dark Lord had such prodigious numbers, and his murders were by no means modest. But they were a mere drop in the bucket compared to this Hitler.

"Twelve million. And six million of those people were Jewish, like I am. My grandmother was born in Austria, and when she was a young woman Hitler annexed Austria. Hitler started enforcing laws that made Jews second class citizens and limited their abilities to make a living, travel, etcetera. Finally, he shipped them in cattle cars on trains to his concentration camps. Many died from starvation and disease from the appalling conditions, the rest did physical labor. And then they murdered them in chambers they pumped full of poison gas," Danielle said, remembering both history lessons and her grandmother's own stories, feeling her eyes tear up at the thought of her beloved Bubbie having to suffer through all that.

"Your grandmother survived these camps though?" Severus asked.

"She did, but she had many permanent reminders, including a tattoo. They tattooed everyone with numbers to identify them. Hers was on her forearm, just like yours. They did it on purpose, because one of the laws in the Jewish religion forbids body desecration, such as tattoos. They did just to inflict psychological trauma onto the Jewish people they had under their thumbs. Every day for the rest of her life, she had to see that and be reminded of all the terrible things that happened when she was young, and about how she was the only survivor in her family, which is no small thing when you have eight brothers and sisters. But Severus, she did survive. My grandfather was a soldier who liberated her camp, and he spoke Yiddish, so he served as a translator for the survivors. They fell in love and he brought her back to America, married her and had a family. And she never hid behind long sleeves," Danielle told him.

"Why not?" Severus asked.

"Because she wanted people to see from it and learn from it. Bubbie felt that she could teach others through her experience to stop hate and to never let anything like that happen again. She used to visit schools and libraries and tell her story. She spoke in my classes several times, as well as at the temple I attended," Danielle said.

"She sounds like an extraordinary woman," Severus said, thinking it would take an extraordinary woman to help create another extraordinary woman like Danielle.

"She was, and if she could show her tattoo to rooms full of people to teach them, you can show it to me so I can take care of you."

Severus stared at her for several long seconds then he slowly began unbuttoning his sleeve, never once breaking eye contact with Danielle. Danielle never let her eyes leave his as she unscrewed the top of the jar and scooped some of the blue paste up with her fingers. With her other hand she gently grasped his arm and then glanced down.

The Dark Mark was medium gray. She supposed it was pitch black when fully active, but as Voldemort was still a few months from rising, the Mark was not yet at full strength. It was indeed ugly, but it was a part of Severus, for better or for worse. Danielle could no sooner wish its existence away as she could him, for as remote as she had been the past few months, her love for him still blazed like the sun. She looked up to see his inscrutable black eyes watching her every move. Slowly, Danielle began to rub the paste over his arm, holding his eyes with her own.

Her first gentle touch nearly undid him. The cooling paste always soothed away his pains, but Severus knew Danielle's touch was more than that. The skin the Mark was on was extremely sensitive, and each soft touch sent chills through his entire body. He had never, ever allowed anyone to see or to touch him there since he had been branded with this hated symbol. She was the first. And Severus longed to reach out and touch Danielle as well, but it took all his self control to not. He knew it would only hurt her more, as he still loved Lily. He had hurt Danielle once and vowed never to hurt, so no matter how aroused he grew from her gentle strokes and touches, he would not cross the line he had once unwisely crossed.

For her part, Danielle was every bit as turned on as Severus. Watching him bite his lip, which he did to prevent himself from moaning, was incredibly sexy. And she knew he desired her as much as she did him. She longed for nothing more than for him to reach across and touch her, kiss her, anything. But she knew that the ghost of Lily Potter hovered over them still, so she said or did nothing. She didn't want to be disappointed twice. At last, she finished rubbing the past into Severus arm.

"Thank you," he whispered, his eyes burning into her with an intensity that made her dizzy.

"You're welcome," she answered. Then, she broke eye contact as she closed the jar. She passed it to Severus and silently left.

AN: Only Danielle can get through to Severus. And he only opens up to her. There is something there, but he needs to sort himself out. But please do not give up hope. I picked another U2 song because I wanted to sum up how Dani and Sev feel right now. These lyrics sum up their thoughts in different verses. Take a look and tell me which ones you think apply. Also, please review.


	69. Paint it Black

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Paint it Black by The Rolling Stones.

May- June 24, 1995

Before the year ended, there was another life they would have to attempt to save. Barty Crouch Sr. had missed both the Yule Ball and the Second Task. At some point, he would escape from his son's control and make his way to Hogwarts. Danielle did not have a date for when but she remembered he showed up the night Ludo Bagman showed the Champions the maze they would be using for the Third Task. So the last week of May, the Shadow Cabal met in Dumbledore's office because the headmaster had news.

"That does not give us a lot of time to prepare," Severus commented.

"Nevertheless, we shall do our best," Dumbledore insisted. So the plan would be put into action. Poppy would set up a room to care for Mr. Crouch in just off of the main section of the Hospital Wing, and Claudia would stand guard there to prevent "Moody" from discovering his father. The whole thing would be kept top secret. The hard part would be rescuing him from his son. Because the imposter was using the real Moody's magical eye, Invisibility Cloaks and Disillusionment Spells were useless. But Danielle had an idea that might get them around that.

So after dinner the following night, Danielle. Danielle had her knapsack, the same one she carried the previous year the night that Lupin transformed and they had faced the Dementors together. Silently they walked out to the edges of the forbidden forest. Danielle removed her coat to reveal black trousers and a black long sleeved shirt. Severus removed his outer robe to reveal an identical outfit. Danielle removed a tube of black grease paint from her bag.

"Here. Smear it on your face," she told him as she did the same to her own. Severus tried some and felt as if his skin were suffocating. He glared at the tube.

"You missed a spot," Danielle told him, squirting some on her fingers and touching up an untouched patch of his cheek. This was the first time Danielle had touched Severus since the day in his storeroom. He closed his eyes and enjoyed being touched, even in the perfunctory manner Danielle was doing it. He returned the favor on a blank spot on Danielle's forehead, but allowing his hand to trail down her cheek.

"Don't smear me," Danielle said, pulling away even though she wished she could allow him to caress her. Danielle had been skittish to his touch ever since his rejection, and other than the day in his storeroom, she had not initiated touching him. Over the four years that he had known her (had it really been that long?), they had developed an ease and affectionateness between them. They had frequently hugged, kissed each other on the cheek, sat with their bodies touching, and he had even gently wiped tears from her face on numerous occasions. Severus was a very tactile person, and not being able to touch her and be touched felt…wrong. But he was not going to make things worse between them by being too touchy-feely with her.

Danielle moved along, removing the spectacles they had previously used during the World Cup. Before they had been to see each other, but this time they would use it for seeing "Moody" if he used his Invisibility Cloak. Dumbledore had assured them that although Moody's eye could see through objects, it was not the least bit helpful for his night vision. Danielle and Severus were relying on camouflaging themselves with their surroundings. They looked at each other in their silly get ups.

"We look like cat burglars," Danielle said.

"Why would anyone steal cats?" Severus asked.

"Never mind, I'll explain some other time. Ready?" she asked.

"Ready," he said and he cast a Silencing Spell on them to conceal them further.

So they hid on the edges of the Forbidden Forest and waited until they saw the four Triwizard Champions heading to the Quidditch pitch. From where they stood, they could see them enter the stadium. They waited silently, hoping everything would work the way Danielle had described things. After about fifteen minutes, they saw everyone exit the stadium. Cedric went straight back to the Castle and Fleur to the Beauxbatons' carriage, while Harry and Krum wandered over to the paddock Madame Maxime's horses were kept in, and entered into a conversation. Severus and Danielle made their way closer.

"You haff never… you haff not…"

"No," said Harry very firmly.

Krum, who had been frowning looked slightly happier. He stared at Harry for a few seconds, then said, "You fly very vell. I vos votching at the first task."

"Thanks," said Harry, grinning broadly. "I saw you at the Quidditch World Cup. The Wronski Feint, you really-"

But something moved behind Krum in the trees, and Harry, who had some experience of the sort of thing that lurked in the forest, instinctively grabbed Krum's arm and pulled him around.

"Vot is it?"

Harry shook his head, staring at the place where he'd seen the movement. He slipped his hand inside his robes, reaching for his wand.

Just then, Mr. Crouch staggered out from behind a tall oak tree. He looked terrible! The knees of his robes were ripped and bloody, his face was scratched; he was unshaven and gray with exhaustion. His neat hair and mustache were both in need of a wash and a trim. Right on time, Danielle thought.

Mr. Crouch immediately started acting like a crazy person. Danielle had seen many homeless people on the Santa Monica Promenade who acted in similar manners, and she pitied Mr. Crouch, even if he had been a schmuck for sending Puppy to prison without so much as a trial. He didn't deserve to end up like this. Danielle pulled her rifle out of her knapsack and quickly assembled it, loading it with tranquilizer darts. She was ready.

Mr. Crouch managed to ask Harry to get Dumbledore, between giving orders to an imaginary Percy Weasley. As he was, both Severus and Danielle saw "Moody" come through the woods, hidden under his Invisibility Cloak. He pulled his wand and Severus did the same. Harry, Krum, and Crouch Senior, on the other hand, were completely aware of the three teachers awaiting a chance to strike. At last, Harry raced off to the Castle in search of Dumbledore.

When Harry was out of the way, "Moody" Stunned Krum, but as he shot his curse, he was hit by both Severus' Stunner and Danielle's tranquilizer dart. Severus canceled the Silencing Spell.

"That was overkill," he commented.

"It wouldn't have been if one of us had missed," Danielle argued.

"Yes, but we both have superior aim, so it was indeed overkill," Severus insisted as he waved his wand and floated Moody deeper into the forest. He then made sure he was completely covered so that Potter would not spot him.

"Muffiliato," he said, so that he and Danielle could communicate unheard. Together, they grabbed Mr. Crouch and guided him away from the path. They traveled along the perimeter of the Forbidden Forest to avoid running into anyone. Mr. Crouch seemed very frightened at times, calling for Dumbledore, others he kept calling Severus Weatherby and Danielle Gwendolyn, mistaking them for Percy and his late wife. Danielle did a good job of "Yes Dearing" him while she guided, but Severus couldn't bring himself to pretend to be Percy Weasley, who had annoyed the hell out of him for all seven years he taught him. At last, they reached the side door to the castle. Severus cast a Disillusionment Charm over all of them and they managed to get Mr. Crouch to the Hospital Wing and the waiting Poppy.

"You both look a fright," she said, looking at their black smeared faces, plus the leaves and dirt all over them from tramping through the woods.

"We should get cleaned up," Danielle said as she pulled cold cream out of her bag. Severus and she tissued off the greasepaint and put their outer garments on as Poppy settled Mr. Crouch into his new home. Dobby and Lulu brought Winky, Mr. Crouch's former House Elf up from the kitchens to take care of him, and the tiny elf wept at the sight of her old master. Danielle had a feeling caring for Mr. Crouch would help pull Winky out of her haze of depression and alcoholism. A short time later, Dumbledore joined them.

"Well done," he said with a twinkle in his blue eyes. "Is Mr. Crouch all settled in?"

"He is, and you can go talk to him soon," Poppy promised.

"Have you seen Crouch the Younger?" asked Severus.

"Yes, he showed up a few minutes after I arrived," Dumbledore told them.

"Did he say anything about being knocked out?" Danielle asked.

"Not a word, so please be on your guard. I am sure he suspects something is wrong, but he will hopefully still go ahead with everything as planned," Dumbledore said.

So now all that remained of their last Voldemort free year were exams and the Final Task. As the day of the Final Task drew nearer, Severus grew tense. There were no words to describe how much he did not want to return to his former Master's side. He had so many more secrets to keep now. His gig at Mulligan's. His actions as part of the Shadow Cabal. That he was well aware of Horcruxes and had destroyed one himself. The knowledge of events to come. And most of all Danielle. He knew the Dark Lord would hunt her down and torture her for the things she knew. The idea of the Dark Lord torturing Danielle haunted Severus, and he had to protect her. Severus was in agony the weeks leading up to the Final Task.

The day of the Third Task was bright and blue. Danielle and Severus both had exams to conduct in the morning. Severus felt particularly stressed as he wanted to have all of his grading done in the afternoon, as he had no idea how long he would be at the Dark Lord's disposal, and he wanted to make sure he had everything taken care of. At dinner, he could barely force the food between his lips. Afterwards, Severus went to join Minerva, Hagrid, Filius and "Moody." A wave of their wands made a red, luminous star appear on their hats or back of their clothing. They would be serving as assistants in this task, rescuing anyone who sent up red sparks. Severus would be in the position to do something very important this night. He would save Cedric Diggory's life.

Danielle took a spot in the stands between Pomona and Septima. Both looked happy and excited, particularly Pomona who desperately wanted Cedric, her shining star of Hufflepuff House, to win. Poor Pomona would have to get used to disappointment, Danielle thought.

As Bagman announced the points, Severus used his voluminous robes to hide the fact that he was aiming his wand at Diggory. He cast a nonverbal Confundus on the boy. If all went well, poor Diggory would never make it anywhere near the Triwizard Cup. Yes, it was cheating, but better to aid Potter's chances of reaching the Cup first (something Severus would have died sooner than considered four years ago) than to allow an innocent boy to die for no reason whatsoever.

Bagman blew the whistle and Harry and Cedric entered the maze. A short time later Krum entered, and after another pause, Fleur. Once they were inside, no one could see anything. Danielle had mentioned to Severus how stupid the last two tasks had been. At least during the First Task, they could see how each competitor had eluded the dragons. But nothing had been done to make the other two tasks viewable to the spectators. Bored murmurs filled the stands until red sparks flew into the air. Flitwick managed to remove a disheveled Fleur Delacour from the maze. One champion safe, three to go. More red sparks went up. Severus pulled Cedric from the maze, a small feeling of triumph rising in his chest. The boy was safe, and he silently canceled the spell. As long as Krum was under the influence of "Moody's" Imperius Curse, he would allow Potter to take the Cup. Now it was a matter of waiting.

Then, he felt it. Pain, harsh burning pain. He nearly crumpled into a heap from the agony. He was now experiencing a feeling he hadn't experienced in thirteen years. Voldemort had risen and the nightmare had begun.

Another hour passed, and finally Harry and the Triwizard Cup appeared in front of the stands. He lay in a crumpled heap on the ground and Dumbledore rushed over to him and shook him. Danielle's heart was in her throat as she watched, praying Harry was okay. At last, he stirred and Danielle felt her body flood with relief. Others rushed to Harry, surrounding him. Danielle joined the group, standing beside Severus, whose face was so white Danielle worried he might pass out.

"He's back. Voldemort," Harry whispered.

"What's going on? What happened?" Fudge asked in a hysterical voice.

"It's all right, son, I've got you…come on…hospital wing…" "Moody" said, guiding Harry away while Dumbledore dealt with the panicked crowd, who were horrified by Harry's words. Danielle and Severus slipped away and Severus Disillusioned them and cast Muffliato. They ran after "Moody" and Harry, catching up with them just inside the entry hall as they were heading up the staircase.

"Cup was a Portkey," Harry told Moody. "Took me to a graveyard…and Voldemort was there…Lord Voldemort…"

With that, Severus cast a Stunning Spell on Moody, causing him and Harry, whom he was supporting, to both to collapse. He canceled the spells on himself and Danielle. Harry looked up in surprise to see them.

"Professor Snape? Professor Katz?" he asked sounding completely baffled.

"Harry, you need to come with us and meet the headmaster," Danielle said as took Harry's hand and led him to Dumbledore's office, Severus following and levitating "Moody" along. Danielle gave the password (Toblerone) and they went there and waited for Dumbledore to arrive. Severus bound "Moody" and they waited in tense silence. At last, Dumbledore joined them.

"So Voldemort got his body back?" Dumbledore asked.

"And the Death Eaters came…and then we dueled…" Harry continued.

"You dueled with the Dark Lord?" Severus asked.

"Got away…my wand…did something funny…I saw my mum and dad..they came out of his wand…" Harry gasped, and Severus passed Harry a vial of Pepper Up Potion.

"Drink this," Severus ordered and Harry did, coughing at the taste.

"What did he do?" Danielle asked gently.

Harry told them how Voldemort resurrected himself using Harry's blood, a bone from Tom Riddle Sr., and Wormtail's hand. Severus waited until the Polyjuice wore of and Crouch resumed his normal form to tip a vial of Veritaserum down Crouch's throat. Danielle discretely called Lulu and asked her to bring Winky and Puppy to them. Dumbledore woke Crouch.

They all listened, Harry in horror, to Crouch's story of how he escaped from Azkaban in the place of his mother and remained his father's prisoner for years, how Bertha Jorkins discovered this and the memory charm his father put on her. Winky sobbed and begged him to stop talking, but under the influence of Severus' expertly brewed potion, there was no stopping him. He continued to explain how he attended the World Cup and stole Harry's wand, using it to cast the Dark Mark. Afterwards, Voldemort came for him with the information he had gotten from Bertha Jorkins and Imperiusing his own father to control him. He went on explaining how he captured Moody and impersonated Moody, and told them where he was hidden. He then told how his father escaped and the strange events of the night he came to Hogwarts.

"That was us," Danielle said proudly. Crouch looked at her with loathing.

"Dirty, filthy Squib! Probably the products of two Mudbloods mating," he snarled.

"I may be a Squib, but you're the one who is going to be locked away in Azkaban," Danielle told him coldly. Harry, who knew of the Muggle Studies teacher's deadly accuracy with her pistols thought Crouch should not mess with Danielle, Squib or not. Severus had to refrain from the urge to slice Crouch's throat with Sectumsempra, but him being alive would save them all quite a few headaches next year. Crouch continued his confession, finishing with, "My master's plan worked. He is returned to power and I will be honored by him beyond the dreams of wizards."

"Severus, please tell Madam Pomfrey to go to Alastor's room; we need to get him to the hospital wing. Then go to the grounds and find Cornelius Fudge, and bring him to see me. Tell him I will be in the hospital wing in half an hour's time. " Dumbledore ordered, and Severus left then Dumbledore turned to Danielle.

"Please bring Puppy here immediately," he asked, and Danielle hurried to her quarters. Lulu had brought Puppy in during the Third Task, and he was waiting anxiously for Danielle's return.

"Puppy, I need you to come with me now. The headmaster wants to see us for some reason," she told him. Puppy made a nervous, whining sound, but walked by her side back to Dumbledore's office.

"Thank you, Danielle," Dumbledore said and he dismissed her. Danielle made her way to the Hospital Wing. She knew the big confrontation would take place there. Poppy was settling poor Alastor Moody into a bed, and Danielle felt awful that none of them had been able to figure out a way to prevent him from spending ten months in a trunk. But in truth, he had been perfectly safe down there and he was free now.

"Is there anything I can do to help, Poppy?" Danielle asked the matron.

"Maybe make some tea for everyone," Poppy told her. So Danielle prepped the tea. Soon, Molly, Bill, and Ron Weasley arrived with Hermione to await Harry. Danielle passed out teacups. Luckily, no one questioned her presence. At last, Dumbledore arrived with Harry and Puppy. Harry took some Dreamless Sleep Potion and was soon snoring softly. Things were quiet, then angry voices approached the Hospital wing.

"Regrettable, but all the same, Minerva – " Cornelius Fudge was saying loudly and Danielle's stomach dropped. Part of the plan for the evening was for Dumbledore and Severus to protect Crouch from having his soul sucked by the dementor Fudge would insist on accompanying him. But obviously, something had gone wrong.

"What were you thinking, bringing that thing here?" yelled Minerva. The doors burst open and Fudge came striding in followed by Severus and Minerva.

"Where's Dumbledore?" he demanded, just as Dumbledore entered.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"Fudge came in with a Dementor like you feared," Minerva told them looking stricken. "I used the Patronus Charm to fend it off, but Crouch was terrified and panicked. He managed to escape his bonds and broke a window, subsequently using the broken glass to slit his own throat."

Everyone sat there in shocked silence. This was every bit as bad as the original outcome, Crouch receiving the Kiss from the dementor. Either way, he would be unable to deny or confirm that he was working for Voldemort.

"By no accounts, he was no loss!" blustered Fudge. "He obviously committed numerous criminal acts."

"But he cannot give testimony, Cornelius," said Dumbledore.

"He was a raving lunatic! From what Minerva and Severus told me, he seems to have thought he was doing it all on You-Know-Who's instructions!"

"Lord Voldemort was giving him instructions, Cornelius," Dumbledore said. "This was all part of his plan to regain his strength, and the plan succeeded. Voldemort has been restored to his body."

The two men continued to argue, Fudge stubbornly refusing to listen to the word of a teenage wizard. No amount of reasoning would convince him. The fact that Harry only had sustained minor injuries seemed to be working against him as well. Oddly, the lack of Cedric's death made things more difficult, rather than less difficult. Harry appearing suddenly with minor injuries made him look crazy and attention seeking to Fudge. But not one member of the Shadow Cabal considered changing the fact that Cedric survived. They would all save him again gladly.

"It seems to me that you are all determined to start a panic that will destabilize everything we have worked for these last thirteen years! " Fudge shouted.

Danielle was glad Fudge was not facing her, because she could not refrain from rolling her eyes. Fudge was so foolish. She had to forcibly restrain herself from butting in, but Severus had no such compunctions. He quickly unbuttoned his left sleeve and strode forward to thrust his forearm in front of Fudge.

"There," Severus said harshly."There. The Dark Mark. It is not as clear as it was an hour or so ago, when it burned black, but you can still see it. Every Death Eater had the sign burned onto him by the Dark Lord. It was a means of distinguishing one another, and his means of summoning us to him. When he touched the Mark of any Death Eater, we were to Disapparate, and Apparate, instantly, to his side. This Mark has been growing clearer all year. Karkaroff's too. Why do you think Karkaroff fled tonight? We both felt the Mark burn. We both knew he returned. Karkaroff fears the Dark Lord' vengeance. He betrayed too many of his fellow Death Eaters to be sure of a welcome back into the fold."

Fudge stepped back from Severus. He stared, apparently repelled by the ugly mark on Severus' arm. Severus made a compelling argument, but Fudge rejected it. He blustered some more, saying he would be in touch with Dumbledore about the running of the school, tossed Harry his winnings, and left.

"There is work to be done," Dumbledore began once Fudge had cleared the room. He began immediately reassembling the Order of the Phoenix, sending Bill Weasley to contact his father about getting people in the Ministry on their side and Minerva to summon Hagrid and Madame Maxime to his office so he could set them up as an envoy to the giants.

"And now," he said, "it is time for two of our number to recognize each other for what they are. Sirius…if you could resume your usual form."

Puppy stepped out from the shadows, and Severus, who had not noticed him there, looked furious. In an instant, the dog turned back into a man causing Mrs. Weasley to scream.

"Puppy!" Danielle exclaimed, trying to sound surprised. She figured she had to let everyone know about her relationship with Sirius sooner rather than later.

"You know him?" Severus snarled.

"Puppy?" Harry asked sounding confused.

"I've been feeding and taking care of him for over a year," Danielle said, doing a hell of an acting job for the benefit of half the room, although all the Shadow Cabal knew Sirius' secret.

"You're the nice lady Sirius told us was feeding him?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"I like dogs," Danielle said defensively, not meeting Severus' eyes as she knew he was seriously pissed off.

"And I appreciate the care," Sirius jumped in. "If I really were I dog, I would be thrilled to have you keep me as your pet." He then realized exactly how weird and kinky that sounded, and turned a shade of red that perfectly matched Danielle's furiously blushing face.

"That still doesn't explain what he's doing here?" Severus snapped.

"He is here at my invitation," said Dumbledore, looking between them, "as are you, Severus, I trust you both. It is time for you to lay aside your old differences and trust each other."

Danielle nearly snorted as Dumbledore said this. Sirius and Severus were eyeing each other with the utmost loathing.

"I will settle, in the short term," said Dumbledore, with a bite of impatience in his voice, "for a lack of open hostility. You will shake hands. You are on the same side now. Time is short, and unless the few of us who know the truth stand united, there is no hope for any of us."

Very slowly – but still glaring at each other as though they wished the other nothing but ill – Sirius and Severus moved toward each other and shook hands. The let go extremely quickly.

Dumbledore then sent Sirius for to gather former Order members and stay with Remus. Before he left, he went to Danielle.

"Thank you so much, for everything you did for me," he said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it, Puppy. Now get to work," she said, ruffling his hair much as she used to when he was a dog. He couldn't help but laugh and Danielle grinned at him. Severus, meanwhile, looked like he would start spitting nails any second. Sirius transformed back into his dog form and Danielle let him out.

"Severus," said Dumbledore, turning to the Potions Master, "you know what I must ask you to do. If you are ready… if you are prepared…"

"I am," said Severus.

He looked slightly paler than usual, and his cold, black eyes glittered strangely.

"Then good luck. Danielle, please walk him out," Dumbledore said.

So Danielle accompanied Severus to his quarters where he retrieved his Death Eater robes and mask, then out to gates in front of the school.

"it will be okay," Danielle assured him. "You appear in all the books, so he won't do anything too terrible to you."

"Do not speak of things you know nothing of!" he snapped at her, and Danielle decided to let this slide as she knew for a fact he was scared shitless. She could see it in his hands that trembled as he fastened his robe.

"Let me," she said stepping forward and finishing for him, carefully closing the remaining fastenings. Suddenly, he was kissing her. This was completely different than the soft, dreamy kisses at Christmas. These kisses were brutal and desperate, but no less intoxicating. Heat and electricity swept through her body as she clung to him in a futile attempt to remain upright of her own volition. But somehow, Danielle found the strength to push him away.

"No!" she cried, not willing to go through the rejection with him again.

"Danielle," he whispered, his voice caressing each syllable of her name.

"I can't do this Severus! I can't be there for you when it's convenient for you! You can't play games with me like this," she almost sobbed.

"I'm not playing games," he told her.

"No, you're just looking for some comfort before you go off into danger! I want more than that, and if you can't give me more than that than please leave me alone," Danielle said as her voice shook.

"I'm sorry for everything," he said softly. Then he turned on the spot and was gone.

AN: Darkness is gathering, hence the choice of song. Despite their best efforts, Fudge does not believe Harry and they still end up unable to use the confession from Crouch to help them. In the next chapter, Severus will face The Dark Lord.


	70. Enter Sandman

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Enter Sandman by Metallica. This chapter contains torture. If you don't think you can deal, don't read.

June 24-25, 1995

The walk from the Castle to the gate was far too short. Severus felt as if pieces of his life were slowly slipping away from him. The Dark Lord's wrath for him not coming immediately when his Dark Mark burned would be great. Severus had never seriously worried about dying before, but what would keep the Dark Lord from killing him the moment he saw him? And before, he had never felt like there was something worth living for, so if he died it wouldn't matter, at least he could be with Lily again. Now though, that thought didn't seem like enough.

"It will be okay," Danielle assured him. "You appear in all the books, so he won't do anything too terrible to you." This truly infuriated Severus, because Danielle had never been in the company of the Dark Lord. She couldn't possibly imagine his power, presence, of madness. She had no clue whatsoever!

"Do not speak of things you know nothing of!" he snapped at her as his hands trembled as he struggled to fasten his robe.

"Let me," she said stepping forward and finishing for him, carefully closing the remaining fastenings. As she did, he was struck by the thought that this could be the last time he ever saw Danielle. Suddenly, he was kissing her. This was completely different than the soft, dreamy kisses at Christmas. These kisses were brutal and desperate, but no less intoxicating. He held her tight, feeling her tremble in his arms and wishing he never had to let go. But somehow, Danielle found the strength to push him away.

"No!" she cried, looking at him with such fury, he felt like she had stabbed him in the heart.

"Danielle," he whispered, his voice caressing each syllable of her name.

"I can't do this Severus! I can't be there for you when it's convenient for you! You can't play games with me like this," she almost sobbed.

"I'm not playing games," he told her. None of this was a game to him, most especially her. She was the best thing in his life.

"No, you're just looking for some comfort before you go off into danger! I want more than that, and if you can't give me more than that than please leave me alone," Danielle said as her voice shook.

Severus knew he had made a terrible mistake, and it was Danielle who truly suffered. Why did he have to always hurt the people he cared about the most?

"I'm sorry for everything," he said softly. Then he turned on the spot Disapparated.

Severus reappeared in a grave yard. He had thought he would be surrounded by Death Eaters, but he was alone. He pulled his wand and quickly scanned the area and cast a silent Homenum Revelio. He truly was alone. He recognized the area from the previous summer, when he and Danielle rescued Frank Bryce from his fate, and he could see Riddle House off in the distance, with a few lights on. He retreated to the shadows behind a crypt. It was a good thing too he was alone too. Severus was filled with inner turmoil. Why had he kissed Danielle again? For a few blissful moments, all the worries and fears had evaporated when he kissed her and Severus had felt happy and free. Then when she pushed him away reality had come crashing down upon him. He sighed and felt like he had taken a page from Danielle's book about not having a well thought out plan. Now, he felt worse than he did before he kissed her, although it was in no way her fault. It was all on him. Severus was feeling a mixture of sadness and fear that almost made him queasy. All of this made it even more dangerous to face the Dark Lord, and Severus knew he had to get his emotions under control. He could not afford to be weak in the face of the Darkest wizard that had ever lived. He needed to regain control over his emotions and master himself. So Severus needed to use ever technique he had ever learned to calm his mind and heart. A good way to start was to cast a Patronus. It would bring positive emotions to the surface and help him smother the negative ones. Then, he could clear his mind through a technique similar to Muggle meditation and rebuild his Occlumency shield. This was something Severus usually did before his visits to Voldemort, but Danielle had distracted him. He raised his wand and thought of Lily as he muttered the incantation. Nothing happened. Severus was horrified. He needed to see his Patronus. He decided to focus on a stronger memory of Lily. He thought of the first time she said he was his best friend. That didn't work. He used his fantasy about her finally kissing him. That failed too, with only a few wisps of silver flying out of his wand, then dissolving. Now Severus was getting desperate. He needed to be in the right frame of mind to meet the Dark Lord. He had always used the Patronus trick to prepare himself, and he had never had trouble with the spell before. Wait, that's not true, Severus thought. Last year, when he rescued Danielle from the dementors, he had been unable to cast a corporeal Patronus. He had tried while thinking of Lily and it had not worked. But when he had held Danielle close to him and focused on her being with him, he had managed to cast his Patronus. So now, Severus focused again on Danielle. He thought of how beautiful she looked the night of the Yule Ball and their dance together at the end of the night, and the kisses that followed. "Expecto Patronum," he murmured, and finally the spell worked. But… "Huh!" he said. That was unexpected. But he decided not to contemplate this, as he needed to focus on the happy feelings the Patronus invoked. All his fear and worries died away as he stared at the stunning creature made of light that stood before him. Then he took slow deep breathes, focusing on clearing all thought and emotion from his mind. Once Severus had turned his mind into a blank slate, he Occluded his mind, building the shield he needed to face the Dark Lord. He was ready. Severus walked quickly from the graveyard to Riddle House. As he walked, he felt a sweeping sensation as he crossed through the cursed barrier the Dark Lord put into place to keep out unwanted wizards. A jet of red light suddenly came at him, and he only just had time to cast a Shield Charm. "Who is there?" asked an angry voice. "Severus Snape. I have returned to serve the Dark Lord," Severus said calmly. From the darkness, two large figures emerged who Severus recognized as Crabbe Sr. and Goyle Sr. The apples didn't fall far from the trees in this case, as they were both large, stupid, and cruel. Both were a few years older than Severus, and had attempted to torment him when he first arrived at Hogwarts. He had long ago learned how to make short work of dunderheads like these, but even so he allowed them to magically ensnare him with ropes. Without protest, he allowed himself to be dragged inside to what had once been a grand ballroom, but was now a dilapidated ruin of its former glory and tossed at the feet of the Dark Lord.

"Ah Severus, so good of you to come," Voldemort said with a mirthless smile that did not reach his red slitted eyes. Severus moved to prostrate himself before the Dark Lord, respectfully kissing the hem of his robe.

"My Lord, I beg your forgiveness for my late arrival. I was unfortunately delayed by the events at Hogwarts tonight," he said in his most respectful tone.

"And what could be so important to keep a faithful Death Eater away from me?" he said and the others laughed. Severus glanced around to see Voldemort only had four Death Eaters that remained free, Wormtail, Lucius, Crabbe, and Goyle, and Severus felt a grim satisfaction as this was due to his efforts during the World Cup with Danielle. But as quickly as he thought it, he buried the thought to keep his mind clear for the moment the Dark Lord decided to invade.

"I was detained by Dumbledore who required my assistance in the chaos after Potter's return," he said, hearing angry murmurings from the few gathered Death Eaters.

"So you now take instructions from Dumbledore?" Voldemort ask softly, a great deal of danger implied in the question. Severus felt the gentle invasion of the Dark Lord's Legilmency in his mind.

"My Lord, I remained at my post as you required me, long after you were gone. I admit, I enjoyed the comforts of Hogwarts and the protection of the headmaster. Should I have left, I would have been unemployable, and for a man of my background, that is a luxury I cannot afford," Severus said honestly. He did not need to lie to the Dark Lord about that particular reason he remained at Hogwarts, as no other person in the magical community would have given him the second chance Dumbledore did. He pushed these thoughts to the forefront of his mind for viewing, as well as work related memories of classes he taught, nights patrolling.

"Be that as it may, you never looked for me," Voldemort said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I apologize, my Lord. I am not proud to admit I thought you finished, and I deserve punishment for my failings," Severus said in his most humble fashion, allowing the Dark Lord to see a conversation he had not long after his fall. In it, he and Lucius lamented the Dark Lord's disappearance and the end of their crusade against lesser wizards and Muggles.

"Indeed, you do. Crucio!"

Severus fell to the floor writhing in pain, and it was only his highly refined self control that allowed his Occlumency shields to stand. He allowed innocuous memories to float to the surface of his mind should the Dark Lord attempt to view them, burying the ones precious to him deeper inside himself than ever. The pain was every bit as horrible as he remembered, like every nerve on his body was simultaneously being stabbed with white hot knives. Severus bit his lip so hard to hold in his screams that he started to bleed. He lay writhing on the floor as the other assembled laughed. This went on for far longer than the Dark Lord had ever tortured him before. After some time, his body just shut down and he passed out.

He awoke as his body flopped onto the floor. Severus groaned and lifted his head. He was in what looked like a cellar. He glanced around to make sure he was alone, and was relieved to find himself so. He felt inside his robes to find his wand missing. This was not unexpected and he did not allow himself to worry about the matter. So far so good, he was still alive, although experiencing the extreme shakes that were an after affect of the Cruciatus Curse. Severus was sure he would be allowed to remain where he was until it so pleased the Dark Lord, then he would be summoned and toyed with again.

He used his temporary solitude to attempt meditate and rebuild his Occlumency shields. But he found his mind wondering to Danielle. Somehow, without him really realizing it, she had become his greatest source of happiness and comfort, resulting in her being his happy thought to cast a Patronus. There were many reasons for that. Danielle was a genuinely warm, funny, intelligent, compassionate human being. Just about everyone he knew liked her, from the students to the faculty, from the staff at Mulligan's to just random people she met. She was easy to like and easy to be around.

But it was more than just liking her. He never felt like a hated former Death Eater when he was around her. With her, he was just Severus. She never judged him for his wretched past, never made him feel like he could never leave his failures behind. With Danielle, Severus felt like the person he wanted to be.

Severus reviewed some of the memories he had buried away from the Dark Lord having to do with Danielle, looking at them as if glancing through a photo album. He recalled her utterly improbable arrival four years ago. How she had been the one to get through to him when the Horcrux went straight for his jugular. How she had made him see the truth about Potter and his horrible home life. How she had called him on his draconian teaching methods. How they had taken out Quirrell and dissolved into helpless laughter afterwards, the first time he had really laughed in more years than he cared to count. How she had willing taken Quirrell's last, desperate spell for him. How she had made the summer that followed more joyful than any he had ever experienced. How adorably frustrated she got when he beat her at chess again and again. How they forced Dumbledore to dance the Chicken Dance when he was the Asshole during one of their many hours of card games. How she laughed when he had destroyed Lockhart at the Dueling Club. How terrified he had been when the basilisk almost collapsed upon her, before he cast his Shield Charm. How she would sing and dance to radio as she cooked, usually slightly off key. How they law on blankets in Hyde Park reading to each other. How gracefully she moved when she danced. How beautiful she looked when she smiled. The way she made him feel when he kissed her.

That was when it finally dawned on him. He was totally, helplessly, irrevocably in love with Danielle Katz, a visitor from another world. He had not recognized the feeling because it was so different than how he felt about Lily. With Lily, he had never felt worthy of being with her, but Danielle was approachable and he felt like an equal with her. Severus had not understood that it was possible to love someone and to feel this level of companionship and closeness with. Lily had been like a goddess whose feet he wanted to worship at, whereas Danielle was a woman he wanted to hold close to him and never, ever let go of.

Guilt had also blinded him. He had spent so long feeling guilty about being the cause of Lily's death, he hadn't allowed himself to explore the possibility of loving someone else. He'd certainly had women show an interest in him at Mulligan's, and when the temptation was too much to bear, he would occasionally go to bed with one, usually a redhead who had never been to the pub before. But he would always Obliviate them in the morning, feeling he didn't deserve a chance to be happy and to enjoy himself. It was sort of sick, he realized, this chasing Lily's ghost and denying himself a chance to be happy.

But Hurricane Danielle had blown past his defenses. She had forced her way into his life and his heart, and he as helpless to stop her. In just about every aspect of his life he had bowed before the force of her winds. He allowed her to run into danger because he knew he was incapable of stopping her. He allowed her to introduce him to Muggle movies and literature, to get him to attend parties and dress up in Muggle clothing. He had even danced for the first time in his life because of her, and he had enjoyed every moment of it. No, he could not deny it anymore. He loved her, and he couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled up from the depths of his soul.

So Severus lay on the floor of a dirty and dank cellar, suffering the after affects of the Cruciatus curse, waiting to face the greatest Dark Wizard of all time, and he laughed. If his Death Eaters could see him now, they would thing their Master's spell had unhinged Severus. They couldn't possibly know he was feeling joy and relief from finally unraveling his complicated and feelings.

Once the laughter had finally faded from his lips, Severus set about tamping down his newly understood feelings. He would never allow the Dark Lord access to them, as they were the ones Severus considered his most precious. So with the utmost care he rebuilt his Occlumency shields. They had survived the initial assault, but he needed to reinforce them to withstand what was to come.

As he expected, Severus was soon summoned. Goyle and Crabbe came in and half carried, half dragged him before the Dark Lord. He fell at the Dark Lord's feet and again was questioned both verbally and with Legilmency. Dumbledore had prepared him in the past few months, and he allowed the Dark Lord to view those memories. He showed him that Sirius Black was being sent to gather former Order members, the confession and death of Barty Crouch Jr., and some information about Harry, though everything he offered was things he had carefully gone over with Dumbledore, even acting out some scenes to give the Dark Lord false information.

Between bouts of questioning, there was more torture. The Cruciatus was used upon Severus over and over again. Voldemort also had at his disposal a number of other spells that would inflict pain, and he put this knowledge to brutal use. He would even allow the four Death Eaters he had gathered to participate. Lucius looked reluctant, as he considered Severus his friend and his spells lacked the impact of the Dark Lord's. Wormtail was not a terribly powerful wizard, but he enjoyed lording what little power he had over Severus by making him bleed with a whip, which he turned out to be rather effective with. Severus was stripped to the waist and tied by magical bonds to a chair. His back ended up cross hatched with deep bleeding wounds from each lash of the whip. And finally, he endured a beating from Goyle and Crabbe, who what they lacked in magic and Intelligence they made up for in muscle.

During these torture sessions, Severus managed to maintain his Occlumency. He never let his guard down and never faltered. At some points, when the Dark Lord left the room and he felt safe, he would allow a small part of himself to slip inside his own mind and dream of Danielle. If not for these few, short moments, he doubted he would have made it through.

Voldemort and the few remaining Death Eaters pushed Severus' endurance to his limits. Even at the Dark Lord's angriest, Severus had never experienced such excruciating pain. He was bruised, bloodies, and almost broken. How badly he longed to let go of his self control, to escape into his own mind, but he could not because it would have allowed the Dark Lord access to some of memories, which would be a catastrophe. So he held on through a particularly brutal wielding of the Cruciatas Curse until at last, the Dark Lord lowered his wand.

"I misjudged you, Severus. While you may have been hanging on Dumbledore's coattails all these years for your own selfish reasons, you have been able to provide me with a great deal of useful information for me," Voldemort said.

"I live to serve you, My Lord," Severus gasped after spitting out a mouthful of blood.

"But you must understand, your tardiness was unacceptable. In the future if I call you, you must join me immediately."

"Of course, My Lord," Severus moaned.

"Now go, return to Hogwarts. I wish for you to continue to spy on Dumbledore. Give him innocuous information, and bring me back the information I will need to succeed. I would trust none, but my most loyal servants for a job such as this," Voldemort said with a cold smile on his white, snakelike face.

"Yes, My Lord."

With strength he never imagined he processed, Severus managed to lift himself from the floor. None of the Death Eaters went to his aide, as the Dark Lord had not requested them to. He then managed to limp from the room, mentally assessing his injuries as he went. Several of his ribs were broken, his right shoulder was dislocated, his left foot mangled, his back was a raw mess, and he was covered in more cuts and bruises than he could count. Both his eyes were almost completely swollen shut. Yet despite these massive injuries, he was able to make his way out of Riddle House and across the lawns. Once he crossed the enchanted barrier, he used the last of his strength to Apparate to the gates of Hogwarts. Once there, he collapsed into a dead faint. His last conscious thought was of Danielle before he slipped into black oblivion.

AN: I chose this song for numerous reasons. I feel like Voldemort is the Sandman character, entering to bring nightmares to all in his path. And this song was actually used by the American military to torture insurgents. Oh wow, I am listening to the radio and the song just came on! (12/17/11 at 11:34 PST) How weird is that! Wow, that is like some higher power telling me my song choice is 100% right.

So Severus finally came to terms with his feeling. Hopefully, most men on this planet will not need to face Voldemort to make these kinds of break throughs. So now, for the final GoF chapter and we'll see how Severus is doing and what he will do now that he finally got his head on straight. Please review.


	71. Unexpected Song

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Unexpected Song from the musical _Song and Dance_, sung by Bernadette Peters.

June 24-26, 1995

The last forty-eight hours were agony for Danielle. Immediately after Severus had Disapperated, she sank down to the ground and cried. She felt overwhelmed by guilt. He was going off to face Voldemort, a psychotic maniac with the power to read minds, and she had yelled at him and begrudged him a few kisses. The pain that she had seen in his dark eyes before he left had cut her to the core. If he was really as hurt as he looked, would he be able to properly Occlude his mind? Or would Voldemort be able to view every thought and memory within Severus' minds? If so, than her rejection wasn't just hurtful, it was a death sentence.

Once she had cried herself out, she returned to her quarters and threw herself into her bed. But sleep eluded her. Instead, she lay petting Claudia, who tried to be as comforting to her mother as she could, but knowing that there was nothing she could do to really alleviate her pain. Claudia had heard the whole conversation in the Hospital Wing from her post guarding Mr. Crouch's room. Now, with his son dead, she was safe seeing to her worried mother. She too was worried about Severus, and wondered if something had happened before he had left.

Danielle spent a sleepless night feeling nearly sick with worry. At last, once the sun finally rose, she went down to breakfast. Severus was not there, and she barely ate anything. Danielle ended up spending most of her day next to the gates, waiting for Severus to finally appear, which never happened. At dinner, she again barely ate and returned to the gates to continue her lonely vigil until it was getting to dark to see. Finally, she returned to her quarters and collapsed into an uneasy sleep, filled with dreams of all sorts of horrible things happening to Severus.

When dawn finally broke, Danielle rose and got ready for the day. She had no idea if Severus would be back yet, and for all she knew he would be gone for many more days. Danielle knew she needed to do something to distract herself, read a book, watch a movie, finish grading her exams even, but there was no way she could. She was going to keep watch until Severus was back. So she walked down the path to the gates of the school.

As she rounded the corner that was when she saw it, a dark pool of tattered fabric lying in a heap in front of the gate. Her heart in her throat, Danielle ran down the slope to kneel beside it. She moved aside the cloth and in horror saw the bruised and battered face of Severus Snape.

"Oh Severus, what have they done to you?" Danielle whispered as she checked for a pulse. She felt one, but it seemed weak and thread. He was still bleeding from numerous wounds. Danielle knew she had to get him to Poppy soon, or he wouldn't make it. She tried to lift him, but he was too heavy.

"Jesus, Severus, what the hell are you hiding in your pockets, rocks?" she groaned as she hefted him and half dragged, half carried him about four feet before she couldn't get any further. He was just too big and unwieldy to manage. But she was afraid to leave him. But she had an idea. She felt around in his pocket for his wand and when she found it she wrapped his hand around it. Then she gently tapped his face.

"Severus? It's Danielle. Can you hear me?" she said, desperately trying to keep her voice from shaking. He stirred and moaned.

"D-dani," he said in a raspy voice.

"Yes. It's me. I need to get you to the Hospital Wing, but I can't carry you there. I need your help. You need to levitate yourself and I can push you there," she told him.

"So tired," he mumbled, and Danielle began to fear he had a concussion or some other type of head wound.

"I know. And you've been so brave, but you have to do this. Please. Just say Wingardium Leviosa and I'll help you," she said as she grabbed his wand hand. "Come on, say it with me. Wingardium Leviosa!" she said as she did her best to swish and flick his wand with him. "Please Severus, concentrate. Wingardium Leviosa."

"Wingardium Leviosa," he whispered tiredly and Danielle concentrated so hard on him floating that without realizing it, she guided his magic to do what she fervently wished for it to do. Suddenly, Severus was bobbing like a cork in the air, about waist height on Danielle.

"Good work, Severus," Danielle said as she planted a kiss on an uninjured patch of his forehead. Then she stood up, still helping his limp hand grasp his wand and began to run, pushing his floating body ahead of her. Danielle was not really a runner; she had always hated laps in gym class and had never worked particularly hard at them. But she ran with all her might, until the muscles in her legs were screaming and her lungs we burning. The Castle seemed miles away, but she kept running past the point where she could stand it. As she approached the doors, Filch happened to open them.

"Get out of my way," she screamed at him as she came barreling past with Severus hovering right in front of her. Filch gasped as she went by. He had no way of knowing it was a combination of Severus' magic and Danielle's will that created the sight he was seeing. All he knew was that it appeared that the only other Squib in the Castle had somehow managed to perform magic. Maybe there was hope for him yet.

Danielle continued her desperate journey up the many steps of the Castle, inwardly cursing whoever designed the damn place, which apparently had eight million steps in it. If she could ever get a chance to speak to that person, she would give them a piece of her mind. But nothing stopped her running. Once she reached the corridor that the Hospital Wing was on, she started screaming for Poppy at the top of her lungs, and the night gowned Matron opened the doors to see what all the racket was.

"Dear Lord, what happened to him?" Poppy gasped when she saw the condition Severus was in.

"Voldemort must have tortured him," Danielle managed to wheeze out, not caring that she made poor Poppy jump by using his name. Poppy used her wand to float Severus to a bed and Danielle joined her, helping her get him out of his Death Eater robes, his outer robe, and his frockcoat.

"Dammit, why does the man have to dress in so many layers?" Poppy exclaimed in frustration. At last, he was only in his shirt and trousers, and Danielle excused herself to get pajamas for him from the cupboard. She returned and made sure to avert her eyes, not wanting to see him nude under such circumstances. Poppy quickly performed a spell that dressed him in pants but left him shirtless, as she had seen the disaster that was his back. She laid him on his stomach and turned to Danielle.

"Danielle, stay with him while I fetch what I need to treat him," Poppy said as she ran to her storeroom. Danielle looked at his back and gasped, seeing the obvious lashes from the whipping he received. She gently brushed long strands of silky black hair off of his face. He moaned softly and Danielle felt her heart breaking as she looked at him.

Poppy returned. She performed diagnostic spells to assess his injuries and she had Danielle assist her cleaning the wounds on his back with an antiseptic potion and treating them with dittany. The wounds closed as reddened skin grew in its place. They did several applications until they could turn him over. Once he was on his back, Poppy went to work healing as many his wounds as she could and tipping several types of potions down his throat. Danielle assisted as much as she could. Finally, Poppy finished work.

"We need to inform the headmaster," Poppy told Danielle.

"Can I stay with him please?" Danielle asked, and for a moment she didn't seem like a thirty-year-old woman, but a very scared little girl. Poppy took pity on her.

"Of course. I'll be back soon," she said, and she quickly hugged Danielle and left.

Danielle remained at Severus' side for the rest of that day. Poppy saw the dark circles on Danielle's pale face and tried to urge her to get some rest, but Danielle was much more stubborn than Poppy and refused. Dumbledore came and sat vigil with her. He told her Sirius had reached Remus and they had begun contacting former Order members and they were assembling and meeting tomorrow.

"You will come," he said as a statement, not a question, but Danielle shook her head.

"Not until I know, Severus is okay," she insisted. Dumbledore sighed, knowing a lost cause when he saw one. Unless Severus awoke, Danielle would not be at the meeting.

"I understand, but you cannot allow yourself to waste away at his side," he told her.

"I'm fine," Danielle told him, and Dumbledore wisely dropped the subject.

That night, Danielle refused to leave, even after Poppy tried to force her to. Danielle would not go back to quarters, not even for a minute. She sat in the chair next to Severus' bed, holding his hand in hers. She felt like she was drowning in all the guilt and grief she was feeling, but she remained focused on Severus. Silently, she began to pray, really pray, for the first time since she had arrived at Hogwarts more than four years ago. She remembered the Mi Sheberakh, the prayer for healing she used to say during Friday night services and said it in Severus' name, repeating it over and over. Finally, as desperation overtook her, she spoke directly to God. All she asked was that Severus would be alright. Danielle didn't care if he loved her or if she ever got to go home, but she just wanted God to save Severus. Then she began to whisper the Mi Sheberakh again, pressing her forehead against Severus' motionless hand.

"Danielle?" a soft voice called as she finished. She looked up to see Severus gazing at her through heavy lidded eyes.

"Hi," she said softly, relief washing over her.

"Hi," he said back, his dark eyes having a soft, warm look in them.

"How are you?"

"Thirsty," he rasped. Danielle went to the pitcher on the small table next to his bed and poured him a glass of water. She gently helped him sit up, fluffing the pillows so they could better support him, and then gave him the water. His hand shook, so Danielle aided him in bringing the glass to his lips so he could sip.

"Go slowly, you don't want to make yourself sick," she warned him. The water cooled his parched throat, and at last he leaned back into the pillows.

"What happened?" Danielle asked, although it didn't take a genius to figure out parts of it.

"The Dark Lord was displeased with my tardiness and I don't think he trusted me after ten years of working with Dumbledore," he told her dispassionately.

"So he tortured you," she whispered, revulsion rising in her like nausea.

"Yes. But he believed me, or he would not have allowed me to leave his side alive," he told her, slightly alarmed by her beautiful blue eyes tearing up.

"I was so worried you wouldn't be able to Occlude him because of what I said," she told him, the first tear spilling down her cheek.

"Danielle, I've done this before. I am a master at it," Severus insisted.

"I was just afraid that because I yelled at you before you left I might have upset you and made it even harder for you," she said, unable to meet his eyes and feeling ashamed.

"Danielle, I need to show you something. Where is my wand?" he asked.

"Severus, you're so weak right now. Should you be using magic?" she asked nervously.

"Give me my wand, Danielle," he voice so soft and commanding, Danielle almost wondered if he had used the Imperius Curse on her. But no, he would never harm her in any way. She complied and handed Severus his ebony wand.

"Expecto Patronum," he cried and a Patronus exploded out of the wand. But it wasn't the graceful doe Danielle had seen a year ago. No, instead stalking forward with an otherworldly grace was a large cat, about four and a half feet in length and two feet in height, with an extraordinarily long tail. Its body was marked with rosette spots, and it had a domed head and small round ears. The cat was beautiful, but there was something oddly familiar about the shape of its eyes, which despite the creature being the silvery white of all Patronuses, seemed to have a blue tint to them.

"It's a snow leopard," Danielle gasped, recognizing the creature from the documentary Planet Earth. Danielle owned the DVD and used it as for projects with her English classes before she had come to Hogwarts. She had found the rare and endangered cats incredibly beautiful and had been fascinated by them. But…

"When did your Patronus change?" she asked, feeling suddenly confused.

"I don't know. The last time I tried to cast one was when I rescued you last year. Remember that I had trouble casting it?" he asked.

"I remember," she said, feeling strange. He couldn't be saying what she thought he was saying, could he?

"Ever since I learned to cast a Patronus, I always used Lily as my happy thought. But that night, she wasn't enough. Do you know what I thought of, when I finally managed to cast a Patronus?" he asked her, and she shook her head. "You."

"Severus-"

"And before I went in to see the Dark Lord, I needed to rid myself of the negative emotions I was feeling so I tried to cast a Patronus. I couldn't do it with Lily, and I thought of you. This was what resulted," he said, looking down and smiling at the lovely feline whose eyes were exactly like Danielle's.

"I don't know what to say," Danielle said, feeling overwhelmed with shock. Severus met her blue eyes with his dark ones. She saw an expression in them she had seen in them before, but had never quite known what it was. Now, at last she understood. Tears trickled slowly down her cheeks.

"I know I ruined everything there could have been between us, but I wanted you to know. I love you, Danielle. I think I might have been in love with you since the moment I met you, but I was too big a dunderhead to understand it," he said, looking at her with such tenderness it made her feel like she was melting inside.

"Lily?" she asked, but he shook his head.

"Lily was my first love, and I could never forget her. But you are the person I love now, and you are the person I think I could love for the rest of my life, even if you never love me back," he said, knowing she would reject him and push him away. But he had to tell her, he couldn't bear the thought of losing her completely one day and her not knowing how he really felt.

"Severus-"

"And I know you don't want me anymore, and I have no one to blame but myself-"

"Severus-"

"But you need to know the truth, you need to know what you mean to-"

But Severus never got to finish that sentence because he was silenced by Danielle's lips meeting his as effectively as any Silencing Spell he could cast. When she did, he felt all the aches and pains from his recent encounter with Voldemort disappear, and like he was finally taking a deep breath after holding it for hours. Nothing could feel more right. Then she broke the kiss.

"Shut up, please and just kiss me," Danielle said in a breathless whisper. Severus was no fool, so he reached up and caressed her cheek before pulling her down to kiss him again. Danielle surprised him by climbing into his narrow bed as she kissed him, and the young couple wrapped their arms around each other and let their lips communicate everything they felt for each other.

Severus reveled in the feeling of her so close to him, knowing she felt the same thing he did. Never before in his life had he shared this with someone, this mutual joy and attraction. He had never thought it possible for himself to love like this. But one thing felt wrong; Danielle's face was wet. He pulled back to see that she was still crying.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, feeling alarmed at her reaction.

"Because I'm so happy," Danielle said offering him a beautiful but wet smile. "You love me."

"I do," he whispered, nuzzling against her face and just breathing in her sweet, fresh, grassy scent.

"And I love you, Sev," she whispered feeling immense joy at finally being able to say it aloud, but then she pulled back, a horrified look on her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you that." But to her surprise, he laughed, or at least he tried to, wincing at the pain caused by his healing ribs.

"Dani, you can call me anything you want. Coming from you, even names like Snivellous and Greasy Git sound sweet," he told her, taking her hand and kissing it.

"You called me Dani," she said, surprised to hear it.

"Yes. I suppose I did. Do you not like it?" he asked, afraid he said the wrong thing.

"Yes I do. I love the way your voice sounds when you say my name," she whispered, more tears streaming down her face. Severus reached up and gently began to wipe them away, but in the end, he chose to kiss them away instead. Then he pulled back and looked at her with a serious expression on his face.

"I'm not an easy person to be with, Danielle. I'm cranky and difficult, and I'm going to spend the next couple of years at the beck and call of the Dark Lord. It won't be perfect," he told her honestly, wanting to make sure that if she didn't want to deal with all that, she would still have her chance to walk away.

"I know. But I love you in spite of all that, maybe even probably because of all that," she told him. And he knew he had found the one thing he never thought he would, a person who understood and accepted him completely. He pulled her close to him, and she snuggled up against his chest. For now, everything was alright.

"Love you, Dani," he whispered sleepily as he dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too," she whispered, feeling happy and content, her eyes slowly closed.

A short time later, Poppy came by to check up on them and found them curled up and asleep in each other's arms, matching soft smiles playing upon their lips.

"Well, it's about time," she murmured with her own smile. Then she closed the curtains around the bed to give the lovers some privacy and returned to her office. The Darkness had come, but all long as there was still love like this in the world, there was still hope.

AN: End of _Goblet of Fire_! All along, I knew this was the moment Dani and Sev would finally open up to each other and confess their feelings. I hope the moment properly rewarded your patience. This is always how I wanted this moment to be.

The song is from a not particularly good Andrew Lloyd Webber musical that ran in London and on Broadway in the mid-1980s. The play itself is weak, but this song is truly gorgeous, especially when sung by Broadway diva Bernadette Peters. Please check this song out on Youtube, I think it sums up everyone's feelings quite well. I'm actually a huge theatre geek (I still have my videotape from the 1986 Tony Awards of Bernadette singing this song), and I am so happy to toss an occasional show tune into the story!

So what do you think of Sev's new Patronus? Their confessions? What you think will happen next? How the rest of the world will react, when and if they ever find out. Please review!


	72. Come Together

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Come Together (either The Beatles or Aerosmith)

June 26-July 4, 1995

Severus remained in the Hospital Wing for the remainder of the week. Most of his wounds were quickly healed by Poppy, but the after affects of the Cruciatus Curse left him weak and shaky, and only bed rest would allow him to recover. Now that she both knew the immediate danger had passed and that he loved her, Danielle could tease Severus about how for once, it was him cooped up in the Hospital Wing instead of her. He responded by throwing a pillow at her.

Poppy couldn't help but watch them and grin. Normally, the Potions Master was a horrible patient. He didn't tolerate his own physical weakness well, and would take it out on whoever was nearest. But then again, that was his way before Danielle came into his life. Now, he actually seemed to be enjoying his recuperation, as it was free time to be spent with Danielle, who only left his side for required Hogwart's business. Danielle still had shifts patrolling the Castle, and she covered for Severus on his shifts as well. But the rest of the time, she remained at his side. After two nights of seeing them cram themselves into the small single bed, Poppy took pity on them and transfigured it into a queen sized one. She also placed numerous wards around the bed curtains to keep them from being seen or heard by a student, as it was important for them to keep their relationship discrete. The Headmaster himself laid down the law on that one.

The morning after Severus and Danielle had finally confessed their feelings to each other, they were both startled to see Dumbledore sitting beside the bed, reading a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Good morning," he said in an exceedingly cheerful manner.

"This isn't what it looks like," Danielle said, jumping out of the bed and causing Severus to make the cutest sound of protest as she left his side.

"Then you are not two people who finally realized you love each other?" Dumbledore asked, an amused and rather smug grin on his face.

"I think you have assessed the situation correctly," Severus said in a neutral tone, although inside he was terrified that Dumbledore would urge them to discontinue their relationship.

"Then I have to tell you that I expect you both to conduct your relationship in a discrete manner. Voldemort cannot know about Danielle, or the knowledge she holds. It is best that you tell know one of your true feelings for each other," he said.

Dumbledore then proceeded to debrief Severus on his night with Voldemort. Danielle was horrified as Severus explained his torture with as little emotion as if he were reading a weather report. He did bring back valuable information though, about the small numbers of Death Eaters who remained available to Voldemort, and his current hide out at Riddle House. Poppy joined them, and they had a quick planning discussion for the upcoming year. Danielle outlined the issues ahead of them. 1) Umbridge would send dementors to attack Harry in the summer, resulting in a Wizangamot hearing. 2) Harry would be seeing into Voldemort's mind and would struggle to learn Occlumency, which would eventually be discovered by Voldemort and used to lure him into a trap. 4) Fudge would work to discredit Dumbledore. 5) Umbridge at the school. 6) The formation of Dumbledore's Army. 7) Sirius getting killed when he went to rescue Harry. 7) The Azkaban breakout. 8) The Locket.

It was quickly agreed that nothing could be done to stop Fudge from using his power and position to destroy Dumbledore's credibility, as he was already working to have Dumbledore removed from the Wizamgot. They would just have to tolerate it until the truth became clear. The first issue was Harry's protection from the dementors. Danielle told them how it was Mundungas Fletcher who abandoned his post, resulting in Harry being unprotected. The plan was to not allow Mundungas to keep watch, ever. Anyone else could then keep Harry safe better than he did.

Dumbledore agreed that he would not estrange himself from Harry this year, as it resulted in nothing but trouble. He would be the one, rather than Severus, to teach Harry Occlumency this year. Severus was relieved, as he had enough on his plate to deal with. Plus, he selfishly wanted nothing to cut into what time he did have with Danielle.

The time was sweeter than he had ever imagined. Danielle would lay beside him in his arms for hours, kissing and talking about all sorts of things. They made a plan for the summer. Severus would move in with Danielle in her sublet. He'd practically lived with her last summer anyway, although he had spent nights down the hall in the spare bedroom and Danielle made it abundantly clear he would be sharing her bed from now one.

Sexually, they had not moved forward. Severus was still weak from the Cruciatas Curse and had pain from his healing ribs. Not to mention, neither of them had wanted to be walked in on during their first time together by Poppy bringing Severus one of the half dozen potions he was taking. It was bad enough that she caught them kissing a zillion times. They would both end up blushing furiously as Poppy smirked knowingly at them. So they remained firmly rooted at first base, saving their passion for a time when it could be properly expressed.

But it was there, thrumming beneath the surface. Every time Severus looked at Danielle, those beautiful black eyes burned with emotions he could barely contain. Every small touch was electric, every kiss turned breathless. Danielle seriously considered ripping his clothing off of him, and did manage to straddle him and halfway unbutton his pajama top when he stopped her.

"Not here, not now," he murmured. She groaned with frustration. "I want it to be right," he whispered to her in his caressing, velvety voice.

"I suppose if I waited four years, I can wait until you're out of here," Danielle sighed.

"You're quite eager," he chuckled, his ribs hurting less and less now.

"Four years and no sex, Sev. Can you blame me for being a bit sexually frustrated?" Danielle asked.

"No I can't," he said, gently moving a stray lock of hair from her face and making her shiver from even this gentle contact. Then, a grim thought occurred to her.

"Sev, how long has it been for you?" she asked. Severus' eyes widened it shock, and he quickly debated whether to tell her the truth or what he thought she wanted to hear. But he didn't think it would wise to lie to her so early in the relationship, so he sighed and told the truth.

"March 1994," he told her, preparing for Danielle to blow up at him. But she just looked at him sadly.

"Okay," she murmured with an incredibly sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be. Not only weren't we together, we weren't even speaking at that point," she said, thinking that it was just before her disastrous night of karaoke with Remus and how easily she could have ended up in bed with Remus that night. She would sooner die before she'd ever tell Severus about that night, he didn't need to start hating Remus anew.

"She didn't mean anything," Severus told her.

"Then why bother?" Danielle asked.

"When the opportunity presented itself, I decided to take it up," he said.

"One of the Mulligan's groupies, huh?" Danielle asked.

"How did you-"

"Rick told me all about how much the ladies liked you the first night I went there, plus after I started coming regularly I saw them all glaring at me when you'd sit with me during your breaks. Just please tell me it wasn't Kiley," Danielle mumbled, but Severus heard her.

"No, not Kiley," he said shuddering at the thought. "Just a woman who never came in again."

"Why not?" Danielle asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Because I Obliviated her memory of me," Severus sighed.

"That's awful! That's like Lockhart!" Danielle shouted, completely appalled.

"No, it is not! I have some scruples, Danielle. Look, every woman I have ever slept with has been willing. But I never wanted to see them after the one time, so it was better for everyone involved if they forget," Severus told her.

"That still doesn't give you the right to tamper with their memories! And what about me? Are you going to Obliviate me if you get bored with me, or if things don't work out?" she asked in a heated manner.

"Excuse me, but you are in a relationship with a Death Eater. I wouldn't be a Death Eater if my moral compass always pointed true north," he snapped sarcastically.

"But you're better than that," Danielle argued.

"Either way, I would never take your memories from you. You mean something to me, so I want you to remember. I want to be with you for however long you will have me," Severus told her honestly.

"Good. Then we're not ever breaking up," Danielle said.

"What about when you go home?" Severus asked.

"I've been here four years already. At this rate, I know better than to hold my breath," Danielle told him.

"Dani, I'm serious. If Dumbledore walked in right now and presented you with a way to return to your world, what would you do?" Danielle frowned and thought for a moment.

"If you'd asked me the day before the Third Task, I'd have asked how soon can I leave. Now…" she sighed. All these years, she had always thought of home with longing and could hardly wait for a chance to return. Now though, she finally had something worth staying for.

"It's okay," he said, though he felt hurt. He didn't want her to leave him for ten minutes, let alone leave him completely. But if she really wanted to return home, he would not prevent her from going because more than anything he wanted her to be happy.

Term ended late this year, due to the Triwizard Tournament. Severus felt well enough to put in an appearance at the end of term feast, although Poppy insisted on one more night in the Hospital Wing. Danielle listened with interest as Dumbledore made a somewhat different end of the year speech than in the book. He could not use Cedric Diggory as a rallying cry, as he was alive and well and holding hands with Cho, who had left the Ravenclaw table to sit with him. He did insist that Harry had once again escaped Voldemort, who could have killed him, or any Champion unfortunate enough to have reached the Cup first. But as Danielle looked out at the student body of Hogwarts, she saw doubt in many of their eyes. She began to worry they were in an even weaker position than they should have been in the beginning of _The Order of the Phoenix_. She expressed this opinion to Severus as they lay down to sleep.

"There is not a thing we can do about it, you didn't want Diggory dead," Severus told her with a shrug.

"Of course not, but you didn't have to read _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. It was the book in the series where the most things went wrong, and now they're poised to be worse," she argued even as she snuggled closer to Severus, her back pressed tight against his chest.

"It won't be for us though," he whispered as he kissed her cheek.

The following day, after the students left, Danielle and Severus met Dumbledore in his office, with Hagrid, Poppy, and Minerva waiting. Dumbledore announced they would be meeting the other Order members at their new headquarters, Number 12 Grimmould Place. He then led them through the Floo to the ancestral home of the Black family. They were greeted by a moody looking Sirius, whose frown only grew when Severus stepped out of the fire.

"What's he doing here?" he asked sourly.

"Severus is a member of the Order, just as you are, Sirius," Dumbledore sighed. This was going to be a long year he thought as he watched the two dark haired men glare at each other with mutual enmity.

The fireplace burned green again, and out of the fire hopped Remus.

"Remus," said Sirius grinning with delight. He rushed forward and embraced his friend. Remus then turned to hug Danielle, who had not seen him in a few months and missed him terribly. Sirius was not surprised about this, as he had often heard Remus in the next room with Danielle the year he had taught at Hogwarts, but what happened next shocked him. Remus turned to Snape and the two shook hands and smiled in a friendly manner. The arrival of Kingsley Shaklebolt distracted everyone, and Sirius pulled Remus aside.

"Why are you shaking hands with Snivellous?" he hissed. Remus frowned.

"I started to get to know him as an adult, and he turned out to be alight," Remus told Sirius, who looked at him askance.

"That greasy git must have Confounded you," he decided, and before Remus could speak up, Dumbledore asked Sirius if they had enough chairs. Sirius double checked and found he was short, so he left to retrieve more. Danielle glanced around. The house was a wreck. Everything was filthy, cobwebs interlaced between the ceiling beams, and the place was just plain dreary. It vaguely reminded Danielle of a grander version Severus' home that way.

Members kept arriving, and Sirius ushered them into the kitchen, where he had attempted to start cleaning, although the efforts seemed to be failed ones. Everyone cast a discrete Scourgify on the spot they were going to sit on, Severus doing it for Danielle. At last, they were all assembled. Danielle found herself being introduced to familiar names, such as Sturgis Podmore, Hestia Jones, Emmeline Vance, Dedalus Diggle, and Elphias Doge. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, along with Bill, were sitting at one end of the tables. Mundungus Fletcher was a ways off from everyone else, since his body odor was so pungent no one really wanted to be the person to sit next to him. Aberforth, Dumbledore's younger brother, passed out dusty bottles of Butterbeer that he'd brought over from the Hog's Head. Arabella Figg peered from around Hagrid, who took up about three seats on the bench he sat on.

"Good evening," Dumbledore said. "Welcome. I am glad you all managed to make it. As you know, we are gathered here to bring down Voldemort." He paused here for everyone but Danielle to jump, shiver, or have some other kind of reaction. "Now, we have a great deal of work to do. Our first priority is to make sure that Harry has sufficient protection should he wander astray. Arabella had kept an eye on Harry at the Dursely's, but I have a feeling there may be an attempt on his life this summer, and I want to make sure she is not the only one working on this. I am going to pass around a schedule for protection duty," he said as he conjured a piece of parchment and a quill out of thin air.

"Next, I believe that Voldemort first priority will be gathering followers. Thanks to the efforts of Severus Snape, who at great personal risk is serving the Order as a spy on Voldemort, we know at the moment he only has three other followers. Philip Crabbe, Richard Goyle, and Lucius Malfoy. He will need more to accomplish his plans, and as most of his followers are currently incarcerated in Azkaban, he will need to get them out. Now, I am sure the dementors will side with Voldemort, so we will need to see if there is any way we can sure up the fortress' protection. "

"That's a tricky proposition," a gruff voice behind them said, causing everyone to turn. The real Alastor Moody limped into the room, followed by a petite girl with purple spiky hair and a heart shaped face that could only be Nymphadora Tonks. Danielle glanced at Remus, to see his reaction to the woman who was destined on paper to be his wife. He was looking at her with a strange expression on his face, as if he had never seen a woman before. Danielle grinned, hoping that would work out a written. She wanted them to be happy. Tonks went to take her seat and she tripped and fell right into the steadying arms of Remus. Danielle had to cough to hide her giggles.

Dumbledore and the real Moody debated ways to improve security at Azkaban, which they eventually tabled as many members were bored as they had little to contribute. Instead, the discussion turned to the prophecy. Dumbledore created a guard roster for that as well. Dumbledore refused to explain the contents of the prophecy, but made it clear it dealt with how to defeat Voldemort and keeping it from him was essential. Next, he tackled the issue of their headquarters being a shambles, and Molly Weasley stepped up to volunteer to make the place habitable. Finally, other more specific assignments were handed out and the meeting broke so everyone could sign up for their guard shifts.

Danielle and Severus both signed up for several shifts, though luckily no one noticed that either of them was signed up for Thursday nights. She noticed Remus and Sirius off in the corner and joined them.

"Hi Puppy," she said, then stopped short when she realized what she said. "I'm sorry, Sirius, I kind of got used to calling you that."

"It's okay. You can call me Puppy if you still want, just not with too many people listening," he said with a lopsided grin.

"So this place could use some help. I'd like to volunteer to help you and Mrs. Weasley too," she offered.

"You're always welcome, but I feel bad about having you clean. After all you did for me these last two years, I owe you," he said.

"I don't mind. I'll bring some music, and maybe if Mrs. Weasley would let me, I could cook sometime," Danielle said, thinking of a fabulous recipe for arroz compollo she could make with her eyes closed and feed large numbers of people with. A crashing sound, made them all turn. Tonks was somehow all tangled up between the bench and the table, and Sirius went to help her.

"Sorry, I am such a klutz," she said looking incredibly sheepish.

"That was impressively clumsy," he said, helping her up.

"So you're Sirius Black, huh? I'm your cousin, Tonks," she said.

"Andromeda's daughter? You were just a tiny little thing the last time I saw you. You were what, five, six years old?" he asked.

"Try eight," she said, obviously annoyed about allusions being made to her youth. Danielle, who up until tonight had always been the youngest adult at every gathering, felt sympathy. Even though she herself was on the verge of turning thirty-one, Danielle was physically still twenty-seven just like she arrived here, thanks to the Elixir of Life, and because she had a baby face to begin with, people assumed she was about twenty-four or so. So she was used to being talked down to on occasion and came to Tonks' rescue.

"Hey Puppy, give her a break. She's not a kid, so stop making her feel liked one," Danielle said.

"Puppy?" Tonks snorted.

"Show her your trick, like a good Puppy," Danielle cooed. Sirius scowled, but transformed.

"Wow!" Tonks cried. "And I thought I had some good tricks up my sleeve."

"Care to share?" Danielle asked, somewhat knowing what to expect, but still astonished when Tonks turned herself into a perfect mirror of Danielle.

"That is a good trick," Sirius agreed, turning back into himself.

"Danielle, are you ready to go?" asked Severus coming up next to Tonks. Then he saw Danielle and did a double take, causing everyone to laugh and Tonks to revert back to herself.

"That's amazing," Danielle said sincerely. "You can hide in plain sight anywhere."

"It's nothing, I've always been able to change myself," Tonks said modestly.

"Still, if I could have done that, I'd have saved a fortune on hair dye in high school," Danielle laughed.

"What color was your hair in high school?" Severus asked, having never seen Danielle without her chocolate colored locks.

"What color wasn't it? I was blonde, red, black, blue, purple, green, orange, which was fucking tragic looking on me. After I went away to college, I got sick and tired of working on my hair so much, and went back to plain old brown," Danielle said, even though in Severus' opinion, there was nothing plain about her hair at all. Still, he wished there was a way he could see pictures of Danielle from her multi-hued hair days.

"You went to Muggle college?" Tonks asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm a Squib, so I had to do something," Danielle said. Tonks stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh my. I'm sorry," she said sympathetically.

"Don't be. I enjoyed the life I've lived so far. College was awesome," Danielle said, remembering all the good times and learning experiences she had back in undergrad.

"That's a good way to look at it," Tonks said.

"So would anyone like to stop at the pub up the street and grab a drink?" Remus asked. Sirius looked miserable.

"Dumbledore said I can't leave the house," he whispered.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"He said Pettigrew likely told You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters all about my being an Animagus. So I'm stuck here," he said sadly.

"There's a way around that," Danielle said and she pulled her Invisibility Cloak out of her purse.

"Danielle," Severus said in a warning tone.

"He'll go stir crazy if he stays here alone all the time. We wait until Moody leaves, and then we can smuggle Sirius up the street and have a beer or two at the pub," Danielle said, not wanting Sirius to suffer as much as he did in OotP.

"He'll put us all in danger," Severus said between clenched teeth.

"Stay out of it, Snivellous! No one invited you!" Sirius snapped.

"Actually, if he doesn't go, I don't go. And that means no Cloak, so you won't be going either," Danielle said coolly.

"But he's a Death Eater," Sirius protested.

"He's a spy. And if he's really a Death Eater, than I'm J.K. Rowling," snapped Danielle.

"Who?" asked Sirius.

"My point precisely. So what will it be? Drinks with all of us, or staying here with none of us?" Danielle asked.

"I'm going," Sirius said sounding annoyed. Severus smirked, as he liked seeing Danielle get the better of the mutt.

So once Moody had left, the five of them set out for the pub, with Sirius under Danielle's cloak. Still, the night was less pleasant than it could have been. Sirius kept sneaking up on Severus and tripping him, which frustrated Severus to no end. Worse, he couldn't even hex the bastard back as they were in the middle of Muggle London. They spent a tense hour in the pub, sipping beers and the two men could not say anything without insulting the other. Remus, who kept trying to engage Tonks in conversation, looked like he was dying of embarrassment. Danielle, meanwhile was pissed at the two of them, and was only holding her temper by a thread.

In the end, they returned Sirius to Grimmauld Place and everyone Apparated to their respective homes. With a great sense of relief, Severus took Danielle into his arms and Apparated them to the front gates of Hogwarts.

"That was real mature back there," Danielle told him.

"He started it," Severus protested.

"You sound eight when you say that," Danielle told him. Severus responded by roughly pushing her up against the wall of the gate.

"Do most eight year olds do this," he said before he proceeded to kiss her until she was dizzy and kissing him back just as hard. He pulled back suddenly.

"Why'd you stop?" Danielle panted.

"Because if I don't now, I won't stop," he told her.

"I don't want you to stop," Danielle protested. Severus chuckled.

"If we don't stop, it will ruin your surprise," he told her.

"My surprise?" Danielle asked. He nodded.

"Meet me at the gate here tomorrow at nine A.M.," he said. Then he took her hand and led her up the path to the Castle and into the corridor where the teacher quarters were. Severus kissed Danielle at the door.

"It's going to feel weird without you sleeping next to me," Danielle whispered.

"Tomorrow," he whispered, kissed her again quickly, and was gone in a billow of long black robes.

AN: And the new book starts and the Order of the Phoenix is starting to come together, hence my song choice. Any ideas what Sev's surprise is? And what do you think about their relationship so far. I am leaving for a few days of vacation and will not be posting until Tuesday at the earliest. (12/27/11). Sorry, but I need a few days to reconnect with the family. Happy Hanukkah, Merry Christmas, Happy Kawanza, and Happy anything else you celebrate at this time of the year! See you soon and leave a review!


	73. Chariots Rise

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Chariots Rise by Lizzie West. If you can find the version from the film _Secretary_, listen to that one, as Lizzie West changed one of the lyrics for that version and I like it better that way,

July 5, 1995

So at nine sharp, Danielle strolled up to the gates in front of Hogwarts. Severus had given no indication of where they were going or what they might be doing, so Danielle was casually dressed for the surprisingly warm weather they were having. She wore khaki shorts, brown leather sandals, and a blue and green striped tee-shirt. She hoped he wasn't taking her somewhere fancy, and if he was he should have told her to dress appropriately.

Severus was sitting there waiting. He had on jeans and a black tee-shirt. Most notable was that his left forearm was wrapped in an Ace bandage, obscuring the Dark Mark imprinted there. He smiled when he saw Danielle approach.

"Ready?" he asked.

"I guess so, I just have no idea what you have planned," Danielle complained.

"Trust me," he said with a smirk as he drew her close to him and wrapped his arms around her. He planted a gentle kiss on her lips, then Apparated them away. Danielle felt the now familiar sensation of her body being squeezed through what felt like a garden hose, and then they appeared in a sunlit alleyway.

"Where are we?" Danielle asked. She inhaled and was surprised to smell salty air, so they were obviously near the ocean.

"Not yet," Severus said with a smirk. He removed some objects from the pockets of his jeans, and enlarged them to reveal two battered old suitcases.

"Follow me," he said, leading her to a street in a quaint seaside town, with charming Victorian buildings. Danielle could see the ocean as she peered between the buildings. Severus led her to a taxi stand, and they got into a waiting cab.

"The Indigo Inn," Severus told the driver.

"The Indigo Inn? Where are we?" Danielle asked, as she peered out the window at the white sandy beaches wending their way into the water, everything almost glowing in the bright sunshine.

"We're on an island off the coast of Cornwall called Buckley Island. It's a bit of a secluded holiday spot. I booked us for a couple of nights at the Indigo Inn just outside of town to celebrate your birthday," he explained.

"But my birthday isn't until Saturday," Danielle protested.

"Yes, but the Dark Lord wants me to be available to him Saturday night," Severus whispered to her, an apologetic expression on his face. "I thought we could celebrate a few days early."

"Okay," said Danielle, feeling bewildered by all this. The cab drove them quite a way out from the town, and at last, isolated from the rest of the island was the Indigo Inn. It earned its name from the deep blue shutters on each of the windows of the two story white building. It was surrounded by hydrangeas, also a deep blue in color, and it had gray shingles on the roof. The cabbie helped them with their luggage and Severus took care of him. Then he picked up both suitcases and led them into the lobby.

Danielle had expected a very British looking lobby, which Oriental rugs and dark antique furniture. She was surprised to find terra cotta tiles on the floor, a wrought iron staircase, and floor to ceiling windows with gauzy white curtains that opened to a large verandah that ran the length of the building. There was a desk in the center of the lobby made of dark wood, and scattered in cozy little groups were wicker furniture with indigo cushions. Bouquets of fresh flowers stood in vases on each table, and off to the side, with a sectional couch and a couple of easy chairs set up around an enormous fireplace, tiled with beautiful tiles with various patterns of indigo and yellow. Severus turned to Danielle.

"Well?" he asked in a neutral tone.

"It's gorgeous!" Danielle gasped, as there was no way she could be neutral about a place as lovely as this. Severus felt hugely relieved; he would have canceled his reservation on the spot and found someplace better if Danielle had been the least bit displeased. But somehow, he had known this place would have appealed to her. It actually reminded Danielle of a place she had vacationed with her family in South Carolina, but with a more romantic feel. Severus led them up to the desk. A man of about forty, with wild black curls, olive skin, and dark eyes offered them a wide smile, revealing the most perfectly white teeth Danielle had ever seen.

"May I help you?" he asked politely, a hint of an accent from elsewhere seasoning his speech.

"I have a reservation. The name is Prince," Severus said, which startled Danielle for a second, but she realized that if she and Severus wanted to go incognito and not possibly tip off anyone in the wizarding world that they were on a romantic getaway together, it was essential that they not only travel to a Muggle location, but that they use Severus' pseudonym as well. Voldermort would probably never think to look for Severus at the Indigo Inn under the name Seth Prince.

"Ah yes, Mr. Prince and his new bride," the man at the counter said, grinning broadly and Danielle's jaw dropped. Bride? But she quickly closed her mouth and smiled, even though Severus owed her and explanation for that one.

"I have you all set for the honeymoon suite," the man said, and he passed a register for them to sign. So they signed in as Mr. Seth Prince and Mrs. Danielle Prince, and the man, whose name was Theo, gathered their luggage up and escorted them to a room on the second floor.

And what a room it was! The floor was made of the same terracotta tiles as the lobby and the walls were stark white. Gauzy white curtains festooned the sliding glass door that led to a large balcony with lovely wicker outdoor furniture, including a table, two chairs and a chaise lounge. The room had a tiled fireplace similar to the one in the lobby, only smaller, with an indigo flokati rug before it. There was an enormous king sized bed with filmy white curtains that matched the ones on the windows, and the bedding was crisp and white. Paintings and photographs adorned the walls, and Danielle thought they looked like the pictures she had seen of Greece. Other decorative items seemed to indicate Greece as well. Finally, the bathroom featured Jacuzzi tub big enough for two people to laze about in, and everything was done up in spa like tones of tan and white.

"It's amazing," Danielle told Theo. He grinned at her. "But is it me, or is there a bit a Greek theme?"

"You are correct. I am Greek. I went to school at Oxford and met my wife here in England. We worked as stockbrokers, but we hated our jobs. We bought this place a decade ago and renovated it. My mama, she cooks for us. You'll have her food tonight!" Theo bubbled with enthusiasm. Once he was sure they were comfortably settled, he left them in peace. Danielle walked out to the balcony and gazed at what she guessed was the Atlantic Ocean. Severus came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, planting gentle kisses on her neck.

"Am I forgiven for being so mysterious?" he murmured. Danielle turned and locked her hands behind his neck, kissing him.

"You'll be forgiven after we go for a swim," she told him. He frowned.

"I thought we had other things on our agenda?" he asked her.

"Well, we have all night for that. But I want to go swimming. I really haven't done that since I arrived here," Danielle said, meaning Severus' world.

"Fine. Swimming it is," Severus said with a long suffering sigh.

So they quickly unpacked. Severus revealed that he had asked Lulu to pack for Danielle. Danielle was surprised to find several new items of clothing, including a cute new brown and cream print bikini with a little brown belt. Perfect for their swim. Danielle changed in the bathroom, throwing her shorts and tee shirt on over her bathing suit. She came out to find Severus had put on a pair of navy swim trunks, and was pulling vials of sunscreen potion out of his suitcase. Danielle threw them in her beach bag along with a couple of beach towels she had found in the bathroom.

They locked the room and went down the beautiful staircase. Theo stopped them to give them two bottles of water to take to the beach. They stepped out into the sunshine and hiked across the sand dunes until Danielle announced they were close enough to the water. They laid out their towels and stripped down to their bathing suits to apply sunscreen potion.

Severus could barely keep his eyes off Danielle. The bikini left very little to the imagination, and Severus regretted not having tried harder to convince her to have stayed in their room. It took all his self control not to pull her down into the sand with him and have his way with her. But he wanted it to be something more than that, so he just hoped the water was cold.

"Could you get my back?" Danielle asked as she turned to him and swept her hair up into an impromptu bun with her hands. Severus poured more potion into his hands and began rubbing it into the incredibly soft skin on Danielle's back. Danielle felt his hands sweeping over her skin, and she closed her eyes and sighed with pleasure. Severus was not the only one fighting temptation, she found his thin, muscular body very appealing, but she was determined not to break down and drag him back to their suite. So once he finished, she grabbed his hand and ran towards the water, pulling him after her.

"Aren't you going to take that off?" she asked about the Ace bandage.

"No," he said, and she sighed and dropped the subject.

The water was cold at first, and Danielle ran in, and then ran right out shrieking and cursing. Severus just smirked and slowly made his way into the water, allowing himself to get used to the cold. Danielle would have none of this, so she ran up behind him and tackled him into the water. He emerged sputtering, his inky hair plastered to his face, and Danielle ran off giggling. Severus took off after her and caught her and dunked her. She dunked him back. Soon they were splashing and dunking like children. Severus finally grabbed Danielle and dragged her down into the sand, where the waves only came up to their feet. He smiled down at Danielle, still not really believing his luck to have her as his, and he kissed her. They lay for some time, kissing in the sand as waves washed over them. At last, Danielle suggested they go warm up and dry off.

They lay together in this sun, absorbing its warmth and talking quietly about nothing in particular. Lulu had thoughtfully packed the mystery novel Danielle was in the middle of, and she'd even thoughtfully thrown in another book for Severus. They curled up together and read in the sunshine, and eventually they returned to the water and played in the waves more. Finally, once the shadows grew long on the sand, Severus suggested they head back to the Inn to shower and change for dinner. Although both thought of inviting the other into the shower with them, they knew that Theo's mother was preparing a special dinner for them, so they didn't want to get caught up in anything.

Danielle swept her hair back on the sides with small clips, letting it fall in loose waves down her back. She wore a white, green, and gray printed sundress, gray flats, and her silver roses necklace. She added just mascara, lip-gloss, and perfume, knowing she wanted to look pretty and natural tonight. She came out and smiled. Severus was dressed in simple gray trousers and a white linen shirt. He looked very handsome, but he didn't smile when he saw her, instead gazing at Danielle very intently.

"Is something wrong?" Danielle asked nervously. She briefly flashed back to the morning after the Yule Ball, when she had expected a happy Severus and was instead brutally rejected. But Severus came up to her and kissed her firmly on the lips.

"I'm just taking you in," he said softly, his face softening to a smile at last, and Danielle hugged him and sighed with relief. Then he took her hand and led her downstairs. They found that Theo had set a table for two on the verandah. Severus actually pulled out Danielle's chair for her and Theo came out with a very good bottle of red wine for them. He opened it, allowed Severus to taste, and once he had Severus' approva, l poured the wine.

"Happy Birthday, Dani," Severus toasted her.

"It's still five days away," Danielle protested.

"Yes, but I've decided to celebrate it tonight," he said. Theo arrived with their first course of fresh baked pita bread and tzatziki, a yogurt and cucumber dip. This was followed by a salad of tomatoes, red onions, cucumbers, olives, and feta cheese. Their main courses were a whole baked fish or mussels with the most delicious lemon sauce and perfectly cooked little potatoes. Severus chose the fish, while Danielle got the mussels, although they fed each so many bites from each other's dishes that they really split their dinner. Theo finally ended the meal with fresh baklava, sprinkled with honey and nuts that Danielle declared sinful.

"Then I will introduce you to the Devil who tempted you," he said with a laugh, and brought out his eighty-year-old mother, who didn't speak a lick of English, but for some strange reason, she took a liking to Severus and Danielle. She insisted her son bring out a bottle of ouzo, a Greek liquor that tasted like licorice. Neither Danielle nor Severus really liked the stuff, but Theo, his mother, and his wife, Lizzie, were so nice that they both felt obligated to choke a few shots of the stuff down. At last, they cleared away the remains of the meal and left the couple alone. Severus smiled and pulled a yellow box out from his pocket and placing it on the table before her. Danielle carefully removed the wrapping paper and found a gray suede box. She opened it to reveal a silver necklace with three moonstones.

"Severus, it's beautiful," she whispered. He stood and went behind her, removing her rose necklace and replacing it with the new one. He then came around to examine her.

"It suits you," he said, offering his hand to help her up. "Would you care for a walk?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Danielle said, thinking some exercise after their meal would be just what she needed.

They strolled down to the water, kicking off their shoes and letting the waves wash over their feet as they walked hand in hand. Severus was quiet for a good deal of the walk, then he surprised Danielle by stopping abruptly.

"This is your last chance to back out," he said as he subjected her to one of his most intense gazes.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Danielle asked, utterly bewildered.

"I want to give you the chance to change your mind," he said softly.

"Change my mind? Are you completely mental? I've been waiting for four fucking years for you to get a clue and stop making things so goddamn difficult for us!"

"Look, I don't know why you would even want to be with me. You could do better," he argued.

"Better? Are you on drugs? Is there a wizard equivalent to crack? Because you sound like you just smoked some," Danielle snapped.

"No, unless Theo slipped something in my ouzo, I haven't consumed any strange intoxicants tonight," Severus told her. Danielle decided he needed to be shut up and kissed him. This effectively silenced him and he pulled her tightly to him. They remained passionately lip locked for quite some time, until Danielle pulled back.

"Stop trying to talk me out of being with you. I love you and I want to be with you," she whispered.

"Alright. You want to go back?" he asked sheepishly.

"I thought you'd never ask," she said with a smile as they turned and walked back to the Inn. They waved goodnight to Theo and walked up the staircase to their room. Severus unlocked the door and they went in. Once he closed the door, he pulled Danielle to him and kissed her slowly, passionately, suckling her lower lip and then gently invading her mouth with his tongue, her own gently wrestling with his.

As they kissed they somehow stumbled their way to the bed, with Danielle falling backwards into it and taking Severus down on top of her. He stopped kissing her to push up on his forearms and stare down at her.

"So here we are again," Danielle said, remembering the day they had gone to see Harry and she had stolen Severus' wand to prevent him from cursing Vernon Dursely and he had tackled her to the ground and had held her down beneath his body.

"I suppose I wanted you even back then, but was far too foolish to admit it even to myself," he told her.

"But we're here now, and that's all that matter," Danielle said, and she arched up beneath him to kiss him, and as she did, her groin rubbed deliciously against Severus', eliciting a soft moan from him as he kissed her. He kissed her everywhere he could reach, her ears, her neck, dipping down into her cleavage. Then he sat up and pulled her up with him. He moved behind her, unzipping her dress and slowly, sensuously kissing each inch of flesh that was revealed as the zipper moved lower, unhooking her bra as he passed it by. He thought Danielle had a particularly lovely back, and he took his time to kiss every part of it.

At last he stood up and helped her rise as well, and she let her dress and bra drop to the floor, standing only in her green bikini underwear. Severus placed his hands on her breasts gently ran his thumbs of her nipples, which were hard already and Danielle moaned softly as he did. He sat back on the bed and pulled her to him, taking those soft, luscious breasts he had dreamed of ever since their disastrous shopping trip the first year she arrived and he had walked in on her in the dressing room, and suckling her nipples, causing Danielle to writhe within his grasp and make sweet sounds of pleasure.

Eventually, she pushed him back and unbuttoned his shirt, laving his chest with kisses and scratching her nails of his small nipples that elicited a very passionate response. Once his shirt dropped to the floor, she began to work at removing his Ace bandage, but he grabbed her hand and almost crushed it in his own.

"I hate that thing," he hissed.

"But I love you, and I want to feel every inch of your bare skin next to mine," she whispered, her blue eyes almost glowing with the things she felt for him. So he let go and she carefully unwrapped the bandage, revealing the Dark Mark. She ran her finger tips over it, causing chills to ripple up and down his spine. Everything that Danielle did was pleasurable to Severus, and she leaned into him and kissed him, her breasts brushing against his chest, and he felt like he was on fire. He pulled her against him, and she felt his erection straining against his pants. She rubbed herself against it, and they both groaned with desire for each other.

Severus lowered her to the bed again, gently raised her hips to pull down her knickers. Danielle helped him as she shimmied out of them, and once she was completely naked, he gazed down at her, taking in her perfectly sized breasts, tiny waist, full hips, and long legs for her relatively short stature. His dark eyes were hungrily taking her in, and Danielle shivered under Severus' intense gazes. He leaned in and kissed her deeply, then began kissing his way down her body, starting at her neck, teasing over her breasts, lowering to her stomach, and working his way down to her patch of dark curls.

Severus pressed her legs open and lowered himself between them. With his tongue, he began to explore every fold and crevice of Danielle. He reached her slit, and was surprised to find that she was quite wet already. He tasted her, and her body responded to this by writhing in the most erotic way he could imagine. He didn't normally love how most women tasted, but maybe because she was Danielle, she tasted sweet to him. He licked away her juices, and searched her folds with his fingers until found the little nub he was looking for. He flicked it experimentally with his tongue and was rewarded with gasps and Danielle bucking her hips. Pleased with her reaction, Severus bathed it with his tongue, causing all kinds of beautiful noises, including a few that sounded a bit like her name. Severus had never felt so in control of another's pleasure, yet he had no intent of withholding it from her. Danielle deserved nothing but total bliss, and he would in no way inhibit it. She grabbed his head and pressed him harder against her, so he suckled her clit and slipped one of his long, dexterous fingers inside her and increasing her pleasure, adding a second as her moans became higher pitched and less understandable except for his name.

Danielle was losing it. She had long wondered what it would be like to have Severus touch her like this, but this was so far beyond her hopes and expectations. She was at his mercy, and he played her like the skilled musician he was. She became his instrument, her voice creating music from her ecstasy. She felt the tide building inside her, and she could not have held it back if she wanted to. At last it broke, and Danielle all but howled his name as she came, and Severus thought he had never seen anything more beautiful than Danielle when she lost it for him. She felt as if thousands of bolts of electricity and pleasure were pulsing through her body all at once. Severus held her as she trembled, winded and unable to communicate or move from such a powerful orgasm. At last she looked up at him.

"I need you," she whispers, her hands working to unzip his trousers and release his bulging cock. Severus hissed as she stroked it, trying to control himself. He could have came so easily from just her touch, and she was stoking the slow burning fire inside of him to a raging inferno. But he would not allow himself to do so, he had waited so long for her that he would not come until he made love to her properly. So he stood to remove his trousers and climbed on top of Danielle, who responded by wrapping her legs around his waist. He pressed his body against hers, his cock rubbing against her very wet waiting entrance. Both of them moaned from the contact, and Danielle teasingly moved her body against his, giving them both pleasure but not exactly what they wanted. She continued at this and Severus responded by moving as well, tormenting each other worse than they ever had over the previous four years. At last Severus stopped and stroked her face, looking her directly in the eye.

"I love you," he told her, sliding himself inside her and groaning as he felt her tight, wet walls stretch to accommodate him, gripping him and causing him to crush her lips to his.

The feeling of him inside her was exquisite for Danielle. He filled her completely, and touched every sensitive part inside of her. She moaned and closed her eyes, but then he pulled away from her slightly, ending the kiss.

"Look at me," Severus purred, his deep velvety voice almost a physical caress. Danielle opened her eyes and looked into his, which were glazed with burning desire for her.

"I want you to look at me the whole time," he commanded her softly, and she knew she had no way to refuse. So when he started to slowly move inside her, even though her instinct was to close her eyes, she maintained eye contact. Severus thrust and Danielle moved her hips to meet him. At first, they moved very slowly, hands caressing backs and hips as their bodies writhed together. Severus moved his hips in slow figure eights, which drove Danielle crazy. She bucked against him and bit his shoulder much harder than Severus would have expected he liked, but it only turned him on more. But he pulled her head back down to the pillow.

"Look at me," he again told her in his rich, caressing voice. Danielle nodded, not letting her blue eyes stray from his black ones again. He began t thrust into her harder, and she met his thrust with equal passion, her hips lifting them from the bed as she did. He moaned and bit his lip, which Danielle thought was one of the sexiest things she had ever seen. Severus grabbed her hips to synchronize their movements, as Danielle scratched at his back with her nails.

Danielle looked into those dark, amazing eyes as he thrust deeply into her, and she could swear she saw into his heart and soul. She saw love in those eyes, and the way he looked at her made her feel beautiful and perfect and adored. She felt the same powerful sensation building inside her, concentrated between her legs deep inside her. Each stroke he made pushed her farther towards the inevitable, and it was quite close. Severus was also on the edge, his thrusts becoming uncontrolled and the timing breaking down as he neared his own release. At last, he gave one particularly deep thrust that was aimed just right, and that was all it took. Danielle felt as if something inside her shattered. She screamed out Severus' name, but somehow kept her eyes locked with his as she convulsed and her insides gripped him and milked him, and that was all it took for him to follow her, just as loudly and with the feeling of release that was nearly blinding in its intensity, making him shake and tremble all over. At last, the waves of pleasure subsided for them both, and they lay in each other's arms, still looking into their eyes as they panted. Danielle reached up to brush a sweaty lock of hair back off Severus' face, and he moved down to kiss her.

They curled up in each other's arms and lay there, Danielle's head against Severus' chest, listening to his heartbeat as it slowed as he relaxed.

"Wow," Danielle sighed softly.

"I second that," Severus chuckled, his deep voice reverberating in his chest against Danielle's ear. She smiled, happier than she could ever remember feeling. She wasn't a virgin, she had more than her fair share of sexual experiences, but never had she felt anything as incredibly powerful as when she came looking into Severus' eyes. It was the most intimate moment she had ever had, and she knew it was impossible for her to ever have anything like that with anyone else, because of the depth of love she felt for Severus and he for her.

"I love you," she whispered to him.

"I love you too," he murmured back, his eyelids growing heavy and a feeling of warmth and contentment sneaking up on him. At last, the two lovers fell asleep together, truly united at last.

AN: Happy New Year! I apologize for making you wait until today, but my husband has time off from work, and I have been enjoying spending time with him these last few days. I figured many of you would be busy with your own families and enjoying yourselves, so I hope you are all okay with the wait. I was originally going to place this scene much later in OotP, but I figured I'd have a riot on my hands, so I moved it up earlier. I can only tease so much, LOL. Anyway, this scene is the calm before the proverbial shitstorm, because this are going to get crazy fast. But I wanted Dani to have the best birthday she ever had, and for Sev and her to truly experience something romantic and wonderful. By the way, this is the first explicit scene I have ever written, so be kind. And please review.


	74. Just the Way You Are

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Just the Way You Are by Billy Joel.

July 1995

The next few days were joyful and blissful for Severus and Danielle. They played in the water, sunned themselves on the sand, ate delicious food cooked by Theo's mother, and explored the nearby village. But most of all, they made love. They found that now that they had discovered each other's bodies, they could hardly keep their hands off of each other. They made love when they awoke each morning and before they went to sleep at night. They did it in the bed, on the flokati rug before the fire, on the chaise lounge on the balcony, and one night on the beach, although the resultant sand in uncomfortable places made them agree to never repeat that experience.

Each exploration of their bodies yielded new findings, and like a pair of scientists they studied their results and compared notes. Each was constantly coming up with new ideas how to please each other, and they loathed to not be constantly touching, kissing, or in some form of physical contact. When Danielle brought up the fact that were making out in the middle of the village like a pair of horny teenagers, Severus frowned at her.

"This is our one chance to be like this," he told her. "When we return to our real lives, we will have to keep our distance in public and act like friends at most. I want to be able to touch you and kiss you now while I have the opportunity."

"At least we can do what we want in my flat or our quarters at Hogwarts," Danielle told him.

"Yes, but with you it will never, ever be enough," Severus insisted, kissing her again. Danielle was almost overwhelmed by his need for her, both physically and emotionally. She had never had a man make her feel like he couldn't live without her, she had always felt like a stepping stone on a man's path to some more important destination. But now that she thought about it, she herself had never felt for any of them men she had been involved with a fraction of what she felt for Severus. Even Evan, whom she had considered up until this point the great love of her life, did not have the emotional impact upon her that Severus had. Severus was just more, well, everything to her.

At last, they wound their trip up on Thursday afternoon, as Severus had promised Rick he would be singing Thursday. He had canceled his performance the previous two Thursday as he had been tortured by Voldemort and recovering from said torture. He used a car accident and concussion as hi excuse, and Rick was sympathetic, but insisted that Severus make it this Thursday. But Danielle was fine with their trip ending when it did, as she loved to watch Severus perform.

So after one last lunch, where Theo, Lizzie, and Mama joined them for a delicious moussaka, Severus and Danielle said goodbye and headed for London. They cabbed to the taxi stand they started their trip at, then snuck into the same alley they had Apparated to a few days earlier. Severus pulled Danielle close, kissed her, and Apparated them to the alley behind Danielle's flat. They went inside and unpacked, and Severus Flooed back to Hogwarts to pick up a few things he wanted to have at the flat now that he was basically living there all summer, as well as bring Claudia over. Danielle used her time to clean up a bit and put things away.

Severus arrived a short time later, and they spent the afternoon making him at home, unpacking his things and settling him into Danielle's bedroom. Finally, they went out for a quick dinner at then walked over to Mulligan's. Rick was relieved to see his star performer was okay, and Danielle settled into her usual seat at the end of the bar.

Severus opened with "Angry Young Man," as he always did, and he played several songs he often played, such as "Crocodile Rock," "You Give Love a Bad Name," and "Friends in Low Places." Then he stopped, vamping quietly on the piano keys.

"I would like to dedicate this song to someone very special," he said looking directly at Danielle. Quite a few people turned and looked at her, and Danielle felt herself blushing from the attention. Then Severus launched into Billy Joel's "Just the Way You Are." Severus sang it directly to Danielle, as if she was the only woman in the whole place, and Danielle watched enraptured. When the song was over, she glanced around and noticed some of the women looked disappointed or upset. Severus had no idea how a public profession of love through song would affect all the women who were his ardent admirers. But Danielle doubted would change their attendance, as few of them really intended to do anything more than ogle and enjoy the music of "Seth Prince." Only Kiley gave her a death glare, and considering the girl was probably a little soft in the head, Danielle wasn't too fussed. Rick came over with a grin on his face.

"So you managed to snare the elusive Mr. Prince! Good for you!" he laughed.

"It was a long time coming," Danielle told him.

"Well, it's about time he had someone to make him happy," Rick said, pouring a beer for her and letting her know it was on the house. Severus joined her on his breaks, and it was clear from their interaction that they were together. Danielle questioned if this was wise, but Severus brushed this off.

"This is my place," he told her. "I've come here for fourteen years without a single wizard ever coming in here."

"But I followed you here," Danielle protested.

"Yes, but I will just have to do a better job of making sure no one follows us when we come here," Severus said dismissively. Danielle feared he was being a bit too blasé about his secret, but she supposed it was highly unlikely any other Death Eater would even dream of setting foot in here.

On Saturday, Severus spent most of the morning making love in what was now "their" bed. At last, Severus prepared for his summons to Voldemort. Danielle felt her stomach clench at the idea of returning to that madman, but that was Severus' job as a spy and she kissed him passionately before he left to Apparate. Not long after they left, Danielle walked over to Grimmould Place. She snuck in quietly, so as to avoid waking up Mrs. Black's portrait, as everything she had learned from the books made it clear this was avoided at all costs. She went into the kitchen, which was oddly dark.

"Surprise!" shouted the Order members as the lights came up causing Danielle to jump about one hundred feet.

"Holyfuckingshit!" shouted Danielle, which caused the people who knew her best to burst out laughing, although Molly looked aghast as Ginny, Ron, and the twins were amongst those laughing. Danielle may have had an awful potty mouth, but she always kept it clean with students. Since no one had told her there would be a group of teenagers here, she felt it was their fault for surprising her like this. Remus came over and led her to the table. It was set with cake and presents.

"Happy Birthday," Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Yeah, except you nearly gave the birthday girl a coronary in the process," she laughed. Everyone sang Happy Birthday to here and once Danielle blew out the thirty-one candles on her cake, Molly served everyone.

"Sorry about the language, Mrs. Weasley. Y'all kind of caught me off guard," Danielle apologized.

"It's okay dear, you couldn't have known. And please, do call me Molly," Molly said warmly.

"You do realize if it had been Death Eaters, you would likely have been dead," Moody said in his gruff voice.

"Lay off her, Alastor. It's her birthday, let her enjoy herself," Tonks snapped.

"It's okay. He's probably right. I should be more aware of my surroundings," Danielle admitted. She sighed. Hadn't all of this started because Mark had stalked her and she hadn't been aware enough of her surroundings? She hated to have to feel like she was looking over her shoulder, but after seeing what the Death Eaters had done to Severus, she was sure they made her ex-boyfriend look like a puppy dog. She would have to be more careful from here on out, and even if Moody was probably pictured in the dictionary next to the word paranoid, she might have to take a page out of his book.

Danielle opened her presents. Most of the Order had chipped in for a gift Remus had selected, a gift certificate to a store that sold books, movies, and music. Danielle also received a few small items, including a Violent Femmes CD from Remus that made Danielle laugh, remembering her night of karaoke with him, and a beautiful pair of slippers from Sirius to replace a pair he absently mindedly chewed up one day. Danielle did her best to make conversation and have a good time, but all night she was worried about Severus and what might be happening to him. His last visit with Voldemort had not exactly made her feel comfortable with the idea of him being used for Snake Face's temper tantrums. Remus and Sirius both noticed Danielle seemed a little pensive and distracted all evening. So after Remus walked her home and the rest of the Order had left for the evening, they sat by the fire, drinking Fire Whiskeys and Sirius brought up Danielle.

"Was it me, or did Danielle seem really off tonight?" Sirius asked.

"How so?" Remus asked, hoping to avoid the topic all together.

"Distracted. Not really present in the conversation. Something's up with her," Sirius insisted.

"Sirius, I'm sure it's nothing," Remus said, but Sirius knew his old friend far too well.

"Remus, I can always tell when you are holding something back. You always twist your mouth that peculiar way you do. That's how James and I figured out your furry little problem, you know," Sirius told him. Remus sighed, knowing his friend would be relentless in his pestering him until he broke down and told. It was easier to admit things now.

"Sirius, everything I tell you has to be in confidence. No repeating it to anyone, and no pestering Danielle about it," Remus told him.

"I swear on Kreacher's future grave, I won't tell a soul. So what's Danielle's problem tonight?" he asked.

"She's obviously worried about Severus," Remus said.

"What?" Sirius said as if he wasn't quite sure what he'd heard.

"Sev-er-us," Remus slowly sounded out, feeling a bit annoyed. He really didn't want to bring up Sirius' least favorite person in the universe and ruin what had been a nice evening.

"Why would Danielle be worried about him?" Sirius said dismissively.

"She's worried about him because he is facing You-Know-Who tonight, and she was the one who found him after he went back to him. Apparently, he was tortured," Remus explained.

"It couldn't have been too bad, he was here for the meeting on Sunday. He looked as ugly as he always looked," Sirius scoffed.

"According to Dumbledore, it shook her up pretty badly. She is very close with Severus and seeing him like that obviously upset her," Remus tried to explain, but suddenly Sirius eyes widened in shock.

"Wait a minute, would you say Snape is Danielle's best friend?" he asked slowly. Remus nodded. "So he was the one she was so upset about two years ago when I was hiding with her the first time?"

"That was him," Remus said softly. Sirius gulped down the remainder of his Fire Whiskey and quickly poured himself another.

"Start from the beginning," he ordered. "How the hell could those two be friends?"

"Apparently the year Danielle arrived in England, they didn't even like each other. Danielle told me he was quite rude to her about being a Squib and teaching Muggle Studies," Remus began.

"Well of course he would, that greasy git would never miss a chance to insult someone like her," Sirius interrupted.

"Do you want to hear this or not?" Remus asked shortly.

"Sorry," Sirius said.

"But somehow, little by little, they got friendly. Apparently, they started spending all their free time together and she had a good affect on him, and he sort of mellowed a bit. But when I showed up and got friendly with Danielle, he didn't take it well. The whole time she was taking care of you, she and him weren't even speaking," Remus explained.

"She never mentioned him by name the whole time," Sirius mused. Both men thought this was strange, but neither of them felt confident enough to voice the idea that might be more to Danielle than meets the eye.

"Anyway," Remus continued, "not long after you escaped, Lucius Malfoy told everyone I was a werewolf, and I had to resign. Once I left, the two of them worked things out, and I've even become friends with Severus."

"Remus, please tell me you're joking," Sirius pleaded.

"It's the truth. He's a decent guy when you get to know him, which neither of us bothered to do years ago," Remus insisted.

"I know him well enough. He's a Death Eater. That's all I need to know," Sirius stubbornly asserted.

"I give up. You' re far too old a dog to teach new tricks to," Remus sighed in frustration.

"So is he slipping something into Danielle's drinks to make her be his friend?"

"She's his friend because she wants to be. He's been good to her, other than the whole jealousy thing when I taught there," Remus sighed.

"You…you don't think he could have feelings for her?" Sirius asked, sounding horrified by the idea.

"You'd have to ask him about that," Remus said, although he felt Sirius was doing an excellent job of ignoring the fact that Danielle and Severus were obviously hopelessly in love with each other. Tonks had asked him about it the first night they were all together, and he had decided to give her a non-committal answer rather than reveal things that might not be her business. But if Tonks could pick that up from spending one evening with those two, Sirius must be completely in denial to not notice how Danielle and Severus felt about each other.

Sirius contemplated the idea of Snape possibly having a crush on Danielle. He hated the idea of a girl as nice as her being pursued by that greasy git. It was almost enough for him to pursue her himself as a preventative maneuver. But truthfully, he had no romantic feelings for Danielle. He liked her immensely, as her good heart was worn clearly on her sleeve for all to see. If she could take in a mangy stray like he himself had been, he could understand how she might feel sorry for Snape and befriend him out of pity. But Sirius was not about to let a pity friendship turn into something more, and Snape most certainly did not deserve her pity.

Meanwhile, Danielle was sitting awake on her couch waiting for Severus. She couldn't possibly sleep until she knew he was okay. He had promised he would try his hardest to come to her, but if he was hurt he had a Portkey in his pocket to take him directly to the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts and Poppy would fire call her to let her know he was there. Danielle was on pins and needles and she ended up pacing, then returning to the couch, then pacing again. She desperately wished he would show up.

A knock on her door startled her. She went to it and peered through her peephole. She saw Severus standing there in his Death Eater robes, and she opened the door and threw herself into his arms. He pushed her back from him a little bit.

"Dani, you can't just open the door like that!" he protested.

"Hello to you to," she pouted.

"Hi. Now listen, what if it was some other Death Eater disguised as me?" he chastised her.

"Okay. What song did we dance to after the Yule Ball?" she asked him.

"Fearless," he told her.

"You're you," she stated and latched herself back onto him. "I was so worried about you."

"I'm alright. The Dark Lord only used the Cruciatus on me a little bit, but I took the potion I created to combat its effects. I'll be fine. How was your party?" Severus asked as he took off his Death Eater robes and kicked off his boots.

"You knew about my party?" Danielle asked.

"Remus told me. So how was it?" he asked again.

"Other than me spending the whole night wondering if you would be coming back to me in pieces again, it was fine. I like birthdays better when you're there," she said.

"I'll keep that in mind for next year," he smirked and led her to the bedroom. He was much too tired from his less than enjoyable to make love, but he and Danielle stripped naked and he spooned her as she told him in more detail how things went. At last, both of them fell into an exhausted and relieved sleep.

The next few weeks were both wonderful and horrible for them. Danielle had volunteered to spend time at Grimmould Place, helping Sirius and the Weasleys clean the place, and so she could get her hand on Slytherin's Locket. Severus would not spend his days cleaning with Sirius, as he knew the Animagus would take every opportunity to insult him and be obnoxious. But if Danielle was going to stay for dinner, he would join them.

This turned out to be far more pleasant than Severus had anticipated. Molly Weasley would not allow Sirius to be rude to Severus when they were all together. She would yell at Sirius as if he were one of her own children, which amused Severus to no end. If Remus was there, he would run interference as well. Most importantly, Danielle made it clear to everyone that Severus was her "friend," and she would not tolerate anyone being rude to him. She practically bit Sirius' head off when he cast a hex that made Severus' face erupt in disgusting purple boils. Sirius had reluctantly undone the hex, and Severus had needed every ounce of self restraint to keep himself from murdering the mangy mongrel with his bare hands.

But other than Sirius, the company was surprisingly pleasant. Arthur and Molly Weasley were both very kind hearted people who made everyone feel welcomed. Moody was gruff, but he seemed to take Dumbledore's word that Severus was legitimate, and basically left him alone. Kingsley was highly intelligent and easy to be around. Tonks was surprisingly funny, and it amused Severus to see her checking out Remus any time the werewolf wasn't checking her out.

Surprisingly though, he also found the kids more enjoyable outside of school. Danielle had filled him in on the twins' joke shop ambitions, and he had managed to catch the boys testing a Canary Cream. He was amazed they had created so sophisticated a product, and he asked them to show him more. At first, Fred and George were reluctant to show him, but his praise and enthusiasm finally convinced them. Severus ended up telling them that if they would declare his classroom a prank free zone for the remainder of their time in school, he would give them private brewing time in the Potions Lab and would be willing to act as a sounding board. The twins were flabbergasted, but they were nowhere near foolish enough to turn down the aid of a certified Potions Master, so they agreed.

Severus also got to know Ron and Ginny better as well. One night after dinner, Ron was disconcerted to find Professor Snape's dark gaze focused on him.

"Is something wrong, Professor?" he asked nervously.

"Dumbledore told us how good a chess player you are in your first year, but I would like to see you in action myself," Severus said, even though he had actually seen the whole game and was just curious to see if Ron was good enough to beat him.

Ron was shocked, but a short time later they were seated around Ron's battered old chess set. Everyone in Grimmould Place bore witness to a series of games played by a pair of chess geniuses. Severus won the first game, but by a rather slim margin. Ron won the second, and the final game ended in a draw when Molly insisted it was late and Ron needed to go to bed to get up early and clean. Severus shook his hand and complimented the boys playing. He didn't hear Ron mutter, "That must be another imposter using Polyjuice," behind him, because Ron couldn't believe Professor Snape could be…nice.

Severus soon found himself a fixture at Grimmould Place. Occasionally, when Moody wasn't there to bear witness, Danielle would use her Indivisibility Cloak to sneak Sirius out into London to go with her, Severus, Remus, and Tonks to a bar so they could have a little grown up fun. The two girls and Remus managed to keep Severus and Sirius from cursing each other, although their relationship was no better than it had ever been.

When they weren't at Grimmould Place, Danielle and Severus spent time enjoying each other. They went out on dates to Muggle London or enjoyed time alone at Danielle's flat. The only problem was Severus' all too frequent summonses to Voldemort. Somehow, the Dark Lord had the perverse ability to always summon Severus during moments when he and Danielle were being intimate. Severus would clutch his forearm, but he never would leave before he and Danielle finished the deed, although it meant him often having to turn slow, sweet sex into a quickie, though luckily for both of them they had quickly figured out the quirks of each others' bodies and knew how to manipulate them for "maximum efficiency," as Danielle jokingly put it.

Danielle was a nervous wreck any time Severus went to Voldemort. Thankfully, Severus had pleased his Master with the news he brought, and Severus had not been Cruciated at all since his second summons. But Danielle always worried that the day would come when Voldemort was feeling annoyed over something or ever and decided to use Severus as his personal whipping boy. But July was ending and with August, Harry would soon be joining them.

AN: Before you ask where Hermione is, I never got why Rowling had her there before Harry. She has parents, and she is with them like she should have been. She will join them when Harry does. I picked the song mainly because it was the most important song that actually appeared in the chapter, as it is all so transitional. So things are going to gear up for the main events of the OotP. Please review, and I will post again tomorrow.


	75. Gimme Shelter

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Gimme Shelter by The Rolling Stones.

August 1995

On the day after Harry's birthday, Danielle was on duty guarding Harry. During private meetings between Dumbledore, Poppy, Severus, and herself, Danielle had managed to pin down that the Dementor attack took place in the days following his birthday. Severus had been annoyed that Danielle could not be more specific, but it's not like she had any of Rowling's books to refer back to for exact dates. Danielle was doing it all from memory, and that memory was a bit fuzzy since a good number of years had passed since she read any of the books. She and Severus actually had a pretty good row over this issue. Dumbledore and Poppy had watched in mute horror, worrying this would be the end to the couple's relationship. However, a round of incredibly vigorous make up sex with Danielle perched precariously on her kitchen counter made everything okay, though the toaster they'd knocked to the floor was a lost cause and Severus promised to buy her a new one.

So Danielle sat on parched grass of the Dursley's lawn, covered by her Invisibility Cloak and peering through the window to see what Harry was up to. She caught sight of him listlessly pushing a vacuum around the living room. From the four times she had spied on Harry, he seemed to be doing better. Not watching Cedric Diggory die was good for the soul, she figured. Cedric, incidentally, had written her to tell her that he was in Italy, pursuing further study of Charms. He was enjoying his new flat, was making friends, and had visited many famous sights. He enclosed a picture of himself appearing to be pushing against the Leaning Tower of Pisa, and Danielle smiled at seeing him look so happy. Even if it did make Dumbledore and Harry look crazier for claiming Voldemort returned, she would never regret saving Cedric's life. This silly picture was proof enough she had done the right thing.

Guarding Harry, or the Prophecy for that matter, was a rather boring job. Nothing much happened. The Prophecy was the worse of the two jobs, as people rarely entered the Hall of Prophecy in the Department of Mysteries. Danielle always felt slightly stir crazy at the end of the shift there. At least guarding Harry, there were things to see if you weren't stuck with the night shift when all of Privet Drive was asleep.

Harry had been quiet and pensive all summer, obviously worrying about Voldemort's return. But he didn't seem as moody or angry as Rowling portrayed him. It was easier on him emotionally without Cedric dying. And he also had the comfort that Hermione was in the same boat he was. Molly had wanted to invite Harry and Hermione, but this time Dumbledore had decided Hermione as well as Harry should not join them so quickly. Danielle had urged this, as Danielle knew having someone else out of the loop would make Harry feel better.

Today on guard duty, Danielle had watched Harry do dishes, dust, vacuum, and mope about a bit. Rather dull work, in Danielle's opinion, but necessary. She found her mind wandering to whether she would need to pick up more tomatoes for the dish she wanted to prepare for dinner tonight, when she at last heard the signal that her shift was over.

Because they couldn't use magic, the Order needed a way to alert each other to their presence. Whistling had been a good alternative to magic, and Danielle had suggested a song that no one could possibly know, claiming a local songwriter in Los Angeles played it at some clubs. So the first few bars of Lady Gaga's "Bad Romance" was how Order members let each other know they were there. Danielle stood and walked over to the whistler.

"What do you hear?" Danielle asked.

"Nothing but the rain," answered the slow, deep voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt, hidden under Moody's Invisibility Cloak.

"Then grab the gun and bring in the cat," Danielle answered, a call and response she borrowed from the _Battlestar Gallactica_ remake that had been her favorite television show for several years. She had suggested these lines to Dumbledore as they would make no sense to anyone who had not seen the show, and as it wouldn't premiere until 2005, that made her the only one.

"Anything interesting happen today?" Kingsley asked.

"Unless you count Vernon cheating at the hosepipe ban, nothing of interest," Danielle told him.

"Alright. See you at the meeting tomorrow," Kingsley said and Danielle headed over to Arabella Figg's house so she could Floo back to London. Arabella offered her some tea, but Danielle begged off as she had dinner plans to get ready for. So she arrived home to find Severus using all four burners on the stove to brew potions.

"Severus, I told you we were having Carl and Martin over for dinner at six," she exclaimed in dismay.

"It's only four-thirty. Two of these will be finished in the next ten minutes," he said, pulling her to him for a kiss.

"They'd better be," Danielle muttered as she went to take a quick shower, as she was drenched in sweat from the abnormally hot weather. Severus was good to his word, and was allowing the two potions to cool prior to bottling them. Danielle set to work making panko breaded tilapia and tomato basil pasta, with salad and garlic bread. By six all of Severus' potions were put away, the food was ready, and Carl and Martin arrived.

Carl and Martin had been acting oddly smug all summer. Danielle and Severus didn't know that one night early in the summer, Severus had forgotten to cast a Silencing spell while they were having sex in the living room. Carl and Martin had been coming home from a movie and heard Danielle and Severus' very vocal appreciation of each other. However, when Carl had questioned Danielle about how things were Severus, she insisted nothing had changed. Carl and Martin had discussed the matter amongst themselves, and they assumed the new lovers were trying to protect Remus, who had formerly had feelings for Danielle. So they remained mum until Severus and Danielle wanted to confirm their findings.

Dinner was a low key and pleasant affair. Danielle had always adored her neighbors, and they her. Severus had grown to like both men very much, though Carl still tended to be disconcertingly flirty at times. Still, it seemed to be done more in jest than anything else, so Severus remained on good terms with them. They ended the evening sipping wine on Danielle's terrace.

The next evening, Severus took his turn guarding Harry. He whistled the tune Danielle had taught him, and then repeated the silly call and response with Bill Weasley, who reported that Harry was currently studying up in his bedroom. Severus sat on the lawn, sweating in the heat and dying of boredom. He tried to pass the time by coming up with a new set list for Thursday. Danielle had suggested a night of songs built around a theme, and he was mentally cataloguing every song with a location in the title. He had so far come up with "New York, New York," "St. Tropez" by Pink Floyd, "London Calling" by The Clash, "Say Goodbye to Hollywood" by Billy Joel, and "Cleveland Rocks," when he saw Harry sneak into the hydrangeas.

Harry had been hiding there during the evening newscast for the last few days, as the Dursley's for some reason objected to him watching the news. Tonight, Harry listened to the news, and it was a rather boring telecast that nothing much happened in. When the program ended, Harry crawled out of the bushes and went for his evening walk. He ended up in the same little park Severus had tackled Danielle in the time they had spied on Harry together. Harry sat on the only swing not broken by his cousin and his cousin's equally destructive friends, looking rather depressed. Watching a depressed teenager was utterly boring, and Severus added "Walking in Memphis," "One Night in Bangkok," and "Amsterdam," a song by French songwriter Jacques Brel that had been covered by David Bowie, to his set list.

At some point, Dudley Dursley and his gang came strolling by, but Severus silently cast Notice Me Not Spell kept them from bothering Harry. When they passed by, Harry rose and made to return home. Severus followed as Harry caught up with his cousin and the boys ended up quarrelling, with Harry pulling his wand on his cousin. That was when Severus felt it. Extreme cold and the feeling like he would never be happy ever again. Dementors.

The world had gone dark, and the foolish Dursley boy hit Harry, causing the young wizard to drop his wand. Luckily, Severus still had his. He thought of Danielle and cast.

"Expecto Patronum!" he cried, and the now familiar snow leopard charged the dementor that was attacking Harry. Once she chased it away, Severus sent her after the one attacking Dudley. The heavyset boy lay on the floor panting. He went to check on him.

"Professor Snape? What are you doing here?" Harry asked, sounding quite bewildered.

"Professor Dumbledore was afraid the Dark Lord might make an attempt on your life this summer, so he's had people guarding you ever since you arrived back here. I will escort you and your cousin back to your home," Severus said.

So he and Harry each wrapped one of Dudley's beefy arms around their shoulders and half walked, half dragged Dudley back to the Dursley's.

"How many people are guarding me?" Harry asked.

"Quite a few. After what happened in June, he thought it best. Damn, this kid is heavy. How much food does your cousin eat?" Severus grunted, schlepping Dudley along as best he could, not helped by the fact that he was still a good half a foot or more taller than Harry.

"More than he should," Harry told him, as it was the truth.

"Hurry up," Severus ordered. "This is exactly what Dumbledore was afraid of."

The two of them maneuvered Dudley in silence other than the occasional grunt and groan from having to move something with the approximate mass of a beached whale down suburban streets. At last they arrived at the doorstep of Number Four and Harry rang the bell. Petunia opened the door and gasped at the sight before her. Dudley swayed on the spot and seeing that the boy was about to vomit, Severus ducked out of the way just in the nick of time. Petunia screamed and called for Vernon, who came waddling in.

"You!" Vernon shouted when he saw Severus. "What have you done to my son?"

"I saved his live, you obese buffoon! Let's get him down, and I'll explain everything."

The Dursley's looked like they wanted to protest, but remembering their last encounter with Severus, they acquiesced. Harry Severus steered Dudley to the couch and lowered him. Petunia came in with a damp towel to clean Dudley's face. Everyone took a seat and Vernon looked furious.

"Well?" he demanded.

"Your son and Harry were attacked by dementors," he began.

"And what the ruddy hell are dementors?"

"They guard the wizard prison, Azkaban," said Petunia.

Two seconds of ringing silence followed these words and then Petunia clapped her hand over her mouth as though she had let slip a disgusting swear word. Vernon was goggling at her. Harry's brain reeled.

"How'd you know that?" he asked her, astonished.

Petunia looked appalled with herself. She glanced at Vernon in fearful apology, then lowered her hand slightly to reveal her horsey teeth.

"I overheard my sister talking about them years ago," she said, and for a reason Harry couldn't fathom, she glanced at Snape. But Severus knew why. He had been the one talking about the dementors all that time ago, and he had made a tree branch fall on Petunia when he had caught her eavesdropping. He was surprised she would remember such an obscure detail from a decades old conversation, but hopefully it would make tonight a little easier.

"So – so – they – er – they – er – they actually exist, do they – er – dementy-whatsits?" asked Vernon and Petunia nodded. "What do they do that made Dudley, like…" he trailed off, looking aghast at his pale, shaky son.

"Dementors are creatures that feed on happiness and all positive emotions, leaving a person with only their worst, most distressing memories. Your son is having a very powerful reaction to seeing all of his worst memories right before his eyes," Severus explained.

"That's it?" asked Vernon.

"For our worst criminal offenders, they perform an act called a Dementor's Kiss. Basically, they remove a person's soul from them when they do that, leaving them a shell of their former self," Severus continued until Petunia screamed and shook Dudley as if to check if his soul was still rattling around inside him somewhere.

"He's fine, Petunia. He still has his soul," Severus told her, which seemed to calm her. Harry noticed that Snape called his aunt by her first name.

"You two know each other?" he asked.

"Oh we all know each other," Vernon blustered. "This madman came after you left with the giant fellow and threatened us!"

"Threatened you?" Harry asked, feeling like he was in some upside down world where his aunt and uncle were discussing magic openly, and his Potions Professor was sitting in the armchair and acquainted with his family. Surreptitiously, he pinched himself to make sure this was not some very strange dream.

"I told them that if they ever laid hands on you again, there would be dire consequences," Severus told him, his offhand tone sounding as if were discussing something not terribly important.

"How did you know about my uncle…" Harry trailed off. He never discussed the beatings with anyone, not even Ron and Hermione. They had stopped after Hagrid's visit, and Harry had thought perhaps that they were afraid of either Hagrid or Harry's own magical abilities. But he never in a million years have thought that Snape was in any way responsible for that.

"You should realize Dumbledore always had someone looking out for you, even before the Dark Lord returned," Severus told Harry.

"The Dark Lord?" Petunia asked.

"Voldemort," Harry explained.

"I've heard that name…that was the one who…"

"Murdered my parents, yes," Harry said.

"But he's gone," said Vernon. "That giant bloke said so. He's gone."

"He's back," Harry said heavily.

"Back?" whispered Petunia. Severus knew that besides Harry and himself, there was one person who could truly understand the danger they were all in, as Petunia lost her only sister to that mad man's insane schemes.

"Yes," Severus said. "He returned in June." He then turned to Vernon Dursley. "Don't even think about kicking Harry out. We have wizards such as myself posted here around the clock for all of your protection. If you try, we will deal with you." Vernon gulped, remembering his last encounter with Severus and nodded. "Harry, you will remain in the house. Dumbledore will arrange for you to be collected and brought to a safer location by the end of the week."

"Why can't I leave with you?" Harry argued.

"Dumbledore will never consent to you being moved by a single person. We will send a larger group to get you. For now, stay put and we will get you out of here."

Harry looked like he wanted to argue more, but he wisely chose not to pursue the topic. Severus rose.

"Feed both of them some chocolate, it will help bring them around after encountering dementors," Severus said as he swept from the room. He was already out the door, when he heard someone calling for him to wait. He turned to see Petunia running after him.

"What do you want?" he asked in a sour manner that was very reminiscent of how he had been prior to meeting Danielle.

"Why does he want Harry?" she asked.

"It's complicated," Severus said.

"I've been tasked with raising the boy, I have a right to know the full story," she demanded. Never before had Severus seen Petunia in a way that reminded him of Lily. But something about the set of her mouth, the determined expression on her face was exactly like Lily's. For once, he could actually see something that connected the two as sisters.

"Harry's is prophesized to be the only one who could bring down the Dark Lord, and the Dark Lord killed your sister and brother-in-law to get to Harry and kill him too. But he failed, and now he is trying to finish what he started." Petunia visibly paled when she heard this.

"But he's just a boy," she whispered.

"So much better than, for the Dark Lord to take him out now, before he fully comes into his power, than as a man when he would be harder to defeat," Severus told her. And with that, he Apparated away, arriving in the alley behind Danielle's flat. A short while later, he let himself in with the keys Danielle had given him. He found her curled up on the couch, reading _A Son of the Circus_, a book by John Irving that she had never gotten around to reading in her own world.

"Did it happen?" she asked looking up at him. Severus nodded and sat down next to her.

"No owls from the Ministry or anyone else, and his relatives will keep him until Dumbledore sends out the Advance Guard to pick him up," he told her.

"We should let him know," Danielle said, going to the hearth to fire call Dumbledore. She found the headmaster writing a letter at his desk, and filled him in on Severus' evening. Dumbledore thanked her and said he would begin preparations to move Harry. Danielle returned to Severus.

"Well, Year Five is not officially going," Danielle said.

Since Severus had told the Dursley's that someone would come for Harry, there was no need to lure them away. Instead, the Advance Guard arrived and picked up Harry with minimal fuss, and the Dursley's wisely gave the large group a wizards a wide berth. Harry arrived at Grimmauld Place during an Order meeting where Severus presented the latest information on Voldemort's plans and movements. Danielle and Severus joined everyone afterward for dinner, and Harry found the Potions Master's presence a bit disconcerting.

Harry spent the remainder of the night thinking about Snape. He remembered how Snape had stared at him and studied him intently all through his first year. He had suspected, from an overheard conversation between Snape and Quirrell, that Snape was the one trying to steal the Sorcerer's Stone. It turned out, he'd had it backwards, but Dumbledore revealed that Snape had been protecting him because of some sort of life debt to Harry's father. Snape had been no nastier to Harry than he was to anyone else.

In his second year, Snape seemed to have mellowed a bit. He was far less nasty, and he had even been quite far that day on the Quidditch pitch when Malfoy had insulted Hermione. Plus, Dumbledore obviously trusted him, having him help eliminate the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. Snape had saved his life then too. But in his third year, Snape had suddenly become a nightmare. The Potions Master's fuse for some reason had shortened, and everything set off torrents of nastiness and resulted in all the Houses, even Slytherin, losing massive amounts of points, as well as more detentions than Harry cared to count, not only for himself, but for all the students. When Snape had suddenly started making cracks about Harry's father, Harry had really grown to hate the bastard in black. Plus, Snape had acted like a jerk to Sirius the night Harry helped him and Buckbeak escape.

Snape had strangely mellowed again the following year, acting much as he did in the second year. But Harry felt burned by the many changes in the Professor's demeanor over the last few years, and bottom line, he no longer trusted Snape. It didn't matter that he had kindly fixed Hermione's teeth or had bared his Dark Mark to Fudge to attempt to sway the Minister of Magic's opinion of Voldemort's return. Harry had come to despise the man for his behavior during Harry's third year, and even though Hermione had argued for Harry to let it go, Harry would not. He felt that Snape was nothing but a wolf in sheep's clothing, and Sirius had expressed the same opinion of him. Harry trusted his godfather's opinion, that was more than enough for him.

So even though Snape was having a conversation with Fred and George and looked perfectly at ease, Harry was sure he was up to something. He'd have to talk to Sirius about it later. Maybe he could figure things out with a little help from Sirius.

AN: So Harry actually still hates Sev in this story! I wanted to have Sev make an attempt to fix things, only to have Harry still hate him. This will be important in this book and the next two. Also, we won't have to go to the Ministry as Harry did not perform any magic! I didn't feel like including that event. But Umbridge will still be coming along, you can count on that. So this is my second Rolling Stones song, and I feel it works for this chapter. Disagree or agree? And also, please review!


	76. Even Better Than the Real Thing

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Even Better Than the Real Thing by U2. Lemons ahead, so if that's not your thing, stop reading after the scene in Dumbledore's office.

August 7, 1995

The morning after Harry came to stay at Grimmauld Place, Danielle went over to help with the doxie infestation in the drawing room. One thing she contemplated on her walk from Grimmauld Place was that there was no confrontation over dinner about what to tell the Harry and the other kids or not. Harry had sat with Arthur Weasley who had given him the carefully edited version of what the Order of the Phoenix was doing. Danielle had no way of knowing that part of what prevented the scene from the book was Severus' presence and how both Sirius and Harry were brooding over it. She was oblivious and actually quite happy.

She let herself into Grimmauld Place and quietly slunk down the dark entry hallway, studiously avoiding the troll leg umbrella stand that Tonks had already knocked over at least a thousand times. No need to awaken the late Mrs. Black's portrait and cause a ruckus. She slipped into the kitchen to join the Weasleys and Harry for a quick breakfast, then up to the drawing room.

The ominous buzzing from the moss green curtains didn't encourage Danielle much. She had basically scrubbed the place, but the dangerous creatures and curses were something she had avoided, as she was no use helping with them. But doxies she could handle, as all you needed was a spray bottle.

"Need more help?" Sirius asked, dropping a bag of dead rats onto an armchair.

"That would be nice," Molly told him, passing him a clothe to cover his face and a bottle of doxicide.

So they squirted and immobilized the doxies. Danielle found the little pests annoyingly reminiscent of the Cornish pixies Lockhart had accidentally unleashed upon the school, and she took a grim satisfaction in spraying the little fuckers. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the twins (she still couldn't tell them apart) pocketing some of the knocked out doxies, as well as their eggs. She pretended not to notice, seeing no reason for her to in any way inhibit the development of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. By lunchtime, the curtains were damp and limp and the doxies piled in a bucket. The doorbell rang, setting Mrs. Black's portrait off on a screaming rampage. Molly and Sirius rushed out of the room to deal with it. It turned out to be Mundungus Fletcher, trying to stow some cauldrons he picked up illegally at Grimmauld place, resulting in Molly going off on him. At that moment, Kreacher slipped into the room.

Danielle had given Kreacher a wide berth ever since she met him on her third visit to Grimmauld Place. It had been a rather unnerving experience. Danielle was having tea in the kitchen after an Order meeting. Severus was going over some maps with Dumbledore, Moody, and Kingsley, while Danielle chatted with Molly and Tonks. Kreacher came out of the boiler room he slept in, looking as decrepit and nasty as Rowling described him. He glanced contemptuously around at the gathered company, than did a double take when he saw Danielle. He walked up at her and gave her the hateful glare.

"Disgusting Muggle scum in my Mistress' house, my poor Mistress, she would be furious if she knew," he said looking straight at Danielle, who turned white at his words. Everyone rose up and started shouting at Kreacher, telling him Danielle was a Squib, but the elf shook his head.

"She's not even a normal Muggle, she is a visitor here," he argued before Sirius chased him from the room, shouting threats of clothes at the ancient elf. Severus, Dumbledore, and Danielle had all been holding their breath, but everyone else wrote off the elf's words as part of his usual insane ramblings. Afterwards, back in Dumbledore's office, Danielle asked him if House Elves could tell she wasn't from this world.

"I honestly do not know, Danielle. Has any elf other than Kreacher any said anything to you?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, never," Danielle told him. Severus brooded. He remembered the first staff dinner Danielle had attended, when Trelawney had called Danielle a "visitor from another world," but no one ever listened to her. Firenze has used similar phrasing as well that year. But now, the elf was calling Danielle that as well. Since she had told them about Kreacher's eventual betrayal of Sirius, this was a troubling matter. Dumbledore was currently studying the issue to protect Danielle's cover.

So when rude elf came into the drawing room, Danielle silently prayed he would leave her alone.

"There's the Muggle, standing there bold as brass, oh if my Mistress knew, oh how she'd cry, and there's a new boy, Kreacher doesn't know his name, what he is doing here, Kreacher doesn't know…"

Unlike Hermione, Danielle didn't bother trying to introduce Harry to Kreacher. Kreacher continued his mutterings until Sirius arrived and kicked him out. Danielle sorted the damp cloths as Harry and Sirius had a conversation where Sirius showed him the tapestry and told him a bit about the Black family, expressing his hated for the tapestry.

"Maybe you should consider getting another tapestry and hanging it over this one to block it if you can't get it down," Danielle suggested.

"It would still be there behind it," Sirius protested.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't have to look at it. Really, if you hate all the stuff here so much, you need to be proactive about getting rid of it, fixing it, hiding it, or whatever," Danielle told him. Sirius seemed to contemplate this. Danielle really felt that taking away the worst reminders of his family's Pure Blood mania would help him immensely. Molly returned with lunch, and afterwards they began working on the glass cabinets in the room.

Danielle knew this was the moment she had been waiting for. Sure enough, on a closer inspection she saw the locket hidden in the back row of the highest shelf. She would need to find a way to sneak it out of the house without getting caught. That, more than anything, was the main reason she had volunteered to help with the cleaning. But how could she lay her hands on it without anyone noticing?

They began trying to empty the cabinets, with Sirius almost immediately receiving a bite from the snuffbox full of Wartcap powder (which George quickly pocketed when no one was looking). Then Harry was attacked by a tweezer like instrument that Sirius ended up smashing it with _Nature's Nobility_. The next item removed was the magical music box that entranced them all until Ginny managed to shut it. Finally, they pulled out the Locket. Everyone passed it around and tried to open it. Danielle stood next to the rubbish sack and was the last person to attempt to open it, and she made a great show of struggling with it. And when she bent to put it in the bag, Danielle instead slipped it into her jeans pocket. Most of the rest of the stuff, like the Orders of Merlin, were not a problem and ended up tossed. Finally, after all this was done, Molly set them to dusting the shelves and tables, washing floorboards, and vacuuming.

Danielle had brought music for tedious chores like this. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were familiar with Danielle's music collection, Harry from the summer she watched over him, and Ron and Ginny from times she played music in class while the students were working. But Muggle rock music was something new for Molly and the twins. The twins and the rest of the kids loved it, but Molly was dubious. However, Danielle's CDs were selected by votes, and Molly who always tried to get everyone to listen to Celestina Warbeck, was outvoted. Today's choice ended up being Dave Matthews Under _the Table and Dreaming_, which was Fred's favorite of the CDs he had listened to. They all ended up bopping along to the music as they cleaned. Ron would spontaneously start dancing, and Molly, who had never seen Ron dance prior to this year, was amazed at her youngest son's moves.

Once the cleaning was done for the day, Danielle begged off dinner, claiming she had some projects to work on for the school year. In truth, she walked back to her flat and Flooed to Dumbledore's office, where an anxious Severus was waiting with the headmaster.

"Did you get it?" he asked as he came over to give her a quick kiss to greet her, Dumbledore smirking behind his teacup at the sight of two people in love. Danielle grinned and pulled the Locket from her jeans. She placed it on the table for Dumbledore and Severus to examine, and they cast many silent spells to learn more about the Locket.

"This indeed another Horcrux," Dumbledore said triumphantly.

"But we can't destroy it without a Parselmouth," Severus said somberly.

"Ah, but I think I can solve that problem," Dumbledore said as he placed the Pensieve on the table. He removed a vial from his robes and poured a memory into the stone bowl.

"I collected several memories from Morphin Gaunt, Voldemort's uncle, prior to his death last year. I have sorted through and found one where he says open in Parseltongue. We will use the memory to open the Locket," he explained. He then went to cabinet he kept the Sword of Gryffindor in and retrieved it.

"I'd like to destroy it this time," Danielle said.

"Danielle…" Dumbledore said.

"Look, it's not that I'm excited to have one of those things to mess with my head, but we all saw what the Diadem and the Diary did to Severus and Harry, and I am sure the ring really screwed with you. Might as well spare you both having to go through that again," she babbled nervously.

"Danielle, please don't do it," Severus pleaded with her. He remembered all too well how he had nearly frozen when the image of Lily tormented him. He hated the idea of her suffering the kind of mental mind fuck, and he would do anything to prevent it from happening, even face another Horcrux himself.

"Severus, I can do this. Please, believe in me," she whispered. He stared at her for a long time, his expression inscrutable. Finally he nodded.

"But if you have any trouble, I'm taking over," he insisted.

"Well, I supposed we are agreed then," Dumbledore said, passing the sword to Danielle. Severus took the locket and placed it on the stone floor. Danielle nodded to Dumbledore and he stirred up the memory so that the image of Morfin Gaunt appeared. His long overgrown hair was matted with dirt, obscuring his eyes, and when his mouth moved Danielle could see he was missing teeth. He made a series of strange, strangled hissing noises. Suddenly, the Locket opened.

Black smoke appeared to pour from the Locket's two halves, rising and forming into the image of the person who could hurt Danielle most, Severus. Severus gasped, shocked to see his own likeness appear before him, to torment the woman he loved most. Danielle paled, but raised the Sword.

"You think you can replace Lily in my heart, when you have no magic, no powers, and nothing to make you the least bit special, Danielle Katz? You are nothing more than a toy to me, and I could replace you in a heartbeat. Lily, now there was a woman worthy of my heart," the false Severus crooned in a voice very much like the one that Danielle knew so well. But instead of falling to pieces, Danielle did something different. She got pissed off. Incredibly, pissed off. And when she started speaking, the image of Severus found it impossible to get a word in edgewise.

"Fuck you, you snake faced bastard! You're too goddamned cowardly to face me as yourself, so you make yourself look like my boyfriend and say all the things you think I'm afraid to hear. Well, yeah, I am afraid that he might suddenly pull the rug out from under me like he did last Christmas, but I'll do something you are too chicken shit to ever open up your heart to do and take a leap of faith! Because I may not be magical, but I have something you don't have, which is the balls to love someone! And you're going to fucking die, alone, and no one will miss you and we'll all dance a conga on your grave, you cock sucking son of a bitch! So fuck off and bother somebody who cares!"

And with a wild scream she swung the Sword and there was a great flash of light. Danielle, Severus, and Dumbledore were thrown to the floor by the explosion. They all sat up groaning from the bumps and bruises they received. Danielle crawled to the Locket and held its broken remains up for everyone to see. She turned to see Severus looking at her with a rapt expression.

"What?" she asked. He responded by rushing to her side and kissing her passionately. Danielle found herself wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back with everything she had. They would have continued like that if not for a loud cough from Dumbledore. The two of them turned in horror, having completely forgotten the old man was in the room. He just smiled, his eyes twinkling mischievously. He walked over and picked up the remains of the Horcrux and placed in the cabinet where he kept the other ones they destroyed, minus the Diary.

"Go home and have a very pleasant evening," he said, his eyes twinkling in that mad way he had. Danielle and Severus didn't need to be told twice. They wished Dumbledore a quick goodnight and Flooed to Danielle's flat. The moment they stepped out into her living room, they picked up right where they left off, kissing each other in an almost violent and desperate fashion. They needed each other, now!

They tried to make it to the bedroom, but they only got as far as the hallway when Severus pinned Danielle roughly against the wall with his body and plundered her mouth with his. Danielle could feel his erection nearly ready to burst through his trousers, so she reached down and undid the buttons and zipper, freeing him from the tight confines of the fabric and wrapping her hand around him.

Severus responded by unzipping her jeans and sending them to the floor. He reached down between her legs, and he found that she was already very wet. Still, wanting to guarantee her pleasure, he used his thumb to work her clitoris in slow, lazy circles, causing her body to shudder against him. He would have continued until he brought her to an orgasm, but Danielle surprised him once again.

"Please fuck me now," she pleaded.

So Severus lifted her up and wedged her against the wall, with her arms and legs locked around him. He pushed her up and slide into her, causing them both to groan with pleasure. Holding her wedged against the wall, they began to move. He began thrusting into her roughly, while she used his shoulders to push herself against him so he could go deeper.

As he fucked her, Severus began talking, a strange stream of consciousness ramble. He told Danielle how beautiful she was and how badly she made him want her. He said she was the bravest woman he'd ever met and watching her tell off the Dark Lord was the most incredibly sexy thing he'd ever seen. He told her there was no one like her in the world, and he would never, ever be able to replace her if he lost her, that she was the only woman he could ever love with all his soul.

Hearing Severus talk to her in that incredibly deep, sexy voice of his as he thrust into her and rubbed her clit drove Danielle crazy. All she was aware of was the sound of Severus voice purring against her ear and the sensations growing between her legs. Finally, it was like the dam inside her broke, and she shuddered and writhed in Severus' arms, taking him along with her.

At last he leaned his forehead against hers, both of them breathing hard and shaking slightly. He managed to bring one hand to her cheek and caress it.

"I don't think I've ever loved you more than I do tonight," he said, his voice ragged but still gorgeous voice.

"Why is that?" Danielle managed to get out as she gasped for air.

"You said all the things I have always wished to say to the Dark Lord, and you were magnificent doing so," he told her, kissing her briefly. Finding his strength again, he carried her to the bedroom and gently laid her on the bed, removing both of their remaining garments.

"You know, it's easier I would bet it's easier to say those things to a Horcrux, which only a part of his soul, than to the actual man," she said modestly.

"You didn't go to pieces when that thing taunted you though," he said with a hint of bitterness.

"Neither did you. You just needed a little kick in the ass to keep going," she argued.

"Whatever the case may be, you are a far stronger person than I," he told her, kissing her gently. "Danielle, are you actually worried I would leave you?" he asked gently, sort of already knowing the answer, but wanting to hear it from her.

"I do," she said.

"Why?" Severus asked.

"Because like he said, I've been proven to be replaceable," she murmured, unable to look him in the eyes. He lifted her face so that he could look into her eyes.

"Not to me. No one will ever replace you in my heart. Ever!" he swore. And Danielle wanted to believe him. Like she had told the thing in the Horcrux, she was taking a leap of faith by loving Severus. To really love another human being is always a bit of an act of faith, because when it comes down to it you have no control over how they feel about you. You can only hope that they will love you back as much as you love them. And that was what Danielle was doing as she drew Severus into her arms and held onto him, hoping he would never change his mind and let her go.

AN: Another Horcrux down! Now only the Cup, the Snake, Harry, and Voldemort. I hope you guys think Dani and Sev are in character during all of this. I think this is consistent both with the woman I created and the man Sev has grown to become. And I thought this song was the perfect accompaniment to Sev and Dani's romantic moments in the story, and the lyrics express how they feel perfectly. But let me know. I love reviews and would love a few more, because they encourage me to keep writing and I like to hear what you have to say! So please Review!


	77. The Ballad of Sev and Dani

Author's Note: This chapter's song is The Ballad of John and Yoko by The Beatles.

August 8, 1995

The next day, there was a big Order meeting at Grimmauld Place. Danielle and Severus arrived separately, to keep their cover of being "just friends" intact, although quite a few older Order members were noticing how the different the man they knew was under the influence of the pretty American girl who always wore Muggle clothes. Many felt sure that there was something between them, but Danielle and Severus worked hard to maintain some distance while amongst wizards.

So Danielle walked and Severus Apparated, with him dressed in wizard robes to appear like he was not currently cohabitating with her in a flat in Muggle London. They also took seats on opposite sides of the room, with Severus squeezing in between Minerva and Hagrid, while Danielle found an empty seat to the left of Tonks.

"Pretty bracelet," Danielle murmured, admiring the multi-colored beaded cuff bracelet Tonks was wearing.

"You really like it?" Tonks asked, surprised. Like Danielle, she tended to dress in Muggle clothing, but their styles of dress were very different. Tonks tended towards sloppy tee-shirts with her favorite wizard or Muggle rock groups, baggy jeans, worn trainers, and funky jewelry, with an overall sloppy air. Danielle wore clothing that was more body conscious and fitted, and she dressed with a greater air of sophistication, even when she two wore jeans and tee-shirts. Mostly, this was due to their age difference, as Danielle had nearly a decade on the younger woman, even if she was only five years older physically.

"I really do. Where did you get it?" Danielle asked.

"Little shop in Notting Hill," Tonks told her. "I could show you if you want."

"That would be great," Danielle said, for even though she was a bit older than Tonks, Danielle wanted to get to know her better. Danielle was the next youngest female member of the Order of the Phoenix. So many people were quite a bit older. The closest people in age to her were Severus, Remus, and Sirius, but as men there were certain things she couldn't share with them. In truth, Danielle desperately wanted a female friend close to her own age, or at least not another older female friend, as they all took the inevitable motherly tone in conversations with her. So an adult female friend was just what Danielle needed, and the two made plans to go shopping together on Wednesday, Tonks' next day off from work. At that point Dumbledore called the meeting to order.

"I am afraid I have some bad news. The Ministry is just passed a decree that allows them to appoint teachers to positions if I cannot find an acceptable candidate to fill the position," Dumbledore announced.

"That's outrageous," Hestia Jones practically spat.

"That means they can foist any blowhard or idiot into a job whether they're qualified for it or not," Bill Weasley commented.

"What jobs are open this year?" asked Molly.

"Just Defense," Minerva told her.

"Didn't we have any candidates for the position at all?" asked Arthur.

"Yes. I applied," Severus said quietly. Everyone was silent after that, as Severus' continually frustrated desire for the job was common knowledge.

"Well, after turning down Severus' application, they put forward their own candidate," Dumbledore continued.

"Who is it?" asked Dedalus Diggle.

"Delores Umbridge," Dumbledore answered.

"Umbridge? But she's Senior Undersecretary to the Minister?" Arthur asked in a bewildered manner.

"She will be resigning from the position at the start of the term," Dumbledore sighed. Minerva looked aghast.

"Delores was in my year when I was a student. She was barely competent in Defense Against the Dark Arts, didn't even pass her N.E.W.T. in the subject," Minerva scoffed.

"Apparently competency is no longer a requirement for the job," Severus said in a bitter voice.

"And she's going to try to interfere at Hogwarts, she won't just let it go at teaching badly," Remus said, wishing there was some way he could return to the only job he had ever really loved. E enjoyed working for Carl because Carl was a nice guy who was fun to work with, but in all honesty he had no real interest matching paint chips with fabric swatches and furniture samples. Mostly, he did boring office work.

"Of course she's going to try to interfere at Hogwarts, so those of us who work there will be tasked with doing what we can to prevent her from ruining the school we built," Dumbledore stated.

The rest of the meeting was less eventful. Severus spoke of Voldemort's growing obsession with the prophecy, and how Lucius was doing reconnaissance within the Ministry for him. Severus also had good news in that they were not recruiting, not wanting to draw attention to themselves by doing so, but they were trying to figure out how to break Voldemort's followers out of Azkaban, and Lucius seemed to be making some progress on this, using his money to possibly arrange for early paroles for some of the people involved with last summer's World Cup attacks.

After the meeting, Danielle lingered. Sirius had asked her and Tonks if they'd feel like getting drinks, so they waited until they knew Moody was gone. Once the Order members cleared away, Danielle pulled her Invisibility Cloak out and covered Sirius. Together with Tonks, they headed to the Agile Rabbit, a bar not far from Grimmauld Place. But when they arrived, Sirius balked when he saw Severus sitting with Remus, a pitcher of beer and several glasses waiting on the table for them.

"What the hell is he doing her?" he hissed to Danielle.

"Flying an airplane. What does it look like he's doing?" Danielle snapped.

"Why do you always insist on inviting him? Couldn't we have one evening without him?" Sirius pleaded.

"Sirius, if you don't act like a grown up for once, I swear to God I am taking the Cloak and leaving. I will pull it off you right now, in the middle of the bar for every Muggle here to see you if you continue to carry on like a child.

Sirius sighed and shut up. The three of them piled into the booth, Danielle sidling up next to Severus, and much to her delight, Tonks took the spot next to Remus, leaving Sirius to sit with Danielle separating him from Severus. Danielle poured a glass to him and passed it to him under her Cloak.

"So what did we miss?" Tonks asked.

"We were just discussing the Umbridge situation," Severus told them.

"She's the reason I haven't been able to find jobs with wizards," Remus said bitterly.

"What? Why is that?" Sirius asked, generally out of the loop on things that had happened while he was in Azkaban.

"Back in 1993, while you were on the run, she pushed through a piece of anti-werewolf legislation after I got my teaching post at Hogwarts. After that year, almost no business owned by a wizard is allowed to employ me" Remus explained warily.

"That's terrible," Sirius cried. Danielle nodded, but she didn't feel as glum as she was trying to look, for she noticed Tonks rubbing Remus' arm in a comforting manner.

"Until the day comes that the Ministry starts to actually rethink how they do things, we just have to muddle through," Danielle said. "After all, they've done some seriously stupid shit for a long time now."

"Such as?" Sirius asked.

"Let's see, the legislation against Remus, they still have a manhunt going for you, they're trying to interfere at Hogwarts, they are persecuting Dumbledore, there was a story today in the Prophet about cutting back the amount of land they allow the centaurs to roam on, and they allow Lucius Malfoy to do whatever he likes because he dumps gold into their waiting hands any time he wants something," Danielle said.

"Damn Slytherins, think they run the universe," Sirius grumbled, and Severus dark eyes flashed with annoyance.

"Excuse me, I'm a Slytherin," he said softly.

"Then I rest my case," Sirius said in an irritatingly smug voice, and Severus glared at him, or at least he tried to as he wasn't exactly sure where Black was under the Invisibility Cloak. Danielle grabbed Severus' knee to try to silently communicate to him that

"I'm a Hufflepuff," Tonks said, in an attempt to change the subject.

"And I'm sort of a Ravenclaw, since they had to sort me as an adult when I arrived in England," Danielle said.

"So no House bashing tonight, since all of Hogwarts is represented," Tonks announced. "And if one of you makes fun of my 'Puffs, I'll hex you into next Tuesday!"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Severus said, sipping his beer.

At that point, a guy walked to the miniscule stage area and started playing guitar. Severus cringed. This jackass was butchering "Fire and Rain," a song Severus wasn't overly fond of to begin with, but the made it worse by being slightly off key and getting the lyrics wrong.

"This guy is bloody awful," Severus groaned as he missed a note by at least a half a mile.

"I think he's brilliant," Sirius said, just to be contrary.

"What the hell is he singing anyway?" Tonks asked, not enjoying the song much herself.

"James Taylor. He was rather popular when I was a teenager," Remus said.

"Oh, old fogey music," Tonks teased.

"I suppose you could say that," Remus said with a wry smile.

"Then it's a good thing I like older guys," Tonks said in a flirtatious tone. Remus choked on his beer, and Severus and Tonks clapped him on the back.

"Excuse me, I think I need to visit the loo," Remus coughed as he escaped to the restroom. Tonks looked mortified, and Danielle felt the need to jump in and rescue her.

"So how's work, Tonks?" Danielle asked, praying that Tonks would follow her lead. Tonks scooted over and launched into how she was helping "track" Sirius, which caused the ex-convict to laugh at the foolish efforts of the Ministry. Remus reappeared, and everyone was amused with how Tonks and Kingsley were laying a false trail for the other Aurors to follow. After a while, the terrible singer finally left the stage.

"Thank Merlin," Severus sighed, his ears all but bleeding from that Dunderhead's performance.

"Like you could do any better, with that bullfrog croak of yours," Sirius said.

Severus just glared at him, willing himself to not tear the Cloak off of his nemesis and start the second bar fight he had ever been involved in. Instead he excused himself to the bathroom, with Remus and Tonks allowing him to scoot out of the booth. Danielle responded by kicking Sirius hard in the leg.

"Ouch! Why'd you kick me in the leg?" he snarled.

"Because the table is preventing me from kicking you in the head," Danielle told him.

"I thought you were my friend," Sirius said, sounding hurt.

"I am, but if you keep being so immature, you might have to make some new ones," Danielle said. "Severus is my friend too, and he hasn't said a damn thing to you all night. So please be nice for once."

So Sirius remained quiet for the remainder of the evening sulking into his beer and Severus also was quiet, not wanting to give Black any more opportunities to insult him. Eventually, Remus and Tonks both needed to call it a night so that they could get up for work the next morning. Severus and Tonks Apparated away, and Remus and Danielle snuck Sirius back into Grimmauld Place. Then Remus offered to walk Danielle back to her flat.

"I just don't get it. Severus didn't say a damn thing to him all night, and he has to go and try to insult him and shit all over him every opportunity he can. What is with him?" Danielle asked Remus.

"It was hate at first sight," Remus sighed, just as weary of this as Danielle was, especially as it embarrassed him in front of Tonks every time Sirius acted like an idiot.

"And Severus was so good tonight, he didn't say one nasty thing in retaliation," Danielle said.

"I know. I wish his self control had been so good when I was teaching at Hogwarts," Remus said, thinking back to Severus' many insults and their epic brawl in Hogsmeade.

"Don't we both," Danielle said, thinking of all the months she and Severus didn't speak. She was sure he would be in a foul mood when she got home. And she was right. She found Severus on the couch in pajama bottoms and a tee shirt flipping angrily through channels on Danielle's television set.

"How do you Muggles watch this shit?" he snarled.

"It helps when you actually stay with a channel long enough to tell what's on," Danielle said, watching him punch the buttons on the remote so hard, she thought he was going to break it. The channels flew past in a blur of colors and shapes that was impossible to distinguish one program from another. She went and started trying to kiss him, but he was in no mood to be entranced with Danielle's kisses.

"I think I'll skip the next outing you take with Tonks, Remus, and the mutt," he said. Danielle tried to talk him out of it, but for now, Severus had no interest in being in a situation where he was forced to spend a great deal of time in a small social circle with Sirius. He'd limit his contact with him to Order meetings, which could not be avoided, but that was it.

That Wednesday, Danielle met Tonks for their girl's outing. They met for lunch at a diner not far from the store Tonks planned to show Danielle. They took a seat in the red vinyl booth and perused the menus, setting on a turkey club for Danielle and a ham and cheese for Tonks. After they ordered, Tonks laughingly told Danielle she didn't eat in Muggle restaurants too often.

"Well, it's nice to get out a bit and see different parts of London," Danielle said.

"Very true. I'd never been to a Muggle bar before you guys took me along with you," she said.

"We might not be going out like that much in the future," Danielle sighed.

"Bugger that. Sirius was out of line last night," Tonks declared. "I don't even like Snape, but he didn't deserve being verbally attacked every time he opened his mouth."

"How come you don't like him?" Danielle asked.

"Well, he's a git when he's teaching. But I have to admit, he's a lot better outside of school," Tonks said.

"Oh that's right, you were one of his students," Danielle said.

"Yeah, and he was awful back then! But I guess he just doesn't like teaching all that much," she said in a rather fair sounding manner.

"Well, he was only twenty when he started teaching, so he'd only been out of school a couple of years. Barely older than some of the students he was teaching, which I know was pretty difficult for him," Danielle said.

"I'm sure it can't have been easy. I guess that was why he had to be such a disciplinarian. You're really close with him," she said in an offhand manner, trying to test the waters and see if Danielle would answer the question everyone in the Order was asking; were Snape and Danielle a couple?

"He's one of the best friends I've ever had," Danielle told Tonks with a smile, which was true enough.

"Okay, I have to ask, is there something going on between you and him?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, he's my boy toy and sex slave. His duties include fanning with me with palm fronds while wearing only a Speedo, hand feeding me grapes, and keeping me sexually satisfied at all hours of the day or night," Danielle said with a perfectly straight face. Tonks laughed so hard she shorted the soda she was drinking out of her nostrils, making Danielle laugh just as hard.

Danielle wished she could tell Tonks the truth, but in case Tonks was caught and had Legilmency used on her, it was safer to keep her relationship with Severus a secret. Danielle would have loved a chance to have some girl talk with Tonks, especially since Severus really did keep her sexually satisfied twenty-four hours a day and it would be nice to share.

Back in Los Angeles, Danielle would usually go out with her closest girlfriends, Jenny and Melanie, and they would all talk about the guys they were with. Some of it was innocent stuff, like where they went for dinner, but they did often share some of the spicier things with each other. She'd have loved to tell them about her birthday trip with Severus, but that was impossible, and if they existed they were both preteens and she would not be comfortable being their source of sexual education. That also meant she was limited to whom she could discuss any problems she might have with Severus. Melanie and Jenny had both despised Mark, and Jenny in particular had tried to help Danielle see the truth about him. She would have no girlfriends to rely on if things ever went south.

But today, all was fine on the romantic front, and Danielle was focusing on cultivating her new friendship. She and Tonks discussed their childhoods, past romantic woes, and career stuff. It turned out, Tonks was familiar with Muggle music thanks to her father, Ted, and that she had lost her virginity to Charlie Weasley! That was a juicy bit of gossip that would probably interest any fan of the Harry Potter series, and Danielle smiled smugly, as she was probably the only one to ever know that tidbit.

After lunch, Tonks led Danielle to the shop she had purchased her bracelet at. The woman who ran the shop made all sorts of interesting handmade jewelry. Danielle bought a bracelet like the one Tonks had, but with green and gold beads instead of the multicolored one Tonks had, as well as a funky pair of earrings. The girls roamed the street, window shopping and talking. Despite the differences in age, nationality, and magical ability, the two women got along well, and Danielle and Tonks made plans to meet for coffee together the following week.

So the summer wound down without any further incident that would endanger lives. Danielle went out with Tonks, Remus, and Sirius a few more times, Severus refusing to join them, even though Remus and Tonks tried to convince him to come. Danielle found Sirius far more pleasant when Severus wasn't around, but this did not make her happy. Still, she liked Sirius and enjoyed getting to know him in his human form. But the night before she and Severus returned to Hogwarts ended with her quite annoyed with him.

Molly was having a big celebration dinner for Ron and Hermione, who had been announced as Gryffindor prefects. Hermione had arrived a few days earlier to spend some time with Harry and Ron prior to the start of term, and Danielle was sure the boys had filled her in on all the goings on of Grimmauld Place. Dinner had been quite festive, and afterwards Danielle had volunteered to help clean up. Sirius volunteered as well, which meant Severus remained at the table. They went into the kitchen, and were chatting and scrubbing the dishes, when Sirius started stirring up trouble.

"Danielle, I think Severus fancies you," he blurted out.

"Really?" Danielle said in a bored sounding voice, thinking "Duh!" as she said it.

"I do. And I just wanted to warn you that you should be careful of him," he insisted.

"Sirius, I don't have to be careful with Severus," Danielle said impatiently.

"Yes you do. He may be a bit of a pathetic creep, but Snivellous is dangerous," Sirius argued.

"Stop calling him that! What are you, eleven and just hopping onto the Hogwarts Express!" she snarled.

"Look, you took care of me for so long, and I just want to repay the favor," he said.

"I took care of you expecting nothing in return but your friendship, but a real friend wouldn't ignore what all his other friends are telling him," Danielle said in a soft, but deadly voice.

"Danielle, you are especially vulnerable, being a Squib and all," Sirius told her in a very sincere sounding voice.

"Sirius, I know you mean well, so I am going to tell you something I've never told anyone but Poppy and Albus. I was nearly raped two years ago by Gilderoy Lockhart," she stated flatly.

"What? Who?" Sirius said, his gray eyes wide with shock and confusion.

"Lockhart was a celebrity author who wrote books about his prowess with Defense, but it was all bullshit. He was only really good at memory charms, and he used them on the people who actually did the things he wrote about, as well as on any woman who didn't want to sleep with him. Dumbledore hired him to teach Defense for the 1992-1993 school year," Danielle explained.

"He let someone like that teach at Hogwarts?" an outraged Sirius cried.

"In fairness, he had no idea about any of it," Danielle lied. Dumbledore did know about the memory modification for Lockhart's books, but no one, even Danielle, had been aware Lockhart was also a rapist.

"So this bastard taught at Hogwarts and attacked you?" Sirius asked.

"Not right away. For most of the year, he just annoyed the hell out of me. He kept pursuing me, and the staff all knew I wasn't interested in him and tried to run interference, but Lockhart was persistent. At the end of exams, I was alone in my classroom grading exams, and he came in and I thought he was just going to bother me again, but this time he attacked me. I wasn't prepared and he caught me off guard. He tied me up and tore off my clothes, and if Severus hadn't arrived when he did, I would have been another of Lockhart's victims," Danielle said, her eyes steely as she told her story.

"Merlin, Danielle. I…I didn't know," Sirius said softly.

"Now you do. Lockhart would have done all sorts of terrible things if Severus hadn't shown up," Danielle said.

"What happened to this guy Lockhart?" Sirius asked.

"He and Severus dueled. Lockhart tried to use a Memory Charm on Severus, but Severus cast a very powerful Shield, and the Charm went back on Lockhart, erasing his memory. He's in the Incurable Ward at St. Mungo's," Danielle whispered, feeling relief that Lockhart would never again darken her classroom door.

"So Snape erased his memory?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

"Not on purpose," Danielle protested, but it was too late. Sirius was only hearing what he wanted to hear, that Snape had erased someone's memory and landed them in the loony bin.

"Is it possible that he set up this Lockhart guy to attack you just to make himself look better?" Sirius asked.

"Are you mental? He saved me! He'd never ever hurt me, and I trust him completely. And until you stop only seeing what you want to see, you're never going to know the person he actually is," Danielle told him.

"Danielle, you're a person with a big heart, and you only want to see the good in everyone around you," Sirius began, but Danielle interrupted him.

"Believe me, I know he can be cranky, cantankerous, and difficult. But it doesn't change that he is a good person. So we're dropping this now. And please, don't tell Remus or anyone else any of this. I trust you too, you know."

So Sirius promised Danielle he would keep her secret, and he could certainly understand why she didn't want to broadcast her story to the world at large. But he felt there was something else to the story. He felt that it was more than one instance of being rescued that made Danielle so confident in Snape's character. There had to be more to this story, which made him suspicious not of Danielle, who was in reality the one he should have been suspicious of, but of Snape. So Sirius resolved to keep an eye on Snape and figure out how he had somehow managed to fool Danielle into thinking he was a good person, a thought that made Sirius laugh. The day old Snivelly proved to be a good person was the day Sirius would turn himself into Puppy for good.

AN: I picked this song because it reminds of the frustrations Dani feels not being able to properly explain her relationship. John Lennon constantly had to explain his relationship with Yoko Ono (although I never got that attraction). So he wrote this song about his frustrations, and I am using it her. Sirius is being a real pain in the ass, and it will play out a bit in the next chapter. But isn't it nice Dani finally found herself a female friend? And Umbridge is on her way! Anyways, please review this! I haven't gotten as many reviews lately as I was getting, and I am wondering where everybody went and if you're not liking what I'm doing.


	78. The UmBeotch is Back

Author's Note: This chapter's song is The Bitch is Back by Elton John.

September 1, 1995

Grimmauld Place saw the usual Weasley family back to school chaos on the morning of September first. The last minute packing, the frantic hurrying to get ready, Molly nearly having a coronary from her children's antics. This time, it was Fred and George levitating their school trunks down the stairs and nearly killing Ginny in the process. It didn't help that Molly yelling at the twins had awoken Mrs. Black's portrait, and her screaming rants were adding to the chaotic atmosphere as well.

In the midst of this chaos, Sirius was looking for a private moment with his godson. Considering Harry always had Ron and Hermione around him, it was nearly impossible for Sirius to catch Harry alone. Not that he minded the two, they were good kids. But much like everyone else around him, they too failed to see the danger that was Severus Snape.

Hermione respected his knowledge of Potions (which was considerable) and the fact that Dumbledore vouched for him, and Snape's surprising intervention when Malfoy had elongated her teeth made her believe there was a decent human being hiding under layers of coldness and austerity. Ron, meanwhile, had spent a good deal of time playing chess with Snape over the summer, and he'd glimpsed some of Snape's sense of humor, particularly when Professor Katz was watching and chatting with them. He'd heard them joke about Professor Katz's inability to beat him at chess, and her vows to do so one day. Snape had smiled and laughed as he played, something Ron had never witnessed in four years of Potions classes. Snape had also chatted with him about this and that, and dropped some useful tips about brewing potions that Ron was going to try out in class and see if they worked. In other words, Ron now viewed Snape as a human being, and a decent one at that.

So it was essential for Sirius to get Harry alone. Harry was the only person who stood up for Sirius when others told him to lay off Snape. When they spoke amongst themselves, they agreed he was a greasy git (though even Sirius noticed he'd done something to his hair and it was now clean and shiny), a nasty piece of work, and a total asshole. Together they would feed each other their grievances of Snape, with Sirius telling Harry some of the horrible things Snape had done while in school (conveniently leaving out his own role in any of these occurrences), while Harry told him about Snape's behaviors in his third year, even though Snape no longer mocked his "celebrity" anymore, and had done several good things since then, Harry had been angry and humiliated by the way Snape had treated him that year. So in Harry, Sirius had an ally.

Luckily for Sirius, Harry realized he forgot something up in his room and left the breakfast table. Sirius excused himself and followed his godson.

"Harry, I need a word with you," he said.

"Sure, Sirius," Harry said as they went up to the room he shared with Ron. As Harry searched for his Weasley sweater from last Christmas, Sirius told him his concerns.

"I think Snape is hiding something," Sirius said.

"Hiding what?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but he's definitely up to something. I know it," Sirius all but growled.

"Do you think he's working for Voldemort instead of us?" Harry asked, sounding almost hopeful.

"Possibly. We've always had Dumbledore telling us that Snape reformed and felt remorse for what he did as a Death Eater, but he's never shown any of us any proof. Personally, I need more than Dumbledore's word to convince me a leopard can change his spots," Sirius said.

"So he could be feeding Voldemort information about the Order?" Harry asked in horror.

"Quite possibly, though luckily he can't tell them where we are, since Dumbledore is the secret keeper for the Order. But there's something else I think he's trying to do," Sirius said, not quite sure how to explain it to a fifteen year old.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I think he fancies Professor Katz," Sirius said.

"He is with her a lot," Harry said softly, thinking of the many times he saw them talking at the teacher's table or walking the corridors together on patrol.

"Yes, and I fear he might be using Dark magic to influence her," Sirius told him.

"No!" Harry said, horrified. Even though Harry had never taken Muggle Studies, Harry knew and liked Professor Katz very much. He had attended the teas for the Muggleborn she gave weekly his first year and less frequently since then, but she had always made all the students who were not born in the magical world feel welcome and comfortable, and she made it easier for them to transition into life at Hogwarts. She tried to protect him from the basilisk his second year, although he had been a little horrified when she had ended up riding the damn thing. He was sure she was snake food then. She'd been his companion the summer between his second and third years, helping him with his essays, keeping him company, and lending him music from her impressive CD collection. Harry had enjoyed talking to her, as she treated him like an adult and seemed to value his opinion. And all summer she had good naturedly helped with the cleaning and when they had free time she had joked with them, played music, and taught them more dance steps. Harry agreed fully with Sirius that Professor Katz was way too nice for someone like Snape, who in Harry's mind would have been perfectly paired off with someone like Madam Pince, or perhaps Aunt Petunia if she didn't think wizards were abnormal.

"Yes. Professor Katz is much too tenderhearted. She always wants to help people that she considers the underdog, and I suppose she pities Snape and decided to befriend him. But I think he's gotten obsessed with her, and I fear if she doesn't return his feelings, he might harm her," Sirius told Harry.

"He is always staring at her when they're both here," for like everyone else, Harry noticed the way Snape's eyes always followed Danielle whenever she was in the room. Harry had already found it vaguely creepy, but until now not really thinking much of it.

"Precisely! And I think she's already under his influence to some degree, as she always is standing up for him and insisting we include him in things," Sirius said, adding gasoline to the fire already burning inside himself and Harry.

"Should we tell Dumbledore?" Harry asked, thinking of the one person he knew who might be able to sort things out for him.

"Not yet. Everyone is dismissing what I'm saying, and I think we need some proof before we go to him," Sirius whispered.

"So what can we do?" Harry asked.

"Keep an eye on them this year, and when we can talk, tell me everything," Sirius said. Harry nodded, wanting to help his godfather and protect Professor Katz. She absolutely shouldn't be with someone like Snape. She seemed to like Sirius and Remus a lot too though, as she would often sit with them at dinners at Grimmauld Place and he remembered her spending a lot of time with Remus the year he taught there. Maybe she could end up with one of them. That would be much better!

"And Harry, don't tell Ron or Hermione. I don't think they'd understand," he told his godson. Harry nodded, and he hurried downstairs for breakfast.

At the same time, Danielle's alarm clock woke her and Severus. With an annoyed grunt, she slapped the damn thing off and tried to get out of bed, but Severus arm was holding her firmly in place.

"Sev, you need to let go. I need to get up," she said softly.

"Stay," he mumbled, not bothering to move or open his eyes.

"I wish I could, but I have a lot to do today before the students arrive. C'mon, let me go," she complained.

"Never," he said, smirking into his pillow and tightening his grip on her. But Danielle was generally the quicker to really wake up and wriggled out of his grasp, causing him to make a rather pathetic little sound as she did.

"Sorry, Sev. Now I'm going to go to work out in the Dance Studio. I'll be back in an hour," she told him, but his lack of response and even breathing showed he'd just fallen back to sleep again. So Danielle dressed in her dance clothes and went to the empty classroom Dumbledore had allowed her to turn into a Dance Studio for the Dancing Club.

Danielle loved the room. Help from Dumbledore, Minerva, Filius, and Severus had made the room perfect for her use. They had placed an Undetectable Extension Charm so that even though the room had been a normal sized classroom, it could now have up to one hundred students dancing around in it. The back wall had been transfigured into mirrors, and a barre lined all the walls for warm ups and stretching. The floor had been transformed to hardwood, and it had a slight spring to it to help the dancers leap and jump. There was a magical CD player with speakers that played the music loud enough for the dancer to hear all the beats. They had a pile of crash mats in the corner for dangerous moves, and smaller mats to use for stretching on the floor if it was cold.

Danielle put on "Orinoco Flow" by Enya for her warm up, stretching herself out and limbering up. She repeated several times, until she felt loose and ready for dance. She switched to some classical music for some ballet style barre work, as well as practicing leaps and turns across the room. Finally, she switched to Elton John's "The Bitch is Back" for a combination she was working on. She did a rather athletic dance with lots of spins and kicks. She only stopped when she heard clapping. Severus was standing there grinning as he clapped.

"Quite the routine," he said, tossing a towel to her. Danielle wiped the sweat from her face, and started her cool down routine. "You going to use that one with the students?"

"No way, I save the songs with bad language for adults. Dance Club's going to be interesting this year, though. I'll have to see who joins up, especially since quite a few people from last year's Club will be busy with Quidditch this year," she said, doing a series of stretches to cool down. Severus watched her, enjoying every moment. He loved watching her dance, and occasionally he would slow dance with her, although he would never be willing to do so in a public setting. There were still some things Severus Snape would never do, and this was one of them.

Danielle finished up and they returned to her quarters where they spent at least an hour lazing in the bath together. They joined the other teachers for lunch, making a point to arrive separately. However, they certainly weren't fooling Albus Dumbledore, who could see them wearing their matching "I just had outstanding sex glows." He'd have to say something, because with Delores Umbridge due to arrive in the next few hours they would have to be more discreet. But this last afternoon was for them to enjoy. So Danielle and Severus took one last walk across the grounds of Hogwarts, often stopping for impromptu snog sessions when they felt they were safely out of eyesight, something they would not be able to do for a long time.

Soon, the students arrived and it was time for the welcoming feast. Danielle swapped her jeans for her violet colored wizard robes. She fixed her hair and applied a little lipstick, ready to open another school year. Severus and she would not be sitting together tonight, but she would see him afterwards. She made her way to the Great Hall, where all the teachers were assembled. Danielle greeted her colleagues, most of whom she hadn't seen all summer. She took a seat next to Septima, who filled Danielle in on how she had gone to China to study Chinese numerology for a research project she was doing. Danielle grinned at Septima's pictures of herself on the Great Wall, but noticed something out of the corner of her eye that made her turn.

Taking the empty seat next to her was a short, flabby woman, with bulging eyes and a wide mouth that made her resemble a bullfrog. Her fluffy cardigan over her robes was a shade of pink that reminded Danielle of Pepto Bismol, and she wore a matching headband in her short, mousy brown curls. Danielle could not believe how perfectly Delores Umbridge matched her description in the book. Danielle had hated her in the book, been amused by Imelda Staunton's performance as her in the movie, and had great trepidation about her now that she was sitting an arm's reach away.

"Good evening," Umbridge said in her fluttery, girlish voice that made Danielle want to gag.

"Good evening. You must be the new Defense teacher, right?" Danielle asked, attempting to make polite conversation. But that seemed to fail immediately as Umbridge frowned.

"You're American?" she asked as if asking if Danielle had some sort of infectious disease.

"Yes," Danielle said coolly. She really did not like the tone of Umbridge's voice.

"My goodness, what are you doing here then?" she said with a false laugh in her sickeningly sweet voice.

"I teach Muggle Studies," Danielle said, fighting to keep her cool.

"Really?" Umbridge said.

"Yes, Danielle here has been a wonderful addition to our staff," Septima cut in, standing up for her younger colleague, whom she thought very highly of as a teacher and a person.

"And you are?" Umbridge asked.

"Septima Vector. I teach Arithmancy," she said, looking her new colleague over with her brown eyes showing her annoyance. She did not like the new Defense teacher one bit.

"Delores Umbridge," she said thrusting her hand across Danielle to shake Septima's. Septima did so half heartedly, expecting Umbridge to offer her hand to Danielle next, but she did not. Danielle fumed silently. This year at Hogwarts, already a difficult one, was off to a rip roaring start already.

Delores took over the conversation, not allowing Danielle to participate, although Septima valiantly tried to bring her back in over and over again. Other teachers stopped by to say hello, and Danielle watched their reactions to Umbridge. None of them seemed to like her. Severus was particularly funny. He ignored Umbridge and chatted with Danielle and Septima. At least he had an excuse for being rude, as everyone knew he had once again failed to get the Defense job he so craved. Umbridge looked pissed off that Severus was so outright rude to her, but she would just have to get used to it. Severus didn't suffer fools, and Umbridge certainly was one, although a sadistic and powerful one.

At last, the teachers were all seated and the students arrived. They were waving and calling out to each other as they made their ways to their tables. Danielle observed Harry and his friends coming in. Harry looked happy and relaxed, and it probably helped that he hadn't just seen a thestral. Danielle couldn't see them either, although this was because she was a Muggle, as well as the fact that she had never actually seen anyone die. At least one issue Harry had in the book was resolved.

Minerva led the new group of first years in, and Danielle watched another Sorting take place. Dumbledore welcomed everyone, and dinner began. Danielle enjoyed the delicious food and spoke to Septima, since Umbridge seemed determined to ignore her. Every now and then, she would glance down the length of the table as Severus. He was having a conversation with Pomona, likely about items he needed her to grow for potions he was going to brew. Danielle couldn't wait for dinner to end, so she could tell him what a bitch Umbridge was to her.

At last after pudding, Dumbledore rose to make his speech. Danielle had warned him that Umbridge would interrupt him, but they decided to let her because it would help clue the students in to what kind of a person she was. So Umbridge gave her little speech where she waffled quite a bit, but between the filler made her point that the Ministry was going to try to take greater control of Hogwarts. Danielle half heartedly clapped afterwards, not needing to annoy the woman any more, even though she would love to have slapped Umbridge upside the head the few times. But after dinner, Poppy came over to Danielle as she was about to leave the Great Hall.

"Dumbledore asked for you to come to his office now," Poppy whispered. Danielle nodded, and hurried to the headmaster's office, Poppy coming along with her. She arrived to see Dumbledore and Severus in the middle of an intense conversation. They rose as the women came in, and Danielle took a seat next to Severus, his arm automatically wrapping itself around her shoulders.

"Danielle, I have some bad news," Dumbledore began, and Danielle braced herself for hearing that there would be no way for her to ever go home again.

"Professor Umbridge really doesn't like you," he finished.

"That's it?" Danielle asked. She was waiting for some truly catastrophic news, and that was what he tells her? Not exactly the most earth shattering newsflash she had ever received.

"Danielle, perhaps I should explain. Before dinner, she came to my office with questions about the staff. She focused on a few people with backgrounds that interested her, and then she came to you, whom she had no information on. I am afraid I made the mistake of telling her you are a Squib," Dumbledore explained.

"That's not a big deal, Filch is a Squib and he was probably her favorite staff member in the books," she insisted, but Dumbledore shook his head.

"She accepts Filch because he knows his place," Dumbledore said in a disgusted sounding voice.

"His place?" Danielle asked, not quite comprehending what was being said.

"Dani, most wizards consider Squibs an embarrassment and they are encouraged to integrate themselves into Muggle society," Severus said. "The ones that stay in our world usually take menial jobs to get by."

"So as long as I'm scrubbing floors I'm okay, but when I actually take a job that uses my brain, I'm uppity?" Danielle asked, sounding outraged.

"That's the gist of it," Severus sighed. He himself had similar views at one time, including when he first met Danielle. Of course she wasn't really a Squib, but if there was one woman capable of doing anything she set her mind to, it was Danielle. She was never destined for menial jobs or being shunted aside.

"I really hate that bitch," Danielle muttered.

"I think we can all agree that Delores Umbridge is not our favorite person," Dumbledore said diplomatically. "But I wanted to warn you that I believe she is going to go after you. You need to be on your guard."

Danielle groaned. Not only would she have to hide her relationship with Severus, but she would have to be wary of that honey tongued harpy. This year was shaping up to be a pain in the ass. So they went over measures for how to keep their relationship secret and avoid Umbridge's ire. At the end of the meeting, she and Severus Flooed back to her quarters, which they always slept in as they were brighter and nicer than Severus'.

"I can't believe she's already gunning for me! Classes haven't started yet!" Danielle complained as they got ready for bed. Severus had a mouth full of toothpaste and could not answer her, but nodded in agreement. "And guess what? She's xenophobic on top of everything else!" Severus finally spit his toothpaste out and answered.

"I suppose she hates anyone and anything that doesn't fit into her narrow little world view," he said.

"I just don't want to be in hot water. It's bad enough she'll got after Hagrid and Trelawney, I don't need to be caught in her cross hairs too!" Danielle said as she brushed her hair.

"Dani, you'll be fine. Trelawney's a terrible teacher, we all know that. If not for the prophecy, Albus would never have hired her. And Hagrid, well, his teaching methods sometimes leave a bit to be desires. I can see how those two could end up on probation even under the best of circumstances. But you are a wonderful teacher, and there is no way anyone could be dissatisfied with your work," he told her in his most soft, soothing voice.

"Yeah, well I am sure Umbridge will come up with something," Danielle snapped, tossing her hair brush on the counter with a little more force than was necessary. Severus took her into his arms and held her. This was going to be a difficult year. But as they clung to each other, they knew at least they would have each other to help them get through it.

AN: I both had Dani dance to the title song and am using it as an introduction to Umbitch. Wasn't she awful? She would probably not appreciate a Muggle rock song being dedicated to her, which double encourages me to use it. And I like that it's "The Bitch is Back," since we've all read the books, so she's back in the story from the books (or I am thinking this through too much). Anyway, trouble has officially arrived in town. So please review this chapter and let me know if I captured the essence of Umbitch!


	79. Topsy

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Topsy by The Royal Crown Revue.

September 2-6, 1995

Danielle awoke early to get ready for the first day of classes. Unfortunately, her being up woke Severus as well. Not having ever woken up with her on the first day of school, Severus had never before realized just how bad Danielle's first day jitters were. Danielle was tearing her room apart trying on then rejecting one outfit after another. Knowing he'd be getting no more sleep if he didn't put an end to it, Severus went to her wardrobe and pulled out a top of hers he had always liked her in.

"Severus, I can't wear that!" Danielle wailed.

"Why not?" he asked.

"It shows like three miles of cleavage! It's for dates with you, since I want you to look! I don't want horny teenage boys peeking down my shirt all day," she said sounding slightly hysterical.

"This one," he said grabbing another blouse, but Danielle shook her head.

"That one only works with one pair of trousers I own, and they're in the dirty laundry now," she said, pulling and rejecting yet another shirt.

"How about this one?" he asked with another blouse.

"Only if you want to freeze to death before lunchtime," she scoffed.

"Fine! Pick your own clothes out," he snapped and stomped to the bathroom. A short time later, Danielle joined him in the shower.

"I'm sorry, I'm always a bit of a mess the first day of classes," she confessed.

"You didn't seem to have a problem any year but your first year," Severus commented.

"Well, you were never with me first thing in the morning before. I usually have my mental breakdown then and I'm fine by breakfast," Danielle explained. Severus still looked huffy, so Danielle decided to give him a thoroughly nonverbal from of apology. A half an hour Severus left the shower with a big grin on his face, and he used the Floo to return to his chambers to dress.

In the end, Danielle chose a fitted black tee shirt, a colorful print shirt that fell just above her knees, and simple black flats. She pinned her hair up in a twist and added Severus' moonstone necklace, which stood out against her black shirt. Severus popped in through the Floo, surprising her with a vial of calming draught.

"Thought this is could be helpful," he said with a smirk. Danielle took it and gave him a quick kiss before he disappeared back into the fireplace. Danielle gulped it down and all her worries receded to a tolerable level. She grabbed her tote bag and made her way to breakfast. To her horror, she was the last teacher to arrive, and the only open seat was again next to Umbridge. With a sigh, she took said seat, offering a good morning to Umbridge on her right and Pomona on her left. Pomona made pleasant conversation while Umbridge ignored Danielle. The only time Danielle tried to talk to her was to ask her to pass the toast, and Umbridge feigned deafness.

"Delores, Danielle asked for the toast," Sprout piped up.

"Oh I am so sorry, I did not hear you," Umbridge simpered as she passed the platter. Danielle had to repress the urge to brain the shorter woman with the toast platter, instead mumbling thank you and helping herself to toast. What a bitch, even Crouch and Karkaroff last year passed the toast when asked! And Danielle was sure they liked her as little as Umbridge did! Oh, this year was certainly starting off well.

Danielle made her way to her classroom still fuming. But she decided to focus on the tasks at hand instead of dwelling on the Umbitch. So Danielle wrote her information on the blackboard, set out papers for warm up, and checked over her lesson plan before her new class of third years arrived. Danielle was thrilled to see twenty-two students, her largest class yet. Although they several were disappointed to learn the class would not be required to learn to dance like last year, Danielle used that as a chance to plug the Dancing Club, and she went into her first lesson with gusto and confidence.

Severus' second class was Double Potions with the fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins. The class was well aware of Severus' preferred quiet, and he didn't even have to settle them down before he began.

"Before we begin today's lesson, I think it is appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. I expect all of you to scrape an 'Acceptable' in your O.W.L., or I could affect some of your career choices," he stated, hoping that the students would understand the seriousness of the exams and the possible consequences a poor performance could have. Neville gulped visibly, and Severus prayed the boy wouldn't blow up his cauldron in front of the examiners, as this would reflect badly on Severus' teaching.

"After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me," Severus went on. "I take only the very best into my N.E.W.T. Potions class, which means some of us will certainly be saying goodbye," Severus said, not liking the grim smile crossing Potter's face. Apparently, Potter would be one of the people dropping the subject. Well, Potter never seemed to have that much skill at brewing, so no real loss there.

"But we have another year to go before that happy moment of farewell," Severus said softly, "so whether you are intending to attempt N.E.W.T. or not, I advise you all to concentrate your effort on passing your O.W.L., as it could possibly make a possible difference in your futures."

Then Severus set the students to work on the Draught of Peace. With a flick of his wand, he made the directions appear on the board and cupboards with the needed ingredients. All of the students hustled to the cupboard to collect their ingredients, save one. Ron Weasley was copying all of the directions off the board. Severus smiled to himself. Over their chess games, Severus had given him advice on how to improve his brewing skills. One suggestion Severus had given was to copy out all the instructions before beginning. That way, he would have to look them all over and understand them better. For longer instructions, like the ones for the Draught of Peace, he had advised to copy the first five steps, do them, then copy the next five, then do them.

As Ron worked on his Draught of Peace, he was surprised to see that his potion was actually coming together better than usual. It wasn't quite as good as Hermione's, but it actually looked better than Harry's. Feeling good about his work, Ron set to copy out the next couple of lines.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Copying the instructions so that I can understand them better," Ron told her.

"Who told you to do that?" Harry wondered.

"Professor Snape, actually," Ron said. Harry frowned at this, figuring Snape was probably toying with Ron somehow, although Ron's potion also was making the light silver vapor Snape had said they should be making, while Harry's own potion was dark gray steam. At this point Snape wandered over to inspect.

"Very good, Miss Granger. Mr. Weasley, this is a vast improvement from your performance last June, very good." The he stopped and stared at Harry's potion. "Read the third line of instructions to me, Mr. Potter."

Harry squinted at the blackboard; it was not easy to make out the instructions through the haze of multicolored steam now filling the dungeons. His heart sank. He had had not added syrup of hellebore, but had proceeded straight to the fourth line of the instructions.

"Did you do everything on the third line of instructions, Mr. Potter?"

"No, I forgot the hellebore…"

"This will make you potion ineffective. This will be reflected in your grade for today, so follow the instructions more carefully next time," Severus said quietly, leaving their table.

Harry's face burned red. He was furious. Snape had complimented both Ron and Hermione and picked on him. It's not like he couldn't have brewed this potion correctly, how was he supposed to see the instructions with all the haze. It wasn't fair! He was the first one out of the dungeons when class was over and he hurried to lunch.

"You okay, Harry?" Hermione asked timidly.

"I really hate the bastard," Harry snarled, causing both Ron and Hermione to draw back a bit. Their eyes met over the table. Neither of them felt that Snape's actions warranted Harry's reaction. They were baffled by the level of animosity Harry had toward the Potions Master. Granted, he's been horrible their third year, but he had been much better last year. Not to mention, Ron was surprised to find the man wasn't altogether unlikeable, although he's never compete with Professor Katz for the title of Ron's favorite teacher.

Hermione wisely changed the subject to their afternoon classes. All three of them would be going to different classes next, as Harry had Divination, Ron Muggle Studies, and Hermione Arithmancy. They pondered how Defense would be with Umbridge. Meanwhile, Harry glanced at the staff table and noted that Professor Katz was sitting next to Snape, and they appeared to be having a pleasant conversation, as both were smiling and Professor Katz laughed at something he said. Harry frowned at this. Obviously, the asshole was doing something to make Professor Katz like him, something unnatural like the Imperious Curse or a potion that must make Snape seem like a good guy. Harry made note of this, so he could tell Sirius the next time he wrote him.

Later that day, Danielle dismissed her last class, her fourth years that included Ginny Weasley. Once the last student was gone, Danielle decided to pay a visit to the staff room for some much needed R & R. She found Rolanda, Bathsheba, and Minerva enjoying a cup of tea and they welcomed her. They were discussing how their first day of classes were going, and were having a nice time, when a knock on the door interrupted them.

"I'll get it," Danielle said, as she was the closest to the door. Her heart dropped when she saw Harry standing there.

"Hi Professor Katz. Is Professor McGonagall there?" he asked. Minerva came to the door, and Harry explained that Umbridge had sent him to see her. Minerva looked very unhappy, and she escorted Harry to her office. Danielle sighed, having forgotten about Harry's detention with Umbridge. It wasn't the sort of thing she could easily fix or prevent. But she felt sick about Harry being forced to repeatedly cut his hand open with a blood quill. There had to be something she could do. Then, inspiration struck.

Danielle stopped at her quarters to pick up what she needed and raced to Severus' classroom. When she explained what she needed him to do, he was reluctant to intervene, as they could both get into terrible trouble if they got caught, but Danielle was insistent. So Danielle tossed her Invisibility Cloak over herself and they walked to Umbridge's office. They were pleased to pass Umbridge walking in the opposite direction. Severus cast a silent Alohomora and kept walking while Danielle went into the office.

A few minutes of careful searching of Umbridge's desk and Danielle found her prize. A particularly sharp looking black quill. To make sure it was the right one, Danielle drew a small line on a scrap of parchment. The line was red and Danielle gasped as a line appeared on the back of her right hand. She stared at the quill with great loathing for a moment, and then tossed it and the scrap of parchment into Umbridge's fireplace. Once it was destroyed, Danielle listened for Severus whistling "Piano Man," the signal they agreed upon for him to let her know the coast was clear. Danielle crept out and Severus silently relocked the door with a spell. Then they went their separate ways to dinner. Danielle glanced at Umbridge who was sitting three chairs down, and she smiled to herself in triumph. That old bitch was not going to be able to force students to scar themselves with her evil quill any longer. The next evening, Danielle made a point of running into Harry after his first detention, and Danielle was pleased to see his hand was not bleeding. Unable to find her favorite quill, Umbridge had been forced to give Harry ordinary lines. Boring, but not as awful as it could have been.

The following evening, while Harry was keeping Umbridge occupied with his detention, the Shadow Cabal met in Dumbledore's office. Danielle and Severus told about the destruction of the blood quill. Poppy and Dumbledore were both sickened by the sadistic way Umbridge would have tortured Harry, and fully approved of their actions.

"Professor Umbridge has been making quite a nuisance of herself," Dumbledore sighed. He revealed how she had met with him four times in the last three days to discuss changes she wanted to make in the way Hogwarts was run, all of which he had vetoed.

"I suppose that's why the Ministry passed all those Educational Decrees in the books. If she couldn't get you to implement them, she'd have to go to a higher authority," Danielle said.

"This is going to get out of control fast," Poppy fretted. They all sat glumly for a moment, but Danielle thought of one positive thing.

"At least Hermione will be getting the idea for Dumbledore's Army soon," she said with a smile. She had of course filled them in on the formation of the student group, and how Harry used his skills against the Dark Arts to train his classmates, and how this helped tip the balance in the final battle. Dumbledore had been flabbergasted and touched four years ago when she had told him about the creation of the D.A. Severus had been less amused at the time, but now that he had had a taste of Umbitch, he was much more supportive of the idea.

"But she discovers them and forces Dumbledore out," Poppy reminded them.

"There could be ways of preventing this from happening," Dumbledore said. "If we can prevent them from meeting at the Hog's Head and have them meet in a safer location where they will not be overheard, it would make things easier."

"Perhaps we should somehow introduce them to the Room of Requirement earlier in this timeline," Severus suggested.

"We could send Dobby to do it. He won't tell Harry we asked him to if we order him not to tell, and Harry trusts him," Danielle added. This seemed a perfect solution, as Umbridge would not be able to catch something she was not on the lookout for.

"What about the student who goes to Umbridge with information about the D.A.?" asked Poppy.

"It would probably help if we cast a spell on her that binds her tongue so she is unable to reveal any information to Umbridge," Dumbledore said. "Which student is it?"

"Marietta Edgecombe. She's a sixth year in Ravenclaw," Danielle told them.

"She's in my N.E.W.T. Potions class tomorrow. I can take care of her tomorrow," Severus offered.

"Thank you Severus, that would be just fine," Dumbledore said with a smile. "Also, I have good news. I have removed the Imperius Curse from Sturgis Podmore."

"That's wonderful! Almost all of You-Know-Who's followers are locked up in Azkaban while ours are outside working to bring him down," Poppy said happily.

One important change that they were implementing was that Dumbledore would begin training Harry in Occlumency next week. They would let this week go because he would be tied up with detentions and a mounting pile of homework and probably wouldn't be able to focus on it. Dumbledore would teach Harry because everyone knew Harry and Severus' relationship was shaky at best. Severus admitted he often saw Harry glaring at him during class or over dinner at Grimmauld Place. During the summer, any attempt Severus had made at conversing with Potter had been coolly rebuffed. Danielle had told them all how terribly the Occlumency lessons went in the books, so everyone agreed Dumbledore would be the better choice to teach Harry. They would meet weekly so that Harry could avoid being lured to the Department of Mysteries, and Sirius Black would not die attempting to rescue his godson from Death Eaters. They still planned on having a confrontation at the Department of Mysteries, but this time they would control the circumstances. This time, things would not go to hell in a hand basket because of a teenager's love for the closest thing he had to a father was used to lure him into danger.

On Friday morning, Danielle once again had the bad luck to sit next to Umbridge. Danielle expected to be rudely ignored again, but Umbridge turned the tables on her by striking up a conversation.

"That is certainly an interesting outfit you're wearing," she said with a nasty smile as her eyes raked over Danielle's brown pinstriped wool trousers and aqua silk blouse.

"I wear Muggle clothing to help teach my students about proper Muggle dress. That way, when they have to venture into Muggle areas, they can blend in better," Danielle said giving the official party line on her wardrobe, even though truthfully she also wore Muggle clothing because she felt more comfortable in them. She always felt silly in wizard's robes, and no matter how hard she tried, she felt like she was wearing a ridiculous costume.

"Are you sure that you are setting an appropriate example for such young and impressionable minds?" Umbridge asked in her irritatingly girlish voice.

"I have Dumbledore's approval, and this outfit is appropriate attire for a variety of Muggle businesses, including teaching," Danielle said through clenched teeth. In her head, she had to talk herself down from stabbing Umbitch with her fork. It would have been so satisfying to put her eyes out, and that was a testament to Umbitch's foul nature that Danielle wanted to do something so violent.

"I think you should perhaps rethink your clothing choices, as you might encourage students to follow your example of proper dress," Umbridge said in a tone that made it clear she thought Danielle's clothes were awful.

"And what do you think would be more appropriate, Dolores?" Danielle asked.

"I think something along the lines of what I'm wearing is quite stylish," Umbridge said just as Danielle was taking a sip of her pumpkin juice, causing Danielle to choke and accidentally spit it directly in Umbridge's face in a spectacular fashion. Filius, who was on Danielle's other side hopped up onto his chair to reach her back so he could pound her back, as laughter and cheers echoed through the Great Hall. In the few days she had been teaching, Umbridge had quickly become the least liked teacher, and the students roared with seeing Umbridge taking a face full of pumpkin juice like that was beyond awesome to them. Plus, it caused Danielle to rise even further in the esteem of the students of Hogwarts.

But Umbridge had an expression of rage on her flabby, froggy face that made Danielle shudder. She immediately tried to apologize and gather napkins to help Umbridge dry herself off. Umbridge snatched the napkins out of Danielle's hand and glared at Danielle for a moment. Then she did something even more horrific. She smiled. And Danielle had a bad, bad feeling that she was in for yet another exceedingly difficult year.

AN: Talk about a bad way to react to someone's fashion choices! If she wasn't already on Umbitch's shit list, she is now! This is going to get very bad very quickly. Now for some good news/ bad news. The good news is after being unemployed and broke for the last few months, I have been hired for a temp job lasting through March. The bad news is that is going to severely curtail my writing time. So here's the deal. I will take this week off to get myself set in the new routine. I will post as soon as I figure out a news writing schedule for myself. I will also not be able to post during the next two weekends as I will be out of town visiting family. But set your alerts for this story, and I promise to post soon. Remember, I said I wasn't going to be posting in November for NaNoWriMo and I still ended up posting a lot. I cannot stay away. So please review this chapter, feel free to drop me a line (I'll still respond to private messages), and I'll be posting again once I get the lay of the land. (1/8/11) As for my song choice, I feel Umbitch is already starting to turn things topsy turvy at Hogwarts, and this is a great song. So once again, please review!


	80. Suite Dani Blue Eyes

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Suite Judy Blue Eyes by Crosby, Stills, and Nash.

September 7, 1995

By Saturday night, Danielle was desperate for an escape from the castle. Much like Harry Potter, the first week of her fifth year at Hogwarts was a disaster. Umbridge was making Danielle uncomfortable in a place that was supposed to be home, and Danielle needed to get out for a bit.

Luckily, the other witches had planned another girls' night out. Although Severus was disappointed she was not spending the evening with him, he understood why Danielle wanted to get out for a bit. So after dinner they each went to their respective quarters. He actually now spent most of his free time in Danielle's quarters, as they were far more pleasant than his, but he did have his father's piano in his rooms, and he stopped by there daily to practice. That was his plan for the evening.

Danielle changed into something nice to wear out with the girls, a grey vest-like top, jeans, and heels, plus a jacket to keep her warm against the evening chill. She made a point of adding the rose necklace Sev gave her, she rotated it often with the moonstone necklace as well. Then she went to meet the other ladies in the entry hall. Tonight, it was Minerva, Pomona, Septima, Rolanda, and Poppy. Once they had all gathered, they hurried out of the school. For some reason, everyone was very quiet as they marched down towards the gates, but once they passed the winged boars statues guarding the school, it was like the dam had broken and everyone seemed to be talking at once, mainly about how little they all cared for Umbridge.

"She was criticizing my use of fanged geraniums with first years," Pomona growled.

"She told me I didn't emphasize discipline and order enough between classes," Minerva hissed.

"She thinks I'm careless when observing students flying," Rolanda moaned.

"Nothing any of us are doing seems to fit with her ideas of how the school should be run," Poppy observed.

"I have a bad feeling that the Umbitch is only beginning to fuck with our lives," Danielle told them. She had taking to calling Umbridge Umbitch in the privacy of her quarters with Severus, and the other witches laughed and said they liked the nickname. They admitted they were developing their own pet names for Dolores, such as Frogface (Pomona), Lady MacToad (Minerva), Umbearable (Septima, who sucked at giving nicknames). Verbally abusing the Umbitch behind her back was a pleasant way to pass the time on their walk, and soon they were seated at Three Broomsticks with a round of appletinis.

"I feel like I can breathe again," Septima sighed.

"The school has never felt this oppressive," Pomona noted.

Poppy and Danielle glanced at each other. They knew exactly what was going to take place this year, and they both knew things would only get worse. But neither of them was in a position to let the others know, so Poppy tried to change the topic of conversation to how everyone's classes actually went during the past week. So they discussed this for a while, but of course the conversation came back to Umbridge, specifically Danielle spitting her pumpkin juice all over her.

"I still cannot believe you did that," chuckled Minerva.

"It wasn't something I actually had planned out," Danielle mumbled.

"What made you choke anyway?" Poppy asked.

So Danielle repeated the conversation she had with Umbridge that morning, only to have a couple of her colleagues do spit takes of their own.

"She has to be joking!" Minerva said. "She looks like she bought her clothes from the children's section at Gladrags!"

"And I like you in your Muggle clothes. They suit you, Danielle," Septima said. It was true. All the witches agreed that on the rare occasions Danielle wore wizard robes, she gave the impression of you little girl playing dress up in her mother's clothes. In her Muggle clothes, she looked sophisticated and natural, like she belonged in them.

"Somehow I feel my wardrobe is going to become a point of contention between Dolores and I," Danielle sighed. And as she did, who should come strolling in through the door of Three Broomsticks, but Dolores herself. She was dressed in a shade of pink somewhere between bubblegum and florescent, and it almost seemed to glow in the dark the color was so bright, sort of like nuclear waste. There were so many fussy little frills and lace on her robes, they almost seemed to be wearing her rather than her wearing them.

"Good evening! Fancy meeting all of you here," Umbridge trilled in her sickly sweet voice, a false smile gracing her face. Everyone offered her an equally fake smile back as she sat herself down without any invitation. She glanced suspiciously at the unfamiliar bright green drinks before all of the ladies.

"And what are we all drinking?" she asked.

"They're called appletinis" Septima said.

"Danielle introduced them to us. They are the most delicious Muggle drink ever!" Rolanda enthused.

"Really?" asked Umbridge as if she did not think the words delicious and Muggle drink belonged in the same sentence. She then made a great show of waving Rosmerta over and ordering elf made wine.

For her part, Danielle wished Rolanda could have kept her big mouth shut just for once. She didn't need any more of Umbridge's attention at this particular moment, especially as Umbridge studied Danielle's outfit.

"Don't you think the things you're wearing are a little risqué for a teacher?" Umbridge asked in her falsely sweet voice.

"Danielle would never wear an outfit like this into the classroom. She always dresses more modestly in front of the students," Minerva said coldly, intervening on Danielle's behalf.

"But if they should see her like this, half naked, it might give them certain impressions about her," Umbridge said, insinuating that Danielle looked like a street walker. Danielle was fuming. Yes, her skirt was short and her top showed a little (but not a ton) of cleavage. She mainly wanted to look a little sexy for when she got home to Severus. For the love of Pete, she even wore a jacket over her top on the walk over, so no students would have been exposed to the evil that was Danielle's boobies, although most had seen a similar amount of cleavage from her dress she wore to the Yule Ball, and were all aware that she had a nice rack. Even her most modest shirts failed to hide that fact. But Danielle felt horrendously insulted by what the Umbitch was implying.

"You're being really old fashioned," Poppy huffed. "Young people dress differently nowadays."

Umbridge just smiled her evil little smile at Poppy. She then proceeded to take over the conversation. No one felt comfortable saying any of the things they were really thinking in her presence, so most of the women were rather quiet. Umbridge was basically giving a lecture on what she felt proper decorum was. Then she changed the subject by dropping a conversational bomb.

"Professor Snape seems to be running Slytherin House according to proper standards of decorum. Just out of curiosity, is he seeing anyone?" she asked. Danielle was relieved she had finished her appletini a long time ago and not bothered to order another one, because this would have caused spit take number two for her. Instead, it was Poppy who choked on her drink, but luckily she was at the far end of the table from Umbridge and just wound up wearing her own drink.

"I think Professor Snape is not much for romantic entanglements," said Minerva, who cast a glance at Danielle when she was sure Umbridge was looking in the opposite direction. Danielle was studying her fingernails as if they held all the answers to the universe. All of the long time faculty suspected that there was something going on between Severus and Danielle, even though neither of them could confirm the fact. So it was sort of an open secret in a way, although Danielle and Severus were both being exceedingly discrete. But since no one was going to fill Umbridge in on this juicy bit of gossip, she was ignorant of how angry she was making Danielle at the moment.

"Well, he is such an attractive man, I am sure we could work on changing that," Umbridge said in a dreamy voice that made Danielle fight the urge to leap across the table and strangle the horrible woman.

"Aren't you a bit old for Professor Snape?" Poppy asked bluntly. Danielle would have hugged the healer for stating the obvious. Umbridge had been in Minerva's class, making her old enough to be Severus' mother.

"It isn't polite to make comments about a lady's age," Umbridge said sweetly. "Besides, it is up to Professor Snape what he considers to be the right age for him."

"He can be a bit of a temperamental git though," Rolanda chimed in, both because it was true (at least in the past) and because she knew he was sort of Danielle's territory. She didn't like the idea of Umbridge sweeping in and putting the moves on Snape if Danielle wanted him.

So it was with great relief that the ladies finished their drinks and made for the school, Umbridge in tow. The walk was a rather quiet one, except for Umbridge talking about nothing particularly interesting. Poppy sidled up next to Danielle.

"You'd better warn him, before she tries to put the moves on your boyfriend," she whispered. Danielle nodded, planning on doing just that. So as they reached Hogwarts, Danielle bid them all goodnight and went straight to her quarters. Severus was lying on the couch, reading a book by Carl Hiaason. He sat up, surprised to see her back so early.

"I wasn't expecting you to return so soon," he murmured, enjoying the view as Danielle removed her jacket.

"I wasn't planning on being back this quickly, but Umbridge crashed our party," she told him, sounding exasperated.

"What happened?" he asked, not really sure he wanted to know but ready to hear it out all the same.

"Well, she started in on my clothes again, making it sound like I dress like a five dollar hooker. Then she complained about the overall lack of decorum at Hogwarts. Finally, she went on about you," Danielle finished.

"Me? What on earth did she say about me?" Severus asked in surprise.

"Mainly how hot you were and how she'd like to be all over you like white on rice," she said, watching an expression of horror grow on Severus' handsome face.

"I think I'm going to be sick," he muttered.

"You? How do you think I felt, having to listen to her go on about how attractive my boyfriend is, meanwhile not being able to say a damn thing because we have to keep this relationship of ours a secret from not just our enemies, but our friends as well," she snapped.

"You're not the one she wants to molest," Severus argued.

"Either way, you better make sure you never let her catch you alone. I have the bad feeling she might do something you won't like if she finds you on your lonesome," Danielle told him.

"Ugh, I can't allow myself to imagine that. I'll be scarred for life if I do," Severus told her.

"Too late, I already am from picturing an Umbridge seduction attempt," Danielle muttered. She went to the cabinet where she kept the liquor and grabbed a beer out of the section Severus had put a Cooling Charm on. She opened it and took a sip, needing to relax after the lousy evening she had.

"Why is she even interested in me in the first place?" Severus asked in a completely baffled sounding voice. This made Danielle stop what she was doing and study her boyfriend for a moment. He wore a seriously confused look on his face, on that rarely graced his features as Severus was so confident and intelligent about most things. But she recalled him being picked on for his looks as a child, and began to realize how Severus might be seeing himself.

"Sev, could you do me a favor?" Danielle asked softly.

"No, I will not give you a foot massage. It's your decision to wear those fiendish torture devices, so you have to suffer the consequences," he said as he helped himself to a beer as well.

"I wasn't asking, but you always seem to like the way I look when I wear these so-called torture devices," Danielle told him. "I just want you to describe yourself to me."

"Describe myself to you? Why?" he asked.

"Humor me," she told him.

"Fine. Tall, dark, and skinny," he quipped.

"I need more detail," Danielle insisted.

"I'm pale. I have a large nose. I guess I don't smile too much. I wear black unless I have to dress like a Muggle," he answered her, avoiding the descriptive words that she felt were key.

"Do you consider yourself attractive?" Danielle asked. Severus stared at her for a long time, then finally answered.

"No."

"Why not?" Danielle asked softly.

"My eyesight is perfect, so when I look in a mirror I see exactly what is there," he said coldly.

"It's not about eyesight, it's about interpretation," Danielle told him. "And you really mean to tell me that all the years you've played at Mulligan's you never wondered why you have such a strong following amongst the women there? I can name at least ten who would love to get their grubby paws on you and would cheerfully push me off a cliff to get a chance."

"It's the musician thing," Severus argued. "Billy Joel and Mick Jagger are not good looking men, but women are attracted to them for their talent."

"I'm sure it's part of your appeal, but do you ever notice women checking you out when we're out on dates in London?"

"I suppose I only have eyes for one woman," Severus purred pulling Danielle close to him, hoping to change this uncomfortable subject, but Danielle extracted herself from his grip and stepped away.

"You don't see yourself as you really are at all," she said quietly, looking a little sad. Then she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bathroom with her. They stood facing the mirror.

"Yes, you certainly are tall. That's a very attractive trait to most women, myself included," she told him. "And your hair and eyes are certainly dark. But dark is good. It makes me think of sexy, mysterious, and romantic."

Severus stared at himself, not seeing the man she was describing. Sexy and romantic? Danielle must be on that strange Muggle drug called crack she always went about when someone said something she considered crazy. Yes, she must be smoking crack, because Severus was many things, but he doubted sexy was one of them. Then, to his surprise she removed his shirt, quickly unbuttoning it and pulling it off of him.

"Let me tell you what else I see. I don't see a skinny guy. I see a guy with a lean, lanky build, but he's got nice muscle tone to him. He has a runner's type of body, flat hard muscles, not big bulky ones. And the thinner build is more like a rock star. I've always kind of wished I could see you in tight leather pants. You have the right sort of body to pull them off," Danielle continued.

"I'd feel like a fool in those pants," Severus argued.

"But you would look like sex on a wand, although you tend to look that way all the time. Remember my first birthday here? All the women could talk about afterwards was how amazing your ass looked in jeans," Danielle whispered against him, her breathe tickling his bare chest and beginning to turn him on, even though he was more convinced by the minute that his girlfriend was insane. Beautiful, but insane.

"And I love your nose!" Danielle insisted. "It's not perfect, it's a bit out of proportion with the rest of your face. But I'm glad it is because it keeps you from being so amazingly perfect and beautiful that I'm afraid to touch you," she said, slowly sliding her hands across his chest, causing Severus to shiver.

"I'm far from beautiful," he insisted.

"To me you are, inside and out. If you were just handsome, I'd be bored with you already and looking for a polite way to dump you yet spare your feelings. But I could never get bored with you, you're smart and complex and you have this biting sense of humor that I truly do appreciate, even when you joke at my expense," Danielle said as she trailed kisses up his neck towards his mouth, finally kissing him full on the lips.

"You're crazy," he moaned as she returned to his neck.

"About you. And trust me, I would not be all over you like this if I were not so physically attracted to you."

And with that, she took him to bed to work at proving just how attracted to him she was. By the time they lay sweating and panting in each other's arms, Severus almost believed what Danielle said, or at least believed that she saw him that way. But as long as she did, that was more than enough for him. He genuinely did not care how the rest of the world judged his looks. As long as Danielle thought he was attractive, that was more than enough.

However, he and Danielle both forgot about the unpleasant witch whose attraction to Severus led them to the conversation they had. This was something that would come back and bite them the next day.

AN: So Dani's night out with girls was ruined by Umbitch, who has the hots for Sev! Ugh, how awful for him. And he has major self esteem issues, although I figured that should be obvious to anyone who ever read any of the Harry Potter books.

I just want to thank everyone for being so patient with me. The temp job kind of sucks, it's getting up very early for eight hours of boring but grueling labor and a long commute that leaves me exhausted. My new schedule is two chapters per weekend, possibly more if things go well, but I promise two chaps at least every weekend.

Now, I would like to bring up an idea that I thought of. I enjoy attending events where I can interact with authors. I've been to couple of readings and book signings (including one for Carl Hiaason, who Sev is reading in this chapter), and I enjoy author interviews, web chats, and the like. So, would anyone be interested in a conference call with me? I'd love to actually talk to my readers and hear your thoughts in real time. For an organization I'm involved with, I use a phone conferencing system. Two caveats: it is probably not free to people outside the United States, so apologies to my readers from other countries. If anyone knows about a free international phone conferencing system, I am all ears. The other issue is timing. I would like to do it after work but before my husband comes home, so I can have peace and quiet to talk, meaning the call would likely start at 5:30 Pacific Standard Time. The system I use is free, you would have to contact me for the call in code, then call at the appropriate date and time. If you are interested, PM me to let me know. Finally, please review! I love them and am slightly addicted. They are my own personal form of crack!


	81. Hey Dani

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Hey Jude by The Beatles

September 8-19, 1995

Danielle enjoyed a pleasant Sunday to end her weekend. She crept out of bed early to meet Tonks for brunch at a little Muggle restaurant near her flat. She also brought Tonks over to meet Carl and Martin, who adored her. They spent a pleasant morning together, and by the time she returned to Hogwarts late in the afternoon, Danielle was in a far better mood. She spent her afternoon grading papers with Severus in his office, and that evening they curled up on Danielle's couch to watch Ghost. Severus found the film fascinating, and joked with Danielle that they should take up pottery together.

But Monday morning, all the good feelings from Sunday were washed away. Danielle was awoken by Claudia meowing in her ear softly. Claudia never woke Danielle without a reason, so she knew right away that something was wrong.

"What is it girl?" Danielle asked her, and Claudia placed a piece of parchment next to Danielle, who took it and read it.

_Educational Decree Twenty-three: The Ministry of Magic has appointed Dolores Umbridge to the position of Hogwarts High Inquisitor. As High Inquisitor, Professor Umbridge will be inspecting your classes to ensure that all lessons being taught are age appropriate and Ministry approved. Please check the schedule below to see when the High Inquisitor will be visiting your classroom for inspection._

"Dammit," Danielle cursed, looking aghast at the parchment. She had not worried about the upcoming inspections before. She had done brilliantly in her peer observations for the last four years, even with Severus her first year. Although she had warned the Shadow Cabal members of the inspections, she had been unconcerned about them for herself. Danielle had relied on the fact that she was an excellent teacher who knew her subject well, and was sure she would pass with flying colors, or at least no real issues. But now, knowing she was on Umbitch's shit list, Danielle wasn't so sure.

"What's going on?" Severus asked groggily as he rolled over to face her. Without a word, Danielle passed the parchment to him. As he read it, it was clear Severus was waking up fast. At last he put it down.

"We knew this was coming," he told her.

"Yes, but I never worried I'd be in her crosshairs until now," Danielle murmured. Severus reached over and rubbed her back in a soothing manner.

"You are one of the best teachers Hogwarts has ever seen. I know you'll make it through okay." His utter sincerity in saying this made all sorts of warm feelings bubble up inside Danielle, and she kissed him and felt much better.

But breakfast brought reality crashing back down. Danielle managed to snag a seat between Minerva and Bathsheba, and the two of them were both livid about Umbridge's new position.

"Hogwarts High Inquisitor! What is she playing at?" Bathsheba hissed.

"We all knew she was foisted on us by the Ministry. Now she's just bringing it out in the open," Danielle sighed.

"She and the rest of the Ministry are sticking their noses where they don't belong! I will not allow that woman to change one thing in my classroom. I have been teaching for thirty-five years, and I will not cater to the whims of fools and morons!" Minerva snapped. Danielle laughed.

"I wish I could watch her try to inspect you, Minerva. She won't know what hit her," Danielle said with a grin. Minerva offered a brief smile back, before returning to her more serious demeanor.

"Danielle, I fear she is going to come after you for your clothing. Perhaps you should start wearing robes like the rest of us," Minerva said.

"She has no right to tell me what to wear! If she thinks she can boss me around about something she has no right to involve herself in, she has another thing coming to her!" Danielle snarled. Now Bathsheba laughed.

"I would pay quite a few galleons to see her try and you tell her off," she chuckled.

The merriment died down when Umbridge strolled in. She seemed quite immune to all the angry glares from the rest of the staff focused in her direction. Only Lockhart was as good as ignoring the staff's contempt, and that was based more on his cluelessness than anything else. Umbridge simply did not care that everyone hated her, and if anything, she seemed to enjoy it. Either way, she calmly ate her blood sausage and oatmeal, seemingly without a care in the world.

Severus also discussed the upcoming inspections during breakfast. He was seated with Professor Grubbly-Plank (subbing for Hagrid while he tried to make contact with the giants) and Aurora. Grubbly-Plank was only mildly annoyed with the possible inspection. Since she was semi-retired, she enjoyed the extra income which she used to travel, but it wasn't the end of the world if she lost her position as she had a nice pension from the Ministry from her past job in the Department of Regulation of Magical Creatures. Aurora, however, was incensed.

"That woman is a nuisance," she whispered in an angry tone. "She's the type who wouldn't know a planet from a planetoid if one crashed into the side of her head and shouted the differences at her!"

"Be that as it may, we'll have to tolerate it. The Ministry will frown upon any resistance on our parts," Severus murmured.

"Things weren't always that way," Grubbly-Plank told them. "Ministry used to be a bit of a mess of red tape, but they used to know where to leave things be. Umbridge was always poking into places she had no business. Kept trying to get the merpeople rounded up and tagged."

"What a waste of time and resources," Severus said as he shook his head. As he did, he caught Umbridge, at the other end of the table, staring at him with a nauseating smile. Thinking of what Danielle told him Saturday, he quickly turned away and focused on his cornflakes, looking at them with far greater interest than they warranted. He dreaded the idea of Umbridge coming on to him. He'd rather face the type of torture he endured the night he returned to Voldemort's side than have to possibly see a naked Umbridge. The thought put him off his breakfast and he pushed away his cereal in disgust.

When he looked up he saw something that did nothing to improve his appetite. Potter was glaring at him with an expression of utmost loathing. Severus sighed. He truly did regret his actions in Potter's third year. The interventions with the Dursley's, the move to being more fair and open minded, the more polite treatment, and the improved relationships with his friends were for naught. Potter hated him, perhaps even more than his counterpart in the book hated Severus' literary counterpart. Severus knew that being kinder to Potter in the beginning made his abrupt change with Lupin's arrival worse. Plus Black was filing Potter's head with propaganda that was painting Severus in less than flattering shades. It galled Severus that he had to prove himself to the boy, who while not as arrogant as his father, had a some of it in that he sometimes failed to see what was there right before him. Severus sighed and decided to go to his classroom early, leaving these troubling thoughts in the Great Hall.

Granted, things did not improve when he had to announce to Harry's class that some of the students work was substandard. Instead of mentioning that a student got a D, Severus told them the work would not achieve a passing grade for the O.W.L.s . Instead of being nasty, he was urgent in his speech, trying to get his students to take their work seriously enough to achieve the grades they would need for their O.W.L.s. Potter just glared at him, but did seem to be paying better attention to the directions and delivered an Acceptable Strengthening Solution. That was a step in the right direction.

The rest of the day passed with Trelawney's and Flitwick's inspections and Harry Potter earning a second week of detention. Everyone was concerned for Harry and relieved Filius made it through unscathed by his encounter with Umbridge. No one was surprised Sybil had struggled, and few were concerned although Danielle felt a pang of worry for her. She wasn't a fan of Sybil, but she knew that the poor old fraud would not take it well when the Umbitch eventually sacked her.

The following day, inspections continued with Grubbly-Plank and Minerva taking their turns. Grubbly-Plank did well, as she had the placid, good natured personality that could not be ruffled by Umbridge. Minerva meanwhile, had struggled to be civil with Umbridge, but did just fine all the same. No one could deny Minerva's vast talents at Transfiguration, which were rumored to exceed even Dumbledore's. Severus was inspected on Wednesday, but he did not have a chance to be questioned much my Umbridge, as the Potion he had them working on, a healing one for upset stomach, was very complex and he needed to monitor his students closely. He was thankful for this, as Umbridge did not get a chance to talk to him, as he had to escort a student who spilled viper venom on themselves at the end of class and needed to be escorted to the Hospital Wing. Severus was so relieved he has not had to spend a moment alone with that crazy woman. But since it was clear she planned on regular inspections, he feared his luck wouldn't hold out forever.

On Thursday, Danielle had her first go round with inspections. Umbridge would be at her first class after lunch that day, which spoiled Danielle's appetite. Severus sat with her at lunch that day and urged her to eat something, but everything tasted like sawdust and she just gave up. She could always visit Lulu during the break period if she was hungry.

She arrived ahead of Umbridge and finished setting up things for her new class of third years. When it was time, she let the students in, with Umbridge following in behind them. Although Danielle would have liked nothing better than to slam the door in the bitch's face, she nodded politely to her as she told her students there was a question on the waiting for them on the board. The third years quickly began pulling out their spiral notebooks and ballpoint pens (Danielle had arranged the stationers shop in Diagon Alley to stock Muggle items like this for her students, as she felt using Muggle school supplies in her class set the right tone for her class). Umbridge noticed this at once.

"What in Merlin's name are they writing with?" she asked in a horrified voice.

"Ball point pens and spiral notebooks. I thought Muggle school items would be useful for learning about Muggles with, and let students see the differences and similarities to what wizards use in school," Danielle said trying not to show she was annoyed by Umbridge's scandalized tone, or the fact that she said it loudly enough to disturb the students who were answering the question "How does electricity travel to Muggle homes to power their devices?" Many of the students were watching the two women rather than writing.

"Class, please continue. You only have another three minutes and I expect good answers to today's journal question," Danielle announced, and thankfully everyone went back to work.

Danielle quickly took role as they worked. Once they were done and the journals collected for grading, Danielle began her mini-lecture on how electricity worked. She led some discussion on how it worked, but she also refrained from telling them which items conducted electricity. That was the fun part. She did tell them a bit about Ben Franklin's experiments with lightening and Thomas Edison and light bulbs. Then, she broke the students into groups of three and had each group collect a batter, some wires, a mini-light bulb in a stand, and various items that they were to determine whether they were conductors or not, including an iron nail, a small glass of water, a wooden block, a plastic action figure, a tin soldier, a copper penny, a bronze knut, and she urged each group to come up with one unique item from their own bags or persons to test as well.

The students got to work right away. Soon, all the students were working, testing each item and writing their results on the parchment worksheets Danielle provided. She had previously gone over scientific method, explaining how Muggles tested and studied the world around them, and the kids were following the steps and writing hypothesis just as she had taught them. She was proud as she wandered amongst them, asking them questions and answering theirs.

In the end, they shared their results about conductive materials. Iron, copper, one of the girls' silver bracelets, and water were all regarded as good conductors, while plastic, glass, a ballpoint pen, a shoelace, and a scarf were not. Danielle agreed with their findings and asked why they thought certain items were better conductors than others. Many theories were proposed, and Danielle assigned them with the night's reading on atoms and ions, which would explain the way the materials conductive properties worked.

Throughout this, Umbridge took tons of notes on her clipboard. Danielle ignored her, focusing on her students. Umbridge also circulated amongst the groups as they worked, asking questions but too quietly for Danielle to hear. By the end of class, Danielle's stomach was growling and she could hardly wait to nick something from the kitchens. But before she could go, Umbridge stopped her.

"You've been teaching here how many years?" she asked.

"Four," Danielle answered.

"And how did an American Squib end up in such a prestigious teaching post?" Umbridge asked, sounding as if she were asking how someone who was a complete idiot got such an important job. Danielle almost asked how Umbridge got her post, and if it involved getting down on her knees for Fudge, but instead she used the well rehearsed story she and Dumbledore had come up with.

"My father met the Headmaster at an international conference on alchemy. They maintained a friendship over the years, and he visited my family occasionally back in the States. When Professor Grimly was retiring, my father mentioned I was looking for a new teaching position, and since I lived and worked as a teacher amongst Muggles, Professor Dumbledore thought I would bring interesting new perspectives to the class," Danielle told the shorter woman.

"So you have no magical education whatsoever?" Umbridge asked coldly.

"None. But I have undergraduate and graduate degrees from the University of Virginia, a California state teaching credential for teaching secondary school English, and I was working on a Master's Degree in teaching from UCLA before I came here," Danielle said, knowing the truth probably wouldn't mean anything to this toad faced shithead, but feeling the need to make it clear she was well educated and intelligent.

"I'm sure these are all well and good, but how could you think you would be prepared to teach magical children?" Umbridge asked in a sarcastic voice.

"My students are not all that different than the Muggles I taught. They worry about the same things, have the same fears, share the same coming of age moments. I try to stress the common ground between Muggle and wizard, and how we shouldn't allow the differences to tear us apart," Danielle said through clenched teeth.

"Very well. You will receive your results in one week," Umbridge said.

The following week, Severus received his results. He read them and looked nauseated. He thrust the parchment into Danielle's hands, and she peered at what Umbridge wrote.

_Professor Snape is one of the finest teachers I have ever laid my eyes on _(Oh dear God, Danielle thought). _He is intelligent, knowledgeable, and capable of running a very effective classroom. His students hang on his every word and they would never dream of acting up in his presence. His brilliance at Potions in unsurpassed. Although some of the Potions he assigns might be questionable choices, I am willing to allow him to continue unimpeded for now. _

_ Dolores Jane Umbridge_

"Well, at least your job is safe," Danielle told him.

"I'd rather look for new employment than read any more of her insipid compliments," he spat.

"Well, at least you're on her good side for the moment. I doubt mine will be half so complimentary," Danielle sighed, although that first line made her skin crawl in the worst way.

Danielle was right to be worried. When she opened her inspection results, she found a horrible surprise stamped at the very top in red ink.

**ON PROBATION**

"What the fuck!" she shouted, disturbing Filius and Septima, who were having a quiet discussion in the staff lounge.

"What's wrong?" Filius asked, his former protégé obviously being upset.

"Look at this," she said, tears glazing her eyes. Filius took the paper from her.

"Under qualified for the position…lessons useless time fillers…dresses like a Muggle trollope! Now really!" he squeaked, sounding more upset than Danielle had ever heard him.

"Oh Danielle, she's completely wrong," Septima said. Septima had observed Danielle's class for the previous year's peer observations, and she had found Danielle's teaching style a breath of fresh air, as well as a very fun and thorough examination of various aspects of Muggle life and culture. How could Umbridge not see what a wonderful teacher Danielle was?

Danielle accepted their sympathy, but in truth she knew exactly who she wanted to talk to right now. Sadly, Severus had class until dinner time, and they would have to hurry to make it to Mulligan's that night. They'd be up very late, and she wouldn't really have time to discuss it with him. But she waited patiently until he was done with his last class and they had left before she burst into his classroom.

"Look at this," she wailed throwing the parchment down on the desk. Severus read it quickly, his eyebrows all but joining his hairline as they crept higher and higher with each sentence.

"The bitch is insane! Mental to say those things," he thundered, looking ready to curse Umbridge to pieces. This was the sort of reaction Danielle needed to life her spirits. More than anyone else's sympathy, it was Severus anger that cheered her.

"And to call me a trollope! What century is she living in anyway? Hooker, whore, slut. Those would at least be time appropriate," she ranted.

"Dani, do you want me to get in touch with Rick and cancel tonight?" Severus asked softly, concern softening his formerly angry features. This made Danielle's heart melt, and she kissed him quickly.

"No. You'll miss enough performances in the future when things get crazy. This isn't important enough for you to cancel one you can make," she told him.

"It is to me," he argued. "Anything that hurts you hurts me to, you know."

"I do know. But getting out of here will and watching you play would make me feel better. I need that tonight," she insisted.

So after dinner Severus changed into his Muggle clothes and Danielle decided to put on something sexier, sure to cause Umbridge fits if she saw it, and they left the castle under her cloak. Severus Apparated them to London, and they walked a few blocks to Mulligan's.

"Seth! Dani! How are my favorite love birds doing tonight?" Rick greeted them with a grin.

"Not so good, Rick," Danielle said.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking concerned.

"We have a new upper management person at the school I teach at, and she observed me teaching and gave me a bad report," Danielle told him, Severus surprised at her honesty. But Rick reacted just the right way. He hugged Danielle.

"You drink for free tonight," he told her.

"Careful, I might get in more trouble for being drunk off my ass tomorrow," she told him.

"Don't you worry, I'll make sure I cut you off at the appropriate time. But you deserve a good buzz tonight," he told her.

So Severus took the stage and performed. Everything was normal for a bit, and Danielle relaxed and enjoyed his performance. There was a rowdy hen party was having fun, and Severus agreed to peck the bride-to-be on the cheek, and Danielle didn't mind, as the girl would marry someone else far less sexy and exciting, so might as well let her have a small thrill prior to married life. Then, Severus stopped and grabbed his mic, turning to the audience.

"Danielle, come up her please," he said in his softest, most velvety voice, the one that was like an auditory caress. Danielle could no sooner disobey that voice than she could the Imperius Curse, though she knew he would never use it on her. She left her stool and mounted the steps to the stage, meeting Severus who surprised her by lifting her up so she was seated on the piano. Danielle was relived she wore jeans tonight, as a skirt would have given the audience a much better view of her than they likely deserved. He took his seat on the bench again.

"As many of you know, this is Danielle, my girlfriend. She had a very bad day today, and I think she could use some cheering up. I was going to skip coming here tonight to take care of her," he said, and many of the audience made sounds of protest. Severus smiled at this.

"She was the one who insisted I come here, so I could sing for all you lovely people tonight," and the audience cheered when he told them this. Danielle blushed, embarrassed by all the attention and from some of the catcalls and whistles she

"Since she was so kind and selfless to allow me to be here in her time of need, I would like all of you to help me cheer her up a bit. I think you'll all know the words to this one, at least at the end when I'll need you to join me," he said, then he took the piano playing a song that was definitely familiar.

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better," Severus sang, and Danielle smiled, thinking this was the perfect way to cheer her up. He continued to sing until he hit the na na na na na section, then extolled the audience to help him sing along. The entire bar sang along, and Severus smiled up at Danielle. Who knew Severus Snape was such a caring, sweet fellow she thought as she joined in the na na na na nas as well. No matter what, he did take a sad song and make it better for her.

AN: Love Hey Jude. One of my most favorite songs since it was used in a play I saw when I was in high school to encourage audience interaction. I thought this could be a sweet way to cheer up Dani, who has never suffered through such career issues. She's always been a good teacher, and this is throwing her into a loop. Umbitch is going for the jugular with her! And now the question is, who will Umbridge actually sack if she does sack someone? And will she be pestering Sev again soon? And how will Dumbledore react to hearing about Dani's predicament? Well, I promise at least a few answers in tomorrow's chapter. So please, enjoy and review this one.


	82. Land of 1,000 Dances

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Land of a 1,000 Dances by Wilson Pickett.

September 20-30, 1995

The very next day, Danielle was called to Dumbledore's office during her break between classes. She sat across from the elderly headmaster, who looked at her sadly from across his desk. She worried she had somehow disappointed her boss, but was surprised when he reached across the desk and grasped her hand.

"I am so sorry that Professor Umbridge is targeting you," he said softly.

"I should have expected it, I told you about the Muggleborn Registration Committee," Danielle told him. "Of course she wouldn't like a "Squib" much better."

"Yes, but we never really thought this would be a problem. I expected to have to protect Sybill and Hagrid, I didn't expect to have to protect you," he said.

"I don't need protecting, Albus. I'm a good teacher, and I will make it through the year. And even if I don't, she'll be gone soon enough and I will come back next year," she said in a firm voice that made Albus Dumbledore smile and his blue eyes twinkle.

"That's the spirit. However, I am going to ask you to make a concession to Professor Umbridge, because I do not fancy replacing you mid-year. It's one thing to get Firenze to come and take over Divination, it's another thing to actually find a qualified Muggle Studies teacher. And I doubt Professor Umbridge will bother to do so if she gains control of the school," he told her.

"We're not letting her force you out!" Danielle cried. "I am not going to have that woman lording over me anymore than she already is. You're staying put."

"Admirable sentiments, Danielle. But please, for all our sakes, give in on wearing wizard robes. If we can get her off your back just a little, your chances of making it through the year will greatly improve," Dumbledore told her with his eyes giving her that X-ray look Harry often witnesses during the course of the books.

"Alright. I suppose it's not a big deal. But I'm wearing my Muggle clothes on weekends and such," she insisted.

"I wouldn't dream of telling you how to dress on your own time," Dumbledore told her.

So on the following Monday, feeling like an extra from one of the movies, Danielle entered the Great Hall in her navy blue dress robes. Umbitch had a triumphant look on her face, and the students couldn't help but stare, knowing that Professor Katz much preferred Muggle clothing to wizard robes. Danielle chose to ignore the minor commotion she was causing and focus on eating her breakfast.

That night, the Shadow Cabal met while Umbitch was on patrol. They had decided to have their meetings when they knew Umbitch was otherwise occupied, so as not to be caught meeting suspiciously with the same group of people over and over again. Tonight, they were joined by Dobby and Lulu, who they had decided to induct as full on members of the Shadow Cabal. They all knew the elves could be trusted and would do their jobs to the fullest extent of their abilities.

So Dumbledore began by telling the elves about how Danielle arrived, but Lulu waved him off.

"Beggings your pardon, Professor Dumbledore, sir, but we all knows Danielle comes from another world," Lulu told them.

"You do?" Danielle cried feeling shocked.

"Yes, we can tells, but we would never says anything because Professor Dumbledore never says anything about it to the rest of the school," Lulu explained.

"None of the elves would say anything?" Severus asked harshly, very concerned about Danielle's secret.

"It's a Hogwarts secret, and we would never, ever tells," Lulu swore.

"Not even to a new headmaster or their appointed deputies?" Danielle asked, thinking of Umbridge possibly taking over later this year, or the Carrows coming in during the seventh year, though both of these events they hoped to avoid.

"No. We elves understands that yous special, Danielle. We all voweds to keep your visit to our world a secret," Lulu said, he large eyes shining with loyalty.

"Dobby knows Danielle Katz is very important," Dobby added. "And Dobby knows you helped Harry Potter time and time again. So Dobby will help you now!"

"That is exactly what we wanted to hear," Danielle said with a smile. So they went over with Dobby exactly what to say and how to say it. The little elf had a flair for the dramatic and really got into his part. He and Lulu were also filled in on some of the things they didn't know from the last few years, although there was surprisingly little they did not know about. Thought they did drop the bombshell of telling everyone they were engaged and would be married in late June. Lulu asked Danielle to be her maid of honor, and Danielle was shocked and touched and quickly agreed. Dumbledore would perform the ceremony.

Once they were back in Danielle's quarter's Severus asked Danielle if this was something from the books.

"No. Lulu was never mentioned, nor did Dobby have a love life that we knew of," Danielle told him with a laugh as she pulled out her pajamas.

"I didn't even know house elves have weddings," Severus mused and he changed for bed.

"Maybe they don't. Dobby's unique amongst the house elves with his desire for freedom and pay, and Lulu's pretty unusual herself for tolerating his weirdness. This might be something Dobby came up with from us humans," she told him.

"Such a stupid ritual, why bother?" Severus mumbled but Danielle heard him.

"Severus, I would like to get married one day," Danielle told him.

"You would?" Severus asked turning a delicate shade of green as he did.

"Not right away, with all the problems coming up over the next couple of years and such. I'd rather wait all this out, then get married afterwards," Danielle told him.

"To me?" Severus asked.

"No, to Mundungus Fletcher. He's my secret lover that I'm fooling around with behind your back. The smell of his B.O. and the pipe he smokes really turns me on," Danielle snapped at her boyfriend, the dunderhead.

"I just mean you could do better," Severus insisted.

"There isn't better. Nobody else always rescues me from danger, or supports my crazy ideas, or serenades me with Beatles songs to make me feel better. You are the best man I know," Danielle said. "I think I have to help you a bit with your whole self esteem thing, though."

"If the entire world continually tells you that you are lowest form of humanity that exists and that you are not fit to lick their boots, you eventually start to believe that it is true," Severus said softly.

"I still think you're the person I would like to spend the rest of my life with," Danielle told him.

"Yes, but why bother with getting married? I love you, and for some reason I am unable to fathom you love me too, so why go through with a silly, outdated ritual?" Severus asked. Danielle thought about it a moment, then she gave him her answer.

"We've only been a couple for about two months as a couple," Danielle said.

"Really? It seems like we've been together longer than that," Severus said.

"Probably because we were friends for so many years before we got together. But when it comes down to it, our relationship is still new. We shouldn't even talk about this until we've been together longer. And like I said, I'm not even interested in something more until You-Know-Who is dead and gone," Danielle said.

"That sounds fine," Severus said looking visibly relieved. Danielle wasn't surprised about his reaction. From her own experience and that of her girlfriends back in her own world, most men were just plain weird about marriage. Her own experience with Evan had been so. When she and he had discussed their plans after for graduation, he had not really wanted to talk about it. It took coaxing, arguing, and an ultimatum for him to propose. In truth, she had always had a feeling all along that he hadn't exactly been enthusiastic about the idea, but he went along with it because he hadn't wanted to end their relationship. When she was honest with herself, Danielle realized he had never really wanted to marry her. But apparently, he had really wanted to marry Tiffany, the girl he married slightly more than a year after he and Danielle broke up. So Danielle was determined to learn from her mistakes. Yes, she honestly wanted to get married one day, and Severus was the man she wanted to do so with. But she would put no pressure on him and make no demands. If it was meant to be, it would happen.

The next night, Dobby, the newest member of the Shadow Cabal went on his first mission to help them on their quest to save lives and prevent suffering. Dobby arranged to go and clean the library, so he could meet up with Harry and his friends. He worked quietly in the shadows, sweeping up the detritus of the day and was able to overhear the conversation between Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Hermione was gung ho on the subject of a secret defense class taught by Harry, Ron not quite as much so, but still in agreement with Hermione. Harry was reluctant, but coming around. Dobby listened, fascinated, especially when Harry thought no one would want to learn from him.

"Well, I think you might be surprised how many people would be interested in hearing what you have to say," said Hermione seriously. "Look," she leaned forward toward him; Ron, who was still watching her with a frown on his face, leaned forward so he could listen too, "you know the first weekend in October's a Hogsmeade weekend? How would it be if we tell anyone who's interested to meet us in the village and we can talk it over?"

"Why do we have to do it outside of school?" said Ron.

"Because I don't think Umbridge would be very happy if she found out what we were up to," she said. This was Dobby's chance to intervene.

"No, Hermione Granger, she wouldn't," Dobby said joining them at the table.

"Dobby," the Trio cried in unison.

"Dobby was cleaning and overheard your idea. It's a good one, but Dobby thinks Hogsmeade is a bad place to meet. All sorts of bad wizards could listen in on you and tell," he insisted.

"Well we can't do it here in the school. Umbridge would find out even faster," Hermione argued.

"Not if Dobby shows you a safe place," Dobby insisted. So the Trio packed their school bags and Dobby took them to the Room of Requirement. They were all in awe, and Dobby explained it to them and showed them how it worked. Hermione was impressed and even Harry couldn't find a good objection for why they shouldn't at least have one meeting there.

So instead of meeting in the Hog's Head the following weekend, Dumbledore's Army met for the first time that Saturday. And when Dolores Umbridge did not immediately issue an Educational Decree banning student groups, so all seemed well.

Then the following Monday, Danielle held a meeting for the Dancing Club meeting. The Dancing Club continued to be immensely popular. Almost all of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff was showing up, so Danielle held meetings on different nights to work around the performance schedule she had developed. Dumbledore had asked Danielle to have the Dancing Club perform before all of the Quidditch games. Students would dance before the games their own House did not play in. Since the opening game was Gryffindor and Slytherin, she would have her Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students perform at that one.

Danielle was dressed in a leotard and sweat pants, her feet encased in jazz shoes. Her students were similarly attired. She was working them through the paces of Wilson Pickett's "Land of a Thousand Dances," a very upbeat and high energy number. Danielle had actually taught them all the Muggle dances named off in the song, like The Pony and The Mashed Potato, then put them together with some flashier moves to make a song that would really get the crowd going.

Even though Gryffindor wasn't dancing, several had shown anyway. They danced in the back, to keep out of the way of the students from the other Houses who would be performing. Ron, however, was upfront. Still her most outstanding dancer, she used him as a demonstrator, along with Kathy Myers from Hufflepuff, so that all the students were guaranteed a clear view of a more proficient dancer while learning the dance.

"Okay, let's take it from the top again. A five, six, seven, eight –" Danielle shouted as she turned the music on.

The kids began doing all their moves, and they were surprisingly in step with each other in the new segment they added to the dance. Danielle smiled, knowing this would be a showstopper prior to the Quidditch game.

"I think it looks good, Professor Katz. Should we try it again?" Ron asked.

"No, let's call it a night," Danielle told him. So everyone wished Danielle a good evening as she packed up the CDs she had been using. As she placed them in her bag, she heard it. A sound that was familiar to anyone who read _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix._

"Hem hem," came from behind her. Danielle turned to see the Umbitch standing in the doorway.

"So sorry, Danielle, but I couldn't help but notice that a very large number of students were coming out of this classroom in various states of dishabille," she said in her sickeningly sweet voice.

"They were dressed for rehearsal with the Dancing Club, Dolores. They wear loose fitting pants, tee-shirts, leotards, tights, depending upon their preference," Danielle said knowing every word was pointless.

"It is clear to me that as a teacher you have an enormous influence over impressionable young minds, and you are using that influence to make poor decisions about their dress and comportment," Umbridge said with her nasty wide smile.

"Okay, Dolores. I'm sure sweatpants will cause the complete and total decline of civilization," Danielle snapped and she grabbed the last of her things and stomped from the room. She spent the remainder of the evening licking her wounds, and since Severus was called to Voldemort's side that night, there was nothing she could do to make herself feel better. She tried reading, but was unfocused and finally just gave up to go to bed early. Severus came in at about one in the morning, and he just stripped and crawled into bed with her, wrapping and arm protectively around her. Danielle cuddled close and enjoyed the comfort she got just from being close to him.

But the next morning, she was shocked to again be awoken by Claudia's soft meows. The little kneazle placed a piece of parchment next to Danielle's head. Danielle opened it and groaned.

_Educational Decree Twenty-four: All students, faculty, and staff must dress appropriately in Ministry approved attired at all times. Please see the list below for banned items._

Danielle scanned the list. Jeans, sneakers, high heels, skirts that stopped above the knee, clothing that fit tightly, sweat suits, and showy jewelry were all banned. Danielle groaned. This meant she couldn't even dress like herself on the weekend. And how was she and her students supposed to dance in long flowing robes? She really, really hated Umbridge at that particular moment.

When Severus awoke, she showed him the Educational Decree. He groaned. He knew next to nothing about fashion, wore the same basic outfit on a daily basis and let Danielle put together his Muggle wardrobe for him. But he liked how Danielle dressed. It was a part of her. To see her swimming in baggy robes and the miserable look on her face when she wore them was not something he enjoyed.

"Dani, it could be worse," he told her.

"I'm sure it will be," Danielle told him. She knew the Umbitch was only getting warmed up. She dreaded what would happen next if she did disband student groups, or if there was a way to prevent the scuffle at the upcoming Quidditch match. Danielle sighed. She'd liked the events of Order of the Phoenix much better in the pages of a book than a reality she had to live in. But there was nothing she could do, and she got up and got ready for yet another day.

AN: Sorry this is a short one, but with two awesome football playoffs on television today, I was badly distracted. Anyway, that's three chapters for one weekend, so that will do until next weekend.

For the chat, I am looking into what will work better, the conference call technology I am familiar with or Skype. Please let me know if you have Skype. And please review!


	83. Nobody's Fault But Mine

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Nobody's Fault But Mine by Led Zeppelin.

October 1-November 2, 1995

Danielle felt an immense sense of relief as she turned her wall calendar to October. That made it one month closer to Umbitch being out her life forever. Granted, she had considered speeding up the process by helping herself to some toxic items from Severus' storerooms, but as she didn't want to make her boyfriend the prime suspect, she refrained from poisoning the evil toad.

The week passed in a haze of frustration for Danielle. Ever since the dress code restrictions she had felt out of sorts. It may sound silly, considering the students had a uniform and all, but she was an adult for crying out loud! She knew how to dress appropriately and there was nothing wrong with Muggle clothes! Sure, it was 1995 and some of the clothing was still goofy looking, but really, it could be worse. Either way, she didn't feel happy or comfortable in her witch robes, and she needed to at least find some that suited her better and fit Umbitch's code.

So on the Saturday when most of the students were in Hogsmeade, Danielle kissed Severus and stepped through the Floo to arrive at the Leaky Cauldron. Awaiting her was Tonks, who had agreed to help her shop for robes.

"Wotcher, Danielle," Tonks greeted her.

"Ready to make me look work appropriate?" Danielle asked.

"Not really. I don't get Umbridge's rules. I like how you dress," said the younger woman, who admired Danielle's sophistication and sense of style. Tonks was a bit of a tomboy and never felt the least bit put together. Danielle, however, thought Tonks looked adorable the way she was, with her cool, punky style. Danielle herself actually went through a phase in her teen years when she dyed her hair a rainbow of colors and dressed similarly to Tonks. She'd dropped the look in college though, when she decided to try something different. She'd gone through lots of looks before settling on the one she liked best.

Today, she would try to go for a look that got Umbitch off her back. So at Madam Malkin's, Danielle tried on dozens of robes. Tonks voiced opinions on ones she liked and didn't like, and in the end Danielle walked away with many bags of clothing. She had needed more than the five robes she owned, only two that she remotely liked. Madame Malkin had stared at Danielle's jeans, boots, and sweater, wondering why someone who so obviously enjoyed Muggle fashion would drop so much money at her store, but she wasn't going to complain about making a good sale.

Tonks kindly shrunk the bags down, and the women then ventured out to Muggle London. They had discovered they both loved Indian food, so they went to a place Tonks knew not far from Diagon Alley. They went there so they could talk and not worry about being overheard. Danielle unloaded about Umbitch as they studied the menus, ordering lamb vindaloo and chicken tika masala to split, with sides of nan and raita. Tonks listened sympathetically, but she seemed oddly distracted. Danielle noticed and wondered what was up with her friend.

"Tonks, is something wrong?" Danielle asked.

"What? No, nothing's wrong," Tonks insisted, but the pink flush on her pale cheeks was a dead giveaway.

"Come on, I'm your friend. You can tell me," Danielle coaxed. Finally Tonks sighed and said the one word that Danielle sort of expected to hear.

"Remus."

Tonks had noticed Remus at the first meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, when she had tripped on the benches and he had prevented her from falling ass over teakettle. When she looked into his warm brown eyes, she felt something strange and electric pass through her. She had felt the immediate need to get to know him better, and had been thrilled when she had been invited to join him and his friends for a drink at the pub. However, Tonks had not had as much of a chance to talk to Remus that night, as she was caught in the crossfire between Severus and Sirius. Danielle mentally kicked both her boyfriend and Sirius in the shins, knowing they had ruined a good opportunity for Remus and Tonks to get to know each other better.

But Tonks had continued to get to know Remus better after meetings at Grimmauld Place. She would linger and talk with Remus whenever she could, and she had joined him and his friends for drinks every time they invited her. But she never really got to spend time with Remus alone.

So finally, at the last Order meeting, Tonks had invited Remus to hang out alone. Remus had seemed surprised by the offer, but accepted quickly. Last night, they had gone to dinner at the Leaky Cauldron, and then wandered Diagon Alley together. In the end, Remus had walked Tonks to her flat, which was a couple of blocks from the Ministry of Magic. They had had a wonderful evening together, and were talking in front of her flat, when something happened.

"I swear, he leaned in like he was about to kiss me, but then he pulled back and said goodnight and ran off like he couldn't get out of there fast enough," Tonks groaned.

"I know how that is," Danielle said sympathetically, thinking about her many near misses with Severus the previous year before they finally had their first real kiss. And if there was one man who gave Severus a run for his money on issues and self doubt, it was Remus.

"It's just, well, I like him, Danielle. I really, really do," Tonks told her, her eyes shining in such a way that it was clear she liked him as way more than friends.

"But you don't feel ready to tell him?" Danielle asked.

"No. I don't think I could handle hearing from him that he's not interested," Tonks said sadly. Danielle could certainly understand that, as she had not told Severus how she felt about him until she was sure he returned her feelings as well.

"Tonks, Remus has issues, but I have a really strong feeling that he does care for you," Danielle told her, combining her knowledge from the books as well as her observations of them together. Something about the way Remus looked at Tonks reminded her of the way Severus looked at her.

"Yeah, the whole wolf thing. I keep telling him it doesn't bother me, but he just doesn't seem to listen," Tonks complained.

"Like I said, issues. But I think you will get around that eventually. You just have to be patient with him," Danielle told her, wishing someone could have told her the same thing about Severus way back when things weren't going so well.

"There's just one other thing," Tonks said softly.

"What?" asked Danielle.

"I don't know why exactly, but sometimes when Remus talks about you, I almost get the idea he has feelings for you," Tonks said, unable to meet Danielle's eyes. Danielle inwardly cursed, praying Remus was ready to move on and what she was about to tell her friend would help her.

"The year Remus taught at Hogwarts, we got very close to each other. And some feelings did develop on his side, but I didn't return them," Danielle said as gently as she could. Tonks looked aghast.

"This sucks! How am I supposed to compete with you?" Tonks all but wailed.

"Tonks, we are not competing," Danielle protested, but Tonks shook her head.

"You're closer to his age, you're fricking gorgeous, and you've got a lot in common with him. I've got no hope!" Tonks moaned.

"Yes you do, dammit! Look, that was more than a year ago. Have you actually seen how he looks at you?" Danielle asked. Tonks shook her head. "He looks at you like you are the only woman who ever existed."

"Really?" Tonks asked hopefully.

"Yes," Danielle said, knowing it was true. He looked at Tonks just as Severus looked at her.

"The why does he keep brining you up all the time?" Tonks asked.

"To throw you off the scent. Look, he likes you but he's scared. So he brings up another woman to make it seem like he's into her to drive you away. It all comes back to the werewolf thing. He's terrified he might hurt someone, or worse, turn them. So he pushes people away," Danielle explained.

"I guess it sort of makes sense. But he has to understand I know the risks. And I would never try to be with him during a full moon or anything crazy like that," Tonks said.

"I know that. You know that. But he needs to get it through his extraordinarily thick skull," Danielle summed up.

"So what should I do?" Tonks asked.

"Keep being his friend. It will prove how much you care. If he makes a move, let him. If the opportunity presents itself, make a move on him. And if he pulls away, give him space but don't let it hurt you. I have a feeling he'll pull back a bit now and then, but he will come to you in the end," Danielle said, realizing she was describing her relationship with Severus as well as Remus and Tonks' relationship as well.

"You sound like you know all this from experience," Tonks said.

"All too well," Danielle muttered, but she didn't elaborate. Tonks stared at her friend. She really liked Danielle, but sometimes she felt the woman was keeping all sorts of secrets. But really, it was none of Tonks' business, so she didn't pry. Everyone was entitled to their secrets.

When Danielle returned to Hogwarts, she found Severus grading essays at her desk. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you," she told him.

"For what?" he asked utterly bewildered.

"For getting our relationship out of the courtship phase," Danielle told him, hoping she would never have to go back to that part of things where she perpetually wondered how he really felt about her. Now, she always knew.

"You're welcome," he said, baffled by her behavior. He would never fully understand women, but Danielle was worth the occasional bouts of confusion she caused him. He could truthfully say he had never really been happier in his life.

The following month flew by as Danielle rushed to prepare the Dancing Club for their debut. She had to completely rethink the costumes (she had originally planned on short, Mod styled mini-dresses for the girls, and slim, 1960s style mod suits for the boys), but came up with something that was at least user friendly for the dancers and suited the dances. The only other thing that Danielle worried about that week was planning an intervention for the end of the Quidditch match. Severus was going to engage Malfoy and distract him to keep him from hurling any insults that would result in Harry and the Weasley twins being banned from Quidditch.

It wasn't really an important thing, normally it was the type of small scale stuff Dumbledore told Danielle to let pass. But even the normally placid headmaster found his feathers being ruffled by the Umbitch's highhanded manner and outright disrespect for him. If they could prevent something from happening that would bring her pleasure, so much the better.

So on the morning of November 2nd, Danielle was prepping her dancers for their performance. She had the older students transfigure their robes, and was helping them style their hair properly. Danielle prayed these costumes would work and not earn her more trouble from Umbridge. At last they entered the pitch, where the Gryffindors and Slytherins were cheering wildly. Dumbledore stood in the center of the field and announced their performance to "Land of 1,000 Dances." The dancers took their positions, their robes no longer black. The girls were in wild Pucci styled prints, the boys in the Union Jack, appropriating some looks of the 1960s. The hairdos were all 1960s styled as well, and the girls were white go go boots underneath their robes.

The song started, and the crowd was eating it up. Even the Slytherins were clapping along. The students danced steps to all the dances named off, and then were singing along to the na na nas of the chorus while doing steps. It was a fun number, and Danielle felt immensely proud. Once the song was over, the applause continued for a long time. Danielle glanced at the teacher section. The only person not applauding was Umbridge, who was taking notes on one of her ever present clipboards. Great, more trouble Danielle thought to herself.

Then, there was the actual match. Talk about dirty! And of course, the newly written "Weasley is Our King" made its debut, flustering poor Ron as he struggled to save goals and failed miserably. Danielle had hoped his success at the Yule Ball last year would have given him more confidence, but she figured dancing and Quidditch were obviously not the same thing. It sure didn't come as naturally to him as dancing did. But even though Gryffindor was losing, Harry managed to beat Malfoy to the Snitch.

As soon as Harry caught the Snitch, Severus and Danielle began heading out onto the field from their respective positions. They saw Crabbe hit Harry with a Bludger after he had won the match, and Rolanda zoomed over to him on her broom. Malfoy landed by Harry.

"Saved Weasley's neck, haven't you?" he said to Harry. "I've never seen a worse Keeper… but then he was _born in a bin…_Did you like my lyrics, Potter?"

Severus was almost there, when a hand grabbed him.

"Wasn't that an exciting game, Severus?" Umbridge cooed, adjusting his emerald scarf in what she meant to be a sexy manner, but was just plain disturbing.

"Yes, now I need to see to some of my students," he said attempting to escape, but it was too late. By the time he reached the field, Harry and George were on Malfoy, hitting him with everything they had and the Gryffindor Chasers were struggling to hold Fred back.

"Impedimenta!" Severus shouted, knocking the boys backward. Harry glared up at Severus as he stood above him.

"What did Malfoy say to you?" Severus asked. Harry just continued to glare and refused to answer, but George, who had been using the Potions lab and was finding Professor Snape incredibly helpful with his suggestions on how to refine their Skiving Snackboxes, answered.

"He was having a go at our mothers," George said, his answer sounding surprisingly pathetic to his own ears.

"Malfoy," Severus barked. "Must you be so immature about losing that you feel the need to provoke the opposing team? Detention with me for the next two weeks and fifty points from Slytherin,"

"But…but… they were hitting me!" Malfoy whined.

"Then perhaps you should not have said anything to them to make them angry," Severus deadpanned.

Meanwhile, Minerva dragged Harry and George up to her office. Danielle was with her, as Minerva had asked her to escort George while she escorted Harry. Once there, she proceeded to rip them a new one just as she had in the book. And just as in the book, she was interrupted by a hated sound that made Danielle want to puke.

"Hem hem." Everyone turned to see Umbridge standing there with a big fake smile. "May I help, Professor McGonagall?"

"Help? What do you mean help?" Minerva asked as her face turned red and her voice sort of constricted.

"Why, I thought you might be grateful for a little extra authority," Umbridge said, almost causing sparks to fly from Minerva's eyeballs.

"You thought wrong," Minerva told them and attempted to give each of the boys detentions, but Umbridge did her annoying throat clearing cough again.

"I think they deserve rather more than detentions," Umbridge said, her smile growing wider by the second.

"But unfortunately, it is what I think that counts, as they are in my House, Dolores," McGonagall said with a cold smile.

"Well, _actually_, Minerva, I think you'll find that what I think _does_ count," Umbridge simpered as she produced a now familiar sight to Danielle, an official parchment from the Ministry. "Hem hem…Educational Decree Twenty-five…"

"Not another one!" exclaimed Minerva violently.

"Yes, another," Umbridge said triumphantly.

"What's this one do?" Danielle asked, her first contribution to the conversation.

"The High Inquisitor will henceforth have supreme authority over all punishments, sanctions, and removals of privileges as may be ordered by staff members," she read, then rolled the parchment and placed it in her handbag. "So I really think I will have to ban these two from playing Quidditch ever again."

Harry looked like he might be sick.

"Ban us? From playing…ever again?" he asked.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. I think a lifelong ban will do the trick," Umbridge said.

"That's far too harsh," Danielle protested angrily.

"And how does your opinion count, Professor Katz? You are neither the Hogwarts High Inquisitor nor their head of house," Umbridge asked in her nauseatingly sweet manner.

"Maybe it doesn't count, but that doesn't mean I don't have one," Danielle snapped at her. "You are just abusing your power because you don't like Harry."

"It has nothing with whether I like Mr. Potter or not," Umbridge argued.

"It has everything to do with it," Danielle interrupted. "Harry's already spent more of his term in detention than any other student, and it's because he speaks up and says things you disagree with."

"Shut your mouth," Umbridge shouted, losing her temper and now looking like a frog on the verge of exploding.

"No. This is censorship. You are taking away the rights of the students and the faculty one at a time, and someone has to say something," Danielle shouted right back.

"You ignorant, snotty, Squib! You aren't fit to be called a teacher," Umbridge shouted at her.

"That's rich coming from you! Did you even pass an O.W.L. in Defense, or can you even cast a simple defensive spell if one were required of you?" Danielle taunted.

"YOU'RE FIRED!" Umbridge roared.

"No she is not," a soft voice interrupted. Dumbledore stood in the doorway, looking rather fierce for all the softness of his voice. "There has not yet been an Educational Decree that gives you the power to fire members of my staff, willy nilly, Dolores. So until such time as there is one, Professor Katz will remain teaching here.

He then turned to Danielle and indicated for her to leave the room. Realizing she fucked up badly, Danielle hurried from the room. She walked blindly, returning to her quarters, where Severus was waiting anxiously.

"You didn't manage to fix things, did you?" he asked, the look on Danielle's face telling him she had failed.

"I made things much, much worse," Danielle said. She told Severus exactly what happened, and he turned paler by the moment. He was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. Danielle checked and was relieved to see Dumbledore. He came in and sat in Danielle's easy chair, looking exhausted and every day of his one hundred and thirteen years.

"What happened after I left?" Danielle asked quietly as she took a seat on the sofa, Severus following suit.

"Harry and the Weasley twins are still banned from Quidditch. Meanwhile, you are hanging onto your job by a thread," Dumbledore said. He sighed. He really, really hated his jobs on days like this.

"Danielle," Severus moaned. "Couldn't you have stayed out of it for once?"

"I just couldn't let her steamroll Harry and George like that," Danielle protested, but weakly, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Danielle, please, for all of our sakes, try to stay out of things thing year. I can't protect you all the time," Dumbledore sighed.

"But –"

"I know you mean well, but I don't want you to be forced out of the school. She's going to go after you and Trelawney, maybe Hagrid too if she suspects his parentage. I am being pulled in too many directions right now," sighed Dumbledore. He rose and left. Danielle sat crying silently, so Severus slid over to her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her while she cried.

"I'm sorry," she hiccupped.

"I know. But for now, heed Dumbledore's advice, please. I just got you, so I can't lose you," he told her.

"Oh Severus, it would take more than me getting fired for you to be rid of me," she laughed through her tears.

"Alright then, but you being fired would be rather inconvenient. I like you always being here," he said.

"So I'll be a good girl from here on out and I won't be fired," she told him.

"Danielle, if there's one thing I've learned in the time I've known you, it's that you won't just sit there quietly and be a good girl," he snorted.

"I'll have you know I can be very good when I want to be," she argued.

"I'm sure you can, but somehow I doubt you will be. Just don't make me any promises you won't be able to keep," he told her.

"I'll try, Danielle said, but as she did, she realized a surprisingly subtle form of protest she could do to get even with Umbitch. One thing was for sure; Danielle would never go quietly into the night.

AN: Hi guys. I am really sick right now. I am congested, stuffy nosed, runny nosed, sore throat, all that fun stuff. Why when I am finally working, do I have to be so sick? Ugh! So if my writing sucks, blame it on the cold medicine that makes me kind of loopy. But for those of you who want to do the call in thing, I have scheduled it for 5:30 PST this Thursday. If you are interested in participating, please PM me so I can give you the phone number you need to dial and the entry code. It is a US number, so if you are willing to pay International phone rates, you can participate from anywhere in the world, but I fear it might be expensive. Also, please review!


	84. Mrs Robinson

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Mrs. Robinson by The Lemonheads.

November 3-5, 1995

The following morning, Danielle found herself being awoken by Claudia. Claudia may have been a kneazle, but somehow her little face registered great concern for her mommy. She had heard every word of last night's conversations with Dumbledore and Severus, and she was greatly concerned that her mother was in hot water. And the parchment notices she had read before bringing them to her mother was not making her feel any easier.

"Claude, it's Sunday. Can't you let me sleep in?" Danielle grumbled softly at her kitty, but Claudia shook her head and pushed the parchment forward with her paw. Danielle sighed and read them. The first was Educational Decree Twenty-five, which she had seen yesterday and could toss aside without reading. Then there was Educational Decree Twenty-six, which was the one about the student groups being disbanded. Danielle shook her head, doubting that the Dancing Club would be allowed to reform, which left a kind of bitter taste in her mouth.

"Why can't you ever deliver good news?" she hissed at Claudia. The cat just looked at her sadly as if to say "no news is good news." Knowing she would never get back to sleep, Danielle crawled out of bed and dressed. Danielle then quietly left her quarters, feeling guilty about leaving Severus alone in bed, but knowing he would understand that she tended to restless if she awoke and would need to get up and do something.

But once Danielle was up, she didn't know what to do with herself. She wandered the corridors, seeing no one. No students, faculty, or ghosts were up and about at the moment. Even Peeves was silent, which was strange and disquieting to Danielle. But as she happened to glance out the window, she saw one sign of life that made her feel joyful again. Shoveling a walkway from his hut to the castle was none other Hagrid!

Danielle snuck back into her quarters for a pair of boots and her winter coat. She also decided to take Claudia, as she was so friendly with Fang and the two animals would enjoy a visit. Danielle found the show lacked footsteps heading to Hagrid's, though she wasn't sure if it was because Hermione erased any tracks or because no one had visited Hagrid yet. So Danielle fought her way through deep snow until she was able to reach Hagrid.

"Danielle," he shouted when he saw her, bounding up and pulling her into a rib crushing hug. But Danielle looked at him in horror.

"Oh Hagrid, your face!" she cried. Rowling had not been adequate to describe the absolute disaster that was poor Hagrid's face. Not an inch was not covered with bruises, cuts, scrapes, or was puffy.

"I's nothing'," he insisted. He then invited Danielle in for some breakfast. So they went into the hut and Hagrid prepared tea, sausages, and scrambled eggs. Once they had their plates and were seated at the table, Danielle was finally able to ask him how it went with the giants. Since Walden Macnair was amongst the Death Eaters now incarcerated in Azkaban, she wondered if it would make any difference. Apparently not though, as Hagrid repeated the story of how he and Olympe traveled to the giants, befriended the Gurg, who was then murdered and replaced with a new Gurg, who basically rejected them because he wanted his new regime to be free of his predecessor's influence. Then Danielle asked the million dollar question.

"You found some of your family, didn't you?"

"How di' you know?" Hagrid asked, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"Hagrid, you are not simply a very large person. To get to be your size, you need to have some giant blood in your family. I assume that's why you got selected to try to get the giants on our side," Danielle explained.

"Aye, my mothe'," sighed Hagrid. "She was a giant."

"Is she still alive?" Danielle asked.

"Died yea's ago," Hagrid grunted.

"And did she have any more children? Say, a brother who you brought back with you?" Danielle asked.

"Wha'?" gasped Hagrid.

"I saw you sneaking him into the Forbidden Forrest yesterday," Danielle lied, but she did well enough to convince Hagrid.

"So wha' are you gonna do?" he asked cautiously.

"Nothing. It's not my business. I won't tell a soul. But if you need my help, I'm here," she offered like a true friend.

"Tha's sweet o' you, but I can handle him," Hagrid insisted. Danielle sighed. It was probably true, since Grawp seemed quite docile in the sixth book and was helpful in the battle in the seventh. She would just have to trust in Hagrid.

"So, wha's been goin' on here while I was gone?" asked Hagrid. So for the next hour and a half, Danielle told him all about Umbridge and her Educational Decrees and the Ministry interference. He'd heard some of it from Harry, Ron, and Hermione the previous night, but hearing it from another teacher was a different story.

Hagrid had done his first observation in his first year teaching on Danielle's class. He had been incredibly impressed with her teaching, and afterwards had asked for some pointers. So to see a person Hagrid considered a superior teacher on probation and to know that her career was hanging by a very fine thread, scared Hagrid. If Danielle could get herself into such hot water, so could he. So unlike Hermione, whom he had brushed off the previous night, he paid heed to Danielle's warnings. In fact, he asked to borrow Claudia for tomorrow so he could teach a lesson on kneazles, which Danielle was more than happy to allow, as Hagrid always took excellent care of Claudia.

Fang, meanwhile, was talking to Claudia.

"You mommy smells like the Dark Man with the Pretty Voice," Fang told Claudia.

"That's because he's her mate, silly," Claudia told Fang, trying not to sound impatient as the dog was on the slow witted side.

"Wow, so you have a daddy now too?" Fang said, sounding super excited.

"I suppose I do. I just wish he could do something to help Mommy with the Evil Pink Lady," Claudia sighed.

"Evil Pink Lady?" Fang asked.

"She's the new teacher here, and she really hated Mommy," Claudia explained.

"Why? Your mommy is so nice!" Fang said.

"Well, Evil Pink Lady wants to push the Old One out of his job and pride leader, and she knows Mommy is one of the people the Old One likes," Claudia explained.

"That's not good," Fang said. "Hey, you want to play?"

Claudia sighed. Fang had the attention span of a newborn kneazle. But she did like the big guy, he had a good heart. So she consented to go out and romp in the snow with him a bit. They went back inside to find their owners still talking, and were just warming up by the fire when there was a knock at the door. Hagrid opened it to reveal Severus.

"I was looking for you," he said in a voice that would have read as calm to Hagrid, but to Danielle, who knew him so well, she could hear the underlying worry in it. Severus had been slightly disturbed to find Danielle missing when he woke up, and had searched in the staffroom, the Great Hall, her classroom, her office, and the dance studio before he noticed smoke coming from Hagrid's chimney and decided to check there. He had read the new Educational Decrees and was greatly concerned about Danielle.

"Hagrid just made it back, and I wanted to pay him a visit," Danielle explained. Severus joined them and Hagrid repeated for him how things had gone with the giant, minus the explanation of Grawp. Eventually, the three of them hiked up to the castle for lunch. Umbridge had not seen Hagrid before and her eyes widened in horror at the sight of him. Danielle silently prayed that the Umbitch would not make the connection that he was half giant. But the horrible woman said nothing as they ate their lunch.

The next day, Umbridge began another round of staff inspections. Danielle was dressed in her new dove gray robes, figuring if nothing else she would pass the wardrobe part of her inspection this time. But of course, Umbridge came for the class that would have the material she was most likely to object to.

Umbridge showed up for her fifth year class, which was focused on Muggle art and literature. The entire month of November was relating artistic portrayals of witches and Wizards. Students were reading excepts of _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, Wicked, The Lord of the Rings, The Wizard of Earthsea,_ _Macbeth, _and all of _The Crucible. _They were looking at how magic was portrayed by Muggles and comparing it to the reality of it. The unit would close out with in class performances from these books, as well as a major paper showing how Muggles portrayed witchcraft and wizardry and why they wrote it the way they did.

The class was reading scenes from _The Crucible_ out loud. Ron was reading the role of John Proctor, the man whose wife was accused of witchcraft, Lavender Brown was reading the part of Abigail Williams, Proctor's former servant whom he had an affair with and was leading the accusations of witchcraft. Danielle opened the class with a question on the board about whether it was better to lie to protect someone or to tell the truth and be shamed for it, a question thematically linked to _The Crucible. _Then, had the students pull out their copies of _The Crucible _and read aloud until they finished the scene. Then, she went into her lecture on the historical realities of Salem, Massachusetts in the 1600s. As she was allowing the students to leave the class at the end, Umbridge approached her.

"So sorry Danielle, but what is it exactly you plan to have your students take away from this play they are reading?" Umbridge asked in her sickeningly sweet way.

"Several things. I want them to see different literary portrayals of magic and people who use it. I also want them to see how Muggles view magic and witchcraft in different time periods and use it to express their subconscious thoughts on various aspects of their own lives," Danielle explained, trying to resist an urge to kick the woman in front of her.

"Well, I am afraid you will have to remove all those books from the curriculum," Umbridge told her.

"May I ask why?" Danielle said through gritted teeth.

"I find that these books put forth dangerous ideas. Apparently, in _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz _and _Wicked, _a Muggle successfully impersonated a wizard. And this play you have them reading will show that characters are put to death because they are witches. I cannot allow it," Umbridge said.

"You do realize that all the people actually killed in Salem were Muggles? It says so in all the history book," Danielle pointed out.

"It does not matter. They are children and this could damage their fragile little minds," Umbridge snapped at her, losing her temper a bit.

"Fine," Danielle said, lying through her teeth. She was not censoring the books being read, no way, no how. Going by the previous schedule of observations Umbridge used, Danielle would be done with the unit by the time she came and inspected anyway. Danielle couldn't help but smile at one thing. Both The Crucible and Wicked heavily questioned those in authority and featured character who spoke out against injustice. Somehow, Umbridge missed the most important, and far more threatening messages of those books. She was like the idiots in Danielle's world who feared children would learn witchcraft and Satan worship from the Harry Potter books. Umbridge was just as big an idiot as they were, for neither obviously bothered to really read the books.

The following day, Severus' class was observed. Instead of it being the class Harry was in, it was his seventh year N.E.W.T class, in which both of the Weasley twins were in. Severus was having them try their hand at an extremely complex healing draught. This time, Severus was unable to avoid being questioned by Umbridge. He was checking on Lee Jordan's draught, when he felt someone had crept up behind him, and he turned to find Umbridge very much invading his personal space, and as he was unable to step back without knocking into a student, he was trapped.

"Well, this class seems fairly advanced for this level," she said in her annoyingly kittenish voice. "Though I question whether it is advisable to teach them a potion like this. I think the Ministry would prefer it if that was removed from the syllabus."

"Of course," he murmured, although considering he had already taught it for this year and she would be gone next year, he doubted he would have to.

"Now… how long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?" she asked, her quill poised above her clipboard.

"Fourteen years," he answered, keeping his face a blank mask although inside he was seething. It wasn't as if she didn't have access to their records and could look that information up herself.

"You applied first for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, I believe?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied quietly.

"But you were unsuccessful?" she asked sweetly.

"Obviously," he said, his lips curling into a sneer. What kind of a stupid question was that? He glared as Umbridge scribbled on her clipboard.

"And you've applied regularly for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post since you first joined the school, I believe?" she asked.

"Yes," Severus said, barely moving his lips, his eyes flashing with anger.

"Do you have any idea why Dumbledore consistently refused to appoint you?" she asked.

"I suggest you ask him," Severus said.

"Oh, I shall," Umbridge said with a smile that made Severus feel like he was a fish caught in a net. She then leaned in and whispered, "If you play your cards right, Severus, I can ensure you to have the Defense position next year."

Severus had never felt more taken aback in his life. He figured playing his cards right meant something like becoming Umbridge's sex toy, and being rewarded for services rendered. He felt utterly nauseated, and was thankful a student called him with a question. Umbridge left before class was over, so he was pleased to give ten points to Hufflepuff, which left Stebbins, who was the only Puff in the class and the one with the question, utterly bewildered.

Later that night, Danielle brought some essays from her class to Severus' office so they could sit together and grade, since he had several corked vials of potions to grade. They worked quietly together for the majority of the evening, when suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Other than Danielle, Severus rarely had visitors, so he went to the door to check who it was.

"Who is it?" he called through the door.

"It's Dolores. I was wondering if I could have a minute of your time."

"Shit!" Danielle hissed. She grabbed Severus's outer robe, which he had removed to work and tossed it over her piles of graded and ungraded essays. Then she looked for a hiding place for herself. Although she really should have gone into Severus' storerooms, she dove under his desk instead. Severus couldn't tell her to change hiding spots without giving away that there was someone else in the room, and sighed. Typical of Danielle and her not very well thought out plans in situations like this. He just shook his head an opened the door.

Umbridge had taken the trouble of gussying herself up. She wore a pink silk robe cut low to reveal a frightening amount of cleavage, a ton of makeup that looked like it was applied with a trowel, and a perfume so sickly sweet that when the first wave of the scent hit Severus' nose, he thought he was going to pass out from the stench. She glided into the room and to Severus' horror, seated herself atop his desk, though by sheer dumb luck she was on the closed side, not the opened side where she might have seen Danielle. Umbridge arranged herself in what was surely meant to be an alluring pose, but more closely resembled someone's crazy aunt trying and failing to be sexy.

"I thought we could continue our conversation from earlier," she cooed. She waved her wand and a bottle of elf made wine and two goblets appeared. She poured and held one to Severus, who had remained next to the door. He crossed the room cautiously, and used his longer reach to avoid stepping to close to her to accept his goblet.

"A toast!" Umbridge chirped. "To the beginning of a bright new era at Hogwarts."

As Severus tilted his glass back, he caught a wife of several things, pleasurable scents. He smelled sea air, caramel swirl ice cream, and the clean, fresh scent that he recognized as Danielle's perfume. The crazy bitch had spiked his drink with Amortentia! Severus held the glass to his lips and only pretended to drink. Did she really think she could put one over on a Potions Master?

Umbridge was watching him closely, like he was some tasty treat she absolutely could not wait to devour. But Severus' demeanor did not change at all, as she had been told Amortenia would do immediately.

"So please, continue the conversation," he told her.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that teachers who prove their loyalty to the Ministry will be rewarded with all that is their due. You'd like to be rewarded, wouldn't you Severus?" she said as she fluttered her obviously false eyelashes at him.

"The same Ministry that tried to throw me into Azkaban after the fall of the Dark Lord?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, now let bygones be bygones, my dear. That was an awful long time ago," Umbridge simpered.

"It is a wound that feels rather fresh to me," he told her coldly.

"Well then, perhaps we could work out a deal where your record is completely expunged," she cooed, causing his eyes to widen. Now she had his curiosity piqued.

"And what would one have to do to receive such a generous gift?" he asked, closing in and deciding he could use some of his patented seduction techniques he had perfected with the Mulligan's groupies over the years.

"For starters, you would need to report any activities in the staff room that I should be aware of. Any talk of undermining me or going against Ministry strictures," she said, running her free hand up and down his chest. Severus smiled and allowed it, even though he wanted nothing more than to slap her hand away from him.

"I believe I could do that for you," he purred instead, pretending to take another sip of his wine, causing Umbridge's smile to widen. "Anything else."

"I'd like you to keep an especially close eye on Minerva McGonagall, Reubeus Hagrid, and Danielle Katz," she said, causing his stomach to clench.

"I can understand Minerva, she works so closely with the Headmaster, but why Hagrid and Danielle?" he asked.

"I suspect there is something unfortunate with Hagrid's parentage. I can find no record of his mother in the Hall of Records at the Ministry. As for Katz, she is exerting a dangerous influence on the children we teach. You saw that horrendous display of jiggling and gyrations she calls dancing that she made the students perform before the Quidditch game this past weekend?" she asked.

"Most distasteful, yes," Severus agreed.

"We cannot allow that silly little Squib to damage the children any more than she already has," she said, her face hardening and her attempt at bedroom eyes getting lost in her hatred of Danielle.

"Then why not fire her, if she is so dangerous?" Severus asked, genuinely curious.

"Because she has support from a great number of parents. Apparently, she is quite popular. Amos Diggory, normally a reasonable and intelligent man, does nothing but sing her praises. So unless she does something that I can specifically pinpoint as dangerous, I am having difficulty building a case against her. Your own report from your observation of her during her first year recommended her getting a raise," she said in a very annoyed tone. Severus realized she was probably jealous of Danielle.

"Well, if you must know, that was not my original report. I turned in one that was highly critical of her, but Dumbledore insisted I redo it. He practically dictated it to me," he said, watching Umbirdge's eyes light up as he said exactly what she wanted to hear.

"I knew that couldn't have really been what you thought!" she said with another wide, toad like smile.

"Not everyone is quite so fond of Professor Katz as it appears," he told her with a wicked smile. "Now, I believe you disbanded her Dancing Club, am I correct."

"Of course! I couldn't allow that travesty of a club to continue," she sniffed.

"Why not allow her to continue than? Trust me, she is the type who will fall on her own sword," he said, praying this wasn't true.

"You really think that is wise?" she asked, astonished b his suggestion. He nodded.

"I am sure of it. If you allow Professor Katz to continue her little performances, you can gather more evidence against. Allow her to do herself in," he purred.

"I think that might be one of the most devious suggestions I have ever heard. You truly are a credit to Slytherin House, Severus," she cooed.

"I try. Now, I must cut this charming interlude short, as I have some healing potions I promised to Poppy before I turn in tonight. We cannot allow the students of Hogwarts to grow ill now, could we?" he asked.

"Of course not! Not when your talent at brewing can cure them," simpered Umbridge. "But I insist you finish off your glass!"

"Leave it. I shall finish it as I work," he offered. Umbridge looked terribly disappointed, but Severus escorted her to the door and gallantly bowed and kissed her hand, imitating something he saw Lucius do when he was courting Narcissa. "Good night, Dolores."

And before she could answer, he shut the door. He then cast a non-verbal silencing spell on the door.

"You can come out now," he said with a smirk as he approached the desk.

"Thank god! I thought I was going to gag to death on that foul perfume of hers," Danielle gasped as she climbed out from under his desk.

"You're lucky she never turned around," he told her.

"Why was she so keen to have you finish your wine?" Danielle asked.

"It's spiked with Amortentia," he told her.

"That bitch! I can't believe she thought you wouldn't recognize it," Danielle spat.

"My thoughts exactly. Now we'll need to tell Dumbledore," he said.

"What's your hurry?" Danielle asked as she took over the spot Umbridge had occupied. She crossed her legs, hiking her robes up a bit to offer Severus a better view.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Severus asked, not needing much to be seduced by Danielle.

"I just wanted to, how did Dolores put it, reward you with all you are due," she said, unclipping her long brown hair and letting it tumble in loose waves to her shoulders.

"And what exactly am I being rewarded for?" Severus asked as he unbuttoned his frock coat.

"Getting the Dancing Club back, of course," Danielle said with a flirtatious smile.

"In that case, reward me," he purred. And she did a very thorough job of doing so, right there on Severus' desk.

AN: I love the original Simon and Garfunkel version of the song, but I wanted the more rock and rolling version by The Lemonheads. I am sure they would piss off Umbridge more. By the way, for my younger readers, this scene is a reference to the movie _The Graduate_, where an older woman (Mrs. Robinson) seduces a much younger man. I kind of played the scene as a bit of a comedy, with Severus playing Umbitch while she tries to play him. Also, please contact me for how to get in on the conference call about The Visitor this Thursday, at 5:30 PM. Send me a PM and I will send you the call in number (I don't need your numbers) and the code to join. Finally, please review! I love reviews and they keep me writing.


	85. Fight the Power

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Fight the Power by Public Enemy.

November 6-30, 1995

Now that the Dancing Club was a go again, Danielle had a very short turn around before the next match. The Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw match was set for the fourth week of November, and although Danielle had been rehearsing the Gryffindor students for it, she had decided to change the routine. There was some dismay about this, but Danielle made it clear that she had something far more exciting in mind than the original number she had choreographed to "Dancing in the Streets." After the first rehearsal with new material, she noticed Ron lingering.

"Something the matter, Ron?" she asked, using the towel she brought to wipe sweat from her face.

"There's another reason you're changing the routine, isn't there?" he asked.

"Why would you think that?" Danielle asked, surprised to see such astuteness from Ron. While he was brilliant at dancing and Muggle Studies, she had foolishly assumed that he was just as thick about certain things as he had been in the books. But the Ron she knew was a rather different young man than in the books. While he was still struggling with his Keeping, had issues about his family's financial situation, and being overshadowed, he had changed. He was a far more perceptive than she had realized.

"Professor Umbridge doesn't like you. I could tell during the observation. She kept looking at you the way she looks at Harry," he told her, turning red as he did.

"You're probably right about that," Danielle admitted.

"And then, she bans all clubs, and the Dancing Club was the last she let reform. She didn't even make the Gryffindor Quidditch team wait as long," Ron told her.

"It took some finagling to get the Dancing Club back on track," Danielle agreed, thinking of the way Severus cleverly turned the attempted seduction of him around.

"Well, no matter how odd or strange something is in your class, it always has a purpose. So I think you changed the routine for a reason," he said.

"Okay Ron, you figured me out, so I am going to level with you. I'm going to use the remaining dances to say exactly what I think of Professor Umbridge," Danielle confessed. She hadn't even told Severus about this. Ron paled slightly, his freckles standing out against his skin.

"Isn't that a really bad idea when your job's on the line, Professor Katz?" he asked.

"That's funny coming from one of the founders of Dumbledore's Army," she laughed. Ron looked horrified, so she quickly assuaged his fear. "I overheard a couple of student talking about it. Don't worry, I won't tell about the D.A. if you won't tell about the meaning behind my choreography. Besides, I want to do routines to criticize her and make her angry. I will not let that crazy woman come in here and walk all over me," she said. Ron nodded, looking dumbfounded.

"It's scary sometimes, how you know things," he told her. "Brilliant, but scary."

"I'll chose to take that as a compliment," Danielle said with a grin.

"So…can I help?" Ron asked.

"Ron, you want to try some choreography?" Danielle asked. Ron nodded. So they agreed to meet in her office the next afternoon and work out some new steps to add on.

Ron turned out to be an excellent choreographer, and many of the sequences he came up with ended up in the dance. He sort of became the defacto student leader of the Dancing Club. So November passed in a blur of classes and rehearsals. Danielle noticed Harry seemed very down, no doubt due to the loss of Quidditch. He came to the Dancing Club, but Harry had two left feet and absolutely no rhythm. It was sad watching him try, and no matter how much Ron tried to help him, he just couldn't get it. He left after the second rehearsal and never returned to the Dancing Club. Danielle hoped that his future children would inherit their dancing ability from Ginny, who was almost as good as Ron.

On the third Thursday of November, Danielle had Thanksgiving dinner with Carl and Martin at their apartment. Severus skipped out this year for two reasons. First, he and Danielle agreed that both of them missing dinner that evening would not go unnoticed by the Umbitch. Second, Carl and Martin always invited Remus to their gatherings, and Remus had indicated at the last Order meeting that he was going to bring Sirius along. Severus didn't need a nice occasion ruined by that fleabag's nasty attitude, so he would skip out and meet Danielle at Mulligan's after dinner.

Danielle was disappointed, but agreed it was probably for the best. So she shared turkey and stuffing with Carl, Martin, Remus, Tonks, and Sirius, who was using the alias "Rupert Grint," as well as having his hair and face transfigured to look more like the actual Rupert Grint. He came out looking like a long lost cousin of Ron's. The boys both liked "Rupert" a lot, and insisted Remus bring him around again. But they adored Tonks, and it soon became obvious that they desperately wanted her and Remus to get together. All in all, it was a lovely evening except for one thing; every time Severus' name came up in conversation, Sirius could not resist making a nasty comment. When helping with the dishes, Carl and Martin asked Danielle what was with him and Severus.

"Oh, they went to school together with Remus. Rupert and Severus hated each other from the moment they met," she explained.

"That's a shame. Is that why he didn't come tonight?" Martin asked.

"Partly. He also had a lot of grading to catch up on, and just couldn't manage it," Danielle lied. Later that evening, while he was on break from his sets at Mulligan's, Danielle filled Severus in on her evening as he munched on the plate of leftovers she brought him. He was only partly sorry he had missed it, as it sounded to as if Sirius had made a point in saying as many terrible things about him as he could over the course of one meal. Danielle sighed, wondering if it would ever be possible to get those two to spend an evening together without one of them acting like an idiot.

A little more than a week later, Danielle stood off to the side of the field with her Gryffindor dancers. Everyone was a little nervous and edgy about the performance. They didn't have nearly as much time to practice the new routine as they would have liked, and many had questioned the wisdom of what Danielle was having them perform. But Danielle gave them a pep talk, reminding them of how hard they worked and how good they are, and she knew as they took the field before the match that it was all down to luck how well the performance went.

So the kids all entered the field. The Weasley twins used their wands to make a dance floor appear on the ground, which the kids would need for this particular routine. Everyone was dressed their normal school uniforms, as Umbridge had complained about the Pucci prints and wild colors (even though the shade of pink her robes were today could best be described as "neon"). The only notable things were that the girls were wearing the variation of the uniform with pants and that the students wore black jazz shoes (which Danielle and Dumbledore had argued for with Umbridge). They stood in the center of the floor in a square shaped formation, each dancer standing with their feet shoulder width apart, hands clasped behind their backs, and heads down. Then, the music started.

The first notes of Public Enemy's "Fight the Power" began and the students began to do a high energy hip hop routine. Danielle had mixed in some "old school" steps, like the Roger Rabbit and the Running Man with more modern pop and lock hip hop steps and even some break dancing moves. Ron had come up with some of the niftier bits, as his body seemed capable of moving any which way he wanted it to. The whole group danced together, surprisingly in unison for the short amount of rehearsal time they had. Then they broke into three groups and each group took center floor for their featured segment of the routine.

Danielle glanced at the stands and was thrilled to see the students dancing along. They loved it. She glanced at the staff box. Umbridge was shouting and turning red, and all the teachers in the box were attempting to pacify her. Danielle smiled to herself. Good, the bitch was reacting exactly how she had hoped she would. Then she glanced at Severus, who was seated at the top of the box. He looked like steam was going to start coming out of his ears any second. That was not so good.

When the music stopped and the dancers all assumed their final hip hop poses, the students went crazy with applause. The staff, on the other hand, only gave a tepid couple of claps. Likely because they had spent most of the performance trying to appease Umbridge. Danielle guided her performers into the stands and congratulated them, taking a seat with them as well for safety's sake. Danielle didn't bother paying attention to the Quidditch match taking place, she couldn't even tell afterwards who had won, as she was steeling herself for a series of confrontations that would be taking place afterwards. She lingered in the stands long after the match ended to try to avoid them, but eventually there was no doing so.

The first was with Severus. As she walked back to the castle, she felt a familiar hand grip her arm and yank her behind a tree. Danielle was surprised to find herself pinned against the tree by her lover's body, his hands encasing her wrists in an iron grip. Normally, she would have found the scenario arousing, but the furious expression on his face took all of the eroticism out of the moment.

"Just what the fuck do you think you're doing?" he snarled at her. This is really bad, Severus never cursed unless he felt so pushed to the brink that no other words would do.

"I don't know what you mean," Danielle answered coolly, trying to play dumb as it seemed the safest option.

"Bullshit! Are you trying to get yourself canned? Umbridge nearly pulled her wand and cursed you and the students. Minerva had to wrestle her down," he hissed.

"Really? Wow, I wish I had seen that," Danielle laughed as she tried to picture the scene. Severus pushed back from her, looking ready to snap.

"Dani, I'm serious! You're taking a red cloak and waving it in front of an angry hippogriff!" he shouted, quite beside himself.

"That's the point," Danielle told him quite calmly. "I want to piss off that bitch as much as I can. She's going to fire me sooner or later. I accept that. But while I am here, I plan on being just as big a thorn in her side as she is in mine."

"But if you get fired, the Ministry can revoke your work papers and you'd get sent back to the States," he told her.

"What are you talking about?" Danielle asked, shocked.

"When Dumbledore hired you, he had to get special permission from the Ministry because you're not a UK citizen. He forged your passport, and he sent it to Ministry and they sent him a work permit for you. You lose your job, you lose your work permit," Severus told her slowly, struggling to keep his voice calm. It was strange to him how he could get so worked up and emotional in front of Danielle, but keep his emotions buried deep to the remainder of the world, even the Dark Lord.

"Well, maybe I can get Carl or Martin to help me out," Danielle said.

"I can't have you sent across the Atlantic," he moaned.

"Calm down, Sev," she whispered. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise, I won't let her send me away, even if I lose my job."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," he said softly, his obsidian eyes glowing with an intensity that sent shivers up Danielle's spine. Severus was the only man who had ever made her feel that he could not live without her. It was a strange, but pleasant feeling, to know that she was that important to him. And even more amazing was the thought that she really couldn't imagine any sort of life without Severus anymore.

They walked silently back to the castle both feeling rather unhappy with each other at the moment. Danielle returned to her quarters alone, but was soon summoned to Dumbledore's office. Once she arrived there, she was greeted by a miserable looking Dumbledore.

"Where have you been?" he asked tiredly.

"Getting the same lecture you're going to give me from Severus," she told him as she took a seat across the desk from him.

"I only just managed to save your job. Danielle, Dolores Umbridge is not a woman to be trifled with," he told her.

"She's a mean, petty bully who is so small minded and intolerant, she wouldn't know a decent person if they came up behind her and bit on that big, flabby ass of hers," Danielle snapped.

"Be that as it may, I do not want to be forced into firing you," he told her.

"You won't. I'll tone down my dances. But for this one, we'll tell her I meant nothing by it, that I just wanted a good hip hop style song for them to dance to. That I foolishly did not realize how provocative the lyrics were," Danielle supplied.

Dumbledore sighed, deciding that when they finally managed to defeat Lord Voldemort, he was entitled to a nice long vacation. He felt he deserved a break from crazy teachers for at least a little while. Umbridge soon joined them and she tore into Danielle for "promoting irresponsible messages to innocent children." Danielle wondered how the old hag would have reacted if Danielle had not cut the third verse of the song, that called Elvis and John Wayne were told "motherfuck them both." She wasn't completely stupid, and had cut that verse for being totally inappropriate for a school setting. But the first two verses were certainly provocative, Danielle had to admit.

"I'm sorry, I was just so wrapped up in the rhythm and the beat, and I didn't even really pay attention to the lyrics. Besides, it's about fighting racism, which is a major problem in Muggle America," Danielle explained in her most wide eyed and innocent manner. She also played a little dumb, and she felt Umbridge bought it to a degree. But she wasn't terribly surprised when Educational Decree Twenty-six was posted, banning hip hop music from the Hogwarts campus.

This had an unintended affect though. Hip hop music suddenly became the latest craze amongst the students. Danielle overheard kids attempting to rap, which was hysterical when it was white kids with posh, upper crust British accents. There was a black market trade in hip hop music, and Danielle watched silently under her Invisibility Cloak, highly amused by this turn of events, although not when Lee Jordan and the Weasley was sent to detention for beat boxing and rapping. Danielle pulled them aside afterwards and asked them to contain their musical ambitions to their common room where Umbridge was not able to overhear them.

While all this was going on, Dumbledore was attempting to teach Harry Occlumency. Although Harry was more willing and working harder for the Headmaster than he would have for Severus, he was doing no better. The problem was that Harry was a person who wore not only his heart, but his entire emotional life on his sleeve. He really was not suited to the art of Occlumency, as Dumbledore sadly learned. However, because Harry was struggling with his new lessons, it meant he would likely still view Arthur Weasley being attacked by Nagini. So at least he and the rest of the Shadow Cabal would not have to brainstorm a way to rescue Arthur, allowing things to shake down the way they had in the book. Danielle felt terrible that Arthur was going to suffer the way he would, and she discussed the matter late one evening with Severus.

"I just don't see why poor Arthur is going to have to spend half of Christmas at St. Mungo's because we can't come up with a reason to be there and kill Nagini," Danielle complained as she rubbed lotion on her arms.

"The Dark Lord would be rather pleased with me for destroying his Horcrux. I can just see him entrusting all sorts of important information to me after that," Severus sarcastically commented.

"Okay, me then," Danielle said as she struggled to get lotion out of the nearly empty bottle.

"There is no way in heaven or hell I am letting you anywhere near that thing," he snapped. At that moment, Danielle squeezed the bottle so hard she sent moisturizer shooting out of the bottle, and straight into Severus' face!

"Sorry," Danielle gasped as she went for tissues to wipe his face off.

"What the hell is this stuff anyway?" he asked.

"The secret to my incredibly soft skin you are always praising," Danielle said as she wiped the lotion from his face.

"Either way, this is one of those times where there is nothing we can do except let things happen as they were meant to. Besides, Arthur won't be in the hospital all that long," Severus told her.

"What do you mean?" Danielle asked.

Severus sighed and told her to get her invisibility cloak. Once they were sure no one was in the corridors, he Disillusioned himself and led her to his lab. Once inside and visible again, he showed her a simmering cauldron full of what could only be described as baby shit brown liquid.

"This is anti-venom I've been working on for the last three years," he told her.

"Three years? You never mentioned it," Danielle said.

"I didn't want to get everyone's hopes up in case I did not succeed. It was difficult to discern Nagini's breed and to obtain any samples of her venom, but I finally managed a few weeks back. Arthur will be my test subject," Severus told her.

"Is it safe?" she asked.

"Of course it is! I did early tests on myself," he said.

"So why'd you do this?" Danielle asked, confused. She still hadn't told Severus about his fate from the seventh book. Had he used Legilmency on her?

"When you told us about how Nagini would attack Arthur and eat Miss Burbage, I was concerned. I began to fear that the Dark Lord would use her as a weapon on others. So I created this to counteract it," he explained.

"Has he used Nagini that way?" Danielle asked.

"Just once, on a Muggle delivery man who visited Riddle House when we were meeting there," Severus said. He was exceedingly calm, and only because Danielle could read him better than any other person in existence could she see the way his hands gripped the stirrer he was using tighter, the way his eyes seemed to deaden, and the way his mouth compressed just slightly. Danielle could read more out of Severus's face and body language than Dumbledore and Voldemort combined.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked softly.

"I can't burden you with that too," he whispered.

"Severus, when you're in a relationship, you share your burdens with your partner," Danielle told him.

"There are some things that can never be shared, and what I witness as a Death Eater falls squarely into that category," he said coldly. Not wanting to fight with him before bedtime, Danielle hugged him.

"Anyway, this is wonderful. If it works, Arthur will have a much better Christmas this time around," she said.

"Which reminds me, what do you want to do for Christmas?" he asked.

"I assume Molly invited you for dinner as well?" she asked and he nodded. "Well, as I don't really celebrate the holiday anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to spend the holiday at my place and we could have a quiet dinner on our own?"

Severus smiled and his relief was evident. He assumed Molly invited all the Order members for Christmas dinner, which meant another night where he and Danielle had to pretend they were not together. He could handle the school and the meetings, but social situations drove him insane. He hated if another man (particularly Sirius) flirted with Danielle, and he also constantly had to resist the urge to hold her hand or put his arm around her. It wasn't like he needed to be shagging her brainless or snogging her senseless every second, he'd gotten past that stage after their seaside trip this summer. But he wanted to be able to be affectionate with her the way most normal men were with their girlfriends, and it killed him to not be able to do so. He knew she understood, but that didn't make him feel any better about it. One day, he and Danielle would be able to have a relationship that didn't involve using Invisibility Cloaks or Disillusionment Spells to visit each other's quarters. They wouldn't have to sneak around, they wouldn't be hiding each other, and if someone asked them if they were together (which happened with annoying frequency), he'd be able to tell then yes, they were indeed. But as long as they had to fight the power that was Voldemort, as well as the Ministry of Magic, their relationship would remain his most closely guarded secret.

AN: Dani is treading on some very thin ice with the Umbitch. And she is willfully choosing to not be careful. That can't go well. But Sev is worried and is going to have to try to protect her. Interesting that he has anti venom brewing for Nagini, and Christmas will be coming up, making for an interesting holiday for all involved. The call, by the way, was great fun and I am thinking of doing another in a month or so. I'll post more information when the time comes. Anyway, please review this chapter.


	86. That'll Be the Day

Author's Note: This chapter's song is That'll Be the Day by Buddy Holly and the Crickets.

December 1-17, 1995

Danielle eagerly turned the page on her calendar to December. Only a few more weeks, and she would be free of Umbitch for a couple of weeks! Better yet, she would have time alone with Severus to relax and be together as a couple. Much like her boyfriend, Danielle dreamed of a time when she could share with her friends that she was in love with a wonderful man. It killed her that she had to keep a secret from just about everyone she knew, especially Remus and Tonks. She'd love to be able to go out on a double date with them. But then again, breaking the news to Sirius was bound to be a painful experience, so it was nice that they didn't have to explain themselves to him.

On Monday night, there was a staff meeting. For anyone who has never taught, staff meetings are a necessary evil that comes with working in the teaching profession. They tended to be dull and tedious even in the best of times. But when you had Dolores Umbridge as part of the faculty, she made these meetings go from annoying to horrific.

For starters, she spoke even more than Dumbledore did, listing things that needed to be changed and improved to meet Ministry standards. This ranged from the food served by the House Elves (she wanted to cut the dessert course to save money and not reward students for constant bad behaviors) to the books in the library (she was a proponent of censorship). The entire faculty not so secretly wished she would be struck dumb with laryngitis to avoid her inane and asinine suggestions.

Then there was the humiliation factor. She would give a "Hogwarts High Inquisitor's Report" at each meeting. And she would always begin with announcing which teachers were on probation. Mostly it was just an excuse to embarrass Danielle and Trelawney, although she also gave warnings to teacher she felt were getting out of line (mainly Minerva). This week, she added Hagrid to the list of teachers on probation. Poor Hagrid's face turned crimson as he stared at the floor in shame. It was heartbreaking, and Danielle almost opened her mouth to tell Umbitch to stick it where the sun don't shine, when a restraining hand grasped her knee. At first she thought it was Severus, but he had taken a seat on the opposite end of the room as her. Danielle turned to face the magnified eyes of Sybil Trelawney.

Trelawney gave her head a subtle shake, warning Danielle to stay quiet. Danielle relaxed her posture and Trelawney gave her a small smile. What the hell was going on, Danielle wondered. She had mostly avoided Sybil since the night they were introduced and Sybil had nattered on about Danielle being a visitor from another world. But maybe now was the time to change that. So as soon as Danielle could slip out after the meeting, she made her way to the North Tower and Trelawney's classroom.

"I knew you would come," Trelawney said as she poured tea into a cup as Danielle climbed up the stepladder into her classroom.

"No offense, but that's the sort of thing you should say when anyone arrives, if you want anyone to believe you have the power to see the future," Danielle said softly as she took a seat across from Trelawney and accepted the proffered tea.

"True, it would sound right. But you're here because of what happened in the meeting tonight," Trelawney said smugly.

"Another pat phrase that should be said in these types of situations," Danielle challenged.

"Yes, but you want to know why I said you were a visitor from another world the night we met," Trelawney answered back.

"I admit I'm curious," Danielle said warily.

"Then I will lay my cards on the table for you, Danielle. My ability is far more refined than you ever thought, but it has not worked properly since you arrived here," Trelawney told her as she sipped her tea.

"And why would my arrival interrupt your Inner Eye?" Danielle asked sarcastically.

"Really, you sound more like your lover boy every day," Trelawney muttered, causing Danielle to choke on her tea. Trelawney calmly slapped her on the back as Danielle sputtered and got the tea down the right pipe.

"My what?" Danielle managed to wheeze.

"Severus," Trelawney said in the manner of a teenage girl saying "Duh."

"Surely you don't believe all the silly gossip about him and I. We're just friends," Danielle protested.

"Who kissed after dancing to a song by, what is that Muggle band's name, Pink Fleetwood or something after the Yule Ball last year?" Trelawney asked laughing. "Who took a very romantic trip to the seaside this past summer? Who do it like little bunnies all the time? If you two are just friends, you are way closer than I am with any of mine."

"That's private!" Danielle cried indignantly.

"Not when I can look at Severus and see the threads of his past changing," Trelawney told her.

"Please start from the beginning. I am very confused," Danielle said, wondering if she'd crossed over into another, even more bizarro universe than the one she had inhabited for the last four and a half years.

"As I said, I'm laying all my cards on the table. I have always had amazing insight into the future. As if it were all written into a book that only I can read. But on May 18th, 1991, I lost that insight. Instead, I saw the future I had known would happen since I was a little girl, begin to unravel and reknit itself before my eyes," Trelawney said, sounding not at all like the misty voice psychic Rowling had described, but a brisk and businesslike woman.

"What happened that day?" Danielle asked, not entirely trusting the strange woman who sat before her.

"You arrived in a blaze of purple lightening in Dumbledore's office. You told him you were from another world and allowed him to look into your memories of the movie versions of those books you read. Then you took them to the Room of Requirement, where you found Rowena Ravenclaw's lost Diadem. Severus destroyed it with Fiendfyre, but not before it assumed Lily Potter's shape and shook him up a bit," Trelawney said as calmly as if she were reading the weather report. Danielle felt as if she'd been knocked in the head with a Bludger.

"How are you doing this? You can see the future, not the past," Danielle wondered.

"Ever since you came here, the proverbial book began erasing and rewriting itself. I had foreseen a mundane conversation between Severus and Dumbledore that evening, so you can imagine my surprise when you appeared out of nowhere. And then every day, things have changed more and more," Trelawney explained.

"What were your original predictions?" Danielle asked, her one last hope that this was all a trick or a misunderstanding riding on this question.

"That Dumbledore would die at Severus' hand, but not with malice, but as part of an agreement they both made. That Harry and his friends would go on the run to destroy the remaining Horcruxes for most of that following school year. That there would be a great battle here at Hogwarts. Severus would die a sad and senseless death and Harry would sacrifice himself to You-Know-Who, only to live on and defeat him. That pretty much sums up the most important stuff, don't you think?" Trelawney asked with a grin.

"Shit," Danielle moaned. Trelawney was for real. There was no way she could know all that and not be the real deal.

"Don't be so down, you and I both know things are not going to go down exactly like that anymore," Trelawney told her.

"So you see the way events were, and then if we change things, you see the changes?" Danielle asked.

"Pretty much. You've left a certain amount the same, so I still have that to fall back on. And other things, apparently, cannot be changed even when you try."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Danielle asked.

"You tried to stop Harry from being injured by the Bludger the House Elf cursed his second year, but he still wound up having all those bones removed from his arm by that useless fop rapist," she said.  
>"And by the way, when it comes to you, I cannot see anything at all, so please don't hold his attack against me. If I had an inkling he would do that, I would have intervened myself."<p>

"So you can't see anything about my future at all?" Danielle asked. Trelawney shook her head.

"I think it's because you're not from our world. I would bet if I met any other visitors, I would be unable to read their futures as well," Trelawney said.

"So you can't see the future at all anymore?" Danielle asked.

"I only see the way things were supposed to be if you weren't here. And even that was never perfect. Free will is a bitch to try to predict, after all," Trelawney offered.

"Naturally," Danielle said, although there was nothing natural about this situation at all, and that was saying something since she was the girl who was living out a series of novels about magic written for young adults. "So what happens now?"

"You can't tell anyone about me," Trelawney warned.

"Why?"

"Because You-Know-Who isn't the only one who would like to use my powers for their own selfish desires. Imagine the mischief it could cause if someone forced me to reveal how the Muggle stock market is going to go, or who's winning the next Quidditch World Cup, or what not. Living under Dumbledore's protection took a lot of potential nasty scenarios away. I could see all of them, inside of my head. Years worth of nightmares. I'm much more relaxed this way," Trelawney said.

"And the whole funny voices act?" Danielle asked.

"I walk a fine line. I need to deliver some very important information. That's what the trance voice is for," she said, the last sentence delivered in the famous harsh voice she used for her "real" prophecies. "And the silly voice makes me seem less competent and realistic, so it protects me from being abducted. Trust me, I saw the alternatives and this was my best option."

"But most of the staff and students think you're a fraud. And Umbridge is going to…"

"Sack me, yes," Trelawney interrupted. "Believe me, it's for the best. You know she'll just run afoul of the centaur herd if you do nothing about it, and I'll have my job back for next year, even if I'll only be part time."

"This is so unbelievable," Danielle muttered.

"As opposed to entering the world of your favorite books, my dear?" Trelawney asked.

"So why are you telling me this?" Danielle asked. "If you can't really give us useful predictions and want to keep your cover, why tell me anything at all."

"I thought you could use another person to talk to, especially about the fact that you are hiding Severus' fate from him," Trelawney told her.

"Well it might not be his fate anymore," Danielle snapped, bristling at being called out on her secret and hating the idea that Severus' fate is already sewn up.

"I never said it was. In truth, I can see how much time most people have left," Trelawney said.

"Wait, you can see when people will die?" Danielle asked.

"Yes. Of course, free will can bring things to an end faster than intended, but most people have an allotted amount of time they will live. I can look at people and see how long they have left," Trelawney said.

"How much time does he have?" Danielle demanded.

"I don't know."

"But you said-"

"That I can see. But the problem is, he's tied too closely to you. His amount of life fluctuates by the minute. Sometimes, I see him living to a ripe old age, others I see him dead at thirty-eight."

"Why would I have any effect on how long he lives?" Danielle asked.

"Because you're his soul mate," Trelawney replied. "When a person finds and more importantly, accepts their soul mate, their allotted time sort of bleeds together. Like fate wants them to share their lives and not be separated. But your situation is unique, as you don't really belong here. So your bond is meant to be, yet it should never exist. That makes everything wonky," Trelawney explained.

"Wonky? This is the most fucked up pile of bullshit I ever heard," Danielle shouted.

"I was afraid you might not take to kindly to this," Trelawney sighed. "I really am sorry if I am upsetting you, I just wanted to offer to help in any way I can, even if it's just to listen. But please do not tell anyone of me."

"Alright. I don't wish to endanger you," Danielle said. She then thanked Trelawney for the tea and rose to go. Then she stopped.

"Why do you always pick fights with Minerva? You have to know she thinks Divination is a load of crap and will never change her point of view," Danielle asked. Trelawney just laughed.

"I just love getting a rise out of her. It's so fun, making that tightly wrapped hair pop out of that bun of hers," Trelawney chuckled. Danielle nodded, and left.

Danielle thought she had met her quota for weird encounters for the week, but she soon found herself having another unexpected conversation with another member of the staff. The following Friday night, Danielle could not relax nor sleep. Severus had been summoned to Voldemort's side, and Danielle was tense as always. Deciding she needed some cocoa and that she was too restless to summon Lulu to bring it to her, Danielle began to make her way to the kitchens. Claudia decided to accompany her, and they walked silently downstairs.

"Halt! Student out of bed!" came an unpleasantly familiar voice. A cat hissed at Claudia, who hissed right back at it.

"It's me, Argus," Danielle sighed, turning to face the caretaker. She picked up Claudia to prevent their cats from tearing each other apart in the corridor.

"Oh. Sorry. It's the long hair. From behind, you could pass for a student," Argus mumbled, sounding flustered. Then he studied Danielle. "What are you wearing?"

"Muggle pajamas," Danielle sighed. The bottoms were flannel and had pictures of turtles driving racecars. Danielle had over the last four and half years built up an astonishing collection of goofy, and as Severus liked to say when he wanted to annoy her, juvenile pajamas. Her top was a Mulligan's tee shirt she had purchased a while back. Her ensemble was completed by the slippers Sirius had given her and a large terry cloth bathrobe that actually belonged to Severus.

"I'm supposed to report you to Professor Umbridge for dress code violations," he said, but surprisingly, he didn't sound terribly excited about it.

"For the love of Pete, Argus, I have the goddamned right to wear whatever the hell I want in the privacy of my own bedroom. That old bitch can kiss my ass, and you can tell her that for me," Danielle snapped. What happened next surprised her. Argus clapped his hand over her mouth and made a shushing sound.

"You don't want her to hear you!" he hissed frantically.

Danielle's light blue eyes widened in surprise. Argus had never expressed much interest in her or her well being in all the years she had known him. In the books, he had practically worshipped Umbridge and did everything in his power to assist her in her attempts to consolidate her control of Hogwarts. This was out of character from everything Danielle knew of Argus Filch. She gently removed his hand from her mouth.

"Why would you care?" she asked him quietly.

"Look, I saw you at the end of the last school year. When Professor Snape was hurt, you somehow made him float and got him inside. You did magic!" he said reverently.

Danielle could see how Argus could think that. It certainly would appear that way, since Severus was not obviously conscious at the time. But Danielle had not performed magic. She had only forced Severus to save himself, directing his magic with her will. Danielle started to say this, but stopped. Maybe this was a chance to change some things for the better that she hadn't thought was changeable.

"Can we go somewhere private to talk?" she asked.

Argus nodded eagerly. He led Danielle to his office, a small room full of filing cabinets and with highly polished manacles and chains on the walls. Danielle shook her head at the sight of these.

"I just want you to know, I haven't done anything like that since the day you saw me," Danielle said. Argus looked heartbroken.

"Oh. I was hoping-"

"That if I could suddenly do magic, there'd be hope for you to," Danielle finished. He nodded sheepishly. Danielle thought about the many interviews J.K. Rowling had given over the years. She had frequently implied that someone who had never performed magic before would suddenly, under duress, perform magic. Sadly, she had cut this from which ever book it was supposed to appear in. There had been much speculation about who this could be. Filch had been a leading candidate for this, but then again, so had Petunia and Dudley Dursley. Still, maybe Rowling had intended it to be Filch all along.

"Argus, I was under great duress the day you saw me. I don't know how it happened, but I think it was because I was so emotional and upset. Professor Snape is one of my closest friends, and I was very shaken by what happened to him. I think that had something to do with what happened that day," Danielle explained.

"So if I were in danger or upset enough, I could use magic to save myself or someone else?" Argus asked.

"I think so. But you wouldn't want to be in those situations, trust me," Danielle told him. "But I have a question for you. Has Professor Umbridge been buttering you up lately?" Argus stiffened at this.

"Just because Professor Umbridge appreciates me doesn't make it buttering up," he sniffed.

"Argus, don't be blind. She needs you, because you know more about this school than any living person. She can't continue to change things if she doesn't have your support," Danielle told him.

"But she treats me like an actual person, asks my opinion. And she wants to tighten up the discipline, force Peeves out of the school, make it so students can't mess up all my hard work!" he protested.

"How am I treating you?" Danielle asked softly.

"Well, like a person. You're talking to me nicely and all," he told her.

"Have you seen how she talks to me?" Danielle asked. Argus frowned at this.

"Well, I kind of get the feeling that she doesn't like you too much," he whispered.

"She hates me because I'm a Squib," Danielle told him.

"That's not true!" he argued.

"It is. She doesn't have an issue with you because you work as a caretaker. She has an issue with me because I'm a teacher. She thinks I don't know my place and that I needed to be taught a lesson about where I belong in the grand scheme of things," Danielle insisted.

"But…" Argus protested weakly.

"Argus, please, really think about it. If you were a teacher, do you think she would still treat you the way she's treating you now?" Danielle pleaded.

"It's just, people have ignored me or treated me badly for so long. You have no idea what it's like, to suddenly be treated like you matter," Argus said, blushing furiously as he said this.

"I understand. But if Dolores Umbridge had her way, people like you and I would be forced out of this wizarding world permanently. There's no place for the likes of us in her world view," Danielle said in a bitter tone that shocked Argus. He had not particularly liked Danielle since she arrived. She was too happy and upbeat, too content with her lot, and she was treated with an amount of respect he had never seen another Squib be treated with in his entire life.

"Lots of people have no use for us. My own family disowned me," he said angrily.

"I'm sorry," Danielle said softly, placing her hand on his. He looked at her in surprise. He couldn't remember the last time someone had touched him so gently.

"Filch isn't even my real last name. Want to guess what my real last name is?" he asked.

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to be a real doozy?" Danielle asked him.

"Malfoy!" he snapped.

"No!" Danielle gasped.

"Yes. My brother, Abraxas, is the grandfather of that blond haired little shit that goes strutting through the castle like he owns the place," he snarled.

"Draco Malfoy is your great-nephew?" Danielle asked, shocked. He nodded. "Does he know?"

"Probably not. Squibs are often hushed up. I doubt his own parents know I'm related to them," Argus signed.

"Actually, maybe that's a good thing. Would you really want to be related to a bunch of assholes like that? At least you can be your own man and not have to have a bunch of awful relatives that you can't ever get rid of," Danielle offered.

"Ha. If I hadn't been disowned, I'd have inherited a pile of gold and not have to spend my life cleaning up after these little arseholes," he growled.

"I can see how that can make you bitter," Danielle began.

"Bitter doesn't cover it," he snapped.

"But Argus, other than not cleaning up after students, what do you want out of life?" Danielle asked.

"What do you mean?" Argus asked, sounding perplexed.

"I mean, what is it that makes you happy? What is it that makes you want to get up out of bed in the morning? I know it's not your job," Danielle said.

"Well…" he said, trailing off. Then he rose and opened a door and gestured for Danielle to follow him. Danielle entered his dark, cramped apartment that reminded her quite a bit of the one Severus had. Except scattered all over the apartment were pictures of Argus Filch. He was grinning at the camera clutching what looked like a large mouth bass in one, a marlin in another, and a small shark in yet another. He looked happier than Danielle could ever remember him looking.

"I may not be able to cast a spell, but I can cast a rod and reel with the best of them," Argus said proudly.

"Wow, I had no idea you liked to fish," Danielle said. She had attempted to go fishing with her father and brothers when she was a child, but she had found the whole thing a boring ordeal. Once was enough for Danielle. But hey, she wouldn't knock it if it made Argus smile like he just won the lottery.

"I've been saving up my whole life for a place in the Florida Keys. I want a little house with a dock, a boat, and I want to go out every day and fish and pretend there are no wizards and no Muggles and no Squibs, just people who fish and people who don't," Argus said wistfully.

"How far along are you saving up for that?" Danielle asked, and the smile vanished from the caretaker's face.

"Not far at all. I overheard my dear nephew Lucius say something about some good investments and I sunk my money into wizarding businesses that went belly up, meanwhile he's raking in the galleons," Filch spat bitterly.

"Maybe I can help you," Danielle offered.

"You?" Filch said in surprise.

"I've done pretty well with some Muggle investments," Danielle offered, thinking of her ever expanding portfolio filled with stocks she knew would do well, such as Apple and Google. Maybe this was her way to win him over.

"Muggle investments?" he asked suspiciously. Despite his Squib status, Argus was still a bit suspicious of Muggles when it didn't come to fishing and boats.

"I swear, I am doing great on the Muggle stock market. I could help you," Danielle offered.

So the following day, they Flooed to London and then went to see Richard, Danielle's stock broker. With the remainder of his savings, Filch bought stock in the companies Danielle recommended. Richard and she explained how to follow the stocks in the Muggle newspapers and track his investments. And as Filch watched his earnings grow over the next few months, he thanked his stars he had taken the time to talk to the only other Squib at Hogwarts!

In return for his help, Filch became Danielle's man on the inside. He reported on Umbridge's plans and movements. He also helped prevent her from catching students breaking her petty rules, something that went against Filch's nature. However, knowing he was making money hand over fist put him in a much jollier mood. He only got slightly annoyed when Peeves overturned a Christmas tree on him three days before term ended. So Danielle found a way to mitigate and circumvent the Umbitch, and all she had to do was tell Filch to buy Google. It was shaping up to be a happy holiday season indeed!

AN: Please don't take investment advice from me. My family is notorious for investing in companies that tank. Now, how about that? Two minor characters playing all new roles in the proceedings. Both Filch and Trelawney will come to Danielle's aid in the remainder of the story in ways I doubt anyone could anticipate. I called the chapter That'll Be the Day because I'm sure that's the general sentiment amongst fans of the series that these two characters could be of help to anyone. So please review and let me know what you think.


	87. The Hanukah Song

Author's Note: This chapter's song is The Hanukah Song by Adam Sandler.

December 18, 1995

A few weeks after her conversations with Trelawney and Filch, Danielle met with Severus in her rooms in Hogwarts, practically vibrating with excitement. Severus had agreed to celebrate Hanukah with her this year. Danielle lit the candles and said the prayer.

"That's it?" he asked.

"It's a minor holiday. It kind of got bumped up so that Jewish kids wouldn't feel bad this time of year when all their Christian friends got presents. Which reminds me," she said as she grabbed a small package from inside her dresser. Severus was prepared for this, and he removed a package from the pocket of his robes. They unwrapped them simultaneously. Severus had gotten Danielle a beautiful new journal, as she had complained she had almost completely filled hers. He had kindly enchanted it with a spell so that only she could open it (as curious as he was about what she might write there, he understood it would be a massively bad move on his part to read her journal).

Danielle had given Severus a very small gift. He was shocked to unwrap a small velvet box like the kind jewelry was kept in, specifically a ring. Severus visibly paled as he examined the box. Was Danielle trying to tell him something?

"Open it," she insisted. Reluctantly he did so. Much to his relief, there was no jewelry in the box. But the object inside baffled him.

"It's a guitar pick," he said, completely baffled.

"Rick gave it to me. He said it was lucky, and I thought you could use some luck," Danielle said with a grin.

"Thank you," Severus said, but he felt oddly disappointed. A lucky guitar pick? When he could easily brew himself a lifetime supply of Felix Felicis if he wanted to, it seemed like a pretty pathetic gift. But although Severus had never had a long term romantic relationship before, he knew it would be extremely bad form to complain about the gift. After all, Hanukah did have eight nights, so perhaps Danielle would give him something he could actually use on a different night.

That night, Danielle and Severus were awoken by Claudia meowing loudly at the foot of the bed. At first, Danielle feared Umbridge had published more Educational Decrees, but Claudia was not carrying the tell tale parchments. She grabbed the sleeve of Danielle's pajama top and started pulling on it with all her might.

"Alright, Claudia. I'm up," Danielle groaned as she sat up.

Claudia then did the same thing to Severus, something she had never done before. They realized something was really wrong and they got up and made their way to Danielle's living room. Once they reached it, they heard a very faint tapping on the door. Danielle peered through to see the anxious face of Albus Dumbledore peering back. She quickly let him in.

"I apologize for disturbing your slumber, but something has happened," he said as he took a seat on Danielle's couch.

"Harry," Danielle said softly. It was the only thing that fit the timeline.

"Indeed. He dreamt he was possessing Nagini and attacked Arthur Weasley," Dumbledore sighed.

"So all those Occlumency lessons with you were for naught," Severus commented.

"No, I do not believe so. Perhaps he will be able to use Occlumency to shield himself in the future. But Harry and the Weasley siblings are now at Grimmauld Place and Arthur has been taken to St. Mungo's, so everything is set for tonight," Dumbledore said in a tired sounding voice.

"Albus, there is one thing," Severus interjected. He quickly explained the anti venom he had developed and Dumbledore sent him to fetch it. While Severus ran to do so, Dumbledore turned to Danielle.

"Perhaps if this anti venom is successful, it can be used by Severus if and when Voldemort had Nagini attack him," he told her, his blue eyes doing their infamous x-ray look straight at Danielle.

"The thought has crossed my mind," Danielle murmured, not really wanting to address the subject at the present time. Severus soon returned with the potion, which Dumbledore examined with delight.

"I shall see that this gets to Arthur immediately. Luckily, I still have some friends amongst the staff at St. Mungo's," he said with a warm smile at his Potions Master. With that the Headmaster left and his exhausted professors returned to bed and attempted to get some sleep. Neither really succeeded. Both worried about Arthur Weasley and whether the anti venom would work on him. Both were a bit distracted in their classes the following day, with Severus barely stopping a third year from blowing up a cauldron full of extremely corrosive potion. He cursed himself for still actually teaching so close to end of term. Maybe he should have taken a page from Danielle's book and done fun things at the end of term.

Danielle, meanwhile, was glad she had decided in advance to show a movie. As her classes watched _The Wizard of Oz_, Danielle fretted about Arthur. She had always liked the kind hearted man with the thinning red hair. Even when he peppered her with questions about how hair dryers worked, she found him one of the nicest people she had ever met. She knew Severus was the most skilled Potions Master in all of Great Britain, but this was an untried experiment. She was greatly relieved when Dumbledore stopped by her classroom as she dismissed her final class. Arthur was doing quite well and would be released on the twenty-first, much earlier than in the original books. Severus' anti venom had worked! That night, they exchanged Hanukah presents, laughing as they had both bought each other a green sweater (Severus' was a deep hunter green, Danielle's a soft sea foam shade) then celebrated at Mulligan's.

One person was not celebrating, though. Dolores Umbridge had been furious when she realized Harry and all the Weasleys were missing at breakfast the morning after Harry saw into Voldemort's mind. She had gone straight to Dumbledore and demanded to know where they were.

"Alas, Arthur Weasley has taken ill and is at St. Mungo's. His wife sent word that he was possibly dying and the children were sent home immediately," he explained in a pleasant manner.

"And Potter?" she snarled.

"The Weasley's consider Harry as good as a son to them, so they asked for him to come along too," Dumbledore said with a gentle smile and a twinkle in his blue eyes.

An enraged Umbridge passed Educational Decree Twenty-eight the next morning, saying no student could leave Hogwarts premises without express permission of their parent or guardian ONLY! However, there was nothing she could do to Harry as he was already gone. However, Hermione remained, and this effectively restrained her from going to see the Weasleys. However, she was determined to check up on her friends, so Friday morning she knocked on the door of the staff room.

Professor Katz opened the door and didn't look terribly surprised to see her there. Hermione asked for Professor McGonagall, and Professor Katz showed her into the room. Hermione took a seat across from her Head of House, Professor Katz and Professor Snape taking seats as well.

"Have you heard any word about Mr. Weasley?" Hermione asked.

"He is going much better and will be sent home on Saturday," Professor McGonagall told her.

"I was wondering if there was any way I could have some help getting to Grimmauld Place?" Hermione asked softly.

"What about your family?" Professor Katz asked sharply. Hermione was surprised. In all the Muggleborn teas, the one year she had taken Muggle Studies, and the other times she had dealt with Professor Katz, she had never heard such a sharp tone.

"They'd understand," Hermione said, but without much conviction. In truth, her parents were dismayed that she kept trying to avoid coming home for the Christmas holidays and kept trying to spend her summers with Harry and Ron. Hermione had been terribly disappointed not to receive an invitation to come to Grimmauld Place immediately last summer, unaware that Danielle had urged Molly to let the girl spend the summer with her own family.

"Hermione, you parents love you and they need you too," Professor Katz said. "Trust me, when you look back, you will not regret spending a little more time with them now."

Severus knew Danielle was thinking of her own parents, whom she had not seen other than a few visions when injured, for over four years. He knew she would give anything to be reunited with them, and he could see why she urged Hermione to take the time to be with her parents and enjoy them while she could. He was aware that a year and half from now, if things stuck to the original timeline, Hermione would be forced to Obliviate her parents and send them to Australia. He agreed with Danielle that Hermione should spend what time she could with them now.

"Miss Granger, I agree with Professor Katz. However, perhaps we could bring you to Grimmauld Place for just a few hours, since I understand you are so worried about Mr. Weasley and your friend," McGonagall said kindly.

So Friday night, when most of the students were relaxing and enjoying themselves prior to catching the Hogwarts Express to London the next morning, Hermione was hiding with Danielle under her Invisibility Cloak and walking with her and Severus down to the front gate. Once there, Severus Side Alonged Hermione to Grimmauld Place, coming back for Danielle once Hermione was safely inside.

It turned out to be a good thing Hermione did come, as Harry was holed up in his room, and had been since he had visited Arthur the previous day. Hermione was able to talk Harry out of his guilt over Arthur's attack, and once she had set things right, Severus took her to her parents' house. Hermione did go skiing with her parents after all, and years later when she thought back to that Christmas, she had fond memories of laughing as she slid down the slopes with her parents. Although she had been furious with Professor Katz at the time for interfering, she later agreed that it had been the right thing to do.

The following morning, Severus and Danielle went to help pick up Arthur. Danielle had never been to St. Mungo's before, but she did her best to remain calm and not act like a tourist. Arthur appeared to be doing quite well. He was a little weak and would need to take a Strengthening Solution for the next week to keep his stamina up, but he was much better off than he had been in the book. Danielle felt her hopes rise that Severus would survive even if he was attacked by Nagini, and Mrs. Weasley cooked a huge celebratory dinner to welcome her husband home.

The only thing that marred the evening was Severus and Sirius. All through the dinner, Sirius made veiled nasty comments about Severus, then would act all innocent like he hadn't said anything. The only one who appeared to find this amusing was Harry, as even Ron, the twins, and Ginny had all seen that the Potions Master was not so bad, and nowhere near deserving of the abuse Sirius was heaping on him. Severus did his best to keep his cool, but Sirius had a way of getting under his skin that made it difficult for him to hide his mounting frustration. When he was hit in the face by a spoonful of trifle (which Sirius swore was not his doing), he made his excuses and left for the evening. Danielle stayed another hour, and then was walked home by Remus, whom she vented to about Sirius.

"How can he keep being such a dick? Especially when Severus is being so unbelievably good and not taking his bait?" Danielle raged as they walked along.

"I suppose it's that Severus isn't reacting. Sirius doesn't care for being ignored," Remus said.

"But Severus isn't reacting because he's trying to be a the mature one!" Danielle snapped.

"I know, and he's doing an admirable job. But Sirius is just…" Remus trailed off.

"An immature shmuck who needs to get with the program and realize that the person he hates doesn't even exist. He needs to get to know the real Severus, or get some sense knocked into that thick skull of his," Danielle told him. Once safely inside her flat, Danielle found Severus lying in bed reading. Danielle undressed then curled up next to him.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?" Severus asked.

"For not being able to make that asshole see the light," Danielle said as she snuggled closer to Severus.

"You can lead a hippogriff to water, but you can't make it drink," Severus sighed.

But at least the next few days were much better for Severus. He and Danielle spent their time much as they had in the summer. They explored Muggle London and enjoyed each other's company, holding hands in public and happily being a couple. Danielle made a giant batch of latkes, potato pancakes traditionally made on Hanukah, and Severus gobbled them up as quickly as they could be placed on his plate.

On the seventh night of Hanukah, Danielle told Severus she had miscounted and was one present short, and that she would like to save his final gift for tomorrow. Severus told her that was fine, he was just happy to be with her. But he though it odd that someone who paid attention to details, like Danielle always did, would make a mistake such as that.

On the eighth night, Severus presented Danielle with her last gift, a gorgeous pair of earrings. Danielle kissed him, then told him to close his eyes. He heard her leave the room then return, placing a strange object on his lap.

"Open your eyes, Sev," she told him.

Severus did and gasped. Sitting on his lap was a beautiful acoustic guitar! He picked it up and examined it with awe.

Back in the summer, when the two of them had been out on a date in London, Severus had stopped at a music shop to pick up some new sheet music. However, he had spent a majority of the time he was in the shop looking longingly at a guitar. Danielle had asked him afterwards why he hadn't bought it, when it looked like he obviously wanted one.

"I already play the piano. I don't really need a guitar," Severus said.

Danielle knew Severus still wasn't used to doing things for himself because he enjoyed them. After all, he had lived a monk like existence for a decade before she arrived. He had only his piano and his Thursdays at Mulligan's to bring him joy. Even with her, he seemed surprised to enjoy things, to do things solely for pleasure (minus sex, which he had no issue pursuing with the greatest pleasure possible). So Danielle knew that even though he would like a guitar, he would never give in an purchase one for himself. So Danielle did it for him.

"I can't believe you bought me this," he murmured, reverently running his fingers over the strings and listening to the sounds they made.

"I have one more thing. I did have eight gifts, but I figured this would be a dead giveaway what gift number eight was," said Danielle as she passed Severus a copy of _Guitar for Beginners_. Severus laughed and put the guitar aside to kiss Danielle and thank her for the beautiful gift. He had never in a million years dreamed that someone would give him something he had so desperately wanted, would even care that he wanted it.

So for the next few weeks, Severus spent a good deal of his time learning chords and progressions, working on turning them into songs. His natural musical ability was strong, and other than the difficulty building up the proper calluses on his fingertips, he found mastering a second instrument a fun and exciting challenge. He would even bring it to Mulligan's and have Rick give him some tips to improve his playing.

For Severus and Danielle, their first holiday season as a couple was a happy and contented one. However, little did they know that a few nights before they returned to Hogwarts, their world would be turned upside down.

AN: Sorry this is on the short side. I will be posting a longer chapter soon. The song choice was cheesy, but there aren't that many songs about Hanukah, which is why Sandler wrote it in the first place! And I still think it's funny. Please review and let me know what you think about Dani's gift to Sev.


	88. You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet

Author's Note: This chapter's song is You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet by BTO.

December 31, 1995

Although they had skipped out on Christmas with everyone, neither Severus nor Danielle could come up with a way out of New Year's Eve. Sirius had decided to throw a party at Grimmauld Place, and the entire Order of the Phoenix was attending. Severus had been surprised to receive an invitation, although part of the surprise was mitigated when he read the envelope, addressed to "Snivellous Snape." Of course Black would use the occasion to insult him.

But Danielle clearly wanted to go. So even though it would be a bit of a pain in the ass for Severus, he agreed to go to the party. The tricky part was getting out of the party to somehow enjoy a midnight kiss, but they did have a plan. So that afternoon, Tonks arrived early to get ready. Severus had left earlier to give the impression that he was not staying at Danielle's flat. Danielle hugged her friend, and the two of them went into the bathroom to get started.

"How are you planning on wearing your hair tonight?" Danielle asked.

"Well, I was thinking of trying something different," Tonks said.

"Like what?" Danielle asked.

"This," Tonks said, screwing up her face and changing her hair. It turned chocolate brown and fell just below her shoulders. It matched Danielle's perfectly.

"Is there a reason you're going all _Single White Female_ on me?" Danielle asked.

"Huh?" asked Tonks, obviously missing the reference to the movie with Jennifer Jason Leigh and Bridget Fonda.

"I mean, why are you copying me?" Danielle asked.

"Oh," Tonks said, blushing furiously. "It's nothing. I just, I just wish I was pretty like you!"

"Tonks, what are you talking about? You're very pretty," Danielle told her. And with her heart shaped face, cute little nose, and million watt smile, Tonks was incredibly pretty. It just was sometimes hard to notice with all the wild hair colors and styles, as well as the occasional pig's nose and duck's beak mixed in.

"Dani, everyone knows you're the pretty one," Tonks said sadly. Danielle had a bad feeling about this, so she led Tonks to her bedroom and sat her on her four poster bed.

"Start from the beginning, there's obviously a story here," Danielle said.

On Christmas Eve, Tonks had spent the evening with Remus and Sirius. Sirius had broken out the Firewhiskey and they had started to drink. For some incomprehensible reason, perhaps it was the wisdom only known to the intoxicated, Tonks suggested they play "Never have I ever."

"What's that?" Sirius asked.

"It's where we ask each other questions starting with the words never have I ever. If you've done what the person says, you take a drink. Usually, you ask embarrassing or sexual questions," Tonks explained.

So the boys agreed. Tonks started with "Never have I ever kissed a girl," and both boys drank. Sirius said "Never have I ever had sex at Hogwarts," and he and Tonks drank, stopping to reminisce about Charlie Weasley and Marlene McKinnon. Remus, who was embarrassed by his lack of story, got Sirius back with "Never have I ever licked my privates" (Sirius drank and when Tonks pulled a disgusted face, he pointed out he did turn into a dog after all). The game continued with commentary about public blow jobs, swimming naked in the Black Lake, and masturbation. Then, Sirius asked the question that upset Tonks.

"Never have I ever fooled around with a current member of the Order of the Phoenix," he said, hoping he'd help Remus and Tonks get the ball rolling. So imagine his surprise when Tonks did not drink, but Remus did!

"Who?" he asked, not even thinking about how Tonks might feel, he was so shocked to hear it. Most of the women in the Order were quite a bit older, like Minerva and Poppy. Hestia was in her early forties, but married. Which only left…

"No!" Sirius gasped. "You and Danielle!"

Tonks' head jerked up in surprise. She couldn't possibly have heard that, could she?

"Just once, and all we did was snog really," Remus said, his face flushing. Sirius was drunk enough to pester Remus for details, and finally Remus told the whole sordid story of their night of karaoke. But when he got to the part where Danielle called Severus' name, he stopped.

"Then what happened?" Sirius demanded.

"And she moaned another guy's name. Some ex-boyfriend of hers or something," Remus finished lamely. Sirius clapped him on the shoulder, telling him tough luck and all, while Tonks sat there quietly trying not to break down and cry. She left a short time later.

"Tonks, I didn't want to tell you about that. It was a foolish mistake on both our parts, and I know how you feel about Remus," Danielle said quietly. "Mostly, we were both drinking too much."

"It just sucks to like someone who would rather be with someone else," Tonks sighed. Danielle felt an immense pity for Tonks, as she had felt similar pain last year when Severus rejected her in favor of a woman dead for more than a decade. But she knew Remus had feelings for Tonks, she'd seen how his eyes would always go straight to her during Order meetings. Or how he would always try to get Tonks to hang out afterwards. And most of all, she was sure J.K. Rowling didn't just pull their romance completely out of her ass, as some readers scoffed on the Internet. Danielle was a romantic at heart, and she believed in Remus and Tonks as much as believed in Severus and herself. So the wheels in Danielle's mind started to turn, and she had a plan.

"He doesn't want to be with anyone else, and I am going to prove it. Tonight, we're going to doll you up and make him notice you!" Danielle told Tonks. She looked at the younger woman critically, in her torn jeans and tee shirt advertising a band called the Howling Hags. "What are you going to wear tonight?"

Tonks pulled an outfit out of her bag. It was a pair of jeans that had no rips and a grey tee shirt with silver glitter. Nice top, but it was baggy and not flattering enough. So Danielle led Tonks to her closet and began going through it. Tonks looked dubious, as she and Danielle's had very different styles, plus their body types were different. Tonks was taller and rather small breasted, compared to Danielle who often wished men would pay less attention to her chest. But when she pointed this out, Danielle laughed.

"Are you a witch or what?" she asked her friend. "You can transfigure anything to the correct size, and if you don't see anything you like, feel free to change it!"

"I just never wear stuff like this," Tonks sighed in frustration. "I want to feel like me."

"I have an idea," Danielle said and she grabbed a notebook and pen from her night table and doodled an idea that she had to explain a bit as drawing was not her strong suit. Tonks slowly warmed to it, and they got to work transfiguring Tonks' sparkly shirt and a pair of black tights, turning them into a silver slip dress and a thin, not quite transparent black shirt to go beneath it. Danielle lent Tonks some black high heeled boots, and with some of Tonks' usual jewelry, she looked like a much more feminine version of herself.

"What color is your hair really?" Danielle asked, and Tonks showed her, allowing it to turn the natural light brown it really was when she was not metamorphasizing. Danielle helped her style it up in a cute, but still fun twist, and helped Tonks apply makeup. When she was done, Tonks stared at herself in the mirror, liking what she saw but unsure if she would come off a pretty or pathetic.

"Tonks, listen to me. You look great, and I know Remus will notice you," Danielle said, as she dressed in a teal silk shirt and tight black pants. Her outfit was sexy, but low key compared to her friend, as she wanted to make sure she did not upstage her. It was Tonks' night tonight.

A little before six, Severus and Remus arrived. Danielle let them in, wondering if she would ever get over feeling silly about the sham it was letting Severus in like he didn't pretty much live there. She smiled as she saw Remus do a double take as he looked at Tonks.

"You look really nice tonight," he said in a quiet voice, his brown eyes looking warm and soft. Severus noticed that Tonks looked different too, but he didn't think any woman compared with Danielle, though he was glad Remus seemed to be giving Tonks the attention she obviously wanted from him. Remus offered Tonks his arm and escorted her out to Grimmauld Place.

Sirius greeted them at the door, already have toasted and wearing an askew party hat. He gave Remus a hug that nearly knocked him over, kissed both girls on the cheek, and did his best to pretend that Severus wasn't even there at all, almost shutting the door before Severus could get inside. Severus glared at him with loathing, but said nothing. Sirius silently led them past the covered portrait of his mother to the kitchen. The room looked like a rainbow exploded inside it. Danielle had to laugh at Sirius' decorating attempt. His version of festive was like a van crashing into a Gay Pride event. Still, Grimmauld Place had never looked cheerier.

The night, however, was a bit of a disaster. For starters, Danielle had to spend it not being romantic with Severus. That was always challenging, especially when Severus dark smoldering eyes bore into her. Despite her attempt at being low key, Danielle looked hot. Her outfit was a knock off of the one Madonna wore by Gucci, and she even styled her hair like the Material Girl. He could hardly resist her, and wished they had just gone out somewhere in Muggle London where they could be anonymous and in love.

Then, there was Sirius acting like an ass. Severus was chatting with Minerva and Kingsley, mainly about Quidditch. Kingsley had been a Beater for Ravenclaw, and they were discussing the odds of the Quidditch Cup being won by their teams. Severus was disgusted by the way his Slytherins had played in the first match, Minerva was disgusted by almost half of her team being run off, and Kingsley listened as they discussed the woes of their respective teams. At that point, Sirius barged in.

"No matter how badly your team played, Snivelly, at least they still get to play. Harry and the twins gone was unfair, and what punishment did the boy who picked the fight or the one who hit Harry with a Bludger get?" Sirius slurred drunkenly.

"The punishments I give my students are none of your business, Black," Severus snarled through gritted teeth. Seeing an ugly situation arising, Kingsley wisely steered Sirius away towards Mundungus Fletcher. Minerva scowled after him.

"I cannot believe our host is so intoxicated," she sniffed.

"Believe it," Severus muttered, beyond annoyed with the whole situation. The night continued in the same fashion, with Sirius butting in on every conversation Severus had, attacking him in some form. Other Order members took pity and tried to keep Sirius away from Severus, but for some reason he was single minded in his attempts to ruin Severus' evening. Severus even found himself being shoved or tripped whenever was Black was near him. The last straw was when he went to the table laden with food and was helping himself to a glass of Firewhiskey, when Black suddenly appeared beside him.

"Be careful what you touch, we don't want your grease contaminating the food," Sirius mumbled drunkenly.

"What the hell is your problem, Black?" Severus snapped, pushed to the limit by the relentless bullying all night. It was as bad as being a teenager again.

"My problem is you exist, Snivellous," Sirius giggled in a drunken manner. "By the way, no matter how hard you try to get into Dani's pants, she would never let you touch her." Severus looked blankly at Black for a minute then did something totally unexpected. He laughed. It wasn't a small chuckle or a short laugh or two. It was full on, unrestrained belly laughs. Severus couldn't help it he had never heard anything so pathetically stupid, ever, and that was saying something considering he had heard various ridiculously idiotic answers from students in his fourteen years teaching.

Severus continued to laugh loudly while Sirius just stood there in shock. He wasn't the only one. A vast majority of the Order only knew Severus' more dour side, so seeing this ostentatious outpouring of mirth from him was completely shocking. Almost everyone was staring at him with confused expressions. Finally, Molly Weasley approached.

"Sirius, did you use some sort of laughing spell on Severus?" she asked quietly.

"No, I think he finally just cracked," Sirius said, looking far more sober than he did all evening. Severus continued to laugh until his sides ached, then he straightened up and faced Sirius with a smirk.

"I needed a good laugh tonight. Now excuse me, I think I have outstayed my welcome here," he said, sweeping past Sirius in a swirl of black robes. He bid goodnight to people as he passed them, then headed to the door. A hand on his shoulder stopped him and he turned to see Danielle looking at him with a confused expression.

"What exactly did he say to you?" she asked.

"I'll explain later," he promised, then he left.

The party was much less eventful after he left. Sirius was perplexed by the strange turn of events and was rather quiet. When midnight arrived, he waved his wand and caused balloons and confetti to drop down from the ceiling.

Meanwhile, Tonks had been enjoying a lot of male attention that evening. The short skirt showed off her log, slim legs, and the more feminine clothing caused many male members of the order to reassess their thoughts of her, but none more so than Remus. He remained at her side all evening, only leaving to fetch her punch or another canapé. And as the clock approached midnight, he seriously contemplated kissing her. But he never had a chance to really make that decision, because as the clock struck twelve, Tonks grabbed him and kissed him instead. Remus swore he saw fireworks behind his eyelids, something that had never happened before when he kissed someone. Tonks smiled up at him afterwards, and he smiled back. Danielle, who had been watching the whole kissing incident with a broad grin on her face, was quite happy to see the two of them leave the party together soon afterwards.

Sirius spent the next few days brooding about Snape's strange behavior at the party. Something was going on, he was sure of it. It was almost like that greasy git had laughed in a way that implied he had done a whole lot more than touch Danielle. So he decided to follow one or both of them after the next Order meeting. There was one coming up the following week, and Sirius was determined to solve the mystery that was puzzling him.

AN: Sorry this is so short. It's mainly set up for the next chapter. I planned on writing a longer one, but I have run into some unexpected computer problems. Please review.


	89. Sympathy for the Devil

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Sympathy for the Devil by The Rolling Stones.

January 9, 1996

Everyone was gathered at Grimmauld Place for an Order meeting on the evening of January 9th. Sirius found himself watching Snape throughout the meeting. He was sitting next to Poppy, murmuring something quietly to her that she nodded at. Nothing about him seemed any different than usual, but you never knew with a slippery bastard like Snape.

Danielle, meanwhile, was watching Remus and Tonks. They were sitting together, seemingly shy and nervous around each other. Despite the confidence Tonks had shown while kissing Remus on New Year's, she felt a tiny bit awkward afterwards. Remus, meanwhile, was just plain nervous about whether to go ahead and pursue a relationship with Tonks or not, with his lycanthropy playing a major role in how he might make his decision. Despite this, whenever he found himself alone with Tonks, he couldn't help but snog her, and they'd come very close to having sex two nights before, but he held back, unsure if it was the right thing to do.

Danielle was aware of most of this, as Tonks had confided in her what was going on. She had considered having a talk with Remus, but decided that would likely backfire. If he approached her looking for advice, she would give it, but she would not butt in and make an issue of things.

Severus, meanwhile, was delivering a report about how Voldemort was planning on breaking his supporters out of Azkaban. This was a very serious issue. The ministry would of course not let anyone known to be friendly with Dumbledore anywhere near the prison. Only Kingsley, who had managed to keep his connections to Dumbledore quiet, had access. However, as he was in charge of the hunt for Sirius, he had little reason to visit the prison, although he had made a few trips there to supposedly investigate how Sirius had escaped.

"Walked right out past the dementors," Sirius laughed.

"On four legs," Danielle teased.

"Unfortunately, it looks like the Death Eaters might be able to do the same," Severus said softly. "It appears he has the Demenetors on his side."

There were many gasps of horror and murmurs as this very bad news was digested. Dumbledore rose and gestured for silence.

"I know we hoped to deprive Voldemort of his followers, but I fear this might not be the case. However, what can we do to prevent all of them from rejoining him?" he asked.

Ideas were bandied about, each just as unlikely as the last. One that kept coming up was that Severus sabotage them by casting the Imperius Curse on them and having them allow themselves to get caught, but Dumbledore rejected this, stating Severus' trust capitol with Voldemort was too important to be sacrificed. Sirius grumbled at this, but did not make a fuss, although he felt that if Voldemort trusted Snape, then maybe this was because Snape was to be trusted, which was not good for the Order at all.

The meeting continued, with Dumbledore updating everyone on Harry's Occlumency progress (there was none), more news about actions the Ministry was taking to sideline Dumbledore (too many), and general news about how the wizarding world was reacting to the return of Voldemort (they weren't). At seven thirty the meeting finally broke up. Sirius watched as Snape approached Danielle and said something to her, but he could not hear what was said over the din of other conversations. She nodded and smiled as she answered him back, causing a ghost of a smile to appear on Snape's lips. Then he turned and left. Sirius followed silently, but was disappointed as he caught sight of Snape Apparating away.

"Care to join us for a drink?" Remus asked, interrupting Sirius' thoughts. "Tonks and I were thinking of checking out this bar she heard good things about."

"I thought you'd want to be alone with Tonks?" Sirius asked wryly, for he had not missed the New Year's kiss, or the change in their attitudes towards each other, despite his obsession about Snape.

"That's the last thing I want right now," Remus snapped.

"Easy Mooney, easy. I know you like her, so why do you fight it so much?" Sirius asked him.

"Because I'm a bloody werewolf and she could do better," Remus said sadly.

"Mooney, you know she doesn't care, that she's a big girl capable of making her own decisions," Sirius told his friend.

"Padfoot, I will not inflict my condition on anyone else. Especially her!" he said emphatically.

"Suit yourself," sighed Sirius.

"So will you come?" Remus asked.

"Fine. Should we invite Danielle?" Sirius asked, not enjoying being a third wheel to a pair of potential lovers all the time. At least with a fourth person along, it would feel more like a group of friends going out. But Danielle was nowhere to be seen, and must have slipped out when Sirius was talking to Remus. So they waited until everyone left, which took forever to allow all the side conversations to die down, and then Remus and Tonks went to work transfiguring Sirius, giving him short blond hair and blue eyes, changing the shape of his nose and jaw. Although his breakout was not in the Muggle news anymore, Sirius had to be careful.

So they set out on foot. Tonks had directions, but none of them were that good at navigating Muggle London, and they soon became lost. Luckily, Tonks was willing to ask for directions (male wizards where just like Muggle men and would not under any circumstances stop and ask for directions). At last, they found the place, which didn't look super impressive from the outside, but Tonks insisted she had seen a really nice write up in Time Out Magazine, and she wanted to check the place out.

"What is Time Out?" Remus asked.

"Danielle showed it to me. It's a Muggle magazine with listings on movies, plays, restaurants, bars, and all sorts of cool places. I saw this review and I thought this place sounds fun," Tonks said as they made their way inside. The place wasn't much to look at, but it was packed. Sirius was leading the way to the bar so they could get drinks, when three fateful words stopped him.

"Hey, that's Danielle!" Tonks shouted over the din.

And sure enough, sitting at a table with a perfect view of the stage was Danielle. She was sipping what looked like an appletini and across from her was a half finished mug of beer. She had changed since the meeting, and was dressed in navy halter dress with a high neckline and her favorite black cardigan that Lulu knit for her. She was sipping her drink and gazing absently into the air. Sirius immediately changed direction and headed for her table, Remus and Tonks following in his wake.

"Hey Danielle," he said with a big smile, causing her to start and slop her drink all over herself.

"Fuck!" she gasped in surprise, reaching for a handful of napkins and attempting to wipe up her drink.

"Sorry about that," Sirius apologized, feeling genuinely bad about making her spill her drink all over herself. He surreptitiously conjured additional napkins and passed them to Danielle who used them.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked, not exactly sounding pleased to see them.

"I found a review in Time Out recommending this place and we came to check it out," Tonks explained, eyeing the second beverage on the table. "Are you here on a date?"

"A date?" Danielle asked dumbly, then she smiled broadly and nodded. "Yes, I'm here on a date."

"You didn't tell me you were seeing someone," Tonks said excitedly, as in the background an announcement was made that the entertainment was returning to the stage.

"It's our first date," Danielle answered, shifting her chair so that everyone had to move to face her.

"What's his name?" Sirius asked, happy to finally see a nice girl like Danielle out with a guy.

"His name. It's Giles. Rupert Giles. He's a librarian," Danielle said speaking extremely quickly. "No offense guys, but it's kind of a buzz kill to drag your friends along on a first date, so if you wouldn't mind skeddadling out of her."

"But we can sit somewhere else and pretend we don't know you," Sirius said as the as a drumbeat began and a man began making high pitched "Ows."

"Sirius…" Remus began.

"She obviously wants to be alone and enjoy her date," Tonks scolded.

"Exactly," Danielle agreed eagerly as a man began singing and playing the piano.

"Please allow me to introduce myself, I'm a man of wealth and taste," the pianist sang.

"But we can be good. We won't bother you at all," Sirius whined.

"Sirius…" Remus tried again, his eyes focused on the stage, which caused Tonks to turn.

"Holy mother of Merlin!" she gasped, which finally caused Sirius to turn and Danielle to plant her face in her palms with a groan. For sitting at the piano, attacking The Rolling Stones' "Sympathy for the Devil" with an almost devilish amount of glee, was none other than Severus Snape! He had swapped his long black robes for jeans and a white button down shirt with light blue stripes, and he was playing the piano with confidence and ease.

Danielle could not have picked a worse song for Sirius to hear Severus singing if she tried, unless someone out there had written a song called "I Am A Seriously Bad Person Who Will Murder Your Children, Rape Your Wife, and Laugh Like a Madman While I Do It, Bitch!" For crying out loud, the song was sung from the point of view of the Devil, for crying out loud! Sirius was just staring at Severus, his mouth agape, his eyes wide. The expression on Remus and Tonks' faces were similar, though without the look of horror mixed in.

Severus was completely unaware of the drama taking place at Danielle's table. He loved this song, it was one of his favorites to perform. He was channeling his best inner Jagger and singing his heart out. The whole of Mulligan's was backing him up on the woo woos, and he was quite enjoying himself. He finished with a flourish on the piano and the whole place erupted into applause.

"Thank you!" he said with a pleased smile.

"That can't be him," Sirius said sounding utterly confused.

"And to the person who put in the request for something by Celine Dion, you are a dunderhead," he stated which caused the audience to roar with laughter. They loved when "Seth" made fun of the dunderheads in the audience with terrible taste in music. "Do I sound like I am capable of singing that ridiculous caterwauling she considers music?"

"It's him," Tonks and Remus said in unison, both knowing dunderhead was Severus' favorite insult.

"Let's try for something actually sung by someone with a pair of testicles, shall we?" he asked before launching into "Ants Go Marching" by Dave Matthews Band. As he was tackling a song sung by someone who certainly did have testicles, Danielle herded her friends to the far end of the pub by the door. She didn't want Severus to see them, and it was damn lucky that he hadn't happened to look in her direction. God forbid he had been singing something romantic, his eyes would have gone directly to Danielle and seen the company she was keeping.

"What the hell is going on here? Since when did Snape sing?" Sirius demanded.

"Look, this isn't my secret to tell. If anyone should tell you it's him. After the show," Danielle said in a warning tone.

"Fine. Than what can you tell us about this…this…this monstrosity!" Sirius cried in a slightly hysterical voice.

"This is not a monstrosity!" Danielle snarled back.

"Actually, he's really quite good," said Tonks, who had turned back to watch Severus sing. She wore a dreamy look on her face that made it clear that Severus' musical talents had caused him to jump up several notches on the sexiness scale in her opinion. Remus saw that look and frowned, very displeased to see the woman he was attracted to displaying an interest in another man.

"How long have you known about this?" he asked Danielle instead.

"Since last year at Thanksgiving. He left early and I-"

"Followed him here," Remus interrupted with a nod. It made sense. "How did he take it?"

"Not well when he first saw me, but he kept his cool and we talked and now I come to all his shows," Danielle said.

"All his shows?" Sirius asked.

"Well, it did say that Seth Prince performed weekly. And that he was the highlight of the lineup at this bar," Tonks quoted from the review she read.

"I don't believe this," Sirius said, rubbing his eyes as if doing so would erase Severus from the stage. It didn't appear to be working.

"Danielle, I have to admit, he's talented. But why does he keep it a secret?" Remus asked.

"Again, that's not my secret to tell. Honestly, the best thing for all of you to do is clear out and make like none of this ever happened," Danielle said, trying to regain control of the situation.

"Like hell! I want some answers!" Sirius shouted, all but stamping his foot like a petulant child. This drew some attention from patrons around them, and Danielle frantically shushed Sirius. However, they had already attracted the attention of Rick, who had been passing by to check on a new waiter he had recently hired. He came up to them.

"Is someone here bothering you, Danielle?" he asked in a mildly menacing manner, easy to do when you are six five and built like a brick shithouse.

"No, everything's okay Rick. I just ran into some friends of mine and we were having a little discussion," Danielle said in a reassuring manner.

"Actually, I'm glad I found you. Kiley cleared your table when you got up and some people took it," he told her.

"That bitch!" Danielle groaned. When Severus looked for her, he would be worried.

"I know. If she weren't my cousin's daughter she'd have been fired a long time ago," Rick sighed.

"It's okay. We'll just see if something opens up," Danielle said, and thankfully Lou the bartender had just cut off a pair of noisy drunks, which freed two seats. Danielle quickly claimed one and Tonks the other, the guys standing near them.

"I just can't believe that's Severus up there," Remus said, staring at the stage where Severus was no doing "Down on the Corner" by Creedence Clearwater Revival. He kept glancing at the table Danielle normally sat at, and even though he didn't miss a note of the song, it was obvious to Danielle he was concerned. He finished the song and immediately launched into "Your Song," by Elton John, which caused Tonks to sigh. She had always thought that particular song was quite romantic, and he sang in a way that caressed each note and made the song his own. As she did, Kiley appeared behind the bar.

"Can I get anything…oh, it's you. I thought you left," she said to Danielle.

"Sorry, you're not that lucky," Danielle deadpanned.

"So, what can I get?" Kiley asked impatiently.

"Ask my friends. It's on me," Danielle told her.

"Your friends? I thought Seth was your only friend," Kiley said in that bitchy way of hers.

"You thought wrong. Now, what do you guys want?" Danielle said. So Kiley brought them a round of beers. As she did, she checked out Remus and Sirius, completely ignoring Tonks.

"Does Seth know you're hanging out with a bunch of guys?" Kiley asked.

"A bunch of guys?" Tonks cried indignantly, although she was dressing much more femininely, which was probably why Kiley was ignoring her.

"He knows them. He's fine with it," Danielle lied. Under normal circumstances, Severus didn't mind her spending time with Remus and Sirius, but he would definitely mind them being here.

"Well if I was him, and my girlfriend had a whole bunch of boys hanging out with her, I'd be concerned," Kiley said in an overly sweet matter reminiscent of the Umbitch. As she spoke, Sirius began choking on his beer, and only Danielle was in the right state of mind to clap him on the back.

"Girlfriend?" he wheezed, and Danielle was just glad Kiley hadn't heard him.

"Is he okay?" she asked, not sounding the least bit concerned.

"He's fine. Now go try to earn some tips or something," Danielle told her coldly. Kiley gave her a dirty look, but left.

"Please tell me she's joking," Sirius said.

"Would you like the truthful version, or the lie?" Danielle asked him.

"But how can you possibly want to be with an arse like Snivellous?" Sirius shouted. With that, Danielle gently grabbed his shoulders and turned him to face the stage.

"Look at him. This is the real him. The man who loves music and has played the piano for years and years, never sharing it with anyone but Muggles. And you know why? Because Muggles don't look at him and judge him. They let him be the man he really is. Look at him," she said as Severus launched into "Sweet Caroline."

And for the first time probably ever, he really looked at Severus Snape. The first thing he noticed was that the hair that he had spent years tormenting Snape about was no longer greasy. He noticed the fact that Snape was wearing Muggle clothing, and a light colored shirt instead of his long favored black. And most of all, he noticed that Snape looked happy, something he had not looked in all the years Sirius had known him.

It was strange that someone he thought of as a Muggle hating Death Eater looked most at home surrounded by Muggles. But Danielle was right. Muggles would not know of Snape's crimes or his checkered past, so they would be far less likely to judge him than wizards. And if you wanted some peace and acceptance, Muggles would be the way to go. Sirius was suddenly seeing a very different side of Severus, one that made him distinctly uncomfortable.

When it was time for Severus' next break, Danielle met him at the side of the stage. He had wondered where she disappeared to, and she told him a situation had arisen but that she had dealt with it. Severus knew there was more to the story, but his break was short and he would get the rest of it out of her later.

The evening finally wound down, with Severus closing with "Piano Man" as he always did. Danielle sang along, and Remus and Tonks joined in, having enjoyed Severus' performance. Sirius just looked around, amazed how obviously the patrons of Mulligan's enjoyed his performance and obviously liked him. It was like being told everything you knew was a lie.

Danielle knew the situation needed to be dealt with, so she asked everyone to wait outside and she went to Severus, who was packing up some sheet music he had used that night.

"So would you care to explain your disappearance from your usual table?" he asked with no preamble.

"Sev, the jig is up," Danielle said softly.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"During the break between your first and second set, Remus, Sirius, and Tonks showed up," Danielle said. Severus' already pale skin went white, but other than that he showed no reaction.

"How?" he asked.

"Tonks found a review in Time Out. If it's any consolation, the review was very positive about your performances," Danielle said, knowing this information was unlikely to soften the blow but trying anyway.

"Shit," he breathed. "And you couldn't find a way to make them leave?"

"I tried, but there wasn't enough time and you came back on and starting playing again," she told him.

"Black didn't go through the roof?" he asked.

"I think he was too shocked to react that way. And there's more. Kiley served us, and she let the kneazle out of the bag about you and I being together," she said. Severus groaned and covered his face, not believing this. Fourteen years of playing at Mulligan's and never being caught by a wizard, only to have three of them walk in tonight, one who he hated more than he had words to describe.

"Look, they're outside waiting. I didn't tell them anything about how you came to play here. But they want to know," Danielle said softly.

Knowing there was no way out of this mess, he agreed to go with Danielle. She led everyone to the same diner Severus had taken her to a little more than a year before. Once coffees had been brought to them, Severus proceeded to tell everyone the same story he told Danielle, but in a more detached manner. Remus and Tonks peppered him with questions, about how he practiced at Hogwarts and how much he knew about Muggle music, while Sirius remained mostly quiet. In truth, he seemed completely dazed.

Severus stared at his oldest enemy, and couldn't help but wonder why he was so quiet. Severus had fully expected Sirius to laugh at him, make fun of him, and insult him. If anything, his quiet was more disconcerting than his usual boisterous attitude.

"Black, have you anything to add?" Severus asked him coldly. Sirius turned his half empty coffee cup in his hands, then finally looked up.

"Can you play anything by The Beatles? I always liked them better than the Stones," he said softly.

Severus was shocked. This was Black's way of sort of apologizing it seemed. Severus stared at him for a moment, then answered.

"Name me a song and if I don't know it, I will by next week," he said.

So the following week after term started, Severus played "Lady Madonna" for Sirius, who sat with Danielle, Remus, and Tonks at her usual table. And Sirius did not make fun of him once, because for the first time he found himself having himself seeing the real person that was Severus Snape.

AN: I chose this song because by the end of the chapter, Sirius does begin to have some sympathy for his own personal devil. Severus' secret is not so secret anymore, but I think he is handling it well. By the way, my computer will be fine, I just need a new power cord and am searching for one on ebay. Please review and I will post again tomorrow.


	90. The Twilight Zone

Author's Note: This chapter's song is the theme from The Twilight Zone.

January 11, 1996

On the day before the students were set to return to Hogwarts, Danielle and Severus set out to visit St. Mungo's. There was the matter of saving the life of Broderick Bode, the wizard who worked for the Department of Mysteries and who was injured trying to retrieve the prophecy while under the Imperius Curse. Danielle and Severus had a plan. They would visit the Incurable Ward and say they were relatives of Bode, and that they wanted to take him to up to the tearoom for a snack. Instead, they would lead him out of the hospital and Apparate him to the home of Bartemius Crouch.

Dumbledore had spoken to Crouch after the events of the Triwizard Tournament. Crouch had resigned from his position at the Ministry and retired, using the story that he was ill and being cared for by his House Elf. Crouch was both grateful for his rescue and had seen Voldemort alive. Although not a member of the Order of the Phoenix, he offered his services in any way he could.

Crouch's home was to be a safe house. Dumbledore suggested he might have some people who would need to lie low and hide from Voldemort. Dumbledore, Severus, and Poppy worked together to place all sorts of wards on Crouch's home, and Poppy had been selected as Secret Keeper, as she seemed to most unlikely person to be connected with all this. Crouch agreed to take Bode in, so it was up to Severus and Danielle to collect him.

That morning, they both dressed in wizards robes, though Severus was dressed in reds and oranges, as far from his usual black as possible. Danielle had once again obtained Muggle hair clippings while visiting the salon and Severus had Polyjuice Potion ready to go.

"Bottom's up," Danielle said as she added a light brown hair to her flask. It turned a light purple shade and tasted like grade soda. Then Danielle gasped, as she felt her body beginning to shift in ways it shouldn't. Her legs stretched as she shot up three inches, her hair lengthened to waist length, her eyes burned as he color changed from pale blue to hazel, and her skin tingled as freckles emerged. At last the unpleasant sensations stopped and she gaped at the stranger staring back at her from the mirror.

"Why did you have to get me a gray one?" Severus asked in a voice that wasn't his own, and Danielle turned to see a distinguished looking gray haired gentleman in his place.

"I just grabbed the hairs at random. Be lucky you didn't end up a woman," she told him and he shuddered at the thought.

"But you look to be in your thirties and I in my sixties," he complained.

"So I'll pretend to be your daughter instead of your wife. Now let's get going before this wears off," she told him.

So Severus offered her his arm and they Apparated away to an alley near Purse and Dowd, the closed department store that was the exterior of St. Mungo's. Severus led her through the window after speaking with the dummy (which creeped Danielle out), then they qued up to speak with the bored looking Welcome Witch. She barely cast them a glance before giving them directions. They were climbing the stairs and heading toward the Incurable Ward, when it happened.

"Hello pretty lady," said an unpleasantly familiar voice, and Danielle found herself face to face with her worst nightmare. Lockhart.

Danielle stared up into the familiar face. His huge white teeth gleamed in what she supposed he thought was a winning smile, but which just made her blood run cold. His blond hair was no longer perfectly coiffed, but quite disheveled, perhaps because he no longer had the skill to care for it. Other than that, and the fact that he was dressed in purple pajamas, he looked just as she remembered him.

Danielle started to tremble, and Severus could see her face go white. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, gently rubbing it.

"Easy," he murmured. "He can't hurt you anymore. I won't let him."

Danielle looked up into his now unfamiliar face, but somehow inside the stranger's eyes, she saw Severus looking out at her. He gently cupped her face and kissed her forehead, and she relaxed a bit. They continued up the stairs, passing Lockhart, who attempted to grab and kiss Danielle's hand, but Severus was too quick and he used his wand to magically shove him aside.

Once they reached the door of the Janus Thickey Ward, they met a healer and told her she had a patient who was wondering in the stairwell. Muttering about how Lockhart was a pain in the ass, she hurried off to fetch him. Danielle and Severus quickly searched the ward, finding Bode laying in his bed and staring into space. Beside him was the Devil's Snare that would have killed him. Severus silently Incendioed it, so that it would not kill anyone else. Then Danielle helped Bode rise and covered him with her Invisibility Cloak. Together, they led him out of the ward.

Luckily, they encountered no one until they reached the lobby, and with some careful steering, they managed to get him around the people milling about there. At last, they left the hospital and made it to the alley.

"I'll take him to Crouch and be back for you shortly," Severus said. And with a pop, he was gone. When left alone, Danielle felt the emotions she had been holding back flood her, and she couldn't stop herself from crying. All she could think about was that horrible night and how Lockhart attacked her, and how Severus timely arrival had saved her. She stood leaning against the brick wall weeping, when Severus returned, looking like himself again. He quickly saw how upset she was, and he hurried to embrace her, letting her cry into his robes.

When she calmed, he Apparated them back to their flat. He took her inside and had her change into her pajamas. He gave her a Dreamless Sleep Potion then laid her in the bed, wrapping his arms around her and holding her as she cried herself to sleep. He rarely saw Danielle as vulnerable as this, and it broke his heart when he did. If there was ever a way he could take all her pain away, he would have done it in a heartbeat.

Later, when she awoke and insisted she felt much better, he walked her over to Grimmauld Place. They were having a goodbye dinner for Harry and the Weasleys, as Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny were heading back to school, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were returning to The Burrow. This would be the first time that Severus would see Sirius, Tonks, and Remus since their unexpected arrival at Mulligan's two days prior, and both he and Danielle were anxious to see how they would behave.

As soon as Danielle came into the kitchen, she was surprised to nearly be strangled by Tonks hugging her.

"I didn't get to tell you last night, but I'm so happy for you," Tonks whispered. Tonks drew Danielle into a little used solarium full of dead plants and quite drafty at that time of year. Tonks cast a Warming Charm and demanded to know everything about Danielle's relationship with Severus. Only after Danielle had her cast an Imperturble Charm on the door, did Danielle spill. She told Tonks everything that didn't involve her status as a visitor to their world, or her involvement with things behind the scenes.

Tonks listened enraptured about their disastrous shopping trip her first year here, how she and Severus slowly became friends, how Remus' arrival almost ruined their friendship, how she realized she loved Severus, and how he and her patched things up after the epic bar fight between the boys (something that Tonks knew nothing about and was quite shocked to hear. Imagine, scary Professor Snape and sweet Remus trading punches at Three Broomsticks! It boggled the mind). Then she told about how he kissed her after the Yule Ball but rejected her the next morning, and Tonks was indignant. But then, Danielle told about his torture by Voldemort and how they finally got together afterwards.

"So just out of curiosity, how is he in bed?" Tonks asked bluntly. Danielle laughed and began to blush a million shades of red.

"Incredible," she said with a smile that made Tonks beg for details, which Danielle spilled sparingly. The two women enjoyed the kind of girl talk both had been longing for. Meanwhile, Remus approached Severus.

"I think you should speak to Sirius, he's been moping ever since we left the bar," Remus told him. He turned to go, but Severus stopped him.

"You're okay with Danielle and I being together?" Severus asked in a quiet voice so as not to be overheard. Remus just laughed.

"I'm surprised you and she did not get together sooner. I always knew you had feelings for her, and she made it clear to me how she felt about you. Just don't screw it up, and I'll be happy for you," Remus said with a genuine smile. Severus returned it, then nodded and followed Remus into a study. Sirius was sitting there, dejectedly drinking a glass of Firewhiskey.

"I've brought company," Remus said. Sirius looked up hopefully, but his face fell when he saw Severus.

"Oh, it's you," he muttered and took a swig from his glass. Severus gave Remus a look making it clear he didn't think it was going to go well, but Remus just shoved his further into the room and left, closing the door behind him. Severus sighed and took the seat across from his childhood enemy.

"Remus says you've been moping," Severus said.

"Remus needs to learn to mind his own business," Sirius snapped.

"Look, you can talk and get whatever is bothering you off your chest or tell me to go. One or the other, it's your choice," Severus said, wishing he were anywhere but where he was. He hated emotional discussions with anyone but Danielle, and having one with Sirius Black was just about his worst nightmare.

"Is Voldemort good?" Sirius blurted.

"What?" Severus asked, sure he couldn't have heard that right.

"Is Voldemort good? Because if you're not the greasiest git that ever lived, what else am I wrong about? Is day actually night and vice versa? Is good evil and evil good?" Sirius shouted frantically as he began to pace.

"Calm down! Everything else in the world is the same. I'm the only thing you didn't have right," Severus said, not believing that he was trying to help the man he had hated for so long. He had definitely spent too much time with Danielle and he needed to maybe reserve one evening a week for "Me Time," from now on.

"Well how can I know what to believe anymore? Seeing you having a ball while playing the piano, it's like finding out the whole world is upside down," Sirius snapped.

"Then you can imagine how I felt the first night I played there, and people were applauding and singing along. It was like being in the _Twilight Zone_," Severus said.

"What's that?" Sirius asked.

"Some Muggle television program where weird things happen. Danielle always says it's like being in the _Twilight Zone_ when something out of the ordinary occurs," Severus said with a hint of a smile, thinking of the funny things she said that made no sense to him. Sirius noticed.

"And the whole smiling thing, it's just wrong," he growled. Severus stopped smiling and looked at him askance.

"Am I supposed to be miserable just to make you happy?" he asked.

"Well…no. But I just don't understand any of this," Sirius complained.

"Then let me use the smallest words possible, so you can wrap your tiny little mind around it. I spent most of my life unhappy. My parents marriage was miserable, my dad was a drunk who beat my mother and I, we were poor, and there was nothing pleasant about my life for the longest time. I had one friend, Lily, and when we arrived at Hogwarts we were Sorted into different Houses and that strained our friendship," Severus explained.

"But you made it worse for yourself, choosing the other friends you had," Sirius argued.

"I chose those friends because if I didn't, I would have been driven mad!" Severus shouted. "I had you and your friends harassing me in class, while in my own House I was tormented for being a poor half blood with no connections. I never had a moment during all my years at school where I could just relax. I had a miserable adolescence, and you were one of the worst things about it, you arrogant, pompous, asshole!"

Severus was panting from this exclamation and Sirius looked shocked.

"I…I didn't know," he mumbled.

"Now you do," Severus told him coldly. Then he sighed. "Look, we can try start over or we can continue on the way we were. Frankly, fighting with you or fighting to keep my temper is exhausting."

"It is tiring," Sirius said. "Look, I really didn't know any of this-"

"Enough," Severus interrupted. "I can't take any more of this. Let's agree to move on and end this conversation."

He offered his hand and Sirius stared for a moment, then shook it. Later, as they ate with everyone else, Harry took a seat near Sirius.

"You and Snape were in there talking for a while. What happened?" he asked.

Sirius looked at his godson and realized he couldn't tell the truth. Snape wouldn't want his students to know about his other life at Mulligan's. So no matter how much he wanted to, he could not tell Harry the truth.

"Oh, just a discussion about Order stuff," Sirius said airily. Harry looked at him funny, not believing a word of it.

"I never got to tell you all the times I saw him with Professor Katz this year. Can I tell you after dinner?" Harry asked.

Sirius was horrified. He only just then realized how much he had turned Harry against Snape. And he had a bad feeling that this was a much harder thing to undo than to do.


	91. Don't Look Back In Anger

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Don't Look Back in Anger by Oasis.

January 12, 1996

A very disgruntled Harry Potter stomped up the steps of the Knight Bus. He continued stomping until he reached the top level of the triple decker vehicle and had found the seat furthest from everyone. He was irritated beyond belief with just about everyone/

First, there was the Ministry. Considering how he was being treated by them, his displeasure with them was understandable. Second, he was angry at the Order for insisting he had to ride the Knight Bus. His one previous ride aboard it had convinced him it was something not to be repeated, and he couldn't for the life of him understand why someone in the Order couldn't have come up with a better form of transport. This led to him being annoyed with Ron, who had always wanted to ride the damn thing. Well, a few minutes aboard the Vomit Mobile and Ron's attitude will be changed.

But most of all, Harry was totally, completely, and utterly furious with his godfather. After dinner, when all the guests not staying at Grimmauld Place had left for the night, he had met Sirius in the same study that Sirius and Snape had spoken in earlier. Harry had begun rattling off all the times he had seen Snape with Professor Katz, how she reacted to him, what they were doing, when Sirius stopped him.

"Harry, I think I made a mistake asking you to keep an eye on Snape," he said.

"What do you mean?" Harry said, totally bewildered by this change in attitude.

"I mean they're adults, and you shouldn't be up in their business," Sirius told him.

"But you said-"

"Forget about I said!" Sirius interrupted. "And please, go easy on Snape."

"Go easy on him? What's wrong with you? I thought you hated him," Harry shouted.

"Not anymore. He's on the same side as we are, risking his life to try to defeat Voldemort," Sirius insisted.

"I thought he was a greasy git who was going to sell us out to Voldemort in the end?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Don't take that tone with me, Harry. I was wrong," Sirius told him. Harry just glared at him and turned on his heel, leaving the room and his godfather calling after him.

Harry had refused to talk to Sirius at breakfast, and when Sirius had approached him with a package wrapped in brown paper, telling him it was something important, Harry had snatched it from his hand and tossed it carelessly into his trunk. Now, aboard the Knight Bus, and Madam Marsh was puking loudly and lustily two floors below, Harry brooded about his godfather's sudden about face. Sirius had never before said anything remotely positive about Snape, had in fact always spoken of the man with disdain at best, out right hatred at worst.

Harry wondered what had happened in the study last night. Maybe Sirius was under the Imperius Curse, or Snape had slipped something into Sirius' drink that was making him act so strangely (although in truth, Sirius had acted oddly since Friday afternoon, when he finally dragged himself out of bed and shuffled into the kitchen looking much worse for wear). Either way, Snape had somehow gotten to his godfather, the last clear minded adult who saw the Potions professor for what he really was, a greasy git who was not to be trusted, and Harry knew he would have to be even more on his guard with Snape.

Miles away and blissfully unaware of Harry's unfounded conclusions, Severus and Danielle were gathering the last of their belongings that had somehow managed to scatter themselves all throughout the apartment over the last few weeks.

"I don't understand how one of my socks ended up under the refrigerator," Severus grumbled after he Summoned it back from there.

"Four nights ago, when we had sex on the kitchen table," Danielle said with a smirk as she sipped her coffee.

"Oh yeah," Severus said with a sheepish grin, enjoying the memory of that night. Come to think of it, they had tossed their clothes off at random, so it was logical that a stray sock could get caught under the refrigerator.

Claudia hopped up on the table, rolling her big blue eyes. At the rate these two were going at it, they would have a litter of their own in no time. Not that she would have minded a few kittens to play with, but she sort of liked being an only child at the moment. She dropped on of her many catnip filled mice onto Danielle's lap.

"Sorry Claude, but we need to get moving. We'll play when we get back to Hogwarts," Danielle told her. Claudia looked disgruntled, but nodded and picked up her mouse and brought it to her carrier. This one was her favorite, and she wanted to make sure it got back to Hogwarts safe and sound.

Severus and Danielle finished their packing, neither of them particularly excited to return to Hogwarts. Both would have to deal with the Umbitch again, which took all pleasure out of the idea of returning to the school. An owl had delivered Severus a present from her on Christmas Eve. It was a bottle of the stinkiest cologne Severus had ever smelled. On whiff and he nearly had his dinner pay him a second visit. Danielle had insisted he send a thank you note, as she did not want Severus to get on Umbridge's bad side as well.

The last thing Severus did before leaving was tenderly place his new guitar in its case, then shrank it down to fit in his pocket. Then, he kissed Danielle and left to Apparate back to Hogwarts. Danielle stopped in to visit with Carl and Martin before leaving. They insisted she sign her lease for the next year, and seeing no reason not to, she happily placed her signature on the dotted line. Then she went back to her place to Floo back to Hogwarts.

But instead of her own rooms, she found herself in the garish pink office of Dolores Umbridge. It was even worse than the books described. It was like the place where doilies came to die, and those kitten plates were truly sickening. Danielle had to fight the urge to grab them off the wall and smash them.

"Why Danielle, what a pleasant surprise!" trilled Umbridge.

"I thought I would be arriving in my own quarters," Danielle said, feeling incredibly flustered.

"Oh no, dear. All the Floo access points in the castle have been closed off, save this one. I am allowing the faculty to use it to return from their vacations, but if you need to use it in the future, I will a note asking for my permission a week before your planned trip," Umbridge explained in her false, fluttery voice.

"Right," Danielle said. Which meant fat chance of Danielle ever going anywhere by Floo ever again. Of course, she could walk to Hogsmeade and take the Floo from Three Broomsticks, but that was a hassle. And she didn't enjoy having to depend on Severus all the time for Apparation.

"Oh my, is that a cat," cooed Umbridge.

"Yes," Danielle said slowly, not sure if this was bad or good.

"Let me see her," Umbridge demanded. With a small sigh, Danielle placed Claudia's carrier on Umbridge's desk and opened in. Claudia cautiously stepped out of the carrier, not liking the Evil Pink Lady getting her claws on her. Umbridge cooed and made appreciative noises, as Claudia was an incredibly pretty cat with her long, silky white and tan fur and huge blue eyes.

"She is gorgeous! Does she have a name?"

"Claudia," Danielle told her reluctantly.

"Claudia? What kind of a silly name is that?" Umbridge asked.

"What would you call her? Fluffy?" Danielle snapped.

"Yes, actually," Umbridge said coldly.

"Anyway, I should be going-"

"How much would you be willing to sell her for?" Umbridge interrupted.

"She's not for sale," Danielle told her, feeling her fury mounting.

"Anything is for sale if enough money is offered," Umbridge insisted.

"Not Claudia," Danielle said as she shoved Claudia back into her carrier. What next, would Umbridge try to buy a particularly cute baby off of it's mother if it struck the crazy bitch's fancy? Obviously Claudia did not like Umbitch either, as she went into her Claudia without a fight, something that never happened.

"If you change your mind," Umbridge called after her.

"I won't," Danielle answered as she hurried out of the room. She rushed to her own quarters and once she had released Claudia, began to unpack. Danielle tossed her belongings about with more force than was necessary, feeling more and more angry about the whole situation. First the bitch comes on to her boyfriend, now she tries to buy her goddamned cat? Was Umbridge on crack? Glue? Acid? PCP? She had to be on something, nobody seriously tries to buy someone's pet when it's obviously not for sale.

At last, Severus let himself in, and when he saw Danielle practically throwing her books onto the bookshelf, he knew something was wrong. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Care to explain why you are trying to beat your books into submission?" he asked sardonically. Danielle relaxed into his arms and told him. Severus' reaction was priceless.

"Fuck!"

"Tell me about it. First my boyfriend, then my cat. What next, my godammned CD collection?" Danielle groaned.

"Somehow I can't imagine Umbridge, as you like to put it, rocking out to Oasis," Severus said, referring to the CD Danielle currently had playing.

"That's not the point, Severus. She's trying to deprive me of everything I care about. My job, the Dancing Club, Claudia, you. She won't be happy until there's nothing left," Danielle shouted as she pulled out of Severus' embrace.

"Last I checked, you still have all of those things, myself included," Severus deadpanned.

"It's the fact that she's trying that bugs me," Danielle sighed.

"Let her try. I am not ever going to leave you for her," he said.

"Not even for the Defense job?" Danielle asked, a hint of a smile in her eyes.

"Well, maybe for that," Severus said and Danielle threw a couch cushion at him. He proceeded to tackle her to the couch and kiss her, allowing his mouth to speak without any words, but saying exactly what needed to be said. Once the kiss ended, Danielle sighed.

"Sorry about being a moody bitch," she offered.

"It's fine, but don't take out your anger on everyone around you," Severus warned.

"Oh, you mean like you didn't do the year Remus taught here?" Danielle scoffed.

"No, not like that. Merlin, you're never letting me live that down are you?" he asked in an injured tone.

"Nope. Not the bar brawl either," she chirped happily, and he decided the best way to shut her up was with a kiss. That worked for all of five minutes, then Danielle suddenly pulled away and rushed over to her desk.

"What is it?" Severus asked, alarmed by her sudden change in direction.

"I think I just came up with the perfect song for the next performance of the Dancing Club. I want to write my ideas down before I forget them," Danielle explained as she grabbed a quill and since she couldn't find parchment, a paper napkin and she jotted down whatever it was that was so important. Severus sighed, and decided if Danielle was distracted, he might as well enlarge his guitar and practice. However, just as he finished tuning it, there was a knock on the door.

"Shit. Hide," Danielle hissed, and Severus ducked into the bedroom. Danielle peeked through the peephole to see a nervous looking Argus Filch. Danielle opened the door.

"Come in," she said, but he shook his head.

"I just wanted to warn you, keep an eye on your kitty. She wants her," he whispered and his shuffled off as fast as his rheumatism would let him.

"What was that about?" Severus asked as he emerged from Danielle's bedroom once she shut the door.

"Do you know any spells that allow you track people?" Danielle asked.

"I could figure one out," he offered.

"Do it quick. Umbitch is after Claudia."

AN: This is a short one, but I had a lot going on today. Umbridge just isn't happy unless she is ruining Dani's day. Claudia is her next target. Meanwhile, Harry is rather cranky and distrustful. All in all, a recipe for disaster. I picked Oasis for a song from the proper time period, and I felt Don't Look Back in Anger suits Harry and Dani in this chapter. So please review and I will post again tomorrow.


	92. Can't You Hear Me Knocking?

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Can't You Hear Me Knocking by The Rolling Stones.

January 13 – February 1, 1996

In the immortal words of one Danielle Katz, the first week of the term "sucked big hairy balls!" Everything started bad and just got worse. Danielle awoke Monday morning with a terrible sense of dread, mainly because she worried that the Umbitch would steal her cat. But things happened to put that worry into perspective.

Things didn't go so badly on Monday. Other than the students having the first day back from vacation blues, classes went fine. The Dancing Club met and Danielle started preparing them for the next Quidditch match, Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin, and Danielle had a terrific routine for the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs to perform. But when she came back to her quarters after rehearsal, Severus wasn't there. Danielle figured he was busy with brewing perhaps, and he would show eventually, and decided to shower and read a bit. But by one in the morning, she was feeling frantic. She was two seconds from going up to see Dumbledore, when Severus finally showed up.

"Where have you been?" Danielle asked, hugging him and feeling so relieved to finally see him.

"The Dark Lord called all his followers to him tonight to celebrate," Severus sighed.

"Celebrate? Oh no, Azkaban!" Danielle gasped.

"Indeed," Severus muttered tiredly.

"How many?" Danielle asked.

"All of them," he told her.

"All of them? Shit," she said, at a loss for worse. Only ten broke out in the original book, so that more than doubled the amount of escapees.

"I already informed Dumbledore. Let's get some sleep," Severus said, and they went to bed, though they both lay there quietly for a long time. Danielle feared that having a sudden influx of Death Eaters into the inner circle would make life even more difficult for Severus, while Severus was only really worried about one Death Eater in particular.

The breakout was the front page news of the next morning's Daily Prophet, although only the teachers and the Trio noticed. The mutterings at the staff table were kept to a minimum with Umbridge sitting there glowering into her porridge. No one wanted to set her off, but as all the staff took the Prophet, it was not exactly a state secret.

Tension rose throughout the week as the students became more aware of the break out. Umbridge passed what was now Educational Decree Twenty-seven, forbidding teachers from discussing anything outside the subjects they taught. Danielle and Severus both lamented about this particular decree, as they had to be so careful about anything they said in the earshot of the students. Who wanted to spend their lives weighing and judging every word they uttered? It was beyond annoying for the entire faculty, who roundly lambasted it amongst themselves.

Severus usually could count on Thursdays at Mulligan's to be the one night he could relax, but as this was the first time Tonks, Remus, and Sirius were there at his invitation, he was not as relaxed as he normally would be. Granted, it did not affect his performance, but he felt out of sorts. At least at the end of the night, it was gratifying to have Black come up and thank him for playing his request. Severus was exhausted, but decided to be gracious and invited them to come again.

Both Danielle and Severus were both quite tired the following morning. They somehow made it to the end of the day Friday, and were supposed to go out to watch a movie together Friday night, but fell asleep on the couch immediately.

Danielle had the same dream she had been having lately. She dreamt of bringing Severus home to Virginia to meet her parents. He brought a bouquet of her mother's favorite yellow roses to charm her mother, and they were both impressed with his intelligence. Dad made an incredible roast chicken, and Severus offered to do the dishes, offering a knowing smirk to Danielle that they would be clean in two seconds flat with magic. Danielle's mother leaned over and whispered how much she liked Severus. Everything was perfect, and if only the annoying tapping sound would go away and Claudia would stop meowing, everything would continue on just fine.

Claudia was having trouble waking her mother and was beginning to get frustrated. Even Daddy wasn't waking, and he was the lighter sleeper of the two. In desperation Claudia leapt up onto the little spindly side table next to the couch, knocking it over. The crash woke Danielle, and she quickly became aware of someone knocking on the door.

"Thanks, Claudia," she murmured, gently shaking Severus. "Sev, wake up. Someone's at the door."

Severus was instantly alert. He stood up, grabbed his outer robe that he had shed earlier and padded quietly to the bedroom. Once he was out of sight, Danielle answered the door. Dolores Umbridge offered up her insincere, toad like smile.

"What can I do for you, Dolores?" Danielle asked.

"I just thought I would drop by and pay a visit to little Claudia," Umbridge simpered.

Danielle was of half a mind to slam the door in the woman's face. But knowing that would help nothing, she opened the door wider and allowed Umbridge access. Umbridge immediately began speaking to Claudia, a highly intelligent creature, in a high pitched baby talk voice.

"Oh who's a pretty little girl? Who's a pretty pussycat? Who's my sweet little girl?" she fawned as she stroked Claudia, who looked like a small child being attacked by her crazy great aunt who pinches her cheeks. She wore an expression of abject horror on her face, one that Umbridge was completely oblivious too.

"I have something for you, something special for pretty kitties like you," she said, pulling some leftovers from dinner out of her pocket.

"Please don't give her that," Danielle protested. Claudia had a bit of a sensitive stomach. Because of that, Danielle never fed her table scraps. She didn't like having to clean an extra stinky litter box.

"A little treat won't hurt her," Umbridge insisted, shoving some chicken into Claudia's mouth. Claudia looked at Danielle as if to apologize, than ate the chicken. Perfect, Danielle thought. Claudia's poop wasn't something Umbitch would have to deal with.

"Oh what a good pussycat you are! What a good little kitty!" Umbridge said shrilly, obviously thinking she was being cute. From the bedroom, Severus cringed and rolled his eyes. This went on for about an hour, and Umbridge finally left. Severus quietly crept out of the bedroom and came to Danielle, who looked exhausted.

"Have I mentioned how much I hate that woman?" Danielle asked.

"A few thousand times," Severus told her, leading her to bed. They both fell into exhausted but uneasy slumber. The remainder of January passed in much the same manner. Besides all the usual obligations to work, the Order, and the Shadow Cabal, Danielle and Severus each had a few new problems to deal with.

For Danielle, Umbridge would show up unannounced a couple of evenings a week to play with Claudia, completely ignoring Danielle when she did. She would feed the poor kneazle all sorts of inappropriate human foods, including baked beans, mashed potatoes, and chocolate mousse. Danielle was forced to speak up on that one, as chocolate is poisonous to cats. Umbridge wouldn't listen, and Claudia was forced to take matters into her own paws and dived under the couch, refusing to come out until Umbridge left.

Her other issue was Lulu, strangely enough. Danielle had given Lulu a Bride's Magazine a few months back. This had resulted in Lulu transforming into the world's tiniest Bridezilla. Lulu was now obsessed with her wedding being "her special day." She would demand Danielle and the other two House Elves who were her bridesmaids, Trixie and Maxie, help her create the perfect invitations, wedding favors, as well as transforming tea towels into bridesmaid dresses.

Danielle had been in the weddings of her older sister, Lisa, and three of her closest friends, serving as maid of honor in Melanie's wedding a month before she arrived in this world. Danielle could never understand why some women, or in Lulu's case, House Elves, turned weddings into the end all and be all. She thought of a cousin of hers, Tammy, who had a wedding that cost about one hundred grand, with ice sculptures, hundreds white orchids, live swans, and Swarski crystals. Then Tammy caught her new husband in bed with her maid of honor less than a month after the wedding. Weddings didn't make the relationship a success, it was what came before and after that did. Danielle had vowed to keep her sanity when her own turn to traipse down the aisle came.

Still, she was a good sport for Lulu. She helped Lulu experiment with makeup, folded place cards, and helped Lulu decide to give each guest the most traditional of favors, Jordan almonds in little net bags. Danielle did this because she was the elf's friend, even if she was making Danielle and the others standing up with her wear a bridesmaid's dress made of Kelly green tea towels. It was definitely the worst bridesmaid dress Danielle would ever wear, topping her sister's burgundy satin with butt bows disaster.

Severus, meanwhile, was also getting random visits from Umbridge. She always brought him a goblet of elf made wine liberally spiked with Amortentia. Severus always pretended to sip it, and would then when she wasn't looking pour it into a newly acquired potted plant whose sole purpose was to absorb the love potion. Severus would flirt with her to keep her happy, laying the occasional kiss on her stubby fingered hand to give her a little thrill and get him off the hook. Since she would try to pump him for information, he would give her a little false news, saying Danielle was depressed and Dumbledore was considering retiring at the end of the school year. One night, Umbridge surprised him by aggressively pressing her rotund body against his and rubbing in what she seemed to think was a seductive manner, but reminded Severus of a dog humping someone's leg.

"There's something between us Severus. I know you feel it too," cooed Umbridge. Danielle, who was hiding in his storage room, was utterly horrified and two seconds from bursting out of the door and demanding that Umbridge get her grubby little hands off of her boyfriend, but Severus saved the day in a highly unusual manner.

"Yes, I have felt it too. But Dolores," he murmured as he gently removed her hands from his crotch, "you deserve someone who is more than half a man."

"Half a man? Severus, I am sure you are more than man enough for me," she said, trying desperately to unbutton his fly.

"Dolores, I assure I am not. I was trying to avoid telling you this, but I was involved in a bit of a potions making accident three years ago," Severus said.

"An accident?" Umbridge said dumbly.

"Yes. And it's left me impotent. I am afraid I am unable to perform sexually," Severus told her in a flat voice.

"I'm sure I can manage to fix that," Umbridge said, once again attempting to remove his trousers, but Severus stopped her.

"There is a way actually. But it involves a ritual that can only be completed on the Summer Solstice. I have been researching it, and I am planning on completing it this summer. If you can wait for me until then, I promise I will make it up to you," he purred seductively.

"Oh Severus, I certainly will let you make it up to me then," she cooed at him, making his stomach turn. But that got her out of his hair for the night.

"What is the date of the Solstice?" Danielle asked as she emerged from the storeroom, brushing a cobweb out of her hair.

"June twentieth," Severus said with a smirk.

"So, should I be checking to make sure you're not really impotent?" Danielle asked playfully as she took care of the buttons Severus had prevented Umbridge from unbuttoning.

"Please. I am always concerned that my encounters with Umbridge will leave me unable to perform sexually," he purred.

An hour later, they snuck from Severus' office to Danielle's quarters under her Invisibility Cloak, but were shocked to find Umbridge knocking on the door. Danielle and Severus stopped dead in their tracks and stood there silently until Umbridge gave up in frustration.

"Stupid bitch should be there when I want her to be," Umbridge muttered as she passed within inches of them. Danielle yearned to trip her, but refrained from doing so and revealing her Invisibility Cloak to that stupid toad. Once inside, Claudia came out from her litter box, where she was spending increasing amounts of time due to Umbridge's treats. She meowed pitifully, and then curled up between Severus and Danielle on the couch, allowing them to rub her aching tummy. The poor thing would be every bit as happy as her parents the day the Evil Lady in Pink left the school for good.

February arrived with warmer and wetter weather. The Shadow Cabal met early Saturday morning, as Umbridge enjoyed a bit of a lie in and they could meet and be done with it before she even left her chambers. Seated over breakfast, Danielle brought up how in the original book, Harry gave an interview with The Quibbler, helping sway public opinion to his side. Danielle felt it was important to do so again.

"Are you sure it's worth getting Harry in more trouble with Umbridge?" Poppy asked, concerned for the boy's welfare as always.

"It does have the possibility to backfire," Severus said, cautious as always.

"I just think it's important for later down the line. At the final battle of Hogwarts, many people were willing to stand with Harry and lay their lives on the line because of his bravery. I want to make sure people are aware of what he has done," Danielle argued.

"But we are trying to avoid this battle you showed us," Severus said, remembering scenes of various actors dressed in wizard robes and Hogwarts uniforms fighting beside the teen protagonists. He had not noticed a character dressed as him fighting, but then again, Danielle had said just about every living character in the books had participated in the battle, and how was he supposed to find himself in what basically amounted to a highlights reel of the battle?

"I think it's important," Danielle kept insisting.

"I think she might be right," Dumbledore agreed.

"I agrees too," Lulu added, and Dobby nodded vigorously as well.

"It's settled then. Please arrange the interview," Dumbledore ordered as he sipped his tea.

That night, Severus had to deal with his other nagging concern. He was working on removing all of Danielle's clothing, when he grabbed his arm and hissed with pain. Lord Voldemort had just summoned him.

"Go," Danielle urged him.

"You know I'd rather stay," he told her as he gathered his own scattered clothing.

"I know," she whispered sadly. She hated these summons, as she never knew for sure that Severus would make it back okay. He had not been tortured at all since the breakout from Azkaban, as Severus both pleased Voldemort with his work and Voldemort had more targets to choose from when he was in a sadistic mood.

Of course Severus hated it even more. Although he had not had to serve as an outlet for Voldemort's anger for quite some time, he was more worried about the others in the Dark Lord's entourage. Ever since the first summons after the Azkaban breakout, he had been harassed by the Death Eaters who had done time.

Severus arrived at their current headquarters, a country estate Voldemort had Imperiused a Muggle family for. They remained in their London townhouse and never visited. He only allowed them to live so as to avoid notice of both the Ministry and the Order of the Phoenix. Actually, Lucius Malfoy did the actual spellwork, as well as being the one who located the estate, but only at the Dark Lord's orders.

Severus arrived and entered the grand library, where Voldemort was seated in a plush wingback chair next to the fire. Severus and the others all stood, while the Dark Lord remained seated. Severus had carefully Occluded his mind, and was ready for whatever might come. He kneeled before the barely human figure before him and kissed the snake faced man's robes.

"Ah Severus…what news have you brought me?" the Dark Lord asked in his high, cold voice.

"The Order is discussing the possibility of destroying the Prophecy, but Dumbledore has advised against it," he said, planting a false story he had worked out with Dumbledore. He felt the Dark Lord's presence in his head, and he projected to him images he had cobbled together from the last Order meeting that supported the words he spoke. Voldemort smiled, as he believed Severus was being truthful.

"You serve me well, Severus. Rise, and join your brethren," Voldemort ordered. Severus stood and joined his fellow Death Eaters. He soon found himself facing the pockmarked visage of Rookwood.

"You do realize that they would be unable to move the Prophecy before destroying it," he hissed to Severus.

"There are ways to destroy things without picking them up," Severus stated with a calm he did not really feel.

"And risk all the Prophecies near it? That is something my former coworkers would never consider," Rookwood snapped

"And how long has it been since you were last in the Ministry's employ? Let me see, about what, fourteen or so years?" Severus asked with a malicious smile.

"Fourteen years you were wondering about the Halls of Hogwarts, away from the Dementors," Rookwood said.

"Indeed, I prefer being as far from those loathsome creatures as possible," Severus said in an airy manner.

"Not all of us have been so lucky," Rookwood said with a glare. "Some have even suggested you have switched sides."

"Who would make such a ridiculous accusation?" Severus asked, though he knew the answer before Rookwood even spoke.

"Bellatrix."

She had become a constant thorn in his side at every summons. She would give him malevolent glares at best, nasty insinuating accusations as the usual. And the worst of all, a dark smile that made him feel extremely worried. In fact, he caught a glimpse of her when Avery stooped to adjust his ill fitting robes, and she was looking at him with a burning look in her eyes that would have made a weaker man turn away. At any rate, Avery stood and blocked their view of each other.

The night was horrific. Voldemort was obsessed with the Prophecy, and he was determined to obtain it at any cost. He was trying to figure the best way to lure Potter to the Ministry, and it was lucky he had no idea just how closely connected he and Potter were. A couple of Death Eaters whose services were not pleasing to him were tortured much to the amusement of the rest of the group. Even in his youth, Severus had found this repugnant. He had never derived pleasure from the murders and torture the others appeared to enjoy so much. Severus wondered if he was the only one there who had not lost his mind.

After several hours of this, Voldemort finally dismissed them. Severus felt profoundly relieved. He and the others who were staying elsewhere made for the exits. But as he was almost to the door, he felt a hand with a claw like grip yank him into the next room.

Severus found himself in a small media room with the remains of a large television set, as the Death Eaters had taken to destroying as many obviously Muggle devices as they could. It turned out to be Bellatrix.

"What's the rush, Snape? Is Dumbledore waiting to tuck you into bed with milk and cookie for being such a good boy?" she cackled.

"Unlike you, I am expected at breakfast in the morning. My absence would not go unnoticed, and it is quite late, so please get to the point," he urged her, longing to crawl into bed with Danielle and get a few hours of rest.

"You used to enjoy staying late after the meetings," she laughed, a jangly sound that was unnerving and lacking in real mirth.

"I was twenty then, not thirty-six. I require more sleep now," he said shortly.

"Go then, but you cannot avoid me forever," she said, slinking out of the room as if she were the one who owned the place.

Severus had avoided her. His worst moments as a Death Eater all involved Bellatrix. Her taunts, her laughter, her ideas of fun, all were the stuff of nightmares. He could be the spy, play the part for the Dark Lord, interact with the other Death Eaters and fool them all by saying the right words and making the right gestures.

But Bellatrix was different. She knew he was different. And she was the one person he had to avoid at all cost.

AN: Life isn't easy at Hogwarts at the moment. Not that it ever is, but it is particularly rough right now. Dani, Sev, and Claudia are not enjoying life thanks to Umbitch, and the break out is making Voldemort more powerful. But at least the interview with Rita Skeeter will be in the next chapter. I selected this song A) because I love The Rolling Stones in general, and this song in particular, and B) Umbridge is knocking on Dani and Sev's doors several times in this chapter. Please leave a review, let me know what you think.


	93. Do You Know the Enemy?

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Do You Know the Enemy by Green Day.

February 2-21, 1996

To arrange the interview was a more complex matter than in the book. In the original _Order of the Phoenix,_ Hermione did the whole thing herself. She was the one who had caught and blackmailed Rita Skeeter in the previous book, developed the acquaintance with Luna Lovegood, and through it all had Harry's ear. Hermione had done a brilliant job, and taking her out of the equation maybe wasn't the best thing the Shadow Cabal had done, but what choice did they really have?

Mainly, they had taken over the blackmailing of Rita the previous year to allow the Trio some peace of mind. They were kids, they didn't need to deal with a bitchy gossip columnist. It made the previous year easier for everyone to have Rita under their control. There had been the hope that by neutralizing her early, it would neutralize the negative press about Harry the following year, but that hadn't exactly worked out. Even though Rita refrained from writing "Harry is a crazy show off looking for attention stories," everyone else at the Daily Prophet seemed to be picking up the slack.

So they had to work this out to combat the negative press. Since Umbridge had made it impossible to use the Floo, Severus was tasked with contacting Rita. On Sunday afternoon, he borrowed Danielle's Invisibility Cloak and strolled past the gates of Hogwarts to Diasapperate to Spinner's End. The house was as private a place as he could think of to contact Rita. He hadn't wanted to go there, he visited every six months to clean and maintain the place, and not wanting to allow it to turn into the disaster Grimmauld Place had been after Sirius had been away for a decade, but he avoided it other than that. There were too many unhappy memories, too many ghosts for him to desire to spend any amount of time there.

Once inside, he lit a fire in the hearth and pulled a box of Floo Powder from the pocket of his robes. He knelt before the fire and although he knew his knees would be paying for it later, made the call. He felt the bizarre sensation of his head floating away from the rest of his body and journeying through the Floo Network until it popped up at Rita's flat.

Rita was seated at her kitchen table, dressed in a terry cloth bathrobe, curlers in her hair, and enjoying a cigarette with her morning coffee and paper when Severus head appeared in her fireplace. She shrieked and knocked over the creamer.

"Now, now Rita. Is that any way to greet an old friend?" Severus said with a smirk across his face. She really was a cow and he enjoyed giving her hell.

"Friends don't show up unannounced on a Sunday morning," she snapped.

"A true friend would be pleased to see a friend at any hour of the day," he quipped.

"I doubt you're here to lecture me on how friendship works," she snorted. "What do you want, Snape? I've been keeping my end of the bargain, haven't written anything negative about Potter even though I think he's crazy as a loon. My editor is furious that I won't toe the line and write those stories."

"And I am very appreciative of that. I understand that it is a hardship for you, and I am about to make up for that," Severus said smoothly.

"How? Is the ban finally up?" Rita asked eagerly.

"No, it still stands. However, remember how Professor Katz and I told you we may want you to plant a story we have from time to time. Now is one of those times," he told her.

"What scoop have you got?" Rita asked eager, fumbling for her quill and some parchment.

"Not now. Meet us on the fourteenth at Three Broomsticks. No Quick Quotes Quill," Severus warned.

"You have to give me more than that," Rita whined.

"Get used to disappointment," Severus said. "Be there, or it might slip next time I speak to associates of mine that you are an unregistered Animagus."

Rita's face paled and she nodded and Severus pulled his head from the fireplace, returning to Spinner's End. He doused the fire and left, returning to Hogwarts and pleased to report Rita would be there.

The harder issue was Luna and Xenophilius Lovegood. None of them were that closely connected with Luna. She was not in Danielle's Muggle Studies class, taking Divination, Care of Magical Creature, and Ancient Runes as her electives. She had occasionally attended the Dancing Club, but her attendance was sporadic at best, and she kind of ignored the choreography Danielle taught and did her own thing. Severus of course had her as a student, but although he was a much kinder and more patient teacher than he had been in the books, Luna severely tested his patience with her off the wall comments and occasional attempts to brew her own potions instead of the ones he set the class to. So Danielle agreed to be the one to approach her. On Monday, during a break between classes, Danielle found Luna wandering the hallways.

"Hello, Luna. Do you have a moment?" Danielle asked.

Luna did not appear surprised to be asked for a moment of her time by a teacher she did not have. She just nodded, her dreamy expression never changing. Danielle gestured to an empty classroom and they stepped inside.

"I know your father publishes The Quibbler-"

"Yes, Daddy covers all sorts of important stories no one else does, like how Ministry of Magic is building up an army of Heliopaths to take over the world," Luna said as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Danielle managed to keep a straight face.

"What if I had a story, a very important story, written by a well known journalist, and we needed a place to publish it? Would you be willing to send it on to your father?" Danielle asked.

"What's the story?" Luna asked, suddenly looking much shrewder and more aware than she had been described in any of the books.

"An interview with Harry Potter about what really happened at the last Triwizard Tournament Task in June, and about how he saw You-Know-Who," Danielle told her. Luna's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"You mean, you want him to tell about seeing You-Know-Who?" she asked.

"Yes," Danielle said.

"Daddy would be honored to publish it," Luna exclaimed.

"The reporter is coming to Hogsmeade on the fourteenth. Meet us at noon at Three Broomsticks. Afterwards, we can owl your father from the Hogsmeade post office," Danielle told her.

"Good idea. Harry said the school owls were being searched, and besides, the school owls are infested with Xantos right now," Luna said. It was to Danielle's credit that she managed to not ask what Xantos were and just managed to smile and nod. As Luna left, she felt relieved she didn't have to teach her, as she's never manage to make it through a whole year without cracking up over some weird thing Luna said.

The last piece of the puzzle was Harry. Danielle figured Ron would be helpful here. So that night, after the Dancing Club was done rehearsing , she asked him to meet her at Hogsmeade on the fourteenth with Harry. She didn't go into why, but luckily Ron trusted her and she trusted him to convince Harry.

So on Valentine's Day, Danielle strolled to Hogsmeade alone. Originally, Severus was going to come as well, but he had felt that the rising hostility he felt from Harry lately would be detrimental to their success, so he had bowed out from this one. Danielle arrived early at Three Broomsticks, and was surprised to find Luna already there. She approached Rosmerta and asked for a private room, wanting to keep her connection to the interview as much of a secret as possible. Rosmerta obliged and led Danielle and Luna to a small room just off the bar, taking their drink orders as they left. Luna sipped her gillywater and Danielle her Butterbeer, and made inconsequential chit chat, about Nargles and Crumpled Horn Snorkaks, which Danielle was relatively well informed about, having picked up the last issue of the Quibbler to prepare for this interview. Rita soon arrived and ordered herself the most expensive drink on the menu, as Danielle was the one buying. The three of them sat in uneasy silence, waiting for Harry to finally arrive. At last, the Trio entered the room.

Harry had been confused as to why Professor Katz wanted to meet with him, and why outside of school. But Ron had been so adamant about this, and Ron was rarely this pushy about anything, so he acquiesced. He hadn't known what to expect, but certainly not Professor Katz flanked by what might be the unlikeliest pair of drinking mates he had ever seen. Luna gazed into space, serenely stirring her drink with her cocktail onion on a stick. Harry had disliked Rita from the day they met, with her ambush interview in the broom closet, and he had been greatly surprised she hadn't printed a million lies about him. He had taken to avoiding her as best he could for the rest of the tournament, even though the most personal things she published about him were his favorite dessert (treacle tart) and that he loved Quidditch.

"Harry, I'm glad you're here. Let's get you some drinks, and we can get started," Danielle said, glad to finally be able to get the ball rolling. Rosmerta took their orders and once everyone had a beverage, they began the interview.

"So what exactly is the scoop your partner in crime insisted I'm here to cover?" Rita asked Danielle.

"It's the scoop of the century. The real story of what happened the night of the final Triwizard Task, as told to you by Harry here," Danielle announced as she sipped her Butterbeer.

"You _want_ me to report what he says about You-Know-Who?" Rita asked Danielle in a hushed voice.

"You got it. How he saw You-Know-Who rise, which Death Eaters were there, and all the other things exactly as Harry tells it to you, so no Quick Quotes Quill," Danielle warned.

"The Prophet won't print it. In case you haven't noticed, nobody believes his cock and bull story. Everyone thinks he's delusional. Now if you let me write the story from that angle-"

"That's the last thing we need. We need Harry to tell the truth and get the word out there," Danielle interrupted.

"There's no market for a story like that," said Rita coldly.

"You mean the Prophet won't print it because Fudge and the Ministry won't let them," said Hermione irritably.

Rita gave Hermione a long, hard look. Then, leaning forward across the table to her, she said in a businesslike tone, "All right, Fudge is leaning on the Prophet, but it comes to the same thing. They won't print a story that shows Harry in a good light. Nobody wants to read it. It's against the public mood. The last Azkaban breakout has people worried enough. People just don't want to believe that You-Know-Who is back."

"So the Daily Prophet exists to tell people what they want to hear?" Hermione asked scathingly.

"The Prophet exists to sell itself, you silly girl," she said coldly.

"My dad thinks it's an awful paper," said Luna, chipping into the conversation unexpectedly to everyone but Danielle, who suppressed a grin. Luna would be the one who would put Rita in her place.

"He publishes important stories he thinks the public needs to know about," she continued. "He doesn't care about making money."

Rita looked disparagingly at Luna.

"I'm guessing your father runs some stupid little village newsletter?" Rita asked.

"He runs The Quibbler," Danielle answered.

"Important stories he thinks the public needs to know?" she asked witheringly. "I couldn't manure your garden with that rag."

"As opposed to the lies you write?" Danielle countered. "It's people like you that give journalists a bad name. But here's your chance to change things up and be a real journalist for once. Expose lies and corruption, be a champion of truth."

"And Daddy would be thrilled to publish it," Luna piped up.

Rita stared at them both for a moment then let out great whoops of laughter.

"The Quibbler!" she cackled. "You think people will take him seriously if he's published in The Quibbler?"

"Not everyone, but maybe some people will," Danielle said. "But with the breakout and such, some people aren't satisfied with being lied to. So this gives them something else, something real to believe. And I promise, it will be very widely read, even people who don't believe it will be fascinated and want to read it."

Rita did not say anything for a while, but eyed Danielle shrewdly.

"How much is my fee?" she asked. Danielle answered by pulling a brown paper bag out of her pocket and tossed it on the table. She had sold some of her stocks to arrange a generous payment for Rita.

"Since Mr. Lovegood doesn't pay, this comes from my own pocket," she told Rita.

"You really are desperate to get this story out," Rita said in awe as she counted the galleons.

"Yup. Now, I would suggest we get this interview moving right along," Danielle said, wanting to make sure the Trio made it back to school on time.

Rita conducted herself in a highly professional manner, with Danielle only needing to intervene a couple times when she felt the questions asked were inappropriate. Harry was very honest about what he saw and how he felt, and Danielle felt that this would be perfect. At last Rita announced she had no more questions. The gathering broke up and Danielle took care of the bill. Danielle and Luna owled the story to Mr. Lovegood, and now it was all out of their hands.

Danielle returned to the castle feeling good about things. She went straight to her quarters, as she knew Severus would be anxious to find out how things went. She went in to find Severus lying on the couch reading _The French Lieutenant's Woman_.

"How'd it go?" he asked not even looking up from his page.

"Perfectly. Harry did great, told the world everything they need to know. Luna said it should be coming out in March," Danielle said, removing her raincoat and galoshes.

"I still think this is going to backfire," he told her.

"Stop worrying, it didn't in the original book," she argued.

"You weren't involved in the original book," Severus said, eyes still glued to the page.

"Happy Valentines to you too," Danielle sighed, figuring she should have known better than to expect Severus to want to celebrate the day in a romantic fashion. She didn't see him smirking behind the page of the book as she walked into the bedroom.

Lying on the bed was a perfect bouquet of pale pink peonies. Danielle gasped and held them to her nose, inhaling their rich, floral smell. Severus came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek.

"Do I get an apology?" he asked in his usual sardonic manner.

"I should have known better. No one would believe it, but you are a romantic at heart. But one question. Why is it always peonies?" she asked.

"When did I give you peonies before?" he asked.

"The end of my first year, the day we became friends," Danielle reminded him. "And you put them on your mother's grave."

"There was a woman in my neighborhood growing up who grew up. My mother's birthday was around the same time they bloomed, and I always asked the lady who grew them for one for my mother, so I could give her a present for her birthday, since I had no pocket money growing up and they were the only pretty things in our neighborhood," he explained.

"That's sweet," Danielle murmured as she placed he flowers in her favorite vase and poured water in.

"Don't let it get out, it might ruin my reputation," he joked.

"Your secret is safe with me," Danielle told him, kissing him. "Thank you. And this is for you."

Severus was pleased but surprised to find Danielle had Flooed to Florean Fortescue's from Rosmerta's fireplace and brought him back caramel swirl, his absolute favorite ice cream. They would definitely have to do something to prevent Florean from being attacked by the Death Eaters next year, the man was an artist with ice cream.

The next month passed with little of interest other than the Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin Quidditch match. Severus and Danielle had made a bet about the outcome, as it was one of the few games she didn't know the outcome of. Danielle had prepared the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors to perform Green Day's "Know Your Enemy." This was a risky move, bringing a song that was from eight years in the future into the past. Other than the actions set in the Harry Potter books and her gaming the stock market, Danielle kept all the information about the past she knew to herself. She figured once she helped save the wizarding world, she would use her knowledge about the "real world" to fix things there too, but one thing at a time. But she had kept mum on all the other things she knew was to come.

But would one song be the end of it all? Besides, how funny would it be to have Umbridge ban something that didn't exist yet. So she had gone to the Room of Requirement and imagined it into a music store from 2011. She searched the bins until she found the _American Idiot_ album and decided to see if it would make it out of the room or disappear like attempting to bring items off the holodeck on _Star Trek_. The CD survived, so she took it as a sign to go ahead with it.

So at that match, all of the students were again dressed in their black school robes, but their hair was styled in ways to resemble Billie Joe Armstrong and everyone wore black eyeliner, even the boys who protested but were over ruled. There was a large platform in the middle of the field and students would leap up there and do solos and duets, while everyone else danced as a group on the field. The song was such a fuck you to Umbridge, and Danielle was tempted to watch her instead of the students. But she kept her eyes on the students, who were doing a routine inspired by when she saw _American Idiot_ on Broadway a few months before coming to this world, or at least as she remembered it as it was about five years ago.

The crowd again loved it and Umbridge was furious. But this time, she merely wrote things down on her clipboard and offered Danielle an evil smile as they exited the pitch after Ravenclaw won a narrow victory over Slytherin, and Danielle happily received a full body massage from Severus as the winnings from their bet. And she eagerly awaited the arrival of the upcoming Quibbler and Harry's interview.

AN: Do You Know the Enemy is both a great number from the album and Broadway versions of _American Idiot, _but I think it fits with Harry's interview, telling everyone they cannot trust the Ministry and the real enemy, Voldemort, is back. Anyway, tonight is the Oscars, so keep your fingers crossed for _Deathly Hallows Part 2. _It's up for Art Direction (and it should win, dammit!), Makeup, and Visual Effects. It should be up for more, but that's the way the cookie crumbles. Anyway, drop a line and leave a review, it keeps me going as a writer!


	94. Manic Monday

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Manic Monday by The Bangles.

February 23, 1996

Monday brought the publication of the Quibbler with the Harry's interview. Danielle was anticipating the reaction to the interview with something bordering on glee, while Severus was his usual gloom and doom self. They agreed to disagree on the potential outcome.

They arrived at breakfast that morning and Danielle watched as several owls converged on Harry with letters. Harry looked totally bemused by the reader reaction and Ron, Hermione, and the twins helped him sort through the mail. Umbridge of course noticed the commotion and went over to see what was going on. Danielle wished she had a reason to go over there as well and listen in, but she settled for watching from the staff table.

"Looks like the shit hit the fan," Danielle said to Severus with a mischievous grin, as today was one of the now rare occasions they sat together in the Great Hall for a meal.

"Why would shit hit the fan? What exactly does that mean?" he asked, looking totally baffled.

"It's a Muggle saying. It means all hell is breaking loose," Danielle explained.

"Than why not just say that?" Severus asked in an exasperated fashion.

"Nevermind. Isn't it great seeing Umbridge ready to have a coronary?" Danielle asked as Umbridge began to shake with barely contained anger.

"I just hope you know what you're doing," Severus whispered.

"Have I ever led you wrong?" Danielle asked, mildly offended.

"Do I need to remind you about the troll on Halloween your first year here?" he asked waspishly. Danielle remained silent, not wanting to rehash that unfortunate incident. She just watched Umbridge appear to grow angrier and angrier, smiling at the sight of that old hag getting exactly what she deserved.

Just like in the book, The Quibbler was banned by an Educational Decree (Number Twenty-eight), and just like in the book that was precisely what it took to ensure everyone in the whole school read it. Danielle had received a copy via owl while Umbridge was down at the Gryffindor table and Severus had charmed it to appear to be a Muggle fashion magazine. Danielle passed it around to the rest of the teachers to read, and although it looked funny when Umbridge saw Hagrid reading it in the staff room, she was none the wiser to its content.

With the exceptions of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, whose fathers had been named off as Death Eaters, the reaction was hugely positive amongst the students. Danielle overheard snatches of conversations about how brave they considered Harry, and how sure they were that it was You-Know-Who behind the break out at Azkaban.

That afternoon as Danielle walked down the corridor, she felt a hand tap her on the shoulder. It was Sybil Trelawney. Danielle had not spoken to her really since their strange encounter in December.

"Good show with Harry's interview," she told Danielle in a very cheerful manner. Danielle looked horrified at first, thinking someone had leaked her involvement in the interview, but then she remembered the extent of Trelawney's powers.

"It's sure to give Umbridge hives," Danielle laughed.

"Good. That bitch deserves that and more," Trelawney said vehemently.

"Well, if I do nothing, she's guaranteed to get it, but I can't let everything else that happens that day happen," Danielle said, referring to the events at the Ministry. Trelawney frowned.

"Careful, Danielle. Some things are beyond your power to stop. They have to unreel as it was intended," Trelawney told her.

"If it involves people dying, I can't stay out of it. Incidentally, you told me you can see how much time people have to live. How much does Sirius have?" she asked.

"That's the weird thing. I see him falling through the veil, which means death, but I also see him able to live a long life. And it's not like he has Severus' soul mate issue," she said, sounding puzzled.

"You really aren't all that helpful sometimes," Danielle sighed.

"Look, if you don't like my predictions, don't ask," Trelawney muttered.

"Sorry. I just-"

"Want to save Sirius. I know," Trelawney said softly.

At that point, students came out of their classrooms so they had to abruptly end their conversation.

That weekend, Gryffindor played Hufflepuff. Danielle had the Ravenclaws dance to "For What It's Worth" by Buffalo Springfield, a routine that hinted at the coming war. Danielle was pleased with their performance, which was almost balletic in style. Umbridge seemed no happier with this performance than the previous ones. She took even more notes on her clipboard than ever, looking grimly determined as she did so.

One thing about the match that displeased Danielle was Ron's goalkeeping. He was if possible, even worse than he was written in the books. If not for Ginny catching the Snitch, it would have been a runaway. Harry looked miserable, watching from the sidelines. Danielle wished she could fix things for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, but considering they would win the Cup despite it all, she was not going to intervene here.

March roared in with stormy weather, and Danielle found herself longing for sunshine in the worst way. It was weather like that that made her miss California. Maybe one day she would take Severus to California, maybe stay somewhere near the beach. Maybe Malibu. Someday.

Danielle was grading papers in class room and contemplating when and if she and Severus would ever visit California, when she heard a blood curdling scream from the floors below. Danielle stood and hurried out of her room and down the stairs. She saw the source of the noise as soon as she reached the entrance hall. Trelawney was standing at the foot of the stairs, looking terrified, her trunks tossed haphazardly on the ground before. Umbridge stood before, looking triumphant. Students and staff members were forming a circle around the two women, all of them looking upset and shocked.

"Incapable though you are of predicting even tomorrow's weather, you must surely have realized that your pitiful performance during my inspections, and lack of any improvement, would make it inevitable you would be sacked?" Umbridge mocked.

"You c-can't!" sobbed Trelawney. "You c-can't sack me! I've b-been here sixteen years! H-Hogwarts is m-my h-home!"

"It _was_ you're your home," said Umbridge, her enjoyment of the moment clearly written on her face. "Until an hour ago, when the Minister of Magic countersigned the order for your dismissal. Now kindly remove yourself from the hall. You are embarrassing us.

Danielle went to move and comfort Sybill, but she was beaten to the punch by Minerva. She patted her on the back and offered her a handkerchief.

"There, there, Sybill…Calm down…Blow your nose on this...It's not as bad as you think, now…You're not going to have to leave Hogwarts," Minerva said in her most comforting voice.

"Oh really, Minerva?" said Umbridge in a deadly voice. "And your authority for that statement is…?"

"Mine," said Dumbledore as he entered through the front doors, cutting a powerful and impressive figure as he entered. He must have just brought Firenze up from the Forbidden Forrest. Danielle felt oddly triumphant. This would be another way to stick it to Umbitch!

Dumbledore made it clear that he had final authority on who got to stay on grounds and who did not. Minerva escorted Sybill back to her rooms, with assistance from Pomona and Filius. As they passed Danielle on the stairs Sybill winked at Danielle. Danielle had to cover her mouth to prevent herself from laughing. She found herself liking Sybill despite herself. She had everyone totally fooled; even Dumbledore had made comments about Sybill being a bit of a charlatan. Danielle could not believe the lengths the woman would go through to maintain her façade, but she had to admit that Sybill Trelawney was a hell of an actress.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore introduced Firenze as the new Divination teacher. Danielle watched her new colleague enter with interest. In nearly five years on the Hogwarts campus, Danielle had never spied one of the centaurs that lived in the Forbidden Forrest. She had to admit, she was curious to see one close up. Firenze was really quite magnificent, with his white blond hair, deep blue eyes, and palomino horse body below his sculpted human torso.

Severus recognized him immediately. He had not laid eyes on Firenze since their encounter in the Forbidden Forest almost five years ago. He suddenly thought of the prophetic remarks made by the centaur about Danielle. He had buried that conversation back in the furthest recesses of his mind, but now it came bursting forth. Perhaps he would have to pay the centaur a visit soon, and discuss how things have played out.

As the crowd started to disperse, Danielle caught sight of Argus, lingering near a broom closet. He appeared to be trying to wave at her, but also trying not to let anyone notice what he was doing. Deciding to take matters into her own hands, Danielle approached him.

"Mr. Filch, I was just looking for you. I spilled some tea while I was up in my classroom and I need some help mopping it up," she said. He looked confused for a moment, but then he nodded eagerly and grabbed a mop and followed her up to her classroom.

"I hope you don't mind, but I overheard Professor Umbridge speaking to someone from the Ministry in her office about how she was going to sack Professor Trelawney, so I went straight to the Headmaster with the news," he said breathlessly.

"Argus, you did exactly what I would have wanted you to! Thank you so much!" Danielle exclaimed, surprising the gray haired man with a bear hug. Argus turned bright red, but smiled, as hugs from pretty young women were rare treats indeed.

"It's nothing, Missy," he said, using the nickname he had affectionately bestowed upon her lately. Danielle smiled back, surprised at how nice Argus Filch could be when he tried. Granted, she treated him like a friend and an equal, which made him far more polite and kind, but Danielle was the kind of person who could win almost anyone over given enough time. Except Umbridge.

"She's going to try to sack you next. She said so to whoever it was she was talking with," Argus said sadly.

"Let her try. I'm a good teacher, so she had no grounds to dismiss me," Danielle snapped.

"Please, Missy, just be careful. The more I really look at Professor Umbridge, the more I realize how right you were about her," Filch said gruffly.

"Well, she is the Defense teacher. She'll be gone by the end of the year anyway, so if she sacks me, Dumbledore can rehire me for next year," Danielle said in her most reassuring manner.

"That doesn't mean you should let yourself get sacked," Argus protested.

"I'll try not to give her any reasons, but with some of the rules she's making, it might be easier said than done."

That night, Severus expressed similar sentiments.

"She's gunning for you," he said darkly as he removed the tarp from his piano. Danielle was in his quarters, so he could practice and she could enjoy the music while reading.

"What makes you say that?" Danielle asked.

"When she finished her little speech to Trelawney, she looked directly at you and smiled," he said with a shiver.

"Huh. I guess I was focused on Sybill at that particular moment," Danielle murmured as if it were no real concern to her.

"This is no game, Dani. You're next on her list," Severus told her.

"I know, but short of suddenly becoming a witch, I'm screwed no matter what I do. So I can sit and fret, or I can make the best of things," Danielle said.

"I wish I could be so calm, but I keep imagining you're being deported to America," Severus told her as he warmed up on the keyboard.

"I know. I'm not going to lie, I dread that. But you and I both know I can come back with my Muggle passport," Danielle said.

"A fake passport," Severus reminded her.

"Are you going to play or not?" Danielle asked impatiently. So Severus launched into "Manic Monday" by The Bangles, and Danielle agreed it was an appropriate song for the crazy day they just had. She sang along softly and he joined her. Even though he was a far superior singer, he never criticized her less than perfect singing. In truth, Severus loved her slightly off key singing, as it was a part of her. And as they sang, he vowed there was no way she was going to be forced to leave Hogwarts, ever.

AN: Such a fun flashback to my childhood song. And aren't they cute dueting with each other? So this chapter shows some interesting interactions between Danielle, Sybill, and Argus, as well as reintroducing Firenze, who will be the focus of the next chapter. Please review, I would like to break the 800 review mark soon! It would encourage me to keep writing for all you lovely fanfic lovers.


	95. Secrets

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Interstellar Secrets by The Cure.

March 3, 1996

It wasn't until Wednesday that Severus had an opportunity to visit the new Divination professor. Firenze was a little limited in certain factors. He could only patrol the ground floor of the castle, so other teachers had to be on duty to patrol the upper floors. He could not join them at the teachers' table for meals in the Great Hall, or for break periods in the staffroom, which were on floors he could not access. Therefore, Severus had to wait until they both had a matching break period to see Firenze.

As a class of fifth years, including Potter, filed out, Severus waited in the shadows to enter. At last, when the last of the Gryffindors had drifted away, Severus went and knocked on the door. Firenze opened it and smiled.

"I had been expecting your visit, Severus Snape," Firenze told him as he allowed Severus into his classroom. Severus had known that Dumbledore and Flitwick had charmed the room to recreate the centaur's natural habitat in the Forbidden Forrest, but he had not expected it to look so realistic. Everything was perfect, from the sound of birdsong to the dappled sunlight filtering through the trees. Severus found a stump that was just the right height for sitting on and used it as a chair, while Firenze made himself comfortable on the mossy ground.

"You have changed greatly since we have last spoken," Firenze began.

"For the better, I'd hope," Severus said.

"Indeed. You have let go of your anger and bitterness about the past and embraced the future," Firenze told him.

"I admit, I thought you were crazy when I first met you, as I could think of nothing more horrifying than befriending Danielle," Severus said in a soft voice.

"Yet now the visitor is your lover. My herd observed this in the stars. And each of you has been a champion for the other, saving each other's lives and the lives of many who would have perished if not for her arrival," Firenze intoned.

"She is…unique," Severus added a bit lamely, as unique did not even begin to accurately describe the woman he loved. Then he frowned. "But I am very worried for her."

"As you should be, Severus Snape. The visitor is very brave, but she is also at times a bit reckless. She sometimes takes for granted that every move made has unintended consequences, changing the stars' paths just a little bit more, and subverting her foreknowledge of what is to come" Firenze said in a way that made Severus' blood run cold.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked.

"Certain things she believes she has prevented will still come to pass. Certain deaths will happen no matter how hard she tries to prevent them. And sometimes, the act of saving lives will place hers in the balance as well," Firenze said sadly.

"How can I protect her?" Severus begged.

"You cannot always protect her. Sometimes she has to protect you," Firenze told him, irritating Severus beyond belief.

"Fine, I get that she's not some delicate piece of porcelain that could break any second, but I can't lose her! She's everything to me!" Severus cried out in frustration.

"Than love her. Make her happy. Stand by her and trust her," Firenze said.

"Even if she's reckless to the point of borderline insanity?" Severus asked.

"Even then. The reckless can sometimes be wise," Firenze said.

"That is the most nonsensical comment I have ever heard," Severus grumbled. Seriously, muggle weather reporters were more reliable than this guy.

"I never said my predictions make sense. They baffle me sometimes," Firenze admitted with a rueful smile.

"Then give me something solid, that I can use," Severus demanded.

"Here are three solid things. First, protect your memories if you want to avoid exposure not only to the one we shall not speak of, but from the Chosen One as well," Firenze said.

"Harry?" Severus asked, surprised to hear this.

"Yes. One day, you will come clean to him, but it must be at the right time. Prior to that point, protect your memories and only give him those that he will need, or the visitor will be endangered. Next, there will be a point where the visitor will lose something she considers precious. She will need you then more than ever then, so give her all the love in your heart. Finally, there will come a time you will seek yourself out for help. Help yourself," Firenze finished.

Severus' head was spinning from all this. Nothing concrete at all. Nothing of use. He was on his own on this one. Hours later a baffled Neville Longbottom heard ran into Professor Snape wandering the corridors, muttering about horses and weathermen. Neville just filed it away in his head as "Strange Shit That Cannot Be Explained" and continued on his way.

Not long after Severus left Firenze's classroom, the centaur received another guest. Firenze opened the door to see the smiling face of Danielle Katz.

"The visitor," he said, his voice hushed with reverence. "Please come in."

"And please call me Danielle," she said, feeling distinctly uncomfortable about being called that. Since she was nearing spending five years at Hogwarts, she felt relatively settled, not like a visitor at all.

"I shall try, but it will be difficult for me to comply with that request," Firenze offered.

"Obviously you know where I come from. Can I trust you to keep that a secret?" Danielle asked.

"Of course. I understand your need for discretion."

"Thank you. I really do appreciate it," Danielle said, taking a moment to study her surroundings. She admired the amount of detail that Dumbledore and Filius spent on making this place a proper home for Firenze.

"It's beautiful in here," she commented.

"Almost as beautiful as the Forbidden Forest really is," Firenze said sadly.

"Why did you take this position then? If you had turned Dumbledore down, surely you could have remained with the others," she said, not sure if using the word herd would insult him. She observed the faint, hoof shaped bruise on his chest.

"It is my belief that the centaurs cannot remain neutral in this upcoming war. We must join with the humans or face our own extinction at the hands of the dark wizard's followers. The stars say that is our fate if we do not join with you, Danielle Katz."

"If the stars say all that, why are the others being so horrible to you?" Danielle asked.

"My brethren are stubborn. They feel joining with humans would equal to becoming enslaved by them. That we would be nothing more than a common horse used to pull chariots and heft items from place to place," Firenze explained.

"Trust me, you are as far from a common horse as they come," Danielle snorted and Firenze smiled.

"Please, sit down. I have something I would like to show you," he said. Danielle took a seat on a soft looking patch of moss and Firenze waved his hand, causing the sunlight to vanish and the stars to appear in the velvety blackness. Danielle had to admit, it was a pretty neat trick.

"Lay back and gaze at the stars," Firenze said. "Tell me what you see."

"Giant balls of gas burning billions of miles away," Danielle said, thinking inexplicably about _The Lion King_ at that particular moment.

"Look past mundane human worries. Tell me what you really see," he gently ordered her.

"The light I see is the past. The stars we see might have burned out millions of years ago, but their light is only just now reaching us," Danielle said.

"Seeing the future begins with light the past sheds upon things," Firenze told her.

"In my past I read the books about this world, learning the possible future," Danielle said with sudden comprehension.

"Indeed. You and I and one other can see all that is to come, even if none of us can see perfectly," he told her.

"So me being here is making it difficult for you to see the future too?" Danielle asked.

"After you came, which was totally unprecedented and unexplainable, the stars rearranged themselves into new patterns for us to follow. Stars do not just move for anyone, Danielle Katz."

"But why me? I'm no one important," Danielle protested.

"You are the visitor, and you have already subverted destiny on numerous occasions, and you will continue to do so," he told her, then frowned. "But know this, there are destinies you cannot change."

"How so?" Danielle bristled.

"Fate would have it that major events happen in threes, especially deaths," Firenze said.

"So there's three people I cannot save?" she asked, her horror growing because she could think of one in particular she was worried for.

"You fear for your lover's life. Yes, you and he coming together was written in the stars as well," Firenze said when he saw the look of discomfort on Danielle's face.

"I never liked prophecy much. It takes away free will," Danielle stated.

"Free will is what shapes destiny," Firenze said, annoying Danielle as this sounded like something from a fortune cookie at a cheap Chinese restaurant.

"I'm going to avoid a philosophical debate, I just want to know if Severus will die," Danielle told him bluntly.

"The fate of your champion is the hardest of all to discern. Look up there. Do you see the star that blinks?"

"Yes," Danielle said after a minute or two to locate said star.

"It is actually two stars in rotation. One was always here, burning white and hot. That represents your lover, Severus Snape. Almost five years ago, a blue star appeared and entered into the white stars orbit. That star is you. You are pulling him into a new orbit, but the orbit is unstable and he could drift back into the orbit he was once a part of if things do not go as you wish them to," Firenze said softly.

"That's not what I wanted to hear," Danielle sighed.

"Yes, but I can only tell you what I see," Firenze said.

"I know," Danielle said softly. "And the other two who will die? Who will they be?"

"It shifts and changes daily. Certain stars go dark more often than others, including the Dog Star," he told her.

"Puppy," she whispered. She had to save him. Yes, he had been such an ass to Severus, but when not with him, he was a great guy. Fun, funny, and smart, with a big heart and a mischievous streak a mile wide, he was everyone's ideal friend. His death was one that profoundly affected Harry and the rest of the book series. Danielle could not bear the idea of her friend and former pet dying all over again. She had to prevent that. But three unpreventable deaths? Someone would have to die.

Danielle left feeling as out of sorts as Severus did. Each life was important and had value. Some fans of the book dismissed certain characters, or even actively disliked them. Sure, Danielle had loathed Percy in the books, but she had never sat there and said things like, "If a Weasley were to die, it should have been him and not Fred." His life was just as valuable as Fred's or Ron's.

Reading the occasional letters she received from Cedric Diggory made her realize just how much good she had done. Each letter spoke rapturously of the amazing things he was learning, the sites he was enjoying in Italy, of how incredibly delicious hazelnut gelato was. He had also asked her an opinion on what kind of engagement ring he should buy for Cho Chang upon her graduation from Hogwarts. Although Danielle felt they were too young for such a serious commitment, she kept this thought to herself and sent him pictures of rings she thought were pretty from Lulu's many bridal magazines. After all, who was she to argue with love?

So despite the lives she had and would save, there were sacrifices to make. Three people, with Sirius and Severus being the most likely candidates, would die. And who would the third be? She mentally listed the people she knew were going to die. Remus and Tonks shortly after becoming parents. Colin Creevey, who despite being underage would sneak back in and fight at the Battle of Hogwarts. Fred, who had only just made peace with a chastened and returned Percy. Mad Eye, who would be lost helping safely transport Harry to The Burrow. Dobby as he rescued the Trio from certain doom. Danielle ruled out the minor characters, as she assumed that it needed to be a shocking death that cut to the core, the way the major deaths in the actual books did. So she found herself in the strange position of contemplating who would live and who would die.

Danielle did not like to imagine that she could possibly be responsible for someone else's death by working harder to protect someone else. But all the same, she wanted one of the people who lived to be Severus. She loved him and was not going to allow him to die the way he did in the book. She wanted him to die of old age far off in a distant future where she knew nothing at all about anything coming her way. She wanted him to eventually leave the teaching profession, as she knew he never really loved it the way she did. She wanted him to find a fulfilling career that actually made him happy, possibly pursuing music full time as he was more than talented enough to do so. She wanted him to have a family and experience the joys of family life he had never known. Most of all, she wanted to be part of that family.

But all this at the cost to someone else? Granted, if you looked at it from a harsher point of view, certain characters were doomed anyway, due to the pen stokes of a woman who created this particular universe. J.K. Rowling was the one who had condemned certain characters to death, not her. But they weren't characters anymore. They were friends, colleagues, and in the case of Severus, the man she loved. This wasn't a book anymore, and they were so much more than words on a page. Danielle knew perhaps her efforts to save everyone were futile, but she would never give up trying. She would always fight the good fight until the bitter end.

Firenze had one more unexpected guest. Late that night, as Firenze was preparing to retire for the night there was another knock on his door. Puzzled as who it could be at this late hour, he opened the door to see the smiling face of Sybill Trelawney.

"Good evening," she said.

"Sybill Trelawney," he said, allowing her to enter.

"It seems the students are as baffled by your teaching methods as by mine," she said, seating herself on the same stump Severus had sat upon earlier.

"As you well know, this is not something that can really be taught. They have the Sight or they do not," Firenze said with a shrug, not too perturbed by this. Sybill smiled at him and nodded.

"Agreed. But as there is a test they must take at the end of the year, you have to do your best to prepare them. I thought you might like this," she said, removing a couple of rolls of parchment from her handbag.

"What are they?" asked Firenze.

"Notes on what I covered and planned on covering. I do try to have at somewhat decent passing rate," she said. Firenze took them from her.

"Thank you, Sybill Trelawney. I am sure these will be most helpful," he said.

"You're welcome. Now I know Danielle and Severus came to you today," she announced.

"Yes. They asked about each other," he said, a hint of a smile playing around his lips.

"Cute, aren't they? So hopelessly in love with each other and so desperate to save each other's lives," Sybill said.

"There is one question the stars don't want to resolve for me. Is the visitor here for the whole of the wizarding world, or for one man?" Firenze asked.

"I couldn't say. With Danielle, I get nothing. All my usual abilities fail to work with her," Sybill confessed.

"As do mine," Firenze admitted.

"What's interesting is how she has already changed Severus' destiny. He has had more happiness these last few years with her than he would have if everything happened as it was originally supposed to," Sybill commented.

"Yes, but that is not something we should concern ourselves with," Firenze said with mild distaste. Involving himself in a human love affair hurt his dignity as a centaur. He had some pride after all.

"Speak for yourself! This has been better entertainment than anything Hogwarts has offered up in years," Sybill cackled.

"Perhaps because it is one of those rare occasions where you cannot predict everything," Firenze commented.

"True. It is nice to not be continually bored, knowing every twist and turn their lives will take. I'll miss Danielle in particular when she is gone. That girl is a wild card. Even if she were from this world, I doubt I would be able to correctly predict everything she'll do. She is a perfect demonstration of free will at its finest," Sybill said with a broad smile.

"But she will go eventually," Firenze told her.

"Eventually. She will need to go back to her own world one day," agreed Sybill.

"Yes," was all Firenze said. "Although with her free will, no one knows when, how, or with what consequences."

"Yes. Speaking of consequences, I want to apologize. I will be railing about you being here as long as you remain as a teacher. I'll have to do that to keep everything thinking I am angry and insulted by your presence," Sybill said apologetically.

"To keep them from realizing the extent of your powers?" Firenze asked.

"Yes," Sybill said.

"It is fine. If you wish, I can insult your abilities every now and then to make it more difficult for others to figure them out," he offered.

"That would be good. Thank you."

"Yes. Now, I must ask you to leave as I wish to retire for the night," Firenze said.

"Of course. Goodnight, Firenze."

"Goodnight, Sybill Trelawney."

AN: Lots of interesting conversations in this chapter. Each character has their own agenda, hopes for the future, and secrets that they are keeping. This is going to be a recurring set of issues for the final books, and I hope I properly set it all up. Secrets are shared or kept depending upon each character's desires. And I think this song works for this chapter, since everyone here has secrets. Please leave some reviews, I want to hit the 800 review mark soon!


	96. Totally F'd

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Totally F'd from the play _Spring Awakening_, led by Jonathan Groff.

April 4, 1996

Umbridge continued to be a pain in everyone's backside after sacking Trelawney. She kept embarrassing Danielle and Hagrid during staff meetings, continued to try to feed poor Claudia people food, still flirting outrageously with a thoroughly disgusted Severus, and was still making Educational Decrees left and right. Educational Decree Twenty-nine banned the serving of desserts at all meals, while Educational Decree Thirty made it that students could not have physical relations with the opposite sex (Good luck with that one, Dolores, Danielle thought as she read that Decree). Consequently, this only resulted in Honeydukes doing triple the amount of their usual business each Hogsmeade weekend and parents sending more care packages full of sweets. Argus was supposed to check for these things, but unless Umbridge was there, he let all purchases and care packages through without comment.

As for the ban on physical relationships, Danielle feared that she made these things even more enticing by making them forbidden. All the teachers commented that they found many more students than usual snogging in broom closets and such, but other than reminding the students about the facts of life and mild detentions, none of these students were reported to Umbridge, who would have informed their parents, publically humiliated them in front of the school, and possibly expelled them. They didn't deserve such harsh punishment when they were doing what normal, hormonal teenagers did. Danielle just thanked her lucky stars that she and Severus had the privacy of their quarters.

They were very much enjoying the privacy of Danielle's bedroom on night in early April when a sudden pop of Apparition caused them to both jump and Severus to snatch his wand off the night table and take aim at the interloper, while Danielle dived under the sheets. However, the unexpected guest turned out to be Lulu.

"Lulu, what are you doing here?" Danielle asked, feeling terribly annoyed and wrapping the sheet carefully around herself. Severus, on the other hand remained in a fighting stance, and would have looked quite fierce if not for the fact that he was completely naked.

"Danielle, Professor Umbridge knows abouts Dumbledore's Army," wailed the tiny elf.

"How?" Danielle gasped. Severus had taken care of Marietta Edgecombe at the beginning of the school year, binding her tongue magically so she would be unable to tell anyone about Dumbledore's Army, though since Cho was with Cedric, it was unlikely that the girl was being dragged to DA meetings.

"A different student told her," Lulu wailed as Severus and Danielle hurriedly dressed. "She'll bes there soon, you have to helps them!"

Once dressed, Danielle grabbed her Invisibility Cloak and dart gun while Severus Disillusioned himself.

"Be careful," he whispered.

"You too," she said grabbing him and giving him a quick kiss, a strange thing when she couldn't see his face. Then they sped off in opposite directions. Danielle went straight for Argus' office, and was relieved to find him there going over an order sheet for cleaning supplies. Danielle burst in and threw off her cloak.

"Argus, I need your help. Harry Potter's been running an illegal student group and someone ratted them out," Danielle gasped as Argus stared at her dumbly.

"Huh?" he said, feeling completely in over his head.

"Look, students will be running out of a secret room on the seventh floor. You need to find students running about and get them to go with you. Say you caught them for something unrelated, like planting Dungbombs or something. You need to be their alibi!" Danielle shouted.

"I'm on it, Missy," he said, hurrying out of the room as fast as his rheumatism would let him.

Severus, meanwhile, decided to head off Umbridge, afraid he would have to do something he would really regret. Conjuring some elf made wine and goblets, he canceled the Dissolution Spell and knocked on her office door. Umbridge opened it and smiled at him.

"Severus, what an unexpected surprise," she said in her flirtiest, most annoyingly girlish voice.

"I thought a nightcap might be in order," he said as seductively as he could, hating himself immensely for this.

"Oh Sevy, I wish I could. But tonight something very important is happening, and I really can't," she said, looking torn between the thoughts of catching Harry Potter red handed and having Severus offer himself up to her on a plate.

"My dear Dolores, please, the moment is right, and I want to make my feelings known to you," Severus said, gliding into the room and fighting the urge to Avada Kadavra the bitch for calling him Sevy. Of all the names he could be called, he hated that one the most.

"Please, continue," she said breathlessly. Severus placed the wine on her desk, then pulled her to her spindly and uncomfortable pink settee.

"I've been trying to fight my feelings for a while, but I cannot deny them anymore. I lo-"

The knock on the door cut him off, and he felt so ridiculously relieved from the interruption. He had been prepared to snog Umbridge just to give Danielle time to get the others out of there, but the thought left him completely nauseous. Umbridge looked like she wanted to strangle someone as she went to get the door.

"What is it?" she snarled in a fashion very unlike her usual girlish voice at Zacharias Smith, who looked completely taken aback. "I mean, are you ready my dear?" she asked reverting back to her usual persona.

"Yes. They should all be gathered now," he said looking rather proud of himself.

"Aright, let's go meet the Inquisitorial Squad," she said with a note of uncontained glee in her voice. She then turned to Severus and smiled. "Young Mr. Smith here has brought it to my attention that there is something important happening tonight that he thinks I would be very interested in. Perhaps you would care to join us?" she cooed.

"Delighted," Severus said through clenched teeth. That little shit, he thought to himself. He's betraying Potter and the others, but for what? He followed along silently until he met the Inquisitorial Squad in the Great Hall. Besides Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle, there were about a half dozen other students gathered, all from Slytherin. Severus felt horrifically embarrassed for his House. No wonder people blindly hated his House.

"So Mr. Smith, you have something to tell us?" Umbridge prompted.

"Harry Potter is running a secret student defense gro-Aaaaahhhhhh!" he finished with a scream and clutched his face in pain. Umbridge hurried forward and ripped his hands from his face.

"Merlin's beard!" she shrieked. For Zacharias Smith's face was now covered with enormous purple pustules spelling out the word "SNEAK." Severus had to fight to hide his grin, as Danielle had told him and the rest of the Shadow Cabal that Hermione would enchant a parchment she had everyone sign to do this if they ratted the group out. The spell work was impressive to say the least.

"My face! What's wrong with my face?" a panicked Smith cried.

"Nothing. We will have it sorted all out shortly. But where are Potter and his friends meeting?" she demanded, more concerned about catching Potter than an obviously ill student in front of her.

"The seventh floor," Smith whispered, cowering from the disgusted looks from the Inquisitorial Squad.

"Lead the way," she said, and Severus found himself following Smith, Umbridge, and the Inquisitorial Squad up towards the Room of Requirement.

Meanwhile, Danielle found herself almost running into them. Shit! She shouldn't have gone for Argus. If she had gone straight there, the students could have dispersed before anyone was even close to the Room of Requirement. Praying Dobby would still warn them, she pressed herself against the wall to get past the group and then took off in a dead run. As she got close, she saw students all dashing off in different directions.

"Don't go down the west stairway, Umbridge is coming up that way," Danielle screamed at the top of her lungs. Although the students didn't see who shouted the warning, the ones heading in that direction skidded to a stop and turned to run in the opposite direction, passing the information on to anyone coming their way. Danielle then ran back towards Umbridge, hoping to catch any students who didn't hear her warning.

Severus knew he had to act fast, so he did the only thing he could think of to help the students avoid being caught. He cast a silent Confundus Charm on the entire Inquisitorial Squad. As they reached the fifth floor, Severus stopped Umbridge.

"I shall go up the east stairwell and head off any students going that way," he informed Umbridge.

"Thank you, Severus," she simpered. Severus headed off in that direction, and once he was out of sight he Disillusioned himself and took off running with everything he had. As he did, he passed several students running in the opposite direction. He allowed them to pass and hoped they would make it back to their dorms without further incident. Then he noticed the Weasley twins barreling right at him. He reached out and grabbed a hold of Fred, who struggled against Severus' grip.

"Geroff me!" he cried.

"Fred, it's me. Professor Snape," Severus hissed.

"Professor Snape?" he asked, sounding shocked.

"Yes. I'm trying to help. That Peruvian Darkness powder you were experimenting with in the lab. You have any on you?" he asked.

Fred nodded so Severus released Fred, who handed over a small pouch to Severus. George, who had run right past them, was doubling back.

"Thank you. Now hurry back to Gryffindor Tower before Umbridge finds you," Severus said as he snatched the powder from Fred's outstretched hand and continued on towards the Room of Requirement.

Danielle had caught up with and managed to turn around several students, when she glanced Padma Patil running in the wrong direction. Danielle took off after her, struggling to close the distance between them. As she did, she heard Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad coming up the west stairwell. Padma apparently did to, because she turned and started running towards Danielle. Knowing there was no time, that Padma would be spotted the second Umbridge was around the corner, Danielle dove at Padma and tackled her to the ground into a niche. She covered Padma's mouth before the girl could scream and wrapped the Invisibility Cloak around the both of them just seconds before Umbridge and her goon squad appeared. They passed Danielle and Padma, none the wiser of their presence in the corridor.

"It's Professor Katz," Danielle whispered to Padma once Umbridge was out of earshot. "When she 's out of sight, go."

Padma nodded and once Umbridge turned the corner, Padma skittered out from under the cloak and continued down the west stairwell. Danielle stood and slowly crept after Umbridge and gang. They had reached the Room of Requirement, which they found to be empty. Severus, who had canceled the Dissolution Spell had joined them.

"Where are they?" howled Umbridge in frustration, shaking Zacharias Smith. Severus leapt in and removed her from the boy.

"Professor, he cannot tell you what you want while you shake him to death," he hissed.

"Yes, you're quite right, Professor Snape," she said, remembering herself.

At this point, one of the confounded Slytherins bumped into Danielle.

"Professor, I bumped into something that isn't there," cried Crabbe.

"It's Potter! He has an Invisibility Cloak," shouted Malfoy.

Danielle tried to back away, but before she could, Severus acted. Since everyone was looking in Danielle's direction and not his, he quickly tossed some Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, resulting in a cloud of blackness engulfing the corridor. Danielle only just managed to avoid being enveloped with everyone else and hustled down the hallway and down the stairs. The others remained slowly stumbling around in the darkness, unable to find themselves, let alone Danielle. Being Confunded didn't do the Inquisitorial Squad any favors and they were pathetically unable to find their way out until the powder finally dispersed. However, while he was stumbling about in the dark, Draco Malfoy managed to find a piece of parchment on the floor. He grabbed it and thrust it into his pocket as he continued to struggle in the pitch blackness around him.

Danielle, meanwhile, had made it down to the second floor where she found Filch. He jogged up to her, wheezing and looking exhausted.

"I saw lots of students running by, and I didn't stop them," he gasped.

"Thanks, Argus. I think we managed to avoid a major catastrophe," Danielle said, sighing with relief. If Argus Filch had been on Umbridge's side, this would have resulted in all of those students being caught and likely expelled. Thank God she had gotten through to the man at just the right time.

Once the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder had cleared from the area, Umbridge was livid.

"Who did that?" she hissed, her flabby, froggy face turning a shade of red that clashed horribly with her salmon pink robes.

None of the Inquisitorial Squad members admitted it, and Umbridge grew angrier than ever.

"You are all kicked off of the Inquisitorial Squad and will serve the next two weeks of detention with me," she practically growled, sounding nothing like she normally did.

"But we didn't do it," Pansy Parkinson whined.

"Then who did?" screeched Umbridge.

"It had to have been Potter! He knew we were about to catch him, and he pulled this trick so we'd turn on each other!" Malfoy argued, and Severus had to agree that it seemed a logical argument, but Umbridge was passed the point of logic.

"I expected better from you, Draco. Considering your breeding, I was sure you at least would be a fine, upstanding gentleman. But I was wrong. Wait till I write your father," she said coldly and Draco's face paled.

"You wouldn't!" he said shrilly.

"Wouldn't I?" asked Umbridge with an evil smile.

"Wait, I can prove it was Potter! I found this," Draco cried frantically, as he waved a piece of parchment about. Umbridge took it and smiled in triumph.

"Perfect! I have Mr. Potter now," she crowed with delight, and Severus had to suppress a groan. She dismissed the Inquisitorial Squad but had Smith stay and turned to Severus.

"Bring me Potter. I'll meet you in the Headmaster's office," she ordered. Knowing there was no way to prevent any of this from happening, Severus hurried to Minerva's office. Knowing she tended to work late, he knocked on her door.

"Severus, what is it?" she asked once she came to the door.

"Potter started a group to teach Defense to the other students, but one of them told Umbridge. She almost caught them tonight, but instead she found proof about the group. Now she wants me to bring Potter to Dumbledore's office," he explained quickly.

"Merlin's pants, this is terrible!" she exclaimed. They soon collected Harry from Gryffindor Tower, Minerva whispering the password quietly so that Severus wouldn't hear. The appearance of two professors in the Gryffindor Common Room caused all the students to silence.

"We need to see Harry Potter," Minerva said in a surprisingly calm manner.

Harry, it turned out, had headed straight for the shower after he ran into Gryffindor Tower. He was soaked with sweat from running so hard and wanted to wash off the evidence of what he had been up to that evening. A boy went to the bathroom and let him know he needed to get out of the shower right away. Harry dried off and dressed quickly, his black hair still wet as he entered the common room to see Professors McGonagall and Snape waiting for him.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" he sighed. Minerva immediately launched into a tirade about the recklessness he had shown in forming Dumbledore's Army, but Severus interrupted her.

"Minerva, while this is all very true, Professor Umbridge is waiting for us," he reminded her. Minerva clamped her mouth shut and nodded. The two of them marched Harry straight to Dumbledore's office. There, they found Umbridge waiting, along with Dumbledore himself, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Cornelius Fudge, Percy Weasley, Smith, and a man whose name he later learned was Dawlish. Fudge glared at Harry with a kind of vicious looking satisfaction on his face.

"Well," he said. "Well, well, well…"

"He had made it back to Gryffindor Tower apparently, but I have proof that he was up to no good," she said with the same callous pleasure she had in her voice as she watched Trelawney dissolve into tears. "First, we have a witness."

While the other adults in the room were discussing the possible purpose of the meeting, Severus clutched his wand and cast a silent Obliviate straight at Smith.

"So Mr. Smith, were there six months worth of meetings for this group?" Fudge asked.

"I…I don't know sir. To what group are you referring?" Smith asked, looking genuinely confused.

"The Defense Against the Dark Arts group Potter started," Umbridge urged him.

"Potter started a Defense Against the Dark Arts group?" Smith asked.

"The one you told me about when you came to see me after dinner," Umbridge said, her voice growing shriller.

"I came to see you after dinner?" Smith asked, looking more baffled than ever.

Professor Umbridge seized Smith and began shaking him very hard. A split second later Dumbledore was on his feet with his wand raised. Kingsley started forward and Umbridge leapt back from Smith, waving her hands as though they were burned.

"I cannot allow you to manhandle my students, Dolores, said Dumbledore, and for the first time he looked angry.

"You'll want to calm yourself, Madam Umbridge," said Kingsely in his deep, slow voice.

"I…I forgot myself," she said breathlessly.

"Dolores, the meeting tonight…" Fudge urged her, still desperate to implicate Potter.

"Yes," Umbridge said, pulling herself together, "we went to the seventh floor, where I was told there was a secret room that the students were meeting in. It appears they were forewarned of my arrival, however, because when we reached the seventh floor there didn't appear to be anyone there, but one of the students assisting me bumped into someone under an Invisibility Cloak, and they used some sort of magic to make the corridor dark."

Severus knew of one other person at Hogwarts who happened to have an Invisibility Cloak and who was also likely up on the seventh floor at that particular time. He stood there, dying a bit inside knowing he and Danielle had done everything possible to prevent this situation from taking place, yet despite all their efforts, everything was unfolding as it had in the books. Fate was such a bitch sometimes.

"The moment I saw Potter's name on the list, I knew what we were dealing with," Umbridge said softly as she showed Fudge the parchment Malfoy found.

"See what they call themselves?" Fudge asked indignantly. "Dumbledore's Army!"

And just like in the book, Dumbledore stepped in and took the blame. And of course he would not "go quietly." With a flick of his wand and a flash of silver light. Severus and Minerva jumped to use their bodies to protect Harry and Zacharias. When they stood up, Dumbledore came to them.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes," Minerva said as she stood, helping Harry up.

"Unfortunately, I had to hex Kingsley too, or it would have looked very suspicious," he said in a low voice. "And Severus, good work on modifying Mr. Smith's memory. See to it he is unable to be of any help."

"I will make sure," Severus said with a nod.

"Now, they will all awake very soon and it will be best if they do not know that we had time to communicate – you must act as if no time has passed, as though they were merely knocked to the ground, they will not remember –"

"Professor Dumbledore…" Harry began.

"Listen to me, Harry," Dumbledore said urgently, "you must continue to study Occlumency with Professor Snape as hard as you can, do you understand me? Do everything he tells you and practice it particularly every night before sleeping so that you can close your mind to bad dreams – you will understand why soon enough, but you must promise me – "

Dawlish stirred and Fawkes circled the office and swooped low over him. Dumbledore raised his hand and grasped the phoenix's long golden tail. There was a flash of fire and the pair of them had gone.

Of course there was a whole kerfluffle when everyone else came to and there was no Dumbledore to arrest. Umbridge and Fudge were beside themselves. Harry looked like he was going to be sick. Minerva did her best to calmly escort Harry and Smith to bed. Severus made his way down to the teacher quarters. He snuck into Danielle's quarters, and to his shock, sitting there calmly sipping a cup of tea was Dumbledore, Fawkes perched on his shoulder.

"What are you doing here? If they catch you-"

"Relax Severus. I will be on my way in a minute. I will be laying low for a bit with Sirius at Grimmauld Place. I'm sure he could use the company," Dumbledore said between sips.

"What can we do?" Danielle asked.

"First, I need Severus to take over teaching Harry Occlumency," Dumbledore began.

"But the boy cannot do it, even with you teaching him," Severus protested.

"Please, Severus. We need to both protect the prophecy and Sirius' life,' Dumbledore said urgently.

"Fine," Severus muttered, having the feeling this had bad idea written all over it. Harry had looked horrified when Dumbledore told him that he would be taking over Harry's Occlumency lessons.

"Danielle, I was wondering if we could use your flat to meet on Mondays?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course," Danielle said.

"Then we will keep meeting on Mondays. Pass this on to Poppy and the House Elves. Until Monday," Dumbledore said, again grabbing Fawkes' tail feathers and disappearing in a flash of fire. Severus stood there for a moment, blinking in confusion. Then, he turned to Danielle.

"We are totally fucked," was all he said.

AN: I agree with Severus, hence the title of the chapter and song choice. This is a great song, and one of the highlights of _Spring Awakening_, which won the Tony Award in 2007. I always felt it applied to all the members of Dumbledore's Army at this particular moment, Harry especially. But it also applies to Dumbledore, Dani, and Sev as well here. Find a clip from this play on Youtube, and trust me, you won't be sorry. And please leave a review. I'm almost to 800!


	97. Closer

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Closer by Nine Inch Nails. And warning, there are lemons ahead. Please PM me if you want to skip this chapter, but need to plot points to continue.

April 5 – April 12, 1996

Although Danielle silently agreed with her boyfriend that yes, they were totally fucked, she tried to argue the opposite with Severus. But how could they not be? Severus had mentioned Harry's increased hostility towards him frequently, and they both knew Sirius was to blame. But until Harry and Sirius could meet up and sort out the truth about Severus, he would likely continue to hate his Potions professor. So Occlumency lessons were likely to be nothing but a disaster.

It didn't help that all the things that were supposed to come to pass did. Umbridge passed Educational Decree Thirty-one declaring herself Headmistress of Hogwarts. But funny enough, she couldn't get in to Dumbledore's office. She tried though. Severus was called out of his sixth year Potions class to assist her. He and Filch, who was incredibly obsequious of her, attempted to open the door to Dumbledore's office using a combination of magic and a crowbar. But Bob the Gargoyle just shook his stone head and refused.

"The Castle always knows who the real Headmaster or Headmistress of Hogwarts is. And you're Headmistress, I'm a frigging butterfly," he guffawed, causing Umbridge to try to blast him to bits. Only Severus' hastily cast Shield Spell prevented Bob from spending the rest of eternity in lots of tiny pieces. Umbridge was annoyed, but Severus swore he would figure out how to get her into Dumbledore's office.

"After all, Hogwarts will soon come to accept you and all the positive changes you will put into place for the better, Headmistress," he purred at her in his most seductive voice.

"You really think so, Severus?" she simpered, while Argus Filch stood behind her looking aghast. Like much of the staff, he had suspected there was something going on between Snape and Danielle. Seeing him flirt with this foul, loathsome hag made him want to find a blunt object to repeatedly beat Snape over the head with until his senses were returned to him and he realized that Umbridge couldn't possibly hold a candle to Danielle. Of course, if Snape was actually attracted to Umbridge, then Danielle could certainly do better.

"Yes, Dolores, I do. It takes more than an office to be the head of the school," he said, also thinking it takes more than a title as well.

"Well Severus, then I do have something else you can help me with," she said with an evil smile.

"And that would be?" he asked, his heart plummeting. Horrible images of Umbridge molesting him filled his mind.

"I need you to bring me a bottle of Veritaserum," Umbridge said, and Severus nearly collapsed with relief.

"I will bring you one immediately," he promised as he turned and hurried to his storeroom. Instead, he filled an empty bottle with plain water so that whomever the poor fool was she tried to interrogate would be able to make it through the questioning without any trouble. He had taken the time to look up Umbridge's Potions grades from her own days as a student, and she proved to be the kind of hopeless dunderhead he took her for.

Meanwhile, Argus immediately informed Danielle what had happened, and Danielle soothed the older man's frayed nerves. She trusted Severus and she knew he had to flirt with Umbridge to get around her traps. As long as he didn't actually get stuck sleeping with her (a thought that left her both nauseous and ready to rip the bitch's head off her shoulders), she could accept Severus' flirtatious behaviors. She was the one in his heart and his bed, so the Umbitch could just go to hell.

Umbridge of course immediately used the "Veritaserum" on Harry. Although it was only water, Harry wisely only pretended to drink his tea as Umbridge attempted to discern the location of both Dumbledore and Sirius. Just like in the original book though, this was the moment that Fred and George set off their fabulous fire crackers. Umbridge, being the mediocre witch that she was, could not for the life of her figure out how to get rid of the fireworks. For the entire remainder of the day, they popped and exploded throughout the school. All the other teachers who could have easily removed them, called her to their classrooms to deal with them.

Only Danielle refrained. Not wanting to draw Umbridge's ire for being a Squib, she allowed the fireworks to burst merrily in the air. She even found some recordings of songs that went well with fireworks, like _1812 Overture_ and _Stars and Stripes Forever_ and played them. She and her students sat and watched them, chatting pleasantly and enjoying the show. She had Severus get rid of them at the end of the day so she could teach normally the next day.

And so a low level rebellion began against Umbridge. Even the Slytherins joined in this time. Malfoy had been infuriated to be kicked off the Inquisitorial Squad and that Umbridge had contacted his father saying he was in league with Harry Potter. So the Slytherins, who had formerly been on Umbridge's side now stood unified with the rest of the school. Now, if they saw someone up to anything, they just smirked and walked away, allowing the whatever it was to continue. Thankfully, this meant that Montegue never got shoved into a Vanishing Cabinet, so Malfoy remained unaware of a possible way to sneak Death Eaters into Hogwarts next year. In fact, it was Malfoy who encouraged all the members of Slytherin House to stand against Umbridge, making Severus feel rather proud of his pupil.

On Wednesday night, Severus taught his first Occlumency lesson to Harry Potter. Severus had visited Bob the Gargoyle and Bob told him that Dumbledore had instructed that Severus and Danielle could access the Headmaster's office any time they needed to. So Severus had borrowed Dumbledore's Pensieve and then placed all his important memories inside it. At Danielle's advice, he hid the Pensieve in the storeroom prior to Harry's arrival, so that if for some reason Severus was called away, Harry would not be tempted to peruse Severus' memories.

Harry arrived exactly on time, as he knew Snape was very particular about students being on time. He glared at the taller man clad in black. Snape had spent the whole year finding fault with Harry's potions, praising the efforts of Ron and Hermione instead. Harry's hatred of Snape had only increased from this, despite the fact that Snape was actually being quite reasonable. Harry had been slacking off in Potions, and Snape had serious concerns about the boy passing his O.W.L. But Harry saw everything through an askew view, one he had started forming on his own his third year and that Sirius had very much cemented in his mind.

"So Potter, how did Professor Dumbledore usually have you begin?" Severus asked. Harry just sat there and glared at him. Severus felt his patience wear thin at this.

"I asked you a question," he said softly, his silken voice clearly communicating the annoyance he was feeling. Harry was not foolish enough to outright cross Professor Snape here.

"Professor Dumbledore has me do a series of exercises that help clear my mind and center myself," he muttered.

"I would like to see what he had you do. Proceed," Severus ordered.

So Harry did a series of exercises that were not dissimilar to Muggle meditation techniques. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. He made a point of slowly breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth, trying to make the process of breathing the total focus of his concentration. But that was impossible with Snape in the room. Harry did try to ignore Snape and focus the way Dumbledore had taught him, but Snape being so close made his so incredibly angry. Snape had been mean to Lupin and Sirius, had tried to arrest Sirius, and was possibly stalking Professor Katz. All these thoughts raced through Harry's overwrought brain as Severus stood there observing him.

Severus was well aware that Harry was not centering himself. He didn't even need Legilmency to see that. Harry's erratic breathing, pursed lips, and clenched fists were all clear signs that he was not relaxed and centered, his mind clear of all things that troubled him. Severus debated bringing this up, but he wanted to tread carefully with Harry and keep the boy from losing control and both of them from wasting their evening.

"Alright Potter, I see you have mastered the basic technique. But has the Headmaster ever asked you to cast a Patronus as part of your preparation?" asked Severus.

"A Patronus? No, he never asked me to do that," Harry said, sounding doubtful.

"I find it helps me center myself by drawing positive emotions to the surface, as they are sometimes easier to bury than negative ones, especially ones that nag at you. I want you to focus on a positive memory and cast your Patronus, then try again to center yourself," Severus commanded.

Harry shrugged. It couldn't be any more useless than the techniques he had been practicing with Dumbledore. Harry drew his wand and cast the spell.

"Expecto Patronum!" he said firmly, and out of his wand cantered a stag. Severus frowned at the sight of it, knowing it was inspired by none other than James Potter, his adolescent rival. He often wondered if Sirius and the rest of the Marauders would have left him alone if not for James' hatred of him. He momentarily wondered if James had lived on would he, like Remus and Sirius, be able to see there was more to Severus Snape then met the eye, or would he still hold a grudge because Severus had dared stand between him and Lily? Of all the Marauders, Severus felt that James would be the one who would not be able to let bygones be bygones, as he had continued to torment Severus even after he had secured his place in Lily's heart. This made Severus feel nothing but disgust at the sight of Harry's Patronus.

"Alright Potter, now try those centering exercises again," he ordered, staring at the Patronus with utter loathing as Harry closed his eyes. Harry was surprised to find that Snape was right, it was easier to clear his head and bury his conscious thoughts when the thoughts closest to the surface were positive ones. He focused on his breathing, feeling all his cares and concerns melt away and the only thing he was aware of was the sound of his own breathing, and the air traveling in and out of his lungs.

"Very good Potter. Now you need to focus on shielding your mind. Push the most innocuous memories to the forefront of your mind, place the ones you want to guard someplace deep inside you, that only you can access," Severus said softly. But his soft, rich voice utterly jarred Harry. He lost all sense of balance and blankness and could no more move his memories about then he could the mountains surrounding the school.

"I am going to attempt to enter your mind now, and you will attempt to repel me." Severus stated. "Legilimens."

What happened next was entirely instinct on Harry's part. He cast a Shield Charm. He did it so quickly, Severus had no time to cast one of his own or clear his own mind. Before he knew it, Harry was inside his mind. Harry witnessed a couple of scenes that were different than the ones he saw in the book when he entered Severus' mind then. He saw a brief image of Tobias Snape hitting his wife and a thirteen year old Severus trying to stop him, only to have Tobias roughly shove him to the floor and deliver a vicious kick to his ribs. He then saw Snape at the same age walking alone down the hallways of Hogwarts. He appeared to be lost in thought. But his journey was interrupted as he was knocked down by a Trip Jinx. He was then set upon by a group of boys led by none other than a thirteen-year-old James Potter. Harry watched in horror as his father and Sirius and Peter (Remus was nowhere in sight) tied Snape up and gagged him, then forced him into a broom closet.

"I spent a day and a half in that broom closet before Filch found me," Severus said bitterly.

The connection was broken. Harry found himself back in Snape's office, the jars with dead things floating in various colored potions seemingly light from within. Snape's black eyes glittered dangerously.

"And now you know where my contempt for your father stems from," he said softly.

"I didn't…I didn't know," Harry mumbled, his face coloring. He had spent the last several years looking up to his father and finding comfort in him. He had never imagined that the accusations Snape had made back in his third year could have some truth to them. And he hated Snape more for sullying the image he had in his head of James Potter.

"And why should you? Everyone so conveniently chooses to forget." He paused, allowing his feeling to settle and his face to resume its masklike lines of calm. "A Shield Charm can be effective, but I doubt you sleep with a wand in your hand. You must try to repel me with your mind only. We shall try again. Legilimens!"

And then Severus spent the rest of the hour repeatedly invading Harry's mind. He witnessed scenes from the boy's miserable childhood, his encounter last year with the Dark Lord, and Harry's failed attempt to ask Cho Chang to the Yule Ball the previous year. All throughout the lesson, he refrained from commenting on what memories he saw, only kept trying to push Harry to use his own mind to push him out or block the memories. Sadly, the hour passed with no progress.

"That will be all for tonight, Potter. Clear your mind of all thought before you sleep each night, so no lingering thoughts will remain for the Dark Lord to cling to. We shall try again in a week's time."

Harry glared at him and stomped out of the dark room. Severus sighed. How could be possibly teach the boy when hostility rolled off him in waves? Harry would no sooner listen to a thing Severus said than he would the Dark Lord himself.

The following week, Severus took extra care in placing his memories into the Pensieve. Last week's Shield Charm incident made him even more cautious. He placed memory after memory inside it to the point that the bowl was nearly overflowing. He was just closing the door to his storeroom when Harry entered without knocking.

"It is polite to knock when entering a room, Potter," he said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes sir," Harry said in a way that to Severus sounded more like he was saying "Piss off!" But Severus decided to let it slide, as he had more important things to concentrate on rather than Potter's appalling lack of respect.

"Have you been practicing daily? Clearing your mind each night before you sleep?" Severus asked him.

"I have," Harry said, but without any real conviction. Even without using Legilimency, Severus knew he was lying.

"We shall see. Prepare yourself. Legilimens!" he shouted and invaded Harry's mind. Harry was no more successful than he had been the previous week in preventing Severus from penetrating the deepest recesses of his mind. Severus felt his frustration with the boy grow, as it was clear the boy wasn't even trying. He just stared at Severus with an expression of pure loathing on his face, looking as if he would like nothing better than to attempt to hex Severus into oblivion.

"Get up, Potter. We shall try again," Severus ordered as he pulled Harry up from the floor where he had landed after the latest mental assault.

"Get your hands off me!" Potter shouted.

"Then don't end up on the floor again," Severus spat, feeling irritated beyond belief. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in," he called, having a sinking feeling about this.

"Severus, I was hoping you would enjoy some…oh!" Dolores Umbridge said as she entered and was surprised to see Harry there. She was wearing a ton of perfume and makeup and carrying a wine bottle and goblets.

"Forgive me, I failed to mention I would be having Potter stay one evening a week for remedial Potions lessons. His work is atrociously below O.W.L. level, I am afraid," Severus said with vicious pleasure at Potter's indignant facial expression.

"Your dedication to your profession knows no bounds," gushed Umbridge. "But I could use your help, someone set off some more of those awful fireworks as well, so perhaps you could help me put them out."

"Of course. I will be along shortly, as Potter and I are just about done," Severus said, deciding he would actually teach her the spell to stop the fireworks. He was getting tired being her first choice to put them out all time.

"I'll meet you in the entry hall," she said as she closed the door.

"Potter, we'll cut tonight early. Practice this time," Severus said as he hurried after the ugly little woman in the shocking pink robes.

Harry stood alone in Snape's office, shaking with barely controlled fury. He hated Snape! How could he help that horrible woman, he was supposed to be on their side! He was sure Snape must have had something to do with Dumbledore's Army being discovered, he was sure of it!

It was in this furious state that Harry suddenly noticed a flittering silver light on a small portion of the wall. Curious, Harry went to investigate. He saw that it appeared to be coming from the small storage room Snape kept the potions ingredients in. The door was not fully closed, and he was able to pull it all the way open. Inside he saw what he recognized as Dumbledore's Pensieve, filled to the brim with silvery, vapory memories. These must be from Snape! What kind of things could he be hiding in there, Harry wondered. Feeling reckless and defiant, Harry pressed his face into the Pensieve.

He felt the same falling sensation he had felt nearly a year earlier, when he had viewed Dumbledore's memories about the court proceedings after Voldemort's fall and first learned that Snape had once been a Death Eater. But instead of falling into a courtroom, he found himself in a bedroom. Judging from the stone walls, it was somewhere here in Hogwarts. The room had white antique furniture and teal bedding and bed hangings. And laying there in the middle of the bed, dressed in a red lace bra and panties set, blindfolded and bound with white cords was none other than Professor Katz!

Harry had never counted him amongst the many teenage boys at Hogwarts who had a crush on Professor Katz. Sure, she was pretty and all, but Harry thought Cho Chang was prettier. It was all about personal taste and all. Still, he couldn't help but gape at her in her state of undress. He had to admit she had an incredible body, and he could do nothing more than stare slack jawed like an idiot. She lay with her arms and legs spread like a starfish, every muscle taunt and her lips as red as her lingerie. If Ron could see this, he'd shit himself, Harry thought.

"I hope I haven't kept you waiting long," a familiar sardonic voice spoke, causing Harry's stomach to sink.

Standing in the doorway was none over than Snape. But instead of the familiar billowing black robes, or even the occasionally worn frock coat, Snape was shirtless and barefoot. This was as disconcerting for Harry as the all but naked Professor Katz, though in a totally different way. He was more muscular than Harry would have guessed, but all that Harry was conscious of was the Dark Mark on blatant display on Snape's left forearm.

Professor Katz lifted her head in Snape's direction, but did not say anything. Snape sauntered into the room, carrying two small bowls that he placed on the night table. One was full of ice, another filled with what looked like whipped cream. He sat on the bed next to her, and gently caressed her face, his expression inscrutable. He then opened the drawer in the night table and removed a rather extravagant quill from it. Slowly, he began to brush it across her face, down her neck, down the length of her arm and back up. Danielle immediately started to squirm and draw away, laughing breathlessly,

"You know I'm ticklish," she protested between the giggles.

"Ah ah ah…" Snape said in a sing song manner. "If you speak, you'll be punished. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

"No, Sir," she whispered.

"Good. Unfortunately, I will have to now," he said and she whimpered in response. He then continued the feather's journey down her body, causing her to fight against her bonds and laugh in a desperate, breathless manner. Harry stood rooted to the floor watching, alternating between arousal and anger. What was Snape doing to her? How could she let him treat her like that?

In truth, Harry was an innocent. With all the drama and turmoil in his life, he didn't have nearly the time or effort other teenage boys put into their sex lives. Boys with normal lives, like his dorm mates Dean and Seamus, spent countless amount of times pursuing girls, thinking about girls, trying to win over girls, and discussing sex and the opposite sex. Harry was a little preoccupied with trying to save the wizarding world and stop Voldemort. Sure, he had a crush on Cho and attempted to ask her to the Yule Ball, but one of the unintended consequences of Danielle's actions was that Harry was even less experienced with the opposite sex than he was in the books. In this world he, and not Ron, was the only one who had never so much as kissed a girl (Ron had actually snogged Padma right after the Yule Ball, but they both agreed there was just nothing there, and they managed to actually be friends afterward). It wasn't that Harry hadn't heard boys talking about sex, but he was woefully under informed and knew very little about that or about relationships. All he knew was very basic, and it didn't involved being tied up and tickled.

It got worse. Snape removed an ice cube from the bowl, and placed it against Professor Katz's belly, causing her to gasp and jump. Snape chuckled, a sound that utterly unnerved Harry. Snape slowly drew wet patterns upon Professor Katz's body, causing her to shiver and moan. Snape than reached for her bra and unhooked the front clasp of it, exposing her breasts, and Harry nearly fainted at the sight. He'd never seen a woman's bare breasts in person (or at least in a memory like this), and Snape rubbed the ice cube against her nipples, watching them harden into tight little points. He tweaked the nipple, causing her to make a strangled squeaking sound.

Harry watched in equal measures of horror and wonder as Snape ran his finger through the whipped cream and brought that finger to Professor Katz's lips. Harry assumed she would refuse to lick it, but she did, and Snape pressed her finger into her mouth and she sucked the cream off it, making him groan with pleasure.

He then took the bowl and began to smear the whipped cream all over her body, concentrating on Professor Katz's breasts. He then slowly, sensuously licked it off of her, making her make high pitched sounds of delight, but Harry was misinterpreting them. He was convinced they were sounds of protest, and even though his trousers were growing uncomfortably tight watching them, he could not force himself to look away.

Snape then surprised him by grabbing Professor Katz's knickers and ripping them in two, leaving her completely exposed. He then took more whipped cream and placed it on the exotic pink flesh he had just exposed. Snape then greedily began to lick and suckle the whipped cream off of her, causing Professor Katz to really start to thrash and moan beneath him. Harry had no idea that Snape's mouth and tongue were causing her total and complete ecstasy, or that one particularly high pitched shriek she emitted was from an orgasm that nearly sent her to another plane of existence. All he knew was that this was sick, this was wrong, and he was horrified by how much he was enjoying watching them.

Snape lifted his head from between her legs and crawled slowly up her body, kissing every inch of flesh his lips passed over as Professor Katz lay panting beneath him.

"Please," she begged, asking for a different kind of release than the one Harry assumed she was.

"I'm not done with you yet, my pretty one," Snape purred, reaching down to unbutton his trousers. In one smooth motion, he was inside her, and he began to ride her in an almost violent fashion. This was not lovemaking, it was rough and brutal, but both of them were loving every minute of it. Professor Katz was fighting against her restrains, trying to touch her lover.

"Tell me you like what I'm doing to you," he groaned.

"Oh god I love it," she moaned back.

"Tell me what you want me to do," he murmured against her ear.

"Fuck me harder," she panted.

"Like this," he said thrusting even harder into her and leaning down to gently bite her nipple, making her scream.

"Yes! Please, yes!"

"I love to hear you beg me," he grunted, his thrusts quickly growing erratic as he was quite close to his own peak.

"Just don't stop, please," she begged, and Harry couldn't help himself from letting the words he said slip through his lips.

"He's got her under the Imperius Curse," he whispered.

"Oh really?" an angry and familiar voice asked. A hand had closed tight over his upper arm, closed with a pincerlike grip. Wincing, Harry looked around to see who and hold of him, and, with a thrill of horror, Snape was standing right beside him, white with rage.

"Having fun?"

Harry felt himself rising into the air. The room evaporated around him, and he felt himself floating upward into the icy blackness, Snape's hand still tight on his upper arm. They finally landed in the Potion Master's claustrophobic storeroom.

"So," said Snape, gripping Harry's arm so tightly Harry's hand was starting to feel numb. "So…been enjoying yourself, Potter?"

"N-no…"said Harry, although the rapidly shrinking bulge in his trousers seemed to be stating the opposite.

It was terrifying: Snape's lips were shaking, his face white, his teeth bared.

"How dare you invade in my most private memories!" hissed Snape, shaking Harry so hard that his glasses slipped down his nose.

"I-didn't-"

Snape threw Harry from him with all his might. Happy fell hard onto the dungeon floor, out into Snape's office.

"You will not tell anybody what you saw!" Snape bellowed.

"No," said Harry, getting to his feet as far from Snape as he could. "No, of course I w-"

"Get out, get out, I don't want to see you in this office ever again!"

And as Harry hurtled toward the door, a jar of dead cockroaches exploded over his head. He wrenched the door open and flew up the corridor as Snape continued to through any object he could get his hands on at the spot the boy had once stood. Jar after jar shattered, spreading their rather disgusting contents all over the dungeon floor. Only when Snape let out a mighty roar and swept the entire contents of the lowest lying shelf off of it, and the resounding crash that followed, did he finally stop his destructive tantrum.

Breathing hard, Severus glanced around at the mess around him and realized just how serious things were. He began using the meditation techniques he had been attempting to teach Potter to calm himself. As his the haze of anger and outrage cleared from his mind, he began to think logically. And the very first thing he did, after summoning Dobby and Lulu to deal with the mess on his floor, was to go see Danielle.

AN: I for some reason always associated the song Closer with kinky sex. And Dani and Sev were certainly being kinky. Too bad Harry had to stumble upon this memory. Honestly, he'd have been better off with the day Sev called Lily a mudblood. At this point, Sev would be better able to have handled that. But seeing him and Dani, at such an intimate moment, and Harry completely misunderstanding what is okay between two consenting adults who love and respect each other, but each have a kinky streak. So review, and I will continue tomorrow with Sev having to tell Dani (and the Shadow Cabal) what happened. This will be awkward for him, to say the least. So drop a line and review.


	98. Purple Haze

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Purple Haze by Jimi Hendrix.

April 12- April 27, 1996

Danielle had been writing. She had not had a great deal of time to write, what with her busy job and all the craziness swirling around her. However, she was making slow, steady progress and had about forty pages written. It probably would have gone faster if she had a computer, but Danielle could not bear to use the slow, old fashioned computers of the mid-1990s. She would go insane waiting for one to simply boot up. She thought longingly of her Mac book, so small and thing and light. So until technology caught up with what she remembered it to be, she would write slowly by hand.

Her concentration was shattered as Severus burst into the room. She smiled when she saw him, but her smile slid from her face as she took in how terrible he looked. His face was pale and sweaty, and the expression on it looked like he was going to start screaming.

"Severus, what's wrong?" she asked gently as she rose from her desk and went to him. He pulled her to him and she felt him shaking beneath his flowing robes.

"Potter knows," he said in a hoarse whisper.

"Knows what?" she asked quietly, wondering which of the many secrets they were keeping the boy had discovered.

"He knows about us," Severus sighed, sounding defeated.

Danielle led her boyfriend to the couch and they sat facing each other.

"Start from the beginning," she asked.

So Severus choked out the tale of what had just transpired. Danielle listened quietly, feeling her stomach tie itself up in knots. She was going to be sick, she thought as he finished his tale.

"I told you to keep the Pensieve hidden from him," she said.

"I hid it in my storeroom," he protested.

"Obviously not well enough. And you said he saw us having sex. What exactly did he see?"she asked, feeling this could only get worse.

"Remember the night after Thanksgiving?" Severus asked in a low voice.

"Oh God!" she moaned, dropping her head into her hands.

That night had been a very special night indeed. Danielle and Severus had celebrated their six month anniversary right after Thanksgiving. Severus had asked Danielle how she had wanted to celebrate, and she had told him she wanted him to tie her up and ravish her. He had been surprised, but the two of them had been experimenting with certain games. They both loved to play, and they had fun trying different things in bed. Danielle had reveled in the fact that Severus could make love tenderly and romantically one night, and bend her over his knee and spank her the following night. He had been amazed that she was willing to try just about anything, and he loved to test her boundaries.

So Severus had been delighted to comply with Danielle's wish, adding a few ideas of his own (ice and whipped cream, although she had been thrilled with his additions). Harry had not witnessed Danielle asking for this, nor had he seen them kissing and declaring their love afterwards. What he had seen had been the raunchiest parts, and completely out of context from the rest of their relationship. Harry didn't get to see the love, trust, and respect that had developed slowly over four and a half years. He only saw one moment from the much larger picture.

"This is terrible!" Danielle wailed.

"I know, I can't believe this is happening," Severus groaned. "And you realize the boy has a direct link to the Dark Lord's mind. If the Dark Lord tries to invade his mind, he could see us."

"At least Harry is still in the dark about my origins and what we've been working on for the last few years," Danielle offered, feeling relieved that at least some of their secrets were safe.

"But if he sees that, he could come for you," Severus said and Danielle met his eyes. She felt overwhelmed by what she saw. Severus at this moment didn't care about Harry, didn't care about the outcome of the war. All he cared was about Danielle's safety.

"Severus, if he ever stumbles onto that memory, make him believe it was just sex. Like I was one of those groupie girls from before," she insisted.

"I just can't stop worrying what he might do to you," he whispered.

"I know, but we have to focus. Chances are he'll never be able to penetrate Harry's mind, a complete good soul is too much for You-Know-Who to take," Danielle said. "More important, we have to make sure Harry doesn't spill the beans to anyone else."

"Why would he spill beans?" Severus asked, confused again by Muggle turns of phrase.

"Never mind. We just need to make sure Harry doesn't tell anyone else," Danielle sighed.

But luckily for them, Harry wasn't telling. To be quite honest, he was horrified by everything he saw, yet no matter how much he tried he couldn't erase the images from his mind. They would haunt him at odd hours, like while he was bored to tears in History of Magic or when he lay in bed alone at night. And he hated the way his body reacted, the way the images of Professor Katz had supplanted Cho as his object of lust and fantasy. Even watching Snape with her left Harry's groin aching with pent up desire, and he was furious that he had to quietly deal with this behind the curtains of his bed each night. He couldn't bring himself to tell Ron or Hermione, he was far too embarrassed about the whole thing, so even when Hermione nagged him to continue his Occlumency lessons with Snape, he was unable to explain why he refused to broach the topic.

It made it impossible to look either Snape or Professor Katz in the face. When he saw either of them, he blushed furiously and turned away, unable to meet their eyes. Severus, despite the admonishments of Danielle, had refused to discuss what was in the Pensieve with Harry. He chose to ignore the boy as much as possible, and as Harry was used to this treatment from his relatives, he was relieved and able to make it through Potions classes.

Danielle, meanwhile, had attempted to speak with Harry. But any time he saw her coming, he took off in the opposite direction as fast as he could. So much for Gryffindor courage, Danielle thought to herself. But in truth, she couldn't blame the boy. This was beyond uncomfortable for all of them, and she could easily understand why Harry was avoiding her. If she were a rather innocent teenagers exposed to all that, she'd have freaked out too. Hell, she'd had a minor meltdown at twelve when she caught her older sister's boyfriend going down on Lisa. Lisa had begged Danielle not to tell their parents, and had been forced to explain exactly what they were doing. Awkward to say the least, and Danielle loved her sister and had liked the boy she dated in high school. It was worse for Harry because he hated Snape.

Of course, the following night Danielle and Severus made an emergency visit to Grimmauld Place to see Dumbledore. A painful hour was spent explaining the disaster that had been Severus' two Occlumency lessons with Harry, and how they had come to be discontinued. They left out the particulars of the memory Harry saw, other than that it had been a very intimate moment between the two of them. Dumbledore stared at Severus with his penetrating gaze, and Severus felt like a naughty child who had disappointed his father. It annoyed him, how much he really did look up to Dumbledore, ridiculous behaviors and all. Dumbledore had in many ways been more of a father to him than his own father had ever been.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Severus. I had thought you would be able to handle things better than that and protect your memories from Harry," Dumbledore said quietly. This quiet tone cut Severus deeper than any of Tobias Snape's kicks or punches. He never felt like a bigger failure than he did at that moment.

"It's not all his fault," Danielle cut in. "Why couldn't Harry not go poking his nose into that fucking Pensieve? It would be saving us all a lot of trouble right now."

"Alas, Harry could not have known what he would have seen there. And at least your biggest secrets remain safe," Dumbledore. "I guess there is no way Occlumency lessons can resume before the Easter holidays. But you must try to get Harry to continue afterward, for Sirius' sake."

So a week later, the Easter holidays began. Danielle found her time off being eaten into by a number of things. First, the final two Quidditch matches of the year were approaching, and even though the students were not in class, she continued to hold rehearsals with the Dancing Club. This was especially important for the final match, Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. The students from all three houses wanted to be in the final performance, and even though that meant some trouble balancing rehearsals around the many team practices, Danielle had managed to schedule and run rehearsals for everyone who wanted to participate.

She also found herself running ragged for Lulu. The tiny elf gave Bridezilla new meaning. The dresses were ready, and they were hideous. Lulu now had them addressing invitations and licking envelopes. She was relentless. One elf bridesmaid nearly quit, shouting that Lulu was a tyrant. For a House Elf to say that was pretty bad, and Danielle looked forward to the moment Lulu and Dobby finally said I do and her friend's long lost sanity returned. Until then, Danielle just tried to keep the peace amongst the angry elf girls, one who seemed put out that Lulu picked a human as her maid of honor. Danielle would have happily handed off the title if not for fear of hurting Lulu's feelings. She'd be relieved when all of this was over.

Much like in the books, Harry spent most of his break obsessing over what he saw in the Pensieve. In the end, with a little help from Fred and George, he had a plan to speak to Sirius through Umbridge's Floo connection. Hermione disapproved, but that was neither here nor there. She hadn't seen what Harry saw, there was no way she could understand.

On the first day back from break, the fifth year students had their career counseling session with their Head of House. It was often a trying day for the Heads. They had to contend with students who had ambitions that were not academically feasible, students with no idea what they wanted to do with their lives, and students who utterly lacked any ambition at all. This was all made worse by the fact that Umbridge canceled her own classes so she could sit in on all the career counseling sessions, likely to second guess everything they said.

Filius Flitwick had the easiest time of it, as he usually did. Ravenclaws tended to be focused and have the grades they needed to achieve their ambitions. This year's lot were all on task and knew what they wanted. Although Umbridge occasionally disagreed with some of his suggestions and advice, he let it roll like water off a grindylow's back. Pomona did alright. Hufflepuffs tended to have a troubling lack of ambition at times, although Ernie Macmillon made up for all of them by proclaiming he wanted to be Minister of Magic someday. And although Umbridge thought this ambition was laughable, Pomona thought Ernie would make a lovely Minister of Magic one day and silently vowed to help him attain his goals.

Severus had a rather tough time of things. Umbridge made it easier by agreeing with everything he said, but for him it was the students that made him wish he could quit teaching on the spot. Pansy Parkinson claimed to have no interest in any career because she was going to marry someone rich, and he spent a tense half an hour arguing that just in case, she needed a backup. Granted, she was a dunderhead, but that didn't mean she couldn't at least attempt to be a productive member of society. Crabbe and Goyle were hopeless, they lacked ambition, a trait that made him question how they ever ended up in Slytherin, and even if they had, they lacked the grades to achieve even modest ambitions. In the end, he had passed them both pamphlets on training security trolls, as he felt they would be well suited to that sort of work.

Most of the others had been okay. Theodore Nott was interested in being an Unspeakable, Blaise Zabini was thinking of taking over his stepfather's business in wizard real estate, and Daphne Greenglass wanted to study healing at St. Mungo's. No, the one who nearly drove him over the edge was Malfoy. After going through Malfoy's grades, he had asked Malfoy what his future plans were.

"I am going to follow in my father's footsteps," Malfoy said in a boastful manner. Severus narrowed his eyes, knowing what this meant but not liking it one bit.

"You mean you wish to become a philanthropist?" he asked, just to clarify the meaning.

"You could put it that way," Malfoy said with a triumphant smirk on his face. Great, Severus would need to inform Dumbledore that the kid was definitely going to be a problem next year, just like the information Danielle gave from the sixth book predicted.

Minerva of course, had the worst time. It wasn't just Harry though. This year's batch of Gryffindors seemed designed to come up with odd ambitions for their futures, the kind of things that were sure to make Dolores Umbridge drive them all crazy. It started with Lavender Brown, who explained she wanted to open her own fashion house on Diagon Alley, even passing Minerva a portfolio of her designs (which incidentally, were good). Dolores complained about the Muggle influence on the designs, which Lavender had argued about the importance of finding inspiration in other cultures, sounding remarkably like Danielle on that point.

Then came Seamus Finnegan, who luckily wanted write for the Daily Prophet about Quidditch, which Umbridge had nothing to say about. She did, however, have something to say about Hermione Granger's plans to work for the rights of disenfranchised groups, like House Elves and werewolves. She lectured Hermione on better using her talents for wizard-kind. Hermione just looked coolly at Umbridge and ignored her, making Minerva very proud. Neville Longbottom came next, and he wanted to further his studies of Herbology. Umbridge made many scathing comments about Neville's abilities, but Minerva continued as if the other woman wasn't there. Dean Thomas expressed an interest in learning to paint wizarding portraits or doing artwork for the Daily Prophet, while Parvati Patil also wanted to work for the Ministry in some capacity. The one who shocked them both was Ron.

"So Mr. Weasley, have you some idea of what you would be interested in pursuing as a future career?" Minerva asked him.

"Well, um, sort of…" he mumbled nervously.

"Go on," Minerva urged.

"Well, I've been really involved in the Dancing Club, and I think I might like to do something with that," he said.

"You mean teach?" Minerva asked, not quite sure what the boy meant.

"I mean dance. I think I would like to be a professional dancer," he said.

They were interrupted by peals of mirthless laughter, coming from the corner Umbridge sat in.

"So sorry, Mr. Weasley, but I don't think I heard you right. You couldn't have said you wanted to be a professional dancer, now could you," Umbridge said in her fluttery, girlish voice. Ron's ears turned bright red, but he remained calm.

"I did. I want to dance," he told her, struggling to keep his voice steady.

"Well," Minerva said briskly, attempting to regain control over this interview. "I've never before had a student tell me they were interested in pursuing dance as a career, so I am not really prepared for this. I will do some research and we will meet again in a week to discuss the matter further. But I am going to advise you as I advise students who tell me they wish to play Quidditch professionally, which is to say you need a backup in case things do not go as planned."

"Hmm…I suppose I could work for the Ministry like my dad," Ron offered. By the end of Ron's interview, Minerva's head was pounding. It didn't help that in the time before Harry was supposed to arrive at his, Umbridge immediately began attacking.

"You will not research anything for Mr. Weasley. As Headmistress I forbid you!" Umbridge snapped.

"Alright Dolores," Minerva lied. Umbridge's objections made her more determined than ever to help Ron become a dancer if he wanted.

"And he is not to go to Katz looking for help either," Umbridge hissed.

"And why would it be so terrible if he did become a dancer?" Minerva asked.

"Why, it's unmanly! It's undignified! It's an embarrassment to wizard kind!" Umbridge shouted. At that moment, they were interrupted by a knock on the door, and Harry entered. His career counseling session went exactly as it had in the book. His ambition remained to be an Auror and Umbridge and Minerva nearly came to blows over this.

A short time later, the Weasley twins put their Portable Swamp into place and in the chaos, Harry broke into Umbridge's office. He grabbed some of the Floo Powder from the jar on top of the fireplace, and sprinkled it into the flames.

"Number twelve, Grimmauld Place," he said loudly and clearly, then he stuck his head into the green flames. Harry felt the peculiar sensation of his head floating away from the rest of his body. It passed many fireplaces, and at last, it came to rest in the fireplace at the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Sitting at the table, finishing bowls of soup, were Remus and Sirius.

"Hi," Harry said. Both men jumped and hurried to the fireplace.

"Harry! What are you – what's happened, is everything alright?" Lupin asked.

"Yeah, I just fancied a chat with Sirius," Harry said.

"I'm here, what is it?" asked Sirius. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's nothing like that. It's just…" Harry trailed off, not sure where to begin.

"You can tell me anything, Harry. Anything," Sirius insisted.

Harry really didn't have time to be awkward or embarrassed, but he was. This was not the easiest thing to explain. But someone could come on his end any minute. So he bit the bullet.

"While I was having Occlumency lessons with Snape, we got interrupted and I found Dumbledore's Pensieve full of Snape's memories," he blurted out.

"Oh no," murmured Lupin, fearing Harry had seen scenes of himself and the rest of the Marauders making Severus' adolescence a nightmare.

"What did you see?" Sirius asked gently.

"I saw him with Professor Katz, and I…I think he was raping her," Harry said miserably.

The room was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. Both men looked as if their jaws had unhinged themselves from their faces and they were no longer attached by flesh and bone to the rest of their faces.

"What?" Sirius asked dumbly, not believing what he was hearing.

"Harry, just to avoid any misunderstandings, please tell us exactly what you saw," Remus said gently, not believing what Harry was telling him. So Harry launched into explaining exactly what he saw, describing how Professor Katz had been tied to a bed wearing lacy red underwear. Remus asked Harry to describe the room, and Harry's description made it clear to both Sirius and him that this memory took place in Danielle's own bedroom.

Harry continued on with Snape's arrival, how he "tortured her" with a quill, ice, and what looked like whipped cream. He described the sounds Danielle made and her reactions to Snape. As he did, both men grew extremely red in the face, although Harry quickly realized that this was from growing embarrassment, not from anger.

"And then, when he told her he loved her begging him, she begged him. That's why I think Snape put Professor Katz under the Imperius Curse and raped her," Harry finished, looking from Remus to Sirius and back again, hoping they would confirm his findings. But the answers he got were very unexpected.

"Harry, I think it's best you put this all out of your mind," Sirius said.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Harry bellowed, shocked to be brushed off.

"What I mean is, I think you might have misinterpreted what you saw," Sirius insisted.

"I know what I saw," Harry argued.

"Yes, but I am afraid you didn't understand what was really going on," Remus cut in.

"What else could have been happening?" Harry shouted, feeling frustrated.

"Well Harry, sometimes adults who are in relationships," Remus started.

"Wait a minute, are you telling me she's with him?" Harry interrupted. He sounded shocked and outraged to hear this.

"Severus and Danielle have been seeing each other since June," Remus explained.

"You mean she actually likes him?" Harry said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Hard to believe at times, but it's true," Sirius said.

"And trust me when I say this, whatever else you saw, he really does love her," Remus added.

"Then how can he treat her like that! She looked like a prisoner," Harry snapped.

"Harry, there is more to sex than love and romance," Remus explained.

Harry then got the most unwanted and unanticipated sex talk a teenager ever received. Remus and Sirius threw out ideas like dominance and submission, bondage, role play, and the use of props. For a boy who only had a vague idea about sex in general, it was overwhelming. Worst of all, he remained stubborn that what Snape was doing to Professor Katz could not be consensual.

"I still think he was forcing her to play his sick games," he maintained stubbornly.

"I can't speak to that, but Danielle loves him, and I doubt he would have to twist her arm to get her to go along with that," Sirius said.

"No, he just had to tie them up," retorted Harry, who then appeared to hear something. "Someone's coming, I have to go."

And before either Remus or Sirius could say anything else, he was gone.

"I should have told James to make you godfather," Sirius moaned as he collapsed into his chair.

"Nonsense, you handled that as well as anyone could," Remus insisted.

"Yeah, except he still doesn't believe us," Sirius argued.

"He's probably not going to be happy until he hears it from the source," Remus said.

"Good luck with that one!" Sirius snorted. "I doubt Snape would be happy discussing his sex life with a student."

"Maybe Danielle will have to be the one to smooth things out," Remus sighed.

"You know, I can accept the fact that they're together and all, but I never wanted to know any of that…well…private stuff between them," Sirius said, his face reddening as he spoke.

"Me neither. I always pictured Severus so straight laced and repressed, and then to hear all this," Remus said with a shudder.

"Would you consider Obliviating me?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"Sorry, but if Harry asks us for help again, we'll need to know all that," Remus said ruefully.

"Ugh…I wish I could forget," moaned Sirius.

"You and me both," Remus agreed, wishing he could erase the images Harry put into his head. On the other hand, maybe he'd take a page out of Severus' book and try it with Tonks. He had a funny feeling she wouldn't be adverse to bringing some whipped cream into their relationship. But he'd save poor Sirius' overwrought brain from having to deal with that as well, and kept these thoughts to himself.

AN: So why is this chapter Purple Haze? Okay, here's the answer. This chapter delves further into Harry misinterpreting what he saw in the last chapter. Purple Haze is the source of one of the world's most famous mondegreens. A mondegreen is a misheard song lyric (taken from some old folk song where the line is "And laid him on the green," but is frequently misheard as "Lady Mondegreen." Purple Haze's is the line "Scuse me while I kiss the sky," misheard as "Scuse me while I kiss this guy." Harry's like a living mondegreen at the moment, and even Sirius and Remus are not able to convince him otherwise. Like they said, he'll have to hear it from the source. So please, leave a review. And if you know any good mondegreens, leave them in the review. I love mondegreens! (She's got a chicken to ride, and she don't care!)


	99. I Fought the Law

Author's Note: This chapter's song is I Fought the Law by The Clash.

April 27 – June 1, 1996

While Harry was having what could be described as possibly the most awkward sex talk ever with Sirius and Remus, Fred and George were trying to avoid being caught red handed. They were sneaking through the school, enjoying the chaos their Portable Swamp had created. What they didn't know was that they were having some help.

Danielle had informed the Shadow Cabal about what was to happen. Especially after viewing a different memory in the Pensieve, they were on alert all day of the Career Advice sessions so they could intervene. Danielle had also shared this news with Argus and Sybill, as she decided they needed all the extra help they could get.

Although George and Fred dropping out of school in the spectacular fashion they did was one of her favorite scenes in Order of the Phoenix, Danielle didn't want the Weasley twins to drop out. First, it would break their mother's heart. Second, they were, despite their grades, bright boys who should finish their education. Finally, as a teacher, the idea of a student dropping out of school made her physically ill. There was no reason the boys shouldn't finish school, they would be able to open their shop in a few months anyway. So she was determined to protect them and see them graduate.

So Danielle had Dobby and Lulu keep an eye on the twins that day. Fred and George were completely unaware two elves were tailing them all day. Once they started setting up the Portable Swamp, Lulu alerted Danielle, who had her alert everyone else. Severus was finishing his career advice with Millicent Bulstrode (another training security troll pamphlet) when Lulu appeared. Thankfully, Umbridge was still shouting at Minerva at this point and skipped this counseling session).

"Professor Snape, it's time," she said, not wanting a student to know, although Millicent was almost as thick as Crabbe and Goyle, so it was doubtful she would have caught on if Lulu had flat out told him what was going on.

"Thank you, Lulu. This concludes your career consultation, Miss Bulstrode," he said as he rose from his chair. Once Millicent left, he Dissillusioned himself and crept into the corridor where the twins were setting up. As the twins unleashed the Swamp, he couldn't help but gasp. What a wonderful magical creation! Those boys really were something. However, those boys were running the wrong way.

"Shit," muttered Severus as he took off after them, leaping over the ever expanding swamp. He saw the boys pass Filch, who obviously saw them and yet he continued mopping the floor, completely ignoring them even as they skidded over the freshly mopped portion of the floor. He just sighed and kept mopping. Severus had to slow down and carefully pick his way around the area Filch was mopping. He could even swear he heard Filch whistling a jaunty tune, not aware that Danielle asked him to do that to send Mrs. Norris to alert Claudia.

He tailed after the twins, only to find them with Sybill Trelawney of all people. She seemed to have run into them and was talking to them about something or other. She appeared quite drunk, and smelled strongly of cooking sherry.

"And because the moon is in the seventh house and Jupiter aligns with Mars, then peace will guide the planets and love will steer the stars," she hiccupped.

Severus took a moment to cancel the spell and make himself visible again, then strode up to interrupt this less than enlightening look into astrology.

"Sybill, if you will excuse me, I need to see both of these gentlemen for a moment," he said coolly.

"Of course (hic!), Severus (hic!)," she managed to get out allowing him to guide Fred and George down to the dungeons, where he quickly set them to work scrubbing cauldrons. He also placed a pile of clean cauldrons next to them, to look as if they had been working much longer than they had. Fred and George glanced at each other and shrugged. Snape had been really good to them all year, letting them brew items for their shop in his lab, and offering them lots of helpful feedback. He'd sorted out their Fever Fudge problem in two seconds flat with three little words: essence of murtlap. So neither Fred nor George were foolish enough to question Snape's actions. He was obviously a very different man then the one they met their first year at Hogwarts.

Sybill, meanwhile, pretended to drunkenly totter over to the hallway she knew Danielle was waiting in. She walked by her, but just offered a wink, meaning all was well. Sybill felt glad to be able to help, and she went upstairs to wash off all the cooking sherry she splashed on herself. Danielle felt relieved. Claudia waddled up to her (the poor thing had gained so much weight from Umbridge's "treats" and looked like she was about to pop) and meowed an all clear, so Danielle returned to her quarters.

Umbridge was of course furious. She tried to pin it on Harry, who Hermione and Ron and half of the Gryffindors swore were in the common room of Gryffindor Tower studying. She then tried the Weasley twins, as they were the most notorious troublemakers in the school, but with Snape as their alibi, there was no way for her to prove anything. Worse, she was unable to remove the swamp. Umbridge tried, and she drove poor Argus Filch crazy trying to get him to help her. He gnashed his teeth and counted down until the end of the school year, where hopefully the curse on the DADA position would still be working and she would be leaving the school. Not to mention he got stuck with the job of punting the students across the swamp so they could get to their classes. If not for his growing stock portfolio and Danielle's encouragement, he'd have been utterly miserable.

That weekend, the Hufflepuffs played the Slytherins in Quidditch while Gryffindor and Ravenclaw performed. This one was to "Rebel Yell" by Billy Idol, and of course Umbridge hated it. She glared at Danielle during the performance, but Danielle just smiled back. For it had occurred to her as her kids were dancing away that she didn't give a flying fuck about Umbridge. There were more important things in life than this pathetic little woman who used the power she had over others to make herself feel important. The worst that could happen was that Umbridge would fire her, and what did it matter, she would be back when Dumbledore was Headmaster again. So she smiled, pleased that she had quite a performance in store for the final Quidditch match.

As it was, even without the Weasley twins giving the rallying cry, the school all but out and out declared war on Umbridge. She had to check her chair every time before she sat down as she alternately had sharp objects poke her (too many people to count), got glued to her seat and had to be removed by Poppy (courtesy of Draco Malfoy of all people), and once, sat on a Muggle whoopee cushion (Justin Finch-Fletchley took credit for that). Lee Jordan attempted to levitate a niffler into Umbridge's office, but Danielle stopped him, explaining she'd blame Hagrid. So Lee switched to Dungbombs instead, which helped keep poor Hagrid out of trouble.

Other pranks continued. Dungbombs and Stink Pellets went off left and right, and Danielle nearly lost her lunch on more than one occasion from that horrible smell. Sales of Skiving Snackboxes were obviously up, as students were constantly growing violently ill in DADA classes. Poppy kindly covered for them when they were sent to her, although she made them swear to only use them in Umbridge's class. Filch turned a surprisingly blind eye to all of this, and if he was annoyed, brought students to Danielle for a detention with her rather than Umbridge. Peeves of course upped the usual amount of chaos he caused, but aimed it at Umbridge. Even the castle itself seemed to be fighting her, as whenever she was on one of the moving staircases, they would always seem to move so that she was as far as possible from where she actually wanted to go.

The prank that amused Danielle to no end though was one pulled by the least likely of suspects. One morning, Danielle strolled into breakfast only to find that someone had taken every one of the boats from the boathouse and had brought them inside and placed them on the House and teacher tables. For some reason, this really got to Umbridge and she had an enormous tantrum in the middle of the Great Hall, much to the entire school's delight. Danielle wondered who could have come up with this particularly goofy but effective prank, only to notice out of the corner of her eye that Severus was yawning. A closer inspection showed dark shadows under his eyes.

"Care to explain how you got away with this without me noticing?" she whispered to him out of the corner of her mouth.

"You're a heavy sleeper and inspiration struck me after you were asleep," he said with a grin.

Danielle laughed. Umbridge would never expect Severus, both because of his strict classroom demeanor and her own objectification of him. And only Poppy, who had seen a bit of Severus' less serious side, and Sybill, who knew everything anyway, had any idea Severus was the culprit. He had wisely done something that was out of character to those who didn't know him better and seemed far too immature for a man of thirty-six to be implicated for.

Danielle pulled her own silly prank. After a weekend trip to a Muggle drug store, Danielle sent Dobby to switch out the contents of Umbridge's shampoo bottle. The next day, an outraged Umbrage showed up at breakfast with bright orange hair, which clashed horrendously with her bubblegum pink robes.

"That was you, wasn't it?" Severus asked with a smirk.

"Me?" Danielle asked as she innocently fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Who else here has a modus operandi of switching people's shampoo?" he asked, his smirk only growing bigger as Danielle grinned back at him.

"Moi? I would never, ever go about switching someone's shampoo," she teased. He chuckled. If they weren't in a corridor, he would have kissed her, but now was not the time. Later, when they were alone. He heard a cough behind him, and a very embarrassed Harry Potter brushed past.

Harry hadn't heard what they were talking about as they were speaking very quietly, but something in the way they looked at each other, in the way she looked at him in particular nagged at him. Professor Katz didn't look afraid of Snape, nor like she was unwilling to be with him. From watching the Moody imposter put his classmates under the Imperius Curse last year, Harry knew people who were Imperiused sometimes appeared slightly goofy, like they were high on something. Granted, that was when it was cast weakly. Harry would bet a full strength Imperius would make it so that the person it was cast upon would appear completely normal. So maybe she was under a spell after all. He had to believe it, because nothing else made any sense to him. Why would a woman want to be treated like that?

Danielle and Severus watched Harry's hasty pass by, both feeling awful. Besides the embarrassment of him seeing them naked and screwing, both knew Harry wasn't coping well. Sirius and Remus had pulled them aside at the last Order meeting to inform them about how Harry had contacted them through the Floo and what they had spoken about. All four of them were horrendously embarrassed and red faced after that conversation. Severus could barely look Sirius and Remus in the eye, while the two of them were far more embarrassed around Danielle. Danielle, however, felt the whole thing was stupid.

"Merlin's saggy left nut, you guys weren't the one who got walked in on naked, so stop acting all embarrassed. None of this helps with the fact that Harry thinks Severus has me under the Imperius Curse and is using me as his sex toy," she snapped in frustration.

"Somehow, even though you're a Squib, I bet you have more than enough will power to throw off an Imperius," Sirius chuckled, liking how Danielle never let herself be a shrinking violet.

"I'll second that," Severus said fondly, a small smile forming. "If anything, Hurricane Danielle could possibly send it right back at whoever cast it."

"Harry's never really witnessed Hurricane Danielle, has he?" Remus asked.

"Not really," Severus said, thinking of their adventure down to the Chamber of Secrets, but dismissing it. That really didn't show Harry the full power of Danielle's will. Now if he'd only seen Danielle arguing with Dumbledore to get included in the whole Chamber of Secrets trip, then Potter would know about Hurricane Danielle.

Meanwhile, the last Quidditch match at exams were looming. Students were experiencing the usual last minute panic over all these things. Ron in particular was stressed as he was taking his O.W.L.s, playing Keeper, had a major part in the dance routine, as well as having done about a third of the choreography for it. Danielle was amazed how good his choreography was, and other than having to occasionally simplify for weaker dancers, she made no changes to his portions.

Minerva had sent Ron to Danielle to discuss a career as a dancer. Danielle had suggested summer classes at a Muggle dancing school in Ottery St. Catchpole, and helped Ron make arrangements for this. She had also taken care of paying for the class, making it so that Ron thought he was paying very little for the class. He could not have afforded it otherwise, and Danielle wanted him to be able to practice all summer. Danielle was also compiling a list of schools and dance companies he might be interested in auditioning with after graduation. Meanwhile, despite his overload he absolutely insisted that he perform in the final routine before the Quidditch match. All the other Gryffindors and Ravenclaws on their respective Quidditch teams were performing as well, so Danielle didn't have the heart to say no. And since the final performance was very special message to a certain Dolores Umbridge.

When at last the final Quidditch match arrived, the entirety of the Hogwarts watched as the Dancing Club members entered the field wearing plain black robes and carrying long wooden poles. They spread out into their starting spots and quickly set up a platform in the middle of the field. Terry Boot sat in a chair in the middle of the platform, with Ginny and a Hannah Abbott up there with him. Ron was dressed the same as everyone except he had a large hat on.

The music started with the drums and guitar riff from U2's "Numb," and Terry began to lip-synch, ignoring as Hannah and Ginny danced around him, ending by each of them kissing him on the cheek, then jumping off the platform.

Then the music changed to acoustic guitar, but it kept the drumbeat from the previous song and Ron danced over to Ernie Macmillon to Five Man Electrical Band's "Signs."

"And the sign said "Long-haired freaky people need not apply" the singer sang, and Ron mimed asking a question. Ernie, who wore a wizard version of a business suit and a thick mustache mimed answering along with the lyrics, and Ron pulled off his hat to reveal that his red hair, lengthened by a potion Danielle had Severus concoct, now falling all the way down to his butt. When the chorus began, the other dancers tapped their wands against the poles, and they turned into various signs seen on Muggle roadways and businesses. They included Stop, Yield, Falling Rocks, No Shirt No Shoes – No Service, and Mind the Gap.

The dancers planted the signs into the ground and in unison danced around them. The routine continued, with various dancers climbing up and doing strange things to Terry as he lip-synched, including the Michael Corner and Seamus lathering him up and pretending to shave him, Colin Creevy and Cho Chang posing for photographs with him, and the Weasley twins wrapping him up in toilet paper, but making sure to leave his mouth uncovered to show that he was still lip-synching along. Ron meanwhile, danced out each scene from the other song with various other students. During the final verse, Terry jumped down from the platform and he and Ron began to dance together, melding the songs into one coherent whole, each lip-synching their respective song as they danced. As the music cut out, the students turned their signs to reveal all of them said in big letters "Don't."

For a few seconds the audience was dumbfounded, but then the crowd went crazy! This was by far the most elaborate performance Danielle and the Dancing Club had put together. And pretty much a straight up fuck you to Professor Umbridge.

Severus watched with conflicted feelings. He was sure this was going to result in Umbridge firing Danielle, there was no two ways about it. Yet he had to admit that she had put together an amazing performance. The students just kept getting better and better, the performances more imaginative. He had to admit it, if she was going out, she was going out with a bang.

After the song was over, the match began. The performers who were playing quickly changed and took to their brooms. As in the book, Ron missed the first goal, but after that saved every one while Harry and Hermione disappeared from the stands with Hagrid. Danielle enjoyed this match more than most of the ones she knew the outcome for, as Ron finally figured out how to tune out the crowd and play the way he was capable of. No matter how loud Malfoy or Pansy Parkinson got the Slytherins singing, Ron kept saving. They quieted and the Gryffindors took up the song with revised lyrics. Ron and Danielle both left the Quidditch pitch feeling triumphant.

But at breakfast Monday, the triumphant feeling was quickly erased. Danielle had stopped by her classroom to drop off some papers she had graded in her quarters Sunday, only to find the door locked. She took her room key and tried it, but she found the key no longer fit. Someone had changed the locks, and she was pretty sure she knew who. Danielle stomped over to the teacher's table and straight to Umbridge.

"Is there a reason the door to my classroom is locked?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"Oh yes, it's because you're fired. It slipped my mind the other day," she said in her most nauseatingly sweet manner. And at that moment, the doors to the Great Hall and Kingsley Shacklebolt and Dawlish marched in looking grim.

"We're here to escort you off the premises and to an international Port Key to America," Kingsley said grimly. When Umbridge wasn't looking, he flashed Danielle an apologetic look.

"Wait a minute, who said I'm going back to America?" she asked sounding horrified.

"It's in your teaching contract that you signed five years ago," Umbridge said. "You only receive a Ministry approved work permit for working at Hogwarts."

"This is ridiculous, you're letting her go a week before O.W.L.s will begin. How do you expect her students to be prepared?" a scandalized Minerva cried.

"And Danielle is a fine teacher, one of the best I've seen in my career," piped up Flitwick.

"You'd be doing nothing but create more unnecessary work for yourself," Severus chimed in, praying reason would work on Umbridge. But she just smiled and shook her head.

"The students will have to manage for themselves, and I am sure that we will find an appropriate Muggle Studies teacher for the next term, if we will be continuing the subject at all. And Severus, it will be no more work for anyone, I can promise you that," Umbridge chirped.

"This is bullshit," Danielle hissed.

"Language, Miss Katz," Umbridge said, emphasizing the Miss. "You have an hour to pack, so I suggest you hurry."

"Fine. But you can bet I will be back," Danielle snapped and with that she turned and marched out of the Great Hall. She didn't have much time, and she needed to get the bare minimum ready for her to get the hell out of Dodge.

She was frantically throwing underwear and tee shirts onto the bed next to her only suitcase, when Severus showed up.

"I don't have a class this period, let me help you," he said softly. Danielle nodded as with a wave of his wand, an assortment of Muggle clothing flew into a suitcase, perfectly folded.

"My other things," Danielle started, but he waved his wand again, shrinking her possessions down and carefully placing them into a box he conjured. It only took a few minutes to empty the room of everything but the box and the suitcase. Severus tried to hand it to Danielle, but she shook her head.

"Hold into it. I'll be back. Now where's Claudia?" she asked.

They spent the remainder of the hour searching for the kneazle, but there was no sign of her anywhere. Danielle grew more frantic as time was running out and Claudia wasn't showing up. Finally Severus took her in his arms.

"I'll find her and I'll take care of her. I promise," he whispered. Danielle nodded, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I should have listened to you," she murmured.

"At least you admit it," he sighed. Then he kissed her softly, running his fingers through her smooth brown hair. The kiss deepened and grew more passionate, as they had no idea when they would see each other again. Only the knocking on the door caused them to step apart. Kingsley came in, looking miserable.

"I am so sorry about this, Danielle," he said.

"It's okay Kingsley, I get that you can't blow your cover," she said.

He noticed Severus and nodded. He, like many others in the Order, assumed they were involved and trying very hard to keep the whole thing quiet. But one look at the mournful looks they were giving each other made it clear to all but the blind just how strongly they felt about each other.

"Anyway, it's time," Kingsley said. Danielle nodded and went to take her suitcase, but Kingsley insisted on taking it. He escorted her out, Severus following behind far enough to not look like he was with them. Danielle was shocked to find the entire staff but Umbridge and almost the entire student body waiting for her. She was sort of bum rushed with hugs and tears and goodbyes.

"I can't believe this," Ron groaned.

"Don't worry, Ron. I promise you haven't seen the last of me," Danielle said, hugging her favorite student and praying she'd keep her shit together and not break down into the howling, bawling mess she really would like to.

"Do me a favor, do well on your exams, but make Umbridge's life hell," she shouted, which was met by an enormous roar of approval from everyone. Severus, who stood at the top of the stairs couldn't help but grin. That's his girl!

Danielle followed the Aurors out and towards the gates. As she did, she had a strange feeling she was being watched. She paused and looked over her shoulder, towards the balcony where Severus used to watch her when she and him weren't speaking. But instead of Severus, the Umbitch was there, gloating. Danielle offered her a very British style two fingered salute enjoying watching the Umbitch turn red and flustered, then turned to follow the Aurors. They Apparated her to Diagon Alley, and a short time later, she found herself grabbing an old deflated soccer ball, heading back to America.

AN: …and the law won! Wowie, did the law ever win. So Dani's getting shipped to the States, where she has no friends (over the age of 12, that is), no job, and no place to go. What is she going to do? Sorry to leave you on a cliff, but remember Dani is a Ravenclaw for a reason. She's smart and won't let Umbridge get the last laugh. So leave a review and I will post more sooner than you think.


	100. Jet Airliner

Author's Note: Happy 100th Chapter! This chapter's song is Jet Airliner by the Steve Miller Band.

June 1-2, 1996

Danielle's arrival back in America was nothing like she had ever imagined it. She had assumed she'd one day come flying in on that same purple lightening she arrived in Hogwarts in, tumbling in a graceless heap to the floor of her parents' living room. She's imagined her parents crying and hugging her, relieved to see she was okay. There would be a joyous reunion and she would tell them all about her adventures over the past few years.

The only part she'd turned out to be right about was the landing in a graceless heap part. Danielle let go off the deflated soccer ball she was clutching and stood up to brush herself off. She then was greeted by a waiting official of the American Wizarding Authority, who asked to see her passport. Danielle nervously handed it to him, hoping he wouldn't notice it was a sham. Luckily, whoever had actually made her passport made it convincing, and the official stamped it without comment. Danielle passed through the gates and went to the lobby. There was a big sign that said "Welcome to Washington D.C."

Danielle couldn't believe it. She was within thirty miles of home, but just as far as she had ever been. She had never checked to see if she or her family existed in this world. But even if they did, they already had a daughter named Danielle who was turning twelve in a month. She would have no place in her own family, who didn't need a thirty-one year old woman suddenly joining their family. So there was no way she could go home.

The first thing she noticed was an information desk. Doing her best to fake a British accent, she asked what was the best place to exchange British money for American. A short time later, she was at the Bank of America on the corner, of all places. She simply knocked on the small door on the side of the building and asked for Ulog, and was led to a small room in the back. Waiting at the counter there was a goblin, who for a small fee turned Danielle's galleons and pounds into American dollars.

By the time Danielle was done, it was only five in the morning, as the east coast of the United States was five hours behind England. Danielle picked up her suitcase and wandered about. She soon came upon a twenty-four hour diner and settled in for breakfast, as she hadn't gotten to eat before being kicked out of not only Hogwarts, but Great Britain.

Don't think of that, she silently chided herself as she at her eggs. She glanced around the diner. It reminded her of the place near Mulligan's, where Severus had revealed his secret musical talents to her, and later to Sirius, Remus, and Tonks. Don't think about them, she thought. And most especially, don't think about him, because if she thought of him, she'd just break down and cry.

She had to focus and figure out how to get back to him and to Hogwarts. Obviously Wizarding transportation wouldn't work, because the Ministry would be on the lookout for her if she attempted to return to England. But would they be keeping an eye on Muggle transportation as well? Danielle had a funny feeling, especially with the current regime in charge of the Ministry, that they would consider Muggle transportation beneath them. Could she possibly just buy a plane ticket and fly back to England? Could it actually be that simple?

Since she had nothing to lose but money (and since her stocks were doing so well, Danielle didn't really need to worry about that), she decided the best thing to do was just go straight to airport and see what happened if she tried. Danielle went to the phone booth (wishing she had a cell phone, as it would have made things easier, but they weren't as common in the late 1990s as they were in 2011, and in England she really had no one to call, as most of her acquaintances were wizards). A short while later, a taxicab arrived and took her to Dulles International Airport.

Danielle felt oddly nostalgic, as she had flown in and out of there often, first with her parents as part of family trips and later on her own, especially since she had moved to California. She asked to be dropped off at the first terminal, which housed Virgin Atlantic Airlines. Keeping her fingers crossed, Danielle went to the counter, thankful that they were open at six in the morning. Much to Danielle's dismay, the only flight didn't leave until seven in the evening. With no choice, Danielle booked it. She'd just have to wait it out after she checked her bag.

One thing was sure, airports in a pre-September 11th world were much easier to maneuver. She didn't have to take off her shoes or put her miniscule containers of liquids into a clear plastic bag to be examined. It was funny how much simpler times were back in the 1990s. It almost seemed quaint. Once through security, Danielle bought a cup of coffee and waited for the bookstore in the terminal to open at eight. It was a long and fretful two hours, where Danielle wondered if she'd get all the way to Heathrow, only to be turned away upon arrival. What would happen then?

At last the bookstore opened and Danielle was able to purchase a neck pillow, a Washington Post, and a copy of _The Tailor of Panama_, feeling a novel about spies and political intrigue would perfectly suit her mood. Danielle found a comfortable seat and sat down to read. Other than going to get some lunch, she spent the whole day reading, purchasing a second book when she finished the first. It was a long day, and Danielle was relieved to finally board the plane.

It had been over five years since Danielle had last flown, and she quickly remembered why she hated to fly. She was seated between a woman who wore a repulsive perfume that was similar to the one Umbridge wore when she wanted to attempt to seduces Severus, and a large man who sweat profusely. Danielle had never had luck when she was seated on planes, and this was typical. But she just ate her dinner and sat back and tried to sleep.

Seven and a half hours later, utterly exhausted from the minimal sleep she got, she landed at Heathrow Airport. Danielle stood in the queue for Customs with her passport, feeling the butterflies in her stomach dancing an energetic cha cha. This was it. Her best shot at getting back to England and the people who were, for lack of a better word, her family for now. Danielle stepped up to the desk. The man at the desk glanced at her passport and then at her face. He asked her if she had any items she needed to declare, and Danielle told him no, all she had were clothes and basic toiletries. He stamped her passport. She was free to enter Great Britain!

Danielle collected her suitcase from the luggage carousel and hurried to catch the Piccadilly line of the London Underground. This is fucking ridiculous, she thought to herself as she settled into an empty seat. How could the Ministry of Magic not pay any attention at all to Muggle forms of transport? She'd bet the ferries across the English Channel or the Channel Tunnel weren't watched either. The whole of wizarding England could pick up and leave any of these ways, and the Ministry wouldn't notice until they had no one left to kick around.

Danielle had to change trains twice and was caught in morning rush hour traffic. It was not fun with a large, and increasingly heavy feeling suitcase. She wished she had asked Severus to put a lightening charm on it for her before she left. But she managed to get about and soon, she stopped at the station closest to Grimmauld Place. Schlepping her suitcase along as best she could, Danielle stumbled down the street towards Number 12. At last, she stood in the space in front of Numbers 11 and 13 and waited and the building emerged. She headed up the steps and let herself in. Because of her big, unwieldy suitcase, she ended up knocking over the troll's foot umbrella stand and waking the portrait of Mrs. Black.

"Mudbloods and blood traitors, investing my house!" she shrieked at the top of her painted lungs.

"Fuck off," an overwrought Danielle screamed back at her. Sirius came running in immediately and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Danielle? But you're supposed to be back in America?" he said looking at her like she had just crash landed in his living room from Mars.

"And filthy Muggles like her should stay there, with all the riff raff and impure wizards," shrieked Mrs. Black.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Danielle shrieked back, looking utterly demented. Then she spotted something.

Sirius had continued to make improvements to Grimmauld Place after the Weasleys had left in September. Recently, he had cleaned all the baseboards, chair rail, and crown molding and was giving them a fresh coat of white paint to brighten up the place. Danielle went to the white paint and grabbed the brush.

"Filth, am I? Well I'd like to see you call me filth with a mouthful of paint, you crazy old bitch!" Danielle screamed.

And with that she attacked the painting with the paintbrush. Mrs. Black sputtered through a mouthful of paint and tried to move out of the way, but Danielle was exhausted from lack of sleep, hungry, desperately needed a shower to wash of the scents of her smelly seat companions, and still processing being deported and losing her job. She kept slapping white paint haphazardly all over the canvas, so that everywhere Mrs. Black tried to run, she was covered in paint. Danielle moved in a frenzied manner, looking utterly mad as she quickly painted over Mrs. Black's portrait. Soon, only tiny spots of the original picture peeped out beneath the dripping white paint, which she had accidentally splashed over the frame, curtains, and wall. At last Danielle turned to face a shocked looking Sirius, bursting into tears as she did.

Sirius was alarmed. He never had really done well with crying women. They scared the crap out of him. But he knew Danielle needed him, so he hurried to her and hugged her close to him. Danielle sobbed hysterically, and Sirius did the best he could to be soothing, but as he felt he was failing miserably, he did the only thing he could think of doing. He transformed into his Animagus form, known to Danielle as Puppy. Danielle stopped crying for a minute, surprised he had done that. Then she wrapped her arms around the dog and continued to cry, but not nearly as hard. At last, she seemed to quiet down and relaxed.

"I'm sorry, Puppy. I've had the worst couple of days. Getting fired, getting deported, turning around and coming back here, schlepping my suitcase down the street. I've barely slept, I missed breakfast this morning, and I'm sure I smell terrible. It's just too much!"she hiccupped.

Puppy just gave a soft bark, as if saying "I get you." Then he transformed back into Sirius.

"I'm just amazed you're back. Snape came last night with the news, and he looked terrible even for him. He said you wouldn't be able to get back in, and he was beside himself. Drank nearly a bottle of Firewhiskey all by himself," Sirius told her.

"Good thing he makes the best hangover potions, or he'd be praying to the porcelain god right now," Danielle chuckled, brushing away her tears.

"Huh?" Sirius asked.

"Puking in the toilet," Danielle explained.

"Oh. Yeah, Mooney had to basically Side Along him back to Hogwarts. It wasn't pretty," Sirius told her.

"Shit. I hope no one caught him coming in like that," Danielle said.

"Don't worry, Snape's good at sneaking around. He's our master spy, after all. And he'll be much better after he sees you. So, which would you like first, food, bath, or a nap?" Sirius asked.

"Bath. I can't stand smelling myself for another minute," Danielle said.

So Sirius set her up in the guest bath, leaving her with his much too large bathrobe and a pile of fluffy white towels. It might have been the best bath Danielle ever had in her life. Afterwards, Sirius made her lunch and ate with her as she recounted her travels to him. He was just as flabbergasted as she was that no one was paying attention to Muggle transport.

"I'm going to gather everyone for an emergency meeting tonight, to let them know you're back. Why don't you go upstairs and have a nap. I'll wake you in time for it," he promised.

So Danielle settled into the bedroom that this summer had been occupied by Molly and Arthur Weasley and slept the afternoon away. She slept deeply and did not even dream, which was unusual for her, but it was a greatly needed rest. Sadly, around five it was interrupted by shouting.

"If you don't let me see her I'll-"

"What? Shout at me until my eardrums rupture? Really Snape, she needs her rest," another voice bellowed back.

Groaning because she would have liked to sleep longer but knew that was no longer an option, she hoisted herself up and padded down the stairs as the shouting continued.

"I'm warning you, Black!" Severus screamed.

"I'm not letting you ruin her sleep," Sirius shouted back.

"Too late," Danielle said, announcing her arrival into the room.

Severus looked up at her. She stood five steps from the bottom of the stairs. Her hair was tangled and she looked exhausted. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Before he really knew what he was doing raced to her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her deeply. It hadn't even been forty-eight hours that they were separated and he was desperate for her. His hands roamed across her body as he kissed her, savoring the toothpaste taste of her mouth, the scent of her shampoo, and way her bum felt under the bathrobe.

"Oi!" Sirius shouted, causing them to break apart. "I'm still here. And I do not need to see you two doing it on my staircase!"

"Sorry, Sirius," Danielle said sheepishly, elbowing Severus who muttered something that vaguely sounded like an apology.

"I know you missed her," he said to Severus, "but she found her way back. And it was only a day."

Severus didn't say anything, because even one day without her was too much. He'd been a miserable wreck since the minute she left Hogwarts. He'd struggled to control his temper for the last two days, not wanting a repeat of how he was the year Remus taught at Hogwarts. He'd been hard pressed during his O.W.L. year Potions class, when Potter hadn't been paying attention during exam review, but he had stuck to his routine of ignoring Potter to avoid any incident. Still, he had drunk himself into sweet oblivion the previous evening, with Remus and Sirius of all people! In truth, Remus and Sirius were worried about him and had spent an hour after he left plotting ways to get Danielle back into the country. Of course, Danielle had taken care of that all on her lonesome.

Danielle took Severus upstairs with her while she got changed for the Order meeting, ignoring Sirius' warnings and pleas that they were not allowed to have sex in his guest bedroom. Although in truth they desperately wanted to, the rest of the Order would be arriving soon and Danielle wanted to face them in something other than Sirius' ratty old bathrobe. Plus, she didn't want to upset poor Sirius, who had been really great to her today, and had actually been decent enough to Severus. The only reason they were shouting was they were both equally stubborn and wanted to do what was best for Danielle.

A short while after they came downstairs, the Order members started to arrive. Minerva, Hagrid, and Poppy were each hugely relieved to see that Danielle had made it back, having born witness to her dismissal. Everyone else was surprised and pleased to see her. Dumbledore arrived and the meeting began. Danielle had refrained from telling Severus how she had gotten back, as she didn't want to have to repeat herself a thousand times. So she explained that she simply took Muggle transportation back to Great Britain.

"I can't believe the Ministry didn't think to alert Muggle authorities," Tonks said with a grin, obviously glad they didn't.

"This is all very nice, but was it worth calling all of us here?" Moody growled, missing what Danielle thought was the most important point.

"There's more though. While I was taking the train back, it occurred to me that the Ministry really doesn't pay any attention to Muggle modes of transportation. That they don't bother much with anything related to Muggles," Danielle explained.

"That's true. No matter how hard I try to convince my co-workers that Muggles are worth our attention, I am always brushed aside," Arthur Weasley interjected.

"So I realized that if god forbid everything goes to shit and we need to provide escape routes for people out of England, we have a way," Danielle said.

"You mean, have people disguise themselves as Muggles and take airyplanes?" asked Emmeline Vance.

"Airplanes is one way. They could drive through the Chunnel to France, or take a boat somewhere. If it gets really bad, it's the best way to save lives," Danielle said, wanting nothing more than preventing as many of the senseless deaths that would be coming as possible. If people who were murdered by Voldemort and his Death Eaters had realized there had been a means of escape, then they might have taken it.

"The Ministry believes that magic is superior to all forms of Muggle technology," Minerva stated. "They'd never expect witches and wizards to use Muggle transport."

"Neither would the Dark Lord," Severus added. "He and his followers are woefully uninformed about Muggle lifestyles and such. They'd never dream that a witch or wizard wouldn't just Apparate or take a Portkey."

"But it can't get that bad, could it?" asked an anxious looking Molly Weasley.

"It's best to be prepared," Dumbledore said softly.

After the meeting, several Order members hung around asking for more details about her trip or to congratulate her for being the one to finally silence Mrs. Black's portrait, which could only make muffled sounds of protest now at best.

"I told Sirius to cover things he didn't like back in the summer. If he'd listened to me, she'd have been out of his hair for months now," Danielle laughed.

At last, all that remained were Dumbledore, who was staying in Grimmauld Place, Sirius, and Severus. Danielle had insisted in returning to her flat, as there was no way the Ministry would be able to enter. She had disconnected the Floo back in the summer, as paranoia had run rampant. The apartment wasn't in her name anyway, it was still listed as Carl's because she subleased it from him. Although Sirius had tried to convince her to stay the night, Danielle was adamant about sleeping in her own bed. So Severus walked her home.

"It just amazes me that the Ministry and You-Know-Who could be so stupid. If they had paid the least attention to Muggles, I'd still be in D.C.," Danielle said shaking her head.

"We will have to exploit this weakness. There may be other ways Muggle things could help us," Severus agreed.

"How's my class doing? Is anyone covering for me?" Danielle asked.

"Umbridge won't allow it. I volunteered to cover for a couple of your classes, but she insisted that nothing anyone could do would prepare the students for their exams," he said with a sigh.

"That fucking bullshit! They'd do fine if I could have reviewed with them," Danielle exploded.

"Calm down! They're going to be fine," Severus said.

"How?" Danielle asked.

"Ronald Weasley came to see me yesterday afternoon. He asked if maybe you'd left any of your teaching materials and if he could use them to help others review for the exams. I found them, and we decided to have the prefects taking Muggle Studies from each House lead review sessions for the students. The sixth year prefects are covering their year and the third and fourth years so the fifth and seventh years can focus on O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s," he explained.

"Wow," was all Danielle can say.

"Mr. Weasley really took charge of the whole operation, as well as being responsible for the Gryffindor fifth years. I happened to see his grades in your class, so I believe his group is in very capable hands," Severus said, no longer shocked to hear himself complimenting the youngest of the Weasley boys. Before Danielle, he'd have found this sentence laughable at best. It just shows how much he had changed that it wasn't.

Once they got into Danielle's apartment, Danielle asked the question that was nagging at the back of her mind all day.

"Have you found Claudia?" she asked. Severus sighed.

"I looked all around, and I even set Filch on the problem. But no sign if her," he said softly.

"I'm sure Umbridge has her," Danielle said, looking miserable.

"I know. But I will get her back," he said.

"Hopefully before she tries to feed her chocolate again," Danielle mumbled. "So can you stay tonight?"

"I did not sleep well last night, and I don't want Umbridge to be suspicious," he told her.

"Maybe you shouldn't have drunk yourself into a stupor last night," Danielle told him. Severus frowned.

"Was it the mutt or the wolf who told you?" he asked.

"Sirius, but don't go blaming him. I can't have you drunk off your ass every time I'm in trouble. Promise me no more drinking to drown your sorrows," she said firmly.

"I promise. And I'll be back tomorrow after patrol. I will stay over then."

A quick kiss, and he Apparated away. Danielle sighed, happy to be back in England, but still not really home. It dawned on her at that moment that home was wherever Severus was. Pondering this thought, she got ready for bed.

AN: Okay, so that chapter was a bit mundane, but if I were not using song titles, I would call this chapter "The Miracles in the Mundane." This chapter will be very important for the coming action. Dani has come up with yet another live saving measure, which is what she does so well. She's reunited with Sev, who is lost without her. And he and Sirius fight, but with no real malice. He'd yell at anyone who gets in his way of being Dani. And Sirius showed a very good side here, so Sirius haters, please keep in mind. So how what is Dani going to do jobless in England, and will Sev get Claudia back? Also, we are close to the end of book 5 and major changes are in the air. So leave a review, to celebrate 100 chapters together with Dani and Sev!


	101. The Punk and the Godfather

Author's Note: This chapter's song is The Punk and the Godfather by The Who.

June 1-16, 1996

The sacking of Professor Katz was the biggest news throughout the school. All of her students, Dancing Club members, and the Muggleborn who attended the teas she gave were all devastated, so in other words about seventy percent of Hogwarts was in a funk. Even the Slytherins were a little shocked, as the idea of letting go a teacher the week before examinations began was a rather frightening one. What if one of their professors got sacked right now, when they needed them most? So although Professor Katz was not a popular teacher in Slytherin House, they too were muttering darkly about her departure.

The teachers were all horrified. They conversed in quick, whispered conversations or behind closed doors. If they hadn't hated the Umbitch already, this was the moment that pushed them all over the edge to boiling rage. Yet it was an impotent rage, as there was absolutely nothing anyone could do to change things.

As Severus had told Danielle, it had been Ron who had taken matters into his own hands about preparing the Muggle Studies Students for their exams. It was a ton of extra work for him and the other students he'd called to his aid, but he was determined that they would all make Professor Katz proud. She had very high passing rates for the O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s, and Ron wanted it to remain so, even if she couldn't be there to review with them. Hermione watched him with awe and pride, her already potent attraction to Ron growing exponentially as she watched him take charge. To her, it was flat out sexy.

Down south in London, Danielle was enduring a period of forced inactivity and boredom. Dumbledore had insisted for safety's sake that she disguise herself, in case she somehow randomly ran across a Ministry official or Death Eater. So on Wednesday, Danielle went out and purchased a blond wig and glasses with thick black frames. She figured that was a sufficient disguise, and spent her time quietly. She went to Grimmauld Place every day and would hang out with Sirius there. She helped him paint. Every night Severus would join them for dinner, and he would walk her home and spend the night. They even went to Mulligan's Friday, although Danielle wore her disguise there. She told everyone she was acting in a play at the school she taught at, and was wearing her costume to help her get into character.

Severus had felt like he dodged a major bullet. Danielle could have been exiled to America until Umbridge was gone. Since they were working to avoid the Ministry showdown, there was no way to know how long that they would be forced to have Umbridge at Hogwarts. Severus' worst fear was she would avoid the DADA curse by resigning from the position to be Headmistress only, and then there would be no way to make her leave. Danielle insisted they would find a way to oust Umbridge, though for once she had no bright ideas herself.

Severus spent his free time at Hogwarts searching for Claudia. He knew Danielle was worried about her kneazle, and he wanted to reunite the two of them. He was worried about Claudia too, and sure she was with Umbridge. But every time he went by her office, she wasn't there, and he knew she had some sort of anti-intruder spells, and as his time was short he didn't have the chance to sort them out.

On Friday morning, a school owl brought him a note at breakfast. It was from Umbridge, asking him to tea that afternoon. Figuring this would be the best chance he had to find Claudia, he reluctantly accepted. So that afternoon, he went and knocked on her door.

"Severus, I'm so glad you're here," she simpered as she let him in.

"A pleasure as always, Dolores," he said, taking extra care to emphasize the word pleasure. He found with many women, Danielle included, if he emphasized certain words with his voice they had powerful reactions to it. Umbridge was no different, and she shivered with delight, making Severus feel slightly nauseous in the process.

Then he saw her. Claudia had grown fat from all the rich people food Umbridge had forced down her little throat, and she looked like a balloon about to pop. But that wasn't the worst of it. Umbridge was one of those insane people that insist on dressing up their pets! Claudia was wearing a pink, ruffled little dress, tiny pink booties on her paws, and a pink bonnet. She glared at Severus, as if daring him to laugh at her, but he was by far too shocked to laugh. What was this crazy bitch thinking?

"Severus, I was meaning to ask you how the preparation for the ritual was coming along?" she said in that breathy, girlish voice that made him cringe.

"Still a bit more to do in the next few days," Severus murmured, wishing he had given her a date further away, as she would likely be all over him the morning of the twenty-first. He had planned on saying the ritual failed, but he hated her attempts to touch and tempt him.

"Good, good. Please sit down," Umbridge said, taking Claudia and plopping her down on her lap. Claudia had never been a lap cat. She liked to sit right next to you, but not on you. She tried to squirm out of Umbridge's grasp, but Umbridge held on tight.

"Bad Bootsie, bad little kitty. You stay on your mama's lap until she wants you to go," she chided, angering Claudia immensely. This woman obviously didn't understand cats at all! I'll make you want me to go, Claudia thought. And with that, she peed all over Umbridge's lap, causing the woman to stand up shrieking, as Claudia escaped to the next room.

"Allow me," Severus said, as he used his wand to help her siphon off the cat pee, hiding his face so she could not see he was laughing. The apple didn't fall far from the tree when it came to Danielle's pet. He couldn't wait to tell Danielle.

Claudia had been having her own personal rebellion against Umbridge. She had first off refused to use the bright pink, scented litter box Umbridge had given her. Normally a fastidious little thing, Claudia did her business where ever it struck her fancy. So far, she'd crapped in Umbridge's bed, the carpet, and a couple of her shoes. Since she was also still being fed copious amounts of inappropriate human food, it made the messes she was making far more disgusting than what she would normally make. Umbridge had been in hysterics from stepping in poop over and over, but hadn't been swift enough to alter Claudia's diet. Claudia also had another weapon at her disposal; her sharp little claws. She completely ignored the scratching post Umbridge gave her and set to work shredding Umbridge's clothing and the upholstery on her furniture. But the peeing on Umbridge was the last straw.

"That cat is a monster!" she shrieked. "I give her all the toys and treats she could want, and this is how she repays me? Tomorrow, I'm setting her loose in the Forbidden Forest."

"Dolores, why not allow me to do it? You shouldn't have to trouble yourself with matters such as these," Severus interjected, worrying about Claudia. Not that she couldn't normally take care of herself, but she was so overweight from Umbridge pretty much force feeding her that she waddled rather than walked anymore, so if anything was chasing her she would have trouble getting away.

"Oh Severus, I couldn't possibly allow you to do that," she protested.

"I insist. You have so much pressure on you right now. Allow me to alleviate some of it," he purred, hoping she would take the bait.

"Oh Severus, you are a wonderful wizard! "she simpered.

So Severus went and scooped up Claudia and took her to his rooms. Once there, he removed the soiled pink outfit, wrinkling his nose from the smell.

"Merlin's balls, what was that woman feeding you?" he said, examining her distended belly. He had her litter box, bowls, toys, and scratching post ready for her. He gave her a stomach soothing potion that was appropriate for use on kneazles and she curled up next to him, purring happily for the first time since Umbridge had barged into Danielle's quarters and taken her away.

That night, mother and kitty were happily reunited. Severus went to Grimmauld Place for dinner, and Danielle was cooking because no one trusted Kreacher's cooking (he had put maggots in the stew the last time Sirius asked him to cook). Sirius and Remus were sitting at the table with Dumbledore, discussing the latest slander printed in the Daily Prophet.

"Hi Sev," Danielle called as she was mashing the potatoes. He came over and gave her a quick kiss.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands," he told her. Danielle did as he asked and felt a furry bundle placed into them. She opened her eyes to see Claudia's huge blue eyes looking up at her.

"Claudia! Thank god you're okay! Thanks Severus," she said hugging him with one arm while holding her cat in the other. Once she resumed cooking, Sirius decided to transform into Puppy. He wanted to talk to his friend Claudia.

"Hey Puppy," Claudia said to him.

"You look terrible," he told her.

"Hey, I'd like to see how good you'd look if you had the Umbitch shoving people food down your throat," she snapped.

"Easy, Claude. Easy. I know that she was pretty much force feeding you. You'll lose the weight," he encouraged.

"Ugh, I can't even stand looking at myself. But at least Daddy took off the stupid dress she made me wear," Claudia said.

"Daddy? You don't mean Severus, do you?" Puppy asked.

"Of course I do. Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but it was for the best to keep his identity a secret," Claudia said.

"I'm still not one hundred percent convinced Danielle couldn't do better," Puppy said.

"Look Puppy, I know he and you have a history and all, but he makes her happy. They belong together," Claudia informed him.

"I know. I don't like admitting it, but I do understand. Danielle wasn't really happy the whole time I was hiding out with her. She'd been so much happier this year," Puppy agreed.

"The difference is incredible," Claudia agreed.

"So you want to play, burn off some calories and get your weight loss routine started?" Puppy asked.

"Sounds like a plan," Claudia purred, and the two animals began playfully romping, much to the amusement of the humans in the kitchen. Severus spent most of the weekend with Danielle, only leaving her for a patrol Sunday night and attending the tea that Umbridge arranged for the teachers and the Wizarding Examination Authority members. Severus found the tea an unexpected pleasure.

"How could you possibly fire a professor a week before exams?" Griselda Marchbanks shouted at Umbridge.

"Professor Katz has been creating subversive performances all year with the Dancing Club and her last performance went too far," Umbridge insisted.

"Fiddle faddle. Professor Katz was not the least bit subversive. In fact, she is the finest Muggle Studies professor Hogwarts has ever had. Her students performed so well on the O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s, we had to rewrite the exams to make them more difficult. And she still managed to keep a passing rate of above ninety percent," Professor Marchbanks argued.

"And almost all of them present research and creative projects so they can earn N.E.W.T. with distinction honors," Professor Tofty added.

"One girl in the last class actually learned how to work a Muggle movie camera and made what I believe is called a doctormentary about Muggle schools," an examiner named Herbert chimed in.

"Most remarkable, telling a story with moving pictures like that," Professor Tofty concluded.

"I'm not even sure we'll be offering Muggle Studies next year at Hogwarts. It takes time away from more important subjects," Umbridge sniffed.

"It is most foolish to not understand Muggles," Herbert argued. "Mark my words, wizards will regret not being more aware of Muggle lifestyles."

Severus, Hagrid, and Minerva all hid their grins in their teacups, thinking of how Danielle managed to sneak back into the country right under the Ministry's nose. Danielle was the perfect example of this, but there would obviously be no changing of Umbridge's mind on this subject. Then, Professor Marchbanks asked the question that was the erumpment in the room.

"I know every Defense teacher has their own methodology for teaching. Could you please tell me yours?"

As Umbridge struggled to explain her theory based classes, she was interrupted and challenged by each examiner. Professor Marchbanks really laid into her and reduced Umbridge to a quivering, nervous mess, as Professor Marchbanks pointed out that overall examination scores would be released to the general public, and the entirety of the fifth and seventh years failing because they had no practical experience with the spells they were expected to perform would reflect very poorly on the Headmistress, possibly resulting in her removal by the Board of Governors. Umbridge looked shocked to hear this, and Severus wondered if she wished she had actually taught her students something this year.

Exams began on Monday. Severus was not terribly concerned with his own students, as he had excellent passing rates on the Potions O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s (although Danielle liked teasing him that his still weren't as good was hers). He was more concerned with watching Harry and making sure he did not run off to London on a mission to save Sirius, who was perfectly safe at Grimmauld Place. Danielle had told him that Harry had collapsed during the History of Magic exam, his last one at the end of the testing period. Severus was to make sure Harry realized that it was only Voldemort trying to lure him into retrieving the prophecy.

So much to Harry's consternation, Snape always seemed to be about watching him. But Severus Snape couldn't be everywhere every minute. So exams were slogged through and the year hurtled toward its conclusion, with all the players awaiting something to happen.

AN: This is a short one, as I did a lot of cooking today to celebrate St. Patrick's Day (I am in no way Irish, but my husband is, and I admit a fondness for corned beef, as well as having found an amazing recipe for a Guiness Chocolate Cake that is yummy). So the next chapter will be longer and more exciting. As for the song, I really love the Quadrophenia album by The Who and this is one of my favorite tracks from it. It's The Who's lesser known rock opera. In this song, the protagonist goes to a rock concert for a band he admires (actually The Who, a very meta moment), but the band puts him down. I felt that sort of mirrored Umbitch trying to kiss up to the examiners and they belittle her. So leave a review and I will post more tomorrow around March Madness (Go Gators!).


	102. Communication Breakdown

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Communication Breakdown by Led Zepplin.

June 17-18, 1996

On the night of Harry's Astronomy O.W.L., Severus lingered near the entry way of Hogwarts. If things took place as they did in the book, Umbridge would attempt to arrest Hagrid and Minerva would end up in St. Mungo's. Severus fervently hoped that none of this would take place, that sacking Danielle would be the pound of flesh Umbridge desired. However, when he saw Umbridge flanked by a group of Aurors marching to the doors, he knew like most of his wishes this one wasn't coming true.

Severus was already Disillusioned, and he followed quietly behind, trying to figure out the best way to handle this. As Hagrid's giant heritage would protect him, he wasn't too concerned about him being Stunned. It was Minerva he was most worried about, as four Stunners to the chest was no joking matter. He followed behind them quietly, as inspiration struck him. So when Minerva came running out of the castle, screaming at the top of her lungs, Severus knew exactly what to do.

"Impedimenta," he whispered.

And his jinx hit Minerva, knocking her over. But then she started to shriek. Minerva's fall had been a bad one, and she ended up breaking her leg. Severus cursed under his breath and ran to get Poppy. This resulted in Minerva needing to go to St. Mungo's anyway, as she had a rare allergy to one of the ingredients in Skele-Gro, and it would take a more in depth therapy to repair her leg. Severus felt like a failure and told Danielle so later that night.

"Stop beating yourself up. She'd be in even worse shape if you didn't do what you did. We can't make everything perfect, we just need to make things better than they were," Danielle insisted with more conviction than she felt. Minerva being gone from the school would mean Harry would feel he had no one to turn to the next day if he had the vision of Sirius being tortured. So at that moment, Danielle decided to make sure she was at Hogwarts tomorrow.

So the next morning, Danielle dressed in a set of plain black robes, adding her blonde wig and glasses to appear that she was some random witch. She did her makeup differently than she normally did, adding bronzer and blush to darken her pale skin, as well as taking the time to lighten her dark eyebrows. Hopefully no one would recognize her. She went to the Leaky Cauldron and ordered herself a Butterbeer. No one paid her any attention or seemed to recognize her. After a short while, she went to the Floo and took it to The Hog's Head.

The Hog's Head was almost completely deserted. Only Aberforth was there, stocking the bar with bottles. Danielle went up to order a sandwich to go.

"Danielle?" he asked, looking confused. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check up on some things at Hogwarts," she said calmly, although she was horrified he saw through her disguise. "How did you know it's me?"

"Not many people come here so early in the morning, so when someone does I give them a good hard look."

"Terrific. Umbridge and the Ministry are probably already looking for me," she moaned.

"Don't be so melodramatic. Like I said, I only recognized you because I looked hard enough. I'd bet anyone else wouldn't even recognize you," he assured her.

"Thanks Aberforth. Look, I have to run, see you at the next Order meeting" she said as she made her way to the door.

As she left Aberforth frowned. Although they were as different as two brothers could be, he shared Albus' skepticism about Divination. Yet he couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was about to happen, and that his brother had dragged this poor young woman into another mess of his making. He'd had the exact same feeling in the pit of his stomach the day Arianna died, though granted it could be due to the goat stew he had for dinner last night. It hadn't sat well with his stomach.

Once Danielle was out of Hogsmeade but not yet in sight of the castle, she stopped and removed the wig, glasses, and robe, revealing the jeans and sweatshirt she was wearing underneath. She tossed them into her bag, removing her Invisibility Cloak and wrapping it around herself. She then continued onward to the castle.

As she reached the gates, Danielle felt a moment of trepidation. Dumbledore had placed a ward around the school that would not allow anyone who was not a student or staff member to enter without first being let in by a staff member. Danielle was not sure if Umbridge was aware of this ward, and if she was if she had amended it to exclude Danielle when she had been fired. If she had, Danielle would have no way of getting in. The ward was set so that if someone attempted to cross the boundary, they would be violently tossed about thirty feet. Taking a deep breath and bracing herself for a potential impact, Danielle cautiously stepped through the gates.

Nothing happened. Danielle exhaled with relief and continued on her way. She decided entering through the front doors would be too noticeable, and she decided to go in through the side door that she had used when she let Puppy in and out. She then walked her way through the corridors, avoiding teachers, ghosts, and students as she went. At last she approached the Great Hall, slamming right into someone else who was invisible. The other invisible person grabbed her and struggled to grab a hold of her. Danielle struggled against the person, who was quite strong but did not have any idea where was the best place to grab her. As Danielle struggled she realized she was facing the person head on, so she instinctively kneed them in the balls. He collapsed groaning and cursing in a strangled voice, and it suddenly dawned on Danielle who she had just taken down.

"Severus?" she whispered.

"Danielle?" he gasped.

"Fuck," she groaned.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he managed to ask between shaky breaths.

"I was trying to help," she mumbled, feeling like an utter and total schmuck for kneeing her own boyfriend in the balls.

"Can't you help without literally busting my balls?" he wheezed.

"I'm so sorry, Sev. I didn't know it was you," Danielle told him.

Danielle felt for him, rubbing his back as he remained huddled up in a ball for the next ten minutes. Finally, his breathing eased and he stood up.

"Dani, why do I feel this is not a well thought out plan?" he asked.

"Well let's fix that. Harry's inside taking his History of Magic exam right now, correct?" she asked.

"Correct," he said.

"Good. If we're lucky, he won't have the vision and I'm here for nothing. If he does, we need to head him off before he reach's Umbridge's office," Danielle told him.

"Actually, we should let him get to the office," Severus argued. "She came to me the day before yesterday and asked me to help her set up a protective spell on her door, as Mr. Jordan apparently put Dung Bombs in her office again."

"Jesus, is she ever going to figure out he levitates them up through her window?" Danielle asked in disbelief.

"Anyway, if Potter attempts to enter, he will be held there until Umbridge arrives to free him from the trap I've set," he finished.

"But if Umbridge gets a hold of him, Hermione will trick her into going into the Forbidden Forest," Danielle protested.

"Where she will run afoul with the centaurs and we shall be rid of her," Severus said with relish.

"Is there something I should know?" Danielle asked.

"She pinched my arse this morning," Severus admitted.

"You're right. She deserves the centaurs kicking her fat ass around for a bit. But what about Harry and the rest?" she asked.

"We'll follow them into the Forest and explain the situation to them," Severus said.

"And you think Harry will listen to you?" Danielle snorted. "If anyone's going in there after them, it should be. He'll listen to me."

"No! It's too dangerous," he argued.

"I have my guns. I can handle myself. You know that," she protested.

"Just because I know that doesn't mean I have to like it," he grumbled.

Danielle reached for him, fumbling a bit since they were both still invisible, but eventually was able to kiss him.

"I'll be okay. Besides, you can Apparate to let the Order know that You-Know-Who is trying to lure Harry to the Ministry. Just hang out long enough so that Umbridge can ask you for more Veritaserum to question Harry," Danielle said.

"Fine. I can't believe I'm saying yes to this," he grumbled.

"And I love you for it," Danielle whispered.

They waited in companionable silence until at last Harry and Professor Tofty exited the Great Hall. They listened in, hearing exactly what they expected. Harry had indeed had the vision while he was sleeping. Harry refused to finish the exam and began to wander the corridors. Severus quietly wished Danielle luck and returned to his office to wait for his summons from Umbridge. Danielle followed Harry until the exam ended and he reunited with Hermione and Ron, as well as running into Ginny and Luna.

Just like the book, Ron went to cause a diversion and Ginny and Luna went to warn people away from the corridor Umbridge's office was in by claiming that Garroting Gas was released there. Harry and Hermione went to Umbridge's office and were attempting to open it when something deviated from the book. When Harry attempted to use Sirius' knife to open the door, thick black ropes shot out of the door, capturing Harry and Hermione around the wrists and ankles and making them drop their wands then yanking them against the door with tremendous force. They struggled against the ropes, but Severus' handiwork was excellent as always and without their wands they had no hope of escape.

A short while later, Umbridge arrived with Ron, Ginny, and Luna all of whom were wearing heavy shackles. Since she had no Inquisitorial Squad to help her, she had to shackle them to get them to come along with her. Danielle briefly wondered where Neville was, but that wasn't her priority right now.

"You think that after all the Stink Pellets and Dung Bombs I was going to let one more foul thing enter my office without my knowledge? I had Professor Snape enchant my door to trap the next unauthorized person who attempted to enter my office, you foolish boy," she said as she stooped to collect the wands they lost.

Umbridge released them from the bonds that held them to the door and pointed her wand at them, gesturing for them to enter her office. Danielle couldn't figure how she could sneak in without bumping into anyone, so she remained outside. A short time later, Neville arrived. Danielle silently debated letting him know she was there, but in the end she heard someone coming and Neville hastily ducked into a nearby niche with a suit of armor. Danielle turned to see Severus striding up the hallway. He knocked on the door and Umbridge called for him to come in. He opened it but remained standing in the doorway, which allowed Danielle to hear their interaction.

"You wanted to see me, Headmistress?" said Severus, looking at the four shackled student with an expression of complete indifference.

"Ah, Severus," Umbridge simpered, batting her eyelashes as she stood. "Yes, I would like another bottle of Veritaserum, as quick as you can, please."

"You took my last bottle to interrogate Potter," he said, observing her coolly through his curtains of shiny black hair. "Surely you did not use it all. I told you that three drops would be sufficient."

Umbridge flushed.

"You can make some more, can't you?" she said, her voice becoming more sweetly girlish and flirtatious. Her captives, who were obviously not aware of her crush on Severus, all looked utterly nauseated at her behavior.

"Certainly," said Severus, his lip curling with undisguised disgust. "It takes a full moon cycle to mature, so I should have it ready for you in around a month."

"A month?" squawked Umbridge, swelling toadishly. "A _month_? But I need it this evening, Severus! I have just found Potter using my fire to communicate with a person or persons unknown!"

"Really?" Severus asked, still sounding bored. "Well, it doesn't surprise me. Potter has never shown much inclination to follow school rules."

His cold dark eyes were boring into Harry's, who met his gaze unflinchingly. Severus gently entered into Harry's mind, just to make sure that Harry had indeed seen Sirius being tortured, and was rewarded with highly realistic images of the Dark Lord Cruciating Sirius. But his invasion into Harry's mind was so gentle, Harry didn't even notice it, and was convinced Snape did not know.

"I wish to interrogate him!" shouted Umbridge angrily, and Severus looked away from Harry into her furiously quivering face. "I wish for you to provide me with a potion that will force him to tell me the truth!"

"I have already told you," Severus said smoothly, "that I have no further stocks of Veritaserum. Unless you wish to poison Potter, I cannot help you. The only trouble is that most venoms act too fast to give the victim much time for truth telling…"

Severus looked back at Harry, who stared at him, frantic to communicate without words.

"You are on probation!" shrieked Umbridge, and Severus stared back at her, his eyebrows slightly raised. "You are being deliberately unhelpful! I expected better of you, I thought you were on my side! But you really are the slippery snake everyone says you are! I should have known better! Now get out of my office!"

Severus gave an ironic bow, not the least bit concerned about his job status, and thrilled that Umbridge's annoying and creepy fascination with him finally appeared to be over. He turned to leave.

"He's got Padfoot!" Harry shouted. "He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!"

Severus stopped with his hand on the door handle.

"Padfoot?" cried Umbridge, looking eagerly from Harry to Severus. "What is Padfoot? Where is what hidden? What does it mean, Severus?"

Severus looked around at Harry. His face was inscrutable. He knew Harry did not dare speak more plainly in front of Umbridge, and he pondered a way to communicate he knew what Harry was trying to convey.

"I have no idea," said Severus coldly. "Potter, have you had a Babbling Beverage? Next you'll be shouting nonsense about the Dark Lord torturing puppies or something like that."

He closed the door behind him with a snap and swept down the corridor, his inky robes fluttering in his wake. Danielle grinned, as she always enjoyed his dramatic exits. Neville waited until the coast was clear and crept out of his hiding place, pressing his ear to the door to eavesdrop. After a while, he hurried back to his hiding place, as the door soon opened and Harry and Hermione exited with Umbridge waddling after them. She shoved the door closed behind her, but Danielle stopped it from closing all the way, so Neville could go in. She waited until he was inside before following after Umbridge.

Danielle jogged to catch up with them, but they were not going super fast. They passed the Great Hall, where the exuberant sounds of students enjoying their first meal after the ending drifted out. Danielle wondered if they were especially cheerful for the fact that Umbridge was not at dinner. She tailed them out of the castle and across the grounds to the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"Then…where is it?" asked Umbridge, with a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"In there, of course," said Hermione, pointing into the dark trees.

She led the way into the Forest, Harry only half a step behind her, Umbridge several paces behind as she struggled to keep up, and Danielle bringing up the rear, growing frustrated with Umbridge's struggles as Danielle could have better kept up with Harry and Hermione. But as she walked, she took in the landscape around her.

Danielle had never before entered the Forbidden Forest. Severus had gone in her first year when Harry first saw Voldemort. No one had needed to go in any time since. Danielle had agreed at the time that she would be unable to protect herself from the many dangers of the Forest. However, now that she was as comfortable with her guns as she was, she felt confident that she could fight off any creature that attempted to harm her. Still, as the trees grew denser and closer together and the birds no longer sang, as the shadows grew longer and darker around them, she couldn't help but feel trepidation. This was not a place she wanted to spend one more moment than she had to in, and she prayed that they would encounter the centaurs soon. Umbridge asked exactly what Danielle was wondering, how much further it was.

"Not far now!" shouted Hermione as they emerged into a dim, dank clearing. "Just a bit –"

An arrow flew through the air and landed with a menacing thud in the tree just above her head and the air was suddenly full of the sounds of hooves. Danielle dove behind a tree, to make sure she remained outside the fray. Umbridge gave a little scream and pushed Harry in front of her like a shield.

Around fifty centaurs were emerging on every side, their bows raised and loaded, pointing at the three visible humans, who backed slowly into the center of the clearing, Umbridge whimpering the whole time. Danielle watched, expecting every word exchanged, but still cringing when Umbridge called the centaurs "filthy half-breeds," and "uncontrolled animals." If the bitch had one ounce of sense, she would have hastily apologized and then hauled ass out of there. But if there was one thing Danielle had learned over the course of the last year was that Umbridge was a textbook example of a dunderhead. So although it was rather scary to watch, Danielle was not at all surprised to watch the centaurs carry off the screaming Umbitch.

Then the centaurs turned their attention on Harry and Hermione. Danielle prayed Hermione would choose her words more carefully then she did in the books.

"Please, please don't attack us, we don't think like her, we aren't Ministry of Magic employees We only came in her because we hoped you'd drive her off for us-"

Danielle groaned softly. Nope. Hermione, who was normally so bright and articulate and always said the right thing, totally screwed the pooch here. It was a classic case of open mouth, insert foot. Danielle unholstered her guns, in case she had to rescue Harry and Hermione. But then a crashing noise on the edge of the clearing turned the centaurs' attention away from the students as Grawp made his sudden appearance. Danielle could not help but gasp, he was simply enormous, and rather frightening to look at on top of that. He asked "Hermy" where "Hagger" was, and when he reached out to grab her, the centaurs attacked. There was utter and total chaos as the centaurs and the giant fought, but as Harry was dodging hooves, he noticed something amongst the decaying leaves on the floor of the forest. Umbridge's wand. He quickly scooped it up and took off out of the clearing, Hermione following on his heels. Danielle ran after them, leaping over tree roots and shrubs and holstering her guns as she struggled to keep them in sight. At last the two teenagers stopped and leaned against the trees, panting to catch their breath.

"Smart plan," Harry spat at Hermione, keen to release his fury. "Really smart plan. Where do we go from here?"

"We need to get back to the castle," said Hermione faintly.

"By the time we've done that, Sirius'll probably be dead!" said Harry, kicking a nearby tree in temper.

"Sirius is fine," Danielle said, pulling her Invisibility Cloak off and revealing herself to Harry and Hermione, who both jumped in surprise at the sight of her.

"Professor Katz, what on earth are you doing here?" Hermione gasped.

"Keeping an eye on you two. Professor Snape sent me to follow you after he left Umbridge's office. I've been following you since you left there," Danielle told them, adding a little white lie.

"If you were following us, why didn't you do something to help us?" shouted Harry, furious that she had done nothing to stop Umbridge, to get rid of the centaurs, to drive off Grawp.

"Harry, you know I'm not supposed to be here. If Umbridge saw me, I'd be deported back to America again, and I had enough trouble getting back here as it was. Plus, I am just one person, so I doubt I could fight off a whole herd of centaurs and a giant," Danielle explained.

"Bullshit!" Harry snapped, causing Hermione to gasp for he had just sworn in front of a teacher. "You could have helped us if you wanted to!"

"Well, I'm helping you now. Professor Snape contacted Order headquarters and spoke to Sirius. He's been there all day, and he's safe," Danielle told him.

"He's a bloody liar! I know what I saw!" Harry shouted.

"What you saw was an illusion Voldemort created to lure you into the Ministry, so he could use you to complete his plans. He's using the connection between you two to entrap you," Danielle said.

"Liar! You and Snape are both liars!" he screamed.

"Harry!" Hermione admonished, shocked that he would call a teacher a liar.

"She is, Hermione. Snape has her under the Imperius Curse and is using her as his sex slave!" Harry screamed.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"I saw them in the Pensieve. He had her tied to a bed and he tortured her then raped her," Harry growled.

Danielle stared at Harry in horror. Obviously he had not shared his misadventures into Severus' memory with his friends, as Hermione looked both embarrassed and appalled. Danielle felt both of these things as well, and her face grew hot as she knew she would have to confess some very private things to a pair of students to try to set them straight.

"Harry, I know what you saw. But Professor Snape didn't do anything to me that I didn't want him to," Danielle said, wishing she could curl up into a little ball and die, this conversation was so entirely inappropriate with students.

"What?" Harry said, looking flabbergasted.

"Professor Snape and I are romantically involved as well as physically. What you saw, well, it wasn't the most orthodox sexual encounter you could have seen, but I consented to it. It was actually my idea," Danielle, blushing even more furiously if it was possible.

"You consented to be tied up, tickled, tortured, raped, and treated like a slave?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes to all but the rape part. It was totally consensual," Danielle said, meeting Harry's eyes despite her obvious embarrassment.

"You only think that! Snape Imperiused you, so you'd agree to all that sick stuff he was doing to you!" Harry shouted.

"Harry, please. He would never do anything to hurt me. He loves me-"

"No!" Harry shouted.

"Yes. And I love him! I really do, it's no spell, and don't even go thinking it was a love potion. I figured out how I felt about him long before he figured out how he felt about me. And I'll even show you my memories if you want me to prove it to you," Danielle said desperately, feeling the situation was quickly spiraling out of control. She had to get Harry and Hermione back to the castle as quickly as possible, but Harry wasn't done fighting her.

"How can you love him? He's a Death Eater!" Harry roared.

"I love him because he's a good man, Harry," Danielle said gently, slowly approaching the angry teenager. "He would die before he did something to hurt me. And he has been trying to protect you all these years, despite what you believe."

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled, and Danielle saw a flash of red light and the next thing she knew, she was flying backwards through the air, then landing hard on the ground, her head hitting it with tremendous force. Danielle was out cold.

"Harry! You just attacked a teacher! Again!" Hermione wailed.

"She isn't herself, Hermione! Snape Imperiused her. He doesn't want us to save Sirius."

"Harry," she whispered, her voice trembling, "I think she might be telling the truth."

"She thinks it's the truth, but it isn't. Now we have to get to London and save Sirius, or I lose the only family I have left," Harry said, desperation making his voice crack.

"What about Professor Katz? We can't just leave her here? What if the centaurs or Grawp come through here?" Hermione said, trying to stall her friend.

Harry picked up Professor Katz's Invisibility Cloak and tossed it over her.

"There. They can't bother her if they can't see her. Now come on," he said, grabbing Hermione's arm and dragging her off after him. Hermione looked over her shoulder at the spot where she knew Professor Katz was lying, even if she couldn't see her. She felt torn. She truly believed that Professor Katz was telling them the truth. She had seen them together that week at the end of the summer, when she had at last come to Grimmauld Place. She'd seen how they always seemed to be near each other, how Professor Snape's face softened when he looked at Professor Katz, how Professor Katz's smile at him was different than it was for anyone else. She'd wondered if there was something going on between them, and she didn't feel surprised that they were a couple.

But Harry was her best friend, and even though his behavior right now was scaring her, and his behavior over the last year had been erratic and she felt like she was always walking on eggshells in his presence, she knew how much he cared about his godfather. Sirius was by far the most important person in the world to Harry, the closest thing he'd ever had to a parent. Losing him was the absolute worst thing that could possibly happen to Harry, and she knew he needed her to help him make sure Sirius was okay. So despite her misgivings and her fear that Professor Katz would be hurt, she went with Harry, leaving Danielle Katz lying on the floor of the Forbidden Forest alone and injured. Hermione sent up a silent prayer that Professor Katz would be okay, hoping no further harm would come to her.

AN: Sorry about the cliff, but it is quite late and this chapter is very long. I will be posting again tomorrow and resolve Danielle's fate, as well as quite another few things. Some people asked why I didn't do something about Harry's hatred of Snape or why I had him see the scene in the Pensieve. Well, I hope this chapter gave you all one hell of an answer. As for the song, I felt Communication Breakdown summed up the action pretty well. In the actual OotP, there was a communication breakdown between Harry and Severus over the memories in the Pensieve, which resulted in the inability for them to communicate when Umbridge had captured Harry. In my chapter, Sev does a better job communicating, but Harry refused to listen, and this resulted in a total communication breakdown between Harry and Dani, and her ending up in a heap under her cloak in the Forbidden Forest. So leave a review and I will provide a conclusion to the action some time tomorrow!


	103. You Can't Always Get What You Want

Author's Note: This chapter's song is You Can't Always Get What You Want.

June 18, 1996

Once again, Danielle was awoken by the sounds of electronic beeps and blips. She felt terrible sore all over, and her throat was parched. She moaned and struggled to open her eyes, the fluorescent lights hurting her eyes.

"Dani? Sweetie, can you hear me?" a familiar voice spoke, and Danielle turned her head to see her mother's face come into her field of her vision.

"Mom?" Danielle whispered. Oh no, she must be seriously injured to be seeing her mother again. But Danielle was not as frightened as she could be, as she had not seen her mother's face or heard her voice in three years, since she had been hurt down in the Chamber of Secrets. Danielle stared at her mother's face, taking in her every feature, noticing the dark shadows beneath her mother's warm brown eyes, how incredibly pale and tired she looked.

"I'm here, Dani," Sharon Katz said, taking Danielle's hand in hers. It felt so familiar and comforting, and Danielle was flooded with memories. She recalled Mom sitting at the kitchen table helping her with long division in fourth grade, patiently explaining how to perform the complicated mathematical feat Danielle needed to know for the upcoming test. She remembered how Mom and she had driven to UNC-Chapel Hill to visit the campus when Danielle was a junior, and how they had both sung along to every song on the radio completely off key. She remembered how her mother comforted her on her Christmas break trip home from California, after she met up with Evan and returned the ring to him, only for him to announce that he was giving it to someone else. Her mother had called Evan "a duplicitous, cock-sucking bastard." Danielle had inherited her mother's penchant for colorful language, and between the two of them they had kept the Swear Jar in the kitchen overflowing with loose change all the time.

"How long have I been here?" Danielle asked.

"Five days. You're father's in the cafeteria, trying to get some decent coffee," Sharon said.

"Good luck with that one," Danielle chuckled.

"Dani, I don't want to say I told you so, but I told you that boyfriend of yours was bad news," Sharon said softly.

"Mom, he's not bad news. People just don't understand him, that's all," Danielle snapped.

"After he did this to you, you're still defending him?" Sharon asked in a scandalized manner. And that was when Danielle realized she wasn't talking about Severus, whom she had no way of knowing was Danielle's current boyfriend. She was talking about Mark, the scumbag who chased her into another world.

That's when Danielle went into a panic. She realized she was in the wrong place. Severus, she needed to be with him. As much as she loved her mother and the rest of her family, she didn't belong here anymore.

"I'm sorry Mom. I love you," Danielle whispered, feeling the strength fade from her and her eyelids flutter closed. And somehow, Danielle felt herself drift back into that other world that was now home.

"Dani? Dani!" her mother cried, and while it pained Danielle to leave, she knew she had unfinished business in that world.

Birdsong woke Danielle this time. Bird song and wind rustling leaves. Danielle opened her eyes, and it was difficult to see in the fading rays of the sun that streamed through the trees. She allowed her eyes to adjust, and made note that she was incredibly sore all over. She hadn't felt this crappy since the end of her first year here, when Quirrell's spell had hit her.

Actually, she was lucky. Harry's Stunning Spell was not as powerful as it should have been. First, he was using a wand that was not his own. He had not won its allegiance, as he had only picked it up when Umbridge had dropped it, so that had inhibited the spell's power. Secondly, as angry as he had been, he had not truly wished to harm Danielle, he had just allowed his frustration and anger to overwhelm him. But because the intent to really harm was not there, it was not the most powerful Stunner he had ever cast. In fact, if Danielle's had not hit her head when she impacted the ground, she would have been able to get up and keep going.

Danielle gently reached for the back of her head and felt a lump the size of a quail egg on it. She winced, as it was very tender to the touch. She knew she had to get out of here, that the Forbidden Forest was full of all sorts of creatures who would be happy to have her for dinner. So she tried to stand, but a wave of nausea brought her to her knees. I must have a concussion, she thought. This was really bad. She thought of what she knew of concussions. She knew allowing herself to fall back to sleep was extremely dangerous, even though the thought sounded tempting beyond reason. She knew she'd have to move slowly and carefully if she wanted to get out of here without damaging herself any worse than she already was, so she took a deep breath and slowly rose to her feet. She felt incredibly dizzy and had to grab hold of the nearest tree to remain upright.

Then it struck her. Those little shits left her here! Danielle was momentarily furious, and would like nothing more to kick the crap out of both Harry and Hermione, but mostly Harry. But then rational thought returned. Harry was out of control, but that was partially her fault. Hers and Severus'. Neither of them had the guts to face Harry after he had seen the memory in the Pensieve and set him straight. Oh Danielle had tried to speak to him, but her efforts had been half hearted at best. She hadn't wanted to sit him down and explain Severus was her boyfriend and that they enjoyed a highly sexual, and often times kinky relationship. As much as she wanted to say it was none of his business, Harry had made it his business, and not treating the wound it caused allowed it to fester and rankle. Not that Harry was off the hook for his actions, but she knew that at least some of the blame belonged to her as well.

Danielle could have stood there playing the blame game all day, but she quickly realized it was growing progressively darker, and if she wanted to find her way out of there, she needed to get moving. She began to slowly place one foot ahead of her, then the other. This was painfully slow, and she wished she could go faster, but even this minimal effort was exhausting. She felt chilled, so she wrapped her Invisibility Cloak closer around her.

As she walked, she often stumbled and struggled to continue. It was only sheer force of will that kept her moving, as she was pushing her body well past any limits it should endure. But she couldn't stop, she feared she would die if she did, and she would never see Severus again. That was the only thing that kept her going. He became her beacon, calling her to continue forward and guiding the way.

It was then that she became aware of screams off in the distance, and then laughter. Those two things didn't belong together, not in a way that meant anything good. Part of Danielle wanted to keep going and ignore the noises, which made her head throb worse than it already was, but her curiosity got the better of her. She changed course and worked her way quietly through the underbrush towards the source of the noise. She moved aside some branches and looked out at the scene before her.

In a large clearing lit by burning torches, the centaurs stood in a circle. Tied to a tree in the center of the clearing was none other than the Hogwarts High Inquisitor and Headmistress herself, Dolores Umbridge. She was a wreck. Her pink tweed robes were ripped in many places and had dirt and blood splattered across them. Her eyes were wide with terror, her face smudged with dirt and covered in scratches. Balanced on her head was an apple. The centaurs were making like William Tell, trying to shoot the apple off of Umbridge's head with their bows and arrows. Somehow, none of them had hit either Umbridge or the apple, and Umbridge looked terrified.

Even though Danielle hated Umbridge, even though Umbridge was horrible person who truly did deserve every awful thing the centaurs were doing to her, even though Danielle was weak and should have saved her strength to save herself, she found herself fighting her way through the bushes into the clearing.

"Who goes there?" cried large, wild looking centaur with a black body and black hair and a thick black beard.

Danielle pulled her Invisibility Cloak off and revealed herself.

"My name is Danielle Katz, and I teach at Hogwarts," she said with a voice that only shook slightly.

"The visitor," whispered a bay colored centaur.

Whispers flew through the glade as the centaurs murmured and paced nervously, tossing their heads in a way that reminded Danielle of actual horses, although she was smart enough to keep this thought to herself.

"If you are finished with her, I would like to return Professor Umbridge to the castle. I think you made your point, and she will never wander in here and threaten and insult you again," Danielle said softly.

"That human's punishment hasn't even begun," the black centaur shouted.

"Bane, we must let her go," the bay centaur insisted.

"What? Ronan, you will take orders from this arrogant little human?" Bane shouted.

"She is the visitor. The stars foretold her coming to this world and bringing change to the wizards in it. The stars don't just shift for one person without reason," Ronan said in his doleful voice.

"So? She is human, and she is in our territory," Bane snapped.

"I only came in to try to protect the…foals that were in here earlier. I obviously failed at that, now I just want to collect Umbridge and be on my way," Danielle pleaded.

"You should have stayed out of our Forest, human!" Bane snarled.

"I'll be on my way soon, but I won't go without her," Danielle said, mentally kicking herself as she said. Was the Umbitch worth being used for target practice if she failed to convince the centaurs that she meant them no harm?

"And this one! She insulted us and attacked us," he told her.

"Because she fears that which she doesn't understand. She feels the same way about Muggles too, even though they are absolutely no threat to her," Danielle said, meeting his fierce gaze. "Please, release her, and she will never bother you again."

"We must let them go, Bane," Ronan said. "The stars foretold the visitor would ask us once for something, and the stars said we would give it to her."

"What of free will? I don't want to give that thing to her! I want her to suffer the indignity she had thrust upon us," he shouted as Danielle made her way closer to Umbridge, wrinkling her nose at the horrible odor coming off the woman, far worse than the scents of Danielle's airplane companions.

"I think she's suffered indignity a plenty. She appears to have lost control of her bodily functions and crapped her pants," Danielle said holding her nose. The centaurs snickered at this, finding Umbridge's embarrassment amusing.

"She is yours. We have no more use for her," Ronan said, a hint of amusement in his normally lugubrious voice.

"You will regret this, Ronan," Bane hissed.

"Maybe, but not today," Ronan said with a sort of finality that made it clear there would be no arguing.

Danielle set to work trying to free Umbridge. It was no easy feat, as the centaurs had bound her to the tree with a series of complex knots. Danielle spent a good twenty minutes fighting the knots. She wished she had a knife, but she knew better than to ask anything more of the centaurs, who were pacing uneasily about as she worked. It didn't help that Umbridge stank. Piss, feces, sweat, and her usual revolting perfume combined to create a noxious combination that caused Danielle's already uneasy stomach to clench and roil. At last, the final knot was undone and Umbridge's shaky knees gave way and she collapsed to the ground.

"Dolores, get up," Danielle hissed, yanking the shorter woman upright. "Thank you, she said to the centaurs. Then she began walking, half carrying, half dragging Umbridge after her.

Once they were a good fifty yards beyond the clearing, and the centaurs were no longer in sight, Danielle dropped Umbridge to the ground then sort of collapsed herself. She turned to the woman next to her. Umbridge was in a near catatonic state, her eyes glazed and unfocused, her breathing shallow. Although she was a much more pleasant human being like this, there was no way Danielle could continue to drag her about the Forest. She needed Umbridge coherent, or at least capable of putting one foot ahead of the other and walking.

"Dolores," Danielle said softly, tapping her gently on the shoulder. She continued to do so for quite some time, but there was no response. Finally, Danielle started to get frustrated.

"Dolores," she shouted. Still no response. "Sadly for you, I'm going to enjoy this," Danielle muttered. She then slapped Umbridge hard across the face. That finally worked. The shorter woman blinked and sputtered, coming out of her daze. Her eyes finally focused, and she saw Danielle kneeling down next to her.

"You! How dare you come crawling back here! It's in my authority to-"

"Oh shut up, you stupid cow!" Danielle snapped, losing her temper, which was bad because it made her head throb worse than ever. "Tell me, what do you last remember?"

"Why should I tell you anything?" Umbridge huffed.

"If you don't want me to leave you here, wandless in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, you'll tell me what you remember," Danielle said through clenched teeth.

"I…I remember walking in here with Potter and Granger. And then…" her eyes flew open with horror. "The centaurs! They abducted me! When the Minister hears of this," she snarled.

"Let's worry about what he'll do later. Can you walk?" Danielle asked.

"Of course I can! What a ridiculous question," she sniffed.

"Could have fooled me when I had to practically carry you away from the centaurs," Danielle muttered. "Look, it's getting dark. I think I have a concussion-"

"A what?" Umbridge asked.

"A serious bump on the head. I'm dizzy, nauseous, and I have a raging headache, and if I fall asleep I'm fucked," Danielle explained. "We need each other if we're going to find our way out of here."

"Why would I need your help? You're nothing but a Squib," Umbridge said nastily. Annoyed Danielle pulled one of her pistols out of her holster and pointed it at Umbridge.

"This is a Muggle device called a gun, Dolores. Muggles use it when they want to cause serious injuries or even kill. It works by propelling a tiny ball of lead out of the hole at the end at extremely high speeds, tearing through flesh and shattering bone. Crude, but highly effective," Danielle explained. Umbridge paled and much to both of their chagrin, wet herself again. Danielle returned her gun to the holster

"Jesus, Dolores, I'm not going to shoot you. I couldn't if I wanted to, since I didn't take the safety off. I just wanted to make it clear you have no wand and I have the only means of protecting us in a forest full of centaurs, giants, and God knows what else," she said, figuring it was best not to mention the acromantulas.

"You are insane," Umbridge hissed, her face a furious shade of red from embarrassment.

"Look, we need to get moving. If we pass a stream or something, we can stop and let you clean yourself up. But I don't know about you, but I don't fancy spending the night in here."

Umbridge was a fairly stupid woman, but even she could see the direness of the situation. So she nodded and did her best to stand up. The problem was she was just as unsteady on her feet as Danielle was. Although the two of them loathed each other, they were forced to cling to each other as they struggled to remain upright and walking.

Progress was painfully slow, and they kept stumbling. Umbridge's constant whimpering and her ducking and shrieking at any noise, no matter how small was doing them no good. Danielle knew she would have to distract her, so they could keep walking unimpeded.

"So, read any good books lately?" Danielle asked lamely, trying to start a conversation.

"What are you trying to do?" Umbridge asked suspiciously.

"Make conversation. This is taking forever, and I am getting a little bored. It might go faster if we talk," Danielle suggested.

"Alright. I haven't read anything lately, I've been extremely busy," Umbridge said haughtily.

"Okay," Danielle said, and she filed Umbridge away in her mind as someone who probably never read.

"What I want to know is, how did you get back here?" Umbridge asked. "The Ministry was informed to be on the lookout for you, in case you decided to sneak back into the county.

Danielle wasn't going to tell her how she got here. She couldn't afford to alert the Ministry to use of Muggle transportation. So she needed to improvise, and fast.

"Well, I wasn't banned from France. I took a port key there almost immediately after I got back to America," Danielle said.

"And from there to here?" Umbridge asked coldly.

"I managed to convince a wizard who was flying on a broom across the Channel to let me hitch a ride," Danielle lied, praying that brooms could realistically fly across the English Channel. Umbridge's eyes narrowed.

"I'll speak to the Ministry about this. We've had a great number of unauthorized crossings on broomsticks lately. What was the name of the wizard you flew with?" she asked.

"Clark Kent," Danielle said, naming the first person she could think of.

"We'll keep our eyes open for this Mr. Kent. So how did you convince him to take you along?"

"I paid him," Danielle spat. "What do you think I did, offered to sleep with him?

"The way you dress, one never knows," Umbridge said, looking at Danielle's jeans and navy sweat shirt with distaste.

"Contrary to what you think, Dolores, I don't dress like a hooker. If I wanted to dress like a hooker, I'd be wearing something showing a lot more skin," Danielle muttered.

"Your sense of style leaves something to be desired," Umbridge said.

Danielle considered telling Umbridge she dressed like someone's crazy, alcoholic aunt, but Danielle bit her lip. Picking a fight would get them nowhere.

"Let's change the subject, since I can tell we'll never agree on this," Danielle mumbled.

"Fine. So you know, there won't be a Muggle Studies class next year at Hogwarts," Umbridge said with triumph.

"I didn't think there would be," Danielle said nonchalantly.

"Aren't you upset?" Umbridge asked, surprised by Danielle's lack of reaction.

"Nope. I'd honestly be more surprised if you didn't eliminate the class," Danielle said, focusing on a particularly rough and uneven patch of ground in front of her.

"You're taking this well," Umbridge said, sounding disappointed.

"What choice do I really have? I can't control what you're going to do, I can only control how I react to it," Danielle said, quoting a life philosophy she was a strong believer in. "But what does annoy me is that you're trying to pick a fight here in the middle of the woods. Is that really going to help get us home?"

"You're the one who wanted to talk," Umbridge whined.

"I suppose I get what I paid for," Danielle mumbled.

"Huh?" Umbridge said with a confused looking expression on her face.

"Never mind. So how are things at Hogwarts since I left?" Danielle said.

"Never better," Umbridge crowed triumphantly. "You, Hagrid, and Minerva are gone, the other teachers are finally starting to toe the line, and Severus will be ready for me soon."

"Ready for what? I thought you said he was on probation," Danielle with a sneer on her face similar to ones that sometimes graced Severus' face.

"How did you know that?" Umbridge said, her face going white with rage.

"I listened in when he came by your office yesterday, so I heard the whole exchange. Tell me, Dolores, do you really think yelling him and putting his job in danger is going to win his heart?" Danielle asked coldly.

"I wasn't in the best state of mind, he'll understand when I explain myself," Umbridge protested, although she looked worried.

"Here's a piece of free advice. Yelling at guys and threatening their jobs is not a good way to get a man to love you," Danielle said.

"I don't need him to love me, I just want his body," Umbridge said. Danielle stared at him dumbfounded. She'd rarely heard anyone state anything so baldly before.

"So you're not looking for a boyfriend?" Danielle asked.

"Merlin, no. I don't need to be associated with a Death Eater," she said, emphasizing the words Death Eater as if they were something incredibly foul.

"The Ministry did clear him of those charges, and anyone, you're the one who said that Voldemort isn't back, so there's no real Death Eaters," Danielle said, enjoying the way Umbridge jumped when she said Voldemort's name.

"A leopard cannot change its spots," she said. Danielle just stared at her as if she grew another head.

"Considering all the times you spent trying to seduce him, I'd have thought you wanted more than a quick lay," Danielle said, barely containing her anger. She was furious with how Umbridge wanted to use Severus, not that she had a chance, but it still angered her, the idea of some treating Severus like a piece of meat.

"How did you know about that?" a shocked sounding Umbridge asked. Crap, Danielle thought, she shouldn't have let on that she knew.

"He…he told me," Danielle said. She couldn't think of any more plausible explanation at this particular moment when her head was pounding and nausea was churning her stomach.

"Why would he tell you anything?" Umbridge asked. "You're a useless Squib. Or maybe that's what it is! You want him too, and you're jealous that he prefers a real witch like me."

This was too much for Danielle to take. Much like when she was at her wit's end when faced with Mrs. Black's portrait, she lost it.

"You stupid cunt! He's my boyfriend! We've been together since June! I was under the desk the first time you tried to get into his pants, which I then proceeded to do right where you sat on his desk, afterwards! Get it through your head! He doesn't want your fat, ugly ass, and he never will!" Danielle shouted right into Umbridge's face. Umbridge's slack jawed expression of shock was one of the most satisfying things Danielle ever saw, but she didn't have long to relish, as a horrible crashing noise came from behind the trees.

Both women stood rooted to the spots they stood in shock, and a giant spider the size of an elephant came crashing through the underbrush. Umbridge shrieked and ran off in the opposite direction, leaving Danielle standing there alone. The acromantula charged at Danielle, who calmly pulled out one of her pistols and aimed. She took three shots in a tight grouping, hitting the creature directly in the brain and it crashed just inches from where she stood.

"Dolores?" Danielle called over her shoulder. "It's okay, I killed it."

Danielle turned and walked a bit until she found Umbridge sitting in a little curled up ball, shaking. She had peed in fright again. Danielle just sighed and shook her head.

"Come on, Dolores. Let's get out of here before any more acromantulas show up," Danielle said softly. She pulled Umbridge up from the floor and guided the once again catatonic woman. As they walked, the trees thinned and the underbrush got less dense. Danielle sighed in relief, even if it was getting progressively darker. At last, they reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"See Dolores. We made it," Danielle said, feeling more relieved than she ever felt in her life. At this Umbridge seemed to come around. But her reaction was not the one Danielle expected. She jumped right back to their previous conversation.

"How dare you! He was mine! I saw him first, and you go and use trickery to seduce and befoul him! I will make sure you get thrown out of England for good, and I will make sure your precious boyfriend never gets another job, and maybe some jail time in Azkaban, where Death Eaters like him belong, I'll-"

"Look, Elvis!" Danielle shouted, pointing behind Umbridge.

"Huh?" Umbridge said, stupidly turning to look at whatever it was Danielle pointed at. Danielle pulled a pistol from the holster and used it to pistol whip Umbridge, sending the toad like woman crashing to the ground.

"I've always wanted to do that," Danielle chuckled to herself, thrilled that when she finally did get to try it, she did on someone she truly could not stand. She knelt and checked on Umbridge. Her pulse was strong and she was breathing evenly. Good, Danielle thought with no small amount of satisfaction.

Danielle then stood and proceeded to limp across the grounds to the castle. Much to her surprise, the doors opened and Argus Filch came running out. He ran straight to her and much to Danielle's surprise, the cranky old man who didn't like anyone hugged her.

"Danielle, I'm so relieved. I just saw you walking out of the Forbidden Forest. Everyone's been looking for you," he wheezed.

"I'm okay, Argus," Danielle said, surprised and pleased with her friend's worry, as he truly was her friend now. "Or at least I'll be okay once I get to the Hospital Wing. Oh, and Umbridge is down there by the edge of the Forest. I sort of knocked her out just now."

"I'll come back for her later. Let me help you first," Argus said, offering his arm to steady Danielle's wobbly walk. He led her into the castle, and amazingly they didn't run into a single soul, living or dead. Once they reached the Hospital Wing, Argus threw open the doors and shouted for Poppy. The matron came bustling in and took one look at Danielle and stopped.

"Not again," she sighed.

"Again. Sorry," Danielle said apologetically.

"Argus, could you please put Danielle in the third bed to the left," Poppy said. Argus did so, and so the poor old guy wouldn't exhaust himself, Poppy summoned some House Elves to collect Umbridge, who was placed in the bed furthest from Danielle. Poppy wrinkled her nose at the smell and her and looked questioningly at Danielle.

"Don't ask," Danielle said darkly.

Lulu soon arrived with Danielle's pajamas and toiletries and helped her yet again settle into a hospital bed.

"You have to stop doing this, the wedding is only twelve days away!" Lulu fretted like a typical Bridezilla. Danielle groaned. She was the Maid of Honor. Dobby's Best Man was Harry! He'd have to escort her down the aisle. If he could walk after she kicked his sorry little teenage ass that is.

"I'll recover. I promise," Danielle said weakly, wondering how she would make it through the damn day with Harry. Well, that's what you get when you get friendly with House Elves Danielle thought as she struggled to clean herself up. Once she was in bed, Poppy examined her and confirmed Danielle's self diagnosis, she did indeed have a concussion. Poppy used a spell she used for concussions and gave Danielle yet another vial of Dreamless Sleep Potion. Danielle gulped it down and within seconds she was out.

The next morning, she awoke to the sound of quiet voices speaking. Danielle moaned and tried to sit up, but she still had a terrible headache and was sore from her ordeal the previous day. A person came to her bedside, and Danielle looked up to see the tired and worried face of Albus Dumbledore. He pulled up a chair and sat beside her, quickly casting Muffliato so they could speak in private.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Sore and I have a terrible headache, but nothing Poppy can't sort out," Danielle told him. "Has Umbridge awoken?" she asked, worried she would spill the beans about her and Severus to the entire Ministry, as well as Voldemort's spies there.

"Briefly when I came in earlier. Fortunately, no one else was around and they did not get to learn about your relationship with Severus. I modified her memory so she will not remember any of that."

"Thank you," Danielle said gratefully.

"I can't believe you managed to get the centaurs to release her," Dumbledore said, sounding bewildered.

"They're aware of where I came from. They seem to think I will be playing a very big part in the whole war and what not, so I was able to leverage that for her release."

"Amazing. Simply amazing," Dumbledore said in a distracted manner.

"Albus, are you okay? I need to know, what happened last night at the Ministry? Are Harry and the kids okay? Does the world know about Voldemort?" Danielle asked impatiently.

Dumbledore sighed. He looked older than Danielle had ever seen him. Ill as well, with his skin looking lightly gray and his eyes slightly sunken and surrounded by dark circles.

"Albus, please. If it's bad, I need to know," she said softly, bracing herself for whatever terrible thing he had to tell her.

"Something terrible happened last night," he whispered.

AN: Sorry for another cliff! Once again it's late, it got long, and I had a lot I wanted to happen here. Anyway, for all the people mad about Harry leaving Dani in the Forbidden Forest, well, he kind of had to so I could have happen what happened here. Sadly, it is not a fine moment for poor Harry Potter, but he will redeem himself since I still want him to be as close to JK Rowling's creation as he possibly can be. But don't be too hard on Harry. The blame is all on me. Anyway, the next chapter will be my take on the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, as well as the aftermath (if it doesn't get too long and I have to break it up). Anyways, reviews are always greatly appreciated, so please give me some. It makes me want to write more.


	104. Break on Through to the Other Side

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Break on Through to the Other Side but The Doors. And please note, the last chapter's song was performed by The Rolling Stones.

June 18 - 26, 1996

So much had happened during Danielle's misadventures in the Forbidden Forest. As Severus strode away from Umbridge's office, he was aware of Neville Longbottom hiding in the niche. He refrained from saying anything, as Danielle had told him Neville was a huge help to Harry in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, although privately Severus had his doubts. How a boy that incompetent could be of any help to anyone, he wondered as he hurried down the many staircases to get to the front doors. Severus was soon striding across the grounds and made it past the gates, where he Apparated to Grimmauld Place. Once there, he found Dumbledore in the kitchen with Sirius and Remus.

"Severus, is everything alright?" Remus asked.

"I'm afraid what we feared has come to pass. The Dark Lord invaded Potter's mind with a false vision and Potter is convinced it is true and ready to run off into danger," Severus explained.

"What did he see?" asked Dumbledore, although he expected the answer Severus immediately gave.

"He saw The Dark Lord torturing Black in the middle of the Department of Mysteries," Severus said.

"But surely Harry wouldn't think that Voldemort could get into the Department of Mysteries in the middle of the day?" Sirius asked.

"Potter was so upset by the vision, he is obviously not thinking straight," Severus said. "But Danielle is trying to intercept him and convince him that what he saw was false."

"Meanwhile, we shall assemble a rescue party to be ready if she does not succeed," Dumbledore insisted. He immediately conjured a Phoenix Patronus to summon members of the Order to help them.

"So the three of us shall make preparations for the possible confrontation," Dumbledore said.

"You miscounted, Albus. There are four of us," Severus said quietly.

"Severus, you know you cannot participate openly in combat against Death Eaters. You have to keep your cover," Dumbledore insisted.

"Albus, there may be a way he could help and keep his cover," Sirius said.

Dumbledore turned his piercing blue eyes on Sirius and gave him his well known X-ray glare.

"Is there something you wish to tell me, Sirius?" he asked quietly.

So looking more like a naughty school boy than the grown man he was, Sirius confessed to his visits to Muggle pubs with Remus, Tonks, Danielle, and Severus. He told how he used Danielle's cloak and more recently, transfiguration and disguises to enjoy a little bit of free time outside of Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore looked furious, and Severus was sure that when he next saw her, Danielle would be in just as much trouble as she had been after the incident with the troll back in Halloween 1991. Dumbledore proceeded to give the three of them a dressing down that was rather appallingly humiliating, as reduced a trio of thirty-six year old men to stuttering, sputtering little boys who could not look him in the eye.

But in the end, Dumbledore agreed that having another skilled duelist would be beneficial to everyone, so he consented to allow Remus, who had helped Sirius with his transfigurations, worked on Severus while they waited for the other to arrive. Dumbledore went to contact Filius, who would let him know if Danielle had succeeded in convincing Harry that what he saw was not reality and had not gone running off to London.

Remus set to work changing Severus' features. First, he lighted Severus' hair to light brown, as well as making it short. He changed Severus's eyes to hazel. Deciding a beard would obscure the lower part of his face, he made one sprout from the normally clean shaven skin, as well as giving Severus a smaller, indistinct nose. Severus added the final touch, conjuring a pair of glasses, much like the ones Danielle had used to sneak around London unnoticed. He transfigured his robes from his familiar black and billowy ones into brown corduroy trousers, an orange jumper, and a dull forest green robe over it. When Dumbledore came in he did a slight double take at Severus' changed visage, before deeming it acceptable. A short time after they finished, an albatross Patronus came crashing in.

"Meet us at the Visitor's Entrance after hours and we'll let you in. Kingsley and I'll say we're working late," Tonks' voice told them, before the albatross faded away.

As they waited until the Ministry closed for the day, Severus kept hoping that Filius would contact them to say that Danielle had managed to convince Harry it was literally all in his head. But as the hours passed and no word came, Severus began to feel a growing feeling of apprehension. Even if Danielle had failed and Harry had gone running off to London, she would have sent word about what happened. This meant one thing; Danielle was unable to contact them.

Severus couldn't help but worry about what might have happened to her. She had told the Shadow Cabal about the events of the original book, how Granger had tricked Umbridge into taking her and Potter into the Forbidden Forest and Umbridge was driven off by the centaurs (Danielle never told them about Grawp, wanting to protect Hagrid). What if Danielle had run afoul of the centaurs as well? Or what if one of the other creatures of the Forest had attacked her? His best hope was that Umbridge had somehow trapped Danielle and she was being deported again.

Sirius noticed that Severus was extremely agitated, pacing about the room restlessly. He seemed to be unable to stop playing with his newly acquired beard and when he spoke he seemed to be answering from miles away.

"She'll be alright. If anyone can get out of a fix, it's Danielle," Sirius said.

Severus stopped pacing and stared at Sirius. He never could have imagined his adolescent nemesis offering words of reassurance. Just another thing Danielle had changed without even really meaning to. She'd pretty much turned his whole world upside down, and he loved her for it.

"I have faith in her. Still, it doesn't mean I don't worry," he said softly.

"I know what you mean. I know Harry can hold his own, but I don't worry any less about him. What could have possibly possessed him to think I was in that much danger?" Sirius asked.

"The Dark Lord," Severus said in a voice laced with sarcasm.

"You know what I mean. Why would Harry risk himself for me? He's much more important than I am," Sirius insisted.

"Love makes you do funny things," Severus said. Sirius nodded. Love was tying both of their insides up in knots at the moment. Sirius observed Snape, his visage different but his facial expressions recognizable to someone who knew to look for them. He had stopped doubting how Snape felt about Danielle after the revelations at Mulligan's, and he had observed them at that bar. Severus would focus on her if he was singing a love song, and it was obvious that to him Danielle was the only woman in the room. If Sirius had any lingering doubts, watching the obvious agony Snape was in over Danielle's fate was all the proof he would ever need. He patted Snape awkwardly on the back, and then went to check for about the fiftieth time if it was time to leave yet.

At last, Kingsley's lynx appeared, announcing that the Ministry was deserted enough for them to come. They Apparated to the little used Visitor's Entrance and found Alastor Moody waiting nearby in the shadows. The five men crammed themselves into the battered red phone booth, which was even more difficult than the six teenagers that had done so a short time earlier. Severus managed to dial.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business," said a cool female voice.

"John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison, Ringo Starr, and Stuart Sutcliffe, here for gig," Severus improvised, not thinking it wise to alert the Ministry that Dumbledore was here or wanting to give his own name.

"Who?" Moody grumbled.

"Muggle music group, they were really popular when we were kids," Remus wheezed, as he was being squashed against the door and could barely breath. Five badges popped out reading "The Beatles, Rock Concert." No one bothered to collect them. Then the phone booth seemed to be swallowed by the ground and at last they emerged in the Atrium of the Ministry. Awaiting them were Kingsley and Tonks.

"Did Harry or the Death Eaters come through this way?" Sirius asked, but Kingsley shook his head.

"We must have missed them. Scrimgeour worked late tonight, and we didn't want to tip him off to anything. He only just left," Kingsley explained.

The group of them hurried to the lifts and took them down to the Department of Mysteries. They headed up the hallway for the black door, and then they were in a circular room full of identical black doors that began to spin at an utterly dizzying speed. Severus felt vaguely nauseous from the speed at which the room spun.

"We need the chamber Harry Potter is in," Dumbledore said and the room came to an abrupt halt. One door popped opened, and the sounds of shouts and dueling came from the room beyond. They all took off running into the room, which was similar to the courtrooms as they had tiers of seats forming a ring around the room. There was a dais in the middle with a crumbling stone archway with a tattered black curtain, but Severus didn't really notice any of this as he dashed into the room. All he noticed was Harry and Neville, greatly outnumbered by Death Eaters. He immediately rushed in and began to duel with Jugson.

All around him was chaos. Severus dodged and blocked spells and soon sent Jugson sprawling to the floor. As he fought, he saw a constantly changing array of dueling partners. Tonks versus Lucius, Potter and Longbottom against Macnair, Moody fighting Dolohov, and Lupin fighting someone Severus couldn't recognize as their mask remained in place. Pairings changed, as Dolohov brought down Moody and moved on to Potter and Longbottom, while Bellatrix had just taken down Tonks. She then turned and shot a spell in Severus' direction.

Severus blocked it with a Shield Spell, and sent a Bludgeoning Hex that she barely just managed to sidestep. They sent jinx after jinx at each other, circling each other on the dais near the archway. Bellatrix was fierce and powerful, but Severus was more than her equal. However, he didn't want to reveal himself, so he had to refrain from using some of the more powerful spells in his repertoire so as to avoid detection.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Potter helping up Longbottom, who had apparently been hit by a Tarantellegra, and Longbottom's robes ripped, causing a glass globe that Severus knew to be the Prophecy, crashing to the floor and shattering. It was then Severus made a terrible mistake. He was paying far too much attention to Potter and Longbottom. Bellatrix took advantage of this, and sent a Stunner right at him, as he stood in front of the archway with the veil. Severus felt something hit him hard, and he fell with his head impacting hard stone. After that, he knew nothing.

"Severus?" a voice called some time later. Severus groaned and rolled over to see a battered but still in piece Remus Lupin looking down at him.

"What happened?" Severus asked. "How long was I out?"

"About forty minutes. You took a hard fall and hit your head," Remus explained. He helped Severus sit up slowly. Severus had a bit of a headache and was tender in spots where he hit the ground, but other than that he felt fine.

"I only saw Potter and Longbottom here, but where were the others?" he asked.

"We found them in the Brain Room. The girls were all unconscious and injured and Ron was being strangled by a brain from the tank. We freed him and Dumbledore sent them back to Hogwarts via a Portkey. I'm sure Poppy will sort them all out," he said bracingly. "Neville's nose is broken, but I fixed that for him."

"And Potter?"

"There was an incident in the Atrium. Voldemort and Dumbledore dueled, but luckily no one was hurt and the Ministry arrived to see that. So it looks like they'll stop denying everything that is going on," Remus said.

"And the Order?" Severus asked and Remus' face darkened.

"Kingsley, Moody, and Tonks have been taken to St. Mungo's," Remus said, his voice tightening as he said her name.

"Why aren't you there with her?" Severus asked, shocked. He wouldn't have left Danielle's side if she were injured.

"I couldn't let them take you and blow your cover. Once you're out of here, I'm going there to see if she's okay. But we have to keep you being here a secret," Remus said, looking utterly miserable.

"Did Black go with her at least?" Severus asked. Remus paled and looked like he was going to be ill. He seemed to be steeling himself something.

"Sirius is dead," he finally whispered. "He was the one who pushed you out of the way when Bellatrix's spell was about to hit you. It hit him instead, and he fell back through the veil. He's…he's gone."

Many hours later when she finally awoke, Dumbledore told the same tale to Danielle. She paled and shook her head.

"No," she whispered and tears began to streak down her face. He couldn't be dead; he was one of the people she had wanted to save the most. He was her friend and had been there for her through some of her most difficult times, such as when she and Severus weren't speaking or when he had rejected her. Now granted he had been in his canine form for a lot of those times, but he had brought joy to her in the darkest of times. Danielle began to cry in earnest, and Dumbledore put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"I know. I wonder what we could have done to save him," he said softly.

"I just don't understand. We had a plan. We had him forbid Kreacher from leaving Grimmauld Place unless Sirius gave him a specific destination. We started Harry on Occlumency early and we had you teach him. How could things go so wrong?" Danielle asked between sobs.

"We have to face the truth that there may be some people we will just not be able to save," Dumbledore said, though his voice lacked conviction.

"Oh God! Remus and Harry! They must be devastated!" Danielle moaned, wiping her eyes.

"You're not angry at Harry?" Dumbledore asked, sounding rather surprised.

"No, not anymore." All the anger felt for the boy evaporated in that instant. Her physical wounds would heal. Nothing would bring Sirius back. And as bad as Danielle felt, Harry lost the only family he really had and a vital link to his parents and his past. Danielle had always been one to weigh who was suffering the most and whose need was the greatest. Right now, Harry's loss was far greater than hers.

"I wish I didn't have to punish the boy for his actions last night," Dumbledore sighed.

"It almost seems like he's been punished enough, losing Sirius. Plus he'll be feeling guilty about the danger he put everyone in," Danielle added.

"All that I would let him off for without punishment. But I admit, I am very disturbed by what he did to you," Dumbledore said.

"Then let me handle it. I'll give him detention with me for the rest of the term, and maybe even the beginning of the next one. And I will set him straight about Severus and I once and for all," Danielle said, regretting immensely that she hadn't done so in the first place. Honesty could have saved them all from the pain they were feeling now.

"Alright," Dumbledore said. "I told Harry of the prophecy, but not about the Horcruxes."

"Why?" Danielle asked. "I think we just learned that not confronting things and withholding information results in unwanted pain and misery."

"I know. I will tell him soon, but I just couldn't face it now. Harry is so hurt and angry. It's just too much information at once," Dumbledore said, his sad blue eyes making Danielle feel terrible for questioning his judgment.

"I understand," she said as she took his hand and gave it a squeeze. The old man looked at her gratefully, and Danielle knew he was right, this would be too much for Harry to accept at once. Another lesson she had learned was just how hard it was to dump information onto a person who was emotionally strained at the moment. They needed to prevent that from happening again.

Dumbledore left and a short while later, Severus returned. Remus had canceled the spells placed on him and he looked like himself again, although different. Danielle saw a sadness and pain in his eyes that hadn't been so pronounced the last time she saw him. He drew the curtains around the bed and cast Muffliato to make sure they remained unheard. Then he conjured pink peonies. Danielle teared up, thinking of the hospital visit at the end of her first year when the two of them had finally put aside their differences and became friends. So much had changed since that moment, including the two of them.

"I heard it's customary to bring sick people gifts, like flowers," he said softly, obviously thinking about that moment as well.

"Oh Sev," Danielle cried, tears flowing again. He came to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I was so worried about you. When Dumbledore told me what happened to you-"

"It wasn't that bad," Danielle insisted. He pulled back to look into her eyes, and his fierce expression took her aback for a moment. She hadn't felt afraid of him since early in their acquaintance, and even then not really because she knew so much about him right off the bat. But that look chilled her.

"If I hadn't sworn to protect him I would kill Potter for what he did to you," he growled.

"Severus, please. He's being punished enough. Let it go," she pleaded.

"How can I let it go that he almost killed you?" he snarled.

"Harry wasn't in his right mind. He was worried sick about Sirius and he was frightened and desperate. If it had been anyone but one of us, he would have listened. And we should have faced up to him a long time ago. None of this would have happened if we had," Danielle insisted. Severus sighed. Although decades younger, he looked almost as old and tired as Dumbledore had.

"You know I will not hurt Potter. But if he ever tries to hurt you again –"

"If he does, then I give you my permission to royally kick his ass," Danielle promised him. He nodded and kissed her softly.

"I can't lose you," he whispered.

"You won't. Severus, when I was knocked out I saw my mother again," she told him. "She says I've been comatose for five days."

"One day for each year you've spent here," he said.

"Yes. And while I was there, I realized something. That place isn't home for me anymore," Danielle said.

"I don't understand," Severus said.

"Home is where you are, Severus. When I was there, I think I could have decided to stay. But I didn't. When I decided to come back here and be with you, I sort of faded out and woke up here. I think I had the power to decide, and I made my decision."

"Dani, please. This isn't the kind of decision to make lightly," he whispered.

"It's too late. I already decided. My place is here with you," Danielle said, grasping his hands and holding on tight.

Severus was overwhelmed. Danielle's family was everything to her. From the early days of their friendship, she had filled his ears with stories of her family. About her dad's insistence that he would win the lottery one day and his delicious cooking. About how her mom could burn water if she tried hard enough, but that her wit and wisdom made up for her lack of skills in the kitchen. About her protective older brother, Stephen, her many fights with her older sister, Lisa, and how she laughed at her goofy younger brother, Brian. She missed them more than words could express, yet she was giving them up for him. He couldn't really grasp it.

"You can't give them up for me," he said.

"I would give up anything for you. I love you," she told him.

I don't deserve you," he murmured. "I let you down."

"How?" Danielle asked.

"I was supposed to be protecting Sirius, and instead he died protecting me. I failed you and him," Severus whispered, all the pain he had been holding in flooding his voice. He felt ashamed. He knew how much Danielle cared about the people she called her friends. Losing Sirius must be devastating for her, and Severus was surprised to feel grief for Sirius as well. He had let both of them down.

"Severus, Sirius laid down his life to protect you. Do you realize that in another life, he would have never been willing to do that for you?" Danielle asked.

"Don't! You're making me feel worse," Severus snapped.

"Severus, Sirius was a Gryffindor. He would have preferred dying like this, saving your life, than the way he died in the book. He just got unlucky and lost a duel then. You allowed him to die a hero," Danielle told him.

"I'd rather he had not died at all," Severus mumbled.

Not knowing what else to do, Danielle took him in her arms and kissed him. Although he questioned her choice and would never believe he was worth it, he was a Slytherin, and a Slytherin would never turn away a gift like that. He was many things, but a foolish man was not one of them.

"I really don't deserve you," he whispered.

"Hush. I decide who deserves me, not you. So you're stuck with me," she told him.

"I can live with that," he murmured and kissed her again.

Later that morning, the injured students awoke. Luna was fine and dismissed and Ginny's broken ankle quickly healed, but Hermione and Ron remained in the Hospital Wing. Danielle sent Lulu for her decks of cards, so that they could have something to entertain themselves with while they all healed. Poppy had said they would all be convalescing until the Leaving Feast.

That afternoon, Harry came in to visit his friends. Severus had been reading aloud to Danielle from _The Cider House Rules_, but he stopped and marked the page in the book as Harry approached them. Severus' glare was the kind that had in the past made students tremble with fear, and even made a few first years cry. Harry just avoided his gaze, staring at the ground. He looked, in Danielle's opinion, deeply ashamed.

"Do you have a minute, Professor Katz?" he asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Severus, could you give us a minute?" Danielle asked. He looked like he wanted to argue, but nodded curtly and stood up to leave, giving Harry the dirtiest looks imaginable as he walked away.

"Professor Katz, I just wanted to say I'm sorry," Harry said. He looked up as he finished speaking and the pain in his green eyes was so acute, Danielle could feel it as well.

"Harry, I just want to say I understand some of it. I know you were too worried about Sirius yesterday to accept anything I said as the truth. And Professor Snape and I should have spoken to you after you saw us in the Pensieve. We were at fault too for not confronting you and being honest," Danielle said quietly.

"I just don't understand how you could be with someone like him," Harry hissed, looking angry again.

"Harry, you are completely out of line. I'm the adult here, not you, and you have no say in who I date and what I do with someone I date," Danielle snapped rather coldly. Harry was a bit taken aback by her reaction, it kind of reminded him of how Snape reacted to him.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," he muttered. Danielle sighed and counted to ten slowly, so she would keep her own temper with the boy.

"I understand that. But I keep telling you that Professor Snape would never do anything to hurt me. I know Remus and Sirius told you the same," she said.

"Yeah, but they didn't see…" Harry stopped, turning bright red with embarrassment. Danielle turned red as well.

"I shouldn't be discussing this with you, it's so inappropriate for a teacher and a student to discuss their sex lives, but I need to set you straight. Sometimes, things that you wouldn't think would feel good during sex do. Everything you saw him do to me felt really good, and I enjoyed it. And as I said before, what you saw was my idea. I had suggested it to Professor Snape and he was actually a little surprised I wanted that, but he went along with it," Danielle said as calmly as she could, even though part of her wished the floor would open up and swallow her up. Harry looked shocked and embarrassed.

"When you went to Grimmauld Place, how did they take it when you told them?" Danielle asked, changing tactics.

"Well…they tried explaining lots of…stuff to me," Harry mumbled.

"About sex?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah," Harry breathed.

"But they both said it wasn't wrong what I was doing?" Danielle asked.

"Well, Sirius seemed kind of…well…"

"Grossed out?" Danielle supplied. "Of course, he didn't care for Severus all that much, so he really wouldn't have wanted to know that. And Remus?"

"Embarrassed," Harry answered.

"But did they say what I was doing was wrong?" she asked.

"No," Harry said, looking clearly pained as he said it.

"Then for your sake and mine, butt out of my love life! I am every bit as embarrassed about discussing this as you are," Danielle told him.

"Okay," sighed Harry, still not convinced she should be with Snape, but finally accepting it was her choice and he had no say.

"And you still have detention with me," Danielle said.

"What kind of detention?" Harry asked looking surprised. Danielle handed him several stacks of papers.

"These are the Muggle Studies exams from the third, fourth, and sixth years. I want you to use the answer keys I put on top to mark the multiple choice sections. I'll take care of the essays when I feel better, but this would make life much easier if the multiple choice parts were done," Danielle said.

"So you're back teaching?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Dumbledore is undoing everything Umbridge did," Danielle said. "Now get started."

The next few days were difficult ones for everyone. Harry was very quiet and unhappy, and in all honesty Danielle didn't feel much better than he did. She doubted Dumbledore, Remus, or Tonks were doing much better, as all of them were very down when they stopped by to visit her. Sirius being gone was wound that had yet to begin to heal for any of them. Harry obviously had it the worst, losing his only real family and feeling the weight of guilt on his shoulders, but Danielle also was consumed with guilt. The night before term was over, Danielle was well enough to be released and went to pay a visit to Dumbledore in his office.

"It's good to see you up and about," Dumbledore said, rising as Danielle came in.

"It feels good to be up and about," Danielle said, gazing at the older man with concern. He still looked tired and drawn, not as bad he did the morning after the Department of Mysteries, but still not like his usual self.

"Albus, you look exhausted," Danielle said.

"It's been hectic, coming back here and undoing all of our dear Dolores' hard work," he said, waving off her concern.

"I'm sure that's a job and a half," Danielle commented.

"It is. It was nice watching Peeves escort her out the other day," he chuckled.

"I'm sorry I missed it," Danielle said, thinking about how Peeves chased her out in the book. She could have used a moment of levity like that right about now.

"Something on your mind?" Dumbledore asked.

"I just wanted to make sure that everything was okay for me to teach next year," Danielle said.

"Yes, I cleared everything with the Ministry. They are dropping all charges relating to you entering the country illegally and they have returned your work permit, so everything is fine," Dumbledore said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting at the Ministry. Fudge is going to be sacked, and I have been asked to weigh in on his replacement," Dumbledore said apologetically.

"No worries, I'll let myself out after a few lemon drops," Danielle said as she helped herself to a few. Dumbledore left via the Floo, and Danielle stood, replacing the lemon drops. She had no interest in the candies. No, her interest was in the cabinet on the opposite side of the room. Danielle opened it and saw the remains of the Horcruxes they had already destroyed. The Diadem Severus had burned with Fiendfyre the night she arrived. The Diary Harry stabbed with the fang of the basilisk she had helped him kill. The Locket she had destroyed last summer.

But she only had eyes for one object. The cracked ring Dumbledore had destroyed and that held the Resurrection Stone in it. Danielle gently took it from its place in the cabinet. Taking a deep breath, she turned it three times, concentrating on the one person she desperately longed to see. And sure enough, a form that was silvery though more substantial than a ghost appeared. But…

"Bubbe?" Danielle gasped in shock.

"You expected someone else?" her grandmother asked in her usual teasing manner. Danielle could only stare in shock at first. She was exactly as Danielle remembered her from before she got sick. Her silver hair was in its usual high bun that made Danielle think of a ballerina. She was dressed in comfortable slacks, her favorite slippers, and a University of Virginia tee shirt Danielle gave her the Hanukah after her first semester there. Her warm smile and twinkling eyes were just the same as they had always been.

"Actually, yeah," Danielle said once she found her voice.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Dani," Bubbe said.

"No, I'm never disappointed to see you. But I thought I was going to see-"

"Your friend Sirius?" Bubbe asked.

"Yes. But how did you know?" Danielle asked.

"Danielle, you should know better than call the dead back for apologies. We're all past that now," Bubbe gently scolded. "But I know these things because even though I'm gone, I still keep an eye on you and everyone else I love that I left behind, even you who jumped into another universe. And I know you're beating yourself up about this meshegass."

"I can't help it, Bubbe. I wanted to save him so badly. I don't think I've ever felt like such a failure," Danielle said, struggling to fight back the tears.

"Now listen to me, you can't drive yourself meshugeh over everything you can't change. There are some things that are meant to happen, and there's nothing you or anybody else can do about it," Bubbe argued.

"But if I had just faced Harry earlier, I could have gotten through to him and Sirius would be alive," Danielle protested, scrubbing tears from her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Oy vey, you are so stubborn sometimes! Do you notice he's not here?" Bubbe snapped slightly patiently.

"I know. How come you came instead of him?" Danielle asked.

"Because he's not there," Bubbe answered.

"I don't understand," Danielle said.

"There's only one place really to go on to after you pass, Dani, and Sirius isn't there," Bubbe explained.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Danielle said, her hopes rising.

"He's not dead," Bubbe finished.

"But where is he then? Everyone in the Order saw him fall through the Veil, and that Veil separates life and death," Danielle said.

"Dani, wizards don't know everything. They couldn't figure out how to stop you from flying back to England, and they haven't figured out how the Veil works. It's really just a doorway between all worlds, not just the living and the dead, but the many universes that exist out there," Bubbe said with a laugh.

"So Sirius is in another world. But which one?" Danielle asked.

"Does it really matter? I promise you he's alright, though a bit confused and disoriented. But he's the type that will pick himself up off his toches and figure things out, I promise you" Bubbe said in the same way she comforted Danielle when she was younger, using humor to brighten a bad situation.

"Everyone will be so relieved that he is alright," Danielle said with a smile, but her smile faded as Bubbe shook her head.

"You can't tell anyone, not even that handsome goyishe boyfriend of yours," Bubbe warned.

"Why Bubbe?" Danielle pleaded.

"I was given permission to tell you this, but not anyone else. You don't want to make your Bubbe a liar, do you?"

"Of course not," Danielle said, although she wished she could tell three people; Severus, Dumbledore, and Harry. All of them were blaming themselves for what happened to Sirius as much as Danielle had been. But Danielle would never, ever break a promise to her grandmother, so she would have to allow them to sort themselves out on their own.

"Before I go, I just wanted to tell you how proud I've been of you," Bubbe said. "I always knew you could make a difference, although I never thought it would be in a world other than the one you were born in."

"I never really expected that either," Danielle said, tearing up again at her grandmother's praise.

"Stop the waterworks, Dani, or you'll make me cry too! Just take care of yourself and your Severus. I want you two to save the world, than make me some adorable little great-grandchildren I can watch over," she said.

"Bubbe!" Danielle laughed.

"I mean. I like him a lot. He's good for you, much better than that shmendrik you were engaged to, or that shit you dated before you came here! Neither of them were good enough for you," Bubbe said vehemently.

"You really like Severus?" Danielle asked, smiling at her grandmother's dislike of her exes.

"You bet I do. He's smart, he's treats you like gold, and he would do anything for you. Your grandfather was like that too. I always wanted you to have what he and I had, and now I'm happy to know that you do," Bubbe said with a smile.

"I miss you, Bubbe," Danielle said.

"I know, Dani. I do too. But one day, after you've lived your life and are old, we'll be together again," Bubbe said.

"I love you," Danielle said.

"I love you too. Now gai gezunterhait!" Bubbe said and she faded from sight.

Danielle stood there a minute, feeling so many mixed emotions she could barely untangle them. Happy to have seen and actually spoken with Bubbe again. Sad that it was probably a long time until she would see her again. Relieved that Sirius was alive, but worried how he was faring somewhere else. She hoped that all alternate universes weren't based on pop culture phenomena's. What if he were on one of the vessels being chased through outer space by the Cylons in the Battlestar Galactica Universe? Or in some universe where wizards were persecuted. She hoped Bubbe was right, and that Sirius would land on his feet, wherever he was. Granted, he was still considered dead in this world, and Danielle could not do anything to change that. But it lessened the pain she had been feeling ever since the morning Dumbledore told her about what happened in the Department of Mysteries. She returned the Resurrection Stone to its place and silently left Dumbledore's office, gently closing the door behind her.

AN: First off, some notes about the Yiddish. Bubbe = Grandmother, meshegass = Madness, insanity, meshugeh = crazy, Oy vey = expression of dismay, toches = butt, goyishe = not Jewish, shmendrik = dunderhead, moron, gai gezunterhait = go in good health. Bubbe is much like my own late grandmother, who sprinkled Yiddish into her daily speech very casually, and had a great sense of humor and was the best grandmother ever. So Sirius is not really dead, just as good as in this particular universe. Sadly, his fate will not be resolved in this story, I am saving that for another story I am planning on writing when this one is done. So Sirius will live, but where he ends up and what happens next will be resolved later. But I wanted Harry to experience the loss of him, as it helps him mature. And sadly, he will be gone from this world, making his the first "death" of the three Firenze predicted. And I want Severus to feel the guilt over Sirius sacrificing himself for him. Only Dani will know for now. So Sirius fans look forward to a new story featuring him, and please leave me a review.


	105. Getting Married Today

Author's Note: This chapter's song is (Not) Getting Married Today from the play _Company_ by Stephen Sondheim.

June 30, 1996

Danielle awoke to the sound of raindrops pattering against the window pane. Usually it was one of her favorite sounds on a day off, as she could snuggle up with Severus under the blankets and enjoy a little more shut eye and then a lazy, relaxing day. But today, Danielle had the quite a different reaction.

"Merlin's fucking left testicle, Lulu is going to have coronary!" she wailed as she kicked off the covers, waking Severus and nearly accidentally tossing Claudia from the bed.

For today was the day Lulu and Dobby, House Elves, friends, and fellow members of the Shadow Cabal, were to be wed. And rain was definitely not part of Lulu's agenda.

"What's going on?" Severus muttered, wondering if he could roll over and sleep for another hour or so, since it was only seven-thirty.

"It's raining. Lulu is going to be beside herself," Danielle told him as she hurriedly stripped out of her pajamas and headed to the shower. Though why the elf would be upset was beyond Danielle, as the wedding was supposed to take place in the Great Hall, and since any guests who were not already at the castle would arrive via Floo or House Elf Apparation, so they wouldn't even get wet. But lately, it didn't take a whole lot of anything to set Lulu off.

In the few days since Danielle had been released from the Hospital Wing, Lulu had been driving her up the wall. All the last minute preparations for the wedding had been Lulu's sole focus, and Danielle had been mildly offended that Lulu had hardly bothered to ask how she was feeling. Lulu was having the worst case of Bridezilla Danielle had ever seen, and she prayed her normally sweet little friend would be returned to her when she became Mrs. Dobby The House Elf.

Danielle took a quick shower, dried herself off, and dressed. She quickly wrapped her hair in curlers so she could style it in the updo Lulu had ordered her to style her hair in. She grabbed her bridesmaids dress from the closet then went over to see Severus before she left.

"Sev?" she called gently. He turned over to her, and then did a double take.

"What the hell happened to your head?" he asked.

"What, you've never seen a woman in curlers?" Danielle responded.

"Why are you wearing those ridiculous things?" he said, examining her with a suspicious eye.

"I've been asking myself the same question all morning," Danielle sighed. "I just wanted to let you know I left your dress robes next to the shower to steam. Get some rest and I'll see you in a few hours."

"With those things out of your hair?" he asked.

"Yes," she said through clenched teeth. "Jesus, Severus, did you pay any attention to anything the Muggle around you were doing when you were growing up?"

"I was a little preoccupied with other thing," he said with a shrug. Then he gave her a quick kiss and turned over to go back to sleep. Shaking her head, Danielle headed out to meet Lulu. They were in one of the castle's many guest rooms. Lulu was seated on a plush, pink, throne like chair, surrounded by the other bridesmaids Trixie and Maxie.

"Danielle! I was afraid yous weres late!" Lulu squealed.

"Lulu, you told me to be here at eight thirty, and it's only eight twenty-six," Danielle said, smiling to cover her annoyance. She didn't want to pick a fight with the bride on her wedding day. Instead, she got started with her chores. First, she was in charge of giving mani-pedis to Lulu and her the bridesmaids, helping them dress in their tea towel bridesmaid dresses, and finally doing their makeup. Danielle was thankful that House Elves were bald, or she probably would have been stuck doing that too.

Lulu was a bit of a pain. She insisted she had to look prettiest, so she complained that Danielle was making Trixie look too pretty. Maxie, meanwhile, loved bright colors and insisted on magenta blush, aqua eye shadow, and tangerine lips, looking like one of Andy Warhol's pop art creations, which utterly infuriated Lulu. The Elves looked ready to kill each other, and only by virtue of her greater stature (and the fact that she ordered them not to fight) prevented blood from being spilled.

After this, Danielle struggled into her monstrosity of a bridesmaid's dress. Lulu had picked pink and kelly green as her wedding colors. The Elves' dresses were just kelly green tea towels that were cleverly draped and pinned to be more elaborate than their usual Hogwarts tea towels. Danielle's dress was numerous green tea towels sewn together. It was long and rather shapeless, yet the skirt was rather tight and difficult to walk in, with loads of ruffles. Lulu had large pink corsages they had to pin on to their dresses, as well as their pink bouquets. It was so damn hideous! Danielle planned to ask Severus to Incindio the dress at the end of the day. The green tiered sleeves were so goddamned awful, Danielle wished she could just rip them off, but Lulu for some reason felt the sleeves were essential for differentiating Danielle, the maid of honor, from the other bridesmaids. Like the fact that Danielle was a couple of feet taller and had a dress made of multiple tea towels instead of one didn't make it clear enough.

Danielle then took the curlers out of her hair and pinned it up in a more elaborate updo than she usually wore. She fixed her own makeup and turned to Lulu for approval. Lulu inspected her, at last nodding that she was satisfied, pulling the schedule she had drawn up out of her binder. Thankfully, they were on track. Trixie was to check up on the House Elves in the kitchen and Maxie was to supervise the final touches on decorations in the Great Hall.

"Danielle, can you looks in on Dobby and sees that he's okay? He'd better not have been drinkings Butterbeer all last night," she hissed.

"Okay. Where is he?" Danielle asked.

"He bes in the guest quarters ons the first floor," Lulu said, grabbing her latest issue of Beautiful Bride magazine out of her folder and leafing through it in an agitated manner.

"Is something wrong, Lulu?" Danielle asked.

"I just feels that I am forgettings something," Lulu said, scanning the pages and flipping them.

"I doubt that, Lulu. You were very thorough. I doubt General Eisenhower was as thorough in planning the D-Day attacks on Normandy," Danielle told her, momentarily picturing Lulu dressed in army uniform and shouting orders at her men.

"I just needs to double checks," Lulu answered, her eyes never leaving the pages.

Danielle sighed and left her to her reading. She struggled down the stairs in her ill fitting dress, wishing Lulu had come up with a gown design she could at least walk in. She ended up having to take these little, mincing steps and the walk took forever. At last she came to the only room with the door opened propped open. Danielle knocked gently against the door frame, and a squeaky voice called for her to come in.

Seated in chairs, laughing were Dobby, Harry, and two male House Elves Danielle was not familiar with. Dobby and Harry both wore elegant black tuxedos, although their jackets were hanging waiting for them and Harry's bow tie was not tied yet. The two House Elves wore black and white tea towels in their typical toga style, although they had added black bowties as well. Harry eyes widened at the bizarre looking dress she wore, but he wisely refrained from commenting.

"Lulu just sent me by to make sure everyone was doing okay," Danielle told them.

"Dobby couldn't be better, Danielle Katz. Dobby is going to marry the House Elf girl of his dreams today, so Dobby couldn't be happier!" Dobby all but shouted, all but dancing around the room in his happiness. Danielle couldn't help but smile at the tiny elf's obvious love for Lulu and delight in their impending matrimony.

"I'm sure she'll be delighted to hear that, Dobby. So is everything ready on your end?" Danielle asked. Dobby nodded and pulled a familiar looking checklist out of his vest pocket and consulted it.

"Yes. The ring is in Harry Potter's pocket," he said gesturing to Harry, who held up the tiny velvet box with a grin.

"Toby will make sure the band is all set up and tuning their instruments," Dobby said with a nod, and the taller of the two male Elves Apparated away to check up on things.

"And Gurkin made sure Dobby sobered up from the two bottles of Butterbeer Dobby drank last night at Dobby's bachelor party," Dobby said, with the smaller remaining Elf looking rather disgruntled about that job. Danielle tried to picture a House Elf bachelor party, and the images that came into her head were bizarre to say the least.

"Actually, the only thing Dobby is having trouble with is neither Dobby nor anyone else here knows how to attach these boutonnière things," Dobby said, gesturing to the delicate pink roses wrapped with green ribbon.

"Let me have a try. Maybe I can figure them out," Danielle said, starting on Gurkin. A few tries and Danielle managed to pin the boutonnière properly in place on his tea towel. She did the same for Toby when he returned with the news that the dwarf band was tuning their instruments as they spoke, then Dobby. Danielle then had Harry put on his jacket so she could place the boutonnière correctly.

"That's an…interesting dress, Professor Katz," he told her.

"It's ugly as sin, but after today I'll never have to wear it again. It makes Lulu happy, and that's what matters," she told him, adjusting the rose so that it was at the correct angle on his lapel.

"As long as I'm not in trouble for telling you it's ugly," he snickered.

"Just don't tell Lulu, or worse things will happen to you than detention," Danielle laughed, watching Harry pale. He obviously remembered Dobby making short work of Lucius Malfoy back at the end of his second year.

"By the way, I just wanted to let you know that I'll lead when we have to do the first dance," Danielle told him.

"Wait a minute, we have to dance together?" Harry shouted, a look of total panic crossing his face.

"It's traditional. After the bride and groom have their first dance, the rest of the wedding party joins them, with the corresponding members dancing together. That's why I offered to lead. I saw you struggling with Parvati Patil at the Yule Ball last year, so I'll lead," Danielle said in her best soothing manner.

"Oh. Okay," Harry said, looking relieved. Obviously he knew he was in good hands, since Danielle was a good dancer and all. Yes, he was more than content to let her deal with the dancing.

A short time later, Trixie arrived to announce that the guests were arriving and the boys would have to go and serve as ushers. All of them wished Dobby good luck and headed out. Dobby suddenly turned to Danielle and a nervous look flashed across his face.

"Danielle Katz, could Dobby ask for some help?" he said timidly.

"Of course, Dobby. Anything at all," Danielle said.

"Lulu asked Dobby to write Dobby's own vows to go with hers, but Dobby has never written wedding vows before. Could Danielle Katz listen to them and make sure Dobby did a good job?" he asked looking terrified she'd say no.

"I'd love to hear them," Danielle said, sitting down and looking at the spindly creature attentively.

"Okay," he said, pulling a piece of parchment out of his jacket pocket. "Lulu, the first time Dobby saw you, Dobby knew Dobby was seeing the most beautiful elf in the whole wide world. But once Dobby got to know Lulu, Dobby learned she was even more beautiful inside than outside. Dobby is the luckiest elf in the world that Lulu has agreed to be Dobby's bride today. And Dobby will always be there to take care of Lulu, and to make Lulu laugh when she feels sad, and to rub her pretty little feet if they hurt at the end of the day. Dobby just wants to make Lulu as happy as Lulu makes Dobby."

"That was lovely," Danielle said, moved by the sweet words that Dobby said and the obvious emotion behind them as he read them.

"Does Danielle Katz think Dobby did a good enough job for Lulu?" he asked hesitantly.

"Better than good. Magnificent!"

Dobby blushed at the praise and Danielle excused herself to return to Lulu with the news that her intended was not hung over, and was actually madly in love with her. But after the arduous journey back to the fourth floor guest room (going up three flights of stairs in a long, tight fitting, dress in infinitely harder than going down in one), Danielle found a hysterical looking Maxie running out of the room.

"Oh Professor Katz," she wailed in her high pitched voice. "Lulu's missing!"

"What do you mean missing?" Danielle said, a feeling of horror rising inside her like a tidal wave.

"She wasn't in the room, and Trixie popped into the kitchen, the Great Hall, and Lulu's quarters, and she wasn't any of those places," she cried.

"We'll find her. But Trixie, this is important. We can't let Dobby know. Okay?" Danielle told her.

"Trixie will drop the heaviest books in the library on her feet over and over if she doesn't find her," Trixie swore.

"Just don't do it until tomorrow, in case she shows up after you did that," Danielle ordered, hoping poor Trixie didn't hurt herself.

"Yes, thank you Professor Katz," Trixie squeaked as she ran off to look for Maxie and let her know.

Danielle began looking for Lulu as well. She searched classrooms and offices, running into Claudia and sending her to help as well. Feeling at a total loss, she wandered into the entry hall, where the guests had gathered. There were well over two hundred guests. All the Hogwarts House Elves, plus many from all across Great Britain were here. The human guests consisted of Severus, Dumbledore, Poppy, Ron, Hermione, Argus, Hagrid, and Mr. Crouch, who was invited as Winky's plus one of all things. Danielle sidled up to the humans, figuring they would be less hysterical than any of the Elves.

"Sweet Merlin's mama, what are you wearing?" Argus said looking like he was going to die laughing at the sight of her.

"Laugh at me later, Argus. We have a major problem," Danielle said, hastening everyone closer except Mr. Crouch, whom Winky was introducing to some of the House Elves she knew on the other side of the room. "Lulu disappeared. The other bridesmaids and I are looking for her, but we haven't found her yet."

"Oh no!" Hermione gasped.

"Dobby will be broken hearted," Hagrid said gruffly.

"Help me look for her, but don't tell any of the Elves what's going on. We can't let him know she's gone," Danielle whispered.

So everyone split up searching. Each of them took a different section of the castle and would send word if they found Lulu. Danielle was searching the upper floors with no luck, and was about to head up to Ravenclaw Tower, when suddenly Nearly Headless Nick appeared.

"Pardon me, Professor Katz, but I heard you were looking for a House Elf named Lulu?" he asked.

"Yes Nick. Have you seen her?" Danielle asked, praying he had good news.

"Heard her was more like it. She is in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, wailing away. Miss Granger is with her, trying to cheer her up," he explained.

"Thanks Nick," Danielle said, hurrying off (or at least hurrying as much as her freak show of a dress would allow her to move). She was rewarded with the sight of Hermione patting Lulu on the shoulders as she sobbed. Lulu looked a fright. All the hard work Danielle had done on her makeup was for naught, as she had long black tracks of tear stains and mascara running down her face and her eyes were puffy and her nose red.

"Lulu, I've been looking all over for you. Are you okay?" Danielle asked, terribly worried about her diminutive friend.

"I'm okay, Danielle, but I'm not gettings marrieds today," Lulu sobbed.

"What? Why not?" Danielle said sounding as shocked as she felt.

"I can'ts! I'm nots ready!" Lulu wailed.

"Lulu, what's wrong?" Danielle asked gently.

"Lulu is too young, and she hasn't had a chance to spreads her wild barley yet," Lulu sobbed.

"Come again?" Danielle said, sure she had to have misheard what her friend just said, but Lulu repeated it word for word.

"Lulu, where did you hear that?" Hermione asked. Lulu wiped her nose, and then pulled the copy of Beautiful Bride out of thin air.

"It says so, right here," Lulu said flipping to an article midway through. Danielle and Hermione groaned in unison as they read the title, "Are You Sure You're Ready For Marriage?" They both skimmed it, and Danielle felt annoyance rising as she read on.

"Lulu, you love Dobby, right?" Danielle asked.

"Yes, Lulu loves Dobby more than anything in the whole wide worlds," she hiccupped.

"Do you doubt Dobby loves you?" Hermione asked, but Lulu shook her head.

"Dobby loves Lulu as much as Lulu loves Dobby," Lulu insisted.

"And are you two happy together?" Danielle asked

"Yes, veries," Lulu insisted.

"Then you're going to let one stupid magazine article derail your chance to be happy?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"But Beautiful Brides saids…" Lulu began, but Danielle cut her off.

"Never mind what it said. It was written for Muggle women, Lulu, and you are a House Elf. Some of the things it says, like establishing a career, doesn't even apply to you. Just tell me, what would make you happier than anything in the world right now?"

"Dobby," she whispered.

"Then Lulu, if being with Dobby will make you happy, then you'd better pull yourself together and go walk down that aisle and marry him. Because if you don't, you'll break his heart and he probably won't want to be with you anymore," Danielle told her friend, hoping Lulu would listen to her.

"She can't get married," cackled Moaning Myrtle, who had been watching the drama unfolding before her with malicious glee. "Look at her face!"

"What's wrongs with my face?" Lulu asked, jumping up and trotting over to the nearest mirror. When she saw herself she let out a shriek of despair. "I can't marries Dobby like this!"

"Let me help you," Hermione offered, pulling out her wand. "Cosmetica!" she said as she gave it a wave, and the make up on Lulu's face was immaculate again.

"Nice work," Danielle commented.

"Thank Lavender Brown. I've heard her use it every day for the last three years," Hermione laughed.

"So Lulu, are you getting married today or not?" Danielle asked.

"Just tries to stop me," Lulu said, suddenly looking fiercely determined. And with that she grabbed Danielle's hand and with an amazing amount of force for something so tiny, dragged her down the hall.

"Hermione, let everyone know the crisis is over," Danielle called over her shoulder, and Hermione nodded and cast several Patroneses to let everyone know that all was well.

A short time later, Severus found himself sitting in the pew next to Poppy, waiting for the ceremony to begin. Pachabel's Canon began playing, and everyone turned to watch the processional. Dobby stood at the altar with Dumbledore, grinning like a mad man. Severus watched as two tiny Elf children came forward, serving as flower girl and ring bearer. Then Toby and Maxie, followed by Gurkin and Trixie. At last Danielle shuffled forward in her crazy dress, accompanied by Harry.

Despite the bizarre attire, Danielle still managed to look beautiful. Severus would think she was beautiful in a potato sack. But it made him clench his fists, seeing her walking on Potter's arm. First, it brought back unpleasant memories of Lily walking arm and arm with Potter's father. But even more so, he was still furious at Potter for hurting Danielle. Severus saw red, and it took all his formidable self control not to blast Potter with every Dark spell he knew, which would leave nothing more than a dark stain where the boy once stood. Severus couldn't relax until Danielle and Potter separated and went to stand on their respective sides.

At last, the bride came walking down the aisle. Lulu glowed with inner happiness, for as she walked, she was unaware of all the guests, of the decorations gracing the room, and of the flowers she carried. All she had eyes for was Dobby, whose smile melted her heart. Dumbledore conducted a short and rather simple ceremony. The highlight was the vows written by the two Elves. Dobby went first, and then Lulu gave hers.

"Dobby, you are a very strange Elf. You aren'ts afraid to be different, and that's what makes you special. There is no one like you, and there is no one I loves as much as you. You mades me so happy when you askeds me to marry you, and all I want to do is makes you happy toos. I love yous," Lulu said, fighting back tears of joy.

Shortly afterward, Dumbledore pronounced them elf and wife. They kissed and everyone cheered. Dumbledore then waved his wand, switching out the chairs everyone had been sitting on with many individual tables. A buffet table laden with food appeared. Dobby and Lulu took to the dance floor and had their first dance to "My Funny Valentine." Then the wedding party joined them. Danielle steered Harry as best she could across the floor, relived the song was a slow dance, as it was easier to maneuver the boy to a slower beat. It was awkward, but Danielle was doing a good job of making it look like Harry didn't totally have two left feet.

Severus had not intended to dance. Although the vast majority of the human guests knew about him and Danielle, he had felt it prudent to not to advertise the fact by being overly attentive of her. But watching her dance with Potter was igniting a fire of jealousy inside him. It had been bad enough watching him escort her, but this was too much. Before he knew what he was doing, he strode across the dance floor, to where Potter was treading on poor Danielle's toes.

"Allow me to cut in," he said smoothly. Harry looked like he wanted to argue, but then he thought about the fact that if he didn't allow Snape to take over, he'd have to finish the dance, and "Beyond the Sea," was a much longer song than he had anticipated dancing with her to.

"Be my guest," Harry said in a mocking tone, which Severus ignored as he moved in, taking Danielle by the hand.

"I thought you didn't dance," Danielle said, looking confused.

"I don't, so you had better take the lead," he hissed. And Danielle did, finding Severus to be a much easier partner to lead than Harry.

"You just didn't want me dancing with him, did you?" she asked with a smirk.

"Alright, I didn't. Happy?" he snarled.

"Yes, actually. If I had known all I had to do to get you to dance with me was dance with Harry, I'd have done so a long time ago," she laughed. And Severus was amazed to find that dancing in public was not so horrible after all. In fact, with Danielle it was actually pretty nice.

The remainder of the wedding went perfectly. The food was excellent, and the dwarf band (the same one that had once so memorably serenaded Gilderoy Lockhart all those years ago) was quite good. Danielle danced mainly with Severus, although she took a turn with turns with several other guests, human and House Elf alike. The band played "Footloose," and Ron grabbed Danielle and dragged her to the dance floor with him. They ended up being the hit of the wedding.

Lulu and Dobby were adorable cutting the cake, as they needed step ladders to reach the top. Then, it was time for Lulu to throw the bouquet. Danielle, Hermione, and about two dozen female House Elves stood on the floor. Danielle had always hated the whole bouquet throwing thing. It was just so embarrassing. First, it singled out the single girls. Second, if you caught it, it was totally awkward, whether you had a date to the wedding or not. So Danielle was especially dismayed as when Lulu tossed the bouquet everyone else on the floor moved away and the bouquet hit Danielle in the stomach and dropped to the floor. Her face beet red, Danielle stooped to retrieve the reviled object. She stood up and was surprised to see Severus, staring at her with an unfathomable expression in his eyes. She recalled his insistence that marriage was an out dated ritual, and she hoped he didn't think she had done this on purpose to express an interest in getting married. In truth, she didn't feel ready to marry him, as much as she loved him. She didn't want to marry him until the war was over and they could live out their lives in peace and happiness.

At last, Dobby and Lulu left for their honeymoon in a shower of rice. Everyone waved and shouted good wishes after them, and at long last the wedding was over. The Hogwarts House Elves began cleaning up, while the guests began Apparating back to their respective homes. Danielle found Severus, holding her bridesmaid's bouquet of pink roses. She had Lulu's white bridal bouquet.

"Just so you know, I had no idea she was going to do that to me," Danielle insisted.

"I know. You looked as shocked as I've ever seen you," Severus chuckled. Danielle relaxed, glad he chose to treat it as a joke.

"Dumbledore asked me to stop by his office. Care to accompany me?" he asked, offering his arm.

"I would love to," Danielle said, taking the proffered arm. It was a long walk, as her dress hindered her movement. Severus promised her he would Incindio the dress the moment he got back to their quarters. At last they reached the door to Dumbledore's office, and after giving the password to Bob the Gargoyle, went upstairs. But when they knocked at the door, there was no answer. This wasn't like Dumbledore at all, and at last Severus finally opened the door. Lying in a crumpled heap on the floor was Dumbledore. He was deathly pale, and breathing shallowly. Severus was at his side at once.

"Ennervate," he said as he pointed his wand at the older man, feeling a sense of fear he hadn't felt since a year prior when he had to face the Dark Lord for the first time in a decade. Dumbledore's eyes fluttered open.

"Poppy," he moaned. "I have to see Poppy."

An: And that is the official end of Book 5. I will have the first chapter of Book 6 up either tomorrow or Sunday. So what's wrong with Dumbledore? Did you like my take on an Elf wedding? The song is from one of my favorite plays, Company. There is a great Youtube clip of the late Madeline Kahn singing this, and it's worth the time to view it. Also, Danielle's dress was inspired by the bridesmaid dress worn by Buffy in the episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer called Hell's Bells. You can view pictures of the dress here:

www dot moviepropking dot com backslash buffydress dot htm

Finally, reviews are much appreciated and greatly desired to keep me focused. So please review!


	106. Waiting for the Sun

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Waiting for the Sun by The Doors.

July 1-6, 1996

Danielle and Severus ended up spending the night in the Hospital Wing as Poppy worked on Dumbledore. It was a long and exhausting night. Poppy cast various spells first to stabilize Dumbledore, than to diagnose what was wrong with. Severus assisted, as through his work as a Potions Master he had more than a passing familiarity with spells and potions used by Healers. Danielle wanted to help, but she knew there really was nothing she could do, other than fetch things when asked and make endless pots of tea to keep Poppy and Severus going. They spoke in hushed whispers, and Danielle felt like an interloper and avoided listening in.

When the sun rose Dumbledore finally awoke. He glanced at the four worried, drained looking faces around and him and frowned. He could not remember how he had arrived in the Hospital Wing, the last thing he remembered was crossing his office to check on Fawkes' birdfeeder.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Danielle and I found you on the floor. You had collapsed. We brought you here," Severus answered.

"I've run various diagnostic spells, and I am baffled, Albus. You have some strange disease that I am unfamiliar with," Poppy said in a quivering voice. Dumbledore turned to Severus.

"I too am unfamiliar with it," Severus said quietly.

"Perhaps I can assist you. Can you share with me what you have learned?" Dumbledore urged.

"First you need to be honest with me, Albus. How have you been feeling lately?" Poppy demanded.

"Fine," Dumbledore said in a manner reminiscent of a stubborn child.

"You do not look fine," Severus interrupted. "You have looked tired and you have acted listless for these last few weeks."

"Yes, I have been tired, Severus. I am tired from the battle at the Ministry and from undoing all the damage that Umbridge has done to Hogwarts. Perhaps I over did it with all the dancing last night," Dumbledore insisted.

"How is your breathing?" Poppy interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked cautiously.

"Has there been any change in your breathing lately?" Poppy asked. Dumbledore sighed and looked defeated.

"I find I get winded very easily. And I have a cough I cannot seem to kick, although I am taking Severus' best cough potions daily. And I admit I feel rather weak," Dumbledore said.

Poppy stared hard at him, her eyes showing growing concern as he spoke. Finally, she waved her wand in the air and an image appeared. It was an interior view of the human body. Poppy zoomed in on the lungs.

"There are these strange, spider like growths in your lungs, Albus. I've never seen anything like that before," Poppy said sounding totally baffled. Another wave and they appeared, glowing orange to be more easily seen. Indeed, they looked spiders, or to one person who knew the associated, crabs, with a large rounded body and many spindly projections shooting off like an insects legs.

"I have," Danielle whispered, her face growing ashen.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked, surprised.

"Those growths, I think they might be cancer," Danielle said quietly, feeling chilled as she said it. The image looked eerily like one she had looked up on the Internet when Bubbe had been diagnosed with lung cancer.

"What do constellations have to do with growths in lungs?" Poppy said, sounding genuinely baffled.

"Cancer is a disease. It's when cells in different parts of the body grow uncontrolled in ways they shouldn't. It's called that because it sort of looks like a crab," Danielle explained, amazed that Poppy of all people had never heard of the disease.

"Accio _Comparative Muggle Medicine_," Poppy said, and a book flew out of the office and she flipped to the index. She found the correct page and read silently, finally looking up with a stricken expression.

"Danielle appears to be right," she said softly.

"Can you treat it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Albus, this is bizarre. Wizards usually do not get cancer. The odds against it are astronomical," Poppy said in a slightly hysterical voice.

"Can it be treated at all?" Dumbledore asked, remaining calm and placid.

"Albus, you do not understand. Because it has cropped up so rarely amongst wizards, no one has developed any treatments. There are no known spells or potions designed to deal with cancer," Poppy said, looking completely at a loss. Magic had never failed her before, and she looked devastated.

"Then we will have to rely on Muggle methods of treatment," Severus said, causing all of them to stare at him in shock. Not one of them would have expected Severus to be the one to suggest this.

"There are treatments," Danielle said, though she privately wondered if the cure wasn't every bit as terrible as the disease. Bubbe had been so violently sick from chemotherapy, and then in the end it hadn't saved her life anyway. But she kept these thoughts to herself for Dumbledore's sake.

"Then we must see Muggle doctors at once," Dumbledore said as if they had just agreed what movie to watch together or something equally mundane.

The four of them immediately began planning. Luckily, since it was summer, they would be unobserved by the majority of the staff who had already left for their holiday destinations. However, there were still problems, namely that Severus would be leaving for Spinner's End the next day.

Voldemort had commanded Severus to leave Hogwarts for the summer and take up residence elsewhere. His reasoning for this was so Severus could brew him several poisons he could use to torture and terrify, as well as Veritaserum so that Death Eaters could interrogate prisoners more efficiently. Voldemort knew brewing such items would not go unnoticed at Hogwarts, so he commanded Severus to move out. He had also given Severus Wormtail as an "assistant," though Severus suspected that Wormtail would actually be there to spy on him. Danielle had prepared him by telling him she knew he would be residing at Spinner's End with Wormtail, although she had been unaware of the reasons for this.

This complicated matters as Severus would be unable to participate in assisting Dumbledore as much as he would want to this summer. He of course would be attending Order meetings as the Dark Lord's spy, but he would not be available for much of the summer. Danielle had already been fretting about this, but now things were far worse than she had thought they would be.

Later that night, they returned to Danielle's quarters. They had originally planned a private, romantic evening of lovemaking. But neither of them had slept the night before, and were still in fact dressed in their attire from Lulu and Dobby's wedding. In the end, they simply shed their clothes and crawled into bed, falling into deep, exhausted sleep. The next morning, they overslept and Severus had to hurry to shower and dress.

"Be safe," Danielle said quietly.

"I will. Remember, I will see you on Thursdays," he promised. For Severus had insisted the Order also met on Thursdays, and he would carefully divide the intelligence he gave in half so that he could continue playing at Mulligan's. Danielle had questioned the wisdom of this, but Severus insisted he needed to play.

"I cannot allow the Dark Lord to separate me from everything I that means anything to me," he argued. In the end, Danielle had dropped the subject, praying her knew what he was doing.

Once Severus was gone, Danielle went to meet Poppy and Dumbledore in the Hospital Wing. Today they would be taking Dumbledore to see a Muggle doctor. Danielle had taken charge of helping them dress like Muggles, having them transfigure items until they appeared to look like a normal Muggle family. Danielle would pose and Dumbledore's "daughter," Poppy his "sister." To explain Danielle being American, Dumbledore would claim to have an American ex-wife who was Danielle's mother. They rehearsed their family history as Danielle helped them with their disguises.

They Flooed to Danielle's apartment and then took a cab to the nearest hospital. Danielle felt great trepidation about the fact that they would have to get involved with a government bureaucracy. In England, they had nationalized healthcare paid for by taxes. However, that meant you has to be in the system, have a card of some sort or something like that. Danielle felt quite sure that Dumbledore lacked one, and was not sure how they would manage.

In the end, they resorted to magic (specifically Confunding the receptionist into believing the Ace of Spades Dumbledore showed her was his NHS card). Dumbledore also somehow persuaded her to allow him to see a doctor that very day, although they would have to wait a bit. So they settled in to fill out the paperwork, including Dumbledore's health history. They had to lie a bit (no way could they tell the doctor that Dumbledore was 114, instead Poppy giving him the Muggle equivalent of seventy-four, as well as leaving off that he had saying he had chicken pox instead of dragon pox when he was eight). For a mailing address, they used Danielle's flat. At long last, they entered the doctor's office. Dumbledore changed behind a curtain into a hospital gown, and they nervously awaited the doctor's arrival.

Dr. Singh, as his name suggested, was Indian. He was of average height and build, and he had a kind face with eyes that crinkled in the corners when he smiled. He shook hands with everyone and took Dumbledore's blood pressure and listened to his heart and lungs with a stethoscope. Poppy watched him do this with wide eyed dismay, but Dumbledore managed to act as if none of this were strange to him.

"Now Albus, I have a few questions to ask you. Have you ever been exposed to asbestos or radon gas?" Dr. Singh inquired.

"No, I don't believe so," Dumbledore said.

"Do you smoke any tobacco products, such as cigarettes, cigars, or pipe tobacco?"

At this, Dumbledore began to shift uncomfortably and look rather dismayed.

"Yes, cigarettes" he said softly.

"Albus!" a scandalized Poppy snapped at him.

"Well, it looked so elegant in the movies," he said miserably. Danielle was truly shocked to hear this. She had never taken Albus Dumbledore for a smoker. Then again, that would certainly explain how he ended up in this predicament.

"How long?" Dr. Singh said as he made note of this on his clipboard.

"Eighty years," Dumbledore said without thinking.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Dr. Singh, who believed Dumbledore to be in his seventies.

"I mean sixty years," Dumbledore amended. Dr. Singh looked confused for a moment, but brushed it off as his elderly patient just being a bit forgetful. He then continued his physical exam of Dumbledore, recommending that the Headmaster return the following day for a PET scan.

So the following day, Danielle and Poppy accompanied Dumbledore back to the hospital. They sat with Dumbledore as he was hooked up to an IV and pumped full of radioactive dyes that would make any cancerous growths stand out more to the scanners. He had to drink a barium milkshake as well, which he pronounced "the least palatable thing I have ever been forced to consume." Then he went into the room with the scanner while Poppy and Danielle nervously waited in the lobby, half heartedly flipping through magazines until he was done at last.

They met again with Dr. Singh the following day. Dr. Singh's kind face looked rather sad as he greeted them. His eyes remained uncrinkled as he spoke to them. Dumbledore had lung cancer, and it apparently had progressed into the later stages of the disease. The PET scan had turned up cancerous masses in his lymph nodes, liver, and pancreas.

"What can we do?" Dumbledore asked.

"There's no point to surgery, as the cancer had metastasized and spread. I am going to have you begin chemotherapy tomorrow. I've already made arrangements for you. You'll be coming in twice a week and hooked up to an IV so the drugs can be delivered in the most effective manner. Now I'm not going to lie, chemotherapy has some pretty nasty side effects. The drugs I'm prescribing have high incidences of nausea and vomiting, which can lead to dehydration and weight loss. It will suppress your entire immune system, making you more susceptible to a variety of illnesses. You will also likely lose your hair. However, as you are in general good health other than the cancer, I am hoping you'll respond well to treatment," Dr. Singh told them.

So the following day, Poppy and Danielle accompanied Dumbledore to his first chemotherapy session. Dumbledore instantly became a favorite of the nurses, with his courtly manners, humor, and eccentricity. They made sure that Dumbledore always had the most comfortable chair and they made sure that Nurse Kimberly was never the one to insert his IV, and Nurse Kimberly was incapable of finding a vein on the first try and poked her patients until they had more holes than your average piece of Swiss cheese. With all the nurses fawning over him and making him comfortable, Dumbledore deemed chemotherapy "not entirely unpleasant."

His opinion radically altered on the taxi ride home though, when he proceeded to immediately get sick in the back of the cab. When they reached Danielle's flat he barely made it to the bathroom before throwing up again. Because the trip through the Floo would likely further upset his stomach, Danielle invited him to spend the night in her guest room. Dumbledore accepted gratefully, and Poppy stayed over as well to help care for Dumbledore.

While Dumbledore took care of his health, Severus settled into Spinner's End as best he could. It was horrible having to be back. He had spent his entire childhood waiting to escape the place, so finding himself back there was dismaying at best. All around him he was surrounded by more ugly memories than he cared to count. Even pleasant ones, like his mother telling him bedtime stories about Hogwarts, were bittersweet at best. In truth, if there was one place he wished he never had to set foot into again, it was his childhood home.

And if there was one person he wished he didn't have to share said home with, it was Wormtail. He'd had nothing but contempt for Wormtail since the day he first laid eyes on him. He was a mediocre wizard at best, relying on people more clever and talented than him to carry him along. He only dared insult Severus if the other Marauders were around to prevent Severus from hexing him into oblivion. Severus had often pondered how someone so obviously cowardly could have ever ended up sorted into Gryffindor. Severus' contempt had turned into a dark and burning hated though, when he had finally learned it had been Wormtail who had sold Lily out to Voldemort.

Although Severus no longer held onto Lily as his great true love, she had still been the about the only good thing in his childhood. She was his first friend as well as his first love. Just because Danielle now had a greater hold on his heart than Lily ever had did not mean he had completely forgotten her. He still missed her, but in a completely different way. Oddly, he wished he could introduce Danielle to Lily. He wondered what Lily would think of Danielle, and how she would react to seeing him so in love with someone else. He would always miss Lily, but it was as the friend she had been, not as the lover she might have been.

But the change in Lily's status in his heart in no way mitigated his feelings towards Wormtail. What kind of person would sell out his own friends? What kind of person would assist a madman attempting to kill an innocent baby? Lily did not deserve to have her life ended at twenty-one. She deserved a chance to grow old, to watch her child grow up, to really live. Wormtail took that from her every bit as much as Voldemort did. So having to get up and see Wormtail every day made Severus' skin crawl.

It did not help that the many years Peter Pettigrew spent living in his rat form left him greatly changed. He was far twitchier than Severus remembered, jumpier and afraid of his own shadow. Severus' home was an older one that creaked and made noises associated with age, and every noise caused Wormtail to jump and look about fearfully. It drove Severus insane having to watch him go into a blind panic at the nearest sound. No one could relax with someone like that around.

Wormtail's hygiene had also taken a beating from living as a rat for many years. The Peter Pettigrew Severus remembered from school had been a clean enough boy, no more gross than any other teenage boy at Hogwarts. But now, he only bathed if ordered to, and he smelled awful! Severus nearly gagged as Wormtail first entered his house, reeking of body odor, soiled clothing, and something he could not place immediately, but later learned was rotting cheese, which Wormtail carried in his pockets to nibble on.

Severus had not intended to allow Wormtail into the makeshift potions laboratory he set up in the house's basement. Wormtail had not attempted a N.E.W.T. in Potions, so he did not trust him as lab assistant. He had intended to humiliate the rat, using him as a servant. But Wormtail's unhygienic ways continued into his house keeping. He left dirty plates where ever he ate, did haphazard jobs of cleaning anything, and when ordered to do the laundry, turned all of their whites pink by accidentally leaving a red sock in the wash. On top of that, he was a terrible cook, even worse than Severus was. If not for the Wizard-O's and toast, the two of them might have ended up starving that summer.

So for all the members of the Shadow Cabal except the ones enjoying their honeymoon, the beginning of the summer was nothing but depressing. It didn't help that the weather was not at all like summer, cold and misty from the dementors breeding. But Danielle was determined to continue trying to make a difference. She thought of her grandmother's words and took them to heart. She may not be able to save everyone, but she would save as many people as she could.

So even as Dumbledore received chemo, he worked with Poppy and Danielle to plan the ways to fix things. First, there was Emmeline Vance, who would be murdered by Voldemort and the Death Eaters. The easiest thing was to assign her a mission that would take her out of the country. So Emmeline Vance headed south to France, where she was would be working with the Order's strongest international supporter, Madame Maxine. Emmeline would eventually continue on to other countries, but she would start closest to home. Her job would be to set up a series of safe house for potential refugees who might end up having to flee the country.

Dumbledore also had members of the Order in place to keep an eye on Amelia Bones in case Voldemort attempted to murder her as well. If there was an attack on her, the Order members were to get her to Barty Crouch's safe house, where she would remain in hiding with him, Winky, and Broderick Bode for the moment (Bode had made a full recovery, and he and Barty got on quite well). Danielle had also supplied information about the eventual collapse of the Brockdale Bridge and the attack in West Country with giants. There wasn't much on any of those things, but hopefully she supplied enough that they would be able to prevent the worst possible outcomes from happening.

But the thing that loomed darkest in Danielle's mind was Dumbledore. How could he so sick? They had prevented him from being cursed by the ring when they retrieved it almost five years ago. Now, he had cancer, a disease Muggles got and wizards usually did not. Danielle felt as if Death himself did not wished to be cheated of so fine a prize as Albus Dumbledore, and she feared all the chemotherapy treatments in the world would not allow him to escape his fate. She only hoped for two things; that he would be with them as long as possible so he could help lead them on their quest against Voldemort, and that Severus would not be forced to kill him as he did in the book. For knowing Severus as she did, she knew that the request that Dumbledore would make of him would devastate him.

AN: So we now know what is wrong with Dumbledore. His fate is now undetermined, but he and the rest of the Shadow Cabal must plan for any and all eventualities. Dani is not going to stop trying to save people, and is already at work trying to stop some of the devastation from HBP taking place. Yet another difficult year for all involved, although there doesn't seem to be any other kind. However, there will be moments of levity as there were in the original HBP. So please leave some reviews, because the more you review, the more I am encouraged to continue and push on towards the finish line.


	107. Queen Beotch

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Queen Bitch by David Bowie.

July 10, 1996

Danielle awoke feeling rather blue the morning of her birthday. Part of it was turning thirty-two. Although thanks to the Elixir of Life she remained twenty-seven physically, she knew she was older. There was nothing really fun about getting older, she decided as she struggled out of bed to the shower. Another was the misty, chilly weather caused by the spawning of dementors, enough to damper even the sunniest of attitudes. At least she wouldn't be taking Dumbledore to chemotherapy today.

Albus Dumbledore was having absolutely terrible nausea from his treatments. Yesterday, he had managed to keep everything he ate down for the first time, but it had been a challenge. Poppy had been unable to give him a Stomach Soothing Potion because she was unsure what was in the IV drips Dumbledore was receiving and she had not wanted to cause a toxic interaction. Dr. Singh and promised to adjust the dosage and give Dumbledore something to help with the nausea on his next visit.

Danielle had a huge problem with this as she really could tolerate vomiting. The sight, sound, and smell of it made her own stomach react sympathetically. She had occasionally puked when someone else had. Being around Dumbledore after chemo was a test of self control in ways she had never dreamed of. So she thanked her lucky stars she would not be forced to endure that on her birthday.

But mostly, she missed Severus. Unlike her third summer when she had at least been able to speak with him nightly in her fireplace, she was completely cut off from Severus. She knew she would see him Saturday night for the Order Meeting, but she would not be alone with him and they would not be able to talk much. That would be the best they could do until he could return to Hogwarts at the end of the summer for teacher prep. Danielle marked each day on her calendar with giant black X, feeling an eagerness to fill the entire page of the calendar with thirty-one of them. The summer could not end soon enough.

It didn't help that she had nothing special planned to distract her. The time for parties was past. Granted the Order would probably have a cake for her Saturday, but that didn't help for today. And there were so few people at Hogwarts now. Hagrid was on holiday to France to visit Madame Maxine, Argus had signed up to spend the entire summer fishing bass in the States, and Dobby and Lulu weren't due back from their honeymoon until Sunday. It was just her, Poppy, and Dumbledore, and since Poppy and Dumbledore were consumed with his health problems that she couldn't really expect them to be worried about turning thirty-two. When she came out of the shower she was shocked to find Trixie the House Elf waiting for her, which was odd since they were still camped out in Danielle's flat and had yet to return to Hogwarts.

"Lulu asked Trixie to bring Professor Katz a special birthday breakfast while Lulu was gone," Trixie squeaked. Danielle lifted the cloche to see Southern style biscuits, freshly prepared, along with bacon and eggs. She was touched that Lulu had obviously planned this ahead for her, and she silently took back all the times she mentally called her a Bridezilla.

After she dressed and ate, she went out to find Poppy and Dumbledore sharing the Daily Prophet over their own breakfast. Because of Dumbledore's stomach issues, Poppy had him eating bland food such as the porridge he was currently eating. Danielle poured herself some tea and joined them.

"Happy Birthday," Dumbledore wished her as she slid into the seat across from them.

"Thanks," she said as she reached for the front page.

"I have something for you," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes, passing her a box. Danielle thanked him and opened it. Inside was an empty tuna can, which Danielle stared at with obvious confusion.

"It's a Portkey," Dumbledore told her helpfully.

"To where?" Danielle asked, though she hoped her first instinct.

"It will take you to the master bedroom of Severus' home in Spinner's End. I thought you would enjoy to spend some time with him on your birthday," Dumbledore said, and Danielle rushed to the other side of the table to hug and thank the old man.

"It will transport you there at ten tonight, and bring you back at nine the next morning," he told her, knowing he had perhaps given her the best birthday present he ever could.

Danielle spent the rest of the day waiting for the time when she could leave and see Severus. She made a packed an overnight bag and after that, she could barely focus on anything. At last, she reached forward and touched the tuna can and felt the now familiar sensation of a hook jerking behind her navel. She landed right in the middle of Severus' bed, which prevented her from making a noticeable thud on impact. Danielle looked around for Severus, but he must have been downstairs with Wormtail. She decided she would get ready and wait for him in bed. She had packed a pretty turquoise satin nighty with delicate black lace edging the hem and the neckline. She had meant to wear it after the wedding on their last night together, but had never had the chance to wear it. Knowing he might be a while, she curled up under the covers and pulled out her copy of _Pride and Prejudice_, settling in to wait until he came up to sleep.

Her relaxing wait was interrupted by a knocking on the door below. Danielle cautiously crept over to see what was going. Below stood two slim hooded figures. One threw her hood back to reveal long, pale blonde hair falling down her back. Danielle gasped. That was Narcissa Malfoy, and if that was Narcissa, the other person was obviously Bellatrix.

Danielle knew from what Severus had told her that the house had an unusual set up. The two bedrooms each had their own staircase down to the sitting room. She knew if she went down that way, she would not run into Wormtail, who was currently occupying Severus' childhood bedroom. With a stealthiness that she had practiced over the last few years, she made her way down the stairs . She managed to beat Severus and his guests there and gently propped the book covered door open about a half an inch so she could see a tiny sliver of the sitting room.

From where she sat, she had a perfect view of Narcissa, who was so tall and slender she could easily have been a model in her youth. But her fine boned face was drawn and white, and it was obvious she feared for her son.

"So, what can I do for you?" Severus' voice asked. He was out of Danielle's range of vision, but she would recognize the sound of his voice anywhere. It was like a velvety caress of her eardrums. She wished she could see him.

"We…we are alone, aren't we?" Narcissa asked quietly.

"Yes, of course. Well, Wormtail's here, but we're not counting vermin, are we?"

There was a bang and the and the wall behind Narcissa flew open, revealing Wormtail listening in on the steps much as Danielle was. This made her question the wisdom of eavesdropping, but she was now to afraid to move, fearful that making even one sound would alert them all to her presence. So she sat absolutely still, barely breathing as she listened in on the conversation.

It went exactly as she remembered it from the book. Severus ordered Wormtail to serve them all some wine and he did. At this point Bellatrix took a seat next to her sister. Bellatrix must once have been a very beautiful woman, and she still had the elegantly shaped facial features that even Azkaban could not remove from her face. But time there left her haggard. Her skin was sallow and it looked like she had not seen sunshine even in the months since she had been freed. Her heavy lidded eyes shone with cruelty mixed with an unhealthy dose of insanity. She looked gaunt and pinched. Yet she carried herself with an arrogance that led Danielle to suspect she thought she was the hottest thing not only in Spinner's End, but potentially the entire world as well.

Wormtail returned to serve them and left the way he had entered. Narcissa attempted to start speaking, but Severus stopped her and blasted Wormtail, who was again attempting to listen in. Danielle smiled, glad that Severus was given the opportunity to hurt the asshole that caused him so much misery.

Her attention was regained as Bellatrix attempted to verbally attack Severus. She paced like a caged animal demanding to know why he did not seek out Voldemort when he fell, why he served Dumbledore all these years, and why he had not killed Harry. Severus smoothly lied, dismissing her concerns one by one. If Danielle had not known Severus as well as she did, she might have fallen for it as well. He brushed aside each issue she brought up with logical answers and a nonchalance that Danielle couldn't help but admire.

"And you expect me to believe you are not the source of the leak?" Bellatrix hissed at Severus.

"The Dark Lord believes there is a leak?" Severus asked, and only Danielle was able to detect the faintest hint of surprise in his voice.

"Of course there is!" Bellatrix shouted. "Emmeline Vance didn't just randomly decide to move to France! We had her in our sights, and then we go to kill her and her home was empty!"

"Dumbledore felt she would be of better use establishing relations with foreign wizards. She does speak six languages, after all," Severus answered smoothly.

"Perhaps that was a coincidence, but that does not explain the Order members waiting for us outside Amelia Bones' place last night," she snarled.

"Dumbledore made a list of people he considers high value targets and has a number of Order members guarding them at all times. I had informed the Dark Lord of this, but sadly I did not realize that Madam Bones was on the list. He constantly updates them, and she had not appeared on the last version I saw," he said sounding completely unconcerned.

Nothing Bellatrix could ask or say seemed to shake him. He got a little impatient with her at times when she accused him over and over of disloyalty, but he certainly kept his cool. At last, Bellatrix was silenced and Severus turned to Narcissa.

"Now…you came to ask for my help, Narcissa?"

Narcissa of course pleaded for Severus to intervene on Draco's behalf, which Bellatrix coolly dismissed as an honor he should be proud to have. Severus admitted that Voldemort was angry with Lucius for his failure at the Department of Mysteries, and that Draco would suffer for his father's sins.

"It might be possible…for me to help Draco," Severus told Narcissa.

A short time later, he and Narcissa were kneeling across from each other, their right hands grasped. Now he was fully in Danielle's line of vision. He looked more handsome to her than he had when she last saw him. But oddly, she envied Narcissa, who was the one touching him. She had to remind herself that as soon as the those crazy bitches left, Severus would be touching her instead. Bellatrix withdrew her wand and moved so that she loomed above them. Narcissa began to speak.

"Will you, Severus, watch over my son, Draco, as he attempts to fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes?"

"I will," said Severus.

A thin tongue of brilliant flame issued from the wand and wound its way around their hands like red hot wire. Danielle thought of her own Unbreakable Vow with Dumbledore, and if it had any effect on his cancer.

"And will you, to the best of your ability, protect him from harm?"

"I will," said Severus.

A second tongue of flame shot from the want and interlinked with the first, making a fine glowing chain.

"And, should it prove necessary…if it seems Draco will fail…" whispered Narcissa (Severus' hand twitched within hers, but he did not draw away), "will you carry out the deed that the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform?"

There was a moment of silence. Bellatrix watched, her wand upon their clasped hands, her eyes wide.

"I will," said Severus.

Bellatrix's astounded face glowed red in the blaze of a third tongue of flame, which shot from the wand, twisted with the others, and bound itself thickly around their clasped hands, like a rope, like a fiery snake. Eventually the glow faded and Severus stood, helping Narcissa to her feet.

"Severus, I cannot thank you enough for all you are doing for my family. I am forever in your debt," Narcissa said with a brilliant smile.

"Careful, Cissy. Don't promise him too much, for he is sure to take advantage," Bellatrix hissed.

"I must be going. Draco will wonder where I am," Narcissa said softly, looking flustered at her sister's warning.

"I will show you both out then," Severus said politely, but Bellatrix made a harsh sound in the back of her throat.

"I still have much I wish to discuss with Snape," she said coldly. Narcissa looked torn, wanting to get home to her son and wanting to prevent her sister from antagonizing her son's potential savior. Severus made the decision for her.

"Stay if you wish. Narcissa," he said gallantly offering her his arm. Narcissa took it and they left the room, their voices turning into distant murmurs that Danielle was unable to decipher. Bellatrix, meanwhile, wandered aimless about the sitting room, examining books and other objects in her usual imperious manner. Danielle watched her carefully through the narrow slit, and was terrified to Bellatrix coming straight towards the door she was hiding behind. Danielle was about to dash forward and try to tackle Bellatrix and wrestle her wand away from her, as it was the only hope she had to getting out of there alive.

"What are you doing?" Severus said coldly as he reentered the room.

"Having a look around. I don't know how you can stand living in this sty," Bellatrix snapped.

"One man's sty is another man's castle," Severus told her coolly as he stood behind the couch Narcissa had been seated on. "So, what was it you wished to discuss?"

"You're playing with fire, Snape. I know you have a gift for Occlumency, and I believe you are using it against the Dark Lord," she hissed. Severus laughed, but there was no mirth in his laughter.

"You really expect that anyone could fool the greatest Legilmens of all time? Really, Bella, I am flattered," he told her when his laughter subsided.

"Then find a way to prove that you could be trusted," Bellatrix commanded.

"I risk my life every day, stepping into the lion's den that is the Order of the Phoenix. If I am not careful, they will prevent me from being of service to the Dark Lord. Isn't that proof enough?" he asked, clearly annoyed. Suddenly, Bellatrix gave him a chilling, predatory smile.

"Perhaps there is a way I can be convinced, Snapey," she said in a hideous sing song manner. She then began to walk over to him, exaggeratedly swinging her hips. "Maybe I need you to convince me the way you did the night you were initiated into our brotherhood."

Severus stared at her, his dark eyes unfathomable even to Danielle. He look had a sort of burning intensity to it that made her uncomfortable though. Bellatrix continued stalking forward until she was flush up against him, thrusting her hips against his groin. Her arms snaked around his neck and twisted into claw like shapes into his hair.

"It could be just like old times, Snapey. We could tear the sheets off the bed the way we used to" she cooed.

"We could, Bella. But sadly time has been rather…unkind to you. I prefer a woman who doesn't look like she sleeps in her clothes and has a rats nest in her hair," he said, tearing her arms from his neck and flinging her to the floor. Bellatrix lost it then, and launched herself at him in a rage, but Severus grabbed a hold of her wrists and held her away from him.

"Now, now Bella, this is not the way to entice me into your bed. It might work on Rodolphus, but being clawed to death really doesn't do anything for me," he mocked, making her angrier.

"You bastard! I should never have let you have a poke at me with your disgusting half blood cock," she snarled.

"Really Bella, who hasn't had a poke at you at this point? You've spread your legs for anything with a penis and a pulse, although I sometimes wonder I you actually require a pulse," Severus told her with obvious pleasure. He shoved her against the wall, holding her prisoner there.

"Go home, Bella. Sleep with your husband for once," he ordered her. And then he marched her out of the room. Danielle heard the door slam. She felt ill. Had Bellatrix just implied what she thought she had implied? Danielle felt paralyzed with shock. She just sat there on the stairwell up to Severus' bedroom staring into space, and when the door to the stairwell suddenly opened and Severus found her sitting there.

Severus stared at her in disbelief for a moment. Then he grabbed her wrist and yanked her up and all but dragged her to his bedroom.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed.

"Dumbledore gave me a Portkey to come here and see you as a birthday present," Danielle told him, pulling her arm out of his grasp.

"He shouldn't have done that. Bella was inches from the door you hid behind when I came in, if she had opened it…" he trailed off.

"Yes, it would have been terrible if _Bella_ had opened it," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Dani," he said softly.

"No, Severus. I want to know what the hell _Bella _meant by what happened the night you got initiated. She seemed awfully friendly," Danielle snapped.

Severus sighed and cast a Muffliato.

"Wormtail might try to listen in," he explained. He sat on his bed and Danielle sighed and took a seat next to him.

"So?" she asked.

"Bellatrix…she was…well," he said in an inarticulate manner that was so unlike him.

"You slept with her, didn't you?" Danielle asked point blank. Unable to answer or meet her eye, he nodded.

Finally, Severus began to talk. Unlike the other boys in his year, he had graduated Hogwarts a virgin. He had endured frequent mocking about his lack of sexual experience, although some of his self created hexes made sure that the majority of the mocking took place behind his back. Shortly after graduation, Severus was one of several Slytherins who took the Mark. After the pain of the branding had subsided, Lucius threw a party to celebrate their initiation.

It was like no party Severus had ever attended. For one, alcohol flowed far more freely than it had in the Slytherin Common Room. For another, the Death Eaters began pairing off and enjoying each other's bodies quite openly. He had been half horrified, half aroused to watch Goyle Sr. bending a blond witch over the refreshment table and fuck her from behind. Lucius was getting a blowjob from a pretty witch Severus had recognized from the year ahead of him, although he had already married Narcissa at this point.

"Severus, is there a reason you are not partaking in the pleasures of the flesh?" Voldemort himself asked as he made his way amongst his followers.

"I have no one to partake with," Severus stammered, turning bright red as he said so.

"Snape's never had anyone. He's still a virgin," Evan Rosier called from between the two women he had sandwiching him. When he said that, the room went silent and every pair of eyes seemed to settle on Severus.

"I cannot have a boy doing a man's work. This situation must be remedied. Is there anyone amongst you who will help Severus, the newest member of our brotherhood, become a man tonight?" Voldemort asked.

"I will," a voice rang out, and a beautiful woman with heavily lidded eyes and glossy black hair stepped out of the shadows.

"Ah, Bellatrix. Always so eager to come to my aid and assist me. Such service will be rewarded," Voldemort said with a cold smile. Bellatrix stared up at him with the same fanatical devotion she still looked upon him with all these years later, beaming at his praise.

"I live only to serve you, My Lord," she said as bowed, allowing Voldemort and Severus an excellent view of her breast as framed by her low cut dress. She then took Severus' hand and led him from the room. Severus silently thanked her for this small mercy, as he had been horrified of having to lose his virginity with a room full of people watching.

His first time could be summed up in one word; terrifying. Bellatrix was beautiful, older, and very experienced and he was afraid he would fail her. He also was afraid because he didn't really know what he was doing. Oh, he knew far more about sex than a totally innocent boy like Harry Potter had know, having listened eagerly to his roommates discussions about sex and seeking out relevant books in the Hogwarts library. But there's a big difference between theoretical knowledge and putting that same knowledge into practice. It didn't help that Bellatrix was yelled at him every time he touched her in a way she didn't like, and even slapped him across the face because she didn't like the way he was screwing her. But in the end, he walked away pleased that he was no longer a virgin, despite Bellatrix berating his sexual performance in terms that would have had lesser men curled up in the corner crying. Severus had low expectations for himself, as he figured you just can't be good at something like that the first time you try. He remembered banging his fists against the piano keys as a toddler, but look where he was now. He figured with practice he would eventually improve.

But the surprise was, the following evening, after a raid on the home of a member of the Order of the Phoenix, Bellatrix sought him out. She pulled off into a woods and they ended up having sex in those woods. Bellatrix still insulted his performance, but she also gave him more instructions, which he took care to follow. This became a routine for them. Meet up after whatever gathering they were both at, fuck while she criticized and yelled at him. Bellatrix kept telling him he was the worst lay she had ever had, but her words were belied by her actions. Severus began to realize that Bellatrix, who was infamous for her promiscuity, was giving all her attentions to him. He began to wonder if he was doing something right after all.

They might have gone on like this forever. Severus was not in love with her, in fact if he was honest with himself he didn't even particularly like her, but was more than happy to share a bed (or table, floor, wall, or what not) with her. But when Voldemort began to hunt Lily, Severus ended things between them. He felt nothing but loathing and disgust for himself. How could he profess to love Lily and do what he was doing with Bellatrix? In the end, he decided it would be hypocritical to continue. He would have to give up all the pleasure she gave him, but he decided it just wasn't right.

Bellatrix had been furious. No man had ever spurned her before. She was a woman who was used to doing the dumping. She was also angry because Severus was amazing in bed. She never once complimented him, but because he actually concerned himself with studying her reactions to his touch and listening to her critiques, he had molded himself into a spectacular lover. Most of the other Death Eaters were either pigs that only cared about their own pleasure, or where so terrified of her that they were unable to perform. She loathed to give up the only man who could give her multiple orgasms. But in the end, Severus could not be enticed to come back, and that was when Bellatrix Lestrange began to hate him.

"What I don't understand is why you never told me any of this," Danielle said when he finally finished speaking.

"You think I'm proud of being a notch in Bellatrix's bedpost?" Severus spat.

"Well I would rather you have told me than finding out by watching her climbing all over you," Danielle snapped.

"You weren't supposed to be here," Severus chided her.

"And with that attitude, I won't be coming back," she snarled, but Severus stopped her with a kiss.

"Look, I am happy you're here. I missed you," he whispered.

"I missed you too. I just wish you hadn't kept something that big from me," Danielle told him.

"I know. I'm sorry. I never thought it would be an issue," he whispered. Then he pulled her into his arms. Soon they were making love, as Danielle had intended them to when she arrived there. And as she fell back into the pillows and felt Severus' hands roaming her body, she forgot about Bellatrix and his past. All the mattered was the here and now. It didn't matter what happened in the past, all that mattered was the time they had now.

But the next morning as she kissed him goodbye, a thought popped into her head.

"Just one thing, Sev."

"What?"

"I wish it had been Kiley you slept with rather than Bellatrix," Danielle said as she reached out for the Portkey and was gone before he could answer her.

AN: So now we uncovered more of Severus' past. I thought this would be an interesting spin on the Spinners End scene. Hopefully Dani and Sev will bounce back from this bump in the road. I felt that this song works really well for the Severus/ Bellatrix relationship. We'll be delving into different facets of the characters in this book, and this is just one example. So please leave a review and let me know what you think!


	108. As Tears Go By

Author's Note: This chapter's song is As Tears Go By by The Rolling Stones.

July 11-15, 1996

Danielle returned in plenty of time to make Dumbledore's chemo appointment. Within a week, Dr. Singh sorted out Dumbledore's medications so that he not so nauseous and Danielle, Dumbledore, and Poppy quickly fell into a rhythm. They basically camped out at Danielle's flat, since it was more convenient to take a cab from there to the hospital. On Saturday's they would meet with the rest of the Order, which were now held in Alastor Moody's townhouse.

Dumbledore had to avoid Apparation, the Floo Network, and Portkeys, as his newly sensitive stomach did not tolerate magical travel that well. This was an issue, as he was supposed to pick up Harry on the twelfth, and it would look strange to have him using Muggle transport to get around. One thing Dumbledore was adamant about was that no one outside the Shadow Cabal and doctors know about his illness. He feared if Voldemort knew just how sick he really was that he would make more aggressive moves and throw off Danielle's knowledge about upcoming events.

So a compromise was made. Dumbledore would take a train and a cab with Danielle to Little Whinging to pick up Harry. He would then Apparate himself and Harry to Budleigh Babberton to convince Slughorn to return to Hogwarts, then on to the Burrow. Poppy would Apparate herself down there to meet him, and they would take the train back to London. So the night Harry was to leave, Danielle and Dumbledore left the flat and took the train out to Little Whinging. Once there, Danielle hailed a cab. Dumbledore was dressed in his usual attire, so to cover this, Danielle had gone to a costume shop and bought the first costume she found in her size.

She wished she had been choosier, as the Catwoman costume from _Batman Returns_ was a little more attention getting than she was comfortable with. The tight black latex suit was incredibly hot, and she was shvitzing like crazy, as her grandmother would put it. Plus, everyone was staring at her. At least it made her story plausible that she and Dumbledore were on their way to a costume party. Oddly, the outfit made her think of Bellatrix Lestrange. Her clothes were black and had a lot of leather trimmings, as well as badly mended rips like the ones on the Catwoman suit. Bellatrix would probably love the outfit, which gave Danielle an urge to burn it.

"Good luck, Dumbledore," Danielle said as she dropped him a block south of the Dursley's house.

"I'll see you in a few hours," he said with a smile.

As the cab headed back to the train station, Danielle contemplated the whole Bellatrix situation. She had not shared the revelations of her visit with Severus, simply telling them she had a nice time and thanking Dumbledore for the Portkey. She wished she had someone to talk to about everything, but discussing it with someone else would be a betrayal of his trust. So even though she knew Poppy and Dumbledore or Remus and Tonks would be happy to listen and offer their advice, she couldn't turn to them.

Danielle had never judged guys on the women they had been involved with in their pasts. After all, she wasn't one to talk. Most of the guys she had dated had been pretty awful in one way or another. The best of the bunch was her ex-fiancé, whose major flaw was that he didn't love her enough, and as mad as she had been at him when things fell apart it wasn't really his fault. Others had committed a variety of sins such as hitting on her best friend, dating her to check if he was really gay or not, stolen money from her, or insulted her mother. Severus was amazing because he was a genuinely good guy who wouldn't cheat on her or do something that would make her want wring his neck for its sheer stupidity.

But the whole secrecy thing was getting to Danielle. They had already spent a year dating mostly in secret, he had his role as a double agent and his covers to keep, and he wanted to protect her from the more awful aspects of what he was forced to do as a Death Eater. Danielle of course had her own secrets. Only a few people knew where she really came from and what she knew about everything happening around them. Not to mention she had been unable to tell Severus about his possible death by snake bite. But she was sick of secrets. She wanted to be able to have an honest conversation and not lie about the dates things took place, or events she was too young to remember. And God forbid anyone ever looked into her background and found out it was all smoke and mirrors. Danielle longed for the day when she could tell the world the truth.

She returned to her flat at one in the morning. It felt strange to be alone there. She had gotten used to Poppy and Dumbledore being there all the time. Last summer Severus had lived there with her and the summer before that he had been around so much he might as well have moved in with her. Even Carl and Martin weren't around this summer, as they had decided to take a cruise around the world. It was probably for the best, as Danielle wouldn't have to answer questions about why Dumbledore and Poppy were there instead of Severus. But Danielle missed them being just across the hall, especially at a time like this.

Only Claudia was there to greet her. Claudia was exercising like a fitness crazed body builder and was steadily growing sleeker. By the time the school year started all the damage done by Umbridge would be undone and Claudia would look like herself again.

"Hey Claude, it's just you and me tonight. I'm gonna make some tea, want to watch crappy movies with me?" Danielle asked her. Claudia meowed the affirmative and they watched _Billy Madison_. It was just as dumb as she remembered, yet she still found herself laughing at Adam Sandler's antics.

Dumbledore and Poppy returned the following morning, both of them looking exhausted. They spent most of the day sleeping so they would be awake enough to not arouse suspicions at the Order meeting that night. It was a good thing, because there was a great deal to discuss. Danielle's intell about the Brockdale Bridge had been extremely helpful, and although the Bridge had been destroyed by Death Eaters, the Order had prevented a single Muggle on the bridge at the time from dying. However, Danielle's information about the Giant attack was not specific enough to be of help, and the attack had taken place unimpeded. This and ways to strengthen the protections at Hogwarts were the primary topics of conversation.

As ideas were bandied about, Danielle remained quiet. She was brooding about how non-specific Rowling is about a lot of the Death Eater attacks that took place in _Half Blood Prince_. She hadn't really given any exact names, dates, or locations where attacks happened. She brooded about these attacks. Her memory for detail was excellent, and the first year she arrived she had written out a list of deaths and injuries that she could remember. The easiest ones were obviously main and supporting characters, but these people who Rowling never named were real now. She felt a growing sense of misery that she couldn't remember some vague detail that would allow for their rescue. In truth, she was taking each death and disaster far too much too heart as she felt she should have been able to provide some information to help save them.

She confessed this to Severus in the short time they were alone together after the meeting. Tonks knew that Severus was forced to spend his summer at Spinner's End, and she conspired to allow the love birds some time together. She sympathized, as Remus had been sent undercover as well with the werewolves, and she wanted to make sure that Danielle wouldn't be half as scared and worried as she was about Remus. But Severus was slightly disturbed by Danielle's state of mind. She was not responsible for saving everyone. She couldn't spend her time beating herself up for each life lost.

"Dani, you realize the number of lives you have saved already? You've done more good than you can possibly imagine," he insisted.

"I just keep feeling like I could have done more," she argued.

Severus found himself longing for the start of the school year. The mounting death tolls, Sirius being dead, and Dumbledore's health crisis were weighing far too heavily on Danielle. She needed the distractions of classes to teach and dances to choreograph. She had too much time on her hands and not enough to distract her from the sadness that was plaguing her.

He wasn't the only one who noticed this. Albus Dumbledore was a person who was unusually sensitive to the emotional upheavals going on around him. He could see clearly that Danielle was down in the dumps. She was quieter than usual, often lost in thought and rather listless. It troubled him to see the normally vibrant woman so unlike herself, and he vowed to get to the bottom of it. Dr. Singh was switching his chemo sessions to Mondays and Wednesdays starting the following week, and he decided he would ask Poppy to find a reason to not be at Monday's session.

So Monday morning, Poppy took off to spend the day in Leeds with her sister and niece. Danielle figured it wouldn't be a problem since Dumbledore seemed to be doing better with the rejiggered medication. She would be alright without Poppy, who in her opinion deserved a break.

She and Dumbledore came in and the nurses led them to the cushy chair next to the window. They quickly set up Dumbledore's IV drip and offered Dumbledore a popsicle to help with any dry mouth he got from the chemo. He insisted Danielle have one too. So as they sat there sucking on their blue raspberry popsicles, he decided to see what was weighing on the woman who was sitting across from him. He cast a discreet Muffliato and dove right in.

"Knut for your thoughts?" he asked.

"The going rate for my thoughts is way higher than a knut," she joked.

"Then humor an old man. Something is bothering you," he insisted.

"I suppose there's no sense lying to Legilmens," Danielle sighed.

"To one less accomplished, perhaps. But you know I would not go looking into your mind without your express permission," he said kindly.

"I know. I trust you," she said, stopping to suck on her popsicle a little more and gather her thoughts. Finally she began.

"I've been down lately because I don't know the details of everyone who is going to die or be hurt. If I don't know the details, I can't do anything to prevent it," she explained.

"Danielle, I never thought you would be able to prevent everything terrible that was supposed to happen from happening," Dumbledore told her.

"But I feel like I should! I feel like people are dying because I can't remember tiny little details from books I read years ago," she said sadly.

"Danielle, I know Sirius' death weighs heavily on you…"

Danielle sighed. Another secret she could not tell. When could she ever be honest with anyone?

"Albus, please. I have come to terms with Sirius' death. We did everything we possibly could short of tie him to a chair the day of the battle at the Ministry. And as much as I miss him, I know he lives on," she told him, which was about as much as she could ever say on the topic.

"Yet the other deaths weigh on you?"

"Because I feel like it's my fault for not remembering," Danielle whispered.

"Danielle, you have an excellent memory. But this Rowling woman who wrote the books you read did not include every detail of every life lost, so I do not expect you to. You are holding yourself to an impossible standard. Besides, obviously things have happened that were not covered in the book," Dumbledore said gesturing to the room with his popsicle stick.

"I'll admit, it is throwing me in a bit of a loop that we're here at all," Danielle told him.

"I will confess my own astonishment at that as well. I never assumed I would need care from Muggle doctors," Dumbledore said placidly.

"Rowling never did show you smoking," Danielle noted.

"Why would she? I avoided doing so around other wizards as Muggle cigarettes are looked down upon," he said sadly.

'When did you even start smoking?" Danielle asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"The summer of 1898, after I graduated Hogwarts," he said, his eyes glinting with something Danielle had never seen before.

"Grindelwald," she whispered.

"Indeed. He was a smoker and he introduced me to the habit. I meant to quit after he left, but I found that they relaxed me when I had anxiety and I could not give them up," he said with a very sad look on his face. Danielle could only imagine the pressures and anxiety he must have been under right after Grindelwald left, what with Arianna's funeral and his falling out with Aberforth. That must have been so difficult for someone still in their teens to bear, and to do so alone was almost unimaginable.

"I understand. When did you quit?" Danielle said, changing the subject.

"1983. I had a cough I could not get rid of, no matter how much of Severus' excellent cough potion I took, so I stopped." Danielle's face flashed with something that Dumbledore could not identify when he spoke Severus' name, and he felt great concern.

"Danielle, is everything alright with you and Severus?" he asked gently.

"How alright can it be when I only see him at Order meetings, when I can barely talk to him for fear of giving away our relationship?" she said in an unusually bitter tone of voice.

"It is for your protection and his that your relationship must remain a secret," Dumbledore insisted.

"I understand that. But understanding and accepting that are two totally different things. Even after five years here, I'm still not used to living with secrets," Danielle told him.

"But you do realize you will always carry secrets now for the remainder of your life," Dumbledore said.

"What do you mean?" Danielle asked.

"Danielle, you cannot tell people where you are really from, even when the War is over. It's too dangerous, it may inspire other wizards to attempt to travel between worlds and wreck havoc on places they do not belong," Dumbledore said.

"So I can't even tell my own friends?"

"I wish you could, but I do not feel it would be wise. We need to prevent any more people from moving between worlds. We were lucky that you are a person with good intentions who only want to help. On the other hand, what if it had been a person who sought out Voldemort and told him of the Deathly Hallows or that Harry would destroy his Horcruxes? It is better to keep the knowledge of other worlds a secret that we all carry with us to our graves," Dumbledore said with a finality that Danielle knew better than to challenge, although she would happily keep the secret that Sirius was wandering about in an alternate dimension. Dumbledore definitely did not need to know.

"I don't like it, but I see your point," she told him.

"Good. Incidentally, I have made some excellent progress on how to return you to your world," Dumbledore said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Before he left, Severus told me you had seen your world again, and that for each year that passed here, a day passed there. Time appears to work differently in each world. But more importantly, it appears you have a body in each of our worlds, but one soul that passes between them," he explained.

"That's why when I get hurt, I see myself in the hospital," Danielle gasped, understanding.

"Yes. And should you die in this world, your soul would simply return to the body in your home world," he said.

"But I don't want to die here," Danielle protested.

"I didn't think you did," Dumbledore said with a smile. "But let's say you were to live out your lifespan here, and passed away in your nineties. Your body is still twenty-seven, so you should have up to seventy years or so to grow old and live your life. But when you die, instead of going on to the great unknown, you would wake up in your body back home, and live up to seventy more years there," Dumbledore explained.

"I get to live two lives instead of one," Danielle murmured, amazed at the idea.

"Yes. One in the wizard world and one in yours. It is a rare gift you've been given. Someone like Voldemort would covet greatly," he told her.

"Yes, this definitely should be kept a secret," she agreed.

"Indeed. But in case you do wish to return to your own world sooner, I have looked into ways to take your there without you needing to die-"

"I don't want to go," Danielle blurted out.

"Because?"

"I want to be here with Severus for as long as I can," she admitted. Dumbledore smiled.

"Then live out your allotted days here. Marry, have children, grow old. When your time comes, say your goodbyes and return to the world you were born in and do it all over again," he said.

"I only want to the marriage part once. I cannot imagine trying to be with anyone else after Severus," Danielle told him.

"You may feel differently when you return to your own world," he said, but Danielle shook her head.

"I love Severus and I doubt I could love anyone else the way I do him. Anything else would just be a poor substitute for what I would have lost," Danielle said.

"Believe me, I understand," Dumbledore said quietly, a faraway look in his eyes.

"You still love him?" Danielle asked, surprised.

"Sadly, yes. I knew when I met Gellert Grindelwald that I was feeling something I would never feel with anyone else. That's why I remained alone all these years," Dumbledore confessed.

"Even though you know about all the deaths he caused and lives he tore apart?" Danielle asked.

"I wish I could say that knowing that made me stop loving him, but even though it broke my heart, it never stopped it from beating for him," Dumbledore sighed.

Danielle gazed at the old man in front of her, feeling immense pity for him. To have loved someone so deeply despite their flaws but to be unable to be with them for various reasons must be absolute torture. She felt childish, being upset about being separated from Severus for a summer. At least she could see him however briefly at Order meetings and she had the new school term to look forward to. Dumbledore had no such light at the end of the tunnel.

There was even the possibility of seeing Severus at Mulligan's. He was still playing there, having told Wormtail it was a night he had private meetings with Dumbledore. He would leave and play and return with the rat bastard none the wiser to what was really happening. Severus had asked her to meet him there when she had seen him on her birthday, but she had felt unable to because she didn't want to have to explain to Poppy and Dumbledore about where she would disappear to every Thursday. But maybe she needed it more than she realized.

"Thank you, Albus," she said.

"For what, my dear?" her asked.

"For giving me some much needed clarity," she said, a plan emerging in her head how she would be able to visit Mulligan's and Severus. She would not suffer the misery Dumbledore had for so many years. She would make sure she would have as much time with Severus Snape as she could possibly get.

AN: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, because it will be the last one for a couple of weeks. I am taking a temporary hiatus from this story due to health reasons. I will be having surgery tomorrow morning and will be laid up recuperating, first in the hospital and then at home. Please don't be worried, I will be okay and the doctors say my prognosis is excellent. But at the same time, I need to focus on getting better, so I can come back and finish this story strong. If I do feel up to it, I will post more (I've always posted sooner rather than later when I said I would not be able to post, so there is precedent for that). I do promise, this story will be finished. I am so pleased with how it is going and have no intention of leaving it undone. As for the song, I felt it was very apropos for Dumbledore and the life he has led. So please review this chapter and I will be back as soon as I can.


	109. Update

Hello my beloved readers. I know it has been a very long time since I posted anything here and I wanted to explain why. Back in March, I had my yearly visit to the gynocologist and my Pap smear came back with issues. Further tests showed I had uterine cancer. Oddly, I had planned in my outline of The Visitor to give Dumbledore cancer. I almost changed my storyline, but in the end decided to carry through as planned.

Meanwhile, I shared the news of my illness with my family. Plans were made. The cancer was Stage 1, which meant I should have a 90 + % chance of recovery. Still, I was going to have a hysterectomy, removing my uterus but leaving me my ovaries. I would be unable to carry a child, although I could still produce eggs to be used by a surrogate or possibly adopt. My mother was going to fly across the country to be with me for the surgery and the recovery that followed.

So on April 5, I entered the hospital and had my hysterectomy. According to my doctor, it went great. My mom and husband were with me every step of the way. I was exhausted, but appeared to be doing well.

Except for the fact that things were not going well at all. While in surgery, I somehow picked up this very rare bacteria, known popularly in the media as flesh eating bacteria. Yes, that is not a typo. I had flesh eating bacteria. It went to work on my abdomen, killing flesh, muscle, soft tissue, but luckily avoiding my organs.

The smart young resident who was part of the team of doctors treating me made a near miraculous catch and figured out that this was happening. I was rushed to surgery, where the dying tissue was cut away and the resulting wound covered in plastic. I was in terrible pain and very heavily medicated. Due to this, there is something like 3 to 5 days of my life I have absolutely no memory of. My mother and husband were beside themselves and my father flew out to be with us. That more than anything eles was a sign of how serious things were.

I was lucky. I responded well to the three surgeries they performed to remove the dead and dying tissue, as well as the heavy duty antibiotics that killed the bacteria itself. I started to wake up and become myself again. And when I was ready, I had my parents explain everything that happened to me. That was a real shock, to hear that I was all but knocking at death's door. But I was relieved to know what was going on, as I was extremely scarred and confused.

I had one surgery left to go, a skin graft to cover the now plastic wrapped hole in my abdomen. The would take the skin, muscle, and other needed items from one of my thighs. For the first time in my life, I was happy to have thick thighs. This surgery was also successful, even though I currently resemble Frankenstein's monster with all the stitches in my leg and stomach.

I spent another week in the hospital making sure the stitches held, the blood vessels were working, and struggling to walk. I finally left the hospital on Friday. But yesterday I had a strange setback. The apartment building has rather shoddy plumbing. Well, a guy came to fix the faulty washing machines which as he worked caused water to back up into three apartments, mine included. The bathroom, hallway, and part of the living room were flooded. My husband came home from work early to deal with this on his own while my mother and I fled to the safety of a nearby hotel, where I am staying until the apartment is cleaned up and I can return.

So my life is a bit of a wreck right now. Writing is tough, especially because I have to sit in certain positions to protect my stitches, and because I don't have my laptop with me (I am typing this from my Nook, which is not the best writing utensil known to humanity). But I wanted to let everyone know I am okay and recovering. Once I can comfortably sit and type, I will pick up where I left off for The Visitor. So just wanted to make it clear I am not abandoning the story and I will finish as planned. It just might take a little longer getting there then I thought.


	110. Helter Skelter

Author's Note: This chapter's song is Helter Skelter by The Beatles.

July 18 – August 27, 1996

Danielle shifted in her seat, nerves jangling with anticipation. She hoped her decision was the right one. For sitting next to her at Mulligan's was Poppy Pomfrey and Albus Dumbledore.

Danielle felt it was the only way she would be able to spend time with Severus there. There was no way she could lie to a Legilmens about why she was going out into the wee hours every Thursday night. She also felt the music would be good for Dumbledore, as she had read that things that took a cancer patient's mind off of their illness were good things. Plus knowing Dumbledore, he already knew or had suspicions about what Severus was doing with his spare time every Thursday.

Still, there had been no way to convey this to Severus. When Sirius, Remus, and Tonks stumbled into Mulligan's earlier in the year, it hadn't been Danielle's fault. He had been upset, but not at her. He had even picked up a copy of _Time Out_ that had reviewed Mulligan's and enjoyed the fact that they said the best act was his. But now, by willfully telling others about his gig, Danielle was possibly betraying his trust. She had a terrible feeling that he would be very upset with her about Poppy and Dumbledore knowing about Mulligan's. But it was a problem she would rather face than not seeing him for a bulk of the summer.

"Danielle, are you alright?" Poppy asked, concerned since Danielle had seemed nervous and jumpy since they had arrived ten minutes earlier.

"Just anxious for the music to begin. The guy who plays here is really good," she said, thinking how surprised they would be when they saw Severus playing the piano.

It was only a few minutes later that Rick announced "Seth Prince" and Poppy gasped as she saw Severus sit down at the piano.

"Albus, is that?" she began.

"It is," Dumbledore confirmed.

Severus began to play the fast opening notes of "Angry Young Man," and soon everyone was caught up in the music. Dumbledore watched the whole thing quite calmly, simply smiling as Severus played, while Poppy quickly went from shock to enjoyment.

Severus, meanwhile, was unaware that he had some familiar faces in the audience, at least until he began "Your Song," by Elton John midway through his set. He of course turned to look at Danielle, and was shocked to see Dumbledore and Poppy sitting there, carefully dressed in the Muggle clothing Danielle had obviously picked out for him. Severus was a pro at this point, so he was able to continue on with his performance without missing a note, but Danielle could see from his eyes that he was seriously pissed off at her. So she cautiously approached him during his break between sets.

"Care to explain?" he spat as he shuffled through his sheet music, refusing to look at her.

"It was the only way I could figure out how to come here without them asking me a million questions. Unlike you, I can't lie to a Legilmens and get away with it," Danielle said as calmly as she could manage, praying Severus wasn't going to dump her on the spot for betraying him like this. She wasn't surprised when he looked up and glared at her.

"I would have preferred you to discuss this with me before handing out invitations," he said with a sneer.

"Well I don't exactly have any way to contact you. Wormtail could intercept messages from owls or through the Floo," Danielle protested.

"You could have come here and asked me tonight," Severus.

"What would you have said if I had asked?" Danielle questioned him.

"I guess I would have said it was alright," Severus sighed, finally looking less angry, but still less than pleased with Danielle.

"Look, why not come out and say hello to them?" Danielle asked.

"Next set. I just need a moment to sort myself out," Severus said.

"Okay," Danielle said as she started to leave, only to be grabbed and roughly thrust up against the wall in the small backstage area. Severus had her pinned.

"I didn't say you could go, did I?" Severus purred.

"No, you didn't," she whispered a second before his mouth claimed hers in a searing kiss. Relief coursed through her, for despite the fact that she had made him angry, he obviously still loved her. Danielle spent the remainder of his break with him, and he returned to the stage looking a little ruffled. Danielle, who returned to the table looking equally ruffled, ignored the smug smiles Poppy and Dumbledore offered her, and simply pulled out her lipstick and redid it.

Severus was on fire that night and had the crowd eating out of his hand as he always did. When his next break came, he sauntered over to the table Danielle and the others were seated at.

"I hope you're all enjoying yourselves," he said in a way that could be interpreted in a number of ways.

"Severus, that was simply marvelous," Poppy gushed. "I had no idea you played."

"Since he was quite young," Dumbledore said, causing Severus to do a bit of a double take at the old man, who was sipping a Shirley Temple (as alcohol was forbidden because it would interfere with his medication).

"You knew?" asked a totally shocked Severus.

"I apologize. I stumbled upon you practicing once in your third year. I heard a piano being played in a classroom I knew no instrument existed in and I found you playing on the most ingenious paper keyboard. You were so wonderful and involved with your music, you never even noticed I was there. It seemed a shame to disturb you, so I listened for a while, than left without disturbing you," Dumbledore explained.

"I see," was all Severus said, as he struggled to decide whether to be embarrassed about being caught practicing in secret or proud that Dumbledore complimented his playing. The old man seemed to sense this, because he patted the younger man on his shoulder.

"If I thought you played well then, it is nothing **compared** to how you play now," he said with a warm smile spreading across his face.

"And your singing! Severus, I had no idea you could sing like that," Poppy interjected.

Danielle smiled as she watched her boyfriend blush as the two of them complimented and question him. Unfortunately, Severus' break wasn't long, and he had to return. Severus spent his breaks with them and played until closing. Dumbledore sang along with "Piano Man," even though he didn't know the words and made up his own, causing Danielle and Poppy to laugh.

Afterwards, they all cabbed back to Danielle's apartment. There, Severus answered questions and explained his musical career to Poppy and Dumbledore until they retired for the night. Severus remained much later, making love to Danielle until shortly before sunrise. Then, he reluctantly left to return to Spinners End, full of terrible childhood memories and the odious presence of Wormtail. The rat noticed Severus returning especially late, but thought nothing of it and failed to report it to his master, as Wormtail knew Severus stayed very late into the night when he met with Dumbledore.

So for the remainder of the summer, Danielle brought Dumbledore and Poppy to enjoy Severus' performances. Tonks also came along frequently as well, and Danielle also spent more time with her during the days Dumbledore didn't need her to accompany him to his various appointments at the hospitals and doctor's offices.

Tonks was down in the dumps. Remus had broken up with her not long after she recovered from her injuries from the Department of Mysteries fiasco. He had shown up at the door to her flat one night and gave a very noble sounding speech about why he and Tonks shouldn't be together. Tonks had fought him tooth and nail, but he refused to listen to either reason or his heart. Then, to top it off, he had gone undercover with one of the werewolf packs that roamed England and no one had heard from him in ages. Although Danielle was sure he would be okay, Tonks had a hard time being positive about either his chances for survival or their relationship.

So Danielle found herself working to raise Tonks' spirits. Around Dumbledore's schedule for care, the two girls spent time going to movies, having coffee, and taking long walks down the streets of London. And thankfully, all that helped. While Tonks' Patronus did indeed change to a werewolf , her ability to Metamorphize remained intact. Danielle suspected this was because she lacked a girlfriend her own age to hang out with in the books, and by being there she lifted some of the burden from Tonks' shoulders.

Dumbledore continued to struggle with his chemotherapy. Some days, he coped quite well and was able to putter about the flat or take long walks with either Danielle or Poppy through the streets of London. Other days he was so weak from the poisons pumping through his bloodstream that he would lay in bed, barely able to read a book or have a conversation. And although some of the tumors in his lungs shrank a bit, others remained stubborn, meaning he would have to continue treatments into the school year. To make sure he would be able to travel to and from London, he wrote a very clever teaching schedule where one day a week for each of them, Danielle and Severus would have no classes so they could escort him to and from the hospital. This was discussed during one of Severus' breaks at Mulligan's, and the younger wizard readily agreed to help his mentor and friend.

Finally, the end of August arrived and Danielle, Poppy, and Dumbledore packed up their things and moved back from Danielle's flat to Hogwarts. There was no official teacher prep week, as Slughorn was the only new teacher and he was more than familiar with life at Hogwarts. Still, the same day the occupants of Danielle's flat returned, so did Severus and Minerva. Hagrid and Argus had come back early, and were delighted to have their colleagues back. Over a jolly dinner the first night they returned, Poppy commented to Danielle in the difference in Argus Filch.

"I swear, Danielle, you have the ability to turn even the rudest and most taciturn man into a gentleman. I would never thought it possible with either Severus or Argus, and just look at them," she whispered, gesturing to the two men who were laughing at a joke Dumbledore had told them.

"I'm pretty good, but my record wasn't perfect. I couldn't make Umbridge into a more pleasant person," Danielle said modestly.

"Dolores Umbridge was an insufferable bitch, and nothing could make her into a decent human being. But other than completely lost causes, you're good," Poppy told Danielle.

That night, Severus slept through the night for the first time since the previous term had ended, as he had both of his arms wrapped around Danielle. When he awoke the following morning, he gazed down at the still sleeping form of his girlfriend. Girlfriend, he thought with a mental sneer. That word in no way adequately described what Danielle was to him. She was his best friend, his lover, his most trusted confidant. She was also a coworker and one of the behind the scenes movers and shakers who was responsible for a large number of lives being saved. She was a Muggle and she came from another world but none of that mattered a bit to him. She was beyond special to him, and she was his. Girlfriend just sounded so juvenile and incomplete to describe what Danielle Katz was to him.

He wished the war were over, so he could spend his life enjoying moments like this and not worry about plots and counter plots. Life with Danielle could be so sweet, but The Dark Lord was a blight on the entirety of it. Severus longed for a quiet, simple life with Mulligan's and Danielle being his chief sources of excitement, and even according to Danielle's timeline, things never seemed further off. A summer spent in his father's house with the rat by his side the entire time left Severus embittered.

There was also the increased brutality amongst the Death Eaters. Severus was relieved his position as a spy kept him out of most actual raids. But he sometimes had to help torture prisoners, and it left him feeling weak and nauseated from the things he was forced to do. He couldn't go easy on the prisoners, it would arouse too much suspicion, so he was forced to be as brutal and terrible as the other Death Eaters. Granted, he wasn't known for his viciousness and violence, like say Bellatrix Lestrange, but no one other than her seemed to suspect how much he despised what he was doing.

She still taunted and accused him of not being true to their cause, but while others occasionally mumbled about his loyalties, the Dark Lord was still pleased with him. The Dark Lord never once sensed the seething hatred and contempt for him that Severus buried in the deepest places inside himself. Severus' ability as an Occlumens was truly unmatched and he managed to bury everything, even his passionate and all consuming love for Danielle. He never suspected the man he considered his loyal servant was totally aligned against him.

Which brought Severus back to his bed lying beside Danielle. She looked so peaceful and beautiful, he wouldn't dream of disturbing her. He just wished he could have life with only moments like this. At the same time, he also worried his Dark activities would somehow contaminate her. She had no idea some of the things he had to do, and he feared she would leave him if she ever learned. And the thought of losing her made him want to die. Life without Lily had been miserable. Life without Danielle would be completely unlivable and he would have no way of going on.

AN: I'm back! It's been a rougher time health wise than I had ever anticipated. The time lost to the flesh eating bacteria meant some of my cancer grew back. I just went through a three week course of intensive radiation that left me barely able to sit up I was so exhausted. Worse, it was five days a week. I also began chemo, which is very different than what poor Dumbledore is going through. I actually get a slow eight hour infusion and take naps and read during it. Consider the Potter series was set in 1991-1998. That's over a decade ago and the advances they've made in controlling nausea and other side effects are wonderful. I'm not saying it's all roses or anything, because most days I feel crappy. But I have made lots of progress, and my mother (who has been here since April to take care of me) sees it far better than I do. But I am heading in the right direction and wanted to return. My writing schedule will not be daily, as I am not well enough to work at the blistering pace I once set, but be patient with me and I will write as much as I can. Next chapter, the students return.


End file.
